For Eternity
by Vampgirl79
Summary: **ON PERMANENT HIATUS** After the love of her life tragically died seven years ago, Bella Swan is still mending her broken heart. Then, just as she's finally moving on, an elusive man enters her world. Is their strong connection a coincidence? Or, is he the very man she believed was deceased? All-Human/Vamp/AU/OOC *2nd Place WINNER for Best Action Sequence in the 2014 FCA's*
1. Chapter 1:Reminiscing and Work Drama

**A/N: Hello everyone, *waves* I'm Leslie and I like to thank you for deciding to click on this wild, sexy, suspenseful little tale and giving it a read! For those of you who are new readers, please read on! This is my first fanfic story, so please cut me some slack. My writing wasn't the best when I wrote this over two years ago. Also, I am aware that they are grammatical errors and other boo-boo's in several of these chapters. I didn't have a beta for this story until chapter sixteen. Though, I am sure those chapters could be double-checked and looked over again as well. Anyhow, this chapter is revised, is slightly shorter and different at the beginning than the original chapter one. It is also beta'd. Chapters two through fifteen, aren't. However, I plan on working on them very soon. Please bare with me! If you are a beta, like this story and are interested in helping me edit this hardcore, please message me. I do plan to make some changes to the story and re-post the entire story over again in a few short months. But, I won't take too much out or change too much, so no worries :)**

**Now, on with the warnings, please read closely! This story is VERY sexually explicit, has VERY strong language and the characters that you all are familiar with and love are very different from the Twilight books! Especially Bella. However, I do hope you enjoy them, grow to love them and the story as well! Also several chapters are very long! So if you aren't a fan of long winded chapters, I suggest you exit now. I don't want you too, but thought I would pass on fair warning. Again, this Bella and some of the other characters in this are _very OOC_! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. Be kind though :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine but all things Twilight are SM's! However, characteristics and plot are mine. L.K. 2013**

*****Major thanks to Anna S. who beta'd this chapter for me. The beginning (revised part) however, is not fully beta'd.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing, Work Drama and the Voice**

**(BPOV)**

_Last night… I dreamt of him._

_As I have every single night during the last seven years._

_I dreamt about his deep green eyes that were behind thick-rimmed glasses and his messy bronze hair that was always soft to the touch._

_I could stare at his handsome, smooth face and his full, kissable lips for hours on end._

_**God** those lips of his!_

_I still remember how tender they were and how incredible they tasted._

_I still remember the scent of his cologne and the aroma of the shampoo he had used._

_I still remember the sound of his voice…velvety and warm._

_God, he was undeniably beautiful and he had loved me deeply, more than I deserved._

_Many of my dreams about him were blissful and perfect. I would sometimes dream of our lips tangling heatedly for the longest of time, until we were breathless and spent. I would sometimes dream of him whispering his deepest affections to me as we made slow, gentle love. Those dreams felt so real as if his warm skin had actually rubbed against mine and his fingertips actually left trails of fire all over my torso._

_I would often dream about us being happy and crazy in love._

_Then, the nightmares would surface and remind me that the dreams were simply that, just dreams and how everything I longed for and desired, would never be._

_He is…**gone**. And always will be, except in my dreams; where he will forever remain alive. Someday he and I will be together again and will finally have our chance at forever._

_Until then, I live my life one day at a time._

_My body is present, yet my heart is elsewhere. It's wherever he is and belongs to him and only him…_

_**For eternity.**_

*****FE*****

Home sweet home.

Well, it is for me.

Most people would be depressed after arriving back home to an empty place every single night. Not me, I'm accustomed to what life gave me.

The single life isn't so bad. I can come and go as I please and answer to no one but myself. Besides, there is someone special in my life.

He just isn't six foot two with a chiseled physique.

No, my special guy is furry and walks on all fours.

His name is PT and he is a gorgeous Maine Coon cat.

God, am I pathetic or what?**  
**

"Hey PT!" I greeted my supermodel of a cat after walking past the ajar door.

I gave him a full blown grin then carefully managed to flip up the light switch and slammed the door closed behind me. PT meowed in greeting and watched with curious eyes. His mouth was practically drooling as I sauntered my way through the medium size living area while kicking off my ballet flats. I laughed in amusement when catching PT's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. The mouth watering aroma of General Tso was without a doubt, calling to him. PT then greeted me (rather I like to refer it to as, "kissing my ass") rubbing himself along my leg and purring repeatedly. I reveled over his beauty for a moment and admired his shiny, long multicolored fur that compliments his stunning golden eyes.

I seriously could get lost looking into my cat's fucking eyes, how ridiculous is that? I drew out a heavy sigh, carelessly tossed my tote bag on the sofa, and proceeded over to the kitchen to drop off the Chinese take out I picked up on the way home. PT trotted faithfully behind my feet just to make damn sure I haven't forgotten his presence. As if that was possible. Fucking cat clings to me like glue which was annoying and cute at the same time. PT's eyes were trained on the food and he meowed loudly, which translated to, "Are you going to feed me lady or what?" I narrowed my eyes at him then bent down, scooped him up and embraced him against my chest. My eyes then locked with his and I shook my head while I unsuccessfully tried to suppress laughter that ached to escape.

"No, this food is not for you boy. Do you have a death wish? You know better. But... I have the next best thing!"

I strolled over to the counter that was beside the refrigerator and opened one of the cabinets above. Then I pulled out a can of tuna and rice cat food which almost looked like human food. Suddenly PT hissed, making it no secret that he had no desire to eat what I'd chosen for him. Then I could have sworn that asshole shook his paw at me. I narrowed my eyes again and matched his laser beam glare.

"Hey now, be nice. I could throw you out into the streets and you can be some sickos dinner."

That shut him up. I chuckled remorsefully then nuzzled my nose against his silky, furry head.

"I'm sorry boy. Hmm, how about this... if you eat all your dinner, maybe just maybe you can have a bite of my fried rice, okay?"

An appreciative meow accompanied by a gentle purr and a lick on my chin was his response. Yes, my cat and I have a unique relationship, one that works for us. Gingerly I placed PT back on the floor, which by the way PT was Pop Tart for short. It was unbelievable that I payed out the ass for this beautiful, spoiled ass cat and I name him after a Goddamn breakfast food. For years my friends had never let me live it down. Alright, truth be told I named him after my all time favorite food on purpose. But in my defense I also did it for another reason. I purchased PT when he was just a kitten and even though I had bought him all the toys any kitten could possibly dream of, PT was happy and content playing with just a Pop Tart box.

God Bless Kellogg's. I even emailed them a thank you note and informed them about that their Pop Tarts are not only delicious but the box they come in makes a great home for a kitten. And I wonder why I never received a response still to this very day.

Jesus, I was a true nut job!

I laughed dryly and PT whipped his head up and gave me a look that read "I'm hungry lady give me my damn food." I served his royal highness his dinner then I set up mine and poured myself a glass of red wine. Afterwards I set up camp in the living room and situated myself on the floor right in front of the coffee table. All of a sudden, I yawned loudly and PT flinched from the surprising sound then meowed angrily.

"Sorry boy. Mommy is just tired." I apologized while pressing the TV button on the remote control.

I half watched the news while enjoying some damn good Chinese food. Then I mentally chastised myself for again being a lazy ass and going another night without cooking dinner. I used to cook a lot once upon a time. In fact I used to be passionate about it. I even applied at culinary school years ago because at the time I was absolutely positive I wanted to be a Chef. But then after my mother Renee passed away three years ago from ovarian cancer, it was then I decided to become an elementary school teacher. I did it in honor of her memory since she was one for many years. Besides the idea of being a teacher was always a backup plan of mine if the whole Chef thing didn't pan out. I don't regret the choice I made, ever.

I love what I do. I come home everyday feeling good about what I do because I made some difference in my student's lives. At least I hope so. Truthfully some days my job was beyond stressful because most of the kids didn't even put the effort that I know they could into their work. But it makes me all the more determined to assist them to the best of my ability. I love those kids like they're my own and I was proud of each and every one of them. Speaking of my students... I went to retrieve my tote bag off the couch then pulled it down and placed it beside me on the floor. My hand slowly extended inside and withdrew a stack of papers that were in need of grading, such as spelling tests and some book reports as well. All in a days work right? I pushed the plate of half eaten food to the side and set the papers before me on the coffee table. I took a long sip of my favorite red wine, savoring over its robust flavor and the buzz it was already giving me. My eyebrows pulled together and my lips pursed in concentration as I studied the first test longingly.

"Dammit Robby, you know this shit." I muttered, frustrated and reluctantly marked almost all of the paper in red ink.

I sighed sadly then cocked my head to the side and wondered what more can I do to get these kids motivated? Have I failed them in some way? I just don't understand. I give them plenty of time to study the words and even play games with them in class so that learning it would be fun and less stressful. I always do this with them during the week of the test, every single week. I stared at the paper in disbelief and tried to force the irritation out of my system. I hate to think this way but I blame some of the student's parents. According to my students many of their parents work two jobs in order to survive and won't even bother to sit down with their children and help them with their homework. Jesus, it was sad if you ask me.

I flipped the paper over then picked up the next one and a smile formed instantly on my lips. Ah Sarah, she was so predictable. In a good way, don't misunderstand me. She always aces each and every test. She was the best speller in the class and to be honest, one of the best students overall. The poor girl was constantly picked on because of it and didn't have many friends. I mean how fucked up was that? You do well in school and instead of being awarded you end up being the most unpopular.

Hastily I scribbled excellent job then added a smiley face and moved on to the next paper.

_Wait a minute, this isn't a..._

I started laughing just as my eyes examined the barely legible writing.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I just wanted you to know you are the prettiest and bestest teacher out there. Please go easy on me._

_I love you and will you consider marrying a boy that's however years younger?_

_Sincerely your favorite student, Trevor_

Trevor White... that kid was wise beyond his years and quite the charmer which can get him out of some sticky situations. However, not this time. Though his love note was sweet I was also aware he was buttering me up because he probably did poorly on the test. I flipped the note over and his test was next in line. I scanned through it quickly and thoroughly.

_Wait a minute why was he so worried?_

The silly boy only missed two. Damn, he actually studied this time.

I drew a smiley face on the very top of the paper then wrote great job and also thanked him for the sweet note. I also apologized and gently filled him in that someone already had my heart. He didn't need to know that that someone was actually an animal. My eyes shifted over to PT and I cringed. He was inside the dining room cleaning himself near his privates. Oh shit, that was something I wish I hadn't witnessed. My nose scrunched in disgust and I shook my head then drew my attention back to the next paper. I was only able to read the first few lines when I was interrupted by unfamiliar music coming from my cell phone. I listened attentively and nearly growled over what I heard.

_"It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men..."_

Oh fucking Christ, did that bastard Danny put that as my ringtone? I will never leave him alone with my purse... _ever again!_ I narrowed my eyes, my hand searching through my tote-bag for the singing contraption. I dug out my cell and quickly checked the caller ID and smiled when reading the name.

"Hey Jake," I greeted in a low and throaty voice.

"Hey baby, what ya up to?" A familiar husky voice replied back. I sighed wordlessly then took a heaping gulp of wine and contemplated for a brief moment.

**Jacob Black.**

What could I say about him? Well I have three words to describe him... Sex Machine God. Any woman on this entire planet would consider me the luckiest bitch alive that a man like Jake Black would give me the time of day. My plain, clumsy ass self. See, I grew up with Jake long before he had the delicious eight pack, glorious biceps and all around gorgeous frame. I witnessed Jake back in his awkward stage from the long hair, to the braces, and some acne. You know, the usual teenage boy stuff. Then in one summer, I kid you not, the boy just fucking grew. Next thing I know he's almost seven feet tall, has a beautiful clear face, short black hair and muscles so defined you could admire it for hours on end like he's a fucking exhibit at the art museum.

All right, I confess. I've admired those beautiful muscles on several occasions while he screwed my body into oblivion. Before hand we had tried the dating thing for a while only to revert back to the heated and incredible "friends with benefits" deal. We agreed to it one night while on the hood of his 'stang mind you, during frantic pants and wet kisses. Besides, another plus to Jake was that he's kind, sexy and charming. Basically, he was an incredible friend who also gave me pleasure whenever we had the chance to meet. Truthfully, I never thought in a million years I'd agree to such a thing. But the vibrator gets to be boring company after awhile. It doesn't moan or sweat or give you such mind-blowing kisses when you're this close to having an exhilarating orgasm. Thankfully, Jake had no reservations with our "agreement" because like me, he was not seeing anyone. I couldn't blame him, he had no problem playing the field and having some hot action with yours truly, pretty much any time he desired. The only reason I was not seeing anyone exclusively or had more of a dating life is because my time was limited.

_Oh seriously Swan, that's such a crock of shit and you know it. It's because you're perfectly content with planting yourself on the couch nightly to watch your favorite TV shows, pet your cat and read a good book after grading papers._

Well I couldn't argue with that assessment.

"Bell?" Jake's husky and sultry voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Um... what? Oh yeah I was just hanging here in front of the couch watching TV and grading some papers."

Jake released an exaggerated sigh followed by an obnoxious mock yawn. "Again? Bell seriously don't you just... I don't know, ever want to leave the fucking house? Go to a bar, a club or something? Get yourself out there."

I laughed cynically and twirled a strand of a loose lock that came free from my braid. "For what? Hook up with a guy for some wam, bam, thank you ma'am? No thanks I have that covered with you."

Jake laughed, "Mmm and don't you forget it chica. But for real Bells, I don't get it. I mean you're beautiful, sexy, bright... You're a teacher for God sakes."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I cut in a sharp voice.

I love Jake to death I do but I swear sometimes I just wanted to smack the shit out of that massive arm of his. He has been on me like a fucking hyena stalking its prey for months now, encouraging me to get out there and date so that I would meet my one true love. Seriously, for someone who wants to be the terminal bachelor for the rest of his damn life, he sure has a romantic side.

"It has to do with that you are too wonderful and amazing to just choose the single life. You keep letting opportunities pass you by you know."

I snorted obnoxiously then helped myself to a small bite of fried rice. "For your information, I am not alone Jake. I love my life just the way it is."

Jake laughed hysterically, "Yes the life every woman dreams of. Shacked up with a beautiful pussy and long nights of grading second graders homework."

The nerve of that gorgeous and mind blowing asshole.

"I teach fifth grade Jake and PT is great company. You don't know how sweet that pussy is."

Jake sighed dramatically then groaned lustfully, "Shit Bells, you don't realize what you fucking do to me with that sexy ass voice of yours."

I chuckled amusingly. I swear he was so fucking predictable but I would play along; I was bored. "Oh I know all too well what I do to you Jake. And what I do to your mouth, that sexy eight pack of yours and all the way down to your..."

"All right, I get it babe. Damn, I'm nearly hard already," Jake murmured lustfully.

Well shit... God dammit. Now all I wanted was that perfect fucking body of his on top of mine.

_No Bella, not tonight. Tonight you are going to take some major R&R for yourself._

"So want to head on over?"

"What? Wait, don't tell me the twin meat heads actually gave you the place to yourself for the night," I teased then giggled and Jake laughed heartily over my crack towards his friends.

Jacob lives about a half an hour away over in La Push with his two best friends Embry and Quil. They were really cool guys but damn their IQ can be sometimes questionable and don't get me started on their maturity level.

"Yep. I'm free as a bird... well not yet anyhow. I'm hoping you would help me in that department. God Bells I can feel those sexy, sweet lips of yours wrapped around my hard dick as you shove it deep inside your warm mouth. Fuck." Jake growled in a feral manner and damn him I was aroused over the sound.

My left hand suddenly started having a mind of its own traveling south and found its way past my thigh. The shit that man did to me. No, no Bella, you still have papers to grade and it looks like it's going to be a clear and beautiful evening. A perfect night to relax out on the balcony and just unwind.

"Bells please I need you and want you so fucking bad. Come over... you know I will make it worth your while," Jake whispered using the most seductive voice and a shiver crawled over my spine.

_Oh fuck me!_

I moaned quietly as my fingers nearly met my entrance but then I stopped them from proceeding any further. No, no, no, Bella! Get a fucking grip, not tonight. Snap out of it. I shook my head and cleared the daze Jake Black nearly put me under then took another heaping gulp of wine. I gave myself a second to prepare my usual turn down speech, one that was so fool proof, he'll in turn forgive me as usual. Then thankfully another time I would have the opportunity to make it up to him. God I hoped it would be tomorrow or at least by the weekend. I was unsure how much more I could withstand without seeing his fine ass self. Suddenly to my own accord, images of Jake's beautiful, russet colored body appeared in the forefront of my mind. Oh God...

"Jake I can't... not tonight. Sorry. I still have some papers to grade then I'm going to call it an early night."

"No, no, no, baby. Don't pull that shit on me, please. Come on, you need it too, you need me, Bell. Let me lick every inch of that sweet body of yours until you can't take it anymore. You know you want me."

Oh Jesus, more than he could possibly imagine I wanted him so fucking bad right now. The sound of his voice alone and the things he promised to do to me was making my bud throb wonderfully. But I was beginning to feel really fatigued and may actually call it an early night after all. Also the more I think about Jake and I's unique relationship I wonder how much longer could we continue on having incredible, unadulterated sex without the emotions and everything else that a normal relationship entailed. As much as I vehemently deny it to all my friends, truth be told I wanted more than casual flirtations, great sex and sweet nothings whispered to me. I wanted a real and beautiful relationship. I wanted my Prince and the happily ever after.

"Jake I really shouldn't. Not tonight, okay? I'm tired and like I said, I have too much to do. So maybe we could meet up this weekend? Drinks and darts at the usual place?"

Jake released a sharp intake of breath and I swear my ears caught the sounds of him zipping up his pants. I snickered. Jesus that bastard was eager to play wasn't he?

_Oh and like you weren't!_

"All right fine, you win this time. But I will collect by the weekend and you will be all too eager to receive."

_Oh for crying aloud he's fucking full of himself isn't he? Oh, who I am trying to kid? He was right, every damn word of it._

"It's a deal Jake, have a goodnight and don't strain yourself or go blind in the shower now." I joked and wondered if he caught on to my innuendo.

"Funny. Real cute Miss Swan. I can't wait to teach you a lesson next time I see you," Jake threatened playfully and again my body quivered over the sounds of his voice.

"Looking forward to it Mr. Black. I can't wait until you school me, I will be sure to take notes." I purred in the best seductive voice I could muster.

_Oh Jesus Swan, what was that? School me, take notes, really? Wow._

Jake laughed in amusement and instantly I blushed, "Well I'll let you go. Are you sure you don't want me to head up there and... tuck you in?"

I groaned deeply and rolled my eyes hard. I almost mistakenly forgotten how relentless he can fucking be, which can be a turn on most times. But not tonight.

"Yes I'm sure Jacob Daniel, now goodnight."

"You did not just call me by my first and middle name."

"Um yeah, I believe that's what I did."

"Smart ass. A beautiful smart ass at that,"

I sighed irritably, "Jake, I'm hanging up now, I'll call you tomorrow night. Love you."

Jake breathed a disappointed sigh, "Love you more beautiful. Night."

Great, what did I just do? I chose grading papers, entertaining my cat and watching useless TV over amazing, fantastic sex? What was in this wine? My eyes narrowed at it critically, and then with a shrug of my shoulders I polished off the rest.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

"I'll be back PT!" I announced to PT and swiftly walked over to the balconies French double doors.

Naturally he meowed then he head butted my lower leg and his eyes pleaded with me. He knew exactly where I was headed. Fucking smart ass cat he was. Just as I unlocked the door, PT tried to shove his way past me, a clear indication that he was planning on joining as well. Some nights I allowed him to accompany me and he was all too eager to. But not tonight.

"I'm sorry PT, Mommy wants to go alone tonight. You can join me tomorrow if I don't have plans with that sex machine God Jake Black." I gave PT an apologetic look then I crouched down and stroked his lovely, shiny coat.

He swatted his paw in response and hissed icily. I sighed in defeat and remorse then gave him a sharp "I mean business" type of glare.

"Fine be an asshole, let's see if I feed you your favorite for breakfast tomorrow morning."

That brought him to attention and he backed away then sprinted over to the kitchen with his head hung down in rejection. Hurriedly, before PT decided to act all cat burglar on my ass, I made my way out brushing past the ajar doors and shut it securely behind. My mouth parted and a soft shaky breath freed as my feet hit the concrete in a gentle thud. Immediately all my senses kicked in as I relished over the sights and sounds coming from the streets below. Honestly this was my favorite spot out of my entire apartment. I truly enjoy unwinding out here while I literally clear my mind. Then I just relish the view of the breathtaking night sky while sitting comfortably on the cozy love seat which thankfully is in mint condition because of the awning that covers over.

Since this was my favorite spot of my place I decided to bring it some life. So I purchased a mini fountain which was placed proudly on the circular table across from the love seat. Then I purchased and set up a small herb garden which I check on and tend to daily. My lips automatically curved into a smile and I beamed over the progress the gardens made. It was looking more vibrant and beautiful by the day, not to mention it smells delectable.

"How are you all today? Hmm, looking good. Before long I will use you to make my father's kick ass lasagna. I'm ready to show him that I can wipe the floor with him with my cooking," I said to the garden then shook my head over talking to plants.

I had a goal and that was for my love of cooking to surface again so what better then to own an herb garden? I do cook every once in awhile but recently I didn't have the time or desire to make a beautiful meal just for my lonesome self. So most nights dinner was take-out, a bowl of cereal, pop tarts or a salad. Yes, a healthy diet I know. Be jealous. Lucky for me I have a trim figure which I bust my ass to maintain, with 3 or 4 days a week trips to the gym, which lately I have been slacking on. My ears perked up as the sounds of clear, gentle bells, entrancing me. My eyes trained on the small chime display that was placed on a round table next to the Adirondack chair. A gentle hum escaped my lips as I planted myself down in the love seat and drew my knees against my chest. Suddenly a light, cool breeze caressed my skin and I shivered automatically. Shit, why was it so cold all of a sudden? _Duh Bella_, I criticized myself as a light bulb signaled in my brain and reminded me of the afghan I kept inside the table drawer for nights like these. Quickly I opened the drawer and pulled out a multicolored soft blanket that my mother had made for me when I was a little girl.

Renee... She was a wild one at best and a big believer in living life to its fullest by seeking out any adventure she could find. She was simply an amazing, erratic, loving and adventurous woman. Many hobbies bored her so she was always trying something new. But the one activity she really enjoyed which was surprising, was sewing. I remember I used to find her knitting something or created some kind of article of clothing with any material you would give her. She was a master at her craft, I give her that. Mom... God I miss her so much. I guess that was another reason why I venture out here as often as possible. I swear I feel her presence more when I'm out here than any other time.

All of a sudden my father Charlie came to mind and I started to think about how deeply he misses her as well. Though Charlie was a man of a few words it didn't take a psychic to know and see how heartbroken he still was over her loss even years later. This world just seemed useless and empty without my Mother's free spirit. Hot tears sprang before my eyes and a deep ache made its presence known in my chest. I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously attempting to hold back the wetness but it was no use. Fat, scorching tears made their way past my lids, over my cheeks and past my chin and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. Sometimes I needed a good cry. It was therapeutic and it reminded me of what I have lost but have never forgotten. But at the same time it hurts so damn much every second of everyday.

"I miss you Mom, so much. I just don't know how to live without you some days," I whispered wistfully.

I sighed sorrowfully and came to the realization that no response would follow. Suddenly my back stiffened and the hairs behind my neck stood up.

_Wait a minute, what was that?_

I thought I heard and felt something. I held my breath when a sharp chill raced along my spine as a gentle caress brushed across my right shoulder. It felt like fingertips, cold fingertips... Slowly I turned my head looking for… what? I wasn't sure but something or someone else was out here, I could feel it. My heart started to thump erratically against my chest while queasiness filled my stomach. I gulped and tried to not make a sudden move or sound. If someone or thing was out here, I should fucking run, run like hell and not look back. The gentle howls coming from the passing wind caught me off guard and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Jesus Bella, paranoid much?_

It was just the wind, the sounds of the night. I scoffed to myself then opened the small table drawer and pulled out the latest novel that I was reading. I've read this one so many times I had it all memorized by heart since it was my all time favorite story, Wuthering Heights. Ah, this was exactly what I needed, a distraction, to get lost in the world of Catherine and Heathcliff. If I did't distract myself I would just lose it beyond my control, which wouldn't be favorable given I haven't had a panic attack over Renee in a long time. Determinedly, I opened the book and my eyes eagerly read the first few lines of the latest chapter. Then involuntarily my mind wandered back to a time that would forever haunt my mind...

_"Mom! Mom, what are you doing?" I demanded to Renee incredulously, watching in bewilderment while she attempted to climb out of the hospital bed._

_She absolutely refused to be a victim of Cancer and instead chose to continue on with her life as if she wasn't about to die any given day. Even so, I had to yet again remind her that this wasn't the time for her antics. It was funny, most of my life I had played the role of the parent and Renee the child since she was the wild, free spirited one, while I was responsible and guarded._

_"I'm getting out of bed Bella, what does it look like?" she chastised with a smirk across her translucent lips._

_I gave her a long once over and sighed. I wanted to see what my Mother saw when she looked in the mirror, the beautiful, passionate woman that had the will to live life in any way she chose to. But instead what I perceived nearly knocked the breath right out of me. Her lovely face had become so deathly pale it made her nearly unrecognizable, the dark circles under her eyes which were so vivid and deep it was heartbreaking to look at. Her once shiny and flowing medium brown hair was no more, instead in its place was a stylish bandanna. Leave it to Renee to keep up with the style even when she was terminally ill._

_"It looked like you lost your sanity Mom. You need to rest, come on." I insisted firmly and hastily crossing over to her bed side then gently but firmly pushed her back down on the mattress._

_My mom's eyes narrowed into thin slits and a low growl escaped her lips, making it very clear she was less than thrilled with my actions._

_"Bella, I am perfectly sane thank you very much. Now I need to go paint, I just thought of the most amazing idea and I have to work on it while it's hot, you know?" Renee's sour looking expression turned into a determined, excited one. She almost appeared child like, eager and giddy like she just won a new bicycle._

_A sharp intake of breath escaped out of my mouth and I placed my hands firmly on my hips. "Renee, just where exactly are you going to paint this masterpiece of yours? We are in the hospital!"_

_Renee chuckled then rolled her once vibrant blue eyes, telling me through a glare that I was clueless and should have been aware of her top secret crazy ass plan._

_"I know we are silly Bell, that's why I'm going to paint on the walls right here in the room. I was thinking of a mural, transforming the entire room to look like an ocean. What do you think? I can add some tropical fish, dolphins, whales, maybe a sunset and a…"_

_I gulped hard in attempt to prevent the tears that ached to spill. Why was this happening and to her of all people? She should be healthy, alive and free, not stuck in this god awful fucking place, wasting the rest of her life away. It's bullshit, utter complete bullshit. The worse thing about it all was, there was not a damn thing any of us could do about it. My lips curved into a deep frown and I planted myself down on the uncomfortable chair that was placed strategically next to her bed side. Then I gently took her hands in mine and focused deep into her excited yet worn eyes._

_"Mom you can't do that here, okay? You are here to get treatment and to get some rest. Now if you want, we can go for a walk in the garden or see if there's a movie playing in the entertainment area or go by the..."_

_Renee shook her head angrily as wetness crept against her eyes, "I don't want to take another fucking walk in the garden Isabella or play bingo with the damn old people. I'm not... I don't belong here, I just…"_

_Her breath then caught. She turned her head in the other direction and I about lost it upon hearing a soft sob escape her throat. "I just want to go home Bella. Please take me home. Break me out of this God awful place."_

_"Mom... Mom look at me, I will do whatever, and the doctors will do whatever it takes. Then Charlie and I will take you home and we can paint as many murals as you want," I assured her in the best convincing voice and gave her an assuring smile that she didn't even see._

_Fuck, why couldn't I be a better liar? Just this once, just this damn once? Renee's head shifted slowly and her eyes met mine again. Then she inhaled deeply and gave me a forced smile._

_"I appreciate what you're trying to do Bell, I do. But you and I both know the next place I go, won't be home."_

_"Mom, please don't say that all right, please. The doctors said there's a chance that-"_

_Renee laughed bitterly, "Bella you believe that bullshit just as much as I believe that pigs can fly. We both know the inevitable here. I am dying and there's nothing, nothing at all any of us can do about it."_

_I sighed wordlessly, solemnly as my eyebrows knitted tightly together and I chewed on my upper lip to prevent the damn tears that ached to spill. I didn't know how much more of this I could take, to keep carrying strength for the both of us, when I was literally falling apart at the seams._

_"Isabella, you don't have to be strong for me baby. I'm aware you're hurting and scared, I'm scared too," Renee whispered in a low, throaty tone. She squeezed my hand and firmly held her gaze on my face._

_"But I am. I am scared," I blurted out without thinking it through. "I don't... want to lose you Mom, I can't. I don't know how to go on without you."_

_Renee shook her head in disbelief. Her lips then pursed and her face laced with concern and solemn, "Baby no, I won't hear any more of that talk you hear me? You are ten times the better person then I am and-"_

_"No, Mom, that's not true."_

_"Let me finish Bella," My mom intruded firmly and held up a hand to silence me._

_I nodded numbly as she continued, "You will finish college, have a successful career, meet the man of your dreams, then marry and after travel the world together. Just... live your life to its fullest then after all that, settle down and have lots of babies."_

_"Mom, I don't think I can, not without you around and-" I protested feeling slightly foolish for saying such stupid shit but damn this was my Mom and there wasn't a world according to me where she doesn't exist._

_"Bella are you listening to yourself? Baby you can't put your life on hold because of me, don't be foolish. In fact do this for me. Bella, promise me. Please, promise you will live and live beautifully. You will love, grow and laugh. Do whatever your heart desires, don't let anything or anyone stop you from getting what you want, promise me."_

_Renee's eyes were firm and pleading and I had no choice then but to comply. It's the least I could do for her, I knew at that very moment this was her dying wish and I would fulfill that for her no matter what._

_"I promise Mom, promise." I vowed in a shaky, quiet tone and Renee embraced me gently in response, and involuntarily hot, aching tears spilled all over the front of her gown._

We cried in each other's embrace for a long time. Afterwards, I made sure to retrieve her sketch book and knitting supplies from her house then brought it back to the hospital so she could get to work on her creations. Several days later she passed away. Gone way too soon, sooner then what the doctors had predicted. It was as if she discovered peace from my promise and decided to let herself go. My flashback faded and I was brought back to the present and I startled myself as my gut wrenching sobs seemed to echo throughout the small space. I buried my face in my hands then I relented and granted the tears to cascade past my cheeks.

"It's alright Bella, shhh. Don't cry love," a gentle, velvety voice whispered against my ear.

**What. The. Hell!** Who said that? God I must be hearing things yet again. How much did I drink?

"Bella," the beautiful wind chime sounding voice murmured into my hair.

I whirled around and a gasp got stuck in my throat but a sigh of relief released when discovering there was no one there. Suddenly, a light gust of wind caressed my hair and automatically goose bumps emerged out of my skin. _It's just the wind Bella, chill!_ The hairs on the back of my neck raised again, when what felt like fingers, touched some stands of my hair and glided down the side of my neck. I jumped then squealed in alarm and nearly fell out of my seat in the process. My heartbeat then raced thunderously against my ribs and shivers crawled over my spine as my conscience warned that I may not be alone.

"Who's there? Um... hello? Hey, what are you trying to pull?" I demanded in a ridiculous version of a threatening voice that sounded like a squeaky little mouse.

_Yeah, smooth one Swan_.

The noise from the streets below only responded and a chuckle escaped my lips. Okay, I think it was time to head back inside. But just to be on the safe side maybe I should take a look around. Slowly, I rose off the chair then circled the small space like a god damn moron looking for, well I was unsure but seconds later I was relieved to find nothing. I mean, what was I expecting to find, an animal, someone? If someone was here I'd be able to see them enter for sure.

_Again you're a paranoid nutcase Bella, get back to reading and relaxing will you?_

Right, sounds like a plan. I'll read just for a few minutes then head back inside and go straight to bed. Once my body was curled up and relaxed on the chair once more and book in my hands, my eyes scanned the lines from where I last left off. But all of a sudden my mind began to wander once again and thoughts of _him. _Itmade my heart nearly crumble. No matter how hard I had tried over the years to move on, the pain never really went away. If anything it seemed to keep following me, some days more than others. _It's been years Bella, many years and you are finally in a good place. Don't let the pain invade your life again._ Right, I've moved on...

Suddenly my lids drooped heavily and I jerked, trying to keep my body awake. Then a loud, deep yawn escaped my mouth and I shook my head hoping it would prevent the sleep that wanted to consume me. A minute or so passed and I made it through the first page… at least I think I did. A wave of unconsciousness invaded my being, taking me to a wave of blissful slumber. And then like most nights, I dreamt of his face and his vividly beautiful eyes.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

"Mmm, Jake." I purred in a seductive tone upon feeling a hot and rough like tongue caress my chin gingerly.

My lips curled into a satisfactory, aroused smile, reveling over the feel of the wetness and the warmth that was making my girly parts alight with fire. My eyes forcefully fluttered open but I squeezed it back shut with all my might, to give myself at least five more minutes. But the licking kept continuing and leaving me to become heavily annoyed.

"Jake, stop! Just wait, five more…"

"Meowwwww, purr..."

Wait, what the... Oh good grief, I was almost aroused from the feel of a cats tongue. Perfect. My eyes fluttered open again and they trained on PT who was curled up against my neck with his thick fur nearly inside my mouth. I coughed irritably then scooted away so that PT could take the Goddamn hint and move. PT's eyes locked on mine, giving me a stare down, a disapproving glare that read "hey lady, cat trying to rest here." I matched his stare while scrunching my face in deep contemplation. Wait a minute, my eyes shifted and surveyed the room. The sun is shining in brightly through the drawn curtains, inside… my room? I'm in my room. Wait a fucking minute. I could have sworn that last night I was out on the balcony, remembering Renee, reading Wuthering Heights, and then falling asleep. I'm positive I fell asleep out there. Have I lost my god damn mind? How in the hell did I get back in my bedroom? My eyes landed on PT and I groaned in disgust over his ass that practically pressed right under my nose.

"Oh boy, come on now, you know Mommy hates that shit, you pervert you. Now can you answer me something?"

PT turned around and scooted himself down so that he could lay gently against my chest and his face directed towards me.

"How did mommy get back here last night? I was out on the balcony I know it, how did I..."

PT just shrugged while giving me a glare that translated, "Lady I don't fucking know how you got back up here why are you asking me anyway? I'm just a damn cat."

Oh Christ sakes I really, truly need to get a life, its official, my marbles are almost gone.

I exhaled heavily while running a hand through my birds nest of a hair, "Thanks for your help there shithead."

PT yowled in response followed by a head butt that hurt like a bitch. Fucking furball.

"Owww PT, shit!" I hissed through clenched teeth, soothing my wounded collarbone with my hand. Jumping off the bed, he sauntered off towards the kitchen with, I kid you not, a fucking smirk.

Sure, yeah, after he fucking abuses my ass, he still expects me to feed him, little shit. I sighed angrily while slowly sitting halfway up, stretching my arms up high in the air. My body unexpectedly tensed and my heart nearly leaped to the middle of my throat.

What's that smell?

Did I buy new perfume during my sleepwalk last night? I mean, that's the only conclusion I'm drawing to. And how did I get back in my apartment last night when I fell asleep out on the balcony? My racing thoughts ceased for a moment, allowing me to focus on the scent. It was on my hair and also on my wrist. Anxiously, I grabbed a few strands of my brown locks and began to inspect it. I brought the hair to my nose and inhaled.

That's not the smell of my shampoo. I know the smell of what I use on my hair. I detected traces of it but there's also another scent… A hint of sandalwood, perhaps? With lavender and vanilla. It's sweet though, sinfully sweet. The kind of aroma you would kill to buy a bottle of if it was sold anywhere. I must be imagining things, because there's no reason I should smell like this. Like a mad woman on a mission, I bolted out of the bed and to my surprise didn't even fucking trip over myself while heading over to the dresser. My eyes checked out my small collection of perfume bottles.

I laughed while opening bottle after bottle trying to find if any of them are the scent that's clinging to my hair and collarbone like a second skin. Nope, just as I thought. None of them. Shit, then where is this smell from? I'm sure I haven't lost it, my nose is without a doubt inhaling the most head spinning scent I've ever come across in my life. Now that I think about it, wait, oh shit. My breath caught in my throat upon the realization that the aroma is lingering all over my room. That has to mean it's from someone and more so, they were here not too long ago. But there's no way anyone could have gotten inside my place, my windows are like Fort fucking Knox. Okay not really but they're old, pain in the ass windows that any robber wouldn't attempt to open. Besides what robber in their right mind would want to go through the trouble of trying to break in a fourth floor apartment? Then again, my balcony is somewhat easily accessible because there's a tree just across from it...

_Oh, come on seriously, what robber smells this fucking amazing?_

My thoughts again ceased and I groaned irritably when my eyes trained on the digital clock on the night stand. Shit, shit, fuck me! No! I'm going to be so late for class, dammit! Ugh, I must have slept through the alarm on my cell phone. My cell, oh crap, it's out in the living room. No wonder I didn't... oh dammit Bella way to fucking go. I didn't give it another thought as I hastily moved wildly, like a fucking hurricane barreling around my place. First stop was to feed PT. With the furball satisfied, I took a quick shower, got dressed, applyed some makeup and gathered my things together. Minutes later I said goodbye to PT and hurried out the door while hoping I'd arrive to school only a minute late. Then my mind started to ramble once more, thinking about the mystery of how I returned to my room last night and why I can't remember a damn thing about it. And more importantly what's that enticing aroma? So far I had two theories; either I completely lost my mind or someone really was at my apartment. The question is though, who or what?

And would I ever find out?

**~~~~FE~~~~**

"Have a good weekend Carlos. Don't forget to read the latest chapter of the Lightning Thief," I reminded Carlos Montoya while he walked out of my classroom with his Mother leading the way.

Carlos nodded in response and his Mother assured that he would have the chapter read and wished me a nice weekend as well. Oh they have no idea how I intend to have a great one. Just kick back, tend to my herb garden, play with PT, maybe catch a movie or rent one and possibly get some shopping done. A smile creased upon my lips while I finished gathering my belongings then stuffing them all inside my trusty tote. After bolted out of my chair and making a mad dash straight for the door.

_Just a few more steps and freedom Bella, freedom for two glorious days._

Jesus I make it sound like this was a treacherous job. No, the job is anything but. I truly love those kids like my own but sometimes you have to separate the two. Some days I find myself wanting to play video games or talk to Angela about how hot that Justin Bieber guy is. Yeah, not a good thing, not at all.

"Knock, knock!" A familiar boyish like voice greeted.

I cringed immediately over the nauseating sound, refusing to look up to who I was about to face. But dammit there's no choice. Crap. I was so close to leaving this place I could taste it. Son of a bitch. My head lifted up and my eyes met Mike Newton's eager baby blues. He smiled at me broadly, his face displaying a cocky and mischievous expression.

"Happy TGIF Bella!" He cheered in a loud obnoxious tone.

It took every ounce of willpower I had not to roll my eyes and flash him a fake, courteous smile. I am still on school grounds after all. Can't dodge away from him and ignore him like he's the goddamn plague.

"Same to you Mike," I responded with such lack of enthusiasm that Mike obviously missed it, only continuing to flash that stupid, cheesy ass grin of his.

He then unabashedly checked out the girls that were slightly peeking out of my top. His pervy eyes scanned the length of my exposed slim legs and held their gaze between my thighs. I swear to fucking God he's so lucky I haven't yanked his eyeballs right out of their sockets, more like cut his balls off and hang them on display in the teachers' lounge. That would be a sight to see. I held back the enormous laughter that itched to escape over my twisted fantasies. Mike continued to ogle me intently much to my annoyance and I saw that as my cue to make a run for it. Hesitantly, I walked over to where he was standing at the doorway then flashed him a obvious fake smile.

"Well, have a good weekend Mike," I stated cordially while praying to the Angels above that he would get the fucking hint that I wasn't in the mood for chit chat and I was ready to leave and call it a day.

Of course, the cards aren't usually on my side. Mike maneuvered himself right in front of me, blocking my way. He gave me a cocky grin. His way of appearing sexy I guess but it honestly looked more like he had to go take a leak or something. My God, he truly still doesn't get it. Even after all these years of relentlessly trying to pursue me through high school and getting nowhere, he still won't give up. Christ, he's like one of those rashes that will never fade. No matter how many times you put ointment on it, it keeps coming back.

The insane thing about it all was he purposely moved to Port Angeles when he heard that I moved here to attend college. No lie. He decided to attend the same school as well and then surprise, surprise, he studied Elementary Phys ED to become a PE coach. How fucking predictable. No… more like psychotic.

_The dude has been stalking you for years Bella, always waiting for you in the wings and you have always been too fucking nice to put a stop to it._

I sighed irritably while throwing Mike a mock friendly glare but deep down struggling from dry heaving right on his Nike sneakers. The pompous smile was still planted on his lips and the ridiculous look on his face, his poor attempt of appearing seductive, just made me want to laugh hysterically. He just doesn't have a clue, none at all. Someone really needs to spell it out for him that he has no idea how to attract the women or play the game. I wonder if he's still a virgin…

_Bella, you know he's not. He was rumored to have screwed Jessica Stanley quite a few times in high school remember? Well that could have been a freaking lie for all we know. Oh why am I thinking about this shit? Just get past him Bella._

"Um, hey Mike, will you excuse me?" I asked in the most polite tone possible while attempting to brush past him.

Mike's blue eyes locked heavily on mine. He leaned his face in close, too fuckin' close for comfort, as his nose nearly brushed mine. I took a step back in an ill attempt to escape, only to find myself smacking hard against the door frame.

Damn him.

"Of course Miss Swan but first, answer me something," Mike said in a poor excuse of a sultry voice.

My eyes narrowed as I cocked my head to the side, "Do I have a choice?"

Mike burst into full blown laughter, the sounds of it alone so annoying it practically pierced my eardrums. Obnoxious asshole. I'll give him something to laugh about, more like cry over. Just as my mind nearly wandered into fantasies over how I would kick Mike Newton's pansy ass, his lips moved.

"Always so funny Miss Swan. So tell me, have any plans for the evening?"

I opened my mouth to stop him right there, knowing damn well where he was going with this but he interrupted, babbling on.

"I was thinking a dinner at The Grill, my treat of course. Then maybe some dessert, go out for drinks after, catch a movie…"

I let out a sharp intake of breath and tuned his ass out, pretending to listen and give a fuck, which of course I sure as hell didn't. Surprisingly, some part of me felt like utter shit for treating Mike this way all these years. Although, I have let him down gently enough countless times that any normal person would have taken the hint. But not this persistent bastard, no, obviously he's just a fucking glutton for punishment.

"So what do you say, huh Swan? How about it? You and me and…," Mike's annoying ass voice broke me out of my mile a minute thoughts.

Shit, didn't I just tune his ass out? My teeth then grazed upon my bottom lip and I nearly let out a growl in reaction to Mike eye fucking my mouth. God I'm so thankful I can't read people's minds, especially right this very moment. I can only imagine what atrocious, disgusting things he was thinking about my mouth, what he wanted to do with it and what he wanted my mouth to do to him and-

_Enough Bella, shut the hell up and say something!_

My eyes flickered away while my voice escaped my throat, using the best apologetic tone I could manage.

"Yeah, Um, Mike, I'm really sorry but tonight's no good. I have a date." Mike's eyes widened immediately in reaction, so fucking wide you think some cop just tazered his stupid ass.

He took a step back, freeing me to dodge right past him. My legs moved as fast as they could making their way to the stairwell.

_A few more steps till freedom Bells, come on move your ass!_

I held my breath while silently praying that for once Karma was on my side and that the bloody bastard finally took the hint that for years I haven't shown the slightest bit of interest in him past friendship.

_Please, Oh God please._

Then my ears unfortunately caught his footsteps approaching directly behind.

_Oh shit, he's practically right on top of me! Dammit Bella, just keep moving!_

And so I did, walking to the stairway and racing down the steps as fast as humanly possible. But then my feet ceased their movement upon hearing,

"A date with who?"

I growled lowly through clenched teeth, my eyes narrowing into thin slits and my hands balled into tight fists. After drawing out a long, deep breath trying to remain calm but almost near impossible as the blood within was boiling rapidly. Carefully I whirled halfway around to face Mike, hopefully making it clear through my body language that I have every damn intention of leaving him and this damn school and there is not a damn thing he or anyone can do about it.

"With someone," I finally replied trying to hide the smirk that itched to crease my mouth, overseeing the sheer agitated look laced on Mike's face. Good that's what you get, you pain in my fucking ass.

"Someone who?" Mike pressed, taking a step closer to bridge the very small gap between us.

Jesus he's nearly on top of me yet again. Didn't his Mother ever teach him about giving people their personal space? Apparently not along with many other things. I slowly climbed a step down, clearly telling him through actions that what he was doing was just not appropriate and he needed to back the fuck up. I gave him a stern glare as well with flashing and unrelenting eyes. Why did I even bother? The schmuck remained appearing confused, looking like a lost puppy. Maybe I should throw him a bone or a treat…

I sighed deeply then muttered sharply, "None yah."

Mike's eyebrows furrowed deeply. Deep contemplation masked his unattractive features like he was trying to solve the world's hardest and greatest Math problem. I don't know how much more of this shit I could stand before I fucking explode.

_Calm yourself, Bella!_

"None yah? Um, do I know him? That's an unusual name. What's his last name?"

Was he shitting me? How fucking idiotic can one person be? All right, that's it, no more being nice Bella Swan here. Time to pull out the big guns, roll up the sleeves. Enough is enough.

"Yeah that's it. None yah is his name. None yah business Mike, that's who, okay? Now if you'll excuse me," I gave him one final glare then turned around quickly before seeing his latest expression and made my way down the steps again. Well, one at least before a warm, sweaty hand clasped around my wrist. It jerked on my skin roughly till I was forced to face its owner. That bastard! Who did he think he was, touching me like that? I ought to report his ass to the school.

"That wasn't very nice Miss Swan. All you had to do was be a good girl and tell me his name or tell me go to fly a fuckin' kite. Why are you such a cock teasing cunt, bitch?" Mike hissed in an icy edged tone against my face.

Damn, hasn't this asshole ever heard of a breath mint? Mouthwash? Toothpaste? And where did he get balls all of a sudden? In all the years I've known Mike Newton I never recall hearing him speak to anyone that way or be that crass. Well not to their face anyhow with the exception of… No, can't think about him, not right now, not this moment. Back to the topic at hand. Where the hell did Mike get off calling me a cock tease? Is he delusional?

_Oh, you have to ask! And why the hell are you just standing there and taking this shit from him? Do something Swan._

I flashed him a sharp glare, clenching my teeth.

"Let fuckin' go of me Mike, now!" I hissed, matching his stance.

"Or what, I'll be sorry? Are you kidding me? I could take you right here right now easily. Just press you up against that wall and fuck that tight cunt of yours and then your sweet ass." Mike then licked his lips hungrily. His face and eyes expressing pure lust along with a tinge of anger.

Oh so he's one of those? He likes the "lets fight like raging lunatics then have sex after like nothing ever happened". What a fucking psychotic asswipe. If he thinks I'm that kind of woman then he really hasn't seen anything yet. Not to mention we are still on school grounds here and I'm getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute having this inappropriate discussion. It's a good thing all the children are gone for the day but still this isn't the place to do this.

"Yeah, you just keep having those delusional fantasies while you fuck your blow up doll!" I sneered vehemently under my breath feeling proud of myself for sticking it to him.

That ought to shut him up right? His eyes widened slightly and it gave me yet again just enough time to loosen his grasp and almost did until his body collided hard with mine. I gasped, wincing when my head connected against the concrete wall. Shit, what the hell brought this on? He has some serious anger issues.

_Did you ever stop to think you're the cause of that Bella? Maybe all those times you constantly turned him down finally caught up and now he's snapped._

Shit, now's the time to recall what I learned in those defense classes that Angela made me take over the summer before I went off to college… Dammit, I didn't really pay attention! Well I did somewhat but my eyes were only trained on the instructors biceps and ass. God what a nice, tight ass he had, it was one of those you want to lick and kiss all day and night and into next week…

Bella, focus! Think! But I didn't have a chance to because Mike's nasty halitosis breath was wavering over my skin. I cringed maneuvering my face away from his but his hand cupped my chin in a death like grip pulling it over to meet his so my brown orbs could look into his cold menacing blue eyes.

"Again Miss Swan, that wasn't very nice. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? I ought to teach you a lesson, a hard lesson. It's about over due, don't you think?" Mike questioned conversationally, his tone so dark it made a cold shiver crawl down my spine.

Before I could reply or try to fight him off, his lips connected with my neck, planting sloppy wet kisses that trailed down to my collarbone. Then his hand slid up and underneath my blouse landing on my right bra clad breast and roughly grabbed the tender skin with his stubby ass fingers.

_No, no! Not this, anything but this!_

"Mike, this is your last warning. I mean it! Get the hell off me, right now!" I yelled in a hard, icy tone as I struggled to break free of his heavy pin.

Damn, from medium built in high school to this? I didn't realize how much in shape he had gotten over the years. He was stronger then I had imagined.

_Well, no shit Sherlock, he's a fuckin' Gym Teacher after all._

"Oh Isabelly, don't fight it baby. I promise you won't be disappointed. Hell, you may even enjoy it. I take you as the kind of woman who loves it rough and hard," Mike purred against my chin as he inched his lips over to mine.

Oh God, I'm going to need a long, hot shower after this shit to wash off the filth, the scum, the grime that is known as Mike fucking Newton. I exhaled sharply then focused my eyes on his giving a mock seductive glare while licking my lips for dramatic effect and inching them closer to his.

"Oh you're so right there you big man you. I do love it rough, hard, and wet," I began in a fake sexy tone while discreetly lifting my knee up very carefully ready to aim it at his fucking precious family jewels but then a loud cough echoed throughout the stairwell ceased our movements.

At the same time Mike and I both looked over to face Mr. Davey, the Assistant Principal of the school. Standing underneath the entry way he descended the steps slowly, a confused yet slightly amused glare etched on his face. Mike immediately removed himself off me like he had been struck by lightning. He straightened himself up and casually climbed up the steps to meet Mr. Davey. I let out a frustrated yet relieved sigh quickly straightening myself as well then mentally cussing internally over my cheeks flaring up. My eyes trained intently on Mike and Mr. Davey as they met and I wanted to vomit all over that pansy ass Newton when he flashed his stupid all American grin, his innocent persona back in full mode. Dammit, and I was oh so close to nailing his nuts!

"Good afternoon Mr. Newton, Miss Swan. I didn't mean to intrude on your um… discussion," Mr. Davey threw a weary look over in my direction, a questioning look in his eyes. I desperately wanted to shout out what Mike attempted to do to me but the words wouldn't escape past my throat.

_God damn you Swan, you fuckin' wimp, spill it._

"Good afternoon Nathan, how are you? Glad its Friday I'm sure, huh? Going hiking this weekend with the family or…," Mike trailed off attempting to appear casual and collective. However, it clearly didn't work as Mr. Davey's eyes indicated he wasn't buying it.

He focused on Mike after giving me one last longing glance, and then replied, "Yes, sure relieved it is Friday. No hiking this weekend, have parties to attend to. How about you Mr. Newton, Miss Swan? Any plans?"

Mike cleared his throat and I swallowed hard while shuffling my feet uncomfortably, trying to conjure up something but again my mouth didn't want to fucking function. What the hell?

"Well actually sir, Miss Swan and I were discussing maybe meeting with some friends for dinner then going karaoking. Care to join us?"

I snorted through gritted teeth then coughed lightly to cover myself up, flashing an awkward smile over at Mr. Davey. He had to have seen something right? Maybe not… If he did wouldn't he have called us up on it? Sent us to his office, find out the story? Maybe then…

_No, no maybe's Bella you should say something like now. Tell him what that jack ass tried to do to you, tell him!_

"No thanks Mr. Newton but you kids enjoy yourselves." Mr. Davey politely lowered his eyes and met mine again, a brow raised.

"Everything all right Miss Swan? How was your week? I know you have been having problems with one of your students."

"Yes. Um, Luke Bishop, sir. I had a parent teacher conference with his Mother and addressed all the issues. She will handle it accordingly with her son at home. So far so good though, his behavior has improved," I responded in a soft monotone.

Mr. Davey nodded. "Good, I'm pleased that's been taken care of and with good results. Let me know though if you have any other concerns. Well then, enjoy your evening."

He brushed past Mike and I, purposely descending down the steps tentatively. Suddenly he stopped, glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with mine, then over to Mike.

"The janitor is locking things up for the day, so I suggest you wrap things up." He shot me one last glare as if to tell me silently 'if you have anything to tell me, speak your peace now'.

Dammit! My lips once again were tightly bound. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Well, see you both Monday morning," he said withdrawing a soft sigh and went on his way.

Not before Mike wished him a good weekend in his brown nosing manner. After the door shut at the bottom of the stairs Mike instantly headed over in my direction. My eyes flashed at him furiously delivering a very obvious warning to stay where he was and don't come any fucking closer. Of course he didn't and he yet again invaded my personal space. This time I didn't move. Instead I just kept my eyes trained on his, wanting to finish what I was about to only seconds ago.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't tell the melon head what just went on. Then again it's obvious you didn't because you enjoyed every minute of it. The little slut you are."

My free hand clenched into a firm fist once more and then my mouth drew out a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah you're right Mike. I enjoyed every minute of it. Just like I'm going to enjoy this," My words trailed away while throwing him a mock seductive look showing him with my eyes that I wanted him.

Eww!

His eyes twinkled and his tongue swept across his lips, hungrily looking like the disgusting, low life piece of shit he is. Oh I was so going to enjoy this but I would pay for it later.

_It's now or never Bella._

In one swift rapid movement, my arm flung up and I watched in anticipation making sure my fist remained tightly clenched. I squeezed my lids shut and the next thing I felt was my fist connecting with his right cheek. I flinched upon the piercing cracking sound it made. My eyes flung open instantly upon hearing his exclamation of pain.

"**What the?! Ohhhh fuck! God damn you, owww, fuckin' bitch**!"

Mike's body was swaying side to side, mirroring a drunk hobo. He fell over, slumping hard against the step landing right on his ass. My lips curved into a satisfactory smile and then a realization struck.

Pain.

A burning, throbbing pain all over my hand that shot straight all through my limbs. Oh shit that hurts! I may have seriously bruised my hand. Is it broken?

_Screw that for now Bella, just high tail it the hell out of there while you can!_

My feet started to move but I had to steal a glance at Mike's agony one last time. His body was doubled over, curled into a ball and his voice groaned agonizingly while cradling his right cheek with his left hand. From the looks of it I barely grazed him. Fucking baby. I should take a picture, post it on Facebook or MySpace, show the whole world how Mike Newton was knocked on his ass by a woman. By Bella Swan of all people.

_Yeah, yeah, way to go you, you can celebrate later._

Hurriedly, I climbed down the steps again and ceased in place when a voice murmured inside my left ear, "Move Bella and keep going."

Huh? That voice…its him! I'm sure of it, just like the one I heard last night. The same melodic and velvety timbre. The kind of voice that makes you nearly moisten your panties. I stole a peek behind my right shoulder but I found Mike still nursing his wound while scrambling to get up. Then his eyes met mine.

**Oh shit!**

"Bella leave! Go,_** now**_!" The voice warned.

I didn't have time to find out who or what that voice belonged to or where it was coming from. Instead, I wisely decided to race down the stairs not stopping until I was safely inside my car. I pulled my keys out of my pocket with trembling hands and unlocked the door, hurrying inside. After closing the door and starting the ignition I chanced a peek to see if Mike was by the window side or on his way to my vehicle. But he wasn't. He was in fact nowhere in sight.

Weird.

I figure he'd want to chase me after what I did to him. So what? Why do I even give a shit? _Bella, just leave now! _Without a backward glance I drove out of the school parking lot like a mad woman grateful for the escape but pondering where that voice came from. It seemed so physically real, like he was right there with me and not inside my mind.

Who was it? Why would they warn me? Try to save me? Oh Jesus, I'm delusional! That's it, I'm finally losing it. I decided to brush all my thoughts aside and no longer give all that just happened another thought. Instead I focused on driving home and considered giving Jake a call. Taking him up on his offer for a night out is just what I need.

**~~~FE~~~**

**AN: Well here you are, that's it of ****the first chapter! So...what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hope you enjoyed and want to read more! There's plenty more for you to read, haa. Again, thanks for reading and reviews make me really smile!  
**

******Oh I am on Twitter if you like to stalk, um, follow me ;) Vampgirl792011. I also have a group FB page called Vampgirl79 Fanfiction, feel free to request to join! I love chatting with my readers :) xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Watching Eyes

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! First of all, I want to thank each & everyone of you for your reviews! Let's just say I was floored when I checked my email this morning to see three reviews and several people adding my story to their favorites, wow! I'm so glad all of you enjoyed it :) Thanks very much and I will try my hardest to reply back to your feedback soon. Anyhow, welcome back to my crazy journey of a story, lol. So, this Bella is something else isn't she? You haven't read anything yet, fasten your belts, wild and hot ride ahead as the story goes on! I hope I don't disappoint. **

**I'm aware my writing isn't the best, they are several amazing writers on this site and I bow to them because many are so gifted. But I'm try and I'm learning and that's what the writing process is about! Plus I began writing this tale over a year ago. So in the beginning my writing style is good, but it improves, or so I have been told. **

**Alright enough of the babbling, on with Chapter 2! Some naughty goodness btw ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

****Disclaimer: It's NOT mine, though I am the proud owner of the Destination Forks DVD which btw is really good! Oh & again a reminder this story is Rated NC-17 for a reason! For extreme Sexual content & language, you've been warned! ** **

****My Beta for Chapters 1- 15 of FE is SerenShadow, thanks a million dear!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Watching Eyes & Lustful Evening**

Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined being utterly relieved to walk right past the doors of the Twilight Tavern, until it actually happened. My eyes scanned the dim lit establishment searching for one man and one man only; one that I honestly am so elated to see this very moment. When I spotted Jake seated casually at the bar, looking completely bored, his eyes lazily fixed on the flat screen to the right side of him, I nearly screamed for him. But instead opting to pull myself together and join him, to think, about a half an hour ago, I was at home, nursing my bruised hand and hurriedly freshening up, preparing for a, well, I hope to be a memorable evening. The kind that makes a fireworks display look tame, the kind with hard breathing, light sheen's of sweat cascading our bodies and intense, incredible kissing. After the day and more so, afternoon I had, I'm so overdo for an all niter involving drinks and tangles in the sheets.

So to say I was relieved after texting Jake the moment I arrived inside my apartment, asking him to meet at our usual place for drinks, which he obliged all too eagerly, would be an understatement. I admit for a split second or two I considered staying at home, opting for drowning my sorrows over a bottle of my strongest wine, watch a movie on In Demand, and curl up with PT. Of course it didn't help any matters that fur ball was relentless in his conquest to try to get me to stay at home. However the moment a flashback came flooding into my mind reeling me back to what happened earlier between Mike and I, the choice was abundantly clear. I needed to get lit and lit bad. I need some hot sex from the sex machine himself and now here I am. My lips formed into a soft grin as I placed my hand atop Jake's firm sculpted shoulder then leaning in, granting my lips to barely brush against his ear,

"Sorry I'm late JB."

Jacob whirled around and I took a cautious step back, all too aware of what was to come next; the infamous Jacob Black sandwich. No, I'm not talking about food; it's just the way I feel when those massive guns of his wrap around my small frame. My body was then lifted off the floor with ease as Jacob pulled me tight against his chest, nearly crushing me in the process. Suddenly I was losing breath, my chest slowly tightening. Damn, despite that though, the man feels so incredible, warm like he's his own sun. Familiar and safe is how I always feel when I'm around Jake, when his beautiful body is pressed against mine and the way he smells, so good, too fucking good, woodsy and musky. God damn.

"Bells, God, I missed you baby," He breathed inside my right ear and I shivered from the sound of his husky tone. Then I remembered one little thing, that I almost losing breath. Shit, losing oxygen here.

"I missed you too." I choked out in a gasp but Jake was oblivious, keeping me embraced in his warm cocoon.

"Um, Jake can't breathe!"

"Oh fuck, sorry beautiful." Jake responded with the shake of his head.

He instantly let go, then placed me back down on the floor. My eyes landed on his face and I stole a moment to revel over the beauty of his russet smooth skin. My God, he's so fucking beautiful and sexy. So damn sexy and too good of a specimen to waste. Over all, Jake is a great guy, funny, caring, has good values and would give you his last damn shirt, not to mention has a happy go lucky spirit. He would make a woman truly happy long term I have no doubt and I'd take that even further by predicting he'd make an amazing father someday as well. I cleared my thoughts, going back to admiring his fine ass self again, relishing over his dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, short black hair and such a killer smile that makes any woman melt onto the fucking floor.

"Oh and don't sweat it over being late. I suppose you're worth the wait." Jake assured me with a wink while bending his head down, his lips parting as they inched their way over to meet mine.

I raised a questioning brow while flashing him a mock irritated glare,

"What makes you think I'm going to kiss you after you said that shit?"

Jake flashed a killer, seductive smile as he whispered,

"Cause you want to, you know you can't resist me."

Before I released a full scoff in reaction to his conceited remark, his lips were on mine, flaming hot, wonderful and fuck, the way he moves his tongue with mine. Let's just say it caused me to whimper and melt against him. My arms having a mind of their own, coiling around his thick neck and I craned my head upward to meet him at eye level. Jake grunted lustfully over my now wet, fiery lips and I moaned softly in response. Fire seeping all through me wildly, landing straight between my thighs causing me to become about weak in the knees. Christ, has it been that long since I've seen Jake last? Now that I think back, I recall it's been almost a couple of weeks, in other words too long. Before long, the kiss grew more intense, deeper and extremely passionate. To the point where we found ourselves both panting hard and pressing our bodies together so firmly, we most likely appeared to an observer that we were dry humping.

Which reminds me, shit, we are making out heavily in a bar, in front of people no less. Oh God, this has got to stop, like now, even though I don't want it too. Jesus, did he just squeeze my ass? I shook my head continuously, regrettably pulling my lips away from his roughly then blushing profusely when Jake chuckled in response. Quickly I stole a peek around the restaurant to spot a few pairs of eyes stare over our way with disbelief and disgust. Oh God, I'm positive my cheeks and neck are all shades of red at this point. Ignoring the stares and Jake, I helped myself to an available stool next to the one Jake sat at. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jake planting himself down on his seat as well. His eyes then fixed on me intently which in turn made me blush deeply.

"I'm sorry chica; you know how I love to give people a good show." Jake teased then gave me a smug grin and I groaned in response, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Always the exhibitionist, JB." I cracked then giggled lightly from the expression on Jacob's face, playing the wounded puppy.

Too fucking cute, God, how I want him to bend me over right here and now and plow into me fast and hard. Wait a minute, just a second ago; you were pretty humiliated over the PDA that occurred; now you want Jake to fuck your brains out in front of an audience? Now who's the freak?

"I took the liberty of ordering you a drink." Jake piped up as his head nudged towards the glass that's before me.

My eyes narrowed and my face scrunched up, contorting into a deep scowl. Don't misunderstand me, all though I think it's very considerate of Jake to buy me a drink, one that happens to be one of my favorites, I'm not having it, not tonight. Tonight, I want something strong, so strong I will be nearly on my ass in a matter of an hour or less. I need to forget, completely forget it all, even for one measly night. I know so responsible right? Just brilliant Swan, like getting completely fucking smashed will make all of life's problems disappear.

My thoughts faded as my attention focused on Jake again. His eyes lit with excitement, his face laced with hope and I sensed he's damn proud of himself. Thinking a job well done and all, taking care of his companion, or whatever I am to him, by ordering my favorite drink. That right there almost convinced me to not open my big, ungrateful bitch of a mouth, spewing some kind of inconsiderate shit and spare his feelings. Yeah, almost, because well, the dumb ass I am wasn't strong enough to keep the flap shut.

"What the fuck is this?" I demanded in a bitchier tone then intended to.

Jake's eyes widened slightly as he moved his head back, reacting as if my eyes were going to fire laser beams at him or some shit. Well, yeah you are glaring at him like you're going to rip his fucking balls out and smack him with them, so can you blame the guy for his reaction?

"A Cosmo, you're um..."

"I know what this is Jake." I snarled icily then let out a sharp intake of breath.

Jake's face fell, displaying his infamous wounded puppy expression again. Normally I'd fall for it, cave and apologize but not this time. Oh no, I'm don't want to play nice, where has it gotten me so far in my fucked up life? Damn am I pmsing or something? No I can't be, my period just finished days ago.

Jake smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry babe, I remembered that it's your favorite and I thought that,"

He trailed off and a frightened look etched all over his face most likely from the irritated as all hell one I'm throwing at him. Shit, I mean come on now, he's still hung up on that?

"Forget it Jake, thanks and I'm sorry." I said in a mock apologetically while trying to prevent from rolling my eyes.

Instead my eyes landed on the cute fucking drink before me and before I could bat an eyelash, the drink was consumed. Leaving me very unsatisfied and wanting more. Jake watched me intently like a fucking hawk that was waiting sneakily for its dinner to pass by. I loathe that look; I'm so not in the mood for it. For the sake of well, being nice, even though part of me didn't want to continue that route, I ignored his ass, instead signaling the bartender over with the wave of my hands and calling out,

"Two shots of your best tequila please!"

My eyes then landed on the TV above Jake's head, figures, fucking sports center is on, the Men's equivalent of a soap opera. I half watched and listened and even though I attempted to ignore him, I couldn't as Jake's eyes were burning on me immensely.

"What?" I barked fixing my eyes on Jake's.

Jake slightly flinched and sighed wordlessly. Jesus Bella at this rate you'll be lucky if he sucks your tits tonight. Oh fuck it, I don't care. Really, you don't? Right keep telling yourself that. To my utter relief my eyes trained on the two shots of tequila in front of me and in one effortless swoop, I downed the first one. I tried but to no avail ignore that my whole entire body felt like it was on fire. My throat burning the most. Jesus, I'd forgotten how strong this shit is. Everything around me seemed to almost float around, my head feeling swirly and hazy. Maybe I should just get another Cosmo and call it a day. Nope, not tonight, tonight I am going to live a little, have no limits, after all that's what I promised, Renee... I'm pretty sure she didn't mean for you to become stupid wasted like this Bella. Just as the second shot glass met my lips Jake stated,

"Whoa! Slow down there mamacita, the drink isn't going anywhere. What's with the tequila? You don't drink that shit!"

My eyes trained on Jake again and my blood boiled savagely upon seeing his critical look and accusing eyes.

"First off what are you an Ese? What the fuck is up with you calling me mamacita? I'm not your mami and you're not my papi. And second what's with the 3rd degree? Who are you, Chief Swan?"

Jake cringed in his seat as his eyes narrowed into thin slits while his jaw clenched and his teeth gritted together. Not good Bella, fabulous job, you're lucky if he'll give your drunk ass a ride home now. Before I could present him with a chance to protest, I bellowed to the bartender,

"Excuse me; can I have two more shots please? Actually, just bring me the whole bottle."

The bartender glared at me sharply then nodded stiffly and returned to his customer. Then, with my eyes tightly shut I downed the second shot, feeling slight relief upon the realization the drink isn't so bad the second time around.

"What? Can't I be concerned about you?" Jake asked in an irritable tone, his brow raised all the way up to his hairline.

"No," I snapped with a simple shrug, "You're not my boyfriend, so no you don't have the right to be concerned or to interrogate me for that matter."

Oh God, the room is nearly spinning and everything seems so dreamlike? Fuck, I'm so wasted already, this is pathetic.

"So, what, I'm just a fuck to you, is that it?" Jake accused in an angry, low tone as he leaned forward, closing the gap between us.

Shit, I don't think I've ever see Jake this angry, damn he needs to lighten up. Uh no Bella, you need to drop the bitchy demeanor, like now.

I threw him an incredulous glare then snorted, "You know the answer to that Jake come on now."

My hand then motioned over at the bartender again, reminding him rudely that I'm still waiting. Fuckin prick. I should make a complaint to the manager, shit, what does it take to get a goddamn drink around here?

Jake shook his head in disbelief his face laced with pure hurt.

"That's fucked up Bells, really fucked up. You mean more to me then just amazing sex. We've been friends for how long?"

I snorted loudly while shaking my head continuously, "Friends? That's what you call us? Goddamn, do I have it good then? It doesn't get any better than swapping saliva and drinking your cum, does it pal?"

Jake looked completely wounded and for a split second my heart broke in two, while the enormous amount of guilt literally ripped me apart. But then I remembered I don't want to give a shit, not tonight. Jake let out a deep breath, then returned to taking a long gulp of his beer while continuing to glare at me. I stared at him blankly until my eyes focused on the tequila bottle before me. I poured myself another shot and immediately after gulped it down. Fuck my throat is still on fire but I just didn't find it in me to really care. Instead pouring myself another glass while Jake said,

"What the fuck is with you tonight Bella? And what the hell happened to your hand?"

My hand? Oh shit, right, that. My eyes averted over to my right hand that was wrapped securely in a brace that I did myself earlier at home. See, I don't need a fucking doctor. I have it all covered and for a lot cheaper too. Such a moron you are Swan.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine, "I stammered while raising the glass to my parched mouth. I flinched with shock as Jake swatted the glass out of my hand, setting it down with a hard slam against the counter.

"Really? Cause from where I'm sitting it doesn't look like it. Something is way off with you tonight Bell, now what the fuck happened to your hand?"

I rolled my eyes then drew out a long, irritated huff.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Jake? I said, N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Nothing, ok? Nothing, fuck! I take it back what I said earlier, you're worse than my father."

I turned my head from side to side exasperated, then slowly reached over for the shot glass. Jake groaned deeply, watching worriedly while I gulped the drink down before he had a chance to cut me off again.

"Jesus, why are you being such a bitch tonight?" Jake asked conversationally while raising his beer bottle to his lips, then gulped some of the liquid down swiftly.

"Because you're letting me."

Jake sighed angrily, looking on in defeat and surely disgust as I snatched the bottle of tequila and aimed it inside my awaiting mouth. Jesus Bella, stop now, you're going to get alcohol poisoning or something, enough.

"Come on, if you insist on continuing to drink that shit then you should at least eat something." Jake pressed as he hopped off his stool then stood before me, his hand extended out for me to take.

My eyes slanted into thin slits as I gave him a leave me the fuck alone glare. Before I realized it, my throat was filled with the scorching, vile liquid while gulping nearly half of it down in a matter of seconds.

"Baby, that's enough." Jake warned in a fatherly tone that may have almost sounded sweet if I wasn't so fucking irritated and shit faced at the moment.

He swiftly snatched the bottle out of my good hand, slamming it down on the counter and then grabbed a hold of my waist with his massive strong hands. I moaned involuntarily from the contact, his hands alone sending my entrance on fire. My breathing hitched as he pulled me to him, his chest rubbing against my stomach.

"Oh God Jake, but I'm not sure if this is the place to be..."

Jake laughed huskily, "Bell, baby, I'm just helping you to the table. I don't think you're okay to walk on your own."

Everything was just sunshine and fucking daisies until he said that shit. I growled haughtily, shrugging him off me so roughly it caused him to stumble backwards.

"I'm fine Jacob, I can walk to the fucking table on my own." I'll show that sexy asshole.

Jake waved his large hands in surrender his face displaying an amused expression,

"Fine, have it your way then, well, lead the way." He then flashed a cocky grin which made me all the more determined to show him.

I jumped off the stool easily then began to move my feet, only my legs felt extremely wobbly and my body was swaying side to side continuously. Fuck, am I on a cruise ship? Why is everything so out of balance? I tried to walk as steadily as I could, but it seemed like I was walking across a tightrope more than just merely walking to a table. Jacob chuckled the entire time and once we made it there I about nearly fell on my ass, but Jake saved me in time. He helped me sit down and I swatted at him violently, insisting under my breath that I have a handle of things.

"Oh you sure do Bells," Jake teased in a cocky tone with a smug grin and a wink.

He passed over the menu and just as he picked up his to read I flipped him off with my middle finger, which made him only laugh in response.

"I'm not hungry." I snapped angrily while shoving the menu towards Jake irritably. I crossed my arms tightly around my torso, shivering internally as shivers coursed through my limbs.

The sounds from my heart erratically thumping made my eardrums pierce and I attempted to ignore it while hollering,

"But I am thirsty though, bartender!"

Jake shot a warning glare his eyes brimmed with worry, "Bella, you're being cut off, that's enough. Now what happened to your hand?"

Instinctively I flashed him the iciest stare I could manage, but given my drunken state probably appear constipated instead. Oh, how I will pay for this shit in the morning, just know it.

"Look JB, I'll know when I had enough and I'm far from done. Although I'm pretty much through with you at this rate. Bartender!" I shook my head incredulously.

Christ, all I want is some SoCo now or maybe a beer. I'm through with that tequila, that shit is brutal. My eyes surveyed around frantically looking for a waiter or waitress, anyone who will come by and bring me a damn drink. Damn, I don't remember this place having such shitty service; I'm never setting foot in here again. My eyes then trained on Jake again, locked heavily on his eyes while spitting through gritted teeth,

"And what's with your obsession with my fucking hand anyhow? I thought you're a tit guy?"

I about doubled over in laughter upon spotting Jake nearly blush.

"I am Bells but shit, that's not the point, why won't you just answer the question?"

I shrugged and lowered my eyes, directing them over to the table.

"Cause you're not asking something worth answering."

Jake sighed softly and in my periphery I saw him lean across the table till his face was practically mashed against mine. I groaned in agitation, struggling to break loose from Jake's firm grasp as his hands cupped my face, but there was no use. His dark brown pools met mine and the look on his face made my eyes tear up. Fucking traitor tears, fucking alcohol, fucking Jake. Why does he have to look at me with such love on his face and eyes? Like I'm the only woman in the room? I'm no fool; all right I am a little because the past year or more, I've been playing dumb acting completely oblivious to all the obvious signs that displayed the same conclusion.

That ladies man, terminal bachelor Jake Black is in love with me, completely infatuated with me. All of my friends see it; shit Charlie even sees it, called him on it many times. But I vehemently deny it each and every time, insisting and reminding everyone that Jake and I are just friends. Now here we are at our place, his eyes locked deeply on mine, his thumb caressing my cheeks, wiping away the wetness that spilled. Wait, what was it he asked again? I can't even focus as his luscious lips were only millimeters from mine leaving his hot breath to envelope my skin wonderfully.

"Bella, please tell me what,"

"Hey guys, how are we doing tonight?" a cheery male voice greeted.

Instantly Jake removed his grasp out of my face and I breathed a soft sigh of relief over the interruption. Jake clearly looked annoyed from it though as he acknowledged the waiter with a hard, cold glare. The waiter flinched, obviously intimidated by Jake's inhuman-like build.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you two a,"

"Yeah, you should." Jake snapped icily.

I shot him an incredulous glare, then directed my attention to the waiter who looked like he was about to piss in his fucking jeans. I smiled at him flirtatiously then breathed,

"I'm ready to order."

I yet again dismissed Jake's dark glare over in my direction, only keeping my attention on the nervous waiter before us.

"What would you like Miss?"

Then with a straight face and an innocent smile I replied,

"I'll have the cock burger and the um, sperm fries with a SoCo to drink."

Then literally silence permeated around the table and a massive wave of awkwardness lingered over us. The waiters green eyes widened while uncomfortably clearing his throat, his face and neck turning all shades of red. He then turned his head over in Jake's direction, looking to him for assistance. Jake coughed obnoxiously, throwing a doubtful, but amused glare my way. What? What did I say?

"Um, we don't have that but,"

"Well, of course you don't you fucktard." Jake spat in a know it all manner, rolling his irritated brown eyes. "We'll have the bacon cheeseburger, medium well and two cokes please." He rudely nudged his head over towards the back of the bar, a silent indication for the waiter to see himself out. The waiter breathed a sigh of relief, shaking his head then making a beeline over to the kitchen.

I threw Jake an agitated look complete with slanted eyes, and then grumbled, "Great! Thanks to your dumb ass he'll probably spit on our food."

Jake's brows rose while slightly curling his full mouth into a cocky grin, amusement lacing his features.

"Better spit then semen."

He burst in uproarious laughter, throwing his head back for full effect. What did he mean by that? Wait a minute, what exactly did I order?

While flashing Jake a panicked glare I pleaded, "What did I say Jake? What did I order?"

"Are you serious? You're fucking telling me you don't remember ordering a cock burger and sperm fries?" Jake continued to howl obnoxiously while my clouded brain processed what he just said.

Oh God no, I didn't. My cheeks blushed deeply while massive, heavy waves of nausea consumed my lower belly; I groaned and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Oh shit, I can't believe I… Oh, I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine once you eat." Jake assured tenderly. I cringed over the noises coming from the chair scraping against the floor while he scooted himself closer by me.

I sighed softly, feeling his hand atop my shoulder, his fiery, rough fingers ghosting my neck and trailing up combing underneath my hair gingerly. Oh god, that feels so good. It would feel even more incredible if he was doing that while plowing inside my center rough and deep. Jesus, do I know what's on my mind this evening. Pervert much, Swan?

"Bell please, tell me. What happened to your hand? Something is wrong I can tell."

I let out a sharp intake of breath finally relenting as I no longer have the urge to keep the claws out and continue on with my bitchiness, instead deciding to give the poor guy a break. Not to mention it may help to vent a bit, all though I realized too late that I had to the wrong person.

"Mike Newton is what happened." I muttered sourly, reveling over the feeling of Jake's long fingers stroking my locks.

The tender stroking ceased immediately the moment Mike's name escaped my lips. Jake knows all about Mike Newton. Even though he attended school on the reservation and I attended Forks High, I mistakenly filled Jake in on Mike Newton on more than one occasion. Informing him how Mike has relentlessly followed me over the years like a lost puppy dog, no more like the fucking psychotic stalker freak he is. Jake's ripped shoulders tensed and I jumped in my seat upon hearing his fists connect violently over the table. His flashing orbs then met my anxious ones, a murderous glare washed over his features and chills made home deep in my chest. My heart hammered against my ribs and I gulped hard, trying to shove down the bile that tried to escape past my throat.

"What the fuck did that psychotic motherfucker do now?"

I shrugged my shoulder while glancing at the waiter thankful for the interference as he approached our tables then placed two cokes in front of us. Jake shot him a irritated, icy glare and snapped sharply,

"I'd like my beer now please and can you check up on the food? We're famished here, thanks."

The waiter nodded, clearly showing that he wasn't stupid by any means playing it smart by kissing Jacobs ass. I gave him an apologetic grin then thanked him for the cokes.

The waiter responded "Sure, no problem," then after adding he would return shortly with Jake's beer.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief muttering, "Fucking asswipe." under his breath the moment he was out of earshot.

"You don't have to be so rude Jake," I stated sharply helping myself to a long gulp of coke.

Oh God, this is so much better but the nausea's still lingering, along with a dull headache that made itself at home on the back of my head.

"I wouldn't be if you just tell me what the fuck happened."

"It's no big deal Jake, really. Besides I took care of it." I held up my injured hand to demonstrate my point and Jake's lips curled upwards, displaying a smirk.

"Yeah, I can see that. Good job by the way, but seriously how is your hand? Did you have it looked at by a,"

I snorted with amusement, waving my hand back and forth dismissively, "Please, this here is for show. I'm just a big baby, it's fine really. So how was work?"

Jake's eyebrows tightly knitted together his face laced with agitation and suspicion.

"Bells, you never ask me about work. There you go trying to change the subject again."

"That's not true, I do ask you about your job."

"Yeah, only when you fucking want to come by for a free oil change. Seriously Bella," His words faded as I tuned him out when spotting a pair of eyes fixed over in my direction.

I tentatively directed my gaze all over the restaurant then stopped to stare at what I believe to be a man in the far back corner. I couldn't make out much since my mind is still a jell-o filled mess, but what I caught is a pair of orbs focused solely at me. His stare so intense it made me cringe in my seat and want to turn around, and yet I was intrigued, caught up with trying to decipher who it was and why they were gawking. Frustration kicked in as my eyes wouldn't focus fully to grasp a clearer picture of the mysterious figure. All I made out is that he appeared tall with a lanky build, extremely overdressed, in layers to be exact, odd for this time of year and something coppery was floating on top of his head or maybe that's his hair?

"Bells? Hey? Are you still with me here on this planet we like to call Earth? Hello?" Jake's husky voice broke me out of my trance and I whirled my head around to directly face him, his hand millimeters away from my face waving it obnoxiously.

"Um, what? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm here, sure." I responded dully, craning my head behind my shoulder looking for the man once more but he was gone.

No, impossible. I turned away for only under a minute, how did, whoever it was, get away so fast? Oh God am I fucking plastered because obviously this had to have been some crazy illusion my imagination conjured up. There was no shadowy figure, no man or a pair of eyes staring at me curiously. It was just another one of your fucked up delusions Bella. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts and faced Jake again the food had arrived and Jake didn't waste a moment to devour his burger like a caveman on steroids. I saw this as my chance to finally come clean about what happened with Mike, silently praying that Jake will have a calm reaction to it now that he's in food heaven.

"This burger is orgasmic Bells. You got to try it." Jake urged with a nod of his head over to my plate of my food.

I honestly didn't have much of an appetite at that moment, but did not have the heart to refuse him. Truthfully all I wanted was to have Jake drive me home and call it a night; the sleepiness and lingering nausea were suddenly taking their toll. I shoved the feelings aside focusing on the burger, picking it up and helping myself to a small bite. We ate in complete silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other or glancing around the Tavern. After finishing my last bite, leaving only a small piece of burger left, Jake threw a scowl in my direction leaving me to demand,

"What?"

"You're seriously going to leave that tiny ass piece on your plate? You mean to tell me you don't have any room for that?" Jake pointed over to my burger with his long ass finger.

Good God how that finger does wonderful things to my... Bella, oh right back to reality.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I didn't tell you shit, but if you'd like, have at it."

I didn't have to inform him twice as Jake helped himself to the last piece of the remaining sandwich, stuffing it all into his mouth and chewing unpleasantly. Oh I swear to God I love him but damn the man eats like a fucking rabid wolf. Then suddenly without fully realizing, my voice idiotically blurted out,

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. I kept telling him to leave me alone."

It fully sank in what I admitted the second Jake's handsome face turned all sorts of shades of red and some purple as well. His teeth about all bared, lips pulling upward releasing what sounded like a snarl. Holy shit.

"He, what? Fuck Bell! Don't tell me. Did he try to, did he?" Jake asked in a low, edgy voice.

I turned my head from side to side, "No, no, he didn't. But um, well he grabbed me and groped me a bit."

Jake's fists slammed against the table again, only this time punching it so violently the round medium tinted wood shook and our drink glasses bounced up in midair. I flinched in my seat absolutely stunned. Sure I gathered Jake would be livid over this but damn, never witnessed him react this way; never seen him react in such a pure hatred manner. Where is all this coming from?

"That's it; I'm going to fuck him up! He's good as fucking dead. Done for! Bella you won't have to worry about that sick son of a bitch anymore." His eyes lingered on mine holding their gaze and a serious as a funeral expression graced upon his face.

"Jake, I'm, fine. Really the,"

"No, no, Bells. I refuse to have you save his ass again this time, that's it, that's fuckin it! He will pay." Jake snarled through gritted teeth, as I nervously reached out my hand and placed it over Jake's tightly clenched fist.

His expression slightly softened from my touch and I gave him an assuring look.

"Jake please. He is not worth you going to jail over I mean it. Please. Besides I meant it when I said nothing happened, the assistant principal interrupted so,"

"Oh good so he then caught that freak bastard trying to... did you let him know that Newton tried to?"

"No, I um didn't get a chance to." I admitted then looked away from Jake's hard filled gaze.

"You didn't have a chance to? Really? Bell, honey..."

"Just do whatever you fucking want to him, okay? I don't give a fuck this time!" I cried out, defeated.

Jake's eyes widened appearing completely taken aback over my admission. Part of what I said is true, I really don't care this time. I truly believe Mike deserves a good kick in his sorry ass, but of course then there's that part of my brain that reminded I needed to take the "do what's right" route. And damn me for planning to go with that. I sure as hell can't allow Jake to kill him or at the very least beat the living shit out of Mike as much as the spiteful, angry half of me wants him to.

"Hey baby, it's all right. Shh, I won't do anything." Jake consoled and I wondered why he was being so gentle all of a sudden.

I noticed tears were spilling rapidly from my eyes cascading past my cheeks and chin and my body was shaking uncontrollably. Immediately Jake was by my side embracing my body warmly and I sobbed onto his shoulder. He began to caress my hair gently again, whispering words of comfort and making me promise that I'll inform the Principal of the school Monday morning on what happened. Deep down as frightening as it is to open up this can of worms regarding Mike and having to deal with all that will come with it after, I have to.

There's no other option this shit needs to be handled. Hopefully If I'm lucky and put on a good enough performance and sob story they will suspend him, maybe even fire his ass and Newton will be no more. Maybe I can even file a restraining order on him. Um yeah, that should have been done that a long time ago Bella. My thoughts faded to the back of my head when Jake gingerly broke free from our embrace, then digging inside his back pocket for his wallet; he drew out a wad of bills and tossed them on the table right next to the bill.

"Let's go baby. I'll take you home. You are in no shape to drive. I can get Quil or Embry to help me drive your car back." Jake's lips met mine for a chaste kiss and I whimpered softly at the contact.

All of sudden as if a lightning bolt struck my ass I bolted out of my chair, making my way over to the game area of the Tavern. Stealing a quick glance behind my shoulder I bellowed,

"Oh not yet Mr. Black. I do believe we have a rematch, shall we?" My eyes then flicked over to the dart board and I raised one brow, throwing Jake a challenging glare.

Jake scoffed smugly, rose up from his seat and headed over in my direction.

"Baby, I really think you should reconsider for another time when you're not so, shit faced."

Oh that sexy bastard, no he didn't.

I laughed hysterically, "Wow is the all sure of himself, overconfident Jake Black bowing down from a challenge?"

Jake chuckled, crossing his massive arms over his chest then cocked his head to the side, "I'm not bowing down! And you consider playing against you a challenge? Please."

I smirked then paraded around the room flapping my arms around like a chicken while yelling, "Bwarp, bwarp, chicken, chicken!"

Jake groaned while rolling his eyes, "That's so childish Bella. Jesus Christ I don't know you."

I giggled uncontrollably as I strolled over to him and faced him. Well, as best as possible for someone who's about seven feet tall. Then decided to stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms securely around his waist, I made circular patterns on his back with my fingertips. Jake moaned lustfully over the contact and I leaned over by his left ear whispering,

"I promise it will be worth your while, very worth it. No matter if you win or lose." I flicked my tongue out encasing his ear fully after sucking it roughly with my lips then planted light kisses over the side of his neck.

"Oh fuck, Bells." he grunted and I moaned as his long, thick very hard erection poked oh so dangerously close to my sex.

Oh God, what the hell am I thinking? I should have him take me home, now. No, no Bella. Rematch remember? Time to take one home for the team and stick to it. Before allowing Jake the chance to grab me by the hand and lead us out of the tavern, I removed myself from our heated hold, which made Jacob groan over the loss of contact. I walked carefully and seductively over to the dart board to prepare it for our game. Jake whistled lowly and it made my belly flip flop.

"So fucking sexy." He growled softly and I glanced behind my shoulder to see him staring at with hooded and aroused pools. Oh yeah, I am so getting some of that Sex Machine God tonight.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

"Oh God Jake! Yes, yes! Oh baby that feels so good!" I shouted breathlessly while leaning my head back relishing over Jake's wet and hot kisses over my neck and throat.

Do I call it right or what? After two rounds of darts, which by the way one of them I did win, hell fucking yeah, it was plainly obvious what we both wanted, what we both have been craving for all evening. All right granted, Jake most likely went easy on me but I don't give a fuck, it was simply fantastic to stick it to him. I even got two bulls eyes that I rarely ever master. All I had to think about was nailing Mike Newton's nuts and struck gold. The flashbacks of the whole day along with most of the evening drifted away to the back of my head upon choosing to savor in the now. The now is that Jake's carrying my body, my legs wrapped securely around his sexy ass and muscular hips, my arms snaked around his thick neck while he led the way to my apartment.

"I can't wait to have you Bella. God I want you so fucking bad." Jake grunted against my skin planting another wet, sloppy kiss over my jugular.

His large hands then grabbed my ass cheeks roughly and I moaned loudly in response, my heavy pants echoing throughout the entire small space of the elevator.

"Fuck, I love the sounds of your moans. Can't wait to lick that sweet pussy of yours." Jake vowed lustfully, which made me wet in response, my entrance now aching and the emotions of desperation came to the forefront longing to fill the aching, burning need.

"Jake, please hurry. Please. God, I have to have you like now!" I breathed out, crushing my lips over Jake's, devouring his hot, full lips like it was my last meal.

Jake grunted in a primal manner, his hand latching onto the back of head tugging my hair down roughly. I whimpered in response, flicking out my tongue and thrusting it deep inside Jake's warm, delicious mouth. His tongue met mine and they danced savagely, whirling, curling, and gliding in and out of the others mouth. The sound of the elevator chime snapped me out of my heavy erotic trance and I groaned as the elevator doors creaking noise about killed the mood. Jake pulled his lips off mine roughly and went back to sucking on my earlobe, guiding his lips across the side of my neck, letting his tongue caress my skin sensually.

"Where's your keys baby?" He panted roughly and I giggled as his hand frantically searched over my right front pocket.

He flashed a sexy, amused smile while whispering huskily, "Not this one."

His fingers purposely landed between my thighs using his index finger to poke against my entrance which shoved the material of my jeans deep inside my center.

"Ohhh, God." I moaned deeply and Jake grunted in reaction while continuing to play with my covered folds.

The friction from the material rubbing against my skin made it moisten and my clit throb excessively as arousal overpowered my numb torso.

"Fuck, you're so wet and so fucking sexy Bells," Jake murmured as he ceased his sensual assault then dug his hand inside my left front pocket; the familiar sound of keys clinking indicated that he found them.

"Just hang on baby." Jake cooed the moment we approached the door to my apartment and I looked while with he placed the key inside the bottom lock with ease and turned it.

I gave him a once over briefly, completely and utterly awed over his almost inhuman strength. Sure most guys could holster a girl like this but not for this long amount of time. Sure we cheated and took the elevator up, but damn he wasn't even out of breath or breaking a sweat from carrying my weight. Damn, I'm such a lucky bitch that this fine ass Sex Machine God is mine. All fucking mine... Yeah, yours all right, do you even see how completely selfish you're being? The man is in love with you and you continue to use him for his... my ponders faded as the sounds of familiar voices carried over in our direction.

"Aww Danny look at that! The Sex Machine God himself is here taking care of our girl. Hi Jakey!" Will greeted amusingly while Danny chimed in a hello. Jake groaned under his breath, and then twisted his head to peek behind his shoulder.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good, good. Long time no see. Glad to see you. There are only so many times we can hear Bella there griping about how her vibrator doesn't satisfy her enough." Will responded teasingly.

I sighed irritably, rolling my eyes inside the back of my head. If I wasn't so plastered right now and in ecstasy land, I would so kick their pansy asses. My face completely flushed, blushing continuously as Danny quipped,

"Oh I know right? You kept complaining Bella about how many times you've had to replace the batteries on that damn thing. That's why we told you to go with that model we showed you on that catalog, it lasts longer. But then again just give Jakey there a call and,"

Jake chuckled shaking his head incredulously and I hissed sharply silencing him. If he keeps laughing he can go home with blue balls, I'll make damn sure of it. As if he read my mind, his mouth shut closed and I called out,

"Thanks guys as always for your fucking insight and commentary! Now if you'll excuse us."

Jake shook his head again, a smile forming on the corners of his mouth while his hand unlocked the top lock, pulled the key out then pushed the door open.

"Of course Belly, let that fine specimen of a man tuck you in. Night night." Will replied smugly, he and Danny chuckled while simultaneously waving at us both and I shot them the bird in response.

Those rainbow loving assholes then laughed, fucking laughed until they entered inside their apartment and my ears still heard the laughter after the door shut behind them. But I didn't care enough to give that another worry, instead allowing my Sex Machine God to carry me inside my place, kicking the door shut behind him.

Immediately Jake and I directed over to my bedroom and moments later I found myself sprawled out on the edge of bed, my ass hanging out and my legs spread wide apart with feet planted firmly on the mattress. My torso completely exposed as well with the exception of my red lace bra that's just barely on hanging loosely underneath my breasts. While Jacob's sporting his tight black boxer briefs and on his knees at the foot of my bed.

My eyes scanned all over my once neat room that was now filled with several articles of clothing that made a trail up to the doorway. I brought my attention back to Jacob when his hot tender lips planted quick, frantic kisses over my curvy thighs. His tongue then caressed every part of my warm aching flesh. Jake's smoldering brown eyes trained on mine giving a longing, lustful gaze which made my core moisten. My soft pants increased, the second becoming frantic and wild, filling up the entire space around us. My teeth grazed over my bottom lip firmly while breathing under my breath,

"Jake, please. Oh god, please I can't take it."

"Fuck Bella, I love it when you beg." Jake responded pleasingly while proceeding to lap and kiss my thighs deliciously.

My hips bucked upward allowing my center to brush against Jake's mouth minutely before they were forcefully slammed back down by his dark, strong hands. He flashed a cocky grin and shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Such an impatient girl you are Bells and such a bad girl too." Jake licked his lips hungrily then maneuvered his head to rest between my parted thighs.

His hot, tantalizing breath gusted over my sensitive wet bud. He leaned his face forward and released a slow breath which landed directly inside my throbbing, glistening center.

"Oh God, fuck!" I moaned loudly as my hips thrust upward once more and Jake flicked out his tongue connecting it with my folds just once. I groaned irritably over the broken connection then threw a hungry, pleading look.

"Jake, please, God. Please, I need you, now."

Jake smiled seductively, his eyes lit up with passion and his face laced with pure mischief and want.

"Is this what you want sweetheart?" He purred, his husky voice rich with seduction.

My eyes widened with anticipation, my pants sounding more intense by the second, and my heart beat rapidly against my chest. Jake then buried his face deep between my thighs, his tongue emerging out of his lips again and it landed right on my core's lips. Slowly lapping the skin moving up and down ever so tenderly, then inching his way towards my aching clit.

I moaned deeply from the spine tingling feel of his fucking fiery wet tongue while bucking my hips once again. Searching to fill the need, as my whole body lit with pure arousal and white hot ecstasy. Fuck, does he even realize the torture he's putting me through? Of course he does Bella and he loves every minute of it. Sexy, smug bastard that he is.

"Mmm, mmm, Bella. Bella, Bella, why aren't you behaving like the good girl I know you can be?" Jake asked conversationally, his eyes meeting mine but his face held place against my entrance not making any sudden movements. God Dammit, he can't do this to me. He was just lapping me and now, shit!

"Jake, please, just. Lick me more, I'll do anything. Just please," I begged in a throaty tone, wanting to kick my own ass for sounding so fucking pathetic and desperate.

Jake on the other hand loved it, the look on his gorgeous face and sexy eyes clearly showed that. His eyes never flickering away while inching his lips towards my entrance taunting me, teasing me. Fucking fine ass bastard. Well, no more Dammit. I have to have his tongue and his fingers inside right now. Not five minutes from now or an hour, now. With a loud growl through gritted teeth my hands made their way over to Jake's head roughly tugging at his black locks and forcing his head down until his face mashed right against my core. Jake shook his head slowly, grunting lowly under his breath and muttered,

"Oh you will be so sorry now Miss Swan. Now I have to teach you a lesson, a hard lesson, you naughty girl."

"Oh yes, God yes, teach me please. I'm such a bad, dirty," My words were then cut off by my own throaty cry as Jake's long, steaming tongue explored my folds.

He lapped over my flesh rough and deep like a thirsty dog having a drink of water on a hot summers day. Jake was relentless proceeding to devour each section of my hot, sopping wet folds making circular patterns then moving up and down feverishly. After, shoving his tongue deep inside and I cried out in response. Practically seeing stars before my eyes while my limbs began to tense and my stomach muscles tightened as with my toes curled sharply. Knowing all too well what that exactly meant. The big, long awaited O was going to make its debut back and I would welcome it with open arms. It has been far, far too long. Oh holy shit, this, he feels so fucking incredible.

"That's a girl Bells keep dripping for me. Damn I could taste you all night and into the next day. You're so sweet and feel so fucking good. Mmm." Jake groaned continuing to assault me with his scorching soft flesh.

Before long two, long rough fingers guided their way inside my sex. My hands tightened their grip on Jacob's locks and he growled through clenched teeth in response.

"Hold on Bells. Hold on tight baby. I won't stop until you explode inside my mouth. Come on beautiful, come for me."

I sighed almost inaudibly trying to ignore his commentary which I hate to admit annoys the shit out of me some of the time when we fuck. Sometimes the things he says turns me on immensely while the other times I find myself almost asking him what the fuck? This is one of those times. However, lucky for him, his incredible fucking fingers and tongue was enough distraction and I reveled again over the head spinning pleasure he's bringing.

"Oh fuck yes! Jake yes! Oh more baby, more, don't stop please." I gasped looking on watching in utter awe at the way Jacob's tongue and fingers pleased my body in such astonishing ways it was blowing my fucking mind.

Truthfully, they've been a few times where I had to fake an orgasm with Jake way back in the day. Back when we first began our friends with benefits deal, which of course I felt terrible in doing so. Because it wasn't that he wasn't fantastic in bed, back then he truly was something else. But thankfully, over time he surprisingly improved and now each time we have sex the releases pretty much happen easily. I'm not sure what he did between way back then and recently, maybe he picked up some tips from a book or online but whatever it was worked wonders. Suddenly my toes curled once again while my lower stomach tightened from the enhanced pressure. My core throbbed repeatedly and I threw my head back ready for the fireworks to implode before my semi closed lids.

"Bells. Oh Bells, that's my girl. Mmm, come on baby." Jake then curled and twisted his fingers at just the right spot.

Then plowed them inside, back and forth as deep as they could go inside my entrance while nipping my folds rapidly with his sharp, perfect teeth. Oh that did it, in a matter of seconds sharp bolts of pleasure enveloping my entire body taking it to a heightened state. My lustful cries filled the room and I shuddered as my thighs trembled. Holy shit. I haven't cum that hard in like, a long, long time.

"Oh, fuck me! Yes, oh Jake!" I shouted as the convulsions continued to consume every inch of my body.

Jake grinned in satisfaction, slowing his pace down to only lap my folds gently and after carefully removing his fingers out of my drenched center, bringing them to his lips and thrusting them inside his mouth. Tasting my juices while throwing a longing gaze over my way. I moaned heavily in response, completely aroused over his sexy action.

"Oh, I will fuck you Bell." Jake vowed darkly, sensually his eyes trained on my face while his hands forcefully shoved me towards the center of the bed.

I gasped looking on heatedly, eagerly as Jake climbed onto the bed after removing his boxers and hovering his spectacular body over mine. His dark orbs never faltered their hold while his large hands forcefully spread my legs apart. I moaned the moment the tip of his thick, titanium member pushed lightly against my entrance. He continued to give me a longing gaze while slowly inserting his thick length inside my core. Jake grunted in a rough, dry tone and his face contorted displaying a mask of pure pleasure.

"Holy shit Bell, you're so damn warm." I watched with baited breath as his length glided further inside, moving in a slow as fucking molasses way.

Fuck, I can't take this shit anymore. I need more, all of him right now. He's moving far too slow, Jesus. I let out an agitated groan thrusting my hips up and as a result Jake's thick member plunged deeper inside my sex. He flashed a cocky grin and twisted his head in mock disapproval.

"Bells, oh you shouldn't have done that." He threatened in a tone that dripped like melted honey.

I whimpered, my body shivered from the intense stimulation as his rock hard shaft feels beyond fucking good. But I'm still not completely satisfied, I have to have more the desperation so intense I'm about to fucking lose my mind.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged breathlessly, glaring at him challengingly, attempting to control my loud pants and shaky breaths.

Jake grinned devilishly, his face now centimeters away from mine. His hot breath blew against my lips and past my chin, trailing over my neck.

"Well, you're about to find out." He vowed in a sultry tone, and then his luscious burning lips met mine.

I moaned deeply inside his mouth as he kissed my mouth savagely, his lips pulling urgently and his tongue circled with mine in a frantic motion. I groaned placing my hand over the back of his head again, tugging at his cropped black locks violently with my fingers; then drew his face closer, causing our mouths to mash deeper together. Jake proceeded on with his passionate, desperate kissing his tongue sweeping across my lower lip and then his teeth nipped at it after. I cried out into his hot mouth and he growled in response. Damn, he is a fucking incredible kisser, holy shit.

I was nearly losing breath since he made no attempt to break free, so I tried to slow the kiss some notches, moving my mouth carefully with his. He followed along and then our lips moved seductively, gingerly doing an erotic dance. Damn, this is fantastic and all but his very hard erection is resting inside and I want some action like, well five minutes ago. So in effort to move this show along, I wrapped my legs securely around Jake's warm sexy hips, pressing my feet onto his back which made his hips collide against mine and his member to plunge inches deeper. Jake groaned roughly, removing his lips off mine then throwing another intense stare and without words thrust his thick length back and forth.

"Oh yes baby!" I cried frantically passionately, my breathing erratic.

My heart was beating about a million miles per fucking minute it seemed and my toes curled against Jake's back. My eyes met his, our gazes never faltering kept plunging into the depths of my soaked core; stroking steadily back and forth, fast but not fast or hard enough. I need it rougher, deeper and wild.

"Jesus, you're so tight and soaking wet. You have such a sweet pussy, fuck." Jake grunted deeply, pumping over and over.

My eyes shut firmly to their own accord, remaining closed while relishing over the way Jake's massive member stroked my aching center with such ease. Oh holy god, this is amazing. God, I can just feel it another release fast approaching. My abdomen tightened and my entrance's muscles started to constrict. My eyes then flew wide open and watched with a hitched breath, admiring Jake and all his Sex Machine God glory.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" He chanted in an aroused voice as he pumped harder and deeper back and forth.

"Faster, Jake! Faster, fuck me harder." I requested, then released several whimpers and cries after.

"Oh yeah Bells, you feel so fucking good. God!" Jake growled under his breath picking up the pace and I exhaled heavily from the motion.

The feel of his now lightly sweated muscular body over mine beyond arousing. My hands discovered his smooth russet colored back and caressed it tenderly with my fingertips. Then my nails latched deep into his skin scratching up and down roughly, after leaning my face over and pressed my mouth over Jake's right earlobe. My warm, wet tongue swept over it slowly before my lips engulfed his lobe sucking on it relentlessly.

"Harder Jake! Faster please." I begged lustfully and breathlessly.

"Goddamn Bella, you're fucking incredible." He admired through clenched teeth and my breath held as my hands held onto him tighter for dear life while anticipating what was to come next.

The sounds of our bodies smacking against the others a clear indication that Jake knows how to follow directions. Good Boy. A+ for him. Hmm, maybe I'll give him some extra credit as well if he...

"Oh Goddamn! Ugh, yes! Jake, oh!" I screamed throatily when he plunged his member all the way inside once more.

His member pounded the living shit out of me then stroked back and forth. The motions felt slightly painful but the great kind. My lips curved in a satisfactory smile upon hearing the piercing noises that our now light glistened bodies made.

"Yeah Bella, let's explode together baby. Cum for me sexy."

Oh damn him, all was fucking good until he said that shit. All right note to self, purchase a muzzle for Jake asap. His looks are more than enough, he doesn't have to, or rather shouldn't talk during the act. My eyes then averted up training on the ceiling, studying the swirls and the color of the off white paint. Oh shit... I gripped Jake's skin firmer while my stomach clenched tighter like a knotted rope that's being yanked on. My core walls were opening and closing rapidly and the wave of heightened ecstasy engulfed my insides completely. More whimpers and cries escaped my mouth but immediately halted upon hearing,

"I love you Bella, so fucking much."

Wait a minute, hold up! Back this train. Granted I'm pretty lit and had way too much to drink this evening. But did he just say what I think he said? I love you? No, I must be hearing things again... His thrusts began to decrease in speed and his eyes met mine while his face glowed with love yet anxiousness. He looked eager to hear my acknowledgment over his declaration waiting for me to reciprocate. Oh shit, do I lie?

Well it wouldn't be a lie per say. As I do tell him all the time I love him. But that's like saying I love you to Angela. My love for Jake is a love that I have for a best friend. Oh, then what the hell are you doing right now Bella? Knowing damn well as it's been confirmed he's in love with you and you're continuing on with the sex? What the hell is wrong with me? Well, thanks to my drunken state of mind and also the fact I didn't want to kill the moment, my moment, the selfish bitch in me whispered,

"Oh, um, I... love you too Jake."

Oh God what did I just say? With such meaning in my voice? Such conviction? Great fucking job Swan, take it back, take it back now. I can't, not this second. Jake then grabbed my attention, his face displaying complete happiness, his orbs still clouded with lust and his lips grinning from ear to ear. Then without a word he proceeded to plow hard and rapid against my sex again and just as my lips moved to groan, an earsplitting crash coming from the living room startled us. Jake's eyes widened while darting over to my bedroom entryway and he shifted slightly, nearly removing himself from our very heated and erotic position.

"What the fuck was that?"

I shook my head stubbornly then bucked my hips upward encouraging him to move forward again.

"Just probably PT making a mess. He's a jealous one. Just forget it. Please keep going, Jake, please."

Jake remained still for a moment then shrugged and went back to gliding his dick back and forth. Oh, thank the Lord he continued on when he did because amazing high I was in was just about diminishing. All of a sudden after a few rapid, hard and deep fucking breathtaking thrusts, Jake announced,

"Oh shit Bells. Here it comes baby, Oh God, fuck!" He grunted, empathizing each word.

I used every ounce of willpower to not roll my eyes from his corniness. Jesus, I feel like I'm in one of those cheesy porno films with his outstanding one liners. My sarcastic rambling faded the moment Jake's final thrusts hit my spot and my body shuddered violently in reaction. My legs trembling uncontrollably against Jake's back as my center clenched and unclenched around his member. Our releases were desperate, powerful and pleasurable as we both cried out, screaming umpteenth amounts of profanities. After a minute of Jake collapsing gently against my body, sharing light kisses and us staring into the others eyes longingly while listening to the sounds of our heavy breathing, he rolled off carefully then laid on his back and rested his head on one of my many pillows.

He pulled me over to him, into a secure embrace and normally I'm all for the let's cuddle after the hot, raunchy sex we just shared, but not tonight because the guilt is eating me alive, aware the cuddling, the sex, the intimacy as a whole means something way different to him. Jake's lips then grazed the top of my head planting a gentle kiss. I couldn't help but smile over his gentleness and snuggled myself closer deciding I owe him this much and embrace the warmth and comfort he gives. He's always so warm. Actually scorching hot. Sure I haven't had many boyfriends or sleeping partners over the years but none of their skin ever felt like this. So warm, hot to the touch. I often wonder if something is wrong with Jake. If he has an abnormal body temperature? I always wanted to question him on it but never mustered the courage to do so.

"Uh, Bells?" Jake's husky voice broke me out of my deep train of thoughts. I craned my head upwards to have a better look at his face.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

My cheeks flamed instantly the embarrassment seeping in from being caught once again for not paying attention. I swear I need to shut this brain of mine off somehow at the right intervals.

"Uh, no. Sorry Jake, I-"

Jake sighed deeply as his loved etched pools locked on mine.

"Bells sweetie, I was saying that... I don't know about you but this, just now was the most, it was special tonight you know? More like we were making you know love. I mean after all I admitted I love you and you said.."

"Jake we're shit faced, I don't think we fully grasped what we said. We can't take that seriously." I blurted out rudely, stupidly wanting to slap myself for yet again sticking my foot in my mouth.

Jake's expression instantly fell and he moved his head back, studying my face critically.

"You mean to tell me that none of this meant shit to you? That you're blaming the alcohol for the incredible lovemaking we just shared? Yes, I'm slightly buzzed too but I knew what I was doing, saying." Jake paused drawing his face closer to mine, his eyes dancing around my face while cradling my right cheek with his hand.

Involuntarily I let out a shaky breath over feeling warm and serene from his touch.

"I meant every word Bella. I love you Bella Swan, deeply and,"

I shuddered internally trying to ignore the unsteady rhythm of my heartbeat and the queasiness that's making its way in the pits of my stomach. What I'm about to say rather, do, is really shitty but have no choice. I have to put an end to this before it's too late. It's already too late, the guy has it for you bad, and now what the fuck are you going to do?

"Um, Jake, can you call Quil or Embry? Get one of them to help you with taking my car back over here please? I'm still in no shape to drive." I asked pleadingly appearing nonchalant, as if Jake hadn't just confessed his adoration for me.

Oh, by the way, you're so full of shit Swan. You're pretty capable enough to drive your car back home, please. Just admit you want the man out of your hair for a few minutes. I stifled a yawn, covering my mouth with my hand and my heart about cracked to a million pieces from seeing the brokenhearted and confused expression on Jake's face. He shook his head solemnly, releasing us from our embrace then rolled off the bed. He stood, giving me one final devastated look as he strolled past by my bedroom door and out in the hallway to retrieve his clothes.

"Uh, yeah sure thing Bells. I'll be back, that is," Jake paused and my heart continued to pummel past my stomach while I listened to the sounds of his belt clinking.

Jake then peeked his head inside the room giving a weary grin and right then I was about to apologize and tell him what he wanted to hear he added,

"If you still want me to stay tonight that is."

"Yes of course, don't be silly." I flashed him a soft smile then gave him a seductive glare, "I'll be waiting and thanks for doing that."

Jake nodded and grinned gently while turning to head out of my room I found myself saying,

"I love you too."

Jake walked halfway inside my room again, a full blown grin spread upon his lips and his eyes glistening with happiness looking like he just proposed to me and I said yes. Oh God, bite your tongue Bella!

"I'll be back beautiful, don't fall asleep on me. I intend on savoring that delicious body of yours again when I return."

He then winked and his eyes roaming up and down my bare skin. I shivered from the aroused expression laced on his face and my heart hammered with anticipation. Mmm, round two, I'm all for that. Jesus Swan you have no shame.

"Well then hurry, go, go!" I instructed lightly and giggled as Jake pretended to run frantically out of my room.

Then with a wave of goodbye, he was out of my room and a few seconds later the front door slammed shut, the locks clicking soon after. I breathed a sigh of relief while leaping off the bed and made a mad dash over to my bathroom to freshen up and take a quick shower. Once I finished and pulled on one of Jacob's t-shirts which I kidnapped from him long ago, headed over to the living room tiredly picking up my discarded clothes in the process while another yawn escaping my lips as my feet trudged over to the kitchen. Suddenly the back of my mind remembered the loud noise that occurred before, wondering what the hell fell and broke so I started to investigate. My eyes surveyed the kitchen only to come out empty handed so I wove my way over to the dining area. Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary here.

"PT, where are you boy? Show yourself! You're only making yourself look guiltier you little shit!" I threatened while stumbling over to the living room nearly tripping over myself three times along the way.

"Shit, it would help if you turned on some lights Swan." I grumbled to myself while bending down to reach the lamp that's on the end table next to the sofa.

Soft, white light illuminated the living room and again nothing. Weird, I'm sure I wasn't hearing things because Jake had heard it too. What the hell? This is weird, too weird and where is that damn pussy of mine?

"PT? PT?"

"Meowww." He responded in a hoarse tone but I swear anger laced in his voice as well. I breathed a sigh of relief when discovering him curled up against the corner of the wine colored plush sofa.

"There you are boy." I cooed bending down ready to scoop him into my arms but then my body froze, all my limbs growing entirely numb.

Ice cold shivers raced over my spine and veins. That scent. I've smelled it before, I know that scent. It covered the entire living room and over by the long window across the way. My breath caught, my eyes widening until they nearly popped out of their sockets.

"PT? Did you see, was someone... here?"

"Meoww, hiss." was his response followed by a low growl.

My eyes slanted sharply and my brows tightly knitted while training on PT. He matched my glare and I may be imagining things but he pointed at something with his paw. My eyes scanned down to what he was referring to and instantly a gasp escaped my lips. What, the fuck? No, this is, absolutely...impossible. No creepy. I glanced over at a hard covered book that was placed strategically face down on the middle of the coffee table. With baited breath and my shaky hand flipped the book over and my head shook in bewilderment. Dracula. I haven't read that in I don't know how long and for damn sure I didn't remove the book off the shelf and place it on the table. I haven't touched that book since I moved in. It's been set in place inside my bookshelf where all my books are in alphabetical order.

So there is no way, obviously PT didn't move it and the crash didn't come from the bookshelf as it's still in fact right next to the entertainment center. My head shook again my hand picking up the book and then strolled over to the bookshelf. And just as I was about to rest it back in its place, slowly inching the book forward pressing my nose against it. Just as I suspected, that scent the hints of sandalwood, vanilla and lavender is all over this book. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes taking in that intoxicating, lovely scent. What are you fucking crazy Bella? You truly have lost your mind. You should be calling the Police or trying to figure out who's been coming in and out of your apartment. One who's messing with your books, leaving a potent scent and making noises.

Then a theory struck, maybe it's Renee. I have read several different books and website's about the paranormal and ghosts in that past and it indicated that spirits have their own way of trying to communicate with loved ones. Whether it would be moving things around the house and it has been proven some can leave a lingering scent. So, that's it, it's just Mom trying to make her presence known, saying hello. There mystery solved. I giggled at my ridiculousness then trotted over to PT to wish him a goodnight. He wouldn't have it, ignoring me completely as he pretended to sleep. Little shit. I shrugged then headed back to the bedroom, leaving the light on in the living room for Jake so he can see when he returned. Once settled underneath the soft, warm covers I turned my head to glance at the time on the digital alarm clock that's rested on the night table, it indicated near eleven p.m.

Damn no wonder I'm so tired, not to mention all of the damn alcohol I consumed didn't help any matters. I groaned softly while flipping to my left side, my eyes now meeting the window across the way. A yawn escaped my mouth and I made no attempt to hide it this time. As the fatigue wavered over me relentlessly. Shit, I'm so sleepy. But I have to stay awake though promised Jake I would. I'm no fool, I'm all for another round of his amazing touches and satisfying kisses. Maybe this time I can reciprocate, give him an incredible blow job. It's the least I can do after fucking lying to his face that I'm in love with him. Yeah, great job with that Swan. What are you going to do? Nothing, tonight anyhow but regrettably I'm all too aware that this mess I made needs to be dealt with and soon. Fuck, can't think about this shit right now it's giving me a headache.

Instead to my own accord my thoughts drifted back to that noise Jake and I heard earlier. Could that have really been my Mom? If so, why would she make such a racket? Oh God, did she see Jake and I? I shuddered at the thought. Not wanting to ponder that a second longer over the possibility of my Mom in spirit form catching Jake and I in the act. I've read before that Ghosts tend to wander around to watch their loved ones they leave behind from time to time. _Oh, for crying aloud Bella_. I shook my head irritably in attempt to rid my inane musings. Again obsessing back to the noise, what was that and how... suddenly the voice in my mind trailed away. My eyes fluttered tightly shut and I struggled to open them but to no avail. The darkness and waves of serene slumber welcomed me with open arms and I allowed it to carry my body away.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

***** Alright end of chappie 2! Want to take a wild guess who makes an appearance in the next chapter? You're about to find out very soon, I'll be posting Chapter three very shortly! Thanks for reading, *hugs**


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor and Warning

**A/N: Here we are folks Chapter 3! This is where the plot finally starts to unravel and the fun and VERY sexy times begin, hee :) Again thanks soo much for reading! I tried to tweak it up best I could. I really could use a beta, *sigh*. Anyone who knows a great one please send them my way! I try to edit this myself but it's not easy. As I said I wrote this months ago and in my opinion my writing has improved since then. Okay, sorry babbling again. I have bored you enough with my long Authors notes, haa! All right, happy reading and see you at the end :)**

*****Disclaimer: It's NOT mine and I really wish I could own a shiny Volvo like Edward or a Porsche just like Alice, lol.**

*****Beta for chapters 1-15 of FE is SerenShadow, thanks a million dear!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Visitor and Warning**_

That aroma, that intoxicating, beautiful aroma is here right in this very room and it's more potent than I ever imagined it could be. I tried to pry my lids open but they fought with all their might to remain shut and I groaned hoarsely in response. My throat felt completely parched so I shifted around in an attempt to climb out of bed, figuring a drink of water was in order. But oddly, my body was unable to move as its being pinned down forcefully, almost painfully. A gasp escaped my lips and I internally winced over the tone, shaky and squeaky. My eyes flew wide open in alarm and frantically searched around the darkness that I'm sure is my room. Hold up, is this a dream or... where is Jake?

"Jake, Jake, where are you?" I attempted to shift once again, only to be shoved back down gently yet firmly.

Holy shit! Their skin is freezing, ice fucking cold, nothing I ever felt before. My eyes averted before me, and to my irritation, couldn't make out much in the pitch black of the room. The window's curtains were drawn shut which blocked the gleam from the moonlight and the lights from the streets below to penetrate though. What is going on here? I recall for damn sure not drawing the curtains earlier so then how did they... That's the least of your worries, how about this genius, why aren't you screaming? Or reaching for something to clobber this intruder with? And why does this seem dream like instead of reality? Well, my mind is utterly hazy and the wave of near unconsciousness is fighting its way to toll over my body and mind.

"Shh, it's all right sweet Bella, you can go back to sleep." A melodic voice cooed from somewhere in the blackness.

The voice came from above, my eyes automatically darted upward to look at who it came from. I squinted, trying to decipher the figure hovering over me but to no avail. The only thing my eyes faintly made out is hair that seemed to stick out in all sorts of directions but yet it's suitable, appearing soft and touchable. Wait a minute, that mess of hair, looks all too familiar. Didn't I see that same type of hair tonight at the tavern? Belonging to a man, if I remember correctly, who kept staring at me? All of a sudden my hand twitched, eager to reach out to make contact with him but an iron clasp gripped my wrists roughly ceasing me before I could even move.

"Ouch, what the hell?" I gasped in what I intended to be threatening tone only it sounded like a whiny child.

The smooth, rich voice laughed quietly and I sighed irritably in response narrowing my eyes at what seemed to be a man.

"You are so amusing Isabella," He purred while inching his face closer, his nose brushed against mine and his lips lightly ghosted over my trembling flesh.

Amusing? I'll show you... Oh god. There's that scent again, only this time it escaped out of his lips; his soft, ice cold, marble like lips that feels insanely silky and hard like steel. As insane as this sounds, since I have no earthly idea who this is, I craved to have more contact. I mean really, whose breath smells this incredibly beautiful? An involuntary whimper escaped my lips as my back arched upon feeling his cool lips gingerly brush against mine.

"Oh God," I breathed out and my hips bucked in response.

My entire insides are on fire, the yearning desire and need intensified more by the second and I haven't the faintest idea why.

"Mmm, so sweet you are Bella, sweeter then I imagined." He mused in a beautiful bell like tone.

_**The kind of voice that makes you dripping wet.**_

I moaned shamelessly and arched my back again to my own accord. _Wait, stop, think Swan, clear your mind of the sexy, sensuous man before you. Think, this has to be a dream right? Because Jake is not here and this all just seems so surreal, too good to be fucking true._ I focused on the heavenly creature before me, still unable to make out anything but honestly not even caring at this point. His mouth moved more urgently with mine, heatedly, passionately, and my lips followed suit while whimpering heavily inside his mouth. I flicked out my tongue, in a desperate search to find his. He seemed hesitant at first, his muscular frame stiffened and holy Christ, his body feels like a block of ice against my skin, literally as it's heavy and smooth like granite.

I didn't have a chance to analyze this further as he swept his tongue over my bottom lip ever so sweetly, making my entire body shudders. Oh Jesus, sweet Jesus. I think I'm about to have an orgasm from a kiss alone. A kiss from a mystery man I can't even fuckin see, one that smells so lovely with beyond tantalizing breath. Bella, for crying aloud, he could be butt ass ugly for all you know. Come on now I'm dreaming, so this man has to look like a God, I just know it. I didn't care to ponder my inner rambling a moment longer as I maneuvered my face to press it together against his and it caused our lips to crash roughly.

My heavy, erratic pants engulfed inside his mouth as I kissed him savagely, longingly, aching for his sweet taste to never escape my lips. His tongue finally met mine as it danced around with mine slowly. I attempted to egg him on by thrusting my tongue in and out of his mouth wildly. A deep, near earth shattering growl, bellowed out and I pulled off from his lips instantly, staring at the figure before me in wonder. Did that sound just come out of his mouth? Holy fuckin shit. That was hot, so hot. I leaned upwards ready to taste those luscious, ice cold lips of his again but he was... gone. Hey, where did he go? I rose halfway sitting up on the bed and searched the room desperately; still meeting only darkness and I shook my head incredulously. It's just a dream Bella, just lay back down and...

An ice cold tongue trailing over the side of my neck put my over working mind momentarily to rest; it glided down to my throat and my body tensed in response. I held my breath, turning my head around slowly to see the figure beside me, feeling his hair brush along the side of my face. Suddenly, hard, shaky gasps encompassed the silent room and I discovered they were my own. I examined the figure with curiosity, watching his silky fingers ghost over my collarbone and throat. He let out a sharp breath, then moaned softly; my breathing hitched when his cool, marble like lips mouthed my ear.

"Isabella, please, I need you to cooperate, otherwise this isn't going to work." He scolded in his melodic tone.

I gave him a questioning gaze while inching away from him, but again he firmly pulled me back. He curled his arm around my back, leaving his hand to rest on my hip in an iron like clasp. Holy shit he's strong, inhumanly strong, such unbelievable strength he possesses. Even though a part of me, the rational part, yelled at myself to scream, or run for help knowing I should but a bigger part, doesn't want to. I'm intrigued, utterly intrigued and truthfully aroused by this man, besides you're dreaming remember ol' wise one. You can't just escape this shit, escape him.

Sure, I can if I make myself wake up but the thing is I don't want to, not for a very long time. My thoughts drifted when I noticed his eyes locking with mine, goddamn its so fuckin dark I can't even make out their color. They almost looked black, as black as the room. Well, no matter if I can make them out or not one thing is evident. He's staring at me, waiting for me to say something, to do something. Oh I know what I want to do. But I can't, given that he's still pinning me with such force I can't even flinch. So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

"What's not going to um, work?" I have to know the answer to that as the previous thing he said left me utterly confused.

He let out a deep breath smiling at me crookedly leaving me to wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me. Good God, he even smiles fuckin sexy.

"You'll see love, the only thing you need to know right now is your mine. _**Mine and only mine**_."

My eyes widened at his serious tone, evident and abundantly clear. Shivers coursed all over my numb limbs, and it wasn't just from the ice cold man present but from what he implied. Normally if any other man had spoke to me that way I would have informed him to piss off or go to hell. But not him, because honestly the way he said it and the way his fingers are mapping my flesh, he can say or do whatever he wants to me.

"Yes, yes I'm yours." I responded in a lustful tone while arching my back, relishing over the feel of his ice cold fingertips.

"Oh, you have no idea what you are saying." He warned darkly and before I had a chance to respond, he was gone, again.

Oh you got to be kidding... before I could finish my thoughts, arctic stone like hands gripped my thighs roughly and my eyes landed straight ahead watching with anticipation and awe. He spread my legs wide and I whimpered softly, then to my own accord, shifted down so my entrance could meet his face.

He shook his head in disbelief, "Tsk, tsk, so, so eager and yet you don't even who I am."

"Then tell me your name, show yourself, please."

"Oh Isabella." He murmured, his tone disapproving like a father scolding a child while placing his cool, gentle lips on my left upper thigh.

I let out a hitched breath, my body shivering from head to toe when he flicked out his tongue lapping my thigh gingerly and sensually then worked his way up, all the way to my very exposed core. Right, I almost forgotten that I didn't put my panties back on purposely after Jake and I had sex. Making it easier for, what's his name again? Jake, Bella, Jake. I about forgot his name as the man's lips and tongue continued to devour my inner thigh. My hips bucked up and I let out a throaty cry as every inch of my insides completely shuddered from the heightened pleasure. He hasn't even made it to my entrance yet and I'm this close to a...

"God you're so beautiful, so breathtaking and delicious." He breathed lustfully as his mouth met the entrance of my core.

He breathed inside, blowing out light gusts of air. My body shivered in reaction, going in near convulsions. Holy Jesus, this is beyond, nothing I have ever experienced and I thought what's his name was a Sex Machine God, what the fuck was I thinking?

"Oh, yes, please, don't stop please." I begged in a choked whisper as my eyes met his, giving him a desperate look.

"I'm sorry love but... I must give you something to look forward to, " he responded in a teasing, sultry tone and I groaned while thrusting my hips up in midair again.

He hissed, I could feel his eyes directly burning onto mine and he grunted lowly under his breath.

"Why must you make this so difficult? You have no idea how hard it is for me to refrain myself,"

Refrain himself, why? I honestly couldn't think of a reason why he should, I'm very willingly offering myself to him and I don't even know him! And while we're on the subject, how does he even know my name?

"It doesn't have to be. Look please, just take me, all of me, please." I replied, stopping mid sentence as I came to the obvious realization that I don't even know who he is or what his name is. This is so insane, the weirdest yet hottest dream I ever had.

"You will have me and what you desire soon enough, just as I will," He answered casually and I whimpered throatily at the feel of his ice cold tongue ghosting over my already dripping walls.

"Christ, you're so wet and hot. So goddamn mouth watering." He grunted into my core his satin tongue gently devouring my moistened folds a few more times.

Just as I met my peek, the orgasmic bliss about to implode it ceased abruptly and he was nowhere to be seen, again. I flinched and let out a yelp when he hovered above my body just as he did previously. Good God, how does he move so fuckin fast? Who is this heavenly, erotic man?

"All you need to know Isabella is, you're mine. _**All mine. Your body, your spirit, you, everything you are, mine**_."

Before I had a chance to process what he said and respond, his hands and mouth were all over me. Wait a damn minute, when did he pull off my shirt? I watched as the blur before me moved around swiftly and gracefully. His hands fondled me slowly and tenderly, but soon after, roughly and instead of I don't know, trying to fight him off, I enjoyed it. Every fuckin moment, moaning and panting like a fuckin lunatic the entire time. All of a sudden, the fatigue made its way back, fighting to push its way back in. I struggled with all my might to keep my eyes open but they wouldn't cooperate, opting to tightly shut. Helplessly, I let my body drift half back to the state of peaceful slumber but not before I heard against my ear,

"That's it, get some rest my love."

My mouth opened and I cleared my throat pushing down the crap that was attempting to clog it up.

"Who are... you, who?" I thought I heard myself mumble but the man didn't acknowledge my question, only saying,

"Sweet dreams Isabella, till we meet again." His tone's velvety, beautiful and so real.

Wait, all that just occurred had to be real, right? Not a dream because it was the same voice I had heard that night on the roof; the same voice that talked to me just hours ago when I was at school. How is this possible? And his scent, that unmistakable scent that's been lingering here for days, it's his.

"Bella," His sultry voice breathed against my mouth and the last thing I felt were his cool lips brushing over the tingling skin again. Then darkness whirled all around and swept me away to an ocean of deep, peaceful sleep.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

The all too familiar sounds of train like snoring made my eyes flutter half way open and I almost laughed over the sight of Jake's massive, glorious frame sprawled all over my bed that took way over half the space, his long, defined legs dangling over my bed's edge. I continued to watch him for a few moments, relishing over his muscular, sexy-ass chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. _Fuck, he's so sexy. Jesus what a body this man has._ Last night, my god, was it incredible. Last night.. Last night, shit! My body sprang up as I sat up on the mattress and my eyes surveyed the room.

"Oh shit." I grumbled in a whisper as shots of pain were shooting straight to the back of my head and a wave of nausea swept over me like a massive tidal wave.

Involuntarily my mind began to spew out the night's events in a rapid motion, playing like a movie, causing my head to spin. From the shit that went down with Mike, to meeting Jake at the Tavern and the excessive drinking I did. Oh Jesus did I have way too much to drink and what was it that I ordered for dinner? I groaned internally, remembering all too well the repulsive items that I ordered to that poor victim of a waiter. _Really Bella, a cock burger? Sperm fries? Eww._ I shook my head in disbelief then frowned, recalling the nasty words I spewed out at Jake. It astounds me how it went from that, to having a blast playing darts, then making out on the way to my apartment and finally having raunchy, passionate sex right here on this bed.

And Good God the sex, so fuckin head spinning, I still can't get over that I actually managed to orgasm. Wait, hold it right there. That scent, the dream, him, the man. Holy Christ, that man I dreamed about last night. All my eyes were able make out was his unruly coppery hair and his lips that were ice cold and smooth like marble. The way he moved them, the way he moved his tongue, oh lord. I never felt such arousing pleasure in all of my life. And I thought I did with Jake, no, not even close I hate to admit. All that from just sharing kisses with him, the man who was so ice cold, so inhumanly strong and fast, who possess a beautiful, captivating voice and who informed me I was his. Wow, watching too many porno's Bella regarding the domineering shit. I mean, clearly it was a dream right?

I shook my head repeatedly in hopes of clearing it but then tried to recall everything that went down last night after Jake left to go pick up my car where I left it at the Tavern. Shit, that reminds me, I promised I wouldn't fall asleep on him and I did. Fuck. I hope he isn't mad, why didn't he wake me up? He surely doesn't appear upset sleeping away right next to you there. I cringed upon hearing the piercing sounds of his whistle like snores filling my room. God I like Jake a lot but damn, he really needs to invest in those Breathe Right strips or something. Maybe I can discreetly recommend that to him. Um, Bella you aren't his wife or something. Yeah not yet, but at this rate the way he's going with declaring his love for me, I'm almost 100% sure what will come next is him going down on one knee and presenting me with a ring. Now, if the ring is at least a karat then maybe I would... _Bella, are you listening to yourself? Focus now, think back to what happened last night remember? Retracing your steps?_

Right. Honestly as of right now I'm unable to think straight, since my brain is all kinds of mush. I believe a cup of coffee and Extra Strength Tylenol is just what the doctor ordered. My eyes averted over to Jake again and a small smile creased my lips. Slowly and very carefully I leaned over to him and pressed my lips tenderly on his soft, stubbly cheek. He responded with a great big snort and I rolled my eyes then slipped out of bed. I trotted over to the bathroom to do my business and after, run a comb through my birds nest of a hair. After splashing my face with water, I stole a quick glance at myself in the mirror. God I'm so fuckin pale. _Well that's what happens when you live in Washington, what do you expect to have a tan?_ No, but Christ, I look like I'm dead.

I sighed as my eyes averted down, studying my small frame that was covered in only Jake's over sized black t shirt. And then images flooded, racing wildly before me. The man's hands traveling every inch of my body, his tongue between my legs, gingerly sweeping the folds of my core. The way he said my name with such emotion and passion. I found myself moaning softly and my hand was inching its way to my very wet entrance. Jesus what the hell? I'm getting wet all from a mere memory? From a dream I'm not sure I even had? That's the thing though, I'm not sure if it was a dream. I'm beginning to think it was real as all the clues are leading to that conclusion. Such as his scent which has been lingering here for a couple of days now. Then, there's his musical voice which I heard the first time out on the balcony the other night.

The second time I heard it over at the school, warning me to run from Mike. Then I could have sworn I saw him staring at me directly at the Tavern. Then there's the book. Oh my God. Here I am, stupid moron I am thinking that Renee messed with the house, messed with my bookshelf, when it could have been him, whoever he is, all along. _This is insane, you know that right? You're obsessing and way over thinking about a man who may not exist except only in your dreams._ But God, he felt so real and so fuckin amazing. I sighed deeply, shaking my head again and trotted out of the bathroom then tiptoed quietly out of the room. I giggled quietly upon spotting Jake still in the same position, happily snoring away. I headed over to the kitchen on a mission to make some coffee and pronto. My eyes locked on the kitchen clock on the stove which indicated it was about 8:30. Ugh, no wonder I have a fuckin headache. I didn't get enough sleep. I should crawl back into bed right now and just get a few more zzz's.

A gentle yet firm brush against my leg caused me to jump and nearly scream, instead letting out a loud, throaty gasp. My eyes darted down to lock on PT who was rubbing against my leg in a slow, gentle motion. Oh sure, after being an ass wipe last night now he wants to be all cuddly. I swear, man or cat, all of the male species are the same. I snickered at PT then bent down on my knees and picked him up gingerly, scooping him in my arms and pressing him against my chest.

"Good morning boy, I see you aren't mad at Mommy anymore about having some hot action with Jakey last night."

A hiss was his reply followed by a head butt. I scowled at him, furrowing my brows and replied,

"You just want Mommy to feed spoiled jealous ass you, don't you?"

"Purrr."

I rolled my eyes and let out a sharp breath, oh figures. I shook my head while proceeding to pull out the can of cat food from the cabinet. After serving his royal highness, I started to work on the coffee, taking a moment to savor the rich, flavorful aroma. So fuckin delicious, well not as appealing as his scent. _Oh God Dammit Bella, get him out of your mind!_ I want to, I really do but I can't and I have no fuckin clue why. In an attempt to occupy my endless running brain, I watched PT for a moment as he polished off the rest of his food. After, gave me a tender look and a nod of thank you. I swear to God my cats a fuckin genius.

He sauntered his way over to the living room to retreat, most likely going to chill over by the window I'm certain. From the looks of it, it may actually be a sunny day, well at least part of it anyhow. I returned back to finishing preparing the coffee and while waiting for it to brew, scanned the pantry and the fridge, looking for some kind of breakfast food I can whip up for Jake and myself. Just as I was placing some bagels into the toaster, strong, nearly hot arms wrapped around my waist from behind and scorching, tender lips grazed over the slope between my neck and shoulder.

"Mmm, Jake." I moaned, reveling over his succulent lips as they glided upwards slowly then trailing up to behind my ear.

His tongue then encased it and I heard him groan deeply with pleasure.

"Sweet Isabella." He purred in a velvety aroused tone.

Wait a minute, a velvety etched voice that's clearly and obviously not Jake's. My body stiffened and instead of what I thought was warm lips was instead ice cold and before I could make an attempt to whirl around to face the mystery man, his torso pinned me roughly against the counter. I gasped in surprise while struggling to break free out of his iron clasp. Shit, I can't even turn around my head.

"_**You're mine Bella, remember that, mine**_**.**" he growled in an icy tone against my ear that sent icy currents through my limbs.

But only they weren't icy currents from fear as they should be. They were currents over being so goddamn aroused that my core moistened rapidly and feverishly. He then pressed his chilly, steel like body against my backside and I whimpered upon feeling his long, very fuckin thick erection rubbing along my backside.

"Oh God." I blurted out and panted heatedly from the feel of his icy lips pressing against the back of my neck.

His arctic feeling tongue swept over the right side of my neck slowly, inching its way up to my earlobe. _Wait, what the hell am I doing? Jake is only a few steps away sleeping. You can't do this shit. He has to leave like, now._

"You have to, um, you shouldn't be here."

He chuckled, his tone the sound of crystal clear bells. "Why not? He'll never know, it's just a daydream after all."

My eyes blinked repeatedly as I took in what he just said and when my lips parted to respond, his grip, his lips and his body vanished into air it seemed. I whirled around very slowly and let out a shaky breath trying to calm the hell down. But panic and shock gripped my chest in a death like grip and my head spun relentlessly. What the hell was that? Did I just have such a vivid daydream that I actually felt him? Can still feel his cool fingertips and body against mine?

That I can still smell his lingering potent scent? _Oh my God, Bella get it together, just get a hold of yourself, right._ My lips pursed in a thin line as determination kicked in which urged me to return back to the task at hand, finishing up toasting the bagels. When I was setting them on plates a minute later and digging out the cream cheese and butter from the fridge, a warm brush over the back of my forearm caused me to jump and let out a blood curling scream.

"Whoa! Easy there Bells, it's just me." Jake's husky voice assured me in an alarmed tone.

I whirled around to face Jake and blushed instantly as my heart sank upon spotting the look of worry creased upon his handsome features. His eyes widened as he studied me longingly. _Bella, take some deep breaths, calm down it's Jake, only Jake._ I nodded my head while trying to steady my breathing only it grew more and more erratic and before long my chest began to cave in painfully. I found myself wrapping my arms around my middle securely as my eyes averted down to my bare feet. I held my breath as Jake took a step closer, his hand now cupping my chin and pulling my face upwards so my eyes can meet with his. I let out a sigh of relief upon feeling his warm skin and seeing his caring, loving orbs. My breathing steadied and my heart beat slowed down back to its normal pace.

"Jesus Bella, are you okay? You look like you've seen a fuckin ghost." Jake said in a low, careful tone.

I nodded numbly while giving him the best assuring look and smile I could muster.

"I'm fine, sorry. Don't know why I got so spooked."

I turned around again leaving Jake's hand to drop then went forward with pouring us two cups of coffee while avoiding Jake's questioning gaze. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder as his flaming breath blew on the back of my neck, his lips inches from my ear.

"Are you sure? I mean you really looked scared shit less honey. I've never seen you like that. Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine Jake, shit." I snapped in a harsher tone then intended to.

My teeth caught with my bottom lip nervously while I gathered up the two plates containing the bagels and headed over to the dining area. Jake followed suit, carrying the coffee mugs and I nearly groaned under my breath. I swear to God I hate to say he's almost like Mike Newton sometimes, like a wandering puppy. _You don't mean that shit Bella, don't be such a bitch. Don't take crap out on Jake just because you're frightened to death over some man or figment of your imagination, whatever the hell it is._ I sighed deeply then whirled around to face Jake after setting the plates down in front of the two chairs. Jake's face displayed a look of concern and hurt and I flashed him an apologetic glare.

"I'm sorry JB, I just, I guess after hearing that crashing sound last night, guess it just got me all worked up and with what happened with Mike and."

"Shh, shh, hey it's all right. You have no reason... nothing to be sorry for." Jake interceded in a tender tone.

After setting the mugs down on the table, he pulled me to him, giving me a tender embrace. I stole a moment to relish in his woodsy scent and the way he is always so warm, like his own bright sun. God, here I am being such an awful bitch to him, fantasizing about some other damn man that may or may not be real and I have no clue what the hell he is, when I have a wonderful guy right here; a guy, who genuinely loves me, and who has always been there. I pulled my head away from his chest and craned it upwards to have a better look at him. My brown orbs meeting his dark ones.

"Thank you, Jake, I just I don't know what I'd ever do or be, without you." I murmured in a throaty tone.

A lump emerged in my throat and stinging wetness filled my eyes. Before long they flowed out, running past my cheeks and chin and immediately Jake wiped them gingerly.

"You won't ever have to wonder Bells okay? Cause I will always be here, no matter what. I'm not going anywhere." He sighed gently while cupping my face with his large, fiery hands then locking his dark, intense pools on mine.

"I mean, you do know that right? How much I care and love you and I'm always here for you, always."

_**"You're mine now, mine always**_." His melodic icy tone echoed in my mind. I cleared my throat and shook my head, hoping to rid the voice and nodded.

"I know. I love you too." I whispered, feeling like utter shit yet again for saying those three words that mean something entirely different to me. I'm such a horrible bitch.

Jake's face then darkened, "I plan to take care of that problem of yours with Mike. Enough is enough. That prick needs to be taught a lesson."

"Jake stop, please,"

Jake let out a hard, angry breath while his eyes surveyed the room quickly then trained on mine once again.

"So did you ever find out who the culprit was last night who made that noise?"

His brows rose while directly glaring at PT who was now curled up peacefully on the couch. PT matched his accusing stare and I swear that little shit gave Jake the middle finger with his paw.

"PT, be nice." I warned while narrowing my eyes at him, giving him a warning look.

Jake shook his head incredulously, "I swear you and that cat of yours."

"What?"

Jake chuckled, "Never mind." He then removed himself from our embrace and sauntered his way over to one of the dining chairs,

"Aww babe you shouldn't have. The breakfast I mean, because well, I really should get going."

"What, go? Where?" I asked in bewilderment. Its Saturday, doesn't he have the day off or something?

Jake chuckled warmly, rolling his eyes while helping himself to an enormous bite of bagel and I sat down beside him, taking a long sip of coffee.

"Look mechanics aren't spoiled like you teachers. We don't have weekends off, all major holidays, or those teacher planning days you all have, just so that your lazy asses can have a day off from work and not to mention the three months off during the summer."

I glared at him mock heatedly while shaking a pointer finger at him.

"Hey now, we teachers deserve that, considering we have to deal with back talking, snot faced kids for about 9 months out of the year while getting ridiculously underpaid."

Jake waved his massive hands in surrender, "All right, all right, point taken."

Then he frowned, "Really though babe, I appreciate this but I need to get going, I'm already late."

I pursed my lips for a moment, watching Jake as he wolfed down the rest of his bagel then gulped the rest of his coffee. God I need to teach him some proper etiquette if I may end up having any kind of future with him; just pondering that made my heart race too frantically and my stomach to churn. With that I decided to push those thoughts aside and distract myself instead, okay in all honesty I'm simply very horny suddenly and the need needs to be filled. So I rose off the chair and walked over to where Jake's sitting. Then slowly and seductively removed my t shirt and threw it over in his direction, it landed directly on his face. After he removed it, his eyes met mine and honey flowed out of my core. A result of being utterly turned on from the way Jake's orbs darkened and clouded with desire.

"Oh fuck Bella, you're going to be the death of me." He muttered in a aroused tone as his passionate etched eyes inspected over every inch of my exposed flesh.

He licked his lips hungrily then launched off his seat and practically sprinted his way towards me. I screamed in mock terror as his body collided with mine and next thing I realize I'm laid over the dining table with my legs spread wide and Jake looking at me hungrily while fluidly removing his boxers. The next few minutes went by in a blur but I do recall having frantic, heated sex right on the table and god it felt so fuckin good; but yet somehow, not fully satisfying enough. _Maybe because the sex was so fast you didn't even have a chance to orgasm or become some what wet?_But no matter, I still received amazing sex out of the deal and nothing beats morning sex.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

"Well, call me tonight if you can, after work or something." I said to Jake while we were standing at the doorway minutes later.

I was still sporting his t shirt and his intense, dark brown eyes indicated that he wanted to devour me again, maybe this time on my couch. God I wouldn't refuse if he offered, damn whore I am. Good gracious, desperate much? Saying oh call me after work. I never say that to shit to guys, what the hell is wrong with me? Am I getting too attached to Jake then I'm willing to admit? Jake smiled wide which brightened his whole handsome face and involuntarily my heart warmed in response.

"Sure thing baby. Oh but shit, I have a thing with the guys tonight. Watching the ball game and all. But I'll call anyway and maybe I can swing by after?"

I shook my head, the last thing I want to look like was the desperate clingy girl- Oh God, did I just almost say girl, friend? I guess that's what I am now since we declared our love and all. Oh, what the hell am I letting happen here?

"No, don't put off your plans cause of me. I have lots of things to do anyway." I replied casually with a shrug of my shoulders.

_Oh yes Bella, your Saturday night will consist of grading papers, planning the weeks lesson and curling up with your pussy while watching a cheesy ass Hallmark movie. Wow._

Jake's brows arched while flashing me a cocky grin,  
"Let me guess another fabulous Saturday night of grading papers, playing with your pussy and watching some chick ass movie on tv."

Jesus how does he know that? Smug, know it all bastard. I glared at him sharply displaying my clear annoyance.

"No, that's not. I have to, um run to the store and clean and,"

Jake laughed hysterically while shaking his head. I swatted his forearm then opened the door and motioned for him to leave with the wave of my hand.

"All right Ese, I think it's time for you to go."

"Sure, sure. You're just peeved cos I called your ass right," Jake teased then gave me a serious look. "Why don't you call nerd girl and have a girl night out or something,"

I threw him a peeved look, "Her name is Angela and I may just do that, now go! You're already way late."

I raised my feet up on their tiptoes, bringing my face closer to meet with Jake's, planting him a tender short kiss. Jake moaned against my lips plunging his tongue deep inside my mouth, deepening the kiss. My God, this man just makes my heart go completely out of control. _But not as much as that ice cold, sexy, mystery man_... oh, shut it brain.

"Yeah, I am way late thanks to you. If I get fired then well, it's all on you. I may have to move in and you can be my sugar mama."

I nearly growled at him, giving him a mock icy yet amused glare and Jake took off walking backwards over to the elevator. I shook my head at him quietly wishing him a good day. He did the same said he loved me and took off. I watched his incredible form all the way until the elevator doors shut, then closed my door and leaned against it releasing a soft, shuddering sigh. Now, what to do with my fuckin free as a bird kind of day? Well one things for sure, I already have a plan set for tonight to relax out in the balcony again.

After cleaning up the breakfast dishes and drinking more of my coffee a frantic, piercing knock on the door grabbed my attention. I grumbled lowly, throwing my hands up in midair and wondered if Jake had forgotten something or it's one of my neighbors. Realizing my body still donned Jake's T-shirt I quickly headed over to the bathroom to swiftly slip on my bathrobe. I should get dressed anyhow, lazy ass I am, since there's errands to be run such as much needed laundry, grocery shopping and some light cleaning. Dammit, great this list just keeps getting longer. I flinched upon hearing the relentless knocking again then raced my way over to the door.

"All right, I'm coming shit!" I called out tersely.

Then a thought came to mind, what if it's Charlie making a surprise visit? He wouldn't be exactly thrilled with my use of language. Oh, who am I kidding, Charlie rarely ever visits, in fact, he constantly bitches about the fact I live over a half an hour away from him every chance he gets. After the 5th knock or so I flung the door wide open to face Will and Danny. They both mirrored a look of disbelief and worry on their faces and my heart thudded rapidly against my chest at the sight. This can't be good. I gave them a friendly smile anyhow and greeted,

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Will looked over at Danny and he returned it, then in unison threw me a frantic look without saying a fuckin word.

My eyes narrowed and I frowned at them, "Look, you're worrying me here, just spill."

Will and Danny exchanged another cryptic glance, which only annoyed the hell out of me, but before I could make that clear to them Will explained,

"Bella, this isn't something that we can tell you. I mean we could but trust us it's something that you just have to.."

"See to believe." Danny finished, his eyes indicating that he was serious, dead serious.

My heart pounded frantically, almost violently against my chest. Something is evidently wrong, I feel it, as my stomach is twisting in rapid, multiple knots. But instead of taking what they were saying seriously, I decided to be my usual pain in the ass self by questioning their vague warning. With a raised brow, a critical look and crossing my arms over my chest, I scoffed,

"What? You're getting all riled up for what, a fuckin magic trick?"

Will and Danny chuckled simultaneously while rolling their eyes in amusement. Will shook his head in protest and just as his lips moved to speak, Danny cut in,

"Look Bella, it's about Jake okay? He insisted that we wouldn't disturb you about this but we figured.."

His voice faded now only sounding like an inaudible whisper as my brain tuned him out. Jake? What happened? Why is he still here, what's going on? Without a word, I was out the door in lightening speed, shutting and locking it hastily. All the while not even caring I was still sporting my robe, my feet moved at an incredible non clumsy speed, dashing straight ahead to the elevator with Will and Danny following me behind.

"He's all right isn't he? I mean, he just left." I stammered breathlessly, giving myself a chance to catch my breath.

Will and Danny threw me an assuring look, but I didn't miss the weary and anxious mask that laced their features. My heart hammered even more erratically and my lungs constricted more and more by the second with anxiety and the paranoid theories that are clouding my brain.

"No, it's nothing like that, Jake is all right but his.. well, as we said, you just have to see it." Will clarified, his tone low and shaky.

I flashed them an annoyed glare with slanted eyes and I nearly smirked from the sight of their freaked out reaction. Good I hope through a glare alone it will cause them to just spill or piss in their pants. Actually, it would be even better if both happened. Okay Bella, just take a deep breath, don't panic just yet. They confirmed that Jake is fine, physically, thank God, so then what the hell is going on? Unfortunately I found out the answer to that the instant we exited the elevator and walked out of the main entrance to the building. Immediately I spotted Jake crouched down on the ground and inspecting something in front of him. I couldn't make out what, thanks to the small crowd of noisy ass neighbors who were circled around, mirroring a bunch of sharks waiting for their prey. Hushed voices permeated the air but only one voice stood out, catching my attention instantly.

"I don't believe this fuckin shit! I mean, who the fuck does this?" Jake growled incredulously while his muscular arms waved angrily in midair.

"Jesus man, from the looks of it, it's like the Incredible Hulk attacked it or something. Who on Earth has the strength to do this kind of damage?" Nick chimed in while trying to maneuver his way around the crowd of people in order to stand next to Jake.

I rolled my eyes while thinking no surprise, Nick is always the first one who has to find out the damn scoop on anything that is remotely exciting, the damn nosy ass he is. All right, what the hell are they talking about? What's going on? Anxiously I sprinted over to the scene then pushed my way past the group of people while ignoring Nick's hello. I crouched down to meet Jacob at eye level, never flickering away my gaze, focusing on him and only him.

My heart spiraled swiftly like a wild, thrilling and frightening roller coaster ride upon sight at the expression that wavered all over Jake's face. He looked utterly devastated, puzzled, and beyond furious, a cross between mirroring like he just lost his best friend and someone who has really pissed him off. My eyes then averted downward, landing on what was laying across from his feet, Holy Shit, now I completely fathom Jake's reaction. I've seen a lot and I mean a lot in my lifetime but nothing, nothing remotely close to this... I've officially seen everything.

My eyes shifted all over the place, studying the heaping sphere of metal that was once, I believe to be, Jake's motorcycle. His prized possession. In fact it was one of his many Harley's that took him quite some time and money saved to restore. And if I remember correctly, this one in particular was his absolute favorite, as it was a graduation present from his father Billy. My head shook incredulously, the utter shock filling every part of my insides while a flood of emotions and theories struck me all at once. But I didn't have a chance to analyze them as Jake's husky voice that etched with pure anger and devastation filled my ears.

"I just.. still don't understand. I don't fuckin get it. Who would do this? How did this fuckin happen? Is it even possible?" Jake's head hung low in anguish for a few long seconds and after he rose up slowly off the ground and I followed suit. Then rested my hand gently on his thick shoulder in an effort to comfort him. Jake slightly flinched from my touch then his dark irises met mine and he flashed me a sad smile.

"Hey Bells. Ah, shit I didn't want you to see this, to know. I asked big mouths over there to keep this quiet from you."

His face twisted into a deep scowl while throwing Will and Danny a dirty glare, who merely shrugged in response then giving him an apologetic and sympathetic look. They shooed away all the damn nuisance of neighbors, leaving Jake and I alone with a still present Nick, who apparently doesn't have a clue about giving people their personal space and privacy.

"Jake, I'm glad they told me. I mean, why wouldn't you want me to know?" I sighed heavily while thinking in the back of my mind, it doesn't really matter whether Jake wanted me to know or not. I'm here and I know, so there.

But of course in my true, well not so bright sometimes fashion, I blurted out,

"So, when did this happen? How..."

Jake's eyes narrowed sharply while an agitated look masked his features.

"Obviously it fuckin happened when I wasn't around. Last night maybe? I asked some of the neighbors but no one heard or saw a damn thing. This is unfuckinbelievable, a car couldn't do this much damage, a semi perhaps? But the bike was parked where it would be impossible for it to be run over. I'm at a loss. I just, have no fuckin clue."

Jake shook his head, his eyes training on the ball of metal that's laid on the ground. I glanced over at it as well and a horrified gasp released out of my parted lips. Jesus Christ, how in the world did this shit happen? The bike is unrecognizable, no more, just a scrap sphere of metal. Obviously, there is no way at all that the damage can be undone. This is simply unreal, I've never seen anything like it. All I can ponder at the moment is, how did this happen, why and who exactly did this? As if Nick read my thoughts he quipped,

"Man, I don't mean to step on toes here by asking this but... do you have um, any enemies bro?"

Jake glared at him dumbfounded as if Nick had just grown two extra fuckin heads. His head cocked to the side while his lips pursed as he considered Nick's theory for a few seconds.

Nick proceeded to babble on, "Well, what I mean is, anyone hate you enough that would do this shit to you?"

Jake crossed his massive, toned arms over his chest while continuing to deliberate for another moment, then finally replying,

"No, I don't have any enemies, not that I'm aware of anyway. But even so, how on Earth were they able to destroy the bike in such a way it's practically nonexistent?"

Involuntarily I tuned them out, now in my own deep train of contemplation, my brain repeatedly playing over and over what Nick had said just moments ago.

_**"You have any enemies?" Any enemies, any...**_

_**"You're mine Bella, mine."**_The velvet voice chanted over and over.

My blood ran cold in reaction as my heart nearly stopped, then spiraled upwards and caught in my throat. Oh God no, no, no, that's impossible it can't be.. Suddenly a very, frighteningly familiar melodic tone chuckled manically beside my left ear, confirming my worst fear, what I all ready know deep down. _**He is real. All too fuckin real.**_He's been stalking me, spying on me, leaving me clues along the way and traces of his unmistakable scent. Christ, he's touched me, kissed me and I let him, willingly and fuckin idiotically allowed him to fondle me and didn't even protest. What the hell is wrong with me, have I completely lost my mind? I absolutely have a clue who he is, what he is and what he's capable of.

Wait, no I'm well aware now of what he's capable of, and that is to willingly and maliciously destroy a piece of property that's not his to destroy. All because he's psycho, well obviously duh and jealous perhaps too? Jealous? He doesn't even know me, know Jake, yeah but he sure as all hell knows your name doesn't he? Oh shit... This is, insane, just absolutely fuckin crazy! Without giving it a second thought my eyes scanned around the area to search for any signs or clues, hoping it would indicate that he may be nearby. But of course he wasn't, cos he prefers to be a sneaky, twisted and perverted bastard from afar while most likely watching from somewhere, smiling and laughing over the horrible deed he just committed_. Oh please, like you had a problem with his perverted ways last night, Miss oh he's amazing, please let him make me come._

"I'm on to you." I threatened icily in a hushed whisper, "That was fucked up what you did, whoever you are!"

_Oh really Bella, he's probably not even in close proximity to hear your empty, meaningless threats. Think you idiot and shut your mouth before people, mainly Jacob think your psychotic! _I shook my head in hopes of ridding the endless rambling in my overfilled brain, then proceeded to give Jake my undivided attention once again. However, before I had the chance to, a laugh pierced inside my left ear, the sounds of it mirroring bells. Shivers then permeated up and down my spine and a hard, aching lump caught in the middle of my throat. That twisted, sexy bastard. He's here somewhere, I can feel it, feel him so close that I could touch him and catch a whiff of his... _**scent.**_Oh God, that aroma, that powerful, enticing aroma, Christ, how does he smell so beautiful?

"Bells? Hey, you with me? Are you, okay? Look, I know it sucks what happened but don't let it get to you so much." Jake's warm voice pulled me out of my deep inner monologue.

My lids blinked rapidly then my eyes trained on Jake's handsome face, displaying worry and a slight trace of fury. Guilt then began to consume every part of my insides as my heart sank yet again. Poor guy, he's trying to put on a brave face for show and instead of continuing to lash out his bewilderment, he's more concerned about me. Which absolutely makes no sense considering he's the one who's dealing with this fucked up situation. His arm rested casually around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his broad shoulder while snaking my right arm around his waist then giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Me? I'm fine, it's you that I'm worried about. I'm so sorry this shit happened, it's so fucked up. Did you call the police yet? Maybe I should call Charlie and.."

Jake maneuvered his head back and forth in disagreement while holding a hand up in protest.

"Hold up there Bells. I appreciate the thought honey but I already called a tow truck and they're going to haul the bike over to the garage. There's no sense in calling the Police when I have no damn clue what happened and there were no witness, so basically, I'm screwed."

I pondered over that for a brief moment, crap, unfortunately, he's right. The Police would consider it a freak accident of some sort or just a bad fuckin break. They'd have no clues to go on to help them start an investigation, so in a way why even bother. Damn this is bullshit, fuckin bullshit and it's all my doing. All my fault, some strangers sick obsession with me. Someone who I don't even know or even seen his face and yet I let him fuckin make out with me and the insanity of it all I wanted to have sex with him. How fucked up is that? And now that man, whoever the hell he is, just crossed the line and I intend on letting him in on that the second he has the audacity to visit me again. Jesus, I'm so messed up, wanting to see him again and not for the reason it should be.

I attempted to block out the never ending babbling that continued on in my mind, opting to focus on Jake and Nick's conversation which consisted of theories of who did this and why. A couple of minutes later Nick left but not before wishing Jake luck and giving his apologies. I bid Nick goodbye as well and thanked him for being there for Jake. Once Nick was finally absent, Jake instantly took my hand in his and led us over to the stairs that's in front of the building where we both sat in unison. My eyes then locked on Jake's face, observing him intently for a long moment and after asking in a quiet but anxious tone,

"Hey, after the tow truck arrives and picks up the um, well I can give you a lift to work."

Jake flashed me his signature warm smile that didn't reach his eyes while shifting closer so that his face would be millimeters before mine.

"Thanks Bell but I'm going to catch a ride with the driver since he will be taking the fuckin scrap of metal back to the garage anyway." His face fell, contorting to a saddened and irritated expression.

"I know it was just a bike. But it was much more... I mean you were there when Dad gave it to me."

I grinned brightly over the memory and my insides warmed in reaction.

"I remember and I recall helping you with rebuilding it too."

Jacob snorted while rolling his eyes dramatically, his face written with heavy sarcasm.

"You helped me? Please, more like, here's the wrench dear when I asked you for a screwdriver."

My eyes widened and I gave him a mock offended glare,

"Hey now, that's bullshit Jake! I mean, well, thanks to you, I now know the difference between a lug and a pipe wrench."

Jacob pursed his full, dark lips, his features displaying a contemplative look for a mere three seconds, then shamelessly after, howled into uproarious laughter. My cheeks flushed in response much to my dismay and he smirked at me as his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Seriously Bells, you know damn well like I do how our time was _**really spent**_at my dad's garage."

I threw him an innocent glare while shrugging nonchalantly. "I have no idea what you mean JB."

"Really? You don't? Well then allow me to refresh your memory." Jacob purred in a seductive tone which made me moisten right on the spot.

He inched even closer, bending his head down to meet me at more eye level and nuzzled my right ear gingerly with his fiery, soft lips. A shiver raced along my spine repeatedly as my heart fluttered erratically in anticipation. Christ, he is something else, how does he always manage to make me so damn weak in the knees? _Yeah but not compared to... him_, oh shut it brain!

"Don't tell me you forgot about the day after I finally restored the bike. The celebratory sex..."

"Right on the hood of your Rabbit." I chimed in a breathy tone.

Jacob nodded, letting out a deep breath and then his lips connected with the skin under my earlobe and sucking it feverishly. I trembled beside him as a soft whimper escaped from the back of my throat. His lips navigating their way over to the side of my neck planting delicate, frantic kisses and then his tongue slipped out and glided a path back and forth over my flushed flesh.

"Oh Jake." I gasped lustfully while relishing over the feel of his hot, luscious lips and choosing to be completely oblivious to the outside world, momentarily anyhow.

A smirk planted on my lips as I came to the conclusion that a certain someone may be witnessing this very moment. Honestly, I hope he is and is utterly loathing what he's seeing. As if to confirm my desires I faintly heard what sounded like a rumbled growl in the distance, one that was meant for only me to hear. _**Good, there's more where that came from asshole.**_

"And do you remember what we did after we took the bike out for a test spin?" Jake prodded in a sexy yet conversational tone while still devouring my skin with his hot, wet mouth and eager tongue.

Dammit, I'm unable to think coherently at the moment to travel back to yesteryear in order to respond to his question. The only thing I can think about is wishing that Jake would take me back to my place and fuck me senseless again, preferably on the sofa or better yet, the kitchen counter. Jesus, could you be any more of a whore Swan? Well, I think the truth, why lie to myself about what I want? Suddenly my mind drifted, taking me down to memory lane to a few years ago and remembering that day all too well, every satisfying, mind blowing detail to be exact.

"Yes, you drove us past La Push, over to this remote area where we went hiking, well walking, while heavily making out and then we.."

"Had incredible, hot sex right in the middle of the forest." Jake concluded with a boasting grin and his lips met mine again before I had a chance to reply.

I nearly melted from the feel of his fiery lips crashing on mine while his lava feeling tongue danced with mine, swirling with it deliciously and rapidly. I moaned deeply inside his mouth and he responded with a thunderous sounding grunt which turned me on immensely. We continued on with our heated PDA, completely unaware there was a world surrounding us and people that may be witnessing our porno like actions. Involuntarily while Jacob went on to assault my lips with his passionately, my mind wandered, displaying several flashbacks before my eyes. Flashbacks of him, the mystery man. From his heavenly scent, to the head spinning feel of his cool, stone like lips against mine and his soft, marble feeling skin that felt so electrifying on my flesh. And Sweet Jesus, the way his icy tongue felt while he gingerly swept my fiery, wet folds, Good God.

_No, Bella, stop this shit right now_. Here you are kissing Jake and you're fantasizing about another man? The very same man who likely destroyed Jake's valuable, prized possession? Wow, that's completely fucked up Bella, seriously. Guilt then surfaced, consuming all of me and sweeping me swiftly, carrying me until I caught in the undertow. No, no, I won't do this to Jake, not after all that he's done for me and the friend he has been all these years. I owe him, I owe him better than this and I will give him my undivided attention and I will be the girlfriend he deserves, even though deep down I'm anything but. Just as Jacob slowed down the kiss, I reeled him back in, thrusting my tongue back and forth deep in his mouth savagely while my hands ran through his thick, black locks wildly.

"Oh fuck Bella." He grunted lustfully while I kept on my heated assault with his sexy, hot lips. His warm, woodsy scent and citrus breath enticed me, embracing me fully and sending electric currents all over my aching limbs.

_**"Mine."**_ The velvety voice snarled in the back of my mind and echoed to my irritation.

_**"Mine."**_ It repeated this time in a menacing tone, which made me tremble internally in reaction.

I chose to dismiss the mind games my mind was playing on me, instead opting to draw my lips away from Jake and observing while he let out a shaky, heavy breath. His eyes then fixated on mine, hooded heavily and clouded with pure lust. I flashed him a seductive grin then planted a deep kiss onto his scorching, delectable throat, after licked and sucked the shit out of his inviting flesh. _**Mine, right, I'm nobody's asshole, so what do you think about that? **_The voice inside my brain shouted as if he actually could read my thoughts. But to my surprise a piercing, gut wrenching growl erupted in response and I had to take a moment to wonder if I'm losing it or was that real. Did I hear what I thought I heard? But when I noticed that Jake seemed oblivious and unresponsive to the nonexistent growl, it was then confirmed that I'm officially losing my fuckin mind.

"Hey, hey baby, are you all right?" Jake's husky voice broke through breaking me out of my inner monologue once again.

It didn't register at first why he had asked me that, why he had a look of concern etched on his face until I discovered that my body was trembling wildly. Damn that ice cold freak, fuckin bastard is affecting me way too much. This has to stop; it's getting way out of hand. I nodded reassuringly against Jake's neck then drew myself away so my eyes can meet his.

"Yeah, um, sorry, I'm fine, really. Just, cold I guess." And again for the umpteenth year in a row, you win again for the world's worst liar. Be proud Bella.

Jake's brows furrowed deeply as his lips pulled down into a deep frown after inspecting me up and down unabashedly, showing his disapproval over my attire.

"Shit! Baby I'm sorry, why don't you head back up? The tow truck should be here any... speaking of," Jake's eyes flickered over to scan across the street, looking on as the tow truck pulled up towards the front of the apartment building.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift to work?"

Jake shook his head no, waving at the driver to inform him he's the customer. Then his large, hot hands cupped my cheeks tenderly and pulled my face close to his.

"I'm sure Bells. I have it covered from here. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

I drew out a soft but deep gust of breath, giving him a sad but tender gaze.

"All right then, yeah, call me if you can later, take care."

Carefully I stood up and Jake did as well and just as I turned to walk back inside the building, a fiery, firm clasp secured my wrist. I whirled around to find myself trapped inside a Jacob sandwich as he held me warmly, yet firmly. His massive, strong fingers combed through my lengthy, reddish brown tresses and my insides encompassed with endless amounts of bliss upon hearing the sounds of him inhaling my scent.

His lips then nuzzled tenderly over my forehead while whispering sweetly, "I'll call you, love you Bell."

His mouth then met with my parted, swollen lips, kissing me chastely. I sighed over the contact, relishing over the feel that his warm embrace brings and the way his massive guns are constricting around me almost protectively it seemed. _God, he has such an amazing, fuckin body on him, how can I even think or want anyone else?_ Wow, that really sounded vain. Sure, yes, Jake's body is out of this fuckin world but that's not the only reason I continue to remain in his life. There's also the fact that he's tender, loving and down to earth. He's exactly what I need, even if I try to believe otherwise. He's also what's good and healthy for me, not this obsession that am having with a man whose face I've never even seen.

Again I shoved aside the racing ponders and concentrated on Jake and his lips as they met mine again for a sweet and longing kiss. The bitch I am wished for one thing at that moment and that was for the mystery man to have witnessed our display. But deep down a theory crossed the back of mind, and I'd bet my own life, that he had been watching us the entire time. Insanely part of me didn't give a shit if he had, but a bigger part of me feared what his reaction might be if he had indeed saw. Would he just leave it alone, take the hint and move on? Or would he become an even worse thorn on my side then he already is? Continue on with his games, his sick obsession with me and God only knows what he'll do next. Yeah, I think it's safe to go with the last two theories.

After exchanging last goodbyes with Jake, I retreated back inside the building and made way over to the elevator. Suddenly my heart caught in my throat as shots of nerves engulfed my entire being from wondering what or who will wait for me inside my apartment. Well, here goes nothing. I thought with determination the instant I faced my apartment door. After taking a deep, shaky breath I unlocked the door hastily then flung it wide open; with caution my feet carried me inside but stopped only after two steps. Luckily, my brain was functioning halfway right this morning, reminding me to lock the door thoroughly. Once I did so, my feet dragged like molasses, leading the way over to the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief upon spotting PT snuggled up on the love seat that's to the right of the sofa.

_See Bella, it's just your paranoia bringing out the worst in you yet again. There was nothing to be frightened of. The voices, him, all of it, only a figment of your twisted imagination. You should really make it a point to see that shrink one of the teachers at school recommended to you awhile back. Maybe they'd be able to help pin point the cause for your vivid imagination_.

A dry chuckle escaped my lips over that one but then immediately halted the instant my nose caught a whiff of that all too recognizable scent. No, no, it can't be, is he.. here? There's a logical explanation to this, I'm having a daydream. Yeah that's it, this is all in my wacky, fucked up mind. It has to be. Just get a grip will you? Maybe a bath or a nice long hot shower will clear the head, or at the very least make things seem normal. Normal? Right. Anyhow case in point, a distraction of some kind would help right about now. With my chin jutted out and my shoulders squared, I made a mad dash over to my bedroom. Only to halt dead in my tracks when discovering a piece of note paper that laid atop the coffee table.

My heart caught in my throat again and I shoved down the hard, painful lump that tried to force its way through my lips. My head started to spin uncontrollably while I sauntered over to the middle of the living room, my knees nearly buckling along the way. I didn't have to read the note to find out who it came from, cos his overpowering, delectable scent gave him away easily. Why is he doing this to me? Simple, cause you're letting him, cause you want him. No, no I don't, that's ridiculous. I swayed my head back and forth irritably in an attempt to ignore the thundering drumming sounds that's clearly coming from my heart as it's racing erratically. Icy cold, piercing shivers then permeated every inch of my limbs repeatedly. My eyes fixed on the cream colored paper while my hand swooped down to retrieve it securely, bringing it towards my face and examining it anxiously. With a baited breath and the sounds of my out of control pumping heart clouding my eardrums, my orbs scanned the lovely and unique handwriting.

_It could have been much, much worse Isabella. No one messes with what's mine..._

That right there, those words on that piece of paper which jumped right out at me, screaming its threatening warning, confirmed my worse fear. The blood within started to boil repeatedly, rapidly, never faltering and nearly exploding like an erupting Volcano. That bastard, that sadistic bastard. It's from him, he is real, all too fuckin real. He was the one who destroyed Jacob's bike without giving it a second thought; he really did break and enter into my home without my knowledge, until last night. Not to mention the small fact that he indeed violated my privacy, my mind_... Oh, come on Bella, you realize how hypocritical you're being, right? You can't call it violating when you were so willing to receive it._ True but that was before and I had no idea about... My hands then balled up into tight fists, crumbling the paper inside my palm. The thundering sounds of my heart grew louder and more intense by the second while vile surfaced in my stomach and churned viciously.

_**"I'm not afraid of you, you sick fuck!"**_My voice bellowed out in a hard edged tone.

My flaming eyes scanned around the space of my apartment, searching for any signs, and more importantly looking for him. _Seriously, did you expect him to respond to your weak, bold faced lie?_ Weak, I'm so not... weak. My teeth gritted together while swallowing thickly in an effort to shove down the bile that was rising once again.

"**I'm NOT Yours! I'm NOT ANYONE'S!****I don't get what kind of sick game you're playing but I want no part of it. This shit ends now, you hear? Leave me and the people I care about, the hell alone!"** I ceased myself from continuing any further in order to calm my now erratic, heavy breathing.

Calm yourself Bella, he's not worth it, you do see what's he's doing to you, don't you? This is exactly what he wants and you're falling for it, hook, line and fuckin sinker. Just let it go and move on. After a determined nod, my eyes locked on PT who was glaring directly at me and telling me through a look that I've lost my damn marbles.

"I'm fine really PT, Mommy is totally sane." I said to him reassuringly but subconsciously trying to assure myself more than him. I trotted over to him then kneeled down before him to stroke his silky, multicolored fur with my fingertips.

"Besides," I added with a gentle yet nervous smile, "Like he heard any of what I said right? I was just talking to empty space." I chuckled sarcastically, then walked away to head over to my room.

Distractions are necessary at this rate if I want to get through the rest of this already long and whirlwind kind of day. But what to do to take my mind off of all the insanity I call my life? Maybe I should call Angela and suggest a girl's day. Truthfully that sounds great right about now, seeing my bff would be just what the doctor ordered. My thoughts halted abruptly as familiar, spine tingling sounds caught my attention. Laughing, melodic yet bone chilling laughing. That bastard, he's close and laughing at me! Frantically I surveyed every square inch of my room, intending to find him but only to come empty handed.

Jesus Christ I'm truly honest to goodness losing my mind. There goes my damn imagination getting the better of me yet again. Shit. It struck me at that very second what I should do. Go for a walk or run, or both, out in the park and hit the trails. Nothing like fresh air and beautiful scenery to put things in proper perspective or at least save my sanity even if only for a short while. I didn't give it a second thought, just made a beeline for my dresser and started pulling out my workout clothes. A few minutes later, I was out the door with the naive hopes to leave everything behind even if only for a brief while.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**A/N: Yeah next is Chapter 4 and it's personally one of my favorite chappies, that's all I will say :) I will be posting it as soon as I can. I mentioned this before but again, I have 19 chapters already finished so I should post daily, hopefully. But life can get busy, I am a mom & wife after all ;) Anyway hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think. See you soon, *hugs**


	4. Chapter 4: Heated Introductions

_**A/N: Hello again my fellow readers! Well, not much to say this time around but that I hope you truly enjoy this lemony goodness, pretty much the entire chapter ;) What can I say I'm a big perv. I hope you like and I really hope my lemons are pretty hot :) I try my best. Oh and if you haven't, feel free to put my profile on alert. I plan to post links to pictures from my photobucket that relate to the story. It will be pictures of clothes Bella has worn, where she lives, what she drives & much more! I will let you know when it's up :) And I plan to post a link to a music playlist as well. There are so many songs I have in my mind for this story that are inspiring to me. Okay, now on to it!  
**_

_*****Disclaimer: Still NOT mine, :( *sigh***_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Heated Introductions**_

The blue gray cloud covered sky and the unmistakable aroma of pine greeted me the instant I entered the park. Allowing myself a minute to survey the surrounding breathtaking beauty and reveling over the serenity it brings. After inhaling slow and deep to savor the clean inviting scents, my feet led the way over to one of my favorite trails. My lips pulled into a soft grin as I picked up the pace, my casual walk now turning into a power one. I proceeded forward moving at a swift rate with each passing second and my heart thundered rapidly in response. I exhaled slowly, swaying my arms from side to side, keeping focus on the trail ahead then making the turns when needed. Before long, steady pants escaped my mouth while my feet pounded on the ground underneath me.

The sounds of leaves crunching echoed in the air as I continued on with my steady jogging. Ahh, this is exactly what I needed, some fresh air while having a great workout on a partly cloudy day. A low, aggravated groan pushed past my throat when a light droplet of water splashed on the top of my head. Fuck! Goddamn Washington and nature! I sighed heavily then lifted my chin up defiantly, deciding to not let the constant cloud cover and soon to come rain to spoil my me time. My heart kept pumping feverishly and excessively while my chest clenched, a good indication that this workout is paying off. My feet moved almost effortlessly now on the moistened soil and nearly at top speed. Yes, folks, believe it or not, I, Isabella Marie Swan can actually run, run like a damn marathon runner without tripping! Take that Forrest Gump!

I chuckled over my ridiculousness while taking in the endless vast of green that breezed right by. Holy Shit this is exhilarating and... exhausting, utterly exhausting as pathetically I'm becoming wiped already. That is sad, how is it that I'm still so out of shape yet I hit the gym at least three days a week. Oh let's not lie here Swan, you haven't hit the gym in like almost two weeks you lazy ass! My heaving panting became embarrassing to hear and it grew harder by the second to ignore, so with that, I slowed down dramatically to give myself a breather.

Oh no, no you don't, move that ass, it's not going to move itself is it? My lips pursed tightly and with a determined look, I forced my body to move harder and faster. Relishing over the way my blood boiled rapidly along my veins, my heart pumping at an intense speed which encouraged me to keep it up. Wait a second, I know just exactly what will keep my ass moving. I broke out into a triumphant grin while simmering down to a jog again then concentrated on my breathing.

I dug inside the front pocket of my black cotton shorts and pulled out my I-Pod. Oh yes, this baby is one of my prized possessions and surprisingly ranks over my vibrator and that's saying a lot. I shook my head incredulously feeling nerved over my dorkyness then turned on the player. Quickly I scanned through all my play lists to find the one I made specifically for my workouts. After selecting the list and pressing play my head automatically bobbed side to side as I hummed very off key, to one of my all time favorite songs by Linkin Park.

_**"I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter." **_I sang along while picking up speed once again, now running swiftly and flawlessly along the trail.

What was I so stressed about again? You had to ask that shit didn't you? Involuntarily my mind wandered as images flashed before my eyes replaying the events from this morning. Jake's devastated features while kneeling on the ground and mourning over what was his favorite motorcycle. All because of me. His bike totally demolished because of me. No, because of some possessive, twisted sick fuck who keeps claiming that I'm his. The same sick fuck who has the most, sensual beautiful hands I've ever encountered. With long, icy fingers that can do many head spinning, incredible things. Then there's his lips, that are so satin smooth, freezing and oh so fuckin tasty. Wait, let's not forget his scent, that's tantalizing and sinfully sweet and makes me all weak in the knees the second I inhale it.

Christ, there you go again! Swooning over some psycho who is stalking you by the way and messed with your boyfriend's bike or did you already forget? No, I didn't forget, dammit, I just need to remain on track, stay focused on the workout and nothing else. Speaking of, pick up your feet lazy ass, they're dragging! Suddenly as if lightening had struck and landed on my ass, my feet progressed in a insanely and surprisingly speed, zipping past the constant green. Holy shit, I'm this close to collapsing, I feel it, my knees nearly buckling while every crevice of my legs feel like fuckin Jello. Get over it Swan, keep moving, don't stop now, you can do it, just watch what's in front of you. Great thanks for pointing that out fuckin conscience of mine, just throw in my face how much of a klutz I am.

Sure enough a twist of fate occurred, just to remind me that I am and will always be, extremely uncoordinated as my foot caught on a tree root. I yelped helplessly, my voice echoing throughout the once silent area of the vivid, serene forest. Instinctively I braced myself for an excruciating fall while pondering which body part I'll bruise or cut up today. Just as my face was only mere inches from the soil underneath, my body was lifted upwards. Steel like, arctic hands gripped my hips firmly and securely, then it's fingertips clasped onto my skin in a iron clasp way.

I flinched alarmingly in reaction, nearly shaking uncontrollably while frantically trying to wiggle out of the saviors grasp. It's him, I know it, I can feel it. My eyes rolled heavily as I let out a frustrated sigh that mirrored a growl. Surprise, surprise, hence the sarcasm, the bastard is following me yet again. Before I had the chance to release a scream or turn around to finally have a look at him, my body collided against a tree in a smacking thump. Ouch, that fuckin hurts, Damn that psychotic asshole.

A gasp escaped my hung open mouth when my face nearly met with the tree's surface only inches away. My eyes widening in utter shock and I attempted to twist my head to glance behind my shoulder. Only for it to be turned back roughly, which left me no choice but to stare at the beautiful, dampened tree ahead. Great, he has me pinned in such a vice grip way it's impossible for me to escape, as my arms are tightly and securely pressed against my back.

I gasped in bewilderment when discovering that only one hand was locking me in a very inhumanly strength like way. His arctic, titanium fingers were wrapped around my wrists, holding it in place like handcuffs would, while his other hand pressed the back of my head firmly in order to keep me frozen in place. His marble, ice cold frame pressed against mine so lightly I wouldn't have known he was even there, if it wasn't for his sweet, cool, inviting breath that caressed my heated and perspired neck.

Jesus Christ who is he? This is impossible, no one possesses such strength, speed and ice cold skin that only a dead person would have. Dead, ha, funny one Swan, yeah, what are you going to think next, that the Tooth Fairy is fuckin real. All right enough with the stupid ass jokes back to the situation at hand here. The time is now, no more bullshit, no more games, all the cards will be laid on the damn table. I will find out who and what he is.

But it would be a hell of a lot more easier to question him if he'd just loosen his death grip just a little, fuck it's beginning to hurt. Believe it or not, the pain only bothered me just a tad because all I could consider was how aromatic and beautiful his scent is. My head quickly became cloudy and turning into fuckin mush from inhaling that potent aroma of his. What is he wearing? Some kind of new cologne that smells so insanely incredible it makes all women weak in the knees and nearly forget their name?

"Isabella." He greeted in such a seductive, velvety tone that made me involuntarily very, very turned on.

Holy Shit, just stick a fuckin fork in me now, I'm done, fuckin done for. Dammit Bella, be strong, you're not weak. Don't let him get to you, don't fall for his sexy, hypnotic ways! Think about what he done to Jake's bike, and the I don't know, major fact that he sneaked inside your room and seduced you while you were half asleep, violating your body. Oh yeah, how was it violating when I allowed him to give me oral for God sakes and what a fuckin mind blowing oral it was. Jesus Bella you are one certified hussy, the trophy goes to you for sure, hands down! Suddenly the blood deep within boiled heatedly, passionately and in a volcanic, violent matter that made vicious rage to consume me.

Stupidly and of course without thinking it through like a person who inherits common sense would, I struggled using every ounce of strength my little body carried, to break free out of his firm grasp but to no avail. Christ it's honestly like being tied up with iron, that's how incredibly powerful this man, or whoever the hell he is, is. His breathing was so quiet and eerily calm while mine was heavy and frantic and permeating all over the once quiet stretch of forest.

"Let me go right now you sick fuck!" I growled through gritted teeth and then a devious grin planted on my lips as an idea came to mind.

That's it, I'll kick him, kick him right on his shin, that's something right? Maybe even stomp on his foot? Yeah brilliant genius, remember he's super strong with skin that feels like a Goddamn iceberg, but sure give it a go. I internally groaned at my mind's irritating commentary, then chose to ignore it and instead release a steady, low breath. I moved my leg ever so carefully as to not give away what I was about to do but then stopped short upon hearing,

"You're welcome." He spat through clenched teeth in a icy yet melodic tone.

Dammit, don't give any attention to those smooth, cool lips of his that are ghosting your left ear along with his sweet, tantalizing breath that's gusting out. God, my head is spinning again, the haziness swirling around and becoming more thick by the second. Wait a damn minute, did he just say, you're welcome? So what, he thinks he's some kind of hero now just because he saved me from falling face first! The nerve of that, whoever he is. Then without giving it any thought or considering I threw my leg back which allowed my sneaker to connect against his, what I believe to be, his shin.

Jesus Christ what is he, Superman? Shit! Oww, oww, his leg is so rock hard, I think I just kicked a piece of fuckin granite. Painful, stinging wetness glistened the corners from my eyes in reaction to the intense, sharp pain that radiated from my foot all the way up my upper thigh. My body bounced up and down in a poor effort to lessen the relentless, fiery pain that's coursing continuously on the left side of my body. Fuckin idiot, you are truly Swan, this may be the dumbest shit you have ever attempted to date!

"Ouch, Goddamn you, ouch, shit!" I snarled at him through gritted teeth, attempting to whirl my head over my shoulder in hopes to finally have a glimpse of him.

He just chuckled, fuckin laughed at in response while his soft, icy lips and sweet intoxicating breath tickled my lower left ear. So he thinks this is funny? Such a gentleman.

"Did you just try to kick me Isabella?" He asked in a incredulous yet amused tone.

I shook my head back and forth angrily while bouncing up and down and thankfully the torturous pain subsided somewhat. I squeezed my eyes shut then mentally counted to ten while inhaling and exhaling steadily in order to calm the hell down. The temptation to strike at him was becoming more and more appealing by the nanosecond. Don't even think about it klutzilla, you want to go for breaking your foot the next go around? After sighing frustratingly I grumbled sourly,

"Hell yeah I did, you didn't_** feel anything?"**_

My body stopped moving involuntarily upon feeling him leaning his arctic steel like frame over mine again. Pinning me in the same position as he had previously but this time it didn't escape me that he was using caution perhaps and being gentle, dare I guess. If I wanted, I could easily break myself free from him and make a run for it. But for some insane reason part of me wanted to stay right here, in this very position, held against my will by him. Greedily and foolishly I don't want the flurry of emotions I'm having from feeling his Godly like body so close to mine, to escape. Jesus, he's so ice fuckin cold and smooth, impossibly smooth like marble and his breath, good gracious, I'm at a loss for words at this point.

He chuckled again and I couldn't wrap my head around over how the tone of his voice sounds so musical, like a soothing breathtaking melody. Without a doubt the most lovely and captivating voice I've ever heard.

"Was I supposed to?"

All right, remind me not to compliment him ever again even if it's only in my thoughts. Infuriating, sexy asshole!

"You were, I, Ugh!" I shot back in a childlike matter while stupidly again attempting to loosen myself out of his firm grip. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Oww, ease up by the way!"

I felt his head shake behind me as he released a soft, chime sounding sigh,

"I think it's plainly obvious what I want Isabella."

My teeth ground together roughly while I opened my eyes and internally groaned at the site of a damn tree trunk ahead. Wishing for whatever Godforsaken reason that it was him I could stare at, not some damn piece of wood. All right sexy voice, lovely smelling breath or not, this man is really starting to piss me the fuck off. Before the words slipped out of my mouth, ready to rip him a new one he added nonchalantly,

"You really shouldn't be wandering around in the woods, at least... not by yourself."

I scoffed bitterly while rolling my eyes in frustration. He has got some fuckin nerve! Who is he to tell me where I should go and what I should or shouldn't do?

"Are you implying that I cant, take care of myself? And besides this is part of a park there's people around..." I hesitated for a brief second and listened for any signs of other passerby's just to prove my point.

No of course not, it's just me, him, the trees, the endless fuckin green, the birds and bees. Great, just great I proved his point, now here comes the gloating!

He laughed amusingly and I felt his nose rub against my temple back and forth fluidly. "I know you cant and besides... I'm not the only dangerous being out there."

Dangerous? Super, wow Bella you sure know how to pick them, this one could be a fuckin serial killer who just escaped out of prison or some shit and you're next on his hit list. You're probably just the type he targets: _young, female, naive and idiotic._.. No, I refuse to be a victim, his victim, his play toy or whatever the hell he wants to do with me. This ends right here and right now. Finally after a few long seconds of silence between us which was just enough for me to muster up some courage, I growled under my breath icily,

"And by the way it's Bella to you! No one and I mean no one calls me Isabella. Especially you, understand? Now let the fuck go or I swear I'll scream so loud in the next five seconds the park ranger will be here in minutes flat."

He laughed uproariously, so much so his body quaked against my back causing me to nearly tremble along with him. His lips then connected with the side of my neck brushing them up and down slowly and seductively. Sweet Jesus help me, they're so incredibly soft and feels so mind blowing against my fiery, tender skin.

"I would really love to see you try." He challenged in a sensual voice over my shoulder blade.

His one hand that rested casually on my hip now slid down slowly across the side of my leg, dragging over my upper thigh and after inching their way up inside my shorts. Instantly my insides flamed with such burning intensity, yearning desire consuming all of my being to my own accord over his simple caresses alone. Simple? Anything but. It's like wherever he touches it sets my entire body on fire and makes me feel things I've never, ever felt.

"Oh God, ohhh." I moaned breathy and wanting to curse myself after for giving in yet again to his erotic and spine tingling caresses. I shook my head repeatedly in effort clear the daze that my mind is now in from the way his fingertips are ghosting my flushed skin.

"Uh, try, what?" I stammered in a choked whisper while fighting the irresistible forceful urge to give in to him, as his long, icy silky fingers kept mapping my exposed flesh.

His beautiful bell like chuckles engulfed my entire eardrums, which in turn sent pulsating electrical shivers to glide along every inch of my limbs.

"Scream? Remember Bella? You threatened that you were going to scream if I didn't let you go in... well, what do you know? Times up."

I didn't miss the challenge and taunting in his voice and my jaw clenched tightly as the blood within, boiled rapidly once again. Such a irritating, conceited and sexy bastard! Just as my lips parted wide the scream emerging out of my throat, a arctic, titanium hand curtained my mouth and muffled my pleading cries. Holy crap he's fast, lightning fuckin fast, how is that... possible? Actually the real question should be, how is any of this, possible and real?

At that moment the idea of biting the shit out of his hand in hopes of him finally releasing me, became all too tempting. However the part of my brain that was functioning correctly reminded me that his hand feels like a block of steel. Not the best idea, remember how it went when you tried to kick him and that was trying, you barely made contact. Never mind all that, what you need to do is force some answers out of him and you need to right now. Yeah like I'm in any position to make any demands.

"Can I release you and trust you not to scream?" His melodic tone cut in, ridding my annoying inner rambling.

His marble lips were now on my temple, planting delicate, sensual kisses on it repeatedly. Involuntarily I shivered in delight while relishing over the spikes of pleasure those fuckin incredible lips of his were giving me. Suddenly my mind became numb, the most astonishing, head spinning kind of numb as my brain literally turned into goo, which made all the coherency I once had, fly right out the damn window. Because of that, all I was able to do was nod my head and but then my common sense came flooding back to the forefront. Reminding me that I've absolutely lost any sense of dignity from giving in to him. Yes that may be true but in my defense, he's some kind of... well he's simply irresistible, all kinds of sexy and hypnotic, truly hypnotic.

"All right then, thank you Isabella." He said graciously in a cool, even tone and instantly the irritation swept back in over his use of my full name again.

Didn't I ask him only moments ago, not to call me that? Really Bella like it bothers you that much, why don't you just admit you love the way he says your name? The way it rolls off his tongue, that ice cold, fuckin heavenly, soft tongue. His stone, cool hands were off my swollen, eager lips and I sighed in dissatisfaction over the loss of contact again, while internally wanting to kick my own ass for appearing so desperate, for making it known that he has the upper hand. I watched in awe and nervousness while he used only one hand to lift my arms above my head, then folding them neatly against the rough tree trunk. Then gripped my wrists roughly and firmly, imprisoning them in a iron clasp manner while he whispered in a careful tone,

"Can I trust you to leave your hands right here and to not make any sudden movements?"

Oh now why would I want to do that? Uh hello, because he is psychotic and twisted and all sorts of.. well you don't know who he is dammit that's why! Don't listen to a damn word he says, just break your self free and get the hell out of there. Um, easier said then done, this man embodies super strength and speed and not to mention seems to have this possessive, jealous streak about him and a murderous temper to boot. Oh you think? Really, what brought you to that conclusion Nancy fuckin Drew, the fact that he keeps saying you're his? The fact that he's been stalking you for who knows how long or the tiny fact that he demolished Jacob's bike without any remorse? My eyes blinked while my head shook in hopes of clearing my damn head even if only a mere minute. A quiet gasp then released out of the back of my throat and then after I held my breath in anticipation.

I couldn't help but wonder what will he say next, do next and more importantly why on earth am I letting him? Why am I allowing this man who I don't know, who I've never seen, have his way with me in the middle of the forest. Where there's this big chance he could murder me, bury me somewhere after in a remote place where no one would ever find me. If you really truly believed that Swan you would have managed to free yourself from him moments ago.

Hell if you pleaded with him, begged for him to let you go and leave you the fuck alone once and for all, he would. Something deep inside my gut tells me he would, that he'd do anything for me. Hell, the fears and anxieties are surprisingly starting to slip away cause for some peculiar and unknown reason, all the theories that my brain is spewing out at me I don't believe. But. why? Is it possible that... I'm feeling almost at ease with someone I have no earthly idea who he is?

"Close your eyes." He requested in the most erotic tone I've ever heard to date.

My core responded by moistening just slightly and twitching feverishly and I nearly moaned in reaction. His lips then found my earlobe, enveloping it fully and his icy, sweet breath engulfed inside my drums which caused my body to tremble before him. Moments too soon, his lips no longer assaulted my ear, proceeding onward to the side of my neck and planting rapid but gentle kisses. I whimpered deeply while my body began to quiver uncontrollably from the feel of his arctic, silky tongue as it mapped over every inch of my flesh, then lapped the back of my neck heatedly. My initial instinct was to tell him to fuck off as there's no way in hell I'll allow him to do whatever he desired to do to me, blind.

Shit, he's damn well lucky that I'm even still here, that I'm letting him touch me and making me feel oh so fuckin good. Jesus why do I keep fooling myself, I am just as insane as he is. I can no longer deny that I love every damn minute of the attention, the way he makes my knees weak, my head spin, my heart pound thunderously and my center to throb in pure pleasure. Again my mind went on overdrive making me ponder excessively, wondering why wont he allow me to see him? What's so awful about him that he wont grant me just a peek? The thoughts soon faded quickly thanks to the incredible, erotic distraction he was giving, continuing to lick and devour every crevice of my flushed skin with his icy, tender lips.

"Oh yes, yes." I breathed shamelessly.

My eyes widened, nearly bulging out of their sockets at the discovery of my legs being spread wide apart forcefully. I nearly laughed sarcastically over the fact that I must look like someone who's about to get frisked by a police officer. Well that always had been one of my kinky fantasies. Oh yes Officer, please search me. Only he's no cop, no he's much, much better. He's sensual, infuriating and mysterious, truly all the qualities most women love in a man. Every woman loves the alluring, sexy bad boy. Just the mere thought, the possibility of his large, satin, icy hands traveling over every part of my exposed body immensely turns me on. No, Bella, snap the hell out of it right now, remember you planned on demanding some answers from him.

"Why wont you let me see you?" I asked in a small, weak ass voice and I internally cringed over hearing it. "What is it about you that you don't want me to see? Who are you?"

He sighed, exasperated, while resting his hands gently on my hips, pressing my heated skin firmly with his fingertips and then pulled me against his marble frame roughly. A piercing smack permeated the quiet greenery surrounding us and I groaned loudly over the unexpected but mind blowing feel of his thick, long erection that poked my backside. Sweet Jesus, it's like granite, hard as steel, so long and so fuckin ice cold. **Fuck. Me. **He feels so unbelievable, his cold, soft flesh complements the heat of mine beautifully.

Oh how I want more then anything for him to kiss and lick every damn part of my body, every part of skin for hours on end while saying my name over and over with that fuckin musical voice of his. Shit, what is wrong with me? Does he have you under his spell or what, this is exactly what he wants and your just willingly and idiotically feeding into it. Well, why bother to try to pull myself out of it now, I'm in way too deep and over my head at this point.

"It's in your best interest to not see me, believe me Bella. All you need to know is that you're.."

"Mine, right." I interceded sharply while thrusting my hips against his to my own accord.

What sounded like a feral, deep growl erupted out of his throat and heat spread like a massive, relentless wildfire between my legs over the roaring like sound. Jesus Christ that was so hot. He rested his head on top of my left shoulder and started to devour the left side of my neck, licking it feverishly with his marble, cold tongue then brushing his lips back and forth over the cool wetness.

"God, that feels so.. you feel so fuckin incredible." I gasped breathlessly while he proceeded onward with his erotic and blissful assault.

Caressing my flesh with those magic lips of his sucking, licking, then fluidly making patterns. My entire body was intensely alight over the electrical waves that swirled up and down wildly. Soon enough I knew I would no longer be in my right frame of mind, instead fully consumed with feral, excessive arousal and then there would be no way out of it. I would beg him to have his way with me, then have my way with him and that would be that. But thankfully my mind and my gut pulled me halfway out of the deep, overwhelming erotic trance I'm under, reminding me of what I'm getting myself into.

"No, No! Wait, stop! I, I cant."

Wait, what the hell am I saying, take that back, yes you can continue with this, ask him to keep going, hell take him, do everything to do him you've been fantasizing about. My head shook repeatedly as I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. Then without thinking I whirled my head halfway over my shoulder, only for it to be turned back forcefully. His strong hand pressing the back of my head roughly and to my chagrin my face was met with the tree once again. Surprisingly I mustered up the courage to protest,

"I cant be yours, not until you give me some answers."

He sighed irritably while releasing his hand off my head then delicately stroked the left side of my frame with his icy, long digits. I groaned softly, shuddering before him as my limbs went completely numb in reaction. Damn him! I cant think, cant reason, Christ, what is it about this man?

"Just close your eyes please Bella." He instructed in a polite yet angry tone while his hand connected with my left hip once more.

Clasping it almost violently with his finger pads as the trimmed yet sharp nails nearly dug into my flesh. He yanked me forcefully to him and a whimper escaped my mouth, as pleasure spikes once again consumed my entire insides. My eyes shut unwillingly which allowed darkness to encompass me and leaving me to rely only on my senses at this point. I stole a moment to revel over the feel of his icy, muscular, glorious frame pressed deliciously tight against my backside while his stone like hands guided my hips to grind on him.

His lips then planted slow, sensual kisses on both sides of my neck, leaving no part of my fiery flesh untouched. Then proceeded over to my right ear, his lips brushing back and forth over every inch of it slowly and tenderly. After his tongue took over, freely exploring every arch and curve. The burning, aching feeling in my center intensified times a thousand, throbbing excessively while wetness dripped down fluidly which filled a good portion of my panty. Suddenly, my back involuntarily stiffened at the sound of him inhaling and exhaling sharply as his cool nose rested against my right cheek.

"Jesus your scent is so inviting and mouth watering. You have no earthly idea what it's doing to me." He growled lustfully and I groaned heavily in response then thrust my backside roughly and it collided with his front.

His front that owns a still very rock hard, twitching member that's calling to me, practically begging for me to yank his pants and boxers off and take it all in my small mouth.

"Yes I do. As your scent, rather you, are driving me insanely wild." I responded in a soft and breathless voice.

I went on with circling my hips seductively fully knowing damn well it was tempting and daring him. But I didn't care because yet again I allowed myself to give in to the irresistible, overpowering lust that took over my better judgment once again. He grunted feral in response then pressed savagely and rapidly, never ceasing his movements, going at my backside like a fuckin dog in heat. His fingertips pressed my bare flesh firmly while he continued to dry hump me rabidly. For split second the slight pain I'm feeling from his arctic stone frame alarmed me but not enough to ask him to stop. The sick fuckin horny ass whore I am. Instead I relished over the way his hands roamed freely underneath my thin, gray tank top, exploring freely and unapologetic.

Ghosting every segment of my warm, lightly sweat beaded skin, his pads tracing the outline of my pelvis, moving downward then ceasing just above my aching, nearly drenched entrance. My bud throbbed excessively from the sheer anticipation that his erotic, magic fuckin fingers would soon make contact. My entire insides flaming uncontrollably from the burning, intense desire and I had to refrain myself from asking him to touch me. God how I want him to shove his fingers deep inside my center so damn bad, more then I should. No, I shouldn't let this continue, I have to pull myself out of the deep and intense erotic trance I'm under. But insanely I'm unable to cause foolishly I want more of him, need more, every glorious part of him.

"Please, don't stop. Please. God that feels so fuckin good, touch me more please." I found myself blurting out much to my disapproval, crap wasn't I not supposed to say that aloud?

"Oh sweet, beautiful Isabella." He grunted in an aroused tone breathing inside my left ear once again. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, for you. How long I wanted you."

My lids twitched wildly aching to open as I pondered over his cryptic statement. But then I recalled I had to keep them shut as don't want to jeopardize anything when it comes to this mysterious and captivating man. I refuse to screw things up and chase him away. Jesus Bella are you listening to yourself? Are you even grasping how fucked up this all is? I made my face scrunch up to a puzzled expression while trying to ignore all that rants that continued on in the back of my mind. Deciding to focus on the sexy and cryptic man hovering over me, that has such soft, titanium feeling hands that are crawling their way up. Exploring every inch of my skin that leads up to my very wet, swollen entrance. He then placed several chaste kisses repeatedly and fluidly along the side of my neck and then releasing his tongue to sweep my skin delicately.

_**He's so ice cold, so soft, so... amazing. **_

Sweet Jesus forgive me as I want him to continue his pleasurable heart stopping assault. The high I'm in at this very moment, is limitless, the euphoric bliss that's enrapturing me with each passing second. Then in one swift movement, his hand met the side of my face, cradling it gingerly while moving it to tilt it upright. It took every ounce of willpower I possess to not open my eyes so I could have a glance at what he's doing. The curiosity is just about killing me. My breathing became louder, more erratic and I flinched when his cool, sweet breath engulfed my entire face.

His nose pressed lightly against mine while those gentle icy lips of his brushed over mine in a feathery light motion. Just barely making contact but enough to make me whimper and pant like a fuckin banshee. This man is going to drive me to the brink of fuckin insanity if he keeps this shit up. Again, reality had to smack me right on the face nearly killing the mood as I reminded myself to ask him the question that's been nagging at me for the past two minutes.

"What do you mean by how long you wanted this? Wanted me?"

He chuckled softly over my warm, parted mouth and they trembled feverishly while my tongue begged for entrance.

"So inquisitive and persistent you are love. Sorry but, you must be patient and wait for the answers."

Sure I'll wait, I'll wait forever if I have to. I wanted to shout. Ugh, don't you see what he's doing? He's stalling, fuckin stalling, dodging all of your questions by seducing you, seducing you very well at that. I opened my mouth ready to protest and to demand some answers when his heavenly, cool, marble lips crashed onto mine. Holy fuck. Good God, I'm this close to fainting or hyperventilating or even both. I've never been kissed like this in my entire existence. Ever. Honestly its an insult to call what he's doing to me kissing. It's more then that it's like he's putting all of his emotions, his desires, his entire being and soul into one insanely spine tingling kiss.

My body melted against him but then I forced myself to stand up straighter in attempts to not fall face first on the damp soil. My heart raced and pounded violently at lightning speed while my chest heaved up and down frantically. He continued to move his lips with mine delicately, molding beautifully and then sweeping his tongue across my bottom lip seductively. He moaned into my hot, eager mouth and I whimpered back, then throwing caution to the wind, deciding to thrust my tongue deep inside his cool mouth. Pleading with him through lack of words for his tongue to meet with mine. Surprisingly he matched my fluid movements letting his tongue savagely twist and dance with mine. I gasped breathlessly when his mouth crushed harder over mine while his desirable Godly frame collided against my hips, which made my body crash hard against the tree.

The wood lightly scraped my flesh, nearly piercing through my clothes and pain shot through me for a few agonizing seconds. Once it lessened I paid no more mind to it instead opting to relish over the heightened, exhilarating pleasure that's spreading over every body part. Unfortunately though, my mind had to ramble excessively once again, pointing out how amazingly and frighteningly strong he is, that his body feels a block of steel rubbing on me, instead of this ethereal, erotic man. Christ I'm positive I'll regret going through with this in the morning as I have a hunch my body will be covered with several alarming and very visible bruises. A feral growl erupted from deep within his chest and I moaned lustfully in response, my core now completely soaked as wetness continued to seep through my panties each nanosecond it seemed.

Our lips kept moving rapidly, desperately and passionately then involuntarily I pulled away in order to give myself a breather. I never imagined resorting to that, not that I wanted to let go. If I could I would continue to kiss him until the day the Earth stopped rotating. But I'm not like, well whatever he is and dammit my body for warning me that the oxygen I bare is dangerously close to draining. Several deep and heavy gusts of air escaped my parted swollen lips, then before my lids blinked his lips were molding with mine again kissing slowly, gingerly and longingly as if he knew that our heated make out session need to be turned down a few notches.

My mouth trembled before his, a soft sigh released when his delectable, sensual lips parted from mine carefully. He moaned quietly and I quivered again upon feeling his icy, muscular frame tremble over mine. With one hand resting securely on my hips, his fingers began to ghost the curves and planes while his other hand dipped past the waistband of my shorts. His slender, arctic fingers made their way under my panties and inching towards my throbbing, glistened entrance.

I swallowed hard while attempting to control the frantic, breathless pants that kept releasing out of my trembling lips. My heart was thumping fiercely against my ribs and a burning sensation encompassed my lower belly, becoming more intense with each passing second. The sexual tension surrounding us, clearly evident and becoming more intense and relentless as time ticked on. This is insane, absolutely insane for me to embody these feelings this, for my body to react this way over some stranger who's face I've never seen. I'm honestly unsure at this point how much longer I can withstand his delicious, head spinning assault without at least seeing him just once. I bet my life on it that he's beautiful, no, more then beautiful, I bet he's positively stunning and perfect in every way. God I wish, I want to open my eyes so badly, the anxiousness is nearly killing me. My thoughts trailed off, when his lovely, melodic tone filled my eardrums,

"I must admit, I'm quite surprised, intrigued actually over your reaction to me. I thought you were furious with me Isabella." He stated conversationally while pressing his cool lips over the left corner of mine, planting sensual, butterfly kisses.

After, proceeding to do the same to the other corner only this time, his tongue gingerly swept over the edge of my bottom lip. Good fuckin God, his tongue is so utterly divine, tastes so sweet, the most incredibly delicious thing I've ever tasted in my entire existence.

"Oh, Oh God, yes!" I gasped in a urgent, needy tone.

I circled my hips deliberately slow then thrust myself against him, desperate to fill the burning raging need. Alarmingly finding myself longing for him, every single sexy, Godly inch of him, more then I should. My mind wandered again to my own accord, flashing several images at once, all of them displaying similar fantasies and leaving me wondering what he would feel like deep inside me. His freezing, thick, steel like erection deep within my warm, throbbing, drenched core, complementing it just nicely. Sweet Jesus the thought of that alone caused my body to tremble once more and my bud to pulsate rapidly as it ached, longing to be satisfied.

I shook my head over and over in effort to clear my erotic fantasies that I so desperately wish would come true. Snap out of it Bella, remember what he just said, he's been waiting for a response you know. Dammit I'm aware but shit he has me so entranced, it's like I'm drunk, similar to how I was last night but fifty times worse or better, depending on how you look at it. Suddenly my brain began to function correctly, recalling that I am still indeed angry with him over what he did to Jacob, because of me. Me, and what he's been doing without my knowledge.

"I am, angry." I finally responded then internally winced over the fact that my voice sounded more lustful then firm and irritated the way I intended for it to sound.

"Actually angry is an understatement for how I feel. What you did was really fucked up."

I gave myself a silent cheer feeling proud for sounding like I mean business this time. Oh yeah, what a way to stick it to him Bella. Letting him grope you in the middle of the forest in broad daylight, you tough bitch you.

His laughter echoed in my ears and rang throughout the air around is and I groaned exasperatingly in reaction then gritted my teeth sharply.

"Really? I thought it was quite amusing actually. Did you see the look on his face? Right you did. Truly priceless, wouldn't you agree?" He chuckled almost manically as his mouth grazed along mine again.

I froze in response, twisting my head to the other side and forcing my body to be unresponsive, which wasn't an easy task as my damn limbs are eager to respond to his every touch. His hand ceased its movements just when it was about an inch away from stroking my oh so ready folds and damn me for nearly groaning out loud over the loss of contact. Damn me to hell for wanting his fingers to violate every crevice of my moistened walls. But I have to rid push my inner monologue aside just long enough so I can give myself a reality check again, return to the task at hand, which is to interrogate the shit out of him until I receive some answers.

"Why did you do it? _**Your beef is with me. Not Jake**_. That was way out of line! Just, I dont understand, what is it you want, why me?"

"No, my problem is with _**him and only him **_Bella. I was giving him a simple yet clear warning."

He sighed dramatically but I didn't miss the sarcasm etched in his tone. "Too bad that he's so moronic and simple he wont heed it, which means the next time I wont have a choice but to take drastic measures."

I struggled using all the strength I had to loosen free out of his tight grasp only to be even more firmly bounded. I growled in frustration, the agony of defeat making me over anxious. His titanium like hand clasped around both of wrists again, mirroring ice cold handcuffs instead of marble skin. Meanwhile his other hand remained inside my shorts, gripping onto my hip firmly but not in a vice grip like previously. There's no use in trying to escape since I literally cant and oddly enough as twisted as this sounds, I dont want to. The intrigue and the mystery radiating off this man becoming more and more appealing to me with each passing minute. A light droplet of water landed on top of my head and the recognizable scents of moisture indicated that rain would soon make itself present.

"What are you going to do? Just, leave him alone, please. Leave him alone." I begged in a desperate, pleading way with the naive hopes that was enough for him to understand what I'm harboring since I'm unable to show it with my eyes.

"I wont do anything dear Isabella, if, you stay away from him. See, I dont care to share what's mine. And I dont appreciate anyone messing with anything that's mine. _**He crossed the line**_." He snarled venomously his lips moved quickly over the side of my neck.

He then caressed against my heated skin and automatically icy shivers pummeled along my spine in response. Christ, the hammering of my heart so piercing, its almost clouding my eardrums, I wonder if he hears...

"God Isabella, your heart is racing like a thoroughbred." He paused briefly to moan gently, appreciatively while inhaling deeply.

His nose rubbed back and forth against the strands of my hair and then over my shoulder blade. "I smell your fear, your arousal. Very, very interesting that you fear me, yet your body desires for me as well."

"Don't flatter yourself." I spat vehemently without hesitation while lifting my chin defiantly. He may be sensual as all hell but he's beginning to infuriate the fuck out of me.

"And again, I'm not yours. I'm not anyone's and who the hell are you to tell me who I can be around? You can go to hell!"

His head shook feverishly which granted his silky locks to brush over my flushed cheeks. He inhaled again sharply and it became eerily silent for what seemed like eternity until his bell sounding voice muttered sharply,

"I'm already in hell, sweet Bella and soon enough, you will grasp and accept that we belong together."

I snorted while throwing my head back incredulously. "Ha! What delusional world are you living in?"

"So stubborn and such a spitfire. You haven't changed one bit." He responded wistfully.

Even though my lids are shut, judging from the swift change in his breathing and the way his body tensed against mine, it's abundantly clear that he let something slip accidentally. My face contorted into a complex expression while my brows raised. Wait a damn minute, he just implied I haven't changed a bit. What in the hell does that shit mean? Do I know him then from somewhere, sometime, is that why he wont let me have a look at him?

"I haven't changed? How do you know? Do you... know me? Well I guess to be technical in someways you probably do since you have been stalking me over these past few days." I accused vehemently then released a agitated sigh after receiving no response from him.

So he wants to play that game huh? Well lets see if he enjoys mine, I will get more out of him, I can be sneaky too.

"So that was you that night out on my balcony right? You were there when I cried over my Mom and then last night, that wasn't a dream. You were actually there, touching me, kissing me and I, oh God, you were there at the Tavern too! And you purposely left that Dracula book for me to see... but, wait did you make, were you the cause for that crashing sound when Jake and I were having..."

A deafening, ferocious snarl escaped out of his mouth and I flinched alarmingly from the frightening noise. Obviously I hit a nerve. So that's it, all this, his sick, twisted obsession is because of jealously. He jealous over Jake and I's intimate relationship but why? God there are so many questions that's he purposely leaving unanswered.

"Don't ever speak about that disgusting, vile buffoon you call a boyfriend. The thought, the sight of him on you,"

"Makes you sick? Angry, jealous? Good! I hope it drives you away for fuckin good and I can live my life in peace again." I cut in using the most hatred tone I could muster.

He slightly twitched against me while letting out a deep, sorrow sounding breath.

"I apologize Isabella. It wasn't my intention to make you furious, to feel such horrible, hateful things towards me."

"Really? No, really why would I care that someone who I don't even know, is stalking me, watching and following my every move, gropes me whenever the hell he wants, goes on a possessive, violent rampage and destroys my boy, um, friends bike and yet, you refuse to give me an honest reason why or show me your face. I have no right to be furious about any of that, not at all."

My voice was rich with sarcasm and I didn't have to open my eyes to see the most likely furious expression that's laced on his face. I'm getting to him, I just know it, just like the bastard gets to me, deep underneath my skin, more then I'm willing to openly admit. He drew out a heavy breath then muttered,

"You may be harboring all those emotions but your body's reaction to me is saying something entirely different. You can verbally refuse me all you want to your hearts content but both you and I know better. You want this, want me, just as I desire you with every fiber of my being. I never wanted a woman so much in all of my existence. You have no earthly idea what you do to me."

I sighed heavily, shrugging my shoulders casually in hopes it would show him that what he declared, had no effect on me whatsoever. But of course that's utter bullshit. Because the sexy asshole has a point, he's right about all of it but that doesn't mean I will verbally attest to that.

"Then fill me in, tell me what exactly I do to you. Just, tell me who and what you are, there's something off, not quite," I trailed off, leaving the unfinished sentence to linger in the thick, tension filled air between us.

"Regrettably I'm unable to Bella, however, I'm open to hear your theories, enlighten me please." He replied casually.

His vice grip around my wrist unlocked as he withdrew his hand away to place it gently over my left hip once more. I hissed under my breath over the way his ice cold, porcelain like hands feel on my warm flesh.

"I will tell you but first, can I please drop my arms? They're aching a bit."

"Of course, I sincerely apologize, it wasn't my intention to hurt you." He responded genuinely and I dropped my arms to my sides, sighing in contentment as the ache slightly elevated. I decided to wiggle them around in circles, swinging them back and forth so they would loosen up.

"Too late for that I'm afraid." I grumbled sourly in response to his last statement, "I'm pretty positive that I'll have some bruises by the morning or later this evening. I bruise easily by the way and your super human strength doesn't help any matters."

He exhaled wordlessly and I heard his tongue click on the roof of his mouth but before he had a chance to speak I interrupted in a pleading tone,

"Since you wont let me see you, could you be fair here and let me at least touch your face and hair? Please? You have been touching me and I admit, I have no complaints but,"

His chime sounding laughter encompassed my eardrums and to my chagrin, made my heart flutter. What is wrong with me? Here I go again falling for his suaveness, his erotic, sexy ways. I need to just face the facts, I am utterly hopeless and fucked, really fucked. I sighed deeply while trying to pay no mind to how heat swept over my already flushed cheeks. I must look like a Goddamn tomato at this rate. At this moment I'm honestly grateful he had asked me to keep my eyes shut because I don't think I could handle seeing the look on his face when I mumbled under my breath,

"Look, I just, want to touch you. Make you, um, feel, the way you make me feel, please?"

He laughed again and it took my breath away the way it mirrors wind chimes that sway gently from a light breeze.

"You already give me great pleasure, beautiful Isabella, more then you realize but you do make a valid point and because I'm a selfish creature, I will allow it."

My brows furrowed and I could tell my face pulled into a puzzled expression. What did he mean by that shit? Shit, him and his cryptic ways. Before I had the chance to ask if I could turn around to face him, as it would obviously make it easier for me to explore him, he whirled my frame around to face him. His cool, lovely aroma gusted over my heated skin and I shamelessly inhaled while maneuvering my face closer to his. My lips parted which granted a whimper to release and he breathed out in contentment.

"God your scent is, simply beautiful, sweet and intoxicating, nothing like I ever inhaled." I murmured in awe while my hand extended out to search for his face.

His forehead pressed gingerly against mine leaving his face to ghost mine and in reaction, an inaudible gasp escaped my throat. My hand then discovered his marble, icy cheek and I shivered from the arctic, steel like texture to it. My fingertips then caressed along the slopes of his cheekbones and I breathed softly as surprise and disbelief hit at me from every angle. It's incredible how prominent and defined they are. He is literally like a statue, complete with a porcelain feel, breathtaking in every way and I don't have to see it with my own eyes to know.

Insanely a part of me is grateful for his insistence to keep me in the dark, literally. As this is the most erotic moment of my life, well besides what he had done just a short while ago and last night. Just to savor over this man's glorious face is simply without a doubt, priceless. My digits continued onward, trailing along, making a pattern of sorts, passing his cheek and then stopping right on his forehead. Another shuddering gasp released out of my throat as complete awe struck me once again, the feel of his stone like flesh is rendering me speechless.

"You're so cold, your skin feels like satin it's so, wonderful." I whispered throatily as my fingers ran down past his forehead to ghost his other cheek. He sighed and hummed serenely, his tone sounding more melodic then I ever heard thus far.

"And your skin is perfectly warm, warm and lovely. I truly love the flush that spreads on your cheeks when your...well, my God you're simply a work of art." He added using his velvety tone.

I panted heavily when his frame collided against mine once again which caused my back to press on the tree trunk in a soft thud. He caged me in, resting his arms over my shoulders from what I can tell. His face continued to incline toward mine which left our noses to nuzzle against the others tenderly. Without another word, I proceeded to travel the other side of his angelic face using my digits to gently stroke his closed lids, under his eyes, then up and down his flawless shaped nose.

"You're so perfect, I can feel it, so beautiful. If only you would let me see you or just, tell me your name, please." I requested in a gentle but pleading voice while caressing his chiseled jaw line, moving downward to meet with his stone like, thick neck.

My fingers shook erratically with anticipation and with a baited breath, I touched his throat savoring every crevice of his inviting, satin flesh.

"I'm far from perfect Bella, far from beautiful. Trust me, I have to protect you, for your own good. The less you know, the better."

Okay, I'm utterly clueless and dumbfounded. This heavenly, mysterious man has been leaving me guessing for quite sometime during this intriguing and heated visit but at this point, his vagueness, his unwillingness to open up, is only making me desperate to seek for the answers.

"I'm sorry but no offense how do you expect me to trust you? You wont inform or show me who the hell you are." I countered in a rigid tone, then exhaled deeply, "And protect me, why? From who? You? Well if that's the case, you have a funny way of showing it, given that you are around me all the time, spying away, correct?"

"Yes," He admitted sharply, "And you're right, you have no reason to trust me. But see I'm a selfish being, I choose not to play by the rules. Well I had up until... look, will you at least allow me to advise that it would be in your best interest to stay away from me. In fact you should ask to be released right now and demand for me stay out of your life indefinitely and I'll abide by it."

My hand ceased it's exploring of his throat and I gave myself a moment to process what he just voiced. Christ, what is there to think over? He's clearly giving you an out and he means it, the conviction and validity evident in his tone. Heed his warning.

"That's just it, I don't, know how to. I mean, I should ask you to leave me the hell alone and I should stay away from you but I cant, I dont want to." I confessed idiotically without hesitation and immediately, alarm bells rang repeatedly throughout my mind while my conscience cussed at me vehemently what a fuckin moron I am.

He growled irritably while shaking his head incredulously.

"Unbelievable you would think one of us would utilize some common sense. But yet here I am, greedy and choosing to not leave your side now that you discovered me. And here you are, idiotic, utterly idiotic and foolish. Isabella, you have to reconsider what you are about to walk into because there's no turning back. I am not who you think I am."

I twisted my head stubbornly, "Well, unfortunately for you, no matter how many times you warn me, try to push me away, I'm not going anywhere. So you might as well get used to me and prepare yourself cause I have a lot of questions. And as far as who you are, doesn't matter, I'm not who you think I am either."

He scoffed darkly which made his sweet scented breath gust over my parted mouth.

"Ah, Isabella, you have no concept what you're getting into."

I shrugged nonchalantly as a smug smile formed on my lips.

"And that makes it all the more exciting."

An unexpected and alarming sound erupted filling the small space between us. I realized it came out of his mouth seconds too late because next thing I know, his granite body slammed hard right against mine, causing my back to collide roughly against the bark. I gasped in utter shock, fear gripping my insides in a vice grip. Jesus what the hell was that for? Good God it's insane the way his body feels like a combination of ice and steel, it's inhumanly possible to endure such strength. Before my lips moved, the words catching on the tip of my tongue, a cold, marble hand clutched around my throat, latching on to it in such a manner it was impossible to move, to even talk or scream. My breath caught and squeezed my eyes firmly shut so they wouldn't pry open and the hot tears from the dull pain I'm enduring, wouldn't spill.

"Isabella, I need to you to listen very carefully, cause I will only say this once. This isn't a game were playing here, this is _**your life**_. I am _**NOT **_who you think I am, understand this. I am not a gentleman by any means, I'm not some goddamn knight in shining armor who will sweep you off your feet and romance you like one of those fuckin romance novels. I'm not the type of man you can bring home to your family. I'm not... good. I am a monster who has killed before, without blinking an eye."

I shook my head vehemently, stupidly disagreeing with him, even though deep in the pits of my gut, I believe every single word that's coming out of his mouth. And that all the more, frightens and intrigues me. I am officially a dumb ass, I should take him seriously, should heed his warnings, should be so damn alarmed over the possibility of what he is, I should run and keep running. Instead the curiosity is growing, stirring and now more then ever I want to, need to know more about him.

"I, I don't, it doesn't matter." I foolishly protested and he hissed sharply, his cool, lovely scented breath engulfing my nostrils and lungs.

He loosened his grip on my throat just enough so that the pain subsided and I breathed out gently while trying to remain composed and unnerved, all the while aware I'm failing miserably.

"How can you so casually disregard your life?" He asked in disbelief while rubbing his nose across my chin slowly and gently.

A small moan escaped out of my throat and he grunted lustfully at the sound. "Last night when I was in your room, on your bed tasting your sweet skin, your moistened folds and hearing the way your heart pounded fiercely against your chest in reaction to your arousal. Good God, I nearly... I wanted to thrust inside you deep and rough, have my way with you like the animal I am. Fuck you so rough until you breathed your last breath. Now do you concept how dangerous this situation can turn out to be for the both of us? Especially for you?"

I gulped several times, breathing erratically and heavily as my chest heaved up and down, the bundle of nerves making my entire being shot. I could feel his lips brush across my throat where his hand once was and instantly the iciness of his flesh aided in subsiding the dull ache.

"Tell me what you're thinking, are you scared?"

I didn't answer, remaining silent and collected to the best of my ability, trying to keep a clear head while he wonderfully explored the left side of my face with his arctic mouth and tongue. He rested his hands casually on my hips, then swiftly moved upward, mapping my ribs with his silky digits. I quaked against him, moaning deeply, greedily and wishing so much I could just open my damn eyes and finally look at him because I'm positive he is undoubtedly the most visually stunning being I'd ever lay eyes on.

"Isabella?" He ceased his sinful exploration of my skin, removing his hands from under my shirt and I groaned under my breath in disapproval.

Damn him he wants an answer and I want him to continue to touch me and please me in anyway shape or form. So with that I have to meet him halfway and the second the words slipped out of my lips, I wanted to smack myself in the face.

"Y, yes."

"But yet, you're still here, not even attempting to escape, how can this end well?" He sighed painfully, pressing his forehead against mine and I felt him shaking his head slowly while inhaling sharply, audibly.

"God Isabella."

Without even thinking I kissed what I thought to be his lower cheek, making a path and stopping at the corner of his granite mouth. My tongue flickered out, searching greedily to taste his sweet, inviting flesh and satisfied when it connected with his skin. My heart pounded fiercely against my ribs, my entire insides alight with intense, unrelenting fire over the sounds that erupted out of the back of his throat. Jesus, he is so fuckin sexy.

"Christ." He moaned through clenched teeth angling his face to meet with mine and so that our lips joined in a heated, fiery kiss.

"I want to touch you, please. I just have to feel you, I trust you."

He growled in disapproval over my request and from I disconnected from our passionate but brief lip lock. I hesitated, waiting for him to protest or say anything else but he didn't, instead pulling away in order for me to access him easier, as if since i am doing this blindly.

Slowly and carefully I slid my hand up past his jugular then traveled over to his head. Once I discovered his tresses, I threaded it tenderly, reveling over the silky locks. A soft, breathy sigh escaped, a reaction from the feeling of caressing his hair brings. I couldn't help but wish as I kept on marveling over his beautiful and sexy feeling hair, that he would at least tell me his name. Even if he gives me a fake one, just something for me to go on, that I can call him. It's really and untruly unfair that he knows mine, knows things about me and yet I know next to nothing about him. Oh quit your bitching Swan because you aren't that entirely bothered by it, if you were, you wouldn't want to do this...

I leaned my face in closer, titling it enough so that I could hopefully get my lips on his at just the right angle. With his assistance, our mouths meshed together slowly and in a feathery like way. He grunted deeply into my tingling, fiery mouth and before long his glorious feeling hand found it's way back underneath my shorts. His fingers traveled way down south, much to my elation, in search of my embarrassingly moistened folds.

My breathing became shallow and hard while my heart hammered restlessly against my ribs, the stimulating energy that slowly grew within increased more by the nanosecond. I gasped passionately when his free hand grabbed underneath my left thigh roughly then hitched it around his icy, stone waist. I dug the heel of my shoe firmly against his lower back and he hissed heatedly, circling his hips heatedly to mine.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chanted like my name is a sweet prayer, under his breath.

Our lips kept motioning in delicious harmony and our tongues danced erotically, moving fluidly and erratically, the perfect blend of fire and ice. My body then ignited, the flames of desire consuming every crevice of my insides. I inclined my head back deeper onto the tree trunk while gasping wildly as his luscious mouth continued to sweep over mine feverishly. Suddenly two long, icy fingers landed over my wet slit then circled slowly and gingerly. Oh sweet Jesus, he is a God, a sex and fuckin magic fingers God. Lord can the man touch and kiss like no other. And the way he feels, so sensational and blissful, it's taking me to places I've never been. Sharp bolts of pleasure enveloped me in a firm hold, making my body quiver violently and my heart rate to spike to near dangerous levels.

"Oh, oh, right there, yes. Don't stop, please. God yes, that feels fuckin incredible."

His lips ceased their movements with mine to twitch into a full blown out smirk.

"Ah my lovely Isabella. I love the way you beg, wanting more. The way your heart is racing, how your veins are pulsating. And holy shit, you're so unbelievably warm."

His fingers continued to swirl over my folds, gliding up and down rapidly, with no intention of slowing down it seemed. Oh my God, I'm at a loss of words, the man has barely fingered me for not even two minutes and I'm this close to having an exploding, toe curling orgasm. My core walls started to clench and unclench in throbbing waves as my lower belly muscles tightened, twisting to a fiery, secure knot. His mouth then clamped over my jugular using his cool flesh to suck, tug savagely and after smoothing it over with his tongue repeatedly.

"Oh God Bella, your throat the skin's so soft and tastes extraordinary, mmm." He breathed against my skin and I groan loudly when his teeth, razor sharp and perfect at that, nipped my flesh tenderly.

He clamped them down a little harder with each passing second and pain began to radiate immediately. However, I didn't give it a second thought because the ache surprisingly felt amazing and caused icy currents to flow feverishly and pleasantly over my spine.

"Oh, oh, yes, more! God, faster, harder. Just like that, yes!" I pleaded my voice throaty and filled with desperation.

He dipped his fingers deep inside my entrance compliantly. Then without missing a beat, thrust them back and forth using such force, that the sounds coming from his hand smacking against my core radiated throughout the small space between us. My breathing grew erratic and deep again and to ease the aching but arousing tension I tightened my grip on his tendrils, tugging at it with such aggression, he snarled lustfully through clenched teeth. I yelped over the slight pain that shot through my insides when he mauled my neck, working his lips and tongue effortlessly and showing no signs of slowing down.

Holy shit, can he keep going on like this? Isn't he tired? I'm losing breath here, starting to become extremely fatigued and perspiring and I'm pretty sure he's not even breaking a sweat. Out of my own control, I went into near convulsions the second his fingers curled and twirled right on my g spot, leaving me to marvel over how his ice cold, marble skin feels beyond indescribable. Blinding, but beautiful white spots appeared before my eyes, while my heart thundered to the sinful beat of the ultimate pleasure my body's experiencing.

"Oh God, fuck yes! Ohhh," I grunted under my breath passionately, my toes curled tightly and the pressure on my lower abdomen burst, releasing intense tremors.

The wave of euphoric pleasure consumed all of me, leaving me breathless and utterly intoxicated. My center's walls clasped over his slender, elegant fingers, gripping them in a death like way and coating them with my endless flowing honey.

"Mmm, Isabella, you are so hot and moist, fuck." He growled heatedly onto my neck while rocking his hips harshly against mine and I moaned deeply the instant his titanium member rubbed just right over my lower belly.

The erotic high gradually decreased much to my chagrin but his fingers never yielded their immoral movements, only to continue to pump deep inside my bud once more. Jesus, he doesn't plan on stopping does he? Does he have any comprehension what he's doing to me?

"I want you to cum again my love, spill your lovely juices for me again, please. I need you so fuckin desperately."

My mouth hung wide open as disbelief and arousal clouded my still foggy state of mind. While I scrambled to search for something to say in return, his lips latched to my heated and now slightly sore jugular, planting tender kisses at first, then suctioning my flesh wildly and following it with caressing it using his tongue. My head started to spin excessively while my heart pounded fiercely against my chest and I braced for another round of orgasmic pleasure to awaken my body once more.

A throaty cry escaped from the middle of my throat when he used his teeth to graze lightly over my flesh, then nipped at it fluidly. All right, I'm all for hickeys as I think they're extremely fuckin hot but what if and when Jake sees the marks (that I'm positive I'll bare) what in the world do I tell him? Dammit as much i really, really dont want to put a halt to his delicious, head spinning assault, I should. I mean, this isn't right, what was I thinking?

Not with your brain obviously Swan. My body then collided harshly back and forth against the trunk, leaving the sharp, damp wood to scrape my backside, piercing through my shirt just a bit. Dull yet sharp pain permeated over my spine and the lower half of my frame causing a heavy gasp to free out of my lips. His severe and pleasurable plowing to my core completely awestruck me. As a result I surrendered to the satisfaction he's giving me, relishing over it and allowing it to engulf me completely. His teeth sank further inside my hot, moistened flesh, oh so dangerously close to puncturing it and I screamed lustfully as every inch of my insides pulsed with extreme desire. Suddenly, stars appeared before my eyes as electrifying bolts of gratification erupted and my body trembled from another powerful, satisfying orgasm.

"Oh, yes, God, yes!" I yelled shamelessly completely oblivious to the fact there's a world around us and people in it who could walk by any given moment or at least, hear my lustful cries.

All of a sudden, in a matter of seconds, his lips, hands, body seemed to have vanished into the air. It didn't take me to open my eyes to discover that there's an empty spot in place of where he once was. I straightened myself up, hissing sharply under my breath over the dull ache that targeted every square inch of my insides. With hunched shoulders I took in deep and steady breaths then exhaled as slowly as I could, trying to control my frantic breathing. My eyes flickered from side to side inside my lids, aching to unfold but didn't want to take a chance in upsetting him as ridiculous as that sounds. To my annoyance my mind went on overdrive, repeatedly asking the same questions, what just happened? Where did he go and why? Anguished sounding growls permeated from a distance away and my heart hammered against my chest in reaction.

"Hey! Where are you? Where did you... go?" I wondered frantically and before I could stop them my lids fluttered open.

Wow how its so nice to be able to see again. Anxiously I shifted my head from side to side while darting my eyes all around the stunning, vivid colored forest and I frowned when realizing he's no where to be found, rather unwilling to be seen. I am positively certain with all that I am that he's here, close by, his overwhelming, lovely aroma, a dead giveaway.

"I'm here." He assured gently somewhere nearby and I whipped my head over to the right in naive hopes to catch a glimpse of him.

But of course no sign of him anywhere in sight. Shit, where the hell is he? He had to have been the reigning champ of hide and seek back when he was a child seriously.

"What, what happened? Why did you stop?"

Geez, desperate whore much Swan?

"You're serious? You didn't feel, you absolutely had no idea what I was about to do to..." He paused, letting the unspoken words linger for a few long, agonizing moments. After exhaling sharply he proceeded,

"I must apologize, all of what just occurred was entirely inappropriate, I should have used more self control."

My mouth gaped wide open in shock while I turned my head back and forth in disbelief. What on earth was that shit supposed to mean? He sure as hell didn't think it was inappropriate a minute ago and why does he need to use self control?

"It was anything but inappropriate, it was incredible, fuckin mind blowing, please just, come back here. I don't understand why..."

"Good." He cut in harshly, "You shouldn't have to understand, it's my burden to bare."

"Again, I don't quite get what you mean by,"

"I need to be more cautious around you if I want to, if we both want to continue this... I almost, killed you."

A dark yet remorseful tone laced in his voice hit every nerve within me making my lungs constrict and my heart to thud erratically. Killed me? Did he just imply that he almost ended my life? How is it possible he nearly murdered me over giving me a hickey and two amazing orgasms? Could this man be any more confusing?

"Killed me? Listen, you have to fill me in here. All this cryptic bullshit is driving me mad and,"

"I have to go." He interceded in a flat, emotionless tone.

I heard a light rustle sweep over the tree leaves gently followed by twigs and leaves crunching on the damp ground. My head shook stubbornly as my brows pulled together and my lips curled into a deep frown.

"No, please don't leave. I didn't mean to scare you away."

"Sorry but I must, there's a... complication."

"But wait, please I," I stopped mid sentence and just like that, most of his captivating, powerful aroma dissipated and again a gentle breeze wheezed by the towering, beautiful trees.

Complication? What does he mean by that? Sure enough my silent question was answered as my ears perked up, tuning into noises coming from crunching leaves and soft footsteps. I froze instantly when the sounds approached closer and thankfully I snapped out of the aroused daze I still harbor, discovering that I appear like a mad mess. Hurriedly and frantically, I straightened myself best I could, then situated over by a tree stump and pretended to stretch out my oh so still shaky legs.

The footsteps slowed down while closing the gap between me and them. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted an elderly couple, most likely in the late 60's, sporting their identical workout gear and heading over in my direction. Tentatively and nervously I turned around to face them and giving them my best friendly, casual grin. They returned it and after the woman gave me a long once over, with bright and wide eyes, lit with wonder.

"Some workout huh?" She mused with a friendly but amused smile and her husband shot her a humorous glare while shaking his head.

"Uh, what?" I stammered stupidly, instantly wanting to kick my own ass for looking like a deer that got caught in the headlights.

Way to go with the calm and collected act. And by the way what did she mean by that? Oh God did they, hear, him and I's very public pornographic display?

"The trails, there a doozy aren't they?" The woman clarified with a knowing wink while throwing me another friendly smile.

"Yeah, they sure, um, are." I responded as casually as I could while fighting to keep the blush from appearing on my cheeks.

Dammit, great, wow, another one to add to the list of the most humiliating moments in my lifetime book.

"Well, have a good workout dear, enjoy your day!" The woman trilled brightly followed by a wave of goodbye over her shoulder as her and her companion walked away, taking the path that leads further into the forest.

I groaned irritably while raking my hand through my ponytail roughly as the sheepish sunk in more and more by the second. God how embarrassing, that was without a doubt completely and utterly...

"You are a terrible actress." quipped a familiar, melodic voice from behind my shoulder. I jumped in reaction, my heart nearly bursting out of my chest and my belly flip flopped wildly. Wait, terrible actress? Oh the nerve of that sexy, captivating, mysterious asshole!

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!" I shouted heatedly while making the idiotic attempt to whirl around to face him. Only to be halted when his icy, steel hand rested around my right shoulder.

"I know, don't turn around." I grumbled sourly, taking the words right out of his mouth. "I thought you left and how did you know or see those people heading over here?"

He sighed angrily, "Here you go again with the constant questions, Isabella. No, I didn't leave but I really must now this time."

"Why? Please, let's um, talk, we can go back to my place and,"

Oh my god what am I suggesting? Seriously Swan have you lost some brain cells as a result from his heart stopping assault? Your father, the Chief of Police mind you, would be infuriated if he knew you were inviting a complete, most likely dangerous stranger at that, over to your place of residence. Well Charlie isn't around and tough shit i am a grown up, yeah an moron one at that.

"Regrettably I'm unable to, truthfully it's wise if I keep my distance from you for awhile but, I will see you later this evening."

I drew out a sharp and disappointing toned breath, "All right but, how will I know when your nearby or..."

"I will find you my love." He assured cryptically while nuzzling his silky, cool lips over the back of my ear tenderly. I sighed serenely in reaction, loving what his heavenly skin does to me.

"Of course you will." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath and to my irritation, he chuckled lightly, then placed a butterfly kiss underneath my lobe.

"Wait, wait!" I called out desperately the instant his gentle movements ceased.

The anxiousness struck every chord within as I feared I wouldn't be able to ask him the most vital question that's been invading my mind since our first encounter, before he leaves.

"Please, at least give me the first letter or your name, initials, something. I need to call you something."

I could sense he hesitated for long moment, pondering over what I asked most likely. But to my surprise and satisfaction his mouth latched onto my ear again, moving upwards slowly and ceasing right on my temple.

"Call me E." He replied in a sultry but tensed filled tone.

He kissed my temple gingerly and longingly and then like the wind, he was gone. Leaving behind only his breathtaking and sweet scent, a reminder that he was here, that he truly does... exist.

"E," I whispered under my breath.

I wrapped my arms securely over my chest and gave myself a moment to sink in what just happened. My head shook in disbelief, attempting to wrap my mind around all of what just happened. Then at that moment while standing in the middle of the trail surrounded by endless greenery and stunning scenery, an epiphany struck me hard. Pointing out that my life will never be the same. My destiny will truly and forever change, all from an encounter with a man that I'm not allowed to see. However, truthfully that isn't bothering me because I'm already completely over my head at this rate, intrigued and utterly mesmerized by him. Now all I want is some answers and I have a sinking feeling that when they're finally unraveled, it will rock my world to the very core.

* * *

******* That's it folks. I will try my hardest to post Chapters 5 and 6 later today! Hope you enjoyed and I love reviews like I love the Twilight movies! *hugs**


	5. Chapter 5: Distractions and Theories

**A/N: Hola my lovely readers! Welcome back to my wild, sexy tale I like to call For Eternity! I am your hostess for the evening, so sit back, relax and enjoy the ride, ;) All right for real, I want to thank you all again for reading! But...*points accusing finger* I'm aware that many of you are quietly lurking, I check my stats, lol. I wish you all would leave me your thoughts or a simple hello. But I cant harp on you, I'm a lurker as well. I admit, they're are many stories I read and don't leave a review, shame, shame, I know. But I plan to change that around. Okay enough of my babble, here you are folks Chapter 5! This one is a LONG one, lol. So hope you like lengthy chappies :) Happy Reading & see you at the end!**

*****Disclaimer: NOT mine, it's the amazing SM's! But I so wish I had a personal shopper, preferably Alice Cullen. Oh and again I should note this lemony tale is Rated NC-17 for a reason, due to major sexual content & vulgar language. You've been warned!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Distractions, Theories & Fascination**_

Alright whoever said distractions are helpful in regards to keeping your mind almost blank, was full of shit. All day and into the early evening I've done nothing but keep myself occupied. From doing laundry, to some light cleaning, grocery shopping and grading papers. Sure it kept my excessive thoughts at bay, momentarily. But then involuntarily, he would keep crossing my mind. His melodic tone echoed over and over again, saying my name, whispering sweet nothings or just plain talking dirty talking to me. Then memories all flooded at me simultaneously, mainly they were all flashbacks of what happened at the park this morning. God, the way his icy fingers felt deep inside my soaked entrance, fuck so divine and so head spinning. He truly, definitely left an impression, one so great, that I want more, crave more. Damn me I really shouldn't but he's like a Goddamn drug, an addiction.

I'm drawing to the conclusion that I'm utterly addicted to someone I barely know. My body, my lips, my tongue, even my soul has been literally aching like hell all fuckin day just to feel him against me again. Longing to hear his voice, feel his satin, flawless skin, just to be around his captivating presence. Oh and that scent, oh how can I almost forget that scent of his? So sweet, potent and astonishing. And the way his icy breath traveled over my heated flesh, the way it tickled me in all the right places. Well, my God, lets just say the amount of dollars I wasted over the years on vibrators, is a crime in itself. This man, no doubt, puts those useless, battery operated things to shame. No, let me take that a step further and say he puts all men, every single man in the entire human race to shame. The way he kisses, caresses and talks, My God it should be illegal in all fifty states including Puerto Rico.

But beside all the pluses there's also the well, the down sides, the confusion. The endless things that have been weighing heavily on my overloaded brain all damn day while attempting to do my umpteenth chores. I couldn't help but replay over and over the things he had said to me. All the cryptic bullshit, for example when he stated that he's not planning to reveal himself to me for my protection. What the hell does that even mean? So far I've drawn only two conclusions based on that statement. That one, he is very unattractive, so much so it would literally terrify me. Maybe he's like the dude from the Hunchback of Notre Dame? Christ I sure hope not. Then there's the last theory the one that has been nagging at me for the past few hours. I know him from somewhere and he knows me. After all he had pointed out earlier that I hadn't changed.

Why would he say that to someone he's been stalking for lord knows how long now and barely knows in many ways? Which leads to the question I'm itching to ask him once I see him again this evening. How did he get into my apartment? I live on the 4th floor with windows that are impossible to break. Did he use the front door? Or enter through the balcony and break in through those doors? Is he one of those professional criminals who knows how to pick a lock? Back to the windows I always keep them closed, except at night when the weather is nice. Shit, well there's your answer Agatha Christie. You leave your bedroom window a crack open every night to let the cool, fresh air in. Bright Swan, just bright. But still how was he able to climb up, well if he broke in that way. What is he, fuckin Spider-Man? Which leads me to all of the other backup theories I've come up with. Pondering over and over about his super strength and speed. Superman?

Nah. I don't think Superman's skin supposed to be ice cold and marble like. Yeah but he comes from that planet, what is it? Krypto? Krypt.. oh who fuckin knows. Shit I only watch Smallville every once in a while to drool over Tom Welling who plays Superman, yum. Then there's the buff blond haired dude that plays Green Arrow, he's hot too! Focus Bella! Okay so, nay on the Superman theory, for now. Well then back to Spider-Man. Spider-Man is geeky and sure he's strong but he uses a web and crawls a fuckin lot, which means he's fast too, right? However, Spidey wears a mask, E was most definitely not wearing a mask. Fuck. Nix on Spidey. What a shame too, it would have been a major turn on for E to kiss me while hanging upside down from a building. Get your mind out of fantasy land Swan! So, who's next in line? Batman? Hmm, Batman, now that's a man who's strong, highly intelligent and mysterious.

He's also insanely rich and woos all the women for just for shits and giggles. But, Batman doesn't talk so sexy that it makes you wet in your panties and he most likely doesn't have ice cold skin and a flawless face. And you also forgot the tiny detail that he wears a cowl too genius. Dammit, so Batman, big maybe. Suddenly a flood of other super heroes and villains came to mind. I have to credit the boys in my class for this. You cant imagine how many times I hear every single day, the same debate. Who would win in a match Superman or Batman? Batman or Spider-Man? Or Spidey and who's that cute guy that says flame on and is a giant heaping fireball? Oh, Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, right. Or how about the one bad ass guy who's part of that team of freak mutants? Oh right, sure Bella, he has steel claws that come out of his knuckles, what's his name? Wolf something? Wolverine, right. Now that's a sexy bad boy right there.

I sighed with utter frustration while picking on my barely eaten chicken Caesar salad for about the tenth time. My eyes landed on my half full glass of red wine and I grabbed it and chugged it down swiftly. Ah, that's what I need, a good fuckin buzz. Grateful that I brought the whole bottle of wine with me to the living room where I'm camping out for my dinner, I helped myself to another glass and taking heaping, long gulps. After setting the glass back down I forced myself to some bites of salad. I frowned after swallowing, shoving the plate away to the side of the coffee table.

For some reason my appetite just isn't present tonight. My lips pulled into a grin upon feeling soft fur brushing along my bare leg, my eyes landed on PT. He gave me this pathetic, pleading look that read, _**"just one piece of chicken mommy. Have a heart on this Ol cat." **_I laughed as my hand reached over and snatched a strip of chicken off my salad. Then placed it on my palm and turned it outward for PT which he excitedly and carefully grabbed the chicken between his sharp teeth. He sprinted off quickly after and ate it happily over at the corner. I grinned in amusement then focused my attention on my lesson planner.

So far I only have Monday through Wednesday covered, which is good but I prefer to have the entire week planned well in advance. Sometimes I'll even have two or three weeks planned out. But since it's getting close to the end of the school year, I'm not stressing over it so much. My face scrunched, displaying a contemplative look and my brows furrowed. I was going over science and pondering over what unique lesson I could come up with for Thursday. As of this moment it's a toss up between a experiment using marshmallows which would be used to teach the students psychics. Or a magic like trick experiment using water which would educate them on water pressure. Thank God for Google.

Sometimes I'm at a complete loss as what to come up with so the internet is a Godsend. After finally deciding to go with the marshmallow experiment, I made a note on the planner and my cell to buy some marshmallows at the store before the experiment on Thursday. That along with some chocolate bars and graham crackers, might as well make S'mores after. Yeah, I'm a kick ass teacher people be jealous. I rolled my eyes at my inane smugness then jotted down some more ideas for Thursday and Friday. Suddenly the familiar sounds of _**Muse**_ belting out _**Supermassive Black Hole **_caused me to flinch. My eyes met with my cell and a smile creased upon my lips. I definitely have to take this call.

"Hey Ang!" I happily greeted to my MIA of a bff.

Damn it's been way too long since Angela and I talked last maybe almost two weeks? All right sure that may not sound long to anyone else on the outside but to us, that's almost a criminal offense. Angela and I chat at least every other day, well, we did, then she snatched up the dream job, living the good life with her perfect, loving fiancee and now planning her own wedding. Do I sound bitter? I don't mean to because I'm not, well not really, I shouldn't be right? I myself, have a wonderful career, one that I know I make a difference in every single day the moment I enter past the doors of my classroom. I also live in a nice apartment that's reasonably priced, has a great view and best of all I live outside of Forks where I had lived all my stinking life.

Sure Port Angeles isn't Seattle but its still favorable, and far enough from Forks so I can attain some freedom. All though I must admit, I do miss Forks from time to time. Rather Charlie especially, speaking of, I really should make a point of visiting him soon. And then there's my love life, if that's what you want to call it. Compared to Angela's fairytale one, mine is a complete and utter mystery. Jake and I have something going now, something that can be potentially great I'm sure of it, if I accept his love and him. But now throw in this mysterious, cryptic, sexy and lovely scented man and well, I have a great soap opera on my hands.

"Hey Belly Bell!" Angela's sweet voice chorused on the other end, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nearly doubled over in laughter as she sounded slurry, "Happyyyy Birthday!" Hiccup!

I giggled uncontrollably while shaking my head in disbelief. My Birthday is not for a few months, so with that, Angela is obviously, full ass blown drunk. Where the hell is she anyhow? The sounds of yells, cheering, bass blasting music and something that clearly just broke, pierced my eardrums and confirmed she's likely at a party.

"Um, yeah, Ang, sorry to break it to you but it's not my birthday, crazy! Where the hell are you?" I asked loudly feeling ridiculous in front of PT who was glaring at me in amusement from his spot over by the window.

"Oh shit, it's not your birthday? Really, are you sure? I swear it's today Bella! Stop pulling my leg. Ben baby, isn't it Bella's birthday today?" Angela asked Ben in a high pitched squeal, followed by a muffled sound. I chuckled in humor guessing that Angela may have dropped her phone.

"No sweety, Bella's birthday is in September. September 13th, remember? We're here for Eric's birthday tonight," Ben replied in a gentle tone but had a trace of amusement to it.

Ah, Ben must be the designated driver this evening as he sounds perfectly sober. Angela's banshee sounding laughter permeated through the speaker of my phone and I held it out in response, not wanting to lose my hearing anytime soon.

"Uh, hey Bella." Ben's polite voice rang out and I placed the phone back against my ear.

A smirk creased upon my lips and I held back the giggle that ached to escape from hearing Angela sing, **"Today is your Birthday." **in the background. Very off key too I might add. The remaining Beatles would die if they witnessed that travesty.

"Yeah, hey Ben, how's it going? Taking care of my girl just right I hear!" I teased while plopping myself onto the couch and embracing one of the throw pillows that laid beside me.

"Well, I warned her to slow down but fuckin Tyler here just kept handing her shots while I mistakenly went to the restroom."

Immediately as the last of his words escaped his mouth, we roared into laughter while Angela squealed,

"Hey that's my girl there your talking to Ben! And don't you dare talk me about, while I'm, the in room,"

"All right Yoda settle down," Ben joked and I heard scuffling in the background, most likely from Angela trying to grab the phone out of Ben's hand. "I was merely explaining to Bella here why you're..."

"Drunk I'm not," Angela interceded sharply, "And do I look like a 3 foot green little fuckin thing to you? Shit, I'm hotter then Princess fuckin Leia or what's the other chick? Her Mother,"

I shook my head continuously, giggling quietly, pondering over how Angela never cusses this much. So it's plainly clear she's beyond fuckin lit and damn part of me wishes I was there to witness it. I would all too eagerly videotape it all with my cell and post it on You Tube for all to see. Oh that's fucked up Swan.

"Padme sweetheart, that was Princess Leia's Mother and yes you are way hotter then both of them." Ben responded smoothly, covering his ass.

Then the sounds of slopping, wet kissing pierced through and I gagged in mock disgust. Ben laughed from my reaction and I suggested teasingly,

"Why don't you two Star Wars lovebird freaks, get a room or something? And what's the reason for your call Ang?"

Ben chuckled heartily, "And proud of it Bella, here's Ang, hope to see you soon, take it easy."

"You too Ben, take care of her. I know where you live after all."

Ben laughed hysterically while I heard scuffling again and after Angela's voice shouting, "Oh finally! Thanks for giving me a chance to talk to my lover Benny."

Benny? I about died from laughter over that one then instantly shut my mouth as Angela growled into my ear.

"Well, you are my lover Belly Bell, you know I love you right? You and that cute face of yours that always gets red when your embarrassed and your hair. I wish I had your beautiful, thick hair." Angela's voice trailed off and I heard her swallow and if I were to guess, she's probably polishing off another drink.

"Uh babe, I really think you had enough there." Ben warned in a concerned tone.

"Oh, no, I haven't, fine, I am." Angela argued then she breathed lowly into the mouthpiece, "Oh, so where was I? You still there Belly?"

I giggled while rolling my eyes, "Yes Ang, I'm here, you were talking about my hair."

"Oh yeah, that sex hair of yours," Angela breathed then hiccuped again and choruses of laughter filled the background. Sex hair? Oh Christ, she is way gone.

"And your, tit, I mean breasts... you have some nice, perky, perfect little breasts Bella. I'm so fuckin jealous! After all, I would know, I have seen them quite a few times guys, there so lovely." Angela breathed deeply into the mouthpiece and my face reddened profusely.

I'm about dying from embarrassment and I'm not even over there. But would it be strange of me to admit I'm somewhat flattered from her compliments?

"Uh, thanks Ang. You have, um, great breasts too, so with that I should let you.."

"We need to compare our breasts sometime, wouldn't you say Bell? Ohh wait, a wet t-shirt contest, right? Maybe? I'm such a fuckin genius! What do you say girls? Me and Bella, you too Jess, Lauren. A wet t shirt contest! Genius am I, wooo!"

I shook my head incredulously then giggled uncontrollably, so much so I snorted. Fuckin snorted, Oh God I hope E isn't around lurking this very moment, how humiliating would that shit be? Finding out that he witnessed my geekyness.

"That's why you were class Valedictorian Ang, cause you are so brilliant. Look, tell everyone hi for me and drink some coffee in a while okay? You're going to need it." I suggested sincerely as my eyes trained to the window across the living room.

Hold up, did I just hear a tapping sound like a rock that smacked against the glass? I held my breath for a brief moment. It's nothing, Christ Bella, your over active imagination is at it again. Well, can you blame me? After all that's been going on the past few days with this intriguing man.

"Oh Bella, you are the best, you know that right? Always looking out for me, that's why I love you," Angela whispered at first then practically sang the last few words off key of course.

"I love you too Ang, have fun ok? I will talk to you," I began but was cut short when Angela interrupted irritably.

"No, wait Miss Impatient...listen I called because, well to ask.. Hey, stop Tyler! That's my fuckin cell, oh God, I'm going to be, I want to hurl."

I sighed heavily shaking my head again upon hearing static in the background then the phone sounded like it almost dropped and a voice yelled into my ear,

"Yo, Bella, Bella Swan is that you?"

Instantly in reaction to that voice I smirked and my face flushed deeply again. Tyler Crowley, my ex, I guess it's safe of me to say. See back in high school Tyler was, well my first of many things, kiss, date, all the way to making out heavily in the back seat of his car on a daily basis. But that's as far as I let it go between us at the time. I wasn't ready for sex by any means and I recall having to remind Tyler of that one too many fuckin times. He was all right with it as long as he got to cop a feel anytime he wanted. So I let him grope my breasts, feel me up between my legs, give me oral and I returned the favor. I helped him achieve several orgasms in the time we dated but again that's as far as it went.

Don't misunderstand, he was fun to hang out with along with the rest of my group of friends, our clique as we were known as. But then there was also the small issue that well, he was heavily into drugs and drinking and for obvious reasons that led to our breakup. That and also I was incredibly bored with him, finding we had next to nothing in common besides sharing some classes and our love for making out. Sure, Tyler was a decent enough kisser but had no earthly clue how to properly finger a girl. Not like... I nearly moaned from almost daydreaming about the way E fingered my core with such speed and intensity earlier, it lit my entire body on fire. I let out a deep, soft breath, pushing the almost erotic daydreams to the back of my head and finally replied,

"Yeah the one and only. Hey Ty, how's it going?"

"It's going, just partying it up for Eric's birthday. So where the hell are you? I thought you'd be here for sure. Didn't you get an invite?"

I racked my brain for a brief moment, shit! Now come to think of it, Angela did leave me a message a week or so ago. Reminding me about Eric Yorkie's birthday bash and how he was having a massive shin dig over at First Beach. My mind went nostalgic for a moment, going back to high school, recalling all the wild ass fun we used to have over at First Beach. It was the place to be for all the high school and college kids. The place to have the memorable, insane parties, the place where Jake and I used to take many walks. Where I also... no, I refuse to go there right now. I cant handle it, if I really let myself go back to that part in time, I will lose it completely and I'm unsure if I'd ever surface.

"Yeah, I received an invite from Ang, sorry I cant, um, make it." I apologized, feeling like utter shit for not at least making an appearance.

Sure, Eric Yorkie and I weren't very close but still friends somewhat. Back in high school he was part of the same clique I was in. High school...my mind nearly went back to memories of **him.**.. No, stop Bella, just don't, breathe and clear your mind. Surprisingly I was grateful the moment I heard Tyler running his mouth again.

"You cant make it? What the fuck are you talking about sexy, of course you can! There's still time, drive your ass over here. I'll save a dance for you."

I nearly blushed from Tyler's lustful voice. He sure hasn't changed, still trying to smooth his way into my pants. For a brief moment I almost considered heading over to First Beach. My eyes locked on the wall clock and it read 8:30. It would take me only twenty minutes to get ready, then about little over a half an hour drive to La Push. Take about a hour or so to visit the gang then after maybe swing by Jake's to see him and I could make it back in plenty of time to meet up with E.

Wait, I don't even know when he'll be here so what does it matter? Oh he'll meet you no worries over that. Oh Bella, be serious here think this through, really consider this. Are you positive you want to see this man again after what he did to Jake's bike, what he's been doing to you over the past couple of days?

"Come on Bella, it will be fun. I'll make it worth your while. Look, I miss you and damn I bet your still fuckin sexy as ever. When's the last time we've seen each other?" Tyler's husky voice broke through my endless train of thoughts.

I cleared my throat and shrugged,

"Um, I think it was Angela and Ben's engagement party?"

I began to play with a loose strand of hair while my eyes landed on PT as he launched onto the couch then curled up at my feet. His gentle, soothing purrs calmed my heart and chest bringing me to a peaceful state momentarily and my mind went blank as a result.

"Oh yeah, right, that was a good night wasn't it?" Tyler reminisced in a excited tone and involuntarily my mind went back to about 6 months ago.

Recalling that I had one too many shots at the party and next thing I realize, I ended up at the hotel hallway with Tyler, where the engagement party took place. We groped and kissed the shit out of each other which led to some pretty hot sex inside the stairwell. Yeah, I'm a fuckin nympho what can I say? Not to mention I was very single at the time and horny, really fuckin horny. Obviously above all else, very plastered, if I wasn't, well I wouldn't have let Tyler get past 3rd base just like high school. Seriously I didn't know who he's fucked over the years or where he's been, good thing in my drunken state I insisted he use protection. Anyhow that right there the reminders of what happened all those months ago and the possibility of history repeating itself is a risk I cant take. I'm no fool, I'm all too aware that Tyler will use every trick in the book the moment I arrive at the party to score. Not tonight Mr, sorry.

"Yes it was Ty but listen I really cant make it tonight. I'm tired and have a lot of work to do."

"That's what Sunday is for, come on please, I promise if you just head over here,"

"All right Romeo, hand me over the phone," Angela said in amused tone then let out a piercing giggle,

"Hey, Bell and I were talking here!" Tyler protested angrily.

"It's my phone Casanova, hand it over!" Angela growled sharply and the sounds of scuffling emerged again.

"Fine, bye Bella, hope to see you soon hotness!" Tyler belted out and I rolled my eyes in response then mumbled,

"Sure, bye Ty."

"Hey Belly!" Angela shrieked into my ear, "So really did you forget about the party tonight or what?"

Jesus, even when she's shit faced she's onto to me.

"Yea, I forgot, sorry Ang, a lot is going on. Just, tell Eric hi for me and Happy Birthday and I'm sorry that I,"

"Oh no you fuckin don't! Just get your cute little ass over here! We miss you Bella! The whole gang is here well with the exception of Mike, no one knows where he is, he was a no show which is really strange."

My heart nearly stopped and the blood within boiled nearly violently from the mere mention of that assholes name. I shook my head to clear the flashbacks that tried to resurface of me and Mike our conversation and his assault on Friday. Not ever wanting to relive any of that as I don't care to give that prick the satisfaction, I clutched the pillow against my chest in a vice grip way then said,

"Aww, Ang, I miss you all too and I appreciate the love and the invite but not tonight. I'll see you soon ok? Lets have lunch or meet up at the Twilight Tavern soon, I'll call you."

"Belly! Come on please, come on by, for me." Angela whined in a desperate tone, releasing a squeal while a loud crashing sound pierced through my cell ear piece.

I chuckled lightly while suddenly feeling sad and regretful over not attending. I really do want to see Ang and not disappoint her, however I have a previous engagement that I just cant miss. Again, Bella, you are truly losing your damn sanity.

"I have to go Ang, I'll call you soon, promise, love you."

"Bella, I love you too. But please, just.."

"Bye Ang." Then with a sad smile I pressed the end call button to my phone.

It's just as well as I honestly don't want to get wasted anyhow since last night was enough to last me a good while. Besides I need to get ready, hooker-ed up to be exact. Hooker-ed up? That doesn't even make sense. I scoffed to myself over my craziness, then thinking again how absolutely insane all of this is. Here I am willing and gearing up to look so smoking hot that he'll be unable to keep his beautiful, ice cold hands away from me. Oh please, he was all over you earlier and you wore a tank top, shorts and were covered in sweat. I still cant fathom how any of that was a turn on to him. Okay, I refuse to give that a second thought, instead planning on what I'm going to wear, what makeup to apply and what to do with my hair. Jesus Bella this isn't a date. Maybe not but shit I refuse to look like a hobo like I did earlier today.

I want to be the most desirable woman he's ever laid eyes on. I just wish, wish so desperately that he would show himself even if only once. I have this strong feeling though with every fiber of my being that he's inhumanly beautiful and magnificent. For God sakes his voice, his scent and hands alone are. Never in my life had I come across a man with such breathtaking hands. All right enough Swan snap out of it. You cant put your life on hold for someone you don't even know. For someone who has a jealous streak, who's possessive and very cryptic. True, so true but his voice, aroma and those hands, that hair. All right that's enough, clean up the dinner dishes and go back to work on the lesson planning now.

I let out a deep sigh, then lifted myself off the couch and gathered my salad bowl and wine glass, deciding that distracting myself is necessary this very moment. After washing a few dishes and wiping down the kitchen, I headed over to the bedroom to freshen up and prepare for my visit. My heart thumped excitedly against my ribs while shivers coursed all over my limbs. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I didn't know what to expect from the heavenly man this evening. And I admit that right there, made this all the more intriguing and tempting. Its unreal, incomprehensible, how this man is stirring up all these reactions I honestly never had. Sure with Jake I desire him immensely, he turns me on, he gives me pleasure. Then there's the non sexual feelings the way Jake makes me feel loved, secure and warm.

He's familiar, fun and safe. But with E, the inhumanly perfect God like man, there's passion, desire, want and need. He's like a magnet that pulls me in with no desire to release me. He's captivating, mysterious, mesmerizing, beyond fuckin sexy and above all, exciting. That above all is what's reeling me in, that's keeping me so captivated and spellbound. It's no secret that my life lacks excitement, it has for years, unless you count my job or time with friends or my sex life with Jake or cuddling with PT. Jesus that's sad, so fuckin sad. So, bottom line even though the warning signals keep flashing in my mind, my conscience screaming at me to not continue any further with this and heed E's warnings. I don't want to listen my stubborn, foolish ass wants to learn more, I have to find out more.

There's a reason for why I feel this way, a reason why this man who wants to be called E is in my life and I intend to find out. I wasn't really ever the type to believe in destiny or fate but now, however, I'm starting to reconsider. My racing thoughts halted the minute I entered the walk in closet inside my room. Quickly my fingers flipped up the light switch and groaned heavily at all the tons of clothes before me. Many of them Angela had helped me choose and Renee did as well. They both always got on my ass for my lack of fashion sense. Since I became a teacher though it has improved somewhat because I have to appear professional and all for the job. But sadly I still have no earthly idea how to put together a kick ass ensemble. God how I wish Renee was here to help. My teeth grazed over my bottom lip roughly as I itched my way over to my jeans and casual tops. My head tilted sideways and my lips pursed as I contemplated for a long while it seemed.

"All right, so what says sexy but also I'm not easy, seductive but also fierce? That says I'm a woman hear me roar!" I asked myself.

Well I thought I was talking to myself but come to find out PT was sitting right at the closet door entrance. His golden eyes lingered on me his head tilted sideways as well and I could've sworn he was giving me a look that implied I lost all my lemons. My brow raised and I sighed deeply then proceeded to sort through the several hanging shirts before my eyes.

"PT, what does one wear to meet with a man who she hasn't even seen? Who could potentially be a psycho path, serial killer? Or a bad ass super hero?"

PT eyed me intently releasing a gentle sounding meow while smacking the top of his head with his paw. No fuckin way! Did he really just do that shit? Good God how much did I have to drink? This is insanity Bella, don't you see at all how ridiculous this all is? How crazy you are being? Don't do this just stay away from him. Stubbornly I shook my head while sorting through the shirts again while wishing to God this brain of mine had a sleep mode or something. I continued on, looking for the perfect top to wear to go along with my favorite boot cut jeans. At first I debated over whether to don a skirt, easy access and all. Yeah, so what? I'm anticipating, damn well hoping his hand will explore my all too eager core again along with every part of my body he wishes to. But reality had to bite my ass and remind me that it will most likely rain later this evening or be cooler temps at least.

Because of that I don't intend on freezing my ass off out there on the balcony while conversing with E or making out, which is what I prefer to happen. Whoa, get a hold of yourself there now nympho. I nearly laughed over my silliness then began debating between wearing a maroon v neck top or a royal blue one, before long I was so lost in my fashion crisis I almost missed hearing my cell ringing. For a moment I considered letting the call go straight to voice mail but then remembered it may be Jake calling. Without giving it another thought I made a mad dash over to the bed where my cell was resting. After plopping myself over the mattress, sprawling across the middle and with a soft grin, I pressed the answer key.

"Hey JB." I greeted in a breathy tone.

"Hey beautiful." Jake's husky voice responded and immediately my heart rate spiked and my insides warmed from the sound of his voice against my ear.

"Sorry I took so long to call, so, how's your night going?"

"No worries, been keeping busy." I assured him gently while scooting upwards then rested my head on some pillows.

My eyes darted upwards and I watched the fan bladed circle above my head, reveling over the cool breeze sweeping over my exposed skin. I was only wearing my dark blue/light purple lace bra and matching lace cheekies. One of Jacob's favorites, if he only knew I was only in that while talking to him. Or how about if I slip on a robe later on when I head to the balcony to meet E then sensually reveal to him what's underneath, maybe give him a lap dance. God, I'm 100% certain he would devour me instantly at sight of me half naked. Now if I could convince him to return the favor show himself to me, what better but seeing him au natural? Bella, having a conversation with Jake, remember? I shook my head in attempt to clear my mind again then piped up,

"So, how was work?"

Jake chuckled softly, then sound of his husky voice making my stomach flutter. God he's so fuckin sexy in such heart stopping ways.

"Work was work, same old bullshit, different day, all though it was slower today then normal for a Saturday which was good. It gave me and a couple of the guys a chance to look over the bike."

I frowned and my face twisted to a guilt ridden expression while feeling awful over what happened to Jake's bike and more so since i know who did it. Yet honestly I dont care enough to tell E to go to hell for doing it or turning him to Jake or the authorities. All though I have a notion that wouldn't help any.

"And so, what's the diagnosis?" I asked in a choked up tone but deep down already suspecting what Jake's answer would be.

Jake sighed heavily, "Well, its done for. I couldn't even salvage some parts. I still dont understand how that even happened and who or what did this?"

"I'm so sorry Jake. Um, maybe it was a freak accident or something." I interceded in a solemn tone, my insides then clamped up and my stomach twisted in multiple knots.

You bitch, oh you're so sorry. You know what happened and who did it and you don't even care enough to share that with him? Fucked up Bella truly fucked up.

"Shh, honey, stop that now, why do you keep apologizing? It's not your fault, shit happens, it's fine really. I have two other bikes and the Stang so I'm good."

My heart continued to sink past my stomach while the guilt relentlessly chewed at me from all angles. I get that Jake is trying to make me feel better to ease my worries but honestly he's making me feel worse.

"Anyway enough with that shit." Jake's voice rang, breaking me out of my train of thought. "So, really what did you do tonight, did you miss me?"

I giggled softly, trying to maintain somewhat of a smile on my lips and push the guilt and the nagging rambling aside. I shoved away some strands of hair from my left eye then replied,

"Of course I missed you JB and really my night was boring but productive. Earlier today I went for a jog at the park."

I trailed off as involuntarily my brain wandered, reminding me about earlier when E had pinned my body against the tree. My legs were spread apart as his icy fingers plowed forcefully back and forth inside my entrance. His marble, cold lips caressing mine, his tongue exploring every inch of my neck and throat hungrily. Then to my utter appall, his teeth scraped my flesh and almost dug into my skin. After pulling away, he disappeared briefly then reappeared but of course I couldn't see him yet again. He then explained how he was so close to killing me and I had no earthly idea what he meant by that and truthfully I'm still coming up short on theories of what he is.

"That sounds good Bells, God I wish I was there. I bet you looked smoking hot in your workout gear. Did you wear those black little shorts that I love, the ones that nearly show your ass cheeks?"

I blushed in response to Jake's question and from the evident lust in his tone of voice.

"Yes those same shorts and that tight gray tank top you love too."

Jake grunted lowly and I moaned after finding myself turned on over his reaction.

"Oh fuck Bells, god you're so fuckin sexy, beautiful and all mine." Jake whispered huskily and my body shuddered in pleasure, relishing over the heat that radiated between my thighs and my heart accelerated rapidly.

Suddenly my insides froze after my mind replayed what Jake had just said. "All mine."

_**"You're mine Isabella, mine." **_His velvety voice growled repeatedly in the back of my mind.

Dammit I have to get him out of my system for now at least. As this isn't the time at all very inappropriate in fact, yes I'm aware of that but shit I cant help it if what Jake said triggered a memory. I sighed heavily while turning to my right side in attempt to make myself more comfortable.

"So Jake, how's the game? Is Seattle winning? And how are the guys?" I asked, poorly attempting to change the subject.

Jake released a disappointed sigh then recovered by chuckling,

"Yeah Seattle's winning by one and the guys are doing okay, just being.. Whoa easy there Embry! What the fuck are you... hang on baby be right back." Jacob said tensely and I heard what sounded like him putting the phone down.

A earsplitting sounding crash emerged out of the earpiece and I pulled the phone away from my ear to save my hearing. Damn, what's with everyone crashing shit tonight? I chuckled quietly when hearing Jacob in the background yelling,

"Good one dip shit, Quil's grandfather made that! Fuck Embry, you drunk ass!"

"Well excuse me for fucking living! Shit Jake, like you've never broken anything in your perfect life, ass wipe." Embry muttered and I shook my head in disbelief while listening to the two go at it for about a minute or so. Then muffled sounds rang out on the other end and a familiar voice greeted,

"Hey sexy mama! Sorry Jake is making you wait. I swear to God the fucktard is clueless on how to treat a lady." Quil, one of Jake's best friend greeted cheerfully.

Just as my mouth opened to reply Jake's voice belted out,

"Oh screw you dick breath, believe me I can satisfy Bells just fine. You however cant even please yourself with your own hand."

"Ooo, burn!" Jake's other friend Jared chorused and howls of laughter filled my ears instantly. And Jake wonders why I never make it to La Push often, hmm maybe because it's testosterone city there times fifty.

"Fuck you Jake." Quil snapped irritably, "Lets see whose laughing when Bella screams my name after I.."

"Hey now, watch it!" I warned teasingly but made sure to have a hint of firmness to my tone.

Quil laughed hysterically and I cringed from hearing Jake shout several obscenities at Quil in the background.

"Sorry there Swan, just had to fuck with Jake there. You know I dont mean that shit. Not that I dont think your hot cause I think your fine as hell and if I could and you weren't into my boy then I'd fuck you hard all into next week."

I giggled, rolling my eyes as my cheeks flamed profusely but deep down the flattery overpowered the embarrassment.

"Quil, I swear to fuckin God if you dont shut it." Jake warned icily followed by his pounding footsteps that grew louder with each step.

"All right, all right, fuckin chill man. Be cool, just having fun with your girl."

"That's right she's_** my girl **_jackass, recognize." Jake interrupted sharply and I flinched upon hearing a earsplitting smack.

"Oww asshole! I'm going to kick your ass the moment you're finished talking to Swan here." Quil mock threatened but I didn't miss the hint of amusement to his voice.

Jake guffawed loudly as Embry chimed, "Twenty on Jake."

"Thirty on Quil." Paul another friend of Jake's piped.

"So, anyhow how goes it Bella?" Quil asked politely and I replied, telling him I was fine and asking how he was doing. We cordially chatted for a another minute then Jake got back on.

"Sorry that you had to deal with Tweedledum there for so long."

I giggled uncontrollably and Jake chimed in while Quil spat,

"Kiss my dark Quiluete ass Black."

Jake groaned and even without seeing, I could just envision him rolling his dark brown orbs.

"Hang on a sec honey, lets take this conversation elsewhere. _**Where I can get some privacy**_."

"Yeah, just don't use my lube man when you jerk off, all right?" Embry warned teasingly and again fits of laughter pierced my poor eardrums.

"That's fuckin disgusting man, come on there's a lady present." Jacob groaned agitated and I listened to his feet pounding along the floor as he made way over to his room.

"Fuckin immature sick fucks." He grumbled under his breath and I chuckled quietly, shaking my head then the sounds of a door creaking open caught my attention.

"Oh so you're denying that you have no intention of snatching some lube to use while you talk dirty to me?" I joked with a smirk, knowing very well I'm flirting shamelessly and wanting to continue to do so the hooker I am.

"I don't need lube baby and are you trying to tell me something? What is it you want sweetheart?" Jake pressed in a low seductive tone that made me arch my back and my hand to travel south, inching its way inside my boy short panties.

To my own accord I found myself saying,

"Your lips, your tongue, your hands... your cock."

No Bella don't you mean you want _**E's**_ icy lips, tongue, hands and cock? For God sakes get him out of your mind, now.

"Holy shit Bells. God I want you so fuckin bad right now. I can be there in half hour tops, the game is slow anyway and,"

Dammit! Great Bella look what you started. Now Jake's going to come over, how are you going to get yourself out of this one? There's no way you will see E later if Jake stops by plus E will be extremely furious over my seeing Jake again, there's no telling what E will do in reaction.

"Uh, no, Jake, babe, you don't have to fuss over stopping by. Its getting late and I'm not feeling so well anyway."

Oh Christ Bella, learn to lie better will you? E is right you are a terrible fuckin actress. I let out a sharp gust of breath while deeply furrowing my brows, the anxiousness settling in the pit of my stomach. God I hope to convince Jake to just stay put.

"Late? Bells, its only nine-thirty on a Saturday night and as far as you not feeling well, I know how to help with that."

Oh fuck me, he had to say it that way with such a sexy tone to his voice, filled with pure lust that's dripping like melted butter. A soft, shuddering breath escaped my mouth while pressing my legs together in a poor attempt to stop my core from throbbing relentlessly.

"Oh JB, I wish you can, I really do but I'm so tired and have such a massive headache." I replied in a mock apologetic tone then proceeded to let out a fake yawn. Oh yeah Oscar winning Bella, fabulous job, snort.

Jake sighed sadly, "I understand baby, I do, sorry you're feeling shitty, are you sure there isn't anything I can do to make you feel better?"

My lips pursed as I pondered briefly while trying to ignore the pangs of guilt that consumed my entire being. Oh Bella, you better know what you're doing, what you're getting yourself into!

"Um, don't know Jake, I," I replied nervously but then Jake cut me off,

"Oh, I know exactly what to do what are you wearing?"

I giggled awkwardly which made Jake groan in turn and I'm positive he rolled his eyes as well. He's hinting, rather pushing for phone sex and damn him he knows all too well how awkward this is for me and truthfully how horrible I am at it.

"Jake you know how I am about... I don't know about this,"

"Just humor me Bells, come on. You'll like it, you have before in the past." Jake protested sounding confident and determined, "So again, what are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes, drawing to the conclusion that there's no sense in refusing this, or him. I owe him this for throwing a poor pack of lies his way and for what I'm about to do in only a short while. Bella really you shouldn't feel all that guilty, it's not like you and Jake are serious, you just declared yourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Yeah and I'm off to a great start by fooling around with the man who fucked up Jake's bike.

"That light purple satin bra and matching cheeky panties you love." I finally responded while turning to rest on my back again. Then to my surprise my hand wandered inside my panties, making its over to my already throbbing center.

"Oh fuck yeah I love those. God, that bra shows off your beautiful perky tits and those panties display your sweet ass beautifully. Mmm." Jake purred in a sensual voice.

My back arched in response from the arousal in his tone, then my knees lifted upward and after spread my legs apart just slightly.

"Fuck yes Bella." Jake whispered lustfully and the sounds of him un zippering his jeans echoed on the other end.

"I just stripped down to my boxers, my cock is in my hand and its rock hard already. I can just see you on your knees and taking every inch of me inside your warm, small, wet mouth."

"Oh yes Jake and then I suck it slow at first. Taking every inch up and down then tracing the tip of the head with my tongue. Mmm, you're so fuckin hard Jake and so hot and thick too," I joined in, my tone soft and sultry then loudly groaned from the sounds of Jake's grunting deeply as his hand connected with his member.

The evident sounds of him jerking it up and down roughly music to my ears. My hand slid further south, now meeting with the top of my entrance, my fingers then twitched wildly desperate to caress my folds.

"Goddamn I love it when you talk dirty Bell, your voice is so fuckin hot. Mmm, your mouth is fuckin perfect wrapped around my cock. Are you touching yourself? I want to hear you stroke that sweet clit."

I whimpered softly over his sexy, husky tone and did as instructed playing with my folds delicately with two fingers. Suddenly my mind wandered again envisioning E, his face buried between my legs just like last night. His icy lips and silky tongue assaulting every inch of my drenched walls relentlessly. The feeling of his satin flesh making me cry out in pleasure and my body to shudder violently as I reached the ultimate peek. Fuck, why cant I get him out of my mind? What is wrong with me?

"Bells? Baby, still with me?" Jake asked worriedly once again breaking the deep trance I was in.

I sighed heavily while my heart ached again over the utter remorse I'm feeling.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry. I guess it's the headache it's bothering me again. I think I'm going to take a Tylenol PM and call it a night." Yeah, right fuckin liar.

Jake drew out a long, sharp breath, "No, don't apologize its okay Bells. My horny ass shouldn't have pushed this on you knowing you're sick and all. You sure you're okay? I can come by and,"

"I'm fine Jake, really, just going to take some meds and I'll be better in the morning. Sorry again leave it to me to kill the mood right?" I chuckled remorsefully as Jake chided in,

"It's just as well, these guys are getting rowdy anyhow and I need to make sure they don't break anything else. Get some rest okay? We'll talk in the morning."

God, he's too good to me. More then I fuckin deserve. He deserves better then this, then me. How can I be so selfish?

"I will. Have a good night Jake talk to you tomorrow." I said sorrowfully while attempting a small smile.

"You too Bells. Oh wait there's going to be a party over at Sam and Emily's tomorrow want to go? I'll pick you up and we'll go together. You can see Charlie too, it'll be great."

I contemplated over the invitation briefly, unsure whether to attend the big, normal family like gathering that takes place at The Uley's home. They're good friends of Jake's as he's known them for years and kind, good people. Honestly however, I'm not up to socializing, nor care to relieve the glory days and certainly not up to having to deal with everyone's reaction regarding Jake and I being official. How can you say that Bella when your clearly have some kind of thing with someone else? Besides you owe Jake for tonight and you really should see Charlie as it's been a few weeks since you last graced him with your presence. Maybe a visit back home is exactly what you need, to put things back in prospective, help your chaotic life a bit. I snapped out of my ponders when remembering that Jake was waiting for an answer.

"Sure sounds fun, count me in."

"Great, I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway, you know that right?"

I laughed warmly while Jake added,

"There a laugh, a smile. You must be feeling somewhat better. I must have the gift."

"Yeah you do Jake, you sure do." I replied sincerely while trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

"God I love you Bell," Jake breathed lovingly and my heart nearly stopped as waves of nausea imploded all through my insides. Jesus can the knife twist any further?

"Um yeah, me too JB goodnight." I responded hastily and just as I was close to pressing the end key, Jake piped,

"Night Bell, sweet dreams." I hung up in response then threw the cell over to the left side of my bed. After wards sitting up while attempting to hold back the aching lump that's stuck in the middle of my throat and the scorching wetness that cascaded past my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jake, so sorry." I whispered remorsefully then launched off the bed and with determination headed for the closet again.

Determined to not let the guilt consume me like a spreading wildfire but instead focusing on what will occur a short time from now. Eager to see E again, anxiously looking forward to hearing his answers to the umpteenth amount of questions I have for him. To feeling his arctic, satin lips on mine, his hands roaming every part of my body, his tongue exploring every crevice of my bare flesh. His melodic voice filling my ears and sending shivers along my spine in reaction. And his scent, that enticing, beautiful aroma of his. But most of all, just him, being around his intriguing, captivating presence is what I'm yearning for. So with that I hurriedly got ready, anticipating the unknown really while having this strong feeling that tonight will be a night I'll never forget.

* * *

The damp midnight black sky greeted me the second I walked past the ajar doors, entering the balcony. My eyes averted up, locking on the breathtaking sky with not a cloud in sight instead a few scattered, shining white stars in its place. A shuddering breath escaped my lips then flinching from the sound of the door slamming behind me. Hold up here, what am I doing? Do I have a death wish? I truly have lost my fucking mind. Just turn around Bella, go back inside and lock all the doors and windows. No, no, I don't need to. I cant explain my sudden insanity as I cant even fathom it myself but for some odd reason I feel safe around E. There's something about him that feels, familiar. But why, is the million dollar question. I shivered from the cool breeze that swept by, wrapping my arms securely over my torso, then walking carefully over to my usual spot, my cozy love seat that's my little retreat waiting for me.

Immediately I pondered if he's already here, lurking somewhere in the dark. My eyelids squinted then scanned all around the area. Shit its not as if there's a place he can hide, the balcony isn't that spacious. Oh but come on Bella this is E were talking about here. The master of hide and seek. Well, not this time, not tonight. I don't want any surprises. Another gust of breath exited my lips and my body trembled, the chill crawling along every inch of my limbs.

Why is it so fuckin cold tonight anyway? Its not the weather Bella and you know it, it's the nerves and the anticipation. Then a gentle sweep of arousal encompassed me from the realization that he will be here soon enough. Touching me with his icy hands, kissing me with his marble lips, his sweet breath enveloping my exposed skin, leaving me beyond dazzled. Dazzled, oh Jesus help me. I scoffed, shaking my head as I continued on towards my seating area of the roof. Then found myself calling out in a stage whisper,

"E? Hey are you, um, here?"

The only sounds that replied were coming from the streets below, along with the night crawlers that made their presence known. I groaned irritably, shaking my head again from my foolishness. My teeth clamped down on my bottom lip gently as my eyes trained around the space before me again.

"E, um, hello?"

This is ridiculous Bella. Just turn around and head back inside, now. For the briefest of moments I reconsidered the whole thing, turning my body halfway and almost heading in the direction for the french doors. But instead finding myself sauntering back over to the chair. After making myself comfortable, I opened the worn book I brought a long to read while waiting. My eyes fixed on the page of the latest chapter I'm reading, focusing on each word and immersing myself into another world. Then I was met with darkness, the light coming from the lantern that's rested on top of the circular table that's beside the love seat, was no more. My breath caught in my throat while my heart hammered excessively against my chest, is it him or...

"Isabella, what's your fascination for Vampires?" A recognizable, melodic tone sang sweetly into my right ear.

I jumped, nearly falling out of the chair then let out a strangled yelp and instinctively whirling around to steal a glance behind me. Of course though, no surprise, an iron clasp made it impossible for me to even move an inch.

"Stay still please Isabella, don't turn around." E warned in a firm but polite tone.

Jesus, how is it possible that his voice is so beautiful, so lovely, it honestly sounds like he's singing more then speaking. And clearly nothing I have ever heard.

"Christ! Haven't you... ever thought of warning a woman before you just sneak up behind them? Or why not try saying hello first?" I barked in a flippant tone, making it evidently clear I didn't appreciate his sneaky bullshit ways again.

Instead of taking it seriously he chuckled in my ear, his laughs the sounds of clear bells. He thinks that shit is funny huh, I'll show him funny! God damn that sexy, captivating man.

"I sincerely apologize, it wasn't my intention to startle you. I have to remember what it's like to be well, never mind." E murmured quietly, his voice laced a hint of sadness. If I were to guess he may have spoken so softly on purpose so I wouldn't catch on to his cryptic bullshit again.

"So hello, how was your evening?" He added as a peace offering from likely noticing the tension that's radiating off me.

"Hi." I shyly replied feeling the blush sweep over my cheeks.

Wow how strange is this having somewhat of a normal conversation with this mesmerizing man.

"All right, I guess. Just caught up on some work, watched some tv and yours?" I admit I'm all too curious to find out how his evening went, to discover any piece of information about this alluring being.

I could feel him smile from behind, his lips just barely grazing against the back of my ear. Shivers radiated along my spine and veins as my heart raced thunderously against my chest.

"Productive, spent the evening with my family."

Wow, did he just reveal just a tiny tidbit about himself? Should I use this to my advantage perhaps? Before I could take it back, the words slipped out of my big ass mouth,

"Your family? That's nice, what did you do? Tell me about them."

E released a sharp gust of breath, and I shivered upon feeling his cold hand sweeping across the back of my neck pushing aside my hair, delicately grabbing a chunk of it and laying it over my right shoulder.

"We played some chess, discussed topics regarding Art & Literature. Then enjoyed a meal together."

He chuckled darkly as if he had just revealed a private joke and I am at a loss of words as to what the private joke could be. Part of me wanted to know desperately while the other part warned me to not push his buttons.

"Sounds interesting, I'd like to meet them sometime or at least hear more about them."

He growled deeply the moment my lips closed as the last words escaped. Oh brilliant Bella, obviously you hit a nerve. The question is though what? God why wont he give me some answers, what is it exactly he doesn't want me to know and why?

"That is out of the question Isabella, on both counts." He stated in a firm yet gentle tone.

I sighed defeated, deciding to leave well enough alone for now. Well aware at this point I should take what I can get regarding him. Out of habit my fingers combed along the strands of my hair that was blowing gently from the light breeze. Then suddenly froze in place upon hearing E inhale deeply as his lips brushed along the back of my head. He then pressed his nose deep into the locks of my hair, inhaling slow and deep. Oh God, the things this man makes me feel, well, is simply too indescribable.

"So utterly astonishing you are. Your scent is simply lovely." He whispered while sweeping his fingers tenderly along the strands, combing through my hair from the top of my head down.

"Oh God, that feels so good, don't stop." I whispered as my eyes shut in reaction from the feel of his gentle caress.

My Lord, I never imagined in my out of this world dreams I would become so aroused from a man merely touching my hair. The daze was encompassing me fully, filling every inch of me, now finding myself lost and in a dream like state. As I still cant fully grasp how any of this can be real, how is this remotely possible?

"I, I missed you." I found myself confessing in a low, soft tone.

E paused for a moment, his hand continued cradling the back of my head, then released a sharp gust of breath. I shivered before him as his lips made contact with my left ear.

"You shouldn't, don't ever say anything that absurd again. Understand this please that I'm not, no good for you. In fact, you really should beg for me to stay out of your life. You simply have no concept of how much danger it is in."

My breath caught to my own accord and I shuddered violently while my heart hammered erratically against my chest as icy spikes raced along my spine. There he goes again with the cryptic bullshit. What does he even mean by that? If he wants me to stay away so bad then why does he keep coming back? How is my life in danger? And why don't I feel that way? Why am I not frightened around him as I should be? The sounds of my soft whimpers broke me out of my train of thoughts as E's icy, satin lips grazed my heated skin.

"But I missed you too sweet Isabella." He whispered in a honey rich tone, "Much more then I should have."

I opened my mouth to respond then closed it as his mouth began to devour my entire left ear his cool tongue ghosting my skin, then navigating over to the side of my neck. My hard, frantic pants filled the near silent space around us as I reveled over his erotic kisses. Then my back arched in reaction to E planting haste, feverish kisses up and down my neck and after proceeded to caress my throat with his granite mouth and cold tongue.

For a split moment I almost forgotten how to breathe feeling completely lightheaded, fuck am I going to faint? How does he do this shit to me? I cant take this anymore I have to see him, just see his glorious face and body even if only once. As if he had read my mind he ceased his lip assault to grip the back of my head firmly so I wouldn't be able to move it. Damn him.

"Oww, what the hell? E, please. Just let me, why cant I see you?"

E loosened his rough grip to gently cradle my head, while his left hand rested lightly over my shoulder. His fingertips then ghosted along my arm in slow and seductive movements. His icy pads feeling perfect against my lukewarm skin. My eyes darted over, landing on his hand, such a beautiful hand at that so pale, satin looking and breathtaking. How is it humanly possible for a man to possess such beautiful hands?

"I already informed you why Bella." He finally responded in a dark voice that made the inside of my flesh crawl. "I'm risking a great deal as it is by being here with you right now."

I sighed heavily while rolling my eyes, my brows furrowed while watching him continue to stroke my arm with his delicate fingers.

"You are so warm, soft and utterly exquisite," He whispered lustfully against my ear and his lips then found the side of my face, planting a gentle kiss.

His mouth roamed past my cheek, meeting with my jaw line where he stopped, then started to kiss my skin up and down very gingerly. Again can't think of a coherent thing to say as I'm almost losing breath. If I didn't know any better he's doing this purposely to distract me from asking questions he doesn't intend on answering.

"You still didn't answer my previous question." E reminded in a conversational tone while planting butterfly kisses along my jaw, his lips inching their way closer to mine.

My lips parted in reaction releasing a hitched breath. God damn me for wanting him so close to me for wanting him to kiss me, kiss me hard and long until there's no more oxygen left in my lungs. Oh I long for the feel of those icy lips of his, his cool tongue, his sweet breath to encompass my entire hot awaiting mouth. Wait, what was it that he just said? Oh he's waiting for my answer to the question he had asked just a short while ago. I exhaled shakily then twisted my head from side to side trying to clear the daze that kept pushing it's way to linger in my mush filled mind.

"What's not to love about Vampires? Do you have a problem with them? With that book?"

My eyes lowered, discovering I had dropped my _**Interview with the Vampire **_book right to the ground, most likely the moment he appeared from out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me. My face then flushed deeply, humiliation sinking in from the frantic gasps that escaped out of my lips. My heart beat thundered erratically against my ribs, sounding so damn loud it made my eardrums nearly split and I wonder if he could hear it again like he had earlier. His lips parted releasing a gentle gust of a delicious, captivating aroma that completely swept me away, bring me to a heightened state of bliss. The only thing I can feel at the moment is his velvety cool lips resting just against the corner of my lower lip and my core that's throbbing, yearning to be touched.

He sighed gently then inhaled deeply, his mouth opening just slightly more allowing entrance and before long his lips meshed over mine. Kissing long, slowly and so lightly I nearly fainted right there, my body completely melted and I swear I even saw swirls flashing before my closed lids. He literally takes my breath away, who is this man? His lips kept moving with mine sensually and I let out a shaky whimper, parting my lips more begging for more entrance. His entire mouth devoured my tender flesh, savoring every inch it and then his tongue entered. Oh God that tongue, so ice cold, tantalizing and fuckin sweet.

God help me, help me for what I'm about to do. Next thing I find myself thrusting my tongue as deep as it could reach inside his arctic mouth and he grunted lowly from the contact. Our tongues swirled hungrily, never faltering, doing a rhythmic, heated dance. While our mouths continued to move frantically, roughly and the air nearly escaping my lungs from the fierce contact. My entire body inside and out was under intense, stimulating pleasure. My thighs trembled uncontrollably while my entrance moistened, throbbed repeatedly. Sweet Jesus he feels so fuckin out of this world, so perfect, so unreal.

How is it that I, the plain, klutzy, awkward, Bella Swan hits the jackpot by winning myself some hot sexy time with this devastatingly flawless inhumanly man? Oh who fuckin cares Bella just enjoy the time you have with him now. Live in the moment, cause at anytime he could very well disappear on me and never return. I have to be careful as the slightest slip up, the slightest stupid question or remark could drive him away. My ramblings slipped away when hearing a feral growl escape from E's throat, his lips crashing harder against mine and I panted loudly at the contact. Then released some air into his mouth allowing myself to breathe.

Our lips motioned frantically, longingly and then his teeth grazed across my bottom lip. I moaned lustfully loving the feel of his sharp teeth as it nearly punctured the swollen skin then tugged and pulled. After his tongue caressed my almost wound and I quivered from the electrifying feel. Then unexpectedly in a matter of a mere second his lips, him, was no more again. I let out several gusts of breath struggling to compose myself while my erratic breathing permeating the quiet night air. My eyes frantically searched the balcony and I frowned, my face laced with disappointment I'm certain.

"Hey, E, where did you go? Did something happen? Did I do something, wrong?"

The second those last words escaped my lips a heavy feeling nagged at my insides as I have a distinct feeling I know the answer to that question.

"I'm still here." He replied from behind but I had a feeling he wasn't nearby as he was moments ago.

Automatically I exhaled a sigh of relief cause selfishly I don't want him to leave. I want him around me for long as possible, as long as he wants to be, wants me. Christ I still cant fathom what the hell he sees in me, what is it about me that keeps him around?

"Close your eyes please." He instructed poilitely, huskily.

My first instinct was to defy him and tell him no but at this point I'm beginning to know better then that. Drawing to the obvious conclusion that if I want to him to stick around then I should do as he says. You do realize what you just said sounds really fucked up right? You are your own person Bella you don't have to answer to him, especially because he's possibly dangerous and you know nothing about him. But that's the thing, strangely I'm starting to feel connected to him, oddly connected like I knew him from the past, maybe from a past life perhaps?

"Fine." I grumbled more sourly then intended to and my eyes shut.

My lips pulled into a wide grin from detecting his inviting aroma that I'm all too familiar with now. I didn't have to see to know he was behind me again and I remained perfectly still in my seat, the only movement coming from my chest that kept rising and falling steadily and my hands that were slightly shaking in my lap.

"Believe me my love, you did nothing wrong. Quite the opposite actually. You don't fully grasp just how tempting and utterly desirable you are." E clarified his melodic blowing inside my left ear again.

I trembled before him as his lips mapped over the side of my head, his nose nuzzling across the tip of my ear. My Lord, how his sweet breath truly spell bounds me.

I rolled my eyes over his inane observation of me then whispered, "Hmm, that's exactly how I feel about you,"

He sighed deeply, his breath encompassing my entire face leaving me utterly dazed and breathless. His lips ceased their movements and a low growl escaped his mouth and after he laughed darkly,

"I see we have a problem then."

Ugh, that irritating, sensual, captivating, cryptic man! Why is that a problem? How is any of this wrong? We obviously have this sexual tension this overpowering connection that cant be denied. That cant be wrong right? Yes, dammit Bella it is. I know, I know but shit it feels so right, more then right.

"Is that why you broke free from the kiss because," I began then paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right words but failing miserably, "Did you? Were you about to,"

"Yes...You were in nearly danger but no I wouldn't have killed you. Not intentionally. I don't want to hurt you Isabella. That's the last thing I.. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. But yet selfishly because I do not have the strength to stay away I keep putting you in constant danger."

I sighed irritably shaking my head then chewed on my swollen lip gently, still tasting his sweet, cool lips on my flesh. God how I long for his lips to meet mine again to devour every inch of my naked, heated body. Bella, losing focus here. Remember what he just said?

"What does that even mean? Why cant you just tell me who you are? I don't understand... this is so goddamn frustrating."

"I think you already know what I am Isabella, deep down. You had implied earlier you have come up with theories, correct? Look, I apologize for infuriating you, I can leave if you wish. Remember what I'd said I'm entirely selfish so I will keep coming back until you order me away otherwise."

His lips gingerly caressed the side of my ear back and forth, then after planted a chaste kiss before his lips met the side of my neck again. He inhaled deeply as his tongue glided over my heated flesh delicately, exploring every curve. I whimpered at the contact reveling over the feel of his icy, hard tongue. Then swallowed hard, quickly considering what I was about to say next but then blurted out anyhow,

"I don't want you to leave, so just get used to having me around. I don't intend on ordering you away like you want. I'm selfish too you know."

E shook his head in disapproval and I panted lustfully as strands of his hair brushed over my temple. His hair is so baby soft, lovely feeling is there anything not extraordinary about this man? Maybe his face perhaps and that's why he doesn't want me to see him. Bella think, really think about all this, put the pieces of the puzzle together you're college educated, you're not a moron come on now. Dammit I want to, I'm trying but I cant focus when this dark angelic being is making me feel so incredible, wanted and keeps taking me to a state of heightened ecstacy.

"You're foolish is what you are Isabella and so stubborn. Once again I highly suggest you heed my warning but God forgive me for not wanting you to. I will cherish you for as long you want to remain around me, which I have a notion wont be much longer." He sighed solemnly and his icy, defined arms wrapped around my shoulders securely drawing me to him.

I smiled instantly over the tender contact and sighed gently. Then my hands met his, wrapping my fingers around his digits. Jesus he's so ice fuckin cold literally like frozen ice that's on a skating pond or something. And his biceps utterly defined, ripped and unbelievably strong. He feels so right against me, gentle and believe it or not even though he's chilly also feels warm. My insides filled with warmth and I found myself feeling safe, safe around someone I'm only beginning to know. None of this makes sense not at all but that's why, unbelievably, I trust it.

"Is this all right? You know, our hands... wrapped like this?" I asked shyly, immediately blushing from my stupidity.

God I'm acting like a teenager with a love sick crush. Honestly that's exactly the way I feel about this man, a strong, intense feeling that I have never felt for anyone. There's something about him that continues to lure me in and even though part of me knows I should try to pull away, I don't want to, I only want him to lure me more in and never let go.

"It feels... you cant imagine how it does. The way your warmth compliments my cold, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." E murmured tenderly and then his lips connected with the top of my head and kissed it sweetly.

It was quiet for what seemed like eternity but it was a serene, beautiful silence as we relished in the feel of our embrace. Sure its nice to get all passionate, heated and wild but this, just holding each other our hands intertwined securely and his lips brushing along the top of my head, forehead, then my right cheek feels so exhilarating. It's like being on a roller coaster, with all the insane loops and twists. The entire time you're on the ride, your body is numb, your heart beats erratically and the butterflies in your stomach flutter crazily. This moment, being with him, like this out here on one of my all time favorite spots is just like a roller coaster ride, only 100 times better. And is it wrong of me to never want this moment to end.

"I honestly find some books that discuss their theories on Vampires to be completely absurd." E mused in a hard tone out of the blue.

My eyes nearly fluttered open from his statement, from the tone of his usual calm, melodic tone. Where the hell did that come from? Wait a fuckin minute, duh Bella, ice cold skin, super speed, beautiful voice, inhumanly strength and beauty, well his hands are anyhow. Could he be a... No come on Vampires don't exist I like to lean more on that he's Superman or some other kind of comic book here over being a vampire. Bella think really consider it. No, no, who cares? Right now I just want to savor my time with him. You know eventually you need to ask him all the questions that you have been itching to ask.

"For example?" I pressed, nuzzling my face against his forearm.

He inhaled gently, tightening his hold on me then responded while ignoring my question,

"I'm curious, what's your fascination with Vampires?"

E's mouth enveloped my right ear lobe, his tongue swirling sinfully against the inside of and his teeth gently nibbled the cartilage. Again how can I even think of a coherent answer when he's doing this to me. He's killing me very slowly and deliciously I might add. I moaned softly as my back arched then I shrugged casually.

"Well, simple really, Vampires are sexy, intriguing, dangerous and um, erotic." My cheeks flushed instantly from the last word that slipped and E chuckled musically in response.

"Your cheeks are exquisite when you blush also warm and delicate." E complemented lustfully and I moaned loudly as his finger tips softly glided over my left cheek, the icy texture to his skin causing electric currents to shock every inch of my insides.

"So is it safe for me to assume what you are seeking for is some passion in your life? Some one who will make your heart race and your stomach to flutter, correct?"

Oh Christ how does he know that's exactly what I've been longing for, for too long. And I really hope that he plans to be that man, to deliver what he's suggesting, don't you think he is already Bella? His cool, granite lips pressed gingerly over my throat then trailed along till it landed on my collarbone. My breathing hitched and loud, hard pants escape my mouth again. Oh God, he's driving me insane, completely fuckin insane, snap out of it Bella. Don't let his seductive ways stop you from seeking the answers you've been aching to hear.

"Yes, I am. " I stammered in a choked whisper replying to his question then added,

"So why did you leave the Dracula book on my table? I mean were you there that night when Jake was and did you um,"

I ceased mid sentence as a low, threatening hiss emerged out of his mouth causing me to flinch and a gasp released out of my quivering mouth.

"Yes, I was there and the reason for the book. Well, I have a confession," E chuckled darkly.

His lips quivered over my collarbone then maneuvered over to my jugular again, leaving his lips in place after kissing my flesh tenderly.

"It's one of my all time favorite stories and I had no reason in particular really to leave it there in plain sight. Other then the fact I'm aware you have a interest in Vampires, so I wanted to capture your attention."

I snorted while rolling my eyes, "Believe me you have captured my attention since the first night I heard your beautiful voice." I paused for a second, raising my hand up that's linked with E's to my lips.

I stole a moment to inhale his sweet, delectable aroma, letting it fill all my senses. At this point it didn't seem like my eyes were closed and honestly it doesn't even matter. To rely on my senses alone, to just be close to him, smell his enticing scent, to taste him, was more then I could ever ask for. Sure I admit I so desperately want to see him but well that request of mine unfortunately remains in the back burner for now. E let out a soft, shaky breath when my gentle lips connected with his knuckles. Oh God, he tastes so divine, I can detect the traces of sandalwood, vanilla and lavender. I moaned quietly my lips trembling at the contact and impulsively my tongue thrust out to gently lap his icy, smooth skin.

"Jesus Isabella, you have no earthly idea how amazing you feel." He muttered under his breath.

His mouth was no longer on my throat and then I felt his head leaning against mine, his silky locks tickling my temple. He pressed his cool lips on the side my forehead and I trembled with delight, appalled over how every touch and kiss completely enraptures me.

"And you have no comprehension how you feel to me." I responded in a gentle murmur unlocking our fingers, taking his hand carefully and placing his fingers over my lips.

My lips then parted just an inch, leaving enough room for my tongue to exit and sweeping along across his arctic granite like digits.

"God, that's beyond anything I've ever felt."

And again I blushed, completely baffled over how by simply licking his fingers could drive him to such a stimulated place. Then some confidence took over and with sheer desire my mouth enveloped his beautiful fingers and my head bobbed up and down while I sucked relentlessly on his sweet tasting flesh.

He grunted deeply, feral and I moaned passionately in response. My core now throbbing painfully and I closed my legs trying to ease the tension between them. I wanted nothing more then at this very moment to feel him deep inside me. For his beautiful, satin skin to caress mine as he hovers over me and makes slow, passionate love to me.

"E," I breathed in a gentle tone as I continued to devour his fingertips with my lips and tongue.

A light bulb suddenly lit up in my clouded, aroused mind and it struck me that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him some questions. Maybe he will reveal more when he's in a aroused, blissful state.

"Will you please, just answer a few things." I requested while slowing down my motion removing his fingers off my mouth then kissed his pads delicately.

E grunted with pleasure once more and I could feel his upper body stiffen from behind, his arms that were secure around me tightened just slightly.

"That depends on the questions."

Ugh, he's impossible!

"You are incredible!" I spat vehemently shaking my head angrily, then brought his hand down to rest over mine again that's underneath my chest.

"Why thank you." E replied teasingly and I could feel a smirk against my left, flushed cheek. My brows furrowed and my teeth clenched roughly,

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Just ask your questions Isabella." E sighed exasperated as he loosened his firm grip off me and I wrapped my hands around his firm forearms.

"You're shivering, shall I get you a blanket?"

His tone was laced with concern and as much as I'm beyond irritated with him currently I couldn't help but be touched over him caring. I'm seeing a different side to him this evening, not a man who's possessive and stalker creepy. But a man with a gentle, romantic side perhaps, also a more human side? Speaking of human, I'm really starting to think that well he may not be, all right I'm still fuckin clueless but I will get to the bottom of it one way or the other. The inner voice back of my mind then began to taunt by chanting, _**"cold skin, super strength and speed, vampire, vampire." **_I shook my head trying to rid the annoying, excessive voice, then finally answered,

"I'm fine thank you. But see that leads me to my first question. How long have you been following me? How did you get into my place? I don't have a key lying around anywhere and where are you from?"

Oh good one Swan that's 3 questions, way to go easy on him! Well, why should I though? Dammit, I have a right to know all this, all things considered.

E withdrew a sharp intake of breath while rubbing his nose over the side of my head gingerly, then inhaled deeply. Most likely taking a long moment to process what I just spewed. My patience was wearing thin but I pushed it aside reminding myself that the wait may be worth it.

"I've been following you for about three months now and as far as being able to enter your place, I'm unable answer that but no worries, it wasn't your carelessness that granted me access."

Three months? This creepy, stalking shit has been going on for three months? How did I let this slip my knowledge, not know, or suspect? I mean shit I have detected his potent scent for days now, if he's been watching me for so long how did I not even...

"I've only watched you from afar at first. Then the past few weeks, I've, well as you know, accessed your place watched you the other night at the Tavern with that moronic guy you call a,"

"Hey watch it!" I interceded warning him about making any further rude comments regarding Jake.

E groaned deeply and I ignored it instead adding, "Were you there at the school, where I work? I know that was your voice warning me to stay away from Mike, were you, did you see?"

"Yes, I was there, again watching. Keeping a distance in case you needed my help." E confirmed in a slight edgy tone. My face contorted to a mask of fury and my lips pulled into a tight frown.

"You were there? You witnessed what he did and did nothing to help me? Just because you didn't want me to fuckin see you?" I growled incredulously while trying to break free out of his grasp.

This was too much, all of it. Even though I wanted the answers but now I'm confused so utterly fuckin confused. I think I need sometime alone to wrap my head around all of this. I groaned with frustration as E tightened his grip, his arms feeling more like chains then skin. Fuck, how is he so fast and strong? _**Vampire, **_my voice taunted in the back of my mind.

"Believe me Isabella I did help you, more then you will ever know."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I shouted sharply through gritted teeth and then I realized hot wetness was pouring slowly out of my lids cascading past my cheeks and chin.

Dammit, damn him for making me cry, why am I crying? Why am I not just screaming, let everyone be aware that I'm being held against my will. Cause your not Bella this is what you want, you want him and you know damn well you're still eager for the answers that you are seeking.

"You're crying, I'm sorry." E whispered almost inaudibly, his hands loosened out of our grip. Before long they rested against my cheeks, his cool pads gingerly wiping away each passing tear.

"You, you should be," I sniffed, my voice sounding hoarse and tense. "Just please, tell me why. Why have you been following me, what do you want?"

E sighed heavily and suddenly I heard gentle humming while feeling his stone, cool tongue lap my flesh. What is he doing? Dammit I wish I can just open my eyes.

"So salty, succulent." He mused clearly aroused.

My brows scrunched as I contemplated for a second, wondering what the hell did he mean by that? Then it struck me he tasted my tears. Jesus I should be freaked out by that shit but I wasn't, peculiarly enough actually found myself being turned on from it.

"You're not answering my questions." I accused sharply while attempting to dismiss the spell I'm under from this Angelic like, infuriating man.

"Some regrettably I cannot answer, not yet anyhow. Look, I'm aware that you know next to nothing about me and I have warned you several times to stay away. So what I'm asking for again is a lot. But please Isabella you have to trust me. All I can tell you is I care for you deeply and I'm around to protect you."

I snorted while shaking my head in disbelief trying to ignore but failing miserably the way my heart warmed over his admission. He cares for me deeply?

"Protect me? The only thing I need protection from is you and trust you? How can I? You're giving me nothing to go on here. I have no idea what your full name is, where you live, do you live around here? I don't understand any of this!"

"I wont argue with that statement, you do need protection from me. I really should leave right now and stay the hell out of your life but as I said before I'm entirely greedy and I'm the type that will not freely let go _what's mine_." He growled the last few words into my left ear and shivers bolted along my numb limbs.

"I'm not yours." I protested in what I meant to be a firm tone but instead sounded like a spoiled little girl.

He laughed, clearly amused which made my blood boil rapidly. What's so fuckin amusing to him, this is all a game to him isn't it?

"So amusing Isabella, are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?"

My mouth gaped open, utterly appalled over his cockiness and I scrambled up the right words ready to reply when he continued,

"I reside in Canada with my family and what I want, is your safety. No offense but you are the type who manages to find herself in problematic situations."

"Are you implying again that I cant take care of myself?"

"You said it, not me." He responded matter of factly and I felt his lips curl up to a smug grin against my cool cheek.

Oh that smug, son of a.. my teeth clenched again and my hands curled into tight fists. The irritation diminished much to my dismay because what overpowered that was the lingering curiosity to discover more about this mysterious stranger.

"And Canada? I'm royally confused now, what the hell are you doing all the way over here then?"

"You really have to ask?"

I scoffed then shook my head incredulously. He does has a point Bella and don't you get it? At all? He's here because of you, only you. Yeah I'm grasping that but I'm still lost as to why.

He chuckled again, his voice sounding like wind chimes as it slightly echoed in the small space between us.

"Dear Bella please, you have no idea what your racing heart and pulsing veins are doing to me."

"Oh, I think I do, I'm on to you." I threatened in a calm, sure voice even though I still have no concept what he is, _**Vampire**_. The voice in my mind chanted again.

"Oh you are, are you? Well, that brings us back to the theories that you were going to enlighten me with before. Please I'm all ears." E encouraged smugly and I sighed angrily in response then my heart melted as his lips found mine once more.

He tilted my face up to meet his and I whimpered softly as his tantalizing breath covered my entire face. My lips parted, begging for entrance while frantic gasps released out of my throat. God damn me I shouldn't want to kiss him, for him to kiss me. But he feels so incredible, tastes so fuckin good I need more, need him so badly its making every inch of my body ache.

"Your theories Isabella." He requested again.

His freezing mouth lips brushing with mine tenderly, his tongue inching its way past my lips teasingly and I growled thrusting my tongue out in protest but it wouldn't get past his now tightly shut lips. I let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled away but I felt his face stop only centimeters away from mine. I swallowed thickly then finally responded,

"Were you born in the planet Krypton? You know, are you Superman? I mean you carry some of his characteristics. The faster then a speeding bullet, more powerful then a locomotive bit." My face immediately reddened from my inane insight and from the laughter that broke out of E's mouth.

"No, I'm not Superman next?"

I took a deep breath while clasping and unclasping my fingers that were laid over my stomach. My heart rate slowed just slightly as his cold, silky hands wrapped over mine. Damn he has some large and strong hands and how wonderful they feel with mine.

"Um, did you um get bitten by a radio active bug? You know as a result becoming Spider-Man? Complete with webs, strength and able to crawl walls?"

"Ridiculous but amusing and no, next?" His tone was light but had a edge to it and I wondered if he was concerned that I may be finally onto him. Say it Bella, what you really think he is, a Vampire say it.

My breathing labored a bit and I felt a wave of serenity wash over me, a result that's from him and him alone. It's still so surreal I'm feeling this way in such a short amount of time over someone I barely know.

"Um, well don't know. Hey are you a member from the X-Men? The Fantastic Four?" Jesus Bella how idiotic are you?

E chuckled quietly as he shook his head, his lips and breath tickling my luke warm skin. "No and no. Those are super heroes right? What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the villain?"

I cringed for a split second, trying to hold it together, to remain calm and strong and not show him any ounce of the fear that's now gripping me tightly.

"You're not, I can feel it. You're afraid to let people in and you hide behind a mask."

"Do I? Interesting... Curious...are you afraid of me?" He challenged casually and I froze from his statement.

My God he really has been watching me, had heard what I shouted to him today after all that went down with Jacob. So what else does he know about me? He could know anything. I internally chastised myself from my breathing grow rapid, hard, while I trembled uncontrollably in my seat. Then in lightening, fluid speed, E's face nuzzled under my chin, his lips at my throat once more, and I felt them part revealing a gust of his enticing breath.

"Oh God. Uh, No. I'm not afraid, I,"

He laughed darkly as his razor sharp teeth gingerly and carefully scraped my exposed skin then nipped at it gently and a yelp escaped my mouth in reaction. While the wise part of me is warning to somehow free myself from his grasp, then scream and run to hide. The other part doesn't want to as I'm so foolishly intrigued by him, foolish being the word of the day children.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He stated in a mischievous yet dark tone.

The next thing I realized his solid frame hovered over my small, petite one and my body connected with the concrete ground in a soft thump. Wait a damn minute! When did I get off the chair? A throaty cry barely made its way past my lips and my eyes instinctively flew wide open only to find darkness again. As his icy, iron feeling like hand clamped over my eyes.

"You were saying?" He mocked in a amused tone. I wanted to scowl at him or at least snap him instead finding myself breathing heavily and my body quaked nervously underneath him.

"I was saying that you, that you're a," I began but stopped mid sentence when light droplets of water landed on my hair and face. Ugh, damn rain! My chest continued to rise and fall rapidly as sharp gusts of breath escaped out of my tightened chest.

"You should get inside." E suggested firmly.

I shook my head stubbornly, "No, I want to.. I want to stay out here with you. Don't leave, please,"

"So absurd and persistent," He growled sharply, his cool breath enveloping my entire face and I whimpered softly in reaction. "Very well as much as I should leave I have no desire to. So, race you to your room?"

"What?" I stuttered in utter confusion and then the feeling of his cool hard body against mine was no longer.

Ugh, stupid, whatever he is. I groaned agitated while shaking my head. My eyes fluttered open and sure enough, he wasn't anywhere in sight. You would have thought I was the super hero the way I bolted out of the balcony in a matter of seconds made a mad dash back inside, shutting the door and locking it after. The anticipation hit my insides entirely while I hastily made my way over to the bedroom. But not before checking on PT quickly, noticing him all curled up and sound asleep by his favorite spot, the dining room windowsill. After wishing him a silent goodnight, I nervously strolled down the short hallway which leads to my bedroom while fighting ignore the racing, violent thundering of my heart.

What will occur once I'm inside? Will he finally reveal himself to me? Oh God I sure hope so as I have a hunch he has the most devastatingly sexy body. There's only one way to find out Bella, go. My feet quietly moved past the room entry way then my eyes instantly locked on my Queen size poster bed. Even though the space is pitch black like it was last night, a tinge of light peeked through from the nearly drawn curtains lighting up a small portion of the room. My breath caught upon spotting him laying casually on my bed, his lovely hands behind his tousled yet perfect locks and his long legs that seemed to stretch out for miles sprawled out and crossed.

My God, he's... just simply stunning beyond comprehension and insanely fast. Oh, that infuriating, sexy supernatural man! The slight annoyance I harbored ceased upon what I took before me. My eyes continued to shamelessly ogle every inch of his spectacular frame even though it was hard to make out in the dark. My heart beat accelerated excitedly and my limbs froze, igniting with deep intensity. He's beautiful, sinfully perfect in every way and for some Godforsaken reason, he's staying for me. _**He wants... me. **_

* * *

_****** All right lovelies, end of Chapter 5! Hope you liked ;) I mean come on, the Wolf Pack hotties made an appearance along with the humans & of course some hot goodness between Bella & E, *sigh* Anyway, feel free to leave me some gentle loving or rubs, whatever you prefer, haa :) *hugs & see you over at Chapter 6!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Irresistible Pleasures

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Happy New Year's Eve! Hope all of you have a wonderful day & evening, be safe and have fun! Hope 2011 brings you all much happiness :) Anyway, not much to say but that this is another LENGTHY one filled with lemony goodness and a lot of things will be revealed to Bella. Hope you all enjoy and again thanks so much for reading! And adding me as your favorite author, story alerts, etc, wow I'm really flattered!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine but the genius SM's. But my daughter has the Bella, Edward, Alice & Jacob Barbie dolls, lol :) Again I will note this story is Rated NC-17 due to the sexual content and language!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Irresistible Pleasures & Discoveries**_

"Isabella, please join me." E invited, using the sexiest tone I have heard in my life.

The kind of tone that makes your lady bits throb and mine was right this minute. Slowly and nervously I strolled my way over to the bed and then carefully climbed on. I barely made it towards the center of it since yet again he caught me off guard with his super speed and pulled me over to him. Capturing my body against his steel like frame, maneuvering me over to the center of the bed in a fluid motion. In a matter of second I found myself trapped underneath him and loving the position. His solid cool body wonderfully hovering over mine and my back arched in reaction, reveling the feel of his glorious, muscular frame. Suddenly my brain couldn't function you know the part of the brain that helps you form complete sentences that make sense? Yeah that part. My eyes locked with his well as best as I could due to the minimal light.

I faintly distinguished more then last night capturing his beauty from every angle and that hair, there's something about that hair of his. My God, I just could run my hands through it for hours on end. His winter breath caressed every crevice of my face all the way down to my neck and I shivered with delight. He's so heavenly and mine, _**mine**_. Well, well now who's being possessive Bella? And then, there's his body, so freezing, smooth and rock hard like marble. Nothing I ever encountered before and would give my left and right arm to devour every inch of it for hours, no days on end. An unexpected blush covered my cheeks as I felt his eyes train on mine intently while waited patiently for me to speak I guess. Jesus, what do I say to one who's so inhumanly flawless it's absolutely incomprehensible?

"Uh, hi." I managed to blurt out and immediately feeling moronic after ward.

The blush deepened and he chuckled lightly, his voice melodic and gentle it sent automatic shivers up and down my spine.

"Hi." He replied, clearly amused.

Even in the pitch darkness my eyes caught a smile, a heart melting crooked one that creased his beautiful full, soft lips. Oh Lord those lips of his are beautiful, well, feel beautiful anyhow. I still haven't seen them in the light but God even in the dark they appear breathtaking as everything about him is. I am beyond dazzled at this point, swept in and smitten by this Angelic creature. I don't think I'll ever be able to surface, as if I want to. The fire that made home on my cheeks flamed once more when realizing I was gasping ridiculously loud and my chest rose and fell erratically. Christ Bella think you can turn it down a few notches? He will think you're a Goddamn maniac who hasn't had sex in who knows how long.

However he knows different, he's all too aware of my steamy love making with Jacob last night. Internally I cringed as remorse swept over my heart in massive waves. Wait, why should I feel guilty? Jake is my boy, my boy... well he's my best friend there's nothing to feel guilty about. Yeah just keep telling yourself that Bella. I shut off my chatterbox of a brain one more time when noticing E was yet again waiting for me to speak up. Why am I center stage here? Shit, I'm utterly clueless on how to impress a guy in his caliber.

"I'm surprised that you haven't asked me to close my eyes." I stupidly reminded him and nearly held my breath anxious for his answer.

More so worried that he will indeed request me to shut my eyes and honestly can't comprehend why he would since truthfully my eyes are unable to make out much anyway. I swear I caught his tempting mouth smile once again as he released a deep sigh.

"I apologize for that realizing that has upset you, my requesting you to do that. But it's for your benefit believe me. Besides, your eyes can't distinguish much from the lack of light, so that's to my advantage. Also I'm lowering my shield with you, so to speak."

I huffed irritably then narrowed my eyes at him, "What does that even mean?"

"It means I wish to no longer keep you at arms length. I don't have the strength to anymore."

His face now millimeters away from mine, leaving his nose to rub my flushed skin and I moaned softly over the contact. Christ he's freezing, a good freezing, I wonder though will I catch a damn cold from all the connection with a man who feels like a block of fuckin ice?

"Oh." I moronically replied, clearly at a loss for words but somewhat understanding what he meant cause honestly I'm in the same boat.

As much as I should stay away from him given I'm furious after what he did to Jake's bike and the fact that he has been lurking around in my life without my knowledge for months, I foolishly have no desire to. If anything I want to be closer to him and discover more about him, even though that's not the wisest thing to want.

"Besides it's a shame really to keep those lovely eyes of yours shut. You are so beautiful Isabella." He murmured approvingly his voice silky and warm. His nose gliding across my right cheek ever so slowly and he helped himself to a deep inhale.

"My God I never smelled anything so fragrant and heavenly then your scent."

I giggled quietly while shaking my head, "Funny that's exactly how I feel about yours."

Even in the dark my eyes detected a trace of a scowl masking his features. He cocked his head to one side and glared at my face for a long moment. Seconds passed and suddenly his hand rested delicately over the right side of my face, cradling it. I sighed serenely leaning into his cold, smooth palm. His nose nuzzled with mine once again leaving his satin lips to gently rest over my warm ones. The euphoric bliss started to envelope my entire being then carrying me to a world of heightened pleasure. God does he have the faintest idea about the way he affects me, body, mind and soul?

"See, that's exactly what I meant before when I warned you about how your life is in danger. My scent is one of the many things about me that lures you in."

"Danger? Call me crazy but I feel anything else but fear when I'm around you."

He hissed sharply drawing his face away and shook his head incredulously, "Isabella, what will it take for you to grasp, what do I have to say? Is it not enough to frighten you at all that I nearly killed you already? Not once but twice?"

Suddenly and thankfully a hint of light fought it's way through the drawn curtains illuminating a small portion of the room with a soft white tint courtesy of the moon. It was just enough to assist my sight, my eyes capturing how his flashed with fury over in my direction. I gulped, trying to control the nerves that encompassed my insides then let out a slow, deep breath. While giving him a determined expression I declared,

"You wouldn't, you didn't hurt me. If you're so dangerous as you claim to be, wouldn't you have killed me by now?"

Ah, sure Bella test the boundaries even more with this man, just keep pushing his buttons.

"Don't ever underestimate my self control." He growled darkly onto my face pressing his icy granite torso firmly against mine.

It didn't escape me that he was exercising caution making sure the brunt of his body weight wasn't crushing mine. Stupidly, I'm determined to not let him win with this argument, not presenting him the satisfaction in showing that I fear him. Yeah so, so moronic you are Swan.

"You cant push me away. I plan to stick around." I mumbled almost incoherently, recalling seconds too late I had used the same argument previously and naively hoped he hadn't heard.

But apparently he did as another sharp hiss emerged out of his mouth in response. He then shifted carefully then laid over my body so gently it was like a feather cradled over my small torso instead of a man.

"So, I take it you have another theory about me in mind?" He challenged with a brow raised eyeballing me once again and I stole a quick moment to carefully analyze them.

I think maybe just maybe their golden perhaps? Golden? Nah, who the hell has golden eyes? _**Vampire**_, the voice of my conscience echoed.

"Yes, well maybe. It doesn't matter." I breathed raspy while trying to control my heaving chest and the hammering of my heart beat.

His satin, cold face lingered over my right cheek, his flaming orbs never faltering their gaze and his sweet, intoxicating aroma engulfed my nostrils. Jesus I could literally get drunk over his scent alone. E then shook his head with dissatisfaction.

"Bella, you have absolutely no..."

I cut him off mid sentence by completely catching him by surprise snaking my arms around his neck drawing him closer and crashed my lips onto his passionately.

His arctic lips molding perfectly with my warm, eager ones and the contact alone set my entire body on fire. Each inch of my insides and out pulsed with raging, heated desire. I whimpered deeply after inhaling his lovely scent and relishing over tasting the most tender, delicious lips my mouth has ever encountered. Again haven't the faintest clue what came over me but this is a different Bella. A wild Bella. A Bella that's determined to get exactly what she wants. And what I want is him, every masterpiece inch of him. My mouth continued to mesh with his, then slowly glided out my tongue and begged for entrance inside his slightly parted mouth. Unexpectedly his mouth closed tightly, remaining unmoving like a Goddamn statue. In fact, his entire body was perfectly motionless with no intention on doing otherwise. If I didn't pay attention I wouldn't have even heard him breathe. Fuck it feels like a block of steel is blanketing my body. He was careful but pressing his chest against mine firmly and his stone, defined legs to either side of mine trapping the lower half of my body.

A theory crossed my mind hinting to me exactly what he was attempting to pull. Again how insane is it that I'm already catching on to him, aware of his tricks so to speak. At least I'm pretty damn positive about why he's behaving this way. He's trying to be cautious not permitting us to go any further since he fears he would kill me. _**Vampire**_, my mind chanted. I don't care! Okay I do and to state that I'm unafraid, anxious and curious would be a downright lie. Even so, I refuse to let him resist me, resist the irresistible and powerful connection we share. I can get him to cave I'm sure of it. Work your charm Bella get back to that burning desire you had moments ago. Just go along with your instinct with what's inside your heart and soul. That and well let's face it, you're thinking more with what's between your legs at this rate. Ignoring my over active mind I broke free from his lips. After withdrew a gentle gust of breath and then looked deeply as possible into his eyes.

"You wont hurt me. I know you wont. E please. I want this, want you so bad. You just have no idea." I pleaded in a breathless tone, my chest rose and fell after each passing breath.

E shook his head disapprovingly while shifting uncomfortably. Ahh, there's some movement. It's working Bella, keep going...

My lips then connected with his cool chin planting a feathery kiss. Jesus, his skin is delicate and lustrous. I could immerse myself in the feeling of it alone for well forever honestly. Focus Bella, right. Deliberately I navigated my mouth past his chin making sure to take my time then landing on the base of his throat. I remained still for a moment my lips frozen in place, then eagerly slipped out my tongue and lapped over his icy flesh hungrily. E's torso trembled and a feral, arousing snarl emerged out of his throat.

His body then slammed against mine then manipulating his hips back and forth roughly, repeatedly. And holy fuck his long, thick steel feeling erection poked onto my lower stomach and just above my entrance. Oh God, almost being lured away by the intense tides of arousal and heading over to Cloud fuckin 9. Oh he feels beyond indescribable. Bella, back to your seducing! Right. Without hesitating my mouth directed back to jugular once again licking every part of his fragrant, arctic flesh and after gently nipped the skin over at the middle.

"I mean, this is what you want right? You have wanted me for so long. So what are you afraid of E? Prove to me how badly you want me like the way I want you." I challenged in a seductive, taunting voice.

I maneuvered my lips gingerly planting butterfly kisses along the way then mapping up to his beautiful sculpted mouth. But before I had a chance to taste them a lustful, deep groan caught me by surprise and granite hand hitched my leg. I gasped looking down and watching in awe as E's chilly, rock hard hands grabbed underneath my upper thighs forcefully, swiftly wrapping my legs around his chilly steel feeling hips.

"Oh God, ohhh, yes!" I moaned passionately and then my eyes met his.

Instantly catching that his smoldering orbs were etched such need, desire and intensity I nearly choked up. Never has a man looked at me this way, _**never**_. My God how I wish and hope he would acknowledge me that way for the rest of my damn life. My hands then connected with his unruly coppery hair tugging on it forcefully trying to draw his face closer. He wouldn't have it instead continuing to stare at my face and eyes longingly. His porcelain fleshed face laced with such sheer emotion and arousal it made me wet on the spot. Finally he inclined his face forward leaving his nose to tenderly nuzzle mine and his mouth ghosted, teasing just barely brushing with my full, warm pout. My lips instinctively parted and a deep whimper escaped as my hips bucked frantically searching to fill the desperate need. His rock hard member still rubbed against my clothed sex and I was literally losing feeling from the neck below as a result.

"Isabella, you absolutely have no concept how much I desire you. How I want to do unspeakable things to you that will make you scream over and over again. How I want to pleasure you in such ways that will make your head spin for weeks on end. Dear, lovely Bella."

The moment my name slipped from his lips as his delectable breath blew over my fiery mouth and I about fainted my head spinning and my body in a near coma induced state a true attest to that. Sweet Jesus. Never has a man spoken so erotically to me in my life, I never even heard shit like that in a movie. This has to be a dream I'm sure of it. None of this, rather him, can be real. I'm living every woman's fantasy, how did I get so lucky? Right now I Bella Swan, would have every woman in the entire world envious. Imagine that one. I nearly laughed, then scrambled to pull myself out of my thoughts when realizing I hadn't replied, well unless you count my wild, frantic gasps that permeated around us. But all I could think of to say in my aroused state of mind was,

"Then show me E please. I want you to do those unspeakable things to me. God please."

Dammit that wasn't exactly the reply I was hoping for, I mused to myself upon feeling his body weight growing rigid. His head cocked sideways, his brows furrowed and his eyes slanted then through gritted teeth spat darkly,

"You have no idea what you're saying, what your asking me to do. Don't let this continue any further, just force me out of your life. I'm too needy to leave and I don't know how to stay away but I should and will for your benefit. What do I have to say that will get you to understand?"

He trailed off, letting out a deep breath and his eyes shut minutely. Then they reopened and even in the darkness my eyes discovered that they appeared warmer. Not as fiery as they appeared only a second ago. Suddenly using his lightning graceful speed, he uncoiled my arms that were around his neck and motioned them above my head. Then pinned them together, cuffing my wrists in a vice grip way with one cold, titanium hand. I gasped sharply fighting to control my heavy breathing and the wave of slight fear that attacked my chest and heart. This is E, Bella. You can trust him, don't be afraid of him. That's exactly what he wants. Oh yeah sure, no need to be frightened over a mere Vampire.

"**Isabella, I'm the world's most dangerous predator, everything about me lures you in. My voice, my scent, my appearance**," He paused again and using his free hand caressed the left side of my face with his long, elegant fingers.

His touch is so light, like the flutter of a butterflies wing. His cool soft pads glided down the side of my neck gingerly and cautiously. My eyes widened and my chest caved up with anticipation as he leaned in. Bringing his face centimeters away from my throat then eyed it longingly before flickering upwards to meet with mine again. All of a sudden in a speedy motion his hand coiled over my throat, his fingers firmly wrapping around the sensitive skin but not to where it was painful. I held my breath, keeping my face as composed as possible but felt the traitor tears sting over my eyes. The thundering sounds of my heart beat drummed against my chest giving away my damn fear. I'm not afraid of him, not afraid.

"**As If I would need any of that, as if you could escape me**." He growled over my shaky lips and he flashed a sinister like grin, mirroring the Cheshire cat.

My head shook stubbornly as the words refused to escape past my throat but wanted to show him through a glance that I call him bluff. However deep down unsure if I can back up what I'm trying to convince myself of.

"**As if you could fight me off**." He added in a conversational tone as his icy, steel like hand gripped my throat tighter.

I gulped keeping my eyes locked on his, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. With sheer determination I finally found my voice and I blurted out in a firm yet shaky way,

"E, you won't hurt me. You even said yourself that you wouldn't intentionally, that you care about me."

"Yes that is true, but first and foremost above all else I'm a..." E paused thankfully loosening his grip on my throat, his eyes trained on it for another moment and his brows furrowed together,

"Well, you already know **what** I am Isabella."

I gulped again pushing down the vile that itched to escape past my throat, then nodded slowly "Yes, I think I do."

E shook his head, a slight smile graced his luscious mouth like he had heard some joke that I missed. He sighed softly then closing the distance between our faces.

"No, you know. _**What am I? Say it**_."

Several sharp breaths blew out of my trembling parted mouth and dammit their unable to form a coherent sentence! This isn't happening, cant we just go back to what we did before? Get lost in our heated passion? No, you need to face this head on Bella, let the reality punch you right in your fuckin gut.

"**Say it Isabella**." E requested sharply softly, his voice so velvety.

A gentle rush of his sweet breath encompassed my entire face and in reaction I inhaled deeply sinking all of it in, nearly feeling drunk again from the fragrant aroma. My eyes fluttered closed and before I could stop myself the word slipped,

"**Vampire**." My heart almost stopped from hearing the word aloud.

At that moment the room became eerily silent with the exception of my heavy breathing and the sharp sounds coming from my out of control heart and it nearly pierced my eardrums. E's orbs trained on mine again and his face displayed smug satisfaction.

"Do you fear me now?" He asked in a cool as ice tone which made tremors wave along my spine and butterflies to appear in my abdomen.

My eyes blinked repeatedly while swallowing down the lump that was stuck in the middle of my throat. Involuntarily my torso shivered and it wasn't from the ice block of a man that laid on top of me. It was simply from shock and as much as I loathe to admit, fear. But dammit if I let him be aware of that. With fierce determination I lifted up my chin, then glared at him square in the eye. After exhaling slowly, nervously I responded,

"Yes."

But before I could elaborate what I meant, stopped short to study his very icy exterior. His brows pulled together and an odd expression etched on his face, appearing like he was trying to read my mind or something.

"Good." He approved his voice sharp yet unbelievably soft as his features twisted into an agonized expression.

His eyes flickered away temporarily while moving his frame just slightly so that it was no longer pressed on top of me. No, no, he's going to leave. I refuse to let him go, not yet. What the hell is wrong with me? Haven't I fully grasped what's been said over the past few minutes? All the things he had admitted and my revelation to him? I inhaled deeply, heavily then released carefully and allowed my eyes to draw shut again. Cause the fuckin chicken I am was afraid to see his reaction to what was about to slip out of my mouth.

"I'm not afraid of you E. I'm, just.. I'm only scared that you will never give me the chance to really see you. I feel like you're going to disappear and never come back."

My limbs stiffened instantly from the low growl that belted out of E's mouth. Even with my eyes firmly bound I can feel his dark, penetrating pools locking on my face. He's flashing that look again, studying me like he's trying to decipher me piece by fuckin piece.

"Isabella, open your eyes please."

For what seemed like eternity I pretended to ignore him willing my eyes shut, just listening intently to the sounds of my heavy, rapid breathing. And to the musical tones of E's breathing.

"Isabella."

Damn him! The moment I open my eyes fighting to focus at his glorious, heavenly self, I'll lose it, I know it. I'll give in to him and I have this strong feeling I always will since he has this magical way of making me do and say anything he wants. I sighed quietly, resentfully then forced open my eyes and without thinking whispered,

"It doesn't, doesn't matter.. what you are."

Instantly I flinched from the angry flash of his eyes and the fury and confusion clouded on his face.

"Christ, how can you say such a preposterous?" He was cut short by my lips as they crashed passionately against his.

The kiss was slow and light at first while flashes of self consciousness wavered my insides. Honestly I was beyond anxious because there's the possibility that he would revert back to being still as a statue like earlier or instead participate willingly. I didn't wonder for long as utter surprise plaguing my insides the instant E returned the kiss. He groaned lustfully inside my hot, awaiting mouth and I panted heatedly in response. Our lips began moving feverishly, rapidly in a matter of seconds. And I relished over the sensations that his icy, satin flesh provides that motioned so erotically with mine, I nearly came undone. My core pulsated from the intense friction and I ground myself onto him and just like that, my arms were free from his grasp.

E's hands discovered my hips and I whimpered throatily upon feeling his chilly fingertips grazing my skin tenderly. I felt my shirt being lifted up and his fingers navigated their way around my hips then clutched onto them roughly. After gently mapping and trailing over the tender, warm flesh and stopping at my navel. I groaned with pure pleasure, simply aroused from his gentle touches. His silky digits are wonderfully ice cold and so unbelievably perfect against my bare hot flesh. I snaked my arms around E's steel like neck again, leaving my hands to search then frantically grabbed the top of his out of control locks, combing through gently at first, after tugged and pulled harshly.

"Good God, you feel so delightful and lovely. Oh what you do to me," E grunted into my mouth then freed his lips off mine.

His tender tongue glided over my upper lip and I moaned breathlessly, the cold mixing with the heat felt like nothing I ever experienced.

"What E? Tell me what I do to you?" I pressed in a breathy, sexy voice, taken aback by my boldness.

E's hooded, lustful eyes locked on my blazing ones throwing the most sensual look a man has ever given me. Then returned to with his assault on my now quivering, swollen lips. My breathing hitched and my back arched as E's tongue launched deep inside my parted, awaiting mouth. Our tongues connected, circling hungrily and just before the kiss grew more forceful, E removed his mouth carefully and I groaned instantly over the loss of contact. E pressed his forehead lightly over mind leaving his granite mouth to tease my plump, silky lips. I whimpered deeply bucking my hips against his forcefully and he belted out a feral hiss in response. Frantic, hard pants emerged out of my throat as a wave of his cool, enticing breath enveloped my flushed face.

"I rather show you sweet Bella then tell you." E finally responded in a rich, seductive tone that caused my center to vibrate and I panted lustfully in response.

Jesus Christ he is killing me, fuckin killing me. I wish he would put his money where his mouth is and just fuckin take to me to the most highest, erotic place I've ever been in. The rippling tides of near orgasm was driving me near insane and I pressed my legs tightly around his hips, hoping that would relieve the aching, burning sensation. But of course it didn't as the friction only turned me on even more and I moaned heavily in reaction.

"Jesus fuckin Christ Bella." He grunted under his breath against my lips and I hummed softly from the sensual sound of his tone.

Unexpectedly, a thundering, ravenous growl released deep within E's chest and it pierced my eardrums but instead of it alarming me, it only made me even more aroused.

"Oh fuck, God E, I love it when you, when you... Holy fuck." I panted over his plump mouth then my lips had a mind of its own trailing in direction over to his marble chin.

I kissed the flesh chastely at first then roughly, my mouth repeatedly meshing over the satin flesh, planting rapid kisses. My tongue shortly after slid out connecting with the base of his throat and that was enough to make me lose it. Manipulating my tongue to lap it like it was the last thing I'll ever taste devouring every sweet, arctic inch. E growled ferociously taking in my semi vicious but sweet assault. Unexpectedly I wasn't the only one who was caught in the stimulating tidal wave of ecstasy. Because my eyes caught a quick glimpse of my jeans being practically ripped off as E yanked them down to my ankles in one fell swoop.

I ceased my kissing and tonguing on his jugular, waiting with baited breath as E's large, pale delicate hands roamed over every part of my bare skin. From my ankles to my upper thighs, leaving his thumbs to rest above my soaked, throbbing entrance. I tried to not appear desperate or needy but dammit his sinful, gentle touch fuckin beyond anything I ever experienced that I craved for more contact. He's truly a fuckin addiction, one that I refuse to quit not that I ever want to.

All I can think of as his intense eyes trained on mine how I wanted this to last as long as possible and more then anything for him to make unadulterated, passionate love to me. So without words but only speaking through my chocolate orbs showing what I wanted and how I wanted it. Praying that he will decipher it and finally give in without protest. Well as they say actions speak louder then words and that was proven the moment my shirt was lifted over my head with super speed and it landed on the floor.

Leaving my bra clad breasts along with the rest of my upper body exposed. I watched with eager anticipation holding my breath and nibbling on my bottom lip as E's eyes inspected my upper and lower body approvingly. Jesus the way he's eye fucking me alone sent me to a near earth shattering orgasm. My chest erratically rose and fell as heavy pants emerged out of my chest and suddenly my patience was wearing thin, my hips arching up against E's showing just that. I have to fill the burning need, my God I need him inside me so desperately it's aching painfully.

"Mmm, you're so heavenly and astonishing." E breathed onto my face and before long his mouth assaulted my bare skin from the neck down.

Planting slow, butterfly kisses, his velvet lips felt so light with it sent electric currents and down my spine, making my core a light on fire and constrict rapidly. Sweet Jesus, help me I'm about to lose it, fuckin lose it. No, now I am...

"Oh, oh god, oh god, yes!" I cried out in utter pleasure the moment E's arctic mouth clamped over my breast bone.

His large, sensual hands palmed my breasts and just like that my bra was ripped off, literally torn to shreds. My eyes averted over to what was once my favorite bra, now shredded pieces of satin on my room's carpeted floor and I gasped in shock and lust. God that was so fuckin hot. E looked up at me while continuing to grope my breasts heatedly his thumb and pointer finger pinching my nipples fluidly. His infamous crooked smile broke free and he whispered in a near husky voice,

"Sorry about that. Guess I owe you a new one."

I found myself giggling like a stupid fuckin valley girl then sighing heavily, attempting to clear my head from the deep haze that's its in, so I could form a coherent answer.

"That's okay, no worries. There's more where that came from."

E smiled wickedly from my response and even in the darkness I could see his eyes brighten devilishly while responding in his velvet voice,

"Well, if that's the case, then guess there won't be a problem if I do this,"

Before my lids even blinked my cheeky panties were now on the floor as well. I gasped loudly over its remains the material ripped to shreds in a fluid, lightning speed. My eyes then slowly fixed with his and I trembled upon the seductive glare he threw.

"Oh, oh... um, that's okay too." I moaned breathlessly and E chuckled lightly.

His amazing, gentle mouth connected with my belly planting feverish yet tender kisses, then his teeth gingerly nipped at my skin. I cried out from the pleasurable contact and instinctively clutched onto the strands of his tousled hair, pulling and tugging almost violently holding onto him for dear fuckin life.

"Mmm, Isabella, your scent is so fragrant and you taste so dangerously sweet." He breathed against my over heated skin and all I could do was pant manically in reply.

I'm utterly unavailable as of this point completely in another world it seemed. My eyes slipped closed as my head pressed deep onto the plushy covered pillow behind and I relished over the sensation his icy, marble flesh brought as it guided over every which direction around my stomach. His tongue sweeping making slow, circular patterns and after roamed down going lower and lower stopping at my very exposed, very moist center. I blushed deeply upon hearing E inhale deeply, satisfactory and his mouth trembling just an inch above my core's lips.

"God forgive me for saying this but your arousal smells so mouth watering."

A low, deep pleasurable grunt belted out of E's chest. My hips bucked up in response over the tone of his beautiful, sexy voice and also from the feel of his satiny parted lips wavering over my sex. My eyes flew wide open when instantly feeling E bury his face deep between my thighs while forcefully pushed my legs further apart with his chilly hands. My breath caught and my curious, aroused eyes watched in awe as his hands gripped underneath my upper thighs firmly. His lust clouded pools presented one final glare and I stared back intently licking my lips reflexively. My hard, wild pants echoed around the once near silent space of the room. It was difficult to register E's breathing as mine towered over his but from what I heard, sounded so damn hot it made my center pool once more on the spot.

"Oh God, E! Oh yes, fuck," I breathed out frantically but then ceased short when E's lips and tongue worked their magic on my bud's soaking, pulsating folds.

Oh fuck me. Sweet Lord, where am I? Cause I'm so lost in this sensual, heavy daze I can't even fuckin think straight.

"Mmm, you taste fuckin delicious." E grunted into my wet folds lapping my pulsating, hot slit savagely. I screamed in pure pleasure, gritting my teeth together while viciously tightening my grip on E's hair and head.

Knowing would be all right since obviously he's what he is and it wouldn't phase him. If anything it would only turn him on more. So with that I forcefully pushed his head forward which made his face to bury deeper inside my entrance. He hissed sharply obviously aroused, feral noises coming from deep within his chest and he went on with his delicious, heart pounding assault. Before long, two icy, long fingers plowed inside my walls, plunging as deep as they could go. My screams spread throughout the room again while my fingernails clawed at his hair then navigated my hands down till they met with the back of his neck. Trailing my digits until they landed on the top of his back. Oh sweet Jesus, his back is so soft ripped, incredibly muscular and so cool to the touch.

I didn't have to see it to know it's intricately designed and I moaned deeply as my pads discovered every inch of his strong back, reveling over every ripple. E grunted against my center, his sugary cold breath caused thrilling currents to encompass my insides and I trembled violently underneath him. My lower stomach coiling firmly while my toes curled and my heart hammered rapidly against my ribs, a clear indication of what's to come. E hummed lustfully over my folds and I whimpered deeply in response. Then my hands stilled in place on his upper back when E's magic fingers and tongue sinfully violated my flesh, lapping then plunging hard and fast, deep inside. My chest tightened and white spots appeared before my eyes the second his slender digits curled my g spot and his tongue circled my drenched folds with such rapid speed it made my head fuckin spin.

"Oh, oh, God! Yes E! Oh don't stop, please! Oh yes, that feels so fuckin,"

I was cut off abruptly when violent waves of euphoric pressure encompassed my lower regions, fluidly taking me to a heightened state. Then sharp bolts of pleasure slammed against my throbbing sex making my body quake uncontrollably from the stimulating orgasm. I cried out breathlessly while relishing the relentless tremors that invaded my being from the inside out and knocking the wind right out of me.

"Oh Isabella. Beautiful breathtaking Isabella." E moaned in a sensual tone as his tongue remained to catch every last drop of my thick juice.

I shuddered struggling to control my frantic, heavy breathing. I shot him a satisfied, aroused glare and he returned it, his eyes never leaving mine while gingerly lapping my folds up and down. My body then relaxed after exhaling deeply and my eyes closed momentarily, deciding to enjoy the erotic high that I wish would never end. E's lips and tongue unfortunately ceased their head spinning movements and I groaned plainly disappointment over the loss of contact. Stubbornly I pried my eyes apart to discover E's face inches away from mine. His head tilted sideways and a smug grin planted on his delicious, tender lips. God he's so unbelievably fuckin sexy, sensual and perfect and... Well I could keep listing more adjectives about him but I wont waste my time. As I rather show him my appreciation for his outstanding performance. But instead my stupid big ass mouth blurted out,

"Wow, that was just unbelievable. But, thought you were upset with me? You know because of what I said before, what gives?" I gave him a sheepish grin, in a attempt to let him know I was fucking with him.

Thankfully he caught on grinning back a half smile but I didn't miss how it didn't catch his eyes.

"I'm unable to resist you, you are like a goddamn drug to me, like my own..." E paused, appearing unsure whether to continue.

My eyes pleaded with him as my hands freely explored his upper back again, gently ghosting over to the nape of his neck. My fingernails gently scraped across the icy flesh and I shuddered from the extraordinary feel of his skin. E groaned deeply then finally finished,

"Personal brand of heroin." His features went slightly rigid as his lips pursed and his brows pulled deeply together.

Oh there he goes with that I'm trying to read your mind fuckin look again. So before he had a chance to ask I murmured,

"Heroin huh?" My lips curved to a amusing grin.

"Well then, you're like my personal brand of cocaine, cause I could never get tired of inhaling your scent."

E scowled deeply displaying his obvious disapproval over my stupid ass playful comment, great you just killed the mood Bella. Wait, no I didn't. The obvious granite, lengthy erection that's pressed against me confirms that. Hmm, now I know exactly what to do to lighten the mood.

"So, I just wanted to, um, you know show you my gratitude for," I began in a shaky whisper immediately feeling idiotic for not being able to utter out a sentence that makes any fuckin sense.

E shot me a confused but amused glare, his buttery pools gleaming while throwing that cute half grin of his,

"Oh Isabella, that's not necessary. I mean." He stopped mid sentence upon realizing exactly what I meant.

My hands had a mind of their own resting firmly over his hips, my fingers quivered as they trailed upward and across. I sighed lustfully relishing over every inch of his ripped lower abdomen. After my digits played with the trail of hairs that led to his... Suddenly gravity forced my hands making them explore inside the waistband of his pants and I stopped short when E's frame went completely frozen, still in place. He forcefully pressed his steel body caging my body onto the bed in the process and I gasped in pain and disbelief. Oh, so he likes it rough? Two can play that game. I ignored his silent pleas for me to stop, easing my hand further inside his pants, navigating past the waistline of his boxers then meeting with the head of his very erect, titanium member. Holy shit. Christ, he feels even more extraordinary then I imagined. My eyes then mistakenly averted upwards and it connected with E's face which displayed a sharp yet aroused glare. His liquid pools all though smoldered yet laced intense disapproval while his teeth gritted sharply and his jaw locked.

"Isabella, please... don't."

I ignored him apparently and willingly too consumed in my amazing discovery. My hand connected over his long, very thick shaft and I palmed it gingerly, wrapping my fingers over it delicately like it was a piece of glass. It may not be but damn it sure feels like a work of fuckin art. So smooth, flawless and so cold. Good god. I licked my lips appreciatively pondering over about why he would not want me to admire this masterpiece of a member he has. Jesus that's a crime in itself entirely. I moaned deeply while gripping his length tighter and permitted my pointer finger to stroke the tip of the head gently.

E grunted lustfully thrusting his hips up forcefully and my throat released a heated moan as his marble feeling length rammed against my lower stomach. With that I decided it was a go to continue with my sensual assault, continuing to palm his thick abnormally long flesh. Then in one swift motion my hand jerked upward guiding it up and down steadily. I smiled with pure satisfaction when spotting the arousal mirroring over E's features as his eyes slipped tightly shut. His teeth displaying clamping together roughly once more and he rocked his hips upward continuously.

"Good God, that feels fuckin unbelievable." He grunted pleasingly, pressing the back of his hands on the wall above my shoulders and piercing, earsplitting scrapes caught me off guard.

Shit is he clawing my fuckin walls? I debated for a second to glance over and check but instead kept my eyes trained on his crotch as I went on with jerking his granite length in a rapid, wild motion. My lips then connected with his jaw line planting a soft kiss and while in my clouded, aroused state of mind I suggested,

"You know what would feel even better? You deep inside me. Please E, I want to feel all of you deep in me, right now." My voice sounded almost child like, whiny yet seductive.

And I tried to not pay attention as his body tensed against mine uncomfortably and kept on with manipulating his glorious member while my other hand struggled to undo his fuckin pain in the ass belt. My breathing became ragged and E groaned deeply his voice so sexy and hot that it nearly drove me to the brink of insanity. Desperately, I yanked on the belt roughly while my other hand jerked the thick marble erection faster and faster. Then my index finger met with the tip of his head again, scraping it gingerly with my fingernail. E's body trembled wildly and I didn't miss how he struggled with making sure his body weight didn't crush mine. And if I wasn't so damn turned on and heavily immersed in my world of ecstasy that may have alarmed me. May? Wow the simple, all too real fact that this man embodies inhuman doesn't phase you at all?

"E, you feel so amazing against my skin. I just... want to feel more and you inside me please, please." I whispered in a breathy, seductive tone

Finally after managing to unbuckle his belt I stared at him in puzzlement when E fluidly and suddenly placed his hands firmly over my shoulders. He eyed me intensely his expression unreadable, so I wasn't sure what to make of it. But he hasn't stopped me yet, so that must mean.. Just as I struggled with the button of his pants, yeah so smooth you are Swan, E's voice growled sharply inside my left ear,

_**"Stop!"**_

What? Did he just fuckin say stop? Why? I don't.. my thoughts faded upon realizing his body was no longer on top of mine. My lids blinked repeatedly then looked on in awe as he launched himself against the wall all the way across the room. My heart instantly sank past my stomach and I attempted to ease my frantic, deep breathing but to no avail. A frown creased on my lips in reaction to the guilt ridden expression laced on E's face. My eyes locked with his as I slowly sat up, placing my hands over my lap and shoving away several strands of hair out of my face. I pondered briefly unsure whether to say something first or wait for him to. The anxiousness crept in heavily more and more by the second and I was all too eager to find out what's running through his mind. E continued to stare blankly and even in the faintly lit room I spotted the unbearable pain that masked over his features and my heart weighed heavily in response.

"I'm, I'm sorry. Did you stop because, were you close to?" I ceased midway, deciding to not to say another word as I'm positive I won't like his answer.

I silently prayed that he wouldn't respond but of course God didn't listen as E whispered darkly.

"No. Well, to be honest, I didn't want to take a chance. I can't deny there's always the urge that I fight each and every time. However, I'm discovering the more I'm with you _in that way_, the stronger I become and it's almost, easier to refrain myself to maintain control." He tentatively walked, moving at a human like rate directing towards the bed while glancing at my face cautiously.

Though the reasonable part of my brain understood all too well what he meant and why he stopped but the other part, the part that's foolish and stupid really, threw theories my way as to why he really had. And before long feelings of insecurity invaded my mind even though deep down knowing I was ridiculous to be.

"You maintained control cause you don't, I mean don't you want me?"

Jesus Christ I felt extremely idiotic the moment the last words escaped my lips. E was back on my bed extraordinary speed and I was taken aback over how amazing he is. He knelt before me, his hands cupping both sides of my face and I trembled over the arctic, marble like texture to them. The tips of his digits swept under my eyelids tenderly and I nearly melted from the heart stopping contact. Involuntarily my lids drew closed and my insides warmed from his serene touch. His fingers continued to map my cheeks tenderly and a gentle gust of his sweet, icy breath collided with my warm face. Sweet Lord he feels utterly divine.

"Bella sweetheart, open your eyes please." He requested in his breathtaking musical tone.

I did as instructed my eyelids fluttered open instantly landing on his and for the first time with his face so close to mine, can finally confirm the color of his eyes. Golden. A liquid, golden color. God they're so mesmerizing and beautiful. And Christ his eyelashes are perfect, long and breathtaking. I found myself reaching my hand out nervously till it connected with E's stunning face. Then let out a quiet, shuddering breath as my fingers stroked over his cool, satin cheek and then glided over to his jaw line. E moaned softly, his eyes smoldering while his face displayed a blissful expression. It was truly a remarkable sight to see, so surreal one that I wish to look at forever.

"Of course I desire you. You silly, inane, beautiful woman." E finally replied in a gentle and amused tone.

I tried to hold it in but couldn't fast enough scowling at him deeply. Then my eyes narrowed sharply as my brows tightly knitted together. And I thought I heard him laugh, the chime sounds all too recognizable but of course since he's super fuckin fast by the time I almost called him on it, his calm facade surfaced back. Damn Vampire!

"You don't... you simply, truly believe that I don't want you Isabella? Didn't I just show you otherwise?" He asked incredulously, tilting his head to the side and studied my face longingly.

I sighed sheepishly then reluctantly removed my hand off of E's face. His eyes continued to bore into mine, piercing, unrelenting and honestly it irritated me quite a bit. Sheepishly my orbs narrowed down to avoid his gaze, locking them on my half bare legs. My face flamed from embarrassment over my appearance, the sex hair, my clothes completely removed leaving me awkwardly exposed. I shoved the insecurities to the side briefly, recalling I still hadn't answered E's question.

"Yes and um, no. I mean, you pulled away,"

Good God I'm such an idiot! How is that this heavenly, God like creature always affects me so deeply that I babble more then usual, not to mention also look quite stupid.

"Isabella, I stopped because it just doesn't.. feel right. Not like this, not tonight." E explained remorsefully his hands planted onto the sides of my face firmly and instantly my eyes darted up making contact with his again.

It doesn't feel right? What the hell does that mean? It sure as hell fuckin felt right to me, more then right, fuckin incredible that's what.

"You mean too much to me, call me old fashioned or.. I don't know, I want it to be, when we finally.. you just... deserve better then this, then me." E trailed off, letting the words linger in the silent space between us.

Jesus, how fuckin cute was that? In the short amount of time I've known him, never seen him so awkward and unsure. And as far as him saying that, "You deserve better then me shit," I couldn't disagree with him more. Because for me it's the other way around. A man this magnificent and beautiful shouldn't even waste his time with a plain, clumsy, boring ass person like myself.

"Please, tell me what your thinking." E urged in a pleading tone and I flashed him a confused look.

He wants to know what I'm thinking, why? Is he sure about that? And why is it that I'm getting a nagging feeling that there's more to his request. I sighed deeply, allowing myself another few seconds to relish over the feel of his icy, satin hands that's still cradling my face.

"I was thinking, how I wish you'd let me see you. You know with the light on or in broad daylight." Oh Jesus I must sound like a fuckin broken record by now!

E shook his head firmly, "Out of the question Isabella."

I huffed irritably while shaking my head then glared at the wall to the right of me.

"I guess its just as well then." I grumbled sourly under my breath, half hoping he didn't catch that but I'm sure he did cause after all he's a Vamfuckinpire.

I nibbled on my upper lip absentmindedly contemplating briefly, recalling back to what nearly happened only moments ago. The more I think it over, the more that well E is right. Now isn't the time, I mean shit, I was so willing to make love with a man who won't reveal himself to me. If that's not fucked up I don't know what is.

"I'm not implying it wont ever happen." E assured suddenly, snapping me back to the present. "I'm aware the day will come where I'll have to, well...when you will finally see me. But I'm hoping, rather trying to prolong it."

"Why? What is it about you that's so awful you don't want me to see?" I pressed in a solemn tone, then gave him a saddened glare and sighed sadly after E dropped his hands off my face.

"Its not only the dangers that you have to consider when we're intimate," E started and I groaned feeling utterly agitated as he yet again refused to answer a simple question.

I processed what he has just implied and my brows lifted while glaring at him quizzically. Automatically my face flushed when E's eyes directly trained on my mouth a lustful gaze laced his features and the heat that was once between my legs intensified again.

"What do you mean?" I managed to stammer in a choked tone, "What else do I have to consider?"

"Well as you're learning Vampires are super strong, fast and well," E paused and a mischievous expression covered his face as his butterscotch orbs danced and awe struck me again how I made that out in the darkness.

"We can...perform for hours on end, without even needing to stop and since you're human, well..."

Wait a minute, is he trying to fuckin imply that I cant keep up with him? Oh hold up, oh how I'd love to show him different! My face flamed profusely while a heavy huff blew out of my mouth, clearly showing my anger. E continued to flash the same cocky look while grinning smugly.

"Are you... you think I cant keep up with you?" I asked incredulously, my eyes flashing tensely at him. Then E chuckled and damn me for loving the sounds of his musical voice.

"I know you cant." He teased, amused and my heart nearly stopped when those lips of his pulled into that crooked smile.

I only seen that once so far and would give my fuckin life to see it again and again. Suddenly I found myself going numb, completely melting in a matter of seconds. And to top it off my head and brain literally turned into goo. Hey, snap out of it Bella, remember trying to prove him wrong on this amusing but serious debate. Oh, yeah, where was I?

"Well, you really shouldn't have said that." I echoed repeating his words from earlier.

Then without giving it another thought I pounced myself onto him, catching him completely off guard as we landed against the comforter covered mattress in a hard thump. My body now hovered above his and I decided to use that to my advantage by straddling him. He flashed a shocked but aroused glare and I gasped breathlessly when his arctic granite hands gripped my hips roughly. My hands then palmed his chest and fuck I really wanted to rip his shirt off and savor every lick-able, kissable inch of his perfectly fit upper body. Instead though leaning forward then stopping when my face was centimeters from his. A sexy smile etched on my lips and I watched as a curtain of my hair curtained over his delicate, pale cheeks. He grunted approvingly gritting his teeth sharply as he swayed his hips upward onto mine. I moaned loudly motioning my waist seductively and then bounced up and down roughly.

"Christ, Isabella," He growled against my lips which nearly connected mine and I whimpered quietly from the almost contact.

My body quivered from the feel of his titanium frame that was laying perfectly underneath. Oh, I could get used to this, really used to this. I leaned in further again till my nose brushed his, then pressing my lips ever so lightly over his. We both shivered over the incredible feeling and a sharp, breathless hiss released out of my swollen mouth in reaction.

"You were saying." I breathed in a sultry tone and then melded my lips harder with his, planting a slow, deep, sensuous kiss.

Okay, who is this impostor who's posing as me? Because this is so unlike me. Maybe but this is the new and improved Bella Swan. Oh and what do I come in three different flavors too, what is this an infomercial? I nearly snorted at my ridiculousness then cleared my throat and continued on attacking E's luscious lips never wanting to stop. I swear I could kiss him like this all fuckin day and night, into next month and longer. E returned the it but it was noticeably different this time. Gentle, loving, almost sorrowful. I got the feeling, call me crazy but the way he's kissing was like if it was for the last time. After we simultaneously parted, E grinned widely, his eyes still reflected a hint of arousal and a smoldering look remained on his features.

"Impressive but slightly foolish." He finally answered in a reprimand manner. I frowned at him in response then shook my head in disbelief.

"Ugh, I swear you are an impossible, egotistical,"

My words stopped short when my body was fluidly flipped over so effortlessly and rapidly, if I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have known. Holy shit I still cant fathom how agile and powerful he is. I have to get used to this, no doubt about that.

"I regret to remind you again to not underestimate my self control or me for that matter."

He had my arms pinned against my sides and his icy hands were wrapped firmly over my wrists in a alarming hold. I wanted to kick my own ass that moment over the sounds of my hard, lunatic breaths that gusted off my mouth. I swallowed thickly while studying his face, struggling to make the features but it seemed the room had become darker all of a sudden. Damn cant see shit now compared to earlier.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I don't believe that you're this horrible, frightening, dangerous monster that you paint yourself out to be."

Oh for Christ sakes, take that shit back, all of it! Oh forget it, its too late now.

"So stubborn and naive." E reprimanded sharply under his breath and I shook my head irritably, unsure what to say at this point.

We seem to be at an impasse when it comes to this certain topic, I contemplated for a moment wondering how to lighten the mood again. Suddenly a loud yawn belted out of my mouth and E caught me, his face displaying a look of concern as his eyes narrowed a tad.

"You're tired, I should let you.."

Just as his body moved in a human like motion withdrawing away from our intimate position my hand gripped over his wrist tightly in protest, catching him completely off guard. E glared with curious eyes and I flashed a sheepish grin. Oh I hope you know what your doing Bella, really know. My cheeks heated to my dissatisfaction while scrambling to form the right words. Oh, just say it Bella, spill it, what's the worse that can happen? Um, he'll say no that's what.

"Can you, um, stay, please?"

"Until you fall asleep? All right."

"No, um, all night. I'd, I'd like you to stay the night." I found myself foolishly requesting. I swear Swan you really should invest in a muzzle.

E let out a sharp breath as his stunning pools eyed me critically, his face mirroring a look of uncertainty.

"Are you sure? I mean, that's what you want?"

"Yes, more then anything, I'm positive. I want... you." I responded tenderly.

"This could be risky but also good practice." E mused quietly possibly purposely for my benefit. My brows cocked up and I shot him a confused glare.

"Practice?"

E chuckled softly, "Oh, well, it wasn't my intention for it to sound the way that it did. What I meant was, the more I'm around you, I'll hopefully become immune to your scent to where it won't,"

"Be so tempting to have me as dessert?" I teased with a wide grin then cringed upon spotting E scowling clearly displaying his disapproval.

What? I thought that was pretty fuckin amusing.

"Please don't ever joke like that."

"What if I wasn't kidding?"

"God dammit! Do you hear yourself Bella? How absurd you sound? If I were to ever hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You have no idea how it's tortured me." E's lips pressed into a tight, thin line then exhaled a soft, mournful sigh.

I flinched over the fury that radiated off of him, leaving me speechless and now simply unsure how to respond to his admission. Because of that I feel beyond foolish for my ignorance and also sleepy, so sleepy. Damn body. Another yawn emerged out of my mouth and after I whispered,

"I'm sorry E."

E shook his head remorsefully,

"No, Bella, it's I who should apologize. I shouldn't have spoken so rudely. Anyhow, you need your beauty rest."

Before I could protest or even move I was underneath the covers and locked in a tender embrace with E. Hmm, I'm starting to like this whole vampire thing, the super speed and strength has it plus sides for sure. I hadn't realized I was lost in my thoughts once again until E's voice spoke,

"Are you all right? I startled you again didn't I? Sometimes I forget what it's like to be human. Need to be more careful with you."

His face laced with worry and frustration. I tilted my head so my eyes can meet with his and shot him a tender look and assuring smile.

"I'm fine really, see? No permanent damage done, unless you count the bruising I'll most likely attain from..."

E cringed and gave me a sharp, irritable glare with edge laced orbs but I continued on with my babbling,

"I just, have to get used to what you are, that's all. The whole idea of it and," I trailed off when noticing E's features going icy as his frame stiffened against mine.

"I really wish you wouldn't." He snapped bitterly and I sighed loudly while shaking my head. After an awkward, long minute of silence, I decided to ease the tension by idiotically remarking,

"Um, don't you need your... I don't know like a," I paused for a second when feeling E's eyeballing me deeply, silently urging me to finish.

But I only found myself feeling utterly embarrassed and awkward over his intense stare. It was as if he's admiring a work of art and is beyond fascinated with it. Leaving me at a loss of words, completely baffled over how smitten he seems to be with me. Just like I am with him. God this is absolute madness at is finest. He's a Vampire for God sakes Bella! He admitted to nearly killing you twice. He warned you several times about how your life is in constant danger because of him. Shit, what more will it take for you to finally get a fuckin clue? I ignored the annoying, continuous rambling in my mind, then after releasing a gentle gust of breath I mumbled,

"Don't you, um, sleep in like a coffin? Or inside your dungeon or something." My words seemed to fade the moment E's hysterical laughter filled my eardrums.

Oh he's so lucky that his laugh is beautiful, the sound like crystal clear bells and I'm not even annoyed by the fact he's laughing at my expense. Wait, scratch that, I am pissed. Why is he laughing at me? Oh I don't know maybe because what you just asked was the most idiotic thing ever. My entire face heated profusely and my eyes averted away, so they wouldn't have to look at the sheer amusement that graced E's features.

"I apologize for laughing at your expense but you have to admit," E paused, giving himself a moment then chuckled again.

"That was priceless."

My doe brown orbs met with his lovely pools again and my brows crinkled while glaring at him sharply.

"And by the way no, I have no use for a coffin. I don't sleep."

My eyes immediately flew wide open from his response and I flashed him an appalled look. He doesn't sleep? Did I hear that right? That's bullshit. Everyone sleeps, even sexy Vampires. I mean, I've read countless Vampire stories over the years and watched many movies that say different.

"Ever? I mean, at all?"

E nodded his head, his lips curving into that famous crooked grin. Oh, I think my heart just melted like candle wax and it's sweeping its way over to my stomach. God he has such a dazzling and captivating smile and his teeth. Did I actually catch a glimpse of his pearly whites? And when I say pearly I mean pearly. Perfectly white and so bright it's near blinding and stunning. They shined making it pretty noticeable even in the dark, I never seen such beautiful teeth on anyone ever.

"No, not at all." He confirmed gently while drawing me tighter to him.

His arms were coiled over mine and even through the thick comforter I can feel how their like steel. Hard and smooth and so fuckin freezing. At this point I'm surprised I haven't seen my own breath coming out of my mouth. Our eyes continued to linger at the others and then I motioned forward till my face pressed against his throat. Like second nature I inhaled sharply, taking in his decadent aroma letting it fill all my senses. Jesus I'll probably become intoxicated if I continue inhaling, hmm that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. E moaned deeply while resting his chin against my head and I smiled upon feeling his nose brushing across the top of my head. He inhaled sharply, humming lustfully and I trembled with delight as his icy lips gently pressed through the strands of my hair.

"Mmm, your scent is like a fine wine, potent and delectable. You my dear are so sinfully sweet."

His tone was rich and sensual and I whimpered in reaction then clinging to him harder. Desperate to be close to him for as long as possible. I need more contact, more then I need water or air.

"And you," I added breathlessly while slowly lifting my head away from the crook of his neck.

Then stole a moment to analyze him as best as possible but from what my eyes detected stole my breath away. His skin was like no other I'd ever seen with my own eyes. So radiant, translucent and smooth like a marble statue. He truly embodies the essence of a Angel, a dark Angel. My lips delicately mapped across the base of his throat then traveled over to the side of his neck, allowing my eager tongue free to connect with E's delicious flesh. Lord I could literally lick every crevice of his beautiful, Godly body forever, really could.

I continued to lap his neck gingerly, then planted chaste kisses up and down, making sure not to miss an inch of his skin. E grunted deeply his hands roaming underneath my comforter, searching their way till it met with my back. I panted erratically trembling uncontrollably the moment his arctic digits ghosted my warm flesh. He made a circular, consistent pattern on the small of my back and after wards slowly inched over to my ribs. After roaming over to my breasts, his right hand connected with my left one and I groaned softly when his cool pads twisted my taut nipple then roughly tugged it.

"You are simply a masterpiece Bella," He moaned softly and mouthing my left ear, encasing it and granting his tongue to slip out to meet with my inner ear.

He licked feverishly yet gently and I trembled from the sheer ecstasy that's engulfing my entire insides. The erotic bliss then washed over my body rapidly like a heavy ocean current as his magic fingers tugged and pulled my nipple. I let out a throaty cry, relishing over the feel of his mind blowing touch.

"Oh God E. Oh, you feel so, you are," I trailed off while trying to form together the right words but again unable to think straight.

As I'm almost so gone I may end up forgetting where I am. God, its incredible how he makes me so intoxicated and so spellbound, I don't think I'll ever surface from the erotic current, not that I want to. I could continue at this rate, soaking him in all night and into the morning except there's just one thing. I'm so damn tired. If I could just stay awake just a little while longer. Rather wishing this perfect, beautiful, erotic moment would last a lifetime.

"I'm so, what Isabella?" E asked in a light, amused tone. His lips fluidly navigated past my earlobe, then trailing along the side of my neck planting butterfly kisses.

Oh good God, those luscious, magnificent lips feel so amazing and wonderful against my heated skin. I shook my head firmly, attempting to clear the heavy daze that's encompassing my entire being. Dammit am I drunk? Cause I sure as hell feel all kinds of wasted, wow, holy shit. Bella, earth answer his question, he's waiting. Shit, right, God I must appear like a complete idiot to him.

"Beautiful, its you who's beautiful." I finally answered in a choked whisper, "And tender and you leave me, um, breathless and dazzled." I shut my mouth seconds too late upon grasping what I said...

"Dazzled? I dazzle you?" E asked incredulously but I detected sheer humor in his beautiful voice.

I groaned angrily, burying my face against his cool, stone like chest which rose and fell as light laughter emerged from within. I couldn't help but revel over the feel but found myself more irritated over his reaction. Here I am, putting myself out there and he laughs? Damn that annoying, gorgeous Vampire! E ceased his sensuous assault on my nipple and neck and involuntarily my throat released a disappointed sigh. He chuckled once more and I was this close to throwing something at him. Uh yeah genius plan there 'ol wise one, super strong Vamp in the room remember? So instead finally replied to his question by grumbling,

"Well, yes, _**you did**_. Now you just_** annoy me**_."

E sighed and his eyes locked with mine, I tried to avoid his intense gaze but no surprise couldn't since he has these Goddamn eyes that put you under some kind of fuckin spell. Goddamn him!

"I apologize, are you mad? Did I offend you..." He trailed off displaying that look again, the one where he's trying to decipher what's going on in my brain.

What's up with that damn look? And no, I'm not mad at you, you cryptic, sexy tease! Bella chill, deep breaths now. Following my own advice I let out a soft breath then gave him a soft look, unwillingly finding myself under his dazzling spell yet again.

"No, I'm fine," I said quietly, then cleared my throat and decided that a topic change is in order.

Not because I'm mad which honestly I'm not anymore but more embarrassed over my admission. "So you don't use a coffin or sleep, right?"

E's brows raised while nodding slowly then giving weary, curious look,

"Correct."

His lips pulled into a playful grin as his fingers returned to playing with my nipple again while his other hand glided across my upper thigh. His mere caresses alone set my entire inside with intense, feverish sparks. My breath caught then panted heavily after losing all train of thought. Shit, he's doing that on purpose, damn him. Focus Bella, focus. Oh how can I when his hands are doing things to me that should be illegal, oh fuck me. I shook my head rapidly, trying to ignore his blissful caresses but to no avail.

"So do you have a dungeon then? Or a moat? Can you only come out at night? What happens when you're in the sunlight, will you melt?" I didn't realize my mouth rambled yet again until E's movements ceased and his melodic laughter filled my ears.

A amused expression crossed his face as he replied,

"No Bella, we don't have a dungeon where we live. Well, unless your into that sort of thing."

He then flashed a playful, mischievous grin while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I snorted loudly in disbelief rolling my eyes while chuckling humorlessly.

"Yeah, sure am. I'm a closet freak, all about the whips, chains and pain, oh yeah that's me."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

I bit my tongue literally to prevent the fit of giggles that ached to escape from the appalled look over E's face appearing like someone had tased him. This here is priceless. I never imagined in all of my wildest dreams that I'd be here this moment, this very night, a vampire's arms wrapped around mine while completely baffling the hell out of him.

"Really, are you, have you..." E asked in a near high pitched, nervous tone and couldn't contain it anymore bursting into full blown belly laughter.

E shook his head irritably while exhaling deeply. "Isabella that wasn't funny."

My brow cocked while flashing a teasing grin, "Really? I thought it was quite amusing actually,"

E chuckled lightly as his brows furrowed deeply, giving that intense stare again. God he's so fuckin sexy, even when he throws me that fuckin look.

"You are very peculiar, you're aware of that, right?"

"Thank you and you are sexy and..." I paused midway so I could plant a gentle kiss on his jaw line.

Then concentrated back on his icy, tasty mouth kissing the corner of his lower lip gingerly. He sighed sweetly in response and all my insides instantly lit with fire as the arousal kicked in yet again. God damn me for wanting this man, wanting him as much I can, oh he's too tempting for his own fuckin good.

"Unbelievable as you still haven't answered the rest of my questions!"

I giggled quietly, drawing away from him then poked his right rib, curling my index finger in a attempt to tickle him. He had no reaction only glaring at my eyes strangely as if asking internally what the hell are you doing?

"You didn't feel that?" I asked in utter shock. Then tried again using all my digits to tickle his side but no response, only feeling a statue against my body.

Holy shit, there's one answer to the umpteenth questions I have for him. He's not ticklish? Hmm, Vampires are very interesting creatures indeed.

"Feel what?" E asked casually removing his hand off my breast and I pouted in reaction.

He smiled his signature grin again and my heart fluttered wonderfully against my chest. Then his fingers raked through the strands of my hair gently and I sighed peacefully in response.

"That, I was trying to tickle you, um, never mind." I sighed blissfully and instantly feeling stupid over my poor attempts to be flirty and cute and failed miserably.

E caught onto my reaction and instantly his icy stone hands were cupping the sides of my face, tilting it just slightly so he could have a better look. He leaned in further till his nose was inches from mine. I whimpered with content, reveling over his beautiful aroma and the feel of his satin skin.

"Ahh, yes, I vaguely remember that. Well in my human life I mean, what that felt like. Sorry that I'm not.." A solemn look etched on his face and his eyes bored into mine deeply.

"No, don't be." I immediately responded assuring him.

I smiled gently then added, "What was it like? You know, your human life.."

Before I could even get out the last words, a angry snarl surrounded the room killing the tender, sexy mood and I gasped when realizing it came out from E. What the hell did I say wrong now? Wow I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. My brows pulled together and my lips pulled into a tight line my eyes studied him carefully for a few moments.

"I'm, I'm sorry that was very uncalled for. I just, I cant. Cant share about that, please understand."

His words nearly blended all together and if I wasn't really paying attention I would have been clueless as to what he said. At first my initial reaction to what he said was to just rip him a new one, demanding to know why he's being so damn secretive with me. But then when noticing the painful look over his features, it softened me, leaving me to feel yet again like shit for pressing him. Even though a part of me feels that I shouldn't since I have every right to want some damn answers. But because I'm so selfish and foolish and not wanting him to leave I decided to leave well enough alone for now, my mind is too tired to drag this out.

"I do, well trying to. So, let's go back to the previous questions, those seem harmless enough right?"

E groaned shaking his head and I took that as a yes and continued,

"So no moats?"

"Right."

"Can you be out in the sunlight?"

"Yes and no."

What, yes and no? Its either one or the other, what the hell does that mean? As if he actually read my thoughts he elaborated,

"I'll have to show you what I mean by that someday."

Again I had to tease him, well half tease him as honestly part of me means what I'm about to voice. I snuggled tighter against him, then dropping my arms from around his neck and bringing them to his waist, coiling it and allowing my hands cradle his lower back. Then flashed him a innocent look and smile while whispering,

"Someday as in... maybe tomorrow, the next day.."

"Isabella please don't push it. I'm already risking a great deal by revealing too much." E interceded in a sad yet hard tone.

He sighed deeply then his fingertips caressed the sides of my face gently. My eyes slipped closed from his ginger touch, then reopened as my stupid, big fat mouth opened again and the words slipped out before I could stop them,

"Risking what? And you haven't even revealed enough!"

"Its for your own good." E protested in almost inaudible tone.

My cheeks puffed out and I tried to calm the blood that wanted to boil rapidly within my flesh. God he's so infuriating and he says I'm stubborn?

"No, I think its more for your own good then mine,"

E glared my way icily, holding his gaze for what seemed like eternity, then sighed heavily. His eyelids shut and his sweet breath encompassed my entire face then engulfed inside my nostrils. A moment later, he finally relented,

"No, I will not melt in the sunlight. Next question?"

I decided to be a bitch and teach him a lesson letting him win and showing I didn't give a damn to know anything more. Even though that's far from the truth.

"No that's it, interrogation over."

E chuckled darkly while throwing a critical look. "I know you well enough Isabella to know that it's far from over. Please ask something else and I will try to answer it to the best of my ability."

He's being impossible again. Bella, just build a bridge and get over it. But at least he's trying now, so just humor him.

"Are your afraid of garlic?"

I could tell E was almost failing miserably over holding back laughter. "No, next."

"Holy water, crosses?"

"No, so absurd, how incorrect the way most Vampire stories and movies portray us. Next?"

"Will you show up in a picture? Like if I took a picture of you?" I smiled sheepishly over that question.

Truthfully, I would love to take a picture of him several in fact and print them, put them in frames and.. wow stop right there Bella, a bit of a freak much?

E's bell toned chuckles filled the room as he shook his head, "Yes I will turn up in a photograph, next?"

I gulped, as utter fear plagued my chest dreading the next question. This is an obvious one, one I should have asked well, earlier this evening, rather last night. So, so stupid Bella.

"I mean, well you're a Vampire obviously. So its in your nature to want human blood, so how do you do it? How do you refrain yourself so well and.."

"Its not without difficulty," E interrupted with a edge to his velvety tone. His features displayed a serious as a funeral look. "Never forget that Isabella, promise me."

I shook my head stubbornly, "I don't need to promise that cause I know with everything I am you won't hurt me."

E growled fiercely, his teeth bare as his lips curled up and his eyes slanted. I nearly held my breath, my limbs growing ice cold from the fury that radiated off him.

"Isabella, listen very carefully. You have to promise on your life that you wont underestimate who I am, that if at anytime you feel you are in grave danger, you free yourself and run and keep running."

I shook my head again as my arms tightened around his waist. Dammit Bella, use your fuckin brain for once, trust your gut listen to him. Don't be stupid, promise him cause he is right, promise him.

"No," I found myself whisper and then in a blink of an eye, E was gone. Literally gone as if a strong gust of a hurricane like wind carried him away.

No, no, he left, no, dammit Bella! My eyes searched around the room in utter panic and I crawled across the bed, reaching towards the lamp on the night table then froze upon seeing E, who stood perfectly rigid by the edge of the bed. My lungs then constricted as panic continued to engulf my chest and my heart thundered against my ribs. What the fuck is wrong with me? This is your life Bella, don't you fuckin care? You are absolutely naive if you truly believe that he wont hurt you in someway even if unintentionally.

"Well, then I guess it is I who must leave and never return."

His melodic voice solemnly stated and even though I couldn't see him clearly now as he's further away, I sensed his eyes piercing right at me, watching, giving me that damn look of his again. I didn't even realize wetness brimmed in my eyes until they slipped, cascading one by one and falling past my chin. I swallowed hard, taking slow, steady breaths to calm myself and then my mouth opened and my voice rang out,

"No, please. Don't leave, please. I promise, I promise E."

In a instant, E was back on the bed again and we were back in the same previous position. My heart beat gradually slowed and my chest relaxed, waves of calm overtaking my insides. I hummed lustfully when E's lips connected with mine kissing my flesh slowly and sensually, then his tongue thrust inside my warm, awaiting mouth.

"Good, that's better. I knew you would be reasonable and wise."

Goddamn him, I would have been beyond irritated with him if I wasn't so relieved that he plans on staying and the little fact that he's making me feel so damn amazing at the moment. Stupid Vampire and his perfect fuckin lips! My endless thoughts faded away the second E's lips crashed onto mine, motioning heatedly and with such force I nearly lost breath. My head swirled uncontrollably and my heart raced excessively. White hot pleasure consumed every inch of my insides and I melted before him, while relishing the feel of his arctic, tender flesh over mine.

I kissed him back passionately, pressing my lips harder onto his, our frantic pants engulfed each others mouths as we continued with our feverish, unrelenting dance. I moaned deeply as E's hands were all over me, groping my skin swiftly but tenderly from my neck down. After several moments, our lips parted simultaneously only to kiss in a feathery rhythm. But then too quickly, his lips pulled away but thankfully, landed on my throat. I trembled profusely as my lips parted and several deep, soft breaths escaped. E remained exploring every inch of my jugular with his silky lips and cold tongue and the stimulation made my sex react, vibrating dully until I heard,

"So, where were we before? Ah, your questions, next one please."

I moaned softly while my back arched from the fire that radiated from the neck below. Still lingering in the state of intense arousal from E's devotion to my throat yet I heard myself mumble,

"Oh, yeah, um, guess that's all for tonight."

E groaned deeply, "Oh, so it's safe of me to assume that you have more questions lined up for me in the future?"

"Oh yeah it is." I gasped breathlessly as my body rocked in reaction to E licking my clavicle sensually. He laughed in amusement, his cool breath feeling unbelievable against my bare flesh.

"The very near future in fact." I paused sighing contentedly.

"Actually there is one more thing..."

My hands connected with his baby soft locks and my fingers stroked through the strands tenderly. E sighed blissfully while gently swiveling his hips rubbing against mine and I moaned instantly in response.

"Yes?" E pressed politely as his lips hungrily mouthed with my chin, then jaw and sweeping over every inch of my face.

Yes what? Oh yeah the question. Fuck Bella, you are in so deep you can't even fuckin think straight. I shook my head in disbelief training my eyes on his while combing his hair with my fingers.

"Um, will I see you, tomorrow sometime? I mean, if you, if you like. I mean obviously you will leave before the morning. Because you don't want me to see you." Oh Christ Bella I swear that babbling of yours is borderline ridiculous.

E exhaled sharply, ceasing his tender assault on my face with his mouth.

"Yes, regrettably you are right. I wont be here in the morning and actually I'm not sure If I'll be able to stop by later today. Its morning now by the way, well after midnight to be exact."

Damn is it really? Well, no wonder I'm so fuckin tired. Right on cue as if to confirm it, a soft yawn belted out of my mouth and I grinned shyly at E who simply laughed. Then thought for a moment going back to what he had just said, he may not make his nightly visit to me later tonight. To say I was disappointed would be putting it mildly. I tried to not show it but failed miserably noticing E caught on as he examined the disappointing look on my face.

"Dammit, I feared this would happen," He shook his head in disapproval as his eyes narrowed slightly.

His mouth planted against my forehead tenderly and I sighed softly, blissfully from the contact.

"Feared what would happen?" I asked then it struck me hard like a punch to the gut. "That I willingly want to continue being around you? Well, get over it cause I do and you can't stop me and I wont apologize for that."

"God forgive me for not wanting to stop you, for selfishly wanting you in my life, always." His face displayed pain and sorrow and it tugged at my fuckin heart strings.

But I also couldn't help but feel relieved that we are on the same page. So with that I felt obligated to ask,

"So you wont be, there's no chance that you will be able to drop by later tonight or, um,"

Oh Good Lord can you sound any more desperate? I mean shit, your still getting to know the man, he's a Vampire who hasn't filled you in on much of anything not to mention you're not exactly sure what's going on here with the two of you. Oh and did you also forget that your sort of seeing someone? Jake...No, I cant think about him right now.

"I will try my best. I have a prior commitment but it won't take all day and well, as much as I shouldn't admit this I don't have it in me to be away from you longer then needed." E then flashed a half grin, his expression softened and again my heart fuckin melted like butter.

Well I for one glad he admitted it, very glad as it makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only one who feels that way. With a cheesy ass grin I tilted my face upward to directly meet E's, then kissed right side of his jaw sweetly. Before I could stop it my foot jammed my mouth yet again.

"So, what's your commitment?"

E exhaled irritably and the tense glare on his face gave me chills.

"I'm going hiking and hunting with my family." He finally responded in a flat monotone.

He shrugged, acting completely nonchalant as if this is some normal weekend routine for him. Normal would be going to the movies, grocery shopping, play in the park or walk on the beach. But not hunting cause I had a very heavy suspicion I knew what his type of hunting and hiking entailed. My lungs nearly constricted again and my body tensed alarmingly, E's eyes widened and his face laced with panic and as he opened his mouth belting out,

"Isabella, are you all right? Wait! Its not what you are..."

"You and your family _**do that together? **_Go out and prey on innocent people as a group?"

I found myself shrieking and flinching from the sound of my own voice. God I'm unsure what to make of this, any of this. Reality sank in, nearly literally slapping my face breaking me out of the deep trance I've been under all evening. As I finally came to the conclusion the all too raw reality of the situation I put myself in, rather who I'm letting in my life.

E shook his head firmly and his deep exhale broke me out of my thoughts,

"No, its not like that at all,"

"Then how is it exactly? Enlighten me." I interceded sarcastically.

E's orbs connected with mine and his face expressing intensity, solemn.

"Isabella, one of the reasons you are still alive is because my family and myself we live on the blood of animals. My, my father, introduced me and my siblings to the vegetarian lifestyle."

Immediately my brows knitted together while throwing him a confused glare, "Vegetarian?"

"Yes, that's what we refer to our lifestyle as. We don't, I don't want to be a monster. I refuse to take a human's life just to simply satisfy my thirst."

I involuntarily cringed from his words and his biceps squeezed over my arms gently as his lips connected with my left cheek tenderly.

"So you hunt animals? That's um, your meal but I mean, how do you, do it? I mean human blood that's every Vampires main source of um,"

"Yes and I would be lying if I said it's not difficult for some of us to attain this lifestyle."

E sighed heavily as his lips ghosted the top of my head. I hummed softly then tried to fight my lids from slipping shut. Even though the rational part of my conscience is screaming at me warning to not dare ask what I was about to, the words slipped out of my big mouth anyway,

"So, um, what's your favorite?"

E's eyes blinked repeatedly and even in the barely lit room I didn't miss the confusion that settled on his face. So with that I clarified, wishing immediately that I hadn't,

"You know, animal to um, eat. Do you have a preference? Like with me chicken is my favorite over steak and,"

E cleared his throat then broke out into full blown laughter, his melodic tone making my insides tingle. But then the feelings dissipated quickly as the humiliation seeped in. Wait I shouldn't feel this way, I mean that's a normal question. Oh yeah sure Bella, asking a Vampire what his favorite meal is, is a perfectly normal inquiry and a great conversation starter.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled sourly while trying to hide the frown that creased my lips.

E chuckled lightly while shaking his head, his icy fingertips traced the shape of my lower lip and a soft whimper escaped from my throat in reaction.

"Nothing, sorry, it's just. I find it astounding how none of this, me, who I am and what I am capable of, doesn't phase you."

I groaned while reluctantly relishing over his tender touch as his silky digits motioned up and down my right cheek. "Just answer the damn question."

E exhaled sharply, his movements on my skin ceasing. "Mountain lion, all though deer suffices too."

My face scrunched in disgust attempting to not dwell too much on his answer. Better animals I suppose then people but gross, the thought of drinking lion's or deers rather any kind of animals blood is just, repulsive. As if he had read my mind E then stated matter of fact with a smirk on his lips,

"Well you asked my dear."

There was a uncomfortable silence for the longest second it seemed until I broke it, deciding to make fun out of a odd and disgusting topic,

"So have you ever tried I dunno, polar bears or penguins? I bet they would be a delicacy for you."

E groaned deeply and I didn't even need to look to confirm that he rolled his eyes,

"You really should get some sleep." E suggested in a anxious tone and I groaned softly over the mere fact that he's right.

But dammit I want to relish this time with him, make it count for as long as possible before the sleep knocks me out.

"Will you explain to me more sometime please, I mean about the vegetarian lifestyle and all?" I asked pleadingly.

"Maybe, now may I ask, what are your plans for the day?"

E's captivating pools were trained on mine again and my lids blinked and I struggled to keep them open. Dammit I was really hoping he wasn't going to ask about my plans. Great what do I tell him? I don't want to lie but I sure as hell cant fill him in about Jake. So I guess I will be vague like he was and hope that will be enough.

"Well, not much really, I have an errand to run sometime in the early afternoon and then after going to visit my dad in Forks."

Well, great job, you gave away a bit yeah but I wasn't lying, in a way. I am seeing Charlie at the same party that Jake will be. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? What am I going to do about Jake? About E? Look, Bella you focus on the now. What your going to do now is cuddle with E till you fall asleep and let yourself immerse in some sweet dreams.

"That sounds pleasant." E replied and internally I breathed a sigh of relief thankful he didn't question further over my slightly vague plans.

"I'm aware that I'll be asking a lot yet again but can you promise something?"

I grumbled sourly while giving him a blank glare. "Maybe."

"Oh Isabella, please be reasonable."

"Okay fine, what?" I relented and wanting to kick my own ass for doing so as yet again he used his damn Vampire spell on me again.

"Please, stay out of trouble, avoid dark alleys, sharp objects, mainly anything that screams danger, you understand? I wont be around, in town rather and because of that I worry."

My eyes narrowed in thin slits in reaction to his offending spiel and through gritted teeth I spat, "Hey listen Mr. I still don't know your whole name. I've been taking care of myself just fine for the past twenty four years, so you can take your over protectiveness and,"

E chuckled, shaking his head humorlessly, "It's astounding how furious you are but yet deep down you know I'm right."

"No, you're not." I disagreed vehemently but feeling foolish deep down cause damn it to hell he is right on all counts.

"Here you are before me at this very moment and you're trying to convince me with a straight face that you're _**not **_the type that attracts all kinds of danger and unfortunate luck?"

My mouth gaped open and the slumber that kept pushing its way to take over ceased momentarily as I'm wide fuckin awake now. Did he just imply that I'm a danger magnet again? Like I'm my own personal black fuckin cat that brings all kinds of bad luck upon herself? Oh he's got, oh that, ugh, dammit he's right again. Infuriating, sensuous, glorious Vampire!

"Allow me to present the facts," E continued with a cocky grin but his face displayed seriousness and worry.

"Let's start with myself, I am the perfect example of the danger you attracted yourself to. Then there's that vile Mike Newton, not to mention that Jake you associate with. And how about that time you stumbled on the sidewalk outside of your apartment nearly splitting your head open but luckily one of your neighbors, that perverted punk one, helped you to your feet. And then there was..."

"All right stop! Just fuckin stop, I get it," I interrupted furiously while glaring at him in utter awe.

Wait... how did he know about that? Well he's been watching you Bella remember? I know but Jesus this is all unreal, unfuckin real.

"How did you know about that day when I tripped, wait a..." I trailed off to contemplate briefly, my eyes widening over the shocking realization and I cried out,

"That was months ago! Way before the time when you said you've been following me. So you lied, how long exactly have you been watching me?"

E tensed, his body feeling like a sharp block of ice trapping over mine. He sighed with frustration and his eyes averted upward avoiding my gaze.

"E, how long?"

"Good night Isabella. We can discuss this more another time."

"No, we can discuss this now, how long?"

E drew out a sharp, shuddering breath and his eyes met with mine as he flashed me a guilt ridden glare. "Almost a year."

"What? How is that possible without my knowing and more importantly why? I, Wait, I know you don't I? From somewhere, that's why you wont let me really see you?"

I shook my head angrily then attempted to break free out of his hold so I could switch on the light. I had enough of this bullshit, it needs to end now. But damn him and his fuckin super strength. His arms constricted over mine firmer in a vice grip and I wiggled my limbs, trying to break free but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I know this is all, that I'm being unfair and this is bullshit to you. But hopefully someday you'll understand if and when you give me a chance to explain."

"Give you a chance? Really? You've had plenty of chances to come clean, what are you so afraid of?"

My eyes stung as slight moisture filled them my chest felt heavy again and my heart nearly sank to the pits of my stomach. Dammit I didn't want to end the night on a note like this but at the same time this had to come out, so much more needs to be said.

"Of losing you again." E whispered in a very low tone and I almost missed it, if I hadn't paid very close attention.

Did he say what I think he said? Losing me again? Okay now I'm lost, truly lost and oh so sleepy again. Suddenly a gentle, breathtaking melody engulfed the room and I glanced around in wonder, trying to decipher where the sounds were coming from. Surprise then struck when discovering the source that hummed the lovely melody. It was E, humming so beautifully it sounded like he was playing an instrument right then and there.

My eyelids fluttered shut involuntarily as the tides of unconsciousness swept its way in and carrying me to a half asleep state. I tried to fight it with all I had to remain awake for at least another minute, sleep can wait. I have to continue to talk to this astounding, heavenly man even for only a minute longer.

"That's beautiful, so beautiful, what is it?"

I could feel E's icy lips curve into a smile over my left ear as he responded,

"It's an original. I wrote it myself."

"You write music?" I whispered sleepily and shook my head, trying to ignore the darkness that pushed its way to envelope my being.

"Yes, I play piano and a bit of guitar." E resumed on humming gently, his velvety tone more breathtaking then ever. I relished in it while allowing myself to succumb to complete serenity his voice brings.

"What's the song... about?" I heard myself say drifting to half unconsciousness.

"It's a lullaby." He simply answered then his lips meshed over mine kissing me tender and light.

Oh figures he's using that, using his smooth, sultry ways to get me to forget what he said before, to get me to fall asleep. And dammit its working. He's good, I give him that.

"A lullaby... its so lovely, you're so, you are..." I mumbled as my lids fell tightly shut and my body and mind drifted approaching closer to the serene slumber that awaited me.

"And you are everything to me Isabella, everything." E whispered tenderly while the gentle caress of his lips pressed over my temple.

A soft sigh released out of my mouth and just when I was finally entering the darkness, a melodic echo whispered,

"I love you Bella and always will." I froze in my semi conscious state when detecting the way he had said my name seemed familiar along with the tone in his voice.

Almost like... no, wait... wait.. Bella, wake up!

I didn't even have a chance to fully comprehend it any further because then the powerful tide of slumber made my world darken.

* * *

*******So, yes things are really developing with these two! But many, many more things, surprising things will be hinted & revealed, VERY soon! Stay tuned :) Hope you enjoyed and please don't be shy, say hello! I love reviews as much as I love me some Jasper Hale aka Jackson Rathbone, *sigh* See you all at Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Dream, Goodbye and Regrets

_**A/N: Hello, hello my lovelies, Happy New Year! Hope all of you had a wonderful one :) I sure did and I'm thrilled a New Year is here! Anyhow just wanted to give my thanks again to all you darlings,*watching you, lol* who have added my story to their favorites, on alert or favorite author. I'm beyond humbled ;) But what would really make me happy is a review from you. Don't be shy. All right, now on to the latest Chapter. Let's take a peek inside Bella's crazy, pervy mind, shall we? Now of course this chappie contains lemons and also is a bit sad towards the end :( Enjoy, see you at the end!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****Disclaimer: NOT mine, SM's, *pouts* But characterizations, plot is all moi :) Copyright 2011, L.K.**_

_****The usual warning: NC-17 for a reason due to major sexual content & foul language!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: The Dream, A Goodbye & Regrets**_

My eyelids slowly fluttered open then blinked in bewilderment upon hearing the distinct sounds of the night and after flickered around what I thought to be my bedroom. Only it seemed darker, emptier and colder, which left me feeling nothing but complete loneliness. A gentle but also firm gust of light wind caressed over my skin and I shivered from the contact. The vibrations from the blowing echoed and clouded my eardrums while my eyes trained on what appeared to be tree leaves swaying softly from the breeze. Wait a minute, trees? I'm.. outside? I surveyed my room while taking the surroundings before me. The forest? What the hell is a forest doing in my bedroom? Obviously this is a dream, a very peculiar one at that.

I shook my head incredulously debating whether to lay back down and shut my lids, however the overwhelming curiosity won. Such a damn idiot you are Swan. With a baited breath I slowly climbed my way out of bed. My feet landing what I thought would be my carpet only to touch damp, cold soil. Shit, that's cold! My eyes focused on the ground below and they widened upon sighting muddy soil, blades of grass and tree twigs, the segments that make up a forest ground. Okay, this is becoming really strange. But all right I'll play along and see where this dream takes me. All though a part of me really had wanted to crawl right back to bed. But of course my masochistic self wouldn't have it and I found myself walking in slow, careful strides as my eyes struggled to view the unfamiliar, odd surroundings. Suddenly a small flicker of light beamed down and a reflection appeared before my feet.

My eyes roamed up and spotted a bright full moon high above the clouds in the midnight black sky. Well, it is a beautiful night and sight to behold I'll give it that. A gentle wind swept past my body again, whispering sweet nothings in my ears and I shivered involuntarily in reaction. I continued onward not sure where I was heading but moving along, dodging past the dangling, sharp tree branches and leaping over tree stumps. So far so good, my feet haven't tripped over any objects, well, not yet anyway. Oh bite your tongue. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks as the sounds of snapping twigs caught my attention. I held my breath while attempting to control my quivering body but to no avail. It may be a creepy crawler or something Bella, don't be so fuckin spooked.

I tried to assure myself, starting to feel ridiculous until the distinct sounds of what was footsteps approached closer. It sounded heavy, calculated as if they wanted to be heard. I gulped, swallowing the enormous lump that appeared in the middle of my throat. Uh, why the hell are you just standing there like a fuckin idiot? Run dammit, move your feet! Without another thought, my feet moved forward, guiding me through the black, dreary forest as fast as my body could motion. Hard, frantic breaths released out of my throat and my heart thundered excessively against my chest, the blood within boiling as my entire body fueled with sudden energy. Just when I felt near assured that what ever it was, was no longer creeping behind, the recognizable sounds of those same footsteps made it's presence known again and my body tensed in reaction. Instinctively, I quickened the pace, my feet moving at almost lightning speed against the cold, damp soil. My eyes shifted in every which direction as I tried to find a route that would lead me to safety.

"Isabella." A distinguishable, melodic tone sang into the thick, almost now foggy night air.

"E?" I responded as I slowed my pace and whirled around to meet only darkness.

Fuck, don't do this to me right now E! None of that hide and fuckin seek shit while I'm running for my life here! I attempted to control my deep, frantic breathing while anxiously awaited for a response. Dammit, where is he? My chest began to constrict and I could feel the all too familiar overwhelming panic take over. Forcing my feet to move again, they sped walk through the intimidating, mysterious trail, searching for any signs of him, signs of any kind of life. Jesus you are a fuckin idiot Bella, you were running before and now, well your most likely leading yourself to danger, obvious life threatening danger.

"E? E? Where are you?" My voice sounded weak, frightened as it echoed around the still, midnight black air.

Suddenly my speed pacing ceased when my eyes zeroed in on a shadow that was about a couple of feet away. It has to have been him, I recognize that unruly hair anywhere. But of course no surprise, I wasn't able to make out the rest of him, not even his eyes as he appeared completely pitch black. Even while walking closer he appeared a merely shadow. The wind howled aggressively against my ear and the hairs on the back of my neck raised as I felt trickles of sweat cascade past my forehead. The conga drum sounds of my heart beat hammered so piercingly my eardrums rang. Cautiously I took one more step and my hands reached out reflexively, lingering in mid air.

"E? What's, what's going on? I'm, I'm scared." I whispered almost inaudibly my lips trembled uncontrollably and my body nearly jolted as an extreme gust of wind, swept over my body again.

My heart nearly stopped beating upon hearing E's velvety tone as he stated flatly in response,

"You should be."

What? Why the hell would he say something like that? I struggled to fight the unrelenting fear as it encompassed my entire being, But before I could take another step forward, E floated his way towards me, taking very slow, calculated steps and my eyes finally registered the view. Well at least spotting that his eyes were locked with mine. My body then flinched from hearing a low, feral snarl emerge out of his chest, the sounds of it radiating all over the forest and beyond. My breath then caught and involuntarily I found myself taking frantic steps back and I wondered why the hell would I be running from him?

But then it struck that I wasn't trying to flee from him. I was trying to escape from a massive, towering, horse size wolf that was swiftly charging in my direction. Again I'm unable to make out much in the darkness but it appeared to be a black color perhaps? It's teeth glistening from the moonlight that shined on it and its threatening, thunderous growls caused every inch of my body to become ice cold. My limbs then went completely numb and even though I knew I had the strength, the will to move I fuckin couldn't. Why wont I move?

"Bella! Bella! Go! You have to run! Run Bella!" another familiar voice called out.

My heart skipped many beats and I let out a shaky, hard breath slowly moving to my right and instantly froze when Jake swiftly and gracefully ran over to me. At once my eyes caught Jake's insanely rigid posture which matched the intense look on his face and eyes and his jaw was locked stiffly. My eyes blinked continuously as they studied him carefully while I silently begged for my feet to move but they opted to remain in place. God dammit body move!

"Jake?" I choked out, beyond relieved that I found my voice again. "What are you doing here? What's going on? Where's...?"

Anxiously I turned my head and immediately gasped, my limbs quaked in fear upon seeing the enormous, threatening wolf that stood only about a foot away. I attempted to motion my feet once more but they continued to be permanently stuck to the ground. The only movement that occurred was my orbs widening in absolute horror and looking on helplessly as the snarling, raging animal charged straight at me. A blood curling scream that was my own, permeated through what was once the silent forest. Next thing that I registered, an arctic, titanium like body slammed onto me causing me to land on the damp, hard soil in a violent thump. Everything that unfolded next was a blur and I barely made out what was happening before my eyes. E made himself a human shield, protecting me fiercely while taking a brutal attack from the vicious, maniacal beast. I watched with intense fear and disbelief as the scene progressed. E gracefully, fluidly moving faster then the wind, launched himself, mirroring the moves of a lion and landed on the wolf's massive furry neck. His mouth and blade like teeth instantly making contact over the animal's skin, tearing into it viciously and swiftly.

The wolf howled painfully in response while racing around in slow circles and I was astonished to see E clinging to it as he continued to brutally attack the wolf's neck and head. The earsplitting sounds of growls and hisses boomed against my eardrums and I shuddered in reaction. The events after I may have missed if I didn't intently watch. As it all happened in a blurry and fast forward motion. E's body was launched like a Goddamn slingshot into the night air, resembling a chew toy and his body collided against the tree in a thunderous smack. The tree cracked, close to splitting in half and I gasped incredulously while covered my mouth with my hands in horror. Just as my head barely made a full turn, the wolves long, blade like teeth was inches away from my face and instinctively my arms covered over my face protectively. But that wasn't enough because the wolves razor sharp teeth punctured deep inside my skin, ripping through my flesh, chewing its way past my bones and I screamed excruciatingly from the unbearable pain that radiated through out my entire body.

The sounds of bones, my bones... crunching, caused me to double over and I continued to try to shield myself in every which way possible. Suddenly my body was slung up in midair again like a goddamn rag doll and landed in a earth splitting heap on the soil. For a moment I thought it was E protecting me like he tried before but I was floored to discover it was a wolf who had done it. It was a different one, a reddish brown colored one from the looks of it. The wolf took a slow, deliberate step towards my way and I attempted to scramble up in order to escape but then stopped to watch the scene before my eyes. The wolf lunged in a rapid, graceful motion towards the wolf who had previously attacked me so viciously. Again earsplitting screams belted out of my lips in reaction over the horse sized wolves that lunged savagely at the other. My view was then blocked as a familiar figure hovered over me, his sweet breath tickling and warming my entire senses while his cold skin that touched mine instantly encompassed my insides with serenity.

''Isabella, stay still, don't move. But when I say, run and keep running as fast as you can." He said in a low, frightened voice.

Before I had a chance to reply, what felt like a goddamn cheese grater, pierced onto my lower right leg. A loud, throaty cried belted out of my mouth as hot saliva and teeth, such razor sharp teeth, pierced deep inside my flesh. My arms stretched out before me, waving frantically as my body was being dragged across the forest ground. I dug my fingernails deep onto the soil, clinging with all my might but it was no use as the wolf was pulling my leg literally and forcefully with his hot muzzle and steel like teeth.

"E, Please! Help me, please!" I found myself screaming hoarsely.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when seeing E being tossed around like he was a fuckin baseball then being torn apart limb by limb. Tears slipped from my eyes as I watched in agony and horror.

"No, No!" I screamed again while trying to ignore the suffering pain as every inch of my left leg was being ripped to shreds piece by piece.

"Isabella!" E yelled back, his tone strained and etched with panic. Then everything in front of my eyes blurred and then suddenly dark was all I could see.

* * *

Soothing vibrations and thundering purrs stirred my body to awaken from it's deep slumber and my eyes to flutter open. Instantly they trained on a familiar furry behind and tail that was a centimeter away from my nose and mouth. Oh for Gods sakes, this is the last thing I wanted to wake up to, PT's furry ass nearly smashing my face. Fuck! I rolled my eyes as a loud yawn escaped from my mouth and PT meowed alarmingly, then turned and flashed me a dirty glare with slitted eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for having your ass on my face you little shit! Now scoot, let mommy wake up please."

Gently I shoved him off and he leaped off my bed swiftly, landing on all fours on the carpet. He glared over my way again, hinting with his stunning eyes that his royal highness is hungry. I groaned deeply while reaching over to the left side of the bed, grabbed a pillow and placed it over my face. Suddenly feeling like such shit for being so rude to PT just now and while a part of me wants nothing more then to cuddle with him, the other part is just not up for it. For one thing my stomach feels like absolute shit and also my mind is racing a million miles per fuckin minute with no intention on stopping. PT meowed pleadingly and I frowned sorrowfully in response. Then poking my head out from underneath the pillow and eyed PT sleepily, giving him a apologetic smile,

"Just give me a minute okay boy? Sorry, mommy is feeling weird and shitty this morning."

Really Bella he's a fuckin cat! You actually think he understood a word of what you said? Of course he does, this cat is not normal after all. PT nodded his head then threw one more sharp stare before directing his butt to me and sashayed his way out of the room. If I wasn't in such a foul mood and so goddamn tired I would have laughed my ass off over the sight. I think my cat was a runway model in his past life or something with that attitude of his and acting like he's the hottest fuckin thing since sliced bread. I groaned again, tossing the pillow to the other side of me then my eyes darted upward landing on the off white painted ceiling and dazedly watched the ceiling fan move around in circles.

All right Swan that's it, get up! Get your lazy ass up! Maybe if you sit up you will feel better. Ready? After counting to two, I motioned upwards till I was in a sitting position and then instantly regretted moving. My head started to spin, my body felt heavy and weak like I had the flu and it knocked everything right out of me. Along with the lingering grogginess, causing my brain and head to feel like I'm in a comatose, drugged up state. Jesus, did I drink a year supply worth of SoCo's last night or something? Why am I so sleepy and feel so out of sorts? Look, Swan pull yourself together and think, remember all that happened last... How could I forget? Of course I remember last night all too well. E and his glorious, sensuous, breathtaking self.

I sighed lustfully while my fingers ran through the tangled strands of my hair. Struggling to pull myself away from the heavy daze I'm under from the lethargic like rest I had. What a sleep it was too, deep, peaceful but also restless in a way. Unexpectedly, my mind began to recall a dream I had. The flashbacks are vague but a few things I clearly hadn't forgotten. Such as the important detail that E was in it and that he was warning me about something, saying I should be scared. And also I was in a forest, yeah, a forest that happened to be in my bedroom. Odd.. And Jacob was there too warning me also, only he seemed way beyond panicked over something I have no recollection of. All that unfolded after is blank. Why is that? Why cant I remember? Maybe because subconsciously I blocked it out for whatever reason, in fear of how it would affect me if I remembered out what else occurred. A sharp gust of breath released from my parched lips then after yawning deeply. Fuck, I'm so damn fatigued it's like every inch of my body has been run over by a Mack truck.

Curiously but wearily my eyes roamed downward to discover my fully clothed... Wait a minute. I may be hung over or whatever from a deep sleep and quite out of it. But I recall all too well my body was half naked last night before I fell asleep, with E's ice cold, beautifully defined arms wrapped around me no less. My God I haven't even seen his body yet but I hope to very soon because the wait is killing me. However just from seeing his hands alone and feeling his titanium frame resting against my fragile body, is enough confirmation that he does without a doubt, have the most stunningly perfect body I've _never seen_. All right focus Bella, back to the fully clothed situation. My eyes curiously roamed over my favorite comfy pj's from Victoria's Secrets. Yeah I know, I have no fashion sense yet I do have good taste in stores where I shop at, so sue me. But wait, how did he.. He wouldn't know these are my favorite pj's right? No Bella of course not, really now. I sighed heavily rolling my eyes over my stupidity and letting this latest discovery settle in. I can't believe he went into my dresser, found some pj's for me to wear and slipped them on me without my knowledge. How in the fuckin world is that possible?

Um, news flash Bella, he's a vampire remember? Super strong, fast speed, ice cold, doesn't sleep, drinks off the blood of animals. Oh god, holy fuckin shit. As if a pile of bricks just landed on my body, crushing my limbs completely, the reality began to sink in so rapidly my head spun. I nearly made love with a vampire. _A vampire. _One who has been stalking me for a year. One who is clearly smitten with me, desires me, my body and blood so much like I'm the last woman on the planet. Oh please like you don't reciprocate the same feelings. But that's just it, isn't it? I do feel exactly the same way. There's no point in denying the electrifying, passionate attraction I have for him along with the undeniable connection. This is insane Bella, absolutely insane to have that with some one you met only two days ago. It just doesn't make any sense.

Thinking of that connection brings me back to recalling last night again. From our talk out on the balcony, wait, you call that a talk? It was more like a sexy make out fest filled with some words. Good Lord the way he kissed, the way his marble lips felt on my soft warm ones along with his icy silky tongue that devoured every inch of my flesh that he could and he way his hips grind against mine. Jesus, his inhumanly perfect body feels like a slab of marble but yet it's surprisingly gentle. Oh and the way he caressed my wet, heated folds with his magical tongue. Oh sweet goodness, I never experienced an orgasm like that in my life. And I would give anything to experience that again and again and again. Just recollecting the way we savored each others bodies with such pure unadulterated need, want and desire is making my center tingle with fiery heat, longing for him to devour all of me again.

And of course then there was his member, his glorious, perfect feeling, rock hard member. Damn it felt so extraordinary in the palm of my hand, satiny, cold, so fuckin thick and long. My lower belly burned intensely from the mental picture and the heat between my legs intensified. I pressed my legs together to control it, only finding out the friction made the heat increase more. A low, deep moan escaped my lips and in awe I spotted my hand traveling south, way south nearly entering inside my already soaked panties. Jesus Christ what this man does to me. Snap out of it, snap out of it, now. But cant, fuckin cant. Because my mind still desires to obsess, to remember all that unfolded late last night from the almost love making, to him stopping it and the epiphany that finally came to light regarding what E is.

Then there were the conversations we shared in between the sensual assault we both gave to the other. All that I discovered about him, which was still very little much to my annoyance but at least something to start with. Even though he shared minimal it was enough, more then enough. Because stupidly, naively, I'm already deeply falling for a man I barely know. Someone who wont even allow me to see his face in the light, one who's also extremely dangerous and can literally kill me without a moments notice. _A vampire_, shit it's difficult to wrap my head around all this, over the fact that he's been watching over me for a year and instead of being freaked out over it, like any other sane, normal person would, I only wonder why.

Did he just discover me somewhere? Targeted me because the scent of my blood called to him, which he had admitted several times how he finds it mouth watering. No, that cant be it. Well it's not just that. Because the more I ponder about it, I come to the realization that it has to be something personal with E. Realistically wouldn't he have already went for it? Seduced me then suck me dry? Come to think more about it, why am I still alive? Not that I'm complaining of course because I'm beyond grateful he didn't have me for a late night meal. There are so many other things I'm itching to know but unsure if I'll ever uncover the answers. However, if it's the last thing I'll ever do, I will get those answers.

My mind was at it again to my dismay and I pondered over how there's more. Another thing that has been nagging in the back of my brain since last night, his cryptic ways regarding the very few things he admitted. Such as when E mentioned he's afraid of revealing himself for the sake that he would lose me again. What on earth did he mean by that and why would he say something like that? Did he hope that would slip my mind or that I would disregard his cryptic admission? Christ he's so mysterious, beyond intriguing and while a great part of that irritates the hell out of me, another part doesn't care enough to let it fully bother me. Then there was his humming and lullaby bit which completed the entire erotic, interesting and memorable evening. He has, without a doubt, the most beautiful, sultry voice I have ever heard in my life. But as that glorious melody continued to escape his throat and I found myself beyond captivated more then I've ever been with him thus far. And again did he expect that I didn't overhear his confession for his love he bares for me and that I'm everything to him.

Love? How is that possible and so soon? Again I considered the idea that I must know him or he knows me from some other time in our life. Lord knows this probably sounds like a broken record but deep down I'm aware that I should put an end to this now. Let all of this craziness freak me out to where it will force me to let him go. But I cant. Simply cant. The truth of the matter is, I'm all too eager to see him again later this evening. Damn me for that and for being such a moron as I simply cant retreat out of his life. It's funny, he's said he's greedy and doesn't have it in him to set me free as he should. Well he has no earthly idea that I'm exactly on the same page. Because at this point, I'm much too involved, knowing who he is and him knowing I.

Thankfully my mind went temporarily blank for a moment and I laid down again, stretching my arms up in the air, then brought them down to rub my eyes tiredly and grogginess washed over again. Shit I need some coffee and stat. Just as I was set to lazily crawl out of bed, a sheet of recognizable cream colored paper captured my eye. Hmm, that's the same paper I use when I write letters for snail mail or for school which is rare as everything is done via internet now of course. With a puzzled gaze etched on my face and a raised brow, I leaned over to retrieve the sheet of paper and immediately noticed the handwriting on it is beyond elegant, the most legible writing I ever laid eyes on. My breath caught when my orbs scanned the words,

**_My dearest Isabella,_**

**_Remember your promise. Be safe today, for me. Per te il mio cuore, l'anima e tutto di me per l'eternita._**

_**~E**  
_

For a split second the irritation blanketed over my chest like wildfire a result of being offended over his overprotective foolishness. But then after taking a deep breath, calming myself down and being reasonable, well to say that I was touched over this short but very sweet letter would be an understatement. Even though I have no earthly clue what the last sentence translates to. Its Italian, I gather that much and while my eyes reread the letter about three times over, curiosity then killed the cat so to speak. Oh, bad expression there. Just as I was about to fold the note in half, my eyes landed on the words again and my brows raised inquisitively upon spotting there was a p.s. that I missed, oh. My eyes scanned the beautiful script again and my heart fluttered rapidly and my stomach flip flopped upon reading..

_**P****.S. There's a "gift" for you waiting on the dining room table.**_

Well shamelessly that's all it took for me to leap off the bed and sprint my way over to the dining room. Of course in my true fashion stumbled over myself several times along the way. The moment I arrived at the dining room entry way, my heart skipped many beats and butterflies swirled in the pits of my belly, fluttering around in a dance like motion. My breath hitched and for a split second I expected to find flowers at the center of the table or a velvet box of some sort that contained a gorgeous, shiny, expensive piece of jewelry. You are shameless Bella. I shook my head while walking at a ridiculous snail like pace, taking one step at a time and the anticipation nearly killed me. My eager pools immediately spotted a wrapped, thin rectangular box directly placed at the center of my small, modern dining table.

With a baited breath and curiosity that's making my insides shiver, my left hand picked up the small package, my fingers ripping open the gorgeous silver, shiny wrapping. Regretting instantly in doing so as it was wrapped so intricately perfect. A loud gasp escaped my lips over what contained inside the box and my head cocked incredulously in reaction. My eyes widened, most likely mirroring fuckin saucers as my face pulled into a flabbergasted expression. It's a movie, not just any movie though. One of my favorite movies of all time, a movie version of one of my favorite plays, Romeo and Juliet. No way! This is just too peculiar. But wait, another note? It shouldn't have come as a surprise to discover yet another letter attached to the front of the dvd and with a shaky breath and curious eyes I read:

**_You said you wanted to know more about me, Well, this is one of my all time favorite stories and film. I hope maybe we can watch it together sometime, if you like. ~E_**

After re reading the note several times, my body tensed, my blood running cold as my eyes locked on the note again. Everything all at once began to sink in, the similarities between E and someone else I knew from long ago. No, its just coincidence Bella that's all, don't over think it now. After calming down from the shock of all that already unraveled this morning, I carried the dvd over to the living room then placed it on top of the coffee table as a reminder to watch it tonight with E. Excitement and nervousness started to kick in while I wondered what will occur this evening with that sensual, passionate, gentle, mysterious vamp. Oh wait, the note! The first note E gave me.

I still need to translate it and find out what those words mean. Hurriedly I found my laptop which was set atop the end table that's over to the left side of the sofa. After placing it on my lap, I settled down on the plushy cushion, turning it on and waiting impatiently for it to load. Once all systems were go, I clicked on the internet browser and hastily clicked on Google from my bookmarks menu. A few moments later after typing in the sentence onto the translator, my heart nearly stopped but seconds after soared and fluttered rhythmically. Wetness glistened in my eyes while warmth encompassed every inch of my insides. My eyes scanned over the black words several times and the smile that planted on my lips grew wider each time that I read:

**_For you have my heart, soul and all of me, for eternity._**

Those words echoed in my mind repeatedly and each time it did it touched my soul more and more. That along with the dvd he presented as well but again curiosity dominated and I couldn't help but wonder is there a meaning to all of this? The note, the movie, its such a big coincidence because of... No, again Bella your thinking way too much of it, just don't go there. And with that I decided to not give it another thought when my brain reminded that its getting late and I should grab a quick breakfast and move on with the day. I figure the more I immerse myself in activity, it will in turn distract me from missing E so much and before long I will see him again. I exhaled a slow, soft breath, strolled over to the kitchen, walking inside and greeting PT, scooping him into my arms and held him gently for a few moments. Instantly the sounds of his serene purring and stroking his lovely, soft fur comforted my rapid beating heart. After setting him down by his bowl, I gave him his breakfast, then apologized for being so bitchy and feeding him so late. He was all too forgiving as usual simply kissing my cheek with his sandpaper tongue in response. With a gentle smile on my face, I headed over to the coffee pot and began setting it up to make myself a fresh pot.

While that was going I retrieved some strawberry pop tarts from the pantry, opened the shiny package, pulled the sweet goodness out and stuck them inside the toaster. While waiting, my damn mind wandered again and my conscience snapped at me for being so insane over this whole thing with E. Pointing out how this will all blow up in my face with him sooner then later. And then there's Jake. What about him? The remorse settled in, nearly crushing massive blows to my chest, feeling utterly shitty while I wonder what to do regarding him. Yes without a doubt in my mind I care about him deeply and love him but it's not the same deep love that he bares for me. But yet on the upside well if you'd even call it that, there's chemistry between us no doubt. But then with E, there's something with us that's so paralleled, its simply unbelievable and I cant deny that or him. With that I have to consider the possibility to end things between Jake and I. No, what are you mental? You can't hurt Jake that way, you shouldn't, he deserves better then that.

Yes, that's true but if I continue things with Jake and with E, without choosing one or the other, things will get very ugly, very fast. And the last thing I want is drama and two guys going at it like their UFC fuckin fighters just to stake their claim. Not to mention I haven't forgotten how jealous E is, the shit he did to Jake's bike alone is true testimonial to that fact. If he did that just over raging jealousy, over hate for Jake, what would he do if he finds out that I haven't broken things off with him? But hold up, E hasn't even asked you to break things off so...So, he doesn't have to, he has repeatedly drilled into my head that I'm his. All right there's that but so what? I mean this is my life here and I have every right to keep Jake in it, even as a friend no matter what E thinks. When it all comes down to it, bottom line is a decision must be made here, either tonight or the next day.

Once I'm settled with it I will talk to Jake and ends things as smoothly and gently as possible. God you are such a bitch Swan, do you even comprehend at all how selfish you are being? How foolish you are for dropping a good thing over this obsession you have with a immortal simply cause he kisses incredibly? That and don't forget he gives fantastic oral, touches my skin in ways that should be illegal and has the most sexiest, beautiful voice, hands and skin. All right you know what brain? You need a break, I need a break, this over thinking is giving me a goddamn headache. Moments I hastily ate my Pop tarts then gulped down half of the coffee in my mug while perched casually on my sofa. After breakfast I hurriedly cleaned up the dishes then when finished headed over to the bathroom that connects with my room. While passing the bed and sauntering my way over to the bathroom, my eyes trained on the wall above my bed. With my head cocked to one side, I turned halfway and rushed over to the foot of my bed.

"Holy fuckin shit!" I yelled unexpectedly and my eyes widened the instant they trained on the wall.

My hands clasped over my gaping mouth while taking in the scenery before me. Sure enough just as I suspected, visible markings, a result from last nights steamy moment when I was stroking E's lovely member. Only there weren't scratches like I'd guessed there would be when I recalled hearing E's fingernails scraping the walls. Instead it looked more like he mauled the shit out of it. Some of the paint shaved off the structure and deep punctures are embedded into the surface from the very evident fingertip indentations. Jesus, all ten of his fingers clearly shadowed onto my wall like he had made me one of those hand print things with clay that you make as a child in school. Well, I guess better the wall then I but shit how am I going to fix this? How will I explain it to my landlord if he ever stumbles upon it?

Oh screw it, I have other major things to worry about, my head shook again while heading in the direction over to the bathroom again but stopped when discovering something else. A agitated groan escaped my lips upon the discovery that my bed, my very beautiful expensive, few hundred dollars mattress, is caved in. There's a very noticeable clear dip in the middle and the bed frame also appeared to be nearly in shambles as several cracks popped out in view. Well, damn. As much as I should be irritated instead reveled over the fact that my bed and wall were nearly destroyed due to some hot human/vamp action. Oh that sexy, delicious Vamp owes me a new wall and bed. With a giggle I finally walked inside the bathroom, shedding my night clothes along the way and anticipating the bliss that the steaming water brings.

Ah, nothing like a hot, steamy shower to relax all your tight muscles and wake you up from a groggy state. Thank God for the genius who invented the vibrating shower head. I nearly laughed over my silliness then relished over the scorching comforting water as it cascaded over my aching body. I just finished rinsing off my favorite body wash, _Twilight Woods from Bath and Body Works_. I love that scent because it's potent, beautiful fragrance compliments with my skin so well so I've been told anyhow. My eyes averted down and I cringed spotting visible light bruising on my wrists, a result from E when he had them in a vice grip over my head last night. That along with several other light but obvious ones that's spread throughout my thighs and also my hips as well. Jesus, hopefully I can avoid having sex with Jake today. Avoid any contact really if possible since it's the best thing right now, if Jake were to discover these he would flip out. But, I could conjure a great cover story that's believable, after all Jake is well aware of my infamous clumsiness.

Hopefully it wont have to come doing that as I am the worse actress after all according to E. I couldn't see my neck so I have no idea if there's anymore evidence of E's passionate, wild assault. Truthfully even though a slight part of me isn't pleased over these discolorations since I'll most likely have to explain them, a bigger part of me, well, likes it a lot. Truthfully, I'm turned on by E making his marks on my skin, staking his claim. I know sounds possessive and twisted but well my mind is beyond gone at this point regarding him the sanity ship has sailed. Anyhow its not like E meant to hurt me this way. If anything I'm sure he'll feel a immense amount of remorse once he sees them later. If he does. Of course he will. You don't seriously believe that you two are able to actually keep your hands off each other, do you? No definitely not. Honestly, I wish more then anything for his hands, lips and tongue to devour every part of my flesh every second of everyday. Just like I long to do the same to him.

Thinking of E made my mind slip to another place, a place where its all E all the fuckin time. Before long I envisioned him joining me in the shower, mainly conjuring up what I've only seen of him thus far. His sexy bed hair, his golden hypnotic eyes, those black feathery eyelashes of his, his shiny pearly whites and his lovely, satin hands. And my God he has such glorious feeling skin, his caress simply spine tingling and because of that he makes me feel things that are near indescribable. As crazy as it sounds I miss him deeply already and as a result each inch of my body is yearning and aching for him. Voluntarily my right hand glided upward past my upper thigh, halting when my fingertips aimed right at my center's slit. No, this isn't going to work unless...A wicked grin planted on my lips while my hand turned the hot water knob, shutting it off, leaving only the cold water to run over my heated skin. Ice cold, just like him. My lids slipped close and my tongue swept over my lips slowly as I bent my head back till it pressed against the moistened tiles. With a baited, shuddering breath I allowed my pointer finger to gingerly caress my slit. Shit, it's moist already.

"Such a dirty, dirty girl you are Isabella." He purred into my ear in the most seductive voice that made me moisten instantly and my back to arch.

I flashed him a sensuous grin, after catching my lower lip between my teeth. A strangled whimper escaped my throat the moment my digit rubbed my soaked, hot bud in a rapid, circular motion.

"That's it sweet girl, keep stroking yourself, I want to hear you scream." E's melodic tone sang sweetly against my left ear.

I quivered feverishly as my finger continued to rub my folds in a steady yet swift rhythm. My body then rapidly trembled and my free hand palmed the shower tile beside me to steady myself. Then instinctively spread my legs further apart which granted me easier access to my fiery, drenched core. My finger went on with its sinful, heart racing attack, keeping the pace but circling faster and faster and putting pressure on my tender bud.

"Oh, oh, God!" I cry out throatily from the stimulating feel of the contact.

But it wasn't enough, I need him in anyway that I can have him. I inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly in attempt keep a clear head, with the exception of letting only E stay inside. And right now in my fantasy he's standing behind me naturally since I'm not allowed to view him, no surprise. His arms coiled around my loose hanging arms leaving his hands to rest delicately on my hips. More then anything I wanted to steal a peek over at his beautiful face and eyes but the instant I attempted to turn my head it was forcefully turned back gently.

"Tsk, tsk Isabella, you know the deal. Now be a _good girl _and keeping stroking that sweet clit." E requested in a dark etched, lust filled whisper that sent icy sparks up and down my spine.

With a short nod I did as instructed, feverishly working on my folds in a hard, intense motion. My body tensed in reaction, my walls pulsating violently while my toes curled and my heart thundered continously against my ribs.

"Hmm, that's it beautiful girl. Make it wetter for me. Now I want you to use two fingers and fuck yourself, _hard_." E's voice was hard and full feral lust.

He was the domineering one now and I had no choice but to do what he asked, not that I'm complaining. I want to satisfy him in every pleasurable way possible that's my ultimate goal. After breathing out a long, breathless moan my two fingers slipped upward inside my entrance with ease.

"Oh God, oh yes, oh E!" I groaned in a soft cry and my torso went to near convulsions upon feeling his icy, granite hands cradle my breasts.

He palmed them tightly, pulling and tugging my erect nipples roughly with his thumb and forefinger. His satin, cool lips latched onto the side of my neck planting feverish, quick kisses. His tongue then slipped out of his luscious lips meeting with my jugular, trailing across till it met with my right jaw line. He repeated the pattern again while his magic fuckin fingers concentrated on my nearly sore nipples. I moaned deeply when his icy long, thick erection pressed against my backside. He swung his hips deliberately slow then grind forcefully onto my body and my front side slammed against the tile as a result.

"Oh... oh fuck E, God yes!" I screamed lustfully and his lips formed into a smirk over my earlobe.

He grunted heavily inside my ear and after not wasting any time, licked every inch of my ear then sucking on it relentlessly. I ceased my movements as his gratifying assault became overwhelming so much that I ignored my movements on my now abandoned core.

"Mmm, Isabella, aren't you forgetting something?" E asked in a conversational tone while momentarily halted his movements as well and I groaned in dissatisfaction.

My eyes blinked and my head shook in attempt to clear some of the aroused daze I'm in.

"Um, what? Forgetting what?"

His bell sounding laughs filled my eardrums and warmed every crevice of my insides. I shivered and not from his ice cold frame but from the way his muscular, intricate designed God like body feels against me. The heat between my legs resurfaced and my slit dully throbbed aching from the burning need.

"What I asked you to do. Now _do as I say_ Isabella or I'll leave. Is that clear?" His tone was sharp but etched with pure arousal.

Dear God I'm all too aware this is a insanely vivid daydream but why in the world would I paint E to be such a domineering sex God? Who knows but insanely enough I love it, a lot, a little too much in fact. My thoughts then drifted when icy marble hands squeezed my soft sounds harder and his thumb and forefinger pinched my nipples almost viciously. I cried over the sharp pain and he growled approvingly while rocking his hips against mine again.

"Yes, very clear." I finally choked out and E hummed deeply in approval as his hands and fingers slightly eased their pressure on my now sore flesh.

But God it feels so good, he feels so fuckin out of this world. His lips traveled their way past my left ear planting gentle, sensual kisses across my cheek, navigating down till they met my parted lips. I held my breath in anticipation, waiting for E's next instruction as his silky lips now barely meshed over mine and I whimpered from the teasing contact.

"I want you to fuck yourself, _nice and hard_."

The conviction and lust in his voice made my entire body a light with unrelenting fire and my entrance to drip once again. Without a word I returned to the task at hand, guiding my fingers inside my soaking walls once more. Jesus its so warm and wet and oh God how I wish it was E's fingers instead of mine. Just as I was about to attack my core, I found myself pressed against the tile roughly and E's defined granite frame heavily towered over my body. His massive, titanium member rubbed over my ass crack in a slow motion and his large, silky hands resumed to grope my tits firmly. Several moans and gust of breaths escaped me and I had to take a moment to control my breathing worrying I may go into cardiac arrest.

"Isabella, don't make me ask you again. _Do as your told_." He growled through clenched teeth and his left hand grabbed onto my hip painfully, in such a way that his fingertips were digging into my skin. But it didn't faze me because again the satisfaction overpowered the pain.

"Yes E." I choked out almost inaudibly and without hesitation my fingers slipped deep inside my sex again, pumping it in and out ferociously.

Reflexively my hips swung in a circular motion, my body quivering uncontrolably while my core muscles constricted, pulsating repeatedly. Every part of my insides clouded with ultimate, burning ecstasy and head spinning pressure.

"That's better, now how does that feel Isabella? Tell me how it feels to fuck your own sweet pussy. Christ, you're so sexy." E grunted softly over my quivering lips as they ghosted over mine ever so lightly.

I continued to pump my center in a rapid, unrelenting way relishing over the amazing feel from pleasing myself while E dry humped the hell out of my backside. His sexy, low, deep grunts making me even more aroused and then heightening the pleasure by ghosting his sweet lips over my trembling ones.

"It feels good, so fuckin good. Oh, oh god, fuck." I answered breathlessly, concentrating on my arousing manipulations.

"I know what would feel even better my love." E purred seductively.

Before I had a chance to even ask or pump even harder, my body was forcefully spun around and leaving me to face him. Well not really because of course E demanded that I keep my eyes shut. Shit even in a erotic daydream I'm still not allowed to see his fuckin face. He then carefully holstered my body with ease and my legs instantly connected around his marble hard sexy ass hips. I snaked my arms around E's neck clasping my hands behind his head and shoved his face closer to mine. His mouth lingered over my eager, parted lips and I let out a hitched breath upon the oh so close connection from those tasty, silky lips of his.

"Oh E, yes! Please, please." I chanted in breathless, frantic gasps.

E let out a deep, ferocious growl and my thighs trembled heatedly over the harmonious friction. This is actually happening, what I've been longing for since I met him only two days ago. We're finally going to have passionate, mind blowing sex, damn what a shame that this is only a daydream.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want beautiful, _say it_." E egged on mockingly in a rough tone.

My face reddened, the embarrassment already sinking in before the words even slipped out of my mouth. After swallowing thickly I gulped out in a whisper,

"For you to, to fuck me. Please fuck me."

"_With pleasure_." He simply responded using a voice that made my legs quake.

Before I knew it every glorious, smooth icy inch of his member inserted deep inside my soaked hole. I gasped in awe over his length and the feel of his hardness. Goddamn he feels even better then I ever, well I am imaging this. Shit. Oh, well I plan to enjoy it anyhow.

"Holy fuckin shit Isabella." He groaned lustfully against my mouth and his inviting aroma tickled all my senses.

I cried out breathlessly as E plowed his length back in forth in a rapid, swift motion, no longer exercising any caution by any means. This a side to E I'm not sure I'd ever see outside this fantasy but again I will take what I can get. And I'm loving every amazing moment of it.

"Fuck, oh yes E. Just like that!" I panted heatedly while my hands directed the way and ceasing when discovering E's baby soft tousled locks.

A fierce groan released out of my lips when my fingers tugged the strands of his hair viciously with no intention of faltering.

"Good God, you don't know how long I wanted this." E confessed in a lustful whisper and before I could reply his lips finally crashed onto mine.

Kissing long, feverish and desperate while our tongues connected instantly swirling in a sultry, rapid fashion. Our pants entered the others mouths while I continued clawing at his hair. E hips forcefully slammed onto mine pumping his length back and forth, faster and deeper. The piercing sounds of our bodies smacking permeated throughout the shower and in turn made me even more aroused. Soon enough I found myself completely and utterly lost in our erotic, breathtaking bliss. But then to my dismay our lips ceased their heated movements and I gasped out,

"Yes, I do. I've been waiting for this as well. Jesus, E, you feel so fuckin perfect, please don't stop, please."

E hummed blissfully against my swollen mouth and I could feel him break out his crooked smile.

"I'll never stop Isabella, you can have me for as long as you desire. I'm yours as you are mine."

He slowed his pace just slightly, wiggling his hips seductively, taunting me with the tip of his silky member rubbing repeatedly over my spot. Suddenly without warning, my body went into satisfying convulsions while blinding spots appeared before my eyes. The heart stopping tides of orgasmic satsifaction taken me to a elevated state.

"Oh yes, yes! Oh fuck, oh E!" I belted out hoarsely while shuddering rapidly before him.

His sweet tasting lips enveloped with mine kissing long, slow and seductively and my body felt like it would melt right onto the tub as a result. E then slowed his pace again, stroking gingerly back and forth and I groaned deeply from the head spinning contact, leaving me to want more. Shamelessly I cant have enough of this sexy, passionate, Seraphic like man. So with that I thrust my hips firmly up showing him I have no desire to end this fantasy just yet. My high continued to linger, my core walls still pulsating and heated with eager desire.

E's wind chime sounding chuckles captured my attention and I could feel him shake his head incredulously.

"I'm sorry my dear Isabella but playtime is over." His satin, arctic lips tenderly meshed with mine once more and then everything drifted before my eyes.

Heavy, erratic breathing brought me back to the present pulling me out of my deep daydream. My lids slipped open and my eyes trained to the water splattered tile before me. What the hell just happened? Well its obvious look at your hand that's still molesting your very wet center, genius. Yeah, um, awkward. I shook my head in disbelief, slowly removing my fingers off my entrance then proceeded to wash them and after shampooing and conditioning. My God I cant fathom how real that felt like E was actually here in my shower, talking dirty and oh sweet Jesus did he. He was fuckin hot and the way he pumped me with his... Okay that's enough out of you, continue on with your shower and get out.

With a frustrated sigh I finished washing myself and trying but to no avail clear my mind from going down the gutter again. Oh this is going to be a long ass day I'm sure of it. A short while later I was all gussied up, ready as I can be for the day ahead. It was well into noon already and surprisingly I wasn't hungry just yet. Truthfully I want to get the hell out of here for awhile, considering the notion that some fresh air will do me a world of good. Moments later, while practically racing over to the door, I made a quick stop over by PT where he was curled up in one of his favorite spots, the corner of the sofa. I stroked his beautiful fur gingerly with my fingertips then gave him a gentle squeeze and loving kiss on top of his head.

He nuzzled under my chin in response expressing his gratitude and love by purring rhythmically. Its simply astonishing that by just cuddling up with your animal can set your mind at ease and give you great comfort. But sadly it wasn't enough because of course my mind remained locked on the E channel. No denying that he's running through my brain at every minute intervals, insanity I tell you. I wonder if he's going through this agony as well, missing me as much as I deeply miss him. And no, not just his touch, his body, his lips, tongue and scent. Just him, his mere presence that has me so beyond captivated it makes my head whirl and knees weak. Oh Christ here you go again, off you go Swan now. I chuckled softly then retrieved my keys and purse off the end table over by the door. Just as I was unlocking the door, a familiar ring tone shrilled. One that I'd chosen specifically for Jacob when he calls. What's that song called? Sex Machine, yeah that one. All though I regret to admit that he no longer reigns that title for that title belongs to someone else... just answer the phone. Frantically, I dug my cell out of my jean pocket and immediately pressed the answer button.

"Hey JB." I greeted in my best friendly, elated voice.

My lips ached to pull into a tight line as my brows furrowed and my face most likely mirrored a remorseful expression. I sighed softly, attempting to get my shit together and put on the best performance of my life, I refuse to hurt him not today. Oh your just stalling Bella and you know it.

"Hey beautiful, how's it going?" Jake's warm, husky tone greeted back.

His voice automatically sent shivers up and down my spine, my chest covered with bliss and warmth, the automatic affects that Jake always has on me.

"All right thanks and you? You're working today right?" I asked casually leaning against the door while fiddling around with my keys between my fingers nervously.

"I'm hanging in there babe. Yeah I'm here at the one and only shit hole." Jake laughed heartily, the sounds of his sexy laugh causing my heart to flutter in ways that it shouldn't.

My eyes slipped closed briefly and I let out a sharp gust of breath, trying to push away the fuckin regret that relentlessly ate at my insides.

"Anyhow, so guess what? My shift ends earlier today about a half an hour or so to be exact. So I thought I would pick you up and we could have lunch over at the diner. We haven't been there in I don't know how long. Then maybe we could take a walk down at the beach like we used to and from there head to the party over at Sam and Emily's. What do you say?"

Involuntarily my mind drifted taking me back to years past. The diner, the beach all made me reminisce about a time that I've worked so hard on keeping filed tightly shut in the back of my mind, for years now. Too many memories... memories that are just too gut wrenching to remember. Bella, take a deep breath. I didn't even realize wetness had filled my eyes until I felt them slowly slip one by one. I nodded my head determinedly, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. No, no, I refuse absolutely refuse to shed anymore tears, if I start that again I'll most likely never stop. I have moved on living my life to the best of my ability, I'm finally in a good place.

"Uh, Bells? Anybody home?"

"What?" I heard myself stammer, breaking out of my deep state of rambling when hearing Jake's warm tone.

Jake chuckled, "Everything okay hun? You seem, I don't know, distant, what's going on?"

My heart instantly sank from his sincere, loving concern, the guilt stomping repeatedly against my chest attacking viciously. You should feel that way you heartless bitch playing with him like that. It's messed up and you know it. With a heavy sigh and even heavier heart I managed to reply,

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake promise. Lunch and a walk on the beach sounds, great. But can I get a rain check? I already have plans with Ang, in fact I was just heading out the door when you called."

Nice one Swan, just flat out lie to the poor fuckin guy and while you're at it why don't you just confess about how you nearly fucked a Vampire last night too. I cringed over my bitter thoughts then frowned deeply when hearing Jake's disappointed sigh. And to make things worse I can just picture the wounded puppy dog look on his handsome face too. Fuck, take it back, just go with him Bella, you can fix this.

"Yeah, sure babe I understand I know its been a while since you have hung out with geek, I mean Angela. So, have fun, do your girl time thing. I'll see you later okay?"

Jake was attempted to be sincere and cheerful but I know better, he's immensely disappointed and God I hate myself for being the cause of it.

"Are you sure? I mean I can back out and Ang and I can go another.."

"No, don't be ridiculous Bells go! It's cool I mean it. You deserve to have a girl day. I need to realize that I can't always have you to myself. Even though I like to, all the time. Speaking of, God I miss you." Jake's voice lowered and etched with lust.

I knew all too well what he misses and because of that the remorse beat at me some more. You wouldn't feel guilty Bella if you just go, have Jake pick you up, just be with him. He's the one you should choose. Dammit, I know and part of me really wants to since I care deeply for him, but damn me to hell for wanting E even more, more then I have ever wanted anyone.

"I miss you too," I choked out, the words barely escaped my pursed lips, "And thanks for being so great. I don't deserve you Jake. I'm really sorry."

Jake chuckled warmly, "Bell, sweety you're making a big deal over this shit. Don't worry okay? We will have later today and this evening and then you can make it up to me in anyway you want and I wont complain."

I found myself chuckling over his cute attempt at flirting after smiling halfheartedly.

"You're right we will have the rest of today. I'm looking forward to it, seeing you of course, Charlie, everyone. Its going to be great."

My heart continued to spiral in a out of control motion and I swallowed the aching lump that lingered in the middle of my throat.

"Yeah, it will be babe but in all honesty I'm looking forward to savoring that sweet little sexy body of yours later. God I miss your lips, your tongue, that delicious ass of yours and hot pussy too."

Jake's voice etched with sheer arousal and the way it echoed into my ear, along with what he said caused heat and electrical currents to spread maddeningly between my thighs. Involuntarily a gentle moan escaped my mouth and Jake grunted deeply in response.

"Oh fuck, I love it when you moan for me. You are so fuckin sexy Bella. Dammit I wish I wasn't at work." Jake huffed frustratingly into my ear and again my heart sank all the way to the pits of my stomach.

I have to make this up to him somehow I owe him, so without thinking it through I asked in a gentle murmur,

"Well, where are you at right now? Obviously your at work but I mean.."

"I'm in the office actually and the door is closed. Wait, let me lock it."

Next thing my ear heard was the faint sound of the door locking and then Jake's footsteps followed by a muffled sound. And if I were to guess its from him sitting down on one of the chairs that's across from his bosses desk. Oh hell Bella what are you doing? You can't have phone sex right now! Are you nuts? What about E, what about...

"Okay, all clear for now anyway." Jake's relieved voice rang out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"So, where were we?"

I gulped while placing my keys inside my front pocket, then placed my purse on top of the end table. I drew out a deep breath while combed through my hair roughly with my fingers.

"Wait, Jake we shouldn't. I mean isn't your boss around? And I should be going and.."

"My boss is off on Sundays, the lucky bastard. So there's just me and Paul and he's probably smoking out back or some shit. Nobody's here so that just leaves, you and me and..."

Jake trailed off, leaving the unspoken words to linger and then suddenly I heard him grunt deeply and the sounds of him undoing his shorts.

"Fuck I'm hard already, you see what you do to me Bells. You and that beautiful body of yours, lips and face. God how did I get so lucky?"

Jake's husky tone was laced with pure lust, leaving me utterly speechless and intense arousal swept over my entire insides. You owe him Bella. I scolded myself. But it's not right, I mean what the hell am I doing?

"Mmm Jake. I love it when you're hard, your cock is so thick and long." I gasped breathlessly before even fully grasping what I'd said. Shit now look what you started.

"You love that big dick, don't you baby? Inside your mouth and deep inside you? Fuck Bells, I'm stroking it fast right now, can you hear? Picture it in your mind?" Jake's usual warm tone was now full of desire and want.

That's all it took for me to snap, break out of the casual facade I was in and allowing the horny ass girl to come out. My back curled to its own accord over the sensual noises on the other end of the line. Jake's hand pumping his member hard and rapid and I swayed my hips in a circular motion. Before long my hand dipped past the waistline of my jeans, traveling south till it met with a already soaked slit. God, what is going on with me today horny much?

"Oh fuck Bella. I want you to touch yourself, play with that sweet, wet clit. Please baby." Jake requested in a husky grunt and I whimpered in reaction, the tone in his voice driving me insane again, that along with hearing his hand jerking his rock hard length.

My fingers inched their way past my cores lips, meeting my moistened bud and instinctively rubbed it in rapid, swift circles.

_"That's it Isabella, keep pleasing yourself, make it hot and wet for me." _

My eyes widened in disbelief over recognizing that musical, sultry voice again E's invading my mind, my every thought and I was powerless to stop it.

"Are you playing with that pretty clit of yours Bell?" Jake asked huskily, his voice booming inside my ear. I heard myself then reply _"yes_" in a lustful whisper my body and mind deeply and rapidly lured in by the erotic trance that's overtaking my entire being.

_"Mmm, yes sweet Isabella, just like that." _E's velvety tone purred in my mind and I could almost inhale and feel his cool, sweet breath blowing over my flushed skin.

"Shit Bells, I'm almost there, I'm going to cum hard for you sexy." Jake announced in a deep grunt, the smacks of his hand pumping his member clouded my eardrum.

My entrance was filled with moisture while my folds throbbed repeatedly, the tell tale signs of intense stimulation close to arriving. My thighs quaked uncontrollably and a heavy moan emerged out of my throat when my two fingers rubbed my spot just right.

_"You're mine, you understand. Mine, every single part of your body is mine." _E growled fiercely the sounds of his voice echoing repeatedly in my cloud filled mind.

I tried to ignore his sultry dark voice and concentrated on the soaring ecstasy that was enveloping every inch of my insides, while continuing to press on my aching bud harder and faster.

"God Bells, are you almost there too baby? I can hear you. You sound so fuckin wet baby." Jake's sultry, deep tone encouraged me to keep going at it. So I did relentlessly then slowing the pace some when the familiar fire tickled my lower belly.

"Yes, so close. Oh God." I groaned breathlessly and just when I was at the peak the white hot current nearly taking me to an incredible near release, E's sharp, menacing snarl voice invaded my mind.

_"Mine, Isabella, mine."_

All of a sudden my body jolted and just like that the heavy, harmonious trance I was under disintegrated. What the fuck did I just let myself do? Oh God. Dammit, dammit!

"So close Bells, I'm going to cum hard for you." Jake's aroused etched tone moaned inside my ear.

"Are you almost there too baby? Oh I wish I was there to see, can't wait to have you later."

"No, wait, stop! Jake, uh, I have to go." I stammered in a shaky, quiet voice.

Jake huffed sharply, incredulously, "What? Bells wait baby! What's going on? Are you.."

"I have to go Jake. See you later, sorry,"

A hard, aching lump emerged in my throat and it burned and ached intensely. Hot, small tears spilled past my lids, gliding over my cheeks and running past my chin. The remorse overwhelming and invading my entire being more and more with each passing second.

"Bell, honey please, tell me what happened? Was it something I did? Said?"

Jake's flustered and disappointed tone echoed in my ear then was cut short when my finger pressed the end call button.

Moments later after quickly freshening up and finally heading out the door, I ignored the familiar ring tone that belted out inside my jean pocket. Instead exited out of the apartment slamming the door shut behind me then locking it hastily. After my feet dragged all the way over to the elevator in a zombie like pace. There was one person on my mind at that particular moment and it wasn't who I thought it would be. My mission was to head over to that certain place that I need and long to be at, hoping that it will be enough and it wont shatter my very existence.

* * *

The beautiful yet dreary cemetery grounds welcomed me with a cold and forlorn embrace the second I stepped out of my car and slowly crossed along the grassy path that leads up to the recognizable black, iron gates. After arriving, hesitation and anxiousness ceased my feet from moving any further. My eyes trained past the gates for several moments to taking in the scenery in plain sight. Jesus Bella you have been here several times it might as well be your second home. Yes, how true that is but this time its different since I haven't stepped a foot here in such a long time, I'm ashamed to even be here this very moment. Involuntarily my feet inched forward only to halt again when my heart's thundering beating caught my attention as cold chills radiated up and down my spine. My breath then caught and I gulped down the ball that almost choked my throat. I can do this. I have to do this. Without another hesitation, my feet dragged sluggishly over to the gate and my hand grabbed onto the icy iron knob, pulling it open with ease and then I wearily walked inside.

Truthfully on the several occasions when I made stops here, I would take a moment to peek at the other gravestones, out of morbid curiosity I guess. I wondered if its because I'm curious, trying to figure out what other families go through when they visit their loved one who's passed. Does it hurt every single time? Does it get to a point when they become almost immune and they just visit when it's the anniversary of their loved ones passing, or stop by to wish them a Happy Birthday celebrating bitter sweetly over what could have been? Do they visit every opportunity they have and after awhile, life goes on and then just eventually visit every once in a while? I guess I ponder these things because those scenarios I'm all too familiar with. However today I wont be glancing at the other headstones as I pass them by on the way to the one I'm here to pay respects to. For some odd reason today, some higher being is pulling me to the destination faster then I'd normally take to arrive there.

My heart ceased for a split nanosecond when my eyes trained on the distinct headstone that my eyes haven't looked at in far too long. I swallowed thickly, pushing the aching lump down my throat and nearly cringing from the fire like feeling against my flesh. Then right on cue, the all too familiar signs emerged as if my body is fuckin taunting me, reminding me how I'm anything but strong when I visit. First, blood runs cold over my veins, then my stomach churns violently and my heart beats so erratically it feels like its about to explode out of my chest. Last there are tears, the goddamn tears that spill endlessly the entire time and won't end till I'm far, far away from this place again. And wait, you almost forgot the numbness Bella the dream like trance you find yourself under. So dazed and lost it's as if your watching yourself in a movie. Because being here, viewing the grave with my own two eyes is surreal each and every time.

Before long I found myself on my knees planted directly in front of the plain but beautifully detailed headstone. Then reached over with a shaky, cold hand so my fingertips could glide across the name slowly ghosting each letter and my breath strangled. A deep, heartbreaking sob burst out of my quivering mouth and reflexively my other hand covered it trying to muffle the piercing cries that ached to escape. My body then rocked to its own accord nearly doubling over and I embraced my stomach firmly with my arms. I allowed my eyelids to draw shut, hoping that it would ease some of the agonizing pain that's ripping my heart to shreds and it helped slightly. Relief washed over after my quivering mouth and throat exhaled but soon after struggling to voice the words that wanted to release out. My damn voice didn't want to cooperate, intending to remain dormant for as long as possible. Not today. Today I will fight this, I refuse to succumb to the gut wrenching agony that wanted to invade each part of me. After another deep breath, my voice choked out nearly inaudibly,

"Hi."

Well, that's a start, what else you got? I sighed deeply attempting to ignore the rambling in my overworking, annoying brain. My eyes fluttered open and darted down watching while flowers I had in my right hand slipped free landing directly in front of the stone. My lips parted slightly then trembled uncontrollably and again my voice struggled with forming a complete sentence. Involuntarily my left hand landed palm down on the bouquet of orchids and automatically my small, trembling fingers stroked the satin flower.

"I'm, I'm sorry I haven't made it here in quite some time," I managed to choke out, remaining to slowly caress the orchid's outer layer. All the while avoiding to look at the name engraved on the headstone at all costs.

"I hope your not.. mad."

Mad? Are you kidding Bella? How is that possible when he's dead? I shook my head sorrowfully taking in a sharp gust of air then exhaled slowly.

"No, of course you're not. That was a stupid thing to say. God, I've never been good at this. You know that every time I'm here I become this bumbling mess even more then usual."

My water brimmed eyes roamed upward landing on the sky which was naturally cloud covered, a charcoal gray in some parts but the baby blue shade dominantly remained. The moisture was thick and evident and suddenly the temperature had seemed to drop a little just enough to make my body shiver as a gentle gust of wind swept by.

"Do you even hear me? See me from where you are? I like to think so. I mean, I always believed in God, in heaven and Angels. I don't know." I sighed sadly keeping my eyes focused on the sky while a river of tears repeatedly flowed.

"Is it wrong of me to miss you? Miss you so damn badly it hurts every single second of every day? Well it did and then..." I paused for a moment, the evident burning ache pierced my heart and my chest tightened in reaction.

My hands then curled into tight fists and I hoped it would help alleviate the nagging pain but of course it didn't. I should know fuckin better by now then to naively hope it would become easier with each visit.

"Don't misunderstand, still miss you as if I would ever forget you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is.. it's finally become almost bearable to live, to breathe but then." I cut myself short mid sentence again, forcing my eyes to lock on the name that was so painful to see.

"There's the guilt, the damn guilt that I carry every single day." I finished in a strangled whisper and again like clockwork the wetness cascaded past my lids again and my heart pumped agonizingly against my ribs.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. For being such a bitch to you, for ignoring you, for not being the friend that you deserved."

My lungs constricted agonizingly and I almost forgotten how to breathe then suddenly dizziness crept in and it became extremely difficult to maintain my balance. Good thing I'm on my knees. I clutched myself tighter, holding myself in almost a death like grip way. Count to three Bella, then exhale very slowly. One. Two. Three. Breathe. Thankfully, that helped somewhat, well, at least enough so I was able to finish what I started.

"Sorry about that. I know I'm just a fuckin mess." I wiped the cold, fat tears that were hanging past my chin then sniffed quietly, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I never saw what was right in front of me. For not having a damn clue about how you felt. All right truthfully I suspected but guess I didn't care enough. I was so, so stupid. I let my friends control my life. No, wait that's a cop out. There's no one to blame but myself."

I sighed remorsefully while curling and uncurling my balled hands. My limbs started to relax slightly and I took this as a sign that he's here somewhere, watching and helping me to breathe easier. It may sound crazy but I have always believed that when you die, you watch over your loved ones in spirit form and you take care of them as well. Kind of like a guardian Angel anyway, bottom line I like to believe that when you pass on even though your body is obviously no more, your soul will always remain alive.

I chuckled bitterly as a distraction to keep my thoughts at bay, then while shaking my head my mouth muttered in a soft, sorrowful tone,

"I must sound like a broken record by now right? I've told you all this before. Almost every time I'm here. Don't know why I do really. Cause I'm not even sure if you hear me from up there or if you see me or if you care. I wouldn't blame you for not caring. God I wish you didn't when you were alive. I didn't deserve any of your kindness, your friendship, your love."

The painful lump emerged in my throat again and my teeth chewed on my bottom lip to ease the anxiety but to no avail.

"Why? Why.. me? I don't get it. I treated you like such shit at times, like you were invisible, like you were the last person on this earth I would ever acknowledge. God shouldn't you be haunting my ass or something? Have God punish me, strike me dead, something?"

A strong gust of wind passed over my numb body and it caused my hair to mask over my face. I released my arms from it's firm squeeze and brought my hands up to shove aside the loose strands. Now I had a clear view of the headstone and to my own accord my eyes locked on the name and instinctively tears welled up stinging my orbs once again.

"I was being over dramatic wasn't I? That's what you would've said to me if you were here." I laughed darkly then outstretched my right arm till my fingers connected with the stone.

Gingerly my finger pads traced the cold, stone lettering as my eyes read over each one. The tears slid one by one, saltier and hotter then the ones previously. I didn't even bother to wipe them just allowed all my emotions to overtake my body, mind and spirit and it left me at a blank, stone cold state. I figure maybe if I don't feel any more, keep all the pain and sadness at bay I'll manage to get through this visit.

"You always saw me for who I really was, I give you that. Always put me in my place but did it like a gentleman." I shook my head incredulously, fighting with my mind to not let flashbacks invade it.

"That's what you were a gentleman. A person who just would give the shirt on your back for anyone. But no I didn't see that at the time instead I thought of as a pushover, a wimp, a geek. Okay, let's be real here, you were sort of nerdy. I mean seriously only you would know every single character from the Star Wars movies along with the names of all those ships and weapons and..."

Loud, erratic gasps ceased my mouth from speaking further and a massive sob longed to burst out. It won and before I could control it, I sobbed loud and hard and my body nearly convulsed. My hands then curled into firm fists again and I winced upon feeling my fingernails digging into my warm flesh the pain giving me some satisfaction. After crying uncontrollably for what seemed like several hours my body relaxed again and I managed to find my voice all though my throat hurts like a fuckin bitch from all the sobbing. But again I ignored the pain only focusing on what I needed to say. You can do this Bella, you can do this.

"You remember that time in Banner's class when we had that lab and well of course I wanted to do things my way but you had to follow the damn textbook. Since you were the rational one after all, the safe one. And I was just... anyhow, you told me not to mix the blue liquid with the green was it? I forgot the scientific names, you would remember cause you were so bright, so damn bright."

I sighed softly then continued, "Sure enough just as you warned, the chemicals exploded making a mess all over our table, us, the floor. Banner was pissed! You remember right? The worse part of it all was that you, you took the blame. Why the hell did you do that? You never even told me why every time I asked but of course now I know. Oh god, I was so blind, so fuckin blind."

"Perfect example," I shook my head angrily releasing another gust of breath while trying to ignore the heavy, aching feeling in my heart and lungs.

"Graduation day. You wanted to talk after the ceremony, you tried to tell me something. You begged for me to just give you ten minutes. But of course I was too busy, being miss social butterfly and dismissed you like you were some annoying kid brother who just wouldn't go away. I should have listened, I should have... But then we finally, you finally had your shot. That night out on the porch at my at Charlie's. When we finally, when you told me that you.. then we kissed..."

The sobs broke freely out of the back of my throat as gut wrenching pain coursed through my veins, consume my aching, cold body and I wished it would eat me alive. I deserve it after all, I deserve all the pain in the world after what I'd done. I've tortured myself over this for years and it's not enough it will never be enough.

"Just when I finally woke up, finally admitted to the possibility of their being an us, when we were at a good place. You... were taken from me, from us all. Jesus that sounds completely messed up. I have no right to say that."

"Here I am, alive, pretty content with my life, healthy and yet you're not... God I wish, wish more then anything just to see you again just one more time to just." I let the unspoken words linger to give myself another moment.

Bella, your stalling, just say what you came here to say and be done with it. It's not that simple, I cant just walk away. Yes, you can you have to for your own sake and especially for his, you have to let him go.

"All right, I have a confession," I laughed bitterly while my arms landed in a heavy heap over my thighs and my hands cupped my now irritated, pained knees.

"I came here for a specific reason, not to just apologize like I always do. There's, see I've, I'm,"

Fuck just spit it out Bella!

"I'm seeing someone, sort of, you remember him Jacob Black." I chuckled humorlessly then shrugging my shoulders.

"I know, I know, he was not your favorite person. But he's good to me. Good for me. He told me he loves me. I mean, that's good right?" I paused again reflexively as if I was waiting for an answer but obviously it would never come.

"You were always a good listener. You, never judged me, you just, you never said what I wanted you to hear. So with that... I thought you should know."

I exhaled deeply then forced my lids to slip closed, in hopes it would ease some of the heartache and guilt that's absorbing over me.

"Am I happy? Yeah, Jake always made me happy, he's always been a good friend. The times when I'm with him, it's nice, it's familiar and safe. But do I love him? Guess so but not in the way that he deserves, not in the way that he loves me. It's wrong right? What I'm doing to Jake, I don't want to hurt him, really don't. I've only loved one man and when I finally figured that out it was too late, too late."

My lungs started to constrict and my heart raced excessively against my ribs, every inch of my insides mirroring jello. Breathe Bella, take it easy just breathe.

I found myself exhaling another long, deep breath then whispered,

"There's also someone else and well I wouldn't even know where to begin to tell you about him. It's complicated, he's complicated and yet I find myself drawn to him, it's impossible to find a way to pull myself out, not that I want to. It's... insane, if you only knew. God you would laugh or most likely make a joke over my life being like a soap opera. Which it is. Sadly this is the most excitement I've had in years. I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this it's like a slap on your face I'm sure. After all I was the girl who was, unattainable right? Sorry, that was..."

I threw my hands up in the air with frustration then placed them on the back of my head and tugged at my wind blown strands roughly with my digits.

"Anyway I guess, well I was hoping, God what nerve I have, right? Coming here telling you my problems asking you for advice or just to listen. Who the hell am I to do that? But that's why I came here today, to, make peace with things best I can, to say... goodbye."

To my astonishment, wetness flowed past my lids once more but this time they were cold, dew drop size tears.

"I have to let you go. I'm sorry, so sorry. I just, cant do this anymore. I can't continue to carry this regret, to live my life everyday according to the what if's. This isn't, it's not healthy, not good. I'm not saying I'll forget and move on like you never existed. That would be cruel and impossible. But in order for me to finally have a normal, healthy, beautiful relationship I have to be fully available to that person. My whole heart and soul ready and able for them. And it wont be unless..."

My eyes fluttered open and they instantly landed on the beautifully engraved name, the name I refuse to speak out loud. My heart hammered so fiercely against my chest the sounds of it pierced my eardrums and my stomach twisted into multiple, unrelenting knots. I swallowed thickly struggling to find my voice once more. Like a band aid Bella, just rip it off quickly and the pain will be no more. Oh no, there will always be the pain, the sadness, I'm not that damn naive to believe otherwise.

"I, I love you. This is best for me and especially for you. You can finally rest in peace now without any interference from me. I believe this is what you wanted, always wanted for me to find happiness. Even though I don't deserve it. Ugh, God why do I always end up turning this around and making this out to be about me?"

Internally I cringed from the sudden higher octave to my once weak voice. Slowly and carefully I set the flowers directly at the center of the grave and gave them one final remorseful glance.

"Orchids. How did you know I love these? I'll never forget that day when I found a bunch of them inside my locker and you gave them to me simply just because. Well as you said I was all emo the days before. Yeah Emo because my joke of a relationship with Tyler ended. You called it right, always did. Why didn't you then...why didn't you tell me how you felt? It's obvious why cause I was blind and ignorant, a blind and ignorant bitch."

My words trailed off lingering in the sudden, cool air and in reaction my eyes flickered upward to steal a glance at the sky. Sure enough the clouds have multiplied and the once baby blue is now a dreary gray. A single raindrop landed on my head, then slowly slipped down stopping just at the top of my forehead. I focused my gaze back to the headstone then smiled remorsefully while shaking my head.

"Sorry, here I go again with my pity party. So, I guess this is well not goodbye really. I will see you when I finally keel over, bad joke. Actually I'm not even sure if I will get to meet you pass the pearly white gates. God is not all too happy with me at the moment. So could you please put in a good word? No, on second thought don't, I shouldn't ask you to do anything for me. But selfishly I want to ask one thing."

My head cocked to the side and with a shaky hand I ghosted the lettering of the stone again.

"Save me a seat at the chess table. I want to finally school your ass. Only you could teach me how to play chess and make it interesting and fun." A hard lump engulfed in the middle of my throat and before long, soft sobs escaped my closed mouth.

"You remember the day we were supposed to be working on a English project and instead you insisted I watch every single Harry Potter movie with you?" I chuckled in amusement and to my surprise I could feel my eyes lighting up even though they were covered with fresh tears.

"You were baffled that I've never seen them or read the books. You bugged me relentlessly about it. I recall you said it was an even trade since you were helping with the project. Well you did most of the work really. Christ, why did you let me treat you that way?" I sighed irritably then continued,

"Anyhow, again you were right. Those movies do kick ass but the books are even better. Yeah I read them even I told you I wouldn't. I read them all in a week. Just couldn't put them down. And by the way Hermione is the best wizard, she can wipe the floor with Harry any day. Hell even Voldemort. Well, maybe. God I miss you green eyes, those... you had such..."

Get up Bella, get up, if you don't you may never leave you will really crumble and who knows if you'll ever recover. Like a band aid, rip and release.

"I have to go, sorry, goodbye green eyes. I'll see you on the other side, don't forget to save me a seat and I'll never, ever forget you. Promise."

With one final solemn glance my lips puckered and I blew a tender, quiet kiss then turned on my heel and briskly walked away, leaving him and all the bittersweet memories behind. But I didn't feel any lighter and at peace as I hoped I would. Only instead while brushing past the ajar black iron gates, it seemed like I lost him all over again.

* * *

********* So, any guesses as to who Bella visited? Hmm, well I for one am not telling, lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed and Chapter 8 will be up very soon! Which by the way I think all of you will enjoy, :) Take care everyone & reviews make me oh so hot, *wink*!**


	8. Chapter 8:Tensions Rise & Complications

**A/N: Hi my darlings! Hope all of you had a wonderful weekend ;) Quickly, I want to thank each & every one of you again for all the reviews, story alerts add on's, favorite story & author alerts! They truly make me smile and really remind me why I love this story so much. Thanks again everyone, even to those who remain to lurk, that's fine too :) I'm just very pleased so many of you are reading!  
**

* * *

********Disclaimer: NOT mine but I really wish I owned a Eclipse throw blanket, *pouts* Plots & characterizations are mine. Copyright, LK 2011 **

******Rated NC-17 for strong sexual content & language, you've been warned! And lastly I want to dedicate this chappie to my wonderful hubby for his continuous support since the day I started writing this crazy story. Thanks so much babe, love you! And to my Mom, Kryztal & Angel, you all know why :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tensions Rise & Complications**_**  
**_

"Bella! Great to you see you sweety! We missed you around here!" Emily Uley greeted cheerfully just as my raised fist almost connected against the Uley's front door.

The door swung wide open and I was met face to face with Emily. A good, longtime friend of Jacob's, who's married to one of Jacob's good friends Sam. I stole a quick moment to give Emily a once over since I haven't seen her in quite sometime. She was positively glowing, is she pregnant again? Her warm, welcoming smile lit up her entire russet colored face making her appear positively radiant. Not to say that Emily isn't beautiful because she sure is, with her medium brown colored skin, long straight black hair that went past her lower back and kind, friendly dark coffee tinted eyes that's able to touch your heart no matter what kind of mood you're in. However today even Emily's sweet, friendly presence won't succeed in pulling me out of the deep, dark funk I'm under.

I flashed Emily a mock cordial, pleasant grin. "Thanks Em, great to see you too. It's been too long."

Before I had the chance, Emily engulfed me against her chest tightly, giving me a warm embrace. I returned it, all though not as tight but friendly enough.

"You look great!" I complimented kindly once we parted.

My eyes danced around her face then quickly up and down her figure. Yeah, sure enough a small but evident round bump making her once washboard flat abdomen a thing of the past. Emily grinned softly as her face displayed a hint of sheepishness.

"Aww, thanks but I mean, check you out! You look gorgeous as always Bell, wow!"

Emily eyed my length carefully, nodding in approval and of course in reaction my cheeks blushed immensely. Emily chuckled at my expense then led me inside the cozy, modern furnished home.

"Come on in! You know the deal, make yourself at home." Emily quietly shut the door behind us, leading the way past the living room and directing towards the screened in porch outside.

"So, how far along are you?" I asked conversationally ceasing Emily from moving any further once we reached the patio sliding glass doors.

Emily giggled amusingly while rolling her eyes and a disbelief look washed over her bright features.

"Jake didn't tell you? Sam and I are expecting again! Number two now and god I hope its a girl. I'm invaded enough with all this testosterone in my life."

I chuckled along with Emily, amused over her adorable teasing, then shook my head regrettably.

"No Jake didn't tell me, well congratulations And I really do hope it's a girl. When will you be able to find out what the sex is?"

Emily sighed dramatically, "Figures, that's a man for you. Forgetfulness is one of their many qualities. Anyway, I'm hoping soon we'll find out but I'm only almost 3 months along so it's too soon yet. No matter what though, girl or boy, Sam and I will be thrilled. Anyhow, everyone's outside. They're all dying to see you."

Great. This is going to be a long, long night. Why did I even agree to this? Because you should visit with Charlie that's why. See Jacob too, be around the people you call your family and socialize, something you haven't had much of in quite sometime. Besides it will distract you from thinking about _**him**_. _**E.**_ God I miss him more then I should. Snap out of it Bella. The instant my feet rested onto the porch I was literally bombarded with numerous greetings and hugs. One of them coming from the friendly but overly flirty, Quil Ateara.

"Hey sexy thing! Goddamn you are looking fine!" Quil called out excitedly rushing over to give me one of his infamous, sandwich like hugs.

I swear what's with these La Push men and their need to hug people like it's the last time they'll ever see them? You have to let people breathe a little, shit. I groaned deeply but unable to contain the smile that etched on my lips while returning the embrace happily. Then to my disgruntlement, my body was suspended up in midair as Quil twirled me around like a Goddamn throw pillow. I watched him incredulously and he beamed proudly, excitedly. His eyes lit with amusement as they glanced at the crowd of people who startled to circle around us to check out the mini reunion.

"See this beautiful lady here? She's my future wife." Quil teased with a know it all grin.

I rolled my eyes in response while squirming inside his massive, nearly scorching arms trying to hint for him to put me down. It's like I'm Jane and he's Tarzan.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you Quil but she's taken." said a familiar voice from behind.

Once Quil released me to his dissatisfaction and I whirled around to meet eyes with the very cute and very grown up, Seth Clearwater.

Oh, how I love that kid. He's the son of Charlie's long time friend Harry Clearwater, who tragically passed away a few years ago from a massive heart attack. It's amazing to see Seth pimple and brace free and so damn tall he may almost be Jacob's height now. Jesus, he could pass as Jacob's twin or brother at least. My god he mirrors Jake to a T, resembling the way Jake looked as a teenager. Shit, has it been that long since I've seen Seth? Yeah Bella, you rarely make a trip over to La Push on purpose, you know that.

"Seth!" I practically squealed and again was sandwiched by another massive hug.

But this one was different then Quil's, Seth always gives great hugs that are soothing, gentle and with feeling. I always feel comfortable and safe around him, probably because he reminds me of a younger version of Jake.

"And I'm shot down again, schooled by a preschooler." Quil teased clearly amused but trying to display the opposite.

Seth and I instantly laughed in unison, after he spun us around so we could face Quil still locked in a secure embrace and flashed Quil a smug grin.

"That's all right, just keep talking smack asswipe. That's about all you can do anyway."

"Damn you got served! You going to take that shit Quil?" Embry Call challenged joining Quil's side along with their friend Jared and his wife Kim.

Quil shrugged, keeping the mock hurtful look on his handsome face. "It's all right, we all know who Bella will choose in the end, when she finally wakes up and wants a **real man."**

I snorted incredulously, shaking my head and Seth howled with laughter. "Quil, you wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like Bells. I don't think you can keep up with her."

Everyone rolled with noisy laughter including myself and I struggled in ignoring the flame that's sweeping over the entire lower half of my face. I hate being the center of attention especially when it's two guys play fighting and flirting with me shamelessly, all the while my boyfri-, while Jake is around somewhere. Where is he anyhow?

My eyes landed on Seth's flawless, boyishly charming face and I couldn't help myself from blurting out,

"Oh and you think you can keep up with me Seth?"

Seth's dark, full lips spread into a sexy, cocky grin and he winked directly at me. I nearly died over the embarrassment as my cheeks flamed even more from everyone's fits of laughter and catcalling. Quil shook his head amusingly then walked away to join Embry, Jared and Kim in some conversation and Seth led me across the patio, directing us over to the spacious, people filled backyard.

"Still red faced as ever. I hope I didn't embarrass you too much Bells." Seth said in his soothing, husky tone and I nearly blushed once again.

Damn I dont know what it is but for some reason I'm finding Seth to be unbelievably sexy this evening. Maybe because he's no longer the kid that I remember tossing a baseball around with.

"No, its cool, you needed to put Quil in his place." I chuckled softly not protesting as Seth kept one arm lazily around my shoulders.

We strolled across the lush, green lawn slowly and my eyes roamed around the area, searching for Jake and Charlie. Thankfully, the weather had cleared up, the clouds still lingered high in the now baby blue sky while the sun was fighting to push it's way through. It had also gotten significantly warmer in the short amount of time from when I was at the cemetery, till arriving at the Uley's. Making it a perfect day for a barbecue with family and friends. And there are plenty. Pretty much the entire backyard was covered with people, from the elderly, to young adults and little tots running around carefree and happily. Some of the guests were sprawled on blankets soaking up the sun, others were sat casually on top of picnic tables and engrossed in deep conversations. And others were standing in small groups shooting the breeze, lastly there were a group of muscular shirtless guys who were tossing around a football. A few of them looked familiar and I recognized them as Jake's school friends. Then over to the right is Sam Uley with Emily by his side, cooking up a storm on his state of the art barbecue grill. His eyes met mine and instantly he waved politely and smiled cordially, Emily did as well and I returned it warmly.

"So, how goes it Bell. Long time no see, what's new?" Seth's friendly voice broke me out of my deep train of thoughts. I smiled up at him while trying not to contemplate over at how cute he is.

"Not much. Just work, work and more work." I giggled nervously as my teeth connected with my lower lip.

Seth flashed a gentle smile that displayed all of his perfect pearly whites. Wow oh wow what braces can do for a person.

"Sounds... exciting." Seth teased sarcastically.

I nudged his ribs with my elbow and he pretended to look wounded as a result. Holy shit if I had really nudged him any harder I would attained a bruise easily. When did the boy get so massive?

I cocked a brow, my eyes analyzing him from the face down for a long moment. Seth returned the look throwing a puzzling glare and a flirty grin creased his mouth.

"You know Seth, anabolic steroids are really bad for you. I mean how old are you like 17?"

Seth laughed humorously, his bright brown pools dancing all over my face, "Uh, no Bella, I'm 19 now. Starting college in the fall actually."

My brows raised in appall while beaming at him proudly. "Really? College? No, no, not little Sethy. You cant be going to college! Damn I'm getting old."

Seth rolled into uproarious laughter, his laughter so infectious I found myself joining in.

"No, you're not old Bells. Anything but." He stared deep into my doe brown's longingly for a few seconds and I could have sworn his eyes flickered to train on my lips.

Granted, in all the years I've known Seth I always had a strong hunch he had this big but harmless crush on me. But now as I see the eagerness in his friendly brown eyes, it's evident he has some expectations that things could escalate between us now that's he's older. Nah, this is Seth here. He's still little Seth. A awkward moment flew by as we looked into the others eyes. Then Seth lowered his head just a little too much to where his face nearly brushed with mine leaving his lips to be millimeters away. I cleared my throat loudly hoping it would snap Seth out of whatever trance he was under. But it didn't, instead he just kept staring deeper into my eyes and just as his lips moved murmuring,

"Bella, listen I wanted to.."

"Hey, so where's Jake and Charlie? Seen them around?" I asked casually, carefully parting ways from Seth and I's almost intimate embrace.

He grinned sheepishly but I didn't miss how it didn't reach his eyes and that he tried to mask the disappointment his face displayed.

"Uh yeah, sure. Um, I think they're over that way." Seth pointed over to about a foot away, where a group of three men who were huddled, lost in their own world and all sat on folded chairs.

Well except for Billy, Jacob's dad, who was in his wheelchair. It appeared like they were playing cards and having a great time, laughing hysterically and gulping down their beers in unison. It was creepy in a way.

I smiled kindly at Seth then started to walk away hurriedly, "Thanks Seth, see you in a bit." Unfortunately I didn't miss the frown that laced his face.

"Yeah see you Bells." Seth replied back in a friendly but sad laced tone.

He waved halfheartedly and I returned it, then sprinted over to where the men were still engrossed in their card game.

I flashed a smile over at Charlie who beamed over my arrival, then placed my forefinger over my lips while sneakily making my way behind Jacob, who was oblivious to my presence. Billy nodded once in my direction flashing a smirk as his eyes lit up in humor. I held back the laughter that wanted to escape while covering Jacob's eyes with my small hands. He hummed happily, deeply in response and I leaned in so that my lips just barely contacted against his right ear.

"That's a bad hand you know, you better just fold now." I whispered in a seductive, teasing voice.

"Well looks like Jake's out, huh Billy?" Charlie teased with a know it all grin then flashed Billy and I a wink.

Jacob groaned irritably while forcefully trying to yank my hands away from his eyes. "Shit! Thanks a lot Bells."

I giggled hysterically, removing my hands off of Jacobs eyes gingerly. But not a moment too soon, Jacob was out of his chair and pulled my body against his scorching, ripped chest. Then lifted me up in midair, embracing me warmly and firmly, so much so that my oxygen supply decreased drastically. I gasped for air while waving my arms around frantically in mock alarm. Honestly deep down the way that Jake's massive sexy guns curled around my slim, small waist felt so damn good. Fuck it shouldn't but God he always makes my girly parts tingle without even trying.

"All right Jacob, enough manhandling my daughter now." Charlie warned in a mock threatening tone and Jacob laughed warmly along with Billy.

Jacob's eyes locked with mine staring at them longingly and lovingly for a few long seconds. But before I could utter a word out, his hot, luscious lips meshed over mine for a fiery, intense kiss. All right, guess he's not bitter over the way I rudely hung up on him earlier. Instinctively I moaned deeply into his scorching mouth when his tongue twirled heatedly with mine, swirling feverishly, never faltering. The guilt began to surface again but I shoved it to the side, determinedly ignoring it, only concentrating the way Jake's lips made me feel insanely aroused. So incredible all over and especially between my thighs. Christ, my clit is pulsating already and wetness dripping just a bit.

How does he do that? No the real question it why do I let him? What about E? You're not committed to him Bella, you are with Jake. No I'm not, well, okay, sort of. Shit, between Jake and E, I have a Goddamn mess of a love triangle in my hands. A astonished gasp escaped my mouth when Jake's large, tender hands grabbed my ass cheeks roughly, shamelessly. His thick, long fingers tracing the smooth outer curves then slowly navigated up, making it's way inside my sleeveless top. I whimpered softly kissing him deeper in response over the head spinning touch his hot fingertips bring as they caressed each inch of my lower back.

"Damn I missed you Bells." He breathed huskily inside my warm, eager mouth as his tongue swept over the shape of my bottom lip gingerly.

"I missed you too JB and sorry about before." I murmured remorsefully, wanting to kick my ass after for saying it and for continuing to lead him on, the heartless bitch I am.

"No worries babe. Besides there are plenty of ways you can make up for it later." Jake replied slyly and his lips broke out into a sexy, smug grin. Goddamn him for being so fuckin hot and causing my sex to moisten right on cue.

A loud, obnoxious clearing of a throat which I recognized as Charlie's rang out into the presently uncomfortable quiet space between us. Immediately as if we both been tased by Charlie himself, Jake and I drew ourselves apart keeping a safe distance apart. Our faces most likely mirroring the same humiliated, sheepish expression. It didn't help any either that passerby's stopped what they were doing to openly gape at us incredulously. One of them was Seth and the look on his face tugged my damn heart strings. Then it struck me, no one knew of our "coming out", so to speak. Hadn't Jake told anyone yet we are official? That we're now technically dating? Over the years Jake's friends were always aware of the devotion Jake had for me and the flirtations we shared unabashedly in front of others. However, they had no clue of our secret friends with benefits deal. So in turn people assumed we were just best friends and that was that.

All the while though Jake's friends shamelessly and annoyingly tried to push us together since they always thought we were meant to be. Meant to be... Remember you promised him, you promised "green eyes" that you would free yourself to love again. My eyes trained on Jake's handsome, warm, kindhearted face and I pondered deeply for a long moment. I can have that, maybe even have a future, a real future with Jacob Black. But then there's.. what about E? What about him, it's a no brainer Bella.

Do you really see yourself having any kind of future with a fuckin Vampire? God, a sexy, passionate, beautiful one at that. We have this undeniable connection and attraction but that seems to be all there is. His secrecy and alarming possessiveness makes me truly worry and cause of that I'm unsure where things will go with him. Give him a chance Bella, E's opening up to you. Wait I thought you said I should stay away from him. Great I'm fucking losing it, I'm having an argument with my own damn conscience.

"So, what's this?" Charlie's curious but gruff tone caught me off guard and out of the deep state of thoughts I was under.

My eyes anxiously landed on Charlie's face and I gulped loudly when catching his stern but quizzical expression. Oh great, here it comes the infamous chief of police stare down and he always wondered why over the years I didn't bring many guys home to meet him. To my amazement I noticed Jake stood tall and proud with his shoulders raised, not a trace of intimidation anywhere on his features, unless he's holding it within. But I have a strong feeling that Jake isn't the slightest bit intimidated, if anything he probably thinks this shit is amusing which in turn makes me anxious and very annoyed. I eyeballed Jacob warningly but he dismissed it walking the two steps over my way and then wrapped an arm affectionately around my waist.

"What's the story here?" Charlie pressed again while motioning his hand between Jake and I back and forth.

Suddenly a rush of panic, pure panic smacked me hard in the stomach and I scrambled miserably to come up with the right words to answer his question, only to come up empty handed and forgetting how to speak.

"The story is Charlie," Jacob began in serious, low tone.

Swiftly he flashing a cocky grin over at me then brought his attention back to Charlie. I didn't miss Billy giving Jacob a warning glare one that read, _"You better be careful with what you say or both your balls will be shot without hesitation"_. I cringed internally over the mere thought, the panic bubbling over making my blood is run cold.

"Bells and I are officially.."

Oh shit, Jacob did you have to say it that way? You shithead! I shot Jacob a stern glare with slanted eyelids and my cheeks slightly puffed out. Breathe Bella, breathe. Again Jake ignored me, sorely focused on Charlie and appearing like he enjoyed every second of his overprotective fatherly reaction. Charlie's face twisted into a icy look, his brows furrowed deeply, lips pursed tight and all shades of red tinted his agitated laced face.

"Dating Charlie. We're dating, relax."

Charlie grunted rolling his brown eyes in disbelief then tilted his head to the side and his brow raised so high it almost reached the top of his head.

"Dating huh? Since when? Bells, why wasn't I informed of this?"

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I just wanted to die, okay being high school over dramatic much. But damn it seemed like I was back in school but only this time it's worse because this isn't the way I wanted things to go down. Truthfully I'm still clueless as to what I want, in regards to where I want this to go with Jake and also I didn't want everyone and their mother knowing yet. Now all the added pressure will be there and if I remain seeing Jake it will makes things the more awkward and worse. So then don't end it Bella, plain and simple. My body nearly froze in place getting ice cold when Jake's eyes locked on my face, appearing weary and puzzled as if telling me silently, "Just answer, it's a simple question."

I croaked out in a hoarse, weak voice,

"Well Dad, because...well, I'm 24 years old that's why. Do I need to tell you everything I do on a day to day basis? Do you need to know when I go to the bathroom too?"

Yeah smooth one Swan that will just make Charlie even more peeved.

Jacob chuckled then ceased the second Charlie flashed him a grim, threatening scowl and passed it over my way. He studied us for what seemed like years while stroking his mustache thoughtfully.

"Dating huh?" He asked in a surprisingly lighter tone.

"Yeah, made it official a couple of nights ago." Jacob confirmed as his full, dark lips spread into the widest, happiest grin I've ever seen him throw. Which in turn made my heart completely sink and the heavy weight of guilt flooded over my chest again.

Charlie and Billy simultaneously looked at each other quiet for a fraction of a second then doubled over in belly laughter. Unamused and completely lost over their silent exchange, I threw them a puzzling look and Jake did as well. Our stares alone gave away our thoughts leaving Charlie to decode it easily, after doing so he then grinned genuinely and quipped,

"It's about damn time you two! I'm happy for you both. Jake you're a good man and I'm not just saying that cause you're my best friends son."

Billy guffawed while rolling his ancient eyes. "Yes you are Charlie but that's all right I'll let it slide."

Charlie grumbled something unintelligible under his breath then focused back on my face with now gaped mouth. "You deserve this Bells. I know he will take good care of you."

Jesus is it just me or is this like he's giving us his blessing for us to marry or something? Oh God no, I'm not even going to touch that subject.

"Oh, I already do Charlie." Jacob responded in a evoking voice then unabashedly winked as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

I shook my head incredulously while my cheeks burned again. He is so going to get it for this shit later. I must punish him severely for being such a bad boy. Oh Christ Bella, mind in the gutter much?

Charlie groaned deeply as his body cringed in his seat. His eyes then locked firmly on Jacob's as flashing him a stern, fatherly glare.

"And that's another thing, all though I'm pleased you and my daughter are dating that doesn't mean I'm not watching you. So with that please for the love of God, please keep the pda's to a minimum when I'm around."

Billy roared with deep laughter along and Jake chipped in shortly where as I, well, just wish a sinkhole would appear beneath my feet and swallow me whole. Jacob saluted Charlie amusingly while throwing me another cocky, sexy smile.

"Aye, aye Chief. Now may we be dismissed?"

Charlie chuckled warmly, shooing us away with his large hand and grinned gruffly. "Yeah you are, for now. You kids go have fun."

"Thanks Dad." I managed to choke out.

Before I could give him a hug Jacob reached out grabbed my wrist and literally dragged my body across the lawn making a beeline for the drink table. But then I ceased my movements abruptly which caused Jake to almost stumble over his big feet. He glared at my face questioningly and I smiled apologetically.

"Just give me a sec okay? Just want to tell Charlie something."

Jacob smiled warmly an understanding look laced over his features. "Sure babe, no problem. Meet you in a minute?"

"Count on it." I replied genuinely and our lips met for a gentle, slow but heated kiss.

When my eyes fluttered open Jake was gone and already on his way to join his friends over at the refreshments table. I sighed wordlessly, raking through my thick hair with my fingers then strolled back over to where Charlie was with Billy and who were now joined with Sue Clearwater, Seth and his sister Leah's mother.

"Hey Bella!" Sue warmly greeted, practically leaping off the chair to throw me a warm, gentle hug.

"Hi Sue, how are you?" I responded politely once we parted.

Sue smiled genuinely, her beautiful face shining displaying happiness and warmth. She truly is one of those women who's infectious personality radiates onto you, no matter if you want it to or not. I greatly admire her for that especially after all she has went through after the passing of her late husband. I'm also all too aware Charlie has something to do with Sue's recent glowing, positive appearance. It's been no secret, well in a way it has since Charlie chose to be mum about it for quite a while along with Sue, that they're an item of sorts. At first I was shocked because of course way back yesteryear it was him and Renee and that's how things were. I never imagined in my wildest dreams for him to be with anyone else after her. However my mother would have wanted him to move on, to be happy, find a companion that would make his heart and world complete and Sue is definitely that woman. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend for my father and I know all too well he shares the exact same sentiment.

"I'm great and you sweety? It's been too long. You should visit more often." Sue teased grinning but a disappointed look washed over her lovely features.

My heart dropped, the remorse washing over my heart once more as memories reminded me that I haven't really made any kind of effort to be part of their lives more as I should. I'm starting to think that its time to change that.

"I'm fine, thanks and yeah I need to. I'll be around more often for sure now that Jake and I are... well, you can count on it." I assured her and Sue beamed from ear to ear in response then leaned over and whispered,

"Speaking of... you and Jake huh? Oh I need to hear all the details! It's about time Bella, that boy has been over the moon for you for years."

I laughed nervously, as the aching, twisting feeling in my chest was becoming a pain in my neck and reminder of the guilt I bare. After chatting it up with Sue for a few minutes and catching up, Charlie and I finally had a chance to talk. Once we pulled away from our rare but warm embrace I said in a gentle but mock serious tone,

"I love you dad and thanks for not shooting Jake."

Charlie laughed heartily, his brown pools shined with mischief while looking deep in thought for a moment then replied,

"Well, the boy is lucky I left my shotgun at home."

"Dad!"

"Bells, you know I didn't mean that. Besides in all seriousness it makes this old man relieved to see you back out there. In the game so to speak living your life, no more being a zombie and letting your job consume you shit."

I raised a brow at him, throwing him a know it all grin. "Oh and like you don't do the same, _Mr. I drown myself in endless amount of case files and paperwork."_

"No, I don't. Well not anymore, not with Sue around to keep me busy." Charlie winked suggestively and I mock gagged in disgust.

"Oh, for God sakes Dad!"

"Well that's payback Bells for having to watch that horrifying display of what you call kissing a few minutes ago. You know back in my day.."

"When was that the cavemen era?" I shot back teasingly and Charlie glared at me irritably in turn.

"No. Look Bells, just be happy. Really let yourself find real happiness with Jake and hold on to it. Don't screw it up. I don't want to see you get back to that dark state of,"

I held up my hand to silence him not allowing him a chance to continue. There's no way in hell I'm starting up that subject, I left that back in the cemetery and I refuse travel over to that state of mind, just cant.

"I am happy Dad, promise. Life is good."

It took every ounce of strength I had just to spew out the last words. Charlie expression twisted into a doubtful one, indicating he's no fool and not buying any of that bullshit. After all I am his daughter and he knows me better then anyone.

"Okay, what's wrong Bells?" He asked, his voice strained and low as his kind eyes bored into mine. Fuck, now I'm screwed, I might as well call it a fuckin day.

When he stares into my eyes like that playing the caring fatherly role, I cave in almost each and every time. What's going on, he asks. Do I dare tell him that while I love my best friend but not the same as he loves me, I'm also completely, hopelessly infatuated with this sexy, beautiful, mysterious man who also happens to be a Vampire? Yeah, sure I can fill Charlie in on that and after he will have the people from the mental hospital put me in a straight jacket and haul my ass away to the psych ward at Seattle Grace.

"Nothing dad." I mumbled in the best assuring tone I could manage but naturally failed miserably.

My eyes lowered down so I wouldn't have to view his fuckin hawk like stare. Involuntarily my hands fumbled around nervously in my lap and my lips pulled into a tight frown upon hearing Charlie letting out a deep, sharp breath.

"Bell, this is your old man here. You don't fool me for one damn second, in fact you never been able to since the day you were born."

I scowled deeply at him as my eyelids slightly slanted. "Funny Charlie. Really I'm.."

"Hey baby, got you a nice cold one." Jake's husky voice bellowed into my left ear which instantly sent instant shivers along my spine.

Oh thank God for that freakishly seven foot tall of a fine ass man. My eyes averted upward to train on Jake's sexy brown ones which were glistened in humor. He flashed a assuring smile and I returned it then immediately snatched the red cup out of his large russet hand that was filled to the brim with SoCo. My mouth was already watering, no more like salivating and I didn't comprehend how parched I was until my lips pressed over the cup's rim and chugged down over half of the drink one gulp. I didn't miss Charlie eying me crticially his face clearly expressing his disapproval over Jake giving me an alcoholic beverage. Just as Charlie's mouth opened Jake helped me out of the chair wrapping his strong, hot arm around my waist and qucikly steered me away from the table before Charlie had a chance to stop us. However Jake didn't miss a beat calling over his broad shoulder,

"Excuse me Charlie while I steal your beautiful daughter away for a few!"

Charlie grumbled sharply under his breath and I was sure he said some thing in the lines of, "You better not impregnate her you bastard."

I nearly doubled over in laughter over that one and also because of Jake's oblivious demeanor, either he hadn't heard Charlie's rude remark or he just didn't give a fuck. I tend to lean towards the second theory.

"Beautiful huh?" I teased shyly while we slowly strolled crossed the crowded vivid green lawn. "Oh, and thanks for saving my ass back there by the way."

Jake shrugged, presenting me his infamous Jacob warm and bright as the sun smile.

"No problem. But to be honest, I'm getting tired of sharing you. Do you realize how hard it is for me to not grope the shit out of you right here and now in front of everyone? I want to show the whole goddamn world you're my girl. Finally and how proud I am of you."

His eyes locked with mine as his strong, fiery hands turned my waist, pulling me tight against his lower chest and coiled his thick arms over my lower back. I raised my head to get a better view of him and what my eyes caught nearly had me in tears. The love that's etched all over his features and eyes was more then enough to make me want to hurl over the remorse that's chewing my insides. Bella, you have to put an end to this now before it gets anymore deeper then it already is. How can it get any more deeper? The man is so completely in love with me he can't even see straight. Dammit what am I going to do?

"I thought you were a exhibitionist JB, you don't give a fuck what others see or think." I joked trying to smile and ignore the pain my heart is harboring.

Jake chuckled halfheartedly, "True but Bells, I just... well the next time we, you know, I want it to be special. More then special, I want to show you right how much I love you and.."

I pretended to listen, giving him a mock touched glare while gulping down the rest of my drink. Shit this is going to be a long, long night. The only way this will be bearable in anyway is if I have more of this SoCo, actually something stronger would suffice. Lush much Swan?

"Bell honey, you with me?" Jake's annoyed etched voice snapped me back to attention.

I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. Sounds great Jake. Hey, I'm thirsty can I get you anything?"

I didn't even wait for Jake's reply instead making a beeline over to the drink table walking swiftly like my ass had been bit by an animal. Nice Swan real sensitive, the guy just poured his heart to you, attempted to be romantic and all you have to say is, "I'm thirsty?" I ignored my rambling conscience, approaching the long rectangular table which is crowded to the max with an assortment of soft drinks and plenty of alcoholic ones. My mouth watered again as my needy eyes scanned over every labeled bottle, facing the dilemma over which one to have.

"What will it be gorgeous?" Seth's sexy voice pierced inside my ear and my insides shivered over the feel of his warm lips ghosting the tip of my lobe.

I watched anxiously as Seth appeared from behind me, his lips curved into flirtatious smile as he winked. His lean, tall, muscular frame turned and walked over to stand behind the table. I giggled stupidly while he straightened himself trying to appear professional in his role playing as bartender and I couldn't help but play along. No, flirting is what your doing Swan, shamelessly flirting, what the fuck are you thinking?

"So, what looks good to you?" Seth asked in a sexy, low tone and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in awe.

Holy shit who is this guy and what has he done with the little boy I knew to be Seth? News Flash Bella, he's not young anymore and he is most certainly **not a boy**. Right. Again shamelessly my eyes roamed up and down checking out Seth's once lanky but now glorious, ripped body. Holy fuck when did he get so hot? He has muscles in all the right places and my god the way his dark blue jeans and tight white t shirt accentuates it all, god damn. To my own accord my tongue swept out of my mouth, slowly glossing my parted mouth and Seth's smoldering eyes watched my every move. I cleared my throat to once again interrupt the awkwardness that lingered heavily between us. Awkwardness? More like sexual tension. Jesus what was in that drink I had?

Suddenly without thinking my voice replied, "The guy I'm looking at."

Seth's warm, sheepish laughs free me out of the deep state of mind I was in. Shit, did I just say that? Damn, I have no shame, none whatsoever. My cheeks burned deeply more and more by the second as the tension continued to linger between us.

Seth cocked his head to one side his sultry sweet dark orbs scanning my face intently while his face masked a thoughtful appearance.

"You're a taken woman now Bells." He whispered almost inaudibly then sighed sadly and his eyes flickered down to train in on the glass bottles that were in front of us.

I frowned deeply, inching myself closer until my body leaned halfway over the table, then tilted my face upward so my eyes were at eye level with his.

"I'm not married Seth. I'm not anyone's."

**"You're mine Isabella, mine." **E's sultry, velvety tone chanted in the back of my mind. Fuck, well I am sort of his.

Seth laughed nervously, his weary eyes inspected the bottles in an attempt to avoid any further eye contact. "So, how about an orgasm on the beach?"

I blinked bewildered, fighting to contain the shock I'm in over what he just suggested. Did I hear that right? My mouth then widely gaped, then stammered nervously,

"Um, excuse me?"

Seth's cheeks lightly reddened as he reached over to grab a couple of the bottles using one hand, then retrieved a plastic cup from nearby using his other. His eyes flickered back to mine for a deep quick stare then lowered his eyes back on the liquor bottles before him.

"You didn't answer my question. Have you ever had an orgasm on the..."

_He meant the drink you dumbass_. Right I knew that. I laughed nervously then nibbled on my lower lip while flashing Seth a sheepish glare.

"Not in a long, long time actually."

Unabashedly I batted my eyelashes, fuckin batted them. Then shifted over even closer making sure that Seth had a up close and personal view of my perky cleavage which were popping out of my snug tank top. Jesus Christ Bella, whore much? Just leave, leave now before you make an even bigger fool of yourself then you already are. Go find Jake, speaking of where is he?

"Really? Sorry to hear that. Good thing I'm here. I'd be more then happy to take care of that problem for you right now." Seth hinted, his voice clouded with lust while throwing a seductive glare and smiled mock wickedly.

My heart fluttered to my awe and my belly flip flopped feverishly and the heat between my thighs increased. What the hell is going on?

"Oh can you now?" I challenge, dishing his flirtations right back, tossing my the right side of my hair over my shoulder to purposely expose my translucent bare neck.

Seth's orbs immediately zeroed in on it and I could have sworn he whistled lowly under his breath. Damn me for thinking this but it's undeniable how fuckin sexy he is and because of that, my mouth kept running spewing out shit without thinking it through.

"I like my orgasm's really hot and wet, can you handle that?"

Seth shook his head in disbelief as his mouth drew out a sharp, shaky groan then continuing to mixing the drink with ease. I didn't miss the vivid definition in his forearms and upper body, Goddamn does he have incredibly fine ass arms.

"Sure I can manage that. The question is, can you Bella? Personally the wetter the better. So wet your mouth will scream from the flavor."

Seth was now leaning over the table as well, his face just millimeters from mine. I became finally of the fact that some of the party goers maybe eavesdropping as they were passing by but didn't care enough to stop this very flirty exchange. Apparently Seth shared the same exact sentiment since his attention sorely focused on me and me alone. His deep brown eyes trained on mine then roamed ever so often view the girls that were practically under his nose. We smiled at each other devilishly, letting our eyes and our body language do the talking. But then again stupidly my foot shoved again deep inside my mouth and I found myself responding,

"Oh I'll manage, believe me, I love having a great toe curling orgasm, several at a time actually and..."

"Hey, what the fuck is going on here?" A familiar voice asked and I gulped when catching that his tone was etched with jealous rage.

Shit. After letting out a deep breath and using my best poker face, I whirled around to meet a very furious, rigid Jacob. His entire frame tense from head to toe, his eyes narrowed sharply, his jaw locked firmly and his lips curled upward appearing like a rabid beast. He was focused on one person and one person only and if I had any common sense or a voice, which seemed to have disappeared presently, I would have warned Seth to run and keep running the way Jacob was glaring heatedly at him. Jesus, he looks like he's this close to ripping Seth's head right off. I've never seen Jacob so lethal not even the day when his bike got totaled and more so directing the fury over to Seth. No one gets mad at Seth everyone loves him. But to my utter surprise Seth was cool as ice, composed all around as while giving Jake a friendly grin.

"Hey Jake! Just keeping your girl company here and making her a drink. You really shouldn't leave such a beautiful lady alone by herself."

Oh dammit, he did just not say that shit! I threw Seth an alarming, shut the hell up gaze only to wince upon hearing Jacob snarl, fuckin snarl like a vicious dog under his breath. What the hell? I watched numbly at the scene unfolding, ready to open my mouth to say anything but the words couldn't escape past my throat. Oh you chicken shit. That's just cause you got caught, caught red handed now what do you have to say for yourself?

"I didn't leave her asshole! She walked away going to get herself a drink but from the looks of it that's not the only thing you came for, is it Bells?" Jake's blazing dark eyes locked on my face and I cringed the furious and accusing look he threw my way made my heart race at an excessive speed.

"Hey easy Jake, okay? No need to get all territorial and shit man, all right? Sorry." Seth waved his hands in midair surrendering.

If I blinked I would have missed the wave of nervousness that washed over Seth's features swiftly before his calm facade took over again.

_"Territorial? Fuck you Seth! _You've been wanting to fuck Bella since the first day you laid eyes on her!" Jacob growled as his lips creased into a threatening snarl.

Jesus could his jaw tighten anymore? He may pop a blood vessel at this fuckin point from the way he's fuckin raging. For a split moment my mind stole a moment to process what Jake had said and that was enough for me to snap out of the surprised daze I was in. I took a weary, careful step until standing in front of Jake's massive, abnormally tall frame then craned my head up and locked my eyes with his giving him a stern glare.

"Hey, Seth was only 14 then! wWhat are you mental? Just chill the fuck out Jake! Come on, let's," I proceeded to grab his wrist, ready to drag him over inside the house so we could have a talk.

But Jacob remained in stubbornly in place and holy shit his skin's flaming hot, more hot then it's usual abnormal body temp and why is his body shaking uncontrollably? My eyes widened along with Seth's as we wearily looked on as Jake curled his enormous hands into firm fists against his sides and his frame remained trembling with no signs of ceasing.

"Jake bro... listen man sorry. I meant no harm, swear. I respect that you two are dating now and," Seth attempted to explain calmly but to no avail as Jake interceded spitting vehemently,

_"Respect huh? _Well you have a fuckin funny way of showing it! Trying to make my girl a inappropriately named drink while eye fucking her. _You have no shame you motherfucker!" _

Jake then zoomed around the table in lightning speed stopping instantly when he was directly towering over Seth. Standing so close that their chests brushed and my God they both matched the others stance in such a way that's almost creepy. Seth's jaw was clenched tensely also and his eyes and face displaying the most threatening look and I didn't know Seth had it in him to be so, intimidating. Oh this is not good, not good at all. I need to put a end to this shit as it's getting way out of hand.

"If I wanted to screw her Jake, I could easily given the way she flirted right back with me and,"

That's all it took for Jake to swing his fist in response to Seth's words, connecting directly underneath his jaw. And from the full force of it Seth's body literally flew almost a foot away landing in a thunderous thump on the damp, hard ground. Instinctively my hands flew up, covering my mouth in horror as a blood curling scream escaped out of my throat.

"Get up you perverted sick fuck, come on!" Jake taunted viciously, icily while stalking over towards Seth mirroring a bloodthirsty bull that was charging for the helpless matador.

"No, no! Jake stop, stop it now! Please!"

My anguished cries filled the now silent air and I realized that we had an audience, everyone stopped what they were doing to gape at our display in utter bewilderment.

Just as my feet dragged, trying to make way over to Jake only to abruptly halt when Sam, Charlie, Embry and Quil swiftly sprinted their way over to the scene with unison panicked looks on each of their faces. I cried out in utter horror when Jake launched himself on top of Seth with a raised tight fist in midair. Seth was just as eager now to strike back but just in time they were both pulled away from the other by the men who arrived to break it up. I continued to watch in disbelief as Embry and Quil held back Seth, while Charlie and Sam barely had a grip on Jake. The two were still lunging savagely at the other with raised fists and that was enough for me to want to flee from this horrifying madness. Hurriedly I raced towards the sliding glass doors and along the way I heard Sam yell in a shocked but commanding voice,

"All right, would any of you two care to explain what the hell is going on?"

I tuned out everything else after but then one distinct voice captured my attention as I angrily opened the sliding door.

"Bells, wait! Bells!"

"Fuck. You." I grumbled silently under my breath breezing inside the house and charged for the front door. I ceased a few steps past the living room then turned and headed for the kitchen with one thing in mind.

A cold one, I need a nice, strong cold one. Thankfully, my eyes zeroed in on a bottle of vodka that was in clear sight resting on the counter, after opening it poured myself a tall glass and drank swiftly, nearly having all of it down in one gulp. And I should have known better then to chug it all down at once my throat constricting then flaming up painfully like someone had stuck a curling iron down my throat. Sure fire proof that my body is incapable of handling a certain amount of liquor.

"Fuck!" I groaned sourly but not caring, idiotically choosing to pour another glass.

Wow smart Swan, real fuckin smart. Now how are you going to get your drunk ass self home? Especially with Charlie present he will for damn sure confiscate your keys and leaving you no choice but to for him to drive you back home. I didn't give a two shit's enough to worry, just wanting to fill the desperate need to be numb and forget. However flashes of what just occurred between Jake and Seth repeating over and over wasn't helping any matters. Who the hell was that guy? Not the Jake I know and love. Sure, Jake can have a temper from time to time but mainly he's always such a happy, warm, go lucky guy. What was up with the body shaking, it looked like he was going to Incredible Hulk out or some shit.

What is happening around here? Why does my life seem so strange lately? From E to now this. Maybe this is just a really long ass dream and I'm due to wake up any moment at least I hope to and when I do maybe wind up in some alternate universe. All right, you're officially cut off that's enough drinky, drinky for you. Suddenly everything around the room started to spin rapidly and I leaned my backside heavily against the counter, my hands bracing the edge to prevent from falling. This isn't happening, none of this is. I just want to go home, curl under the covers of my warm bed and wait for E to arrive. E... that's exactly who I need right now especially after the day I had, need some E loving. Oh Jesus Bella, do you hear yourself?

"Bells?" Jake's apologetic ridden husky tone snapped me out of my inner monologue.

Involuntarily my eyes roamed upward, landing on Jake's noticing he was standing a safe distance away with a cautious look on his face, his brows crinkled deeply and his lips pursed. The remorse radiating off him in every which direction. As it should be, that foulmouthed, ill tempered asshole. I glared at him sharply, crossing my arms firmly over my chest and huffed deeply, waiting for him to speak since I sure as hell have nothing to say. Well nothing pleasant anyhow.

"I'm, so... sorry, really. I was way out of line. I feel like absolute shit over it. It's just when I saw you and Seth flirting and the way he was looking at you and,"

"So what? You decided to go all caveman and stake your claim? I'm not a prize to be won, I'm not a possession! Who the fuck do you think you are?" I interceded in a raging high octave. Yeah so much for keeping your mouth shut Swan, what a way to stick it to him.

"No, of course you're not. Bells I don't think that way about you at all honey,"

Jake paused and I could tell he was trying but failing miserably to come up with the right words to smooth his way out of this. His eyes were brimmed with pain and anxiousness as he took a step forward and I raised my hand palm facing in his direction as a warning for him to not move any closer or I will rip his balls off.

"I'm not your honey. Not anymore!" I snapped angrily through clenched teeth raising my chin defiantly. If this isn't the perfect opportunity to break things off with him I don't know what is.

Jake threw me a incredulous, heartbroken glare with trembling lips and wetness glistened in his dark brown pained orbs.

"What? Bell, you cant be... You're breaking up with me over this? I get I lost my temper and shit but... Look, I'm sorry. I will say it as many times as you want me to. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Hey, I worked things out with Seth, we're cool now and,"

Is he kidding me? What is he on? He expects me to let this shit go and call it a day? As far as I'm fuckin concerned I'm in more danger around Jake then with E, who happens to be a very bloodthirsty Vampire. Wow, that makes no sense whatsoever. I think your common sense has flown out the window since the moment you first let E touch you. I shook my head hoping to rid my irritating thoughts then focused back to Jake and to my chagrin my mouth stupidly blurted,

"I'm not... breaking up with you. I mean, I dunno. What the _hell_ happened out there Jake? _Who were you_? I get that you were mad about Seth being all overly friendly. Just don't be mad at him. It was my fault, I was the one wh-.."

"And why was that Bell? Why were you flirting with one of my good friends in the first place? What the hell were you thinking? I always thought you saw Seth like a brother or something." Jake raked his black cropped hair with his russet fingers and his face expressed hurt and confusion.

Yeah, a brother that grew up and turned out to be sexy as hell. Bella turn down the hoariness a few notches please.

I sighed heavily turning my back to Jake and poured myself another drink. I could feel Jake's sharp gaze aiming directly at my head, most likely displaying a disapproving one since he loathes when I overdo the drinky drink. After helping myself to a long gulp, I slammed the cup down on the counter then muttered,

"I don't know why I was acting that way... it just happened. Sorry Jake, but it was harmless, I mean.."

You're sorry? Shit you have nothing to be sorry for Swan what the hell? What happened to ending things? Obviously I'm not, cause I'm a pushover, a fuckin foolish pushover who doesn't have it in me to hurt him, to shatter his world. But don't you think your hurting him just the same by leading him on?

"It just happened?" Jake echoed sarcastically and I whirled around furiously in reaction to face a angry Jake again. Not like the way he was only minutes ago but still slight hurt etched over his features and his posture alarmingly tensed.

_"It was harmless? _Shit Bell, it looked like you two were about to kiss! I mean, fuck you two were flirting it up for everyone to fuckin see! Don't you see humiliating that shit was? And now I have to smooth shit over with..."

"So that's all you fuckin care about? How you look to your _precious friends_? Well fuck that Jake and fuck you! If I embarrass you so much then well I'll be on my way."

Without another glance I spun on my heel and just as I was ready to make my dramatic exit my wrist was tugged on, hard. I gasped incredulously when being roughly spun around then forcefully pulled against Jake's hot, muscular chest. Oh, so its like that huh? He is so going to hear a piece of my mind. My eyes flickered up till it trained on Jake's face and while giving a vehement glare struggled to break free out of his grasp but it was no use. Fuckin strong, sexy ass irritating man!

"Let fuckin go of me right now!" I warned in a threatening voice placed my hands directly on Jake's fiery chest and shoved him as hard as humanly possible.

But it was like trying to shove a goddamn Elephant or something, Jake remained unmoved like stone, rock hard but also steaming. Holy fuck, I'm really starting to wonder if Jake is maybe a lost member of the X-Men or something. Or maybe he just had one too many anabolic steroids like Seth.

"No Bells, not until you hear the rest of what I have to say." Jake replied in a calm but firm tone.

His eyes never faltered their hold on mine and I wiggled again using all my strength which sadly isn't much and groaned deeply from remaining caged in by Jake's towering frame.

"I heard enough. Now let go, dammit Jake I swear!" My words were cut off when Jake's sweltering lips crashed onto mine, giving a near violent but passionate kiss.

I almost lost breath as he devoured my lips so deeply our teeth clattered together. No, no, I refuse to let that bastard kiss me thinking it will pull him out of the deep ass hole he put himself in. I fought with all my might to break my lips free from his but it was useless as Jake only engulfed my mouth even harder and deeper. Lip locking with such passion and intensity it was making my head spin literally as I'm drunk out of my ass after all. Even though it was rough and almost violent the unexpected act us turning me on big time. Shameful, shameful you are. Instinctively my arms snaked around Jake's thick steaming neck to draw him closer which in turn only mashed our mouths together even deeper.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I love you baby so much." He groaned gently, slowing his pace some, our lips now moving gingerly in a fluttering motion.

Oh fuck me, that's it hook, line and fuckin sinker. You're hopeless completely and utterly hopeless. Dammit Bella pull away, don't give in to your hoariness girl. I panted breathlessly, heatedly while Jake thrust his tongue as far as it could go inside my mouth begging for entrance and I allowed it, parting my lips willingly and freeing my tongue to twirl with his. They curled rapidly and deliciously and that was all it took for me to want more much more. My hands worked their way up Jake's neck, my fingernails lightly scraping his smooth sweltering skin till it made contact with his short black locks. Then my fingers grabbed a chunk of his strands, fisting it roughly and he grunted in reaction while grinding his hips against mine.

"Fuck Bells, I need you. Right now baby." He muttered lustfully.

His large hands traveled their way past my hips, meeting the upper part of my ass working their way down then latched firmly onto my jean covered cheeks.

"Oh Jake, yes. Oh God!" I whispered in a throaty tone, proceeding on to devour his scorching, full lips once more.

Before long Jake swiftly and easily holstered my body up and set me down on the kitchen counter with ease. I wrapped my legs around his waist reflexively, pressing his glorious body him between my thighs and groaning heavily over the feel of his long, thick erection that rubbed along my lower stomach.

"See what you do to me Bells? Holy shit you drive me fuckin mad." He grunted against my cheek ghosting his lips over the left side of my face and I whimpered lustfully loving the way his hot, tantalizing breath blew against my heated skin.

I leaned my head back allowing Jake to freely mouth my neck and throat feverishly. He grunted like a wild, aroused animal then planted rapid hard wet kisses and making a trail of it that covered each inch of my neck and throat, after working its way around my collarbone. My hands kept working, pulling several strands of Jake's hair in a savage matter and several, aroused pants escaped my mouth. Jake then thrust his hips roughly against my small body, dry humping the shit out of it and I reveled over it, honeyed pool dripping out of my center and more with each passing second. My core walls clenched and unclenched and the wave of erotic heaven swept over fluidly filling me with aching desire. My eyes widened slightly in awe, watching with baited breath as Jake lifted my top halfway exposing my upper torso and his fiery lips meshed against the tender skin. He kissing frantically, then released his slick, scalding tongue to lick my belly gingerly. His tongue glided down purposely slow down stopping at the waist band of my jeans then ceased for a brief moment and flickered his smoldering eyes to lock with mine.

His handsome face expressed with pure arousal and unrestrained desire while flashing a sexy, wicked grin. No words needed to be said for our eyes and our actions did enough of the talking. My heart beat wildly against my ribs and shivers of pure pleasure spiked over each and every limb. My breath caught and I watched in anticipation and lust as Jake's mouth and teeth clamped down on the button of my jeans tugging it out of it's hole roughly. I moaned deeply, passionately because holy shit that was fuckin hot. My back arched while my chest heaved up and down erratically, my breathing becoming heavy and rapid as the ecstasy engulfed over taking my being.

"God Bells I need to taste you so fuckin bad." Jake grunted in a feral snarl.

He knelt before me and soon enough his massive hot hands caressed my upper thighs sliding past them sluggishly and then halted at my jeans zipper. Ugh, he's fuckin torturing me, very slowly I might add, how dare he make me wait like this? Jake's lustful look that masked his face, never faltered as swept his tongue over his dark flesh in a seductive motion and I groaned instinctively and my back arched again.

"Oh Jake, please just," I whispered in a frantic gasp. Jake chuckled huskily and his dark orbs met mine again. Fuck he is so sexy.

"That's what I like to hear, you know I love to hear you beg." Just as his pointer finger and thumb connected and pulled down my jean's zipper, the rational part of my mind screamed telling me to stop this shit.

Hello Swan, you are at a friends house in their kitchen having some sexy time with Jake, not a bright idea genius. Get the hormones under control. But I couldn't, the waves of arousal already imprisoning my body, enrapturing every part of me and as a result I couldn't care less what we were doing. It also doesn't help either I'm beyond wasted as shit.

"Well, well, well, please by all means don't stop on my account!" An all too recognizable voice bellowed.

Immediately Jake and I's heads snapped to attention, lifting and twisting around to face Quil who was leaning casually against the kitchen doorway with his lean arms crossed over his toned chest and a smug, amused grin planted on his lips.

Oh Christ this is... my God, beyond humiliating that's what. This is _not happening_, someone pinch me please. Quil continued to gloat, his eyes shifting from Jake over to me and then unabashedly gaped at my partly opened jeans. I gasped in horror, my face deeply flared and hurriedly scrambled to zip and button them back up.

"No, no! Please, continue, I'd love to watch. Nobody has to find out." Quil joked in a light, amused tone then shut his mouth instantly the second Jake's fiery black pools locked on his.

Jake rose up swiftly, straightening himself as a very evident hard on poked its way through the material of his jeans for all the world to fuckin see. Again, this is not happening, so not happening. I kept my head down only paying attention to fixing myself up and not having it in me to say a damn word. Well, shit what can I say? How about, thanks for interrupting Quil you ass, is a great start. I flinched upon spotting the icy look that masked Jake's features, his dark eyes flashing and narrowing sharply over in Quil's direction. I peeked up from under my eyelashes to have a better view at Jake, relieved to discover that his body wasn't trembling this time and his jaw wasn't clenched and he didnt appear like he'd pop a fuckin blood vessel at any given moment. So far so good, until I heard Jake snarl under his breath,

"What the fuck do you want Quil? Can't you see were busy!"

Quil grinned from ear to ear as his eyes lit up with immense humor. "Oh I see that. Getting busy to be exact."

Jake cut him off sharply by taking a couple of steps to bridge the gap between them with a rigid posture and hands clenched at his sides.

Quil waved his palm faced hands up in surrender.

"Hey dude! Easy, I just came in here looking for you two to let you know the food's out. Better hurry, you know how we eat around here." Quil then shamelessly winked at me and unfortunately for him Jake snarled ferociously.

Quil laughed obnoxiously while impressively dodging out of the kitchen before Jake had the opportunity to clobber him or Hulk all out again. After Jake whirled around in my direction taking a couple of steps back so that he was, as always, towering before me. He inclined his head down so that our eyes were at eye level then grabbed a hold of my waist and helped me off the from the counter with ease. It didn't escape me that his posture remained stiff and his face expressed pure fury. He caught on to my reaction over his raging presence and immediately threw an apologetic smile. His expression then softened much to my relief and his fiery smooth hand cradled my right cheek. I leaned into his palm while releasing out a sharp gust of breath, attempting to make my lips half smile and give him look of assurance but failed miserably. Jake let out a intake of breath as well, his eyes slipped closed for a brief second in an attempt to control himself. And I really hope he can and soon because truthfully that temper of his, is scaring the living shit out of me.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry about that, Quil is just a perverted dipshit."

"I'm fine Jake. No harm done. Well, I may end up mentally scarred but.." I laughed lightly and Jake chimed in but then his face contorted to a weary expression as his brow raised.

Oh I know that look, fuck I swear are him and Charlie in cahoots? What is it with their fuckin looks? The ones they give when they don't believe a damn word I say? Without another word Jake pulled me to him wrapping his biceps around my lower back and I placed my tiny arms over his waist and my heart nearly melted from the contact. God his hugs are always so warm, gentle and comforting.

"Oh and by the way we _will finish _where we left off later baby." Jake whispered in a sultry, deep tone against my left ear and my insides chilled in response.

I reveled over the feel of his muscular, perfect frame against my small one while pressing my head deeper onto Jake's lower chest. But then unrelenting guilt made an appearance again nagging repeatedly and I tired to ignore it, intending to somehow enjoy the rest of this eventful day. The rest of the afternoon and into the early evening went by in a blur, literally. Stupidly I offered myself one too many drinks much to Jake's chagrin but well Quil and Embry kept handing me one right after the other. So who am I to refuse? That would be rude. Besides I had to drown away the excessive awkwardness I was feeling after seeing Seth looking like a wounded puppy dog the entire time over dinner. Jake was less then thrilled to say the least over that shit. God I was so idiotic for even flirting with Seth in the first place leading that poor kid on like that. Fuckin shameful, shameful you are Bella.

After a tense but also friendly dinner, a fire was made in the fire pit out in the backyard. By that time several people had departed but some remained, gathering around in a circle and relishing over the beautiful, glowing amber flames before our eyes. The instant Jake and I seated, his defined arms were curled around mine then pressed me firmly to his chest while I sat Indian style in front of him. My head leaned back resting just between the crook of Jake's neck and shoulder. I sighed contentedly when Jake pressed his hot, tender lips over my temple and I could feel his eyes burning on me lovingly. My eyes trained on the fire across the way and automatically became hypnotized from the orange, red and blue sparks that lit up the now midnight black sky.

The noisy chatter amongst the others surrounding us silenced upon hearing the sounds of a commanding yet gentle tone as it rang out throughout the now quiet space. I directed my gaze over at the direction where the voice came from, landing on Old Quil Aterea, Quil's great grandfather who appeared so frail yet powerful as he leaned over just slightly from his seat. Oh, oh, I'm all to aware of what's going to happen next, story time. Its something that Jake's friends rather the people of La Push love to do when they have a big gathering such as this one. Normally I would humor it and immerse myself in another world I know little about. As the tales are very fascinating and told so vividly you feel like you're really there and a part of the action. However tonight, I'm beyond tired and so goddamn wasted I'm lacking the energy to pay attention. So with that I snuggled tighter against Jacob and allowed my eyes to droop heavily shut. Jacob's light chuckles echoed my eardrums and he brushed his lips back and forth over the top of my head and my temple again.

"Bells? Honey, you really should be awake for this. Old Quil is planning to share some really amazing tales tonight."

I shook my head slowly fighting to stifle a yawn but to no avail. "I'll try but I'm just so tired," Then a concern crossed my mind which caused me to verbally address,

"Wait! Maybe I shouldn't be here to hear this, I mean these are the tribal's histories, right? Aren't they sacred or something?"

Jacob chuckled amusingly, his eyes sparkling while squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Yes, they are but it's okay Bells. You're a member of the family, come on now. I wanted, I mean we all would love for you to hear these."

I absorbed the flurry of emotions that washed over his features and it made me wonder there's something more to this. For some reason that Jake wont willingly share it's very imperative for me to listen to the stories, but why? Why do I need to know the Tribe's histories and legends, what does it have to do with me? Seriously Bella, it has nothing to do with you you're reading too much into this. Jake probably just thinks you actually give a damn and truthfully, not to be rude but I partly, don't. So with that parting thought I immersed myself in Jake's warm, comforting half embrace, giving in to the much deserved rest my body is craving for. But then Old Quil's firm yet soothing voice bellowed out, presenting us a clear visual of the tale already with the first line line..

_"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning. And we always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters that transform into the powerful wolf."_

Wolf? All right, now this is getting interesting. Granted I've known Jake for many, many years and have been invited to several gatherings thrown by his friends, some where stories were shared but I don't recall this one. Or maybe I just didn't care to pay attention at the time. My eyes shifted upwards to meet Jake's but his focus was sorely trained on Old Quil, as were everyone's. I rubbed my eyes discreetly, tiredly and did my best to pay attention as the wise, peaceful old man proceeded,

_"This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man but it was hard like stone. And cold as ice."_

_Hard as stone? Cold as ice? _Oh shit, he's describing what E is. Suddenly I was awake, very curious and willing to hear more of the tale. As old Quil shared the rest, my body numbed and froze from all the insightful and astonishing information coming into light, making my mind race with endless internal ramblings a million miles a minute. Towards the middle of the tale, my body shut down much to my dismay drifting to half consciousness and just as full out sleep took over, particular words spoken made me stir.

**"Over time our enemies have disappeared but only one remains... _The Cold Ones_."** He continued rambling on but all my brain acknowledged was two words... _**Cold Ones**_.

While in my half induced sleep, my brain and ears half picked up on Old Quil saying something about the Chief made a pact with some of the Cold Ones several years ago when they trespassed on Quiluete lands to hunt. The Chief made a pack with them, promising that they wont expose their secret as being the pale faces, as long as they stay off Quiluete lands. _**The pale faces. **_Then Old Quil continued, implying that the presence of Vampires was evident just a few years ago, back around when I was in high school and did he just say they suspected it to be The Cullens? The Cullens? Why does that name sound familiar? My mind and body didn't allow me to process that any longer as deep but peaceful waves of slumber blanketed my being.

* * *

"Shit Bells, your so tight and wet." Jake grunted through gritted teeth after plowing his thick, long and very hard length deep inside my river flowing core.

"Oh God yes! Yes Jake, faster, harder please." I begged in a breathless tone, aching to feel more of the intense, exhilarating pleasure that was slowly washing over my heated tingling insides.

All right how did things go from being at a campfire and listening to stories, to Jake and I swapping sloppy, wet kisses and fuckin hard on his couch for the second time about an hour later? Shit if I allowed it, the man would probably screw me like a banshee all fuckin night. And it didn't come as a surprise when Jake questioned about the bruises on various parts of my body the moment we shed our clothes off. Of course I used my believable yet horrible lie informing him that I tripped over myself one too many times during my run in the park yesterday. Gullible he believed the bullshit tale, rather he was too in the moment to question it any further.

Anyhow the rational part of me kept reminding relentlessly that I shouldn't be doing this and that its not too late to put a stop to it. Well, in way it is too late and I'm far too swept in the intoxicating erotic current to back away now. Selfish bitch is what you are Swan and also horny, oh so fuckin horny. My legs were spread eagle before Jake, my ass nearly half off the couch and he hovered over my body pumping my sex so rapid and hard I was beginning to worry my body break in half. But since I'm lacking common sense currently didn't even bother to ask for him to slow down. No because this feels too fuckin good and more so it's helping me forget everything for the short time being.

"Is this what you want baby? You love it when I fuck you hard, don't you? God you're so fuckin sexy and gorgeous Bells." Jake paused for a moment ceasing his rabid assault and I groaned deeply, irritably from the near loss of contact.

No he cant stop now! What the hell is he doing? He needs to keep going and here I thought he has the stamina of a jack fuckin rabbit, move god dammit! Impatiently my hips thrust up against which made his member shove deeper inside my center to my satisfaction.

"Bells, I wont continue unless you open your eyes and look at me. I want to see your beautiful face baby when we both explode, please."

Jake's voice was pleading yet sexy and I shook my head in bewilderment over his comment. Open my eyes? Shit I hadn't even realized they were shut, most likely a reflexive move from when E always instructs me to keep them closed when I'm around him. E... E.. Oh God, how can I do this to him? Just shut it Bella forget him, forget everything...

My eyes fluttered open swiftly then locked on Jake's aroused etched orbs with a pleading yet fiery glare, I moaned,

"Yes, I want you to keep fuckin me hard and fast. Please Jake, I need you so goddamn bad, please."

Jesus Bella desperate and shameless much? That seems to be the word of the day isn't it folks? Shameless, yes that's me just call me Bella Shameless...

"Oh holy shit!" I screamed when Jake pumped his member so deep and hard inside it literally knocked the wind right out of my lungs.

His face laced with pure satisfaction and unadulterated need as a wide and cocky grin planted across his russet, luscious lips. "That's my girl, keep screaming baby, I want you to cum hard. I'm almost there."

Our eyes never flickered away from the others as Jake proceeded to drive inside my center harder and faster with such ease and pure feral speed. Surprisingly in my still semi intoxicated state of mind, I noticed the all too familiar signs of orgasmic waves coming to light. The tell tale signs such as my abdomen muscles tightening, my core muscles pulsating repeatedly, my toes curling and lastly, the thundering beating of my heart. Before long large, bright spots appeared in front of my eyes and there was a fireworks display as well. My body shuddered violently, every inch of my lower half not missed by the intense, exhilarating feeling.

"Oh yes, fuck yes! Oh Jake." I moaned deeply and several erratic, satisfied pants followed after.

Jake grunted deeply, seconds later growled heatedly as his release flowed deep within covering every inch of my soaked walls. Thank God I'm on the damn pill because in our drunk state none of us didn't even give it a second thought for Jake to slip on a rubber.

"Yeah baby. God that felt so good, you feel so fuckin incredible. I love you Bells, so much." Jake whispered huskily against my face.

His woodsy scent and breath encompassed my nostrils but I couldn't revel over it since my erotic state of mind faded the instant he said those words.

Those words were like a sharp, long knife that twisted agonizingly in my chest. Fuck, that killed the mood, crushed it is more like it. No, it gave you a reality check, one that you are in desperate need of, wake up! Look at the damage that you've done yet again. Before I had an opportunity to respond to Jake or to release from the awkward and uncomfortable position I was in, my body was lifted off the couch. Then slung carefully over Jake's hot, solid shoulder and I squealed in utter disbelief while he carried me all the way over to his bedroom.

"Jake, what the fuck? Put me..." I commanded in a firm, irritable tone but then ceased midway cause sure enough Jake tossed me gently down on the bed and I landed in a heavy thump.

Jake chuckled warmly climbing onto his massive king size bed and crawled over to where I was in the center. He threw pleading, puppy dog stare when spotting the irritated expression over my face. Then flashed his infamous warm, sexy grin and damn me to hell, that's all it took to let him sandwich me to his chest and cradle my upper torso in his arms. Jesus I must look like a little rag doll in comparison to Jake's massive height and frame. Never actually pondered much about it over the years but come to think about it, its unfathomable how someone can be so muscular and tall, freakishly tall.

"Uh Bells, sweety, aren't you forgetting some thing?" Jake asked playfully, happily while coyly smiling. My brows knitted tightly together as I threw him a puzzling glare. What am I forgetting? Shit Bella think, what am I...

"Wow, you've fallen out of love with me already? Damn that was fast, I must have been really lousy in bed." Jake joked but I didn't miss the edge of hurt to his voice.

His face now mirrored a wounded expression as he stared at me intently. Dammit Bella say something, tell him you love him back, don't crush his ego this way. Yes but if I say I love him again its only adding to the damn heaping pile of all the lies and bullshit that I've been feeding him lately.

"Oh, sorry JB. I love you you know that." I finally replied, giving him a assuring, sweet smile.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! But of course since again all of common sense is lost and along with ignoring the part of my brain that helps me think before I speak, also added,

"And no, you are not lousy in bed Jake. Anything but. It was incredible, more then incredible." I titled my head upwards, inching my face closer to Jake's.

"Really?" Jake pressed, his voice laced with hope and my heart sank from spotting the doubtful look he cast my way. I sighed deeply then nodded reassuringly.

"Yes really. Come here." I requested tenderly and then our lips connected for a gentle, light kiss. It took every ounce of what little strength I have at the moment to fight back the tears that ached to shed.

"I love you baby." Jake murmured lovingly into my warm and swollen mouth and then our lips parted ways.

Suddenly the upper half of my body felt lighter, emptier as Jake was no longer pressed against me. I looked up to find him climbing off the bed swiftly and groaning irritably while rubbing his eyes with the heels of his large hands. Before I had a chance to ask he glanced over my way and elaborated,

"I need to retrieve our clothes or else we'll both never hear the end of it from the guys." Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes while resting against the door frame looking like a glorious work of art.

Truthfully I have to admit he has a hell of a body on him, one that's intricately defined from head to fuckin toe with ripped muscles complimented by his russet, soft skin. Oh fuck and he's still hard. Goddamn him, my tongue swept over my lips while my desirous eyes unabashedly gawked at his member. Jake caught it and laughed heartily wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Still want more baby? Trust me that can be arranged."

He then smirked and I groaned in reaction watching his towering frame walk past his bedroom door to head over to the living room. Sweet Jesus does he have a tight ass one that's so tight you can bounce quarters off of. Oh good God Bella, you are never to drink again.

Just as I was settling myself comfortably on Jake's warm bed, his voice snapped me to attention. "You're staying the night right?"

Jake then gracefully leaped on top of the mattress and I gaped at him in awe, shaking my head. Jesus he just launched himself like he's a fuckin wolf or something. Soon enough my body was spooned against his again, his biceps coiled around me securely and my arms rested around his hot, smooth waist. Staying the night he asked, wait, no I can't! E will be visiting me shortly, speaking of, what time is it? Shit. And its also Sunday, fuck I have to work in the morning!

I twisted my head back and forth remorsefully, "Cant Jake. I have to work in the morning and it's getting late. What time is it?"

Jake's head lifted off where it was laying gingerly on top of mine and peeked over his shoulder at the alarm clock that rested on his night table.

"About 10."

"Ten? Dammit, I should be home by now and sleeping. Fuck, Jake I have to go!"

I attempted to wiggle out of Jake's firm hold but failed instantly. His full lips meshed along my temple back and forth gently then trailing across my forehead and I sighed in contentment.

"I know you need to leave but please just stay a little bit longer, please?"

Damn him for being so hot, cute and persuasive and damn me for being so shit faced I didn't have it in me to argue or just leave like I should. Besides E is a late niter anyhow, he's probably not even at my place yet that beautiful stalker creature he is. My heart then sank all the way to the pits of my stomach, remorse resurfacing again, purposely reminding me that what I'm doing to both of them is beyond fucked up. God if only green eyes were here, he would know just the right thing to say. Sure cause that's all he was to you, a goddamn counselor of sorts someone that just listened to your woes while you couldn't care less about his. No, that's not true, I did care about him dammit, a lot. But it wasn't enough Bella and you know it.

"Sure JB, no prob." I began, hoping that by talking it will shove my irritating commentary to the back of my mind. "I'm pretty sleepy anyhow, so maybe a little more rest will do good before I drive home."

To prove my statement a loud, long yawn escaped my mouth and Jake chuckled freely at my expense, I scowled at him but he ignored it by suggesting,

"Hey babe when you wake up just have me or one of the guys take you home all right? You had one too many drinks and,"

I shook my head defensively, "I'm fine Jake, okay? I'm able to handle my liquor, oh... shit..."

My hands flew swiftly to cover my mouth and hurriedly I leaped out of his bed and sprinted over to the bathroom. This was inevitable Bella, like you really thought this wouldn't happen you lush.

"Bells? You all right baby?" Jake called out worriedly.

I rolled my eyes while entering inside the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door behind. To my disgust, the instant my head met over the porcelain bowl vile, burning projectile released out of my throat, landing in a heap inside. Oh fuck, gross.

"Bells?" Jake's voice sounded sleepy yet anxious.

Dammit can't he tell, rather hear I'm busy right now? After a few more hurls I scrambled myself off the floor and headed over to the sink. Feeling instant relief when the ice cold water splashed over my heated face. I cupped my hands together to fill it with water then brought it to my very parched, heated mouth engulfing the liquid like I haven't drank in years. After several more gulps I brushed my teeth, thankful that my spare toothbrush remains here for whenever I visit Jake.

"Yeah I'm fine babe!" I finally called back after drying my face with a hand towel.

The all too familiar noise of train like snoring greeted me just as I re entered Jake's room. I stifled the chuckle that itched to escape when finding him literally passed out, still buck ass naked mind you and taking over half of the bed. What am I going to do with him? Don't know but you know what you should do Bella? Leave, this is the perfect time, ditch his ass. No that's fucked up he said to wake him and I promised him I'd stay a bit longer. After several minutes of internal struggle I found myself back on the bed fully clothed and laying beside Jacob with my back turned to him. He groaned deeply and muttered sleepily,

"I love you Bells. I want to be with you forever."

Forever? Oh God, I must be hearing things, please God spare me a bit just this once. I nearly gasped loudly for air as Jake's abnormally long arm draped over my chest, his hand automatically landing on my left breast and squeezed it affectionately. A silly grin sprawled across my lips while struggling with all my might to hold back laughter. Geez, even in his sleep he's a horn ball.

"God I love your tits Bell." He murmured in his sleep induced state. Okay wait a minute, is he really sleeping?

"Jake? Jake?" I called out quietly into the darkness.

The only response received was earsplitting snores. I rolled my eyes letting my mind wander, drifting into space and before I knew it or could prevent it, darkness consumed my body rapidly like a massive tidal wave taking me to another deep slumber.

* * *

I awoke upon hearing uproarious laughter and noisy chatter. My eyelids slipped open allowing my orbs to frantically search the dark yet dim lit room. What time is it? Where's E? Why does my bed seem different? A piercing snort engulfed the small space and my eyes trained over to find the culprit of the irritating sound. Shit! Jake. I'm still at Jake's house, shit, shit! My eyes roamed around the room, searching for the digital alarm clock, finding it instantly but not liking what it read. Just after 12 am.

"Dammit!" I groaned through clenched teeth then swiftly yet carefully climbed out of Jake's bed and tiptoeing over to his bedroom door.

Quickly I stole a glance behind my shoulder to find Jake remained in a heavy induced slumber and from what little my eyes detected his face was laced with serenity and warmth. My heart sank upon the sight and my lungs constricted as an aching sob crept up in the middle of my throat.

"Sorry JB, I have to go. Goodnight." I whispered almost inaudibly after blowing a gentle kiss in his direction, then opened the bedroom door and quietly crept out of his room.

Just as I was close to the finish line which was the front door to be exact, my movements ceased upon hearing,

"Wow, the classic fuck and ditch! Thats fucked up, right guys?" Embry's cocky voice yelled so loud I'm sure all the neighbors and the creatures of the night fuckin heard.

I groaned sharply under my breath whirling around to face Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared cramped around the kitchen table looking like they owned the damn place. Several playing cards and poker chips were in front of them along with tons of empty and nonempty bottles of beers and the all too recognizable vile smell of cigarettes engulfed the entire front of the house. I flashed a snide grin at Embry in reply to his crude remark, then politely waved at them all signaling my cue to leave. Just as I turned around once more Embry piped up again, much to my chagrin.

"Its all right Bella, Jake wont care believe me. I mean shit, you so have him by his fuckin balls if you asked him to fuck another man for you as some sort of freaky fantasy of yours, he'd probably do it."

My mouth hung wide open in utter disbelief from the repulsive remark and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets which only made the guys roar into howling laughter.

"That was fuckin sick Embry. True but sick." Quil quipped shaking his head then glared over in my direction and flashed an apologetic smile. I returned it half heartedly then my eyes narrowed sharply over in Embry's direction.

"I don't get what that was supposed to fuckin mean but you can go fuck yourself!" I spat vehemently while feeling my eyes blazing in fury and my hands balled into firm fists.

Embry snorted, grinning smugly as his eyes danced in amusement,

"Hey easy there Bella. Don't want you going all crazy on me and break a nail or something."

The guys roared into obnoxious laughter again and before I fully realized my feet dragged me swiftly across the floor charging my body over in Embry's direction. His eyes widened slightly and I swear I caught a flicker of fear laced over his features. Just when I was so close to making contact with him, my body collided against a familiar frame in a hard smack. My eyes averted upward to meet Seth's warm, friendly face but his eyes displayed worry and agitation.

"Hey, what ya doing there Bells? Why don't I walk you over to your car okay?"

Seth then grabbed a hold of my wrist leading us over to the front door in lightning speed. My ears and cheeks flamed in pure anger upon hearing the guys catcalling behind us and making rude, snide remarks.

"Yeah sure you'll walk her Seth. More like bend her over the hood and.." Jared began in a amused tone but shut his flap when Seth whipped around and threw a icy glare over in his direction.

His body tensed up, going completely rigid and I held my breath while anxiously studying the furious expression that washed over Seth's face.

"Shut the fuck up Jared, all of you! Get back to your fuckin game!" Seth snarled and before I could react along with everyone he led us out the ajar door in a frantic speed.

Jesus again I have to wonder what's in the LaPush water to make these men seem so superhuman like?

Once we were outside and hurriedly walking across the lawn, heading to where my car was parked across the street. Confusion settled in my back of my mind minutely until I remembered that I was too wasted to drive back to his house after the party. Because of that Jake drove us back and one of the guys, I think Quil drove my car back here along with Embry who came in his, so he'd be able to drive Quil back to Sam & Emily's.

"Hey you okay, Bella?" Seth's husky, sexy voice questioned.

For a split second he reminded me so much of Jake but he isn't and I had to remind myself of that while all my girly parts began to tingle lightly. Our hands were joined loosely to my bewilderment as we stood in front of the other and Seth's kind, eager brown pools bored into mine. My face heated even further and my teeth gingerly connected with my upper lip nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There were just being assholes, whatever."

I shrugged carelessly turning my head away so I wouldn't have to put myself through any more of his intense studying of me. It nearly escaped that wetness brimmed in my eyes until Seth's voice murmured his tone rich with worry and concern,

"Bella? Hey what's the matter? Why are you.. hey, look at me."

Seth gingerly lifted my chin up with his long forefinger and I had no choice but look into his warm yet concerned eyes. Oh don't you start Bella playing the victim here with your tears and winning over his sympathies don't you dare.

"Its just that... I'm so sorry Seth." I began in a low, blubbering tone and embarrassment plagued my chest over the sound of my voice and my ridiculousness.

But yet I continued since my foot is already deeply shoved inside my mouth at this point, I'm this close to choking on it.

"For flirting with you and because of that Jake punched you and,"

I ceased my babbling for a second stealing a glance over at Seth's very visible black and blue bruise at the spot where Jake nailed him. I cringed internally feeling even more like shit then I have all evening, poor guy, all because of me, stupid selfish me.

"Shh, come on don't beat yourself up like that Bell, okay?" Seth assured warmly while tenderly wiping away the tears that streaked my now cold cheeks.

His brows furrowed while tilting his head sideways, continuing to give me a intense stare which in turn made me blush again.

"It was _my fault and mine alone_. I shouldn't have tested Jake like that, pissed him off with my dumb ass remarks. It was fucked up and I for one am really sorry. Hope things are okay with you two and,"

"No Seth, don't take the blame please. I was the one who went all skank on you and.." Well Swan you know how to call it right or what?

Seth shook his head stubbornly, caressing my cheeks softly with his warm thumbs. I couldn't help but lean into his gentle and serene touch, again so familiar as he mirrors Jake to almost a fuckin T.

"It's all right, no worries. No harm done, really. Look how about you let me drive you home?" Seth stopped mid sentence to give me a critical once over then chuckled lightly.

"Since, no offense but you aren't in any shape to, so hand me the keys."

He pulled away just enough so he could extend out his long arm with a palm facing up, then wiggled his fingers indicating he's waiting.

I giggled at the sight of Seth playing the concerned little brother role then flashed him a soft grin. "Thanks Seth, I appreciate it really, but I'm cool. I slept for a bit a while ago and,"

Seth raised a suspicious brow while giving a _"you're not fooling anyone glare"_ motioning his fingers once more signaling for me to give him the keys. I lifted my chin defiantly while looking at him straight in the eye trying to show him I mean business. But we ended up laughing uproariously in unison. After the laughter ceased we just gazed into the others eyes for what seemed like several minutes at least. Suddenly my hands were intertwined in Seth's again and fuck they felt so good in mine. Warm, soft, comforting. Dammit Bella will you please use that brain of yours and really consider what you're doing? Unwillingly I unlocked my hands from his not missing how Seth's face pulled into a deep frown from the loss of contact. Bella just walk away, get in your car and drive. Its simple really, don't fall for his wounded look. But I cant help it he's so cute. Hopeless is what you are utterly hopeless.

"I have to go but thanks again for being so great and um, yeah goodnight Seth. See ya."

Hurriedly, I sprinted over to my car and just when I pressed the unlock button a desirous urge called to me. Yeah along with losing your sanity as it's leaving the station and you're right inside that train, no surprise.

"Oh dammit." I grumbled quietly while whirling around and sprinted back over to Seth who had a confused but curious expression grace over his features.

"Bella, what are you?" Seth stammered nervously the moment I stood before him then tiptoed up to meet him at more eye level and impulsively gingerly cradled his cheeks.

Before I could even grasp the idiotic predicament I'm throwing myself in, my lips crushed onto Seth's fiery and oh so tender lips. Holy shit. I didn't expect this not in the very least. I didn't expect for shivers to race freely along my spine, for my heart to thunder wildly against my ribs and the fire to erupt between my thighs. Stupidly I thought kissing Seth would be like kissing my brother. I had planned to make it quick just a way of an apology I guess. Yeah I know fuckin moronic. But when Seth groaned lustfully inside my warm, eager mouth then shoving his tasty tongue past my parted lips and that's all it took for me to be utterly aroused. Our lips moved feverishly and passionately never faltering. Not wasting any time Seth coiled his muscular arms around my waist and his hands slowly traveled their way underneath my shirt. His hot soft fingers explored my bare flesh, trailing across my lower torso then dipped down just slightly underneath the waistline of my jeans.

Oh fuck me, God just strike me dead right now. This is wrong on so many levels its unfuckin real. But I didn't have it in me enough to care cause yet again the selfishness took over and as a result, I'm like a cat in fuckin heat. My babbling thoughts faded quickly the instant my back slammed against the passenger door as Seth's firm built roughly collided against my torso. A throaty moan escaped my now free lips as he pressed his lean frame firmly over mine and then connecting his lips with my jawline, mapping down to my throat and planted frantic kisses, leaning no part of my flesh untouched. Reflexively my head leaned back as I reveled over the electrifying feel of his succulent lips devouring my throat and neck over and over.

"Oh God Seth." I moaned lustfully, my hands met with his medium length black locks combing through it viciously with my fingers, tugging and pulling.

"Jesus Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited for this, wanted this." Seth grunted over my clavicle giving rapid kisses across the skin and tracing the indentations with his fiery tongue.

Oh God he feels so good, too good. Wait did he just say...

_**"You dont know how long I've wanted this Bella, how long I've waited for you." **_E's melodic tone echoed repeatedly in the back of my clouded mind.

And that did it, snapping me out of the deep erotic trance I was immersed in. My hands immediately connected on his broad shoulders forcefully shoving Seth and he stumbled backwards nearly landing on the grass. His eyes met mine blinking continuously while flashing a incredulous but puzzled glare.

"Bells? What's wrong? Did I do something or," His voice was etched with utter panic and remorse and I couldn't bare to listen any further or stand there with him a moment longer.

Without another word or backward glance I hurriedly entered inside my car, slamming the door shut behind and trying to tune out Seth's confused shouts. With a shaky hand forced the key inside the ignition, turned it then revved up the engine, after quickly checking my rear view mirror and shifted the car into gear. The next thing I heard was Seth's repeated shouts, repeatedly calling my name in a anguished tone and in reaction my foot floored on the gas, allowing the car to move forward in almost a dangerous amount of speed, taring down the street. Naively I hoped to leave everything behind but of course deep in my heart I know that's not even remotely possible.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I used some direct quotes from the Eclipse movie, SM's & Summit's, not mine!**

****** Gets out a shield in case some of you want to throw tomatoes my way or Bella's, lol. I'm sure I will hear it over Bella's actions! Just bare with me, okay? Really it's not as bad as you think. Anyhow hope you liked the chappie though, the next one of course will have LOTS of yummy Edward! Thanks for reading and reviews make me smile & moan, :) See you all in Chappie 9. Oh and check out my profile there are links for the outfit Bella wore in this chapter and other chapters along with other pics of things related to the story. *hugs to you all!**


	9. Chapter 9:Confrontation & Temptations

**A/N: Hello, hello darlings! Welcome back to another episode of a story I like to call, For Eternity ;) So sit back, relax, get a nice cold one to drink, some snacks, whatever you prefer and enjoy another yummy, lemony goodness chappie! With Edward lovelies this time around, lol! Anyway before you read on, I'd like to again thank you all as always for your reviews, adding me to your story alerts, favorite story, etc! I really do appreciate it so very much! I hope most or all of you are back here & reading after the last chappie. I was worried some of you wouldn't be happy with it, but surprisingly most of you were supportive so many thanks! Okay, that's it all till the end, I'll chat with you more then. Let's get on with it! I edited & reedited this like crazy over the past three days. I'm too hard on myself but I'm happy with the result, hope you enjoy too!**

* * *

******Disclaimer: Not Mine, SM's! However, plots & characterization are mine. Copyright, LK 2011. Rated NC-17 for strong sexual content & language, you've been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confrontation & Temptations**

"PT! I'm home! Home sweet fuckin home!"

I called out in a sing song manner the moment my feet led the way inside my pitch black apartment. Then immediately kicking the door shut behind and hastily locking it. Automatically my hand carelessly tossed my keys and purse on top of the end table as my eyes blindly searched for the light switch.

"Shit!" I hissed in a slur, nearly tripping over my own feet on the way over to the living room lamp.

Dammit cant see shit and why is the room fucking spinning and I'm so sleepy again? My eyes hurt like a fuckin bitch too, _all right, all right, whining much_? _Get over it. _I groaned loudly smacking the back of my head hard with my left hand and instinctively ran my fingers through my lightly damp tendrils. Yeah as luck would have it, the second I stepped out of my car and walked over to the apartment buildings front entrance, my body practically got down poured on. Just add that to the long list of how everything else went to shit today. Again Bella, enough of the pity partying, its quite unattractive.

My covered feet moved sluggishly across the carpet while the sounds of **drip, drip **permeated throughout the eerily silent apartment. Dammit, I should really dry myself off, actually on second thought, a nice, steaming hot shower sounds oh so more appealing. But it's near 1 a.m. and my ass needs to crawl right onto bed since I have to be up in only a few hours. Relief flooded over my heavy, stressed insides when spotting PT sound asleep, his body curled up into a tight, fur ball atop the dining windowsill.

"Goodnight boy." I cooed in a whisper then continued to stroll very carefully along the hallway and not even bothering to flick on the hall light switch.

The instant I crossed past my bedroom entry way, a recognizable, fragrant intoxicating aroma engulfed my nostrils and blocking my lungs to it's fullest capacity. He's here... shit, he's here. Don't misunderstand I'm beyond over the moon he is and already my body is reacting over the mere possibility of his presence. But on the downside I most likely reek like an alchy, I'm drenched and pretty hung over. As hard as this is to admit, tonight isn't the best night for a visit. But then again the thought of his lips, hands and tongue all over every square inch of my skin makes my heart go on overdrive and my core to tingle heatedly. Jesus Bella don't you think you had enough action tonight ? Well, let me think that through, um, no. I shook my head over my irritating internal commentary then proceeded to walk tentatively across the darkness while whispering nervously,

"Uh, E? Hey, are you here?"

Instantly my heart sank from the lack of response and a sweep of disappointment encompassed my insides. Maybe I just wanted to believe that he's here since his scent is lingering all over the apartments space. It's just as well I guess, I really should dry up, change in my pj's and curl under the cover of my now very ruined bed. Then hopefully he'll arrive shortly. Hopefully I'll be able to stay awake in the meantime while waiting. Just as my feet entered halfway inside the bathroom, a icy, granite hand clasped over my mouth while cold, iron fetters grabbed a firm hold of my shivering frame. The immediate fear was nearly shoved to the side, taken over by the umpteenth amount of emotions that blanket my entire being when this glorious man is present. And holy fuck his aroma is even more insanely beautiful then last night if that's even possible.

"Isabella." he whispered in a edge laced voice.

His body was incredibly rigid against mine and I didn't miss his sharp erratic breathing as his chest caved up and down. Am I missing something here? And what's up with the hand over the mouth shit and sneaking up on me yet again even after I asked him not to. Before I had the opportunity to ask him what the deal is, he leaned over, his lips ghosting over the tip of my ear and I helped myself to an inhale of his fragrant scent, allowing the powerful aroma envelope my lungs. Involuntarily my limbs shivered from the feel of his icy stone frame that pressed firmly behind my backside and automatically waves of arousal pushed it's way through and electrifying heat emerged rapidly between my thighs.

Fuck it's still unbelievable the spellbinding effect he has over me. All coherency just about flew out the window while I remained to relish over the way his arctic body feels, how his enticing scent is so alluring and the way his steel like hand felt over my mouth. Temptation tested me at that moment and I wanted nothing more then to lick the shit out of his sweet, cold fingers and palm. Just I was mustering the courage to do so E spoke. His tone velvety as always but had an anxious, tense edge to it and a shiver crawled up my spine as a result.

"_Are you alright? Where the hell have you been?"_

Okay playtime is over, the almost aroused state of mind has cleared and left the building. What the hell did he just ask and in such a demeaning tone like the way Charlie used to lecture me back in high school when I arrived home a little past curfew. My eyes blinked, bewildered, as my mind attempted to process this and for his sake I tried to calm down, not permitting my temper to get the worse of me. But well, it didn't work, my ears caught on as my voice snapped sharply,

_"Um, excuse me? _Why can't you, here's a crazy thought say fuckin hello first before you go all Chief Swan on my ass. And for the record, no I'm not all right. But will be if you stop manhandling me and let fuckin go of me!"

The instant those last words slipped, immense guilt washed over my chest and I'm unsure why really. I have every right to be fuckin livid. I've patiently dealt with his cryptic bullshit for days now, cooperating with him and his wishes regarding he didn't want me seeing his face, all of him for whatever damn reason. After all that's went down between us, the passion, the declaring how we feel for the other thus far, he has the audacity to ask like I'm his fuckin child _where I've been_? _The fuckin nerve_. E's body unexpectedly grew even more rigid, his shoulders tensed extremely and I felt his jaw clench tightly against my heated cheek. His strong, stone hand drew away from my shaky lips slowly but still remained in pinning my body against him. Christ it feels like shackles that are refraining me from moving. I'm already bruised enough, shit.

"Isabella," he started in a patient but yet icy tone, sounding like a father scolding his child. "Now is not the time for pleasantries and for your defiance. Now please answer the questions."

I didn't miss the evident sheer panic etched in his voice and it leaves me to wonder what the hell is wrong with him? Why is he so edgy and cares so much about where the hell I've been and why does he think I'm hurt? Fuck, I'm not in the mood for this bullshit after the night I had. My brain is still struggling to process around the unbelievable memory that I made out, fuckin made out with Seth Clearwater. What if he tells Jake? What if Jake finds out somehow? He will kill Seth, _kill him _then lord knows how he'll take it out on me. Goddammit I'm so fuckin stupid, I shouldn't have drank so fuckin much and...

My thoughts ceased when arctic hands latched onto my forearms and spinning my body around so fluidly if I didn't glance I wouldn't have known. A shaky gasp escaped my parted mouth when E's hands connected with my shoulders and holy shit I dont believe it I'm actually facing him. Face to fuckin face. Too bad its so fuckin dark in here my eyes are unable to make out his gorgeous yet messy hair. It's utterly pitch black not even a trace of light is peeking through from the window curtains. I would bet my life on it that E purposely arranged that, _sneaky, sexy vampire_ he is. His arctic, delightfully scented breath engulfed my entire face and neck as I felt his face incline towards mine. Jesus does he actually expect me to form a single sentence when hes so damn intoxicating? He smells so lovely and the cold radiating off from him felt wonderful against my heated yet damp skin.

"Isabella, please, focus. You're scaring me, tell me what are you thinking please?" He pleaded in a more gentler tone and my heart melted into sizzling butter right on the damn spot.

His satin hands cupped the sides of my face and instinctively I sighed in contentment reveling over his soothing, tender touch. Christ Bella snap out of it now. He's been waiting for an answer and your putty in his fuckin hands yet again. Remember just a moment ago you were furious and trying to seek some answers out of his stubborn ass? For once put your money where your mouth is. After a sharp breath I glared at him sharply, blindly becoming very annoyed over the lack of light situation. My brows furrowed deeply, my jaw tensed while I squirmed out of his grasp and shocked when he didn't resist. Just dropping his hands off my face in utter defeat and again all though its difficult to see but I'm certain his face expressed hurt and puzzlement. My heart sank upon the sight and I was this close to surrendering and gravitate back to him, embrace him since I so desperately wanted to feel his body pressed against mine again. Bella, back to his question, what you are thinking? Oh right, he wants to know, well he asked for it!

"I'm thinking that after having a shitty ass fuckin day and night, I come home to being scared shitless yet again by you, after specifically asking you not to fuckin sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry.. Allow me to,"

I held my hand up to silence him full well knowing he'd be able to see it with his super sight and all. Stupid Vampire. Then after gritting my teeth and slanting my eyes I spat heatedly,

"No, let me finish. I don't understand what the hell is going on with you! Why you are so fuckin flipping out and shit, acting all fatherly protective. But I'm warning you right now that doesn't fly with me, understand? I am a grown woman I've been taking care of myself for years now and I've done a pretty decent job at it. So please don't patronize me! Its honestly very annoying and its not winning you any brownie points if you want to score with me. Which I wish you would, like soon but it's doubtful you will cause I like to have sex with the lights on. I want to see the person I make love to and..."

E sighed heavily and sharply cutting me short and it appeared like saw his head angrily shook. Oh, he's mad huh? He hasn't heard anything yet!

"Isabella, I truly respect and understand your concerns which I will address later but for right now all I want to know is.."

I groaned angrily throwing my hands up in midair.

"I get it, you want to know if I'm all right! Yeah I am physically, well sort of, I have some bruising on certain areas on my body from a certain vampire who got a little too touchy. Mentally I'm a fuckin basket case because a million damn things are running through my mind as I speak. Emotionally I need you to kiss me, touch me and I just, I missed you so fuckin much today and it honestly boggles my mind why! I mean, I don't know anything about you and it's your intention to keep it that way isn't it?"

"Actually, guess you made some effort by answering some questions and giving me a gift with a sweet letter attached. Then that letter, you wrote this beautiful sentence in Italian which I translated by the way and thank you. All though confused when you hinted at eternity. That would only happen if you bite me, which I admit I fantasied about a few times already. But truthfully I'm unsure about joining the undead. And as far as where the hell I've been? I have two words for you: _none of your fuckin business_!"

My chest heaved up and down heavily and my throat released several gusts of breath after the long ass speech I gave. Holy shit, where did that come from?

"That's five words and dammit I'm so immensely sorry over the bruises you attained because of my selfishness and carelessness. See that's exactly what I warned you about." E replied darkly, smugly.

Involuntarily my body trembled over the icy edge to his voice and thick, evident tension that radiated off of him. I'm guessing E must have caught my reaction because then he sighed softly, his demeanor became gentler.

"I missed you too incredibly. The day was unbearable without you. You were constantly on my mind which naturally kept my sanity in check." E paused briefly, his head tilted to the side and I felt his eyes burning directly onto my face, I didn't need any assistance from light to prove that.

Dammit, he's giving that I'm trying to read your mind look. For some insane reason I sensed that he really wanted to embrace or touch me in any way that he possibly can. But I stood my ground throwing him another sharp glare, my face and eyes expressing for him to not even try to come any closer. He accepted the hint well, remained unmoving as a fuckin statue, frozen. Forever frozen in time, God he's real. My heart beat fluttered when my mind replayed his touching words. He missed me, he thought of me constantly like I did about him, very, very good to know. Crap, I'm this close to crumbling, succumbing to his sexy, beautiful, perfect self and just calling it a night and putting all of this behind, for now. Of course though that would be all too simple, that's not how things work in my crazy ass life after all.

"Again, I sincerely apologize for scaring you, for sneaking up the way I did. All though uncalled to you, it was necessary to me. I just... had to see with my eyes that you're all right. Please tell me where you were? I've been waiting here for quite sometime worried out of my mind."

Worried? Over what? Again what the hell is with him? Cant he just stop being so damn cryptic and be straight up with me? Maybe he will if you tell him where you were. But I fuckin shouldn't have to, I'm not his girlfriend, wife, whatever, I don't owe him a damn explanation. But thanks to my body being half wasted and the guilt eating at me, I finally replied,

"E, I'm fine. I swear. And, apology accepted, I just...what's wrong with you tonight? Why are you so edgy? What's gotten you so anxious and thinking something bad happened to me? Sorry you waited for so long. I tried to get here as soon as I could."

I paused mid sentence to exhale slowly then flashed an apologetic expression. Dammit, don't give in Bella, he was the one was out of line and should continue kissing your ass. Yes, that's true but dammit the sincerity of his concern and care for me is truly touching me. Again Swan, you are utterly hopeless.

"I was at a party, over at a friends house in La Push and before that I was... somewhere important. So does that answer your question? You feel better now?"

"Not particularly no." E replied agitated and my eyes barely distinguished his jaw clenching as his brows pulled together and a contemplative mask wore on his face.

"But she said... she didn't see you, it went blank and your scent... that _vile_ scent is all over you!"

I glared at him puzzled over his nearly inaudible rambling, blindly watching as he paced around the room while pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Again it was hard to see but as my eyelids squinted they spotted the anxiousness and traces of anger that rolled off his him in heaping waves. His luscious, soft lips pursed and his brows practically raised till it reaching his forehead, appearing like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem. But I couldn't dwell over that instead thought about his strange babbling. What did he mean just now? Who's _she_ and why would _she_ see me? What went blank and what smell is he talking about? Just as my mouth opened to speak, he fluidly and gracefully closed the far distance between us. God that was enough to make my body a light with fire and I wanted nothing more for his lips and tongue to do sinful, head spinning things any place he desired.

"Isabella please, you must be more specific about your day. You said you were over in La Push, correct?"

I nodded slowly then released a deep breath, "Yes, I was, so?"

Then it dawned on me everything flooding at fuckin once, the stories that Old Quil shared after dinner, about the _cold ones_, the treaty they made with the Quiluetes and how the Cullen's may have been involved. Oh shit, my head is spinning from all the excessive information that's passing by a million miles per minute it seemed. So the last thing I want is to deal with E and his irritating line of questioning. Maybe I can seduce him, that'll make him forget. Oh there goes your raging hormones again Swan.

"So, was that filthy... I mean, was _Jacob_ with you?" E pressed again invading my excessive thoughts. I cringed over the way he said Jake's name with such malice.

"Yes, he was there." I answered making sure to draw out the annoyance in my tone.

E's eyes narrowed sharply and a low, deep rumble escaped from deep within his chest, the sounds of sent icy shivers along my spine.

"Well, that explains the fowl odor you're carrying." he quipped coolly under his breath and what sounded like a growl erupted out of my mouth as I threw him a heated straight in the eye glare.

"Okay E, what is up with the comment about how I smell? I'm aware I reek of beer but damn I did brush my teeth over at Jake's and..."

Shit! My trap shut a moment too late. Seriously Swan it would do you and especially the world a favor if you invest in a muzzle and soon. Suddenly a harsh, guttural sound permeated through out my room and my body flinched in response. Jesus what is with him tonight? Well, besides the obvious dumbass? You just spilled the beans implying that you were with Jake yet again. I drew out a slow, ragged breath then murmured into the tension filled darkness.

"E, I'm... let me,"

"I thought you were at a party." E interceded hurt and disapproval clear in his voice which tugged at my fuckin heart strings.

Dammit, I didn't mean to upset him, hurting him hurts me to the extreme and I have no clue why.

"Goddammit Isabella! Didn't my letter effect you at all? _You broke your promise! Fuck!" _E growled furiously, shaking his head incredulously while pacing around me like a shark circling around his frightened victim with rigid fists clenched by his sides.

I stared at him dumbfounded for several long moments while attempting to process this thoroughly even in my half gone state of mind. Okay all though part of me is touched and oddly turned on by his over protectiveness, the other part is becoming more peeved by it really fast. I mean, how could he imply I broke my promise? I didn't. Physically I'm fine besides the hangover my body's recovering from and struggling to get through the fact that while in my idiotic, drunken state I kissed my sort of boyfriend's friend. So yeah, guess I kept my promise despite the whirlwind of afternoon and evening that occurred, again no harm done physically. Well then shut it Swan and put him in his place. Right.

"E," I began using firm but collected tone, then sighed and proceeded, "I did heed your request. The letter all though short and sweet sincerely touched me. So with that...whats the matter? I'm fine. Look at me, I'm okay really, see?"

I whirled around showcasing my body for added effect. Now if only he would just lighten the hell up and rip my clothes off with those dazzling teeth of his...

"Dammit Isabella, must you make a joke out of this? You have no earthly idea the danger you pose yourself in each time you're _around him and his repulsive _friends." A venomous snarl erupted out of his throat and my eyes widened alarmingly.

Who is he? And what has he done with the almost always gentle, passionate E that I like, a lot. Why does he keep implying that I'm in constant danger around Jake and his friends? Granted Jake scared the living shit out of me tonight with his temper directed to Seth but overall I've always felt safe around him and his friends. And I'll inform Mr. Possessive/paranoid/ill tempered vamp just that. Just my lips moved to spew out the words, E grumbled under this breath, talking so fast it was difficult to comprehend.

"But _she said_... she stopped seeing your future. So that must have happened when you were with them, which means.."

In an instant E stood in front of me again, his tall lean frame towering over my petite one and his hands gently cupped the sides of my face. I nearly melted from his tender caress, reveling over the feel of his cold marble skin. His fingers then pressed into my cheeks firmly and I winced from the light pain. Even in the pitch black my eyes registered the serious as a funeral glare in his eyes and his facial expression displayed anger, then twisted into an agonizing one. All I heard before he spoke once again was my erratic breathing and the piercing hammering sounds coming from my heart.

"Isabella, _listen to me very carefully as I'll only say this once_. You simply have to trust me on what I'm about to ask you to do and don't fight me on it, I beg of you."

He didn't give me a chance to intercede, his melodic voice had a threatening tint to it yet so gentle it was haunting.

"You are _**not **_to set foot over in La Push again or see that moronic...um, Jacob. Please, if you value your life."

Oh that's it, that's it, that's it! I don't care how gorgeous, sultry and alluring he is, enough is fuckin enough! I pulled away so swiftly and suddenly he appeared genuinely shocked by my actions but I was unable to find it in me to regret over being so hostile as the words slipped out of my trembling lips. Fuck my body's even shaking and the blood within my insides is boiling like an intense, volcanic eruption.

"No E, I will _not listen _or trust you and deal with your possessive, overprotective garbage! _How dare you ask_, no scratch that... _demand _for me to stay away from people I've known for years who would never have it in them to hurt me! You dont know them. Shit you really don't even know me either. So, fuck that and fuck you and furthermore what's with the she doesn't see my future shit? Who's she? What the hell is,"

E muscular, stone hands curled over shoulders firmly and I fought to free of his iron grasp but to no avail. I hadn't realized moisture slipped out of my eyes until his index finger wiped it off fast and tenderly, he then exhaled sharply and I could feel his eyes intently penetrating onto mine.

"Bella, I'm deeply sorry for upsetting you that's the last thing I,"

"Just save it!" I shot back icily then shut my mouth the instant he snarled under his breath and I remained num while he pleaded his case,

"Please, listen to me. I apologize for being the cause over you getting all riled up and I understand completely where you're coming from. I'm aware I'm being vague and can imagine how frustrating it must be for you and I will explain sometime but for now you have to just trust me. This is for your own good, all I'm trying to do is..."

"Protect me, blah, blah! You still didn't answer my question about that she crap and can you at least tell me why I must stay away from people that you claim to be so dangerous?" I paused briefly and then something sunk in deep, all the puzzle pieces in my head were starting to form together, clicking I place.

My eyebrow raised in challenge, while my eyes shot him a questioning glare.

"Does this have anything to do with... do you know anything about the treaty the cold ones made with the Quiluetes?"

"Excuse me?" E asked innocently in a smooth as ice tone but and surprisingly my eyes noticed the way his posture tensed over my question.

Hmm, he knows something, a lot even, great there's more shit he's hiding. No doubt the man makes me feel amazing things, has touched my body in ways that are nearly indescribable. But I'm beginning to think that this connection we supposedly had may all be in my head, is any of this worth it? My life may have been tedious before he arrived but I was just fine. God, this is all beyond insane, ridiculous even! I'm sick of this shit, so done with it all. I'm tired, hung over and over it, done for today. But damn me because even though I feel this way, the undeniable gravitational pull that keeps drawing us together and cause of that I don't have it in me to push him away, to tell him to get the fuck out of my life. Again it all boils down to the overwhelming curiosity I have for this man and there's something nagging at me, urging for me to unravel more, and over powering all that is the intense desires I harbor towards him. God I truly am a glutton for punishment.

"You know something, I can tell." I challenged, E shook his head in protest then murmured,

"No, I don't. No idea what your talking about. Now about what I asked.."

"No E! And just in case let me spell it out for you, N-O! I will N-O-T stay away from Jake or my friends over in La Push. Sorry to burst your _you're mine _crap but that doesn't fly with me either anymore and,"

"Well, then guess we have a serious problem then." E interceded in a calm but frigid voice that again caused frigid shivers to crawl across my limbs underneath my skin.

"Since I'll do whatever it takes, by _whatever means _necessary to keep you safe especially regarding _him_."

I tossed my hands up in the air shaking my head angrily and automatically E dropped his hands from my face.

_"You're unfuckinbelieveable! _Do you even hear yourself? How twisted you sound? This is beyond psychotic! I have no earthly idea what your full name is, where you were born, how old you are, what you do for fun, etc, etc and yet you feel _compelled_ for whatever reason to appoint yourself as my fuckin protector, why? Why E?"

E drew out a sharp gust of breath while his eyes slipped closed, "Because, I,"

"Because, what? You care about me? You... I mean, how do you develop feelings for someone you've been stalking for months? Explain that or better yet, answer any of my umpteenth amount of questions!"

Dammit I hate this, almost hate him for bringing out this angry, resentful, vulnerable side to me. I don't want to fight with him, I just want to get to know him, want him to know me. Why can't things be simple just this once? Yeah things being simple with a Vampire, wow, sure, what fantasy world are you from?

"Yes I do, Isabella. I care about you immensely and because of that I'm, as you keep implying, overprotective. It's a trait I inherited when I was... turned. It's problem some most of the time but I won't apologize for it either. I fully protect the ones I love at _all costs_ it's all I know especially with you."

Whoa! He hinted at it yet again, that he loves...he loves me? So maybe I wasn't just hearing things last night. Maybe he did actually admit before I fell asleep that he loves me. No, that cant be. Truthfully I'm falling for him as well, way too deep, way too soon but love...

"Bella," he whispered, almost using a husky tone one that sounded so eerily familiar.

His lids slipped back open and they bored deeply into mine. Damn him must he stare at me like that? Now I will do anything for him at this point and be at his mercy. Good God he's so beautiful, all though my eyes haven't seen him with the lights on but still his voice, scent, touch and his body so incredibly heavenly.

"Please promise you will stay away from him. _From them_. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't absolutely sure your life would be in danger from being around him, and no this isn't over jealously

Jesus how did he know that I was about to throw that shit in his face? Oh he is good, too good. And as far as doing anything for him, well that's out the window now after him starting that _"stay away from Jacob" _mess again.

"It isn't?" I taunted insensitively, raising a brow again then tilted my head sideways, "It has nothing to do with your hate or the jealous rage you have for Jacob? Hmm, so if I were to say that I fucked him twice earlier, that wouldn't have any effect on you at all?"

_Christ, did that shit just slip out of my mouth? Extremely uncalled for, don't you think Bella? Yes and no_, I mean, wait! Where did he... E's disappeared, no longer in the room at least from my eyes can barely make out. After releasing several shaky breaths, my arms outstretched awkwardly while my feet moved a couple of steps forward. All right, this shit is getting old, fast. I cant see anything. I need to put my foot down and insist the lights go on when he visits.

"E? Where are.."

"I'm here." E replied in a dark, wounded tone. "Give me a moment please."

My lungs constricted, my heart racing thunderously against my ribs upon hearing E's ragged breathing. Great job Swan look at the damage you fuckin done. Well, not surprising considering I made a mess out of other things tonight too.

"E, I'm.. I'm so, so sorry," I whispered almost inaudibly then found myself collapsing on the floor in a heavy heap.

After drawing my knees against my chest while trying to control the endless flow of tears but there was no use. I trembled almost violently deciding that burying my face between my knees would help my uneven breathing. But of course it didn't because the overwhelming suffocating guilt chewed at my insides repeatedly and a wave of nausea passed by slowly as well. Shit, I think, no, want to hurl again.

"I'm so, God... I'm such a," I blubbered shakily while attempting to control my loud, repetitive sniffs.

Suddenly, my body was cradled against a cold, stone chest and immediate comfort and astonishing warmth from his gentleness filled my insides. My head rested underneath his neck and it dawned on me that we're sitting comfortably right smack on the middle of my bed. Wow, he moves so swiftly and gracefully I didn't even feel any movement at all. E's lovely, velvety tone murmured "Shh." while stroking my hair lovingly with his long, elegant fingers. I sighed serenely the second E's tantalizing, cool breath gusted over my face and a state of bliss overtook my entire being. All is almost forgotten as far as I'm concerned.

"Isabella." He murmured sorrowfully. His marble lips brushed delicately across my forehead back and forth. Oh God, going incoherent now, what was I about to say? Oh, yeah...

"Sorry that was way out of line... you're angry with me, right? And you hate me now don't you and..."

Oh shut your flap Swan, you're being over dramatic once again. Speaking of what's with the damn tears? Guess I happen to be one of those sensitive drunks. Wetness flowed with ease out of my eyes and E wiped them all effortlessly, fluidly using the back of his satin fingertips. I felt a arctic, smooth tongue lightly gliding over my cheek bones tasting the wetness like he had last night. That peculiar, sexy, gentle, vampire of mine. Mine... is he? Could he be mine? I would be lying if I said I didn't like the sound of that.

"Love, I could _never_ hate you. That's impossible. I'm not even angry at you."

The conviction and sincerity laced in his tone completely dumbfounded me, unable to wrap my head around his admission. Now he's just an idiotic Vampire. How is he not furious? My flat out insensitive confession about Jake and I having sex not once but twice seems to have minimally phased him. I shook my head irritably then pulled apart from his secure hold to take a glance at his face. My eyes locked directly on his and even in the dark they clearly uncovered that his pools shined with pure devotion and nothing else. This just doesn't make any sense. Why does he have such intense feelings after watching me from afar for several months and making no contact? The intense confusion and a hint of doubt makes it impossible for me to simply accept his answer and with that my voice shouted,

"E, just.. yell at me, punch a wall, scream, something! You can't just.. just accept," I ceased midway when an aching, burning lump appeared in my throat struggling to fight its way through but to no avail.

E sighed sharply then drew me tighter to him in a gentle, elegant motion. His face laced with sheer sadness and a tinge of anger, complete with eyes that scorched intensely and pursed hips. His hands then gingerly pressed over my cheeks while his soft thumbs caressed under my eyes tenderly.

"Isabella, my affections for you run impossibly, infinitely deep. I know nothing else but that... However, to be honest, I am truly disappointed. But simply because you have no concept of the danger you're placing yourself in _every time _you're with him."

A low, vehement hiss emerged out of his throat, then he quickly recovered by clearing it and continued, "Which is why again I am asking you to please stay away from him, from his friends, from La Push."

His icy, satin lips discovered my warm ones meshing over every curve so delicately, it made my heart soar my insides turning into mush and my center to ache pleasurably. Oh good fuckin God this vamp sure knows how to kiss. My lips parted, my voice whimpering pleadingly begging him for more contact. I have to feel his tongue, I need it more then air to breathe. E moaned the sounds of his voice sounding painful as his tongue cautiously traced my bottom lip, then eagerly and swiftly flickered inside my warm, awaiting mouth. Wait, wait a second, a reminder just popped into my mind and before long my mouth moved and said in a quizzical voice,

"Hold up! I thought my scent was repulsive to you? So, why are you kissing me? Not that I'm complaining but,"

Heat swept over my cheeks like wildfire, the awkwardness making me feel utterly self conscious. Honest to God why do I still have the emotions of a thirteen year old? E chuckled darkly reducing the pace of the head spinning kiss. However his cool, tender flesh hovered over mine, his intoxicating breath that blew out gently filling my lungs and all of my insides seem to have lost any response.

"Not _your _scent love, _**his**_."

My ears didn't miss the way his voice emphasized _**his**_ but before the opportunity arose for me to demand an explanation regarding his vague answer, he further stated,

"Please Isabella, if not for yourself then for me. I understand how my request may sound selfish but it's for your own well being, _your safety is vital." _

The second those last words slipped, E granted his tongue entrance inside my parted, quivering mouth and I moaned instantly over the stimulating connection.

Ugh, there he goes again! Completely and purposely dodging a question that he obviously didn't care to answer. And damn me for not pressing him more on it because all that's on my mind is the way his lips and tongue feel so phenomenal. Thanks to that it's leaving me craving for more, oh so much more. My tongue immediately linked with and together did a sensual, sweet waltz. My left hand arrived at the back of his head, my desperate fingers greedily caught a hold of his hair and glided through the tousled strands roughly then tugged and pulled.

"Isabella." He groaned lustfully inside my hot mouth the sounds of his wind chime like voice made my thighs tremble.

Oh Goddamn him, he's exactly aware in what he's doing. He's playing dirty using his tempting, delicious lips, his heart racing, erotic assaults in hopes I'd given in then say and do exactly what's requested of me. And at this rate, foolish, foolish me no longer has any fight left to resist.

"Yes... I will." I found myself agreeing but immediately wanting to protest, "No, no I wont!" but was unable and probably unwilling to do so.

In response his frigid stone flesh engulfed over mine in such a frantic, needy, passionate gesture my mind went utterly blank, losing all coherency. What's my name? Where am I? Where do I live and how old am...

"My sweet, sweet Bella. _Ti amo, mio angelo bello_." He murmured in the most beautiful, love etched tone I ever heard.

Dew size pools overflowed my eyes as the realization sank in, it's unnecessary to even use google translator to find out he just said. He loves me and I'm his beautiful angel, perhaps? Good God what this man does to my heart, my body and my soul. I wish my damn feelings are absolute and that I'm just as in love with him. Truthfully I'm unsure if my feelings will ever run deeper since I still know so little about him. He's asking me without giving a further explanation, to never come in contact with people I've known practically my whole life. And there's also the tiny fact that he's a goddamn Vampire, one who's made it no secret that he's thirsty for my blood, all though I'm unsure how dominant that part of him might be. I'm afraid to know.

"E, you're so beautiful," I whispered, my tone intense and tender. Unexpectedly the exhilarating contact ceased and it left me feeling alone and wondering why he withdrew.

E exhaled deep and heavy while locking his eyes on mine. Again they were glowed earnestly, complete with amber flame tint, even in the darkness they clearly displayed. Jesus, such gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes he has I could just stare into them all day, night and in the years to pass.

"Bella, I urge you to note that I'm anything _but _beautiful. I'm selfish, a monster who..."

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted sourly, rudely.

His little hate on myself speech is becoming redundant, almost boring seriously heard it all already and truthfully it doesn't matter because I see him in entirely different light whether he likes it nor not.

My heart is involved way too deep and so much so it's impossible to rise above the surface and that suits me just fine. There's something about him that has me beyond smitten, falling for him more and more every time we're together. But there's something else about him that's strongly, comfortably familiar yet I'm unable to pin point what. Bella focus dammit, you have to pressure him some more, demand to know the _real_ reason why he thinks you stay away from Jacob. And while were at it, what was that shit he was rambling before, about a lady and...

My thoughts swiftly turned on mute when hearing E 's voice whisper, "Isabella, I must advise you to take what I suggest to heart. Please, just remember who I am and what I'm capable of." His musical tone was rigid yet solemn.

I sighed and then motioned my lips across his cold, marble chin sweeping back and forth in a slow, delicate way and my taste buds savored each inch of his tasty flesh. He moaned softly and god, his very evident, lengthy thick hard on made light contact against my upper thigh. Again he's killing me, does he not comprehend the desperate emotions my heart, soul bare for him with every fiber of my being? Stupidly instead of proceeding to kiss his mouth further and possibly become wrapped up in another hot kissing session, my voice retorted,

"I will take you seriously when you answer a few simple questions for me."

He groaned deeply and it appeared that he rolled his eyes then shut his mouth and it creased to a visible frown.

"Isabella, please don't.."

"No, you don't! Enough with the cryptic bullshit! If I am going to comply to what you asked, I should at least know why." My voice was strong but shaky, almost sounding frightened. Yeah, way to be tough Swan.

"All I'm able to share is that those people you claim to know so well, _are not _who they seem."

Fuck, he's being vague again.

"Well, maybe the same applies to you but I'm not staying away,"

"That's because apparently you're a glutton for punishment." E stated sourly in a matter of fact tone.

I huffed irritably making sure to sharply narrow my eyes. "Were getting off track here. What did you mean when you said _she didn't see me _and what is up with the remarks about my scent? What does it have to do with Jacob? And,"

"Dammit Isabella, I'm begging you, don't ask anything else regarding that subject. Certain things that are better left unsaid."

"For your benefit right?" I retorted angrily.

"No for _yours_. Yours love, it would literally shatter your world as you know it. Again I refuse to elaborate any further for your benefit, to protect you, this isn't over of hate or jealously. It just... it's risky for you. _He is dangerous._"

The way his gentle tone stressed the word "dangerous" sent automatic shivers up and down my spine. For some crazy reason my gut instincts suggested for me to heed his words deciding to no longer question it, for now.

"Sorry," I mumbled, resigning and then rested my head carefully underneath the crook of his neck.

Why I bothered to do so is beyond me because my head was lifted out of it's spot and by the time I blinked our faces were inches apart. My chocolate brown meeting his golden after his cool, soft hand gingerly curved over my chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. It is I who's immensely sorry for all that I'm putting you through. Truthfully I'm surprised that you haven't blatantly suggested for me to go to hell, or stay out of your life forever."

The agonizing strain to his melodic voice twisted at my damn heartstrings and again idiotically, my feelings for him are intensifying more and more by the moment completely out of my control.

"Why do you always suggest that E? Do you really want me to say that to you? Do you really want me out of your life? Are you only around now just to protect me from what ever it is your protecting me from?"

My hand to its own accord searched and clasped around the back of his neck, delicately scratching it with my fingernails and he grunted approvingly from my caress.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, on all counts. Remember I am entirely selfish to just willingly let you go. Only you can, if you order me away then I'll let respect your choice, no questions asked and it will be like I never existed." The regret laced in his exquisite voice was clearly evident and once more my insides ached painfully.

"That's impossible and no, I will _not _order you to go away, I'm selfish too. Foolishly I don't have the strength to stay away from you. But instead I'm needing more, wanting you more." I stated this with absolute conviction and instantly E reacted, his body tensed incredibly underneath mine.

"Foolish Isabella. You are simply foolish." He muttered disapprovingly but I saw just a tinge of his luscious lips curve into a half grin.

Exactly as I thought he doesn't want me to stay away from him, or request for him to depart out from my life, Christ we are both pathetically masochistic. How could this possibly work without anything going wrong?

"And you're utterly masochistic." I mumbled crisply with a soft smile and our lips locked again for a long and intense breathtaking kiss.

"You know, you owe me a new bed and part of a wall by the way." I reprimanded while our eager lips remained their sinfully delightful movements.

Thanks to my huge mouth that doesn't know how to keep shut, E pulled away and I moaned irritably over the loss of contact. He chuckled his voice mirroring crystal bells and shook his head amusingly. His eyes targeted intently on mine, while a mischievous look clouded his face and his lips curved into that sexy ass crooked grin that so owns me.

"Do I?" He challenged tauntingly.

Huh, did I just miss the big punch line? What does he mean by that? Suddenly in a fraction of a second, I kid not, my room was illuminated and my eyes squinted as they struggled to readjust to the brightness surrounding the space. And God said let there be light. Instinctively I scoured the room searching for E but of course he was no where to be found, shocker! Ugh, that infuriating vampire! Crystal bell laughs echoed throughout my apartment and at first stupidly thinking he was laughing cause he was playing hide and seek once again. But then quickly realized exactly what he was howling relentlessly about. My eyes trained on an unfamiliar bed and immediately my mouth gaped in response and there was plenty of room for flies to fit right in and make themselves at home.

The bed is not only King size but California king size. In other words, entirely too massive for my petite ass frame and I'm positive my body will literally drown and be swallowed whole by this elegant masterpiece of furniture. The frame and headboard is an elegant, polished cherry wood that's intricately detailed and carved. To complete the overwhelming beauty of it all was a wine colored, shimmery material bedding that gives it all a romantic, antique quality. I shook my head incredulously, attempting to wrap my head around all of this. _When did he.. how did he? _This must have cost a pretty penny, no more then that, probably what I make in three months time if not more. Oh that sneaky immortal! Melodic tones chuckles filled inside the room and I rolled my eyes reflexively, annoyance spreading like wildfire within. He will answer for this, now.

"E_? How did you? When did you? _Get your vampire ass over here now, please!" I failed miserably in my ill fated tried to sound threatening and in turn he laughed again.

My eyes flickered over to the bedroom entryway seconds too late, the lights just shut off and darkness greeted my eyes once more. Shortly after my body was situated on atop his lap in a very satisfying straddle position complete with granite arms that snaked around my middle and back. Involuntarily I shivered over the chill that radiated off him, mixed with my damp clothed body thanks to the miserable rain.

"You're shivering." E noted in a thick anxious voice.

I could feel his penetrating eyes studying my face and below then fluidly rested his palm gently over my left cheek. His fingertips gingerly brushing across my lukewarm skin and automatically my lids slipped closed over the tranquil sensation.

"Here, allow me to prepare the shower for you."

Now it was my turn to break into fit of laughter, I raised a brow while flashing a clear as day amused expression. "Prepare me a shower?"

E exhaled slowly and if he could blush I'm positive his cheeks would be a bright tomato red. Dammit I so wish my eyes could actually see his face, his eyes, all of him. I bet this was a sight to behold most definitely.

"You know exactly what I meant Isabella."

My giggles doubled and I think he just growled under his breath, well, well someone is a Mr. cranky pants. Can you blame him Bella? Really, grow up! Can't help it, it's just too... sweet, charming, ancient even.

"Um, I dunno E, would you be so kind to demonstrate how you prepare a shower?" I said this in a syrupy voice mirroring a southern belle and once more E chuckled softly.

What I'd like to add to that question is a request for him to join me after he "prepares" the shower. Good gracious yes, he can also suds me up, make sure every single part of my torso is clean while of course shamelessly fondling every inch of skin he desires.

"Just, may I find you a change of clothes?" E's sultry tone intruded my almost oh so dirty fantasy.

Just then feelings of irritation crept back into my system and my hand raised in protest cutting him short. God I immediately regret interrupting him, because just the thought of him slipping off my damp clothes using his mouth, hands or teeth sounds downright arousing. Good gracious I'm getting wet over the mere thought. Come to think of it, a shower may be a very good idea right about now. Preferably a cold one that would calm my extreme horniness. _Um, the only way to put an end to that is if you ask him to join you_. With a devilish grin that spread wide across my lips I strolled tentatively, seductively towards the bathroom. Once my feet stepped past the entry way turned to face E and then offered, making sure to use my best flirtatious voice,

"You know I may need some assistance with the," I paused when realizing how bold my near suggestion was and from the glare that E gave.

He nudged his head towards the direction of the bathroom. "Go Isabella." He simply replied in a soft yet very firm tone.

Ugh, stubborn, annoying ass vamp! Well, cant blame a girl for trying. After shaking my head and waving my hands up in surrender, I grumbled,

"Yes, dad."

I wanted to slap him on his muscular, perfectly defined biceps and kiss him hard on his ice cold mouth after hearing his musical laughs that wavered all the way inside the bathroom. It's just as well I suppose, my body does need a thorough cleaning after I had idiotically slept with Jake. My stomach churned over the mere mention and I paused all the other reminders to the far corner of my mind focusing on E instead. This was going to be the longest few minutes of my life. God, why couldn't he just give in to his desires and join me? I know he wants me, I feel it, can see it in his eyes every time they look into mine or at my face or my body. I wonder what Mr. Beautiful will be doing while I shower, will he finally give into the temptation and surprise me or will he wait while casually laying on my gorgeous new bed? You can only hope Bella, now get over it and stop wasting time. I sighed, quickly switching on the light then undressed tossing my damp clothes and shoes into a pile on the corner. After, entering inside the welcoming shower. Moments later while the warm water cascaded over my bare skin, my heart hammered thunderously over the anticipation regarding what may happen shortly.

* * *

My God those _were_ the most torturous short minutes of my life and normally showering is greatly enjoyable. But all I could ponder about was E, why he didn't join me and wondering what he was doing while he waited. What will happen once he sees my naked body freshly cleaned and catches a whiff of my perfume scented aroma? Hell never mind that, this is my chance to seduce him again and this time wont accept no for an answer. I'm absolutely positive the second I walk out of the bathroom completely nude he'll pounce on me before I even have a chance to blink. My naive plan backfired before it was even set in motion, the instant my eyes trained on familiar pieces of clothing which happened to be my plain ass but cute pajamas from Victoria's Secrets. That sneaky asshole, slipping inside here without my knowledge just to leave out a fresh pair of clothes for me to wear? Not even bothering to inconspicuously enter the shower and surprise me. He really is trying and greatly succeeding in torturing us both. By the time we finally do the deed, let's just say we will make a fireworks display look unbelievably tame.

My eyebrows pulled together and my face scrunched into an agitated expression. Fine, he wants me to be all Miss virginal and innocent, than that's what he will get. I can be a tease as well, I will make him want this body so bad he'll have blue balls to the extreme. Evil Swan, so, so evil. After quickly changing into my night clothes, I hurriedly retrieved my hairbrush and ran it through my tangled mess of a hair. Minutes passed thanks to struggling with my hair to make it appear somewhat appealing so I gave up deciding that seeing him was much more important. It's incredible how in only a matter of a few minutes my heart and soul is so desperately aching for him like we haven't seen each other in years. Why is that? I wonder if I'd ever discover the answers but for now all I longed was to just be back in his presence.

The second I exited the bathroom and sauntered over to my new elegant bed, my feet halted midway when my eyes trained on his tall, lean frame that was standing right across from my window. Though the room remained evidently dark, the radiant light that beamed off the moon penetrated through the halfway drawn window curtain and gave my eyes a clear peek at his ethereal beauty. My lord is he beautiful, stunningly out of this earth beautiful, wait a minute... My head titled sideways as my curious pools gave him a lingering once over. His hair... that hair, there's something so eerily familiar about it that's causing my insides to freeze and tense. Eager yet very nervously my feet led me across the room directing to where E stood but then abruptly ceased when his smooth as velvet voice murmured,

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

I blinked, his question for whatever reason took me aback, I swallowed softly then replied,

"Uh, yeah, guess so."

Then as quiet as possible I tiptoed a few more steps to close the gap between us then placed my hand gently over his right shoulder. Before the opportunity arose for me to have a better view of his face now that there's some light present, the window curtains shut swiftly and a gasp escaped out of my throat when he twisted around to face me.

"Isabella." said a voice somewhere in the once again pitch blackness. "There's some things better left unseen."

The way he made sure to emphasize each word made my stomach flip flop and my heart beat to accelerate. God damn him, how long does he expect to continue on with this charade? As long as you're letting him Bella, what do you think? This may annoy you but be honest with yourself. All the mystery, the intrigue that comes along with this wonderful specimen of an immortal has you so completely turned on you're nearly unable to see straight. That's the point I'm not allowed to see him, well some of the time.

"How was your shower? I take it was..."

"Yeah, yeah it was great." I interceded sourly shaking my head angrily, "Thanks for, well for laying out this for me."

My hand showcased my night attire and my ears just barely made out him humming lustfully under his breath and heat spread between my thighs over the sounds alone.

"Lovely, simply lovely." he whispered approvingly and I flinched upon feeling his frosty fingertips ghosting over the knuckles of my right hand.

He laughed harmoniously and damn it to hell my heart warmed and my chest swelled in reaction. Jesus is it humanly possible to turn into putty or melt like butter because I do believe I'm this close in doing just that.

"Shall we?" he offered, his voice sultry and tender.

His silky fingers interlocked over mine and immediately electric currents shocked my bones. But then my damn brain had to kill the moment reminding me about the damn bed that he purchased and how I felt it was an unnecessary gesture.

"Oh no you don't! Not so fast Mr! First, before I lay with you on that... whatever you call it, explain why you felt the need to buy me this.."

"_This_," E supplied in a low, almost parental sounding tone while waving towards the inviting bed.

"_Is a gift_. Consider it an apology for destroying that horrid piece of... well, what you tragically refer to as a bed. Honestly I'm unable to fathom how you survived all these years with such a,"

"Hey, don't mess with the bed." I interceded irritably. E sighed, shaking his head while my mouth kept running,

"I bought that bed with hard earned money just so you know and it was a,"

"So the bed _isn't_ to your liking?" E asked mock wounded. Oh he is good, no, actually he's really fuckin unbelievable.

Those hypnotic pools of his gleamed mischievously, then in a manner of seconds I was perfectly underneath his granite, glorious, appealing frame. Jesus, he makes my head spin and my already erratic beating heart is this close to exploding out of my chest. The contact almost indescribable simply unreal how icy, solid yet gentle his body is. He's exerting the utmost caution it seemed, his body weight feeling much too light almost feather light. If I were to guess the reason why he's acting carefully it's probably cause of his mauling my wall and nearly destroying my old bed episode. I wanted to assure him that this bed, him laying against me in this appetizing, lovely position so makes things right. But distraction overtook my being thanks to his fragrant breath that's filling up my nostrils and my knees, hell my entire body grew numb as a result.

The perfume that released off his flawless skin is simply divine and breathtaking, complimenting beautifully with the rest of him. The hairs on the back of my neck then stood as shivers coursed up and down the small of my back the instant E's strong, soft hand lifted my left leg. Then tucked it underneath my upper thigh roughly and hitching it around his waist with ease. Oh, fuck me. My breathing became irregular and fast flowing more by the second and when my eyes glared directly into his, that's all it took for me to be completely entranced. His glowing, translucent face now centimeters across from mine, near enough that his lips ghosted over my parted ones and soft, passionate moans escaped. Thanks to the unexpected light that penetrated through the window curtains, my eyes spotted the look of pure devotion and desire that E's face expressed. His enchanting, buttery golden flames smoldered as they locked on my face intently. God, he's abnormally, almost hauntingly beautiful.

"The bed Isabella," He breathed conversationally, his icy breath gusting over my trembling lips.

"Um, the bed?" I repeated, foolishly trying to clear my cloud filled mind by shaking my head.

That's it, I'm done, just stick a fork in me now. I haven't the faintest idea how he does it but I'm currently under his spell, in a near coma induced state with no way out.

"Yes, the bed love. What is it about it that you object to?"

His arctic, marble lips pressed against mine ever so lightly that my entire torso engulfed with burning heat and unrelenting desire. Lord I want this man, every single astonishing part but there's still so much I have no idea about, haven't seen and that's what makes this situation so insane. Um, hello? Snap out of it, wake up! The bed and your problem with it... Suddenly my trance was broken momentarily when I gasped shakily.

"My objection is... that buying me a new one wasn't necessary. Fixing it yourself or giving me some money so I could purchase a new one would have sufficed. But all this? What you call a bed, fixing my wall and my God it's incredible. Looks brand new, like you didn't even maul the shit out of it."

E growled obviously not thrilled over my choice of words but I ignored it continuing,

"May I ask, what do you do for a living? This had to have cost, well, way too much. And how did you get it here in such short notice and the wall.."

E's exasperated sighs cut me off, I watched him tilt his head to the side while furrowing his brows deeply.

"Isabella, the cost isn't your concern but if you insist I pulled some strings and the rest is,"

He stopped for a second when catching the dissatisfied look I gave, then huffed, relenting,

"Fine if you must know, my brothers lent a hand with the wall and the bed and my sister as well. Just humor me please and express some sort of gratitude."

Gratitude? Oh, I'll give him gratitude. I shot him a serious glare and the words escaped my lips freely before I had a chance to wisely stop them.

"Look, I would be thankful if I asked for it. If it was an actual gift which by the way I'm normally not the receiving gifts type of woman, there's a little tidbit for you. This is far too extravagant and expensive. You have to take it back and,"

"Are you sure about that? Absolutely positive that you have no use for this... bed?" E taunted seductively.

His hands roaming freely down my goose bumped arms in a slow, seductive motion and then swiftly raised them high above my head. A breathless gasp released out of my throat when his icy fingers grazed underneath my arms, trailing over my rib cage across my belly then dipping under my shirt. My back arched to it's own accord over the extraordinary, spine tingling sensations his elegant fingers brings while they mapped every curve of my warm flesh, halting right on my breasts. He palmed them gently and instantly my nipples hardened over the contact.

"Jesus Isabella, your breasts are simply a work of art." He murmured lustfully circling my nipples with his pointer finger and thumb rapidly.

"Oh, oh God... yes! E that feels oh so good. Don't stop please." I shamefully pleaded, throwing him a aroused, desperate glare, looking intently into his smoldering, blazing eyes.

"You are quite simply the most dangerous creature I've ever come across my love." He whispered while slowly and roughly pulling my shirt over my head then tossed it carelessly onto the floor.

I shivered internally over the heated, aroused mask that's taking over his features when he inhaled sharply, his eyelids drew shut and his lovely mouth pursed tightly.

"It's sinful to attain such a fragrant scent and your soft, warm skin is utterly magnificent. You will be the death of me, dear Bella."

It was difficult to hold in a light chuckle while my head shook in disbelief. My lips grinned sheepishly. "I can easily say the same about you."

E's face contorted into a solemn, icy glare, his compelling pools trained on my face while his brows pulled together,

"Exactly Isabella. I could unintentionally end your life easily by making one slight wrong move, press onto you too hard, kiss you too deep or rough, or if I touch..."

"No you won't. You couldn't hurt... kill me, that's impossible. I believe that, in you. Why I'm not sure but I trust you have the strength within to be careful."

I stopped myself when discovering E's features over all demeanor had changed drastically which made me reconsider what I was saying.

Seriously why am I trusting a man I barely know? Do I believe without a doubt he's able fight the temptation, the monster within that he keeps at bay? Am I that naive? Deep down I long to have complete faith in him but I'm unsure if that's possible since my gut is plagued with doubts. Untimely, a deep, loud yawn escaped out of my mouth and instantly my cheeks flushed over my actions. I don't want the night to end, our time to end more so I really want him to stay with me all night. Then in the morning wake up to see him literally, by my side. God I wish that was possible. It could be if you insist on him revealing his ass to you. And I should, really should but not this moment I'm just too damn sleepy. Oh great another yawn, goddamn body.

"You're tired, I should leave you to get your rest. It's getting late and..."

"No! Please E, don't go,"

My eyes danced around his face then trained on his orbs intently giving him a pleading stare and he sighed sharply in answer.

"So stubborn," He muttered sourly under his breath.

"Yes, that's me." I shot back teasingly with a goofy grin for added effect. "Just call me Bella stubborn..."

My voice trailed away upon noticing E shifting himself, nearly removing his fantastic body off me. I'm unclear what came over me at that moment, sheer arousal or the obvious reason intoxication. My hand reached out, grabbing a firm hold of the collar of what it appeared to be a button down shirt, then fist it roughly.

"Not so fast, where are you going?"

E inhaled shortly keeping his calm facade present. "I should leave, you need your sleep and.."

I pressed my lips against his heatedly in an effort to shut him up, kissing him hard and feverish. Instantly E pressed his built firmly on top of mine and in reaction my other leg wrapped securely around his cool, stone hip bone. Oh good gracious, is it remotely probable any one feels this damn incredible?

_"Oh Isabella, il mio unico e solo." _E whispered using a rich and lustful voice into my fiery, expectant mouth.

All right haven't the faintest idea what he just said but does it even matter? It sounds all sorts of beautiful, the love thick in his melodic tone. My God he simply takes my breath away. I drew my lips off his delicately, then titled my head upward and flashed an emotional look while admitting,

"E, I need you. More then I should. More then I've ever wanted any other... please touch me."

My arms snaked around his icy marble neck then forcefully nudged his face towards mine. Instantly my hands traveled stopping when discovering his silky hair, raking through the thick strands slowly with my fingers.

E moaned passionately, but shortly after a low, deep growl erupted out of his parted mouth. "Isabella, please don't, you need your.."

I growled at him using unrecognizable octave that even took him aback. What the hell was that? Where did it come from? You know exactly the answers to that. You're out of it, tired, a bit irritable and very horny. Well can you blame me? It's all his fault, look what he does to me that fuckin sexy ass tease!

"Don't?" I finally responded through clenched teeth, "Don't... what E? Tempt you? Seduce you? Why? Because you will kill me? Well, I call you bluff."

My eyes narrowed at him as my brow arched, presenting him a challenging staredown.

Oh shit! No Bella, you wouldn't dare to attempt such an insane, idiotic, dangerous...

"Isabella," E warned in a fixed pitch, gazing at my face sternly with cautious eyes.

I ignored him, instead working my teeth to connect with my lower lip before E, rather I could stop myself. The all too recognizable taste and scent of my own blood suddenly made my stomach churn. I cringed when the liquid bubbled over my flesh, dangling midway as it was oh so close to spilling. E's eyes then blazed, the tint intensifying times a hundred and sheer blood lust etched all over his features. Shit Bella, you better pray you know what the fuck you are doing! But the thing of it is have no idea and that's what made this all the more, _exciting_. The appeal of my life being in danger isn't frightening me in the very least, as it should be. Yeah, because this moronic woman is placing faith in a goddamn Vampire. My face twisted into another a lust etched expression gaze and both my brows raised up when moving my face closer. E 's eyes were tightly shut at this rate and his face displayed arousal yet concentration.

After a ridiculously long minute, his head twisted side to side furiously, as his voice muttered, "Dammit, what the hell are you... doing?"

Holy crow, he's holding his breath. My God, my scent really does call to him. He's literally fighting the inner beast that's raging within his ice cold veins. Christ, what did I just do? Instead of trying to redeem myself and using common sense for once, I blurted in a rich, sultry tone,

"Do you want to taste?"

E shook his head another time, keeping his icy demeanor and composure in tact, unwavering and unmoving.

"E, look at me. It's okay, really. You can do this. You won't... hurt me."

Seriously Swan you have officially lost your fuckin mind? Too bad you never got to finishing your last will and testament. As this most likely is the last night you will ever live.

"_No_. I, shouldn't. Allow me a moment to..." He replied rigidly but I didn't miss the nervousness to his tone as well.

He changed his position once more ready to completely cut off any contact but I wouldn't have it. Stubbornly, foolishly tightening my arms that's covering his neck and inching my face again to where our lips just lightly meshed.

"E, please look at me."

E's eyes finally acknowledged mine but withdrew his head back, leaving our faces to be too far apart. I studied him intently for a few seconds, immediately noticing that he continued to suck in his air supply. My soft yet unsteady pants filled the sexually tensed space while my hips eagerly thrust up against his.

"Don't you want to taste?" I repeated in a breathless tone keeping my fiery eyes locked on his feral and blood lust clouded ones.

Purposely, my tongue swept over the flesh of my lower lip catching the drop of blood that nearly spilled onto my chin. I didn't foresee with this point I was trying to make would turn out to be so erotic. I flashed him a wicked, taunting grin while permitting my doe brown pools to do the talking. A surprised gasp then freed out of my mouth when E's abnormally rock hard member sprang to life, twitching as it forcefully pressed inches close to my sex. He circled his hips rapidly, grinding aggressively and then slamming his hips against mine.

"_Yesss_," He hissed finally answering my question in the most animalistic, sexiest tone. "God forgive me. You have no idea imagine how much, but I,"

"Then what's stopping you?" I shot back, giving him a challenging stare.

E's arctic, granite mouth crushed my swollen pout one in such a powerful yet passionate manner catching me completely off guard. He growled feral, kissing feverishly, desperately and hungrily. It doesn't matter that the oxygen in my lungs are on dangerously low supply cause the sensations and taste of his delicious, tender flesh so worth it. E's cool tongue glided over my bottom lip ever so slowly and he inhaled sharply, after releasing a rumbling snarl.

"Christ you taste heavenly. Better then I ever imagined. Good God Bella."

Oh fuck, the apparent desire and intensity in his voice made me extremely hot, my core releasing wetness that flowed like a river, leaving my cotton pants truly soaked.

"Mmm." E murmured aroused, satisfied and remained his journey of lapping each inch of my parted lips.

My body trembled erratically under him, my legs quivering as the fire between my thighs intensified times fifty. My sex pulsating repeatedly as the recognizable signs of the big O came into the fore front.

"Does this pleasure you my angel? My tasting your decadent blood?" E inquired conversationally and before I could answer, his mouth meshed with mine again in such a tender, seductive motion it made my heart go on overdrive.

His upper lip then connected with my bottom sucking on it ever so gingerly at first then rougher, till finally pulling so viciously I whimpered over the pain. But again instead of being in fear and demanding for him to stop, the arousal within intensified and as a result, my hips rotated to its own accord.

"Fuck Isabella." He grunted softly and I didn't miss the agony in his tone. His mouth moved gentler with mine and I moaned from the contact, clinging onto the back of his cold, thick neck for dear life.

"E, Oh God, you feel so perfect, so fuckin unbelievable. Please, keep going, please." I whispered breathlessly, lustfully.

E grunted sharply in reply, slamming his hips against mine and irritation filled my chest when noticing he exercised restraint, making sure his body weight wouldn't crush mine. Without warning or a word spoken he dry humped my torso frantically and I responded with all I had matching his thrusts and panting lustfully in pleasure. Jesus, were not even really screwing so I can only assume. No, do more then that, this happens right now. No matter if I haven't actually him in the light, know very little about him, nonetheless, my body, heart and soul need him, want him right this instant on this gorgeous new bed. Insanely enough having utmost faith that he will not inflict any intense pain. After all he proved it just now tasting a few drops of blood and resisted the urge to give into the blood thirst and ending my life as a result. My ponders halted the second my body no longer felt the incredible, sensational body weight that E provided. Shit, he stopped, he retreated. Dammit, I fucked up again. Shit Swan, you actually naively believed he wanted to make love to you after you confessed you had sex with Jake earlier? A cool draft that swept across my upper and lower body unexpectedly grabbed my attention.

My eyes roamed downward to discover that my body was au natural from the neck down, Christ how fuckin sexy is that shit? E literally undressed me so gracefully and swiftly all the while I was totally unaware. An epiphany struck punching my gut as realization seeped in, _this is it. _Finally I will be his and he will be mine, in every sense of the word. I gazed on with baited breath as E climbed over my body, repeating the same delicious position like previously. Only this time he shifted himself a tad lower so his face was inches away from my rapid falling and rising chest. My eyes weren't deceiving, catching on that he was yet to be undressed which isn't a very good sign. Why oh why is he still fully clothed? Wait, maybe I'll have the opportunity to display my wild side and tare off that clothing showing him that I can be a sexy, strong woman the opposite of a fragile little human.

"Mmm. Good God you have no idea what your racing heart does to me." E mused his voice sounded almost husky as his cool, granite mouth blanketed over my already erect nipple.

"So exquisite you are my love."

His soulful, lust clouded pools locked on mine and automatically my back arched from the sultry on his shadowed face. My tongue caressed my entire mouth, then they parted and a shuddering, deep moan escaped. It's simply absolute what I want this very second and I planned to have him one way or the other. .

"E, please, taste me. Make me _yours_."

The hidden meaning, of what I requested him to do made my heart race erratically against my ribs and I deeply hope he understood what my words tried to convey.

"Christ, how dare I refuse such a tempting, irresistible, beautiful woman?" He responded without hesitation and then clamped his arctic lips over my nipple gently.

"Oh God yes, yes!" I bellowed hoarsely while my body arched and curved up, perfectly snugging against his granite torso.

"Mmm, you are simply too divine for your own good." E groaned deeply.

His mouth proceeded in a fluid motion, sucking, tugging, then nipped at the erect flesh and growling after each feverish tug. My irregular pants and moans engulfed throughout the entire passionate filled air and fiery heat intensified inside my aching, soaking core. All right so I don't think he caught on to my hidden meaning, my cryptic request regarding him giving into to his bloodthirsty desires. Honestly it's probably for the best I seriously need to consider when I'm more clear headed whether I want to be part of his world. But for now all and want is...

"Oh fuck yes! Just like that. More E, please." I begged shamelessly, bucking my hips against his once more.

He growled ferociously in response directing forward to my other breast mirroring what he did before but wilder and frantic. His icy tongue and satin mouth feeling so damn head spinning across my heated, swollen skin and made each inch of my limbs shiver with delight.

"Only I can make you cry out and beg for more. I'm the only one you'll ever desire now and always. _**You. are. mine." **_

He stressed each word while rubbing my body in ungentle but arousing ways and at the same time lapping my swollen nipple repeatedly in quick circles. My mind decided to replay the things he just voiced and well alarm bells should ring out in my head. This possessive, jealous streak of his is what normally turns me off in a man but instead finding it to be utterly arousing.

"Yes E, I'm yours. I only want and need you. Make me yours."

Again a small part of me really clings to the possibility that he will finally catch on to my hidden meaning. That as we make love he'll succumb to the temptation and bite me, drain the life out of my body and then finally I will become like him.

E chuckled darkly, his buttery pools penetrating, flashing another smoldering gaze. Fuck, his sexy eyes and stares will be the death of me, I'm sure of it.

"Oh sweet, beautiful Isabella it will be my pleasure." He whispered.

Just like that his face buried deep between my thighs after forcefully spreading my legs wide apart with his hands. My knees were drawn up which left my lower regions exposed and I almost felt vulnerable, little awkward but more so, excited. All the insecurities flew out the window the second E stared directly at my face admiringly, lustfully. His eyes expressed utter awe roaming freely all over my naked body from the neck below. Several shaky breaths freed out of my mouth my emotions struggled to pull together but failing miserably. Frankly, I'm undoubtably lost in the heightened state of erotic bliss with no way of emerging out.

"So breathtakingly stunning, the scent of your arousal, makes my mouth water." E expressed, his velvet warm tone etched with arousal. Good gracious he has no comprehension that the mere things he says drives me insane.

E's tongue fluidly passed over his lips appreciatively as his eyes now intently trained on my throbbing, glistening core.

"E, just, do what you want with me." I suggested with such conviction it made my heart hammer excessively. And I didnt miss the conflicted gaze over E's beautiful features.

"God Isabella, _come il vostro corpo mi canta_."

Sweet Jesus what ever that means, the way it slipped off his lips, took my breath away. Suddenly, an icy granite fleshed tongue lapped my soaked bud feverishly with pure unadulterated desire.

"Oh, oh God, yes! E! Yes!" I screamed lustfully.

My hips rotated upward and in turn made my entrance buried mashed against E's face but instantly he forcefully slammed them back down and I moaned heavily over the surprising but stimulating contact.

"That's it my dear angel, cum hard for me." He groaned gutturally, passionately inside my now drenched and throbbing lips.

His sweet, frigid breath made my blood boil, my insides flame, the intense, stimulating sensations consuming each section and spots began to appear before my eyes. No, can't release, not yet. God please this has to last as long as possible. As if he read my mind, E slowed the rapid exciting pace, sweeping across my pulsating walls and up and down moaning each time his tongue tasted my overflowing juices.

"Mmm, fuckin sweet. It's so unbelievable you taste this lovely." He grunted under his breath navigating my flesh at a tortuously slow rate.

All though I'd like for the big O to wait on it's grand appearance but this suffering wait is too fuckin much. He needs to move faster, not use such caution, I'm a big girl my body is able to handle it, it's needs to release and release hard.

"E faster... please, I cant take it." I begged in between hard pants. Just to encourage him along, I rocked my hips, shifting my lower half further against his mouth and he snarled savagely in response.

"As you wish my love." E replied in a dark and sultry voice.

Immediately, his magic fuckin tongue was at it again gliding around my folds in fast flowing manner. Making an up down pattern, stopping to twirl over my clit at such a swift rate, my head whirled and my body went into near convulsions.

"Oh, oh... fuck, fuck, yes!" I moaned loudly and E grunted wildly flicking his tongue in and out of my sex, after mapping my slit again.

Then dear God, I nearly fainted when two long, chilly granite fingers rammed inside my very dripping wet entrance. E didn't even hesitate twice to ginger or be gentlemanly displaying his true vampire side, plowing my core roughly back and forth feverishly. All the while his tongue still going strong licking every last drop of my honey without catching a breath, it obviously wasn't necessary for him. Holy shit he wasn't kidding, he could literally do this for hours on end, days if I let him. Unfortunately, fatigue struck the insides of my body like a damn bitch a reminder that it needs some rest and fast. However, I ignored the signs instead reveling over the electrifying assault that I'm receiving.

"Cum for me beautiful." E requested in a lustful whisper.

His lapping on my folds ceased just slightly as his fingers pumped harder, becoming more rapid and wild with each thrust however using some restraint for my body's sake.

My hips bucked up one last time, my whole lower torso arching and quivering violently. Several blinding spots appeared behind my now closed lids when my abdomens muscles coiled and tightened. Lastly, my toes curled when excruciating pressure dominated my lower regions.

"Oh, yes, yes E! Yes! God!" My voice piercingly expressed sounding much too noisy in the small space.

Tremors clouded over my body as my core muscles clenched and unclenched, the waves of euphoric, erotic bliss enrapturing me. My release flowed hard and so rapid my insides intensely flamed and my mind drifted off to a stimulating zone.

"Mmm, that's it, let it all out. Christ Bella, you taste incredible." E murmured lustfully.

I could feel the satisfied smile etched on his lips as his slender fingers continued to push in and out of my entrance while licking over my entire sex meticulously.

The exhilarating high settled moments too soon as my body started to relax and shut down, the immense exhaustion making an appearance. Several pants and gust of breaths escaped out of my throat and tilted my head down to gaze directly at E. I could feel my face glow in contentment looking like a woman that had the most fuckin heart stopping release of all time. Courtesy of Mr. fuckin magic fingers and tongue himself. However now that the high was dissipating my mind snapped back to full attention again, irritably reminding that from the looks of it there won't be any love making tonight. As disappointing as it is couldn't bring it to myself to question him about it or try to seduce him once more but that's mainly cause I'm incredibly fatigued and just to prove that a deep, loud yawn emerged out of my mouth.

E chuckled and naturally using his super speed motion withdrew from the sexy position he was in and was laying beside me in a matter of seconds. Instantly his strong arms enveloped my body against him giving a firm tender embrace. His lips delicately brushed back and forth over my left temple and I turned over to face him. Then craned my head upward so that our eyes were at even level. I sighed blissfully resting my palm against his cold, satin left cheek. He moaned softly over my tender caress, his eyelids closed briefly then reopened and flashed the most beautiful heartfelt stare that made my heart flutter and tears to nearly well up in my eyes. But I had to just ruin the beautiful moment by murmuring,

"Don't get me wrong that was, what you did, was amazing more then amazing. You are, you just." I paused to think deeply, searching for the right words, once they appeared, I swallowed thickly then said,

"Take my breath away E and I, want to return the favor. Want to make you feel good. Don't you want... I mean, why aren't we.." I broke off as the emotions within became too intense and my cheeks flamed over the incredulous glare E gave.

Oh there you go again whining over how he won't make love to you. You do realize how unattractive that looks right? Acting so desperate? Yes but his constant rejection overpowers my common sense and my insecurities intensified over it.

"Isabella," E started but I cut him short blubbering,

"You still.. Don't want me. I understand, I do. It's because of Jake right? Because I.. I'm sorry, so sorry and,"

"Shh love, please stop. You are beating yourself up entirely too much." E assured tenderly while stroking my chin gingerly with his icy digits.

His eyes trained on mine, his face masking deep intensity etched with pure devotion and love. It's unfathomable the way he cares so deeply for me and we are just getting to know the other. Never had I come across a man who possesses such pure, unconditional love for me. Sure Jake harbors great love towards me but not in the way that green eyes did. A man who carried a endless amount of loyalty even though it wasn't entirely returned till it was too late anyway. I sighed softly leaning into his palm while E stroked over my cheek with his fingers ever so gingerly. Reflexively shivers coursed through my veins, my heart beat irregularly in my chest, a instant, natural reaction every time this heavenly being touches me.

"Of course I still desire you, no matter what past," He swallowed thickly and a angry, sharp hiss emerged out of his mouth, internally I shivered then focused back to way his tender touch feels.

"Indiscretions you had" He finished.

"My love, you can't possibly imagine how deeply I want you, every single part of you. How I ache to join us in such a beautiful, pleasurable way." E exhaled softly, his amber pools never flickered as they remained frozen on my pools.

"Fragile, sensitive human you. Please be patient. It wont be much longer. Just not this very early morning. Like this when your recovering from," E paused briefly, shooting me a disapproving glare and I sighed heavily in return, hanging my head down shamefully.

You should be ashamed you lush whore. The list of all the idiotic things you did last night is endless. Hey, wait a damn minute, who the hell is he calling fragile? I'm anything but. The nerve of that judgmental, insulting, sexy vampire who is undoubtedly right yet again.

"And it's also plainly obvious you're exhausted. Again as like I stated previously, I want it to be special. Make sure I'm absolutely ready as it's necessary to be extremely careful with you. After all, you're entirely fragile."

Ugh, there he goes with that fragile shit again, I'll show him damn fragile! Hmm, doubt you can in your drunk ass state.

"I owe you that." E elaborated in a determined voice. "Besides, I'm ready and willing to allow you to see the _real me _soon."

Oh shit did he just say what I thought with such conviction in his voice? My eyes can look at him postively see him lights and all. All of him and his magnificent glory and I'm certain he is from head to toe. But I didn't miss his face and eyes displaying doubt and fear. Which stirs up a question, what's he so afraid of?

"Really? For sure? I believe you want me just as much as I want you. So no more hiding in the dark?" I flashed him a teasing smile and he scowled while shaking his head.

"Yes exactly just that. But Isabella be warned by showing myself, when you finally see me and you discover... It just won't be what you hoped or dreamt. It will undoubtedly change everything."

His last words struck a chord painfully in my gut, the utter sadness to his tone so evident my heart sank automatically. What the hell did he mean by that? I'm too fuckin exhausted to deal his cryptic bullshit again. Just as my mouth pried open to question him, he muttered,

"You're cold, allow me."

Gingerly he removed himself out of our embrace then in a lightning, graceful speed leaping off the bed mirroring a mountain lion. I watched through squinting eyes, trying to make his form out in the darkness. His tall shadow bent down and instantly knew what he was reaching for my pajamas, just as his arm extended down I bellowed softly,

"Wait, um, actually would you mind, if, if I." I ceased my inane stammering when a hot blush filled my cheeks again.

Feeling utterly stupid and like a teenage girl with a mad crush but brushed it aside best I could. E rapidly stood up then walked back over to the bed in a deliberate casual human way.

"What is it?" he asked gently, anxiously. I swallowed hard then whispered so quietly wondering whether he heard, even with his super hearing.

"Um, I just... can I have, um, wear your shirt to sleep?" I let out a deep breath, failing to ignore the way my stomach twisted in multiple knots.

I was now sitting up with my hands gently laid over my thighs and my head dipped low while glaring at him under my eyelashes. I could feel his eyes roaming freely up and down admiring my naked skin and in turn my center ached and moistened slightly. Fuck, a stare alone gets me so damn turn on, oh I'm utterly hopeless. E's wind chime chuckles tickled my heart and butterflies appeared in my stomach fluttering sweetly. The evident traces of E's honeysuckle aroma indicated that he was back on the bed. However didn't bother to acknowledge this cause the feelings of foolishness and nervousness took over making me feel self conscious again.

"Isabella, look at me." E breathed into my face and automatically I inhaled, allowing his lovely scent to engulf my nostrils and lungs.

Good Lord how on earth does someone smell so inviting? A soft, trembling moan released out my mouth as his icy fingers traced the curves of my hips, gliding across my ribs, after navigating further south ghosting the outline where my thigh meets my hip. My back arched to its own accord and my head back bent back granting his lips access to place several tender kisses up and down my throat. His free hand glided upward then across stopping above my center's bare lips and stroked it tenderly with his stone digits.

"E," I moaned deeply.

Suddenly it dawned that once again his sexy, seducing ways manipulate me and as a result I will pretty much do what ever he asks. Dammit to hell because it works every time because shamefully my body can never have enough of his sinful touch.

"Isabella." He cooed in a sultry voice that instantly made my core throb and my torso to curve.

E's lips now connected over my left breast mouthing it gently and simultaneously his tongue slipped out to take a small taste of my erect nipple. Damn him, I'm this close to imploding, releasing another earth shattering orgasm. Wait, hold that thought, now I am..

"Oh E, God, oh yes!" I cried out when long, cool fingers strummed over my slit gently and swiftly.

"Look at me love." He requested again, plead and lust laced in his tone.

My eyelids were closed in response to his stimulating contact but then without warning fluttered open to face E's seraphic face which showed an amused expression. His hypnotic pools twinkled with humor as he murmured,

"That's more like it. It's such a travesty to hide that beautiful face and eyes of yours. So am I correct in hearing you want to wear my shirt?"

Two slender fingers dipped inside my slippery sex with ease as he grunted heatedly upon the connection while a deep whimper escaped out of my throat.

"Yes." I gasped out as my back arched to its own accord and my legs spread apart instinctively, ecstasy over powering my entire body within and out.

His gratifying assault on my center aborted when his aroused clouded eyes trained on my face.

"You're serious?" He asked in disbelief, throwing a puzzled look. A wave of humiliation blanketed over and my cheeks flushed deeply again.

"Yes, I want something of yours, to have on me, to feel on my skin."

Come to think about it I know exactly why I want to don his shirt. The satin material alone almost matches his flesh and his lovely scent that will be lingering on the material. It'll be like having him with me when he isn't present.

"Your cheeks are simply stunning when you blush." E said in a rich, melodic tone, his eyes landed on my cheeks gazing at them approvingly.

His fingers slowly withdrew out of my moistened center much to my chagrin and I sighed irritably addressing my disapproval. Suddenly E hovered between my parted legs, his chest rubbing against my body and it shuddered as my voice moaned softly. E then rested his left hand over my hip while the other hand was a mere inches apart from my face. He cocked his head and with a lifted brow flashed a playful look and smile, my breath caught at the mere sight.

"Want to taste?" He mimicked, a repeat of my request from earlier.

Two glistening fingers were ghosting over my lips and immediately the scent of my arousal wavered off his skin and filled my nostrils. Without a word my lips parted and E inserted his fingers inside my warm awaiting mouth. My tongue flicked out swirling around the cold tips, licking every drop of my own juice. I quivered over the erotic wave that washed over my entire being and in reaction my hips swayed seductively.

"Mmm." I moaned sucking and lapping his sweet silky fingers feverishly. My head bobbed with each thrust and E grunted, the sounds withdrew deep from his chest.

"Holy shit Isabella, you are unbelievably sexy."

I smiled smugly then pulled my mouth off and E groaned in disappointment. Ah, so he doesn't like to be teased either does he? God that was so hot and if it wasn't for the much needed rest my body is craving for, I'd be all over him sucking his perfect length instead of his fingers.

E sighed blissfully, grinning peacefully. "Now about my shirt."

I looked on attentively, eagerly while he removed his shirt in two seconds flat, after in no time slipped it over my skin and buttoned it up with ease.

"Thank you." I whispered tenderly once he helped me settle underneath the covers.

We were facing each other and locked in a tender embrace. Oh good lord his bare chest is rubbing against my torso, it's so freezing, hard like stone and above all feels wonderful. His intoxicating, delightful aroma that's planted on every fiber of his shirt is too perfect. My hands had a mind of their own craving to that icy marble chest of his. My fingers instantly explored every muscle, plane and they relished over the satiny feel, tingling every time they stroked.

"Mmm, that feels heavenly." E murmured in a sing song way. "The way your warmth feels on my cool skin, utterly magnificent."

"Funny you stole the words right out of my mouth. When touching you like this it just feels, so I'm unable to think of the right words." I whispered sleepily, stifling a yawn while my eyes struggled to remain open.

E frowned deeply then sighed sharply, "It's awful that I'm keeping you awake during this late night hour. God I'm selfish and,"

"Shh," I interceded gently pressing my fingertip against his mouth.

"Killing the moment here." I teased with a soft smile and E returned it to my elation. "Besides it's I who should apologize."

E looked at me puzzled and I clarified,

"I never thanked you for the gorgeous bed, all though still unnecessary but I'm grateful nonetheless also for the notes and the movie."

"You like it, really?" E asked in such a cute, weary voice, it made me want to blurt out "Aww". The way his features mirrored just a tinge of insecurity tugged my heart strings.

"No," I began, pausing dramatically and nearly bursting into full blown laughter over the panicked glare E threw my way.

"I love it, " I concluded with a grin, "Hope to watch it with you soon. How did you know?"

E exhaled sharply his eyes cast away to avoid my gaze.

"I'm glad its to your liking and yes we will watch it very soon. Count on it and as far as how I knew? Well, I know a lot about you Isabella."

I groaned deeply while shaking my head irritably. "Like what? But yet surprise, surprise still know next to nothing about you."

E's eyes flickered over training intently on mine his expression remorseful as brows creased.

"I'm aware that one of your all time favorite plays is Romeo & Juliet. You have this fascination with Vampires and have a tendency to attract all sorts of bad luck and danger. Which brings reminds me," E paused to throw out a stern glare that made me feel inches smaller and like I'm a goddamn two year old.

After breathing out heavily he supplied, "Isabella what you did attempted before was not only foolish but _incredibly dangerous_. You have no concept that I had to use every ounce of strength and will power to not.. Please, don't ever do that again. If I were to ever, if anything were to happen to you.."

His voice trailed off choking up and my breath caught over the heartbreaking sounds. He's right Bella and you know it, every word rings true. That was fuckin stupid of me, making my lip bleed. I should kiss Gods ass for sparing my idiotic self.

"You know you liked it." I retorted stupidly under my breath, a poor attempt at joking in order to lighten to tense mood.

"That's far from the point." E growled and I shivered from the razor sharp edge to his voice.

It became eerily silent as the tension grew thicker between us, leaving me to ponder about how I didn't want the night to end on a bad note. So with that I pressed my lips tenderly over E's chin as a peace offering. E sighed serenely and thankfully his expression softened. His hand that was on my hip became mobile caressing the back of my leg gingerly the sensations sending electric currents over my spine. I moaned softly and my body trembling against his while he proceeded to guide further then stopped at my behind and lightly rubbing my lower cheek.

"Mmm." I hummed as a silly yet aroused grin planted on my lips.

The familiar waves of unconsciousness came back to the surface ready to carry me away to a peaceful night's rest. My body very willing and tempted to surrender, let the sleep in while being inside the arms of a dark angel. But I willed myself to hold on a bit longer longing to hear his beautiful voice for a little while more. My hands freely explored his chest again moving in a up and down gesture and his steel like frame trembled from my gentle contact. His reaction to my touch made my heart thunder wildly and my insides to tingle with delight.

"So can I ask you some things?" I asked in a sleepy yet urging tone.

My eyes fluttered halfway closed and I willed them to pry back open but to my dismay another yawn broke free and E laughed heartily at my expense. Then he exhaled slowly, narrowing his eyes as his face wore a uncomfortable expression.

"Sure if you must." He politely agreed but my ears didn't miss the bitterness laced in his voice.

I exhaled quietly, "Let's start with something simple, how old are you?"

E sucked in sharp breath after pressing his cold lips against my temple tenderly.

"Eighteen." He responded roughly, reluctantly.

Holy Crow, I didn't expect him to be so... well, _young_. And my god for him to be incredibly sexually experienced at his tender age is something else. Jesus it must be a Vampire thing. Still processing over his age made me press,

"How long have you been eighteen?"

"Awhile."

His pools flamed with intensity as a nervous expression etched on his face. That alone should have made warning bells ring in the back of my head advising for me to not pry anymore regarding the subject. But stupidly my voice babbled,

"But, you're so _young_. I mean, how were you... What happened when you were.."

"Next question please." E sharply intruded and I shuddered in reaction to his icy pitch.

"Sorry," I mumbled remorsefully, obviously realizing a nerve was hit regarding the topic over how he was turned. Which dammit only makes me all the more curious again.

"Bella love, there's nothing for you to apologize for. I was the one who reacted rudely." E sighed heavily appearing regretful, then brushed his lips across my messy tendrils and I hummed in contentment from the gentle action.

"I will answer that for you, someday. Just not right this moment."

"Okay." I relented tiredly, shaking my head in order to stay awake.

E's face masked anxiousness when his eyes trained on my face, "Love, you really should,"

"No, I'm fine but nice try avoiding further questions." I shot back teasingly, grinning sleepily.

"So what do Vampires do for fun, since you don't sleep at all. Must be nice to have all that free time."

E snorted, "Not particularly. Sometimes it can be redundant. That's why I left my family for awhile, to be on my own."

"And stalk me right?" I teased.

E exhaled briskly, shaking his head in disagreement, "No, that's not... anyhow, I like to read, the classics are my favorite along with sci-fi or anything regarding philosophy and life. I also play chess with my brother and sister."

"Chess?" I choked out after my breath caught in my throat. My brain reminded about the similarities between him and green eyes and how uncanny it is. It's just a coincidence Bella.

"Yes." E replied casually, his face masking indifference,

"I also play the guitar and piano like I mentioned last night. I write music as well."

His words seemed to blend in while my mind drifted to another place and time playing memories before my eyes. Luckily the relentless waves of sleep tried to push its way back in.

"Isabella, are you alright?" E's velvety tone asked bringing me back to the present.

"Yes, sorry, um, that's great. I remember you telling me that. I'd love to hear you play sometime." My mouth curved into a gentle, tired grin and he responded with a dazzling smile that brightened his once unresponsive amber's.

"That can be arranged."

My heart soared instantly when thinking about the possibility of us spending more time together getting to know the other while doing normal things, sounds perfect.

"Why I didn't say this before is beyond me but my shirt looks incredibly sexy on you." E complemented smoothly and a rush of blood tinted my neck.

E chuckled musically, "_Vous etes si belle_."

What now he's speaking in French? Oh sweet Jesus this man is undoubtedly romantic and sexy.

Suddenly his lips covered mine kissing long, slow and gentle, expressing intense love and devotion through a kiss. Moments too soon our lips simultaneously parted and my eyes fully drew shut. This time I didn't have the strength to fight the slumber that's rapidly invading my being.

"Is the line of questioning over?" E whispered his voice sounding so sexy chills spiraled along my spine. His hand traveled over back of my thigh again, softly tracing it's curves and I shivered over the pleasurable contact.

"Mmm." I murmured drowsily as my body drifted into half unconsciousness.

"You will have all the answers you are seeking soon enough." E murmured inside my ear then encasing my lobe and gently sucking the skin with his plush stone lips.

A soft sigh released out of my mouth from the exhilarating pleasure and my ears picked up E muttering under his breath,

"But I fear you won't want anything to do with me after I tell you every thing. I shouldn't have stayed away all this time."

Why would he say that? I wanted to ask him but was unable to speak. Darkness and the peaceful dreams just seconds with my reach.

"That's it my angel, get some rest. We will see each other again soon enough." He cooed against my ear while combing my tangled hair lovingly with his fingers.

I sighed happily snuggling closer, burying myself deeper inside his blissful, loving embrace.

"E, I..."

Oh my God, stop right there! Don't even attempt to say those words again! There's no chance I'm in love with the man I've only known him what, almost 3 days now? Ridiculous Bella. I ignored my blunt conscience instead focusing and relishing over the tranquil state my body is under.

_**"Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up, she goes. Up she goes... Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes, there she goes..." **_E sang in a sultry, velvet pitch.

Those words the way he sang it, is so familiar. What is it about that song? E continued to sing the rest softly while his fingers caressed my hair and I hummed serenely in response.

"Night E." I heard myself mumbling.

"Goodnight Isabella, sweet dreams." He tenderly replied.

Just as the gates opened allowing my body to enter the inviting darkness, E's voice echoed somewhere in the far corners of my mind sounding faraway and distorted and my ears only picked up bits and pieces. I began to wonder while in my near asleep state if what he said was real or a dream.

"I had to," E explained in a solemn tone, tense tone. "He was going to..."

He proceeded after exhaling, "I couldn't let him. And I vow with every fiber of my being that he will _never_ hurt you again."

What? Who will never hurt me? What does he mean...

"I love you Bella so very much. I'm deeply sorry for misleading you, for every thing."

Before my brain could register any of his surprising but touching admission, the calm currents of slumber finally arrived. Just as my body and mind was seconds to being in a catatonic state, E pressed his cold mouth on my forehead. Then finally, gentle tides of deep sleep carried me to a serene rest.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**Credits: There are some Eclipse (the novel) references in this chappie, credit to the great SM!**

**Song that E sings from the movie Titanic, LOVE that movie!**

**Translations:**

_**Vous etes si belle **__(you are so lovely)_

**il mio unico e solo **_(my one and only)_

**come il vostro corpo mi canta** _(how your body sings to me) _

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! Any theories about what Edward was talking about at the very end? Let's just say it has a LOT to do with what happens in the next chappie, :) Oh and be sure to check out the links on my profile that features the outfits Bella has worn in the story, a picture of her car, Jake's bike, Bella's apartment and much more! I'm adding more pics soon. Okay that's it and if you leave me a juicy, tender review, I will in turn message you a sneak peek of Chapter 10! Great right? All right sweeties see you in Chapter 10. I hope to have it posted in the next day or so, *hugs**


	10. Chapter 10:Whirlwind Morning & News

_**A/N: Hola my lovely readers! I'm going to make this short & sweet because I want you all to start reading, especially since the update took a little bit. So sorry about that. Real life has me very busy lately, grr :( Anyway quickly want to thank you all very much for your supportive reviews, PM's, adding this story to your favorites & alerts! I can't say enough that it always makes me beyond happy :) All right I'll chat with you more at the end...**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: NOT Mine but the amazing SM's! But I am the proud owner of the Twilight Saga Scene it DVD game which I recommend, it's soo fun!**_

_****Rated NC-17 for strong language & sexual content. Plots & Characterization are mine! LK, copyright. 2011**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Whirlwind Morning & Unsettling News**_

I was cold, extremely cold. My body completely frigid and tense from my head to my toes. The surroundings around me were thick with such tension and callousness it sent icy shivers to the depths of my soul. Suddenly distinct sounds of footsteps caught my attention and my eyes automatically scanned around to find out where and who they were coming from. But familiar marble cool lips that brushed gently along my temple distracted me minutely and I sighed quietly in contentment. My eyes flickered up to meet with E's face that appeared completely strained, panicked, his mesmerizing pools glaring straight ahead. He captured me in a firm, half embrace his stone arm strong and secure around my lower back. I stole a moment to inhale his heavenly, intoxicating aroma, letting it encompass my entire being and fill up my lungs. Serenity enveloped each section of my insides, however it was short lived as sudden nervousness attacked practically punching directly in my gut.

"E?" I said in a choked whisper.

I had to literally strain my questioning chocolate orbs to view him but unsuccessful in doing so since the surroundings were too dark, unfamiliar and as a result the damn nerves and anxiousness wouldn't cease.

His eyes finally locked directly onto mine and I gasped simply awed over how vividly dark they were. Black to be exact, a onyx color and extremely tense with a hint of worry. And also didn't miss the way his jaw was clenched tight, so tight it appeared like it would shatter at any moment. Suddenly his eyes narrowed sharply and his posture went insanely rigid. My heart beat increased, pounding violently against my ribs and my breathing became short and erratic. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so deathly frightened? Where are we? My eyes trained ahead instantly spotting three people. At least I think they are but now not so sure as they appeared to be floating the way they motioned lithely and fluidly. All mirroring the others direction and all donned black long cloaks that covered their shadowy looking forms. Who are they?

"It's all right my love. I'm right here." E assured, his smooth tone strained and edgy.

My mouth exhaled carefully, quietly while training on the way his soft arm feels securely around the small of my back gripping firmly and some comfort settled my tight, panicked chest. Thankfully my heart rate slowed its rapid beating and my breathing to returned to normal. Yet still unable to shake the uneasiness that wavered every part of my gut and wishing it would simply go away. There has to be some sort of reason why am I deathly frightened and on edge. Maybe it's cause we were being led somewhere but where, have no idea. I studied the brightly lit unremarkable hallway that we were passing by searching for any visible signs that could reveal the unknown location.

So far only noticing that the walls were an off white and the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. Unexpectedly my insides warmed overtaking the chills that left a mark and I was grateful for that. But the immensely confusion over having no idea where in the world I'm at made my heart race rapidly again and my lungs to constrict. Just as my lips parted, the words nearly drawing out, a voice coming from the one of the three cloaked people, sang in a childlike, monotone voice.

"This way."

I trembled beside E struggling to ignore the frequent chills that raced across my spine and beyond to focus on him and him alone, attempting to control the frantic beating of my heart and to breathe steady but to no avail. E pulled my torso to his closer, comfortingly while pressing his icy, granite lips on the top of my head. Calmness washed over my chest just slightly and it was just enough to help my breathing regulate normally again.

"Just do as she says." A eerily recognizable gentle, melodic tone whispered.

Is that.. my head turned and my orbs landed directly straight at Alice Cullen who's visibly so tiny and fragile, pixie like compared to the rest of us. She gave a soft assuring glance and warm smile that didn't match her anxious amber pools. Her hand then landed on my shoulder and Jesus it felt really ice cold and solid like E's. Wait a minute, what the hell is Alice Cullen doing here? In my dream with E, with these strange people? Something is not right and obviously not adding up.

"Bella breathe, it will be all right, you'll see." She reassured, her tone etched with such conviction that for a split second I almost believed that indeed everything would be all right.

Until we were led inside an elevator and it was then my curious eyes caught a clearer glimpse at the hovering cloaked figures. One of them the childlike one is a young woman, petite like Alice but lanky and frail. She didn't look any older then fourteen perhaps but something hinted she was much, much older nonetheless. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her flawless translucent face wore an apathetic expression on. But it was her eyes, a dull crimson tint that immediately grabbed my attention and a startled gasp almost escaped past my throat. She intercepted my stare and flashed a sinister icy smile in turn.

Instantly E growled at her sharply his shoulders growing rigid while glaring at her threateningly with icy, rabid eyes. The corners of his mouth then curled up, pulling into a snarl that displayed his razor sharp teeth. The girl chuckled amusingly, musically under her breath and I glanced away keeping my eyes sorely trained on E. The second the elevator doors closed behind us, immediately all three of the covered figures removed their hoods revealing themselves. I was unable to suppress the curiosity again my eyes eagerly studying each of them intently and with pure curiosity, panicked chills coursed over my veins over the sight.

There were two men to the other side of the girl, one of them astoundingly massive not only in size but in height, towering all of us easily. From the looks of it this enormous man's even taller then Jake if that's possible. His inhumanly beautiful skin, olive textured, complimented his black cropped hair. However his deep crimson eyes with black in the pupils is a haunting reminder of what he is. To say he was frightening or intimidating would be an understatement. He caught me stupidly gaping his way and he winked in my direction as a smug, menacing grin planted on his mouth.

And did he just whisper, _"Dibs."_ in such a perverted, sinister like manner?

E didn't miss that inappropriate remark and glared directly at towering man icily with slanted eyes while a vicious rumbling snarl emerged out of his throat. It made me flinch instantly, I never heard E sound so well, unbelievably threatening. However it didn't faze the dark haired man, he just dipped his head back and laughed deeply his tone booming yet melodious.

"Relax brother," Alice suggested in her beautiful bell tone under her breath shooting E a warning glare. Brother? What? Am I missing something? Apparently so.

I didn't give it another ponder for now at least instead involuntarily directed my attention over to the other man who was shorter in height but just as equally threatening. His face imaging a murderous expression but yet it also appeared eerily calm and my heart hammered faster against my chest from the sight. His hair was cropped as well, a medium blond color and his eyes shared the same tint as the other man's. I quickly and inconspicuously eyed them purposely immediately noticing that underneath their cloaks all of them were dressed modernly. I would bet a years worth of my teaching salary that their clothes were not designer but custom made. Thankfully the elevator ride was brief and before long we exited then walked across a posh reception area.

All right maybe I have somewhat of an idea where we are, well at least I recognize an office when I see one. However this wasn't your ordinary office. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green were the first of the many things I spotted after stepping out of the elevator. There were no windows but large brightly lit paintings of what looked like to be Tuscan countryside in its place. Wait, are we in...No we can't be. Damn I wish to God anyone would share where the hell we are, better yet what we are doing here. I desperately longed to ask E but was unable find my voice instead just clutched onto him for dear life and he planted another gentle kiss over my temple in assurance.

My thoughts cut short when taking in the sight of lavish furniture. Pale colored couches were arranged in cozy groupings and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The smell of the flowers potent and made my nose twitch fighting the urge to sneeze. Other then that though for some odd reason I was starting to feel somewhat at ease, maybe because the surroundings were dare I say normal? Compared to the three figures who were practically floating ahead of us. My eyes then trained to the middle of the room noticing a high polished mahogany counter and the woman behind it. I couldn't resist the temptation to gawk incredulously at her. She was tall with dark polished skin and impressively vivid green eyes, her posture looking right at home and at ease. No, looking more like she stepped off the pages of a runway magazine. How this woman appears so comfortable around people who honestly gives me the damn creeps is beyond me. Unless...

"Ciao e benvenuto!"

She greeted in Italian, at least that's my best guess however other then that I'm not positive what those words meant. Maybe she welcomed us perhaps? Italian.. wait are we in Italy or.. once more my abdomen felt heavy, clouded with anxiousness and fear.

The childlike woman responded back in a polite monotone saying the woman's name perhaps but my ears and brain didn't register the words.

The big guy winked over at the gorgeous woman and she giggled in reaction flirtatiously batting her eyelashes in his direction. She then caught my gaze and flashed me a professional, pearly white smile. E blankly glared at her while shaking his head in disbelief perhaps? Alice remained calm and poised her head held up high matching our steps while we passed by the reception desk. Overwhelming curiosity then hit me and I found myself blurting out to E in a hushed tone,

"Is she, _human_?"

My heart rammed thunderously against my chest while my lungs began to constrict again every cell within nearly going limp, numb and cold, oh so cold.

"Yes." E replied flatly in a low monotone.

His eyes directly trained on the three people ahead, never faltering his gaze. It was as if he waited for them to make any sudden movements or for a reaction. And he would instinctively protect me without cause from whatever harm they may direct my way. I don't doubt it for a split second that those "people" in the black cloaks are capable of doing murderous, calculating acts.

"Does she know, that they are.." I trailed off deciding to leave the unspoken words hanging as E knew exactly what I'm thinking. (I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the three people are indeed without a doubt vampires)

"Yes."

"Does she want to be, like..." I babbled on in a choked whisper fighting to pay no mind to the aching pain in my chest.

"Yes." E answered in a clipped, dark voice giving my waist a gentle yet firm squeeze with his cool hand.

"And so she will be." The blond haired man stated manner of factly with a smirk over in my direction, instantly my chest tightened and my heart leaped to the middle of my throat.

"Or dessert." The childlike woman finished in a uncaring, flat tone and fluidly her lips curved into a Cheshire, cold smile

Who in the hell are they? Unfortunately the answer to that question was soon known. Before long we approached towering wooden doors and they opened immediately granting view of what's to come. Another figure, a man sporting a stunning three piece suit was standing at the entry way. His face and overall appearance matched the childlike woman's eerily greatly that they could pass as twins. He was tall and lean with dark brown combed back hair and those same intimidating, emotionless crimson eyes. Even though they all appeared dangerous they looked just every bit as lovely, their features so magnificent and captivating. The boyish looking man smiled at us warmly, cordially then greeted the woman embracing her and after they kissed the others cheeks.

"Sister, they send you out to get one and you bring back two.."

His intense red pools locked on my face, then length after making that cryptic statement and in reaction my eyes cast purposely down avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"And a half, such a clever girl." He finished in a hauntingly polite tone.

This is getting more and more peculiar by the damn second. After their greetings and the other two men talked inaudibly amongst themselves, we were led over to a wide, ornate hall. You've got to be kidding me, when does this end? I clutched on to E even tighter then before using all of what little strength I bare left. He glanced down at me, with consoling yet anxious eyes while whispering,

"It will be alright, I promise Isabella."

And I wanted to feel at ease over his promising words that his rich, velvety voice provided. But the comfort wouldn't come, instead only the fear utter immense fear occupied very crevice of my insides. And it grew deeper and more intense by the second and after what seemed like eternity we finally arrived at another door. It was plain, unlocked and I watched struggled breath as the child like man and woman opened it together granting us access to most likely another creepy appearing room.

"Let's not keep him waiting." The woman said in her cool monotone and my stomach lurched, panic gripping a tight hold of my insides.

Who's he? I really didn't care to find out and for whatever reason, thankfully, didn't have the opportunity to. Cause the moment E led me past the doors a high pitched, repetitive sound pierced my eardrums causing my body jolt and unexpected blackness covered my eyes.

* * *

Irritating, high pitched_ beep, beep _sounds caused my lids slowly pry. Instantly my eyes scanned around the sunlit bedroom searching for the culprit of the godawful noise.

"Ohh, make it stop!" I groaned in a whiny tone while training my gaze at the alarm clock that's placed atop the night table.

It seemed too far out of my reach, no more like I'm too lazy and fatigued to lean over and shut the fuckin thing off. An idea came to mind and without giving it another thought my hand blindly grabbed one of the unfamiliar decorative pillows that adorned my new fit for a Queen bed and tossed it carelessly. It landed right smack against the clock and it tipped over landing in a crashing thud on the floor. Bulls Eye! Yeah great one genius, you didn't by chance sneak a peek at the time did you? Make sure that, I dont know, you're not late for this thing called work. That alerted my ass to attention willing my body to sit up, then slide over to the edge to bed and swing my feet over. Just when I was about to stand a wave of dizziness and overwhelming nausea slammed right into my gut, catching me by complete surprise.

"Fuck." I muttered, my voice thick and groggy discovering my throat stung painfully like someone shoved a fork that was on fire down it.

What in the world is going on? Why is the room spinning, my mind cloudy and heavy. As if that wasn't enough the back of my head pounded so fiercely and viciously I was afraid it would combust and the contents of my brain would color the walls after. Oh nice visual there freak. Perfect now I have the uncomfortable urge to vomit. All right Bella focus, retrace your steps. Why in Gods name would you feel like you've been run over by a Mack truck repeatedly? My mushy but semi functioning brain presented images the readers digest version of went down last night. From the party over in La Push, to flirting with Seth, then Seth and Jake fighting after the fact and lastly Jake and I sharing heated words but not too long after kissing and making out.

The reminders kept playing like a slide show, Old Quil sharing the tales involving the cold ones, Jake and I screwing twice at his place. After ditching him shamefully, stupidly kissing Seth, leaving him, then arriving back home to find a very panicked, paranoid E. _E..._ suddenly more images displayed presenting a recap of early this morning. A wide, stupidly happy smile creased my mouth the second my nose caught a whiff of E's fragrant aroma. I glanced down gratefully discovering that E's black striped button down shirt was still in tact over my flesh. I leaned over my face inches away from my right arm and unabashedly breathed in his enticing scent. God it's almost like he's here, holding my body securely with his cold granite biceps. A state of bliss blanketed my heart and mind over thoughts of E and wearing his sexy ass shirt made me feel a little better. That was until I climbed out of bed and then the somewhat pleasant emotions went right down the fuckin drain.

"Ohhh shit." I hissed when an unrelenting wave of dizziness invaded inside my head.

But that was nothing compared to the agonizing sharp pain that lingered on nearly each body part. Almost every single one. Even my ass hurts, between my thighs are unbearably sore as well and hate to admit it's undoubtedly from E's passionate yet aggressive assault only a few hours ago. So worth it though. Yeah I'm masochistic, no and's, if's or but's about it. My feet moved in a turtle like speed inside the bathroom but not before stealing a quick glance at the bed, making certain it remained in tact along with my wall. Well, good job E with the control issue all though my groggy induced state didn't miss that a pillow is missing. Hmm, I will have to interrogate Mr. Wonderful about that one later while grinding on his hips and kiss the shit out of his icy full lips. Bella, snap out of it, get your mind out of the gutter just for a few hours, got it?

_Yeah, yeah fine_. I grumbled sourly in my thoughts while hastily flipping up the light switch and groaned deeply over the hideous sight before my eyes. I hate you mirror. Jesus I make zombies look like fucking beauty queens. To say I'm a wreck would be putting it mildly. I shook my head incredulously cringing over the prominent, light marks that tattooed both sides of my neck courtesy of E's tasty luscious lips. Boy does he have _a lot _to answer for later. I studied the reflection intently and cringing over the dark circles under my eyes that made my face look like it was bashed on from some sort of street fighting. Then there's my hair, all over the place sticking out in several directions resembling a birds fuckin nest. And E and Jake want me why? I sighed frustratingly then wasted no time and hurriedly worked on making myself presentable.

After spending five minutes attempting to do something pretty with my hair and failing miserably, I gave up deciding to just style it in a shitty but decent enough french twist. After washed my face, brushed my teeth, applied deodorant and lastly spraying a ridiculous amount of perfume, leaving no traces of my body left out. Well, shit have to appear all professional and model citizen like after all. Moments later I was dressed wearing a short sleeved, royal blue turtleneck completing it with a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans. The turtle neck being the obvious choice, after all what would I tell my students if they were to ask about the bruises on my neck? Yes class, heed this valuable lesson don't allow strangers especially sexy, mysterious Vampire ones to attack your neck.

I rolled my eyes over my ridiculousness while scrambling to grab my tote, purse and thermos mug that was filled to the brim with steaming coffee which my body is in desperate need of currently. It doesn't take a psychic to predict this will be a long, fuckin day ahead due to the lack of sleep I had already feeling the effects of it immensely and not to mention I miss E already. Hell, I inhaled his shirt one too many times over the past few minutes. So what does that say? Just as I was heading straight for the door after giving PT brief cuddles, my eyes landed on the dining room across the way.

Shit, how I nearly missed this is beyond me. While squealing like a tween school girl my feet practically flew me over to dining table, my excited eyes gazing at enormous bouquet of stunning, vividly colored orchids. Christ how did he know? Only one other person knew my love for these beautiful flowers. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to ignore the odd feelings in the pit of my stomach while motioning forward to smell the beautiful fragrance that permeated off the flowers. It didn't come as a surprise when spotting a card attached to them. With a shaky eager hand I picking up the paper then unfolded it and my eyes read,

_My beautiful Isabella,_

_There are no words that come even close to express the infinite love I carry for you. You're quite simply my everything and you have my heart for eternity. I'll miss you more then my last breath. Please keep my heart safe, I left it with you._

_Love always, E_

_p.s. Tonight is the night & Be Safe_

Automatically my heart uplifted as serene warmth blanketed my chest after re reading his touching, heart melting words once more. I wouldn't even begin to know how to describe the overwhelming emotions that are hitting me from all sides. That was simply without a doubt the most moving, beautiful letter I've ever received. Air struggled to release out of my lump clouded throat when my mind came to the obvious conclusion that I'm falling for him hard and way too fast. My heart thundered wildly against my chest as his statements deeply sank in. Tonight. This is it, this is... wait, what about Jake?

What in the world am I going to do about him? And speaking of, a familiar chirp sang inside my jean pocket that's undoubtedly coming from my cell. I ignored it remembering clearly that I need to leave for work and now. Without hesitation, I made a mad dash for the door remembering to bring all my belongings and locking the door securely after. Once inside the elevator moments later, I took advantage of the minimal amount of time had to check my voice mail messages and surprisingly there were three texts and three voice mails. Damn this can't be good, just feel it. With a shaky breath and a heavy heart my eyes scanned over the most recent text which came in about an hour ago. It was from Jacob and it simply read,

_**What the hell happened last night between you and Seth after you ditched my ass? We need to talk Bella. **_

I swallowed thickly struggling to bury the aching sob that itched to escape. My body started to tremble while my feet sluggishly moved me past the ajar elevator doors. Then ceased from walking any further once reaching the buildings glass double doors. Deciding it was wise to steady myself against the wall when feeling my body about to fall over and pass out cold. Dammit how did Jake find out what happened between Seth and I? Did that cute Jake look alike rat me out? No, Seth wouldn't, he's not capable of being cruel or doing such a idiotic thing by telling Jake knowing it would get him possibly murdered right on the damn spot. Recognizable signs of hyperventilating pulled me out of my deep state of ponders. My chest caved in rapidly and heavily while my lungs constricted painfully.

Holy shit, can't breathe, losing breath... losing breath. Bella, relax close your eyes and count to three. But Jake knows and Seth... oh God. Bella, close your eyes and count to three. My eyes slipped closed to their own accord then I counted to three slowly under my breath. Luckily, that helped a little, relief settling over my heart the second my breathing returned to some level of normalcy. After exhaling slowly and steadily I pushed myself off the wall then tentatively paced over to the glass doors and quickly exited the building. Moments later when seated inside my car, a sign, an omen of sorts occurred a straight forward warning of what the day would bring. It started to rain, fuckin massive size drops poured down endlessly, angrily from high above the sky followed by some thunder claps that rumbled in the distance.

"You hate me God, don't you?" I spat vehemently while glaring out the window training my eyes up toward the dreary gray colored sky.

I flinched when another threatening clap of thunder permeated throughout the air and beyond the noises rattling my bones. Guess, there's my answer. I sighed heavily while inserting the key inside the ignition and my right hand clutching them in a death like grip. I'm so ready to high tail it the hell out of here because the rate I'm moving, my students will be the first to arrive instead of their own damn teacher. However a nagging urge to check the other messages on my cell idiotically took priority and wasting no time I retrieved my cell then scrolled through the other received texts. Jesus Bella you truly are a glutton for punishment and a fuckin moron too. You need to get your ass to work. After dismissing my rambling conscience to the best of my ability my eyes scanned over the text that Seth sent very early this morning. Well, this explains everything. I pondered bitterly while reading,

_**Bells, Sorry for getting carried away. I wish you didn't leave like that but I understand. Don't feel bad that was all on me. I should have known better. Just don't feel guilty. This can stay betw. us I swear. Jake will never know. We can just continue on being friends. At least I hope so. Really don't want things to get weird between us. Call me.**_

I groaned remorsefully feeling like instant shit for what I'm putting that poor kid through. Poor kid? He's the one that probably ratted your ass out! He said something to Jake about what happened, I mean who else did? Maybe but Seth did promise he wouldn't tell and that it would stay between him and I. Unfortunately my mind no longer had to guess on what was said or not after reading the time and date stamp on the message. The text was sent about ten minutes later after I left last night before the drama unfolded. Seconds passed and all my fears were confirmed after reading the latest message from Seth. My heart hammered erratically against my chest, my hands shaking uncontrollably and my belly overturned the instant my eyes read..

_**Bella, try not 2 freak out. Embry and the guys saw us kissin outside. He ran his big ass mouth and told Jake. I'm sorry. Trying 2 do damage control but honestly Jake is pissed, really fuckin pissed. Bet he'll be knocking on my door any moment. Shit, gtg**_

Fear gripped my chest, my lungs, my heart the consequences of my selfish stupid ass actions slapped me right across my cheek. Oh God. Poor Seth. Jake wouldn't hurt him that bad, right? Oh yeah Bella keeping telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. Dammit, its all my fuckin fault. I shouldn't have kissed him, even if I was intoxicated that doesn't excuse it. Thanks to my heartless foolish choice now there's a huge ass, real life soap opera on my hands. Then throw in E for good measure who wants me to stay away from Jake, from La Push and he's plans to finally reveal himself this evening. How much more shit do I have to deal with? God, spare me please.

I exhaled a couple of more times, shutting my lids and trying to zone out but was unsuccessful. Overwhelming curiosity got the better of me once more, my inner voice taunting and urging to check my goddamn voice mail. No Swan, you should have left like ten minutes ago, just start the damn car and drive to work. Quickly and anxiously my eyes checked the time on my cell. Oh thank you God, for real thanks big guy. Thankfully there's a few minutes to spare just enough for me to finish my business here and make it to school in the nick of time. A loud, deep released out of my throat and I shook my head forcefully struggling with my body to prevent it from nodding off to sleep.

The fatigue slammed right smack against my insides once again and it almost won the battle the welcoming, tempting slumber oh so close to invading my being. No, have to stay awake focus Bella. Instantly my right hand reached over for my coffee thermos, raised it to my lips and greedily gulped down a heaping of the medium hot mocha liquid. Good thing it cooled or my damn tongue would have felt like it was on fire. After another sip I anxiously and nervously checked my voice mail. The first message from Seth sent about an half hour ago. Jesus he called early, poor guy probably didn't rest much last night. I need to straighten out the mess I caused somehow, I owe that to Seth he's sort of innocent in all this after. Innocent my ass, he was all over you using his friendly but flirty charms and you bought it hook, line and fuckin sinker. True but nonetheless I should have used more self control. As Seth's husky voice rang through my ear and my breath caught, his words cutting my gut out viciously.

_**"Hey Bells. Um, not sure if you received my texts or not. I know it's early and you're probably leaving for work soon. But please call when you get this. As I mentioned in the text, fuckin Embry blabbed to Jake about, um, us. Jake came over to my place a while ago and well, it wasn't pretty. At least I'm still alive." **_Seth chuckled darkly and I winced when my ears caught the evident strain to his voice, like if he's suffering over something.

_Yeah, his ass got kicked no thanks to stupid, slutty ass you._

_**"This is going to be fucked up of me to say but, I don't regret what happened. I mean I do in regards that it hurt Jake and that you're probably feeling confused and guilty. But damn Bella it was amazing, everything I ever, well dreamed about and,"**_

I couldn't bring myself to listen any further so like the guilty, fuckin chicken shit I am, chose to skip the rest and proceeding on to the next message. For Christ sakes this sweet guy is going through hell because we both gave into our hidden desires without even thinking it through and putting a stop to it. I definitely should have been the one too. Hell, what am I saying? I shouldn't have initiated the contact in the first place. I really pray and naively hope Jake went easy on him. I inhaled and exhaled hoping it would soothe my hearts thundering irregular beating. Bella just keep breathing out, get a grip, pull yourself together. Isn't this what you planned for? What you wanted after all? To end your relationship with Jake, this is fool proof. I mean there's no chance in hell he'd forgive you after this. Maybe, all right he probably won't and I wouldn't blame him not one bit. But I didn't want things to end this way either. I never wanted to hurt Jake, not my intention at all. Oh really, what do you call what you're doing with E? That would shatter Jake's heart in half if he knew.

_**"Hey Bella, its Ang," **_Angela's kind, friendly tone greeted catching me off guard. Oh, more voice messages to listen to.

"_**Just wanted to see if we can meet up for lunch this week. I need my bridesmaid to help me with final wedding planning stuff and it would be great to catch up. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to Eric's party it was such a blast but not the same without you. We all miss you Bells." **_Angela sighed softly and I didn't miss the sadness etched in her voice.

Yeah, she misses me they all miss me. Oh the good ol days back in Forks High. Good ol days my ass! Thinking back to those years makes me sick. The person I was then vain, stuck up and lost in my own fuckin world. Hmm, you really haven't changed all that much since then way to go Swan. No, I did. Had to, for him, for green eyes, I promised him, promised myself. Stinging wetness pooled over my eyes and I fought with all my might to push them back in. Because the pity party I'm throwing for myself is becoming ridiculous and repetitive. This fucked up mess of a situation is my fault and mine alone. The sooner I accept that the sooner I deal with it and smooth it over to the best of my ability, the better.

_**"Call me soon okay? I love yah Belly and again sorry for my craziness on the phone the other night." **_Angela giggled sheepishly,_** "Talk to you soon." **_

Thankfully Angela's sweet comforting voice distracted my mind momentarily. Now back to facing reality. With a heavy sigh I decided to save her message and listen to later when my attention is not so consumed on the craziness that's my life at the present time. A husky, hard edged voice filled my eardrums and with my breath stuck in my throat I listened..

_**"Bells, call me as soon as you can. You're probably heading to work or you're all ready there but.. I have to know what the hell happened between you and Seth last night? I don't want to believe Embry, well, didn't really until the shithead Seth himself, confirmed it. You're lucky Bell I didn't fuckin kill him! He's damn lucky to be nursing only cracked ribs and a bruised face. Fuckin punk." **_Jake drew out a sharp, shuddering breath and I cringed over his words while my heartbeat accelerated and nausea plagued my insides once again.

_**"I just, don't get it Bell. Were you ever planning to tell me? Or just pretend like it didn't happen? It may just be a kiss to you and Seth but fuck Bella, he is, was one of my best friends. This whole thing is so fucked up! I'm at a loss for words.. Guess I'll talk to you whenever. Maybe you shouldn't call me back. I'm too, I just need some time."**_

Steaming dew drop size tears spilled out of my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them away, letting the wetness remain frozen in place on my warm skin. My forefinger pressed the end call button and soon after slipped the phone back inside the front pocket of my jeans. Then without missing a beat cranked on the car and drove out of the parking lot in a dangerous speed. Leaving the drama behind, for now. Who am I kidding? It's going to follow me to school and interfere with my work day. I won't allow it. I have to be professional, do my job and suck it up. Those kids need me and I'm responsible for providing them the best education possible, my problems are insignificant. No there anything but and you know it.

Yes that's true and while the subject is being addressed I have to call Jake back as soon as possible. Work on smoothing things over with him at least apologize profusely for being such a horny ass selfish bitch. But is that even possible? Not to mention the promise I made to E the one where I'm supposed to avoid Jake, La Push, all associated with it at all costs. But does that agreement count phone calls? Yes, I would think so. My God Swan do you hear yourself? Don't let some man who hasn't even shown you his face in the light to order you around, control your life. Yeah, damn straight. Wait maybe there's a way this can be done without E knowing, I'm sure he doesn't keep tabs on me 24/7, he'll be totally unaware if I call Jake and Seth.

Or even if I stop by La Push to visit them. True but remember E has hinted on more then one occasion that Jake's scent is repulsive. One that E's super strong nose apparently detects easily but mine doesn't. Jacob has always had the most wonderful, sexy pleasing smell in my book, so what is it about it that bothers E so much? And why do I have this nagging feeling the answer to that runs deeper then it just being about Jake's odor? Never mind that what's important is coming up with a solution to the dilemma and my brain reminded me of the obvious one. Avoid any physical contact with Jake or Seth problem solved or maybe spraying shit loads of perfume would help. Or maybe, just maybe E talked nonsense.

No, all though secretive the man doesn't lie my gut is absolutely positive about that. Um, hello? Remember you were going to stop thinking about all of this. As they say leave your home life at home and leave your work life at work. Think lesson plans, remember that the kids need to turn in their book reports today, that they have Art today instead of PE. That's more like it, think like a teacher. Leave the home shit for home. God I really hope that's probable because all that's on my mind is what Jake had confessed in his message about beating the crap out of Seth, expressing his anger and lastly there was Seth's message his admission regarding that he had no regrets about our unplanned, idiotic actions. The rest of the car ride was spent with tears stuck in my eyes, my heart feeling like it will implode out of my chest and my belly aching painfully.

* * *

Minutes later I parked the car into an empty spot at the school, thankfully one that was close to the administration building. After exhaling deeply my hand turned the key roughly and the ignition cut off. Then hurriedly pulled the key out, gathered all my belongings and just when my hand pushed the car door ajar, my cell chirped. I groaned in response hesitating briefly while my mind debated whether I should answer the call or not. Dammit, sure enough the second I felt semi confident to proceed on with my day and put on a brilliant show so that no one would ask any questions, a monkey wrench is thrown in. With shaky hands and a trembling breath my hand reached inside my pocket, pulling out the vibrating phone. The illuminated screen displayed one new text message received, so with anxious eyes I read...

_**Good morning Isabella,**_

_**Hope you slept well and aren't too tired. I wanted to check in and find out if the orchids are to your liking?**_

Immediately my once heavy pained heart reacted beating in a steady, fluttering rhythm and comforting sensations waved over my chest. It's plainly obvious who left this cordial message. How did E get my number? I never gave it to him. Oh, that damn sneaky vamp. I hummed softly while rereading the text and couldn't contain the smile that graced my mouth. This is exactly what I needed, to smile even a half one to bare some happiness after the drama filled morning I'm having. But I'm undeserving of his special treatment, his kind remarks, his sexy, seducing romantic ways, in other words, just him. Especially fter what I did last night betraying him by sleeping with Jake and kissing Seth. Why would this captivating beautiful man want anything to do with me and furthermore, why does he love me? Don't even love myself at the moment. Oh here you go again with your pity party. My eyes remained trained on the text for a few seconds considering whether to send him one back. Of course you should Bella, what are you stupid? Everything is just not in a good place and hell I'm not in a good place. To say I'm confused regarding what to do about the situation with E and Jake would be a major understatement. Naturally since my brain is not exactly on all systems go ignoring what my conscience was trying to advise, my fingers typed rapidly on the keys..

_**Good Morning E,**_

_**Dare I ask how you got my number? ;) I slept all right for someone who maybe got 5 hours of sleep. Thanks to a very sexy, dazzling vampire. And yes the orchids are to my liking, I love them. Miss you already.**_

The instant I exited out of the car shutting and locking the door behind then practically running over to the administration office, my cell sang again. With a wide grin and a pounding excited heart, after retrieving my phone once more from my pocket, my eyes read..

_**I have my ways,*wink* Hope you're not upset. Just wanted to see if you're all right. I apologize for being the cause for your lack of rest. Dazzling? You my dear are sexy & gorgeous. You are constantly in my thoughts & its painful not to see you. I'm pleased that you love the flowers.**_

Oh good God this immortal seriously knows how to make a woman swoon. He's killing me, from his words, to his head spinning caresses and erotic pleasuring. Now if he would just lighten up and decide to give in to his blood lust cravings and fuckin suck me dry.. Bite your tongue Swan. Really, truthfully I wouldn't mind if he nibbled on my throat just a tad. You are a sick fuckin puppy. All right enough with the flirty chit chat, time to head inside and do that thing that's calling teaching. But hold up I'm great at multitasking, able to text and walk at the same time without tripping or slam right smack onto a tree. Being a tad bit optimistic aren't we? I shook my head hoping it would drown out my irritating mind commentary while carefully strolling across the parking lot and headed straight for the office. Excitedly my fingers flew rapidly against the keys typing...

_**Like the wink :) No it doesn't upset me, nothing phases me when it comes to you. The lack of sleep was worth it. Plz stop throwing compliments I'll have a big head soon enough. You are in my thoughts too & well I would say it kills me not to see you but technically I don't, it's always dark when you visit ;)**_

The realization struck moments too late the second my thumb pressed send about the things I written. There's a big possibility he won't be too thrilled with my poor attempt at humor. Great job Swan you always manage to screw shit up somehow. Its fine, he has a sense of humor somewhere deep inside that rock solid cold body of his right? I can only hope. I sighed heavily flinging the office's door wide and entering inside then quickly walked past the reception area to head directly over to the staff's mail boxes.

"Good morning Miss Swan! How was your weekend?" Mrs. Hall, the school's secretary greeted cordially.

My eyes swiftly flickered over to her noticing she was working on her usual filing while simultaneously knitting. That woman amazingly has a true gift in creating the most beautiful clothes, blankets or whatever else she conjures up, using lovely material she finds at the local craft store. It dumbfounds me each and every time when she proudly displays her finished work the beautiful things she can make by just using her hands. Today she's knitting a baby blanket that she's been tediously working on for a handful of weeks for one of the teachers Mrs. Kinney, who's expecting her first child in the next few weeks. Hmm, maybe I should ask if she would kindly make a blanket for Sam and Emily's baby. Unfortunately though that question will have to be addressed for later because there's too many other important things to do. Such as pick up my messages and straight after head straight to the classroom to set up for the day. Suddenly my brain pointed out that E hadn't returned my last text and I'm unsure whether to worry or maybe assume that something came up and I'll hear back from him later. Deciding that a minor distraction was in order, I finally acknowledged Mrs. Hall smiling at her politely and waved for good measure then responded,

"Good morning Mrs. Hall, my weekend was pretty good thanks. How was yours?"

I caught her eying me intently, giving a long once over and immediately I started to feel self conscious. Shit is it that obvious I'm hung over or does she see any the bruises that are marked on my skin? I thought the turtleneck covered it pretty well, so why is she staring at me like that?

"My weekend was lovely, thanks Miss Swan. Went to this fantastic craft show, got me some new supplies! You really should tag along next time, you would learn a thing or two." Mrs. Hall smiled teasingly then winked at my behalf.

I returned her warm smile halfheartedly instantly feeling remorse for acting stand offish. But truthfully today of all days I really prefer not to listen in her go on and on about fuckin knitting, crafting and all the crapola associated with it. Cause the only topics on my cluttered confused brain currently are E, Jake and Seth. Well, well, speaking of the dark, sexy angel himself he's right on cue. My familiar ring tone shrilled and reflexively my hand reached inside my pocket drawing out the phone while nearly dropping my belongings in the process. Smooth Swan, smooth, get your shit together will yah?

"Are you all right there Bella?" Mrs. Hall asked her tone laced with sincere concern, glaring at my face with a curious brow raised,

"You seem, jumpy today. Oh wait, maybe its because... oh dear! I'm so sorry, how insensitive of me of course you would be jumpy, upset actually after hearing the,"

My phone continued to ring relentlessly and I sighed heavily, panic rising rapidly deep within chest and laced with overwhelming anxiousness. It's him, just know it and I have to take this call. Damn that babbling woman! Hold up, what does she mean when she suggested that I'm jumpy because of hearing something? Hearing what? Dammit, answer the phone Bella! Quickly, my lips flashed Mrs. Hall an apologetic grin then mouthed, "Excuse me I need to take this." She smiled pleasantly nodding in understanding and urging for me to answer it. Quickly I waved goodbye while stuffing my messages inside my tote then after pressing the answer key I walked briskly out of the reception area, heading towards the office's back entrance.

"E?" I answered breathlessly into the mouthpiece while my feet strolled rapidly across the lush green heading in the direction to the 5th grade building that's located on the second floor.

"Isabella, are you alright?" E greeted, his heart melting voice dripped with worry and panic.

I shook my head in bewilderment, why is he all edgy again? God this isn't going to be a repeat of last night is it? Sure hope not cause I thoroughly don't have the patience for it this morning.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was..."

"I called a couple of times the past five minutes and,"

"E, relax. I'm okay. Just got into talking with the school secretary. I swear I'm being a good girl this morning and staying out of harms way."

I grinned playfully wishing that it would pass through the other end and E would relax just a little bit. If that doesn't do the trick I can think of many, many delicious, naughty ways to make him loosen up. E breathed a soft sigh of relief into my ear and automatically trembles waved over my spine from the lovely sound of his soothing, melodic tone.

"I'm pleased that you're safe. My apologies for overreacting it's just," He cut himself short exhaling once again and in turn irritation invaded my insides.

What now? What else could he be possibly be worried about? Chill Bella, maybe he isn't, just keep your nerves under control. Okay, control, calm, I can handle that.

"Just what?" I asked casually while entering inside the stairwell and proceeded to climb up the steps.

"Nothing. Well I was thinking that this is.. nice. I mean to hear your voice and..," E chuckled the tone of his voice nervous and in reaction heat caressed my cheekbones as his shyness is making me all kinds of hot.

Come to think of it he's normally very collected and suave but there's something different about E this morning. The nervousness rolling off of him in waves because he's out of his element and in a way he is. Normally he's with me in the comfort of my bedroom in the dark and where he mostly has the upper hand, also confident because my feeble eyes are unable to distinguish much. However that may change tonight as he did hint earlier this morning during his visit and in the card that came with the flowers, that he plans to reveal himself. I'm positive he must be extremely nervous over it because truthfully I am.

"I agree, it is nice to talk to you like this via phone. All though of course I rather see you. Well, when I say see I mean preferably with the lights on or daytime actually would even be better,"

"Patience my love, tonight is the night. I'll finally show you who I am. And maybe then you'll finally understand why I hesitated all this time." E interceded solemnly, darkly and I huffed softly in response.

The tone in voice makes me extremely nervous as it's a clear indication that he's considering to back out of this and that isn't going to work for me, not at all. _He promised_. Besides how much longer did he honestly expect to keep up this charade of hiding in the dark business? I ceased my climbing on the stairs to lean casually against the concrete wall and then settling down my bag on the ground. While staring down at my right hand examining it distractedly, I murmured,

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

"It wouldn't be in my best interest to lie, would it?" E teased with minimal enthusiasm. I scoffed bitterly rolling my eyes then E continued,

"Yes and no. As mentioned last night, this won't be easy for me and especially for you. It will undoubtedly change everything, I will most likely lose you over this."

I groaned frustratingly under my breath. Damn him! Again not in the mood for his secretive bullshit this morning, what the hell did he mean by that? Should I know? Think Bella use that college educated brain of yours, on second thought listen to your heart what is it telling you? Something is nagging at me, trying to push it's way out to the forefront and show what I've not been grasping but for whatever reason it's being blocked. While rubbing my right eye with the heel of my hand I responded in a stress edged voice,

"I don't understand, how does me finally seeing who you are going to change things? I told you already several times this chick isn't planning on going anywhere. You cant get rid of me. All though this mystery crap you do so annoyingly well may eventually drive me away. E, you have to be straight with me please. You owe me that." Part of me instantly regretted what I voiced but only cause don't really want to get into another heated discussion with him over this, since he may react not so cooperatively.

"Dear Isabella, you have no idea what you're saying." E inhaled pointedly and my mind suggested that he's pondering over the things I said.

"Selfishly, I don't want you to go anywhere. Truthfully there's no other reason to keep on existing without you. But I haven't been, forthcoming with you and I truly regret it. I promise though tonight the answers you are seeking will be discovered as many questions _will be answered_."

My eyebrows knitted tightly together while my teeth rubbed over my bottom lip lightly.

"See that's where I disagree with you E, I'm exactly aware of what I'm saying. I've been pretty much straight with you from the beginning, showing you and telling you what I want. All I ask for is the same in return. But you know what? Just forget it. Maybe its for the best if I don't see you just yet, you're uncomfortable about it and,"

Fuck Bella, what are you implying? Have you lost your goddamn marbles? He willing to finally reveal himself outside and in, answer all the questions you've been aching to hear the answers to. Involuntarily my lungs started to tighten like previously and a painful lump formed in the middle of my throat as water temporarily blinded my vision. Jesus what's with me today? Sensitive much?

"I agree with you wholeheartedly and because of that I intend on being completely honest with you, no matter what the cost. But there's... I fear that, just please remember my intentions are not to hurt you. But allow me to see if I'm understanding correctly now you don't wish for me to share who I am? What's the matter? Something isn't right, you can tell me." E's voice was filled with anxiety and it tugged at my heart knowing I'm the cause of it.

"I'm fine, just tired. Trying to get in teacher mode here. So really looking forward to tonight and just being with you, that's all that matters. No matter what is said, or happens, you wont hurt me that's impossible." Dammit if only my heart believes what I dish out.

"Again I sincerely apologize for the lack of sleep you consumed no thanks to me and wish I shared the same faith as you. I'm unworthy of your devotion."

There he goes on his I'm not worthy of you spiel. Does he not realize I share the same exact sentiment about him? I'm only a mere human, a selfish foolish one at that. He is a stunningly beautiful Angelic like immortal with the most selfless soul. The most Godly like being I have ever come across in my short years of life. Let's be honest here, why on earth is he wasting his precious infinite amount of time with me?

"E, like I said before you are worth losing sleep over, it's fine, really. That's what coffee is for."

I smiled gently trying to keep my tone light, fearing it may sound groggy and slurry from lack of sleep because shit I'm feeling it right this very moment.

Speaking of I need some coffee stat, where's that mug? My eyes averted down to the ground where my tote rested and a deep groan released out of my throat upon remembering that my thermos is still inside the car. Guess I'll make a quick dash over to the teachers lounge and have that nasty concoction they call coffee. Lord I must be desperate for some caffeine. After quickly retrieving my black leather bucket of a purse, my feet hurriedly climbed down the steps exiting the stairwell and then rushing over to the administration office.

"Everything all right?" E asked worriedly, naturally hearing my groan and my unsteady breathing

I chuckled shaking my head while speed walking across the lawn.

"Yeah, just having a crazy morning. But hearing your voice is making it brighter so thank you."

E laughed warmly, his smooth tone mirroring bells and in turn my chest warmed serenely. "I'm unsure what I've said to help but you're welcome. To be honest all I seem to do is upset you and,"

"Oh no no! Just stop the brooding act there right there! It's not you, I'm not upset. Is there a reason for me to be? I had a wonderful late night with this sexy, beautiful, mysterious man who by the way embodies a magic tongue."

Oh Christ Bella, you're on school grounds here, be a professional not a pervert okay?

"Beautiful and has a magical tongue? Hmm, well I'd be more then happy to show you what other _magical_ things I can do with it later on. If you like." E hinted suggestively using a lustful yet amusing tone then chuckled when I whimpered sourly in response.

Fuck, how dare he tease me this way? When I'm all the way over here and he is, well where ever he is. He's determined to continue on with his daily torture, isn't he? He'll probably whisper some more sexy heart melting words making me soaking wet in my naughty spot and very horny by the time we hang up. Oh, this is going to be a long, long day indeed. Before I had a chance to give it right back to him up the ante with the playful flirting E suggested,

"And Isabella, please don't play me for a fool. I know you well enough by now to know when you're upset and you have every right to be. So with that, how about a peace offering? I'll stop by earlier this evening then normal. One because it will give us a chance to have more time together and two I'll have the chance to cook you dinner."

A wide grin spread my lips the second his voice cut off and my heart fluttered eagerly against my ribs while butterflies twirled around in my lower belly. Cook? He wants to cook for me? Wow he sure is pulling all the stops tonight. First he'll finally show himself, then we'll have plenty of time together and lastly he's going to cook for me. I'm unable to wrap my head around that one. My feet swiftly moved past the ajar office doors and then briskly walked across the reception area directing over to the back of the office.

"Okay you called it right. I am partly upset however if you plan to make dinner, everything else will only be a distant memory. Who am I to object to a gorgeous, alluring vampire that wants to cook for me?" I laughed amusingly, walking briskly along the long narrow hallway heading for the Teachers lounge.

"Please Isabella for the love of God, enough with the compliments." E joked mock irritably.

It breaks my heart that he thinks so low of himself. Hell, if I was a exquisitely beautiful, intelligent captivating Vampire, low self esteem wouldn't be an issue. If anything I would embrace it for what it is and love every moment of it. Really? That's easy for you to say, maybe the vampire life isn't as glamorous or out of this world as you think it may be. You still have no clue what his back story is regarding his human life and his immortal life, the end results made him the way he is. True but even so, I'm determined to boost his confidence convince him to perceive himself the way I do. Granted my brain has very little information about E to go on but that's no matter because what I do believe is that he's beautiful, gentle, giving, anything but a soulless monster.

"Dazzling, mind blowing, hot, intelligent, gentle, passionate." I rambled teasingly much to E's chagrin.

He groaned playfully a desperate attempt for me to stop my nonsense rambles but only made burst into a fit of giggles. After they settled down I dropped my voice to a near inaudible octave playing it safe in case if there were eavesdroppers present, then whispered,

"Okay in all seriousness, since when do vampires cook?"

"Well, this vampire doesn't. However I do know how to whip up a thing or two thanks to the guidance of my mother." E conceded his velvety voice even more lovely then usual and my heart rate spiked over it. Jesus I need to steady myself or may nearly faint over his sultry voice alone.

"Mushroom ravioli is your favorite meal, correct?"

I stopped dead in my tracks just a few short steps away from the Teachers Lounge, my eyes blinked then widened in utter disbelief. The blood inside my flesh ran cold while every inch of my veins tingled over his shocking unexpected question. How did he... Oh why even fuckin question it Bella? He finds out these things someway that sexy, sneaky stalk vamp he is. No there's more to it then that. How else would he have knowledge of such personal things about me? Wake up Bella, examine all of the clues carefully and you will draw to the conclusion that he could possibly be.. no, _impossible_, no.

"Yes, um, its my favorite. Well one of my favorite meals." I stammered nervously in ill attempt to ignore my screaming conscience.

"Excellent, so its settled. I'll bring dinner and dessert and after we'll proceed from there." E confirmed quietly then sighed wistfully and my lips pulled into a deep frown.

My brain wonderfully reminded what he just said, _dessert_. I'm never the gal to turn down especially if "dessert" is licking his silky, sweet, thick member. Actually that would make a perfect dinner and breakfast the next morning.

"So, what's for dessert?" I prodded using my best seductive voice.

E grunted deeply over the erotic sounds, then exhaling slowly and I couldn't help but proudly smile over his reaction to my pretty damn good attempt at flirting. Touchdown for Swan!

"Anything you desire." E replied without missing a beat.

His melt like butter voice set my sex on fire and honey pooled out and it was near impossible to hold back the moan that ached to escape my mouth. But of course he had to go ruin the moment and my damn daydreams by purposely adding,

"_Within reason_."

I huffed clearly disappointed and E laughed softly while my eyes trained up aiming for the wall clock and frowned immediately over the time. Sadly this call has to end soon cause well I have a job to do and the day is still only beginning, dammit.

"No worries about dessert E. Dinner is more then enough especially because well, you don't even eat. I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that you even cook its just unexpected."

"Don't be too impressed just yet. Wait until you try the meal first."

E kidded teasingly and I giggled the smile growing bigger on my face. Even though the morning started rough, things seem to be looking up now. Maybe when I call Jake later there's a chance that we can work things out and maybe with Seth too. Yeah what delusional land are you living in?

"I'm sure I'll love it, so guess I'll see you when I see you, right?"

A wave of sadness washed over, a telltale sign that we will be parting any moment. I caught sadness in his voice as well when he murmured,

"Yes, count on it. Have a good day Isabella, take care."

"You too. Well what am I saying? Of course you can take care of yourself cause.." I shook my head over my ridiculous babbling then added, "Well, I'll miss you."

"Me too mio angelo bello."

My heart simply melted over his lovely response and his love etched tone. While drawing out a soft gust of breath my feet moved again directing me the way to the lounge once more.

"All right, well um, see you later. Bye E."

"Goodbye Bella," He responded weariness and pain in his voice literally about crushed my chest. Before given the opportunity to keep him on the line for even a few more seconds, he disconnected.

Just as well because my ass needs to get moving and pronto. Shit there's only ten minutes left before the kids start waiting by the door. Thankfully since my mood had completely changed because of E surprising but delightful phone call, there's no need to put on a show to everyone who's inside the lounge. The most likely loopy appearing grin that was etched on my face dissipated quickly when several heads turned over in my direction the moment I entered the room. Every single staff member glared directly at my face with saddened pitying eyes as they watched me walk slowly over to the coffee pot. All right, what's the deal here? Do I have something stuck to my hair, a stain on my shirt? Something else embarrassing that is noticeable to others but I haven't discovered? Or maybe I'm getting canned.

Oh God, is the Principal planning on firing me? No, why would she? I'm one of the top teachers in the school, not to toot my own horn but its true. The proof is in the Teacher of the Year award I received last year, backed up by the praise that's given to me on a weekly basis. Okay, cross that theory out. Speaking of the Principal I need to speak with Mr. Davey or Mrs. Hollins regarding the incident with Mike on Friday, to say I'm dreading it would be an understatement. I've already been through the ringer this morning but to have to deal with reporting on Mike douchebag Newton on top of that? But he deserves it and I promised Jake. Jake. An overwhelming wave of remorse blanketed my heart and struggled all my might to shove it aside, at least momentarily.

"Good Morning Bella." greeted Jennie Stevens a fellow fifth grade teacher, while flashing a pleasant smile that didn't meet her eyes.

Her eyes then studied my face carefully while cocking her head sideways. "How are you this morning? I mean, how are you holding up?"

Holding up? What is she talking about? And seriously what's with the dreary mood everyone seems to be in? Does it have to do with why Mrs. Hall was acting so strangely before? As much as part of me dreads to find out, the bigger part is beyond curious to unravel what everyone else apparently knows except me. I must have worn a puzzled expression because then Mr. Tan one of the PE coaches, piped up,

"You mean you _didn't hear_?"

"Hear what?" I demanded in a louder tone then intended and everyone in the room directly stared at me in appall with faces masked in a sympathetic expression.

Okay, now it's time to freak out. A bundle of nerves swam relentlessly within and caused my stomach twist in multiple knots and my heart pumping almost violently didn't help any matters. Before long my limbs started to numb as a flow of panic circulated evenly. Bella, deep breaths now, relax, maybe it's not as bad as you think.

Jennie rose from her seat, strolling over to me tentatively then halted when she stood inches away from where I'm positioned. She placed a comforting hand over my left shoulder while looking at me forlornly with her kind blue eyes. Her features displayed worry and her eyebrows deeply pulled in together as she suggested,

"Bella, you should probably sit down for this."

For some reason her words didn't settle well and as a result, my heart caught in the middle of my throat. All eyes were on me once more their faces mirroring solemn and disbelief and then things began to register. My mind took me back recollecting what E had voiced last night before I fully slipped to unconsciousness, something that I'm positive he didn't want or expected me to hear...

_**"I had to. He was going to...I couldn't let him. I vow with every fiber of my being that he will never hurt you again." **_

Was he referring to Mike maybe, right? Why do I have this sickening feeling that what E implied has notably to do with whatever is going on_**. **_Judging from the expression on Jennie's face and eyes, my theory may unfortunately be true.

"Sit down? Why? What's going on?" I finally responded, confused, throwing Jennie a sharp impatient stare. Hoping she will just fuckin spill what ever the hell it is but was interrupted by Mr. Brown, a fourth grade teacher who bellowed,

"Shh everyone! Listen, they're talking about it again on the news."

The room became eerily silent and I watched in utter puzzlement and wonder as Mr. Brown turned up the volume on the small flat screen, which laid on top of the tv stand in the middle of the lounge. Everyone intently eyed the ridiculously cake faced and designer dressed anchorwoman speak in a professional monotone,

**"There's been no further updates regarding the unexpected disappearance of a Port Angeles resident 24 year old Elementary PE coach Mike Newton, who was last seen at the Twilight Tavern late Friday evening. Mr. Newton's car was discovered and searched through at the Tavern parking lot by authorities, who came up empty handed as there was no evidence of attack or foul play." **

**"The PAPD had just started an investigation after Mr. Newton's roommate Connor Evans reported him missing on Saturday informing the police that Mr. Newton didn't return home after visiting the bar late Friday evening. A full time bartender at the Twilight Tavern informed our on the scene reporter that Mr. Newton attended the establishment alone, stayed for a few hours until the manager suggested Mr. Newton vacate the premises after consuming one too many drinks. They were no witness to confirm whether they saw Mr. Newton enter his car and leave, so unfortunately the police have very little clues to go with at this time."** She continued with that same plastic robotic smile on her neutral face.

I looked on attentively, numbly while every part of my torso's insides froze as panic remained to attack mercilessly. The hammering beating of my heart clouded my eardrums so greatly, what I made out next sounded distorted and muffled but even so, each word registered.

**"Our Action News reporter Brian Davis had a chance to speak with Newton's roommate who had this to say,"**

**"This just...this isn't like Mike. He'd always head to the tavern once in a while, meet up with friends, get some drinks and then go straight back home. For him to not go back home and it's almost three days later... I don't even want to think about what could have happened to him. Just hope he's okay. If anyone knows something or finds him, please notify the police." **The air in my lungs nearly gave out as my widened eyes observed the panic and terrified look that laced Connor's features.

_This is bad, really bad. This isn't, this cant be... happening._

**"Police have been searching throughout the city and it's limits extensively but haven't found any evidence as to where Mike Newton may have went. They are also questioning family and close friends of his in hopes what they say will give them some leads that will assist with their search. Now back to you Stephen."**

I didn't even notice Jennie was speaking to me until she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, throwing a sympathetic glare as she tried to smile comfortingly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Mike was one of your friends from high school right? Are you going to be okay? I can't believe you didn't know."

"All of this is just unbelievable! One of our very own. I agree with his friend there Coach Newton wouldn't just skip town without notifying someone. It doesn't make any sense, why would he leave without his car? Unless he called for a ride but then again he never returned home so," Mr. Brown wondered incredulously, shaking his head and the others nodded in agreement all their faces mirroring intense worry.

My eyes held their gaze at the tv staring at it blankly as everything my ears heard began to slowly sink in. Mike is... missing, possibly kidnapped and maybe dragged to a remote place where someone ended his life. All thought Newton is a fuckin prick, perverted asswipe but nonetheless, he doesn't even deserve this. He's still a human being for crying aloud! Yeah one that tried to rape you Bella, remember? Just a couple of days ago. No he wouldn't have raped me he was just messing around, going a bit overboard with the flirting that's all. That's all? Are you delusional? He had every intention of raping you and you know it. And there's no doubt in my mind that E was there that day at the school, lurking around and watching it all almost unfold. Oh. my. God. How did I miss this all this time? That was his voice that pleaded for me to run. It wasn't my imagination. It was the same voice that spoke to me out on the balcony that late night when I reminisced Renee. Holy shit! Mike's unexpected disappearance is no coincidence. E. He's responsible. No, he wouldn't, he... E... The back of my mind then replayed his melodic tone repeatedly,

_**"I had to, he was going to...I couldn't let him. I vow with every fiber of my being that he will never hurt you again." **_

E wouldn't, didn't, _he's not a monster_. He's gentle, loving and has a soul in his undead body. He's incapable of murdering a man in cold blood especially over jealous rage or to protect me because he assumed Mike would hurt me. Naive Bella, so naive, my consciousness sarcastically lashed. Out of my own control my hands trembled while my brain once more taunted me with previous comments from E.

_**"Isabella, listen to me very carefully. You have to promise me on your life that you won't ever underestimate who I am. That if at anytime you feel you are in grave danger, you free yourself and run and keep running."**_

"_**I'm the world's most dangerous predator, everything about me lures you in. My voice, my scent, my appearance. Don't ever underestimate my self control." **_

All the warnings E had given blended together, repeating relentlessly in my shocked state of mind. My mouth opened in horror releasing a strangled gasp and my hand concealed it moments too late. Scorching wetness then glided swiftly out of my eyes and the well known signs of hyperventilating came into light. Good God haven't I dealt with enough this morning? I tried to steady my breathing but to no avail instead gasping frantic and rapid while my chest caved in painfully. My lungs constricted tightening in such a vice grip that it nearly choked the oxygen supply slipping away more and more by the second.

"I think she's in shock. Maybe we should get Mrs. Sawyer." Jennie stated in a panicked low voice, trying to be discreet for my benefit I'm guessing.

Don't know, don't care, I just have to get out of this room now. But my lead like feet wouldn't motion choosing to remain planted on the floor beneath them. Dammit move Bella, move! I shook my head vigorously in hopes it would subside the voices that played inside, loud and clear, advertising what I already know.

_**"They've been no further updates regarding the unexpected disappearance of a Port Angeles resident, 24 year old Elementary PE coach Mike Newton, who was last seen at the Twilight Tavern late Friday evening." **_

_**"No evidence of attack or foul play."**_

_**"I'm the world's most dangerous predator. I helped you more then you could possibly imagine."**_

Oh my God! It's true, it has to be! He's responsible for... E was the one who grabbed Mike at an opportune time attacked him, then ditched him somewhere, probably buried his remains where no one would ever find them. God no, please let this be some sort of sick, cruel joke but of course deep down I'm fully aware it's anything but. My feet finally moved to my relief racing out of the Teachers Lounge while ignoring my fellow colleagues plea's for me to stop, asking how I'm holding up and suggesting I visit with the Guidance Counselor. No, don't want to visit the fuckin counselor and certainly don't want anyone's shoulder to cry on. The only person I needed to see right now was the one with the answers. Before a few minutes ago, I've never been so terrified in my entire life or frightened of the one man that I kept convincing myself not to be, even repeatedly admitting to him I'm not. Yet he was right all along. _He is a monster_.

The man I thought I knew and naively believed that he's more then what he thinks of himself, is indeed a predator, one that committed such an inconceivable act. _Who is he? _The inhumanly Godly person that I became acquainted with, falling for deeper and deeper every time we were together. And to think I wanted him to make love to me. For God sakes I kissed him multiple times let him pleasure my body repeatedly and cut him a break for stalking me for almost a year without my knowledge. Then stupidly pretty much dismissed the fact he destroyed Jake's bike and trusted him cause he asked me to and like the naive moron I am, I caved. Caved because I was feeling some sort of connection with him. Not just the physical all though I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a factor. But there was without a doubt an emotional connection as well, a bond we shared that was undeniable no matter how much my gut warned against it.

For some insane reason I felt safe with him, familiar, as there are many similarities between him and green eyes. Too eerie for words yet still believe it's a coincidence. For one thing a devastating fact remains true, green eyes is gone. And he would have never done such an unspeakable act, even to Mike Newton who had put green eyes through hell most of high school. He just wasn't that type of person. But E on the other hand is very capable because first and foremost he's a monster, a vampire above all else. E himself warned me on several occasions about what he is but I was too fuckin blind and ignorant to listen. The evidence is as clear as day, he flat out confessed the unknown crime last night while I was half asleep. Did he ever plan to confess when I was awake and coherent? Probably not cause I'd call him out on who he is, a parasite one with no respect for human life. Bella if that was true don't you think you'd be a lifeless corpse by now? He's sparred you plenty of times, perfect example last night, he tasted your damn blood then used all his will and strength not to slaughter you. Besides E claims his family only feeds on the blood of animals. Well that could very well be a lie just like all the other spiel he's fed to me regarding his love and devotion and his reasons for protecting me for my own good. Total bullshit, all of it. Christ, I'm unsure what to think or believe anymore.

The deep trance I was under faded upon hearing gushing, trickling sounds coming from the bathroom sink. My eyes cast up and over to examine the foggy mirror above the sink. Jesus don't even remember coming in here. I look like shit, like a person who's world seems to be crumbling at their feet. Enough with the melodrama, step off the soap box here. Get it together Swan, splash your face with water and face the day. You can do this. Recognizable yet irritating buzzing sounds rang throughout the small bathroom indicated that classes will begin shortly. Dammit, the first warning bell. Hurriedly I doused my face with ice cold water finding it to be helpful in waking me up and snapping me out of the zombie spell I'm under. Moments later I jogged my way over to the 5th grade building that's located upstairs, while internally cursing mother nature for cruelly bathing my body in rainwater. Could anything else go wrong today? Truthfully at this rate, I'm welcoming the distraction knowing that having some quality time with my students will get me through the rest of the day or so I thought it would...

* * *

"Summer, can you please tell us the answer to number 4?" I asked Summer Larson one of the shyest and brightest kids in class, especially in the subject of Math.

Luckily for her we are on that subject this very moment going over the 10 minute Math problem answers. It's mid afternoon, lunch had just ended and the students were settled back in the room wound up and all too eager for the day to be over with even though there's more two hours to go. Two hours, God can this day drag any longer? Now I understand exactly where the kids are coming from. Personally, I'm beyond the point of exhaustion and so mentally drained I think my brain is officially marshmallow creme. However have to keep trucking because if not the replays of that news report will taunt the back of my mind. Then right after E, Jacob and even Seth will invade my thoughts. Dammit, I feel a headache making way, probably an after effect from heaving my lunch earlier dumping it inside the poor porcelain bowl. My nerves have been beyond shot since, I've been here in body all day but my mind definitely elsewhere. I leaned forward heavily against the modern maple wood desk, patiently waiting on Summer's answer. What in the world is taking her so long? She usually answers in two seconds flat with confidence. My eyelids slipped closed then rubbed my temples firmly with my pointer fingers.

"Um, Miss Swan?" Summer's angelic voice broke through my clouded, stress filled mind.

My lids reluctantly pried opened leaving my orbs to land directly at Summer who had a puzzled yet worried expression on her young pretty face with pursed lips. And I didn't miss how the rest of the class including the Teachers Assistant Ryan Hall, were staring at me like I'm a naked statue at an art museum.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yes, Summer?"

Summer then threw me a sheepish grin her cheeks reddening slightly as she muttered in a tiny tone,

"Um, you already asked for number four's answer two times."

My brows raised skeptically, my cheeks flaming sheepishly when a few of the students giggled under their breath.

"Oh I did, didn't I? Sorry about that." My head shook incredulously while combing through my damp locks roughly with shaky fingers.

"Okay, then why dont we..."

"Have silent reading time." Ryan interceded with a assuring smile over in my direction.

Several unison groans spread throughout the room but quickly died down when Ryan instructed for the students to take out their reading level books and read quietly for ten minutes. I breathed out heavily relieved that the room was now so hauntingly silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. Then buried my face deeply in my hands while releasing several deep breaths, again battling with stopping the zombie like state I'm under. I didn't even realize Ryan was kneeling by my side until his gentle hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey um, Miss Swan? Is everything alright?"

I peeked over at him through parted fingers giving him a long once over. Deep down I'm immensely grateful for Ryan's save and being able to handle it all when I couldn't. However the bitchy side of me, the part that's extremely hurt, scared and confused wanted to tell Ryan to butt the hell out and let me do my job, which is exactly what I did before my brain even thought it through.

"Yeah Ryan, I'm fine. Fine enough and very capable of handling that without your know it all interference. So I'd appreciate it next time if you let me do my job." I made sure to enunciate the last few words slowly so that Padawan here would be clear on where I stand.

I flinched remorsefully when hearing Ryan gulp, his eyelids blinked rapidly while he scrambled up to his feet. Oh nice one Swan, what are you going for now, bitch of the year? Cause for sure you would win no contest. My face and heart fell in response over the hurt and awestruck look laced on Ryan's cute features and he is cute. The typical nice all around guy you'd be proud to introduce your parents to.

"I understand Miss Swan. I apologize for overstepping. Maybe I should, um, leave for the day." Ryan turned on his heel directing over to where his belongings were on the other side of my desk when I protested,

"No, please. Don't leave. I'm deeply sorry Ryan. It's been a really rough day."

I sighed as a deep frown creased my mouth. Ryan quickly made his way back over to my desk, then leaned against the side of it casually and turned to face me. His kind hazel eyes met my orbs while he raked a hand through his short, medium brown locks.

"Yeah, no offense but I can tell." He chuckled nervously and I joined in after presenting a warm yet shy grin,

"Ryan, how many times have I told you to call me Bella?"

Ryan chuckled again grinning awkwardly, "Right, sorry Miss, I mean Bella. Anyway are you sure you're okay? Don't mean to stick my nose it where it doesn't belong but,"

Ryan paused his eyes then averted down to purposely avoid my gaze. "I heard about Coach Newton and,"

I groaned inwardly while attempting to keep my composure collected. Why is everyone walking on eggshells with me regarding Mike? Not to be a bitch but shit him and I were never really friends, so what's with everyone assuming I'm devastated like the guy died and he was my best friend. Okay Bella that's harsh even for you. I sighed heavily while stealing a haste glance over at the kids, checking in and relieved to see them silently reading.

"Yeah I'm fine. Well, not fine. It's awful that Mike's missing, I hope he'll be found soon."

Truthfully part of me really hopes that the police or a random stranger discovers him somewhere hung over and unharmed since it was reported he over did it on the drinking. However in the back of my mind, the bitter part wishes that whatever happened to him woke him up, opened his eyes to the kind of scumbag he turned out to be. Maybe E taught him that, maybe he... Bella, are you listening to yourself? Enormous tides of guilt punched my gut making me realize how awful I am for thinking such cruel things.

"Say Ryan, can you do me a favor? Take over class the rest of the day please? I just, need to leave. Something really important needs to be taken care of." I asked in a extra sweet tone staring at him shamelessly under my eyelashes in hopes harmless flirting will get him to do whatever I asked.

Ryan nodded in understanding, "Of course, it's clear you're upset over what's going on with Coach Newton. No problem. I have it covered from here."

And that was enough to get my body in motion launching off the chair quickly like a lightening bolt had struck my ass. Then hastily gathered my belongings and after hurriedly jotted down on a piece of note paper what Ryan needed to do for the rest of the afternoon. After announcing to the class that I had an emergency and that I'll see them tomorrow I double checked with Ryan making sure he was comfortable in my leaving. Even though he's done it in the past when I had to leave early a few weeks back because of a nasty stomach flu I picked up from one of the students. Besides he's been a TA for several other teachers prior to being mine which shows he has the experience so I'm not the slightest bit concerned. If anything remorse pang struck my heart because of the brilliant lie I told through my teeth. Shameful you are Swan. After gushing a big thank you to Ryan and a wave of goodbye, I bolted out of the classroom.

While on the way out of campus I made sure to stop by the office, to inform the staff about my leaving early and that the TA will take my place. They assured kindly they'd inform the Principal then asked how I was holding up and giving sympathetic glares my way which was annoying. But I continued on with my charade, telling them I'm fine giving them a good performance and after hightailed out before they had a chance to corner me. Noisy ass persistent women. Several minutes later while approaching Forks city limits, my mind raced furiously as the destination approached closer by the minute. To say I was nervous about where I was heading, would be a understatement. However there's no choice, I refuse to turn the car back around now. Don't worry Bella relax it's just Jake. Yeah, Jake. Then why is there this relentless, heavy feeling nagging deep in my gut? A clear warning that something very, very wrong may lie ahead.

* * *

**Credits: Bella's Dream has some direct lines from the New Moon movie/book credit to SM & Summit!**

**A/N: All right be honest my lovelies, did anyone see that coming about Mike? I think a couple of you who talked to me privately guessed correctly, great job! Just for that if you give me a sweet, kick ass review, I will message you a sneak peak of Chapter 11! Which btw will BLOW your mind! Along with all the chapters after that, believe me MORE surprises are in store! Thanks for reading as always and I should/plan to post Chapter 11 quicker! This week I should have more free time, so hopefully I may be able to post Chappies 11, 12 maybe even 13. I will try my hardest, bare with me :) Don't forget reviews equal sneak peak. See you all in Chapter 11 :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Boiling Point & Revelation

**A/N: Hello darlings! Happy Friday or Saturday depending what side of the world you are on! Hope all is well and I must apologize as I do believe I promised that more chappies would be posted this week :( Things in real life ended up being busier then I wanted it to be. Anyway but at least another chapter is here, yeah! Let's hope (cross fingers) that I can get chapter 12 posted sometime this weekend. Because honestly after this one, you may com bust from the suspense, haa. No, please don't but I don't want to keep you all hanging, so I will try my hardest to get chapter 12 out by the weekend ;) Anyway real quick, a BIG thank you for everyone who has added this story to their favorites and to their alerts! All though I noticed that some people have dropped me, :( Sorry to have seen that and wish you would have stuck around but a BIG thank you to those who have ;) Okay, now on with the reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: NOT Mine but SM's! All though I do own a Twilight & New Moon shirt :) Plots and characterizations are mine. L.K. copyright 2011. Rated NC-17 for strong language & sexual content!**

*****Oh and warning for this particular chapter: DARK themed/sexual content, you've been warned!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Boiling Point & Revelation  
**_

Minutes later I pulled my car into an empty space directly in front of Tony's Car and Bike repair shop. The car remained on idle while my hands clutched over the steering wheel in a death like grip and with my head hung low I wondered, what the hell am I thinking visiting Jake? Why didn't I just head home instead? What about E's warning? Oh screw him and his warning! Sure _**Miss I have all the answers, **_what are you going to do about tonight? Crap, that's right! He's coming over bringing dinner, dessert and he plans to finally reveal himself. A deep shaky groan emerged out of my pursed lips as my head slowly shook. Cant bring myself to think about him this moment. The most important thing right now is straightening things out with Jake, I owe him that.

But what about E's warnings regarding Jake and... oh shut it. Not now just get your ass out of the car and go inside. With a determined nod, I cut off the engine pulled the key out then hastily glanced at myself using the overhead mirror. No, no. No way I'm going in appearing like a mad mess, with a sharp sigh my hand immediately searched inside my purse pulling out my hairbrush and quickly ran it through the knotted strands. After applied a minimal amount of make up, making do with what little I had. Once looking somewhat acceptable I exited the car making sure to shut and lock the door behind then briskly walked over to the shops entrance.

The potent aroma of oil and whatever else car related engulfed my nostrils the instant my feet stepped inside the small but welcoming reception area. My walking ceased when arriving at the counter then my eyes scanned around searching for signs of life as no one's in sight. I peeked over to the left glancing inside the long, wide window which showed a clear view of the garage and immediately noticed a few cars being worked on. But no Jacob in sight.

"Good afternoon Miss. How can I help you?" greeted a deep voice that hinted utter flirtation. My head turned to train on Tim who's a good friend of Jacob's and his co worker.

"Oh its just you. Hey Bella, how's it going?" Tim flashed a wide, flirty grin that reached his eyes and like usual his gaze directed towards my tits then unabashedly over to my crotch.

Sometimes I allow him to have his fun with checking out the girls while he conjures up whatever kind of perverted fantasy in his mind. Cause that's all they'll ever be. But to be honest if things were different wouldn't mind fulfilling them since he's pretty fine. Seriously Bella now is not the time for your gutter mind!

I cleared my throat then grinned amusingly. "My eyes are up here Tim."

Tim coughed loudly uncomfortably straightening himself up then grinned sheepishly. "Uh, yeah of course. Sorry."

I shrugged, "No worries. So where's Jake?"

Tim's face fell instantly over the mention of Jake's name. Jesus the poor dude really believed he had a shot. Well, join the line buddy. Wow Swan, full of yourself much?

"Sorry Bella but um,"

"But what?" I barked impatiently my acidic tone made Tim flinch and appearing entirely uneasy. Normally I'd feel remorseful and apologize for my bitchy attitude but my patience is on it's last line.

"Look Bella, Jake gave us strict orders that if you came by to tell you he doesn't want to see you."

I threw Tim an incredulous, irritated glare while suspending my hands up in midair,

"So what Jake is the owner now? Since when do you take fuckin orders from him?"

My fiery laced doe browns practically shot daggers at him and he grimaced in response. But again didn't have it in me to care to start all over and play miss nice. Jesus what did you take? A let's be a bitch to everyone today pill?

"Tim!" barked a familiar husky voice that instantly warmed my insides even though detected anger in it.

"Get your ass back to work! And you.."

Jake stalked inside the shop's lobby at such amazing lightning speed the floor beneath my feet almost trembled. His dark pools blazed heatedly while glaring at my face icily and I instantly felt about three feet tall.

"How dare you harass my coworkers like that! Now unless you're here for a service which is doubtful then you need to leave, now!"

My eyes blinked as they flashed Jake a bewildered glare. Damn he just told me where to go and how to get there. Well do you blame the guy? That was beyond fucked up kissing Seth and you know it! Sorrowfully I watched Jake turn on his heel then angrily stalked over to the glass door which leads back inside the garage. No, we cant leave things like this I refuse to let him proceed on his day without at least apologizing to his face and owning up to what I done.

"Jake wait! Please, I.." With his rigid muscular back facing in my direction he spat,

"Leave Bells I mean it! Go home!"

Oh no he fuckin didn't talk to me like I'm some misbehaved dog! While struggling to keep my inner volcanic fuming under control, my lips muttered sharply,

"No Jake, I'm not leaving! So guess you're going to have to accept that or drag my ass out of here! Your choice."

My hands were on my hips while giving Jake a stern, mean business look that he spotted once he finally whirled around to face me. His shoulders and chest insanely rigid as he stared intently at my face with fiery eyes and a thoughtful, agitated expression.

"Dammit Bella! You're lucky my boss left for the day. Come on let's go inside the office before you bring more attention to yourself."

He shook his head angrily releasing a sharp, deep breath while brushing past me and swiftly walked over to the office that's located to the right of the counter. I sighed heavily, nervously then without saying a word followed suit.

"All right, what the hell are you doing here Bella? Don't you have a class to teach?"

Jake asked bitterly after slamming the office door closed, then crossed across the room in two long strides. He tentatively circled around the desk then slumped heavily on the dark tanned leather office chair that's behind it.

After seating on one of the chairs across the way I responded carefully, "I'm here because we need to talk and I was able to leave school early."

My lips then pulled into a frown when noticing Jake's attention was directed to everything else in the room but me. It suddenly struck that in all the years we have been friends/lovers we never fought like this and he's never behaved in such a cold and spiteful manner towards me. _Again, do you blame the guy?_

"Look Bells I have nothing to say and honestly what can you fuckin say that I already didn't fuckin hear?" I flinched from his rude words and the hostility that laced in his voice.

"Jake, Embry is a... he has a big fuckin mouth and,"

"What? Lied? Saw it wrong? Embry may be a lot of things Bella but a liar he is not. At least he told me what happened which is more I can say for you and Seth!"

I grimaced over Jake's venomous response. Who is he? Do I know anything anymore? Stop your damn pity party Jacob is right about all of it and deep down you agree with every single statement. My eyes locked with Jake's and just barely caught a glimpse of the warm, happy go lucky man that has a piece of my heart. _Look what you've done to him, nice work_. I shook my head trying to rid my bitter inner monologue then stammered,

"Jake I'm sorry, really sorry. I had planned on telling you but wasn't sure how. I didn't want to fuck up your friendship. Look, bottom line I was drunk and stupid. Seth's a good guy, why did you hurt him, was that really necessary?"

"Well the damage is already fuckin done. That fuckin prick doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned! And drunk? That's the best you got? Shit I've been trashed plenty in the past Bella and you don't see me kissing some other chick! What if I kissed geek girl, Angela? How would that,"

I raised my hand palm faced out directing it towards Jake while narrowing my eyes, "That's not possible because Ang is engaged and,"

"Oh what the fuck ever Bells, like it matters! So what next? Are you going to say you tripped on Seth's lips and then accidentally kissed him?"

Jake crossed his solid biceps over his exceptionally sculpted chest and damn my brain for displaying arousing images that made me nearly turned on. _No, no, Bella! Get the horniness under control will you? _Right, quickly I snapped back to attention and not too soon after recalled Jake's crude comment.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" I snapped irritably shoving my foot in my mouth something I have apparently mastered well recently.

Jake's eyes slanted heatedly, his cheeks puffing when his mouth blew out a sharp gust of breath. The distressed expression on his face made me cringe in my seat with hurt. His jaw locked firmly while he gritted his teeth together as he remained on presenting his stare down. Jesus he looks like Charlie when pissed like he's about to pop a blood vessel maybe I should take that back, dammit too late..

"I'm being an asshole? Really Bella? That's fuckin rich! Unbelievable you cant own up to what you fuckin did and you obviously have no regrets! So have your precious Seth. I'm fuckin done!"

My mouth gaped wide open, shock and fury coursing through my veins as Jake angrily leaped off the chair then strode over to the door. Without giving it a thought my body sprang off the seat and sprinted over to where Jake stood in seconds flat grabbing a hold of his wrist while his hot hand twisted the knob.

"Bells, let the fuck go." Jake snarled under his breath and I quickly retreated away upon sighting his chest rise and fall erratically. His entire back so tense his muscles protruded making him appear intimidating and truthfully quite frightening.

I exhaled slowly, "Jake, please. Don't leave. I'm sorry, so sorry. What I did was beyond fuckin stupid and I deeply regret it," I paused abruptly when Jake's orbs fixed deeply with mine.

"I want you, only you Jake."

Oh for God sakes Bella, you've done enough to this poor guy only to mislead him yet again. That's just plain cruel. But I'm not, I really do want him. I'm positive about my feelings regarding Jake. Aren't I? _And you're also using him to make yourself feel better, for comfort and to stick it to E._

"You want me, really?" Jake challenged darkly shooting a devious, questioning gaze with an eyebrow lifted.

I matched his stance and appearance then gingerly released his wrist. After my feet moved backwards deliberately slow while seductively and hesitantly removing my shirt. Jake analyzed my every motion with hungry eyes and a hitched breath while I backed further then seated down on the desks edge and spread my legs apart. Just when my fingers unbuttoned my jeans Jake swiftly sprinted forward and pounced over my torso. His fiery, perfect frame roughly collided with mine and I moaned in approval instinctively wrapping my legs around his delectable hips drawing him closer. My mouth then released a low, breathless whimper as his long, thick member rubbed against my clothed upper thigh.

"Fuck Bella." Jake grunted lowly throwing a lustful gaze but my eyes didn't miss the hostility that remained fiercely in his eyes.

Uneasy emotions started to churn in the lower pits of my belly when coming to the conclusion that I'm about to find out what its like to have angry sex.

"Jake, I'm," I began nervously but was cut short when Jake's flaming lips crushed over my small ones.

We kissed slow and sweetly at first which made my insides flare rapidly. My body trembled beneath him then parted my lips granting his tongue entrance. Without warning the kiss intensified growing frantic even painful when Jake's teeth sharply scraped over my lower lip. I winced from the unpleasant sensation since they were still aching dully from when I nibbled on it for E early this morning.

"_You're mine Bella_, _mine,_ understand? You're never to let another man kiss or touch you ever again, _are we clear_?" Jake growled threateningly inside my heated eager mouth.

My eyes bulged out alarmingly over his unexpected possessive and threatening request. However it didn't phase me enough apparently because my voice foolishly gasped shakily,

"Yes, we're clear."

Jake flashed a satisfactory, victorious smirk, his face expressing pure arousal but a sinister look radiated underneath the surface and automatically my heart hammered erratically over the sight.

"Good, let's go."

My face must have appeared confused because he then clarified in a domineering manner,

"I want you to follow me back to my place, right now."

Jake's scorching smooth lips clamped on my chin frantically then mapped his way down my neck, planting feverish kisses while simultaneously licking the skin ferociously.

"You taste so fuckin good Bells. Does it turn you on when I'm rough? You like it baby, don't you?" he pressed conversationally.

His right hand maneuvered between my thighs grabbing my core painfully then palmed it roughly. I yelped disturbed over his frightening, heated actions while fighting to avoid his forceful gaze. Surprisingly my body reacted enjoying and reveling over how his lengthy fiery fingers felt over my centers lips rubbing it feverishly.

"Answer the question Bella." Jake demanded sharply, darkly, continuing to finger my covered sex his fingers pressing against the material of my jeans forcefully.

A shuddering breath escaped out of my throat while my back arched to its own accord once again and my legs quivered over Jake's solid hips.

"Yes." I whispered feeling utterly ashamed over allowing him to touch me so aggressively and for my nonchalant response. Jake's fingers circled rapidly, unrelenting while snarling through clenched teeth and inching his face close by mine so close his scorching breath fanned over my flushed skin.

"Can't hear you baby." He muttered irritably his fiery, succulent mouth covering over mine so delicately it made my entrance moisten and I groaned passionately in reaction.

"Um, yes, yes!" I screamed loudly then immediately reddened over my shamelessness.

_Shit, hello Swan, what if someone is overhearing all this? _We aren't exactly alone there are other people around who are only several steps away and may overhear each aroused cry and moan.

Jake licked his lips appreciatively his black orbs giving my length a long once over. Then ceased his aggressive assault between my thighs drawing his hand away, after unhooking my legs and retreated a couple of steps back. I looked at him in utter appall then sat up while struggling to simmer down my body's endless trembling. My breathing was heavy, loud, out of control as my chest heaved. What in the world just happened? Who is this guy? What has he done with the Jacob I've known nearly all of my life? This side to him has never been revealed before and it's honestly starting to scare the living shit out of me. E was right Bella, you should listen to him, leave while you still can leave and go home.

"That's more like it baby. Come on, we'll take separate cars. Since I have to go back to work after but there's time for a quickie." Jake said in a unexpected teasing tone of voice.

His eyes glistened with amusement the warm, sexy grin and gentle expression that's always been familiar to me was back in place of the cold furious mask that was there previously. I stared bewildered watching nervously while Jake flung the office door ajar then glanced over behind his shoulder.

"Bells? You need help from there or?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, sorry, I'm fine. Um, yeah."

I hopped carefully off the desk instantly retrieving my shirt after and hastily slipping it over my head. Next thing I realize my feet lured me the way following behind Jake out of the shop and walked towards my car in a zombie like trance state. These moments seemed like a movie, like I was on the outside looking in viewing myself getting involved in predicaments that were avoidable in the first place. After situating inside the car with keys clenched firmly against the palm of my hand ready to place inside the ignition, a very recognizable voice spoke in back of my mind.

_**"Isabella, stop, dont do this."**_

I flinched automatically whirling around to see if he was actually in the car, lurking, waiting for me. But naturally came up empty handed. _It's just your overactive imagination Bella, seriously consider seeing a shrink in the near future will yah?_ I chuckled darkly shaking my head then placing the key inside the ignition lock but stopped when spotting Jake's car race out of the parking lot like a Nascar driver. My mouth exhaled slowly and it helped with keeping the bundle of nerves that made home in the middle of my chest under control. Lord what am I doing? This is asking for trouble, all kinds of it the repercussions after could very well effect me in unpleasant ways. _Just drive home, tell Jake something came up. Don't do this_, my inner voice pleased urgently. The car roared to life once the key was turned, completely unaware I'd done it and just when I maneuvered the vehicle about to back out, his voice startled me once more.

_**"Bella. Please don't do this. For me, he's dangerous."**_

I huffed bitterly under my breath while stealing a peek over at the rear view mirror checking if all was clear. Yeah, this being said from the monster himself who probably took a life in cold blood.

_**"You dont know what hes capable of."**_

I laughed dryly. "I apparently didn't know what _you_ were capable of either."

_**"Isabella I'm begging you, please."**_

Even in my inane imagination his velvety tone was rich with pain and to my chagrin it tugged my heart strings agonizingly.

"No E. No more telling me who to see or what to do! I've had enough of your overprotective crap. So fuck off."

I waited briefly for a response, relieved when none was made, his voice no longer invading my not so right state of mind. Then with a determined look and a weighing chest I drove out of the parking lot. Focusing on one person only, Jake while trying to ignore the intense relentless remorse that slammed against my heart repeatedly. Relax Bella, it's just Jake. You've known him for years he cares for you and always treated you with respect. Until a few minutes ago, that Jacob was like a stranger some other entirely different being. Shoving the anxieties to the far corner of my brain attempting to concentrate on the road but yet remaining to ponder what lies ahead in just a short while.

* * *

"Oh Jake." I groaned through clenched teeth as Jake's solid length glided inside me with ease. He reverted back to his normal, warm and gentle self acting loving with his caresses and motioning against my body like it was made of delicate glass.

The back of my mind pondered briefly pointing out how did we go from having a heated argument to having passionate sex? Just minutes before Jake made it no secret that he was beyond livid over what went down between Seth and I. Refusing to let his guard down and determined to carry a grudge against me. Now here we are inside his bedroom the door locked and sprawled over his bed making love. Yes, love as this wasn't our typical frantic red hot sex. This time it's gentle filled with stimulating intimacy and tenderness. Seconds after we entered inside Jake's room he slowly undressed my body kissing and stroking each part of revealed skin with such tenderness that honestly was a bit surprising all things considered. Anxiousness plagued my emotions concerned once all my clothes were shed that he'd discover the marks and bruises my body obtained from E. But oddly enough he didn't question about them instead planted ginger kisses over each one. Presently our bodies are lightly sheen with sweat while rocking in a precise feathery rhythm. Which feels beyond extraordinary but my patience is starting to wear thin and under stimulated as several near orgasms fell short because of Jake's slow as molasses thrusts.

"Mmm, God Bells. You're so warm and moist. Feel so perfect and fuckin good underneath me."

His hot, pleasant scented breath engulfed my nostrils while his scorching plump lips ghosted over my left ear.

"I can go like this for hours on end. You up for that?" His smoldering eyes locked on my aroused clouded ones looking pleadingly at my face.

My brows raised in awe as my head tilted to the side in response to his statement. Is he serious? We've been screwing turtle slow for nearly an hour, it's surprising he hasn't even fuckin came. Jesus what is he on? He probably could fuck me all night and into tomorrow without breaking a sweat. Where as I'm the polar opposite my flesh uncomfortably flamed and lightly covered in perspiration. I may be in the heat of the moment but it didn't go unnoticed that Jake's skin seems abnormally warmer then usual like he has a deathly fever.

"Bella baby, are you listening?" Jake questioned his voice mirroring a wounded child's. I blinked steadily while trying to focus on his face studying his constant changing expressions.

"Yes." I lied in a low, shaky breath wanting to go crawl into a hole somewhere for my horrible performance.

Jake examined my expression longingly for a few seconds tilting his head sideways, after leaning forward over to my face so that our eyes were at exact level.

"Liar." He accused, snarling through gritted teeth and my eyes widened over the disturbing menacing mask that crossed over his once calm face.

"Jake, no. I did hear you. I swear."

Jake twisted his head wildly back and forth muttering under his breath, "Tsk, tsk."

A sneer creased his mouth and I quietly gulped over the visual "It's okay honey, maybe this will jog your memory."

Without another word Jake's plowed his thick member viciously inside my sex using such force it made my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and the wind knocked right out of my tightened lungs. Jake's frame tensed remaining in position leaving his shaft deep within my entrance in such a way pain radiated throughout the lower half of my body and I gasped alarmingly. The corners of Jake's mouth twitched revealing a pleased smirk while his dark pools twinkled mischievously. Okay are we role playing here cause his erratic, devious behavior is beyond me.

"Answer the question Bells. You want me to move like this," Jake demonstrated gliding out slowly then inserted his hard erection back inside.

"Or like.." Then like a minute before he advanced against my sex using such force I cried out,

"Oh, God!"

Jake grinned wickedly, "Ahh, there's my answer."

Without further commentary Jake swiveled his solid hips rapidly pumping his length back and forth in swift, violent thrusts. Panic started to rise quickly my breathing unsteady, the oxygen too close to cutting off as Jake's inhumanly strong built smashed against my fragile one. Suddenly everything fuckin ached especially my chest, stomach and ribs like they're being crushed by weights. I glared directly at Jake attempting to plead with him using my eyes but it was a lost cause since his were closed and his face displayed pure pleasure and bliss.

"Jake." I whispered breathlessly.

He smiled lustfully from ear to ear humming under his breath while plowing faster and harder.

"I know baby this feels so fuckin good. You have such a beautiful tight and wet cunt."

A low guttural sound permeated from deep inside his chest as he motioned his hips vigorously, rapidly never minimizing the pace instead increased it further pushing our bodies limits. Piercing smacking noises radiated around the small space as our torsos collided repeatedly. My hands latched over the back of Jake's shoulders gripping firmly, clinging on while his body remained to attack mine viciously. Uneasiness and panic startled to settle heavily against my chest and almost coursed over to my belly but simmered when Jake loosened up his near crushing pin over me. Instantly my mouth gasped for air while relief blanketed over my heart, grateful for the ability to breathe again.

"Ohhhh god, Jake." I whispered and willed my eyes to slip closed.

"Christ you're fuckin sexy Bella and gorgeous and _mine_."

Dammit he just had to say that you're mine shit. Now my mind involuntarily thought about E his voice, his body, his lips, the way he said _mine_ in such a sultry voice it nearly made me come undone.

"Bella, look at me when I'm fuckin you!" Jake barked icily, interrupting my train of thought.

His once husky voice etched with pure anger and something warned me to not cross him. So I relented fluttering open my eyes and they instantly locked on Jake's hostile expressed face complete with empty, cold pools.

"Mmm, much better. I want to see your eyes, the look on your face when I fuck you so hard you'll scream my name. Then I'll cum deep inside you baby."

Granted I'm usually all for hot and wild sex but this is extreme. Maybe we should, I mean he should slow it down a bit._ Maybe? What will it take for you to ask him to stop when he breaks your body in half?_ I shuddered over the almost visual and decided that things need to cool down a bit right now.

"Jake please, st," I choked out was cut abruptly when fiery flesh aggressively meshed over my mouth kissing rough and frantic.

His tongue in constant battle with my hesitant one while his erection stroked slower and gentler easing it's once fluid rabid pace. I quivered underneath him approving the way our bodies motioned rhythmically once again. But the pleasurable sensations dissipated the second rock solid flaming hands grasped a tight hold of my hips. He clasped over the skin softly at first then violently pressing against my sensitive flesh with his finger pads and before long used his sharp nails to scratch the outer layer. Holy shit that hurts, that fuckin hurts. What the fuck is he doing? I wasn't able to fully comprehend what was unfolding cause the oxygen in my lungs was being literally sucked right out from Jake's vicious mouth assault.

He shoved his moistened tongue as deep as it would travel inside my mouth. My mouth and tongue failed to go along with his unstable motions, doing a dance they're unfamiliar with, so I surrendered accepted his attack and waited until he finished. For a brief time the heat and the passion from the kiss started to arouse my lower regions until the air in my lungs was nearly no more. My chest constricted panic gripping every cell of my insides while my lungs fought with what small energy it owned to breathe. Mustering up the will and strength I wiggled frantically beneath him.

Then I slapped his cheeks with my hands pressing onto his flesh firmly trying to pry his face off mine. But holy shit his mouth was like a vacuum hose suctioning firmly over my lips with no intention on pulling away. I dropped my hands in defeat allowing my arms to dangle to either side of Jake as it was no use, he's much, much stronger then I. His puncturing the flesh of my hips continued using his short claw like nails to penetrate through and I hissed painfully when feeling the skin lightly tare. Oh god, is that blood trailing down my hips? I can smell it, the blood, my blood...

_**"Isabella he's dangerous." **_

_**E's melodic voice warned in the back of my mind. "Please promise you will stay away from him, from them. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't absolutely sure your life would be in danger from being around him." **_

He's right, E's right. No, hold up, this is Jake he wouldn't intentionally hurt me right? _What do you call this then Bella? _My thoughts came to a screeching halt when Jake's grinding became fiercer and chaotic. My eyes trained on his satisfied dark expressed face while shifting my face away once again in an effort to break free out of his mouth's vice grip. Finally taking the hint or whatever reason why he unexpectedly ceased the out of control kissing. I glared at him in utter appall with horror etched eyes and he didn't even bother to register my presence. Instead training his attention over to the chip painted wall across the way.

His face masked intensity, indifference not appearing like a man who's making love to the woman he cares for and feeling euphoric pleasure from it. No this, his demeanor is robotic all of this is purely bazaar and painful. Very painful. My hips burned extremely from the wounds Jake's trimmed but very sharp nails provided that still latched onto my flesh like a second skin. Not to mention what's between my very shaky thighs is throbbing unpleasantly and feeling incredibly sore. Bella don't just keep laying there and take it, say something! Jake's ravenous grunts and snarls echoed all over his room shocking me momentarily until my body and mind reminded of the alarming pain he's causing.

"Jake please, stop," I gasped my voice sounding clogged and hollow to my own ears. Jake's eyes finally focused on mine for the briefest of seconds while throwing a blank but aroused expression.

"Bella, almost there baby. You have to cum too."

He went back to staring at that fuckin wall again completely oblivious of my displeasure and trying to free myself from his insanely strong grasp. Truthfully I'm surprised my voice didn't scream from the pain he brought upon my body. Maybe because the minimal pleasure I'm experiencing is overpowering it._ And maybe you're all sort of insane and in denial, major denial._

"Holy fuckin shit Bells!"

Jake groaned lustfully under his breath ramming against my core with less force this time but still with enough power that made me yelp and then moan as the tip of his erection rubbed over my slit. Surprisingly my insides and out convulsed as vivid blinding lights appeared and rippling waves of a intense release invaded my lower regions. Unbelievable my body released especially because of the surprising pain I'm in. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Oh God!" I screamed through frantic pants.

"That's my girl, oh yeah Bella." Jake chimed his voice rich with lust as his lips grinned lazily.

The wicked gleam in his dark chocolate pools made my insides uneasy so I shut my eyes firmly then focused the way our bodies maneuvered and nothing else. Suddenly a venomous snarl grabbed my attention but not enough to pry my eyes open. I refuse to look at him while he's still behaving this way he can't force me to.

"Bella, open your eyes. Fuckin look at me when I cum in you!"

Stubbornly and foolishly I shook my head and that's all it took for Jake to react unpleasantly pressing his hot fingertips deeply against my cheekbones to hold my head still in place. Shit that's seriously unnecessary, that fuckin hurts. I shook my head repeatedly then extended out my arms then placed my palms flat over his scorching chest and shoved with all my might. He remained frozen in place not affected in the slightest over my ill attempted fight but instead driving his length harder in and out while using most of his heavy body weight to trap me.

"Oww, Jake, what the hell?"

_"I. Said. Look. At. Me." _He ordered maliciously through clenched teeth, his abnormally hot breath gusting over my shocked expressed face.

I surrendered forcing my eyes to part and they instantly viewed Jake's rigid, heated gaze. His expression then softened minutely his eyes shifting to meet mine while his voice grunted lowly,

"Ohhh, Goddamn Bella."

His deep moans of pleasure repetitive while his body relaxed curling over mine gingerly relieving the painful pressure that he once caused. Jake unloaded rapid and firmly his frame quivering after each successful pump. A throaty drown out groan escaped out of my throat as Jake manipulated his hips rocking back and forth gingerly but then soon ceased as his never ending load simmered down.

"Bella, Bella." Jake groaned in a low pitched tone proceeding to thrust swiftly and forcefully several more times.

His dark orbs still harbored a faraway look and my eyes studied his face carefully as he came down from his high. Suddenly Jake agilely removed himself off my trembling, sweaty battered frame and climbed off the bed without a word spoken. I glared at him in disbelief analyzing his every move as he bent down to the floor to retrieve his clothes. What the hell is his deal? No, hey sorry for becoming all psycho on you while having sex. Or how about taking one fuckin moment to look at what he did to my body. **Oh. My. God**.

It's official I'm positively clueless because the answer is clear as fuckin day. This was to teach me a lesson, to remind me I'm his and only his alone. This wasn't about love or affection this was about possession to stick it to me and to Seth. Oh please like you didn't just use him as well to stick it to E. _** E, oh god**_. Never have I felt more used, dirty and disgusted with myself then I do this very instant, along with pain, stinging fuckin pain. I hissed under my breath remembering the exact moment when Jake practically clawed my hips. My eyes lowered to give the scratches a once over cringing over the appearance as it resembled rug burns and the oozing rust liquid already starting to scab.

That bastard, how could he do this to me? Why on earth did I allow it? I quickly diverted my attention over to Jake only to discover he vacated the room. My ears then picked up faint sounds of running water that came from the bathroom. All right he's freshening up before heading back to work understandable but he couldn't trouble himself to acknowledge what he done? I'm having a difficult time wrapping my head around it, around all of what just occurred. Slowly and carefully I sat up then pulled my knees against my chest and winced over the dull ache the lower half of my torso's experiencing. Jesus Christ everything fuckin hurts, feels unbelievably sore and stiff. This isn't right, no one should go through this during their post coital glow. Are you kidding Swan? You didn't make sweet love with the guy, what went on was animalistic, raw, violent and all kinds of wrong. My ears perked up when hearing keys jingle and just when attempting to crawl off the bed, Jake's head poked inside the room. Again his eyes distant training over to the floor while a distracted look clouded his features, his brows pulling together as he mumbled,

"Bells, I'm taking off. The guys are probably wondering what's taking me so long and I have a shit load of work to do."

Jake finally glanced at my face with blank pools which made sharp, icy shivers race down my spine. Involuntarily my limbs trembled over the listless expression etched on his face while he added,

"Don't worry about the whole Seth thing, we're good now. Well, call you later."

He whirled around and his ripped back which was of course now covered with a t shirt faced in my direction. My lips pursed the words nearly freeing out just when he obliviously requested,

"Oh and lock the bottom for me on your way out. Thanks."

Jake's parting words trailed as he sprinted from his bedroom entryway. My head shook continuously while my mouth struggled to protest to say anything, fuckin anything but the words wouldn't escape past my shaky lips. What the fuck? It's like I'm a drug induced state finding it impossible act functional at the moment. No, more like shock, in a state of gut wrenching shock.

"Jake?" I finally choked out seconds too late a loud creaking noise coming from the door slamming shut confirmed as such.

"Jake," I stammered groggily, wincing again from the aching dryness in my throat.

Wetness stung in the corner of my orbs but I paid no mind to it instead determined to gather what strength my body had left to climb out of the bed. However stopping midway when hearing Jake's Mustang rumble to life and taring out of the driveway seconds later. Dammit, no! Did he really just leave? Leave me here scratched up, bruised, nearly immobile, discard me like I'm a fuckin whore_? Please you're getting exactly what you deserve_. That may be true but I never imagined in my wildest dreams that Jake would be capable of such out of character behavior, to be so cold. I didn't want to ponder over this a minute longer, or be in this fuckin house another second. Just want to go home, have to get home. I barely recalled slipping my clothes back on but miraculously did and even more amazing managed to drive home without crashing into someone or some thing. Along the way I even texted Seth, apologizing for the mess I caused and assuring him that were still friends. Also apologizing in Jake's behalf hoping that smoothed things over as the unrelenting remorse still lingered from this whole mess.

The instant I parked in my assigned space back home, my brain reminded about E and his nightly visit later this evening. Sending me into a panicked state thinking about Mike again and his unknown whereabouts cause of E or whoever that attacked him. Are you kidding Swan? It was E who did it no doubt, he confessed to it for crying aloud! Well no matter, bottom line is after the day I had that included what happened with Jake, don't wish to deal with the E drama not tonight. Even though my conscience is screaming otherwise pointing out how I should confront him, demand to find out everything, no more bullshit. After entering inside the comforts of my apartment I immediately texted E informing that tonight was no good for our usual visit because I'm under the weather but like to take a rain check.

Thank God my lies are halfway decent when texting. Just in case didn't plan to give him the satisfaction of calling me on it, deciding that shutting off my cell for the rest of the evening was a wise idea._ Yeah like ignoring all your problems is going to help any, just like refusing to admit what really happened with Jake and..__You consented to having your skin being fuckin mauled?_ Not to mention the rest of your body is sore and fatigued like someone had beaten you to a pulp in a boxing ring. Bella look in the mirror, see for yourself the damage he did. I rolled my eyes over my melodramatic thinking mentally assuring myself that all is okay. What is there to admit? It wasn't rape, I consented.

A distraction is in order thankfully PT is around to provide just that and surprisingly finding great comfort in caressing his silky fur while embracing him tight to my chest. A short while later after taking the world's worst shower and not because of lack of hot water, it's thanks to the constant flashbacks my brain spewed recollecting the days events much to my dismay. That along with finally checking out the horrid marks on my hips and light bruising on various parts of my flesh that surely wasn't from E, made me dry heave right onto the tub. The emotions of disgust, horror and shock wavering over my chest and heart while pondering over what went on between Jake and I plus the shocking discovery that E's possibly responsible for Mike's disappearance.

Maybe I'm overreacting to all of this, no if anything I'm under reacting. After swallowing two extra strength Tylenol's followed by a heaping gulp of water my hand placed the glass back down on the coffee table. I leaned my backside against the sofa then curled up into a secure fetal position. Planning to get some much needed sleep to make up for the lack of rest last night. I sighed heavily then after yawned deeply while my hand clutched the soft, lovely patterned afghan Renee made years before and pulled it over my chin. Shit, I'm freezing. Yeah Einstein, maybe it's cause you just showered and didn't even bother to dry your hair after wards. Not to mention I haven't fed myself a decent meal after the lunch my mouth puked out earlier.

I groaned gritting my teeth together while my eyes struggled to pay attention to the flickering images directing from the tv. Without warning my eyelids slipped firmly shut with no signs of reopening and my body and mind gratefully welcomed the deep, serene rest. Just as darkness washed swiftly over, my body unexpectedly tensed when inhaling a recognizable sweet aroma. It's him. He's here. No! I asked him to stay away...no. My mind is playing tricks on me, he isn't really in this room. The last thing I felt before dosing off was silky cool hands resting over each side of my lukewarm face. And once more my nostrils greedily sucked in a lungful of his fragrant scent. _E._.. Blackness then invaded my entire being.

* * *

Familiar granite fingertips glided delicately across the right side of my face and my lids fluttered halfway open for the briefest of seconds then shut firmly. This is just a dream, only a beautiful dream. One where E is by my side touching my tender flesh subtly and tenderly like it's breakable. His fragrant intoxicating breath engulfing my nostrils and my lungs to it's fullest capacity. Lastly in this dream E isn't the bloodthirsty beast that's most likely responsible for Mike's unexpected disappearance, instead just the gentle soul that I've grown to have intense feelings for. A soft sigh escaped past my parted lips internally reveling over his feathery icy touch while E continued to gingerly caress the apple of my cheek. My ears caught his panicked breathing and a cool gust of air fanned my entire face made my heart spark with warmth.

"Isabella, please open your eyes." He requested, his musical voice laced with intense worry and choked up like he's on the verge of tears.

The tides of tempting unconsciousness lured me back in drifting my body back to the heavy sleep it was previously under. Sleep, all I want is some sleep, I'm so tired. Involuntarily my shoulders flinched when arctic hands cupped the sides of my face twisting it side to side gently but firmly.

"Mmmph." I mumbled groggily and E breathed out a drawn out sigh of relief.

"Bella sweetheart are you wake? Open your eyes."

Even behind the darkness that my closed lids provided I sensed E's eyes burning holes directly on my face. Realization sank in quickly informing my dazed mind this may not be a dream after all. No, of course it is I texted him and asked him to not come over tonight. I squeezed my eyelids forcefully while inhaling sharply and naively hoped to wish away this very vivid dream instead return back to my regularly scheduled slumber. Seconds passed and just when my entire being went under an almost catatonic state it was interrupted as cool pads tenderly pressed against my heated skin.

"Can you hear me? Please, you have to wake up."

E's movements halted his once gentle sounding breaths erratic and hard while he broke the close connection we shared. Immediately my body and heart affected feeling empty and alone whenever his presence isn't in near proximity. I groaned tiredly shaking my head then encircled my arms tighter over my belly.

"_Jesus Christ, what did vile mongrel do_.." E snarled furiously under his breath followed by a wounded, fierce growl that caused goose bumps to emerge out of the thin layer of my flesh.

His rock solid cold digits softly trailed over the left side of my face creating a path and ceasing when meeting the base of my neck.

"_**What did he do to you? **_Good God your... his scent is.." He stammered his lovely voice etched with intense dismay and rage. All right this is a strange dream and a half, I'll humor it and see where it takes me.

"E?" I blurted out groggily.

"Isabella? Thank God." I could feel him shifting over leaning his face in, the dead giveaway being an rush of icy air that blew gently over my face. His powerful beautiful aroma making me breathless and in a deep state of intoxication.

"Mio angelo you have to open your eyes. Can you wake up for me love?"

His voice so immensely soothing like a rhythmic, gentle lullaby and to my own accord I lost the will to wake up my body instead allowed it to travel back to the world of half consciousness.

"E," my deep clogged filled voice whispered again, "Touch me please."

Oh Christ, did I just ask that shit aloud? Good thing this is a dream. E exhaled shakily in response then pressed my temple gently with his silky lips.

"Bella, I'm begging you, open your eyes. You have to stay awake, fight the sleep." He pleaded urgently his velvet rich voice making my heart flutter and butterflies to gracefully dance in my stomach.

My God his voice is beyond lovely, mesmerizing, my ears will never get enough of hearing the beautiful sounds.

Even in my semiconscious state my mind pondered over his request. Fight the sleep? Why the hell would I want to do that? I'm exhausted the most I've been in ages this is exactly where I want to be, consumed in my fantasy world with him and only him all reality checked at the door. Why does he want me to open my eyes so desperately? He doesn't allow me to see him with the lights on, what gives? Suddenly without warning E's cool marble hands slid underneath the waistband of my pajama pants carefully pulling them halfway down and after shrugging off the afghan that once kept my body warm. Shamelessly arousal invaded the lower half of my torso from his gentle, innocent movements.

"_Jesus, what happened to you? _Isabella wake up! You have to tell me.."

E's satin hands traveled my length downwards roaming past my navel and I trembled basking over what his touch alone does to my skin. All right my brain is evidently still half awake and completely lost over the gibberish he's spewing. But that's fine because he's about to caress every inch of skin he desires and as a result my body and mind will be under a stimulating state of...

"**Ouch**!" I hissed painfully under my breath startling myself when E's long, slender fingers ghosted over my right hip.

"_**What. did. he. do. to. you**_?" E roared pure fury laced in his tone, the vibrations alone made me cringe and my eyelids to finally pry wide open.

All right clearly this isn't a dream, well fuckin duh. My orbs flickered around analyzing what appeared to be my bedroom and no surprise vivid darkness invaded the space. As the bright golden rays from the late afternoon sun swiftly replaced by a navy blue tint and a glowing white disc which penetrated right through the fully drawn window curtain. An obvious indication that it's early evening possibly near eight p.m. Christ how long was I in dreamland? And why am I inside my room when I recollect all too well being in the living room last? Really Bella take one guess who sneakily placed you back inside the... My internal rambling halted when my eyes directed across the way landing on E who was kneeling by my side at edge of the bed. His intense flaming pools fixed on my partly exposed lower body examining it thoughtfully and that was all it took to capture my attention. For my body to rise midway and instinctively scoot away as far as possible, my back slammed against the headboard in the process. E's hands suspended in midair while throwing an assuring, questioning gaze.

"Isabella, I was just trying to,"

"Save it." I cut in icily with narrowed, furious eyes and an accusing glare. Suddenly red hot rage possessed over my being making me eager to lash out beyond my control then ranted through clenched teeth,

"What the fuck are you doing touching me like that? You, you can't just barge into my home whenever the fuck you feel like, pull my pants down and just cop a fuckin feel!"

My teeth then ground together while my hands quickly and irritably pulled up my pants. God I must mirror a fuckin mental patient with my hair all loose, untamed, light droplets of sweat running down past my forehead as my eyes blazed in pure fury. Anger, puzzlement, torn along with an umpteenth amount of emotions my heart and mind are harboring. But for some damn reason my mind was blank forgetting the reasons why until the memories struck, every single horrifying detail of the hellish day I'm having. E's hands were still raised up palms facing outward as he cautiously shifted closer but when my eyes slanted throwing a _"don't even think about it_**"** look, his movements halted. Even in the absence of light my tired pools caught a glimpse of his alarmed, widened eyes and the rejected, puzzled expression his face wore. Is he for real? Just continuing on his business without a care in the fuckin world like he isn't responsible for what happened to Mike!

"But you said.. I mean, you asked me to.. Bella, what's the matter? How bad does it," E stopped mid sentence upon sighting the livid expression my face wore. He responded by throwing an anxious glare while tentatively rising from his kneeling position.

"Don't! Just stay where the fuck you are!" I screeched in a shaky breathless tone.

The room started to spin the instant I crawled out of bed while my body also reacted, the aches unbearable especially the wounded skin on my hips and between my thighs. Hold up! So that's what E meant by his are you okay business and throwing all concerns my way. The pain... Oh God, Jacob. Involuntarily flashbacks flickered before my eyes reminding about the violent sex that took place between Jake and I only a short while ago.

"Isabella, please there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here now. You're safe."

E cautiously stepped over in my direction moving very slowly, gracefully over to where I stood by the edge of the mattress. I flinched then shielding the upper half of my torso using my arms as protection surprisingly feeling utterly frightened of him. Why am I overreacting this way? This is E here, not Jake. Yeah E, the one who likely brutally slaughtered Mike Newton without thinking twice my damn brain had to point out once again. My eyes strained as they concentrated directly at the man who seemed like a stranger now. His flawless porcelain face wearing a wounded and confused expression with firmly pursed lips. Good, maybe he understands where things stand but just in case I should make it even clearer.

"Nothing to be afraid of, really?" I echoed bitterly with a simple nod of my head, "Because you're my protector right? So where the fuck were you earlier when, when Jake, when he,"

I had to stop my own words short because my breathing became ragged as the air in my lungs constricted more and more with each passing second, panic rapidly rising to the surface. E's mouth moved but before his voice carried I interjected,

"And where the hell were you when Mike tried to... Oh that's right, you were watching from afar! Waiting for me to leave, which gave _you_ the perfect opportunity to take care of him right? I mean cause that's what you fuckin do for my honor and because of the twisted, psychotic hold you think you have over me! Jake's bike, remember E!"

I paused briefly exhaling sharply and ignored E's pleas using his pain etched eyes and body language to intervene. Oh no, I'm just getting started, this discussion is far from over!

"I let that slide E cause I was fuckin foolish as you rightfully pointed out, wanting to see the good in you. Despite that you're a goddamn bloodthirsty leech who's been pining for my blood the second your eyes trained on my throat! So if Mike can't have me, no one can, is that right? What's next E you're going to slaughter me? Here drain me dry you bastard, here!"

My feet fluidly maneuvered several steps nearly closing the bridge between us, then purposely craned my head upward presenting E a clear view shot of my exposed jugular. It's official, you have fuckin lost it Bella. I lowered my eyes fixing them dead on his disturbed expressed features and after exhaling heavily he stammered,

"Isabella, I have no idea what you're, why are you..."

"Oh stop fuckin patronize me!" I interrupted icily ridiculously remaining in that insane, stupid position.

"You what? Didn't think I'd find out? It's all over the news, his "disappearance" but I know better. I'm on to you!" I shook my head repeatedly in disgust, "Did you enjoy it? Draining him dry and ditching his body some place where no one would ever be able to find him!"

"_Defenseless?_ That vile, worthless piece of... he had it coming after attempting to violate your body! He's lucky worse wasn't committed!"

My eyes widened incredulously then lowered my head in order to match his stare.

"Worse? What more worse could you have done? Attack his family too? No one has seen him in almost three days! I may not be a fan of his but I know enough it's not like Mike to just flee town without telling anyone. All the signs, all of _this _points to..."

"Wait, stop! Isabella please listen! You have it all wrong."

E lithely glided over towards where I stood wisely remaining a safe distance way and I glared heatedly at his fuckin perfect immortal face and feelings of horror and disgust covered my chest. And to think I wanted this man to touch me, kiss me, make me his. God how could I have been so idiotic? Naive, trusting? Don't let that smooth talking vamp deceive you with his pleading look and eyes, don't.

"Listen to me that wasn't, that wasn't me. I had _**nothing**_ to do with his disappearance. Whatever happened to him.. Shit, she was right. Alice was right about all of it."

His eyes widened as something clicked inside his head and a genuine shocked expression crossed over his face. Oh here he goes again with the _**she**_ shit! Wait, did he just say Alice? Alice who? The only Alice I've ever known was... my mind's ponders abruptly halted when cold granite hands gripped my shoulders firmly leaving me choice but to acknowledge his presence.

"Isabella, I didn't do it. You must believe me, please. I didn't attack him. Now inform me what that psychotic d- I mean what Jacob did to you."

I shook my head vehemently then amazingly struggled out of his tight grasp and backed away taking whatever steps necessary to be as far from him as possible. Then while crossing my arms over my chest I glared at him angrily but internally fighting my emotions as the wounded expression he wore affected me more then it should.

"No, you listen E, or whatever the hell you really call yourself! I will no longer listen to any of the goddamn words that come out of your mouth! And you seriously expect me to believe you when say you didn't attack Mike? You confessed to it last night just before I fell asleep, remember? That's enough confirmation right there! And furthermore, I'm not telling you shit regarding Jake! It's none of your business but here's a little tidbit for you we fucked tonight and it was fantastic, enjoyed every minute of it!"

E's gut wrenched snarls echoed around the tense etched space cutting me short and unexpectedly treacherous tears spilled out of my sore eyes. Why am I crying? Let's see because you intentionally hurt the man you've grown to care for, just admit it to yourself already! God dammit how could I say such a heartless, cruel thing? Shoving aside the anger I'm harboring as rolling tides of remorse plagued my insides and I found myself whispering,

"I'm, sorry E, I,"

"Isabella! Why did you.. I asked you to stay away from him! You promised!"

Against my better judgment the red hot fury invaded once again and my hand extended out to silence him then snorted sarcastically, "Right, you asked. No more like demanded and sure I promised. But promises are bullshit E! God, just... how dare you! How could you do that to Mike? _**Who the fuck do you think you are**_?"

My fiery orbs locked on his face, holding place then drew out a few short breaths as my hands balled into firm fists. Suddenly the room became frighteningly silent with the exception of the sounds coming from my frantic beating heart that thundering so noisily it clogged my eardrums. E's panicked shaky exhales caught me by surprise as the one name that slipped out of his mouth made my heart momentarily stop.

"_Edward_."

His musical voice murmured, causing the emotional strain between us to elevate times one hundred.

"Wh, What?" I stuttered inaudibly barely comprehending over what he just said.

That's a name... a very familiar one that I haven't heard much in several years. A name my voice was unable to say aloud for so long to even think it in my thoughts.

"It's me, Edward. _Edward Masen_." E repeated once more, his tone soft and laced with solemn.

My lungs constricted painfully as my heart hammered erratically against my chest while every part of my limbs froze. My lids blinked repeatedly then shut minutely only to flutter open leaving my shocked doe browns to slowly train on his face. They widened greatly watching each of E's fluid motions as he tentatively glided over to close the gap between us. E swallowed hard and after inhaled deeply while his eyes danced all over my utterly confused yet astonished expression.

"Bella, please say something."

His voice drifted fading into the far corners of my mind when my ears unintentionally tuned him out. My bedroom started to uncontrollably whirl before my eyes and the air supply in my lungs seemed to almost give out.

I shook my head in protest reversing away from him further and further then ceased at a secure distance.

"No," My trembling choked up voice whispered, "You can't be. You are _not_... Eddie. Edward Masen was killed in a car accident along with his parents nearly seven ago. Just, stay away! Just.."

E cautiously and hesitantly strode over in my direction his head shaking slowly while flashing a solemn and anxious gaze.

"No, I wasn't."

_"Stop! Just shut up E_! You don't know anything about that so, please don't..."

Hot wetness blurred my vision that refused to spill over and I blinked in effort to free them only to fail. Each agonizing heart wrenching second that passed, my body, mind and heart went into complete shock and powerless to stop it.

"I imagine this is hard to process but Bella look at me. Really look at me. You know this to be true, _I am Edward Masen_."

I hugged myself fiercely avoiding to stare deep into his eyes that are laced with such sincerity and suffering it made my thundering heartbeat attack my aching chest severely.

"NO! No, you aren't! No, impossible, no..."

My eyes studied E's mouth move but my ears were unable to decipher his words because my brain wouldn't allow it as it scrambled with putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Then all at once several realizations struck the forefront of my mind like an angry ocean wave crashing against rocks, clicking and making a perfect fit. The reason why he rescued me from Mike, for placing the Dracula book on the coffee table for me to see. The reason he already knew my name, all about me as he claimed on a few occasions, for being overprotective yet gentle and loving. For his real hatred towards Jacob, along with the obvious the fuckin obvious that was right smack in front of my face all this time. His knowledge about my love for Romeo and Juliet, orchids and mushroom ravioli, that song from the Titanic movie. Why our chemistry is genuine, electrifying, comfortable, familiar and right. No, wait! Jesus this cant be, he isn't.. This _isn't possible_, this doesn't make any sense, this can't be real. _You've suspected this all along Bella, you were just too blind, too in denial to fully accept all the evidence that was so plain to see from the very beginning._ God, no wonder the reason for all the secrecy, the crypticness, all of it.

My breathing became ragged as my limbs uncontrollably quaked from the outside in. Then in an unbelievable lightning speed E stood inches before me then hesitantly extended out his lengthy arms. I watched his hands palm my cheeks delicately, pulling my face up so our eyes met at even level. The state of shock my body and mind were under increased intensely no matter how hard I tried to shake it off. Suddenly before my brain was able to register what was unfolding E literally vanished my eyes barely catching his blur swift movements. My feet remained still in place with no intention on moving as my weary orbs shifted in every direction frantically searching but came up empty handed wondering where he had gone.

Until a soft white gleam illuminated the entire room and the trance I was in snapped leaving me no choice but to take in the surroundings. My lids blinked rapidly in an effort to adjust to the light then fixed on the Godly figure about a foot away. He was tall, lanky yet muscular with an extremely frigid posture, tight chiseled jaw and full shaped brows that furrowed deeply inward as his buttery liquid eyes froze on mine. And I'll never forget the look they displayed: relief, anxiousness, remorse perhaps? His features mirrored similar. So with a strangled breath wide eyes and hands that were clutched around my throat I examined the immortal, heavenly looking man. Well, not man, an immortal, _**a vampire.**_

"Isabella," He murmured in a deep yet hoarse tone while taking a careful step forward.

My feet were still grounded against the carpet and they seemed heavier then seconds before, like invisible weights were being used to hold them down. Waves of shock and relief along with several other emotions overwhelmed my heart and mind as I stared deeply into his golden eyes. Golden... For a split second my mind played tricks and those eyes, green instead, a beautiful emerald green which were once rimmed with spectacles long long ago. My eyes trailed upward studying his tousled, bronze mess of hair. My brain reminded that another lifetime ago, it used to be styled flatly sporting a horrible comb over. Not the coolest hairstyle but it was him and he owned it nonetheless. Then I trained on his perfect very pale face that's so visibly beautiful it's nearly blinding. Again the face was replaced with a once translucent one that had a lively tint especially on the cheeks. Then his lips. I should have known as I've kissed those same lips before once upon a time. However they're clearly different now, without a doubt the most luscious sexy lips my eyes ever viewed and my lips ever kissed. Lastly, his inhumanly ethereal body that's defined, ripped and extraordinary compared to the awkward but pretty nice looking body which once hid behind hooded jackets, blue jeans and slumped shoulders. So there's no way, not even remotely probable that those men are one in the same. But when I studied his face and eyes once more the answer was abundantly clear.

"Green eyes?" I gasped.

The nostalgia washed over in heavy, relentless spurts over saying the nickname I penned for him back in high school.

He nodded, slowly opening and closing his mouth repeatedly struggling with what to reply. _**It's him, it's really him**_. My knees buckled and I used what little strength left to keep upright. A thudding smack interrupted the quiet stillness when my backside connected against the wall behind. Each part of my frame quaked as my eyes continued to absorb the incredulous sight and my mouth gaped. Then my breath caught and again my hearing went, my head spun and the blood that runs through my veins froze. _Ed_... Edward directed over in my direction walking at a cautious human pace motioning his mouth but all I made out was garble. My head then shook furiously while hot tears streamed over my cold skin, the revelation sinking in too rapidly. Time then stopped, completely stopped. The world as I know it, coming to a sudden standstill.

* * *

**A/N: Well was it worth the wait? Were your theories correct? Love to hear your thoughts, sound off but please though be kind. I realize it's difficult to be with this Bella but be patient with me :) She will come around in due time! Hope you won't throw too many tomatoes my way over the whole Jacob thing, *sigh* All I can say is werewolves and tempers equals, well what he did. He didn't fully grasp the horror he inflicted on Bella (not defending his actions btw) but once he does.. okay I'm not going to spoil anymore, lol. Let's just say more twists and turns are ahead! Like I said I plan to work as quickly as possible to get Chapter 12 out by the end of the weekend. Don't want to leave you all hanging for too long, :) See you in Chapter 12! Oh & make sure to leave a review! Review=a Teaser in your inbox!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: A Ghost From The Past

**A/N: Hello my darlings! I know, *hangs head shamefully* I wasn't good on my promise saying the new chappie would be posted by the end of the weekend. But alas here we are and it's Thursday now or Friday depending where you are. I apologize for the wait but I do hope it will be worth it for you! Cause this chapter begins the many revealings about Edward, how he was turned, about him & Bella's relationship in the past & more. However all won't be told in this chapter, from chapters 12-15, more things will be discovered! Yeah all those chappies take place in one night. So get ready, lol. All right quickly many thanks to those who review, lurk, added me to their favorites, story alerts, etc. I am deeply humbled & thankful. Okay, see you at the end...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: NOT Mine but the oh so awesome SM's! However plots and characterizations are mine :) L.K. copyright 2011. Rated NC-17 for strong language & sexual content!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: A Ghost From The Past**_

The mind blowing and life altering revelation continued to settle in while Edward's eyes and mine never faltered their hold. Until suddenly out of my own control, my body slumped heavily down onto the carpeted floor. My left hand shakily gripped the edge of the night table for support however it escaped me the amount of strength and pressure my hand put on it. Because then in slow motion the table toppled over crashing in a thunderous thump against the floor. I watched dazedly as Edward immediately recovered it, his fluid reflexes luckily saved the table by swiftly pushing it upright. Then immediately after he motioned like a soft yet strong gust of wind to kneel before me. His breathtaking eyes studied my face and length longingly before directly landing on my chocolate ones which were now glistened with lava feeling wetness. My body didn't even respond when Edward's stone icy palms rested against my cheeks then circled the cool, damp skin with his satin thumb pads. My teeth then rested above my lower lip, chewing anxiously while shaking my head back and forth slowly. I swallowed thickly, struggling to find my voice but unable to because my throat hurt like a fuckin bitch, as it flamed agonizingly.

"Isabella? Are you all right?" E's, I mean, Edward's, musical voice gently whispered inside my ears.

His slender icy fingers gingerly pressed over the apples of my cheeks in effort to receive some sort of response out of me. But the state of shock I was under affected me in such a way that I was near unresponsive. Yet the only movement made was the flicker of my eyes as they trained down at my knees which were now drawn up firmly against my chest and my arms securely embraced them. Fuck I'm freezing and believe it or not it's not from Edward's cold silky touch this time around.

"Please say something. You're scaring the shit out of me."

There was something about his voice, something that sounded hauntingly familiar and that alone snapped me out of near comatose state my body and mind were under. Bella snap the fuck out of it! It's him, it's really...

"I'm, I'm okay." My voice trembled quietly and the look of relief that washed over Edward's face was a sight for sore eyes as everything is about him. My God this here, right now, this very moment has to be a dream it cant be possibly be real right? However just to confirm I sputtered breathlessly,

"Actually, no. I'm not okay." I paused briefly deciding to torture myself by carefully analyzing him.

His blazing butterscotch pools remained on my face as a concerned and anxious expression masked his beautiful face. Slowly and cautiously his pads brushed up and down my cheeks leaving no part of my now warm flushed skin untouched. Instinctively I leaned into his gentle touch then shut my eyes figuring it's easier to breathe, to think, without looking at the one man who's literally a ghost from the past in every way. Unexpectedly but to my relief my speeding heart pumped normally again thanks to his loving, tender caress and I was finally able to find my voice as well.

"_**Eddie? Eddie Masen**_? How is this, how are you, _**alive? **_Well technically you're not but _**what**_? How.. oh god."

Suddenly the room uncontrollably whirled before my eyes making me light headed as a result and the oxygen in my lungs almost gave out. I fought with my numb body to keep it together while exhaling slowly and deeply in hopes the thick weight inside my chest would subside. Edward's fragrant breath fanned over my heated, tear stained face catching me off guard and I flinched jerkily over the action.

"Bella open your eyes." Edward requested pleadingly, his lovely voice laced with such torturous pain it tugged my fuckin heart strings.

All though my mind urged me to do as instructed my eyes had a mind of their own, stubbornly wanting to remain tightly shut. My head shook repeatedly, wildly as Edward's graceful elegant fingers gently combed through the strands of my hair, a silent urge to force me to surrender to his request.

"Bella love, please."

Dammit. Damn him. This is all too much to take in. The immense shock over his presence alone is downright slamming against my chest and heart painfully. Reality is facing me square on reminding that he's so close that I can touch him, hold him, kiss him, find an enormous amount comfort in that he isn't, well shit _he is dead_. But to me he's very much alive in every sense of the word. He's here, green eyes is actually here. Only they're no longer the gentle, vividly tinted orbs they once were but in it's place the most striking mesmerizing golden orbs I've ever seen. That along with a obviously different physical appearance and slight but wonderful change in voice, he's still without a doubt Edward Masen. The man who was once so deeply in love with me he couldn't see straight. The one who carried my heart on his sleeve, worshiped the fuckin ground I walked on yet I treated him like shit. Realizing too little too late that I was obliviously in love with him all that time._** Edward Masen. Oh My God**_.

Unfortunately the back of my mind pointed out that the angelic looking being in the room is not the same Eddie Masen. He's now a vampire and because of that nearly murdered me not once but twice or so he implied. He also admitted in having a trying time succumbing to his relentless blood lust, fearing the monster within will emerge and drain the life supply out of me. And there's still the horrifying reminder that he's probably the prime suspect who attacked Mike Newton. But Eddie Masen would have never.. Bella look at him, look at him straight in his eyes and embrace the reality before you, face it, face him. My eyes fluttered open and instantly Edward breathed out a sigh of relief then rested his strong, cold hands on top of my shoulders leaning forward so we met at eye level. After all he's impossibly taller then I, over six feet towering over my petite five foot three frame. My god now directly seeing him after so many years is stirring up so many memories that I've purposely kept at bay.

"Edward Masen? I just, you cant be," I stammered inaudibly in attempt to ignore the visuals that conjured in the forefront of my mind. The memories, many wonderful, more painful.

Just thinking of them alone made my lungs tightly pressure and as a result it became unbearably difficult to breathe. I inhaled and exhaled carefully grateful by doing that simple act alone subsided the ache somewhat but it didn't stop the fiery wetness that cascaded out of my eyes.

"Yes, it's me Bella. I'm,"

Edward stopped his words short to watch wearily while I unexpectedly unwound my arms off my legs only to quickly coil them around his icy marble neck. His glistened sad laced amber's lingered on my face and without a word enveloped his muscular arms around my waist. I inhaled slowly then exhaled heavily while finally permitting the withheld sobs to emerge out of my throat. Endless hot wetness cascaded down my cheeks as my face buried deep between his neck and shoulder. My nose instinctively breathed in Edward's sweet scent the fragrance filled my lungs and chest to it's fullest capacity providing me with serene relief.

"Edward," I choked out in between heavy, painful sobs my hands grabbing a firm hold of his strong, stone neck for dear life.

"Shh, I'm right here. It's all right, shh," Edward whispered in a assuring yet remorseful voice.

His beautiful smooth hands freely explored my lower back, rubbing it soothingly. I shuddered when a chill raced over my spine a gut wrenching reminder of the epiphany that's unfolding before my pool brimmed eyes.

"You cant be. How is this, possible?" I blubbered in between sniffs, "I went to, I was at your funeral. Your death was all over the news. You and your parents, the car crash."

"_**Stop!**_ Just, don't." Edward briskly interceded his voice low and sharp against my ear. My body flinched in reaction over the tension that suddenly rolled off of him in massive waves and just as my lips parted to speak, his divine body was no longer embracing mine.

My eyes instantly motioned up landing on Edward, surprisingly discovering he's standing all the way over the opposite side of the room. I blinked repeatedly eying him purposely, right away spotting the rigid posture he displayed. His backside was facing over in my direction and my eyes widened when he balled his translucent hands, which were hung loosely to either side of him, into tight fists. I remained silent taking advantage of this intense moment to study the definition of his back, every muscle and curve unbelievably evident through the thin fabric of his shirt. Fuck me, imagine how even more glorious it would look without the shirt on. _Bella, not now!_ Can't help it, despite everything just to see him in plain sight with the lights on, holy hell the dark didn't do him justice. My curious eager orbs then had a mind of their own slowly trailing down to instantly land on his delicious sculpted ass. That's accentuated perfectly in dark blue straight cut designer jeans that made his slender legs appear longer if that's even possible. Wow Eddie Masen has come a long way from geek to well mirroring a fuckin Greek God. All right enough of the ogling Swan it's time to focus back to a place call reality, oh right. After snapping myself out of the heavy trance I was under, being dazzled as I jokingly referred it to, my mind reminded me of what was last said between us which lured me to press,

"Edward, what's wrong? What did I?" My voice trailed off the second Edward smoothly turned around and glared at me with narrowed eyes and a strained expression.

"I can't talk about it Bella, please don't make me."

I threw him a incredulous glare with blazing, furious eyes. "You cant talk about it? Really? Are you fuckin kidding? You owe me Edward! All these years I thought you were dead, we all thought you were. I even visited your grave. Oh my God. Christ, you probably knew didn't you?"

The air in my lungs decreased drastically making it impossible to breathe to think, to feel. Until after exhaling while briefly shutting my lids and then it all came flooding back. The reasons why I had problems breathing, why my blood was boiling so rapidly it forced my heart to pound double time. Because Edward hadn't responded to my accusation or at the very least redeem himself, not that it would matter really. Instead choosing to just remain mum while staring at me blankly with an expressionless look on his beautiful face. All right he wants to play this fuckin game, fine. Raging fury invaded my body, heart and mind causing my blood to boil heatedly again and my heart to thunder erratically. Suddenly my feet had the will to move as they directly charged swiftly over to Edward. Then halting when our bodies nearly smashed together, a sharp wince escaped out of my pursed lips over the pain my body endured from contacting with his. Jesus it's like literally pressing against a statue when his body becomes all tense and still, simply mind blowing. After inhaling deeply then shaking off the intimidation that plagued my emotions, I tilted my head up making absolutely certain our eyes evenly locked. Once more the fiery rage invaded urging me to do things that probably aren't the wisest, like poking directly at his breastbone roughly with my pointer finger.

"_**Did. you. know**_?" I snarled lowly through gritted teeth, ignoring the dull pain my finger pad was enduring over assaulting that muscular, glorious chest of his. Edward matched my ardent glare and posture glaring at me with icy eyes and my body immediately flinched over the daunting sight.

"Did you know Eddie?" I repeated using a tone of voice that was nearly unrecognizable.

"Did you watch from afar as I visited your grave? God I must have looked like a fuckin idiot to you! You probably had so many laughs over it. Thinking oh how I finally got one over Bella Swan,"

"You don't know anything. Not a Goddamn thing!" Edward interceded crisply through clenched teeth then used his icy steel hand to cage my wrist which instantly ceased my poking.

His finger tips pressed hard into my flesh and right away bright red indentations appeared marking my skin. Fresh tears welled up over my orbs as my aching heart leaped all the up to my fuckin throat. Jesus what's with the men in my life manhandling me roughly today? God I wish more then anything we could just go back in time, back to last night when his arms were wrapped lovingly over my back while we snuggled peacefully on my bed. Relive the wonderful, passionate place we were in over the past few days. _Really you want to go back to reliving lies? Cause that's what everything was over the past few days, a fuckin lie._

"Ouch! Let me fuckin go Masen!" I demanded in a tiny, frightened voice that was downright embarrassing.

"_That's not my name, not anymore_." He snarled vehemently continuing to viciously and painfully twist my now sore flesh.

I whimpered agonizingly under my breath, struggling to release my wrist from his handcuff grip. Fuck that's going to leave some bruises for sure. Oh why not? What's a few more? And what the hell did he mean by that's no longer his name? The chance to ponder it or to question him didn't arise because Edward's flashing golden pools trained directly on mine flashing a pained yet angry glare, bringing me back to the present.

"And Isabella, how dare you imply such a callous thing? That's not the way it was at all. You have no earthly idea how painful and difficult it was to stay away from you after I was, when I was..."

I snorted nastily, "Yes it must have been so fuckin hard to just stand by, play me and everyone else for a fool. All of us believed you were gone. I mean, how could you do that to us, to the people who loved you?"

Steaming tears flowed relentlessly and over the sight Edward finally and quickly loosened my wrist. I hissed over the painful loss of connection then surveyed the damage immediately spotting shades of blue and purple mixing with my pale flesh. Edward looked on silently as a wave of remorse masked his face, his brows creased deeply while his lips curved into a grave frown he whispered,

"I sincerely apologize, that was completely uncalled for. Here, allow me to have a look at it along with your,"

"No, I'm fine. Don't touch me." I cut in my voice bitter and raw with emotion while backing away as far as possible from the monster who's posing as Eddie Masen. Naturally in response he threw me that fuckin wounded look of his that he's mastered so well and I wanted to kick my own ass for allowing the guilt to invade my heart.

"Bella, you need to be looked at. Not only your wrist but the cuts and bruises your body attained from that animal."

I shook my head fiercely casting him a dumbfounded gaze with icy etched eyes.

"Animal? The only animal I see is standing right in this very room. _Who the fuck are you? _I never thought in a million years you'd be capable of maliciously attacking someone we both know and on top of that lie, fuckin lie to me so easily all this time! Playing this sick game of stalking me for months then finally dropping in my life when it was convenient for you. But of course you had to up the ante and demand for me not to see you with the lights on. God I'm so fuckin stupid!"

"No you're not Isabella, please listen I didn't,"

"No you listen! I don't want to listen to another damn word that comes out of your fuckin lying mouth. In fact I don't care what happened, how you even survived and sure as all hell don't want to hear your bullshit regarding Mike and Jake!"

I spun on my heel then speed walked right out of my bedroom, heading directly over to the balcony. Along the way my ears happened to catch the light sounds of soft footsteps that followed suit much to my disapproval. Childishly ignoring him I continued on my speedy route all the way until my right hand unlocked the balcony doors then yanked them wide open while seething under my breath,

"See yourself the fuck out and don't you dare come back!" My eyes focused across the way viewing the cloudy night sky while unsuccessfully fighting to calm my heavy ridiculous panting.

Involuntarily each part of my insides sparked with electricity when Edward's powerful frame lightly pressed against my backside. Fuck. Why does he have to feel so goddamn extraordinary? Why does my stupid body react to him this way? Why am I having arousing images before my eyes of him fuckin me hard on the loveseat? Damn him.

"No." Edward answered flatly, firmly.

I trembled reflexively in delight over the pleasing contact his icy hand made against the base of my neck. Manipulating the tips of his satin digits to delicately journey up and down. A soft, shaky sigh freed out of my parted quivering lips but then hurriedly recovered standing straight and rigid while internally holding on to the resentment for dear life. Damn him and his Jedi ways, they won't work.

"Bella, please let me have a look at your wounds." His voice utterly lyrical and enchanting.

I quivered against him while swaying my hips seductively, the feeling of his delectable body rubbing against mine nearly too much to grasp. Edward grunted deeply plain arousal etched in his rich voice as his solid hand firmly latched onto my waist. I moaned throatily leaning my head back and tucked it underneath his shoulder, granting him permission to press his arctic mouth gingerly on the side of my neck. Wait! No, no, Bella you have to stand your ground! Tell him to fuck off, tell him to.. Oh you're so full of shit do yourself a favor and just give in, you know you want to. Be honest with yourself you don't want him to leave. While were at it finally face what you believed all this time, that it wasn't him who harmed Mike. But of course stubbornly and moronically I dismissed my consciences wise advice choosing to play role of woman scorned and roughly wiggled away from his half embrace.

"No! Just leave Edward! Now, I mean it. You said you would leave if I ordered you away. So that's what I'm doing, ordering you away. Now get out and leave me the hell.."

"No." Edward echoing his previous statement in a soft yet determined tone.

Then in a matter of a split second my waist was jerked on by his granite hands leaving my body to forcefully turn around. Instantly my furious doe brown's fixed on his butterscotch pools that displayed such intensity my eyes automatically lowered refusing to match his gaze. Because like the chicken shit I am it's easier for me to not directly look at him while attempting once more to keep him at arm's length.

"Edward leave, I mean it. Just get the hell out of my life and don't, don't," I trailed off abruptly when an burning lump caught in the middle of my throat minutely affecting my ability to speak.

Before the opportunity arouse to make a run for it, Edward's arms fleetly caged my body in a gentle yet firm embrace. I trembled over the sensations that coursed wonderfully underneath my flesh from the feel his icy, silky skin presents. Even through our layer of clothing his solid exterior seemed to penetrate through, granting me to feel each plane, slope and curve. God why does he have to possess the most sensually designed body I ever felt or laid eyes on? Granted I haven't actually seen him in his birthday suit just yet but I'd give anything to just.. Ugh! Bella have you already forgotten what you requested, that you want your space and time to breathe? Damn it to hell forget what I fuckin asked, I don't wish him to leave, ever. I want to hold him for eternity, immerse myself over the intoxicating way his skin, lips, tongue and every part of him feels when they connect with mine in the most pleasurable ways. But above all that the longing to know how he became a part of the undead, what's he been doing all this time besides watching over me, still lingers. Why didn't he tell me, rather visit after he was turned? So many questions and so much to tell.

But the anger, the betrayal, the hurt overruled everything currently thanks to the big part of me wants that to drive him away. My inner ponders faded into the background of my mind as cool marble lips kissed my forehead. Using willpower and determination to break off the spell he always manages to put me under, I squirmed fiercely in his tight hold in an effort to break free but to no avail. I huffed agitatedly then lowered my head in hopes he will unravel the inner clues that I'm signaling such as I don't want him and refuse to drop everything just to do whatever he fuckin asks. Sure, keep telling yourself that Bella if it makes you feel all big and tough.

"Why aren't you leaving? Just go, please." I whispered in a thick, pained voice.

"Because you don't want me to." Edward countered with such conviction in his it made my stomach churn and the blood that flows through my veins to swelter.

The sudden, itching urge to slap him was intensifying by each passing second. However if I attempted such an idiotic action it wouldn't hurt him, only me. Fuckin fragile, stupid, naive me. I could feel his fierce gaze practically burn holes on the top of my head but I remained strong forcing my eyes to stare at my freezing bare feet. All right have to admit, he's right. Even after everything I want him to stay here with me, preferably laying on my bed and immerse ourselves in a loving embrace until the sun comes up. Edward sighed heavily releasing his fragrant aroma to fan over my face. Unabashedly I stole a moment to inhale his honeysuckle scent while resting my head softly against his lower chest.

Every sculpted defined curve caressed my face, body and before long a wave of heat deliciously spread between my thighs. But immediately pressed them together in an ill attempt to control the arousal that started to invade my lower regions. Great fuckin job Swan, you just let him yet again work his magic on you, you are utterly hopeless. It certainly didn't help any matters when a soft moan blew out of my mouth in response to the delicate kiss Edward planted on my left temple. Damn him! Fuck, there he goes again, incredible how just a simple kiss sends me into a blissful and catatonic trance. It's not fair the way vampires have this hold over people, to be impeccable in their art of seducing and...

"Bella will you please look at me?" Edward requested quietly but I detected in his voice that his patience was starting to wear thin, good. Let me try to kick it up a notch. Again my head shook stubbornly and I remained motionless standing my ground for as long as possible, putting off the inevitable.

"Just allow me to examine the damage he inflicted upon you, then I'll respect your wishes and leave."

My ears didn't miss the evident sadness in his voice and naturally my body reacted as it always does regarding him. There's this undeniable gravitational force that always brings us closer never further apart, molding us into one. Slowly I craned my head upwards, finally meeting him face to face and what my eyes discovered nearly ripped my heart to shreds and persistent remorse attacked my gut. The gut wrenching pain that clouded his stunning buttery eyes and facial expression was impossible to take in. Wait, are you kidding? This is exactly what he deserves! The bastard should feel like shit and guilty over the lies he shared and all the things he put you through. Deep down I partly agree with that assessment and know it to be true. But a bigger part only sees the man I once knew, who I cared immensely for, Eddie Masen. However sadly, reality had to be a bitch reminding that we're not back in high school. He's not the same person anymore and neither am I.

I exhaled lightly nodding my head, "Fine. Do what you need to do and then leave."

My voice sputtered out the last word finding it extremely difficult to let it free past my pursed lips. Edward's eyeballed me intently while cradling the right side of my face with his velvet soft hand.

"Bella, I'm profoundly and utterly sorry for everything and,"

"Yeah, me too." I interrupted coolly with a simple shrug of my shoulders.

After sighing long and heavy while throwing a remorseful glance my way Edward then carefully and lithely lifted my body off the ground, spooning me firmly against his heavenly chest. The way his outlined ripped biceps wrapped and curled underneath my legs left me speechless. Before given a chance to revel about the tender way he held my body he swiftly and effortlessly sprinted us both over to the sofa, immediately after gingerly laid me down. The fluffy material provided my backside instant warmth and comfort while it's tender shape contoured every inch of my aching, fatigued limbs. Instinctively my head rested against the couch arm then shifted myself into a half sitting position. Once settled I watched Edward direct back over to the balcony doors, shutting and locking them securely in a whirlwind speed. After turning around to face in my direction, he glared at me squarely then asked,

"Do you have a first aid kit? Some pain medicine?"

I nodded clearing my throat when his mesmerizing eyes nearly put me under a hypnotic state. "Yes, it's in the um bathroom."

Without replying he took off motioning in his elegant flash like speed directing over to my bedroom. I sighed deeply while retrieving a decorative afghan that's draped over the back of the sofa. After securely cocooning my body, I glanced around the now lit living room amazed but not surprised that Edward had flicked on the switch on the way over to my room. My gaze then shifted over to PT who was wound up into ball on the corner of the love seat. A gentle smile creased my mouth as my eyes studied the rise and fall of his body moving rhythmically.

"I took the liberty of giving him a treat and some water while you were sleeping before." Edward's wind chime voice broke in, snapping me out of my groggy state and my body automatically flinched.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Edward apologized sincerely, again his voice made my center throb heatedly.

Hastily he knelt beside the edge of the couch then looked deeply into my eyes while cautiously inching closer and stopped at a respectable distance. Then quickly set some items on the coffee table, sure enough there was the First Aid Kit, a glass of water and a bottle of pills. My eyebrows raised questioningly regarding his previous comment and when my mouth pried open to question, he explained,

"He was begging for a treat. Little fur ball is relentless and persistent. Wonder where he gets that from?"

I glowered at him but unable to suppress a proud smirk as Edward flashed a teasing smile over my way. Not just any smile, a fine ass make my core tingle one that made his insanely attractive face brighten.

"Hey PT is the smart pussy he is thanks to me." I protested mock offensively struggling once more to hold back another smirk but failing miserably.

Edward shook his head incredulously, his amber orbs dancing across my face as he replied,

"Don't doubt that for a second. May I?" He nudged his head in the direction of my body which was hidden underneath the blanket.

Begrudgingly I relented, "Sure."

Edward then tentatively using human like speed to pull the blanket halfway down leaving only my arms to be revealed.

"I'm just going to take a look here, I'll be gentle, promise." He murmured tenderly, remorsefully referring to the wrist that he almost injured moments before.

"Ouch, shit." I hissed painfully the instant Edward's fingers barely made contact, lifting my arm tenderly with his right hand then palmed my wrist carefully while his orbs examined my bruised flesh.

His thick brows deeply creased, his face expressing regret and worry as his fingers glided around my skin delicately exercising such tenderness and care it my heart race flutter and soared in response. Jesus he can play doctor on me any day. Sweet lord he's incredibly sexy the way he's being so attentive and gentle in tending to my bruises. Okay Bella that is all fine and fuckin dandy but let's not forget he's the one who put them there. My eyes held their gaze analyzing each of his graceful movements as Edward proceeded with his thorough exam following procedure the way a doctor would. Speaking of, how does he even know what to do, what to look for?

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked, his tone anxious yet calm while rotating my wrist around carefully.

I held my breath in a effort to prevent a lustful moan that almost released out of my throat. Good God no it doesn't hurt. If anything his touch feels beyond delightful so much so my body is close to going under shock. But of course can't let him be aware of my passionate emotions, have to keep standing my ground and remind him every now and then that I'm still peeved. Yeah just keep playing that charade Swan. Choosing to ignore my ramblings by finally answered Edward with a stiff nod of my head.

"Good." Edward praised, relief clearly evident in his tone while his beautiful butterscotch pools examined my skin longingly.

My teeth roughly sucked in my lower lip while my mind tried to keep my emotions in check making sure to not get submerged in the beauty of his angelic face, lips, hair and body. Oh damnit, now the heat reemerged again spreading generously between my legs. How does he always do this to me?

"And here? How does it feel?" Edward pressed in a sultry, low voice that made all of my bones underneath my flesh tingle. His silky icy pads then put a gentle yet firm amount of pressure on the sides of my wrist then making a path over to where my veins lie and..

"Owww, fuck!" My voice whimpered distressingly through gritted teeth startling and alarming Edward. My eyes immediately spotting his shoulders tense as wrinkles creased his forehead while his face wore a furious yet rueful mask.

"Bella I'm, so sorry I did this to you, I,"

"Whatever, it's fine. I'm fine."

A low ferocious growl then pierced my eardrums causing me to jerk in my seat and with wide eyes I watched him drop my wrist so fast you'd think he was electrocuted. His eyes then locked intently on mine giving a incredulous yet guilt ridden stare that made my stomach pummel.

"Isabella, how can you... How can you simply disregard what I did? Look at it! Those bruises right there are the very reasons why I warned you on several occasions to keep your distance and suggested that you ask me to get out of your,"

"Are you kidding me?" I broke in dumbfounded and furious over his choice of words.

"I didn't know any better or who you really fuckin were! Okay I was aware of the obvious, you being a vampire. Hell, I bet my obliviousness was so convenient for you right? You took full advantage of the fact that I had no fuckin clue it was Eddie Masen who was stalking me, pleasuring me in my room in the middle of the night. Inviting yourself over whenever you damn well pleased and,"

Edward groaned petulantly throwing a puzzled glare my way with furrowed brows. "What does that have to do with... Bella please, will you take this seriously? Look at what I did. That's not even remotely close to the real damage I could have,"

Edward ceased mid sentence, allowing the unspoken words to suspend freely while masking a pained look that ripped my heart in two. My eyes cast downward much to my dismay, studying my arm that dangled over the side of the couch. Then flipped it around to have a closer view and instantly flinched at the sight. Sure enough he's right, but honestly he could have inflicted worse. After all if not him, Jake or anyone else for that matter, I myself always manage to cut or bruise my skin easily without any effort. This isn't the first time. Its barely noticeable. Are you kidding? It's a purplish blue hue already with light but noticeable traces of Edward's fingertips indentations. Even so it wasn't done on purpose the beast within invaded for a brief period cant fault him for that. Despite all the flurry of emotions I'm harboring towards him doesn't change what I believe that he'd never intentionally hurt me. I dunno seemed pretty damn intentional to me, you do recall your comment triggered his reaction right?

I finally responded with a casual shrug then sighed while placing my arm over my abdomen leaving my hand to rest on my waist. Then while avoiding his flaming eyes I mumbled,

"Edward, it's fine. I'm okay. It's not broken right? So.."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward shaking his head in disbelief as his mouth shifted into a deep frown.

"_It's fine? _Are you listening to yourself?" He paused, admitting himself to exhale sharply then continued,

"Are you also willing to easily disregard what that mongr, I mean what he did?"

The mere mention of Jacob directed my attention to Edward once more and I glared at him heatedly. He refused to match my stare instead trained his gaze sorrowfully on the lower half of my body. Here we go again, does he really believe I'm that dense? That I didn't hear how he referred to Jacob as a dog again? What's up with that shit? As much as I wanted to demand for the answer, the fatigue invading my body and mind pushing my mouth to yawn loudly. Truthfully at this rate I'm too fuckin exhausted to get into it with him.

"Just fuckin leave." I mumbled coolly shifting my body over so my backside faced him.

"Isabella, you're exhausted, allow me to help you to bed and,"

I groaned loudly, "No, Edward I wont allow you to help me to bed! I'm a grown woman who's fully capable in taking care of myself and,"

A deep rumble radiated throughout the room which stopped my rambling short. My eyes automatically rolled when drawing to the obvious conclusion that I'm indeed without a doubt starving. Fuckin stomach, great timing.

"It seems the human is hungry. I'll make you something to eat. I brought over the food I planned on preparing tonight, it's no trouble at all."

I whirled around irritably opening my mouth to protest then closed it upon discovering he was already inside the kitchen, sneaky bastard.

"I'm not hungry. Just leave. I asked you to fuckin go Masen. I swear to God if you don't leave in the next five seconds then I'll,"

You'll do what Bella? Sure threaten a vampire, especially one you've known for several years and played for a fool back in high school. Good luck with that one. My ears perked listening to sounds of light clanging, then soft squeaks coming from opening and closing cabinets and lastly the refrigerator. And he implies I'm persistent? With a heavy sigh I rolled off the sofa then foolishly raising to my feet much too quickly and the trace of dizziness that plagued my head made me stumble. Just when my lips were this close to kissing the carpet, a icy hard frame collided against me instantly wrapping his arms around my back and breaking my fall. A soft, shuddering gasp escaped my throat when Edward's marble hands latched onto my hips securely. My hands automatically rested over his sculpted shoulders, grabbing a hold of his solid flesh firmly. Slowly my head craned upward and our eyes simultaneously locked. Goddamn him for being the most beautiful, celestial, luscious creature these eyes ever seen. Wait, stop the compliments for a second, is that a smirk etched on those tempting lips of his? Is he smirking?

"What's so funny?" I demanded tersely and Edward frowned instantly from the sharp tone to my voice.

For a split second pangs of guilt attacked my chest and heart over my childish, nasty reaction. No Swan don't get all soft now, stick to your guns, don't cave simply because he's magnificent, breathtaking, smells oh so delightful and embodies such a sensual voice. Christ I'm utterly hopeless.

"Nothing, it's just... I was remembering back in high school when you, well did that quite often. Fall or stumble I mean. And I was always around to catch you." He trailed off his voice hinting a trace of wistfulness his mouth then twitched into a sheepish grin that didn't meet his eyes.

Wetness my vision in response to his reminiscing and I swallowed thickly forcing down the sob that itched to free. Damn him he just had to bring up that shit didn't he? But well truth be told all though popular and part of the in crowd, it didn't change the fact I was a certified klutz and most of the times when an accident was about to occur, Edward was always around to pick me up. Always. My lids slipped shut as a soft, shaky exhale gust out of my mouth, the memories of yesteryear fighting to invade my mind bringing me back to a time that I hadn't given much thought about in so long.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward's granite palms pressed the sides of my face, cupping my lukewarm skin gingerly. My teeth nibbled my upper lip anxiously in attempt to distract myself and pay no mind to his scorching pools that are most likely gazing intently at my face.

"Yeah you sure did." I whispered finally answering his previous remark. "And just like back then I didn't need saving, now let go."

Carefully my hands forcefully shoved his thin but tough shoulders and I gasped over their definition realizing Edward remained frozen in place, clearly unnerved or affected by my sudden strength. I sighed heavily while fat hot tears rolled past my shut lids. Christ I'm supposed to stay strong and not let him see me falling all kinds of apart.

"Bella," He murmured tenderly, sadly the sounds of his pain laced voice made me cry even more and then braced my trembling frame against his to support my almost fall once again.

Edward affectionately swiped each passing tear with his cold silky fingertips and I whimpered over the wonderful contact. Finally my eyes fluttered open but suddenly widened when catching Edward gracefully lapping my right cheek, tasting my tears with his chilly tongue. He eyed me watching him in wonder then drew his face away meekly. But continued to cradle my face using his thumbs to rub the apples of my tear stained cheeks in a feathery soft motion. I surrendered to his stimulating caresses, leaning my face deeper onto his hands. My mouth partly opened permitting a throaty moan to release and over the sound Edward's amber pools brimmed with arousal. Damn him, damn me. God more then anything I want his succulent full lips to kiss mine passionately, then our tongues would unite whirling and curling heatedly while our bodies press firmly against the others leaving no space in between. Dammit Bella here you go again, snap out of it!

"Why do you do that?" I questioned curiously forcefully breaking myself away from the sensual fantasies that almost invaded my mind. Edward smiled coyly in response to the hidden meaning of my question then pursed his lips tightly as a melancholy mask laced over his face.

"Because it's something of yours I can taste, without risking your," He shook his head pausing briefly then added in a purposely low tone, "life."

Amazingly I understood exactly what he meant tasting my tears is safe, an action he can do that won't end my life. Where as if he bit my neck and drank my blood or wasn't careful while giving me oral or while we finally do the deed, then the end results wouldn't be pleasant. True but the times he went down on me no hint of danger occurred that's because he channeled heaping amounts of self restraint to keep the blood thirsty beat under lock and key. Which tells you what?

"Why are you still here? Why aren't you leaving like I asked?" I idiotically accused repeating my earlier request that he still hadn't complied to. Denial, denial, just keep pretending you don't want him and see where that takes you.

Edward sighed heavily, gingerly brushing away a loose strand of hair from my left eye with his pointer finger.

"You don't want me to. Besides I haven't finished examining your wrist or those cuts you attained by that low life," He cut himself short when catching the disapproving glare I threw his way over the name calling towards Jake.

"Once I make you something to eat then your wish for me to leave will be granted." Edward inhaled deeply then back away slowly unfortunately breaking our tender embrace.

Shit again, again he's right. Of course I don't want him to leave not when I'm under such emotional and physical stress but the real reason is I'm needy and impossibly selfish. My heart and soul aches for him so desperately it's become completely out of my control. However that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on him either. Oh no. He will give me some answers, tonight.

"Okay but you're right though, I don't want you to go but only because I want answers, lots of them. So while you're playing doctor you can spill."

With that final note I flung myself back down on the sofa then raised into a upright position. Edward groaned, defeated and a passive, torn expression clouded his face. Just to get under his ice cold skin I raised one eyebrow my way of challenging him then threw him a pleading look for good measure.

"Fine. It's only fair I suppose, may I?" Edward motioned to a vacant area on the sofa, I nodded stiffly and then moving like a gentle gust of wind he seated on the plush cushion.

With baited breath my eyes intently surveyed his every move as he hesitantly turned over in my direction then glared straight into my eyes and naturally I was lured in, entranced by the beauty of his striking pools. He then placed his hands over mine which were rested over my lap and the marble texture to his flesh felt incredible with my warmth.

"Bella you desire some answers, well here they are," Edward began then hesitated for a second and proceeded in a firm, sincere voice. "I did not attack Mike and was most certainly not responsible for him going missing."

All though I'm fully aware of how completely childish and unreasonable my answer would be I granted my big mouth to voice,

"Yeah sure. Cause there are several other vampires who have a personal vendetta for Mike Newton right?"

My mouth automatically closed when Edward's saddened eyes trained on my face while a wounded expression creased his face. I could tell he was struggling to keep his emotions in check the way his brows tightly knitted together while exhaling a dead give away. His beautiful pale fingers raked through his tousled tendrils swiftly, roughly yanking the loose strands. Christ his hair is the very definition of sex hair, my fingers are just twitching like mad eager to grab a hold of those locks while he kisses my lips with such wild abandon. Oh for God sakes Swan, could you try getting your mind out of the gutter even for a little while? The sounds Edward clearing his throat grabbed my attention and watched as his eyes flickered training behind my shoulder, appearing contemplative.

"Isabella please allow me to explain, to tell my side of the story."

Once again my big flapper of a mouth had a mind of it's own speaking out of turn by objecting,

"Why should I? And too bad Mike isn't here to give his side of the story to share what really happened."

_Jesus where's the mute button on you?_ Edward's exasperated sighs added to the tension and awkwardness that floated throughout the room. My cheeks immediately blazed tomato red the second he flashed a hurt and irritated glare. It was painfully obvious that his patience was wearing thin and that was enough cause to silence me. Suddenly Edward slowly inched himself closer till his seraphic face was centimeters away from mine and my breath hitched over the near proximity. Our hands remained intertwined clutching firmly and my heart hammered excitedly in reaction. A true tale sign of the effect he has over me no matter how much or little he does, whether I'm mad or not. Might as well admit he owns me, all of me, inside and out from my heart to my body and of course my soul.

His arctic granite fingers gingerly rested over the bruised portion of my wrist and there was no doubt in my mind what he was doing. Literally playing the role of an ice pack which is what exactly I would have utilized to help reduce the pain and swelling. Holy shit he truly is so ice cold, his solid flesh perfect enough to get the job done. Not only that but damn the way his cool pads felt over my aching flesh undeniably comforting and electrifying.

"You're right." Edward finally complied solemnly.

My chocolate browns met with his again which granted me a few seconds to immerse myself over his fragrant scent, that's so sweet and intoxicating my head felt light and woozy as a result. I shook my head in hopes to clear the daze that desperately fought to push its way in, then silently gave Edward the okay to speak by simply waving my unharmed hand. With an firm nod Edward continued,

"I'm fully aware of your doubts and that's completely understandable but I'm asking you to just have an open mind and really listen, please." He hesitated, double checking on where I stood waiting for my word for him to proceed and damn me for falling for his Jedi ways again.

I nodded and after taking a deep, long breath Edward surprisingly admitted, "Believe it or not I wish Mike was here to share his side. It would give me an idea about whoever had done that to him. Because it wasn't me Bella."

The intensity that etched in his exquisite eyes lured me in capturing and dazzling my heart. After a brief pause his musical voice stated genuinely,

"I did not attempt to murder Mike, kidnap him or drag him out into the middle of nowhere. But did I consider those options? Yes." Edward inhaled and exhaled rapidly his face displaying a mixture of remorse and anger.

"Truthfully after witnessing what happened between you and him, I went over several scenarios on ways to kill him. How to make it appear clean looking like it was a untimely, tragic accident. The authorities would pin it as a wild animal that attacked him while he was hiking in the woods. Him being in the wrong place at the wrong time deal."

Edward ceased momentarily to analyze my reaction but all I provided was my best poker face and another nod of my head to prompt him forward. Without wasting time he continued,

"But then while actually confronting the vile bastard, I was unable to actually commit the act. Not for his sake, because the lowlife deserved it from the thoughts alone he had about you, along with his actions. But because it would put my new... family at risk. Everything they worked hard for, for centuries would have went completely down the drain. And then the most important reason it would've gone against everything my father, I mean he believes in." Edward trailed off, expressing a distant look as his orbs shifted down avoiding the puzzled and shocked glare I threw his way.

Wait a minute, did he actually imply that he knew what Mike was thinking? And he also mentioned his father, a new family, does that mean his parents are vampires too? Well a couple of nights before Edward had referenced having brothers and sisters. Which absolutely makes no sense because he was an only child, so to say I'm confused would be an understatement.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're face is, no offense, paler then mine." Edward chuckled lightly grinning halfheartedly.

He squeezed my left hand soothingly while his right kept working it's magic on my now numb and almost pain free wrist. _Who needs a doctor when I've got the finest vamp right here tending all my needs, from providing head spinning oral to healing my bruises. Swan, focus back to the discussion at hand!_ My head titled sideways while arching my eyebrow upward then looked at him questioningly.

"I'm fine. It's just, well you said his thoughts we're almost worse then what he did to me. Do you, read minds?"

Edward scoffed rolling his eyes amusingly while shaking his head,

"Isabella dear, may I highly suggest you have a hearing exam because I said no such,"

"Cut the ObiWan crap Masen! You can't pull one over me this time, I know what I heard. I would hope after everything you could at least be straight with me on this, please. Do you read minds?"

Damn it sounds far stretched to even suggest. Then again he already endures super speed, strength and everything else that's fuckin perfect. What's one more thing?

Edward breathed out sharply appearing uncomfortable and hesitant all though can't imagine why. If indeed he reads minds that's seriously incredible and maybe a little bit freaky. But just think how amazing would it be to possess such a trait?

"I can read every persons mind I come across, apart from yours." Edward relented grimly still wearing wore a awkward mask. His buttery pools fixed on our joined hands avoiding to check my response which for some reason I found his embarrassment to be undoubtedly adorable.

Wow, so Mr. Perfect inherits some flaws well one that I'm aware of, a big one in fact regarding me. He's unable to tap into my thoughts? That makes a whole lot of sense come to think of it with his _what are you thinking_ and staring at me like I'm a difficult math problem deal. Interesting. Deciding wickedly to have fun with his confession, I challenged,

"So you can tune into every person's thoughts but mine, really? Are you sure? Why don't we test it out, what am I thinking right now?" I smirked mockingly glaring at him teasingly and all the while suppressing a fit of giggles.

Edward groaned shaking his head determinedly, "There's no use in trying. Believe me I've attempted several times and,"

"Oh come on, just try, again." I paused briefly, leaning forward until our faces were a mere noses apart. Then with a innocent yet mischievous smile my tongue slowly and seductively glided over my bottom lip.

"What am I thinking Edward?"

My warm breath fanned over his exquisite face and he moaned softly under his breath almost inaudibly and my eyes didn't miss the smoldering glint in his vivid pools. After sighing longingly he whispered,

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking."

"Which is?" I pressed as my lips ghosted against his planting a tender chaste kiss. Edward grunted deeply the sounds of his sultry voice made my center ache and burn maddeningly.

"That you're utterly confused, overwhelmed, upset and in desperate need of answers." Edward simply stated while the corners of his lips curved into a smirk.

Before I could spew a reply, his cold marble flesh meshed with mine gingerly and too briefly. Oh that devious bastard. My body swayed slowly from side to side, a result from being dazzled and fuckin blown away from a simple kiss. Simple but yet so damn head spinning.

"Lucky guess." I grumbled bitterly while retreating away from our close proximity.

Edward chuckled quietly, "There's no need to guess when it comes to you, you're easy to read. I know you better then anyone just like you know me." His eyes glistened wistfully and a sober expression crossed his face.

I sighed sadly, shaking my head in disagreement. "Actually you're wrong. You don't know the Bella now. You knew the Bella from high school. Just like I only know the Eddie Masen from years ago. This, the new version of you I'm just getting acquainted with." I carefully pulled my hand away from under his then waved up and down, imitating a woman from a game show that's pointing out the grand prize.

Edward frowned, his features twisting into a saddened look. "Regrettably you're somewhat correct. But if you give me the chance to show you who I am now, then,"

Hmm, would that entail him being naked? Oh yes please. You are such a hussy Swan.

"I'd like that but," I wavered absentmindedly applying pressure on my upper lip with my teeth. "So, you seriously can't tap into my mind at all?"

Yes Bella didn't he just say that already twice? Edward nodded firmly staring directly into my eyes while my voice idiotically questioned,

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Edward laughed incredulously and immediately my cheeks flushed the stabs of feeling foolish tore at me every which way.

"I admit to reading minds but you think somethings wrong with you?"

I scowled agitatedly. "Glad I amuse you."

Edward shook his head in protest while mapping my jaw tenderly with his pointer finger and my heart and chest warmly rejoiced in response. His golden eyes twinkled in humor as his mouth curved showing his signature heart melting, crooked grin.

"Not amusing, cute."

I rolled my eyes dismissing his comment off but naturally my heart and mind had a different take on it all.

"You see trying to read your mind is like tuning in on a a.m. station. You hear some signal but you can't quite get it to tune in clearly." Edward explained capturing my undivided attention once more.

But quickly recovered glaring elsewhere in fear of being sucked in by his captivating and alluring ways. Once I cleared some of my mush filled head, it was able to process the latest discovery. What he said actually makes sense to my surprise, so that's one down and several more questions to go.

"So then, what was he thinking?" I pressed instantly regretting it the second Edward threw a displeased glare. After a long, thoughtful pause, he inhaled keeping his gaze directed at my wounded wrist.

"How does it feel?"

He removed his fingers off my flesh gently then rotated it cautiously several times. Edward's narrowed orbs remained fixed on the evident purple and blue marks. I scowled heatedly as a realization struck, damn that stubborn immortal! I'm no fool, all aware of what he's doing trying to dodge my question and prolonging to answer using every excuse in the book possible. Purposely using my injured wrist to dodge subject of Mike Newton all together.

"Fine." I finally replied keeping the scowl planted on my face. "Better now, thanks. So about what I asked what was Mike.."

Edward's brows wrinkled, his face wearing a contemplative expression while his aggravated eyes darted over to the glass of water that remained untouched on the coffee table.

"You appear thirsty. Here drink some of this."

His snow white hand retrieved the glass off the table fleetly then handed it over to me. I glared at him longingly, accusingly and Edward matched it pleading me by a simple stare alone soon finding myself succumbing to his deep spell. I huffed irritably and with a shake of my head, gulped down half of the water in one helping. The cool, refreshing liquid quenching my thirst proving instant relief which helped my very dry, achy throat. But not enough apparently because after drinking the entire glass in a matter of seconds my throat and mind screamed for more. Of course there was no need to voice that to Edward since he was on top of things refilling my glass quickly and I chugged it down faster then the first round. After handing him back the empty glass I eyeballed him while muttering tersely,

"Okay I drank the damn water. Now spill Edward, what did he,"

Annoyingly Edward gracefully launched off the sofa before my final words escaped my mouth. He stood with his back turned to me appearing magnificently statuesque then walked a couple of steps forward stopping when he was about a foot away from where I'm sitting. Goddamn him, again avoiding the fuckin question, why? What could be so horrible that Mike thought that he's so unwilling to share? You have to ask. This is Mike Newton were talking about here probably about 90% of his thoughts are repulsive and vulgar.

"You really should have something to eat." Edward suggested in a deep, stressed etched voice in an ill attempt to throw me off guard.

However he should damn well know by now how relentless and stubborn I can be. No more like masochistic. I mean really why on God's name would you even want to hear what that perverted son of a bitch thinks of you anyway? Tuning out my irritating inner voice I willed my body off the sofa and hurriedly traveled over to him. Edward flinched the second my hand connected with his icy, steel wrist, circling over the firm flesh with my fingers. While remaining in position my eyes suddenly widened over the sight of Edward's frame going extremely rigid and in turn showcased the muscles of his shoulders and back. Good fuckin lord it should be illegal to have such an incredible luscious body. I would give anything just to finally see it with my own two eyes then lick and taste every crevice of his glorious flesh. His angry filled sighs pulled me out of my almost fantasies catching his firm, pained look that he supplied from behind perfectly defined shoulder. His eyelids then fluttered shut and he exhaled quietly appearing completely torn and unsure whether to answer. From that sight alone I nearly surrendered deciding to drop the subject all together cause honestly does it really matter what Mike was thinking when he tried to force himself on me? But since I'm a true glutton for punishment my voice stupidly pleaded,

"Edward, please just tell me."

I watched anxiously as Edward tortuously slow motioned around to face me. My hand automatically dropped his wrist when Edward's elegant hands palmed his face. Rubbing it up and down continuously until he finally spoke in a hoarse and dark tone that caused immediate shivers to radiate up my spine.

"He was thinking of ways to violate your body. What positions to try on you, how to make you quiet so no one would hear your cries. He wanted you to beg him to stop once he... penetrated so hard it would make you bleed. He fantasied about you losing breath after forcing himself inside you so deep that... and after wards he planned on leaving you lying in your own pool of blood, tears and sweat like the dirty whore he thinks you are.." Edward's voice fiercely trembled brimmed with intense rage and disgust while a strangled gasp erupted out of the back of my throat.

"He also wanted to take pictures of you naked, scared, crying and show it to whoever who would look. That's what that despicable son of a bitch was thinking. So there you have it. Your answer. Are you satisfied now that you know?" Edward paused briefly when his eyes caught the repulsed, horror stricken expression on my face.

My body shivered erratically as the room started to spin frantically while my chest painfully tightened, the shock hitting on me like a pile of bricks. Acid bile relentlessly fought to emerge out of my throat causing a wave of nausea to plague my insides. P_erfect, this could only mean..._

"I'm going to be, oh god."

Just as the last word drew out of my parted mouth burning liquid released, landing right onto my perfect spot free carpet. Christ if there weren't ten other million things racing through my brain at the moment I'd be thoroughly humiliated over this. Before given the opportunity to mumble apologies, he was on top of things once again cleaning up after my disgusting foul odored mess. I couldn't feel more like a fuckin two year old that just threw up the dinner she didn't want then I did that very moment. After a minute or two of awkward silence decided that freshening up was in major order. Cause there's no way in hell these nasty stinky lips of mine will be kissing his again while having vomit breath. I shuddered over the mere visual then excused myself thankful that he understood and granted me the space I needed.

After brushing my teeth thoroughly three times then washing my face, I hastily changed into some comfortable yet sexy pj's, a red and black cotton short shorts and a tight fitted dark red tank. Even though it wasn't my intention to dress or appear sexy and certainly didn't feel like it, I must have looked the part, cause upon reentering the living room Edward's eyes roamed scoping my length shamelessly. Of course he probably assumed my eyes didn't catch his appreciative, subtle glances. Honestly it didn't bother me, not one damn bit after all I've been eye fuckin him all night so in my book he has free reign to do the same.

After we flashed each other gentle, welcoming smiles I trotted over to the sofa. Without missing a beat Edward grabbed a hold of my waist and effortlessly pulled me onto his lap. Then maneuvered my small frame towards his chest where I nestled comfortably in his tender secure embrace. Reflexively my head tucked underneath his chin then helped myself to a deep inhale of his inviting aroma and it engulfed my lungs to it's fullest capacity. Suddenly a wave of dizziness invaded my entire head followed by a unrelenting dull throbbing that attacked the back. I groaned painfully but soon after hummed contentedly when Edward's silky lips brushed back and forth across my lukewarm forehead.

"Bella, I sincerely apologize. I shouldn't have told you any of that." Edward's tone was laced with remorse and I sighed sadly in response..

"Stop, you have nothing to be sorry for." I assured firmly, gently, "I was the one who wanted to know. God, I just," My voice broke off when the annoying sobs made an appearance, crying hard against his throat.

"God Isabella I'm really sincerely sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Edward's thin smooth fingers threaded through my tangled hair soothingly and instantly my eyes fluttered closed over the loving contact. The whirlwind of emotions my mind and heart were baring momentarily dissipated granting me a moment to sort out what he asked. After clearing my throat and rubbing my eyes tiredly with clenched fists they pried back open. Dipping my head away from underneath his chin leaving our faces inches apart and my doe brown's to lock on his buttery pools. His expression held such anguish and grief that my heart ached violently over the sight. I wanted to look away to be a coward and not face this head on but surprisingly remained strong while voicing my request.

"Yes there is something you can do. Tell me what happened when you confronted him and don't you dare leave anything out."

Edward inhaled sharply averting his penetrating gaze away from minutely, then looked directly onto my face while replying,

"After urging you to leave I approached him from behind then grabbed a hold of his shirt and pinned him against the wall, forcing him to face it so he couldn't see who I was. Then threatened him, warning that if he ever attempted to touch or speak to you again he wouldn't live to see another day."

I breathed out shakily, "So if, lets say he didn't heed your warning you would've.."

"Without blinking an eye, yes. And I'm not sorry for considering that or for roughing him up. He had it coming Bella after what he did."

"Yes that's true but why am I getting it was more for your benefit? Revenge for the hell he put you through back in high school."

Edward immediately shook his head in protest while I felt like an ass for implying such an insensitive thing, "No, that played no factor in, can you please not bring that up again?" The iciness to his musical voice made my heart hammer roughly against my ribs.

I glowered while studying him critically for several moments then huffed deeply. Again, feeling too fatigued to have it out with him yet apparently not enough because the nagging urge to ask one thing, the most important thing pushed me to open my mouth. But before my voice freed Edward interceded, catching me completely off guard with a mere few words..

"Now that you received the answers you were seeking, it's my turn."

* * *

**A/N: What do you know I just realized this chapter is the shortest to date, haa. Anyway there you have it, the first of four chapters where Edward finally reveals his story and him and Bella face many revelations and feelings head on! Then after, that one of my favorite chappies in the entire story will be posted, Chapter 16, featuring a certain Cullen who will appear in most of the chapters after and has a separate chapter with their point of view in chapter 20! The dreamy Edward will also have a chappie in his POV also in chapter 21! So stay tuned lovelies the ride is just beginning. Thanks soo very much for reading, you all rock, *hugs and reviews will equal a sneak peek of Chapter 13 in your inbox! See you very soon at Chapter 13 :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Bittersweet Reminiscing

_**A/N: Hello, hello my darlings! Bet you didn't expect to see an update yet huh? lol. Actually, I feel guilty for making you all wait a week after the last one. It wouldn't have taken this long if there wasn't constant interruptions in real life, *sigh* Plus since I beta my own story it takes about three days to do. After all this chappie is over 13000 words and about 30 pages long! Anyway hope the wait is worth it ;) This chappies has no lemons, *aww. There's a bit of hotness though :) And guess I could consider this a filler chapter because nothing too major happens but important to read nonetheless, because you will get a better idea about Edward & Bella's relationship back in high school. Okay real quick, the usual thank you's for all your awesome reviews, adding this story to your fav's, adding it on alerts, fav author, etc. Thank you all. Okay see you at the end, have announcements to make :)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE but SM's! All though plot & characterizations are mine. Copyright 2011, L.K. Rated NC-17 for strong language & sexual content. My beta is Open office 3.2 (lmao)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Bittersweet Reminiscing**_

My heart almost stopped beating when hearing the simple yet terrifying words that just slipped out of Edward's mouth. The moment his eyes discovered the anxious expression that laced on my face, he cradled my cheeks tenderly with his hands, then gazed deeply into my widened chocolate orbs. I swallowed then fought to get a handle on my shaky and shallow breathing while coming to terms regarding what he plans to ask. But the million dollar questions are: _Is it possible for me to answer him without falling apart? How will he handle what he hears_ because I would bet my own damn life that he will most definitely not approve what Jake did to me.

"Tell me what happened between you and _**him. **_That made _**him**_ react in such a... how could you allow him to do such a-" Edward cut his words short and it was plainly obvious why.

The look on his divine looking face was a mixture of emotions; confusion, anger and worst of all hurt. The pain that's etched on his eyes gutted my heart and chest in half. It's taking every ounce of willpower he has within to not lose his temper and part of me wishes he would. I deserve to be lashed out at, after all Jesus Christ I've put him through enough bullshit over the past few days, especially tonight. My aching eyes lowered and I figured it'll be somewhat painless to respond if I don't directly gaze into his face. I creased my hands together and shifted nervously against his lap. _Come on Swan, you can do this, just spill._ Oh yeah, it's just that fuckin easy right? Dammit why am I unable to answer a simple question? _Because you feel utterly remorseful over what occurred between you and Jake, as you damn well should. Yes though mostly I am fault, I did not ask for him to react the way he did. I wanted him to stop, I asked him to stop.  
_

"Bella please... I have to know." His silky tone barely audible and my ears hardly detected the heart breaking sound.

"Why? Why do you want to torture yourself in knowing?" I demanded woefully silently cursing myself for flickering my eyes over to meet with his.

The curious but heart broken mask that clouded his face made my heart sink all the way to the pits of my stomach and my chest to sting excruciatingly. His intense amber orbs naturally lured me in pressuring my mind to surrender and feed him whatever information he desires, damn him and his Jedi mind tricks.

"I don't know what happened." I stammered. After taking a deep breath, instant anger plagued my chest over the topic being addressed and more so for willingly answering without putting up more of a fight.

My eyes then directed their gaze to across the wall that's behind him again and refused to match his direct stare especially after supplying such a lame ass fib. Of course the fuckin vamp lie detector caught on quick and sighed disappointingly. I sensed his beautiful butter orbs laser beaming directly on my head.

A sharp sigh flowed out of my frown creased mouth, then finally confessed. "I, I did a really stupid thing over at the Uley's the other night."

_Dammit Bella what part of locking your mouth and throw away the key don't you comprehend?_

Edward nodded stiffly wearing a neutral expression as unwillingly proceeded,

"I over did it on the drinking and then, well Jake caught me flirting with Seth whose one of his good friends."

Edward's eyes narrowed sharply but remained quiet much to my relief and annoyance.

I huffed softly displaying my disapproval over his lack of response then continued, "So then a big fight resulted between them but thankfully it was broken up before it escalated. Anyway after that Jake and I argued then later on ended up back at his place. Then we... well I don't need to clarify further right?"

Edward nodded curtly, indicating that I was indeed correct and showed through a mere look that he had no desire to hear the details of Jake and I's heated evening.

Another long moment of awkward and tensed silence passed then my voice added, "After it happened I decided to go home since Jake was asleep. Plus I wanted to meet you back here. I knew you would be worried while waiting for me and all. So when trying to leave Jake's, his friends were teasing me just being assholes. Seth intervened by saving my ass before moronically almost punching Embry. After he walked me to my car, we talked for a couple of minutes and right when I was going to leave I just... kissed him."

I paused and instantly regretted it when my eyes unconcealed the disappointed and saddened look on Edward's face. I sighed remorsefully then went on,

"I don't understand why I did it. I mean Seth is just a friend, we've only been friends for years. I've never been attracted to him but he's always had a thing for me. Anyway one of Jake's friends spied on us then relayed what we did to Jake. Then this morning it all snow balled. That along with hearing the news about Mike, thinking you may had something to do with it and," I stopped to exhale slowly then nibbled on my lower lip anxiously.

It was an ill attempt to cease the stinging wetness that were lost inside my eyes. Just when I thought it wasn't possible to insert my foot all the way down my throat, my stupid voice had to prove me wrong.

"Then I wanted to fix things with Jake by talking to him and apologize for what I did and-"

"So then what he just decided to_ rape you_? His way of payback after what you did."

My eyes widened and glared at Edward in complete appall. _How dare he imply that?_ It was consensual. _Yes until you asked him to stop but he ignored you and continued, against. your. will._ _You didn't consent to be clawed against your will? You asked him to stop or did you already forget? _

"Rape? No, it wasn't like that. I mean...I consented-"

_Stupid, you're so fucking stupid! Why even cover it up? Why try to protect him when he already sees the damage with his eyes._

Edward interrupted by growling crisply through gritted teeth and I gasped alarmingly when his entire frame grew frigid underneath me. My heart hammered excessively against my chest as my lungs constricted. Then panic invaded my abdomen while I prepared for his reaction.

"You're seriously admitting that you consented... allowed that animal to-"

Immediately I raised my right hand to silence him,

"You're not any better. I have battle bruises from you. Not to mention you destroyed my bed, my wall and,"

_Seriously Swan you are using that argument? Wow, you are stupid beyond comprehension. Edward never once did anything to you against your will. Why won't you just admit to what Jacob did?  
_

Edward aggravatingly shuddered and fixing his heated orbs dead on mine, "How can you even say that? There's no comparison."

"There's not?" I countered jeeringly and matched his indignant gaze.

In a matter of seconds Edward's expression switched so rapidly until settling on a displeased one and my lungs reacted, burning violently as it strained. _Take that back, that was all kinds of_...

"_Why_?" Edward stuttered in a gutted voice. His butterscotch eyes displayed sorrow and it was of amazing that I didn't lose it right the.

"_Why did you want him?_ Because I'm unable to provide that for you? Do you.. _love him_?"

Without hesitation I forcefully pried out of our tender embrace and then stalked directly over to the the front door. Naturally I stumbled a couple of times along the way. Suddenly a wave of dizziness invaded my head as I flung the door wide open and motioned my hand toward the hallway.

"How is that any of your fuckin business?" I hissed fiercely while tapping my foot angrily and crossed my arms over my chest.

_Wow Bella you fell for it, hook, line and fuckin sinker, just proving his fuckin point_. It should have come as no surprise when Edward used his flash speed to meet me over at the entryway and then slammed the door closed. Before my eyes blinked his icy hand grabbed a hold of my elbow. He tugged on it gently and maneuvered my body over to his which left us chest to chest. My lips moved to protest but then his steel like arms wrapped over mine and imprisoned my body. I battled fiercely using all the strength within to break free from his firm embrace and as usual it was pointless to. Suddenly a daze etched rage took over my mind then I only saw red and curled my hands into clenched fists. Without wasting a moment they pounded ferociously and frantically against his stone chest and I winced over the harrowing pain from the contact. Thankfully he shoved my hands loose off his granite chest before my hands sprained or even worse, broke. Then he clasped my wrists securely with his large cool hands.

"Guess that's my answer." he stated matter of fact. Immediately over his smug statement my head snapped up and my blazing eyes locked on his throwing a peeved, incredulous stare.

"No Eddie, that's not your fuckin answer! You don't know shit and you don't know me like you think you do. You never have and _you never will_."

Edward shook his head, disagreeing. His amber pools reflecting such complacence and belief the blood that runs through my veins stewed rapidly and savagely. "I know you better then you know yourself Isabella, you don't love him."

I guffawed and threw my head back for good measure. "If you know me so damn well then why the hell did you ask?"

My teeth clenched tightly as I once more tried to loosen away from his iron clasp grip but since he's a inhumanly powerful fuckin vampire, my body was regrettably his prisoner.

"You love me Bella, _you still love me_. Just as much as I love you."

_God yes I do, more then I'll ever love another._ But naturally I allowed my inner fears to persuade me and before I could stop it, the false words slipped,

"You're delusional, you're aware of that right? Me loving you?"

I laughed nervously. "Jesus, I along with the people who cared about you, believed for almost seven years that you were dead Eddie! And let's not forget that you pursued me for months without my knowledge. Then completely mislead and seduced me all the while I had no fuckin clue that it was-"

"Cut the bullshit Isabella, you were aware or at least suspected it was me all this time. You sure as hell didn't have any complaints before tonight. You and I both recognize that I provided your body with such immense pleasure, more that moronic and incompetent of a boy you call a-"

"Oh you asshole." I seethed ending him short and satisfied to discover his arctic arms disentangled their death grip. His feet then took a haste step backward which caused a slight gap between us.

My god would I give my left leg just to be able to possess the strength needed to slap the living shit out of him. Wipe that holier then thou look off his fuckin perfect ass face. _Jesus Swan, what the hell did the poor man ever do to you? For you to be so cruel, seriously think about it._ Anyhow I've been enough physical pain for one day, so the mere thought of hitting him would be just that. Besides to be honest even if I could slap him, I wouldn't. Because once again he's right about everything. He had always called me right.

"You're so fuckin full of yourself." I eventually added and leaned my head sideways then gave him once over. Instantly my mouth spewed what my mind had been pondering about over the past couple of minutes.

"What happened to you Eddie? This isn't like you, this isn't,"

"You Bella. You fuckin happened! This is a result from everything you put me through back in high school." Edward's voice lowered, finishing when detecting the despaired, heartbroken look adorned on my face.

His mouth opened just slightly then closed as a thoughtful yet pained mask etched on his face while his golden orbs analyzed mine intently for the lengthiest of seconds. Dammit, he made a very valid point. I played a big role, no the biggest role in the hell he went through all those years ago. Which is why what he said all makes perfect sense now. Frankly I should convey him, express my utmost gratitude for helping me see the truth. The obvious fuckin truth that was directly before my eyes all along. God I'm such a fuckin idiot! Stop and actually think before you say...

"Bella," My name scarcely freed past his lips when my voice rudely interceded, my tone flooded with such fury it terrified the hell out of myself.

"_**Oh my God! You bastard.**_ So that's it? The real motive for the stalking, seducing, the sweet words and gifts? All that so you could fuck and leave me right? Isn't_** that right Edward?**_ Then you'd have a good laugh about it, mission accomplished, your revenge plan complete."

"_No!_ Bella listen, please. That didn't come out the way I intended, I swear."

I scoffed rolling my eyes then swiftly steadied my hands against his very beautifully formed carved chest and shoved with all my might. Which of course was pointless in even trying, after all a fragile human such as myself can't do shit to him. He then insulted me by gracefully gliding backward, a silent hint that I shouldn't dare to attempt such a ridiculous maneuver again. Which only made me feel incompetent, wimpy and fuckin useless. _Forget that, did you feel those muscles on his pecs? Fuck me, a body that divine should be... Bella, back to the anger remember?_ Right. Damn him and his dazzling self for distracting me once again.

"No Edward, I will not listen! Let's be real for a moment okay? That's exactly what you intended to imply, don't condescend me. So did you enjoy yourself? Did you like being able to kiss and have your fuckin way with me, since I refused to touch you with a ten foot pole back in high school."

"That's not true." Edward whispered quietly the tone to his voice mirroring a boy's which momentarily threw me for a loop. But then quickly recovered and continued onward with our heated argument.

"It's not, really?" I taunted coolly while placing my hands directly on my hips.

Suddenly my insides all the way straight to my bones froze unpleasantly while my heart pumped erratically against my chest. The fury that's attacking my being escalating times fifty. I cocked my eyebrow quizzically, tilting my head sideways to analyze his somber laced gaze and hoping it won't break me. If I allow myself to be sucked in by his ways I'll end up apologizing, taking the wrap and foolishly my selfish pride won't permit that.

"Have you forgotten what happened that day at the library? That same day your ass got kicked by Newton and Tyler Crowley."

The instant those cruel words escaped past my lips I shuddered, immediately regretting saying them. My mind then presented a flashback of that day, me just stupidly standing there, watching as Mike and Tyler repeatedly, viciously punched Edward right on his ribs. They always done it, every single day like clockwork waiting to trap Edward when he was at his most vulnerable and that was usually early in the morning about a half an hour before school started. Mike knew that Edward was always the first to arrive since he was the graphics editor for the school paper and Edward preferred to get a head start on things before the day began. One particular morning Edward was wrapping things up, shutting the lights off the newspaper office and ready to lock the door when appearing out of nowhere was Mike. I was aware of this only because Tyler and I happened to be passing by looking for Mike actually since both of them were members of the Varsity football team. Their coach had called for a meeting that morning so Tyler picked me up earlier then normal for school, after making out in his car for a few minutes he was spent and satisfied then dragged me along with him to search for Mike.

It was then on the way over to Tyler's locker, we passed by the newspaper room and lo and behold we overheard some commotion, fists connecting that caused piercing cringe worthy sounds. But even more horrifying was listening in on Edward's agonizing groans of pain. Tyler being the nosy asshole he was just had to steal a peek on the action and of course the instant he saw Mike fuckin around with Edward, he wanted in on it too. There was a reason to their disgusting, inhumane madness. It was because of me, snotty ass stuck in my own world me. Edward would always pine over me daily and he made it no secret, discreetly glancing over in my direction every chance he got. But well Mike eventually caught him in the act and immediately told Tyler. Since I was Tyler's girl he was livid because god forbid any guy makes the mistake of eye fucking his candy, as he so subtly put it. It was after that they made it their lives mission to mess with Edward at any opportune moment.

Up until that point I was aware about the way they would fuck with him since Mike would brag about it to anyone who would listen. But I never witnessed it first hand, until that day. All though I was standing out in the hallway and inside the classroom was dark, my eyes still made out their towering, hefty bodies leaning over a crouched Edward just throwing punches left and right, adding kicks for shits and giggles. And did I yell or go for help like a kind, helpful human being would? No all I fuckin did was stare, shamefully viewed the abuse that was presented before my eyes. In my book I was just as guilty as the asshole who instigated it, Mike. But in my defense not that I'm excusing it but I was scared shitless of Tyler sometimes especially after he drank or when he was in his _football hero_ mode. Most of the time he was pretty friendly and okay to hang with. But he had a dark side to him, one that really emerged when he was hanging with Mike and their crew. I had wanted to offer Edward some kind of help and was this close to finally doing so, even if it meant Tyler verbally abusing me and giving me the cold shoulder. Enough was enough. But thankfully one of the school's staff members approached the room to see what all the disturbance was about and broke it up.

It came as no surprise when Tyler and Mike managed to smooth there way out of what took place, insisting to the principal that they were just horsing around and sadly Edward collaborated with the bullshit tale just to avoid getting his ass even more beaten. If that wasn't awful enough just hours later, Tyler forced me to seduce Edward at the library just to mess with him further as if bruising his ribs and stomach wasn't enough. I sincerely hadn't wanted to be a part of torturing Edward but I was vain, caring more about how my reputation was on the line thanks to Tyler cruelly planting that belief right into my idiotic, naive head. Thankfully the recurrence faded bringing me back to the present which wasn't looking any better. My eyes sorrowfully noticed Edward had remained frozen in place, reflecting a statue during the time I was checked out. His face profoundly expressionless but the pain and emotion that flickered in his topaz pools plainly evident. Witnessing that alone wasn't sufficient to snap me out of bitch mode. No, no, because it would be too much to actually confront my feelings, the remorse that's plaguing my heart. I had to twist the knife further, deepening the already gaping wound.

"You naively believed we were going to kiss that day, didn't you? You were given the golden opportunity Eddie. I threw myself at you all you had to do was seize it."

My head shook recalling my devised mock flirtations towards him which completely caught him off guard and it showed by the way he appeared all flustered then politely dismissing my advances. Which urged me to egg him further, pushing the boundaries and testing his limits. But to be honest it was more then just doing what Tyler ordered me to do. After he refused to kiss or grant me to grope him, Edward insisted that we have a true discussion demanding to know why all of a sudden I had a physical interest in him. He was no fool, wise beyond his years and always seen right through me. During the entire study period we just talked from school, to home life and everything in between while I iced his tender, sore ribs after grabbing an ice pack from the school nurse. That day, those minutes we shared, made me discover the feelings I've kept at bay for so long. Real, heartfelt genuine emotions for a man who had been a better friend to me more then anyone, who treated me like a human being not some kind of toy, who respected and loved me even with all my faults. However even after so much was told, the very next day it was back to normal, reverting to treating him like he was the scum on my shoe. Very similar to the way I'm behaving presently.

"You didn't have a clue what to do, how to get what you wanted." I egged on, trying to get arise out of him since apparently all he wished to do was just fuckin stand there and gaze at nothing.

"The fantasies that you conjured up about me falling in love with you and us being together was a joke.. I mean,"

I trailed off pausing briefly when the rear of my mind lashed out, pointing out how much of a cold bitch I am. Not that it's affecting him, he seems content, lost in his emotionless state of mind and all that did was royally piss me off because dammit he just has to say something, anything! Preferably that I'm a heartless fuckin bitch who needs to go to hell and stay out of his eternal life. In hopes to get a minimal reaction out of him, my feet took a tentative step forward while purposely eyeballing him. All of a sudden my heart nearly stopped beating when Edward's lips motioned and a painful reminder slipped out of them.

"But _we have kissed_ before remember? Once at my parents and then the day before I..."

His voice sounded wistful and etched with such gut wrenching pain my chest painfully tightened in reaction.

Light fiery wetness blurred my vision while memories from yesteryear surfaced to the forefront of my mind, flooding it like a massive, unrelenting tidal wave. The kiss we shared the night before the car accident that claimed his beloved parents lives and nearly his. Edward payed a surprise visit over at Charlies that evening and the second he approached the front porch, he discovered me crying quietly while seated on my grandmother's old but lovely porch swing. I resisted his company at first feeling remorseful over the events that occurred days earlier, graduation to be exact. Once the ceremony had concluded, Edward pulled me over to the side in private insisting that we talk but of course being the bitch I was, brushed him off, deciding to hang with my shallow, rotten excuse of friends instead. (with the exception of Ben and Angela) Still utterly oblivious to the fact that the real friend, the one who genuinely cared and loved me even though I treated him so horribly remained by my side. Always there no matter how many times I knocked him down.

That night however resistance was futile, the feelings my heart harbored could no longer be denied. I remember he joined me on the swing and we sat in comfortable silence for several minutes. Just admiring the blue gray cloud covered, sunset tinted sky, relishing over the peaceful tunes that the early evening provided. It was then I admitted my reasoning for being terrified to attend college because my future was uncertain. Acknowledging it, forced me to see that most of my high school career was spent more on striving to be popular then planning my life after it ended. Edward naturally and kindly listened attentively, displaying his sincere interest and offered his shoulder to lean on even though I was certainly unworthy of it. He later expressed his own fears as well, confessing his anxieties about the future and how his heart tore over his fathers cruel response when Edward announced he had no intentions on becoming a lawyer like his father dreamed about. Then made matters worse by refusing to attend the prestigious law school he had received a full scholarship from. Instead choosing to risk it all, throw caution to the wind and go to NYU which was thousands of miles away.

**(Flashback)**

_"Why NYU? Why travel so far away from Forks, what's over there?" I quietly asked, intently eying my clasped hands and wringing them repeatedly_.

_All the while silently fearing what his reply would be, cause chances are it's the one that would break my heart the most. Edward appeared thoughtful for several moments, after tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and sighing heavily, then murmured,_

_"There's nothing keeping me here in Forks, besides my parents. The idea of being several thousand miles away on my own with endless possibilities seems like a, I dunno." His voice broke, granting himself a second to stare deeply into my stricken eyes. "It's something that seemed unimaginable at one time but now," _

_I swallowed roughly shoving back the tears that threatened to fall while my chest constricted and tightened with no signs of ceasing it's aching attack. It was becoming more and more intolerable to breathe, think with each passing second especially once certain words release out of my mouth and while part of me wishes for a do over, a larger part was beyond relieved at my admission._

_"That's not true."_

_Edward shot a confusing glare over in my direction and immediately I clarified, _

_"I mean about you staying. There's another reason why you should stay...me Edward. Please stay for me, for us. I'm aware that I'm unworthy of a chance, of you. God, I mean, you should tell me to fuck off and I don't mean anything to you. Look what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, profusely sorry for all I've done, said and,"_

_My blathering was cut short when soft and warm lips chastely pressed against mine. Shock had rippled throughout my heart followed by overwhelming awe over his unexpected boldness but having no complaints. The kiss was lengthy, delicate and brimmed with all the love he and I respectively carried for the other. No words were necessary however if I'd known he was going to pass away the next morning, I would have confessed my utmost affections. The rest of the evening was spent hanging outside, talking while relaxing on the porch swing for hours on end and finally connecting, everything laid out on the table so to speak. That unforgettable night I'd foreseen such high anticipations for us and most likely he did as well even though we had no earthly idea what the future would bring. But really that wasn't important, what was, was that Edward and I were at last coming to terms with everything after wasting so much precious time. _

_After reluctantly deciding we both needed to turn in for the night, Edward descended over to his car. But not before admitting his love for me speaking in Italian, then whispered beautiful words against my tingling lips while our mouths tenderly joined once more. And did I share those exact heartfelt sentiments? No, my stupid brain and mouth blurted out, "I know." __**I know?**__ God! We set plans for the next day to share some bonding time since deciding that taking things slow was wise and beneficial for us. But the chance to see his handsome face and captivating green eyes never arose because that fateful, tragic next morning was when he and his parents had..._

**(End of flashback)**

"Bella? Bella are you here with me?" Edward's tender melodious voice echoed inside my ears, forcing me out of the vividly real and intense flashback my mind conferred.

"Those kisses, that night meant nothing." My voice finally uttered flatly.

Edward's lids blinked repeatedly the expression on his face crumbled, his lips quivered and his buttery orbs held a trace of tears. My heart and stomach pained excruciatingly over the view yet cruelly chose to proceed with my apathetic verbal assault.

"It was _nothing_ Eddie. I only went along with that cause I felt sorry for you, everyone at school did. After all the whole town knew about the Masen families hardship at home. Your dad being a alcoh-,"

"Bella, don't say another word." Edward appealed quietly but his velvet tone was laced with threat.

I ignored him and pursued on callously, exactly knowing what to say next that will cause him to crack and then finally then he'll be straight with me. _Bella this is beyond cold and low, just shut your mouth before.._

"Was it true? That your father was intoxicated that day? I mean it was rumored he was and that's how.."

_"Shut up Isabella!"_ Edward roared so vehemently the vibrations that radiated off his tone alone startled me and automatically my feet motioned several steps back.

My eyes widened when witnessing Edward's amber's darken displaying such misery and crossness my heart reacted, pumping vigorously, wildly against my chest. God what have I done? Those were the most heartless, inhumane things that ever poured out of my mouth. I've never been more literally repulsed by myself then this very moment. Haven't I put this man through enough? Past and now present, just because I cant fuckin face my feelings head on for once.

"You have no fuckin idea what happened that day! So just,"

He twisted his head back and forth angrily then swiftly spun around and all that was facing me was his backside. I watched soberly as he curled his hands into snug fists leaving them to hang loosely to either side of his long, lean legs. His shoulders then hunched while lowering his head, reflecting a person who had just lost everything. Jesus, what have I done, said? It's like high school all over again. How could I be so spiteful, act like such a miserable asshole, throwing him and his parents death right in his face without thinking twice? Will I be able to set things right, is this even repairable? Even if it was possible, would he forgive me? Well there's only one way to find out. So after exhaling carefully, nervously, I whispered remorsefully,

"Edward, I'm so immensely sorry. That was cruel and uncalled for and,"

"Apology accepted." Edward interceded frigidly, shrugging in defeat. A thick, burning sob ignited in the middle of my throat and my chest responded clenching sharply. _Well, that's exactly what you deserve you cold bitch._

"No Eddie you're not hearing me, I sincerely apologize. And you're right, I know nothing about what happened that day. But I want to, all of it. Please Eddie, tell me."

Edward's deep, pain etched sighs made my heart sink all the way to the depths of my stomach.

"Bella you really should let me have a look at your contusions."

He's leaving it like that? No_ "Bella I accept your apology or go fly a fuckin kite Bella you piece of shit_." Instead neglected all that was voiced and went about his way, changing course so fleetly it made my head spin, as he strolled over by the coffee table. Without hesitation my bare feet followed suit, catching up to him and once done so, placed a hand over his left shoulder. Christ it's like touching a sculpture, a frigid stone one. Prickling fiery tears made an appearance once more and instantly heaping amounts of resentment stirred. The nerve of me to fuckin cry when he's the one whose in endless amounts of pain.

"Edward," I spoke again, trying once more to smooth things over. "Everything I said was absolute bullshit, I swear. I was just lashing out, acting childish and,"

A sharp gust of breath escaped out of the back of my throat as my water filled chocolate browns fixed on his impressively sculpted rear. "Those kisses, that night meant so very much to me. More then you can possibly imagine. And you were everything to me. I missed you immensely every single day when I thought I lost you."

Edward shoulders stiffened and then he threw me off guard by removing my hand off his shoulder. Without acknowledging my gaze he smoothly retrieved the first aid kit and then using his funnel like speed to seat himself on the sofa.

"Bella, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would just not say anything that has of no importance to you."

_Fantastic job Bella you officially done a number on him_. How is he able to look me in the eye, want anything to do with me after the hell he went through back in high school and these recent days, no thanks to me. It's just not right, downright unfair is what it is. My eyes trained on his face lingering intently while helping myself to a vacant spot on the sofa, shifting sideways to directly make eye contact. Right then my mind observed that Edward's no longer the sultry, romantic, confident man that I've known him as these last few days. No, this is the Eddie Masen I remember with the exception that he's now a pale faced, golden eyed vampire. Edward's eyes downcast as his satin pallid hands swiftly unfastened the box and promptly rummaging through its contents. I cut his stubborn mission short by gently yet forcefully snatching the box out of his firm grasp then haphazardly threw it on the coffee table.

"What are you..."

"Edward look at me." I requested pleadingly, my voice soft but shaky.

Once more fiery tears streamed endlessly past my eyes, the twist of guilt affecting me in a flurry of ways. I sucked in a breath, waiting anxiously for any kind of response, then breathed out heavily in relief when a pair of honey eyes fixed on mine.

"Edward I'm so.."

_God Bella, just spit it out!_

"I know, its all right." He assured mildly his tone smooth as silk. My heart thundered excitedly against my now lightened chest when he shifted closer bridging the small gap between us. In no time flat, his large sleek hands gingerly cupped the sides of my face holding it firmly in place, so that our eyes would directly lock.

"I deeply apologize as well. I never, ever meant to hurt you. It wasn't my intention to pursue you for such a lengthy amount of time without your knowledge or to inflict any pain on you just for payback. I just, it was my greatest desire to see you. At first meaning to only check in. See with my own eyes that you were all right but then I had to, wanted to find out more. Eventually it came to a point where either I finally approach you personally or take off and never return. Either option truly dreadful because of,"

"My blood. I mean you were afraid that once you finally introduced yourself, you would succumb to your," I interceded only to cease midway as a motion of curiosity attacked my insides. Yet on the other side of the coin, a pang of dread slammed right into my heart in fear of his following words.

Edward firmly shook his head in disagreement, "No, not just your blood. Well, to be frank, the first time I watched you from afar the instant my nose inhaled your scent, something triggered. Waking my cold, dead body to life in way that no other humans aroma ever had. It was incredible the way it was calling and taunting me. As if on purpose your fragrance, your blood is designed to torture me."

He appeared utterly ashamed, stressed creased lines marked his marble forehead as his lips pulled into a deep drown. It's plainly apparent that he's downright nervous over what my reaction will be to his confession. Oddly and surprisingly a part of me understands where's he's coming from because my feelings are similar in regards to him. But well in my case it isn't his blood that lures me. It's his exquisite scent and astounding body, overall appearance and voice that's simply captivating.

"So that's what you meant when you said I'm like a drug to you?"

Edward nodded grimly, throwing a sheepish glance over in my direction, fully conceding without the use of words.

I breathed shakily, "Please, you have to tell me more. There's so much I don't know, understand."

"I realize that." Edward concurred remorsefully. His orbs adorned with anxiety and regret. "And I will reveal everything but first,"

Before granting him the permission to do so, he cautiously pushed down my pajama pants much to my disapproval.

"Eddie." I grumbled agitatedly, rolling my eyes hard for full effect, "I told you its fine, I'm, _oww, shit!_"

My eyes landed on my currently exposed lower half as Edward's glacial fingertips lightly grazed over my wounded flesh. His golden pools extended in complete horror and disgust then dropped down his head minutely, ruefully and slowly raised it back up. Amazement flooded my chest over his fresh appearance, in a matter of seconds his jaw clenched tautly, fury darkened his eyes and a enraged expression planted on his face while a deep, menacing growl freed out of his throat.

"_You call this, fine_?"

I sighed soundly, quietly observing while his finger tips tenderly pressed against the bruised and scraped skin. I hissed under my breath, blurting out a few expletives as well over the intense, throbbing pain that emitted between the contusions. All the while struggling with keeping my charade of appearing strong and unaffected over the pain that Jacob had inflicted upon my body. My stomach knotted viciously upon coming to the realization that there was nothing remotely acceptable about what Jake had done. Intentional or not, the tares that are decorating my flesh hurts like a bitch. Normally I'm all for passionate, rough sex but this was beyond, well just inexcusable. But for whatever reason I'm also puzzled because the Jake I've known for so long would never behaved that way. Yesterday he was another person, someone frightening and one I wish to never interact with again.

My mind and heart is naively grasping onto a glimmer of hope, theorizing that he was just heavy into heat of the moment and didn't recognize what he was doing. _Really Bella? Wow, next thing you'll believe is that it wasn't his intention to hightail the hell out after the act, without saying much of anything to you besides, "Can you lock the door on your way out?" Get a fuckin clue_. Edward's restrained but heavy sighs broke my attention free from my brain's inner monologue. His pained golden orbs trained on the abrasions that's embedded on my flesh, studying them it with a contemplative, infuriated look.

"Well the good news is you won't require any stitches. Thankfully the anim-," He began but paused abruptly when catching my disapproving glare then unwillingly corrected, "He didn't cut deep enough but just to be on the safe side I'll clean this up. I'm at a loss as to why you didn't take care of this yourself? Just, leaving the blood to dry up and,"

"Didn't think it was that bad." I mumbled defensively guiding my gaze over to the coffee table, observing Edward grabbing a couple of large size band aids and then some Neosporin cream.

"_Not that bad_?" Edward echoed incredulously, chuckling darkly.

"Bella look at it. Really look at the damage he inflicted upon you and then try to tell me otherwise."

My head shook slowly, disagreeing and then faced in the opposite direction keeping my eyes trained on the table. The instant cold cream brushed over my overheated, stinging bruised skin, a low anguish etched moan escaped out of my mouth and Edward sighed woefully over the sound.

"It's, I'm... I deserved it." I mumbled without thinking under my breath, wishing immediately that I just kept my trap shut.

Edward growled lividly, making it very clear he didn't approve my choice of words, then paused his careful work momentarily. I could feel his direct gaze escalate with each passing silent second and it was beginning to irritate the hell out of me.

"Isabella look at me." He commanded gently, unwaveringly.

_Distract yourself don't allow him to reel you in, him and his sneaky Jedi mind tricks.__Be strong Bella be.._ My teeth attached with my lower lip, clamping down a little too hard but it was necessary, surrendering to him isn't an option.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice velvety, seductive.

Christ, how it is that a voice has the ability to make me ponder about hot and delicious sex? Not just a voice, _his voice_ and his alone. Involuntarily a soft moan gusted out of my trembling lips upon feeling a glacial breeze tickle my now rose-cheeked face. Unabashedly, I inhaled relishing over the way his heavenly, tantalizing scent heightened my senses as it filled my lungs generously.

"Bella." He repeated in a sing song manner, my belly and heart soared gracefully, blissfully in response.

Goddamn him! He won again. How on earth is he able to just make me swoon and intoxicated by talking or looking at me with those insanely beautiful fuckin hypnotic eyes of his? Is this a trait one possesses after they become an immortal? Let's not forget they also attribute super speed, strength, hearing and out of this world angelic beauty. All though I've known for only over an hour that he is Eddie Masen, it's nonetheless hard to grasp that the vamp Edward is improbably different compared to the human Edward. Will I ever adjust to the fact that's the way he is now? I sighed then finally caved and twisted my head around to acknowledge his presence. What my tired brown pools unraveled gutted my heart and chest in half. A saddened, remorseful ridden look made his glorious face appear defeated, worn out and I wanted to burst into tears over the sight.

"Why would you say something like that?" Edward demanded, his tone low and sober, while his silky solid hands tended wounded flesh again.

I inhaled sharply twisting my body halfway then crossed my short, small legs into an Indian style position. Edward joined suit kneeling by the edge of the sofa, the lower half of his frame brushing against my legs as he leaned forward and rested his free hand casually over my knee. The other was on my left hip and gingerly rubbing the ointment on my skin. Surprisingly the throbbing pain subsided thanks to his delicate touch and care. God, his skin contacting with mine feels so mind blowing, splendid, too astonishing for words. _Ugh, Bella, you're still peeved at him remember?_ _Mad about... oh forget it, you are hopeless. Y_eah maybe so but it's understandable given that I'm in the very same room with Mr. Beautiful/Magic fuckin fingers himself.

While ignoring my thoughts to the best of my ability I finally answered, "Well because things between Jake and I got screwed up big time thanks to me kissing Seth and,"

Edward hissed aggressively under his breath, displaying his obvious dislike over my actions with another man, his inner beast invading and in turn, it brought out Edward's jealous side which shamefully turns me on. "That doesn't excuse him for his despicable actions. No matter what, period. It's inexcusable."

I sighed and chose to stay quiet but knew my eyes expressed what I really felt. Edward caught it and frowned sadly then strategically placed a bandage over the cuts. I glared at the well defined, grotesque scars alarmingly and managed to keep the repulsed feelings to a minimal. Jesus, Jake fuckin clawed me good. It's like he purposely premeditated to mark his territory. I cringed over the likely theory and a wave of nausea plagued my throat while the blood underneath my flesh bubbled, suddenly everything appeared a lot clearer.

"Isabella, are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Edward questioned, distressed, proceeding on my right hip and repeating the same action as he did with the other.

I nodded my head reassuringly conveying with my eyes and a half smile that I'm okay.

"Thanks for doing this." I whispered warmly, appreciatively, watching Edward's long fingers glide over my bruised and scratched skin.

My eyes soaked in the features of his slender fingers, noting the pale granite texture and how it journeyed gracefully across my flesh. Those aforementioned inhumanly perfect digits had pleasured my core so sensually and incredibly like no other man ever had. Good God settle down woman, will you?

"There you're all set." He announced half relief evident in his tone, "It should heal faster with the aid of the ointment. Thank God it wasn't more severe. If he, if anything were ever to happen to you, I can't imagine what I'd,"

"Shh." I interrupted, leaning forward and placing my tiny warm hands to either side of his beautiful, seraphic face. Edward hummed serenely, appreciatively and instantly a heated, stimulating ache invaded between my thighs from the sound.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me."

Edward eyed my bandaged hips reminding that my promise was useless. _Ugh, he's such a smug bastard is what he is! Don't you mean a very right smug bastard? _Yes he is but of course heaven forbid if I verbally admit to that. But after taking another glance into his ambers the harsh feelings subsided and in its place guilt was all I felt. Here he is constantly worried about my well being after all I said and did to him. It's total bullshit. He should just cut his losses with me and be done with it. _Yeah like you would let him if he tried._

I groaned softly, "Again I mean. Edward he didn't mean to-"

_What?You're defending Jake, why? _

Edward pursed his lips securely and presented another disapproving look then inhaled deeply. His eyes shut and if i were to guess he's probably trying to keep his temper in line and the monster at bay.

"Edward I'm," I started contritely pausing when a fresh wave of tears covered my orbs.

Peace blanketed my overactive racing heart after cool, hard cool lips met with the middle of my forehead and reflexively my cheeks flushed over the loving action.

"Be right back, just need to wash my hands." Edward whispered while our foreheads simultaneously rested on the others for a few quiet and solemn filled minutes.

We remained frozen in place, lost in our tender moment, reveling in the comfort that our light breathing provided. Finally my head nodded in answer and just like that he sprinted over to the kitchen. Of course seconds later he returned just when I drew my pants back up. My chest slightly tightened the second my eyes caught a glimpse of the apprehensive expression that was planted on Edward's face. His brows furrowed as his topaz orbs analyzed my face, curiously giving that infamous "what are you thinking look?" It's so damn adorable and utterly hot but yet heartbreaking because no thanks to me, he's always constantly worrying.

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything else?"

I shook my head while untangling my legs from the position they were previously in. Then pulled them up against my chest and draped my arms securely around my knees.

"No thank you. I'm good." I assured him, immediately detecting obvious fatigue and grogginess in my tone.

A noisy heavy yawn confirmed that and right away Edward directed a tense look over in my direction. While I appreciate his concern it's becoming irritating, especially now with the mother hen act he's got going, hovering, watching my every fuckin move as he stood at the foot of the sofa. When fixing to call him on his unnecessary behavior, a potent and mouthwatering aroma enamored my attention. My nose greedily inhaled the savory, enticing blend of herbs and spices. I raised an accusing brow, eying Edward questioningly and he instantly surrendered answering my silent inquiry with lyrical laughter. The lovely, enchanting sounds made electric currents flow freely over my spine while my belly warmed and somersaulted.

"Your stomach was practically begging for me to prepare something for it. So I took the liberty in hunting for you." Edward elaborated teasingly then winked for good measure and if that wasn't enough, flashed the most heart melting crooked smile.

Damn him, while part of still wanted to play the resentment card, I couldn't. Really what nerve do I have to be angry at him for? Well besides the sneaking around watching me from afar for months bit, then playing the role of a mysterious, dangerous, sexy man over the last few days, what other reason is there? I should be concentrating in the now, celebrate that he's here. The man I loved and believed to be deceased for nearly seven years is right here in my living room and very much, well not alive but nonetheless present. Instead of allowing more old wounds to resurface and linger, I should focus on what tomorrow may bring for us and the days after. But first things first, we need to make it through the night and I have this intense feeling it's going to be a long one.

"That wasn't necessary but again thanks. So, what's for dinner?" I sighed heavily, refusing to falter our deep gaze.

I couldn't help but admire his impressive built for the millionth time it seemed, his once lanky, hunched shoulders built he attained as a human, no longer. In it's place a tall, lean exquisite frame from head to toe, reflecting a Greek God statue that you would see at an art gallery. He's simply a masterpiece, much too flawless for me, more then I'm ever worthy of having. And I'm not just meaning his appearance, it's runs deeper then that. He possesses a soul that's beyond selfless, caring, patient, loyal and loving. The same traits owned when he was a mortal, ones that I'll forever admire. Why he bothers with me I'll never comprehend but selfishly grateful that he does. A sudden rush of cold that motioned over my spine made the upper half of my body tremble and in turn break out of my deep contemplations.

"Allow me." Edward offered kindly and in a matter of seconds my body was entirely covered cocoon style inside my Mom's afghan.

I thanked him graciously and he nodded in return, retreating back to the same posture as before, which quite honestly, miffed the hell out of me. Wasn't he all about cuddling just a short while ago? Now he's keeping his distance like I'm infested with some incurable disease.

"Technically I'm not making you anything. Give credit where credit is due, to Progresso." Edward joked his beautiful bell voice lured me back to the present. I observed, amused as his nose scrunched up, hinting obvious disgust and it looked too fuckin cute for words.

"Cant believe I actually liked that stuff in my other life, now it just repulses me."

He shook his head while grinning from ear to ear and I giggled quietly. Then stole a brief moment to process his last words and for some peculiar reason it's unsettling. Maybe because there's still so little I know about this Edward now. Hell there's probably quite a few things I didn't have a clue about the Edward from all those years past. _So, stop thinking about it and just come right out and ask him. He did imply several times he would finally reveal all. See if he's good on his promise._ Another uneasy silence lingered between us for what seemed like eternity while Edward appeared more tense with each passing second and those emotions directed on to me. No longer wanting to deal with awkwardness of it all, I decided to break the ice by grinning playfully then said,

"Honestly I'm having a hard time understanding the appeal of blood. I get it's in your nature to naturally crave for it but," I hesitated momentarily when a rush of red painted my cheeks, a natural reaction when Edward's entrancing amber's follow my every move.

"What does it taste like?" I pried, morbid curiosity invading my brain.

I cringed over the conjured images my mind just had to display, my Edward attacking his prey viciously, fluidly, using the moves of a mountain lion. Then after, taring through the animals fur, breaking apart the thick layer to swallow every single drop of it's blood until the liquid is no longer warm. _Wow, nice visual there freak_. _Wait hold up, did you just seriously refer him as your Edward?_ Well yeah. All right I'm aware that he isn't, well maybe he is. Who the hell knows? For god sakes I'm incapable of fuckin compiling a coherent sentence without my head spinning, my knees going weak and my heart palpating like crazy thanks to his dazzling presence.

"What does what taste..." Edward repeated, confused. Then much too quickly, figured out my vague question and his eyes narrowed in disapproval while running both hands through his thick, disheveled hair.

"Bella I, why are you asking me this?"

I shrugged, nonchalantly but deep down feeling anything but. It's daunting yet exciting to be officially part of the supernatural world. I want to hear every single detail about the life of a vampire from the good to the bad and everything in between. Such as, what's it like to have constant blood lust? What's the exact science of hunting? Do other vampires endure special abilities like Eddie? And last, is it possible that someday would I be presented the opportunity to join him, become an immortal? The idea of being able to live forever is a tempting call with each passing minute. _All right its official, you have truly lost your fuckin mind._

"I want to know." I finally replied trying to pay no mind as Edward wore an incredulous and displeased look. My eyes lowered sheepishly landing on the soft, inviting blanket while he breathed out sharply, longingly.

"Hot, delectable and very, very satisfying." He murmured so quietly my ears strained to pick up his tone that etched with shame.

Stupidly I was unable to resist the opportune moment to playfully jab,

"Are you talking about the animals blood or mine?"

My mouth curved into a knowing smirk only to immediately fade upon hearing a low irritated growl that ignited out of the back of Edward's throat. My chocolate browns mistakenly met his and my body flinched automatically from the hard glare displayed complete with flashing honey orbs and a scowl planted on his gorgeous lips.

"For the love of God Isabella." He sighed exasperatingly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. All the while I struggled miserably to hold back the uncontrollable laughter that ached to free past my mouth.

"Guess that's my answer."

"_**No, its not**_."

"So my blood is tasty? Hmm, interesting. So it's better then deer and other furry creatures put together?" I joked suggestively, wiggling eyebrows for added effect. He wasn't having it though, rolling his eyes and testily shaking his head, denying to take the bait.

"I refuse to dignify that twisted question with an answer. So can you please drop it?"

I exhaled quietly, determinately throwing in the towel since I'm in no mood to drag this shit out with him and from the looks of it neither is he.

We already weathered a lengthy evening of rehashing and discovering. However it's far from over, after all he has yet to share the tale of how he became an immortal and I fully intend on finding that out, before sunrise preferably. After another long minute of tense silence, my head motioned toward the vacant seat on the couch beside where I'm sitting.

"You don't have to keep standing there. Sit, I won't bite."

My mouth gaped, followed by his as my suggestive comment registered. _Jesus Bella, seriously consider the idea about taking a vow of silence for the rest of your life. _Edward shrugged it off to my surprise and relief, nevertheless my eyes didn't miss the anxious and rigid expression that masked his face.

"Sorry, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say." I mumbled, embarrassed while glancing over at Edward while he hesitantly seated all the way at the other end of the couch.

"Okay, what's your deal?" I asked aggravatingly after shrugging off the blanket, placing it over the back of the couch, then turned back and resumed to my Indian style position like before.

"What do you mean?" Edward responded casually throwing a questioning glare.

I sighed dramatically holding back from rolling my eyes. "Like, before you were all touchy feely. Now you're distant, treating me like I have the cooties or something."

The temptation to slap my own face over my absurdity was beyond difficult to resist. Edward apparently may have thought the very exact thing, his displeased look over my idiotic choice of words proved just that.

"First you insist, several times may I point out, for me to leave, refrain from touching you. Now you're wanting the opposite, which one is it Bella?"

The blood underneath my skin stewed rapidly as irritability plagued my chest and heart. Once again he pegged me right. That fuckin beautiful smart ass. Naturally the stubborn bitch I am just had to keep a firm grip on my pride like it's a life preserver, turning my head in the opposite direction to avoid further eye contact.

"Sorry." I mouthed, defeated, wishing that he hadn't picked up on the word. But of course he will, him and his perfect fuckin hearing. Before realizing I'd spoken, my voice whispered, "You're right. I don't want you to leave. Stay, please."

My eyelids slipped closed as a gentle, deep breath freed out of my lips. "I always want you to touch me and,"

_Oh God, did that just come out of my damn mouth? O__h wake the hell up, don't you get it? You've never stopped loving him and.._

A stunned gasp freed out my throat when arctic granite arms lifted and gently spooned my body with ease. Our eyes simultaneously locked while he gingerly set me down on his icy marble lap wordlessly. My entire insides shivered with warm, serene delight when Edward coiled his arms around my back, securing us together in place and I followed suit embracing his waist snugly. Just as I inclined my head to gaze up at him, Edward lowered his and our faces were now noses apart. My breathing hitched when his irresistible sweet scent radiated off his translucent marble skin, immersing my nostrils and occupying my lungs to its maximum capacity.

I shook my head repeatedly, trying to resist the intense arousing spell my body and mind were under but it was pointless to. Good God he's spectacularly beautiful. Don't misunderstand when Edward was human, he was beautiful in his own right, his beauty ran deeper then exterior. However this Edward, the ethereal inhuman he is today, they're aren't any words to describe him that would do him justice. I mean, Christ those thick eyelashes of his alone renders me speechless. Suddenly warmth circulated throughout my face like wildfire over being caught red handed after shamelessly ogling at him. Edward smirked knowingly and a quiet moan released past my quivering, eager lips the instant he motioned closer at a tortuously slow pace.

_Yes, oh god yes. Kiss me and then rip the clothes off my body like the untamed beast I know you are. After please allow me to undress you, savor every glorious, exquisite inch of your body. Then make me yours, make passionate, sweet love to me for as long we desire_. _No, horn ball that is the last thing both of you should even consider right now. For one thing, you're pretty beat up thanks to that psychotic boyfriend of yours, the other, things are different now. It's no longer E and Bella_.

This is Eddie Masen, the one who purposely stayed away after his supposed death, leaving me and others to mourn over the loss for several years. During all that time he watched me inconspicuously for months having no intention to make his presence known. Until recently, finally mustering up the courage to reintroduce himself, by nightly visits and seducing me, all the while I was oblivious to who he really was. Bottom line, he didn't trust me enough to reveal himself, give me a chance to see with my own eyes what had become of him. _Dammit, does it really matter now?_ What happened to living in the now and letting this shit go? I want to, really do and will try harder once he finally reveals what happened the day of his demise. _Um, hello all that drama can wait for later, the kiss remember? _His full, cold gorgeous lips are so close to...

"Bella." Edward's silky voice murmured, breaking my ridiculously long train of thought.

My lids blinked in an ill effort to rid the sensual fog that's invading my mind and most of all body. I just stared at him keeping my doe brown's intently fixed on his lust clouded ones. That's the color of honey, accentuated by dark, feathery lashes that compliments his porcelain, flawless skin and luscious, tasty plump lips.

"I'm sorry my love. So immensely sorry. _Angelo mio, la mia ragione di esistere_." He whispered, in a voice etched with such raw emotion and conviction, it made tears spring in the corners of my eyes.

My heart pounded fiercely against my ribs while a gentle wave of calm blanketed my chest, while my mind processed those romantic yet unfamiliar words. Granted haven't the slightest idea what they meant but who cares. He could have said I reek like a hobo and look like a five dollar hooker but it still sounds beautiful just the same. Again I'm beyond undeserving of the love he so freely gives.

"Edward, I'm," I panted lustfully.

Our lips then lightly connected, ghosting and teasing endlessly. Just when my tingling mouth parted wider, permitting his delicious lips access...

**Beep, beep!** An irritating, shrilling and persistent noise almost blasted my eardrums and made my body flinch alarmingly. I looked dazedly over at Edward after withdrawing from our affectionate embrace. He gazed at me contemplatively, quickly, then his eyes directed over by the kitchen. I sighed heavily rubbing my aching, sleepy eyes with the palms of my hands.

"What was.." I stammered, puzzled and unable to finish as Edward cut in, answering,

"The soup's ready."

Just as I blinked, he was off the sofa leaving me all by my lonesome but not before pressing his icy, granite lips tenderly over the top of my head. Reflexively my eyes fluttered shut from the endearing gesture while electrical shivers glided up and down my limbs. The second my lids pried open, Edward was already long gone and inside the kitchen. Good Lord, the speed thing he has mastered is going to take getting used to. I shook my head in disbelief as my eyes flickered toward the open, spacious kitchen, watching Edward swiftly and effortlessly pour the steaming liquid into a bowl. Afterward he promptly retrieved a spoon and napkin, I didn't even realize my brain spaced out from observing his every move until Edward arrived at foot of my sofa with a delicate grin planted on his lips. I flinched, thrown completely off guard while yelping in a high pitched squeal,

"Jesus Masen, you, ugh!"

Edward's brows wrinkled deeply, his buttery eyes brimmed with concern but his facial expression hinting amusement.

"I startled you didn't I? Sorry about that."

I shrugged tensely my teeth automatically chewing my upper lip anxiously.

"It's fine. I'm okay but you gotta stop doing that. I mean, moving around like you're the fuckin Flash."

Edward smirked, chuckling lightly. "Again I apologize. Suppose since I'm comfortable with you, I dropped the human persona. I'll work on toning down the Flash bit."

We laughed harmoniously then once more proving my point, Edward rapidly and elegantly lifted my body off the couch and spooned me against his ripped Greek God chest. His biceps flexed and curled around my curves wonderfully as held me firmly yet carefully like I'm made of glass. Oh fuck me. Sweet Jesus does he have a physique on him. What I'd give to kiss, lick and caress every single gorgeous body part.

"The soup is waiting for you in the room." Edward informed coyly, intentionally breaking out his crooked smile.

I narrowed my eyes critically as my lips curved into a frown.

"Edward, I'm fully capable of walking to my own room and serving my own dinner. This is not necessary."

His feet began to move, forwarding at such a fast rate we seemed to be floating down the hallway instead of walking. So much for trying to play the role of a conspicuous human.

"I'm well aware you are capable of taking care of yourself. But I just," Edward exhaled his eyes focused at my bedrooms entryway while we remained in front the door. "Want to... I owe you after,"

He trailed off, therefore giving me full rein to smile devilishly as my twinkling browns lured his amber's.

"I have a better idea on how you can repay me."

Edward seemed briefly lost until I threw a suggestive glare, dropping the unmistakable hint. He rolled his eyes instantly while taking a few accelerated steps over to the right side of my bed.

"Not tonight Isabella." He declined sorrowfully, firmly.

I huffed noisily like a petulant child, landing on the bed once he gingerly laid me down. Immediately I pulled myself to an upright position, then angrily observed Edward placing a tray table carefully over my lap. My eyes stubbornly stayed lowered, trained on the piping hot soup and ignoring the ravenous growling coming from my stomach. My mouth salivated over the potent, flavorful scents that my nostrils greedily inhaled.

"When then?" I pressed in a quiet voice. "How much longer do we have to.. why are you so against,"

I stopped mid sentence when a tight knot of humiliation and rejection attacked my heart distressingly. _It's official, I'm a needy, whiny, horny and desperate woman. Perfect_. My chin was unexpectedly lifted and before I could protest, frigid smooth hands palmed my cheeks. Leaving me no choice but to look deep into those hypnotic eyes of his. _Ugh, that irresistible, dazzling vampire!_

"Isabella, you have no idea how much I," He ceased briefly, drawing out out a sharp breath when spotting my _**"your full of shit expression." **_

Taking me by complete surprise, he crawled onto the bed then knelt across from me and inclined forward till his lips pressed against mine. For whatever insane reason I hesitated, unsure where he was going with this and allowed him to run the show. His ice cold marble flesh stroked my warm, soft mouth repeatedly and using such gentleness, my entrance yearned and flamed maddeningly. Instinctively my mouth parted, granting him further access and did he use it to his advantage, freeing his tongue hungrily, passionately and mine joined his instantly. I panted lustfully relishing over the heart stopping feel of his fuckin tender, nectarine flesh. Automatically my arms wound tightly over his chilly, steel neck then immediately my hands frantically searched for the back of his head to grab a chunk of his tousled, silky locks.

Our lips crushed harder but it didn't go unnoticed how he was exercising some self control but dare I think he's finally loosening up a tad. Edward's icy tongue danced with mine erotically, frantically and our teeth clanged together as a result. I moaned heavily as his upper lip pulled and sucked on my swollen lower lip roughly, sensually. A low, desirous etched growl released from deep within his chest and my core throbbed and moistened over the elicit sounds. After disconnecting his lips off mine, he then proceeded to explore the left side of my neck, planting tender, quick kisses leaving no part of my flushed flesh untouched.

"Isabella, good god, how is it that you taste so unbelievably succulent?" He groaned, his voice laced with such intense arousal I almost released right on the spot.

For a split second I wondered if that was a question he wanted an answer to but figured probably not and decided to focus on the stimulating energy that's invading my lower belly, especially what's between my thighs. I tilted my head back presenting him more access to freely have his way with my neck. Not even a nanosecond past by and simultaneously Edward kissed, licked and sucked then nipped at my thin flesh fluidly.

"Oh God yes. That's feels so.. just, don't stop please." I begged breathlessly, bucking my hips roughly upward causing my body to slam onto the tray and it shook lightly.

Edward growled fiercely and my eyes barely caught a glimpse of him moving the tray out of the way and placing it on the opposite side of the bed. Then once again moving as fast as the wind, his hands grabbed a hold of my waist pulling until I was straddling his lap. _Oh god damn him_. His frigid solid hands were still perched on my waist as I pressed my body tighter to his, then coiled my arms over his shoulders. My hands had a mind of their own, wanting to play with that sexy bed hair of his, tugging and weaving through the satin strands. Edward's lips captured mine, kissing deep, long and sinfully hard, nearly knocking the breath out of my lungs. Our soft but heavy groans and pants echoed throughout my room, the sexual tension so thick and hot I may explode if something more doesn't...

Wait now I might, oh Jesus, his very long, thick length is rubbing deliciously against my clothed slit, my panties will be more then damp by the time we're through. Instinctively my hips swiveled seductively, wildly, causing satisfying friction. But then Edward slowed the frantic pace that our mouths were in, stopping the erotic assault giving me a chance to breathe by placing butterfly kisses across my chin. Suddenly in a matter of seconds, Edward's face was inches across from mine taking me by surprise once more. His smoldering golden pools fixed intently on mine, keeping my undivided attention hostage, all the while sheepishly struggled to minimize my out of control panting.

"Believe me my sweet, beautiful Bella, I want to make love to you. I want you so goddamn bad it literally aches." His liquid eyes flashed one last intense gaze while carefully disentangling my arms that were clasped firmly around his neck.

Granted he supplied the answer I longed to hear but yet I didn't feel any comfort because I know the reason for his hesitation and he's truly entitled. After everything, done, said, we seriously need to work things through before we even consider taking that next step. Suddenly much to my disapproval, he lifted my body up with ease, placing me against the headboard and I hesitantly, sadly, returned to an upright sitting position. Thankfully my breathing returned to normal and my spiking heart rate gradually simmered. Jesus that was insanely hot and I'd let him do it again. Work his magic in anyway he desires and grant the head spinning trance he causes to imprison me sometime, very soon. _Shameless you are Bella, truly shameless_.

"You should eat now. It's getting cold." Edward suggested, bringing me back down to earth, his velvet voice softer then normal.

He directed his gaze over to the bowl on the tray table that remained untouched. _Oh right, the soup_.

I groaned exaggeratedly, opening my mouth to protest but closed it immediately when Edward cast a pleading look complete with narrowed eyes. As much as the stubborn, proud part of me wanted to protest, insist that I'm not hungry, my stomach had to say different, fuckin body. After pouting irritably, I dug in, savoring the medium hot liquid as it's flavor and warmth filled my throat and enticed my senses. I hadn't realized I was being watched or the little fact that ashamedly I'm eating like a savage, feral caveman, until a light chuckle made me freeze on the spot. With my spoon suspended in midair and my opened food filled mouth, I flashed a puzzled expression then mumbled,

"What?"

Instantly a sheepish mask clouded his face as Edward cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Nothing, It's just,"

I blushed profusely but did my best to pay no mind, placing the spoon inside my mouth once again. After a couple of sloppy chews, I said incoherently,

"You can say it. I eat like a ravenous pig."

Edward laughed heartily, the melodious echoes made my belly flip flop continuously. Damn I really missed his laugh all these years. Even though it sounds different, insanely beautiful different, my ears detect the slight husky quality that was once his. The one that belonged to Eddie Masen.

"You mean an adorable, ravenous pig."

His lips twitched and I could tell he was fighting the smile but it released anyhow, presenting his signature, lopsided one and instantly I was under another enchanting spell. That was until my mind processed his teasing yet insulting comment. _Oh that gorgeous, heart stopping, cocky_... with a raised brow and a challenging glare I threatened playfully,

"Watch it Masen! I have a spoon, hot soup and not afraid to use them."

Rapidly my right hand raised the spoon in midair, preparing to flick the liquid at him at a moments notice, while failing miserably to keep a straight face. Edward mocked my playful threatening glare with one of his own and then grinned widely. So wide it showed all of his flawless pearly white teeth, and for a split second my eyes were lost in their perfection and beauty. But my admiration was interrupted when Edward inched himself closer stopping when our faces were centimeters apart.

"I'd like to see you try Swan." He dared, using the most sultry voice I've ever heard him use as of late.

Proud of myself for retaining my poker face and from doing do, I decided to accept his challenge. However before the spoon was even launched, it landed right back inside the bowl carefully but at lightning speed. _The liquid didn't each splash out, how is that fuckin possible? _I groaned haughtily, crossing my arms sourly, then pouted mirroring a damn three year old who was being a sore loser after losing a game. Edward roared into heaping laughter which made me deepen the pout even further while my cheeks puffed out.

"Sorry, just simply couldn't resist."

My lips pursed tightly as I gave him a beyond peeved look. "Show off. It's no fair, you and your fuckin superhero powers."

Edward snorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes disdainfully and I could have sworn he grumbled under his breath, "Superhero, anything but, more like super villain."

I opened my mouth to disagree with his snide but chose against it, instead eager to break the tension with a soft smile. He returned it halfheartedly then our eyes connected intensely and after a minute of awkward silence we both laughed. After the happy, warm sounds subsided, Edward's lovely face wore another preoccupied mask, his honey orbs targeting on the soup bowl.

"You should have some more, it will help you feel better. Go on."

My head shook stubbornly, pretending to disregard the pleading yet scolding look Edward gave. I didn't want to be a pain in the ass this time but suddenly my appetite subsided. The several thoughts that are racing through my overworking brain ruling over the hunger. It's time for him to finally tell me, I just really hope he's ready. As if he read my mind, Edward's shoulders tensed as he hastily scooted off the bed then strolled across the room, halting at the room entryway. With his backside facing me, his voice muttered,

"Well since all is taken care of, I'll leave you to be." Edward hesitated as if considering what to do or say next and then peeked over his left shoulder but refusing to gaze directly into my eyes.

"Can I, do you need anything else before I.."

My lips parted ready to respond but then a startled gasp released out of my throat instead when something unexpectedly caught my eye. How did I miss this before? Because you didn't see this much of him before remember? Until this evening, Edward insisted that I'd only view him in the dark, hence why my eyes didn't catch this previously. My trembled hands quickly grabbed the handles of the tray table, lifted it off my lap carefully then bending over the side of the bed to set it down on the floor. Edward watched curiously as I slowly reverted to my seating position, then immediately glared at his left wrist, the sleeves of his shirt were pushed up just enough to expose his translucent marble skin. My curious, mortified eyes attentively examined the evident blue and purple veins, following them until it met with that incredible faint tinted shape. Even from where I'm sitting the mark's very detectable, so deep and intricate that it's hard to miss. There as clear as day in the center of his flesh, was a detailed and prominent crescent shape scar. _Oh. My. God, Jesus, noo..._

"Bella, what is it?"

Edward turned to directly face me then walked tentatively over in my direction, halting when noticing my appalled and curious facial expression. I swallowed thickly my chest tightening from a wave of dread and it became incredibly trying to breathe.

"There is something else." I finally replied, "You can tell me what that is on your wrist. Then tell me what happened the day of," I broke off when Edward exhaled deeply.

His eyes were dark and steely as a grim, sober expression etched on his face. "Bella, really consider what you are asking. Do you really want to go back to that day? I guarantee what you'll hear won't be pleasant."

I just stared back at him, my eyes blinking away the wetness that itched to shed. He's right, do I want to put myself, more so him, through the torture of reliving that very tragic day? While part of me was tempted to chicken out of hearing the gut wrenching tale, a bigger part wants to hear it all, since it will answer so many questions, maybe bring us both a little bit of closure. Before fully thinking it further I nodded my head in answer and Edward acknowledged it by closing his eyes and inhaling heavily.

This is it. There's no turning back. I'm finally about to discover everything and it will undoubtedly shake my world to the very core.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Angelo mio, la mia ragione di esistere**_** *My angel, my reason for existing***_

_**A/N: I know a cliffie, sorry :) All right the next two chapters will be Edward's story, finally. LOTS will be revealed and there will be some sexy times too :) But then it will be Chapter 16 finally, which I LOVE and I have a feeling you all will too since a certain Cullen makes a grand appearance, not to mention the action begins! Okay now an announcement, I made a For Eternity Fan Page over in Facebook, the linky is on my profile. Please add it if you haven't done so. The reason I'm really pushing it is because I will be posting teasers for the next chapters on there, posts with discussions, we can discuss the characters, you can ask me questions about the story, make suggestions etc. Plus there are character pics up, other pictures, a music play list soon to come and much more! Please add so we can chill together, lol. Oh and one more thing from the looks of it, *crosses fingers* I should be posting weekly! But if something comes up, delaying things I'll let you all know. So, see you in chapter 14! Lots of love to you all and I love reviews as much as luv me some Emmett Cullen aka Kellan Lutz!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Edward's Story Pt 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Happy Sunday to you all! As promised a weekly update, okay so I'm off by over a day, lol. But you won't hold it against me right? Anyhow I really do hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm sure you noticed the title says part one. Yes, this chappie is a two parter. I wanted to leave you all hanging in suspense at the end, :) I hope that Edward's story is what you all anticipated, it was pretty difficult for me to think of it when I had months ago. I thought of changing it but one, I'm too lazy and drew blanks on another idea and two, I like it. Well not like it, cause its tragic, but you get what I mean. Anyway, enough babbling for now. On to the usual thank you's for all the wonderful reviews, pm's, adding this story to your favorites, alerts list, moi being your fav author, etc. It really makes me all warm inside ;) Okay, now on with it, by the way, intense stuff ahead and of course a little lemons! Chat with you at the end!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: It's STILL not mine but the awesome SM's! However plots & characterizations are mine! Copyright 2011, L.K. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and graphic sexual content.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 14: Edward's Story Part 1**_

The agony engraved on Edward's face and eyes was so staggering, it nearly brought me to tears. _Dammit, why did I bring it up? Hasn't he been through enough? _His eyes slipped closed, his lips creasing into a thin line and every inch of his upper body strained greatly as he twisted his back to me again. I granted my eyes to wander up and down, examining every part of his divine frame. Starting from the back of his silky, copper tinted hair, to his formed shoulders, his ripped, muscular back that displayed beautifully and lastly, his... ass. _Oh. My. God._ Suddenly to my own accord, my mind zoned out, submitting a vivid daydream. Edward sprinting over to where I'm seated on the bed, his moves graceful, reflecting a ravenous lion that's closing in on it's prey. Then using great aggression and unadulterated animal lust, he shreds the clothes off my body using his strong, ice cold hands. After, hovering over me, his body weight forcing me to lay down on top of the mattress, as he aligns perfectly between my parted thighs and my eyes didn't miss that he's Au natural.

His illustrious body sings to me and my insides spark to life from the skin to skin contact. His lips would meet mine softly, seductively and I would eagerly match his sensual sweet kiss with hot, eager lips. But then I'd push the envelope, granting him to taste my tongue while he kisses lengthy, hard and ravenously, causing me to almost lose breath as a result. Meanwhile, his long, thick, creamy white member rests over the tip of my core, teasing it tortuously and I jerk my hips in reaction while flashing a passionate, pleading look which reads; I want him and need all of him so desperately. He then whispers my name, his voice laced with such love, devotion and passion my eyes react, tearing up lightly. Just as my lips separate and a soft moan evades, Edward would murmur, _**"I love you my Angel." **_in Italian or whatever damn language, doesn't matter since it sounds unbelievably sexy.

I echo back the same sentiment, then groan his name breathlessly as our lips heatedly connect once more. While our lips move with such wild abandon, his stone hands grip under my thighs roughly, then directing my legs to circle over his lower back. Our kissing gradually slows just as his granite erection slowly enters inside my soaked, wet sex. I gently disconnect my mouth off of his, to gaze attentively into those heavenly golden eyes of his that are brimmed with love, affection and arousal. His creamy white lids are hooded and pure feral lust is expressed on his face, my breathing hitches while returning the look as my heart races deafeningly against my heaving chest. My core muscles would then squeeze and release, allowing wetness to seep out, gently flowing like a river.

"Edward." I whimper, throwing him a imploring, dire gaze.

God, the way his fuckin frigid flesh feels inside my warmth, is causing my head to spin and my entire insides to insanely numb. His shaft pulsates rapidly at the peek of my entrance, mocking me yet again, taking his sweet time to enter further inside. Edward's mouth twitches into that crooked grin of his, his eyes brightening, expressing arousal and mischievousness. My labored breathing encompasses the soundless space and I moaned fervidly the second his granite member started to sluggishly insert inside my soaked, aching center.

_**"I will make you mine." **_he vowed, his voice sultry yet dark. I gasped, then cried out, my hands stiffly grabbing a hold of the bed comforter as my eyes watch in sheer anticipation when he guides his shaft further inside.

Gentle, lustful pants caught me off guard, breaking my mind out of the deep reverie I was in. Holy shit, that was madly graphic, wait, that was real, wasn't it? Didn't that just happen? Obviously not as I'm still seated on this bed like an absolute fuckin moron, staring off into space, while the man I love is on the verge of a panic attack. Is it conceivable for vampires to experience one of those? _Do you just want to sit there and stupidly watch Swan, or do you actually want to help the guy out?_ _Christ Bella, really you are all kinds of messed up, such inappropriate timing to be thinking this way, dont you think?_ I shook my head repeatedly to halt my talkative brain, then carefully slid out of the bed. After inhaling deeply and releasing out slowly, I tentatively paced over to where Edward's positioned. But abruptly stopping when discovering his edgy state hasn't subsided, if anything, it increased times fifty. His muscles appeared more intimidating as they protruded against the thin fabric of his stylish shirt and his hands were now balled into airtight fists by his sides, leaving his knuckles to nearly break through the barrier of his flesh.

The vision of it alone made me flinch internally and for a fraction of a second I considered the option to take a step back, but of course, was unable to. The resentment, aggravation I'm still harboring towards him involving his deception and secrecy, takes a back burner to what's happening presently. _My god, look at him, he's like a scared little boy_. One who had lost his parents in a tragic accident and his own life as well, to a... My brain unexpectedly displayed graphic images of Edward's limp, horrifically injured body laying there at the scene of the accident as he takes his final breath. Then out of nowhere, a psychotic, vampire freak passes by, discovers him and drains every drop of rust within Edward's flesh. The thought of it truly makes me, there are no words. My blood stewed rapidly and it was unbearably challenging to fight back the steaming wetness from spilling over. After exhaling softly, calmly, I trained my attention back to Edward and right away feeling determined to help him through this. I couldn't help but wonder though, while taking cautious steps over in his direction, did he really bury all his memories and emotions deep in the back of his mind for all these years? Oh how there are numerous questions that still remain unanswered and a great deal more that needs to be revealed.

"Bella," he whispered in such a broken voice my ears strained to listen.

My heart immediately shattered into several tiny fragments the second my eyes locked on his, after he slowly turned to face me. Damaged, gut wrenching distress was clearly written on his beautiful face, while his eyes glistened with suspended tears that appeared reluctant to fall. _Hold up, vampires can't cry? Am I just over analyzing again or has my imagination once more gone into overdrive? No, you may be right on this theory._ There are tears evidently present but for whatever unknown reason, they're refusing to flow over. Judging from Edward's anguish stricken reflection, it doesn't appear like he's trying to delay them. God, that's so... odd and yet so tragic, baring a physical trait such as that. Honestly I haven't the faintest clue what to make of this discovery. Think about it for a second Bella, this really shouldn't come as a surprise. His heart no longer beats, he's deceased in every sense of the word, so it would make exact sense that his tear ducts are no longer functional. True but still, he's alive in my book, very much so, in every way that counts. I made a mental note about this latest discovery and filed it in the part of my brain titled: **Questions to Ask Eddie About Being a Vampire File**, waiting for a more appropriate time to ask him.

"I'm not sure how to, where to begin. It's been so long since I verbally spoke about it and-" Edward stammered, his velvet voice etched with such grief, my chest reacted by constricting distressingly.

My teeth glided back and forth over my lower lip's skin repeatedly, another effort to fight back the damn tears that persistently wanted to escape.

"It's all right Edward, you can tell me."

I paced a couple of more steps, halting when my chest brushed against his lower abdomen, then while tiptoeing, I inclined my head to eye him directly. My hands lightly trembled as they raised up, then pressed over his icy, marble cheeks. He hummed automatically from my caress, leaning his face deeper onto my warm, tender palms. My heart beat accelerated over the harmonious contact while butterflies twirled gracefully in the pit of my stomach. I seized a brief moment to inhale his pleasing, lovely scent and it flooded my lungs generously. Edward's stunning orbs captured my attention, as usual I succumbed, permitting them to bewitch and imprison my heart and soul once again.

"You're so extraordinarily warm." he noted, his tone delicate and etched with admiration. I sighed contently as my thumbs stroked the apples of his frigid cheeks.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to you being this way. So cold and just, it's-"

And there it goes, right on cue, the steamy moisture that was so anxious to escape, fell, traveling past my cheeks but before landing on my chin they were intercepted by Edward's supple lips and silky tongue. After, he planted gentle kisses on each side of my face then lapped the lukewarm skin, catching the wetness. In the heat of the moment, our mouths joined, motioning slowly and gingerly. I moaned quietly, reveling the incredible feel of his tasty, soft flesh but then the euphoric minute came to an unexpected end, when he broke free from the kiss. My lids fluttered open allowing my eyes a view of my surroundings, Edward's posture and features appeared stiff once again and my heart caught in my throat over the visual. I shamelessly admired him from head to toe, noting the shocking way he depicted a statue, unmoving and exhibiting no emotion. His eyes were closed, his lips in a firm thin line and his seraphic face contorted to a deep, tormented mask. His breathing sharp and heavy but thankfully he didn't remove my hands off his cheeks. I took a deep, steady exhale while moving my hands to gently explore the rest of his face, ceasing at his unruly hair.

A gentle etched moan freed past my throat, while exploring every strand of hair possible with my small fingers. Christ, his hair is even sexier and exquisite then it was when he was hum- I didn't care to finish the thought, opting to proceed the journey of caressing his hair and enjoying the way his gorgeous mouth parted when a groan released after each touch. My hands continued working their magic and somehow along the way, discovered myself crushing against him, joining our bodies in an intimate, heated position. His formed, muscular arms snaked around my waist and I snuggled deeper, pressing tighter, determined to unite us in a perfect embrace. The familiarity of all this spoke volumes as my mind recalled the few handful of times we held each other this way and sorrow constricted in my throat over the memories.

Minutes or several hours passed by it seemed as we clenched onto the other tenderly yet firmly, none of willing to separate. Eventually my combing of his hair stopped, as I opted to rest my arms around his shoulders, then tucking my head under the crook of his neck. A portion of me, the wishful thinking one, yearned to hear his once beating heart. However, listening to his quiet, melodic exhales is a perfect replacement. Edward soundly inhaled as his nose brushed across the peak of my head and his delightful breath engulfed my lungs. Sweet lord his flawless, beautiful body feels so extraordinary against mine. We fit perfectly, beautifully as if our torsos were specifically designed to mold only for each other. The outside world became a distant memory and we were the only ones remaining, lost in our loving, sentimental embrace. Suddenly, my body surrendered to the blissful slumber it so desperately wants to be in. My eyes tightly shutting but then pried wide open when a voice murmured,

"I awoke that morning in the best mood I've ever been in, like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders."

Immediately my head snapped up and my doe brows fixed on Edward's grave amber's as a wistful expression creased his face. He carefully unwrapped us from our secure hold and I prevented back the frown that almost wrinkled my lips. He gazed at me attentively with a mixture of emotions written on his face. My heart beat drummed irregularly more and more by the second and the air in my lungs tightened, causing me to feel suffocated as a result. Waves of nerves settled right in the pits of my abdomen and no matter how hard I tried to calm them, it fought back forcefully. I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments, then released out a slow, deep exhale and just when the anxiousness was so close to drifting away, Edward's smooth tone captured my attention.

"After our conversation and the kisses we shared the previous evening, I had a good idea about where things stood between us, what we desired for our future together." Edward released a grave filled sigh and my chest automatically strained painfully over the heartbreaking sound.

He then rapidly and smoothly perched himself on the edge of bed, sitting in a tense position with slouched shoulders. His long legs stretched out across and I was in awe over the length and definition to them. I twisted halfway then strolled over to him, ceasing once there was a few inches gap between us. I assessed him longingly, wishing to touch him soothingly, console him by combing through his tousled locks again or stroke his cheeks, then cup them with the palms of my hands. But unfortunately my body was reluctant to move, forcing my feet to firmly rest, leaving me no other option but to observe him.

Edward utilizing human speed, slowly rested his arms over his knees then in a blur like manner, scratched the back of his head with his elegant, pretty fingers. Thankfully, Edward's voice distracted my mind from obsessing over his angelic, unbelievable beauty.

"I remember having no idea what I wanted to do after scraping the plan to attend NYU. Since choosing to attend school in Seattle instead, that way I would be nearby, for you." His topaz orbs slowly flickered upward to gaze deep into my guilt etched eyes. I matched his stare, giving him a wistful, tender look while nodding my head, silently encouraging him to proceed.

Edward frowned woefully, his facial expression switching to a neutral one as he glared directly at the wall to the left of him. Meanwhile I examined his face, admiring his out worldly beauty, then navigated my eyes up and down, searching for more of those crescent shaped marks such as the one that's tattooed on his wrist. However, my investigating was stopped short before it even started, when Edward's gentle, musical voice summoned me to give him my undivided attention once again.

"I already informed my father about my change of plans on graduation night. The ones that weren't suitable for the life he had outlined for me." Edward's voice almost broke then quickly recovered, switching back to it's previous monotone.

Suddenly his lips twisted into an intimidating snarl, revealing his brilliant white teeth. They were gritting so roughly, I feared that they may shatter in half without warning. His jaw rigidly set as if engraved from marble and his hands rolled up into closed fists and rested over his knees. It was becoming quite impossible to just stand there and not sit next to him, console him in hopes it would bring him back to somewhat of a better state of mind. Because quite frankly, this simmering anger that's almost erupting out of him, is scaring the shit out of me. Edward sighed remorsefully, turning his head to face me. Once detecting the panic and worry that my eyes and face expressed, he flashed an apologetic smile.

"I smell your fear mio angelo. I'm all right, promise, come here." He patted the vacant space next to him, his buttery pools wordlessly pleading me to join him.

Hesitantly, my feet directed the way over to the edge of the bed, then seated a few spaces away, all though I longed to be much closer. As if he suddenly had the ability to read my thoughts, Edward carefully turned me to face him, then gingerly lifted my body and set me down on his lap. My heart and insides instantly livened the second his icy body and my warm one attached in a loving hold, while the intense emotions I'm harboring left me on the verge of tears. He carefully placed his large, cool hands over mine then intertwined our fingers as his eyes fixed on my questioning and uneasy ones.

His liquid pools enticed me in, capturing my heart, soul, hypnotizing me and taking my breath away. But then my heart rate increased, panic constricting my throat as a bundle of nerves pressed against my chest so fiercely, it was impossible to ignore. His frigid, granite hands soothingly brushed my shaky fingers and though his touch felt wonderful like always, it didn't quite settle down the anxiousness that plagued my entire being. Edward then angled over, stopping just when there was a minimal gap between our faces. My head automatically swirled, a natural reaction when my nose captured a deep inhale of his aromatic scent.

"Bella," he whispered, evident anguish and sadness in his lovely voice.

Our eyes held their intense gaze and with perked ears, I was ready to listen attentively to every word. Edward suddenly withdrew his left hand off of mine to tenderly stroke a loose strand of hair that dangled over my right eye. Then delicately moved it, tucking it behind my right ear and after threw a serious, warning glare that made my heart leap straight to the middle of my throat.

"Everything that I'm about to share will without a doubt, impact you. We can't go back from here Isabella. Only forward, you understand?"

His eyes reflected heart wrenching pain and amazingly, I deciphered the expression he presented, which interpreted he was hesitant in proceeding, hoping I wanted to opt out from listening. For his sake I wanted more then anything to stop him before he even started. I don't want him to relive what he went through that morning all over again, just like I'm positive he doesn't. But the reality is, this needs to be finally shared, no matter how much it will ache to hear or for him to speak of it after so many years. After nodding my head once and giving him another reassuring look, Edward sighed softly, then murmured in a strained, low voice,

"My father refused to acknowledge my existence for days following graduation. As you recall I'm certain." He threw a knowing glare my way and I returned it with a sorrowful nod.

The burning, torturous weight on my chest doubled with each passing second and I only heard the very beginning of the tale. _Keep it together Swan! Christ, he needs you now more then ever, the last thing you should do is fall apart, be strong, stop being fuckin selfish for once! You owe him, you owe him a great deal. _After discreetly shutting my lids briefly and releasing a quiet exhale, I pushed all my endless ponders to the very back of my mind, then waited patiently for him to continue.

"All though he wouldn't attempt to have an open mind and actually pay attention to what I was voicing, I wasn't going to let that stop me from finally getting what I longed for. Finally embracing the dream that turned into a reality." Edward immediately stared at me pensively and my heart automatically lowered, sinking down all the way to my toes. I was all too aware what he meant by that cryptic statement and the magnitude of guilt that slammed fiercely against my chest, was staggering.

He placed his silky hand against my right cheek, just barely making contact with my flushed and tingled skin, handling it like it's a piece of delicate glass. Instinctively I leaned into his arctic palm while inhaling his dulcet aroma and it satiated my lungs and chest generously. The way his frigid, stone flesh feels against my heated, soft one as it awakens every cell of my body and brings it to a state of rapturous intoxication.

"You Bella," Edward murmured affectionately. His voice laced with such pure love, my heart instantly reacted, hammering in a steady yet tense rhythm against my ribs. "You were my dream." He breathed out shakily, stroking my cheek lovingly with the back of his granite fingertips.

"Edward, I," I stammered, my tone thick and etched with emotion, suddenly at a loss for words.

Honestly, what else can I say other then how sorry I am? I'll never forgive myself as long as I'm still breathing regarding all the agony I put him through. I will eternally regret not acknowledging the true feelings I bared for him all those years ago, for foolishly denying it and wasting so much precious time as a result. But now here we are, reunited after almost seven years, years that I thought he was deceased, years we're unable to claim back, which is so heartbreaking come to think of it. I have to stop comprehending over the what if's? Because, damn, a once in a lifetime opportunity is being presented to me, no matter how I'm unworthy of it. A second chance is being offered to the both of us. I for one, would be a fool not to embrace it, to seize it.

The real question at this rate is, will Edward want to take a risk with his heart again? Does he see the possibility for us to finally have a future together, the one we dreamed of, once upon a time? _What are you insane? Of course he will risk it all once again in order to have a real shot of happiness with you. Amazingly, even after all the fuckin pain you've caused, he still wants and loves you, hasn't he made that evidently clear?_ All of a sudden, emptiness invaded my insides like a deep, intimate bond had been broken and it quickly registered why, Edward pulled away from our warm, comfortable nearness. I held back a disappointed sigh but shoved aside my inner pity party to train in on the words that slipped out of his lips next,

"As I said before, the day was beginning to appear exceptionally well, something I hadn't experienced much in my mortal life." Edward chuckled bitterly, his face expressing somberness while his eyes darkened significantly.

He captured my hand in his again and I reveled over it's cold and polished texture. Out of my own control, my mind pondered about how sitting on his lap was like resting on a magnificent statue, it's astoundingly surreal. My eyes observed his face, soaking in each detail as he switched expressions every few seconds or how his brows crinkled together when he was lost deep in thought. He seemed to tense the longer I stared and it pained me that it bothered him, so I decided to give him just the slightest caress. But just as my finger pad ghosted his translucent skin, his voice startled me, snapping the dense trance I was under.

"I was just about to phone you to make plans for the day when my mother stormed inside my room. And even now, several years later, I'll never forget the look upon her face and eyes. She appeared utterly distressed and it wasn't necessary for her to elaborate on what I already suspected. Naturally it was about my father and judging from the terrified look in her eyes, it could only mean one thing. He was on the verge of having one of his erratic episodes." Edward's face settled on a furious and heartbroken expression. My heart clenched over the view while dawning nerves crawled up my spine.

"My Mother informed that we were going out for a short while, no questions asked and simply explaining that my Father wanted to go for a drive. But of course being the typical teenager, I thought they just wanted to ruin my day. So I calmly told her I already had something going and that I would spend time with them later on. But my mom ignored my protests, continuing to look terrified, lost in her deep state of, well, where ever she was in her mind. Suddenly her unsteady breathing caught me completely off guard and she walked over to me where I was seated on the edge of my bed. She then cupped my face with her small, cool hands, gazing intently into my eyes and all though some of my human life's memories are fuzzy and distorted, I recall the fear etched on her beautiful face like it was yesterday."

Edward cut short to inhale sharply, then averted his amber orbs on my face the instant he picked up my puzzled expression. Based on what he stated, vampires lose their mortal memories when they're turned. Well that sucks but at the same time it's fascinating and I really want to know why that happens, if there is a reason. Once more he astonishingly read me well, figuring out my silent question and then clarified,

"When we're turned, our human memories become very faint. But in my case, I recollect nearly every detail of that morning right until the accident and after. It's simply unheard of for one of our kind to remember so much of their mortal life."

Edward's lips were in a thin line as his eyebrows raised, throwing a "do you understand" look. I didn't want to delay him from sharing his story any further, so I nodded reassuringly trying to maintain a neutral mask. Which of course he didn't buy since I'm apparently that damn decipherable.

"I'll explain more regarding that topic later, my love."

I shot him a thankful glare and the corners of his mouth curled up, displaying a near half smile which was short lived and replaced by a frown. Edward inhaled deeply and from the split second serene expression on his face, I had a feeling that he had helped himself to a lungful of my potent, tempting aroma. I smiled timidly, subtly informing him that I was aware of his actions and he grinned sheepishly, then whispered under his breath,

"Semplicemente bella."

Oh good gracious, he's speaking in Italian again. Does he even realize what that does to me? The magnitude effect it has on my heart. I blushed in response lowering my eyes and a slight chuckle erupted out of his mouth, then it was my turn to greedily inhale. He laughed once more, the sounds like a peaceful, romantic melody. I didn't realize I was under another deep spell, no thanks to him, until cool fingers glided across my jawline and my breath hitched over the heart stopping caress. _Bella, get a grip woman! At this rate it will be sunrise by the time he finishes telling his story._ _Right, dammit. Seriously, this dazzling thing he has going is quite remarkable and a little bit annoying. Oh, who am I kidding, it's anything but._ Thankfully, Edward cleared his throat, bringing me back to earth and I flickered my gaze over to him, analyzing him carefully as he proceeded onward, picking right up where he left last.

"I asked my mother if my father had been drinking. She vehemently tried to deny it but the answer was unmistakable in her eyes and on her face. I remember stalking angrily out of my room, charging down the steps, looking for my father. Once I found him I demanded that he hand me over the car keys, suggesting for myself to drive instead. But he unheeded my request, treating me like I was gum on the bottom of his shoe. Then foolishly, I flat out stated that I refuse to go anywhere with him until he sobers up. That was the final straw, what broke him out of his drunken state just long enough to acknowledge me. He crossed over to me, leaving no space between us and replied in a eerily steady yet dark voice,

**'**_**"You will go Edward, we will have a family breakfast and discussion." ' **_

"The steely, grave look his eyes projected was enough to make me squirm, feel worthless as I always did for most of my human existence. Before long, my mother and I agreed to participate in something that we were both very unwilling to. I just knew nothing good would come out of my father's plans. Especially when he was-"

Edward trailed off, squeezing his eyelids firmly closed and his entire frame tensed again, so much so it became slightly painful to sit on his lap. His mouth set in a grim line, his jaw taut rigidly and his nostrils flared. I choked on an aching sob while my heart ripped over the torment that's rolling off of him in massive waves. I sucked in a slow, deep breath to simmer down the umpteenth amount of emotions that are invading my mind and it helped fairly, until Edward spoke again.

"If I had known that day would have been the last I ever spent with my parents, I would have said, would have-" He murmured. His voice laced with such gut wrenching suffering, I acted upon instinct, tentatively directing my free hand over to his gorgeous hair and gliding across the top soothingly.

"It's okay." I whispered comfortingly, "Edward, it's, I mean, um,"

I stopped short when recognizing how insensitive I must sound. _I mean, shit, telling him its okay, seriously Bella? How is it __**okay**__ that his parents were brutally killed in a car accident and Edward scarcely survived to tell the tale? How is any of that fuckin okay? _Unexpectedly fiery tears covered my eyes to my dismay and I chewed on my lower lip roughly to prevent them from slipping. Edward hummed complacently in response to my tender combing of his hair and I found comfort in my ability to relax him. All of a sudden, my hand was no longer caressing his hair and my body no longer perched on his soft, cool lap, instead a firm but comfortable mattress took his place. Jesus, when, how, seriously how did I miss that? One second we were in a wonderful embrace and then he just pulled away, why? My anxious eyes took in Edward, as he paced back and forth in front of me, with hands jammed deep inside his jeans front pockets. I held my breath, while my heart hammered almost painfully against my chest as I anxiously waited to hear his next words.

"The car ride was quiet, mixed with tension in the small, enclosed space and my Mother tried to ease it by starting a random conversation. Which unfortunately for her was pointless, my father hadn't said one word since him and I talked back at the house, just continued to drive with this blank expression on his face. While I did whatever necessary to distract myself, to not stir up any attention. So that's when I texted you, remember?"

Edward glanced at me quickly, observing my reaction and I looked intently at him, nodding wordlessly. My mind automatically reminded me about the texting we had done that morning, discussing our plans for that day. All the while I was beyond excited and nervous to see him because it would be different then the other times I did. That day we were going to hang out as an item, though taking things slow but nonetheless, I was over the moon about it. While chatting with him, enjoying lighthearted and fun conversation through the messages, he was dealing with tough issues regarding his father. If I had only known more about what he was going through, known that was the last time I would ever speak to him for several years, I would have... The air in my lungs seemed to nearly escape, the walls closing in around and it became more and more difficult to breathe, to think. It really hadn't registered that by him sharing what happened that morning, it would take us back to a place and time that was beyond devastating.

"Easy Bella, you need to try to relax and breathe sweetheart."

Edward's silky voice startled me, bringing me back to the present and after shaking my head a few times, I glared at him once more with a puzzled expression. He halted his pacing only to acknowledge my look, his beautiful butterscotch pools burning with such intensity as the corners of his mouth twitched just a little.

"Your breathing Bella is pretty unstable and your heart rate is over the roof, please try to take it easy. Do you want me to stop for now?"

Oh right, Mr. Super Powers himself, how could I have almost forgotten he can hear my erratic breathing and my alarming heartbeat so easily? I sighed heavily, willing my body to pull itself together. Thankfully it cooperated, aiding my breathing to a stable level and my heart controlled it's relentless thumping. _Never mind that Bella, think back to what he last said._ He's once more trying to opt out of this and if I wasn't so completely on edge and heartbroken, I would call him on it. But part of me understands his hesitation, I mean hell, every second he's getting closer to revealing what exactly happened and that's enough to tempt me into pleading him to not utter another word. However, since I'm sadistic and curious I preferred for him to continue.

Edward frowned, clearly displeased, already aware of my answer by the expression that's planted on my face. He sighed woefully then muttered,

"I figured as much, why did I even ask?"

"Sorry Eddie. But I just think you should finish. I mean, if you want, because I really want to hear," I cut myself short, ceasing the verbal vomit before it worsened. _Christ Bella, cant you attempt to speak like a normal human being? And seriously, were you just about to say you really want to hear about his untimely "death"? You might as well ask him to give you the entire gory play by play while you're at it! Dammit brain, that's enough out of you!_

Edward cleared his throat, turning his back to me, remaining still in place and then shook his head. "No, it's I who should be apologizing. Telling you this is more difficult then I anticipated."

God, my heart is incapable of splitting anymore then it is right this moment. It's killing me to see him this way and all I want to do is is wrap my arms snugly around his middle and back, embrace him using all the strength I own. Then whisper words of comfort in his ear while stroking his baby soft hair. I've come to an insane, unbelievable realization that his emotions are mine as well. I feel every ounce of his happiness, sadness, anger and even jealously. How is this possible, especially after being apart for such a long length of time? I'm aware that him and I have always shared a connection, one that's raw, genuine and unbreakable. But is he aware of it also? Does he feel all of my emotions too? A thick sounding sigh lured me out of my deep train of ponders and instantly I directed my attention to Edward.

"The silence in the car started to take a toll on all of us, causing the already present hostility to cloud. My mother had given up on the idea to push my father and I to speak to the other, giving us the cold shoulder while throwing us a disapproving glare. Even though the guilt was eating at me over seeing my mom so torn, it didn't completely take away the happiness I felt. The excitement was building up after each time I reread the texts you sent. Savoring each one, committing them to memory, seemed ridiculous perhaps-" Edward trailed off, looking deep into eyes while flashing a sheepish grin.

My heart fluttered warmly over the touching words and I could feel the aching sob lodged in the middle of my throat as stinging wetness blurred my vision. Had I known that I was the last person to give him a little bit of happiness that fateful day, I would have said more, laid out all the cards and finally revealed to him my feelings. _Bella, remember what he said; no looking back, only moving forward._ But damn easier said then done, the events of this whole evening have stirred up so many old memories, feelings and wounds. It's starting to take a toll on me and I'm positive it is on him as well. Once more Edward's voice interrupted my internal ramble, his tone etched with such despair my chest tightened in reaction.

"It was those texts and you, that kept me sane throughout the uncomfortable car ride." Edward's brows bunched as another bittersweet expression laced on his angelic appearing face.

My heart pumped much too erratically and rapidly against my ribs, the deafening noises ringing my eardrums. _Pull yourself together, for him dammit, he needs you to be strong_. But there's just this suspicion I cant shake, this knot of dread that's plaguing my chest, my stomach, a warning that the worse is yet to being told.

"Just when I was about to listen to some music on my mp3 player, my father unexpectedly grabbed my attention by verbalizing one word. His voice brimmed with such immense anger and disappointment that it's impossible to forget.

**" '**_**Why."**_ he demanded.'

"I saw his eyes glaring at me heatedly, as they reflected off the rear view mirror, presenting his signature Edward Masen _"angry at the world" _look. And automatically waves of nerves rolled relentlessly in my stomach. My mother appeared utterly nervous at that point since she already knew what was coming. A storm, one that was brewed by my father himself. I watched as her shaky hand reach out and gently touch his shoulder to relax him before he even started. Naturally he chose to childishly ignore her, his attention sorely trained on the road ahead, behaving like nothing was even said. Deadpan silence radiated between us all for several long moments and eventually I just shrugged it off, figuring that maybe he was speaking to himself." Edward cut himself short, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly then withdrew a shuddering exhale.

He lowered his gaze, directly staring at my room's carpeted floor, then it happened so suddenly my head spun. Edward balled his hands into tight fists, that hung freely to either side of him. His shoulders tensed greatly and his jaw locked so tautly I was sure it would crack at any given moment. Glacial shivers radiated up and down my spine and throughout the rest of my insides, numbing and freezing my bones. My bodies alarming responses pushed me to mentally and emotionally brace myself. I was proud that I was able to keep a neutral expression but yet was unable to stare directly at him, if I did, there's no predicting what my reaction would be.

"Out of the blue, my father spoke again, this time using a composed tone that was quite frankly, more intimidating then when he raised his voice.

**"'**_**Why would you give up your dream?' **_He had asked."

"My mother and I watched as his hands clutched onto the steering wheel so vise like his knuckles colored a bone white and appeared like they were about to break off his skin. I didn't dare match his fiery gaze, cowardly keeping my eyes lowered. But then I stole a peek and what I saw will forever be etched in my mind. His eyes displayed utter disappointment, sadness and rage, also bloodshot from the effects of the-" Edward shook his head, exhibiting his struggle with maintaining composure over the heart breaking memory.

It's simply baffling how he's able to defy the odds regarding the loss of human memories when you're an immortal. I of all people can relate somewhat, knowing from experience that they're some memories that are simply too traumatic to forget. I swallowed hard, shoving back down another sob that was itching to release, rapidly blinking back tears that was determined on escaping. Edward then caught me off guard by turning around and facing me, gazing evenly into my doe browns. God, his eyes all though remaining their stunning golden tint, had darkened, blazed and reflected such intensity, giving me a view into his very soul.

"He was so enraged Bella, so bitter and it killed me that I was the cause of it." Edward ceased short once more, running a trembling hand through his now very disarrayed hair. Good God I want to be the one to do that, to comfort him in that manner.

**" 'Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you giving up your lifelong dream Edward? Why?'"**

Edward's raised voice caught me off guard, so much so I flinched lightly in reaction. Quickly and inconspicuously I focused on him, who seemed unaware of my presence, deeply submerged in his tragic, grief-stricken memories. Taking a chance, I hesitantly pushed myself off the bed, ready to walk over to him only to stop short and sit back down when Edward's unrecognizable voice startled me.

"I wasn't even allowed to defend myself, my father kept rambling and attacking me by using the power of words.

**" '**_**You gave up a scholarship Edward! A full ride to one of the best law schools. A chance in a lifetime opportunity that most of these kids in this podonk town only dream of! I set you up an internship with one of the best damn attorneys I know, so he could take you under his wing. So that you could witness first hand what's its like to work at a law firm. And not just any law firm but-**_'"

**" 'Edward please. Not here, not now.'"** My mother urged in a soothing yet reprimanding voice." Edward cut off once more which granted me a brief second to marvel over his voice skills. Jesus Christ, I'm not sure if he's realizing it but he's imitating his parent's voices to a T which by the way is kind of creeping me out.

"All my father had to do was throw my mother a silent, fierce look and her mouth closed then directed her attention to glancing out the window. Where as I just had to behave like the ass of an eighteen year old I was, by presenting my own arguments.

_**" 'Seattle has great colleges," **_I informed him, _**" 'UDub has outstanding degree programs, classes, teachers and Seattle has one of the top hospitals in the country, which is perfect since I'll be studying-'" **_

"I had stopped right there since unfortunately my father was plainly aware of what my mouth would say next. You'd think most parents would be thrilled, even over the moon that their child wanted to study medicine. But no, not him. Because his obstinate mind was set on one thing and one thing only. His desire was for me to pursue_** his dream, **_live the life he claimed he never experienced. I never understood that, from the looks of it, he had it all, a unexpected successful career in a small town, married to a beautiful, devoting wife and father to a son who wasn't troubled and straight narrowed. But it was never, enough..." Edward's topaz pools shined with wetness that refused to free. My heart sank to the very depths of my twisted stomach over the distressing sight, while the air in my lungs seemed to almost diminish.

"Edward," I whispered sympathetically.

He flashed me a half gentle smile that didn't touch his eyes or affect the grim expression on his beautiful face. "I'm all right love, promise." He assured gently, his tone velvety smooth again.

The traitor tears then effortlessly flowed but before they could make a trail over my cheeks, his fingertips captured them, this time swiping my heated, damp skin tenderly. I sighed in contentment when his snow-cold pads soothingly caressed my right cheekbone then slowly navigating over to my jawline. My eyes then met his and immediately were captive by their hypnotic depths.

"Are you all right? Shall I proceed?"

His question pulled me out of the heavy, intoxicated spell I was under for the millionth time it seemed, over the coarse of the night. My conscience then pointed out how selfish I'm acting and appearing. Here he is, flat out concerned over my well being when I'm the one who should be consoling him. What the hell is wrong with me? But all I managed to do was nod weakly, submitting my best game face for his sake, then answered quietly,

"I'm fine Eddie, honest. Please, go on."

Edward stared at me apprehensively, quizzically and I nodded again, urging him with a wordless look that I want and for need him to continue. Edward sighed but obeyed, proceeding on in a flat, emotionless pitch.

**" '**_**Medical school?'"**_

"My father had enunciated the words like they were dirty.

**" '**_**You're serious?' **_he asked incredulously_**. **_

"He used the rear view mirror to glare at me before diverting his attention to the road. I was a coward as usual when in his presence and refused to stare back because I couldn't handle the disappointment he harbored for me. Nonetheless I refused to back down because I believed in what I wanted and no matter what he said, I wasn't going to change my mind. Suddenly the car accelerated at an near dangerous speed and my mother tried to reason with him, suggested that he slow down but he refused to. At that rate, he was irrational, short tempered, just, no longer my father. But of course, he never was quite himself while under the influence." Edward chuckled bitterly, "I tried to coax him as well but he yelled over my voice. Then, thunder howled in the distance, vibrating the car windows and massive rainfall appeared soon after. I noticed the road seemed barely visible even to the greatest pair of eyes but that didn't stop my father from having another rampage,"

**" '**_**All for a girl, right? Huh son!'" **_He looked completely volatile, his eyes blazing yet underlined immense dislike. It crushed my heart, until he said..."

Edward halted to release a sharp gust of breath. His chest heaved alarmingly, abnormally and the mask that displayed on his face was abruptly frightening. His jaw flexed then tightened and pure anger seemed to roll off him in monumental waves. My breath caught as a flow of panic slammed against my chest causing my heart rate to spike dangerously. A burst of intuition made my abdomen churn and I felt like I was going to be literally sick. I struggled to pull myself together, brush aside the negative feelings as paranoia. But deep down quite aware of why Edward's reacting this way. I wanted to stop him before he even started but was fuckin unable to find my voice, leaving me no other option but to hear the words that will wound my heart. He stole a quick glance my way, his face expressed remorse, while his lips moved so quickly it was almost impossible to catch what was voiced.

**" '** _**It's that Bella Swan girl. Charlie Swan's daughter**_.**' "** My father accused venomously, his voice laced with pure hatred and I shuddered. **" '**_**You're giving up your life, the best opportunities, for her? For a hussy, know it all, holier then thou bitch?' " **_

Edward's voice rumbled so profoundly it echoed and I swear the bed trembled just slightly. It was beyond trying to keep my temper in line, to ignore my blood as it boiled heatedly underneath my flesh._ Mr. Masen is dead, it wouldn't be right to think ill of him, but then again, who was he to fuckin judge, speak about me in such a cruel manner?_ But if I'm to be honest, I don't disagree with his assessment regarding my character. He was right, I was a know it all, I was a bitch. I had treated Edward beyond cruelly most days. Eerily however, history has an unbelievable way of repeating itself. Here I am years later, treating Edward like shit, lashing out at him for ridiculous reasons and throwing Jake in his face just to intentionally make him suffer. It's high school all over again. I don't think it's conceivable to loathe myself more then I do this very second. _I will right things between us, somehow, someway._ My thoughts dissipated suddenly when my eyes noticed Edward squeezing his lids securely shut, his mouth angrily pursed and while his nostrils flared he continued,

"Right then something inside me erupted and all I saw was red, the fury that stirred within took me by surprise. Sure my father was capable of upsetting me often but at that moment I hated him. So much that I wanted to punch him square on his smug, righteous face. But instead I lashed out at him, the fear I bared for him entirely gone because all I thought about was how he heartlessly insulted the only girl I ever loved.

**" 'Don't**_** you ever, ever speak about her that way again! You hear me you bastard, ever!'" **_

**" 'Edward, stop, don't speak to your father that way."** My mother chided apprehensively. I unheeded her plead, leaning forward in my seat towards where my father was, eying him darkly. It didn't even phase him, he concentrated on his driving, acting casually like we were having a random discussion about the weather.

_**" 'Liz, it's all right.' " **_He consoled my mother quietly. He guffawed approvingly, breaking out into a wide grin while praising, _**" 'It's fantastic to see my son finally develop a backbone. So I take it you finally became a man huh? Well, if you haven't, do what you need to do with that Swan girl and broom her fast.' " **_My father glowered at me dead straight in the eye once more and my mom gasped, clearly disturbed over his cold and twisted choice of words. I was shocked as well but that quickly flew out the window the more times my mind repeated what he said. I clenched my hands into fists, my temper exploding more and more by the second but when the next thing he said, almost pushed me over the edge,

_**" 'Son, listen to me, there are plenty of others out there. More in your caliber, you'll get over her. You have to, you can't let a woman, any woman take over and ruin your life, your dreams. If you foolishly allow it to, it will destroy you, I guarantee it.' " **_

"My father stopped his insensitive rambling when realizing the brutality of his words, how it affected the woman sitting beside him. My mother whimpered, breathing out a choked gasp as her beautiful eyes were swimming with moisture. It became very difficult to hold back from lunging at him at that point, the resentment overshadowing my better judgment. But in my defense, it was inconceivable what he implied about my mother, what he voiced about you."

Edward's face switched to a sober expression, but then just as rapidly, flipped back to the hostile one he wore previously. My mouth widely gaped, the vast shock, vice gripped my heart and chest. However there wasn't a chance to absorb the flurry of emotions because then Edward spoke using an almost inaudible, dim laced tone,

"I demanded that he pull the car over to the side of the road, since clearly he shouldn't be driving while in that state and especially because we were arguing. I should have done something more to stop him, to stop us from taking another step out the door... He dismissed my urgent pleas, driving faster with a crazed look in his eyes while muttering profanities under his breath. I didn't help any by yelling back at him, meanwhile my mother struggled to referee the both of us. All of a sudden, screeching, piercing sounds coming from a car horn captured our attention. Immediately my eyes directed over to my mother, whose face paled as a sheer terror expression displayed-

"Then everything next happened so fast, my mother screaming my father's name and he swerved the car on instinct, trying to veer it over to the side of the road. While I observed the hustle of events unfolding as something large headed straight in our direction, moving in such a rapid speed. Then, glass shattered, scattering everywhere and flying directly at us. There was so much of it, all over the place and I'd never forget my mother's blood curling screams. The car descended, turning over, the roof of the vehicle caved and crunched against me. After darkness invaded-" Edward trailed off, leaving the implicit, heart stopping words to linger.

My heart was thundering so violently, uncontrollably, I was positive it would rip out of my tightened, stinging chest. All of a sudden icy chills made itself home underneath my skin and I hugged my middle instinctively. I exhaled, paying extra attention to my breathing, making sure it wasn't unsteady or too loud so it won't alarm Edward. The last thing he needs is to see and hear me fall apart at the seams over his horrific, agonizing memories. As challenging as it is, it's necessary for me to get a damn handle of my emotions for his sake. He was right though, their ordeal was devastating, worse then I ever imagined. I'm unsure what to make of it all. Edward's lids finally reopened, revealing his worn and mournful butter eyes. It was downright wrenching to gaze at him yet I was unable to look away. Edward's face then changed again, switching to an eerie calm one as he murmured,

"We were on a abandoned stretch of road that became slick due to the endless downpour that morning and a logging truck lost control because of the pavement's poor condition. But, my father's reckless driving didn't help matters either. The head of the truck collided against the drivers side, crushing my parents instantly and the car split in half. They were killed instantly as I was informed later-" He paused briefly when detecting my perplexed look.

He sighed deeply. "I'll elaborate more on that shortly. When I finally came to, I found myself buried under the split metal of the car and it appeared that it had tumbled over an embankment. Several different sounds and activities grabbed my attention and I started to panic but then the instincts kicked in. Mustering the will to find a way out so I could get to my parents and save them. But my body was trapped underneath the metal and when I attempted to move, immediate pain shot everywhere from my head down, it was excruciating but of course," Edward smiled bleakly.

"Not as much as the venom that coursed through my veins when I was turned."

"Oh God." I interceded, my voice small and etched with sheer agony. I was completely unaware I had said anything aloud anyhow, until Edward's honey pools fixed on my face.

Ice had suddenly attacked my heart while my chest constricted once again. Time then stopped for the longest of seconds as my brain processed over his last words. _**Venom, veins, pain. **_I could feel the burning vile stir in the back of my throat, trying forcefully to release out of my mouth but thankfully I swallowed it down, wincing over the light pain. Just as my lids suppressed back prickling moisture, Edward stood across from where I sat, then crouched low in order for our faces to meet at eye level.

"Isabella, are you... maybe I should... God, I should have thought this through, realize what this would do to you after hearing this."

A lingering stillness wavered throughout the room, all though tense I found a little comfort in it as well. Perhaps since breathing in Edward's sweet, potent scent and feeling the cold that radiated off his pale skin, helped me momentarily forget all that was just said. His granite hands captured the sides of my face and his liquid eyes blazed on mine so intently, it penetrated right into my very soul. I really wish he'd be able to tune into my thoughts this exact moment. Then he would know the grief and remorse I'm carrying for him. I nodded sadly, inclining deeper onto his gentle touch and reveling over how it's warming my insides.

"I'm fine. It's you that I'm concerned about. Jesus, Eddie, I had no idea. What happened next, I mean, how were you..." I cut off because it was clear my mouth refused to verbalize the painful words. Naturally my facial expression was easy to decipher and because of that, Edward figured out exactly what I was about to ask.

"It was a woman who... well, I believed she was human at first, until.." Edward halted when catching the horrific and astonished look on my face.

He shook his head back and forth while hesitantly dropping his hands off my cool, damp cheeks. Then without uttering another word, he effortlessly and gingerly scooped my body off the bed, maneuvering me over to the middle and carefully laid me down. Just as my lips parted open, ready to protest, my warm, soft comforter covered my body securely. Before I had the chance to process what was taking place, the lights cut off and darkness invaded the now quiet space. _Damn him and his Flash speed_. Slowly I went into a sitting position, my back touching the headboard of the bed, then fixed my gaze over to where Edward stood. My eyes strained in the blackness but was able to make out his form which appeared uncomfortable. His hands jammed deep inside his jean pockets and a solemn mask etched on his bone white face.

"You need your rest now." He stated not suggested, in a emotionless tone.

My eyes narrowed instantly and I turned my head back and forth irritably.

"No, I'm okay. I'm not tired, I," Then using such surprising force, I shoved the thick comforter out of the way and glared at him accusingly.

"You cant just leave. Just expect me to go to sleep after all that has been said. Why are you keeping the rest from me?"

"Shh." Edward silenced me softly. His voice so melodious, my body almost surrendered to the deep, blissful slumber it's so desperately wants to be in. I looked on while he tensely sauntered over to the left side of the bed. Then immediately flashed an assuring gaze to ease my nerves but it didn't escape me how his eyes displayed anxiety and guilt.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. I'm not leaving, I can stay here all night if you wish." His honey pools flickered, landing on the corner of my bed. "I could sit over there while you sleep. I mean, I don't have to lay with you, if that's what you-"

I huffed dramatically, rolling my eyes, "Stop being ridiculous Edward. Of course I want you to stay. I know I said otherwise earlier and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't even ask this but I would love it if you laid beside me, please."

I paused, catching the slightest trace of a smile on those heavenly, kissable lips of his, which brightened his entire seraphic face. My heart melted over the sight and my stomach flipped. _He's so beautiful_._ Earth to Bella, don't you see what he's trying to pull? _He's once again distracting you so that you'll forget all that was previously discussed and of course, positively succeeding. The second Edward's lean, sinfully perfect body touched the mattress, I gestured my hand to stop him short.

"Oh no you don't Masen, you think it's going to be that easy." I laughed lightly when his eyes widened and confusion that settled on his face was priceless. Leave it up to me to brighten the strained, melancholy mood.

"You have to earn your way to claim a spot on here." I grinned at him teasingly and he returned it while wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Well, that can be arranged." He purred in such a sultry tone, I was oh so close to having an climax.

Christ I'd give anything just to feel his satiny, cool tongue glide up and down my moist folds while I roughly tug on his tousled hair, wordlessly urging him to keep going. The mere vision of it, caused pleasurable heat to circulate between my thighs and my lower belly clenched wonderfully. I hadn't noticed that my tongue glided across my tingling, parched lips, until the sexy sounds of Edward groaning in approval caught me off guard. So quickly that I wasn't even sure how it happened, Edward seated to the left side of me and instantly my eyes noticed his shoes were removed. Again he motioned in lightning speed, placing his strong hands on my hips, then gingerly and flawlessly lifted me up and setting me down on top of his lap. Okay this is unexpected but nice, pleasantly nice. I exhaled quietly, positioning myself so that I'm straddling him, setting my legs to either side. My body then had a mind of it's own, guiding my hips to sway back and forth slowly, rhythmically as simultaneously our mouths pressed together hungrily.

"Christ Bella." He growled through gritted teeth, his tone illegally hot and filled with utter desire.

Ecstasy started to occupy my mind, body and soul, shoving my better judgment to the far back of my mind. All I could think about was how unfucking believable he is and feels. His lips moved against mine so delicately yet heatedly and I immersed myself after each breathless kiss, paying no mind that I was almost losing breath. Edward grunted, his velvet voice laced with evident arousal. He tightened his grip on my hips but exercising caution so he wouldn't inflict any more pain on the scratches that are marked on my skin. I ground forcefully onto his muscular hips in response, dumbfounded for the briefest of seconds over how icy and rigid his torso is. Our heated eyes locked again and my arousal doubled from the steamy and desperation glare to his.

Edward's overall actions appeared slightly nervous, frantic, as if this was the only time he would ever have me this way, like it's our last moments together. It's entirely understandable after all he's been through and because of that I want to show him, tell him, that I'm not going anywhere, that I am his forever. His Greek God like body, his skin rubbing perfectly against mine, his delicious taste on my lips and tongue, is all I want this very second, more then anything else I've ever desired, even water or air. I just need more contact, want our bodies to unite as one as we verbally declare our feelings for the other.

My thoughts slowly faded when stimulating sensations blanketed inside and out of my body. The pleasurable friction caused by Edward's long, thick bulge as it guided up and down my fiery and soaked but unfortunately, clothed center.

"Mmm, good fuckin god, your scent is so... sinfully lovely." Edward whispered, his voice rich with satiable lust and my core responded again throbbing fervidly "And you're also really, really,"

"Wet." I supplied in a rough, breathless pant, then kissed him hard and frantic, just to prove him I'm no fragile little human.

Surprisingly he surrendered, giving in to the passion and yearning, reverting the kiss as his hands seized my face. His mouth motioned greedily, frantically while grunting softly under his breath. It wasn't long before our tongues did their familiar dance, except this time it was unpredictable, rough and not our usual sensual, sweet waltz. Our hips were completely in sync, circling slow and sensually, never missing a beat and fuck he feels oh so head spinning. His icy, marble lips parted from mine but quickly latched onto my jugular. I threw my head back, granting him easier access and closed my eyes, reveling over the intense, exhilarating currents that's racing through my veins. My deep moans were much too loud, it was right out embarrassing but didn't care enough to be ashamed, or who may overhear. Edward's luscious, cold as ice lips and icy tongue sucked and lapped every inch of my enticing bare skin.

"Edward, God, Ohh."

"My sweet Isabella. You are so delicious and ravishing." He whispered tenderly against the middle of my throat.

"Eddie, that feels so incredible, god." I groaned under my breath, my voice much too shaky and deep.

He cupped the hairline of my neck, grabbing a few strands of hair, while using his free hand to explore underneath my shirt. His slender, long fingers traveled across my navel, then inching their way up to my bra less, delicate breasts.

"I can do this all night if you like." Edward stated casually, as he lifted his head up from underneath my chin and immediately my eyes fluttered open the second they felt his penetrating gaze.

I nodded dazedly in reply, unable to process any of this since my head was spinning- the air coming too fast and shallow. Once again succumbing to my deepest desires, rocking my hips once more and my hands found purchase on his granite cold waist. I advanced harder and faster, fully aware I was dry humping the hell out of him like a dog in damn heat, again didn't care enough to stop. His continuous groans, grunts and moans, were music to my ears, encouraging me to keep going.

"Jesus Edward, please, just," I begged shamelessly, eying him directly throwing a aroused yet pleading expression.

I mean, he must be aware of what my body is trying to convey to him, what his body is hinting to him as well. He's choosing to torture me instead of heeding my silent request, taking his sweet ass time while savoring every curve and slope of my soft, full mound. His frigid digits caressing my pert nipple, then using his thumb and pointer finger to pull and twist the sensitive skin.

"Your breasts are beyond exquisite." He marveled in a desirous tone, mouthing and licking the base of my throat again.

I moaned breathlessly when his razor sharp teeth lightly grazed my skin, coating it afterward with his silky, cold tongue.

"Christ, your scent, your pulse, the way your heart is racing, you absolutely have concept what it does to me."

Yes, I do because the same applies to how I feel about him. Is it remotely possible that one man, well vampire, can make a woman experience such unthinkable, head spinning emotions and be real? No woman is this lucky. Most of us have fantasies. You know the ones where we conjure up the most sexy man we can imagine and envision him making us feel so amazingly wonderful that it has to be a dream. Well damn, mine is a reality this very minute and I intend on basking every touch, kiss and whatever else he desires to give. Hold up, does this mean, are we going to finally... A chilly breeze waved over the upper half of my torso, halting my over thinking brain. My eyes reflexively lowered, discovering that my shirt had been removed and I was no longer straddling his lap. Instead lying flat on my back with Edward hovering flawlessly over me, holding himself carefully so that I felt none of his weight. His honey eyes met mine just as his gorgeous, delectable mouth covered my left breast and I gasped from the cold his skin provided. Then moving much too quickly, his large hands gently spread my legs apart so he could wedge his frame between them.

"Oh God." I panted heatedly after Edward lowered his head further, stopping at just the right angle.

Then wasting no time, guiding his lips to suction over my nipple, pulling back and forth ravenously. Fuck, the way his tongue is twisting rapidly over my swollen tautness is driving me insane. More and more by the second, my lower stomach muscles coiled and tightened while warmth spread evenly, the signs that an explosive O was sure to make it's grand entrance.

"Are you about to cum my love? Or is there more I need to do in order for it happen sooner?" Edward inquired curiously, his tone etched with mischief and seduction. Instantly my heart spluttered over his sexy words, his spine tingling touches and it was sufficient to nearly drive me into cardiac arrest.

Did he seriously just ask that? Of course I want his face buried between my thighs and tongue fuck me so deliriously, I wont be able to see straight for days. But why the sudden hesitation? Why is my damn conscience suggesting that I stop him from proceeding any further? Oh damn it to hell, I cant believe I'm about to put an end to the most sensual, toe curling assault but I must. Because, how could I have missed this? _Um, duh because you're horny ass only sees what it wants to when your lost in a erotic trance_. That fine ass, manipulative immortal has been playing me. This whole red hot make out session was his way to make me forget, even for a little while, that he didn't finish explaining what else occurred the last day he was human.

I refuse to just leave it on that note, where he left off, it'll be difficult get an ounce of sleep unless he concludes the rest of the story. After exhaling heavily, I hastily pulled myself to a sitting position which unfortunately stopped Edward abruptly. He rolled off my lap, backing away slightly to kneel towards the left side of me and a puzzled, wounded expression etched on his face. The rate he was moving, I had a feeling he was oh so wonderfully close to... No, this is the right thing to do for the both of us and especially for him, sadly he needs to relive it again in order to obtain some closure.

I shook my head tensely, blindly searching for my shirt which thankfully was still in one piece as it dangled over the edge of the bed. After retrieving it, pulling it over my head and without a backward glance, I crawled out of bed. I tried to remain steady but my body swayed from side to side, an after effect from Edward's spine tingling kisses and touches. Before my clumsiness got the better of me, he was right by my side, carefully balancing me upright before my knees buckled. I took a deep breath in hopes it would rid the fiery currents that still lingered within and bring me back to earth. All of a sudden, blinding white light filtered throughout the room and it took a second to register that Edward had taken the liberty of turning on the bedside lamp. Right away, my remorse written eyes darted up to train on his slightly widened golden ones which showed such concern, my heart sank over the sight. I exhaled quietly when he held my face in his hands, angling it up so that our faces were at almost even level. My eyes instinctively shut as I reveled over his loving, soothing touch and I quickly found myself half under his spell once again.

"Bella, what's the matter? Why did you...God, I hurt you, didn't I? You don't want to do this, do you-"

I shook my head quickly in disagreement, wanting right away to clear his insecurities and the troubled, questioning look his face wore.

"No, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, I swear and I want to do this, believe me but," I chuckled awkwardly, pondering, hurt me? No, he did the exact opposite of hurt.

"Eddie, I'm onto to your tricks. I know what you're trying to do."

Unwillingly I withdrew from him, crossing a couple of steps back. Edward's brows pulled together, appearing thoughtful and probably trying to read my mind, even though it's impossible. As my eyes narrowed while throwing an accusing stare, his expression switched to an innocent one and in response I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, don't play innocent Masen. You knew exactly what the hell you were doing, attempting to seduce me, so that I wouldn't remember you had more story to share."

"Seducing you, really?" Edward mocked, grinning casually then laughed heartily.

He raised a challenging brow, slowly taking the two steps needed to bridge gap between us, standing so close our bodies tightly pressed. He cocked his head to the side while gazing deeply into my eyes and I was unable to look away, the depths of his topaz pools utterly mesmerizing. Edward then exhaled out purposely so that his sweet breath fanned over my very rose-cheeked face. Christ, I'm fucked.

"If memory serves me correctly, you expressed having no problem with my _seducing_, Swan." His hands curled over my shoulders, then slowly traveled them downward and upward seductively. Sweet Jesus, why did I stop him? No, no, you're letting him do it to you again. Obiwan Kenobi would be so proud of Edward's sinful but pleasing mind tricks.

"No, Edward stop. I, we shouldn't. Please, we cant continue on until we figure out what's the deal with us." I gestured my right hand back and forth between us. "Until you finish what you started. I need to know."

Edward inhaled sharply, narrowing his eyes and through clenched teeth, he hissed,

"_Why? Why do you need to know? Why is it so important to you? Why cant you just let it_-"

"Go? Because I went to your funeral believing you were dead!" I yelled emotionally, fighting to keep my voice even as a aching sob lodged in the back of my throat.

"I mourned for you every second of everyday. Wishing you were here to hold me, wipe away my tears after my mother died. I wanted to hear you tell me you love me just one more time, even though I was, am, unworthy of your love. Because I visited a grave, _your grave,_ that probably didn't even have a body in it! Can you just... imagine for a minute what I went through? Wait, of course you don't need to, since you saw with your own eyes, spying on me for so long, watching me suffer day after day! And you didn't even... why are you just standing there? Say something, god Edward!" My voice strangled and before long, I wept hard right against Edward's marble smooth chest.

My hands instantly clung the collar of his form fitting, charcoal colored shirt as the scorching moisture continued to release. The overwhelming grief that attacked my heart and chest subsided when arctic fingers knotted in my hair, combing through my tangled strands tenderly.

"Bella, please believe me when I say that's all I imagined for years. Constantly wondering what you were going through, worried about how you would adjust from one day to the next. And I'm sorry Bella, deeply, truly sorry for all the pain and misery you went through because of me. If I could turn back the clock and do things differently I would... My heartfelt condolences regarding your mother by the way, I remember how much you adored and loved her." The regret etched in his voice was so staggering, my breath caught. Edward then stroked my back soothingly, catching onto my anxiety and thankfully the tears lessened and heart was beating back to it's normal, steady rhythm.

I nodded appreciatively while whispering, "Thank you."

"I will take forever if necessary, to make things right. I will never fail you again." his tone soft as silk yet unwavering.

Edward then gently lifted my face away from his chest then placed it between his hands and his eyes delved into mine. God they are spectacularly beautiful, even if a different color now, they're unmistakeably the same ones I fell for, all those years before. Once again light moisture slipped past my eyes and cheeks and just as they almost flowed over my chin, his soft thumbs captured them, wiping tenderly.

"But I regret to point out you're also wrong. The pain and loss you went through, I bared it as well. Do you seriously believe it was so easy for me to watch you mourn while I was so nearby that I could touch you? I missed you terribly and longed for you every second, minute, hour and day. But I couldn't just... I mean, I was a newly immortal, one that was very capable of hurting you or worse, kill you by accident," His eyes tightened, etched with such conviction there was no room for me to disagree and my response was a simple nod of agreement.

"I had to be positively certain I was strong enough, able and ready to see you. Even when I was, many questions came to mind, how should I approach you? What would I say, would you even believe it's me? How would you react to me being like this? Would you want a life with me when I'm this way," Edward broke off, training his eyes directly behind my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, then stifled a yawn that almost freed out of my throat. It's official, I'm past the point of exhaustion, this has been such a long, eventful day and evening. I'm pretty tempted to end it, so that my body can curl up against his while he secures us in a gentle embrace. After, he will console me to sleep, humming that beautiful lullaby he wrote for me. But unfortunately until we close this chapter, the rest will have to wait until tomorrow.

"So that's the reason for the mysteriousness, the seeing you only in the dark bit and referring yourself as E?"

"Yes, exactly. As mentioned previously, I only intended to check in on you, wanting to see what kind of life you had built for yourself. But you looked simply miserable and I just, wanted more of a physical connection. It grew tiresome just observing from the sidelines. And right, all the enigma and the entire "E" persona was for your protection. I wasn't certain that you would be truly safe when in the same room with me. I was gravely frightened I'd harm you but then, you grew impossibly curious and wouldn't leave well enough alone." Edward chuckled dryly and I chimed in, relieved that the heavy tension between us had somewhat lifted.

"So then, I decided to take a chance, make my presence known-"

I snickered, amused, "By sneaking in my room and having your way with me."

Edward smirked and the gleam in his eyes made my heart beat accelerate. A comfortable silence wavered for several moments, just enough for us to find pleasure in our heartfelt embrace. Suddenly, without warning, Edward pulled away and straightaway my eyes uncovered the strained mask on his face.

"Well, are you ready to hear the rest?"

I nodded firmly, expressing with my eyes that I'm positively fine with him continuing and he sighed in response. Then he quickly reached for my hand and instantly our fingers laced. But before given the chance to savor over the soft, cold feeling, Edward led us over to the bed.

"You should sit down for this."

As we seated carefully on the edge of the mattress, my heart thundered painfully against my ribs, a knot of anxiousness and dread plaguing my chest and stomach. After a lengthy, rigid silence, Edward began,

"As I mentioned previously when I awoke after the crash, my initial instinct was to find my parents and nothing else. But unfortunately, that never happened." He inhaled heavily, closing his eyes minutely then releasing an unnecessary breath.

I turned to face him, reaching for his hand, feeling immediate warmth when our fingers intertwined. My eyes analyzed his every movement, looking on as his lids blinked, then opened, revealing his dark glazed eyes. After a torturous minute passed, his melodic tone murmured bleakly,

"All though I was undoubtedly disoriented, I figured out that my side of the car was several feet away from where the crash occurred and the half of the vehicle that my parents were in, remained at the scene. I willed my eyes to adjust so I'd be able to take in my surroundings, unable to make out much beside all the metal and glass that were scattered everywhere. I remember inhaling smoke and wondering where it was came from. It didn't dawn on me at the time it was a result from the collusion." Edward swallowed hard, appearing thoughtful a few seconds.

If I were to speculate, he's probably trying to recollect more details of that fateful morning, even though he stated he remembered almost all of it. I cant even wrap my head around how difficult and traumatic this must be for him. My fingers coiled around his tighter and he breathed out lightly under his breath. I wish that there was more that I can do then just hold his hand but I'm aware by doing this simple but loving gesture is probably helping him more then I realize.

"After a few minutes of reclaiming what minimal strength I owned, I discovered that the left passenger window was completely shattered and it could be a possible escape route. I shifted myself forward, ignoring the sharp bolts of pain that radiated throughout my body. After what seemed like hours, I was still in the same place and the reason why struck me hard in the center of my chest. I had lost all feeling from the waist down."

My eyes widened in horror and it took every ounce of self-control to prevent my mouth from parting so a gasp wouldn't free.

"Carefully and very slowly, I slithered my way out the window, my arms supporting my limp body through the small opening, having to stop briefly when my eyes teared from the thick and potent smoke. I searched all over the vicinity, instantly spotting grass and trees but no other signs of life or indication of where exactly I was. Besides the heavy clouds of fumes in the distance, there were also different shrilling noises that attacked my eardrums and it was just, so... Anyhow, I continued onward as trying as it was due to the pain. Time was quickly passing and I knew my body was about to give out, that darkness would be all my eyes would see and I was terrified, so terrified. My mind then raced with thoughts of my mother, father and you. Mostly you Bella. My greatest fear was that I would never see your beautiful face again or hear your lovely voice." He paused again when witnessing the look of devastation my face presented and he traced the outline of my quivering lips with his cool fingertips.

I inhaled shakily, reveling over his spine tingling caress but the serene emotions were short lived as my moisture made itself home over my eyes. Everything within hurt, hurt so painfully it became very challenging to tolerate. Just when I thought it couldn't be anymore heart breaking, I was proven wrong.

"Never taste those succulent lips again or touch your delicate skin and hear your adorable, infectious laugh." He flashed a tender, wistful look and I returned it solemnly, then he added,

"I wasn't naive by any means, I knew death could come and part of me really wanted it to, because at least then the intense pain would be no more. Amazingly though, I pulled myself together, using what nominal strength I had and kept moving. Unsure at that rate if I'd be able to recover my parents due to the condition I was in. So, I figured I'd try to find help, since the woods were a short distance away, maybe there was a house somewhere and someone inside that I can turn to for help. I didn't even consider that the authorities were probably already on scene or on their way. If a person may have called for assistance, all that was crossing my mind was to get to them." Edward's voice lowered and laced with heart shattering emotion.

My heart was pounding so fiercely against my ribs I was positive Edward could hear it clear as day. My lower lip trembled as once again, fresh tears glided down and naturally, Edward lovingly swiped them away. _Dammit, here he goes again comforting me when I should be the one comforting him._

"There was nothing, no house, not a damn thing or person that I could turn to. Just endless trees, greenery, the smoke, various sounds and activities that I was at a loss as to what they were or came from. At that rate it was safe to assume that I needed to stay where I was, because it was downright excruciating to move any further. I attempted to yell but my voice barely carried out. After awhile of trying countless times to call out for help, it was a lost cause, so I laid there, waiting to die. The only thing that kept my body alive was the cloudy but yet vivid images of you, my parents and random memories. All of a sudden, sounds of crunching leaves grabbed my attention just as my eyes closed and the darkness was nearly drifting me away. But my nose inhaled the sweetest, enticing aroma I'd ever encountered and it surprisingly snapped me out of my disorientation."

I heard the rapid gasp, gasp, of the air dragging through my lips while my lungs narrowed viciously, the recognition dumping on me like a pile of bricks. He was describing the very way he smells and that could only mean... Oh God, here comes the part I dreaded to hear almost out of everything else thus far. Edward's bittersweet chuckle caught me off guard and I diverted my attention back to him.

"I thought it was you Bella, coming to rescue me. After all, your scent is without a doubt the most fragrant and exquisite kind I ever inhaled."

I blushed on cue over his comment and he smirked for fraction of a second, then continued,

"But this particular scent was extremely powerful. A mixture of red wine with berries but it wasn't only the scent that captured me, it was... _her_. I felt the slightest touch against my cheek which was coated with dried up blood. My lids fluttered open from the contact and I flinched when icy, marble fingertips pressed firmly over my wounded skin. I looked up and saw the most brightly colored hair I'd ever laid eyes on. It was long, wavy and orange red, like a fireball. Her breathing was delicate and beautiful, like the sounds of wind chimes. At first, I mistakenly considered she was an angel from heaven that was sent to take me, but then," Edward's jaw locked and his eyes narrowed. Then immediately flickered to lock on mine and I shivered over the hardened gleam in them.

"I caught a glimpse of her eyes, _**her crimson, feral eyes**_."

I threw him an horrifying and puzzled look while sputtering,

"Crimson? As in red? But how, but you have-"

Edward grinned darkly, knowingly and my heart plunged rapidly over to my stomach, as the shock did a real number on me.

"Yes, _red eyes_. You see, a vegetarian vampire like myself, possesses golden eyes since I feed on the blood of animals. But when others of our kind feeds on-"

"A human," I provided hoarsely.

"Their eyes are, crimson." Edward finished with a repulsed mask on his face.

A wave of dismaying knowledge waved over my body's entire length, causing it to freeze and tense. At this second, I'm unsure how much more I want to learn but of course, curiosity got the better of me.

"So, wait," I started hesitantly, clearing my throat then proceeded, "Just a couple of nights ago, even though it was dark in here I noticed... I mean your eyes, they appeared..."

"Black? Yes." Edward interceded, smiling halfheartedly while shaking his head in awe, "Wow, you don't miss a thing."

I laughed, slightly embarrassed, "Well, that's the teacher in me I guess. So, when your eyes are that color, is it because..."

"I'm thirsty, yes." Edward clarified, pausing shortly, which presented me the opportunity to tease,

"Oh, I thought they get like that when your cranky."

Edward scowled disapprovingly, then snorted as the corners of his mouth lifted. "No, you beautiful smart ass. They turn black when I'm thirsty."

I giggled softly, "Which you're obviously not right now."

Edward grinned, "No, which is a very good thing for you by the way."

"It is?"

_Way to go Miss foot in the mouth, way to kill the nice, lighthearted moment. _I cringed the second his face twisted, displaying a irritable, unfavorable expression.

"Bella, that's not, please don't joke like that."

I almost idiotically blurted out a witty comeback that would positively infuriate him but instead opted to break the silence, by voicing what my nagging mind wanted to know.

"So, then what happened next? What did she... do?"

* * *

**Translation: Semplicemente bella (simply lovely)**

**A/N: Well, there you have it, the first half of Edward's tale & yes there is a LOT more, starting with who changed him. Any guesses by the way? It's probably pretty obvious :) Then of course there's the aftermath of the change, who discovered him, etc, then they will be more interaction with him and Bella. After in chapter 16, another day starts and as I mentioned before it's one of my fav chappies! You will see why :) Oh, speaking of chappies, I'm planning as a special treat to post a bonus chapter sometime within the next few days, *crosses fingers* it will be in Seth's POV. Now you're probably wondering why. Well one, I thought it would be fun to write something else other then Bella's pov. Two, this idea came into my head and I just have to write it and share with you all! This chapter will backtrack a bit, detailing the aftermath of what happened to Seth after him and Bella kissed. **

**Remember when Bella found out that Jake roughed him up after Embry blabbed about the kiss? Well, you will get a peek of the conversation that took place between Jake and Seth, also much more! Hope you all will enjoy this as I will have a fun time writing it :) Also, I want to remind that there's a For Eternity page on FB. Please feel free to like it and talk with me through there. You can ask questions about the story, post on my wall, go on the discussions board and much more! I will be adding more things on there soon, so stay tuned! Oh and check out my profile on here as well, just added the For Eternity music playlist, which I personally love. Okay, that's enough out of me for now, lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think, don't be shy! If you review, I may send a teaser for the next chapter :) See you all in about a week, *hugs**


	15. Chapter 15: Edward's Story Pt 2

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Miss me? I'm sure you all are happy to see an update, huh? Especially after the little scare I gave you a few days ago :( I apologize for that again and I want to thank each of you for understanding where I was coming from. Speaking of thank you's, allow me to take a quick moment to thank all of you who left wonderful reviews, pm's, regarding both of my authors notes. I cant thank you all enough for being so supportive! Of course, many thanks to everyone who reads, whether you review or not and those of you who have recently added this story to their favorites, author alerts, story alerts, etc. I am beyond grateful! So what an intense chapter the last one was, huh? Yes, poor Edward :( He went though quite an ordeal over the last few years. Now we get to read the rest of his intense story. Again this is pretty heavy, so prepare yourself :( Alright, talk to you darlings at the end!**

**Disclaimer: NOT Mine of course but SM'S! However plot & characterizations are :) Copyright 2011, L.K. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language & sexual content!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Edward's Story Pt 2**

Edward didn't hesitate a moment longer to answer my question. And for a split second, a small part of me wish I hadn't asked, very aware the answer won't be pleasant to hear in the slightest.

"My body was displaying signs of shutting down but I wasn't going to die without a fight. I was determined to survive until I saw that my parents were alive and showed signs that they were going to be okay. Though I was clearly half conscious and in a extreme amount of pain, something in my gut warned me that the situation with _**her**_, was way off. I tried to move backwards, away from her reach but she was straddling my lap in no time flat. She used her icy marble hands to grip my face, forcing me to acknowledge her. Her skin felt like, **_stone_**. It wasn't hard to guess that she was inhumanly strong, yet unbelievably her weight had no affect since my body experienced no feeling from the waist down."

I hugged my middle instinctively, expecting it would alleviate the tension that's immersing my insides. After gulping hard, pushing back the stinging sob that itched to release out of my throat, I listened apprehensively as he continued,

"I could only watch as she leaned in closer, inhaling deeply with a tinge of a smile on her red lips. Her expression appeared... apologetic and I couldn't figure out why she would be. Uneasiness then weighed in more and more and I gathered at that point that I had to muster up all the strength possible to make myself move. My gut instincts pointed out that she wasn't normal. Then again, I didn't consider the idea that she was a bloodthirsty vampire." Edward sighed sharply, focusing his gaze on my hands which were clasped over his and squeezed it firmly.

He threw a gentle, rueful grin then lowered his head, placing a tender kiss against the top of my head. Once more without additional pause he proceeded,

"The handle she had over my hands tightened to the point where it extremely ached but instead of pleading for her to stop I became, mesmerized by her striking beauty. Her porcelain skin, her flaming red ringlets that framed her face which made her look wild and fierce. It was fascinating how her lips were pursed together one second and then the next, hinting the tiniest smirk. Yet what captivated me the most, was her eyes. Those blood red, hungry ones that are so unforgettable, I still see them appear in front of my eyes from time to time. Anyway I gave her a pleading look while attempting to speak but all that slipped out was inaudible garble. So she silenced me in a coo like manner, the way you would calm an infant."

"Then she titled her head sideways and breathed in a lungful of my scent I assumed, whispering in the loveliest, musical voice,

_**" 'And here I thought I may go back home on an empty stomach. But from the looks of it, I won't after all.' **_She chuckled, evidently amused, shaking her fireball head and inhaled slowly once more. My eyes immediately caught a feral gleam in her vivid crimson eyes. Naturally at the time, I was clueless regarding what her eyes and expression tried to convey. Panic made home deep inside my chest, heart and stomach that when the effects of her body weight and her frigid skin started to take a toll on me.

_**" 'James will be quite displeased when he finds out about this. And he will because we never keep secrets.' **_She paused, quietly breathing out and then smiled from ear to ear. A strangled gasp escaped out of my throat the second her gleaming white polished teeth came into clear view. I struggled with keeping my eyelids open then once more, willed my body and mind to stay conscious. God knows why, but I was morbidly curious and entranced by her. Foolishly, I didn't care want to look elsewhere or attempt to escape, though that was obviously impracticable due to the shape I was in.

_**"But he will forgive me, he always does.' **_She murmured casually, interrupting the trance I was under.

_**" 'You are surprisingly handsome, for a human.' **_She mulled, craning her head back, chuckling as if she had shared a private joke. Her eyes traveled my entire length rapidly then landed right back on my face before my eyes even blinked. She eagerly deliberated me, thoughtfully for several moments and after, whispered,

_**"All the human men I have come in contact with were so ordinary, predictable and utterly moronic. It's the same each and every time, their inane questions, "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this?' **_She rolled her eyes hard as her facial expression showed indifference.

_**" 'So I will save the trouble for you. It's not necessary to share the routine inquiries because it doesn't matter. We won't have enough time to get better acquainted and it's a pity really." **_Her eerie yet charming orbs locked on mine, entrancing me once again.

_**" 'I imagine you would be a beautiful immortal, you already possess insanely good looks. Well, I'm sure you had anyway before this happened. I'm willing to bet you had many, many women pursuing you.' **_I laughed sarcastically to myself over that inaccurate assessment since my voice remained dormant. Her arctic, satin pads stroked my cheeks seductively as she reflected,

_**"Such lovely green eyes and your skin is delightfully warm, soft to the touch and your blood... m mm, you smell sinfully tasty." **_She made a disapproving sound under her breath, shaking her head slowly_**. **_

_**" 'Which is why it's going to be such a shame to do this. I almost feel... guilty.' **_

"She laughed amusingly yet her face and unusual red eyes expressed anything but humor. Everything about her was absolutely unsettling and before considering it, I managed to raise up to a sitting position, forced my hands to dig right into the soil in an attempt to back away. But she was quicker and stronger, pinning me straight down to the ground in seconds flat, shoving my shoulders swiftly and vigorously with her stone hands. She could have easily killed or injured me even further then I already was, but yet she didn't and it was apparent why. It was a losing battle to coherently voice the words that were stuck in the back of my brain. I eyed her cautiously once more, begging her silently to release me. All of a sudden my shoulders hurt like hell, pain circulated all around my insides, making it more difficult to breathe, focus and that's when sheer panic began to sink in.

_**" 'And here I thought we were becoming friends.' **_She mock pouted and the sinister gleam in her bright crimsons made my body internally shudder.

_**" 'The way I see it is, you and I can help each other. You are on the verge of death and I am very, very parched.' **_Her voice was rich, laced with pure indigence. I glared at her alarmingly, repeatedly blinking my lids in disbelief and in turn she obligingly clarified,

_**" 'I can help you sweetheart. I can make all that pain go away quick and you will feel nothing, I promise.' **_She lightly giggled, her tone and expression reflecting a school girl's. She then crushed her face against my right cheek and when I tried to turn my head away, her frigid hand cupped my chin, gripping it violently, making it impossible for me to move. She eyed me icily, her face dark and stale, helplessly I looked on as her lips softly joined my right cheek. Soon her tongue released, hungrily lapping the crusted rust that marked my flesh and moaning lasciviously after each taste. It finally registered what she was the instant she frantically and greedily sampled my blood stained skin. I whimpered in protest then managed to utter through clenched teeth,

_**" 'No, stop, no.' **_Only it was pointless to protest, to fight back as she was far, far gone, seeing nothing else but red, desiring the thick liquid that would quench her burning throat. It was her lifeline, her way of survival."

"Jesus Christ." I murmured, completely horrified and repulsed, cutting in once again. A knot of nausea invaded the middle of my abdomen while cold, sharp bolts crawled up my spine. The atrocious and shocking revelation throwing me completely off guard. Bottom line, there are no words that are capable of expressing the umpteenth amount of emotions I'm having this very minute.

"Edward, God, I don't even know what to say, I'm so sor-,"

Edward growled through clenched teeth, "No need for apologies. There's no reason for them, I'm unworthy of them. I'm the heartless bastard who's forcing you to hear this, this sick and-"

I shook my head in objection, purposely glaring at him straight in the eye with a composed expression.

"Eddie, you are not a bastard. I was the one who wanted to hear this. I still want to hear the rest. It's just that.. all you went through, what she did to you, it was fuckin inhumane and twisted."

I swallowed thickly, forcing down the painful lump that lodged in the middle of my throat once again, then tenderly squeezed his hand. My heart thundered anxiously against my chest when my eyes noticed Edward's entire body extremely tensed and his skin even dropped a few degrees in temperature. My upper body shivered from the alarming feel and I tried to ignore the way my ears rang in reaction to my ridiculously loud heartbeat. More then anything, I wanted to throw my arms securely around his middle and soothe him until the break of dawn if that's what it took to ease some of his heartache. However it will have to wait because there's more that needs to be revealed and the answers I've been desperately seeking has yet to be addressed. Edward slowly turned to directly face me and right away his eyes and ethereal prominent face mesmerized me.

"My love, you don't have to be so strong. I can continue this at a later time. We have tomorrow or-" His eyes shifted over to the digital alarm clock that's rested atop the night table.

Immediately I groaned under my breath, already suspecting what's he's about to propose next.

"I know it's late Edward," I stifled a yawn, rolling my eyes the second he looked at me knowingly.

Damn him, he's right once again, it's almost midnight and I have a class to teach in just a few hours. But that's the least of my worries, what's more important is the reuniting Edward and I are sharing, his explanations regarding the day of the accident and everything else that's coming to light.

"Just please finish Eddie." I prodded sleepily as my eyes slipped firmly shut. I'm going to have a hell of a time battling the sleep that wanted to take over. However I rather deal with that then having to look at him dead in his eyes while he wraps up the long and tragic tale.

Edward exhaled then muttered gravely, "Terror gripped me the instant her arctic tongue came in contact with my skin,"

Instantly I cringed, disgusted over the unsettling words and as a result, feeling absolute hate towards the psychotic bitch who callously and brutally stole his life. I took a deep, hard breath, struggling with ignoring the hammering sounds my heartbeat produced. Suddenly his bell etched tone that hinted disgust and pure ire captured my attention.

_**" 'Good Lord you taste delightful, this will be more difficult then I anticipated. Taking my time with you will be torturous.' **_She hummed, her voice velvety and musical but also dripped with saturated, wild desire. Foolishly I attempted to shake off her powerful hold on my face and body, only it was pointless. She was much, much stronger and at that rate my body became alarmingly weaker, yet the pain surprisingly lessened. Maybe because her icy skin alleviated it or perhaps the fear greatly petrified me, making the pain a distant afterthought. So my widened, baffled eyes watched as she proceeded her licking, nibbling, snarling and moaning. And just when her mouth clamped over my throat, she sighed softly and a satisfied expression painted on her beautiful, sinister appearing face.

_**" 'Tell me handsome,' **_She started in a sultry whisper. Her blood red eyes zeroing dead on mine and I wanted to gaze at anything else but her, however her eyes were utterly enamoring. The handle she had on me was so hypnotic, intense, it was surreal.

_**" 'Are you... pure?' **_Her unexpected very personal question took me by absolute surprise and immediately I threw her an baffled and confused glare. Sure my mind was close to shutting down and all over the place, while my body was on the verge of passing out but it was apparently clear what she implied.

"I just shook my head, mumbling incoherently,_**" 'My, my p, parents, the, c, car, c, crash.'**_

She halted her uninvited assault on my neck, looking utterly amused while cocking her head to the side. _**" 'Well, well, so you can speak. Such an exquisite voice too.' **_Her ravenous, aroused eyes scanned my length from my face, down. I became physically ill just over her offensive stare, it made me feel violated and vulnerable. At that point I just wished she would finish what she planned to do, end my life or just leave me be until my body did on it's own."

Moisture clouded my vision once more as my head shook repeatedly while my hands reflexively covered my parted mouth in horror.

"No, Eddie."

Edward frowned deeply, his face expressed pure remorse, then carried on, "She didn't acknowledge what I asked, instead returned back to latching my throat, coating it with her granite tongue and doing so many vile things simultaneously, rapidly, I wasn't sure what to make of it all. Her growls sounded much like a ravenous lions, then she snarled lustfully when her razor knife-like teeth grabbed a chunk of my skin. She tugged it viciously, nearly puncturing through it only to abruptly stop when my voice hoarsely demanded, _**" 'My, parents, have to, where are they?' **_

"She groaned petulantly, withdrawing fluidly and motioning in a blur like manner. All though I was plainly frightened for my life, fascination overpowered it. She supported my face with her marble palms, looking at me blankly, yet her eyes displayed her thirst, want and then the answers I was seeking, were revealed. She was going to end my life. Several different images, thoughts and emotions invaded my mind during those last moments of my human existence. I pondered about what I'd face in the afterlife, my parents and lastly, you. Just knowing that I would never have another chance to express my deepest love for you, tell you how you were the best part of my life and inspired me to be a better man, was inconceivable. I had dreamed on several occasions that I would grow old and gray with you after we married, had children and-" He cut short, the beautiful yet heartbreaking words suspended and time had seemed to still for the longest of seconds.

My chest constricted painfully as the air in my lungs nearly diminished, making it extremely trying to breathe. But unbelievably I managed to whisper,

"Edward, I dreamed about those very same things too, many, many times after you-"

There's so much I want to say in return but unfortunately the solemn moment isn't calling for it, also I didn't want to interrupt him anymore then I have. My heart soared all the way to the center of my throat, where it remained lodged the instant my eyes stole a view of his watered, anguished honey pools.

Edward breathed soundly breaking me out of my emotional musing, then cleared his throat.

"She stared at me longingly, thoughtfully and then answered with a twisted and unapologetic smirk, _**" 'Oh, you mean those burnt to a crisp corpses that were once people?' **_

"She hesitated, analyzing my horror stricken, pained expression and consoled, _**" 'Oh, don't be sad sweety, I'm sure there in good hands now, wherever they are.' **_

She exhaled dramatically and after, giggled softly, _**" 'Personally, I don't believe in a heaven or hell. But, well if you do, then I have good news, you're about to join them.' **_She cast one final glare, an impassive one, complete with a mile wide, chilling grin.

_**" 'Please, just, let me, help them.' **_My voice managed to choke_**. **_She tisk, tisk'd in mock pity, shaking her flaming red head from side to side.

_**" 'Regrettably, I'm not in the, helpful mood today. In fact I'm becoming quite impatient and very thirsty, so any last words?' **_

"Just as my eyes blinked and I struggled to take in another breath, her stone lips reacquainted with the side of my neck. Immediately she inhaled, breathing in sharply, hungrily. Her eyes flickered up, staring directly into my panicked ones and I recall sheer dread gripped my entire being.

_**" 'I promise I'll be quick, you won't feel a thing. Just think of this like a shot the doctor gives you, in and out, then the pain is no more.' **_

"She grinned devilishly, mischievously, followed by a wink and then viciously inflicted her mouth deeper against my throat. I squeezed my eyes tight and right away my mind presented images of you Bella. Your face, your smile, your lips, your hair, remembering the way your beautiful aroma intoxicated me. Then while releasing my last breath, I whispered, _**"Bella, I love you.' **_"

Edward paused short and just as my lips parted to speak, he sprang off the bed then took slow, deliberate steps forward and stopped just inches near the room's entryway. Waves of disappointment blanketed my heart and chest, followed by distinct feelings of emptiness. Granted he's right here, in the same vicinity as I, yet it seems like we're miles apart. My body was barely off the mattress, prepared to head over by him and bridge the gap but abrupt short when his velvet tone murmured,

"When she promised I wouldn't feel anything, **_she lied_**. Shamelessly and purposely, **_lied_**."

I watched helplessly, wordlessly as Edward's translucent, delicate hands twisted and yanked the hem of his shirt. There are a magnitude of questions my brain is urging me to voice but I paid no mind, deciding it was best that he instead motion at his own pace. Besides, some of the things I desperately want to know, he will probably reveal.

"While wandering in and out of consciousness, my half opened eyes watched her swallowing my blood then soon after, feeding off of various areas of my body. Having no ounce of remorse or humanity, she was simply behaving the way she was designed, a vampire, a bloodthirsty monster like myself."

"No, **_you're not_** Eddie! You are **_nothing_** like her." I intruded in protest, my tone shaky and laced with disbelief.

Edward laughed dryly, shaking his head, disagreeing. "You're wrong. I am no different then her Bella. No different."

And there was no need to elaborate further since I read between the lines and perceived exactly what he meant. Unwillingly, my mind played back our heated encounter Saturday morning at the park. When Edward almost dangerously drained the life out of me. Then memories from the other night surfaced, displaying me idiotically biting my lower lip and bleeding as a result. All because I was aroused and desperate for him to taste what he lusted for, for so long. Stupid, fucking stupid. However, despite all those haunting instances, he stopped. He harbored the strength, willpower to resist and prevent himself from doing the unimaginable. So, in my book that makes him plainly and entirely different from that sadistic leech bitch.

"What are you thinking?" Edward pondered, his voice so quiet my ears barely registered it.

He stole a glance from behind his shoulder, his face appearing thoughtful and rigid. Jesus even during this very intense time, I couldn't help but admire how utterly magnificent he is. Not just his flawless beauty on the outside but within as well. _God, I missed him._ Quickly I composed myself, finally responding,

"I was thinking about, how I disagree with what you said. You are _not_ a monster, you're _nothing_ like her and-"

Edward exhaled exasperatingly, "It's saddening how much faith you've invested in me when they're things you're still unaware of."

"Then tell me." I demanded without hesitation. "Starting with when you said she, you know, all over."

I hesitated briefly to regain my composure, gulping down bile that was churning painfully in my throat. The thought of...just hearing what that bitch had done to him, makes me beyond physically ill. Amazingly, I willed myself to dismiss the intense feelings momentarily, then gathered up the courage to ask the one question that has been on my mind over the past couple of minutes.

"When you taste, don't you just... take one bite and then-"

Edward fiercely shook his head and irritation plagued me for the briefest of seconds. Not because of his response, cause I just want him to face me, look me in the eyes, allow me to hold his hand again and comfort him through this.

"When we taste human blood, a frenzy begins and it's nearly impossible to stop."

"Jesus." I breathed under my breath, finally uncovering my mouth. Then I embraced my middle tightly while latching firmly onto the sides of my shirt.

"The venom is so excruciating, I desired for death to just come and take me. It was more atrocious then the pain I endured from the accident, unrelenting and never ending. My body felt like it was being literally burned alive by a blazing inferno that left no part of me untouched."

My heart halted beating for a fraction of a second in reaction to his spine chilling words while sharp, almost prickling chills, numbed my body from the neck down.

"She eventually left after assuming she had finished what she sought to do, but also because something startled her, voices-" He trailed off and because I hung on to his every word so intently, I almost slipped off the edge of the bed. Thankfully, I recovered but not before he witnessed my true to self clumsiness and immediately asked if I was all right. After ensuring I was and urging him to continue, he clarified his last cryptic statement,

"I vaguely recollect hearing familiar voices, ones that for whatever peculiar reason soothed me. Providing me with a small bit of comfort, despite going through the torturous pain that the venom provided. One of the voices was female. Her tone was dainty and sweet as she chirped rapidly and quietly over my face.

_**" 'Just like I foreseen, it's him, Edward Masen, I went to school with him.' **_

**_"_**_** 'Yes, I'm aware of who he-' **_a male's voice had began but was abruptly cut off by the female,

"_** 'We're not too late right? We'll help him, won't we?' **_

_**" ' No, thankfully we're not." **_the male agreed, whose voice had a fatherly quality to it. _**" 'She didn't finish what she started-'**_

"The bubbly voice interrupted once more_**, "She's heading north, then maybe stopping at the Canadian border but she doesn't seem quite certain where to tra-'**_

"_** 'We need to take him back to the house quickly so that I can-' **_

_**" 'So that means we're keeping him right? Just like in my vision, you know we'll guide him through the change and-' **_She interceded, voice etched with hope and excitement."

The instant Edward paused, I looked at him in appall, my eyes shining with puzzlement that he didn't catch. The way he imitates other people's voices so precisely, it's downright unbelievable, even a little creepy. _Never mind about that, think about those people who had come to his aid, their voices, well Edward's voice_. But there's something familiar about them but I can't quite pinpoint what exactly. Edward eventually turned around and instantly, relief filled my chest while my heartbeat reverted back to it's normal pace. He matched my gaze, his face expressing uneasiness when picking up where he left off.

"My body trembled, going into convulsions from the venom that coursed through my veins and bloodstream, burning my insides with each passing second. I managed to open my eyes just long enough to focus directly on the blond haired, pale faced man, then screamed, _**" 'Please help, make the pain stop, it's, I'm burning! I'm on fire, please!' **_

"A tiny, black haired woman was hovered over me, her vivid golden eyes widened in panic and comprehension. Then her lips moved so fast, her words had seemed to blend in but my ears managed to make out bits and pieces, _**" 'The venom, transformation is starting.' **_

"The fatherly appearing man sighed, then replied in a near inaudible tone,_** " 'I know Alice. Let's help him up and out of plain sight before anyone discovers us. We must hurry back to the house as soon as possible.'**_ That's the last thing I heard before my world went completely black again. Naively I anticipated those brutal, violent flames would cease their attack on my body. But it didn't, instead intensified as the days passed on."

I interrupted him short once again, my voice shrieking in alarm,

"_**Days?**_ You went through that torture, that nightmare, that pain for... _**days**_? And wait, was I hearing things or did you say Alice?"

_Alice_. I'm damn positive he had said "Alice". The only Alice I ever knew of was... hold up a minute, oh shit! Just as the pieces of the puzzle slowly but surely clicked, Edward's husky, dry chuckle drew me away from my deep pondering.

"Yes, the transformation normally takes three days and then after you, well-"

"You become immortal." I provided in a breathless tone.

Edward nodded stiffly, "I awoke days later finding myself in a very unknown place, surrounded by very recognizable people. The Cullen's."

He glanced my way again, checking for my reaction perhaps. The reddish tint that marked my cheeks had completely drained and my eyes widened as I gaped at him in utter dismay.

"The Cul, the wh, _**what**_? You mean the same... you're talking about Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family?"

"Yes."

I processed this for several moments as Edward looked on anxiously, his brows deeply furrowed and his amber pools expressed immense concern. There's no way he just _**implied**_ that the Cullens are without a doubt, _**vampires**_. I almost doubled in a fit of laughter over the revelation that quickly surfaced to the forefront of my mind. I shook my head repeatedly as the shock invaded my body in massive waves and in my peripheral, I spotted Edward eying me intently, using his signature soul-searching look.

"Bella, what's-"

I raise my hand to silence him, granting myself a minute to wrap my head around all of the insane and surprising information that just came to light. First, I have to remember back, years ago to be exact, to the days when I was a student in Forks High School. Truthfully, I rather not take the road down to memory lane but the situation calls for it. Instantly Dr. Cullen's name and face captured my attention. If memory serves me correct, the renowned Doctor of the small of Forks, was admired and respected for his service to the community. It was rumored that he was wealthy as well, extremely wealthy, in fact some claimed it was suspiciously so. Most of the town folk didn't understand why Dr. Cullen would settle for the peanuts he made in a hole in the wall hospital, when he could manage triple elsewhere. I distinctly recall all of the women in Forks, young and old alike, swooned over him, myself included. Good lord the man had looks that puts all movie star actors to shame. Now I understand where that inhumanly flawless beauty comes from. Dr. Cullen is a _vampire_, a _**goddamn vampire**_! Wait, something doesn't add up, how can he stand to be in such close proximity with humans and the beyond alluring aroma their blood provides? Hospitals reek with massive amounts of the rust stench. Jesus.

I made a mental note to inquire Edward about that later, but first things first... Okay, so there's Dr. Cullen, patriarch of the Cullen clan, check. But he also has a wife, one my eyes stole a peek of only once or twice years ago. Naturally, she was visually gorgeous, like old Hollywood glam beautiful. What I remember the most was that she had a lovely head of hair, golden brown tresses that cascaded in loose waves past her shoulders. _**What was her name**_? _Esther, no, Eliza, no, crap!_ All right, forget that for now, moving on. So check on the wife, next is their adoptive children and again that subject, urged the always curious citizens in town to gossip. Well, what else is there to do in Podunk Forks anyway but to stick your nose in other people's business? Nonetheless, a part of me refused to believe the constant rumors, since many of them were utterly ridiculous. But one thing was for certain, it was grossly odd how all four of the "siblings" were paired up. Like together, together. They were the most discussed about in school, dubbed as the "weirdos" and "outcasts".

But presently, years later as I'm reminiscing all of this, they didn't seem so weird or different after all. Everyone was just jealous of their devastating, breathtaking beauty and behaved in a matter that made themselves feel better. _**Oh my God**_. Come to think of it, all of the Cullens inherited the very exact golden eyes that Edward has. My brain presented graphic visuals of the clan, starting with the tall, hourglass figured Barbie doll appearing one, her liquid butter colored eyes complimented her flawless, porcelain skin. Let's not forget her massive sized, loud companion, who also possessed the honey pools and marble like features. Then there was Barbie's brother, who had a slender yet muscular built, with similar hair color like his sisters. His facial expression was always stoic yet hinting his inner pain. _Damn, things are suddenly making a whole a lot of sense_. His other half was no other then Alice, Alice Cullen. The little, pixie looking one that appeared to floating gracefully, much like a ballerina, whenever she walked.

Alice, I recollect more because I had Spanish class with her Senior year. She annoyed the hell out of me with her peculiar probing stares, bubbly, over energetic personality and cryptic comments. There was a conversation in particular I remember like it took place yesterday, that she and I shared one day before class and I'd never forget what it was about...

"Bella, can you come back please? I'm starting to worry." Edward asked, his velvet tone rich yet laced with pure anxiety.

My head whipped up to acknowledge him and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm here. I was just, remembering things. This is all, so much to absorb, you know?"

Edward grimaced, keeping the weary mask on his exquisite face.

"I realize and sincerely apologize for dropping way too much on you all at once. Maybe we should end this discussion and continue it-"

Oh no he doesn't! Here he goes again trying to disregard me. No chance, we are already this far, might as well keep going. Besides the fatigue my body and mind once wore, subsided greatly and as a result I'm surprisingly wide awake.

"So, the Cullens are vampires?" I confirmed, completely ignoring his suggestion, which made Edward groan in disapproval. Once he recognized my intention of continuing the subject at hand, he begrudgingly confirmed,

"Yes, that they are."

"I'm not surprised." I laughed shakily under my breath. "Well, not that I knew or anything obviously but something was always, off about them. So, the other night when you talked about your "father" and "your family", you meant them?"

For the first time in what's been like hours, Edward beamed proudly. His topaz eyes shining with adoration and as a result, his once gloomy expression brightened. Immediately over the beautiful sight, my heart swelled and warmth covered my chest. Just to witness this other side, to see a tinge of happiness radiate off him, it almost erased the heartache that made itself at home the whole time Edward shared his story.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme are like... well, _they are_ my family now. Not that they would ever replace my parents. But-" He paused, pondering for the briefest of seconds as his face displayed a wistful expression.

"I'm officially a, Cullen."

My jaw dropped, parting my mouth wide open, finding myself dumbfounded over his simple yet startling statement. From there it didn't take long to put two and two together, figuring out exactly the meaning behind the words.

"They _adopted you_? Or you decided to take their name for appearances sake?"

"Yes. After they accepted me into their home and coven, they helped me adjust to this existence. Not only did they want me to take their name if I so desired, but it was necessary. Since we had to vacate Forks in order to keep me out of harms way and in hiding. After all, I was presumed dead."

"Yeah, I know." I whispered bitterly and a tight, aching pressure circulated repeatedly inside my chest from the mere mention of the subject again.

Edward was on his knees directly in front of where I seated on the bed in nanoseconds flat, and unexpectedly it didn't faze me as I'm becoming accustomed to this new version of him.

"Isabella," he murmured in that sultry, musical voice of his that affects my what's between my thighs automatically, nearly every time. His perfumed, intoxicating breath and aroma enveloped my nostrils after taking a heaping whiff of it. His stone hands captured my cheeks and he leaned in so that our faces were only inches apart.

"You do understand why I had to.. why I unwillingly, stayed away? Why I couldn't tell you about what became of me? Why you couldn't see me?"

I sighed sorrowfully, gingerly resting my forehead against his. "Sort of. I want to understand Eddie, more then anything."

He pulled away in order to gaze straight into my eyes and once again, those penetrating pools of his stole my undivided attention.

"Bella, there's so much more I want to explain and will very soon, promise." he drew out an unnecessary breath, then proceeded, "But, I will share this, when we're first turned, we're known as newborns."

I half snickered and he nearly grinned as well but then firmly pursed his lips while darkness clouded his face.

"During the beginning of our existence we are uncontrollable, vicious and insane with thirst. No matter how desperately I wanted to see you, that wasn't an option. Your safety was a priority then and remains so now and always will be."

I inhaled rapidly, stealing a moment to relish over our wonderful closeness before allowing what he stated to fully settle in. The rational portion of my brain appreciated where he was coming from, however, my voice stupidly muttered,

"You wouldn't have hurt me."

Edward shook his head solemnly, displeased, "Once more your faith in me is quite incredible and it's what keeps me going. Because of you Bella, this existence of mine is worth living. All these years that we were apart, the memories of you, the love I have for you, is what kept me sane, mio angelo." he whispered lovingly, kissing the tip of my nose tenderly.

My chest and heart livened immensely in reaction over his genuine, loving words, that I'm simply unworthy of. Nevertheless, I'm truly thankful that he expressed them, more so that he hasn't given up on me. What it all comes down to, the heartache, the suffering, is minimal to what truly matters. And that is Edward, who's right here in my bedroom, in the flesh as he expressed his deepest affections for me even after what I have put him through all this time. I would be a damn fool to let him slip out of my grasp again and there's no chance I will, ever again. My endless thoughts seemed to be a distant memory when Edward spooned my body against his chest, carrying me over to the middle of the mattress where he gently laid me down. Once I was tucked in under the lukewarm covers and the lights were off, I blindingly searched for Edward, discovering he had resumed his previous position over at the foot of the bed. I groaned loudly, expressing my irritation.

"Eddie, please stay. Besides I'm far from finished with my interrogation." I was teasing when using the word "interrogation", hoping it would lighten up the tension.

Edward exhaled crisply and all though my bedroom was currently pitch black, my eyes faintly detected the scowl planted on his face. Moving at a human pace, he tentatively strolled over to the right side of the bed, training his gaze flatly on my face.

"Bella, you look utterly exhausted. We can discuss this further in the-"

"Yeah, that I am and _no_ we can discuss this _now_. So get in the damn bed Masen."

Edward turned his head back and forth incredulously. "You are insufferable, a trait of yours that clearly never went away."

I smirked while curling my index finger seductively, urging him forward. "A trait I'm proud to own, now get your undead ass over here."

I'm simply past the point of exhaustion and because of that, my crankiness and crazy sense of humor was approaching the forefront and thankfully, Edward had no problem with it. He sighed while agilely leaping on the mattress, his body reflecting a graceful panthers. Jesus Christ, it's beyond arousing the way he moves so gracefully, swiftly like an animal, so sexy and visually stunning. Moving like a gentle gust of wind he positioned to the left side of me and though unnecessary for him, he joined me under the thick covers. Immediately, Edward wrapped his arms over my back, pulling me firmly against his chest and cradling my body delicately. God he feels extraordinary, incredible and oh so soft. Surprisingly soft, even though his body is rock solid like granite.

Slowly and carefully my arms circled around his arctic waist, drawing him as closer as possible. Our faces almost pressed together and our noses were just centimeters apart. I granted myself to a heaping dose of his lovely wine with honeysuckle mixed in scent, inhaling it sharply and relishing the way it generously filled my lungs. Edward rested his head gently on top of mine and all though faint, my ears picked up his deep, calming breaths as he also breathed in my tantalizing aroma. We laid there in serene, perfect silence for what felt like hours, lull and unmoving, just reveling over our intimate embrace. Just when my eyes drew shut, the persistent rolls of slumber preparing to carry me away, his silky etched voice murmured,

"Hi."

I chuckled softly, prying my lids to open and my heart pounded rampantly when my eyes locked on his honeyed pools that's complimented with thick and feathery lashes. If it was humanly and remotely possible, my body would melt, literally melt like butter right over his icy stone body, because nothing else feels this perfect, right, so much so it's almost good to be true.

"Hi yourself."

"Some night, huh?"

My worn eyes squinted, focusing on his mouth, watching as those fuckin delicious lips of his broke into the most heart melting smile. Again I'm melting as a stimulating warmth spread from my chest all the way to my stomach. I pressed my legs tightly, hoping it would subside the tingling, toe curling sensations that started to tease what's between my thighs. Paying no mind to my body's actions, I cleared my throat awkwardly then flashed a gentle, weary smile and whispered,

"Yeah, some night."

Chocolate brown and golden eyes held their intense gaze and once again, I was imprisoned, spell-bounded from a simple stare alone. Thanks to that, I was plainly unaware of the space out mode I was in, until Edward laughed amusingly breaking the heavy trance.

"Bella?"

"Um, yes?"

"I believe they were some things you wanted to ask, correct?"

His nose lightly brushed against mine which left his luscious lips to wonderfully tease mine and his sweet scented breath gusted over my trembling parted mouth. I shook my head repeatedly to rid the heavy daze that invaded my entire brain. Thankfully it helped and before long I was brought back down to earth, so to speak, Goddamn sexy ass vamp!

"Oh, yeah. Um, questions, right."

He laughed again and I chimed in happily. After the sounds simmered, I took in a deep breath, released slowly and finally voiced the first of many questions my mind had prepared.

"How was it, I mean, what was it like after you awoke three days later? Seeing the Cullen's and being unaware of what the hell was happening?"

Edward considered my inquiry for several moments while withdrawing away from our tender embrace in order to have a better view of me. His eyes intently examined my face as he responded,

"Very frightening, challenging, painful, different. It took quite some time to comprehend and accept what I've become and even longer to accept that my parents were gone. Thankfully the Cullens were generously patient, understanding and sympathetic. They attended to my every need and helped make the transition as smooth as, well as it could possibly be. Sadly though, even they couldn't help me get through the pain I endured over not being able to have any contact with you. Until I was ready and that was only possible by learning, through practice."

"Oh, like what you hinted at a couple of nights ago?"

He grinned ruefully, "I needed to learn how to adapt being around humans, accept the vegetarian lifestyle, educate myself the ways of controlling the beast within."

Suddenly a unsettling thought surfaced, repeating excessively in the back of my mind. While I partly really wanted to believe it's far fetched and insane, a bigger part had a sinking feeling it could be undoubtedly true. Before even considering what I was about to say, the words escaped out of my mouth, immediately regretting and fearing he'd confirm my suspicion.

"Did you, when you were first a newborn, did you try to, or have you..."

_Jesus Bella, do you have the potential at all to actually form a complete sentence? _

Edward's brows raised up past his hairline as he presented an incredulous, pained look, unfortunately grasping exactly what I implied. "If you're asking what I think you are, then you won't approve of the answer."

That was more then enough confirmation. Christ, he drank... he tasted... _he killed_ for a human's... I can't bare to finish the thought. Right away, Edward picked up the panicked, horrified expression on my face and reacted by resting his chilly hands over my heated cheeks. He then leaned in, leaving me no other option but to gaze into his flaming butterscotch pools.

"Bella, I... I warned you that I'm a monster. It's in our nature to, it's,"

"No explanations are needed, I get it, I do." I cut in using a sharper tone then intended.

Despite what his paranoid, tortured mind believes, I'm not angry at him. Hell, I'm not even afraid, though maybe I should be after he cryptically admitted that he had indeed murdered a... it's still impossible to voice it, even in my mind. But that was long ago I assume and I understand, accept that he acted on instinct at the time, it's in their nature after all. Besides, I'm sure he regretted what he done, he isn't a monster, or a killer, not in my eyes. No matter who and what he is now, he is nonetheless Eddie Masen, the boy I always secretly adored and loved. _Nothing_ will ever change that.

"Listen Bella, you're misunderstanding me, it was only one time. I had a... setback and-"

I shoved down another hard, painful ball that emerged in the center of my throat again, while struggling fiercely to hold back the tears that nearly escaped. It truly breaks my heart listening to the agony, regret and desperation in his voice, it's as if he's seeking for my forgiveness. But there's nothing to forgive him for and he certainly shouldn't be seeking for my approval. If anything I should be the one to do that. My eyes absorbed on his, giving him an understanding and loving expression while affectionately murmuring,

"You don't need to explain yourself, or have to tell me, not right now and truthfully, I've heard plenty tonight. So maybe another time, very soon. It's okay Eddie, really."

His sigh of relief made my chest clench and my breath hitched when his satin thumb pads rubbed delicate circles on the apples of my cheeks.

"Wow, thank you and that was easy, I assumed you had plenty of more-"

"Oh we're far from over discussing things, trust me," I corrected, ignoring his exaggerated groan and added,

"Starting with, well I was wondering about," I stopped suddenly, taking a second to nibble on my lower lip nervously while considering what to ask next. Do I really want to know the answer? Yes, unfortunately I do.

"Something doesn't make any sense. There was a funeral for you and your parents, a casket that _**your**_ body was supposedly in, a grave and headstone with your name on it. I just-" All of a sudden things became very crystal clear and my eyes widened over the unmistakable realization.

"Of course, it wasn't a coincidence at all that Dr. Cullen and his family were at the funeral and they were the ones who arranged it. Eddie,"

"Believe me you don't want to hear the details, what all that needed to be done in order to keep things under wraps." Edward gravely muttered, then glanced away, avoiding the incredulous look I gave him. His expression darkened for the shortest of seconds, then switched back to a smooth one.

Though a small portion of me really wanted to pry him further on the subject, the majority ruled, deciding it was wise to leave it alone, for now. I nodded simply in response and Edward kissed my temple soothingly, appreciatively. Besides all that matters is that he's here with me presently and I'm profoundly grateful for that. After a long and awkward minute of silence, my soft, sleepy voice filled it by firing away my next inquiry.

"The other night you had said something that really confused me and I quote, _**"But she said she didn't see you, it went blank." **_and then, _**"She stopped seeing your future, probably because you were with them." **_What the hell does that mean Eddie? Is _she_, is the _her_ you're referring to-"

Edward shook his head, absolute surprise masked his face, then exhaled shakily. "Jesus, you truly don't miss a thing. You heard that? Damn, well _**she**_, is Alice."

I cocked my head sideways, giving him a quizzical look as my eyebrows scrunched together. "_**Alice**_? What does Alice have to do with... what did you mean by she didn't see my future because of," No fuckin way, impossible! Well not impossible but seriously, pixie, bubbly, fashionista extraordinaire Alice Cullen is a...

"Alice is psychic." Edward confirmed before my overworking brain clicked the final pieces of the puzzle together.

"_Psychic?_ As in seeing the future, psychic? Having visions in front of eyes, psychic?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit, I always figured she was, well, weird but never in a million years I imagined she'd be that." I teased, shaking my head and immediately we laughed at my statement. Once the sounds subsided, another thing crossed my overactive mind urging me to question,

"So wait, if she can see the future, did she see you becoming one of them long before the accident? And after, entering my life again?"

Edward sighed wistfully, caressing a free strand of hair that was hanging over my right temple. "Yes, she foreseen it all beforehand, that's why thankfully, she and Carlisle reached me in time. And yes, she's had several visions of us, about our future together." His tone laced with immense hopefulness that sincerely touched my heart.

Edward and I together, finally happy and in love, living a life as a couple, maybe even married. Is that, can that be possible? Especially with him being a blood thirsty vampire and I, a fragile little human?

"Us? Together?" I repeated, trying to absorb all this raw information while dozens of questions remained brewing in the back of my mind.

Such as, why did Alice peek into Edward and I's future? Since she saw the accident happen beforehand, why didn't she do something to stop it? _Well, isn't the reason self-explanatory Bella? They can't just expose themselves like that, how would they explain the super speed and strength they possess? _Okay, scratch that, but she could have warned the Masen family. No, that wouldn't have been possible either. For whatever reason things happened this way, destiny no doubt, played a big factor.

"What did she see about us? Did she tell you?" I pried further, the wonder plaguing me.

Edward breathed out deeply. "Alice's visions are subjective, the future can always change..."

"Oh, like based on what people decide you mean?"

"Exactly."

There was a comfortable stillness for the briefest of moments while we heavily immersed in our thoughts. But it unexpectedly broke when I whistled lowly under my breath, after another question pushed to the front of my brain.

"So when you become a vampire, you automatically possess superhero like qualities?" I asked with a straight face, yet Edward laughed amusingly over my choice of words.

"Well, most of us own characteristics that we endured when we were human but heightens after the change. For example, Alice was intuitive when she was a mortal, she suspected what was to come before it occurred. Now as an immortal, it intensified significantly, permitting her to see the future." Edward's eyes searched all over my face thoughtfully as I tried to sort through everything he just explained.

"And what about you? I'm confused, did you have the ability to read minds when you were human?"

Edward chuckled, his voice mirroring wind chimes that gently swayed from a passing breeze. "No, but I did have a knack for reading into people well, including you. Yet presently, as you're aware, I'm unable to tap into your thoughts."

"Thank God." I joked, grinning at him playfully.

Edward rolled his eyes and remained mum, choosing to not dignify that with an answer and I saw that as an opportunity to pry more about Alice. Since the things he mysteriously said that night continues to boggle me and I'm clueless as to what he meant by them.

"You still didn't answer my question, those things you said, what did you mean by them?" I paused briefly, pondering everything carefully before proceeding on. It doesn't make any sense, why would Alice have problems seeing the future because of Jacob and his friends? What do they have to do with any of it?

"Now is not the time to explain that, it's best if you don't know." Edward responded flatly.

I could feel him cringe and tense when catching the icy stare I threw his way. After everything that went down tonight, that's been happening between us over the past few days, he continues to have the audacity to be all secretive on me? I don't think so, but fortunately for him I'm too damn exhausted to press him more on the topic.

"Why is best that I don't know? Ugh, never mind, forget it because-"

Another theory then crossed my mind, piling on me like a ton of bricks. Immediately, I pulled away from Edward's hold so that he can make out with his own two eyes the emotions I'm harboring. Naturally, he'd be able to read the expression on my face easily even if I were miles away. Him and his damn super vision, speed, strength, mind reading and hearing. I'm willing to bet all of my possessions that he's picking up the erratic, angry thumping of my heartbeat and can smell my blood as it's stirring rapidly underneath my skin.

"Hold up! Why was Alice looking into my future in the first place? Did you ask her to? Did you ask her to spy on me? I bet she was keeping tabs on me all... these years for you! Probably your whole damn new family watched over me when you couldn't, right? Huh Eddie? Stop staring at me like that, don't deny it."

Fiery moisture remained stuck over my eyes as a wave of crimson colored my cheeks. For whatever reason, this likely theory truly nerved me and part of me didn't understand why. Edward shook his head in protest, his face displaying pain and intensity as his urging eyes pierced onto mine.

"Bella, you have to understand, Alice wanted to check in on you, even before I requested of her to. She was always concerned about your well being, you are special to her. As for The Cullens, because they care about me, they did everything necessary to ensure my happiness. They observed how torn I was over not being able to see you."

Damn him, he had to turn this around and play the "_**I care about you, it's all about you Bella"**_, card. And fuck me for falling for it cause deep down I believe nothing less. He's held intense emotions for me for all these years, even after what I put him through in the past and present. It's impracticable to deny that he loves me, unconditionally, unselfishly, loves me.

"Why am I special to her? I only knew of her from school. I mean, why do any of them care about me?"

Edward's strikingly beautiful face expressed such conviction, I grasped it as gospel, choosing not to question him further on the subject and just accept his response.

"Because you're special to me, because you are my life, my everything, my entire world and that makes you, part of the family."

I lowered my eyes feeling slightly sheepish but more affected over his utterly poignant answer. There was so much I wanted to reply back in return but unfortunately due to my fatigue, my brain was unable to form the right words. Even so, I was determined to express what I should have already by now. After sighing quietly, I whispered,

"You're everything to me too Eddie, always have been and I-,"

His face softened, displaying relief, happiness and my heart swelled immensely, blissfully from the sight. He then shifted over, closing the gap we once had and pressed his lips tenderly against my forehead while inhaling deeply.

"It's incredible how lovely your scent is." Edward reflected, his voice husky and incredibly soft. His nose nuzzled across my forehead back and forth, breathing out a velvety etched sigh after each caress. God he's simply astonishing, captivating, angelic and once again I have to remind myself it's an unbelievable blessing that he's giving me the time of day.

"Edward, I," I stammered nervously, attempting to convey what my heart was screaming at me to declare but failing miserably. Why is it so damn hard to just say what I feel? What I've carried for him for so many years? **_"I love you."_** Three powerful, life changing words. I'm such a chicken shit! I hurriedly recovered, breaking the awkward silence by playfully stating,

"All right, so you're a mind reader, Alice is psychic, what about the rest of the family? Do any of them fly?"

Edward bowed his head back in amusement and though his facial expression remained neutral, my eyes spotted his lips curve into the littlest of a grin.

"No, but Jasper has some very fascinating abilities."

"Jasper?" I echoed, my brows pulled together as confusion set on my face. And then an imaginary light bulb flicked on over the top of my head when my brain registered and recalled the familiar name.

"Oh him, the tall, athletic blond one who's with Alice. I remember him, he always appeared to be in unbearable pain."

Edward snickered, chuckling under his breath like he's clued in on a private joke I'm unaware of.

"He was just that, in a great deal of pain back when we knew him in school. See, before I was the newest member of the clan, he was. Jasper had a very trying time in dealing with humans and their scents and controlling the monster within that was desperate to break free. Many years went by before he finally adapted to the Cullens vegetarian lifestyle. Thankfully, he had Alice to turn to for guidance. Where as I, well-"

I frowned, flashing a pained and remorseful gaze, "Eddie, I'm sorry. If only I'd known, if you had shown yourself sooner, I could have been there for you, helped you deal with it all and-"

_**"NO!" **_Edward interrupted harshly, in a tone so tense my body flinched over the sound.

He exhaled unsteadily as the strained mask he wore quickly switched to a softer one. "I apologize for raising my voice it's just... Bella, part of me is grateful the way things fell into place. As much as I wanted and needed you so badly then, it would've have been suicide for you to be anywhere near me."

My face instantly expressed defeat and after, bowing my head in shame over voicing such an idiotic thing. He's right, every single word I cant disagree with, no matter how much I want to. I shivered in delight when his wintry, granite hand palmed my chin, then lifted it upward so he could stare deep into my eyes.

"Isabella," He began formally, delicately. My heart skipped several beats as his golden penetrated with my doe brown and as a result I was yet again under his heart melting spell.

"You are aware of my feelings for you, right?"

Somehow I managed to find my voice, weakly murmuring,

"Yes, very much so and are you clear about mine for you?"

God I hope so but I wouldn't be surprised if he had minimal knowledge of the emotions I've felt for a long period of time. After all, I played the part too convincingly, keeping him at arms length constantly for years and even currently.

"Yes I am and it doesn't take me reading your thoughts to discover what I already know." He glared at me knowingly, presenting just a tinge of his crooked smile and I almost kissed the shit out of him. But instead cleared my throat, then casually reminding him what we previously discussed.

"So you were saying Jasper has a interesting ability?"

Edward nodded, confirming, "He does indeed, he's an empath."

"An empath?"

"Jasper has the ability to manipulate a person's emotions by projecting them onto others. He can also feel them in the most powerful way. It may sound amazing and he is incredibly gifted at what he does, but sometimes it can be, very trying for him."

I shook my head incredulously, "Wow, that's just fuckin insane."

Really what else is there to say, other then this has been one hell of a night. I've discovered so much I'm surprised my brain hasn't exploded, not literally of course.

After brief seconds of serene and comfortable silence, Edward shifted away slightly in order to look into my eyes and after breathing out nervously, he announced,

"They want to meet you, officially."

I blinked, shaking my head in hopes to rid the haze that's taken over my mush filled brain. The normal side effects from a drug named Edward Masen.

"What? Who?"

He laughed warmly as his eyes, which were no longer it's gorgeous amber tint but a clear as day onyx, sparkled with delight. It completely threw me off guard and I gasped quietly in reaction.

"My family, well, my adoptive family, really, really want to see you, especially Alice." His gorgeous mouth curled into a wide smile, demonstrating dazzling white teeth that my eyes distinguished, despite the dark my room provided.

"Oh." I replied blankly, still entranced yet weary regarding his changed eye color. Edward tilted his head to the side, reading my face with a worried and puzzled expression.

"What's wrong? Oh, I see, you're probably nervous about meeting them, as you should be. After all were blood lusting vampires but let me assure you that-"

I snorted, rolling my eyes for dramatic effect. "No, that's not it. I'm not nervous about meeting them again, if anything I'm looking forward to seeing them but-"

Edward guffawed disapprovingly, shaking his head repeatedly, "You're actually implying with a straight look that you absolutely carry no fear whatsoever about being alone in a house full of vampires?"

I shrugged nonchalantly just to fuck with him a bit, then nearly laughed uncontrollably the second his eyes narrowed.

"Nope, not at all but there is something-"

"What?"

"You're thirsty? Your eyes, they're black. Holy crow, it's unreal."

"I am, but don't worry I can manage my thirst. It's all right, there's no need to be frightened, you know I would never," His hands captured the sides of my face, leaning in again so that our noses were centimeters apart. His potent, delectable breath and aroma enveloped my nostrils and lungs to it's total capacity and my heart fluttered against my ribs in response.

"I know, I'm not scared Eddie. I would never be frightened of you, well except when I believed that you tried to kill Mike and," I trailed off when Edward snarled angrily under his breath after hearing Mike's name. I wanted to kick my own ass over that dumb ass remark while scrambling quickly to make him forget by babbling,

"I'm concerned, shouldn't you go out and hunt? I don't want to be the cause for you going thirsty."

"It's fine love, really. I will take care of it later this morning before you leave for work. Or after, I have no problem staying here until you leave for the day. Maybe I can drive you to work if you like." Edward's expression was anxious yet held a tinge of hope and it tugged my heart strings so violently, it was downright painful.

On one hand I really wanted him to accompany me to work in a few hours, for us to continue on like all is wonderful even after much was revealed and discovered. But there's plenty to absorb, think through, that it gives me no option but to ask him for the one thing that will be difficult to. But in order for me to even consider us pursuing something for real this go round, I need something first, time. I took in a heavy, remorseful breath then whispered,

"I can't let you do that Edward."

He pursed his lips, contemplating for the briefest of seconds with confused orbs that stayed trained on mine.

"It's not an issue, I'd be happy to drive you to school, pick you up at the end of the day and then we'll have dinner. Actually, you'll eat and I'll watch. I can prepare the meal I planned to last night and we can discuss more about-"

"No, Eddie, no. I need you to leave before I wake up, please." Instant regret washed over swiftly equal to a massive, powerful ocean wave washing over rocks. _Remain strong Bella, this is the right thing to do and it's in his best interest as well. For once do the right thing._

"All right, I realize how a strange car dropping you off may appear odd to your fellow colleagues, so then I'll be here when you return home and,"

"No, Edward!" I protested in a higher and sharper tone then intended. His face immediately fell and his eyes widened while giving me a panic and puzzled glare.

The burning swelling appeared once again in the center of my chest while a fresh set of tears covered my eyes, freezing in place, much to my dismay.

"I just, you should hunt today. And I need to work, distract myself for a few hours. I would truly prefer if you stay away and ask Alice to not track my future. Please, I need time, time to process all of this, sort out the umpteenth amount of questions I'm still itching to ask. And I unable to do that with you hovering around, watching from afar. Please."

Edward inhaled solemnly, presenting a pained but understanding look my way and instantly my eyes detected his were glinted with a trace of moisture. _Take it back Bella! Look at him, haven't you put the poor soul through enough?_ But that's just it, for once I am thinking of him, I am doing this for him as well, because I will be damned if I hurt him again. I'm such an emotional wreck right now, between this latest discovery, everything that went down with us over the past few days and what occurred with Jake. I'm in no shape to just jump into anything and make rash decisions. I've done way too many of those recently as it is.

"Bella, I'm sorry, deeply sorry for the deceiving, the looking over you when you weren't aware, for Alice peeking into your future, for everything I've put you through. I understand why you're upset, why you need space momentarily but please, just don't, I cant lose you again."

His tone laced with gut wrenching sadness and guilt, it was absolutely unbearable to hear. Wordlessly, I turned around, leaving my back to press against his chest and without missing a beat the steaming tears released. It's official I'm a coward, a fuckin coward who couldn't woman up enough to directly at the heartache that was written on his face. Edward sighed, after, inhaled deeply while pushing his nose onto the side of my head and automatically, my breath hitched.

"Edward, you're not going to lose me. I just want some time, that's all, just a little time." I whispered in a throaty, urging voice.

More tears shed out of my puffy eyes, cascading past my cheeks, chin, where they remained unmoving. I deserve to feel pain, guilt, I deserve to be alone and left with nothing after all I've done to him. Why am I fooling myself in the first place? I'm unable to stay away from him but there's plenty to ponder, sort out regarding him and Jacob too and I need some space in order to do so. No matter how much I'm against the idea.

"Time is all I have Bella, so take all the time you need. I'll be waiting." he finally replied, his voice soft, pensive.

More prickling wetness rolled out of my eyes and after swallowing thickly, I whispered,

"I know you will Eddie. I'm sorry. So sorry for everything I put you through. It wont be for long and I don't want you to think it's your fault or... please understand why I have to do this."

"I do. But may I ask for something in return? I'll grant your distance but I wont be too far in case you need me. However, I think it's best while I'm out for the day if Alice were here to-"

"No, no! Edward come on, that's not necessary. What is it with this overbearing need to be my protector? Who are you protecting me from?" I thought about the last question long and hard for a minute, quickly recalling the hints he dropped about Jacob and his friends in La Push. Implying that they are dangerous, which continues to baffle me because I feel anything but fear around the other guys. However Jacob is an entirely different story.

"You truly believe I need protection?"

_Again Bella you have a serious case of insert foot in mouth syndrome! Hello, don't you think you need protecting? Especially from Jake after what he did to you earlier today?_

Edward inhaled sharply and his cold breath blew a few strands of my hair away from my face. "Bella, I, would you turn around please, I want to look at you when I say this."

I pinched my eyes firmly closed, hurriedly swiping the tears off my now dampened cheeks, then after, grudgingly turned to face him. Slowly and delicately Edward cupped my chin with his right hand then tilted it up, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"I don't think you need protection, I _know_ you do. Remember when I said I'm not the only dangerous thing out there? After what he did to you, can you blame me for...Bella, please respect and trust me enough to take what I say to heart."

"This isn't about me respecting or trusting you. Of course I do and I understand your hatred for Jacob. I'm also angry and disgusted with him because of what-" I cut short and gave myself a moment to settle down the intense flurry of emotions that's making my blood boil fiercely.

"But I'm not talking about him, what's bothering me is this need of yours to play the role of hero." I muttered and made extra sure that my tone was steady yet firm to get my point across.

"Because you need protecting." Edward whispered in such a quiet manner my ears strained to pick up what he voiced.

I huffed then shook my head as my teeth connected with my upper lip. "That's debatable."

"No it's not." Edward answered, his voice bitter and grim and my body reflexively quivered over his intensity. "Can we just drop this before-"

"For now Edward." I mumbled sourly, tiredly as the tides of sleep almost forced my body to shut down for the night.

"I was afraid you'd say that." he murmured disapprovingly, reeling me in closer, tighter against his granite arctic body and I twisted around to directly face him.

I tucked my head underneath his chin securely, laying the right side of my face against his smooth throat and pressed my lips tenderly on his delectable skin. He hummed in approval then stroked the center of my back delicately with his cold fingertips. God at the rate he's going, I'll be knocked into a heavy and peaceful sleep before long. Just when he kissed the top of my head softly, I murmured,

"If it's any consolation, I intend on not having any direct contact with Jake for a long, long time."

It's true, I mean every word, yet for some insane reason a part of me thinks I should at some point confront him regarding his sick actions. Edward would be livid if he knew I was merely considering that.

"It's over between us for sure. So please stop worrying." I concluded, presenting Edward a reassuring half smile.

Really his constant worrying is sure to make his blood pressure rise, well it would if he was human anyway. And it's no thanks to me, as long as it takes, I will finally turn things around. He certainly deserves it.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that because the thought of him laying another finger on you, hurting you in that repulsive way ever again-"

"He wont Eddie." I vowed with utter sincerity in my voice.

"No he most certainly wont, not as long as I'm around." Edward agreed through gritted teeth, his expression frightening to look at.

He smiled apologetically, after, kissed my temple and I breathed a sigh of contentment. "And I'm always going to worry."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I grumbled under my breath, echoing what he had said moments ago.

I could feel his pools burn directly on my head and I shook my head while inhaling deeply. There's still the issue about his demand, not suggestion, regarding Alice being my bodyguard while he's out hunting later this morning. Though I think it's unnecessary, after all I will be at school, in a safe environment, so what harm could come to me there? But if it will ease his mind, I guess I'll humor him. I'm finally comprehending that his overprotective ways are out of love and who am I to argue with that? Just as my brain was closer to shut down mode, the voice inside my head, in my gut and heart had to be a pain in the ass, reiterating Edward's words from minutes prior, repeating. _**"I'm not the only dangerous thing out there." **_Then like a match that just been lit, something clicked, my breathing grew ragged and my lungs tightened over the mere idea, the possibility that...

"What about Mike?"

Edward's defined marble frame went incredibly frigid against mine and my ears caught his icy snarls that erupted out of his chest. "What about him?"

"He was... do you think it's likely he was taken and attacked by one of your kind? It was said on the news that he's been missing since Friday evening and it's Tuesday now. His car was found at the Tavern and he never returned home after leaving there, so is there a chance that-"

Edward must have realized where I was going with this because he interrupted swiftly by growling under his breath,

"Yes, it's very possible. No, more likely that by later today he would be a, if he was attacked. Oh shit,"

"What?" I nearly shrieked, struggling to hold in the sudden panic that was attacking my entire upper body.

"Mike Newton may now very well be a vampire, a newborn at that."

"Oh, ohhh, shit."

"Wait, let's not be rash about this until-"

A blaring, persistent buzzing noise halted our discussion and caught us completely off guard. I glared at Edward questioningly and he looked into my eyes deeply, then exhaled while shifting around underneath the covers. In the blink of an eye, Edward disconnected our embrace, then leaped out of the bed swiftly and gracefully. I frowned sadly over the loss of contact while watching him walk across the room and stopping right in front of the spacious window. Even in the blackness of the room, my eyes unveiled Edward placing his cell phone against his ear and right away a strained expression crossed his face. Something is off, I can feel it.

"Alice." Edward greeted in a low, bleak tone.

If I didn't know any better, I'd figure he doesn't want me overhearing his conversation, judging by his voice that's purposely quiet in volume. I scowled, forcing my body to a sitting position with my legs drawn up and leaving my knees pressed against my chest. I tried my best to tune in attentively but Edward was speaking much too fast and softly, until his voice raised slightly.

"I'm aware Alice, **_don't you think I haven't already considered that_**?"

_(pause)_

"I apologize for raising my voice but I'm just... please start again from the beginning, what exactly did you see?"

_(pause)_ At this rate the wait and the not knowing was almost making me physically ill.

"I will not take any chances, **_not with her life_**,"

_(pause yet again)_

"It doesn't fuckin matter! What does is that he could... all right, you know what to do. Thank you."

There was an agonizing minute of silence and then it unexpectedly broke when an earsplitting crash made my body jolt, followed by Edward growling several expletive words. Instantly my eyes motioned over to the direction where the noise came from and a gasp emerged out of my mouth. Edward's cell was unrecognizable, scattered in several fragments all around the floor from where it made direct contact with the wall. I looked on, utterly stunned and speechless as Edward slumped against the wall across from where I'm sat and his shoulders lowered in defeat. His hands curled into fists against his sides as he exhaled erratically and it was obvious he was struggling to keep his temper in line. Finally I discovered my voice, whispering shakily,

"Eddie? What was that ab-"

"Dammit, Esme is going to fuckin kill me! That's the third phone I've busted over the past month." he muttered under his breath, simply paying me no mind.

Normally, the fact that he admitted to breaking several phones over a short course of time would have alarmed me, but that was second to wondering what the hell that was call about.

"Edward?" I pried again, this time louder yet still softer, however undoubtedly recognized the fear in my tone.

Another slow moment passed, then finally Edward turned around to face me. His face expressed assurance but I didn't miss the immense concern and rage in his coal eyes. After sucking in a deep breath, Edward sauntered over by the bed, ceasing at the left side of it and glared straight into my curious browns. He hesitated for many seconds, looking contemplative in regards how to address what's on his mind. My patience was wearing thin and I was increasingly more nervous by the damn nanosecond. _Oh God could it be about..._

"Edward, what's going on? Please you're scaring me, what's-"

My eyes slightly widened when viewing Edward launch onto the bed, landing smoothly then in a matter of seconds was sitting beside me and welcoming my body into another tender embrace. I didn't even have a chance to revel over the electricity that passed between us because Edward captured the sides of my face using his large hands. He eyed me penetratingly while his beautiful face displayed such seriousness, my heart thundered in reaction.

"I promise you Isabella with every fiber of my being he **_will not_** get anywhere near you." his voice nearly inaudible as if he was speaking to himself.

I shook my head, puzzled, while searching his face for any signs that would reveal the meaning by what he stated. Just as my mouth parted to verbalize a reply, Edward clarified,

"Alice confirmed what you suspected. Mike Newton was indeed turned by one of our kind... he is now a newborn."

Right away my heart spiraled all the way up to my throat where it froze in place and a choked heave erupted out of my heavy feeling chest.

"Are you sure Eddie? I mean, maybe she's," I stopped myself before babbling any unlikely theories.

I see it in his darkened orbs that expressed slight panic as he nodded his head stiffly. It's absolutely, positively certain. Mike Newton is a vampire, a thirsty, violent one. Christ this cant be happening, this _isn't_ happening.

"Alice is rarely ever wrong." Edward finally replied, his melodic tone adamant.

I shook my head slowly as my hand raised quickly to cover my wide open mouth. "How did it, when did it," I cut myself short when noticing the dreary expression that set on Edward's face.

It was enough confirmation, adding to what the voice in my mind was suggesting. I probably don't want to know how the hell it happened and really what does it matter? It's done and now we just have to handle the aftermath of it all, which prompted me to ask,

"So what now, what does this mean?" _You already know what it means, seriously Swan!_

Edward exhaled heavily as he ran a angry hand through his tousled hair. "It means if you insist that I hunt today, then Alice will be here in my place, in other words, you will be under her protection."

Immediately I uncovered my mouth and before I could get a word out, Edward added, "I know what you are going to say Bella. Please don't argue with me on this, you don't have a choice in the matter anyway and-"

Now it was my turn to interrupt him. "Yes I do and I don't need a fuckin bodyguard Edward! Besides I will be in school and it's perfectly safe th-"

"No you wont be, school is closed for today."

I stared at him in utter confusion and like he had grown two more heads, then shook my head in protest. "What? What do you mean,"

Edward's brows wrinkled together while he withdrew another deep sigh. "Alice informed me that all school's are closed for tomorrow because of some-"

Shit, that's right! How could have I forgotten?_ Uh, because you had quite a ringer of a day. The last thing you would think about is how you have a measly day off work today!_

"Dammit, that's right, it's a teacher planning day thing. Well, guess that works out perfect for you doesn't it? I get to be prisoner in my own house." I grumbled, making sure my tone expressed my obvious dislike to the whole situation.

"Isabella." Edward whispered, flashing me a pleading almost desperate look and allowing his eyes to do all the talking.

_Stop being such a stubborn bitch Swan! He's right, you have no choice, you cant take any chances with a odd and scary situation like this one. Let him and the Cullens protect you, stop giving him such a hard time. Think about what it's doing to him_. I studied Edward's face longingly for several moments, oh my god, he's really worried about this. He truly believes that Mike could be a...

"It's going to be all right mio angelo. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you **ever again**, I swear." Edward vowed in a thick, sincere voice while caressing my jawline soothingly with his ice cold thumb pads.

My eyelids closed to their own accord and I sighed quietly from his affectionate touch but then, a state of uneasiness set in after my mind replayed what he said. A reminder of another thought that had almost crossed just seconds ago.

"Wait do you... be straight with me Eddie. Do you think he'll come after me? Has Alice seen that happen?" I theorized, my voice frantic and rough.

I wish more then anything his assurances would settle my anxieties but a part of me fears greatly that something awful, extremely awful, could likely occur when we least expect it. _No Bella, remember what he said, he'll protect you, you know he will and his new family will too. There's nothing to worry about, right?_

Edward's lips pursed into a tense, thin line as the tension that's laced on his face intensified more and more by the second.

"I cant really be sure. That depends on what he accounts regarding you. Nonetheless, first and foremost above all else, he will crave and kill for blood. So God willing, you'll be the last thing on his mind. But just in case, Alice will be here in the morning and watch over you while I'll be out of town on a quick hunt. Hmm, maybe I should ask my brothers to join her as well. We shouldn't take any chances. And also I'd really, truly prefer if you stay here for the day please. But if you insist on going somewhere then Alice would be happy to-"

"No! Eddie that's not, this is ridiculous. We're not even sure if he'll go looking for me. Like you said, all he's going to think about is wanting to just slaughter whoever to quench his-" I stopped midway, instantly disgusted over my choice of words. Then shuddered when a frigid chill ran over my spine and it repeated the second Edward muttered, his tone low and rigid.

"He's already too close for my comfort. Alice said she saw him last outside of Seattle."

"Seattle?" I echoed as a knot of dread invaded my stomach, while my heart pounded viciously against my chest.

Stillness permeated the space of my room for a lifetime it seemed as we stared intently in the others eyes, gone in our racing ponders. Well, there goes my plan for having much needed alone time so I can think things through and make things right. Christ, on top of everything else, the man who was always a fuckin thorn on my side, is now a fucking vampire. **Fuck. My. Life.** And because of that, I'm now under vampire protection detail. _Better that then being drained to death by him, don't you think?_

"Bella, please just let us keep you safe until... we figure out what to do with this situation."

There was something about his tone of voice that implied he and the Cullens will do whatever it takes to make sure no harm would come my way. Does that mean Edward would end Mike if given the opportunity? I don't want to even go there, dwelling over that very likely theory. So I decided to appease him and end this unpleasant discussion.

"Fine, have it your way." _Yeah, that's a way to end it, by sounding like a spoiled child who didn't get her way._

"Isabella, this isn't about getting what I want, this is about your safety. _Your_ _life_ which you seem to carelessly disregard." Edward criticized in a gentle, fatherly manner.

I sighed, defeated and unbearably sleepy. "I know."

"I'm sorry Bella, that I've caused so much havoc in your life recently. Maybe it's best if I-"

There he goes again blaming himself, God did I do a number on him. Wait, what did he just almost hint at?

"If you what?" I prodded, fear gripped me tightly and in turn my breath caught. I have an harrowing, terrifying suspicion what he meant but hoping I'm foolishly reading too much into things.

"Nothing, I cant, unable to, don't want to... I just, got you back," Edward whispered under his breath.

Even though just moments ago I requested for him to grant me time and space, there's no way in hell I'll allow him to consider the same. Since in this case he seriously implied that he would consider leaving me. I'm such a fucking hypocrite, I'm beyond indecisive, I cant have my cake and eat it too. It's time I finally admit to him how I really feel.

"We're you thinking about leaving me?" I idiotically voiced, regretting it the moment Edward sighed ruefully into my hair. His icy stone lips kissed against the strands and I breathed out in happiness.

"It was momentary, my conscience was playing tricks on me. I'd never want to leave you. Unless that's what you desire but even then I wouldn't have it in me to fully stay away. Bella, you are the one constant in my once dark, starless existence and you'll always have my heart, all of me for-"

"Eternity." I finished in a clogged murmur and moisture poured out of my tightened lids just when I gathered there was no more to spare.

I'm fully aware that I'm genuinely unworthy of him, his love, his forgiveness, his commitment and the sweet, devoting emotions he carries for me. Yet selfishly, I'll accept it, because I want to, need to and because I love him even more then I ever believed possible.

"I love you Eddie." I murmured lovingly, my heart skipped many beats from my long overdo admission and Edward's lips curved into a big smile over my hair.

His elegant hands combed gingerly through my hair and then he placed a butterflies kiss on my temple. I snuggled against him, making sure that no portion of our bodies were untouched. Even with the soft comforter cocooned around my frame, chills radiated up and down my spine from his body's icy texture which penetrated through the fabric. The final minutes of my conscious state consisted of listening to Edward and I's quiet breathing, followed by rhythmic rapping on the bedroom window as rain collided against the glass. Lastly, Edward's painstakingly glorious voice, humming a song sweetly into my ear.

"I love you too il mio tesoro, sweet dreams." he replied, his voice filled with conviction, sadness and warmth.

Despite the day events, from the horror Jake had inflicted on me, the revelations I discovered and now this disturbing news regarding Mike, I was surprisingly blissful. As I laid against the affectionate embrace my dark angel provided, all I could ponder about was what today will bring.

A new day.

A new beginning, with the one heavenly being who always had my heart. Despite the hell I put him through, he still loves me.

And I irrevocably love him.

* * *

**Translation: il mio tesoro (my treasure)**

**A/N: Well my friends, I truly hope it was worth the wait! Again I apologize, real life has just been a bitch lately, pardon my language, lol. Anyhow, yes I know, there are plenty of questions that Edward left unanswered and Bella is still clueless as to who Jake really is. But believe me, much more will come to light for our troubled Bella soon enough! But first things first, Bella has to deal with being under protection detail, courtesy of Alice! I don't know about you all but I'm personally excited for one of my favorite Cullen's to make her grand appearance in the next chapter. She will also be in several chapters after :) So get ready, fasten your belts, a bumpy ride is ahead, hee! There's a long road ahead for these two before the happily ever after :( But I can promise that they will be one!**

**Once more I have to say how much all of you, each & everyone of you rock my socks! I cant express enough gratitude for all the awesome reviews I've been recently getting, the encouragement from many of you, is driving me to continue on this story :) It means the world to me! But, what will really make me happy is if you all please, please like Vampgirl79 fanfiction on FB! You wont regret it I swear :) There are character pictures, a link to the stories music play list, other photos, teasers for upcoming chapters & much more! Also don't forget I will be posting a bonus chapter in the next few days, *crosses fingers* in Seth's Pov, I do suggest you check it out! It's going to be great :) All right, I guess that's it for now, see you in Chapter 16, which should hopefully be a week from now or a little after. okay, t****tys. Feel free to leave me review loving, because I do respond to each of them! xo**


	16. Bonus Chapter: Study Session (EPOV)

**A/N: Hello, hello my lovelies! Miss me? Here I finally am, with an update! What you are about to read is the bonus chapter I mentioned about previously. This ISN'T chapter 16, sorry folks ;( But no worries, Chapter 16 will be up very soon! I don't want to give an exact time frame because RL has been very busy lately. Plus I admit, I've been, I wouldn't say sick but just drained. However, I do hope this makes up for it. I had this in my head and I just had to jot it down and post for you all ;) Hope you enjoy it cause I had a blast writing it! Many of you had asked me questions regarding the dynamics of Bella are Edward's relationship back when they were in high school. Well, here it is, now you will get a good glimpse into their past! Okay real quick, the usual thank you's for everything! I am beyond grateful for all the support you all give to this story :) All right, talk with you more at the end!**

**Disclaimer**: **NOT Mine but SM'S! **However, **plot & characterizations **are. **Copyright 2011, L.K**. This story is rated **NC-17 for strong language & sexual content! **Oh and I have a** beta **now, yeah! So this wonderfully edited chapter is courtesy of **Rsher1111**! Thank you so much dear, you rock my socks! **BTW, this chapter is LONG, lol :)**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Study Session and A Dance**

**Edward's POV**

**Forks 2003**

"Is this it?" her beautiful voice asked, which brimmed with curiosity.

I nodded, quickly keeping my sweaty, shaky hands firmly gripped on the warm steering wheel. I turned my head directing my gaze over to the front of my parent's house and sighed heavily under my breath.

Maybe I should pinch myself cause there's no way in hell I actually got this lucky. Bella Swan, the most beautiful girl that ever graced the outdated halls of Forks High School, member of the cheerleader squad, girlfriend of pompous football star quarterback Tyler Crowley and lastly, daughter of Forks Chief of Police, is not only in my car within such close proximity I could lean over and kiss those sexy, pouty lips of hers, she is about to go inside my house.

Holy Shit! I really should thank Mr. Richards for this. If it weren't for his asking me to tutor Bella for Chemistry Two class to help her with her very dangerous D- grade, then well, none of this would be happening. There truly is a God. My eyes closed as I discreetly inhaled her tantalizing, lovely aroma. A mixture of strawberry shampoo, jasmine and vanilla body wash and mint from the gum she's chewing. Someday I should write a long note to Bath and Body works, expressing my utmost gratitude for making such arousing scented products.

Not that I would know personally. I just happened to be at the right place when overhearing Bella inform Angela what type of perfume she wears. Without twisting my head over in Bella's direction, I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was eying my house with an unreadable expression, her luscious lips were pursed and her perfectly trimmed eyebrows were crinkled, appearing deep in contemplation. Christ she's fucking sexy. An instant stirring inside my jeans caught me off guard and I didn't have to peek below to confirm I was semi-hard. Fuck.

Good thing I'm seated and wearing my signature hoodie that's thankfully covering some of my lower half. Yet it wasn't easy to hold back the moan that ached to escape my throat. _Get a__ g__oddamn grip, will you Masen? _Can't help it, she's visually stunning from head to toe, pure perfection at it's finest. Take her hair for example, long reddish brown tresses that flow like a river all the way to the middle of her back. I constantly envision running my long fingers through it as she takes my entire length inside her small, warm mouth. Then she motions her adorable head back and forth, sucking and licking my erection just right. _Fuck, horny bastard aren't you today? Pull yourself together, she's going to think something's wrong with you_! Or worse case scenario, discovers Mr. Eager standing upright and proud, all too willing to introduce himself. I shuddered internally over the mere thought. Just think puppies or kittens, better yet our neighbor Mrs. Carlson, standing outside watering her flowers wearing nothing but a skimpy bathrobe in all her wrinkled, saggy seventy-year old glory.

_Great, now I have the urge to vomit_. I eyed Bella again, of course making sure to do it in a manner she wouldn't notice. There's a piece of hair just hanging right above her left eye that's aching to be touched. But alas, I'm not the man for that job. She already has one who most likely does that for her right before he kisses those petite lips of hers. God, I bet they're warm, silky and taste so damn decadent. I know if ever given the opportunity, no, _the honor_ of kissing Bella Swan, I would never stop. I'd continue to kiss her until we were entirely spent and absolutely needed to break apart for air. And I hope she would shove that sexy pink tongue of hers deep inside my mouth because mine would meet hers halfway, doing a sensual waltz at first. Then become more heated each time they would curl and twirl wildly and after I...

A loud popping noise interfered with my very realistic, stimulating daydream, causing me to whip my head fast over to the direction where it came from. My blinking, curious eyes met with Bella's as they twinkled in humor and a smirk planted on her glossy lips. She titled her head sideways, giving me an intense stare that made me almost feel timid, until I figured out her face expressed sheer amusement and was holding back laughter. _Oh shit, she sees my massive boner__! _Hold up, she's not even glancing down at my crotch, she's just gazing deeply into my spectacle-wearing eyes like she's trying to solve a mystery.

"What?" I stammered, no longer wanting to guess why in the hell she is looking at me like that.

She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "What?" she echoed teasingly with a mile wide grin. "We've been sitting here for the past five minutes, while you've been daydreaming about god knows what. What gives Masen?"

I blinked again, struggling to snap out of the daze I'm always under whenever she speaks. It's fucking ridiculous for Christ sakes! I'm the man, the one whose supposed to be collected, suave and charming. Not all tongue-tied and awkward, behaving like a fucking teenage girl. She should be the one reacting that way, not the other way around. This is backwards at it's finest. If she only knew what I was thinking about, good thing she's incapable of mind reading. I cleared my throat while nervously combing my unruly hair with my right hand. I could have sworn I caught her eying my fingers while licking her lower lip, I kid you not. Fucking Christ that woman will be the death of me! It took every ounce of my willpower to not lean over the center console and kiss her roughly. _Dammit, I have got to control my thoughts better!_

"Uh, yeah, um, sorry. I was just.. thinking." I muttered under my breath, immediately cutting off the engine, then pulled out the key.

"Obviously." Bella dryly replied, giggling softly.

A flush of heat spread over my neck and I pray to God she didn't notice or give a damn if she did. I don't care to tack on another humiliating thing to my insanely long list of embarrassing moments that only happen when around Bella Swan. Thankfully she didn't notice since all she paid attention to was yanking on the passenger door forcefully, as if it would just magically open. Damn is she an impatient one. I sighed, pressing the door's unlock button and without another word, Bella quickly climbed out, slamming the door shut behind her. I gritted my teeth, inhaling deeply in reaction to the excessive force she used on my $30,000 vehicle.

It was a birthday present from my parents last year and I take pride in that Volvo. Not just because it's a pricey, luxury vehicle but because my parents generously bought it for me in honor of my academic excellency. Also, the fact my father feels the need to nag me once a day to take extra care of it, making sure everything is wiped down, that no scratches or dents just appeared on the exterior out of no where. As he says, "Most of the kids in Forks High are hellions and can't be trusted." So I always double-checked the car everyday after school, to look for any possible evidence of vandalizing just to appease his ass. If he's that damn worried, then why the hell did he purchase it to begin with? Let alone allow me to drive it to school? After tentatively slipping out of the car, closing and locking the door behind me, I glanced at Bella as she was leaning casually against the passenger door.

Her half-opened book bag was pressed against the center of her chest as she was frantically digging inside it in search of something.

"Uh, are you ready to-"

"Hold up a sec Masen, I just have to have a smoke." Bella mumbled, her face partly inside her deep purple bag.

She snapped her head in my direction watching me stroll over in her direction with a disapproving expression on my face. I shouldn't be surprised. Bella had constantly complained throughout the entire care ride about not being allowed to smoke inside my _"precious, pretty car"_ as she rudely insulted. Then she had to twist the knife deeper by pointing out that Tyler lets her smoke all the time in his brand new bad ass truck that just tops my pussy car and every other vehicle in Forks apparently. So I promised Bella the moment we arrived at my house, she can smoke before we go inside. I stupidly hoped at the time she would forget about that nasty, life threatening habit of hers.

"Oh don't give me that fucking look Ed." she snapped, her doe-brown eyes shooting daggers straight at my face. I cringed in response.

I quickly recovered and mumbled quietly, "Uh, sorry but you know Bella one out of-"

Her eyes flashed in irritation as her jaw clenched and her face lightly reddened, mirroring a tomato. "Masen, I swear to fucking God if you breathe out one more statistic about how cigarettes will shorten my life span then-"

"It's true." I cut in, my voice firm and surprisingly confident, but the confidence was soon squashed when Bella lashed out, "You want statistics? Here's one: Nerdy ass guys like you who recite them will most likely never get laid. Really Ed, no woman appreciates a man who's controlling and tells her what she can or cannot do."

_Controlling? How is expressing my concern controlling? If anything wouldn't most women, people, appreciate someone that shows how much they care about their friend's well being?_

She huffed then shook her head and reverted back to searching inside her bag again.

"Fuck, where did I put that lighter? I swear if Ty fucking stole it…"

I paid no mind to whatever else she rambled on about since all my mind did was replay what she said. Naively, I liked to believe it was the lack of nicotine that was making her snappy, and that was putting it mildly. However I'm kidding myself because the truth of the matter was, this was how Bella treated me most of the time. Well, when she chose to acknowledge my existence at all. I wondered along with Ben, why did I deal with her attitude, the way she treated me like I'm so insignificant. Part of me isn't so sure why I allowed it. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment, maybe I was desperate or idiotically smitten for someone who didn't even share the same sentiment. Then again if you were to ask Angela Weber, she would tell a different theory about Bella's actions towards me. She has confessed to me on several occasions that she believes deep down Bella is lying to herself and has genuine, strong feelings for me but doesn't know what to make of it. God I would love to believe Angela and the sucker half of me does. While the other half thinks Bella truly dislikes me.

"Got it!" she announced excitedly. I just looked at her while she pulled out a pink lighter along with a pack of cigarettes. She then zipped her bag up and tossed it carelessly on the lightly damp pavement.

She opened the white and green box, taking out a thin, long cigarette and quickly lighting it. A smile creased on her shaky lips, her eyes brightening like it was Christmas morning, and a peaceful expression masked her face the second she placed the death stick inside her parted lips. I watched wordlessly as Bella took a long, slow drag while placing the pack and lighter inside her jean front pocket. All of a sudden, she bounced up and down, shivering inside her thick beige, corduroy hooded coat. _Way to go Masen, the woman you love is freezing her ass off, do something._ _Offer her your jacket or insist she accompany you inside, after all, it's near the end of February and the weather is still pretty damn chilly in Forks_.

Before given a chance to offer her my hoodie she said, "So I take it your mom's home?" Her eyes flickered over to the silver four-door sedan parked on the small driveway.

I nodded, inhaling sharply. "Yeah she is. She works from home."

Bella raised a curious brow while inhaling once more, breathing out a light puff of smoke and I held my breath, avoiding the toxic fumes at all costs. God I wish she wouldn't have such disregard for what she permits inside her fragile body.

"Yeah? What does she do again?" her soft, pretty voice inquired breaking my contemplation.

I grinned instantly as I always do when my mother is the topic of discussion. She is the most beautiful, strong and loving woman I know.

"She's a music teacher, specializing in piano to be exact. She gives children and some adults private lessons here."

Bella nodded, recalling I assume, as a smile creased on her mouth. She helped herself to another drag then replied, "That's right. I think Charlie had mentioned it one day when I asked."

Wait a minute, did she just imply that she asked about me and to all people her father? Well, I'm not sure what to make of that… hell I'm glad that's what! But sadly the reality remains. I know plenty about her while she scarcely knows the basics about me. I would like to change that, if she gave me the opportunity to.

"She used to be the music teacher at Forks Elementary right?"

I nodded again. "Yes she was for several years but then after having me, she decided it would be easier to give private lessons. Plus it's more convenient being inside the comfort of her own home. She truly loves what she does, however my father doesn't approve."

Bella's eyes widened as she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, holding it between her index finger and thumb. I eyed her worriedly, just to make sure she had the cigarette out of harms way and she caught my gaze. I reddened slightly when she scowled agitatedly for the smallest of seconds, then smirked. "Don't worry Masen, I don't plan on throwing or dropping this on your princess on wheels."

It was my turn to scowl and she simply laughed, dismissing my wounded gaze while setting the cigarette back in her mouth.

"So why doesn't daddy dearest approve? What your mom does is pretty great."

My eyes narrowed and my brows pulled together over her impolite choice of words. Sometimes I didn't know what to make of Bella and her bold personality. Though I do love and admire her bluntness, I have a feeling it comes from Tyler, aka Mr. Classless, himself. I stopped my rambling train of thought, finally answering her, "Because she gives the lessons for free."

Bella's eyebrows raised all the way up to her hairline as she tilted her head to one side. "You're shitting me?"

I couldn't contain the quiet laughter upon witnessing the appalled yet reverent look on her beautiful face. "No, I'm not."

"Well, it's no wonder your dad's peeved, she's missing out on making some serious cash. I bet she could charge any of these gullible people here in town an arm and a leg for those lessons."

Once Bella caught a disapproving look on my face, she giggled, shaking her head in amusement. "You're so funny Eddie. I was fucking with you." she mumbled, her mouth full of cigarette, taking another drag once more.

_If she wants something to occupy her mouth, I'd be happy to give her my lips or.._

"I think it's great and very generous of your mom to do that for others." Bella said sincerely while blowing the smoke out of her lips and glancing around anxiously.

I was right on top of things before she even asked. "Yeah, you can put that out over here."

I lead the way, casually strolling across the plush lawn and heading over to the front porch. My ears picked up Bella's soft footsteps following behind and her inhales, helping herself to a few more drags again. Without a word, I directed her over to my mother's beloved iron sitting bench, which is to the left of the front door. I nodded my head, pointing out the tall ficus beside it, then eyed a small but noticeable ashtray that rested on the ground behind it. Yes, my father smokes. A "casual" one as he often reminds us, as if that makes any hell of a difference. Most of the time he always has one hanging from his mouth or a cigar. He claims he just needs it after a rough day in the office or on the weekend when he's playing cards with his fellow colleagues.

That's one reason I don't care for cigarettes, the main one being when I was thirteen, my father forced me to try one. He vowed it would help me become a "real man", all it did was cause me to nearly cough out a lung. Ever since then I've been thoroughly repulsed by those things. I wish more then anything that Bella would wisely decide to quit that life-threatening habit. Hell I'd help, providing her all the nicotine patches and gum money could buy. God do I have it beyond bad for a girl who doesn't nor will ever feel the same way. I inhaled heavily, snapping out of my "poor Eddie parade" when Bella put out her smoke then turned to face me. _Damn and I was just enjoying the view_. God, even her backside, especially in those skinny jeans I think they're called, is pure perfection.

I immediately frowned upon seeing her trembling inside her jacket and her teeth lightly chattering. I withstood the urge to wrap an arm around her shoulders or better yet, embrace her gentle, cute body. Instead I stood there like a dumb ass just staring at her, appearing completely zoned out with my hands jammed inside my hoodie jacket pockets. Bella groaned under her breath, shaking her head as an annoyed expression set on her face.

"Let's get this over with. I'd like to enjoy the rest of my day."

I held back the glower that itched to set upon my lips. Instead I smiled politely while brushing past her and approached the front door. Was it really that horrible to spend an afternoon studying Chemistry? It's simply one of the best and fascinating subjects in school. _Do you realize how uncool that sounds?_ I groaned, paying no mind to my irritating, over talkative brain while searching for my house key. Once finding it hanging in place beside my car keys, I placed it inside the bottom key hole, twisting and once unlocked, pushed the door open. I walked inside, entering the foyer and waited for Bella. Once she was accounted for, I closed the door gently behind her, instinctively locking it.

"May I?" I asked, my tone low and husky, gesturing my hand towards Bella's coat.

For the briefest of seconds she appeared taken aback and flattered over my request. I couldn't help but wonder: doesn't Tyler offer to take her coat, open doors for her or pull out her chair? What the hell is with that guy? Wasn't he taught any manners, the ways on how to treat a woman with respect? I give credit to my father for at least teaching me that... my mother has also given me several pointers throughout the years as well. I was about to carefully slip Bella's jacket off but she beat me to it, throwing it straight at my chest and where it landed in a hard thump, almost knocking the wind out of me. Jesus, for a petite one she has quite an aim and strength. _No Masen, you__'__r__e__ just a fucking pansy wimp._

After setting our jackets on the coat rack, I turned around, ready to direct her over to the dining room where we would begin our study session. However, Bella helped herself out of the foyer, sauntering towards the spacious, modernly decorated living area.

"Wow." Bella breathed, her gentle voice laced with sheer admiration. "It's so light and open."

She halted over by the windows, taken with it's view of the forest and lake outside of my parent's home. The entire living room is bright and airy due to the extended, wide windows that invade the space. My mom loved a view, a picturesque one preferably, over an ordinary, typical wall. I gazed outside as well, appreciating the breathtaking scenery while standing next to her. Not too close yet enough to where our arms lightly brushed and I swear a electric current passed between us. She flinched, coughing uncomfortably, shaking her head and avoiding eye contact. _Oh yeah, she felt it too_. I grinned discreetly then finally addressed her by teasing,

"What did you expect, a dungeon or something?" I laughed nervously, ceasing when she whipped her head sideways and looked at me peculiarly as her brow raised.

"Um, no. But I was expecting a mad scientist lab in here. You know, where you do all of your, whatever it is you brainiacs do. I dunno-"

It was my turn to throw her a puzzled glare and she burst out laughing while shoving my arm playfully.

"I was just shitting with you Masen, lighten up, will you?"

I chuckled, feeling beyond foolish over my less then suave reaction. This was supposed to be a chance where I finally get to impress her and all I seem to be doing is royally screw things up. _Hang on there, you still have plenty of chances to impress her, don't give up just yet_. Those chances decreased just a tad when my mother's soothing, beautiful voice called,

"Edward, is that you sweetie?"

Bella snickered in my direction and I wanted to find the nearest ditch and jump right in. I could feel my cheeks and neck burn but I brushed it off, praying to whomever listens to prayers above, that Bella didn't witness it. I preceded over to the kitchen where my mother currently was. Quickly I glanced over my shoulder, noticing right away Bella was dragging behind. Her expression indicated her apparent feelings of nervousness, if she only knew she had no reason to be when it came to my mother.

"Hi Mom." I greeted cordially, watching her open the oven door and pulling out a cookie sheet which was covered with chocolate chip cookies.

Homemade naturally, not the refrigerated packaged crap. No, no, my mom is old school all the way especially when it comes to baking. She prepares every dessert from scratch using only the finest ingredients. Bella's eyes widened, reflecting saucers and I swear she salivated just a tad while she ogled the potent scented chocolaty goodness. My mouth was watering too and I wondered if Bella would object to me feeding her a cookie. _For God__'s__ sake I am strange_. All of a sudden I was caught off guard when I felt my mother's warm and tender embrace as she wrapped her arms securely around my middle. Any other day I would be all for her affectionate, awesome hugs. But not today, not when the girl of my dreams was standing there observing with a amused face and smile. I must have looked like a fucking mama's boy to her.

My eyes then leveled on Bella's, detecting a hint of longing, wistfulness and I pondered why she was staring at us that way and the reason for her emotions. Wasn't she close with her mom? Ben had told me awhile back that she lives over in Arizona with her new husband. News flash genius, she must obviously miss her mother. I wish I could discuss with Bella about it or preferably, she would volunteer the information herself. It is clear that I'm clueless when it comes to Bella, there's still so much I don't know about her.

"How was school dear?" My mom asked, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

"All right, I aced that English essay."

My mother pulled away, presenting me a proud smile as her brilliant baby blues danced all over my face. And her kind face expressing sheer happiness. "Of course you did, was there any doubt? Fantastic sweetheart."

I almost reddened again but instead reacted like any typical teenage boy and shrugged nonchalantly. My mother then faced Bella, flashing her signature grin that instantly melted your heart. Even Bella's no-nonsense personality will crack and soften since my mom has this way of winning everyone over. She just simply has that effect with people, it's a gift I suppose.

"You must be Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter! I've heard so much about you."

I threw my mother a warning glare, shit I don't want Bella finding out how she is the constant topic of discussion. My mother ignored me, urging Bella into sharing a gentle hug. She returned it while giving me a "what the hell?" look but I didn't miss the smallest trace of a smile on her lips.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." My mother added kindly.

Bella nodded, carefully withdrawing from my mother's arms and grinning sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Masen." She murmured shyly.

My mother leaned her head back and laughed, appearing utterly amused for whatever unknown reason. A pure horrified expression crossed Bella's features as she glanced at me for assistance, her eyes saying: "What did I say?" I shot my mom an imploring stare, silently begging her to stop embarrassing me.

She shook her head slowly, flashed me a fast, reassuring look then finally said, "I'm much too young to be called Mrs. Masen, please call me Elizabeth."

Bella gazed into my eyes for confirmation and I smirked, muttering under my breath,

"Just humor her, we all do."

My mother guffawed while walking over to the spacious kitchen counter where the tray of cookies had been cooling. "I heard that Edward Anthony." She mock scolded, eying me directly then turned around to retrieve a plate from the cabinet above.

I rolled my eyes and groaned overhearing my full name being spoken. Bella snickered again, then strolled over to where my mother stood, watching her place the cookies strategically on a serving dish.

"Do you need help with anything Mrs. I mean, um, Elizabeth?" Bella asked politely and it warmed my insides seeing her and my mom beginning to bond.

My mom smiled graciously. "No thank you, that's very kind of you to offer. But what you can do for me Bella, is sit with my son over at the breakfast bar and I'll give you kids some cookies. You hungry for a snack, Bella?"

She cast a look in my direction and winked, her quiet way of voicing her seal of approval for Bella. Then her lips motioned, mouthing, "She's gorgeous!"

Her face lit up like she won the lottery and the biggest smile etched on her mouth while her eyes appraised Bella and I happily. _Yes, that she is_. I wanted to respond but rather, nodded once and exited out of the kitchen following Bella as she already headed straight over to the breakfast bar. Bella plopped heavily down on the stool, focusing solely on my mother.

"I'm starving actually, thanks Mrs. M, I mean,"

My mother chuckled, setting a full plate of cookies between us and beamed warmly. "It's okay Bella, I was merely being funny before. If you prefer calling me Mrs. Masen, it's not a problem."

She rotated her back to us and headed towards the refrigerator. "Would you like some milk with those cookies?"

"Sure mom, thanks." I answered for us, finally taking a seat.

While my mother grabbed a couple of glasses out of the cabinet, Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Your mom is sweet and funny. This whole visit seems straight out of the fifties or something. You're lucky you know, to have her around-"

Bella trailed off, chewing her upper lip in deep thought. I wanted to ask her to continue what she was trying to say but my mother interfered, placing two glasses of milk in front of us, muttering that she needed to go grab a couple of small plates also.

"So Bella, how was school today?" My mom inquired curiously a minute later, after Bella and I helped ourselves to a bite of the delicious, mouthwatering snack.

She was inclined over the counter, observing us intently as if we were exhibits at an art museum. Again, I threw her a warning stare while shaking my head but she paid no mind, gazing at us all gaga-eyed like I just proposed to Bella. Hmm, not a bad idea or visual though, it's not like it's something I haven't imagined constantly about before. Bella shrugged one shoulder, stuffing half of a cookie in her slightly parted mouth and chomping noisily. I glared at her incredulously, feeling a bit turned on as she moaned deeply in between bites.

However that instantly halted when she responded, her mouth still full of cookie, mind you. "The fucking usual, boring classes, tests, though photography was pretty cool today."

My mom amazingly seemed unfazed by Bella's poor use of manners, acting polite and dismissing it. That's my mother for you, not one judgmental bone in her body and was very accepting of everyone that she met. One of the many things I admired about her. She raised her eyebrows quizzically as her pale blue eyes trained on mine quickly, then focused back on Bella.

"Photography? That's wonderful. I love taking pictures, though I have trouble understanding those digital cameras." My mom crinkled her nose. "Edward's father bought me one for my birthday and I still have no clue how to even turn it on."

I chuckled. "Mom, I showed you several times, it's-"

"I'd be happy to teach you some basics Mrs. M." Bella cut in, flashing a broad grin my way. I mirrored it, mouthing, "Thanks" while my mom nearly shrieked in giddy.

"Really? You would? That's incredibly thoughtful Bella but I don't want to trouble you with-"

Bella giggled. "It's no big deal, seriously. I'd love to. Wouldn't it be a nice change for you to be the student?"

My mom laughed awkwardly. "I suppose you're right. Thank you."

Bella waved her hand in midair casually while jamming another cookie inside her mouth. "You're welcome. Now what kind of camera is it?"

* * *

After fifteen minutes of discussing cameras, school and Bella's father, we were finally set to study. Mom insisted at that point for Bella to stay for dinner. Of course I was over the moon regarding the suggestion and extremely thankful to her for offering. Yet, as much as I wanted Bella to stay, I knew she would refuse, after all she didn't want to be here to begin with. Surprisingly, she agreed and I think it's because my mother informed she was baking lasagna. Bella's eyes shined with approval and right away asserted her plans to help prepare the salad and set the table. Mom then had to point out that she had to bribe my father and I to help with any house chores, that we never willingly volunteered. I swear she's purposely trying to humiliate me, or she is just beyond elated I brought a girl home. No matter because this was turning out to be one of the best afternoons I had in a long while.

I spoke too soon. It was hard to concentrate on what I was teaching Bella between the scents of oregano and marinara lingering throughout the house and Bella's signature strawberry scented shampoo, as it invaded my nostrils. Perhaps the worst distraction of all, was when Bella repeatedly sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth, or ran a hand through her shiny tresses frustratingly. We had been cracking the books for an hour and we'd made absolutely zero progress. I anticipated at this rate that she would at least show some signs of understanding the topic of discussion. Since I was taking my time, stating things thoroughly, making sure to stop and ask her questions every once in awhile. Nonetheless she remained at her wits end. I gazed at her longingly as she stared at her textbook blankly with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

Frustration was rolling off her in heaping waves and I was close to stroking her arm in a effort to comfort her. My conscience reminded me that she needed to grasp the material herself, I can only assist so much. I provided her with the basics, guided her to my best ability, the rest was entirely up to her, she had to want to learn it. Truthfully from where I was sitting, I wondered if she even wanted to. Of course she did, she may loathe the damn subject but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she wanted to pass the class. Suddenly, the sounds of Bella's pen smacking hard against the marble dining table, grabbed my attention. Her cheeks puffed greatly as her blew out a long, heavy sigh then slumped her body onto the padded chair, looking entirely drained. Her brown eyes flashing as she folded her arms across her chest heatedly.

I raised a inquisitive brow, trying to look nonchalant, like her icy stare didn't make me want to runaway with my imaginary tail between them. _Get a damn grip Masen! Stop being such a fucking wuss!_

"What's wron-" I began but before I could even finish, Bella spat through clenched teeth,

"What the fuck do I even need to learn this for? Will I actually use the periodic table for anything later in life? For grocery shopping, cooking, paying bills?"

She paused, waiting for my reply but all I did was moronically blink at her. Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Nothing, absolutely nothing. There's no point in learning this shit. You're thinking the same thing, don't deny it." She threw a know it all look, then trained her gaze back to the open textbook. Her brows furrowed as she appeared to be reading quickly and muttered. "Like really, who gives a rat's ass about iconic and convascent bonds!"

A chuckle released out of my throat and immediately Bella presented me with the stink eye. Damn, even when angry, she's unbelievably hot. God, what I'd give to kiss the living hell out of her, help her forget all of this. She may even forget her own name by the time I'm through with her. _In your dreams_.

I inhaled, smiling apologetically as a peace offering. But she proceeded to glare at my face, hinting with her expression she's ready to drop kick my ass all the way to Alaska at any moment.

I cringed in my seat, then cleared my throat and murmured, "_It's ionic and covalent bond_. An ionic bond is formed when one atom accepts or donates one or more of it's-"

A loud, drawn out fake yawn halted my explanation and now it was my chance to give her the stink eye.

"_Borrrring_ Masen. Maybe if you made this study thing a little more fun, I would actually pay attention or give a shit. Like you can use candy as visualizations or your mom's kick ass cookies. Hell, throw some sexual terms in there to keep me awake. I don't fucking know but-"

She stopped mid-sentence when spotting a deep crimson covering my cheeks and part of my neck. Sex and chemistry? Very interesting combination indeed, it could work, maybe there's a way I could... Here I go again fooling myself by holding on to these false hopes. An irritated and defeated expression crossed Bella's face as she trapped her lower lip between her teeth for about the twentieth time. Yes, I counted.

"I should just take the D- and be done with it." she muttered quietly and I sighed sorrowfully. She will be less then thrilled with what I'm about to say but it's necessary and I had no choice.

"Bella, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Mr. Richards was very clear in his instructions, insisting I help in anyway possible so your grades can pull up."

She rolled her eyes, casting a flippant look. "Look, maybe I can beg him to give me some extra credit or something. Sure Charlie will be pissed but it's just a D- for now. I can improve by-"

"If you don't at least get a C by next exam, _you will_ fail the semester. Not to mention he downright hinted that there's a large chance of-"

_Shit, how in the world can I break this to her? No, the real question is, why didn't Mr. Richards tell Bella this himself? He had to have told her right? Then why does she look like she has no earthly idea what I'm rambling on about?_

"Chance of, what?"

Bella's voice raised several notches and her face were an alarming shade of bone white. But her eyes narrowed at me so sharply, I shuddered in my seat. _Jesus, can she make a person feel abnormally small._

"Failing for the year, which means-"

"I may not graduate?" Bella stated, though her intention was to ask, immense alarm clear in her tone.

I nodded remorsefully and smiled halfheartedly.

"Well, that's shitty but I'm not surprised-"

"You mean Mr. Richards didn't relay any of this to you? You truly had no idea?" I asked, baffled and for whatever reason, feeling incredibly guilty.

Bella's cheeks puffed slightly and she combed through her long locks roughly. "No, he didn't _relay_ shit to me Masen, guess he thought it was best to dump this news on my fucking tutor instead of actually informing his student. Fucking prick."

I opened my mouth to express my assurances that I'd do anything conceivable to help her but she rambled on, "I have no one to blame but myself. I haven't even tried in that class this semester."

Bella frowned, looking zoned out as she examined her hands and picked at her fingernails. "Between cheer-leading, all the clubs I participate in, my friends, Tyler, things at home, it's difficult to balance everything sometimes."

She gazed straight into my eyes, wanting me to sympathize perhaps and while the understanding doormat of a friend that I wanted to be did, the resentful bitter half didn't.

And unfortunately the latter ruled, causing me to snap, "Yes, it must be improbably trying to be in _your_ shoes."

_Christ, I cant believe those words came out of my mouth. I'm such an asshole. _Neither could Bella evidently, her eyes widened and a wounded look etched on her face. But in a matter of seconds it was replaced by a furious one and I braced myself for a hurricane named Bella, who was about to implode any moment. _Should have kept your big trap fucking shut._

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, her doe-brown eyes glowing in fury. '_Exactly as I said it_.' the smart ass within wanted to voice.

"Well I, that didn't come out right, um-" I stuttered, feeling idiotic for losing the ability to speak normal. "What I meant was-"

"You have no idea what it's like to be-"

"Popular?" I spat vehemently, making the word sound dirty.

Her face below her cheeks reddened so deeply that it made me a little nervous. But I brushed it off, recalling what she was suggesting and it pissed me off to no end.

"Yeah." Bella agreed, sneering. "I wouldn't expect you to have any concept of what it's like to be constantly wanted by others, have everyone's attention, people literally worship the ground you walk on. All the while you're screaming on the inside, but no one hears you and it gets so... frustrating, tiring. You want to appease everyone but yet, what about what I want? Need?"

She turned her head, avoiding my appalled look and without thinking, I leaned across our gap and lightly touched her forearm with my hand. "What is it you want?"

Bella's eyes closed briefly as she took in a deep breath. "Nothing. Just, forget what I said. Forget this conversation. I know you don't understand where I'm coming from. Look at you, with your perfect parents, house, car, life-" Her eyelids fluttered open and she twisted her head to face me.

I threw her an incredulous gaze, shaking my head in disagreement. _She couldn't be more wrong. Where does she get off judging me? Assuming she knows all, when she hasn't taken a single second out of her day to make an effort to know me?_

"That's what you really think?"

Bella nodded and maybe my sight has gone bad but she appeared, nervous all of a sudden. I laughed bitterly, my eyes lowering, peering at my hands which were atop my lap.

"You have no idea what you're saying." I said.

"Yes, I do." _ Goddammit, she's so self righteous!_

"No, you don't." I growled through gritted teeth and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella flinch in her seat. My heart sank over the sight yet my temper invaded my better judgment once more.

"You think it's perfect that I'm the "unknown" of the school? I'm a joke, the one whose perpetually bullied by_ your_ friend Mike and boyfr-, Tyler. You call that _perfect_? I have three friends the most-"

"Four." Her voice was shaky, nearly inaudible. I glared at her shocked, unsure if I heard her correctly.

Did she just hint that she's my friend? God I want to believe that more then anything but a "friend" wouldn't allow her boyfriend and his friend to beat the hell out of me every chance presented. Or treat me like shit whenever her friends show up.

"It's only when we're alone, we are acquaintances, if that." I whispered cryptically.

A sharp guilt ridden exhale released out of Bella's mouth. "I'm sorry Eddie. So sorry they do that to you and I... This is why I shouldn't be-"

"What?" I urged, boldly trapping her chin with my pointer finger and thumb. Her eyes trained on my fingers yearningly and my chest clenched when I spotted tears spring up in her sad laced pools.

"Bella," I murmured tenderly, moving forward again, halting when our faces were a mere inches apart.

She bowed her head, shook it repeatedly, then cleared her throat. "Um, I think it's time for-"

She sprang out of the chair quickly, leaving me to stare at her confused and wistful. I looked on as she walked past the dining threshold and said over her shoulder, "a break, don't you think?"

I frowned, clearly unhappy with her swift change of subject and clever use of avoidance. "Guess we could use one, but Bella, I highly suggest that we finish this-"

"I want a tour of the house." Bella demanded, not requested, remaining in place with her backside facing me.

I gaped at her, though she couldn't catch the uneasy expression my face displayed. She wants to see the house? _Well, duh, if you went over __to__ her place, wouldn't you like to have a look around?_ Preferably her...

"Starting with your room." Her tone was etched with amusement and mischief which sounded incredibly arousing.

_Fuck, wait, stay asleep_. I silently warned my semi hard-on and thankfully it did because all my brain carried on about was how she requested to see my room. My room which has … No! She can't see it, not in this lifetime or at least until I rid the..

"My mom won't allow it." I protested in the weakest voice. Good God, I'm a certified pansy ass. That actually made me look and sound more ridiculous then I normally do.

Bella laughed loudly, gesturing her hand dismissively. "Don't be such a mama's boy Masen. It's cool. Hey, Mrs. M?"

"Yes, Bella?" My mom replied back from the kitchen.

"Is it okay for Edward to show me his room?"

Mom hummed thoughtfully for a few moments and I tried to channel her through my thoughts, begging her to say no. Good thing my father wasn't here, he would be all for it in hopes I would give or receive some kind of action. I wouldn't be surprised if he supplied the damn condoms. He'd made sure to voice his opinion every chance he had, voicing how by my age he already dated plenty of girls and invited several over to the house to meet his parents. Anyhow, my mom is pretty old school so I'm certain she won't...

"Sure, go right ahead kids!" She responded cheerfully.

"What?" I whispered my tone shaky and filled with shock. Bella turned her head and smirked, her eyes beamed in humor.

"Eddie has quite a book collection in there. Not to mention he has many other _interesting_ things. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thanks Mrs. M!" Bella politely bellowed, then raced out of the room and speed walked along the hallway.

The hammering beating of my heart sent my body into panic mode and a knot of nerves invaded my chest. Suddenly my breaths were short, my palms sweat as my hands shook. _Jesus, chill will you? She's just going to look in your room, touch your personal items, find your action fig- _I blocked the rest of my mind's rambles, hurriedly slipped out of the chair and rushed over to where Bella stood across from my closed bedroom door, with a puzzled look on her face.

"There are so many rooms for a one level house. Can't tell which is-" She hesitated, taking in my appearance and a mile wide grin creased her mouth.

Her head nudged in the direction of my door. "This is it, isn't it?"

I shook my head, failing miserably in playing the role of the liar. Bella scowled but her browns still sparkled in delight. "Yes it is. Open the door."

I sighed giving her an appealing stare, silently asking her to not do this to me. She giggled, placing her hand over the brass knob, turning it and pushed the door in. It was when she flipped up the light switch and florescence invaded my bedroom, I realized my predicament. Maybe I'm being just a tad idiotic about this, maybe she won't even pay attention to half of the things that fill my rooms space.

"Shit, I just entered a "Geeks R Us." Bella announced playfully.

My eyes narrowed as a hurtful look masked my face, purposely displaying my dislike over her choice of words. She merely winked at me then smirked and helped herself to a tour of the broad space. Her eyes inquisitively examining each and every single thing she passed by.

"Oh, don't get your boxers in a twist. I'm messing with you Eddie." She chastised, keeping that gorgeous, but irritating all the same, smirk.

Her sudden gasp hauled my attention, quite frankly, startling the hell out of me and I cocked my head in wonder. _What is she going on about?_

"My God, this view, it's beautiful. I mean, do you realize how cool your room is?" Bella praised, nearly skipping over towards the wide length panoramic window which takes over half of the wall's area.

I grinned broadly, leaning my body casually against the ajar door and observed her every move. She was like a girl in a candy store, wide-eyed and in complete awe as they surveyed the majestic scenery. I do admit, my bedroom window has the most incredible view out of the entire house. Tall rows of brilliant moss green tinted trees expanded for miles, complimented by a stream which flowed endlessly. Even though the day is dreary and cloudy, the sun pushed it's way out to make it's presence known. Shining bright orange-red rays which painted an enthralling pink color across the blue-gray sky. The water appeared illuminated and tranquil as it waved smoothly. Forget that, did you catch when Bella said that my room is cool. _I bet she's never told that to Tyler before_. _Yeah, good for fucking you, she still thinks you're a certified loser_.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." I stated quietly, eying her intently as she turned to face me from where she stood across the window.

"Like it? _I love it! _I've never seen anything like it. The only view I have at Charlie's is cars, grass and shrubs." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "But this? It's stunning, like what you would see in a home magazine or something."

Bella shook her head, the awestruck expression on her beautiful face warmed my heart greatly. Out of the blue, she had reminded me of something and before I thought it through I said, "You know I um, discovered this place that's a few miles from here. It's truly... well, magical. One of those, 'you have to see it to believe it' types of deal." I cut short to adjust my glasses then added, "I can take you there someday if you like, um.."

What the hell am I suggesting? She wouldn't want to go hiking with me and check out that meadow if I was the last man standing. The meadow which is covered in purple wildflowers and impressive colored grass, spells romance and would be an entirely inappropriate idea. But I'm sure she would love it. I can just envision her sitting on the soft blanket of grass surrounded by an array of lilac flowers, her hair gently blowing from the passing breeze. _It would be my idea of heaven. _Bella cleared her throat, pulling me out of my deep train of thought and I suddenly remembered she hadn't answered my invitation. She looked utterly torn about it and truthfully her reaction bothered me. I could take a hint. I'm such a fool, a pathetic, desperate fool.

"I'll think about it." Bella replied and straightaway my mouth curved into a grin. "But, only for educational purposes."

I tilted my head sideways while raising a puzzled brow. Bella sighed, giving me a glare that read: Isn't it obvious?

"For my photography class. It sounds like the perfect place for picture taking. Come to think of it, could I also take some shots of your room to? I mean, it's that's all right-"

My eyes popped, mirroring saucers and Bella may have caught the panic etched in them because she shook her head, chuckling under her breath. "Not your entire room, just the view from your window. And I will also need to check out the back of your house as well. Never mind, dumb idea-"

She trailed off then strolled over by my cd/dvd rack which is beside my cherry wood bookshelf that's filled with books, no empty space in sight. Bella bent down in order to have a better peek of the rack's contents, eying my various collection thoughtfully.

"It's not a dumb idea." I assured gently, finally entering my bedroom and walking over to Bella.

I stayed a safe distance away, struggling from attempting not to ogle her curvaceous backside. Jesus, is it perfectly shaped. I'd love to lightly rub both cheeks with my hands while we kiss frantically and heatedly. I would grab it firmly as she hitched her slender leg around my hip and I'd ground my erection against her clothed but moistened sex. Abruptly, a bulge stirred inside my jeans, throwing me off guard and I glared down at my crotch discreetly. _Not now!_ _Dammit Masen, you are a fucking perv hand__s__ down._ I exhaled heavily, shutting my eyes briefly while trying to think of anything that would turn me off and distract me. A horrid visual of our neighbor appeared in my mind and I cringed internally. That seemed to do the trick.

"Wow, you have so much music. It's like a music store in here and I must say you have quite a kick ass collection. I'm surprised." Bella murmured, glancing at me from over her shoulder, then directing her gaze back to the shelf.

Her delicate fingers glided over the cd's edges and all I could think about was how pretty her hands are. How I wanted them to comb through my hair as she looked deep into my eyes and said she loves me. Y_ou've got to stop having these unrealistic illusions_.

"What do you mean you're surprised?" I teased, giving her a little grief just for the hell of it.

Bella blushed, looking slightly uncomfortable and maybe even, guilty? God that blushing of hers, is too incredibly adorable.

She shook her head, laughing shyly. "I don't know I just thought, your taste in music would be… forget it."

I noticed her eyes zeroed in on a particular cd, one of my all time favorites and curiosity kicked in. I took a step closer, stopping when I was standing to her left. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, my lips just barely grazing the tip of it.

"You have any favorites?"

I could hear Bella swallow thickly releasing a shuddering breath and then turned to confront me. It was hard to hold back the smile that wanted to free itself. I realized I was making her nervous…the good kind. I was convinced her heart is beating as fast as mine, that we're both sharing an unusual but wonderful sensation in the pit of our stomachs. I was not imagining things, there's definitely something very strong between us, was't there?

"I… I don't want to tell you." She finally answered.

I flashed her a lopsided grin. "Why not?"

Bella shook her head again, then laughed, her tone laced with sheer nervousness. It's almost impossible to wrap my head around her out of character behavior. Normally she was blunt, very vocal and sure of herself. Yet all of a sudden, a vulnerable side to her was showing and it was simply fascinating. Bella motioned in the opposite direction, sauntering slowly over to my bookshelf. My eyes studied her every move once again, then locked on the cd that she had previously touched. I beamed the second I read it's title, discovering that indeed, her and I share a similar taste in music. Honestly, I'm quite taken aback that she favored Debussy. I wonder if she preferred 'Clair de Lune' over 'Nocturne'. My chance to ask fell short, because Bella's excited gasp interrupted my thoughts .

"Shakespeare! God, I love his work, his plays own me. The Taming of the Shrew is brilliant. One of my favorites by him." She gushed, gingerly picking up the book and flipping through it. Her eyes trained on every page she turned, soaking up the printed words and a look of absolute delight masked her face. Just another reason why I'm in too deep for this girl. Her taste in literature is impeccable.

"It is and hilarious also." I agreed, "I like, um, Twelfth Night, have you read it?"

I walked over to where Bella remained, lost in her world as she proceeded to peruse the book excitedly. I carefully reached over her and pulled out the mint conditioned, paperback book. Her head snapped up and her brown pools instantly locked on the item in my hand. I glanced her way and our eyes met, holding position, then broke when Bella said, "Yeah, I've read it more times then I can count. Definitely on my list of favorites as well, it's witty and fantastic."

I nodded, taking a step back and handing the book over to her. She accepted it gently and a chill raced up my spine when our fingertips lightly brushed. Did our subtle touch affect her too? It didn't seem to be from where I was standing, unless she concealed it well and that wouldn't be surprising. Bella has been somewhat of a mystery to me for years now. One minute she was very easy to read, the next, it's like trying to tune in on a radio station that just won't come through clearly.

"I mean, who doesn't love a good romantic tale, right? I'm pretty floored you have all of his work Masen, this isn't... typical teenage boy reading material." She smirked playfully, her eyes shining with humor and I knew immediately she was jerking my chain again.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Well, I'm not typical."

"I know." Bella whispered in a voice that detected sadness. "So, where on earth did you get these editions? They look quite old yet in pristine shape. I've never come across ones like these." She cast a speculative look in my direction while setting the book back on the shelf and started browsing the other titles.

"Well, they were my Great, Great-grandmother's from my mother's side. My mother's held on to them for years until I needed to borrow them for school. Well, turns out they were more entertaining then I thought they would be."

"I bet you couldn't stop reading once you started, right?" Bella smiled wittingly. "Neither could I. My copies of The Taming and Romeo and Juliet are just pitiful. You can tell I read them quite often."

She laughed, running a hand through her thick hair and I exhaled quietly, hoping she didn't catch me admiring her.

"You know Bella, I wouldn't mind, um, buying you some new copies if that's okay. Or you can borrow-"

_Jesus Masen, can you show anymore how desperate you are to grab her attention?_ That's not it, I'm doing a favor for a friend. I'd be more then willing to buy her all the Shakespeare's along with whatever other books she desires. One of the few things I have knowledge about Bella, is her passion for reading, her preference being the classics.

"No Eddie, that's not necessary, I can buy my own. I have a job, remember?" Bella raised her brow and I tried to not feel sorry for myself, more so, I felt fucking stupid over offering in the first place.

I guess my brain momentarily forgot Bella works part-time at the Forks Diner. The overprotective part of me is less then thrilled with her choice of employment. Not that I have anything against working at a restaurant. It's just the times I've had dinner there with Ben and Angela, or even my alone, I noticed the way men, young and old alike, would undress her with their eyes. I wanted to rip them out of their sockets but not before kissing her roughly, showing them she was mine. Just another ridiculous fantasy I have quite often. I forced myself back to reality, preparing to respond back but was interrupted when Bella cried out,

"Holy shit Masen! Do you realize you own one of the best literary classics?"

I blinked at her quizzically and she chuckled, drawing out one of my preferred reads of all time.

"The Count Of Monte Cristo, it's such a compelling story, one of those that really makes you think, it's unbelievably mind-blowing."

"I couldn't agree more. Alexandre Dumas is one of my favorite authors." I concurred, in a placid yet enthusiastic voice.

Bella nodded, setting the book back and suddenly squealed in delight. I was unable to contain myself from laughing. She glared at me from over her shoulder with a mock scowl which only made me grin wider. She pointed to a recognizable, thick hardcover book and her face lit up in excitement.

"When I see Robert Frost, forget it, I'm done for. His work is simply enthralling, deep and genuine. He was brilliant." Bella sighed serenely, her eyes drew closed as she whispered,

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice-"

"From what I tasted of desire," I cut in and Bella's eyes pried open meeting mine and instantly capturing them.

"I've hold those who favor fire but if I had to-"

"Perish twice." Bella supplied in a tender murmur, "I think I know of hate,"

All of a sudden, her "infatuation with Robert Frost spell" was broken, after she focused on something else across the room. Hastily she set the book back on the shelf and practically sprinted towards the one thing I had prayed so hard to God that she wouldn't discover. _You couldn't do me just this one favor? I'm a good person_. I internally scolded the heavens above while running a nervous hand through my disheveled hair.

"**Oh. my. God**. Are these what I think they are?" Bella yelled, utter appall etched in her voice.

I inhaled slowly, then gulped while anxiously watching her study the items atop my dresser. She whirled around and instantly an embarrassed moan escaped out of my throat, when seeing her holding my Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader action figures. _Fuck my life_. _Just shoot me now, seriously. Please, who ever up there is hearing this, __**T**__**ake. **__**M**__**e. Now**_. Bella giggled uncontrollably, shaking her head in disbelief and her eyebrows raised all the way up to her forehead.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing with toys Masen?"

My face couldn't be any more red than right this very second. "They're not toys, they're um actio-"

Jesus, was I just about to say to the girl of my dreams that they were action figures, that I collect action figures! Those in particular are the same ones I've played with since I was young and never had the heart to give them away. If that doesn't spell virginal loser, I'm not sure what fucking does. Bella continued to laugh, pausing briefly to pose the figures and put on a mini-show of sorts.

She made Darth Vader aim his light saber at Luke and then said in the worse imitation I've heard of Vader to date, "Duke..._(breathing like Vader)_ I am your father." Bella peeked at me from under her eyelashes, seeking my approval perhaps. But unfortunately for her, now it was my turn to laugh uproariously.

Bella's amused, glowing expression switched to an annoyed one as she tilted her head sideways. "What? I thought, didn't I say it-"

"Sorry but no. First of all, It's _Luke_ not _Duke_ and second, Vader doesn't point the light saber at him when he says that and third-"

"Okay, okay I get it, whatever. Like I care! I haven't seen the stupid movie in years anyway since Charlie forced me to watch them all one night. Torture I tell you." Bella rolled her eyes, placing the figures back on top of the dresser.

I pursed my lips, this woman truly needs to appreciate one of the greatest series of movies of all time. "You should watch them again. Mark my words, you will take a liking to them."

"I doubt it." Bella sourly mumbled but I didn't miss the flicker of a hint cross her features indicating she was reconsidering.

I flashed a crooked grin, then replied using my best Yoda voice. "Chance you should give, surprise you may be."

Bella just blankly stared at me and I swear I heard crickets chirping. _Smooth Masen, real smooth._

**Buzz, buzz!**

A sharp, relentless noise broke our awkward silence and we glanced at each other questioningly, then we diverted our focus to where the sound came from. Bella's right front pocket, the culprit: her cell.

**Buzz, buzz!**

"Ugh, dammit!" she hissed sharply, whirling around in the other direction. Her hand digging inside her pocket, pulling out her phone. She groaned lowly, shaking her head irritably and though her back was turned, I could see she was reading something. A text perhaps or viewing a missed call. Whatever it was, it seems to be irritating her, because her body appeared rather tense.

"Hey, um, everything okay?" I asked, attempting to be casual and not give away my nosy ass curiosity.

Bella remained mum for a long minute then muttered, "Yeah, it's nothing. So,"

She exhaled loudly then bee-lined over to my desk, once again avoiding any further questions. As I opened my mouth to speak, Bella turned around with my I-pod in her left hand. She lifted a curious brow, grinning devilishly.

"So, what are you listening to?"

Bella lowered her gaze, eying my I-pod as she set it back on it's dock and pressed the play button.

She nodded her head in approval, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. I watched anxiously as Bella read the title of the song the screen presented. Suddenly, the haunting, delicate melody of 'Clare de Lune' wavered throughout my room.

Bella's pretty browns then trained on my face as she whispered, "Clair de Lune is great."

I nodded, smiling in agreement, simply staring at her for the longest of seconds. Then, I made a move. It was unexpected, maybe even a little dumb, but I don't give a damn at this rate about the possible consequences. I was tired of over-analyzing shit. I sauntered over to where she stood, standing so close, her chest brushed against my stomach. After all, I tower over her with my lanky frame. I gulped hard, fighting to keep my nerves under lock and key. _You can do this Masen, don't wimp out now! _

Holding her with my gaze, I placed one hand over her slim waist, then gently pulled her body closer to me. Her breath hitched, her eyes widened slightly and she looked hesitant. That wounded me quite a bit but I was determined to go through with this. I took a deep breath, then released it softly while grabbing a hold of Bella's free hand. Her inquisitive etched eyes observed my every move and uneasiness started to settle in the center of my chest. I paid careful attention to the music, mentally visualizing each note being played. I knew this song by heart, every single note of it. Bella's quiet, shaky sigh pulled me out of the heavy, zoned out state I was under.

Her body was incredibly rigid against mine and right away I wanted to do whatever it took to make her feel comfortable. _Why is she so tense?_ I couldn't be the sole reason, there must be something else. Her free hand that hung loosely by her side latched onto my forearm firmly and I looked at her face which expressed her sheer nervousness. Well, I'll be damned, I never thought I'd see the day when Bella Swan was completely out of her element and I was the cause of it. I wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or guilty.

"Relax." I whispered soothingly, giving her an assuring gaze. Bella nodded stiffly, lowering her head. I assumed she was avoiding my stare at all costs.

"I cant, shouldn't... we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

Bella exhaled sharply, "Because I have a, a boyfriend and-"

Just hearing that word alone made my stomach churn and my chest tighten painfully. I swallowed, allowing myself a few moments to deliberate my answer.

"Well, it's either this, or we can proceed back to the dining room and continue our lesson about iconic and complacent-"

Bella giggled as she slowly raised her head, and brown and green met once again. "It's _ionic and covalent bonds_ Masen, haven't you been paying attention to what you've been teaching?"

I threw my head back and laughed heartily. "Apparently you have. Excellent job Miss Swan."

She blushed over my sincere compliment,_ God how that blush fucking owns me._ We were silent briefly, just standing there in our awkward position, none of us pursuing the first move. I sighed, defeated, forlorn, the song was nearly halfway over and we had yet to dance. Plus, Bella was still extremely tense.

"Bella, relax. Just follow my lead." I murmured tenderly, then began to sway our bodies slowly.

She applied pressure on my forearm, ceasing our almost dance. She cast her eyes down while mumbling so quietly that my ears barely picked up the sound. "I can't dance."

I grinned, resisting the urge to laugh and shake my head. _So that's why she's been on edge? Why didn't she say something to start with? Isn't it obvious why Masen?_

"It's all right." I replied, throwing her a reassuring look, hoping she caught it. "Just move to the music. Don't think, just feel."

Bella raised her eyes up and they met mine. The expression on her features displayed uncertainty. I inhaled deeply, then nodded my head encouragingly.

"Okay." she muttered, her voice lightly trembled. "But let me try it this way."

Before I even blinked it seemed, Bella coiled her arms over my shoulders and rested her hands over the nape of my neck. My breathing was suddenly shaky and I struggled with all my might to keep my excitement under wraps. Jesus she felt even better then I had ever imagined, her hands were so soft, her body exquisitely delicate. By instinct, I placed my now free hand on her waist and then she tiptoed so we would meet at eye level.

A second later her head shook disapprovingly. "No, this isn't working. You're so damn tall Eddie." She pulled away and immediately a saddened look crossed my face. Unfortunately she saw it and chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Masen, this dance lesson isn't over. I just thought of something."

I gave her a puzzled gaze as she slipped off her converse sneakers, exposing her adorable toe painted feet. She then closed the small gap between us, leaving no space and clutched onto my shoulders. Her weight pressing down onto my sneaker wearing feet. I lowered my gaze, noticing Bella's feet were on top of mine. _Clever girl that one_. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders once, then placing her hands over the nape of my neck like previously. I didn't waste time, gripping her waist with my hands and right away an electric current shocked my insides over the tender contact.

"Better, much better." she whispered, resting her head against my shoulder as I stilled in place.

_Is this real?_ Bella Swan and I are dancing, fucking dancing, in the middle of my bedroom no less. Her body pressed to mine; warm, soft, perfect. And she smells so succulent, despite the light hint of cigarette smoke that's noticeable. This feels amazing, right, as if our bodies were specifically designed to unite in this manner. We started to simultaneously move, well sway, slowly, to the gentle, beautiful melody. Our quiet breathing mixed with the music, switched the mood of the room from peaceful to heated.

Unfortunately it stilled when Bella piped, "Okay, spill Ed, when and how did you learn to dance?"

I became frigid again over the damn unexpected question. Of course she wants to hear where I learned my smooth moves. _Right. _I shook my head while lowering it, purposely dodging her curious, acute gaze.

"Nowhere." I muttered, my tone almost cracking. _Could you make it anymore obvious, Captain Liar?_

Bella laughed, clearly amused over my choice to keep mum and plainly not buying my bullshit. "Oh come on, spill. It can't be that bad."

Oh, she has _no idea_. I turned my head from side to side, stubbornly showing the pussy version of myself once again.

"Please, just drop it. There's nothing to tell." Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Bella presenting her infamous, puppy dog face and I wanted to laugh and run at the same. _What this girl does to me._

I huffed, surrendering, blurting out the words so rapidly, they blended together. "My mom made me take, um, ballroom dancing lessons as a kid."

My voice trailed off the second loud laughter pierced my eardrums. I glanced down, watching Bella almost lose her balance as her body trembled from her fit of giggles. Her eyes even watered and when she found the hurt look on my face and a frown on my lips, her face fell. But I didn't miss the slight twitch in the corners of her mouth.

"I'm, I'm," she gasped, throwing her head back. "Sorry Masen. That was-"

"Rude?" I supplied in a rougher tone then planned.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she jutted her chin upward. "Well, you have to admit, I mean,"

She uncoiled one of her arms, to wipe away the wetness off her cheeks. "Why would your mom put you through that torture? We're you a bad kid or something?"

She's seriously asking Mr. _Dean__'s List, multiple Math and Science competition winner, student assistant _himself? Let's be real, I'm the most boring person in the human race. I shrugged, hesitating, simply buying my time, though it was futile.

"I guess she thought it would be good for me. Help me boost my self confidence, help with my lack of coordination, who knows?" My eyes looked downward again the second Bella's piercing ones gazed at me.

"Well, I think it.. helped. You're not so bad Eddie."

That surprising, kind compliment, struck my heart in very nice ways and I smiled warmly, trying to keep it casual, trying not to appear like an overeager dumb ass.

I regarded her once again. "Thanks but technically, we're not really dancing." I smirked, gesturing my head down, demonstrating my point.

Bella was standing on my feet, somewhat moving the lower half of her body, where as I, remained stiff as a damn board. So I started to lead us in a sway, sighing softly under my breath after discreetly inhaling her pleasing scent. The song is nearly over and dammit, I don't want our tender connection to break just yet. It simply felt good. Since I was completely oblivious and preoccupied in the moment, Bella's voice startled me and my eyes, which were closed, opened upon hearing,

"I took ballet lessons when I was eight."

_What? I thought she mentioned she couldn't dance._

Bella right away answered my internal question. "I was in that class for only a week or so. Once the teacher discovered my bad case of clumsiness and lack of coordination, I was done for."

She chuckled, her cheeks rosy on the apples of her cheeks and before long, I laughed also. One, because of her unfortunate predicament and two, for being embarrassed over it. And that damn blushing of hers, Christ.

"Well, I'm sure you're being hard on yourself. I bet you were great."

Bella threw me a dumbfounded look, leaning her head back and laughing. "Yeah, if you call practically kicking the teacher square in her face as you're attempting to do an "Arabesque" great, then-"

I tried my hardest to keep the laughter at bay, but once my psyche conjured up a visual of Bella almost knocking out her instructor, deep, repetitive laughter escaped me.

"Hey! That's not funny, Madame Helga was quite livid." Bella grumbled, her lips forming into a sexy pout.

Fuck, I want to tug on her lower lip with my teeth gently. Then suck it roughly and taste her warm skin with my tongue.

"_Madame Helga_?" I repeated, guffawing, shoving my untimely daydreams to the back of my mind.

"Okay, that's enough now." Bella muttered sourly, kicking up her pouting a notch. Suddenly, she half smiled and my fears of hurting her ego, decreased.

"Sorry." I apologized for good measure. "It's just, that's so Bella. So, you."

I paused when her eyes fixated on my face, eyes and lastly, lips, then reverted back to my greens again. "Yeah, so me, a clumsy, foulmouthed, red-faced, selfish bit-"

I shook my head, cutting her off as a serious expression marked my features. "No, that isn't what I see at all when I look at you."

Bella cocked her head to the side, her expression softened as she raised an inquisitive brow. I released my grip on her waist, bringing my hand towards her face. Bella curiously watched as I just decided to go with it, caressing her forehead gingerly with my fingertips. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she sighed softly from the contact. I can't believe I just did that, hell, what's even more unbelievable was she allowed me to. God her skin was so silky and mind-blowing to the touch.

In the heat of the moment my voice whispered, using the French language, "Vous etes jolie Bella, un tresor a mes yeux."

Her eyes instantly opened and my breath caught in anticipation, panic gripping my chest in a vice like grip. I was unsure whether she understood, I knew she was taking Italian class currently but I didn't think she'd taken French as of late. Bella's browns held my greens, imprisoning me with their beauty and depth. It became increasingly difficult to refrain from doing what I'd wanted to do for so long. So I forced my mind to concentrate on the remaining notes of the song and how our heavy breathing blended together with the music, numbing my insides.

"Edward." Bella murmured, "I, I don't know if we should, I shouldn't-"

Somehow our faces inches closer and just when I processed what was unfolding, our lips touched, meeting for the lightest whisper of a kiss. Her lips were softer then I ever dreamed of, and tasted like no other. I wanted more, so much more. All of a sudden, the hormonal teen in me took over bringing with it a new version of me. My hand met with the nape of her neck, inching up and grabbing a handful of her cashmere locks, tugging on them lightly. She moaned deeply and in response, I crushed my lips firmer against hers, kissing her deeper and rougher. I grunted lustfully inside her warm, wet mouth as our lips kept frantically assaulting one another. Then ever so tenderly, she pressed her frame firmer against mine, guiding her hand, which was on the back of my neck, up, where it landed on the top of my head.

Her slender fingers raked through my hair, twisting and pulling fiercely. Once more, I was hard, even more so then earlier. I attempted to douse the intense arousal that was making my blood boil and my heart thud erratically but to no avail. Especially once it rubbed above Bella's covered private area. _Jesus_. I wonder if she was wet, maybe she was harboring the same arousal as I was. She whimpered noisily inside my mouth, urging my lips to move faster and so I granted her silent command. Oh yes, she is. _Masen, pull back, this is wrong, isn't it? I mean, she's dating Tyler Crowley for God sakes, the guy is three times your damn size, if he were to ever find out..._

_Thanks a lot fucking conscience of mine for pointing that out just when things were getting_... It's true though, she has a boyfriend, this could be seen as me taking advantage of her or something. Taken advantage? In case you haven't noticed, she's all for it. It escaped her that I hesitated, leaving things to be one sided, until Bella glided her satin tongue over my upper lip and that was all it took to reel me back in. Just as I encouraged my eager tongue to dive out and explore inside her fiery mouth, **buzz... buzz**!

_No, no, no, not now, not when..._Maybe she didn't hear it. I tried to pay no mind, continuing our gratifying kissing while cautiously releasing my tongue, the tip immediately touching hers. I hoped this was to her approval, sadly I knew zero about kissing, she was my first and I want this to be memorable for her. I want her feeling so unbelievable that she'll desire more, then come to her senses and dump _**him**_. _Damn that's some high hopes you got there Masen. Good luck with those._

**Buzz, buzz**_**.**_

Bella's mouth ceased its' incredible movement as she quickly and harshly pulled her face back, then broke our intimate embrace. My eyes widened and I shook my head, clearing the fog my mind was under while eying Bella pulling her cell out of her front pocket. She scanned whatever was displayed on the screen, then seconds passed and her fingers rapidly typed. After setting her phone back inside her pocket, she turned her back to me and walked briskly over to my room's entryway.

"I have to go." she mumbled without even acknowledging my puzzled look. Then, without giving me a chance to reply, Bella fled the room, her footsteps heavy against the carpeted floor as she stalked down the hallway.

Going? Where? I drove her here, how is she getting anywhere, sans a vehicle? And who did she just text? _Probably Tyler dip shit_. Okay, then let's go back to why she just fled like those kisses never happened? Did I miss something... She forgot her shoes. Shit! Wait, she can't travel far without them. Quickly, I retrieved them where they sat on the floor, and raced out of my room as the sounds of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata faded the further I walked.

As I suspected, Bella was inside the dining room, compiling all of her belongings, throwing them inside her book bag and zippering it shut. Her eyes trained on mine briefly, but long enough to catch that I was holding her shoes. She hurriedly bridged the gap between us and snatched them out of my hand, muttering, "Thanks." then hurried towards the front door after she slipped them on.

_What the hell are you doing Masen? Don't let her walk away, fucking go after her! _My hand latched over Bella's wrist as she attempted to unlock the door. She refused to look at me, instead keeping her head bowed. Truthfully this frustrated me. What was her problem? She was into it, wasn't she? Had I read her wrong?

"Bella please, don't leave. I mean, where are you going? I drove you here and-"

_Christ, can you sound anymore like a needy, desperate moron?_

"Tyler, is on his way to pick me up. He'll be here any minute." She yanked the knob hard, pulling the door wide ajar but I slammed it closed and Bella flinched in response. _Damn guts, where have you been over the past seventeen years?_

"Bella, we have to talk about this."

Her body tensed and abruptly, an anxious feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I just opened a fucking can of worms, this could end well, or it could...

"Talk about what?" She snapped, glaring heatedly at the door and exhaling heavily under her breath.

I blinked repeatedly as a rush of air almost escaped my throat but I swallowed it back, hoping to relieve the aching pressure on my chest. I tried my damnedest to ignore how much those three words hurt but it sawed my heart in half.

"About um, you know, what just-"

"Nothing happened Masen. It was nothing." Bella murmured in a low, icy tone yet my ears detected a trace of remorse in it.

She proceeded to pull the door open once more but I jerked on her wrist, stopping her.

"Hey!" she growled angrily, her shoulders stiffening and her cheeks flamed a beet red color.

"Nothing?" I echoed in a shaky, defeated etched voice.

Finally Bella spun around to face me, her eyes and expression showed a lack of emotion and my heart sank over the sight.

"Yes Edward, it was _nothing. _Good bye. And by the way, I plan to ask Mr. Richards for another tutor."

My hand slowly, unwillingly released her wrist and she didn't hesitate, prying the door ajar and exiting the house.

"Edward? Eddie sweety, is everything all right?" My mother asked while entering the foyer. Though my back was turned to her, I sensed her staring at me with concern.

"Where's Bella heading off to? What's going-"

Her voice trailed away when I brushed past the ajar door, sprinting over where Bella stood awkwardly at the end of my parents' driveway.

"Bella please, just... give me a few minutes to…"

Bella shook her head in disagreement, "To what? Express your undying devotion for me? I already know Edward! The whole fucking school knows, hell probably everyone in town knows."

Her eyes narrowed when another hard expression crossed her features. "It still doesn't change anything." She whispered quietly.

Bella's eyes lowered and it was enough confirmation to ease my insecurities. Shes lying, I can tell. She didn't directly look into my eyes when she said those hurtful words, so that must mean...

"It doesn't?" I challenged in a sure, firm voice. "Fine, then look at me, in my eyes and say what just happened back in there meant nothing, and I'll leave you alone." I nearly choked on my own words, what am I saying?

Bella glared at me intently but her eyes didn't fully focus on mine as she sighed indignantly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Eddie? Fine. It meant N-O-T-"

"You're lying." I pointed out calmly and her chocolate pools flashed irritably.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me how I feel?"

I gave her an "I'm not buying it" look and Bella inhaled, defeated. "Even if it did, it just… You and I, can't happen."

"Why not?" I urged, internally stressed beyond reason while waiting for her answer.

"Because, I'm no good for you." Bella at last returned my gaze and my heart crumbled when I spotted a hint of wetness trapped over her eyes. "You deserve better Eddie, so much better."

"But I want _**you**_." I responded sincerely, wanting to kick my own sorry ass.

Bella shook her head. "No, you don't Edward. You want the fantasy, not the reality."

_Now who's assuming? God, doesn't she get it?_ My hands cupped the sides of her delicate face and I lowered my head so we met at eye level. The temperature had significantly dropped since earlier this afternoon and the light breeze ruffling the tree tops made us feel much colder. She was shivering in her coat and I groaned to myself, wishing I had grabbed my jacket on the way out, so I could offer it to her.

"Bella." I breathed, willing and finally able to express exactly what I felt in my heart.

A roaring, piercing noise interrupted our moment, throwing us completely off guard. Our heads simultaneously snapped to the direction from which it came. Of course, it's Tyler Crowley arriving in his state of the art, monster-sized pick up truck. I glared at it in disgust, preventing my eyes from rolling. _Jealous? Hardly._ My heart rate unexpectedly picked up when I noticed Bella's eyes widening and the color of her face draining. I wondered why she seemed so tense all of a sudden, until the answer presented itself, in a deep, furious voice that belonged to Tyler.

"_**What the fuck do you think you're doing Masen? **_Get your _**fucking hands **_off her!"

Suddenly, my body was forcefully shoved back and I stumbled, nearly losing balance.

Thankfully I recovered quickly. I should have pretended to play dead on the ground. Tyler towered before me in all of his six foot four glory, though he's only a couple of inches taller, his enormous football frame was just a bit intimidating. _**A bit? **_He positioned himself uncomfortably near with our chests slightly touching, so I took a large step back. And he mirrored my movement, only stepping forward. Once more so close that his hot, foul-scented breath gusted against my cool face.

"What the _**fuck**_ were you thinking? Touching _**my**_ girl, huh?" His massive hands shoved my chest so hard, it felt more like a punch. I grunted under my breath as an exhale of air whooshed out of my lungs and my body collapsed on the damp, icy ground.

_Oh yes, I'm truly the man for Bella... loser, I'm such a fucking loser. Stop your pansy griping and get up, recover before you look like a bigger... _too late_. _Tyler's solid foot crushed the middle of my chest and his deep laughter permeated throughout the evening air.

"Tyler! Stop, just, fucking stop! Leave him alone, please!" Bella pleaded, her voice trembling and etched with panic.

I lifted my head off the ground, watching Bella trying to reason with Tyler as she stood beside him and tugged on his jacket's sleeve.

"Stay the hell out of this Bella! Get in the truck!" he ordered, glancing at her quickly then looked at me again. His mouth curved into a sneer as he pressed his foot harder and the oxygen in my lungs decreased drastically. _Fuck, get up you damn wimp!_

I struggled to raise myself up only to be pinned further down against the grass. I coughed hoarsely, focusing on my breathing while Tyler lowered his head and eyed me directly. His brown eyes displaying malice and a insistent chill rushed along my spine. _Don't show that he's getting to you_. I locked my jaw, narrowed my eyes and threw the iciest stare manageable. But he merely laughed at my ill attempts, shaking his head in mock pity.

"I'm going to fuck you up Masen. Then, after wards, I'm going to fuck her." Tyler's eyes darted over to Bella and he flashed a smirk while wiggling his brows suggestively. The blood underneath my skin steamed viciously, every cell within coming to life and it's only a matter of time before I….

"Hard," Tyler spoke again snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do things to her your virgin ass will never do in this lifetime."

He laughed uproariously when spotting my enraged, repulsed expression. "Leave her alone." I spat through clenched teeth. "Bella deserves better then a piece of shit like you."

Tyler angled his head back, looking very amused and then removed his foot off my chest. He went into a crouching position beside where I was laying, his eyes stared hard into mine. I tried to appear like the pain didn't faze me but breathing was hard to come by once sharp, stabbing aches attacked my chest. _Son of a bitch. _I glanced at Bella who looked downright scared and guilty, above all, guilty. Her brown pools hinted fury and it was apparent the reason why.

Tyler chuckled, capturing our attention, nodding his head in approval. "Hmm, got some balls in you after all Masen, I admit, I'm impressed. I'll tell you what-"

He stroked his stubbled chin thoughtfully for the lengthiest of seconds. "I'm feeling a bit... generous tonight. Especially since-" His gaze wandered over to Bella and I was so ready to deck his fucking nose. The way he's eyefucking her is making me physically ill. "I mean, look what I have here…she's a fine piece of ass."

His hand raised then grabbed a hold of Bella's behind and she squealed in surprise then swatted angrily at him. Tyler's expression turned really dark as he looked at her with steely eyes. She took a step back, her body language exhibiting fear and my body and mind was finally willing to react. _That's it. I had it. I will teach this asshole a lesson if it's the last thing I'll ever do. He will no longer treat Bella with such disrespect_. Before the opportunity arose to make a move, Tyler whispered in a cold, threatening tone.

"I'm giving you a chance to run back inside and cry to mommy. _**Go Masen**_, what the fuck are you waiting for? You have sixty seconds."

Tyler rose from his position, standing tall and sticking out his abnormally large chest. _Jesus, he's a vain one._

"Fifty seconds nerdy."

I'm surprised he knows how to count. I sighed quietly, thankful the ache subsided and hastily scrambled to my feet. My glasses were dangling past the bridge of my nose and I re-adjusted them, then focused my gaze at Bella. Her eyes met mine right away and they suggested: "Do as he says." I glanced over at Tyler who appeared extremely bored while staring at his wrist watch blankly.

"Forty seconds... thirty eight..."

I gritted my teeth, trying to shove down the volcanic rage close to nearly erupting. I curled my hands into tight fists, then freed a shaky breath while crossing the steps needed to get to Bella. Her eyes merely popped out of their sockets after checking out Tyler's reaction I assume, but her face expressed sheer wonder.

I nudged my head toward the house. "Let's head back inside. We need to finish our session and dinners just about-"

"You must be shitting me!" Tyler cut in, stalking across the lawn to meet us.

He brushed past me, ramming hard into my right shoulder, causing me to stumble back. Tyler towered in front of Bella, his orbs gleaming menacingly, yet that didn't faze her in the least. She just glared heatedly right back, standing tall with her hands on her hips and raising a challenging brow. _That's a girl._

"You're not actually thinking of going back inside with him, **are you? Bella?"**

Her lids blinked and she looked as if she had awakened from a deep trance. She eyed me deeply, looking genuinely apologetic. "N-, No, I,"

"Bella, please. Come on." I advised, giving her a pleading stare but was disrupted by Crowley once more.

"Didn't she just say she's not? Wait a damn minute!" Tyler glared at me for an eternity it seemed, his face wrinkled in contemplation like he's solving a tough equation.

His eyes narrowed sharply when realization crossed his features and quickly he averted his gaze back to Bella. "No, no fucking-"

Suddenly, Tyler spun around and he was nearly chest to chest in front of me like previously, his face red with stark rage. His dark eyes brightened in fury, his nostrils flared as his jaw tightened, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Tyler slowly raising up his fist. _Shit, what does he think he knows? _

"You **motherfucker**! You touched her, tried to kiss her? **Grope****d**** my girl**?"

_Not tried, did, asshole._

Tyler's huge, fat fist was now inches away from my nose, only a short distance from striking but a small hand clasped over it, stopping it in the nick of time. I gulped down a sigh of relief while staring at Bella who was shaking uncontrollably as she looked at her boyfriend alarmingly.

"Stop Ty, okay? He didn't, we didn't kiss or anything. Just leave him alone, okay. Why don't we go. I'm starving and-"

Tyler glared at her incredulously. "Bell, you're seriously fucking defending him? Do you like this pansy ass?"

Bella's eyes narrowed. "No, I just don't want to see you get in trouble with the cops. A neighbor may have called them already, hell Mrs. Masen may have and-"

I tuned out the rest of her voice while looking at her in the eyes in disbelief. I understand she's frightened of him, nonetheless, after everything that's happened between us, she's still treating it as nothing. As if I don't exist to her, _who is she_? Look in her eyes, you'll find the truth, her words and actions are just a show for Tyler.

"Stay the fuck out of this Bella, get in the truck like I told you to!" Tyler's thundering voice rang in my ears, bringing me back to the present.

He pushed her forearm with such force that she fell on the grass, landing on her behind and she cried out in shock. Instead of displaying any remorse or concern about his out of line action, Tyler looked more peeved as if Bella was a thorn in his side. He shoved her, touched her in a violent, cruel manner. My parents had instilled in me, time and time again throughout the years to always treat a woman with respect and never raise a hand on them.

I was livid at this point and seeing _**red**_... red in front of my eyes.

Quickly and gingerly I helped Bella off the ground and to her feet, asking her if she was all right. After she assured me that she was and threw me a grateful look, I directed my attention to Tyler. I close the small opening between us, making sure he sees how intimidating _I_ can be. My jaw locks as my narrowed eyes fix on his and my hands curve into firm fists.

"If you ever **speak** or **touch** her in that manner ever again, so help me God. Are we clear, **Crowley**?"

It was beyond unbearable to keep my cool under control and remain polite around Bella. Because what I really wanted to do, was beat the living hell out of him.

Tyler laughed as if I just shared the world's funniest joke. He shook his head slowly as his lips pulled into a venomous smirk. "I'm gonna enjoy every second of this. Consider this the last night you'll ever live."

_Fucking go ahead, I'm no longer afraid, I'll fight back with all I__'ve__ got._ I shifted my gaze over to Bella, noticing her entire body was tense and her face expressed immense worry. All of a sudden, a massive knuckle was in plain sight, heading dangerously straight for my cheekbone.

"Tyler, _**no, please**_!" Bella's shrieks echoed, then slowly drifted inside my eardrums. My brain hurried on formulating a plan to dislodge myself from this situation. I could duck. _Yeah, go ahead big puss_. _Let's face it, I'm fucked_...

"_**What in the world is going on here**_?" a familiar voice shouted, followed by the sound of a car door slamming closed.

During the commotion, none of us had heard or paid any mind to the car that drove up and parked on my parents' driveway. Tyler immediately jerked back his fist, which just grazed my cheek, and straightened himself up. I glanced across the lawn, locking eyes with my father who was walking briskly in our direction, looking poised and smooth. Unaffected by what he just witnessed, he quickly adjusted his over-priced Italian silk tie, presenting his neutral, all-business expression as I rolled my eyes discreetly. Leave it up to my father to take pride in his appearance at a time like this. He eventually joined our tense group, right away giving us all a scrutinizing once over.

First, his bright, questioning green eyes stared at me, naively thinking I'd spill. I just glared back, providing him with nothing to go on. I was still trembling yet numb deep within from the raging fury that invaded my being only moments ago. My heart was palpitating so violently against my ribs it was rather distracting. I tried to dismiss my mixture of emotions, observing my father as he trained his eyes on Bella. All of a sudden, anger made my blood boil again. I hated the way he was looking at her, like she's some offensive insect that needs to be squashed. Bella sensed his intense judgment towards her and shrank before him, lowering her head in guilt. _That bastard_.

Lastly, he glowered at Tyler and damn if looks could kill, my father was undoubtedly succeeding, not literally, obviously. Nevertheless, it's downright hilarious witnessing a burly guy almost cowering at my father's feet. Tyler cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders and mumbled,

"Uh, hello Mr. Masen, we were just-"

"Just what?" My father repeated mockingly, flashing Tyler the iciest stare and making him cringe much to my father's joy.

"Playing around. You know how it is, just a couple of bros roughhousing." Tyler shrugged nonchalantly, playing this whole thing off as one big misunderstanding, even smiling for full effect.

_Bros? Roughhousing? That lying ass-_

"No, I don't know how it is Tyler." My father replied crisply.

His tone so sharp, it sent me on edge along with Bella, who shuddered while keeping her head bowed. I caught the evident fear in her eyes and my heart raised to my throat in reaction. Great, she's afraid of my father, there goes any chance I had with her_. Oh, that's right, we had no chance to begin with._

"From the looks of it." My father's eerily calm voice stopping my thoughts abruptly. "You were about to punch my son."

"No, no sir, that wasn't...I wasn't going to punch him, honest." Tyler's hands gestured in protest as his eyes zeroed straight at me. "Right Eddie? I was just showing you some of the, the things the guys do during practice and-"

I stared back at him skeptically. _Who's he fucking trying to kid?_ I blinked at him innocently, demonstrating I have no idea what he's rambling about. For the briefest of seconds, Tyler's eyes hinted a familiar gleam, one I have memorized, one that reads: "Mike and I plan on beating the living pulp out of you tomorrow."

**Damn my life**.

My father remained silent, his hands on his hips while deliberating everything for a lengthy minute. Then he glared at Bella again and she flinched under his critical, judgmental eyes. That's it, I refused to stand here and accept him intimidating her this way any longer. Just as my mouth parted, the words almost tumbling out, my father's powerful voice made me retreat.

"You need to leave Tyler, _**now**_. _**Both of you**_." My father's dark greens locked on Tyler's face, giving him a grave, threatening look. "You're incredibly fortunate I decided not to call the authorities and press charges against you."

_Why the hell not? _I wondered in disbelief, almost snickering when spotting Tyler's face pale dramatically. Wonder if he'd pissed in his pants, I've never witnessed Tyler being terrified of anyone. This was a first and I'm enjoying every moment of it.

"However, I may put a call in to your father though." My father added, his tone raw and hard. "I'm quite positive Dennis would like to be informed about what his son does after school."

His father needs to be informed about what his star son does _during school_. Great, just great, more reason for Tyler and Mike to kick my ass for the rest of the damn school year. Maybe even beyond that, I'm sure they'd find a way to harass me somehow. It was their goddamn specialty after all.

"Dad, don't. Just leave it alone." I hissed under my breath, attempting to be the voice of reason. But he ignored my plead, nodding his head at Tyler's parked truck. "Both of you leave, _**now**_. And Tyler this isn't a suggestion, you are _**not**_ welcome on my property ever again, are we clear?"

Tyler nodded rapidly, nervously. "Yes, Mr. Masen." he grumbled, then grabbed Bella's elbow and steered her away, leading the way over to his vehicle.

No, no, no, over my dead fucking body is he taking her anywhere after what he did earlier.

"Bella." I murmured, taking a step forward but unable to move any further as a hand slammed against my chest. I turned my head, facing my father and threw him a "let me go" glare. All of a sudden my heart went into overdrive, pumping erratically, the sounds so piercing, I almost couldn't think, hear, or feel.

"Just let her be son." he advised in a monotone, his steely eyes trained on mine.

I shook my head, trying to move past him but he wouldn't permit it, keeping his hand firmly against my chest. It was a losing battle, my feet wanted to remain frozen in place and deep down, I'm aware why. _Damn him_.

"It's clear she's made her choice. And you're not it son." My father pointed out quietly, his voice carried a lack of emotion.

Tyler's truck roared to life and instantly my gaze landed on it, watching helplessly as the truck floored down the street in seconds flat. However, not before Bella's eyes and mine met as she stared at me intently through the passenger window. Perhaps my mind was playing tricks but I'm damn certain her features expressed worry and remorse. My heart sank to the furthest pits of my stomach where several thoughts and emotions struck me all at once. My father's wrong. Yes, she did make a choice but it's not Tyler. I know it, I feel it. _Yeah, then why did she leave with him? __Bec__ause my father__ asked them to. Just keep believing that bullshit why don't you?_

I inhaled deeply, taking a step back which caused my father's hand to drop. I glared at him briefly then hurried back inside the house before he had a chance to voice some more bullshit. _I cant believe I let her go, leave wit__h__** him.**_

"Eddie, are you all right? What happened? You didn't get hurt, did you?" My mom asked after hearing the front door slam closed.

I stalked over to my room, knowing full well my mom was following right behind but I refused to acknowledge her at this time. I didn't want to discuss what just happened. Instead a long hot shower sounded more appealing. Afterward, I'll stay locked inside my room for the rest of the night. _Brooding ass_.

"Thank God your father arrived just in ti-"

I spun around, facing my mother and stared at her heatedly once her words sank in. Now things are starting to make sense for the first time, well, all afternoon really.

"You _**called**_ him? Christ mom, what the fuck did you do that for?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief and immediately, guilt and regret attacked my heart. I've never once raised my voice to her, much less curse, directly anyway. _Good job Masen_.

"Mom, I'm,"

"Son, enough! How dare you speak to her that way! We've raised you better then that!" My father admonished, his strong voice vibrating my ears and the surrounding walls.

It was much too tempting to snort over the hypocrisy his words presented. My mother raised me through and through, taught me right from wrong more then he ever had.

"Now, I want to hear about what the hell I walked in on out there and don't leave a word out. Starting with the Swan girl, is she the reason that-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about her, don't bring her into this!" I yelled, surprisingly not cowering from the look of ire that crossed my father's face.

I didn't give a shit that I cussed at him and raised my voice at that point. I'd be damned if he tried to speak ill about her. My mother nervously watched our argument unfold, her eyes reverting from me and then over to my father, looking utterly helpless. It would have affected me if it weren't for my father's peculiar reaction, his face expressed pure amusement as he shook his head slowly. He finds this amusing? How so? Because there was nothing about what occurred just five minutes ago that was remotely funny.

"Well, it's obvious it had _something_ to do with her, You two appeared to be fighting over that whor-"

"Edward!" My mother chastised, placing her hand over my father's shoulder and gazing at him incredulously. "Bella is a nice girl, none of what happened is her-"

My father snorted, rolling his greens dramatically. "I'm very aware of her_** type **_Elizabeth and believe me she's anything but nice."

My psyche immediately presented a satisfying visual, one where I punched my father right on his fucking jaw, then telling him to "Go to hell." But in reality, I turned my back on them, storming inside my room, closing and locking the door behind.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Edward, open the door right now!"

"Fuck off." I mouthed, planting myself on the edge of my bed. **Asshole. **He's my father and I love him but most of the time he makes it incredibly difficult to.

"Son, if you don't open this door right now then-"

I drowned his voice out to the best of my ability, pulling off my sneakers and throwing them across the room where they smacked against the wall, then slid to the floor. I frowned angrily, removing my damp grass stained shirt off, flinging it across the room where it landed on top of my shoes.

"Eddie, honey." My mother's gentle voice wavered through the other side of the door and my heart sank as guilt blasted my chest again.

"I'm sorry, your father is too. We're just... concerned. When you're ready to talk, we are here to listen. We love you sweetheart." she paused, likely waiting for a reply but my asshole self wouldn't be giving one.

I placed my head between my hands, wishing for a new life or at least for my parents to announce that we would be moving far, far away from Forks. That would certainly make my day, imagine all the possibilities of a new place. _You're full of shit Masen, you damn well know if your parents actually shared that kind of news, you would be nearly devastated_. _There's no chance in hell you would willingly volunteer to leave Forks__.__T__he reason__ of course being,__ a beautiful brunette you've been in love with for so many years. _I thought back to the things my mother said; my father's sorry?Right, he's never sorry. Bless her, she'd always had this natural ability to see the good in everyone. As far as my father was concerned, she had the patience of a saint, a devotion for him like no other.

My mother's sad etched sighs broke my train of thought and I almost gave in, ready to express my apologies. _Don't take it out on her you ass, say you're sorry._

"Well sweety, dinner is about ready. I'll leave a plate for you outside the door here."

My ears picked up her light footsteps trailing away and silence resumed after. I groaned heavily, my body laying down on the mattress as a fresh wave of tears brimmed my eyes. They slipped, the fiery moisture rolling past my cheeks and I swiped them away angrily with the back of my hand. A moment later, I laid down on the welcoming bed and my head propped comfortably on the pillows. For whatever reason, I directed my attention to the cream colored ceiling, staring blankly as a million things raced through my mind. One topic in particular, the kiss Bella and I had exchanged. The passionate moment replayed continuously, each time I felt more and more confused and became really fucking hard.

I don't understand her. If she doesn't feel anything for me, then why did she go along with it? Why did she stop? And why in the hell did she take off with Tyler? I wondered what they were doing now. I shuddered, remembering what Tyler said earlier, "After I fuck you up, I'm going to fuck her, _hard_." I swear to God if he laid one finger on... _it's not your issue Masen. She's not with you, she's __**with him**__. _Well, as my father righteously pointed out, Bella made her choice. Maybe it's finally time to make mine, move forward, without looking back. Go on with my mundane life as if she didn't exist. Perhaps it will be better that way. The sooner I grasp the fact that Bella Swan will always remain a dream not reality, the better. My lids felt heavy all of a sudden and darkness quickly invaded.

* * *

The Star Wars theme interrupted Bella and I's tender moment as we expressed our love and were in the process of making incredible love. Seriously, why did I choose now of all times to play that song, this wasn't exactly a _set the mood right_ melody. The song continued playing with no signs of stopping and my eyelids blinked, cutting off the amazing dream. Things were gradually starting to make sense as my eyes raked in the surroundings of my now pitch-black bedroom. My head turned right and I glanced down at my glowing and ringing cell phone. Carefully I rolled to my left, groaning when discovering that I yet again, slept with my glasses on. Good thing they were indestructible. My eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, training them on the time my digital alarm clock presented. It read fifteen after ten. Who would be calling me this late?

The ringing thankfully halted, maybe it was someone who dialed the wrong number. I sighed tiredly, removed my glasses and placed them on top of my night table. The Star Wars theme blared once again, echoing throughout my room's four walls and I muttered "shit." under my breath. My hand reached over, retrieving the phone and bringing it close by my face to have a better look. Damn, too blurry. I snatched my glasses off the table, slipped them on and read the lighted screen.

"Bella?" I greeted, my voice groggy yet brimmed with surprise.

Perhaps I was still asleep and dreaming, because she would never call me unless absolutely necessary. Hell, maybe not even then.

"Eddie?" she murmured, right away my ear detected shakiness in her tone. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you-"

"Can you come pick me up, please?" she asked, in a frail and helpless tone of voice.

I didn't hesitate, though I wanted to know why she needed me to pick her up and furthermore, what was going on.

"Sure, of course. Where are you?"

_What are you doing Edward? How many times does she have to take advantage of you before you finally get a fucking clue?_ She needed my help, forget everything else, I will help her.

"La Push." Bella sniffed, still whispering and my heart almost stopped beating when panic invaded.

"Is Tyler with you or-"

"No, he's... gone. Just stop asking me shit Eddie. Please just come and get me. I have no one else to ask. I mean, it's late and Charlie's probably livid and worried since I'm out past curfew and-"

"Okay Bella, just calm down, where in La Push are you?"

As I was speaking, I climbed out of bed, rushing over to my closet and blinding grabbing the nearest shirt, then pulled it over my head.

"First Beach." she mumbled, her voice held a hint of anxiousness.

Jesus, she's out all alone at a beach, at ten o clock no less. How could Tyler leave her out there to fend for herself? _**Fucking bastard**__**!**_

"Are you alone, I mean, is there anyone else nearby?" I asked while hastily slipping on my sneakers and tripping in the process. Real genius plan to put on my sneakers while standing up, in the fucking dark, no less.

"Did you just trip?" Bella pondered, amused and I groaned inwardly.

As if everything that unfolded tonight wasn't horrible enough, she had to hear my untimely fall too. I ignored her light giggle while quietly and slowly opening my bedroom door. My head instinctively turned to the right and I hurriedly glanced at my parents' room. The door was closed and no light was peeking underneath the crack. Perfect, they're asleep. They would be less then thrilled about what I was up to.

"Bella." I pried once more. "Are you sure you're all right? Are you alone?" I searched my jean pockets, luckily my car keys and wallet were still inside. Okay, I'm good to go.

"Yeah, I'm fine. About to have a smoke and yes, I'm alone. Well, sort of." Bella finally responded then released a soft breath right into my ear.

Normally the sounds of her breathing would make me slightly aroused but currently a bundle of nerves had taken over my insides. Why was I getting a feeling that something was not adding up, what was she not telling me?

"What do you mean sort of?" My feet hastily and quietly led the way over to the front door.

Bella sighed. "There are a few people out here but I don't know them. Masen, are you getting me or what?"

She was nervous, hence the attitude. I frowned deeply over her choice of words. Does she really think I would leave her alone out there with no way to get home? Well, that was not true, she would eventually call her father or he would probably search every part of town and beyond to find her. Frankly, I wouldn't doubt it if he was about to do those very things soon here.

"Guess I could walk home but it's starting to rain and I'm fr-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm on my way." I assured her, while gently shutting and locking the door. "In the meantime, is there any place you can go to that's close? I thought you had some frie-"

"Yeah, there's Jacob. I can hang at his place. He could drive me home but I don't think he has his license yet. Then again, his dad would rat me out to Charlie and,"

I inhaled, getting inside my car and carefully shutting the door. "Just stay put, please be careful. I'm on my way. I'm leaving the house now."

After buckling my seat belt, placing the key in the ignition and starting the car, I backed out of the driveway, taking off swiftly. In no time I was out of the neighborhood and heading towards the road that would direct me to La Push.

"Eddie?" Bella murmured, capturing my attention.

"Yes."

"Thanks, I, just, I'm sorry to do this to you,"

"No thanks needed." I tried to convince her, keeping my gaze straight on the road ahead, driving quickly but safely in hopes of arriving there in record time.

"Do you, um, want me to keep on talking until I get-"

"Yes, please." Bella breathed shakily.

My heart's thunderous beating subsided as several emotions played out at once. Despite everything, I would do anything for her, anything she asked, anything to make her feel happy, safe, loved and wanted. I was hopelessly fucked because no matter what, this woman would always have my heart. And I would forever be, undoubtedly in love with her.

* * *

**Translation: Vous etes jolie Bella, un tresor a mes yeux:** _You are lovely Bella, a treasure in my eyes_.

**Songs that inspired this chapter: Clair de Lune and Arabesque by Debussy, google these songs, they are both beautiful!**

**A/N: **So what did you think? I left it at a cliffie of sorts, right? :) I plan to continue this someday in the near future. Post another outtake regarding what happens after Edward picks Bella up and believe me, some interesting things do! But for now, leave it to your imagination. Unfortunately as of this point because the way the story is playing out in my mind, there may not be another Edward's povs :( Not in a regular chapter anyway. Outtakes definitely, I plan to write two more actually and one of them I already started. So you will get another peek into Edward's mind again, someday :) Also, another bonus chapter should hopefully be completed and up in the next few weeks, it's in Seth's pov. I have a feeling you will will enjoy that one!

So hope you liked getting an idea of how things were between Edward and Bella in the past. Poor Edward, (shakes head). Now I'm sure you all are wondering when will chapter 16 be up? I had every intention of posting weekly, but sadly, it doesn't seem to be working out that way ;( But I can assure you, updates will be every two weeks. Maybe even a little sooner now that I have a beta! Hang in there all :) One more thing before I go, don't forget to add the FE page on FB, you know you want to! The link is on my profile, along with other great links which include pics of banners for the story, outfits Bella's worn and much more! Once more, **many, many thanks to my Beta** and **to all of you **for being all kinds of awesome! See you in Chapter 16, it's going to be a bumpy ride from here on out, get ready! Oh and don't forget to **leave review loving**, xo

**P.S. May I recommend a great read? Go head on over to my beta's fanfic titled: All That Remains by The Edwardians. **

_Here is the synopsis; He had it all; perfect wife, beautiful children and a job he loved. Until she walked into his life and turned it upside down. When the dust settles after fate is through with them, who will be left standing? _

**** Awesome story I am telling you from the beginning to the latest chapter, this story just lures you in. Check it out and say hello :) Thanks everyone, till next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: In the Heat of the Moment

**A/N: Hello lovelies :) Well, here it finally is, Chapter 16! I've been excited for this one for quite awhile and I know you all have been too! But I have to ask before you read, did you guys enjoy the bonus chapter? I admit I'm pretty bummed I only heard from a few people about it :( I hope you all read it and if not, check it out! Yes it goes back to years ago, but it really gives you a great idea of how things were between Bella and Edward then. For those who read and reviewed, thanks! I'm so happy you liked it. Anyway the usual thank you's for everything! I appreciate the reviews and even those who remain lurking. But I would love to hear from more of you! All right, on with it ;)**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE but the talented SM's! However, plot and characterizations are mine! L.K. copyright, 2011. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and sexual content!**

***** This chapter is oh so pretty thanks to my wonderful beta, ****rsher1111,**** who deals with my blah moods and insecurities, lol. Much love to you woman, thanks a million!**

_**

* * *

****Chapter 16: In The Heat of the Moment**_

I awoke when feeling a cool breeze sweep over my entire body from head to toe, the sensation familiar yet new and exciting. My eyelids fluttered open slowly and I shivered as icy stone lips just barely grazed against the tip of my earlobe.

"Isabella love." a beautiful, melodic voice whispered in my ear.

Shivers blanketed my insides, a reaction from the head spinning contact and I sighed lustfully in response. I willed my lids to open, forcing my body to wake up since sleep wanted to invade my entire being once again. I turned my head sideways and immediately my eyes soaked in the familiar surroundings of my bedroom. Pale white light beamed through the partly drawn window curtain, illuminating only half of the room's space but thankfully it was enough to help me see. My head then whipped back forward when I heard soft, bell sounding breathing and my eyes landed directly on Edward.

He was laying over my body perfectly and my breath hitched from the surprising visual. He's... naked. Sweet mother of Jesus, he's au natural, in all of his gorgeous, ethereal glory. It's criminal to be this insanely flawless and magnificently glowing. My heart nearly stopped beating over what my eyes raked in and I gasped in utter awe because he is the most painstakingly beautiful being I have ever come across in this lifetime. And he's actually here, inside my room, on my bed at that, and his well defined, marble body meshed with mine in the most intimate, erotic way.

Suddenly, heat spread like wildfire inside my lower abdomen and my center tingled maddeningly in response. I started to pant loudly while my chest erratically heaved up and down. _Jesus if I'm this much of a mess now, what will I be like when he actually touches me?_ Well technically, Edward has already touched, kissed, licked and sucked various parts of my body countless times over the last few days. True but something about this time seems different. The setting, the moment, him even. My pondering faded to the back of my mind when Edward shifted his position carefully, throwing me off guard. I trembled from the friction and icy chills crawled in all sorts of directions deep within me, as his stone frame pressed firmer against my small, delicate one. I watched in fascination and curiosity while he propped himself on his elbows, aligning just right between my parted, knees drawn up, bare legs.

"Oh God." I moaned in a whisper, then my panting increased by volume, sounding more unsteady and heated by the second.

My eyes briefly locked on his angelic looking face and his heavenly body, admiring it shamelessly. I almost went into cardiac arrest when discovering the tip of his thick, very hard length, resting above my glistened folds. Jesus he's oh so close, if he would only move just a bit, then, well, his cold erection would be exactly where I want it to be. I groaned gutturally, responding to the close, heated connection that was insanely arousing me and longing for more. I needed, desperately needed for Edward to slide deep inside me, for his hands to caress my body repeatedly for hours on end, for him to kiss, lick and nip where ever he desires. The stimulation within subsided slightly, thanks to the damn part of my brain which lived to over-analyze shit and began to assess the situation.

First, it finally registered that not only was Edward sinfully decked out sporting his "birthday suit", but I am as well. Granted I may be half conscious, but I correctly recall my pajamas once covered my now exposed skin. Which means that sneaky, sexy and apparently, very horny vampire, undressed me while I was dead to the world. Now I'm exposed, vulnerable and oh so close to becoming a very willing victim of Edward's head-spinning and sensual assault. Just thinking about it, hell, _knowing_ that he undressed me while I was sleeping and probably fondled my bare skin, seriously turned me on. Just like him kissing and licking the space between my breasts this very second, is an added bonus, heightening my already pleasurable arousal.

"Oh, Edward. God, yes." I whispered breathlessly, roughly bucking my hips against his. In no time, the tip of his long hard-on glided right inside my center with ease, penetrating me just right.

I lifted my head off the pillow and directly faced him. Instantly, my lower regions throbbed and sparked to life when my eyes caught Edward smirking knowingly. He pulled away from his previous position, then drew himself nearer so that his face was an inch away from mine. Edward then presented the most sultry and lustful gaze he ever had thus far. My breath hauled in my throat as my doe browns soaked in his features mainly fixing on his striking onyx eyes that bored intently into mine, stealing a peek into my very soul it seemed. _**Black eyes**_. My psyche chanted repeatedly, _black means thirsty_... No, he's fine. Eddie assured me he's capable of controlling his thirst. He would never harm me, right? Then why is my stomach carrying a wave of persistent uneasiness?

Because nerves are a paranoid bitch that want to ruin my fairytale, straight out of a romance novel, lovemaking moment. My heart, gut and body were cheering me on from the sidelines, encouraging me to let things take their intended course the way it should. _Stop ove__r-__thinking shit Swan!_ Edward noticed my silence and unresponsiveness and in turn, halted his exploration of my right breast, particularly, my erect nipple. His eyebrows were bunched together and his face displayed that adorable expression he makes when he's contemplative and anxious.

"Bella, mio angelo, are you here with me? What's wrong?"

I blushed deeply much to my dismay as I sheepishly replied, "Yes, I'm here. I mean, I'm fine. It's just... what's happening here?"

_Christ, did I seriously ask that shit?_ This drop dead gorgeous being who loves you more then anything else, wants to show it in the most profound and beautiful way and you're _**questioning**_ him about it? _You seriously need your head examined._ My eyes wandered down, landing on his very elevated length that rested marvelously over my slick, warm folds. Edward chuckled lightly, amusingly, while shaking his head and inching his face further to close the small gap between us. I hummed lustfully when his frigid, sweet scented breath blew gently over my goose-bump covered skin. His head then titled sideways, throwing a thoughtful stare and leaving his black pools to penetrate intently into my unmoving eyes. God, he's utterly breathtaking, just plain all kinds of sexy. And he just proved that by stating in a rich, seductive voice,

"The question is, what would you like to go on, Isabella?"

**Fuck. Me**. The way my name rolled off his tongue, made me wet and automatically, my hips thrust upward, slamming onto his. Edward grinned in satisfaction, his beautiful face showing his obvious arousal and his eyes expressed his intense desire.

"I'll take that as your answer." he teased, flashing a lopsided grin. "So impatient. You're making it quite impossible for me to take my time with you."

Edward rocked his hips forward and his smooth hardness dipped about an inch further inside my sex. Holy Jesus, he's freezing and extraordinarily firm, so much so it almost hurt. Yet oddly, in a good way, in a _very good_ way. He must have thought the same, because he grunted so ferociously his entire physique trembled violently and my body shook as a result. He's seriously driving me over to the very brink of insanity, I'm uncertain how much longer I can wait. I need him now, _right now_.

"Then don't." I whispered, responding to his previous statement. "I mean, don't take your time, please."

Just to show I meant business, my hands extended out and grabbed a chunk of his soft, unruly locks, then combed through the strands roughly. I lowered his head forcefully, so we'd meet at eye level, while hoping my eyes and the expression on my face, conveyed all the love and devotion I have for him, _and only him_. I was silently hoping that I displayed the right amount of passion, desire and yearning I felt for him. And to make it all come full circle, I unashamedly rocked my hips, thrusting hard against his and we loudly groaned when his length slipped deeper inside me. _Sweet Lord, he feels incredible, amazing and right_. The intensity of my emotions escalated quickly and suddenly I was on the verge of tears. Because of that I didn't comprehend how various parts of my body were reacting until Edward pointedly mused,

"Your heartbeat is racing faster then a racehorse my love, and your pulse, your scent and arousal... God, what you do to me."

Wasting no time once again, his mouth latched over my jugular, planting the tiniest, baby kiss and I shivered uncontrollably beneath him. My cheeks reddened once more, thanks to my breathing which mirrored a dying banshee. But thankfully, Edward paid no mind to the peculiar sounds that erupted out of my throat.

"Mmm... fuck Bella, your skin is so delightfully tasty." Edward murmured, his tone etched with sheer lust. His lips caressed my delicate skin repeatedly and tortuously slow. He used the tip of his tongue to explore every inch of my throat, the sides of my neck and moaned gutturally after each taste.

"Edward, Edward." I chanted, my panting heavy and frantic.

The heat that was swirling pleasurably in my lower belly, finally made it's way straight to my center where it moistened and tingled heatedly. It really shouldn't come as a surprise that I'm on the verge of having an explosive toe-curling orgasm but it does. Because it's unreal the way my body, mind and soul respond when Edward does the most minimal thing. His caress ignited every cell of my being and my insides spark to life in a way I never thought humanly possible.

"Christ you're so hot and smell truly mouth-watering." he assessed under his breath while peppering under my chin with quick, sloppy kisses.

My hands continued to play tug of war with his hair, twisting and yanking aggressively while resting my head down on the pillow comfortably. Then I focused my sole attention on Edward as his luscious, kissable lips planted chaste, soft kisses over mine. My back arched in reaction and my hips bucked which once again urged his lengthy member to further enter inside my core.

"Fuck Bella." he growled through clenched teeth, his aroused-laced eyes pierced into mine. "You're so damn wet and tight,"

Then he muttered some unintelligible words under his breath that sounded like Italian which, if possible, turned me on even more.

"Edward... God, you are incredible, you feel so damn good." I marveled through heaping gasps, continuing to stroke his head eagerly with my fingers.

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "No, my love, it's you who is incredible." He paused and kissed my lips tenderly.

"A masterpiece," he added, followed by rocking his hips slowly and gently.

I moaned passionately, reveling over the way his arctic skin felt against my warm one.

"Exquisite." He murmured in adoration, training his onyx eyes on my chocolate ones for a fraction of a second, so I could catch the depth of his love for me through a simple look alone.

Once again he'd managed to render me speechless and all I managed to reply was a weak, "Oh Eddie."

Edward smiled favorably, presenting his brilliant pearly whites. "And sexy." He said, then crashed his lips against mine, kissing me hard and deep, literally knocking me senseless.

Now, I have no comprehension about what was up or down, reality or illusion. As if anything else fucking mattered, I was on Cloud 9 and being swiftly carried over to ecstasy land, on a one-way trip. I matched his "make me come on the spot" lip manipulations but unexpectedly, he retreated carefully and I blinked at him in wonder while silently begging him for more using a pleading and sensual glare. All of a sudden, the room was still and quiet, yet etched with such sexual tension it was impossible to miss. My breathing grew heavier, ragged and it would normally be downright embarrassing but I'm simply too in the moment to really care. Besides, even Edward's breathing was loud and guttural but still somehow sounding musical.

"And beautiful, oh so beautiful." He finished before I had the chance to kiss him fiercely.

His cool lips engaged mine once more, moving sweetly and sensually. I whimpered profoundly, my body melting within as I granted him the lead. I loved the way his tongue curled with mine fluidly yet gracefully as he sucked and pulled on my lower lip harshly. He growled and snarled, reflecting an untamed beast, the noise stimulating the hell out of me.

"Oh, oh, yes." I moaned breathlessly as my heart raced thunderously against my chest.

We kept on with our fiery, desperate kissing and though I was entirely wrapped in the erotic undertow, I did notice his hand cupping my knee. My legs jerked in response, then a shiver rampantly passed through my spine. I held my breath in anticipation as his granite hand guided up my body slowly, much too slowly and I groaned impatiently, hoping it would urge him to speed things along. Naturally, he didn't comply since he was currently the dominant one, proudly taking the lead and I wouldn't dare to question him otherwise. Edward's hand navigated past my upper thigh taking it's sweet time to get to the one body part I so urgently want it to be on. Our kissing intensified, becoming frantic and as a result, breathing became dangerously difficult. However, not alarming enough to make me want to stop our fervent actions.

_Christ, he is simply intoxicating and addicting like a goddamn drug._

The taste of his lips alone caused electrified vibrations to travel along my veins. More and more by the second every inch of my insides burned with raw, thick desire. All I wanted, needed and craved more then anything else, were his lips, his body, his touch and his love. God, I could just drink him, breathe him in and saturate him. When his lengthy, lovely fingers traced the outside of my ridiculously drenched entrance, he put an end to our head-spinning lip battle and thankfully I was able to take a breath again. As I released several gusts of shaky exhales, Edward's mouth latched over my jugular, doing fantastic things to my swollen, heated skin.

"Mmm God... yes. Just like that... perfect. Oh Eddie." I panted contentedly under my breath.

He hummed sweetly without ceasing once, exploring every part of my skin possible with his tongue, lips and teeth. I hissed, my hips and back curving when his teeth gently nipped my tender skin.

"My sweet Bella, how your body and blood sing to me." Edward mused almost inaudibly, perhaps purposely so I couldn't catch what he voiced.

But I did, _every word_. My body... good gracious he has no concept the way his body calls to me, makes each of my parts react in ways they never have. _But my blood?_ He emphasized the word with such plain lust and desire in a way that was questionable. I shook my head, dismissing my paranoia and theories, shoving them to the far corner of my mind. He was just speaking in the heat of the moment, that was it.

I moaned softly, "Edward please, I-"

I gave him an urged look, wishing he'd see it but he was far too absorbed with my throat, exploring it at his own pace and time. Well, he can have at it all he wants, if he groans like that after every kiss, lick and nibble. Only, regrettably, I may need to divert his attention elsewhere because suddenly my skin was painfully and unbearably sore. _All right, now would be a good time to panic_. My conscience intruded, ruining the party for my body and reminded me of something I hadn't considered since waking up to this sexy and gratifying session.

Just hours before, I distinctly recall asking Edward for some space and time so I could absorb all that he confessed last night, along with what we discussed. _You call this space Swan?_ _Then why are you going along with this?_ Because I had wanted him ever since he swooped back into my world. The past couple of days we had shared some heart-stopping, red-hot make out sessions but nothing further. Edward insisted on exercising caution because he feared he could accidentally hurt or kill me. However, now he'd had this unexpected change of mind, having his way with my body without batting an eyelash. _Which tells you what?_ _Christ conscience of mine, you have to pick now of all times to second guess shit? _

I groaned internally, right away regretting what I planned to do and say. I grabbed a hold of his granite feeling shoulders and prepared to shove him away using my fragile, little human strength. But then I was momentarily distracted by his hand that cradled the back of my thigh and in one swift movement, my leg was hitched around his waist.

"Oh God," I gasped, feeling insanely aroused beyond comprehension at this point.

He growled savagely, lustfully as his tongue proceeded to lap at my aching skin and have his way with my lower neck. I shook my head once more, trying to clear the dense fog that was rapidly taking over my head. _No, I should stop him. Um... why? _Suddenly to my surprise, Edward carefully pulled his member out of my center and my torso trembled over the loss of contact. He moved rapidly before I even blinked, directing his hand up my thigh and stopping exactly where I longed for his fingers to be. Edward then manipulated his fingers, slowly navigating them past my entrances lips and brushing over my folds.

"Fuck, you're insanely soaked my love." He grunted while placing frantic kisses underneath my chin.

_Jesus, why does he have to feel so damn amazing and be so impossibly incredible at this? Focus Bella, focus._ After releasing a sharp exhale, I shoved his shoulders forcefully, yet he remained unmoving, lost in passion and primal need.

"Eddie, please stop, we should talk about this." I waited, observing him as he passionately kissed my throat and neck repeatedly, moving in a blur-like manner.

I struggled underneath his muscular, icy body, trying to scoot away but my efforts were pointless since he was much stronger then I. My heart pumped violently against my ribs, while feelings of anxiety made itself home deep within me. _There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just Eddie_. _You know him. He was your best friend, the love of your life years ago and though he's now immortal, that hasn't completely changed him, right?_ Edward's snarls and groans increased in volume, the sounds vibrated throughout the room's four walls.

"Edward, stop!" I cried, evident panic laced in my tone and right away felt guilty when Edward's eyes trained on mine. They were still enveloped with arousal but also hinted concern and his facial expression mirrored the same.

"Bella? What's.. are you all right? I hurt you didn't I? God, I'm so -"

I shook my head, keeping my expression calm and reassuring as I whispered,

"I'm fine. I'm... you aren't hurting me honest... it's just,"

_Shit, Swan can you at least try a little more to fib better?_ Because from the looks of it, Edward wasn't buying it.

He studied me thoughtfully while cocking his head to the side. "Please Bella, be honest with me. I need to know if I'm hurting you in anyway. If I'm not... being careful enough. I want this to be special for you."

I felt a deep rush of blood tinge my cheeks in reaction to his words and Edward flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"Lovely, simply lovely." he assessed affectionately in a voice raw with desire.

I blushed again and absentmindedly chewing my lower lip. "Believe me Edward you are fucking amazing. Everything is perfect, just the way I have envisioned it several times but-."

Heavy pants escaped out of my throat just to prove my statement and Edward merely chuckled, while shaking his head. Haze swirled inside my head the second my doe browns locked with his captivating onyx and I lowered my gaze before his "dazzling spell" ruined my ability to form a coherent and complete sentence.

"I really want this, trust me. I so want you, but I asked for space and time, remember? Besides you were so adamant about keeping things slow and safe, what's changed?"

I bowed my head to avoid his intense stare, yet all it did was make him sigh heavily and woefully. Then he cradled my chin with his elegant fingers and lifted it up which left me no choice but to acknowledge him.

"Yes, I do remember and I will respect your wishes regarding that. And yes, I was cautious before and unsure whether it was possible for us to engage in this way." His face revealed such sincerity and conviction, my heart soared and somersaulted in response.

"Frankly, I'm tired of over-analyzing and being afraid. I just... want to feel your skin on mine and be tied to you in the most enriched, loving way. I love you Isabella Marie and I want to prove it to you in a way I thought would be impossible. But I'm ready. I'm strong enough."

I sighed softly while running my fingers through his baby soft hair and he hummed serenely in response. Well, when he put it that way, who am I to argue? Of course my conscience has to be a pain in my ass, over-thinking every little thing and making me doubt when I normally wouldn't.

"God Edward, I want you too. You have no idea how much, but are you sure? Maybe we should-"

I was abruptly cut mid-sentence when Edward crashed his lips with mine, kissing me passionately. He placed all his emotions into one simple and beautiful kiss that helped settle my uneasiness.

"Just feel Bella, go with what you feel." he murmured against my sensitive, slightly swollen mouth and proceeded to caress it gingerly and lovingly.

"I love you." I whispered breathlessly inside his cool mouth while slowly rocking my hips forward.

He matched my thrusts, grinding against my body swiftly and smoothly as I groaned in satisfaction each time our bare skin made contact. Edward whispered something in Italian or maybe French, I didn't know or care since it sounded lovely just the same. Our lips brushed in perfect and tender synchronization and what was between my thighs shuddered insanely as a result. _This__ was__ it. This __was__ finally happening_. We were finally going to make love. Was_ I nervous?_ Yes, immensely but I didn't have a moment to fully reflect on it. Because the next few minutes or hours perhaps, who knows, went by in a blurred fashion. My hands continued their exploration of Edward's tousled hair, then focused on the back of his marble neck while we planted lengthy erotic kisses on each other's lips.

Soon, Edward's 'magic fucking fingers' played with my saturated bud, circling and rubbing it so feverishly, my mind blanked out. I closed my eyes and immediately stars and fireworks presented a display behind my shut lids. I was under such an intoxicating high it was like I was having an out of body experience. I groaned noisily and encouraging Edward to remain with what he was doing. And Christ what he was doing felt so fucking good. Suddenly, and much sooner then I expected, my toes curled as my lower abdomen warmed and tensed, a warning of sorts that a head-spinning orgasm was due to arrive.

Edward's icy thumb then pressed harder on my slit, circling it rapidly and after, pumped two fingers deep inside, gliding them in and out. I screamed in ecstasy as powerful, sharp bolts of pleasure slammed directly into my body driving me into an elevated state. I went into extreme convulsions as my release intensified and I moaned Edward's name, along with a stream of profanities under my breath.

"God, you're unbelievably warm and wet," Edward murmured approvingly, his eyes never left my face, watching as it contorted into several different expressions.

My lids finally wavered open, instantly training on his coal pools as I tried to pull myself together to form a response. But instead, several sharp exhales escaped out of my parted mouth. I didn't even have a second to come down from the heart-stopping high because Edward positioned his torso between my thighs then rested his arms on either side of me. Our eyes were absorbed in the others' while he positioned his frigid frame just right and his thick member rested against my glistened folds. _Good God, he's so freezing and feels beyond... well,__ it was__ indescribable_. My back arched and my hips jerked in a desperate, greedy attempt to feel more of his length.

"Edward." I heaved excitedly while winding my arms around his neck firmly and securely.

His eyes darkened more as he threw me a seductive smile and they were brimming with pure hunger.

"Are you ready my love?" He inquired in the most soft, sultry voice that reflected red-hot sex.

Christ did he just seriously ask if I was ready? Of course I was ready, I'd been willing for years. I nodded my head once in reply and breathed out shallowly. The anticipation was nearly too much as my eyes watched Edward angled his face over mine, stopping just inches outside of my left ear. He exhaled deliberately slow and I inhaled sharply, soaking in his exquisite fragrance as it filled my lungs generously.

"This may hurt just a little." He warned tensely, his voice sounding velvety and perfect.

I gulped, then my breath hitched, and my legs started to quiver uncontrollably against his hips. _Swan relax, you're acting like you're a virgin_. Well, it sure felt like it in a sense, I mean, this was our first time, technically.

"Relax Bella, just relax. I'll go slow and if you feel any discomfort-"

"Eddie I'll be fine. Just please, I cant wait anymore-" I begged shamelessly, speaking to him with my aroused-laced eyes that beaconed to him that I needed him right now.

Edward kissed my earlobe delicately, then oh too fucking slowly, inserted his erection inside my fiery walls. Automatically, they stretched and contorted to every inch of his smooth length and in unison, we both moaned contentedly.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet and hot. Christ." He groaned through clenched teeth while entering deeper inside and I panted lustfully from the profound toe-curling sensation.

"Edward, you feel so... good and cold. So cold." I whispered as my lips trembled.

We both gasped once all of his member was inside and our eyes locked yet again. Our faces mirrored a similar expression; love, passion, anxiety and above all, anticipation. I licked my lips while trying to restrain my repetitive panting. Usually I would be embarrassed over the odd sounds I was making, however for the moment, I was too absorbed and lost in the erotic trance I was under to even care.

"I love you il mio unico e solo." Edward whispered as his granite lips blended with mine heatedly and savagely.

His hips then rocked, pushing his erection in and out of my center in a steady, extraordinary rhythm.

"Oh, oh God, yes." I groaned deeply, circling my hips for full effect to match his gentle grinding.

Quickly, we became lost in our delicate and heart-racing pace, groaning after each motion and then kissing fervently. Unfortunately, Edward put an end to our heated kissing, choosing to give my throat his undivided attention, caressing and nipping my fiery skin. As much as I loved the pace, the way it made each part of my insides shiver maddeningly, I was about to go insane. I could feel the climax ready to erupt, only to be pushed back because of Edward's slow as molasses penetration. I needed it harder and faster, and I was aware it wouldn't be the way I truly desired since he still had to practice caution. But I was certain we could pick up the pace a little. Edward's tongue was doing such head-spinning manipulations to my neck and caused me to almost lose my train of thought. My eyes rolled back as my toes curled and my heart hammered unsteadily against my chest from the gratifying friction. But it wasn't enough, I needed to release and release hard as I feel him unload deep inside me.

"Edward, go faster. Please, faster."

His face was inches apart from mine in seconds and expressed concern, yet arousal and hunger were still evident in his coal pools. That alone made my entrance pulsate excessively.

"Bella, I shouldn't... I have to be,"

"You wont hurt me. I trust you, it's okay. Faster, harder, _now_ Eddie. God, right now." I pleaded, my tone raspy and out of breath.

Edward hesitated, deciding to stop his sensual swaying and I groaned under my breath in disapproval. His brows furrowed together as he appeared pensive and without thinking it through, I placed my hands over his cold cheeks then drew his face close to mine and gave him a reassuring stare.

"Eddie, it's all right, I swear. I'm not as weak as you think. I love you." I leaned forward and pressed my swollen lips over his satin feeling ones and the encouragement urged Edward to return back to his rhythm. However, this time he picked up speed, thrusting noticeably harder, so much so the air in my lungs caught.

I tried to equal his feral movements but I was growing incredibly fatigued and very sore. Nevertheless, the indescribable way his body felt against mine, overpowered all that. His superhuman frame slapped against my small, fragile one, the sounds echoing throughout the room and it turned me on immensely. I enveloped my legs securely around his back and it caused delightful and fucking perfect rubbing. We both moaned simultaneously as he drove deeper into my sex harder and faster in a matter of seconds. My inner walls clenched around his icy member then pulsated rapidly and I shut my eyelids, savoring the bright spots that appeared behind them. All of a sudden my body quaked, the exhilarating orgasm finally escaping, freeing hard and continuously.

"Oh God! Fuck, yes!" I yelled passionately while Edward continued to swiftly insert his length in and out.

"That's it beautiful, cum for me. Only I can make you cum this way." Edward murmured darkly, lustfully, motioning his hips back and forth violently.

My juices proceeded to flow and I gasped breathlessly when my thighs quivered repeatedly and roughly.

"Your body was designed for _me_ and _only me_ Isabella." Edward reminded me in a seductive voice, I responded, opening my eyes and they met with his black ones. I immediately noticed a different look to them. No longer did they exhibit love, passion and devotion, all there was, was clear hunger and lust... _blood lust_.

I didn't have a chance to process this because my mind and body were preoccupied in a heavy and aroused daze. Thankfully, the high started to slowly dissipate and my body's shaking somewhat subsided but there was minimal time to recover since he continued forward with his relentless grinding.

"Bella, the way your heart is pumping, how your veins are throbbing and the scent of your blood it's... sinful, simply sinful." Edward hummed in delight while licking his lips hungrily. His frame rocked faster back and forth, reflecting a rabid, untamed beast. Because that's what he was, a beast, a bloodthirsty feral one. _**Oh. God.**_

"Eddie no, please, wait." I choked out but he ignored my plea and the panicked look I presented him.

He was gone, submersed in his blood thirst, the monster that was once caged inside him taking over and showing no mercy. No longer the gentle, loving Edward that was making love to me. No, this was just plain animal fucking. My eyes widened after the realization sank in and I watched him alarmingly while he plowed his length forcefully inside my entrance and I cried out painfully.

"Is that what you wanted Isabella? For me to _fuck you_ like the animal I am?"

I shook my head no, appalled over his out of character question and stinging moisture filled my eyes as the dull pain I endured, intensified greatly. _All right Bella, now's the time to panic, do something!_ Though it would be wise to utilize common sense, I didn't because though painful, it still felt so fucking incredible and the way he swiveled his granite hips was simply too arousing.

"Oh god." I groaned under my breath when the air knocked right out of my lungs unexpectedly.

Edward placed all of his body weight against my weaker frame then proceeded to stroke in and out intensely and so fluidly, he appeared more like a blur than a person. He was literally, in every sense of the word, fucking the hell out of me. It was frightening that he was so consumed by his primal lust and was ravenous for my body and blood. His eyes then closed as his face expressed concentration, arousal and roaring snarls and groans emerged from deep within his chest and in turn, drowned out my weak cries for help.

"Edward please... st.. stop, you're hurting-" I gasped desperately, ceasing when feeling my ribs starting to crack. I screamed agonizingly but again, Edward paid no mind, proceeding with his vicious, agonizing attack.

Weakly and using what little strength I still carried, I wiggled underneath him but my poor attempts failed. It was like my body was being pinned down by steel. Icy, muscular, steel. As the unbearable pain worsened further, fiery fat tears streamed down my face, gliding past my cheeks and cascading past my chin.

"Ed...Eddie, stop." I whispered while gazing at him pleadingly but it was pointless since his eyes were still shut. I had difficulty breathing, the possibility of suffocation invading my whole being. My lids felt heavier and it suddenly became very obvious that my body was rapidly shutting down. _**God, he's killing me!**_

"Edward please, I'm begging you-" I think I whispered or perhaps I thought it.

The bones underneath my bruised flesh began shattering and my echoing screams made my heart hammer aggressively. Edward's growls were earsplitting as my half-opened eyes caught a glimpse of him pumping me brutally three more times. He released deep within my sore walls and he moaned in satisfaction then slowed his pace. However, just when slight relief was in plain sight, his length stroked me roughly once again.

"Goddamn Isabella, you feel fucking unbelievable." He muttered lustfully, thrusting in and out of my stinging and now bleeding center. Wait! Bleeding... blood, I smell...

My eyes extended, observing Edward clamping onto my jugular with his mouth and sucking my raw skin like a vacuum hose. I shook my head, struggling once more to crawl out from underneath him but failed once again. My body grew completely limp, laying flat on the mattress and I could feel I had several broken bones. _How could he do this to me? Why won't he stop? Doesn't he realize that he's..._

"Edward, no, stop, please, please!" I pleaded in a shaky and very quiet voice.

Edward finally glanced at me and I gasped when I spotted the change in his eye color. They were dark and blood red.

"I will make you _mine_, for eternity my love." he simply vowed then returned to kissing my throat.

"No, no... stop Eddie! This isn't you, don't let... don't-" I thought I heard my voice protest but was then cut short when razor sharp teeth punctured through my already torn skin.

I heard distinct, audible sounds of Edward drinking my hot blood and grunting lustfully after each taste. Everything closed in around me and before long, darkness permeated, endless darkness. I was unable to see anything else but black behind my closed lids while I felt Edward's teeth grind past my flesh as he drove into my entrance continuously and rapidly. The last thing my ears detected was his satisfied growls, swallows and my last breath.

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**

* * *

**

**Translation: il mio unico e solo **_**(my one and only)**_

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffies? Haa! Sorry to leave you hanging but it won't be for long I promise :) I'll be working on tweaking up 17 this weekend. It's already prewritten, in fact this chapter was originally way longer. But thanks to the wise advice I recieved from my wonderful beta, we decided together to stop the chapter at this point. The rest I have after that point, will be Chapter 17, which I think all of you will enjoy :) Since this chapter was short and left you hanging, I am making it up, by giving you a sneak peek of an upcoming outtake I plan to post hopefully in the next week or so. I mentioned before that this one is in Seth's pov. I'm really excited about this one! I have most of it written and plan to finish it this weekend, god willing, lol. All right, here it is, enjoy!**

_**Seth Pov (sneak peek)**_

A light but distinct creaking sound caused my body to stir and awaken. Immediately after, a breeze of frigid air blanketed my overheated frame. I shivered reflexively and grumbled under my breath,

"Mom, can you shut off the fan?"

A beautiful melodic toned chuckle captured my attention and one of my eyelids instantly opened. My bedroom door was halfway ajar and someone, a woman silhouette, was slowly entering inside. I shut my eye, trying to return back to my deep slumber, already knowing who it was.

"Leah, go the fuck away! Whatever it is, I don't care." My voice groggy and slurry, quite nasty sounding actually.

Wind chimed laughter encompassed the dark space again.

"I'm not Leah." a voice simply stated.

Another arctic breeze waved over my torso and I flinched, feeling downright freezing from the outer layer of my skin to deep underneath. Wait a fuckin second, cold never fazes me, so why... Without pondering it further, I sprang into a sitting position, then fixed my eyes straight at the room's doorway. They blinked rapidly, straining to focus and receive a precise view of who was standing there. It's too dark, even for my impeccable eyesight.

The woman sighed and once more the tone of her voice seemed eerily familiar yet took my breath away. I watched anxiously as she entered further inside the room and shut the door behind her.

"Huh?" I asked in a shaky, low tone when noticing the stranger suddenly vanished.

My eyes desperately and curiously scoped out the pitch black space. Frustration took it's toll more and more by the second as I was unable to make anything else out but darkness. All of a sudden, she whispered from somewhere in the vicinity.

"I'm pretty hurt you don't know who this is. Guess you weren't.. expecting me."

The voice does sound recognizable yet new, different and I'm unable to place my finger on who it belongs to...

A rush of frigid air swept past me again and bringing with it a cool, very sweet aroma which fanned over my face. I shifted to my right and gasped in shock when my eyes locked on Bella Swan's unusually dark ones. A tease of light beamed past my drawn window blinds, illuminating half of the room's space and helped my tired eyes to discover the woman who was standing by the edge of my bed.

"Bella?" I said, instantly embarrassed over my shitty tone of voice.

She giggled lightly, evidently amused and her voice reflected bells. It was positively lovely.

"Yes, it's me." she assured quietly in a silky tone.

Though I'm beyond please to see her, my mind had to be an asshole and ruin it all, by wondering why she's here. In the middle of the night no less. Who let her in? Leah sure as hell wouldn't have. My mom maybe, but I'm positive she would have given Bella a piece of her mind for disturbing us so late. Due to the numerous and irritating pondering, it lead my mouth to idiotically muttered,

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

Even with the lack of light, my eyes caught a peek of Bella's sensual lips twist into a pout. Fuck, and he's on alert again. I shook my head, struggling to get a handle of things and on the current situation. But finding it to be virtually impossible when the scent that's radiating off her creamy skin was making my head spin. Jesus what this woman does to me.

"I'm here to see you of course. I mean, aren't you happy to see me?" Her lips quivered as she said this and her voice hinted much sadness.

A wave of guilt attacked my chest and right away, I gave her a assuring smile. "Of course I'm glad to see you Bells, more then glad but-"

"But, what?" she pressed using the sultriest tone that shot straight to my groin.

It twitched and throbbed in response and I held back a groan which almost released out of my throat.

"I just, well, what about-"

Bella hushed me and again, a icy cold breeze blew over my scorching skin and I trembled instantly. Why is it so fuckin cold in here? Something's not adding up. I sense it, yet unable to figure it out thanks to the intense trance my brain is now under.

"Seth," she breathed right against my face.

I almost gasped when discovering Bella's beautiful face was centimeters away from mine. So close our noses nearly touched, so close I have a perfect view of that sexy mouth of hers. Her doe browns appeared oddly darker then usual, almost a black tint. Her face, though always very pretty, looked extraordinary like an angels. _Fuck she is so beautiful_.

I hadn't realized my breaths were rapid and quick, until a chime tinted giggle snapped me out of my heavy reverie. Somewhere in the dark Bella said,

"You're nervous."

"No, I'm not," I protested, my tone squeaky and displaying sheer anxiousness.

_Way to go Clearwater, real smooth._

She laughed again, this time over my face and my eyes shifted over to find Bella's angelic face inches away from mine. I almost jumped in surprise when she perched on top of me in a straddle position. Each of her slender legs were to either side of my hips. Fuck. Me. Christ, just a second ago she was outside of the bed, now she is on it, on me. Just like the way I dreamt about it plenty of times.

_God I want her._

_**End, for now, :) *** Oh and btw, it's NOT what you think, calm down, don't get ahead of yourselves, lol. I swear all of that will make sense when I post the outtake!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hi again ;) Hope you enjoyed that teaser with Seth's pov! Real quick I want to thank all of you who review, read, add this story to your favorites and alerts! It truly makes me so happy! Also another BIG thank you to my lovely beta and new friend, rsher1111! I don't know what I would do without your words of encouragement, advice and guidance! And your sense of humor is a plus too, lol. Oh and don't forget lovelies to click on the For Eternity Fan Page link that's on my profile! I am telling you, you are missing out! I post spoilers to upcoming chapters, there's trivia games, discussions and more. Really love to see you there! Okay, I yacked enough, but I have one more thing to ask... please leave review lovin, because I do respond to each one :) See you all in Chapter 17! xo**


	18. Chapter 17:The Morning After

**A/N: **Hello my lovelies! Hope the wait wasn't too torturous, lol :) I am so beyond excited about this chapter because it features my favorite Cullen and has some funny one liners and also... well you just have to read to find out! However before you do I just want to clear something up right away. First of all, I'm pleased that many of you enjoyed the Seth outtake teaser! I am hoping that it will be posted in the next few days, *crossing fingers* Some of you were also like, **wth? **I am so sorry for the confusion, I think I should have posted something different for the teaser instead of that particular scene because it seemed to freak out a few of you. So i am clearing this up right now! Seth and Bella **WILL NOT actually** get it on as it hints in that preview, **I promise**! I didn't want to spoil it for you guys but I guess I have to. It was just a dream Seth had, naughty boy he is, hee ;) **It was just a dream!** Bella is going to remain faithful to Edward from this point on! Things won't be perfect between them not for a while but well how can it be when you're in love with a vampire? lol. Hope that eases your minds! Also, wow I received quite a bit responses from the last chapter! I truly enjoyed each review and all of your theories as to what you believe happened! Now you will get to find out the **"aftermath"** so to speak :) Enjoy and thanks very much for reading!

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE but the talented SM's! However plot and characterizations are mine. L.K. copyright, 2011. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and sexual content!**

*** My fabulous beta is **Rsher1111**, who is seriously the most patient woman for editing my long ass chapters and for correcting all my ten million ridiculous mistakes, haa. Thanks so much dear, I love ya!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The Morning After and Protection Detail**_

There was a body, a lifeless one that laid on the center of my bed. It was... mine. My eyes widened and surveyed every inch of my dead existence. Bright crimson surrounded and covered my unmoving self. _This cant b__e__ real_. Edward didn't, he would never... where was he anyway? Suddenly, the lifeless body sat up straight and directly faced me. I looked on while slightly holding my breath as the eyes slowly flickered open, it was definitely without a doubt, me. Myself complete with intense red pools that expressed only blood thirst. I saw my lips curve into a devious grin, then they curled up and a threatening snarl belted out. Then she, rather I, lunged forward towards me and my world was concealed once more.

* * *

I vaguely recalled waking up, screaming at the top of my lungs as sweat glistened my face and neck and then being consoled by Edward. He embraced my frame tight against his chilly, defined chest, his strong arms were comforting and soothing. I started to relax, though remaining half conscious, I was still alert enough to feel Edward kiss the top of my head and whisper, "It was only a bad dream." Then after, he reassured me that I was fine and safe. Honestly, I have no recollection of what the dream was about. But I had a strong feeling it was something very unpleasant and I hoped to never have a replay of that nightmare again. Edward's soft fingers stroked the tangled strands of my hair while he planted a chaste but tender kiss on my lips. Then he whispered words of comfort inside my ear and that helped my body drift back to an unconscious state. However before it fully did, my ears picked up his voice quietly speak,

"Take care of her please. And don't smother her."

Another voice, a woman's, with a bell-like quality and one I recognized, snapped,

"I do not smother! And of course I'll take care of her."

Edward sighed soundly and his cool breath felt wonderful against my tear-stained face.

"I know you will, just make sure to leave her be when she awakens."

His hand stroked the apple of my cheek tenderly and my lids firmly shut in response to his caress.

"Everything will be all right Edward, I've seen it. She loves you." The bubbly-toned female reassured gently.

"I know. But is it enough?" Edward exhaled heavily, "I'll be back in the evening Isabella. I love you mio angelo." His full, silky soft lips pressed affectionately over my temple.

I sighed sleepily, snuggling deeper into his chest and his hands combed through my hair once more. He began to hum a lovely melody inside my ear, then ceased briefly to murmur,

"Sweet dreams my one and only."

Then, peaceful tides of slumber, encompassed me.

* * *

"Motherfucker!" I grumbled tiredly as familiar shrilling, beeping noises that could only be coming from my alarm clock, caused my lids to pry halfway open.

I didn't bother turning around and acknowledge the fucking annoying shit, I just blindly grabbed for the closest pillow and aimed it straight for what I hoped to be, the alarm clock.

"Bulls eye! That's what you get you stupid annoying fuck!" I boasted after a crashing sound filtered through the room, indicating that I had indeed, made my target.

I heard the alarm clock tumble to the floor, along with my worn copy of Romeo and Juliet which was set beside it and I sighed in relief from the fresh wave of silence. Unfortunately, the serenity was over before it even started. Thanks to a persistent, throbbing ache that attacked the middle of my forehead and interrupted any chances of traveling back to dreamland. _Fuck!_ _Well isn't this a great way to start the morning?_ Morning... shit, what time is it? What day is it? And shouldn't I be getting ready since I have somewhere important to be. _Which is where?_ Shit, shit. _Swan think_! At least I remembered my last name… that's a good start. I rubbed my eyes tiredly with the heels of my hands then inhaled deeply. Jesus, my entire body inside and out felt like a mack truck had slammed right onto me. Why do I feel extremely hung over? Fatigued doesn't even cover what I was feeling. Without even thinking, I sat up much too quickly and rolls of nausea rolled through my stomach and I moaned in agony as a result.

"God dammit." I muttered under my breath, "Oww!" I added when another sharp pain assaulted the center of my forehead.

Vertigo swept over me forcefully, making me light-headed and I carefully laid back down before my body lost balance. The last thing I needed was to roll off the damn bed and crash right onto the floor. I shuddered from the mental visual, then pressed my head firmly against the pillow and stretched my arms out high in the air. A ridiculously loud yawn freed itself from my throat and right away a meow responded to my odd noises. I flinched when I felt rough paws and a thick, furry frame land right between my breasts in a heavy thump.

"Hey, watch it fuzzball!" I scolded through clenched teeth. My eyelids finally cracked open then trained themselves on a beautiful feline that was outstretched lazily across my chest making himself right at home.

PT timidly crept closer, halting when his face was inches before mine and then caressed my chin with his sandpaper tongue while his paws kneaded on my half exposed chest. 'Making biscuits' as I lovingly refer it to but I wasn't in the mood for his affections this morning. I had the migraine of all fucking migraines and nausea so awful I may heave any second. Also, my body was so unbearably sore, especially my neck for some reason, why is that? I didn't have a chance to ponder that because PT's massive fat head kept butting at my chin and throat, then he licked me with his coarse tongue.

"Ouch shithead, cut it out!" I seethed hoarsely while gently but firmly, pushed him away.

He meowed weakly and sadly then cast the most wounded look I had ever seen. I sighed wordlessly, feeling remorseful and eased gradually into a sitting position. After rubbing my worn eyes once more, I scooped PT up and cradled him in my arms, then lowered my head so I could plant a kiss on the top of his silky head. He purred contentedly in response nuzzling under my chin as I tenderly stroked his shiny, soft coat.

"Sorry boy that mommy is being a grouchy bitch this morning, just had a long night." I trailed off when my mind scrambled and tried to recollect last night's events.

Suddenly, memories replayed before my eyes; me discovering E is Edward Masen and my initial reaction to the shocking discovery. Eddie is a vampire, one with an incredible and jaw-dropping story. My psyche replayed quickly all of what Edward had shared regarding the accident that claimed his parents and almost his life. Then, filling me in about how he was turned, I was almost nauseous again after remembering every single detail of what that vile, murderous leech bitch had done to him. We had a long night, filled with deep emotional conversations and also passion. Oh the passion! How, oh how, could I almost forget our heated make out sessions? Good God, the man, heavenly being that he is, makes my body sing and react in incredible ways. Warm sensations engulfed my insides and intense arousal made my girlie parts tingle just right. PT shot a glare in my direction after I moaned lustfully. I shook my head to rid anymore inappropriate thoughts and planted a kiss on PT's head.

"Sorry boy, mommy is a heaping fucking mess this morning." I chuckled when PT gave me a look that read, _**"Really**__**? L**__**ike I didn't notice."**_

I scoffed as my eyes shifted over to the ample window by my left. Although the curtains were drawn, I was able to catch a glimpse of the morning sunrise as brilliant rays beamed through the cloth, brightening the entire room. Wait, it's morning, my alarm went off, but I use my cell's alarm, never the clock radio on the night table. Oh shit, school, class... I have a class to teach! I groaned heavily, combing through my tangled mess of hair and tried to sort out my brain's racing endless thoughts. PT gracefully leaped off of me, the tags on his collar jingling while he raced toward the bedroom doorway. He glared at me and I'd know that signature one anywhere. It's the one that says, _**"Hey Lady, it's time for my breakfast."**_

I scowled at him sharply and dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

"Just hang on, don't get your whiskers in a bunch, I'll be right there." I sighed then yawned and carefully stretched my arms and legs.

Every muscle and bone relaxed from my movements then, all of a sudden, I froze when a familiar sweet aroma caught me off guard. _His_ scent, a pleasant mixture of sandalwood and cinnamon. _Jesus_. My eyes slipped closed and I helped myself to a deep inhale, letting it fill my lungs and tickle my senses.

"Eddie?" I called out groggily as I pried my lids open.

Stupidly, I searched the room for Edward, damn well knowing he isn't present. I turned my head left, then glanced down at the vacant spot beside me and swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill. It was all coming back now, like when I idiotically asked Edward to give me space and time for reasons that just seemed pointless now. No matter what the reason, I didn't care about any of that now, it didn't matter. Okay, sure it did but I just needed him here with me, his strong arms wrapped around me, his cold lips kissing my temple and his voice whispering in my ear that he loves me. But he was gone, out hunting for the day, while I was all by my lonesome with too much free time on my hands. Which meant I would be doing plenty of excessive thinking.

For example, things were insanely different between us because he was no longer human, he was a vampire. One that had to fight the urge from not tearing my throat out and drinking me dry every time we are in the same room. That alone right there changes things and is a big factor in regards to whether we wanted to try at giving our relationship another chance. For almost seven years I believed the man I loved more then my own life was dead. Well, technically he was. Anyway, bottom line, he was back in my world. And well... we now had a real shot at making it work.

However, there was so much to consider before we could just jump forward. Jacob, for one thing. What occurred yesterday over at his place was the icing on the cake, so to speak. The vivid memory of the violent way he attacked my body after I specifically asked him to stop, just infuriated and sickened me to the core. I shuddered when an instant replay nearly invaded my overfilled mind. I exhaled then caught my lower lip between my teeth and battled with it in an attempt to pull my mental and emotional state together. If I didn't, I was sure I would completely fall apart and right now that couldn't happen. Dammit I was so out of it, beat and unbearably sore from, I regret to admit, Edward, whose lips, tongue and hands did such heart-racing things to my body just a few hours ago. The "battle scars" I received as a result were all worth it. Naturally, Edward wouldn't see it that way though.

Edward. I truly and deeply missed him. But, a small break might do us wonders, especially for my sake. I was just a heaping mess and I seriously had so much to sort out and unfortunately that would have been impossible to do if Eddie was here. So, momentarily, I had to get him out of my mind and my system. Oh who am I trying to kid?

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud through clenched teeth and the temptation to punch the headboard or throw something became more appealing by the second. I whipped my head to the right when an impatient sounding meow grabbed my attention. My eyes trained on PT who was remained lurking outside the entryway and glared at me.

Oh shit. Right, need to feed his royal "pain in my ass" breakfast. _Turn the bitch switch off will you Swan? It__ wasn't__ the cat__'__s fuckin__g__ fault your life is a whirlwind of a mess straight out of a soap opera_. I rolled my eyes over my irritating, inner monologue then finally acknowledged PT.

"I know, I know PT, mommy is getting up." Just as I pulled the comforter off my body and proceeded to climb out of bed, PT meowed catching me off guard again.

I watched in puzzlement as he sprinted over to the bed, jumping gracefully on top and quickly dashed over to the left side where Edward had occupied it last. I shook my head, chuckling when PT unabashedly displayed his furry butt in all it's glory. I looked on while he situated himself underneath one of the pillows and then emerged out, holding a cream-colored piece of paper between his teeth. My eyes widened in surprise as my heart beat like a conga drum against my chest and butterflies fluttered wildly in my belly. I flashed PT a grateful smile then retrieved the note and made sure to pet him lovingly on his head.

"Such a good, smart boy." I cooed while glancing down at the elegant script. My heart soared all the way to the middle of my throat when my eyes read,

_Bella,_

_I miss you already but I'm close by in case you need anything and I'm only a phone call away. I will be out well into the evening but can be there fairly quickly if you need me. I asked Alice to keep her distance from you and to respect your space and privacy. She is nearby however as a cautionary measure. I'm aware you're not pleased with this situation but it is necessary. Remember what I asked of you last night. I highly suggest that you stay at home for the time being until Alice has a precise vision as to what's happening regarding Mike and we know for sure that he wont be a threat._

I stopped reading for a second to ponder over this one particular line: _She is close by. _Close? How close exactly? My eyes wandered over to my closet and I scrunched my face in irritation. Was she in my closet? Hiding out and watching my every move? Or was she hiding under the bed? I leaned over the edge of the bed, ready to scope out underneath it and laughed loudly_. Don't be stupid, of course she __was__ not hiding under the bed or in my closet. It just mean__t__ she __was__ around the area right? Yeah maybe closer then you think. God this whole thing spells ridiculous_. I inhaled, returning back to my seated position and picked up reading where I left off last.

_I also want to apologize again, I'm aware last night was extremely heartbreaking and uneasy for you. I'd do anything to make this right. So with that, I will respect your wish and grant you the time you need. I hope you are able to sort it all out and figure out what you want. I hope with everything within me, that it will be me you still want. Because I love you to the ends of the earth. My soul, if I still bare one, and my lifeless heart, is yours to keep. Be safe mio angelo._

_All my love, Edward_

"Dammit." I muttered in a clogged up tone when fat teardrops stained the bottom of the paper.

Christ, Edward always had a way with expressing his feelings and now I was a fucking pile of mess because of it. I sniffed noisily, shaking my head slowly and noticed my hands were trembling as they were crumbling the paper. The temptation to call him was nagging me and suddenly, I started to feel anxious again. I exhaled heavily then reached across and placed the letter on top of the night table. When I motioned back into a seating position, PT pounced on my lap and nuzzled against my chin with his nose.

"Thanks boy." I whispered shakily as the wetness continued to fall and stillness occupied the room.

After sitting in silence for what seemed like hours, I tried to brush away all thoughts about Edward but failed miserably. I knew what I needed to do: distract myself, big time. I should get my lazy ass off this bed, feed PT and get ready for... Oh, right, school is closed for the day. _I swear did I lose some of my memory while I was asleep?_ Perfect, now what the hell was I going to do? I was told to stay inside the house because stalker, perverted ass Mike Newton, was now a fucking newborn vampire. That bastard had a way of screwing up my life somehow. _Oh for crying __out __loud, enough with the pity party Swan, just deal with it. Deep down you know Edward is right, it's best for you to stay out of __s__ight for awhile._ _Yeah, Eddie__ was__ always right._ I sighed noisily and then crawled hurriedly out of bed. Naturally PT followed suit literally bumping into my heels in the process. I glanced behind my right shoulder and shot him a warning glare.

"Hey, watch it boy, damn! You act like I haven't fed you in over a century."

As if he understood me, PT fluidly brushed past my legs and dashed over to the kitchen where he patiently waited for me next to his food bowl. I sighed while finally entering the kitchen, then flipped on the light switch and squinted from the glare the bright white light provided above. After presenting fuzzball his dried food for breakfast and refilling his water bowl, I hastily made a beeline over to his litter box. My face scrunched up instantly when my eyes locked on the fantastic surprises that I had to scoop up and discard in the trash can.

"Ugh! Seriously PT? Shit much?" I grumbled sourly under my breath while collecting the smelly turds and disposed them properly. I washed my hands in the kitchen sink while PT rubbed against my ankle lovingly, licking my bare skin with his sandpaper tongue, his way of expressing thanks.

I inhaled softly while staring down at him and smiled gently. "You're welcome, now it's time for me to-"

I trailed off when my mind began to daydream about Edward hunting and going after his prey to quench his insatiable thirst. I shivered over the conjured up images and wondered why I was so disturbed by it. After all, I was very aware that was what he did, it was in his nature to want blood and more blood. Jesus, it was still beyond difficult to grasp that Eddie Masen, once a shy, attractive, kind human, was now an angelically beautiful, sexy and bloodthirsty immortal. Would I ever be able to come to terms with it? Sure, I already accepted it, there was no other choice but to. Oh, here you go again, back on the Edward channel.

I groaned and decided it was a good idea to prepare myself some coffee, because I needed caffeine and lots of it, in order to function today. I was uncertain what time it was when I fell asleep last night. But obviously, I didn't get enough rest because every single one of my bones was literally aching and my eyelids were heavy from the fatigue. I almost dozed off while leaning against the counter and dropped the paper bag in my hand that contained my favorite coffee. I shook my head forcefully, hoping it would wake me up and unfortunately, it did. I yawned deeply while bending down to the floor and picked up the bag, thankfully none of the contents spilled out. _Damn, this __was__ going to be one hell of a day. _

All of a sudden_,_ I heard a familiar chirp and my theory proved me right. I dropped the coffee bag beside the coffee maker and sprinted over to where the sound was coming from.

"Crap." I growled under my breath and found my purse where I left it last, right on top of the coffee table.

_I swear Swan you would lose your brain if it wasn't attached_. No wonder I didn't hear my cell phone earlier, it was inside my fucking purse where I had left it last yesterday. Just as I expected, there were numerous texts and messages, mostly from Jacob and also one from Angela again. Her message made my heart sink hearing her say how worried she was because she hadn't heard from me. Then Ang just had to add that her and Ben were at their wit's end regarding Mike's disappearance. I had to call her back soon for sure. I could use my best friend right about now and listen to her wise advice while enjoying her company. I just simply... missed her. Charlie also called and honestly caught me off guard since I rarely ever received a phone call from him. His gruff fatherly tone attempted to sound casual in his message (but I caught the hint of concern etched in his tone) as he asked how I was doing and to call him soon. My brows pulled together and I exhaled soundly after sitting down on the comfortable sofa.

My eyes trained on the illuminated screen and scanned the missed calls list. The most recent was from Jake who had called just five minutes ago. Automatically, fiery wetness brimmed over my eyes and my lips pulled into a frown. I couldn't deal with him right now, just couldn't. I wouldn't even know what to say. _Uh, yeah you do, how about; "How could you violate my body that way and then call me the next day and pretend like you didn't do it?"_ All right, I really did not want to approach that subject right now. _Denial, denial_. The voice inside my head chanted bitterly. I ignored it and settled on taking a much needed shower, then afterwards get dressed and finally have that cup of coffee.

Instead though, for what ever reason, I decided to grab the remote control and turn on the tv, wanting to watch some of the morning news I suppose. Big mistake. My breath caught and my heart palpated thunderously the second my ears heard the news reporter's professional monotone.

"_Port Angeles Police Department are still searching for the whereabouts of one their residents, twenty-four year old Mike Newton, who has been missing since late Friday evening. He was last seen at the Twilight Tavern.."_

The voice drowned out the moment I shut off the tv and threw the remote down on the carpeted floor. Goddammit, why was this happening? Where was he? Would he actually come after me? And if so, would he find a way to get to me? Even though I was on protection detail? Alice was the only one body-guarding me as far as I knew. Unless Eddie purposely decided to leave out that maybe one of the other Cullens were helping Alice baby sit me._ It's not babysitting, stop being melodramatic_. Yes, it is, there was no other name to refer to what Alice was doing. _Come on give her a break, I__ was__ sure it__ was__ not a day in the park for her either having to do this for her "adopted" sibling_. Well, where ever she was camping out and watching over me, I sure hope she was prepared for a fight in case Mike showed up. God, I've got to stop thinking about him, it will just make me more paranoid and scared to fucking death. But I couldn't help myself.

A part of me truly hoped that he decided to take off to a remote location, making Port Angeles and Forks, a thing of the past. But something was telling me that he was doing the exact opposite. I shuddered from the mere thought and took a deep breath, releasing it quietly while raising myself off the sofa and walking out of the living room. A shower sounded like a very good idea right now and lord knew I needed hot water on my aching muscles to relieve the tension that was invading within. Just as I headed towards my bedroom, a loud buzzing sound stopped me dead in my tracks. I paid no mind to it, figuring it may be Jake calling again and started walking past the hallway. However, the trail of rings echoing behind, burned my ears and I groaned through gritted teeth.

"Dammit, can't I just have a moment of peace?" I cried out to no one in particular.

I stormed back towards the living room and out of the corner of my eye, saw PT glaring at me with bugged-out eyes. It would have been humorous if I wasn't in such a foul mood. The persistent ringing aggravated my eardrums as I retrieved it off the couch then cradled it in the palm of my hand and glared at the caller ID. Oh, well that wasn't who I expected to hear from but then again... I exhaled slowly, trying to calm my erratic racing heart. After swallowing thickly, my thumb pressed the answer key and I croaked,

"Uh hey, Ed-"

"Isabella, are you all right? What's wrong?" Edward's velvet but panic etched voice greeted me.

I didn't have a spare second to process his question or wonder why he was agitated because he rambled on,

"Bella, what's gotten you so upset? Do you need me to cancel the rest of my trip?"

What? How on earth did he know what I was feeling without even asking? I was confused. Stupidly, I decided to lie, which was not my strong suit. But I didn't want him worried about me while he was out there quenching his thirst. He needed to take care of himself for once. He had put up with my bullshit over the past few days. _Let's be real here Bella, he has put up with your nonsense for years._

"Nothing's wrong Eddie. I don't know what you're tal-."

"Isabella," Edward interjected, using his fatherly tone of voice and I glowered. "Please don't lie to me, we both know how horrible you are at it and it's not doing you any favors. Alice told me that you seem quite... stressed after watching the-"

What? Holy shit, so Alice probably was in my apartment and possibly hiding inside my closet or hell, the hall one. How else would she fucking know that I was stressed and watched the morning news? Jesus, could this get any creepier?

"Edward, how does she know that? Where is she exactly?"

Edward sighed. "It doesn't matter. She is around for your protection, remember? We discussed this last night."

I know he didn't mean to or maybe he did, but I couldn't stand when he talked to me like I was a petulant child. _Yes, you can__'__t stand it because that's the truth, that's exactly how you're acting._

I tried to keep my breathing under control and puffed out. "Is it seriously necessary for her to be around? I mean, can't she just check on my future from back where you all live? Along with Mike's?"

"She could but," Edward responded, cutting himself short and silence permeated on his end of the line. Maybe he was considering what I had suggested.

"But what?" I prodded after a long minute of silence.

I released a deep exhale and hoped it would settle down the boiling blood underneath my skin. I wasn't sure what had me so bent out of shape. Truthfully, I was grateful that he cared and was concerned about my well being. Apparently I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I should get it together and deal with this rationally and calmly. _Yeah, because that's exactly the way I handle things. Right._

"I'm sorry and I'm aware you're not exactly thrilled about Alice keeping an eye on you, but Isabella you're safety is.."

"Everything I know." I cut in tersely as a deep frown creased my lips, "It's just... I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and since Alice can tap into what's ahead I'm sure she sees everything is going to be fine right? And-"

"Well, yes everything _appears_ to be fine... for now." Edward confirmed, his melodic tone sounding bleak. "But she sees it changing so often, one minute you're cleaning, then reading or making phone calls. Nothing is certain."

"Oh, because I keep changing my mind. Well, then I'll try to make it _easier_ on her. I'll stick to doing one thing at a time." I said sarcastically, chuckling dryly.

Edward groaned at my tone but then chuckled dryly after the briefest of seconds. "Bella, please take this seriously, Alice is having a trying time tapping into his future as well. So until we are absolutely positive what his next move is, just stay put for now."

He is right once again. We did agree that Alice being around was the best and only solution since Edward's out hunting for the day. As much as I don't like it, I felt somewhat safer knowing she was nearby. Wherever she was she was ready to protect me from whatever harm might try to come my way. _It will be fine, stop being so negative!_

I sighed heavily, resigned. "All right, stay and be a good girl, check."

I planted myself down on the couch again, sitting cross legged style and watched PT who was sleeping on the corner edge of the loveseat. His furry chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The distinct, vibrating noises of his purring soothed me. So much so, my eyelids drew shut and my mind immediately went blank, my entire body fully ready for a deep rest.

"Bella?" Edward's musical tone murmured, breaking me out of my semiconscious state.

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily while I laid my head back and buried it deep into the cushion.

"He doesn't know where you live, does he?"

That simple yet alarming question captured my undivided attention enough to force my eyelids to open. "No, _hell no_. That creep has no clue. Unless, well... I wouldn't be surprised if he looked into the school records or something to find out. He always was stalkerish when it comes to.."

I paused when I felt bile fill the middle of my throat where it sat painfully burning me. Edward hissed into my ear, expressing his disapproval of my answer.

"Fuck! Dammit, just another reason for you to stay where you are. Thank God that Alice is..."

"Wait!" I interceded, nearly shrieking into the mouthpiece, "You still think he'll come after me, don't you? But you said all he's going to want is blood and more blood. There's a possibility that he could be distracted, maybe he won't even give me a second thought."

_Wow, you are so naive._

Panic gripped every square inch of my insides in a vice-like manner and my heart hammered excessively against my ribs.

"Bella calm down, it's going to be... you're safe. I promise I won't let _anything_ happen to you. He won't even get within a foot of you. Please, you have to trust me. It's possible he wont even give you a second thought but,"

"You're unwilling to risk that." I supplied and exhaling sharply. I shook my head in disbelief when an imaginary light bulb turned on above my head. "Eddie, where exactly is Alice?"

Edward's deep, guilt-ridden sigh confirmed my theory.

"She's _here?_ Like near the vicinity of the apartment building or close to my place, isn't she?" I guessed moronically though full well already knowing the answer.

I drew out a shuddering breath and attempted to collect myself before I lost my sanity. God, just think only a week ago my life consisted of the same redundant routine. Wake up, teach children who I love like my own, come home and snuggle with PT. Then eat dinner, grade papers, take a shower and read a book before bed. The next day, I would wake up and the same routine proceeded again. Now my life consisted of drama, involving some hot vampire action and a jealous, ill-tempered ex-boyfriend. Then discovering that the mysterious immortal I've been into for days is my very un-dead, best friend/love of my life, who resides and lives his life as a vegetarian vampire with the Cullens'. Add Mike into the mix and well, I have a fantastic movie idea in the making. Hmm, maybe i should jot this all down. _Bella, focus._

"Where is she?" I demanded, repeating my earlier question which I hadn't forgotten he didn't answer.

He inhaled before answering. "She's...well,"

"Where Eddie? Don't make me go find her!" Just to prove my point, I stormed off the sofa and raced out of the living room and headed towards the balcony french doors.

"Bella wait,"

Swiftly and nervously I unlocked the doors, flinging them wide open then nearly dropped my phone over the sight across from me. Sure enough perched high on top of a tree branch only three feet away, was Alice Cullen. I blinked several times and openly gaped at the petite beautiful being who was elegantly crouched with her hands on her knees. She had a faraway look in her striking amber pools as a deep contemplative expression was on her flawless face. However even more appalling was that her designer clothes had no evidence of wear or tear from all that tree climbing and every strand of her ridiculously shiny, cropped black hair remained in place.

"Holy shit." I muttered under my breath, "Tinkerbell does exist."

Right away Edward laughed, the sound was lovely inside my ears and I couldn't resist laughing also. I stopped my fit of giggles the second I caught Tink's, I mean Alice, scowl over in my direction.

"Oh crap, did she..."

"Yes, super hearing remember my love? That's how she knew you were upset after watching the news, she heard your erratic heart beat and the voices coming from the television." Edward reminded me and my cheeks flamed a beet red.

"Great hiding spot Alice." he added and somehow I had this crazy feeling that she may have heard what he said, even though he was nowhere nearby.

I faintly saw the tiny beauty shrugging and that confirmed my suspicion. Her golden eyes landed directly on my face and for some reason, I blushed when she waved at me and smiled. I grinned halfheartedly and then retreated back inside, making sure to lock the door securely. My feet directed the way over to the dining room and I parked my behind on one of the dining chairs. Instantly my eyes focused on the crystal vase which contained the gorgeous orchids that Edward had given me just yesterday. Automatically an aching lump invaded the center of my throat and I nibbled on my lower lip preventing tears from spilling. _Dammit Swan get it together before..._

"Bella, you all right?" Edward asked, bringing me back to Earth.

"Yeah sorry. It's just.. this is all bizarre." I sighed softly while examining my hands that were laid flat down on the table.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Welcome to my world."

I huffed and extended out my arm in order for my fingertips to ghost the orchids petals.

"Eddie this I mean... I know I'm sounding like a broken record but Alice being here is very unnecessary." I said in a hushed whisper.

Of course it dawned on me moments too late that it was pointless to whisper until Edward reminded, "She can still hear you."

"Ugh! Edward, I do not need or _want_ a babysitter. How long will she be camping out on my tree?"

"Until early evening when I return from my trip, then I'll take over."

"This is ridiculous." I grumbled sourly under my breath, naively hoping that he didn't catch that. But naturally he did...

"Nothing about _protecting you_ is ridiculous Bella. I'm sorry that you are -"

"Where are you exactly anyway?" I interrupted, wisely deciding a change of subject was in order.

I launched off the chair then strolled over to the kitchen and my stomach growled fiercely, reminding me that I hadn't had a single thing to eat since last night's soup. But food was the last thing I wanted right now because my parched throat was practically begging me to quench it's thirst. So I went over by the fridge and searched inside for a bottle of water.

"Alice says she hears your growling stomach and it's hurting her ears. Eat something please love."

I rolled my eyes while uncapping the water, pressing it to my lips and took a heaping gulp.

"Tell Alice to listen in on somebody else, I'm fine. You didn't answer my question, where are you?"

"So stubborn." Edward muttered in disapproval and a slight smile creased my mouth. He was too damn adorable when he was annoyed.

"I'm just outside of Forks." He finally replied. "With Emmett and Jasper."

"Ah yes since I bet there's a grizzly shortage here in town. Only the best for you all." I joked.

"Not funny Isabella."

"Well I beg to differ. I thought it was quite funny actually."

Edward mock groaned then laughed and I chimed in as well. Once our sounds faded, I piped,

"So, caught anything big and tasty yet?" I cringed over my casual regard for the poor, defenseless animals that Edward and the Cullens' preyed on.

Edward's lovely laughter drew me out of my random pondering. "Actually, well, " He hesitated, as if unsure whether to continue.

"What?" I prodded, curious.

"None of those animal's blood compares to the way you taste." The way he uttered out those last few words and in such a sultry voice, my lady bits heatedly responded.

"Oh, ohhh." I stammered idiotically after figuring out his hidden innuendo.

"I apologize, that was completely vulgar and suggestive."

I scoffed incredulously and shook my head. Leave it up to him to be all proper even after all the vulgar acts we committed over the past few nights.

"I happen to like vulgar and suggestive." I hinted in a purr like tone. _Whoa, where did that come from?_

Edward hummed in approval and just as he uttered out a response, a thunderous, booming sound pierced my eardrums and caught me completely off guard.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted into the mouthpiece, taken aback by the unexpected noise.

"Are you okay-" I was interrupted by a booming boisterous voice that hollered, "Did you see the smack down I gave Smokey the bear, Jazz? Fucking sweet if I do say so myself!"

Oh dear god, I recognized that voice. There was only one guy I had ever known as long as I lived that had a voice that was...

"Oh for the love of God." Edward muttered irritably.

"Oh shut it Obiwan! You're just jealous because I caught a nice, fat furry Yogi, beating my previous record by the way!" Emmett Cullen boasted proudly. His voice so crystal clear it was like he had taken the phone away from Edward to talk to me himself.

Edward snorted and then made a "psh" sound. "Yogi? That looks more like Boo Boo bear to me. That's the best you can do?"

He chuckled clearly amused and a snicker which came from a different voice, who I assumed was Jasper's, joined in. A threatening etched growl responded immediately and I flinched over the intimidating sound.

"You know Jazz, this bear would go great with a big side of stick my size twelve boot up Eddie boys ass-,"

"Do you mind? There is a lady present!" Edward reprimanded in a restrained tone of voice that gave me the chills. Yet, it didn't seem to have any effect on Emmett whatsoever.

"Yeah there sure is and I'm looking right at him!"

A piercing ferocious growl almost split my eardrums and I gasped, unsure where things were heading with them. Were they just acting like brothers, bull shitting around or...

"Bella love, I sincerely apologize but I need a moment to teach my childish, moronic brother some manners."

Then my ears heard what I thought was feet crunching on leaves and other various noises. Suddenly all was quiet for a few seconds until Emmett interrupted,

"Aw come on Jazz! You know I hate it when you mess with my fun using your mood control shit."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Em." Edward chimed in sourly, "Please stay out of it Jasper."

"I'd like to oblige but seeing the both of you with your two year old tempers is sending my mood on overdrive. And the last thing I want is to bite Alice's head off for no reason when she returns home later. Not to mention I haven't had my share yet. The sooner we finish this trip, the better, wouldn't you agree?" Jasper replied in a very calm, authoritative voice.

Jesus that thick and sexy southern accent of his was swoon worthy.

"Yeah, whatever. Heaven fucking forbid we kill _your mood_ Hale." Emmett snapped, the sarcasm dripping in his booming toned voice.

Jasper's soft but icy etched growl was evidently the key to urge Emmett and Edward to drop their childish behavior and apologize to the other. After that was settled, I listened in as they joked and horse played like nothing even happened. A moment later, Edward returned back on the line.

"Sorry you were subjected to that Isabella. So where were we?" His gorgeous, velvety voice dazzled me as always and made me lose all train of thought.

"Oh yeah, well... um."

Edward laughed softly, "Actually, I wanted to ask you... did you receive my-"

"Letter? Yes, thank you it was beautiful. Eddie, how long do I have to be on pins and needles, worried to death that Mike may appear at any given moment and have me for dinner?" I gulped roughly and cringed over my unpleasant question.

Apparently, Edward didn't appreciate it either because he growled directly into my ear. Normally, hearing that animal like sound would have aroused me immensely but I only felt guilty instead. As usual my foot in the mouth syndrome had struck once again.

"Sorry that was stupid of me to say, I mean-"

Edward breathed out heavily, "Bella, I'm aware this situation has your life on standby. However it's just until Alice gets a precise and sure idea about Mike's future and plans. Please let us protect you. It will give me peace of mind."

I sensed Edward was purposely flashing his sexy ass lopsided grin, his way of manipulating me to give in to his request. And goddamn him it was working, he fully well knew what that fucking smile of his did to me.

"Besides you won't even be disturbed by Alice's presence, it will be like she's not even there."

I sighed in defeat and gave up fighting him on this because dammit to hell he was right. Truthfully, I wouldn't have any peace of mind until we found out what Mike's next move was. Besides, Alice was only on protection detail duty for a few hours. _Yeah and those "few hours" will be tortuous until I s__ee__ Eddie again._

"Alright fine, I'm tired anyway." I yawned soundly, proving my point. "I'll just be here taking it easy. It will be quite boring, hope Tink brought something along for entertainment."

Edward laughed deeply and the sound was so beautiful it warmed my entire chest. "Believe me you are _plenty_ entertainment for Alice."

Um, okay, what was that supposed to mean?

I exhaled nervously, "Hey, what do you mean by.."

"Relax my angel, I meant that you're fascinating to her because you're human. It's something Alice has no recollection of. So I gather her being around you is like experiencing it herself."

I furrowed my brows in confusion not quite understanding his vague reply. He must have picked that up because he then said, "Isabella, all will be fine I assure you. Just get some rest and go about your day. I will... well I'll be around later to-"

"Watch me I know." I finished crabbily and failed to hide another yawn that escaped out of my mouth. "Don't worry I plan on being a good prisoner and try not to escape."

"Isabella please,"

"Sorry, I probably should go back to bed since obviously I woke up on the wrong side of it."

"No you didn't. You are completely entitled to be upset over this.."

Another deafening noise entered my ear and quickly I pulled the phone away from it to save my hearing. Jesus, was that Emmett who made that earth splitting sound?

"Fuck yeah, did you see that Jazz? I showed Simba who the fucking King is now!"

"You sure did bro." Jazz agreed dryly, his voice hinted his evident boredom.

"For Christ sakes." Edward murmured testily and after, sighed heavily, "I apologize Bella but I probably should,"

"Go." I chipped in woefully and tried to not get worked up but the emotions that were brewing within me were much too strong. "Well, have a good err," I paused and scrambled my brain to find the right words to say. "Trip and um..."

Edward chuckled. "Thank you, I will and you get some beauty sleep. Take care of yourself, promise me."

I held back a groan because although I was a little irritated by his over-protecting self, I was more touched that he cared so deeply.

"Aye, aye sir and Eddie?"

"Yes Bella?"

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath while my heart beat increased it's speed and butterflies swirled gracefully in my belly.

"Knock on my door later. I'd like it if you enter the _normal,_ _human way_, not through a window."

However, the idea of him entering through my window as I lay naked in bed and pretended to be asleep while waiting for him, sounded truly appealing. In all seriousness, I could no longer deny what my heart wanted and what it wanted, was him.

"Anything for you my angel."

My breath hitched in reaction to his dreamy voice and before long, the words slipped out of my mouth,

"On second thought, I'll leave the bedroom window unlocked."

* * *

Good God nothing felt better then drying yourself off after taking a steaming and relaxing shower. Wait, scratch that, sex was better, much better. And that was precisely what I daydreamed about as I lathered my body using my favorite body wash. At first I tried to dismiss the sexy and erotic visuals of Edward's torso out of my mind but was unsuccessful. I was beyond hypnotized by my conjured up images and wondered if I would be right on the money regarding how he would look naked. I bet his chest was smooth, defined and creamy white. Let's not forget his stomach that was probably lean and ripped, just oh so fucking perfect. Lastly, the best body part, his long, abnormally hard and thick member that was ice cold to the touch. And most likely pale and simply beautiful. As everything about him was and it was those thoughts alone that led me to pleasure myself in the shower. I was aroused and wild with intense desire. I pumped my core hard using two fingers and imagined it was Edward's length driving deep inside me. I rubbed my slit in slow, rapid circles and visualized Edward's ice cold tongue lapping the shit out of my soaked, heated flesh.

Then my free hand fondled my breasts and I used my index finger and thumb to pinch my hard nipples, while imagining it was his mouth doing unspeakable things to it. Not much time passed when I climaxed hard twice and screamed his name, followed by a stream of profanities. The release was much needed but of course it was no comparison to having the real thing, to feeling him. A couple of minutes passed and I was walking past the dining room and heading over to the kitchen, donning only a towel mind you. My feet abruptly stopped in their tracks the second my eyes trained on Alice Cullen. She was perched casually on top of the breakfast bar holding a paper lidded cup in one hand and in her other, a brown paper bag. Instinctively I clutched my towel tightly, feeling embarrassed over the awkward predicament.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! You scared the shit of me! How did you, when did you, why are you.." I shook my head and observed Alice Cullen's every move as she gracefully bounced off the counter and skipped over to where I stood frozen in place.

"Hi Bella!" she trilled in a sing song manner and my jaw dropped in appall.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten how beautiful her voice was. Did I really pay no mind to it all those years ago? I continued to stare at her stupidly and bewildered as she blathered on,

"Well to answer your first question, I helped myself in through your balcony. You really should invest in a better lock, it's no wonder Edward was able to break in quite easily so many times." She pointed out, her grin spread from ear to ear. I almost smiled back but instead frowned deeply from her statement.

Alice paid no mind however and proceeded, "So I just helped myself in the moment you stepped out of the shower." She gave me a deliberate look briefly, then winked and grinned in amusement.

"So... did you have a _satisfying_ shower?"

**O****h. My. God**. Did she see... _hear me_? _Fuck_. Oh she heard all right, she knew. God just strike me dead right now, please. I didn't think I would ever recover from the humiliation. My face reddened deeply and my lips parted to respond but closed them when Alice waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh Bella, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Doing that is perfectly natural and arousing, wouldn't you agree?"

My mouth opened so wide, a grapefruit could have easily fit right inside. Did she just... did Alice Cullen give her two cents worth about the joys of masturbating? Oh Jesus, just shoot me now! I narrowed my eyes while glaring up at the ceiling and thought, _thanks for nothing_. Quickly I looked back at Alice as she shoved the paper cup and bag practically in front of my face, urging me to take it off her hands.

"Vanilla latte with just a sprinkle of cinnamon, correct?"

Before I could either confirm or deny, she added,

"And what's great latte without a apple cinnamon bagel? Heavy on the cream cheese and lightly toasted."

She beamed proudly and practically bounced on her heels while searching my face for a response. God, how did she know that? Very few people knew what my favorite breakfast choice is. Hello, duh, Edward most likely informed her what I prefer but...

"Yes, Edward shared with me what you enjoy eating in the morning. Where as I prefer a juicy grizzly with a side of deer."

I blinked at her incredulously and she chuckled while shaking her shiny black haired head.

"You should see the look on your face! Classic Bella Swan! Now come on, this food isn't going to eat itself."

Alice's ice cold hand wrapped around my wrist and then literally dragged me to the dining room. She helped me sit down in no time and then placed the bagel and latte right in front of me. I looked up at her and wondered what the hell she was doing here? I mean wasn't she supposed to bodyguard me from afar? Edward would so hear about this...

Alice cleared her throat deliberately loud and I snapped to attention, instantly noticing that she was sitting across the table. Her elbows were propped on top and she placed her chin against her tiny crossed fingers. Christ she was so small and way too energetic. I didn't even want to imagine her stalking a lion or a bear then going to town and draining them dry after she captured it. I would think they would slaughter her first, however just glancing once into her honey pools and I was reminded that she was anything but fragile. She was a vampire who struggled to keep the beast within and that very reminder made me uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat and then rose out of the seat slowly while mumbling,

"I should.. I'm tired so I'm going to lay down for a bit. Thanks for the food though."

A gentle yet menacing growl made me halt from proceeding any further and glance at Alice, who wore a stern and motherly expression.

"Bella, you need nourishment. Edward would be quite upset with me if he found out that I didn't care for you properly."

I huffed and gestured my hands in midair. "_Care for me_? I'm not a fucking baby Alice! I didn't ask for this, just leave. I'm fine, don't worry Eddie won't find out, I'll think of something. We can keep it between us girls." Alice stubbornly shook her head no and I groaned angrily in response.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband... I mean boyfriend or whoever he is?"

Alice scowled for the lengthiest of seconds and her face switched back to a calm expression.

"Look I know you're not a baby Bella. However this is imperative until I get a clear and sure picture that Mike won't be a threat to you. Newborns are highly dangerous and unpredictable, which is all the more reason why you need us."

She smiled soothingly, "Besides, it's wonderful to catch up, don't you think? After all these years! You look beautiful by the way. I see why Edward is so_ into you_ and your scent is an added bonus."

Alice chuckled amusingly as if she had just shared a private joke."It's just the way I remember it, lovely. It's astonishing how Edward managed to remain so strong all this time by controlling his... urges. Frankly, it's... unheard of."

She trailed off as her posture stiffened and tensed. I was getting the feeling there was something vital she was not sharing and probably was about to confess it. What is she not telling me?

"Unheard of? What do you mean?"

All of a sudden, Alice's facial expression appeared dull and blank as her eyes trained on some imaginary target behind my shoulder. Her golden eyes were frozen in place as they widened and then she looked completely spaced out.

"Um hey earth to Tink?" I leaned over the table and waved my hand in front of her face and then snapped my fingers. Wait a minute...frozen expression like she was daydreaming. Duh Swan, maybe she was having a vision! For god's sake I've officially stepped into the Twilight Zone!

"I'm all right, just spaced out. I always do that." Alice clarified and laughed casually but I didn't miss the hint of edge in her voice. She motioned her head towards the food and grinned encouragingly.

"Go on.. eat! And after that, you should get some sleep you're going to need it for the rest of today and this evening." She grinned deviously and bolted out of her chair so quickly it made my head spin.

I sighed feeling defeated then grabbed the hot cup of latte and took a careful sip. I watched Alice curiously she skipped her way towards the kitchen.

"What did you see? I know you saw something." I accused trying to throw her off guard. My bagel was raised in midair and inches away from my parted mouth as I was ready to take my first bite.

Alice tensed again but then just as fast, relaxed her posture and zipped around my kitchen like a tornado. She rapidly searched through my cabinets to find whatever she was looking for. Then returned back inside the dining room seconds later holding my watering can.

"When was the last time you watered these lovely flowers?" She asked nonchalantly and flashed an accusing glare in my direction.

I groaned under my breath. _Goddamn vamps and their mind control tricks_. They just knew how to avoid the questions they didn't want to answer, didn't they?

"I haven't watered them." I admitted shamefully and eyed the gorgeous arrangement wistfully.

"Well, good thing I'm here." Alice replied while rapidly and gingerly watering the orchids.

A split second passed and she was out of sight again, retreating back inside the kitchen once more. Only this time when she returned, she brought PT with her. His furry body was nestled in her arms and Alice's porcelain face displayed agitation as her nose scrunched.

"This furry nuisance here nearly ruined my Christian Loubutins! There worth a very pretty penny you know. What you see in this... _him_, is beyond me!"

I laughed loudly and watched as PT licked Alice's chin while snuggling deeper into her dainty arms. She glowered and her topaz pools read: Help me!

"What I see is the best cat anyone could ever ask for and excuse me your Christian what?"

Alice sighed soundly then gently placed PT down on the floor. He immediately raced over to his makeshift bed on the love seat.

"_These_ Bella." Alice responded matter-of-factly and her index finger pointed to her very fashionable boots. I shrugged and studied the shiny leather boots with a long ass heel for a couple of seconds and then cast my eyes back to Alice.

"They're nice boots and all I suppose.."

_**"You suppose? Nice? What?" **_Alice shrieked glaring at me with wide, astounded eyes as if I had grown two heads. "You _never heard_ of Christian Loubotin?"

Oh good lord, I'm dealing with a fashion obsessed diva! I prevented myself from rolling my eyes while eating the rest of my bagel. After drinking a few more sips of my latte, I sprang out of my seat and a wave of dizziness almost knocked me off my feet. My body rocked from side to side but before I fell down face first, Alice was by my side right away taking my hand in hers and gripped it securely.

"Alright, I think it's time for the human to get her beauty sleep, let's go."

Just as I attempted to protest, Alice pulled me forcefully and walked us over to my bedroom in such a rapid speed I swear my feet lifted right off the floor. Seconds passed and suddenly I was situated in my bed and underneath my thick comforter.

I blinked at Alice in disbelief and shook my head. "That was really... what was that? I mean, damn how fast do vampires normally move anyway?"

Alice tentatively sat on the edge of the bed and I turned to my right to face her. She appeared deep in contemplation as she analyzed my question carefully.

"Hmm... well it's not like we time ourselves but if I were to guess I could leave here and visit the nearest mall then pick out ten outfits and be back here in five seconds. Wait.. make that six because I'd have to stop at Sephora's on the way out. Of course they don't have one here though."

Alice crinkled her nose in distaste, "I have to drive all the way to Seattle just to have a decent shopping experience. Of course, nothing compares to shopping in Rome, Milan and Madrid."

She sighed blissfully and I shook my head amused.

"You sure haven't changed Alice."

"But you have." Alice pointed out and my eyebrows raised questioningly which caused her to elaborate,

"Since I last saw you after Edward's accident and then your mother's passing. I heard about her-"

"You don't know a damn thing about my Mom's death." I intruded through gritted teeth and my eyes blazed heatedly. "And obviously Eddie's not dead... well he is but,"

"He loves you dearly you know." Alice interrupted surprising me with her unexpected statement. "He's never stopped." She stared at me solemnly with amber eyes that burned with intensity.

I frowned while trying to placate my temper and keep my anxiety in check. But naturally, it didn't work.

"Yeah? He loves me so much yet because of him I believed for almost seven years that he was dead! All of you were in on it! Can you even... do you know what it feels like at all? To lose not one but two people you cared about more then your own life?" Hot wetness cascaded out of my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

I have no idea why I was on defense/bitch mode all of a sudden. I was very aware of Edward's feeling for me. We discussed it last night after all. _Okay, so what's with the po__o__r me song?_

"Yes I do." Alice whispered so quietly, I almost missed what she admitted. She glanced away for a nanosecond then glared straight into my eyes.

"Bella, he had no choice. He wanted to see you the second after he awoke from the change. But we advised that for your safety it was crucial he stay away. I realize it's difficult for you to understand but newborns are,"

"Unpredictable, out of control with blood lust, yeah, yeah." I finished dryly and clutched the comforter tightly.

Without another word, Alice was sitting beside me instantly with her back pressed against the headboard and her dainty legs were stretched out. She shifted slowly to face me and bored her buttery pools into mine. Something in that moment changed; my gut told me that she was trustworthy, kind and noble. I started to ponder over this unexpected theory that we were meant to be best friends, sisters even and that surprisingly comforted me. But it also made me feel like shit since I had been nothing but rude since we reunited.

"Bella, you both have been given a second chance at happiness, having a life and future together. Don't waste it or let it pass you because of the what if's or I should have done or said this."

I gulped and pushed back the aching lump in my throat that itched to escape as the flurry of emotions overwhelmed me. She was right about all of it yet I couldn't help but dwell on the past, over every confession Edward shared, along with events that took place in the course of a few days and then there were the feelings...

"But it's complicated. I mean... how can we just pick up like seven years never went by?" I murmured so softly that only Alice's super ears would detect my voice.

She gingerly and sweetly tucked a loose strand of damp hair behind my ear. "Listen to your heart Bella. It never steers you wrong, you already know what to do and what you want but you're just.. scared. Don't be."

I sighed tiredly and allowed my lids to shut as fatigue made itself home inside my body and mind. "But I am. Eddie lied... he stayed away for so long and,"

"Shh I know but he loves you more then he will ever love another and everything he did was for _your_ sake." Her voice was incredibly soothing and bell sounding and it lulled me into a semi-conscious state.

"What about Mike? I know you saw..." My voice trailed off as heavy and thick darkness began to blanket my body and mind even further.

"It'll be all right Bella, I promise. Just get some sleep." Alice cooed and her fingers combed though my hair tenderly.

"Alice?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I love him too, I also never stopped."

"He knows." Alice responded. She started humming a beautiful melody softly and continued to brush my hair with her cool fingers.

"Thank you." I whispered genuinely as a deeply induced unconsciousness embraced my entire being.

* * *

An earsplitting and piercing noise made my body jerk abruptly and forced my eyelids to pry wide open. I sat up immediately and tiredly rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. Then I turned my head to the right and searched for Alice who was nowhere in sight. Of course she wouldn't be around the entire time while you slept weirdo, that would be strange. _Then where is she? And what the hell just woke me up?_ The answer to that came when persistent knocking caused me to flinch. The door. Some one is knocking on the door and they were yelling. Quickly I crawled out of bed and right away discovered I was dressed in my favorite comfy pj's. Granted I may be messed up and tired but I was damn sure I fell asleep only wearing a bath towel. _Alice! _Alright that was strange, her dressing me and seeing my naked body. Oh God! My cheeks flushed but the embarrassment was short lived as the banging grew louder and angrier.

Wearily I walked out of the room then down the hallway and headed over to the living room. Where was Alice and who was it at the door? Could it be... Shit! It was probably Mike. Really Bella like he would knock on the door especially since he was now a...

An ice cold hand clasped around my mouth, ceasing my rambling thoughts and a marble frame collided against me from behind. My alarmed screams were muffled instantly and my body tensed as shivers crawled up and down my spine. Then cool breath fanned behind my ear and a voice hissed sharply,

"Don't move."

* * *

**A/N**: **(Ducking behind her computer chair) **I know, I know another cliffie, how dare I? LOL. Believe me I, like many of you, don't care for cliffies. But I am evil and want to leave you all in suspense. :) For real, hopefully the wait wont be long for Chapter 18. I should warn though, it most likely won't be posted for another week or so, maybe a little more. My daughter is on Spring Break from school next week so I see this as an opportunity to of course enjoy some quality family time and also take a break. My brain is a bit fried *sigh* Don't fear though my darlings, the Seth outtake will most likely be posted before Chapter 18 and tie you over! I really recommend that you guys read it, though it's not essential to the plot really but still a fun read! You will get a peek inside Seth's mind how he feels about Bella and Jacob, plus there's interaction with him and Leah, (hilarious too) and Jake, which that won't be so funny.. dun, dun, dun. Anyway, before I jet I want to **thank each and everyone **of you for reviewing, lurking, adding this story to your favorites, alerts and author alerts! I am beyond thankful and just touched that so many are enjoying this unpredictable, hot and sometimes frustrating tale of mine! Of course what would make me even happier is to** read a review from you**! Don't be shy, say hello, because i kid you not I do reply to each one! Oh and don't forget **add vampgirl79 fanfiction on FB!** Pretty please? Alright, see you in Seth's outtake and in Chapter 18, which by the way is another funny but more so, roller coaster of a chappie!

**** Many hugs, Leslie  
**

***** Now for some recs! If you are looking for some humor in your life that has some hotness also, let me direct you over to these two kick ass stories!**

**Smooth Operator by Cullcati: Edward has a hard on for the local diner girl. His roommate doesn't think he has the balls to pursue her. Can this Smooth Operator get the girl?**

*** This story is beyond hilarious and sexy! The best and most amazing part? The author is a man who writes about a man, so it's a true take on a guys pov. The story is mostly in Edward's pov but there's also a chapter in Rosalie's & Bella's! Anyhow, I lmao during every chapter! I am telling you, this is a MUST read! Stop by and let Mr. Cully know that vampgirl79 (Leslie) sent yah!

**Royal Rebellions by xNimc: Bella Swan is no stranger to hard work, but everything changes when she is forced to work in Cullen Manor, the home of America's royal family. Her encounters with a certain prince cause her to wonder if the rules are worth following. MODERN DAY. AH, OOC**

*** I know once you read the first two chapters though the story seems farfetched and obviously some of it is not realistic but in the end, so what? This story will capture your heart, Bella will win you over and oh my freakin god, Princeward is all kinds of damn hot! I don't know about you but I love me some Edward who is bossy, *sigh* This story is fantastic! go and read it, you won't be disappointed!

*****Okay, I'm finally done, lol :) ttys, xo**


	19. Chapter 18: Losing Control

**A/N: Hello mi amigos! Well here it finally is, chapter 18! Sorry for the mini delay everyone but thanks for being patient :) Real quick I just want to thank each and everyone of you as always for reading & reviewing! I am beyond touched and so flattered by your reviews and that you like this wild tale of mine. I just checked out my stats recently and found out For Eternity has over 11,000 hits! Wow I am floored! Anyway I wanted to make sure this author's note was short and sweet so you all can get to the good stuff! Enjoy and chat with you way more at the end. Have lots to say!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE but the talented SM's! However plot and characterizations are mine. L.K. copyright, 2011. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and sexual content!**

********* My beta is Rsher1111! I cant thank you enough! You are simply amazing, beyond patient with my constant booboos, lol and a wonderful friend! Plus though you've had a busy few days, you still managed to edit this in between everything. It means a lot! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Losing Control**

I attempted to scream again but my cries were muffled by cold, soft hands that firmly covered my mouth. The irritating, persistent knocking still continued and I tried to turn around to face whoever it was that grabbed me. But they gripped my shoulders firmly and whirled my body around. I breathed a sigh of relief the second my lips were uncovered and my eyes were locked with Alice's. Jesus even when sporting those high ass heels she's still at least a foot shorter then I. She looked up at me, panic and anxiety laced over her features as her eyes narrowed.

"Alice! Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of-"

"Shhhhhh!" Alice interceded sharply and threw a warning glare at me as her golden pools landed directly on my front door.

"Do you know who that is?" she hissed so quietly that I had to lean in to pick up on every word.

My brows raised in amusement and I cocked my head to the side, "Um you're the psychic. Can't you see who it is in your crystal ball or something?"

Alice scowled deeply for a fraction of a second and then had that blank, peculiar expression on her beautiful face again.

"For some reason I'm unable to make out... I don't see..." she sighed in frustration then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her pointer fingers.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Look there's an easy answer to this problem, I will just see who it is."

An icy iron feeling hand clutched my wrist roughly and stopped me before my feet had the chance to move.

"Ouch Alice what the fuck!"

"Shhhhhh!" Alice commanded in a motherly tone and I watched when her eyes opened and her face displayed a contemplative expression. Her tiny nose was scrunched and her eyebrows wrinkled together expressing utter disgust.

"Bella what's that God awful wet dog smell? You don't own one of those mangy mongrels do you?"

I gave her a puzzled expression with bewildering eyes but before I had the chance to reply the knocking started again. Immediately my eyes widened and my face fell the instant I heard a familiar voice yell,

"Bells, I know you're in there! Come on open the door!"

I sighed heavily and my face contorted into an angry expression the second Jacob pounded on the door once more.

"Bells, open the damn door! Please?"

Alice grimaced, "You know this person?"

I nodded curtly and frowned deeply, "Yeah it's just Jacob."

Alice raised one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows, "Jacob?"

I groaned heavily and wrapped my arms across my middle then absently chewed on my lower lip. "Jacob Black. He's sort of,"

I cringed and considered briefly whether to blurt out the next words. "Jacob's sort of, _was _my... boyfriend."

"_**That's him? The one who..**_?" Alice shrieked and instantly her eyes narrowed as her face expressed sheer alarm. She then pursed her lips and smoothed them into a thin line while she contemplated my answer for the lengthiest of seconds.

"Bella there's no reason _at all_ for you to speak to.. _**him**_. Hmm, so that's why I couldn't see..."

"Why you couldn't see what?" I repeated slowly trying to not become too annoyed over her sudden odd behavior.

I mean, what is she babbling on about? She couldn't see what? Him? Was she trying to have visions of Jacob and if so then why didn't she see anything regarding him?

"Never mind, crap! Oh dear god. Bella just let me handle this."

Alice glided over to the door graceful yet rapidly as a knot of panic slammed hard onto my chest.

No, no, no, I shouldn't let her handle anything, especially Jacob, he's a short fuse and five times Alice's size. It didn't matter that she was a fucking vampire with super strength and speed. All I saw when I looked at her was a tiny and fragile-appearing beautiful being. Her confronting Jake had bad idea written all over it. _Oh so the best idea ol__d__ wise one is for you to handle him? How can you even consider talking to him after what happened yesterday?_

"No, Alice! I got this. I can handle him."

Alice raised a brow skeptically, "Really, then why are you shaking?"

I shook my head in disagreement, "I'm not! Just leave Alice, go back outside and camp out on that tree. Please?"

The pounding started again only this time it sounded angrier and more intense. My heart raced excessively against my chest in response and my lungs began to constrict.

"Bells? I know you're in there! I see your car out here in the parking lot. I went by the school first and the parking lot was empty. Guess there's no school today. Look I'm on my lunch break but I'm not leaving until you open the fucking door. Bella please." Jacob's voice switched from sounding angry to warm. And unfortunately the familiarity of it overwhelmed me and suddenly my emotions were all over the place.

Until I faced Alice who remained on guard and looked unwilling to leave my side. She went into a half crouching position as her golden pools never flickered away from the door and her teeth bared when her lips curled up to a snarl. I was at a loss as to why she was reacting this way. I understood that Edward must have obviously told her what happened but nonetheless she didn't know him. _Really Bella you seriously don't understand? How about she is acting like this because she cares about you and because what Jacob did was all kinds of disturbing!_ I was unable to shake the feeling that there was another reason.

Something big that explained why she was so on edge, but what was the question. Suddenly I was brought back to reality when my ears picked up on obnoxious banging that was louder and relentless this time. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if the door busted down in the next five seconds due to Jake's constant and excessive knocking. Nerves invaded my chest and belly then goosebumps marked my skin as a result. All of a sudden Alice glared at me from behind her shoulder and her face expressed disbelief and a hint of fear.

"You associate with_** this?**_" She asked tensely when Jake yelled in an annoyed tone of voice,

"Bell... fuck! Why aren't you answering? Come on, open the fucking door now! We need to talk!"

Alice growled soundly through clenched teeth and I jumped, taken aback over her threatening noise. "I really should open this door and teach that do-, _him_ some manners." she said then slanted her eyes and tightened her small jaw.

I sighed heavily and embraced myself once more. Okay what was it with her and Edward referring to Jacob as a dog? They both implied that he had an odor, especially Edward on several occasions. Do they truly feel I was that dense and didn't hear him each time he made his rude insults? _Actually, yes Swan you are dense because wouldn't you think that if they keep referring __to __Jacob as a type of animal that there's something behind it? That's there's some truth to it? Think and wake up to what's going on around you! I am trying but none of it makes any sense._

"No Alice don't. Just leave okay! I have this I swear. You can do your bodyguard thing from my room or outside I don't care but he shouldn't see you please." I insisted and pleaded in a hushed whisper making sure only Alice's ears heard.

Alice exhaled sharply then her eyes shut for a nanosecond as she gave my request some serious consideration. "I really shouldn't leave him alone with you Bella because I can't see... Edward would be livid if he were to find out."

The way she stressed the word _"him"_ made icy shivers crawl over my spine. I shook my head and breathed out slowly and hoped it would push away the intense nerves I was having. Alice had no clue that I would rather not deal with Jacob right now but that I had to because he needed to hear my say about what happened. He needed to see with his own two eyes the damage he did on my body and needed to hear what it had done to me emotionally. Most importantly, and above all else, I had to inform him it was over for good and he was never to call me or try to visit under any circumstances. _So easy to think Swan but can you actually do it? Are you strong enough to rehash and almost in a sense relive yesterday afternoon at his place?_ God I wish Eddie was here. He would comfort me, he would help me build the strength I needed to do this. But then again if Edward was here, let's just say World War Three would ensue.

I shuddered over the possibility and then tried to focus on the current situation.

"Edward doesn't have to know. Just..." I replied finally and threw Alice an anxious, pleading stare. "Don't tell him, I'm begging you and don't think about it either..."

Why would I say that? Eddie is no where near by so even if she thought about it, he couldn't read her thoughts all the way from where he was, right? If he could that's unfuckingbelievable.

"Bella... _fine_ I will do my best." Alice agreed unwillingly as her eyes trained back to the door and we both waited silently as the relentless knocking had finally stopped. Hmm, maybe he left? _Sure you can only hope right Swan?_

_**Knock, knock!**_ I sighed irritably then concluded that I should answer it, face him and get it over with.

"He doesn't give up does he? Are you sure you wouldn't want me to-" Alice tried again and I shook my head and brushed past her to approach the door.

"I'm sure Alice. It will be okay, I swear. I have to talk to him alone."

Alice inhaled deeply as she wore a worried and doubtful expression. "All right fine, have it your way. Just so you know I truly believe this is a bad idea. But I'll be right outside if you need-,"

"I won't. Now go!"

Alice frowned deeply showing her absolute disapproval then her eyes pleaded with me once more. But I held my position and glared straight at the balcony door, reminding her what I had asked. After she exhaled sharply, Alice flitted quickly over to the balcony's french doors, unlocking them and opening them wide. She stepped out in her graceful like manner and quietly I called out,

"You'll be around... I mean, you're coming back after…right?"

Obviously that was a dumb thing to ask because of course she would return, she's on protection detail after all. I guess I needed to hear some reassurance and to feel some security based on her answer. She glanced at me from behind her shoulder and flashed me her signature Alice grin that lit up her entire dainty face while nodding. Then I could have sworn she muttered under her breath just as she was shutting the doors,

"As soon as you put the dog out."

Ugh! Here we go again with the cryptic comment that implied Jacob may be a dog. I couldn't give that a second thought though since there were more important things to attend to. After I sighed heavily, I unlocked the door then opened it to face a towering, dark haired, dark skinned man who I no longer recognized.

It was hard to look at him straight in his face and eyes, especially when he had the nerve to stare at me like he was a fucking wounded puppy. His dark pools were brimmed with worry and irritation as several emotions displayed on his face; everything from stress to puzzlement to anger. I also noticed that his entire massive frame was rigid from head to toe and all I could think was what the hell does he have to be mad about? It was I who had every right to be furious with him. Was he purposely trying to give me a guilt trip? If so, the fucking nerve! _Alright settle down Bella, don't let him see you mad just yet._ Jesus this was going to be more difficult than I anticipated.

Suddenly Jacob breathed a heavy sigh of relief then he crossed the small gap between us. He threw me off guard by pulling my body towards him and gave me one of his signature bone-crushing embraces. The one that knocked the wind right out of my lungs and made me breathless as a result. I struggled with all of my might to break free from his inhuman grasp but it was pointless to even try. I shouldn't just stand there and let the bastard hug me either. I was seriously fucking confused by his behavior. What was sad was just a couple of days ago I would have reveled over the way his strong defined biceps felt when wrapped around me. And I also would have found comfort after I inhaled his familiar woodsy scent. But now all I wanted was to get as far away from him as possible. It was unreal how things change in such a short amount of time. Finally Jacob slowly and carefully broke our embrace and then gazed at my face intently.

I stared back as well and wondered what his next reaction would be. Due to what occurred yesterday it was understandable that I would feel suspicious and anxious towards him now. After all Jake had been temperamental, short fused and erratic lately. Though I tried my hardest to deny it a small part of me believed it was my own fault. I did throw myself at Seth, so I couldn't blame Jacob for being furious. God if he only knew about Eddie. _Bella even so it was still unforgivable and sick what Jake did to you. You did not deserve it, period._ That reminder alone pushed me to speak up but the chance was squashed when Jake said in an irritated tone of voice,

"Bells what the hell? Didn't you hear me knocking? You scared the shit out of me! I was about to call the police or break down the door. What were you, oh.." Jake paused when he noticed my appearance.

I started to feel self conscious and disgusted when his black eyes clouded with lust as they inspected every inch of my body from the neck down. My eyes followed his lead and I gave myself a quick once over then groaned under my breath. Damn you, Alice! It just figured that she would dress me in my skimpiest night attire. I was wearing short red cotton shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination and to go with it, a thin snug-fitted black tank top that accentuated my breasts. Oh and perfect, my nipples were hard and poking against the material like it was a damn billboard sign that read: look at me! My cheeks flamed from the embarrassment and more so the agitation I felt in regards to Jake's inappropriate reaction.

Jake then swept his tongue over his dark lips and it took plenty of willpower to not slap him right across his fucking face. I exhaled heavily and then focused my attention over to my door that was hung off it's hinges, no thanks to Mr. Incredible Hulk himself. I scowled at it and then purposely crossed my arms over my chest effectively ending Jake's shameless ogling. Our eyes then locked and we stared at each other for what seemed like minutes until I finally spoke,

"What the hell are you doing here Jake? And banging at my door at such a God awful early hour no less!" I took a step back then retreated past the doorway and Jake followed stopping me from moving any further.

He lowered his head so that our eyes met at eye level and I flinched when I spotted the look of fury in his dark browns. The irritation seemed to roll off of him in massive waves as his face held an annoyed expression. Then his jaw clenched and he appeared deep in thought for a few moments.

"Seriously Bells, Jesus Christ! I wouldn't be here knocking on your door like this if you had answered your fucking phone! I tried to reach you since last night. What the hell is going on? Are you trying to avoid me?" Jake blew out a sharp gust of breath and struggled with keeping his cool in tact.

I was having a difficult time processing what he just said. Was he really turning the tables and trying to place all the blame on me? The fucking nerve. He should damn well know the reasons why I was avoiding him. There was no way he suddenly lost his memory over the last few hours and just conveniently forgot his animal-like behavior.

"And by the way, it's afternoon Bella. You would know that if you fucking looked at a clock or better yet checked your phone for messages!" His eyes narrowed sharply as he analyzed me critically once again.

Who did he think he was showing up here unannounced, nearly breaking down my door and then demanding to know what I was doing every second of the hour? I don't answer to him! I matched his fiery glare and ran a shaky hand through my still damp hair. Wait did he say it's noon? Shit! How long was I sleeping? Based on what Jake said, quite awhile I supposed. I didn't even bother checking the time when I laid down to sleep earlier. _Forget about that just talk to him, say what you need to say and be done with it. You need to get rid of him and out of your life for good. I want to I really do but... But what just do it! _God I just wished none of this ever happened. Everything had gotten so insane recently but before that things in my life were starting to go pretty okay. I inhaled deeply then shook my head to stop my excessive and repetitive thoughts. Jacob looked pissed and impatient as he waited for me to finally respond. Then, instead of addressing what I should have, I opted for getting on his ass about the damn door.

_You chicken shit__!_

"You owe me a new fucking door Jake! You nearly busted it in!" I gestured my head towards the damage just to prove my point.

Jake blinked and threw me a puzzled look then glanced at the door and instantly remorse washed over his features. He had a lot more to feel guilty about than just ruining the damn door! I cleared my mind then watched Jake inspect the damage he caused with a guilt ridden expression on his face. My eyes trained on his arms and observed the way they tightened and curled. Normally I would have admired his physique. But now when I looked at his arms, and especially those hands, my mind wandered and presented a flashback of yesterday. When he placed his hands on my hips then dug his fingernails deep inside my skin and sliced the hell out of me. Even after I asked him to stop. God the pain was almost unbearable as he mauled me and thrust into me roughly. _No, no, stop, stop!_ I shook my head and hoped the graphic images would fade and thankfully they did.

Suddenly my water-filled eyes met with Jake's aroused laced ones and he flashed a cocky grin that lit up his entire face. I swallowed hard and forced down the aching sob that wanted to burst out of my throat. Then I realized what the deal was behind Jake's unexpected change of mood. He must have caught me looking at him and was totally misinterpreting it as me wanting him. Because, well, that was how we used to do things. Every time we saw each other there was always this force that drove us to passionately attack the other. This intense sexual tension. But that was no more and I needed to make that very clear to him before he...

"Like what you see?" Jake asked in a low and sultry sounding voice and my heart hammered nervously against my chest.

"Cause I sure as hell love what I'm looking at. You're pure perfection Bells." His dark orbs scoped my length again then suddenly dread and anger invaded my insides.

He wouldn't dare to try anything would he? Why was I just standing there and would Alice just make a grand entrance at any moment and come to my rescue?

My breath caught as Jake crossed the two steps needed to close the space between us and gave me no breathing room. He stood so close his chest pressed against my stomach. I glanced up and glared at him warningly. However, before I could protest whatever he was about to do, he grabbed my shoulders firmly. Then he directed us over to the door and stopped when my back slammed hard against the wood. I was caged in with no way out and I dared not try to escape because Jacob was obviously much stronger than I. _So what, don't let him hurt you again, fight back! _Wait, maybe I can duck under his arm... My train of thought was broken when fiery hands cupped the sides of my face forcefully and scorching lips attacked mine violently. That asshole, after what he did he was trying to have his way with me again!

No, no, I won't let him. He has to see with his own eyes what he inflicted on me. I shook my head and whimpered angrily inside his mouth naively hoping he would take the hint and stop. Goddammit he was so strong! I struggled with all my might to break out of his forceful contact but the fucking bastard had the upper hand. His teeth clanged against mine and he groaned lustfully then maneuvered his lips heatedly. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply. Against my better instincts I decided to let him finish. Feelings of disgust and fury made me almost physically ill. I figured I could focus on something else, anything else other than his mouth assaulting mine. Immediately Edward came to mind, images of his beautiful face and smile provided some comfort. But then guilt attacked me like a massive tidal wave as more realizations came to light.

I really screwed Eddie over big time. When I knew him as E, I went back and forth between him and Jake. The icing on the cake was when I continued playing these games with both of them. It was no wonder Jake was fucked up. I played a big role in his acting all crazy around me. Then there was Eddie. I didn't even care or respect his request that I should stay away from Jake. There must have been an important reason as to why or else he wouldn't have asked. But what? _Okay enough with the guilt trip on yourself and just stop this before it escalates._ Out of my own control a mixture of emotions began to stir in response to Jake's fervent kissing. And I grew even more confused than ever. But what I did know for sure was that I didn't want this or him.

"Fuck Bella you drive me fucking insane." Jacob muttered breathlessly inside my mouth.

"Jake," I mumbled trying to grab his attention and shook my head in hopes his fucking disgusting lips would pry off mine.

I wondered when he would finally notice that I was still as a statue and virtually unresponsive. He then forcefully shoved his tongue deep inside my mouth and kissed me so hard breathing was difficult to come by. _Fuck Bella fight! Get him off of you!_ All of a sudden my back slammed back and forth repeatedly against the door when Jake thrust his hips against my body hard. Jesus he was like a dog in fucking heat and now he was dry humping the shit out of me. Finally he disentangled his mouth off of mine and I exhaled several times thankful that I was able to breathe again. Just as I placed my hands on top of his rock hard shoulders to shove him back, Jake started to kiss my neck. His lips were blazing hot and wet as he planted sloppy kisses all across my skin.

"Jake, no!" I yelled but my voice sounded weak and hoarse.

_Dammit why wasn't he listening?_ I took a deep breath and shoved him with all of my might but he didn't even move an inch.

"Goddamn Bells." Jake groaned as he sucked on my throat then lapped the skin on my collarbone.

His large hands then found purchase on my waist and he gripped them firmly. He guided them up until meeting underneath my shirt where he started to explore the curves of my ribs. _Goddammit, no!_ What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I letting him do this? That was it, this shit ends now. I squeezed his shoulders roughly then slid my hands down until they connected with his massive chest and I pushed him as forcefully as possible. Immediately Jake dislodged his lips from mine and removed his hands from where they were: too close to my breasts. My eyes instantly opened the second I heard his footsteps pound loudly against the concrete floor. Holy crap I actually made Jake Black stumble. Damn I didn't know I had that in me.

I watched as Jacob glared at me in shock and then his face expressed confusion, irritation and disappointment. His brows knitted together when his dark brown eyes trained on my face and studied me attentively. He opened his mouth and I cleared my throat stopping him before he even began.

"Jake, where the hell do you get off? I mean after what you did yesterday.."

"After what?" Jake asked as confusion settled on his face from my question. He tentatively crossed over to where I stood and I shook my head angrily then looked at him heatedly.

"Jake don't... will you just look at what you did to my damn door!" My eyes landed on the slab of wood as a way to avoid his intense gaze. I wanted to kick myself for stupidly changing the subject because the door is insignificant compared to everything else.

My cheeks flamed and extended as the blood underneath my skin boiled rapidly. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Jake crossing his biceps over his chest and threw his head back while he laughed. _Oh, so he thinks all this is a joke now does he? I amuse him? Who the hell is he?_

"The door is fine Bell, relax. It's a piece of shit anyway. Always has been. You should have called your landlord a long time ago and asked him to fix it. Look forget that, what the hell just happened? Why did you pull away?"

Why did I pull away? Is he serious? This had to be some sort of cruel and twisted joke. I mean there's no way he had forgotten what he did to me yesterday. What the fuck is wrong with him?

I placed my hand on my hips flippantly and narrowed my eyes while keeping them trained on his face.

"No, I'm asking _you_ to fix it since you're the one who beat on it to death! And I pulled away because... you should know _why_ Jake.."

_Just spit it out Bella, say the words, as hard as it will be to verbally admit them, you have to._

Jake's eyebrow raised mockingly and I wanted to punch him right in his fucking face. "I should know about what? Bella what's going on with you? I thought things were good between us now. Do you need a reminder about yesterday?"

_No I don't you fucking prick! Dammit why did I talk myself into this? I should have asked Alice to send him away or we should have just let him knock on the damn door until he got tired of it and left. This was a big mistake._

Jake towered in front of me once again then suddenly his large, hot hand connected with my right cheek and his fingers brushed my flushed skin. Only a couple of days ago his touch would have made my body react in exciting ways. Now all I feel is disgust, anger and betrayal but most of all confused. I couldn't help but keep thinking over and over, what happened to him? He's no longer the Jacob that was my sun, my best friend and the one I could always turn to. Was this my doing? Did he become this... monster because of me? _No, don't you dare start blaming yourself again, none of what happened was your fault and you know it!_

"Jake, please stop." I pleaded in a tense and firm tone of voice.

Our eyes locked on the others for the longest of seconds and the silence between us made the air thick and uncomfortable. Finally Jake sighed heavily and glanced behind my shoulder.

"Look, sorry about the door. I'll have a look at it later. But for now, can I come in?"

My bottom teeth grazed my upper lip as I gave his request some serious thought. I'm aware I should stop beating around the bush and just confront him about everything once and for all. But for whatever damn reason something is holding me back and I'm utterly confused as to what and why. God I shouldn't have sent Alice away, I wondered what she was thinking right now. I knew she was hearing all of this. Could she be talking to Edward on the phone and ratting me out, telling him that I idiotically decided to talk to Jake? Crap I hope not because Edward would be unbelievably upset with me and rightfully so.

Jake's brows furrowed as he glared at my face longingly and that brought me back to the present. "Are you okay? You're worrying me Bells, you took forever to answer the-"

I was worrying him? How convenient! It didn't seem to "worry" him yesterday when I asked him numerous times to stop clawing the fuck out of me. That bastard.

"I'm fine, I was sleeping."

As difficult as this was, I had to remain as calm as possible and be careful with what I said. I didn't want to set him on edge again, lord knew what else he was capable of.

"Sleeping?" Jake repeated and flashed a skeptical look. "Is there a reason why you won't let me in? Why you avoided all my calls and didn't return them?"

_Yeah, there's a reason why asshole and you should know! _I don't believe him! _Him, how about you? You are letting him get underneath your skin!_

I tried to ignore my internal ramble then lowered my head in order to avoid his intimidating stare. I backed away a few steps and stepped aside which allowed Jake to brush past me and enter the foyer. I sighed quietly while closing the door carefully and locking it behind me. Then I turned around to face him and noticed he was still staring at me and I grew more and more nervous by the second. _Shit Swan say what you need to say and then kick his ass out! Don't allow him to stay any longer then he should. Right, I can do this. Breathe Bella._ After releasing a heavy sigh, I idiotically blurted,

"My phone um died and I left it charging most of the night. Plus I was also busy with planning the rest of the school week, you know grading papers and all."

"Your phone died? That's your reason for fucking avoiding my calls last night and this morning?" Jake sarcastically drawled in such an acidic tone it made my belly flip flop.

Jesus, he truly was oblivious or just very sick in the head, I chose the latter.

"No, that's not the fucking reason and you know it!" I seethed, "I don't believe you! Where do you get off acting all bent out of shape? After what you did to me yesterday or did you just conveniently-" I trailed off abruptly when Jacob walked over to me then grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pressed my skin so firmly my nerves became pinched.

I glared at him in disbelief and feelings of anger brewed violently within. _I'll be damned if he hurts me again. _I attempted with all my might to shrug him off but he only clung to me tighter and the pain instantly worsened. _Oh my god what is going on?_ I was sure Alice could see what was unfolding so why wasn't she here to stop it? _Well, you did ask her to stay out of it moron, remember?_ True but I didn't figure she would actually listen. _Forget that for now, just try to get away from him!_

"Jake ouch! What the-"

"Bells please be straight with me, no bullshit, got it? I need to know something." Jake paused as his eyes frantically searched every square inch of the apartment's space that he could.

His brows raised all the way up to past his hairline as a deep contemplation crossed his features and my eyes widened when taking in his appearance. His face then twisted into several types of expressions at a fast and alarming rate. He exhaled slowly as his nostrils flared in response and disgust was written all over his now white as a ghost face. In all of the years I've known Jacob I had never, _ever_ seen him like this; panicked, angry and full of rage. I failed miserably once again in shrugging off his grip which left me no choice but to stare back into his face and eyes.

"Jake? What the hell is your deal? Why are you-"

"Bells, who's been here?"

I blinked repeatedly and stared blankly at him while foolishly remaining mum. Jake's penetrating pools bored into mine intently then danced all over my face and analyzed me critically. What I really I wanted to say was none of your damn business but I was concerned that if I so much as looked at him the wrong way, he would snap. Suddenly realization struck me hard. Alice! Her... scent. Does he smell it? The signature vampire scent, very sweet and so potent it enticed you. Sure even if he could then why would her scent bother him? Using my best game face and keeping my eyes locked with his, I responded firmly,

"No. No one's been here Jake."

Jake's eyes and facial expression stated that he wasn't buying my bullshit response. I sighed, trying to remain calm and reassured him once more.

"No one's been.." _Fuck, could you at least try to lie better, especially in this case?_

"Don't fucking lie to me Bella! _Something was here_, I can smell it." His voice lowered several notches but then a sharp and deep snarl emerged out of his throat.

I gasped and flinched when Jake's large and rough hands shook my shoulders forcefully. Now would be a great time for Alice to intervene. Where was she? _No, Alice being here would make things much worse, you can handle this. You just have to calm him down but that will be no easy feat_.

"Jake," I began slowly while attempting to ignore the sharp pains that spread throughout my shoulder blades. "I don't understand what has you so... upset but,"

"Dammit Bell! Answer the fucking question, who's been here?"

I shook my head and blinked my lids repeatedly to hold back the hot tears that wanted to spill. All right, enough is enough, he was really scaring the shit out of me just like yesterday. His overall appearance was rigid, troubled and angry, no longer recognizable. Suddenly his frame started to quake in an odd and erratic manner, reenacting that Incredible Hulk act he did over at Sam and Emily's. _What in the world?_ The state of shock I was under broke when Jake at last released me from his death grip. But then just as quickly he clutched my left wrist tightly and literally dragged us over by the door.

"Doesn't matter. I know what _it_ is." Jake mumbled quietly under his breath while stalking angrily and ceased once we reached the door. "I have to get you out of here, _now_!"

I shook my head as feelings of confusion and fear attacked my chest. I have to leave? Where does he plan on taking me and why? He seriously has lost his fucking mind!

"What... what is.." I sputtered in a shaky and weary voice then tried again to break free from his iron grasp. God his skin is abnormally hot, hotter then usual, is he coming down with something?

"What are you talking about? Jacob what's going on?"

Jake exhaled clearly frustrated and glared at me for a fraction of a second then resumed his surveying of the living and dining area. "Listen I can't explain, you just have to trust me. We need to leave now!"

Trust him? Yeah once upon a time I did before he broke it in the most despicable way.

I threw him an incredulous glare and raised my eyebrows. "You expect me to trust you? How can I after what you- when you're acting like a fucking lunatic! Let go of me Jake, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

My harsh tone and the words I spoke thankfully grabbed his attention. He finally met my furious gaze as his eyes studied my face and discovered the panicked look on my features. Jacob shook his head slowly then closed his eyes and exhaled several shaky breaths. His body trembled once again and my heart hammered against my chest over the sight. I watched as he released my wrist then retreated over by the left side of the door and leaned his head against the wall. His arms were hung loosely by his sides and his hands clenched into fists while his nostrils flared heatedly. Yep, he was acting in the same alarming and disturbing way as he did over at Sam and Emily's place. He behaved very similar towards Seth after he caught us flirting. _What is going on with him and where the hell is Alice?_ Quickly I racked my brain and tried to figure out the best thing to do next. After an idea occurred to me I sucked in a deep breath then exhaled and instinctively rubbed my wrist gently. _Great, that's going to leave a pretty nasty bruise_. I crossed a few steps cautiously then stopped when I was a good distance away and murmured in a gentle voice,

"Look Jake maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh but I want to know what's going on? Are you okay? You're really scar-"

Ugh, I really didn't care for this plan pretending to be all concerned for him and be civil but unfortunately it's necessary. Maybe if I'm rational it will get him to settle down and then I can say my peace and be done with it. Then his ass is out of here.

"Step back Bella, please." Jake warned in a serious as a funeral tone.

What the fuck? Alright that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

He refused to look me directly in the eyes and instead chose to leave his back turned to me. "I need... a moment."

I remained frozen in place since my feet were not cooperating enough to take another step. Even though my mind presented a visual of me running away as fast as possible. The trembling that invaded his body subsided and relief flooded over my insides then my heart proceeded back to it's steady rhythm. Until my phone buzzed. I whirled around and my eyes immediately landed on my cell that was buzzing on the edge of the coffee table. I swallowed thickly and felt unsure about making any sudden movements. Glancing over at Jake, I noticed that he showed no initial reaction to the sounds. I saw that as my chance to quickly rush over to the living room but halted midway when a hard edged tone hissed,

"Don't you dare answer that fucking phone Bells!"

I ignored the relentless buzzing briefly and twisted my head to look at Jake from behind my shoulder.

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do? It's my house Jake!"

Jake finally spun around and I flinched when taking in his wound-up appearance. His black pools were brimmed with anger and something else I couldn't quite figure out. Christ even his shoulders and chest appeared more enormous in size all of a sudden. How is that humanly possible?

"Bella I have to get you out of here!" He repeated his earlier request while tentatively walking over in my direction.

At last my feet moved forward and I dashed over to the coffee table.

"Jake like I said I'm not going anywhere with you, not until you tell me what's going-"

My cell buzzed again and Jake sighed sharply then muttered incoherently under his breath. I stole a glance at him and watched as he headed towards the door. Then he stopped and bent halfway over as he placed his hands over his knees. He started to breathe erratically while his frame quaked as it had previously. I figured this was my cue to grab my phone then retreat over to the hallway and answer it. After I hurriedly checked on Jake again and saw he was still lost in his thoughts, I pressed the answer key. I didn't even bother to look at the caller id.

"Bella," Alice greeted in her signature bell chime voice and instantly comfort blanketed my insides.

"I can be there in about 2.5 seconds and then I'll drop kick his smelly ass all the way to Alaska."

I almost laughed out loud over her humorous yet serious threat but kept my composure. I glanced at Jake, grateful to see he was exactly where I wanted him to stay. Surprisingly his odd sounding breathing had stopped and was replaced by a more subdued one. The trembling stopped as well and he didn't appear as rigid but his hands were fidgety as they constantly moved. I turned back around and then whispered into the mouthpiece,

"That's not necessary. I'm fine Alice. Look I really should be..."

"_You're fine? _Anything but Bella, if Edward knew..."

"No! Don't you dare tell him anything Alice, please. I can handle him." I pleaded urgently and mentally chastised myself for raising my voice. Again I stole a peek behind my shoulder and was relieved to see Jacob still in his zoned out state.

"Really? And how's that _handling_ working out for you?" Alice dryly criticized and I scowled furiously in reaction. "Alice, I'm a grown woman who is fully capable of taking care of her own drama. Just stay out of it!"

Alice sighed in disapproval. "I regret to inform you Bella but I can't. I'm already involved. I shouldn't have left you alone with him in the first place. He's highly unstable and dangerous."

"No he's..." I started to retort because naturally I wouldn't verbally admit when I'm wrong. I was so wrong about even thinking of discussing things with him. Alice was right. He was unstable, dangerous and completely spiraling out of control right before my eyes.

"He's not?" Alice echoed in a reprimanding voice, "But yet your heart rate spiked so drastically it's borderline suicide. I smell and hear your fear Bella. You need to get him to leave before things become very... Listen I'll have no choice but to intervene and you won't like what I'll do."

A cold shiver crawled along my spine in response to Alice's serious as a heart attack threat. Of course I wouldn't dare confirm what she accused but instead I groaned deeply and rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I appreciate your concern really but I'm begging you... back off. I've got this I promise, okay? I'll be fine."

"Bella I think I should-"

My ears suddenly clogged and drowned out Alice's babble the second I heard hard, calculated footsteps approach me from behind. _Oh shit_. I whirled around and faced a curious and annoyed looking Jacob. He snatched the phone away from my ear in one swift movement and glared at me with accusing eyes. Then he pressed the phone to his left ear and yelled through gritted teeth,

"Who the hell are you talking to Bells? Hello? Who is... They fucking hung up on me!" Jake's jaw locked as a furious expression planted itself on his face.

His dark browns remained locked on my eyes as he slowly handed my phone back to me. I gulped while trying to keep a neutral expression on my face as Jake analyzed my face accusingly for several seconds.

"Who was that on the phone?"

I simply shrugged and then brushed past him. However Jake stopped me short before I could cross another step by grabbing my shoulder and roughly spun my body around. I swear I may drop kick his ass myself if he continued to be rough with me this way. _Okay Swan now it's time to put on your best performance, make it count and believable_. I matched his icy glare and stared hard into his face and eyes, then quietly replied,

"Charlie. That was... Charlie."

_Great use your father to cover your tracks but you have to sound and appear more convincing, because from the looks of it, Jake's not biting._

"Charlie?" Jake repeated in a tone of voice that hinted his doubt. He folded his arms tightly over his chest and raised a questioning brow.

I huffed but then collected myself quickly and used my best poker face. "Yeah Charlie Swan my father, Forks Chief of Police and your dad's best friend, that Charlie."

Jake scowled and internally I grimaced regretting my snide comeback.

"I know who he is smart ass, what did he want?" Jake cocked his head to the side then threw me an accusing glare and I scrambled mentally regarding what to tell him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Perfect, now what do I say?_ It wasn't like I could tell him that it was Alice Cullen who called. If I did he would ask too many questions that I was currently unwilling to answer. Absentmindedly I played with the bottom of my shirt and twisted the material with both of my hands as my eyes lowered then landed on my bare feet.

"Well... he um... just wanted to check in. He's been worried about me. You know because of all the unexplained disappearances that have been going on lately. You heard about what happened to Mike, right?" I swallowed thickly and shoved the acidic bile that itched to escape past my throat, a natural reaction to saying Newton's name.

"Yeah I heard." Jake replied nonchalantly then his voice lowered and his tone was icy and filled with hatred, "serves the asshole right. I hope they find him dead and gutted out in the middle of nowhere."

My head snapped up and my eyes widened when soaking in Jake's icy and apathetic mask. His eyes bored into mine and they were brimmed with pure callousness. I shivered when a cold draft soared up and down my back as his hateful words unsettled me in the worse way. I couldn't stand Newton either, no one did, but Jesus what Jake just said was twisted and completely out of line.

"Jesus Christ Jake that's a fucked up thing for you to say!" I reprimanded and shook my head in disbelief.

Jake's black orbs shined with rage and his jaw tightened again as he vehemently spat,

"That's fucked up? Seriously Bella? What about what Newton tried to do to-"

"Oh don't even go there you fucking hypocrite!" I interrupted then watched Jake's face express complete shock. He then blinked as a look of puzzlement washed over his features.

_How dare he play dumb with me! I mean he has to remember. How could he just stand there and look at me straight in the eye and pretend like he doesn't..._

"What... What are you talking about?"

I cast him a dumbfounded glare. "You're actually standing there with a straight face asking me what I'm... Jake, you don't remember anything about yesterday? How you fucked me rough and sliced my skin like an animal with your... nails. Then when you were done with me you just... left me like I was some common whore!" I paused and tried to settle down my breathing that made my chest rise and fall erratically.

Jake quickly twisted his head from side to side and he moved a few steps backwards. "I didn't. I couldn't... wouldn't have... I would never hurt you Bells, I-"

His features displayed sudden comprehension as he absorbed everything I just dished out. The color on his face started to drain and his eyes slowly inspected my length up and down.

"You would never hurt me?" I repeated in a sputter, "Look at what you did Jake and then tell me different." I pulled down the waistband of my shorts and revealed my bandaged hips.

Then I carefully peeled back the bandage that was on my right hip and showed the deep scratches. Although they appeared slightly healed today the cuts remained very visible and dark red in color. I cringed and felt disgusted when my eyes inspected the three wavy lines that looked like I had punctured my skin with a fork. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jake stared at it in disbelief and confusion. All of a sudden a strange noise that sounded like it came from a wounded dog emerged out of his trembling lips. _What the hell was that?_ He shook his head in bewilderment once more and then murmured,

"What is that... what is that Bells? What happened to you? And come to think of it, what's that shit on your neck?"

My neck? Oh right. My hand instinctively flew up to cover the evident bruises that were on the left side of my neck. They were a reminder of the incredible things Edward's lips did last night and the days prior. Never mind that, how will I explain this? _Explain? You don't owe him any kind of explanation Swan, in fact rub __it __in his face. Tell him you have already moved on and that he is more a man then Jake would ever be_. As tempting as that idea was, I wisely chose to answer his question, I didn't want to set him off anymore if possible.

"You... _you_ did this Jake! You really don't remember doing this to me?" I asked, referring to the scars that are in plain sight.

Jacob's eyes zeroed in on the marks again and his brows furrowed deeply. Then he appeared momentarily zoned out and lost in his thoughts. Finally after a long minute he snapped out of it and answered,

"No Bella I don't. I _couldn't_ have. We made love yesterday.. not... I didn't... no-"

I scoffed incredulously and my index finger pointed directly on the cuts. "That's what making love is to you Jake? Fucking-" I hesitated and swallowed back the sobs that were oh so close to bursting out of my throat. _Say it Bella, say it aloud what he did_.

"You... you.. I asked you to stop and you didn't. You-" My voice lowered several notches but yet my tone was hard and clear. I'm absolutely positive that Jake heard every single word. "... then you left me in your room. I was in pain and crying while you just went back to work without a-"

"Dammit Bella shut up! Just fucking stop! I didn't do those things to you... I couldn't have..." Jake quietly looked at me as I quickly placed the bandage over the cuts and then pulled my shorts back up.

My heart sank and nearly crumbled as I observed Jake's horrified reaction. He really believed he didn't... Christ. I had trusted this man for many years with my life and he had forever broken that trust. And for some godforsaken reason a small part of me was sad because we did share something once upon a time and it was good for awhile. The other part foolishly blamed myself and thought that I was the cause for him turning into this man I no longer recognized. After all I had strung him along until he fell in love with me and I didn't return the same feelings. Instead I played him and used him while I fooled around with Edward. Oh my god what had I done? _Even so Bella what he did yesterday was inexcusable like Eddie said, it wasn't your fault and you didn't deserve it._

That reminder and that alone caused the blood underneath my skin to boil rapidly again. Just when my lips parted to speak, Jacob sprinted over to the door. His frame started to quake again and a look of panic settled on his face and eyes.

"Bella I'm... dammit, what's happening to me?" He whispered to himself.

What happened was you became a monster I wanted to shout but for some reason I found myself losing the ability to speak.

Tears coated his eyes and shock may not be the appropriate word I was feeling but I couldn't grasp that Jacob was crying. How dare he after what he put me through! He had the fucking nerve to feel guilty? My thoughts drifted to the back of my mind as my eyes watched Jake swiftly turn around and then flung the door wide open. I raced over to meet him and my heart thundered after each motion. _What are you doing? Let him fucking leave, good riddance! _The voice inside my head reprimanded and though I agreed, something else was bothering me. Jake with his shaking and his uncharacteristic behavior. Something was not adding up, I just felt it.

"Wait Jake!" I said because I was far from through with him. Though a larger portion of me was relieved that he was leaving, there was more that I needed to say. He ignored my plead and crossed a couple of more steps, brushing past the ajar door. Then he suddenly stopped and without a backward glance he murmured in a quiet and shaking voice,

"I'm sorry Bella I have to go. Take care of yourself."

_Take care of myself? That's his parting line is take care of myself? _I exhaled sharply and then peeked my head out of the open door and watched Jake race over to the stairwell. He hurriedly climbed down the stairs and then disappeared. Hot and wet moisture rolled out of my eyes and glided past my cheeks and chin. I didn't even bother to wipe them away but instead stepped back inside and shut the door behind me and locked it with trembling hands. Then I pressed my body against the door and found odd comfort when the left side of my face rested on the cold wood. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes for a minute in the hope that the tension that I was experiencing would ease.

_What on earth__ had__ just happened?_ Why didn't I say more, lash out at him and make him see that what he committed was all kinds of wrong? Instead I almost felt sorry for... no, not sorry, confused. Again I couldn't help but excessively ponder about Jake's off behavior. Why was I not getting it? I was a pretty intelligent woman, what was I not seeing? I knew it was most likely obvious but for whatever reason my subconscious didn't want me to uncover this mystery. I did know it involved Eddie, Alice and Jacob. Something they all knew and I didn't. Something they were not telling me. As much as I wanted to figure it out and I was pretty damn sure it was possible, my brain felt like it was going to explode.

Familiar buzzing sounds that could only come from my cell captured my attention. My eyes lowered and landed on my phone which was still in the palm of my hand all this time. I debated whether to answer since frankly I was talked out for the day but it continued buzzing. _I might as well answer and get this over with_. After I pressed the answer button my voice tiredly greeted,

"Yes Alice I'm all right, you can relax now." I attempted to sound collected, however I detected my voice was breaking. I shouldn't have answered that door, I shouldn't have spoken to him.

"I'm glad to hear that Isabella," Edward's velvety voice responded and my breath caught. Well damn I wasn't expecting to hear from him again, although I was beyond relieved to hear his beautiful voice.

"However I'll feel more at ease once I see with my own eyes that you're all right." he added anxiously.

I sighed and made a sour face at the phone as it became crystal clear why he had called and who was at fault for his excessive stressing.

"I'm fine Eddie I swear. No harm done. But how did you know about... Ugh! Alice called you didn't she? I swear that elf can't keep her tiny mouth shut!"

"Don't blame Alice, Bella and it doesn't matter how I found out. What matters is that you're safe, are you sure you're-"

"Yes Edward I'm all in one piece. Unless you count the hickeys that are decorating my neck." I smiled lightly from my attempt to uplift the tension but he wouldn't have it.

"That's not remotely funny Isabella." Edward scolded in a fatherly manner and I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

Was it wrong that I thought his temper was all sorts of sexy? No but this was an inappropriate time to feel this way. _Stop hiding your emotions, stop building this wall between him and yourself. Remember what became of that years ago?_ I cringed in response to my last thought, aware that each word was a fact. Nonetheless the foolish one I was decided to make light of the situation and try to steer away from the topic of Jacob at all costs.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Seriously for the hundredth time I'm fine. There's nothing for you to wor-,"

"I thought you planned on... you _promised_ you would avoid him Bella. I swear if he laid one finger on you or hurt you in anyway he will _regret_ the day he laid eyes on you." Edward's melodic tone darkened, sounding threatening and protective.

If he only knew about the way Jake grabbed my shoulders and my wrist, let's just say I'd be unable to stop him from snapping Jake's neck.

"Whoa tiger relax," I teased amusingly in a poor attempt to lighten the mood again.

Edward growled lowly. I sighed heavily then added, "Alice was here remember? Well, guarding from outside anyway,"

"I'm aware." Edward interceded in an edgy and irritated voice. "She shouldn't have left you alone with him defenseless and-"

I chewed on my lower lip roughly to prevent more tears from escaping and then exhaled quietly, "Eddie don't blame Alice for this. It was... my fault. I insisted that she leave us alone so that I could talk to him."

That was probably not the best thing to admit. Edward inhaled and I could just envision him doing his signature 'pinch the bridge of his nose' thing. Guilt slammed into my chest from all angles and I wished I could undo everything that had happened just a few short minutes ago.

"Why Bella? Help me understand the reason why you felt the need to speak with him after what he did. Christ he is, as you well know, more then capable of hurting you. Even with Alice nearby she may have not been fast enough if he tried to... Goddammit she should have never left you unprotected-"

"But I wasn't Eddie! She was just right outside, please don't be upset with her."

Edward sighed and I continued, "I'm not as fragile as you think. I'm capable of handling Jake. All we did was... talk and then he left."

_Talked?_ _That's one way of putting it. How about Jake tried to force himself on you yet again and you literally had to pry him off to get him to stop. Then he went ballistic over something, a scent or whatever it was and demanded for you to leave with him. After you refused, he shut down it seemed and in between all of that, his body trembled every few seconds. Not to mention he yelled and roughhoused you..._ Okay, okay point made. But there was no chance in hell I was relaying all of that to Edward. He had enough to deal with as it was, I didn't want to add that to the pile. Besides I may be taking a wild guess but I had a feeling Jake wouldn't be stopping by unannounced anytime soon. At least he better not dare to.

"You talked?" Edward confirmed and brought me back down to earth, "Please elaborate on what occurred."

I blew out a sharp gust of breath and walked over to the sofa then plopped down on the inviting cushions. I glanced at PT whose eyes were half open and I presented him an apologetic grin. I hoped that he could see how sorry I was about the craziness that took place only moments ago. My lips then curved into a warm smile and I observed PT gracefully leap away from his spot on the loveseat. Then he sprinted towards the sofa and jumped gingerly on top of my lap. I scooped his furry body up then brought him towards my chest and pressed him against me. I began to tenderly stroke his shiny, silky fur and he purred under my touch.

"Bella?" Edward said and his smooth voice was brimmed with immense concern. "Are you alright? Please say something, talk to me love."

Shit, I hadn't answered him yet and it suddenly became clear as to why. I had no desire to discuss Jake, regarding what happened and go into details. It certainty didn't help matters that my psyche was displaying flashbacks of the entire visit and then soon after reminding me about yesterday. I shook my head forcefully and hoped it would stop the images. Luckily it worked but the tears were another story. My throat was burning from a painful lump that was stuck in the middle and stinging tears were frozen in front of my eyes. _Tell him Bella, it will help with the pain and everything you are feeling, let him help you, don't push him away._

"I don't want to talk about it Eddie. I just... need some R&R for the rest of the day." A half grin spread my lips when PT nuzzled his head lovingly underneath my chin.

"Bella please don't shut me out. Don't be afraid to tell me. I.. I'm here for you-"

Fuck even after so many years apart he still knows me far too well. When my lips started to motion and the words almost slipped an odd noise did instead. A sob. _No, no, no don't fucking do it, don't cry Swan!_

"Really... I'm.. oh.. okay Eddie." I managed to answer but it was too late. Edward's super hearing already heard my quiet weeping.

Quickly I wiped away the endless flowing tears with a trembling hand as Edward replied, "No you're not. Isabella, what happened? What did he do to you, say to you?"

I just embraced PT tighter against my chest and he licked my cheek affectionately. _Dammit why cant I just tell him? What is wrong with me?_

"You know what? I'm on my way. I should have never left you this morning, I'm so sorry Bella. I'll be there as soon as possible and then you can-"

"No that's not... you don't have to do that." I protested quickly without hearing out the rest of his proposal.

God he had nothing remotely to be sorry for. This was all my doing and mine alone. Was I insane? Why was I shooting him down when I very well wanted him to return back here to my place and to me. Edward sighed softly and I didn't miss the disappointment laced in his tone.

"I would feel much better if I'm there with you. Keeping an eye on you, seeing that you're all right and,"

"No Eddie don't cut your trip short, you need to hunt."

"I had my share for the day and had plenty to keep me going for a few hours." Edward gently reassured, "Besides would I sound pathetic if I confessed how much I miss you?"

My heart lifted, flipped and spun then butterflies danced wildly in my lower belly. God I missed him too so very much. It felt like we have been apart for days, even weeks than just a mere few hours. So because of that I was this close to confessing that I wanted him here with me too. I needed his arms wrapped around my body as we lay in bed together in tender and serene silence. Unfortunately the rational part of my mind reminded me that having some distance was a good thing even for just the day. I frowned wistfully and ran my free hand through my hair in frustration. Jesus why was I over thinking this? I should just tell him to bring his immortal, sexy ass over here.

"It's not pathetic because I miss you too. A lot but.."

"But?" Edward prodded and his melodic voice instantly made my heart flutter warmly.

I sighed sorrowfully when an idea came to mind and instant regret tugged my insides.

"Well, I was thinking of calling up Angela and meeting her for lunch."

"Isabella I don't think that's a wise-"

"Oh come on Edward you don't expect me to stay prisoner in my own place all day, do you?"

His dead pan silence confirmed my suspicion and I groaned irritably.

"I refuse to stop my life just because of Mike. I mean, Alice still hasn't reported anything new yet to you, right?"

"Correct but still we... _you_ should remain cautious until…" Edward stopped mid sentence then drew out a lengthy exhale, "I suppose you're right. I think time with Angela would be great for you. Besides, Alice will accompany you and won't let you out of her sight."

I rolled my eyes and nibbled on my upper lip angrily. "Great I'm officially protected by the vamp secret service."

I was aware I was giving him a hard time and he was certainly undeserving of it. But I was completely on edge from the whole Jacob situation and also the potential danger I was in thanks to psycho leech Newton himself. Those things alone didn't give Eddie and I much of a chance to pick up where we left off all those years ago or start fresh or just plain try to see where things would take us. Let's face it, my life was a fucking mess.

"Bella-"

"Alright, I know it's just in case and I do feel more at ease knowing I'm protected." I finally responded caving in and Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are. We won't let anything else happen to you ever Bella, I promise. But how are you, really?"

The worry etched in his beautiful voice crushed me and it almost drove me to tears again. I cleared my throat then started to stroke PT's fur again. "I'm better now after talking to you and once I see Ang, well it will make me happy."

"Good that's what I want. However Bella you will share what happened with him when I see you this evening, won't you?"

Did I have a choice? Based on his bossy/fatherly tone of voice and words, there were no other options.

"Yes, I mean I have no other choice right?"

"No. Well I suppose I should be going. Emmett is becoming annoyingly impatient and I want to make it back in time. You'll be leaving your window open?"

I giggled nervously and a warm flush swept over my cheeks. It was baffling that he affected me in such a way. I acted like a lovesick teen with a crush.

"Of course, I'll be waiting." I murmured.

Edward hummed, "I'll be counting all the seconds. See you sooner then you think mio angelo."

My heart thumped madly and a flurry of emotions knocked the wind right out of me. God what I would give to feel his cool lips against mine right about now.

"Bye Eddie, see you later." _and_ _I love you so very much._

When I almost disconnected Edward said, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

* * *

A few minutes later Tink (aka Alice) flew back inside and immediately asked if I was alright. I assured her I was fine and that I just wanted to have a few more moments alone to collect myself and my thoughts. Alice wouldn't grant my request but instead talked my ear off and expressed how she blamed herself for leaving me alone with Jacob. Great, somehow the people I cared about always blamed themselves for things that were my fault. Guilt was starting to become a real thorn on my side. Alice then assured me that everything that went down with Jacob would never happen again. Not on her watch because she downright insisted on sticking to me like glue for the rest of day. Perfect. Okay to be honest I was happy that Alice was here, she somehow lifted my spirits without much of an effort. Besides I could use the distraction since my mind kept wandering, replaying memories of Jake and I's conversation and of course yesterday afternoon.

Finally Alice let me be, retreating to somewhere else in my apartment and I started weighing all the pros and cons about whether to have that lunch date with Angela. The answer was obvious. No doubt I needed some bff bonding time. However Eddie had made a valid point before, it was risky to leave the house even if it was going to a place that was literally a few streets away. But Alice would be with me and Mike was.. much too close by. Still Alice was psychic, a damn good one I assumed from what Eddie had said about her. She would see any potential danger and would be able to warn us in time. _So quit over-thinking shit again and just call up Ang._ Alright my mind was made up. Wait, it was last minute though and I hadn't even returned any of her recent calls. Bottom line: I'd been a shitty friend. So I wouldn't be at all surprised if Angela were to refuse my invite by making up some bullshit excuse that she already had plans. _Bella you know Angela better then that, she wouldn't do that to you._ _This is a good idea_. I assured myself after finding Ang's name on my cell screen and pressed send.

What if she asked what was new in my life and about Jake? For obvious reasons I couldn't confide in her about Edward. I guessed I'd cross that bridge when I saw her. The second Ang's pretty and cheery voice answered, all my anxieties drifted and I knew I had the right idea in mind. After we chatted briefly Angela and I agreed on meeting at the Eclipse Bar and Grill in about forty minutes. She required the extra time because she had a few loose ends to wrap up at work and then she could take her lunch break. Where as I didn't need the extra time, all I had to do is get dressed, brush my teeth, comb my hair and I'd be out the door in no time. Of course I should have known better then to think it would be that simple. Not with Alice Cullen around for the day. The second I happily strolled inside my room, I yelped in surprise after discovering Alice standing at the foot of my bed.

Her head was tilted sideways and she tapped her chin with her dainty, pointer finger. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at a familiar pile of clothes that came from my closet no less! _What the hell is she doing?_ I huffed loudly then crossed my arms over my chest and waited for a response hoping she heard. _Of course she heard you genius, super hearing remember?_ Right. Well then Tink was obviously ignoring me because she didn't even look up to acknowledge my presence. She was lost in her own bubble while inspecting one of my favorite plaid shirts in distaste and disbelief. Her forehead was wrinkled from intense concentration and her nose scrunched like she had just smelled something rotten. I sighed soundly then stalked over to where she stood and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Jesus what's with you vampires appearing out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of people?"

Granted I should have figured out she went and helped herself in my bedroom after I shooed her away. But still I wasn't expecting... this.

Alice finally regarded me and her eyes appeared innocent as her lips curved into a playful grin. But before she could get a word in I babbled on,

"And with my," I paused just long enough to snatch my shirt out of her grasp. It was surprisingly easy because she barely held it and let the shirt dangle off her index finger like it contained the plague. I narrowed my eyes sharply then gave her an unfriendly look and added,

"clothes! Why are you messing with _my_ clothes?"

Alice giggled in amusement. The sounds of her voice reminded me of wind chimes that blew gently from a passing breeze.

Her perfectly sculpted brows then raised high and she shook her head. "That's what you call these... _things!_ _Clothes!_ Oh no, no Bella! These poorly made pieces of scrap are _not_ clothes, they're hideous! They should be burned... immediately!" She bent down and scooped up the pile which contained shirts, shorts, jeans, pants, skirts and a few dresses then put them all together into a organized pile.

_Is this fairy for real? _I groaned angrily then haphazardly tossed the shirt I held back into the pile and diverted my attention back to Alice.

"Alice seriously? What are you-"

"If I only had a lighter.." Alice mused under her breath then her butterscotch pools lit up and I could see the plan that she was cooking up expressed in her beautiful face.

She glanced back at the clothes once more and I yelled alarmingly,

"No! Leave my things alone! Now look, you need to go outside or wherever it is you sit at while you bodyguard me. I have plans and I need to get ready."

Quickly I closed the gap between us and grabbed her cold, stone wrist firmly. Shit for a small thing she was inhumanly strong. I led us over by the door only to halt about two steps in because Alice gently wiggled out of my grasp and skipped forward to my bed. I grudgingly followed suit then watched Alice sort and inspected the pile of clothing again. I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. _Why me God, why?_

"But that's what I'm here for Bella, to help you prepare for your lunch outing with Angela Weber! Ooh this is so exciting!" She clapped her hands excitedly and flashed me a beaming grin.

I scowled, "Alice, I appreciate whatever it is you're trying to do but I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself. I'm just meeting a friend not the Queen of England!"

Alice glared at me sharply and frowned. "True but you should always look your best Bella and my God how you lived all these years wearing these... _things_ is beyond me!"

She shook her head incredulously and her tiny index finger held up a pair of my very worn but favorite converse sneakers. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror and color drained from her already pale face if that was even possible. Her topaz pools flickered from me and back to the shoes repeatedly for several seconds with her mouth hung wide open. Finally she closed it and she eyed me intently with a dead serious expression on her face. Then using a low and dramatic voice she ranted,

"Bella... 1980 called. They want their outdated, atrocious shoes back! _Converse._.. really Bella? _Adidas? Candies?_ Okay they're kinda cute but _Sketchers? Crocs?_ For God's sake Bella, you might as well own a pair of jelly shoes and call it a day!"

Alice threw her hands up in the air then glanced over at the sneakers once more and threw it the stink eye. All right that was it! No more Miss Nice. Sure I hadn't been too hospitable thus far but what gave her the right to invade my privacy? My space, then mess around with my clothes, shoes and lecture me on what was fashionable? I liked to think my overall appearance had improved over the years thank you very much! Without saying a word I snatched the sneakers out of her hand and tossed them carelessly on the bed. I turned around and faced her then placed my hands on my hips while snapping through gritted teeth,

"Who do you think you are the fashion police? This isn't Wear or Not to Wear! My life, my choice!" My eyes flashed sternly and I hoped that she was taking my silent warning to back off. She pouted and looked like a wounded puppy for a brief moment then her expression switched back to her normal bubbly appearing one.

"Ooo I love that show!" she gushed and grinned from ear to ear. Her topaz's sparkled in mischief and I could just envision the wheels that spun rapidly inside her brain. She was up to something. That can't be good..

"But no time for chit chat about TV shows right now, I have to get you ready and make sure you look your best!" She turned her back to me and I swore, out of nowhere, a long garment bag complete with hanger appeared.

"Good thing I thought of this. I had a vision of this outfit and I just had to buy it for you!"

I looked at her in utter appall and my brows pulled together confusingly, "When did you buy this? And why?"

_Could you sound a little more ungrateful?_

Alice appeared hurt as she shook her head, "Why? Because I wanted to silly Bella, you know as a gift." She tisked under her breath as she unzipped the bag.

"And I bought this before I arrived here early this morning. Let's just say I knew you were going to need it. Thank God I took the liberty in doing so because there's no way I'd let you out the door wearing any of _that_!"

She glanced over at my clothes with a disapproving gleam in her eyes and a repulsed look on her features. I sighed heavily and inspected the outfit she pulled out of the bag that was complete with boots and belt. Then she laid it gingerly towards the center of my bed and flashed a million watt smile. Naturally leave it up to me to thoughtlessly bring down her mood by expressing my stubbornness.

"Well, what makes you think I'm wearing any of those?" I nudged my head toward the direction where the designer clothes were.

Alice smiled devilishly, "One thing you should know about me is that I always get my way! Besides once you try them on you'll love it, I promise!"

I took a step forward and inspected the outfit she had chosen. The turtleneck she chose was gorgeous and almost intimidating. I was afraid to wear it in fear of ripping it by accident or getting it stained. It was a black color and soft sweater like material. Truthfully I was grateful that she had chosen this type of shirt because it would cover my hickeys nicely. The turtleneck should compliment nicely with the dark indigo boot cut jeans. It was not my preferred skinny jeans that I usually wore but these would do. The belt and the boots however were what grabbed my attention. The belt was a black color made of suede material that was simple yet stylish just the same. And the boots, wow, they were sexy looking and also made of black suede material. Damn I had to admit the ensemble was perfect, maybe a bit much for a lunch meeting with a friend but still kick ass. This vamp sure knew her fashion, I gave her that. Though I refused to verbally express my like for the outfit and instead rudely asked,

"How much did these cost Alice?"

Alice shook her head in distaste and threw a neutral glare. "Price is not important when it comes to-"

She ceased short when spotting my stern gaze and I cocked my head to the side then raised an accusing eyebrow. "How much Alice?"

My eyes landed on the outfit and my heart rammed against my ribs nervously. Swan, just think about it... the tags clearly display designer names. So in other words the price of these items probably equal to three months worth of my salary. _Oh god bite your tongue!_ Anyway I didn't mean to come across to Alice as an ungrateful bitch. I thought it was very generous of her to do this for me. It was not her fault that she had no idea about how I felt when it came to people buying me things. I didn't like it, not one bit, especially if it was extravagant because there were more important things people could buy with their money. I was not the typical woman that was obsessed with fashion. For example a lot of what I wore back in high school came from trendy thrift shops, courtesy of Renee. My mom was a big bargain shopper and she believed in getting a lot for little. So I tried to live by that motto and that way of life. I mean hell it took so much for me just to buy a few things from Victoria Secrets but only when they are on sale. Sure I could buy top dollar brands and max out my credit cards but why in the world would I?

Alice's agitated and drawn out exhale halted my inner ramblings and brought me back to the present.

"Um I think maybe two or three." she replied neutrally then I breathed a sigh of relief and luckily the stress I was under somewhat subsided.

"Two or three hundred?" I confirmed while picking up the turtleneck and admiring it's quality.

I still didn't think I could wear this, it was too dressy and pricey, besides this was more Alice's style. I glanced at her when hearing her stressed-etched exhales then suddenly she appeared uncharacteristically nervous. But just as quickly the worried creases on her face diminished and with a casual smile she supplied,

"Maybe two or three... grand?"

Alice turned away and moved in a blur-like manner then she picked up the boots and examined them admiringly. I dropped the sweater to the floor and felt my jaw drop as my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Three... _grand? _That's a... _thousand!_ You spent three thousand dollars on these!" I sputtered my voice was shaky and squeaky. I clutched my throat with my hands and felt all of the air almost escape out of my lungs.

Alice was in front of me in an instant and placed her cold soft hands over my bare shoulders. Her expression was gentle and soothing as she gazed deep into my eyes.

"Bella breathe. Relax it's only money!"

"Only... _only money_?" I retorted and shook my head repeatedly. I think I was on the verge of a panic attack. _Oh what gave that away, the fact that your breathing is all out of whack or that your chest feels like it's being crushed by an elephant?_

Alice sighed. "Bella close your eyes and count to ten in your mind while breathing in through your nose and out of your mouth."

I gave her a puzzled stare and she nodded encouragingly, "Go on. It will help calm the nerves."

I did as instructed and surprisingly it worked, it helped wonders actually. When my lids fluttered open I found Alice rummaging through my dresser drawers and browsing through my unmentionables. That was where I drew the line but before I had the chance to reprimand her, she spoke first.

"It's really peanuts what I spent on those… they were on sale."

"Sale?" I echoed in disbelief and Alice shrugged then turned away from the dresser to face me.

"For example a few days ago I purchased a coat with leopard fur trim that was triple in price over that outfit."

"Triple?" I felt like I may heave right on the over-priced clothes.

"Aye, aye Bella Swan you have so much to learn." Alice teased in a mock saddened voice then shook her head dramatically. "But first things first, you only have about twenty five minutes to get dressed, freshen up and drive over to the bar to meet Angela in time."

Alice whirled around and started to inspect the items inside my drawer again.

"This is going to be so great seeing Ang again! It's been almost seven years! It'll be like a mini Forks High reunion!" Alice clapped again and hummed quietly to herself while I pondered over what she said.

Wait a minute here! I didn't invite her to have lunch with us! I mean I do remember she made it clear only a short while ago that she planned on staying by my side like glue for the rest of the day. But for obvious reasons she can't accompany me to see Angela. Reason one: she doesn't eat, two: Angela may ask her too many questions and three: I honestly want it to be only Ang and I. It had been far too long since I had girl time and with Alice there, well.. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Alice was fun and enthusiastic. Nevertheless I wanted to distract myself from the vampire/supernatural world for a couple of hours. I wanted to be normal and not think about the craziness that was my life.

"Hmm of course I should come up with a cover story regarding my absence to Angela." Alice blathered on without paying me any mind. "That should be simple enough, after all I had foreseen that this is going to be-"

"Alice stop! Look you're not... going, okay? You're not invited." I intruded rudely and waited for Alice to turn around. Once she did and our eyes met, I added,

"I'm sorry but I just need alone time with Ang. I know you shouldn't leave my side but you could lurk close by. Hide in the back of the restaurant or something..." I ceased midway and instantly felt like shit when seeing disappointment clouding Alice's entire features and eyes.

Then in a matter of seconds she dropped the look and her bubbly appearance was back in place as she threw a reassuring grin.

"It's all right Bella. I understand, I saw that happening too. Guess I was hoping-"

"I'd change my mind?"

She nodded and whirled around to rapidly grab something out of my drawer then she skipped over to where I stood.

"Here wear this, they're lovely." She suggested then handed over a matching bra and panties set compliments of Victoria's Secret.

My cheeks flushed and she chuckled at my expense then I mumbled thanks. Alice gestured her head towards the clothes and then ordered not suggested,

"Put those on... hurry! They won't put themselves on you know."

I laughed while setting down the bra and panties on the bed. Then I scooped up the sweater off the floor and placed it next to the jeans. I looked at the ensemble once more then gazed at my light purple plaid, button down shirt. Alice's eyes suddenly widened as a look of panic rested on her face and she waved her arms frantically around.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about it! Step away from the horrid shirt and put on what I bought you!"

I shook my head in protest and Alice huffed exasperatingly.

"Ugh honestly Bella, please for me? Please?" she begged in a syrupy tone and I rolled my eyes then sighed in defeat.

Alice continued to milk it for all it was worth by batting her eyelashes as her face displayed sheer hope. Damn she was good, too fucking good.

"Fine, fine but fairies must wait outside while I change!"

Alice shrieked giddily and I swore my ears just fucking popped. Then in lightning speed, she glided over to me then wrapped her slim arms around my middle and crushed me against her granite frame. Jesus, it was like hugging a rock! I just shook my head and laughed then returned the hug. After we both pulled away her face scrunched up and showed a repulsed expression. Her nose crinkled in distaste and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I asked and wondered why she looked like she may vomit at any moment.

"You reek of... never mind." she sighed and quickly her expression switched to a neutral one. _That was strange... I don't smell, I just showered not too long ago, what gives?_

Just when the opportunity arose to ask what she meant by that, Alice was already shutting the bedroom door and murmured,

"Well at least you have impeccable taste in undergarments."

* * *

As if wearing these ridiculously over-priced clothes wasn't enough, Alice insisted, no more like demanded, that I let her cake my face with makeup. I had nothing against makeup when the occasion called for it. But everything that she wanted to plant on my face was a bit... _scary_. Naturally she used only the finest as she conveniently brought her makeup bag from the Cullen home. She had informed me that the products were imported from France and some French dude had invented the "quality top of the line products." Who cared really but apparently he was well known. Anyway I must confess that Alice and I had a blast, as we chatted like teenagers, during the five minutes it took her to apply that gunk. She said it would have actually taken only a minute or less if I didn't squirm so much.

Finally after testing out several shades and narrowing it down to which ones I preferred, the makeup was on and I hated to admit it but damn it looked great. I looked pretty fucking smoking if I did say so myself, straight out of the pages of Cosmo. Alice went for a smoky look for the eyes since the outfit was dark colored, which by the way was perfect. The clothes hugged my curves in all the right places and were surprisingly comfortable too. Although a bit much for a lunch date but I guessed it wouldn't hurt to play Barbie for a day. Alice cracked up when I said that aloud and told me that was exactly what Rosalie strives to be. Since she believed and behaved like she was the Queen of Everyone. I couldn't argue with that assessment because I do remember Rosalie's extraordinarily perfect super model looks and how they made the rest of us girls feel less than ordinary.

When I spritzed on some perfume, Alice pointed out that if Edward were here and saw the new and improved me, my new clothes would be scraps in a matter of seconds. Then Alice playfully added if he did that she would murder him, slowly. I wouldn't want her to take such extreme measures but the idea of him ripping my clothes like an animal made me unbearably aroused. My sexy minded fantasies were cut short when Alice insisted on doing my hair. She suggested that I go for a fancy up-do, and that was where I ended our makeover session. I was just going out to lunch not prom for crying out loud! After hearing her rant and rave, I put my foot down and informed her that I style my own hair, my way. So I did by blow drying my thick tresses and letting them fall in loose waves over my shoulders. Thank God it even won Alice's approval. All right even though she drove me insane with the whole beauty thing, I had to give her some credit. She helped me look super hot.

With only minutes to get to the restaurant I hurriedly grabbed my purse, keys and cell while on my way out the door. While I was saying goodbye to PT, Alice said that she would meet me downstairs, then she giggled and winked while she skipped out of my apartment. I was at a loss over her sudden secretive behavior but decided to brush it off, it was Alice being Alice after all.

A couple of minutes later I pressed the unlock button on my car key ring and flung the door open. Then a startled cry emerged out of my throat when I discovered the driver's seat was already occupied. My heart leaped to the center of my throat after seeing a pair of glowing eyes glaring straight at me. Jesus that damn Tink vamp spooked me yet again. Fucking vampires and their sneaky ways!

"Fuck! Alice you... oh never mind!" I sighed and glared at her sharply, "What the hell are you doing in my car? In my seat no less!"

_Well duh what part of protection detail don't you get?_

Alice flashed an innocent, sweet as pie look and grinned from ear to ear.

"What does it look like? I'm driving you to meet Angela over at-"

I held up a hand to silence her and threw her such an icy look she grimaced in her seat.

"Oh no you don't!" I protested angrily and gestured my hands in midair. "What do you think this is? Driving Miss Daisy?"

Alice's eyes narrowed and her brows pulled together then a confused look washed over her face.

I sighed, "You've never seen Driving Miss Daisy? It's a classic movie about... never mind! Listen up Tink I'm a grown woman that's able-bodied and can drive myself over to... oh I get it."

I paused and tried to simmer down the blood that was boiling rapidly inside my body. Alice blinked and flashed another innocent look but I wasn't not buying it. I was on to her tricks, sneaky little pixie!

"You don't trust me. You think I'll take off somewhere. Wait wouldn't you see if I had planned something like that? I assumed you would be following me from behind while driving your _own_ car, so what gives?"

Alice exhaled softly and shrugged one shoulder. "I just thought it'd be nice to have some more girl talk. We were having such fun before and…"

Her eyes then lowered and I swear her lips quivered like she was about to cry. You had got to be kidding, she was giving me a guilt trip! A very good one I admit, complete with a wounded face and pouty lips. Damn she was something else.

"Alice not to be rude but I really want to drive alone and clear my head."

_Yeah like she's going to allow that. Especially after her foolishly agreeing to allow you to talk with Jake alone._

Alice's topaz pools locked on mine intently and her porcelain face expressed desperation. "I understand Bella but please, please let me drive? Besides I regret to remind you, you have no other choice."

I frowned in response and she raised one of her brows suspiciously. "You're planning on just seeing Ang today and that's it, right?"

I rolled my eyes then huffed loudly. "Yes only lunch with Ang and nothing else, what's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing." Alice replied nonchalantly and her eyes randomly glanced over at the steering wheel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded using a harsher tone then necessary. But I couldn't help it, her cryptic comments were starting to get underneath my skin. Her and Eddie were both guilty of that. It must have been a vampire thing. Then a thought occurred and the curiosity urged me to ask, "Did you see something else? I know you did earlier, don't deny it."

Alice inhaled softly and then frowned. "Relax Bella and stop being so paranoid. Of course I saw something. I always see things, it's inevitable."

I glowered at her and she smirked in amusement. "Fine if you must know, I had a vision where I saw myself traveling to another planet and befriended a bunch of cute little green things. You know those.." Alice ceased her strange babble when my eyes locked on her face and I gave her a peculiar glare.

"Aliens?" I offered and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Aliens. You know they don't look anything like they do in the movies-"

I groaned agitatedly, "Alice enough with the games. Get out of my seat and let me drive…NOW!"

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes but the hobbit paid no mind. She just smiled like I just shared a funny joke and then her hand patted the vacant passengers seat. As I continued to glare at her Alice quickly checked the rear view and side mirrors and adjusted them to her approval. Jesus she seriously didn't give up until she got her way. And I thought I was stubborn!

"Go on Bella sit down, or do you plan on giving me more grief about something so trivial while Angela is waiting? Besides if you drive we'll arrive there about ten minutes late but if I drive," Alice smugly grinned, "well, let's just say we will be there in about five."

My eyes widened to nearly the size of flying saucers. "Five minutes? But it takes over ten minutes from here to get to the bar, how is that possible? Oh I give up!"

I groaned angrily then tossed the keys to Alice and she caught them with one hand, reminding me of a major league catcher.

I whistled lowly, "Christ Alice that was amazing."

Alice grinned proudly. "Yes being one of us definitely has some great advantages. Anyhow quit stalling and get in."

I rolled my eyes then slammed the driver's door closed and muttered under my breath, "Fine whatever tickles your wings." I stupidly assumed she wouldn't catch that sarcastic comment but naturally she heard every word.

Alice giggled lightly and opened the passenger door then I sat down in the worn but comfortable seat. Then I clicked my seat belt into place and placed my purse down on the floor. Alice pressed hard on the gas pedal and forced my 6-cylinder to move at a rapid speed. I glanced over at her alarmingly and thought, _when did she even start the car? Will I ever adjust to their damn flash like speed? _I watched in awe and a little bit of fear as Alice tore the car out of the parking lot like she was Danica Patrick. Then in no time flat she stopped at a streetlight and hummed happily to an unfamiliar tune.

"For Christ's sake Alice, be easy on my baby will you?" I scolded and cast her a warning glare.

Alice guffawed and rolled her butter eyes. "Bella you have nothing to fret about, it's taking everything in me to make this dinosaur of a vehicle move."

Her eyebrows creased and she stared at the dashboard critically. "I understand that your funds are limited because of your profession but... wow this... _machine_ can't be at all reliable and well you deserve the best driving experience. Hmm, I should speak to Edward about buying you a new vehicle. Maybe a Mercedes, a BMW or a nice, dependable Volvo."

My cheeks puffed and I looked at her in disbelief. She was actually considering asking Edward to buy me a car... a car! One of those pricey fancy ones no less, what was she insane? All right I would give her the benefit of the doubt because she meant well but she had no earthly idea how much this crappy (and I knew it was) old car meant to me. All of a sudden the words flowed out of my lips before I could stop myself.

"It was my... my mother's, I mean Renee's-"

"Car." Alice finished solemnly then glanced my way and her expression was apologetic. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry."

My body stiffened by instinct then my insides completely numbed and froze as it always did when the topic of my mother came up. Even years later it remained unbearable to think about her, much less discuss her. The wound in my heart over her loss had made a permanent home. I missed her every second of everyday. However I knew in my heart that she was around somewhere watching over me and Charlie. I also daydreamed from time to time about Renee and where she lived high above the clouds and she was smiling, laughing and being carefree. I took great comfort from those fantasies, I had to because it provided me a great sense of peace. I swallowed hard and forced down the tears when cool moisture froze in front of my eyes.

"It's okay Alice you didn't know."

Alice remained silent for my benefit I was certain and gave me a moment. Then she patted my hand soothingly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"It was the last car she bought herself before the cancer came back." I said in a trembling and emotional tone of voice.

"Charlie of course was livid when she bought it. I could still hear him like he just said it yesterday.. '_Renee, why are you wasting your money on a foreign car? You should buy American, always American. You should get yourself a truck because they're tough and will protect you.'_ He was always so protective of her even after they separated. Charlie never stopped loving her." I chuckled dryly and wiped away a single tear.

My eyes shifted down and gazed at my trembling hands that were placed on my lap. "She still loved him too even though she moved on."

I paused to collect myself and shut my eyes tightly. I could feel the car accelerate faster but not at a dangerous speed like before. Thankfully Alice slowed the car down significantly. I inhaled deeply then immediately smelled her honeysuckle and lavender scent and it comforted me. Unfortunately that incredible and potent scent also made me think of Edward. God I missed him.

Another minute of quiet passed and then I whispered, "My world was gone and broken when she…"

My lips quivered and I willed myself to pull it together but it was difficult too when my heart was racing wildly, "passed away, it was like... I died too and before that... what happened to Eddie.."

I nearly lost my breath so I inhaled Alice's scent once more and surprisingly felt instant peace. Alice's icy hand landed on top of mine,

"Bella I-"

"What was it like?" I cut in, then opened my eyes and turned to face Alice. We were stopped at another red light and now only a few streets away from the bar. Alice gave me a puzzled look as she titled her head sideways.

"What was what-"

Just then her face expressed comprehension and I elaborated, "You know when you found Eddie after the accident and took him in? What was he like after the change?"

Although I had knowledge of the answer I still asked, "Why didn't he find me and tell me after it happened?" My eyes filled with wetness again for a fraction of a second but I managed to keep them from falling.

Alice sighed sorrowfully and looked at me remorsefully then smoothly turned the car left.

"Bella there's so much to tell, explain and besides, Edward has answered those questions already correct?"

I nodded, "Yes but I'm sure he left things out to protect me and..."

Alice scoffed and nodded her stylish black haired head stiffly. "Yes, he would do that."

She cut herself short to brake at another red light and groaned, "Ugh I swear I know it's for safety reasons but traffic lights are such a nuisance."

Alice then sighed and turned her head to face me. "Bella all you need to know is that Edward loves you more then his own eternal life, more then he'll ever love anyone. It was beyond painful for him to stay away from you for so many years. But when he was finally ready to reenter your life, he came to a roadblock."

My brows pulled together and confused expression planted on my face. Alice hesitated and if I were to guess she was probably reconsidering what she was about to say. She released a deep breath and then murmured,

"When Edward had the strength to see you, though at the time it was to merely to check in from afar... something triggered. Your scent literally tortured him, almost sent him to a frenzy and it frightened him."

I gulped and a shiver coursed through my spine. "Well, he did say that my scent is like a drug to him and I have one like no other but-"

Alice shook her head and her foot pressed roughly on the gas which forced my car into motion at a faster rate. We were now one street away from the bar. _Damn she wasn't fucking around, it really did only take five minutes to get there._

"No it's much more then that. Your blood's scent, or rather,_ your blood itself__,_ effects him so powerfully, more then another human's. Sure Edward could find any woman, seduce her and then drain her dry without a blink of an eye. But her blood won't satisfy him inside and out, won't _**call**_ to him. _**Sing **_to him. Bella you are Edward's _**singer**_."

"I'm his what?" I stammered, fascinated yet confused beyond comprehension.

Alice glared into my eyes quickly and pulled my car inside an available space then turned to face me.

"It's hard to explain in the little amount of time we have." Alice glanced at the dashboard clock and appeared lost in her pondering then added,

"Let's just say your blood is the only one he'll ever desire and need like no other. It truly amazes the rest of us how he's able to control his blood lust around his singer. It's never been done. For him to master such incredible willpower and strength especially during times when you both are... well," Alice smiled sheepishly and I blushed deeply, understanding exactly what she was hinting at.

"..intimate," She continued, "Is beyond astounding. Anyhow that's one of the reasons why he was so hesitant in revealing himself and refrained from pushing the envelope sexually. It's always been about protecting you Bella. Edward couldn't bear it if he were ever to accidentally-"

"Bite me?" I whispered.

Alice grinned knowingly. "Of course I reminded that emo, stubborn fool several times that I've never seen that happen. He sells himself much too short."

She then frowned, "However, to be honest he nor I can't rule out the possibility that he could bite you while he's consumed with passion and blood thirst."

"I get it." I interrupted rudely and inhaled shakily. "There's still so much I don't understand and want to know and-"

"I know Bella but guess what? There's plenty of time for you to find out the answers. It isn't necessary to discuss it all today is it?"

I scowled, "Yeah because you vamps have all the time in the world don't you? Unlike the rest of us."

Alice suddenly perked up as she shut off the engine and her golden eyes sparkled with mischief as she replied cryptically,

"Well there's an easy solution to your dilemma."

I raised a curious brow and suddenly her vague answer started to make sense. "Oh. Ohhh... you mean I should become one of you?"

Alice nodded excitedly, "Sure of course! It would be perfect! After all it would ensure you and Edward being together for-"

"Eternity." I breathed.

So Tink thought I should be a bloodsucking immortal? Interesting. But what did Edward think? Would he seize the chance to drink my savory blood and make me his forever? _Duh of course Swan!_ But more importantly what did I want? Well I wanted Edward and only him. I wanted us to try at the relationship we were meant to have. The thought of being forever young was extremely tempting and appealing. But I couldn't just say 'bite and kill me Edward'. There was so much to consider. My head hurt just thinking about it all. I sighed and glanced at the time on my cell phone after pulling it out of my front pocket.

"Well I should be..."

"Yes go! Angela will be here in about three minutes!" Alice smiled encouragingly and leaned across to open my door for me.

"Wait I thought you were coming inside with me and then you would go hide in the corner or something."

Alice frowned slightly as my words settled in with her but then her expression softened. "It may be too risky. Besides I can keep track of you just fine from in here and I can also hear everything. So it's like I'm practically with you."

I rolled my eyes teasingly and muttered, "Great."

Alice then stuck out her tongue playfully and I chuckled then carefully stepped out of the car after retrieving my handbag.

"So what will you be doing?"

Seriously it couldn't be too exciting just sitting inside a car for over an hour and listening in on people's private conversations while looking into their futures.

Alice grinned again and held up an issue of Elle magazine. _Whoa where did that come from?_ "Catching up on the fashion world."

I shook my head and tried ignoring the guilt that was stinging at my chest. _Oh come on Alice isn't that sensitive. Besides it made her day dressing you up like a fashion model._ The look on my face must have been a dead giveaway because Alice then smiled reassuringly.

"It's all right Bella, have fun with Angela. I have a feeling you will feel... happier after your visit." She winked and I groaned because again she knows something I don't, damn fortune teller.

"Okay see you in a bit." I mumbled then turned and started to walk over to the front entrance.

I peeked over my right shoulder just as Alice shut the door and called out, "Thanks Pix!"

I heard her chimed laughter following behind me as I strolled towards the Eclipse Bar's double doors. After taking a deep and excited breath, I flung open the door then stepped inside while wondering what the rest of the day would bring.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty wild right? At least there was no cliffie... this time, haa! Anyway, yes Jacob is way out of control and yes Bella is still pretty oblivious and not putting two and two together. But yet she figured out who Edward was quite easily, hmm, lol. I will say this, Bella will find out who Jacob is soon enough! But first things first, still have Mike to deal with. Oh yeah that problem is not going away! However the next chapter will be a bit shorter and sweeter. I hope to have it posted in another week or so. **

**In the meantime, yes I'm aware I have talked about this several times but it will finally happen! The Seth outtake will be up in the next few days, finally :) Its just about wrapped up, I have to send to my beta soon for fixing and volia! I am looking forward to all of you reading it. I am suggesting, please, please read it, you will love it! Okay now for some announcements. First speaking of the outtake, I recommend you put me, vampgirl79, on author alert. Seriously because I will make a separate story for FE outtakes, titled Eternally Damned. More info is on my profile :) **

**Oh and of course I want to remind you to please add Vampgirl79 on FB. I am suggesting this because I post spoilers to the story, teasers of chapters and more! So add me! Link is on my profile. And of course don't forget to please leave me a review! I do reply to each and everyone! Except there are some I cant reply to. So a BIG thanks to _Erin & Pattinsonsdiscostickismine_. Ladies if you are reading, I'm unable to reply to your reviews but wanted to thank you kindly for them. I love what you always say _Pattinson_ it means a lot, you crack me up! Alright for real I am outtie but one more thanks to my beta! See you all in Chp.19!**


	20. Chapter 19: Friends & Escape

**A/N:**** Hello my lovely readers! Happy weekend :)**** Well here's an update for you. Sorry for the small delay but I hope it will be worth the wait. I will tell you ahead of time that this chapter is more a filler. It's not too exciting but I still personally enjoyed it :) I hope you all will too! Besides what's that saying? "The calm before the storm?" Oh yeah, you guys needed this because from chapter 20 on, let's say LOTS will happen! Alright real quick I just wanted to thank those who reviewed and read the Seth outtake. It really made me smile and I was so thrilled that some of you enjoyed it. Well.. I hope all of you did! Anyhow I just wanted to say the usual thank you's for your reviews, for reading, for adding FE to your story alerts, favorite story, etc. I am grateful and humbled :)**** Alright here we go...**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE but the talented SM's! However plot and characterizations are mine. L.K. copyright, 2011. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and sexual content!**

********* My beta is Rsher1111! ** **And lady you seriously are amazing with your mad beta skills. And you are also a wonderful friend for putting up with me and my impatience, haa. I cant thank you enough for all that you do!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Friends & Escape**

Well, Alice called it right. No surprise. Just as she predicted Angela had strolled inside the restaurant right when I informed the waiter that I was waiting on a friend. Immediately he made himself scarce but not before shamelessly eye fucking Ang. The moment Angela approached the table I bolted out of my chair and gave her a huge, warm embrace.

"Ang! There's my favorite hooch."

Angela laughed. The sound made my heart warm and my lips curve into a wide smile.

"I'm your _only_ hooch Swan." she reminded in a voice brimmed with amusement and she returned the hug warmly.

We held each other for what seemed like hours and then pulled away simultaneously. Our eyes met and right away we grinned excitedly. We must have appeared like a couple of teenage girls who just bought the latest Justin Bieber album. Angela's eyes then scoped my length and she titled her head sideways while studying me for a full minute. _Oh no... does she see the wonderful yet awful hickey Edward had given me or..._

"Oh my God Swan! Where in the world did you snag those beautiful clothes?"

She shook her head in disbelief but before I had the chance to respond she added,

"Either you just snagged yourself a hefty bonus or got yourself a nice, fat limitless gold credit card!"

I groaned internally. Then thought about excusing myself so that I could retreat back to my car and smack Alice right on her dainty ass arm. Of course that would only hurt me! Shit, what should I say? Think, think.. It's not like I could tell her that Alice Cullen bought it for me. Naturally that would raise too many questions.

"Um... yeah I just got a generous bonus. The principal surprised me a few days ago with the news. It completely took me by surprise."

My face reddened the instant Angela threw that damn _"I know you're lying glare."_ I swear to all that was holy that Ang and I were sisters in a past life. I was damn sure of it.

"I'm serious. Don't be all suspicious!" I defended too quickly and definitely just confirmed her suspicions.

She raised a questioning brow and I groaned in defeat. Then I said one of the most idiotic things today.

"Fine... to be honest...um... Jake bought it for me."

Angela smirked and she appeared suspicious again.

"_Your Jacob? _Jake bought that for you?

I had to stop myself from making a repulsed expression and grimace in reaction over her choice of words.

Ang then shook her medium brown tresses, sat down and I followed suit. She waved her hands in midair mocking defensively.

"Alright don't get your thong all up in a twist. I just can't see Jake Black buying you-" she gestured at me from my neck down, "_That_."

God, I missed her. "It's stunning Bella. I mean you're always beautiful but you look absolutely fucking hot."

I scoffed and shook my head in disagreement as my cheeks blushed lightly. "Well thanks Ang. It was just... well... something he bought at the spur of the moment. Things are going well for Jake at work and-"

_Yeah sure let the lies keep pouring out of that damn mouth of yours!_

"And apparently well with you two." Angela supplied teasingly with a wink.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah well.."

I trailed off because I really didn't care to discuss Jacob. The uncomfortable and upsetting topic of him would stir up images of our strange and frightening confrontation earlier. Then feelings would surface that I didn't want to feel at the moment. So I contemplated quickly then trained my gaze at Ang and suddenly noticed how fabulous she was looking herself. Her face and eyes appeared positively radiant, she just seemed even more cheerful than she normally was.

"Well look at you super model with your glowing skin, big wide smile and a twinkle in your eye. Okay, what gives?" I joked then nudged my head over in Ang's direction and presented her a pleading expression.

Ang grew quiet for a split second as she looked deep in thought. Then all of a sudden her mouth broke into a mile-wide grin. Her brown eyes expressed sheer excitement and that glowing appearance made a permanent home in her features. Angela then leaned across the table and murmured in a elated tone,

"Well you're the only friend I plan to share this with... so consider yourself honored-" she paused dramatically and I giggled over her sudden intense expression.

My eyes then landed on her elegant and lovely engagement ring and then an idea came to mind.

"Oh I know! You and Ben finally found a location for the ceremony and reception. Wait I got it! You found the perfect floral arrangements. I remember you having a tough time picking which one... roses or orchids-"

"No," Angela interrupted and shook her head.

She inhaled deeply and then leaned back against her seat. I watched in puzzlement as her eyes lowered and trained on her belly. She caressed it lovingly with her slender hands and a big smile planted on her lips. _Oh my god. Duh Swan! She has that certain glow and a different appearance about her, you know the one that women get when they are... you've seen it on Emily Uley twice, remember? So that means.._

"Holy shit... you're pregnant?" I hissed under my breath my voice filled with surprise.

Ang nodded nervously. "Yeah, that I am. You're the first person that knows. Well besides Ben's parents... I haven't even told mine yet."

Suddenly the elated and radiant expression on her beautiful face dissipated and was replaced by an anxious one. Her eyebrows pulled together and she frowned woefully.

"My mom would be ecstatic over the news but my father-" she sighed and shook her head slowly.

I joined in her sigh then pondered briefly and recalled that Angela's father was strictly religious. Years ago Angela was taught, once she was old enough to understand, that sex before marriage was a big no-no. I mean, hell her father still has blinders to this very day and believes Ang is a virgin. That ship had sailed years ago. Even though Angela didn't agree with some of her father's strict beliefs and way of life, she was always a good daughter and respectful to her parents. For crying aloud Ben Cheney was her second boyfriend and first... well everything! Love, lover and yet years later they were still going strong. If that didn't tell people, especially Angela's father, how solid they were I didn't know what would. Unbelievably it took that stubborn old fool years to warm up to Ben and accept him as part of the package deal. And I was talking about Ben here. All around good guy who was raised well by Christian parents and treated Angela like a queen.

Bottom line was, things could end up ugly between Ang and her father once she dropped this bombshell of news. That would greatly affect her relationship with her father he was truly her world and she loved him dearly. She was always desperate over the years to earn his approval though. And she received it because she was downright near perfect in everything that she did. I examined her face longingly as my heart broke for her and I wished there was more that I could do. I mean this was supposed to be a joyous, wonderful moment in her life. Instead she was stressed about how her parents would take this amazing news.

"I'm don't know what to do Bell Bell." Ang whispered in a saddened voice and I snapped back to the present.

I directed my attention to her and gave her a sympathetic, reassuring look as she continued,

"My dad almost didn't give his blessing to Ben when he asked him if he could marry me, all because-" Ang's brown's filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. "Ben practices a different faith. I mean so what!"

Her cheeks flamed then puffed out and I watched helplessly as she hastily wiped away another fresh set of tears. I reached out and placed my hand over hers which she had rested on top of the table. Angela then exhaled soundly and smiled sheepishly. Her water filled pools shifted down and locked on her stomach.

"Sorry baby, mommy is a bit upset but she'll be okay. We all will."

She lovingly stroked her belly with her free hand and I grinned at her admiringly.

"You're right you know." I agreed then retrieved my purse where it was hung behind my chair. Quickly I dug in and pulled out a few tissues. After placing my purse back I handed the tissues over to her and she gratefully accepted. Angela shook her head sorrowfully then blew her nose as I added,

"It will be all right... you know why? Because you are an amazingly strong and beautiful woman who is about to wed this good-looking, romantic and great guy. I bet that baby will be all sorts of beautiful!"

I smiled then winked and Angela chuckled in amusement. "and would be damn blessed to have such wonderful parents."

Angela beamed and her face lit up once again. "Thanks Bell. God what would I do without you?"

I laughed dryly, "Oh you'd survive I'm sure. Then again if I wasn't around you would have Jess and Lauren to go to for words of wisdom and comfort."

Ang made a disgusted face and I doubled over in heaping laughter.

"Oh my god that's so not funny Swan, bite your tongue! Those two are clueless, are you kidding me? I should fill you in on the latest with them both but then again maybe.."

"Never?" I finished and rolled my eyes.

Truthfully I didn't give two shits about what was happening in their world. It was awful enough that I had associated with them back in high school. Just as we burst into another heap of giggles, our flirty waiter finally graced us with his presence and was ready to take our drink and food order. We didn't even bother to look over the menu because of our girl chat. However that didn't stop Angela from ordering since she even knew what she wanted. That skinny thing was already eating for two, ordering herself a large Santa Fe chicken salad along with a burger and fries then a coke to drink. I quickly scanned the menu and ordered the first thing that grabbed my attention. The turkey club and fries with a lime SoCo to drink. The second the waiter departed Ang glared at me quizzically and I groaned under my breath immediately aware that something was nagging at her. I raised an eyebrow then silently urged her with a mere glare to just spill whatever it was that ran through her mind. She laughed and then said using an incredulous voice:

"Bell it's about two o clock in the afternoon and you're already on happy hour? I'm aware that the schools are closed today but-"

I shrugged then turned my head and scoped out the medium-sized crowded restaurant. I wondered if Alice was here somewhere, hiding and watching. The place was pretty dark and since she was small it would be difficult to find her. _Oh don't be ridiculous she's inside your car and going gaga from reading her fashion magazine._ I nearly laughed out loud over the visual that my brain presented. My ears then picked up the sound of Ang clearing her throat and I turned my head back around to face her.

"Oh.. sorry Ang."

She chuckled and her eyes lit up in humor. "Come on spill, what's with having beer so early in the day? You normally don't drink a lot to begin with. Something's wrong, I see it. You know you can't fool me and we both know you're a shitty liar so-"

She raised her trimmed brow and gave me a speculative look and I just shook my head and half smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Ang.. I'm fine. I wanted to treat myself today nothing more." I paused just long enough and then smoothly changed the subject.

"So, how's Mr. Ben about the news of becoming a daddy? He must be over the moon! How far along are you by the way?"

Angela glared sharply into my eyes and a disapproving look crossed her features. She was onto me. I should have known better then to try and dodge her curiosity. But thankfully she took the bait and beamed over the mention of her fiancee.

"Oh he is!" Ang began and her face reflected the happiness she felt. "The moment I told him he wanted to shout it over the rooftops."

She giggled softly, "I've never seen him so happy. Well besides the day he asked me to marry him."

She smiled fondly and I did as well, then my mind recalled that sweet day. Ben had asked Angela to marry him right at her twenty-third birthday bash. See, Angela's and Ben's parents threw a lavish party at one of the most kick-ass places to throw one, the Space Needle in Seattle. I was damn positive that had to have cost a pretty penny. Anyway I remembered it was an amazing, fantastic bash complete with delicious food, drinks and lots of dancing. The dancing I particularly recall fondly. I had sexed it up on the dance floor with one of Ben's college friends then made out heavily with him later inside his car. I cringed slightly at the images my mind presented. God I was such a fucking mess back then. Nothing had mattered to me after Renee and Eddie were no longer in my world. I shook my head in the hope that it would shove away the painful memories I didn't want to think about. But instead I listened attentively as Ang finally answered my previous question,

"I'm only seven weeks. The doctor says the baby is perfectly healthy thank God... but-"

"What? What's wrong?" I interrupted as panic spread throughout my chest tightening it automatically.

Ang's face was laced with remorse and anger as she shook her head slowly. "Everything's okay. But I was worried because as soon as I found out I immediately thought back to Eric's party and how I had drank so much. It was no wonder I couldn't hold my liquor well that night. It all makes sense now. Damn, I just wish I didn't have those drinks. If I had known that I was... Sure the doctor said the baby is healthy and the alcohol had no effect on him but what if.. I'm worried Bell. God I'm so stupid."

I frowned over her self-bashing. Then I pondered everything she had said. Silly woman, it was not her fault, how was she to know she had a bun in the oven the night of that party? Besides the doctor assured her that the baby was healthy. So there was no need for her to stress and blame herself for something that wasn't her fault. I decided to reassure her and suggest that she should stop blaming herself over the whole thing. Then I added that as long as she took care of herself and the baby from here on out, all should be well.

"Thank you Bell, I love you." she smiled gently then we linked hands again and she squeezed mine softly. "I'm being extra careful for sure now. Ben is making absolutely sure about that. He's like a mother hen on guard 24/7 in case anything goes wrong or if I just have an unusual craving and I beg him to run to the store." I couldn't help but laugh from that statement and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I didn't even think twice about the possibility that I could be preggers you know? My periods were erratic some months so I just figured it was really late.." Ang lowered her voice several notches and a slight blush filled her defined cheeks.

"Want to hear something funny? Not too long ago Ben and I discussed making a honeymoon baby. But well... we're way ahead on schedule." Angela laughed sheepishly then shook her head in amusement.

I shook my head and laughed, "Ang! God you should have told me!" I released her hand from mine then lightly slapped it and she laughed warmly.

"Sorry babe, I know I should have but it all happened so fast. Anyhow, the doctor said I'm due in December! Can you imagine? Maybe he or she will be a Christmas baby! Well, boy or girl doesn't matter as long as they are healthy right? Even though I'm quite early into it I do feel this tiny, innocent and beautiful life growing more and more by the day. It's amazing... a feeling like no other..." Ang's voice lowered and sounded choked up. "to know that Ben and I created this life together out of love."

She shook her head and her hair bounced around her face then her eyes shined wistfully. "Bella, I want... I hope that for you someday. I mean I would love for you to share with me this same exact news you know? Maybe you and Jake will become serious and he'll ask you to marry you, wouldn't that be wonderful? He loves you so much I see it in his eyes, it's just like Ben. You are so blessed Bella to have found love like that especially after..."

I sighed and tuned out the rest of what she was about to say. I didn't have to listen to know she meant Edward. For years Angela had been so worried about my well-being after Eddie's "death". I truly was in a very dark place back then and everyone including myself wasn't sure if I would ever come out of it. At the time, I had thought my heart was still in a lot of pain. Because of that I had reacted in ways, well now that I had thought about it, that was downright shameful.

Thankfully our intense conversation was interrupted when the waiter returned with our drinks then announced that our food would arrive shortly. Ang showed her excitement over the news and happily shared with the waiter how her and her little one were famished. I burst in uproarious laughter when the waiter high-tailed it away from our table and headed inside the kitchen like a fire had been lit under his ass. His obvious disappointment was seen all over his face because his latest almost conquest had failed. He had been vying for my affections as well but I dismissed him politely yet firmly. All right I confess, he was pretty hot but there was only one man, well... vamp for me. And my God I longed to see him so desperately it was driving me beyond insane. I should have asked him to come home earlier after that whole incident with Jake.

But no, I had to be a fucking moron and act like the understanding… was I Eddie's girlfriend now? Apparently he and I had a lot to discuss later this evening and to be perfectly truthful I was looking forward to making some kind of plans with him. Even if it was something as simple as us going out for a walk tomorrow. I just wanted something set in stone for us. I wanted to see the light at the end of the tunnel, that there was a real chance that Eddie and I would finally find some happiness and would be together.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed as Ang and I just sipped our drinks and were lost in our own thoughts. I decided to break the silence by changing the subject because there was no way I wanted to discuss Jacob any longer. God it was hard enough to listen to Ang go on and on about how much he loved me. If she only knew what the hell had happened. _Then you should tell her!_ I will, but not today, I didn't want to ruin our get together especially after Ang shared such wonderful news.

_Chicken shit._

"Angie I just can't say enough how happy I am for both of you! It couldn't happen to better people. So wow, you are seven weeks already? You should've called me the minute you found out you bit-," I cut myself short and wondered if the baby could hear what we were saying yet. How awful would that be if he or she did and it's first word could have been bitch? I shuddered over the mere possibility.

Ang caught the worried look on my face and chuckled amusingly,

"Relax hooch the baby's ears haven't fully developed just yet. I don't think so anyway. I will have to check my new bible." Her eyes twinkled in happiness and she giggled when I echoed,

"Your new bible?"

"Yeah the _**what to expect when your expecting book**_. Ben just bought it for me yesterday. We plan to read it every night together. And oh he already bought some baby name books too! Silly right? I mean damn I'm sure we can come up with our own names for this little pea."

I cocked my eye brow curiously, "So have you thought of any names yet?"

Ang paused and chewed on her lower lip anxiously as a sad but anxious look planted on her face

"Well about that... first let me... actually could I ask you something?"

My belly flip-flopped in anticipation and I threw Ang a reassuring smile. "You know you can ask me anything."

Angela grinned excitedly and her expression softened. "I knew you were going to say that. So... Bella Swan... would you do the honor of becoming our baby's Godmother?"

She had to announce this monumental question just as I swallowed a heaping mouthful of beer.

"Me? Th... th... the Godmother, really?" I sputtered and surprise creased my features.

Ang laughed, "Of course it was unanimous for Ben and I, who else?"

I shook my head in disbelief as feelings of awe and flattery seeped deep inside my chest. "I dunno, how about your sister?"

Angela frowned minutely, "Yeah sure we wanted to ask her... but Bell you know she and I haven't spoken much over the past few years. However, you have been my best friend through double dutch, first crushes, dates and prom. It just... there was no question about it. You can't refuse! You _will_ be this little pea's Godmother, end of story!"

My eyes then unexpectedly brimmed with light tears and Ang's did as well. Then simultaneously, we leaned across the table and embraced each other tenderly.

"Thank you, I'd be honored. Of course I'll be his or her Godmother. So who did you choose as the.."

"Nate." Ang replied without missing a beat. "Ben wants his brother to take the honor. Nate is ecstatic."

I smiled softly, "I bet."

Ang looked thoughtful for several seconds then her face expressed sadness and wistfulness once more. For some reason slight panic built up in my chest like I was subconsciously preparing myself for another piece of news that I might or might not care for.

'There is something else Bell, when you asked about baby names… well we already have one in mind if it's a boy. But Ben and I wanted, well we both wanted to talk with you first and see how you feel about it."

I threw her a confused glare. _Why would they need my approval over a name? _

Ang sighed then murmured, "Ben wants to name the baby if it's a boy... Edward. Since he and Eddie were best friends. You know in honor of his memory."

I blinked at her in shock and all of the color completely drained from my face then I saw my reflection in her eyes. My face expressed utter appall with a hint of sadness. Ang's eyes then locked on mine and she looked at me solemnly.

"Look I'm aware that this is... I realize how much Eddie meant to you and if this is too much for you in any way-"

I shook my head in protest and tried to express through my face and eyes that her surprising but touching news wasn't affecting me. Well, to be honest it was, but not in the way that she thought. God they wanted to name their son Edward, that was a huge honor and one that would touch Edward deeply if I decided to tell him. But what made me second guess sharing this piece of news with him was that it would make him feel extremely guilty. After all, technically he wasn't gone and he was very much still around. Part of me really wanted to tell Angela that I had just spoken with Edward a short while ago and that he was all right because he was an immortal now. That he and I were reconnecting. Though no easy task since he was a bloodthirsty vampire and I was the tempting human. But due to obvious reasons, I was unable to share any of that. So instead, I said the next best thing.

"Eddie would have loved that and would have been honored. You both meant the world to him." I reached out to squeeze Ang's hand again and immediately she tightly held onto my hand.

She smiled briefly then frowned when a gloomy expression masked her pretty face. "You know it will be seven years in June since he..."

I was aware of where she was going with this so I stopped her before she proceeded any further.

"Yeah it will be." I whispered and felt a heavy ache in the center of my throat as a sob tried to push it's way out.

The guilt nagged at my insides painfully and my chest tightened, then nausea churned in the pit of my stomach. This was beyond wrong, Ang and Ben were continuing to mourn for Edward and I just saw him last night. It was heartbreaking. I lowered my eyes because there was no way I could meet Ang's intense gaze right at that moment.

"I can only imagine what you're going through even years later. I see it still hurts and I know you still.. _love him_."

_Oh she has no idea how much_.

I felt her eyes intently trained on my face and I peeked up at her from under my eyelashes. "But Bell... Eddie would've wanted you to move forward and fall in love."

"I have, I mean.. I moved on." I protested, trying to keep my emotions in check. I finally acknowledged Ang's look and smiled at her halfheartedly.

"I'm fine Ang really. I have my career, PT, my family, you and Ben." I released her hand then grabbed the bottle of SoCo and gulped down the rest of the now lukewarm liquid.

God I loved the way the alcohol was making my insides warm and helped numb the guilt and heartache I was feeling. _Hmm maybe I should order another one. Sure Bella__,__ because that was the responsible thing to do, like drinking yourself __in__to a stupor was going to somehow solve your problems magically. When will you ever learn? _

"That's great and all." Ang replied her voice filled with doubt. "But I'm talking about _love_ Bella. You need and deserve to be maddeningly in love again. Whether it's with Jake or whoever else."

Ang's concerned tone made the remorse I was feeling deepen. I huffed irritably when I couldn't find our absent waiter anywhere. Damn what did I have to do to get another beer around here? Slowly I twisted my head back then stared at Ang's kind and worried written face.

I frowned and without thinking the words slipped and I regretted saying them immediately.

"Well not everyone has a fairytale romance like you do Angie."

I cringed over the way my voice sounded, acidic and bitter and my heart sank when Ang's face expressed sheer hurt. "Oh crap Ang I'm sorry. I just... things have been crazy lately and-"

"I noticed," Ang replied dryly and flashed me a teasing grin. I looked at her remorsefully as she added, "you've been too occupied to return my calls."

I opened my mouth to cut in but she raised her hand to silence me. "Hey I understand Swan, promise. I mean it's pretty obvious I've been busy too."

We both laughed hard over the hidden meaning to her joke and just like that I felt much better. All was right with us and this was exactly what I needed today, just some quality time with my best friend. I finally gathered up the courage to talk to Ang about what was really going on between Jake and I but then our absent waiter returned with our mouth watering food in tow. Right away Ang bitched at him over the long wait and he apologized profusely. But his apologies didn't mean jack squat for my feisty girl and she demanded to speak with the manager immediately. I watched in amusement as Ang ripped into the manager as well the second he arrived at our table.

I just witnessed first-hand that you should never get on a pregnant woman's bad side, especially one who was starving. After that ordeal, the manager offered our meals and drinks to be on the house and of course we gratefully accepted. Ang used it to her advantage and ordered her and I some dessert as we continued to pig out. Then I ordered myself a couple of more beers. It was a good thing Tink was driving after all and I wondered if she saw this happening too. Of course she did, hence why she behaved funny earlier right when I got out of the car.

Anyway, the rest of our time together flew much too quickly. I continued to avoid the topic of Jake but I did tell her that things between us weren't going well and that was a mistake because Ang wanted to know every detail of what was going on. I was quick and dodged her questions instead bringing up other casual topics to discuss. I knew I should have told her the truth, I could confide in her about anything. But I really didn't want to ruin her happy moment. It just wouldn't be right. I would tell her soon. _Right sure you will._More than anything I thought the hardest thing to deal with was keeping mum about Eddie. I almost slipped quite a few times. I wanted so desperately to tell her that Eddie was back in my life.

Struggling with that made me realize a few things that worried me greatly. Such as, was it possible to have a relationship with someone that no one could know about? Basically it would have to be a secret and in the future how about if I wanted to be immortal like him? What would I do about Charlie, Ang, Ben and others I loved? They all believed that Edward was dead. It seemed that there was more and more to consider than I had realized. Thankfully Ang brought up Charlie, so naturally I was more than happy to discuss how things in Chief Swan's world were going.

Then the topic switched to Mike and I was that close to regurgitating my lunch. I had no desire to discuss Mike whatsoever but Ang rambled on about how concerned her and Ben were regarding his whereabouts. She rambled for a while and shared her theories on what could have happened and I half listened like I gave a damn. Jesus what the hell was wrong with me? I didn't even confide in her about what that asshole had tried to do to me on Friday. I truly was a shitty best friend. After that discussion was done, we talked non-stop about the upcoming wedding and the baby. Then before long Ang had checked the time on her cell phone and right away panic etched her features.

"Shit I'm going to be so late! I already took too late of a lunch to begin with. Dr. Green will have a fit! His 3:40 will arrive soon."

I chuckled and watched as Ang quickly rose out of her seat then patted her tummy in satisfaction.

"Oh screw him!" I declared and smirked mischievously.

Ang sighed dramatically and rolled her cocoa eyes. "Easy for _you_ to say. You don't work for the towns tyrant/ celebrity dentist himself."

We both scoffed in humor and then Angela excused herself to use the restroom. Once she was out of sight I retrieved my cell and just randomly poked around checking for new messages and such. After discovering and reading a couple of text messages from Seth I stupidly decided to reply. I mean shit I could have, I don't know, given Eddie a quick call instead. Guilt attacked me fiercely and I ignored it opting to continue on with my texting. I apologized to Seth for not getting back to him sooner. Then I foolishly asked if he wanted to meet me at the back of the Eclipse Bar as soon as possible. I gathered it would take him awhile to arrive since he would be coming all the way from La Push. But I figured while I waited, I could kill time by ordering another drink and watch some tv over at the bar. _Yeah sure no problem and while you're at it consider the possibility that Tink could fly right in and make you leave the instant she sees Angela leaving_.

Well damn that theory almost slipped my slightly intoxicated mind. _Here's an idea o__h__ wise one, how about just get back in the car and have Alice drive you home?_ I paid no more attention to my annoying conscience and instead pressed the send button on my phone. Instantly my heart raced rapidly when a blinking message displayed on the screen and informed me that the text was sent. A wave of nerves churned repeatedly in my stomach as the realization of my actions seeped in fully. _Shit, why did I just do that? Where the fuck was my common sense?_ Apparently not around and damn it was too late to take it back now. _Now what the hell was I going to do? _

I turned my head and trained my eyes straight at the bar's entrance. Suddenly, paranoia kicked in and I feared that Alice would barge in at any second and squash my last minute, sloppy plans. But thankfully there were no signs of her at least not that I could see with my own set of eyes. Persistent buzzing then vibrated against the palm of my hand and I flinched in reaction. I had forgotten I was still holding the phone. I breathed out shakily and hoped it eased my nerves and then glanced at the caller id. Dammit it was him. Should I answer? _Well yeah, you're the one who opened the can of worms, don't back out now_. I sighed and then finally answered,

"Uh... hey Seth what's-"

"Hey Bells!" Seth cheerily greeted me. My breath nearly caught because his warm, husky tone sounded too much like Jacob's.

Just thinking about Jake again made my chest constrict. I shook my head repeatedly and hoped that the thoughts of Jake would fade into the far back of my mind.

"I'm surprised to hear from you." Seth's warm voice vibrated into my ear again. He laughed, his tone sounded nervous. "Is everything okay?"

I inhaled slowly then exhaled softly and stopped myself before dryly replying, "define okay".

"Yeah um... I'm fine. I'm just here at the Eclipse Bar with a girlfriend having a late lunch and.."

"I'm really happy you called Bell." Seth cut in again, his tone seemed huskier and softer. And damn me for thinking it sounded sexy. The goddamn booze was making my head all screwed up.

_Sureeee, right._

"Listen Bella I was um... worried about where things stood between us after what happened at Jake's and-" His voice seemed to drown out as my heart hammered heavier and the noises clogged my eardrums.

Anxiety blanketed over my entire insides and it increased the second I caught a glimpse of Ang approaching in my direction. I shifted around quickly then faced myself towards the front of the restaurant and whispered,

"Hey Seth are you able to meet me at the back of the bar as soon as you can?"

"Uh, sure Bells." Seth stammered with voice laced with surprise and hinted happiness. "I happen to be only a minute or so away. I'm there in your neck of the woods visiting a friend and-"

"Great!" I interrupted, feeling a tinge of remorse over my rudeness but then proceeded, "Meet me out back in five minutes okay? See you soon."

I pressed the end key just as Seth started to babble again. What the hell was I thinking? Was this really a smart idea? _You're supposed to be on detail protection, letting Alice guard you because your life may very well be __at__ stake. And yet here you are about to embark on a joyride with a sweet yet clueless guy who has no earthly idea what he's getting himself into. _Fuck, what was in those beers? _No, it's just you Bella, you are one certified moron._ But what's the big deal? I was just going to hang with a friend and besides it was only so that we could straighten things out. I wanted to at least have the decency to tell Seth face to face that we couldn't be more than friends. _Yes that is all fine and fucking dandy but you're not supposed to leave Alice's side. And while you're at it be honest with yourself. You know damn well Seth has the hots for you big time and that kiss caused some major problems._

Now I was about to make it a hell of a lot worse. I didn't even want to think about what Edward would think if I were to tell him. Seriously, I was making a bigger deal out of it then what it was. I was just going to visit a friend, get away from the whole 'I could be in danger thing,' settle things with Seth and all will be good right?

"Hey! Still with me Belly?" Ang's pretty, friendly voice sang and my head whipped over to my left. My eyes landed directly on her beautiful face that wore a curious expression. I shrugged sheepishly and watched as she approached the table.

"Yeah I'm still here sorry, I was just thinking."

Ang raised a brow and I shoved my cell back in my pocket then grabbed my purse.

"About?" She prodded with a inquisitive look on her face.

I shook my head in protest then raised up and out of my seat. I strolled the two steps needed and closed the space between us. "Oh no you don't Weber. You have to go back to work and I have things to do."

Ang's eyes lit up in wonder and she inspected my face slowly. "Like?"

I groaned and leaned over then embraced her warmly. "Like nothing that's what! Now leave, okay? I'll see you soon. Promise. Love you."

Angela returned my tender gesture and patted my back with her small hands. "You better Swan. I know where you live after all. Don't make me hunt you down."

We laughed and remained in our secure hold for several moments. Then I glanced over her shoulder to make sure that pixie aka Alice wasn't about to appear out of nowhere suddenly. Phew the coast was clear, for now. How was I going to get away with this? Alice had visions constantly so she always saw my every move that I planned to make. Would I be able to make this work? Would I be able to break free? I felt like I was a damn prisoner who planned her escape or something. Maybe I should just tell her that I wanted to hang with a friend for a short while. _Yeah and then she would want to tag along or tell you reasons why that you shouldn't go._This was ridiculous! There was no reason to do this. Sure there was, I needed a break from all the worries regarding Mike. Also the constant thoughts and everything else that involved Edward and Jacob. Especially Jake. Besides, I had really wanted to square things away between Seth and I, wipe the slate clean. Then I would feel better about moving forward with Eddie.

I had to escape reality even for a short while but this wasn't the wisest way to do it. I tried to block out my over-thinking brain and instead concentrated on my goodbye with Ang. A minute after she departed, I didn't hesitate and hightailed my behind out of the restaurant. Then I worked on purposely not making any plans inside my mind. I had to keep my mind blank so that Alice wouldn't see a thing. It had to be a last second decision, otherwise this wouldn't work. Oh who was I kidding? I was positive at this rate that she was already seeing what I was up to, hell, she may even know what I was planning. This wasn't going to work, this wasn't going to...

_Just back out of this now stupid, turn around then walk straight back to your car and meet Alice_.

I froze in my tracks the instant I arrived outside after I shut the bar's back door. There he was... Seth, not even a foot away and sitting casually on his bad-ass looking bike. I couldn't help but notice he was all muscle, lean and very handsome. However, he was no comparison to Edward though. But no man on Earth was, it was impossible, Eddie had an exquisite unique beauty that just took my breath away. Seth removed his helmet then glanced in my direction and our eyes locked instantly. His lips curved into a mile wide grin and immediately I was slightly spooked that he appeared very much like a younger version of Jacob. But that was it as far as the similarities were.

Seth was down to earth, friendly and less... well... intimidating. I knew at that moment there was nothing wrong about any of this. This felt right, I meant I was just going to spend an afternoon with a friend. He also had wanted to discuss what happened that night. Maybe he had the same concerns as I. Maybe he would also say that we couldn't be more than friends. _Really__?__A__re you that fucking naive Bella?_ _This had bad idea written all over it, you do realize that right?_ I smiled warmly back at Seth then gave him a little wave and sprinted over to meet him. All of a sudden the sounds of a door creaking captured my attention and the hairs on the back of my neck raised. Shit! Dammit no! Please don't let it be... My ears heard hard and calculated steps that walked brusquely and I didn't have to turn around to find out who it came from.

Hurriedly I picked up the pace and finally arrived where Seth was then instantly noticed he was glaring at me quizzically.

"Um Bells what's going on? Why are you.."

"Bella! Don't you dare Bella, stop!"

_Fuck, damn you Alice!_ I gritted my teeth together and released a sharp exhale then tried to pay no mind to Alice's yelling. Quickly and surprisingly gracefully I climbed onto Seth's bike then wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

He glanced over his shoulder and eyed me intently "Bella what the hell is going on here? Why is that lady yelling and chasing after you? And you should really put on a-"

I groaned and shook my head irritably, "Just go Seth! I'll explain later!"

Guilt started to overwhelm me each time I heard Alice express her protests and pleads. I was thinking about calling it all off when Seth's voice grabbed my attention. "Bella, really you need to-"

"Dammit Seth, just fucking go please! Now!" I bellowed and immediately felt bad for being such a demanding bitch. But I would apologize for it later.

Without saying another word Seth hastily placed a spare helmet over my head and also placed his back on. Then he pressed hard on the gas with his hand which forced the bike to move at an intense and rapid speed. I squealed from the unexpected movement and out of the corner of my eye spotted Alice. She was standing in the middle of the parking lot with her tiny hands on her hips. Her head was tilted sideways and her eyes narrowed angrily, her expression laced with pure anger. Alice's nose then scrunched and suddenly her face expressed disgust. I wondered why she looked repulsed but also worried. _Well duh Swan because you were leaving her protection, great job dumb ass._ I faintly heard her musical voice yell for me once more as Seth steered the bike around the corner. Then in a matter of several seconds we were a few streets away from the bar. _Shit! Shit! _This wasn't good, not at all. She would probably start following us or call Edward and tell him what I just did._ Fuck!_

My fears were confirmed when I felt a constant buzzing inside my pocket and I didn't have to retrieve my phone to confirm who was calling. It had to have been Alice and it was very likely that she planned on giving me hell for disobeying and breaking free. I was this close to begging Seth to turn the bike back around but of course I chickened out. I didn't think I could handle Edward's reaction over this. _Damn right he will be livid at you and he won't understand why you felt the need to take off with someone that you stupidly kissed. And you confessed that to Edward remember? How do you think that would make him feel?_ Hurt, really fucking hurt. I did it again I always managed to fuck things up and hurt those I loved especially Eddie. Christ sakes I was given a second chance, one that I didn't deserve. And this is what I do. _Calm down, you haven't even done anything, it's not a crime to hang out with a friend, right?_

No but... No but's just chill out. You already got yourself into this mess, now just do what you intended to do and call it a day. I exhaled softly then pressed the side of my face against Seth's shoulder and clutched onto his muscular waist tighter. I caught a whiff of his earthy toned scent, his cologne was strong but I had to admit it smelled pretty good. All of a sudden I felt nervous, then guilty, extremely guilty and I struggled with keeping all of my crazy emotions in check. So I chose to focus on my surroundings. Such as the deep roaring purrs that came from the bike's engine as it glided along the slick pavement. And the light wind that caressed through my hair felt soothing and freeing. The familiar and clean scents of the cloud covered air's precipitation indicated that rain would soon come. Suddenly my eyes slipped closed and I succumbed to the peace that the ride was bringing.

The next few minutes of silence were beyond awkward. I sensed that Seth was itching to find out what had happened back over at the bar regarding Alice. I didn't care to share any information willingly, unless he questioned me about it of course. Finally I opened my eyes and admired the breathtaking scenery that passed us by. I tried to ignore my buzzing cell phone that had been going non-stop since we were on the road. I became extremely tempted at one point and almost threw the damn phone right on the road. But then the buzzing stopped. _Could you be any more of a bitch__?_How were you going to fix this? I mean damn the guilt was literally making me ill. Of course it didn't help that I had several beers just a short while ago.

I took a deep breath then let it out slowly and held onto Seth a little bit firmer. I was always very nervous whenever I was on a motorcycle which was why I didn't take many rides with Jake. I feared I would fall off or something. _Well you would__n't__ have __had this dilemma if you never fucking texted Seth in the first place__!_ I shook my head in hopes it would clear my thoughts and thankfully it did. Just as we passed the Port Angeles city limits sign, Seth slowed the bike significantly and cruised at a comfortable speed. My back then tensed the second I saw his head twist and he looked at me directly from behind his shoulder. Immediately I avoided his intense gaze and instead concentrated on the scenery that we passed by.

"Bells?" He called loudly over the roaring engine.

I ignored him and pretended that I couldn't hear him.

"Bells? Can you hear me?" he asked and I could feel his gaze zeroed straight at my head.

Dammit please let him just think that I couldn't hear him and crap why was I thinking that his voice was sexy? Of course, no comparison to Eddie's velvety tone though. _I'm so sorry Eddie._

"Bella?" he prodded again and damn me for I was about to give in to his pleads.

I sighed in defeat then moved my head carefully and straightened myself. I flipped up the helmets visor in order to view him better. Then I looked at him innocently and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"I called your name a few times, I was beginning to worry."

"Oh, sorry guess I didn't hear you."

Seth chuckled and shook his head then flashed a dimpled grin.

"Sure, sure Bella."

I froze and my heart almost stopped from the familiarity of his words. Holy crap does he even realize how similar his personality was to Jake's? Well to the old Jake, the Jake that I wanted to remember not the fucking monster he turned out to be.

"So what was that all about, you know back there at the bar?" Seth questioned and broke me out of my deep train of thought.

I eyed his back intently for a long moment and then watched as he attentively focused back to the road ahead. We were heading straight for La Push. The green and white lettered sign that passed by indicated how many miles were left before we would arrive. I exhaled nervously and hesitated for as long as humanly possible before responding. Seth whipped his head over in my direction for a fraction of a second and gave me a quick look which read: "I'm waiting."

"It was nothing." I finally answered and tried to keep my tone steady.

"Nothing?" Seth echoed and shook his head incredulously. "There was a tiny, black haired woman chasing after you and tried to stop you from leaving with me like your life depended on it."

He paused briefly then added, "There was something familiar about her. Where have I seen her before? Hmm."

I suddenly started to panic again because I didn't want him figuring out that the "crazy woman" was Alice Cullen. I mean after all, they do have to maintain a low profile. Not to mention the last time the Cullens were seen was almost seven years ago, right around the time after Edward's 'death'. I shuddered over the mere memory and wanted more than anything not to travel back to that heartbreaking time in my life. I closed my eyes then breathed out and silently counted to five to calm my nerves.

"Seth everything's... fine. It was a big misunderstanding, okay? Everything's cool, I swear."

Seth nodded slowly and though I was unable to view his face, I had a feeling he didn't buy any of my bullshit. But I was grateful he didn't question it any further. I rested my left cheek on his shoulder again and tried my hardest to relax. But of course I couldn't because all I thought about was Eddie. Until my eyes latched on the La Push city limits sign. And then the nerves appeared once more and I wondered what would happen the moment we would arrive at the Clearwater's home. I truly hoped I wouldn't regret this but I had a strange intuitive feeling that I would. And that something bad was about to come my way.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**A/N: Since this chappie was pretty short and sort of sweet, lol. I decided to give you all a sneak peek into chapter 20. Since also a lot of you haven't added me on FB or Twitter but if you do you will get to see these sneak peeks when I post them :)**

**Chapter 20 Teaser:**

My inner rambles faded into the background when I heard a distinct and rough female voice that screeched all the way from the other side of the house. Seth's warm tone overpowered hers and was raised significantly, which was surprising because he is normally calm. My belly flip-flopped and I held my breath for a second. Not a moment too soon, my curiosity got the better of me and I foolishly decided to open the door just a crack then poked my head out. There was no sign of anyone out in the hallway but judging from where the direction of the voices came from it's safe to assume they may be inside the kitchen. I listened attentively as the voices seemed to suddenly raise.

**"What the HELL is SHE doing here Seth?** Are you out of your thick headed, naive mind?" The females voice snarled and I froze then panic gripping my chest as it registered who it belonged to.

**"Bella Swan?"** She continued in a icy shrill. "Why the fuck would you take that bitch home? Remember those nice shiners Jake gave you? Do you want to become a cripple?"

I cringed over the flashback that appeared in the forefront of my mind and it reminded me of the fight that Jacob and Seth got into over at Sam and Emily's. Then not even a day later, Jake roughed Seth up again after Embry ratted him and I out. She's right, this isn't a bright idea, I should have never called Seth. I shouldn't be here. If and when Jake finds out, Seth would most likely be good as dead. I cringed again over the thought and my blood boiling rapidly in my veins while my heart hammered against my ribs. I swallowed hard then shoved down the aching lump that's stuck inside my throat. I'd be damned if Seth gets hurt again because of me.

"Okay first of all Leah," Seth finally replied and I caught the edginess to his usual friendly voice. "I can bring anyone home I fucking want! Second, if you say one more thing about Bella so help me.. You're my sister but I wont think twice about telling you where to go and how to fucking get there! And third, I don't give a fuck what Jake thinks and I'm sure as hell not scared of him. Maybe if he treated Bella better she wouldn't be running to me."

I frowned deeply over his choice of words._ Run to him? Uh, no that's not what I was doing, okay, maybe that's what I did but.. _

Leah snorted loudly. **"Unfuckinbelievable!** What is it about that **whore** that has all of you men lining up just to get a piece of her?"

"Oh fucking hell Leah shut it!" Seth protested icily.

My eyes narrowed as my hands curled into tight fists then hung them loosely at my sides. It's taking every ounce of me not to storm out of this room and beat the living shit out of her! How dare she call me a whore, who the hell does she think she is? And what's her beef with me? _Oh, I'm pretty sure you know that answer to that question, come on now!_ I inhaled deep then leaned over and paying attention once more.

"Oh my God so that's it. Isn't it? You think.." Leah began in a low voice then burst in obnoxious laughter.

"I thought it was just some dumb crush. But you're still into her, aren't you? How could you be so fucking stupid? Especially after what happened with Jake only a few days ago!"

There was a brief pause and then Leah continued,

"So let me guess Jacob was his usual asshole self right? And now she wants comfort from you and you will be the one to give it to her! You actually believe that you have a shot with her, don't you? Jesus Seth, I might as well call Mom right now and plan your funeral arrangements!"

Seth huffed angrily. "I've heard enough! Just mind your own fucking business sis!"

Leah chuckled dryly and even though I couldn't see them I had a hunch that Seth was getting in her face to give her a stare down. Not that it would intimidate that spiteful bitch of course.

"Leah, I fucking mean it! Shut up! Don't you dare blab to everyone who'll listen, especially Jacob, just fucking.."

"Oh no worries little bro my lips are sealed. As you and I both _know_ I don't even have to _speak_ to inform others about what's going on here. Just think it." She empathized the words speak and think and I shook my head feeling confused.

_What the hell was that shit supposed to mean, was that some kind of code?_

****That's it folks, read more below for a few announcements :)**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, *waves* Believe me there is more where that came from, lol. Chapter 20 will **BLOW** your mind especially at the end... hee :) Speaking of chapter 20, please, please take what I'm about to suggest. In a few days I am hoping, *crossing fingers* I will be posting a Bonus Chapter. It wont be long but it's very important that you read it! I am not even kidding. It coincides with Chapter 20, so make sure you read it. It's also a surprise pov, you wont have a clue, at least I don't think so, of who it is till the end. I am very excited about this and I cant wait until you all read it. Then after that will be chapter 20. I am going to estimate that chapter 20 wont be up for about another two weeks. But i am going to try and post it sooner if I can. But in the meantime you will have the bonus chapter to tie you over and... ***drum roll*** It's a very good thing many of you were wise ones, hee and put me on author alerts and if you haven't already, you really should ;) Because my latest story should hopefully be posted in another week, yeah!

It will start with a Prologue. And it's titled **Eternally Damned, A For Eternity Prequel**. This will be Edward's story, it begins from his last days of his existence as a human, then goes from there after he is turned. It will follow his journey as a newborn and how he longs to be with Bella, the pain he goes through, etc. There will also be a point where he may or not, (hmm) take off and be on his own, meaning he leaves the Cullens for awhile. Now I wont go through lengthy detail of what he goes through in seven years before he sees Bella up close again. But you will have a good idea what happens to him during that time. There will also be a chapter or maybe two in Bella's pov. Also I will warn this story will be VERY dark and many times VERY sad, so you might want tissues in handy, :( I am very excited about this and I hope you all will join me on this journey.

Let's see what else? Oh the usual request, please add **Vampgirl79 fanfiction on FB** and now i am on **Twitter under vampgirl792011!** I would love to tweet with you all. In turn you will get lots of sneak peeks into FE & soon for ED and also some spoilers, you can also ask me anything. Believe me many of my readers do and you ladies know who you are, haa. My FB page is very interactive too so I really hope and love to see you all there :) Also if you are curious there are links on my profile with pictures of Seth (my version lol) his bad-ass bike, the outfits Alice and Bella wore in these last few chapters, the Clearwater house and more. I think that's it, wait... here are some recs!

**Changes of the Heart by RachelxMichelle**

Summary: He was what she thought she'd always wanted and after all the heartache, how could she be wrong? But after an accident that reunites her with her past, she battles a mixture of emotions until she realizes who her heart really belongs to.  
** This is an excellent story its a WIP but there's a few chapters in. It's Carlisle & Bella pairing but please, please don't let that discourage you. It's a great story I am telling you! Stop by and leave her some love ;)

**All that Remains by The Edwardians**(Yes I have rec'd this before it's by my lovely beta but I have to rec it again because it owns me right now! So go there and read it, you will be hooked immediately I kid you not ;)

Summary: He had it all; perfect wife, beautiful children and a job he loved. Until she walked into his life and turned it upside down. When the dust settles after fate is through with them, who will be left standing?

**Mistaken Trust by Lisa87**- Now this only an Edward and Bella pairing but it deals with a VERY sensitive subject manner. I highly rec it though! It's an excellent story and she handles the subject manner beautifully. Its very dramatic though at times so get tissues handy for this one too. I love the Edward in this one too! There's lots of chapters in but she hasn't updated in a while :(

Summary: Bella realizes she never should've trusted Jacob when he will not accept that she only sees him as a best friend and nothing more. WARNING: deals with rape. Focuses on the healing power of love. Post-Eclipse. Video trailer available!

****

***Alright see you in the bonus chapter, please dont be shy and say hello. Oh and for those of you have went hope you enjoyed watching WFE (Water for Elephants lol) I am going tomorrow, the best birthday present ever thanks to my hubby! Yeah my bday is on Easter this year :) Anyhow speaking of, hope you all have a wonderful one :) Thanks as always for reading! xo, Leslie


	21. Chapter 20: Dead End

**A/N: Yep, an update can you believe it? lol. First of all my apologies BIG time! I never wanted to go for an entire month without updating :( But unfortunately real life can be a jerk. By that I mean I no longer have internet access at home for the time being. I'm not sure when exactly I will have it back. But until then updates will come pretty slow. The next one wont be a month from now I can pretty much promise that :) Anyway I will chat more about that after you read. I am sure you are already starting, lol. If not then here is a recap of what happened last time in FE:**

**Bella met Angela for lunch, Alice was playing protector while waiting in Bella's car. Ang and Bella shared some funny and bittersweet moments. After Angela left, Bella fled out back to meet with Seth after talking to him on the phone and agreeing to hang with him. Alice angrily watched as Bella made her escape with Seth and that's where chapter 20 begins. Okay real quick I want to thank you all for adding this story on alerts, as your favorites and me as your favorite author! Thanks for checking in on me and for all the support! I love you all!**

_*****Disclaimer: It's not mine but SM's of course! Genius that she is :) FE is rated M for adult stuff.**_

_*****My beta is the lovely and ever so wonderful Rsher1111! Thank you for everything Rene, everything! I am beyond thankful for your friendship and all the amazing ideas you give me for FE! Love yah!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Dead End**_

Light droplets of water landed on us as Seth carefully directed his bike along a moistened dirt road. We passed by beautiful scenery which included majestic trees, lush greenery and picturesque mountains. All of them were the images that made La Push lovely and ancient. Suddenly I started to recognize the road that Seth followed, it was the one that lead straight to his mother's cozy older home which was secluded on a few acres of land. Immediately, the hairs on the back of my neck rose the second we passed by Jacob's small blue house and my mind began to replay flashbacks that I didn't care to think about. I shook my head and thankfully the images cleared. Flashbacks or not, the haunting memory of what Jacob had done to me just yesterday was still fresh on my mind. That along with his visit to my place this morning. All the more reason I could use a distraction.

Granted hanging out with Seth obviously wasn't the wisest idea considering what happened between us days before. _Well it was too late now though wasn't it Swan?_ No not really. If I really wanted to, I could ask Seth to turn the bike around and take me back to the bar. I had a feeling Alice might still be there waiting for me. _Yeah she was waiting alright and ready to read you the riot act! Do you want to deal with that?_ I groaned and shook my head to rid my annoying inner rambling. Then I cussed silently under my breath when sheets of rain started to relentlessly attack us and before long Seth and I looked like a couple of drowned rats. A few moments later we arrived at his place just in time before the torrential downpour completely soaked us.

Suddenly the garage door opened (I gathered he must have had the remote for it somewhere on his key chain) and Seth quickly lured the bike inside. Then he cut off the engine immediately. Sure enough, without missing a beat, the rain came down like buckets. Water fiercely hit against the roof and the sides of the Clearwater home with golf ball size drops that pounded and cascaded aggressively. Seth quickly climbed off the motorcycle and sprinted over to where the control was to close the garage door. After he pressed the button he casually strolled towards me where I remained seated on the bike's seat.

"Shit Bells you're shivering!" Seth said in a concerned voice as he effortlessly and gently helped me off the bike.

He then reached over and gingerly pulled the helmet off my head then instantly chuckled when our eyes met. I blinked feeling confused and embarrassed over the way Seth's dark brown eyes slowly assessed my entire length. I didn't miss how his eyes lingered longer on my currently drenched chest. My face immediately blazed in reaction and my heart began to increase in speed I felt uncomfortable but also slightly flattered. For God's sake I knew I shouldn't be! The only man I wanted to look at me in that way ever again was Eddie. But this was Seth, he meant no harm, right? Or maybe I just saw things that weren't really there. _Yeah sure, right_. I lowered my head to avoid his intense gaze and stared down at my trembling hands. Shit Seth was right, I was shivering from my chattering teeth to the neck down.

Then something suddenly dawned on me. The outfit Alice had generously bought for me was completely drenched! Good thing she wasn't here to witness that horror. She would have had my head on a fucking silver platter for getting her precious purchases soaked. Well not entirely, I couldn't help it that I got caught in a downpour. Anyway speaking of Alice I wondered how many times she tried to call? Did Edward call as well? Well that was if she spilled to him that I broke free from protection detail. _If? Don't be so naive Bella, of course she let the cat out of the bag!_ And I could just imagine what was racing through Edward's mind right now.

Guilt made my stomach churn and my chest clenched tightly. What the hell was I thinking? I should never have texted Seth to begin with. But I had and the damage was already done. So I might as well fix things with him and then immediately after fix things with Alice and especially Edward. God! As fucking usual I made a mess out of things. Speaking of Alice again where was she? I thought for sure she would have followed us all the way over here either by using my car or maybe by foot. So then, where was she? Why didn't she follow me? Something was not quite...

"Hey daydreamer." Seth's gentle and husky voice murmured and I was snapped back to the present.

I raised my head and immediately noticed that he was standing directly in front of me. Our bodies were in such close proximity that they lightly rubbed together. Before I could take a step back he inclined his head which leaving our lips just inches away from the others. _Whoa, um, what was he doing?_ Seth's eyes then locked dead on mine and I blushed from his intense stare lowering my eyes to avoid his gaze. _Move Bella, fucking move back or least tell him to back the hell up!_

Finally I took a couple of steps back and muttered, "Uh, Seth, maybe…I mean we should get ins-"

"You're so-" he interrupted in a soft tone of voice and crossed the couple of steps needed to bridge the gap between us.

Foolishly I looked up and right away spotted the weary but thoughtful expression that was planted on his handsome face. He appeared to be contemplating about what to say next.

"I'm so... what?" I asked curiously through chattered teeth.

_Oh come on you couldn't seriously be that stupid! Think, really think about this! He was putting the moves on you again and you're fucking letting him!_ I hadn't meant to but shit I was seriously freezing and all I thought about right now was wanting to get inside and warm up. But then again, the cold reminded me of Eddie... and how much I truly missed him and how guilty I felt for putting him through my bullshit again.

_Then stop feeling guilty and do something about it!_

Seth smiled tenderly and his expression looked serious as his eyes gazed at me admiringly. Oh God what have I done? I seriously led this poor guy on ever since I stupidly kissed him that night. How was I going to fix this shit?

"Beautiful." he whispered and inched his way even closer.

Our mouths were only centimeters away from meeting and feelings of shock blanketed my insides. _Abort, abort! Stop him! Why aren't you..._ Finally I took a step back and cleared my throat loudly. Thankfully Seth snapped out of the daze he was in and retreated back then analyzed my face for several seconds. Once again I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable but only because I felt guilty that I had given him the wrong impression. I didn't see Seth as this creepy guy who wanted to make the moves on me, though I guess I should have. But he was sweet and a great friend and I didn't want to mess that up. _A little too late for that don't you think?_

Seth's voice grabbed my attention and I watched as he shook his head amusingly.

"And you're also... wet. Well soaked actually and.."

I gasped, mortified over his statement. Though I was well aware he meant my body was drenched, his choice of words weren't appropriate, given the awkward moment. Seth's eyes then widened as he realized what he had just said and his cheeks flamed sheepishly.

"Oh, uh... what I meant was... oh shit, that was.. this is awkward." He laughed nervously then twisted his head and glanced right at the door which led inside the house.

"Well so, um, no one's home. So you're more than welcome to change into some of Leah's clothes and I could throw yours in the dryer."

He avoided my gaze and I could tell that he was embarrassed and felt awkward about things as well. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel that way. I sighed quietly then rested my hand lightly on top of his shoulder.

"Seth it's okay. You didn't say anything wrong. You know what? Maybe I should just go. I probably shouldn't have called to begin with and-"

_Probably?_

Seth's head then whipped around so fast it took me aback. He glared directly at my face and shook his head in protest.

"No Bella don't be silly. I want you to stay, please. I mean wasn't that why you called? So we could talk and uh... hang?"

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah that's why but I don't think Leah would be thrilled if I borrowed her clothes. And what would your Mom think? Seeing me here when she returns and-"

I cut myself short as something came to mind that I should have considered earlier. Charlie. Sue was sure to run her mouth and inform him that I was here visiting Seth. Even though it was innocent and honestly none of his business, Charlie would blow this whole thing into something it wasn't. He would ask all sorts of damn questions and then word would go straight to Billy. And that nosyass old man would tell Jake what went down and then things would get all sorts of ugly. A bundle of nerves hit my stomach over that possible theory. If that alone didn't convince me that I should ask Seth to take me home I didn't know what would. I was already in too deep with drama and I didn't need any more in my life. _This doesn't have to be drama Bella! You are just visiting a friend, a friend that's it._ There was no harm in it, none at all.

Seth scoffed and my endless thoughts halted once again. He smirked and it brightened his eyes and expression. He didn't appear concerned in the slightest as far as his sister was concerned.

"Bell I don't give two shits what Leah thinks. But if you're that worried you're more than welcome to borrow my Mom's clothes instead but.."

He cocked an eyebrow and an amused expression planted on his face. Then his lips twitched and I could tell he was fighting to hold back his laughter. I frowned at him while I considered his offer for a few seconds. Although I absolutely adored Sue her taste in clothes was.. well certainly not mine. At least Leah's style was more modern and comfortable which sounded good right about now come to think of it. Suddenly, a shooting throbbing pain made me wince and my eyes lowered then trained on my tired aching feet that sported those kick ass yet painful boots. Ugh, the pain was killing me! Seth caught my pained expression and how I gave the boots the evil eye then he chuckled.

"Yeah feel free to borrow some shoes too. Who were you trying to impress with that outfit anyway?"

I groaned internally and right away felt sheepish thanks to Alice's ostentatious taste in clothes.

"No one. I was just... well I was trying something a little different." I defended flippantly. "Why? You don't approve?"

Oh crap why did I just ask that? I shouldn't care whether he approved or not.

Seth nodded his head. His then tongue peeked out of his slightly parted mouth and swept over his bottom lip quickly. My cheeks flamed as his dark eyes scanned my length unabashedly.

"Oh I approve Bells. You could wear nothing but a paper bag and still be all sorts of gorgeous."

Jesus does this guy know how to speak to a girl. I'd give him that. But I really had to squash his flirting because I wasn't helping any matters by remaining mum when he did.

I just shook my head at him then walked over to the door and muttered teasingly, "Oh shut it Clearwater."

We roared into fits of laughter and strolled inside the house together. All of a sudden Seth stopped walking, I looked down at his hands and one of them was outstretched for me to take. _Uh no Bella don't even think about it. Just politely refuse or pretend that you didn't see his hand outstretched out._ Why did he want to hold my hand anyway? _Uh let's see because you stupidly kissed him a few nights ago then you texted him today and suggested to hang out with him. You couldn't blame the poor guy from reading too much into it. _I exhaled sadly then started to walk further inside the house without acknowledging his offer. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Seth frown sadly. He looked utterly dejected. _Great. Good one Swan._ Yes it was, now hopefully he would take a hint. But then I did the dumbest thing. I sauntered over by Seth's side then tucked my left arm underneath his where it hung loosely by his side.

He beamed at me happily and without saying a word directed us through the small and modernly decorated living room. Several paintings adorned the walls along with framed family portraits and blankets that were made by the Quileute's. I knew of them from Jake because Billy had some similar to those in his house. I remembered long ago Billy had told me that the blankets were many years old and were very sacred to the council and tribe. Speaking of them, I thought about Seth's mother Sue who was now the leader of the council since her husband Harry passed away a few short years ago. My eyes suddenly zeroed in on a family portrait, one that I assumed was taken just before Harry's passing and my heart instantly sank. The family of four were all smiles, even Leah, their eyes sparked and their faces expressed warmth and happiness.

I was all too familiar with the heartache that Seth and Leah had endured after their father's death. I missed Renee dearly every single day and to be honest it never got any easier. The pain always lingered. But I kept going and lived on for her because that was what she wanted for me. The sound of stomping footsteps interrupted my thoughts and I noticed I was standing at Seth's bedroom doorway. He was already inside the room and was walking over to his dresser then removed his leather jacket along the way. He tossed it casually behind his shoulder and it landed haphazardly over his desk chair.

I took a couple of hesitant steps inside the room but stopped short when my eyes widened over the sight across the way. Seth was taking off his t-shirt and then he threw it on top of the bed. Jesus those Quileute boys were beyond comfortable in their own skin, weren't they? Seth laughed loudly the second he saw the expression on my face. Then he turned around and rummaged around inside his dresser drawer.

"Oh like it's something you haven't seen before." he teased in a husky tone of voice. Then he glanced at me behind his shoulder and flashed a dimpled, cocky grin.

"Well... yeah when you were um... younger and-"

Not owning a chest like that, holy crap! Seriously when did the boy get so big? I cleared my throat and thought quickly about how to change the direction of the conversation but nothing came to mind. Once again this visit thus far had been nothing but all sorts of awkward. This had to change somehow.

Seth laughed again while slipping on a white t shirt over his black haired head but halted midway. "Well as you can tell I'm no longer the fourteen year old you met years back Bells."

I couldn't argue with that. He had indeed grown up and was becoming a great young man with a good head on his shoulders it seemed. Now if only he would find another girl to be interested in besides me than, well, things would be a lot less complicated. Hmmm, perhaps I could help in that department. If I only knew any girls around his age…

He finally slipped the rest of the shirt on then brushed past me and halfway exited the room.

He then turned around to face me as he said. "You're still shaking Bells, sorry about that. Lemme grab you a towel and some dry clothes. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

Comfortable? I already felt uneasy that I was inside his bedroom. But again this was Seth. I knew he wouldn't outright try to do anything inappropriate. Would he? Maybe not, but you were aware of his feelings for you. Yeah.. I needed to stop avoiding the subject. The reason I wanted to see him after all was to straighten out this mess I had made. So the moment he returned I would just come right out and tell him that we could only be friends and nothing more than that... ever. I would do it for Eddie, out of respect for him and for the love I had for him. And also for Seth, this was he best for him too. He deserved much better than to pursue anything romantic with a fuckedup person like me. Slowly my feet led me inside his bedroom and immediately my eyes soaked in all of the space.

Seth's room was modernly decorated compared to the living room. A medium forest green color graced the walls and the floor was a beautiful hardwood. Then over on the left side of the room, was a small closet and an antique looking six drawer dresser beside it. The middle of the room had minimal space because of the king sized bed that was there. Right across from it was a flat screen TV that rested on top of a small wood stained TV stand which held a DVD player and a couple of various game systems. Lastly, over at the corner in the right side of the room stood a light colored computer desk that had papers and school books scattered about on top.

I sighed quietly then tentatively crossed over towards his bookshelf that was filled with various types of books. I didn't take Seth to be much of a book lover and I meant no offense by it. It was just that over the years I had known him to talk excessively about cars and outdoor sports. The typical guy stuff. Maybe he didn't want the pack knowing about this secret hobby of his. I couldn't blame him, the pack could be a bunch of assholes sometimes. Wow, the variety of books Seth had was astonishing. Suddenly my fingers had a mind of their own and they carefully danced over the rows of books then stopped when a particular one caught my eye. My brow raised in humor and right away a soft chuckle escaped out of my throat. Oh the irony regarding the name of the book.

I shook my head in disbelief as my hand pulled out the thick paperback off the shelf. My eyes curiously scanned the front cover as they gazed at the title.

"_In Search Of Dracula: The History of Dracula and Vampires_?" I murmured aloud in a questioning tone of voice.

I opened the book gingerly and was prepared to devour the first page and scan the opening lines. Hey what could I say? Books and I have a love affair. Not to mention the topic definitely piqued my interest, I mean how could it not?

"That one is my absolute favorite." commented a familiar husky voice.

I jumped from being startled and automatically whirled around to face Seth who stood about a foot away from his bed. He flashed a friendly grin and gestured his head towards the bookshelf.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you there Bella. You can borrow the book if you want. I already read it countless times."

He chuckled when he caught the embarrassed expression on my face. Then I groaned when a rush of blood flushed my cheeks and my eyes lowered in reaction.

"Sorry." I mumbled shyly then quickly turned around and placed the book back in its rightful spot. "I shouldn't have been... um, looking."

Seth laughed once again and I turned back around to face him. Then I watched as he placed some clothes on the bed and strolled over to where I stood.

"Oh it's no big deal Bells. You're a... friend and it's all right, really. Actually-" Seth paused and glared at the shelf with guilt ridden eyes and a hard expression laced his face. "I should hide some of these books. If my Mom saw them... she would go ballistic."

He slowly inclined over me and pulled out another book then held it up to show. I cocked my head to the side and instantly threw him an puzzled look.

"Vampire forensics? Um Seth is there something I should be aware of about you?" I teased with an amused smile.

It was sort of odd that he would own these type of books and I couldn't help but wonder why. Also what was the deal with Sue? I was confused when Seth implied that she would be less than thrilled if she was aware of her son's reading material. What was the big deal?

Seth leaned his head back and guffawed. "Yeah Bella-" he then took a step towards me and we were now only inches away from each other.

Right away our eyes locked and his woodsy aroma engulfed my nostrils. I tried to not think about how nice he smelled and instead I reflected about Edward's scent. Sweet, spicy and unbelievably intoxicating. I seriously needed to speed along this visit, the sooner we talked things over and worked them out, the sooner I could ask Seth to give me a ride back home. Then only a short time after that Edward would return from his trip. A possibly very angry Edward at that. I would straighten things out with him too. I would make him understand, wouldn't I?

"I'm a college student by day and vampire hunter by night." Seth's voice murmured capturing my attention again. He had said this with a straight look on his face and I gazed at him in disbelief.

"Wh-... what?" I spluttered ridiculously and my eyes blinked rapidly.

Did he just say what I thought I heard him say? I wasn't that naive, I knew what he said was utter bullshit but it merely shocked me that he said it and again the humor of it threw me for a damn loop.

Seth laughed deeply when he caught the peculiar expression on my face. "I was just kidding Bella, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

Oh God I must look like such an idiot! _Well, nothing new there_.

I nodded my head and tried to ignore how my cheeks were red from embarrassment yet again. Besides, there were other things to be concerned about like how Seth was just standing a couple of inches away from me. How did I miss that? He must have done that sometime during our exchange and I felt slightly uncomfortable again but more so guilty. I decided to break the awkward silence and murmured,

"Yeah, I'm fine... sorry." Before I could take a few steps back Seth inclined his head and our lips were too close to meeting just as they had been back in the garage. His dark browns bored into mine as he whispered in a husky tone.

"Bells.. I just want to try some-"

I cleared my throat obnoxiously loud then backed away and immediately Seth's face wore a dejected look. Feelings of guilt overwhelmed me and I attempted to squash them by starting a casual conversation. _Yeah great idea but what happened to your plan? You know the one where you were going to finally discuss things with Seth and let him know where you stood?_

"Um... so Seth you mentioned before about your mom not approving of you reading those books. Why not? You're a grown man. It's not like your going to hide under the covers and have nightmares after you read it." I chuckled lightly but stopped and closed my mouth when the once sad expression on Seth's face turned serious.

His jaw clenched, "Yeah I know but she has her reasons and... never mind." Seth sighed then suddenly appeared uneasy so I figured another change of subject was in order.

As I scrambled to think of how to bring up what I really wanted to talk to him about he set the book back on the shelf. Then he quickly glanced in my direction and walked towards his bed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I wanted to let him down gently. After all, it was the least I could do since I caused this mess to begin with. _Oh be realistic Swan, it won't matter how you say it, it will still crush the poor guy._ Then maybe I should wait a little bit. I mean, I called him up to hang out too… not just break his heart with my piece of news, right? Ugh! Why couldn't I just make up my mind and stick with it?

I took a deep breath then released it. I slowly turned halfway to directly face Seth who stood at the foot of his bed and appeared deep in thought.

"So what's the deal with the books about vampires anyway?" I asked. I glanced down curiously on the bed and trained my eyes on the outfit that he had chosen.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the black, red and white plaid button shirt. But at least the jeans were the style I preferred to wear. Seth shrugged in answer to my question then backed himself against the wall and leaned on it casually. I admit a few days ago I probably would have admired the hell out of Seth's physique. But I loved Eddie dearly and no man compared to him in appearance and beyond. However, I was not blind and well Seth was very attractive. For the life of me I couldn't comprehend the fact that he was single. There had to be a reason why. No not because of his looks but because he was an all around sweet, smart and wonderful guy. What was the problem?

"What's not to like about vampires?" Seth asked and I was pulled out of my heavy inner monologue.

He then smiled innocently and his eyes sparkled in mischief. Dammit he made me blush again!

Seth shook his head in amusement and then continued, "They're mysterious, powerful and also have fangs. How cool is that shit? They're also nocturnal, get to sleep all day and-"

Before I had the opportunity to reconsider my answer I stupidly replied. "They don't sleep all day because they can be out in the daytime. Vampires don't sleep... ever and they certainly don't have coffins or dungeons or even have fangs!"

I said this with a serious look on my face and watched anxiously as Seth listened attentively. Suddenly his facial expression switched to an amused one then he laughed uproariously. My lips pursed tightly as I felt the irritation invade my body. I threw him an annoyed glare with narrowed eyes but he ignored me and continued on laughing. He seriously thought what I just said was amusing? I mean was he or was he not the one who owned the books about vampires?

As I tried to calm my irritation I thought about his reaction and slowly I understood why he has amused. I had just said to him that vampires don't sleep, don't have fangs and could be out in the daylight. The very opposite of what most people believed about vampires in the first place because that's what they had read or learned about them in movies. God I was such a freaking moron! I shouldn't have said anything. It was a lucky thing that he didn't appear to buy any of what I had said.

I sighed and finally Seth's laughter died down when he spotted the displeased expression on my face. Immediately he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bells but you have to admit that was.." he chuckled again briefly. "Too good. Where did you find out about that? One of those cheesy ass teen vampire movies?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I just read it somewh-... ugh never mind. So these are Leah's clothes, huh?"

I picked up the shirt then pretended to inspect it and avoided Seth's intent gaze. All of a sudden I felt his warm breath blanket over my skin and out of the corner of my eye I noticed he was standing beside me. He then gently grabbed my right elbow and I turned halfway and looked up at him. Damn he was tall, almost Jake's height and Jake was a towering six foot eight. Though I should have I didn't feel uncomfortable when Seth touched my arm. I guess it was because his touch felt warm and nice but in an innocent way. But the moment his fiery fingertips traced invisible patterns over the material of my shirt, alarm bells rang off in my brain. There he goes being all touchy feely again. _And whose fault was that?_

"Seth um-" I started while slowly backing away and his hand instantly dropped then a wounded look laced his features.

Again I felt like shit for hurting his feelings but I couldn't allow him to keep doing these things.

Seth appeared sheepish as he muttered quietly. "Um... listen.. I'm sorry Bells. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything."

I inhaled deeply and nodded my head in reply to his apology. I decided to let this shit go because there were more important things we needed to address and honestly there was no reason for me to act all crabby anyway. So I gave him a reassuring glare and smiled warmly.

"No it's cool. You weren't being mean. It was funny. I mean, what I said, I suppose... anyway I apologize for the way I acted it's just... my life has been strange and crazy lately."

Seth frowned and his eyes were brimmed with concern. "Well thanks Bells for letting me off the hook. And I hear you about life being crazy. I feel I'm to blame for some of that and I'm sorry. We should talk about what happened that night..."

I cleared my throat and nodded in agreement. It was time to finally settle this but first things first.

"I agree there are… um… some things I really want to tell you but could I dry up and change first? I'm still freezing."

Really I was and I would rather feel warm and dry while talking to him. I purposely directed my gaze over the clothes and towel that were laid on bed. I couldn't stand another second looking at the worried expression on Seth's face. Poor guy was already preparing himself for the upcoming rejection. Could I be anymore of a horrible person? He had been through enough already thanks to me.

He sighed, "Yeah of course... go get dried up and changed. I'll be right back."

I stole a peek at him and watched as he started to walk out of the room only to stop midway. He turned around and looked straight at me and I acknowledged his gaze locking my eyes on his face. Seth's lips then displayed a gentle smile and though I was happy to see that he appeared to be in a good mood again the guilt ate at me once again. I returned his smile politely then turned my back to him thinking he had left. But then his husky voice caught me unexpectedly.

"While I'm out there can I get you something? A drink I mean. Um.. I was going to help myself to one or are you hungry?"

I could hear it in his voice. He was nervous... no, extremely nervous. I wish I could somehow make this easier for the both of us and especially for him. His offer did sound good though. I didn't realize I was parched until he offered me a drink.

"Sure a drink sounds great, thanks." I paused then nibbled on my lower lip thoughtfully while waiting for Seth's response.

Then I whirled around once again and immediately I noticed Seth's dark eyes focus deeply onto mine. He then shifted his eyes towards the door and stared at it much too intently as he murmured in a nervous tone,

"So um.. what would you like? We have coke, water, sprite, milk, mountain dew..beer.."

Out of all those choices naturally I decided to choose the one I _shouldn't be_ having.

"Beer sounds really good right about now."

_Oh sure Swan like being buzzed would be good for this situation you got yourself into._

Seth chuckled at my desperate sounding tone of voice and I blushed instantly.

"It sounds good to me too actually, I'll grab a couple."

He smiled one last time. Then just as he stepped out of the room and began to close the door I added,

"Hey Seth?"

Seth peeked his head inside the room and instantly I noticed his eyes were shining and his face expressed happiness. "Yeah Bells?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Of course."

Once he shut the door I sighed heavily then picked up the cream colored fluffy towel and rubbed it vigorously all over my head. I made sure to dry the wet ends of my hair thoroughly and when I was finished I tossed the towel on the floor. Then I stripped quickly and threw the wet clothes on the floor towards the middle of the room. _Shit rude much Bella?_ Well better throwing them there than on his bed. I immediately felt relief and comfortable now that I was dry, I had an awkward realization. I was wearing clothes without undergarments underneath. Perfect. Hope my frozen pert nipples won't penetrate against the shirt. I exhaled irritably then picked up the plaid button down shirt and after I unbuttoned it slipped it on. I hurriedly buttoned it then sat down on the edge of the mattress and slipped on Leah's jeans.

Damn, good thing we're just about the same size, these fit almost perfectly. I rose up off the bed in order to zip up the jeans then buttoned them. However my brows scrunched deeply as my eyes examined the jean's length. Crap they fell way past my feet. I had forgotten Leah's much taller then I was. I needed to roll them up a bit before I tripped and fell on my ass. After doing just that, I raked my damp, long locks with my fingers attempting to comb my hair. I should ask Seth to borrow his hairbrush.

I shook my head annoyed over my internal commentary then strolled over to Seth's small closet and opened the door in hopes a mirror would be behind it. Sure enough there was a full length one right behind the door. I frowned deeply at my reflection and studied myself for several moments. Yep this hair needed to be brushed and pronto. Good thing my boobs were pretty perky and no one would be able to tell whether I wore a bra or not. I examined my face and was thankful that the minimal make up I wore didn't run. After stealing one final glance I shut the door quietly then walked towards where my damp clothes and purse were laid on the floor. A knot of anxiousness and dread overwhelmed my chest as I leaned down to pick up my jeans.

I was curious to see who had called and left messages though I already suspected who did. It was now or never. After I reached inside my front pants pocket I pulled out my cell and then pressed the on button. Immediately as soon as the menu screen displayed, a blinking picture popped up in the middle of the screen. It indicated that there were seven missed calls which most were from Alice. My heart sank and guilt attacked me fiercely when I discovered that Edward had called twice and Charlie had as well. There were also some missed texts and voice mails too. Without bothering to check them I decided to shoot a quick text to Alice.

_**Ali, sorry about before. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I'm sure you're worried but I'm okay, with a friend. Tell Eddie I'm fine. Ttyl.**_

I hit send then stared longingly at the cell's screen. My fingers were itching to navigate through the menu to find Edward's number. _Do it, you know you want to and you should. Call him and let him know you are alright!_ I took a deep breath and just when my finger touched the contacts icon a familiar name popped right in the middle of the screen indicating an incoming call. It was as if he had actually read my mind. I didn't hesitate a second and answered.

"Uh... Eddie?"

Immediately his smooth as silk voice soothed and warmed my heart. That was until I heard the pain and worry laced in it.

"Bella thank God! Are you alright? Where are you? Do you realize how-"

"I'm fine Eddie, calm down I'm at a frie-"

"Alice and I have been worried sick about you! Do you have any comprehension at all how much danger you put yourself in?" Edward's voice was no longer low and gentle, it was now etched with slight anger but most of all fear.

Oh shit what had I done? Obviously he and Alice were worried about Mike getting to me. But for some insane reason I didn't share their fear. I was at a good friend's where I felt anything but fear. I had known the Clearwaters for years. They're good people and yes though Seth had strong feelings for me, I knew he wouldn't be disrespectful to me by any means. I had to just assure Edward that I was alright and that I didn't plan on visiting Seth for long and just try to explain to him best I could why I was there. But wait something was not making any sense. Why were Eddie and Alice so worried? She was able to tap into my future after all. So she had to have seen where I was and that I was alright.

I exhaled softly and replied in my best reassuring voice. "I'm so sorry I worried you and Tin-, Alice. I just didn't think she would let me leave or understand why I had to go and.. Eddie I'm not in any danger I promise-"

"Of course she wouldn't let you out of her sight despite the reason. Bella we all have to be on guard right now. And us having no earthly idea where you are and why while Newton is still out there... doesn't help matters.. _at all_."

I seriously felt like the lowest of the low. The last thing I wanted was to upset or worry Eddie to death. _Yeah if that were remotely true you wouldn't have taken off like that with Seth, would you? Just admit you didn't think and you must certainly did this for your own selfish reasons. _But still something wasn't adding up, some of what Eddie said didn't make any sense. How could Alice not have any idea where I was at?

"Eddie I don't understand. How could Alice not know where I'm at? You're not making any-"

"Just tell me where you are. Alice suspected you were heading to La Push based on that guy you left with, where are you and with whom?"

Again there was so much intensity and edge to Edward's voice it made my heart thunder excessively and my body tense.

I sighed. "Edward I'm okay I swear. And yes I'm at La Push at a friend's house, his name is Seth.. Seth Clearw-"

I heard a low and angry toned growl fill my ear and I shuddered over the intimidating sound. Dammit he remembered, he remembered that Seth was..

"Seth? You're talking about the same one that you kissed?"

His voice had raised several notches but still sounded melodic and beautiful though I detected a strong hint of jealously in it. I had to admit I would have thought it was sexy if he didn't have such pain in his voice. Goddammit why do I always fuck up things?

I swallowed hard then whispered, "Yes..but-"

"Why are you over there? I mean.. are you and he...just last night you told me that you loved me and.." Edward's tone lowered and it sounded so sad and hurt, very hurt.

Oh dear God what had I done? He thought... he thought that I wanted... that Seth and I... No, no! I had to straighten this out, I just had to.

"No Eddie! It's not like that, I just, I needed to talk to him about-"

"It doesn't matter... Bella you need to leave... _now_. Please. Alice.. she can't.. it's not safe for you to be over there, do you understand?" Edward voice sounded desperate and pleading and it tugged the hell out of my heartstrings.

"No I don't understand Eddie because you haven't explained why I'm in danger besides the obvious reason. But really I feel safe here and-"

"Just trust me Isabella, please. Have Seth take you back home _now_. Alice was waiting for you at the Treaty line but she's back at your place now and-"

I raised a puzzled brow as my eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, what Treaty line? Edward what aren't you telling me? Because from the sound of it, it sounds like Alice was having..is she not seeing my future? Why not? Edward what's going-"

"Dammit," Edward growled sharply under his breath.

We were both silent for an eternity, then Edward's exhales filled my eardrums and his velvety voice spoke again. "Bella I'll explain later. But right now you need to leave. Please just trust me and do as I say."

I did trust him completely but that wasn't the point. The point was he didn't seem to trust me enough to be straight with me and explain the reasons behind his cryptic comments. Part of me didn't blame him one bit for not trusting me. However if whatever he was hiding involved me somehow, don't I have a right to know?

"No." I murmured and regretted saying it the second the word slipped out of my mouth.

"No? Bella-"

"I'll leave right after I take care of what I need to here, it won't be much longer. But Eddie you've got to tell me what's going on. I know something is and you're hiding whatever it is from me-"

Edward inhaled sharply. "Bella, I'm... begging you, have Seth take you back home immediately. Alice... Alice isn't able to see your future and frankly it's scaring the shit out of me. The longer you're there the worse it will be."

Correction, now I was royally confused. Was I understanding this right? Alice wasn't able to see my future? But for some reason once I left Seth's and headed back to Port Angeles suddenly she would amazingly see my future again? That didn't make any sense.

"Why can't she see me? Eddie just tell me whatever it is-"

"I can't... not right now, I don't have enough time to explain-"

"Make the time because I'm not leaving." I interrupted using a sharper tone than I intended.

"Bella-"

Suddenly the sounds of raised voices caught my attention and I glanced over at the door curious to find out what was going on. Dammit I needed to hurry up and talk to Seth and have him take me back home. Apparently Eddie and I had lots to discuss. And he would answer my questions, he would spill whatever it was he didn't want me to know.

"Eddie I have to go." I announced in a voice that was filled with regret. "But I won't be much longer I promise. I'll have Seth take me straight back home and then once you return you and I will talk, okay?"

"No Bella, please you need to leav-" God the emotion in his tone of voice was killing me. I felt a lump forming in my throat. Maybe I should just do what he says.

No, I needed fix things up here first, that's why I came here to begin with. If I left now before talking to Seth then all the worry from Alice and Edward would have been for nothing.

My talk with Seth wouldn't take long anyway, I reasoned to myself.

"I love you Eddie.. I'll see you later." Quickly I hung up before Edward could get another word in edgewise.

I closed my water-filled eyes then gulped down a sob that itched to be freed. _God that was stupid Swan, really fucking stupid. _I shook my head then opened my eyes and silenced my phone as I placed it inside my purse. Alright time to finally take care of things and head back home. I just hoped that Edward would want to talk to me and listen to what I had to say even though I didn't deserve it. And I hoped he would finally come clean too and explain himself. I sighed heavily then picked up my damp clothes and undergarments and sauntered over to the door.

Just as my hand turned the knob I heard a recognizable female voice that screeched all the way from the other side of the house. Surprisingly, Seth's voice raised over hers and he shouted just as heatedly. My belly flip-flopped from the anxiousness I felt and I held my breath for a second. Then, not a moment too soon, my curiosity got the better of me and I stupidly decided to open the door just a crack. I poked my head out and noticed there was no sign of anyone out in the hallway. But judging from the direction where the voices came from it was safe to assume they were inside the kitchen. I listened attentively as the voices suddenly raised and seemed to be getting closer in range.

"_**What the HELL is SHE doing here Seth? Are you out of your thick headed naive mind**_?" The females voice snarled. I froze in place as panic gripped my chest when my mind registered who the voice belonged to.

"_**Bella Swan?**_" Leah Clearwater continued in a icy shrilled voice. "_**Why the fuck **_would you take that bitch home? Remember those nice shiners Jake gave you just a few days ago? Do you want to become a cripple?"

I cringed over the flashback that appeared in the forefront of my mind and reminded me of the fight Jacob and Seth got into over at Sam and Emily's. Then, not even a day later, Jake went over to the Clearwater's, confronted Seth and roughed him up again after Embry ratted Seth and I out. She was right... this wasn't a bright idea. I should never have called Seth. I shouldn't be here. If Jake were ever to find out about this visit Seth would be as good as dead. I cringed again over that frightening thought and my heart hammered against my ribs. I'll be damned if Seth gets hurt again because of me.

"Okay first of all Leah," Seth finally replied. Immediately my ears detected an edginess to his usual friendly voice.

"I can bring anyone home I fucking want! Second, if you say one more thing about Bella so help me.. you're my sister but I won't think twice about telling you where to go and how to fucking get there! Third I don't give a fuck what Jake thinks and I'm sure as hell not scared of him. Maybe if he treated Bella better in the first place she wouldn't be here with me."

I frowned deeply over his choice of words. God, once again Seth was really misconstruing my reason for us hanging out. _Yes and whose fault was that?_

Leah snorted loudly. "Unfuckingbelievable! What is it about that whore that has all of you men lining up just to get a piece of her?"

"Oh fucking hell Leah shut it!" Seth snapped icily.

My eyes narrowed into thin slits and my hands curled into tight fists as my blood boiled from the anger I felt. It was taking every ounce of me not to storm out of that room and beat the living shit out of her! How dare she call me a whore? Who did she think she was? What was her beef with me anyway? _Oh you couldn't be that stupid Bella, take a wild guess_.

"Oh my God so that's it. Isn't it? You think.." Leah started and then she burst in obnoxious laughter. "I thought it was just some dumb crush. But you're really into her aren't you? So let me guess... Jacob was probably being an asshole to her and now she wants comfort from you. So you're going to be idiotic enough to give it to her, right? You actually believe you have a shot with her don't you? Jesus Seth I might as well call Mom right now and plan your funeral arrangements!"

Seth huffed angrily. "I've heard enough! Just mind your own fucking business sis!"

Leah chuckled dryly and naturally that pissed Seth off even more and it caused him to snap,

"Leah I fucking mean it! Shut up! Don't you dare blab to everyone, especially Jacob, just please-"

"Oh no worries little bro my lips are sealed. Remember I don't even have to _**speak**_ to inform the others about what's going on here. Just _**think **_it."

She empathized the words speak and think and I shook my head confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was that some kind of code?

Leah's tone then grew sickeningly sweet as she added, "But I may... accidentally of course, tell _her_ father-,"

I was out of Seth's room in seconds flat and charged over to where ever they were at. There was no way in hell I would allow her to run her mouth to Charlie and rat Seth and I out. After all, it was nobody's business for crying aloud! We were just friends and nothing was going on. My legs practically flew me over to the living room and the moment I entered I saw Seth standing across from the sofa that Leah was lounging on. He glanced quickly in my direction then his eyes widened in alarm when he noticed the fire in my eyes and the angry expression on my face. Leah quickly raised herself off the sofa and stalked over to me. Her face had a nasty scowl planted on it and the fury in her eyes made them appear darker. I watched as she gritted her teeth then locked her jaw and balled her hands into fists. Her eyes then raked over my body slowly and right away her mouth opened then closed repeatedly. What was her deal? Besides the obvious? Oh right the clothes... I was wearing her clothes! Shit!

Leah's eyes shifted from me then over to Seth and she silently gave us the stink eye for several moments. I gulped nervously and tried to settle down the mixture of anger and nerves that my insides were harboring. Oh there was going to be some ass kicking all right. But it wouldn't be between Jake and Seth. Before I could speak Leah beat me to it and I cringed from her loud acidic tone of voice.

"Is she..._** what the fuck **_is she doing wearing _**my clothes**_**?** _**Why **_did you give her my fucking..."

"Christ, chill out Leah! I had to lend her some of your clothes because on the way here we got caught in the downpour. Just fucking deal with it! Now if you'll excuse us... come on Bells let's go back to my room-" Seth brushed past Leah and headed over to where I stood, remaining frozen in place.

I was in no mood today for her bullshit. She had picked the worst possible day to piss me the hell off. Suddenly in fast forward motion it seemed, Leah stormed towards me and practically knocked her brother down to the floor in the process. As a result, one of the beers he held fell down onto the carpeted floor in a thud. My eyes landed on it then raised back up and gazed at Leah who was standing inches in front of me. My god she was... holy shit she was tall, intimidating and a bit frightening even. _Oh please you could take her, you know some moves_.

My left hand released the pile of clothes I held dropping them onto the floor. But before I was able to acknowledge Leah, her long finger poked me in the chest... hard. Immediately I stumbled backward and almost fell on my ass. Luckily I rocked forward then straightened myself and squared my shoulders jutting my chin outward. No way in hell was I letting this bitch intimidate me. Her finger poked me again and I blinked in surprise then clenched my teeth and locked my jaw as she threw me a furious glare.

"**Take. It. Off!**" she snarled as her eyes scanned my length in disgust.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked then cleared my throat and felt idiotic when she chuckled over my reaction.

Damn bitch. Seth was instantly by Leah's side then threw me a warning look and placed a firm hand over her shoulder.

"Leah don't!"

She shrugged him off never taking her eyes off mine and I gulped ready to finally speak but she beat me to it yet again.

"Take my fucking shirt and jeans off, _right now_ you dirty bitch!"

She grabbed onto the collar of the shirt I wore and all of sudden her body trembled erratically and violently. Panic gripped my insides in a vice as my brain started to piece some things together. She was behaving like... Jake. Her violent temper reminded me of Jake's. What the hell was going on around here? Without thinking twice about it and just going on instinct I roughly slapped Leah's hand away.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me again Leah! And were you seriously asking for me to strip right here? Fine...you want your clothes back so bad, well... here you go!"

I unbuttoned the first button of the shirt angrily and with shaky hands. Then my eyes caught Leah bridging the small gap between us. Her closed hand was raised in midair and aimed right for my face. Immediately I tensed as my body and mind prepared me for what was about to happen. _Oh shit!... Just block Swan!_ But it wasn't necessary because thankfully after he tossed the other bottle of beer down on the carpet, Seth grabbed a hold of Leah. He wrapped his muscular arms over her shaking ones and over her chest. Then he moved them backwards and far away from where I stood shaking and panting.

"Okay that's enough out of you sis. I think you need to take a run and cool off!"

"No I don't! Screw you Seth! Just let go of me before you get hurt! Let me at her!" Leah screeched through gritted teeth and fought helplessly to wiggle out of Seth's firm grasp.

Her body was wildly shaking and her face displayed such fury. All this over clothes and her not liking me? What fucking gives?

"I swear Swan if you have... sex with my brother I will hunt you down and tear you to shreds, you hear me? If you know what's good for you just stay away from him! I won't allow you to play him like you play Jake!"

I couldn't disagree with what she said. Because she was right. I did play Jake and especially Eddie. I was all kinds of poison... I think I had momentarily lost my mind. Because instead of wisely backing down from a potential fight I followed Seth as he led Leah out the front door. He then looked at me from behind his shoulder and advised me with his eyes to back off. I really should have heeded his warning.

"Well come on then! What are you waiting for? Come and get me... kick my ass!"

Honestly I felt like I deserved whatever Leah was going to dish out after all of the bullshit I had caused lately.

Leah guffawed then sneered coldly. "Please, I could wipe the floor with your scrawny ass in three seconds flat. How much do you weigh, like 90 pounds soaking wet?"

She looked amused as she tried to free herself out of Seth's grasp but he only clutched onto her tighter.

I took a deep breath then muttered, "Seth let her go. I got this!"

Leah nodded, "You heard the slut let me go!"

Seth gave Leah a "you better shut the hell up glare" that surprisingly made her simmer down a bit. Then his eyes locked with mine and his face expressed an incredulous look.

"You've no idea what you're asking me to do Bell." he warned darkly and I shivered from his comment and the hard tone to his voice.

I shrugged and attempted to appear unaffected by his words. "Yes I do. Now let go of her I can handle her just fine."

"Haaa! You stupid bitch you don't have a fucking clue about anything!" Leah taunted cryptically.

My head titled sideways then I studied her and Seth's faces for the briefest of seconds. What was that supposed to mean? _Bella just walk away and head back to Seth's room. He could take it from here. _

"Then fill me in while I pull the hairs out of your head." I shot back and smugly smirked at her.

_Stupid, will you ever learn Swan?_

"Oh you fucking little bitch!" Leah screamed. She fought harder to release herself out of her brother's firm grasp and nearly succeeded.

"That's it you're fucking out of here, now!" Seth declared to his sister who was still thrashing around in his arms and looked like a crazed animal.

Quickly and smoothly Seth turned around and shoved Leah out of the ajar door and lightly pushed her out into the front porch. Just as he closed the front door Seth mumbled under his breath,

"I'll be right back Bella."

**~~~FE~~~**

The door then slammed closed and my ears rang the second they overheard more shouting and scuffling. I sighed deeply and tried to settle down my nerves by counting silently to ten. Oh god what in the world just happened? I nearly got into a fist match with Leah Clearwater! Could I be more fucking stupid? What a damn day and it was far from over. It would only improve once I saw Eddie again. I half smiled over the thought of his name but then my heart sank when my mind replayed our conversation on the phone just minutes ago. I shouldn't have hung up on him abruptly like that. _Um hello you shouldn't have left Alice's protection in the first place and take off with Seth! _Christ I sounded like a broken record!

I shook my head irritably then strolled back to the living room. After discovering the beer bottles that were laid on the floor I picked them up and walked over to the kitchen. Once more I pondered about everything that occurred and I concluded that I understood exactly why Leah was so livid. She was simply reacting out of concern for her little brother. I respected that and didn't fault her for it. But she was also wrong, so wrong. The main reason I wanted to see Seth face to face was so that I could finally let him know where things between him and I stood. So that the poor guy would stop believing that he and I had some sort of a chance in being together. The sooner I got this over with the better. I had already wasted enough time here. I really just wanted to get home and straighten things out with Edward once he returns. And also apologize to Alice.

However, after the shit that went down, having a drink of beer was in order. Besides having one wouldn't hurt. Just to be on the safe side I placed the dropped beer bottles back inside the fridge and grabbed some new ones. Since the others rolled around the floor I had a feeling if I tried to open them the liquid would spray all over the place. After I closed the fridge door I sauntered back over to Seth's room. God I was thirsty. Eagerly I cracked open both bottles of beer using the bottle opener that I collected from one of the kitchen drawers. Then I placed them on top of Seth's desk. Immediately I pressed the ice cold glass against my warm mouth and chugged the cold liquid generously. Over half of the drink was consumed in seconds flat and before I realized it I sat down on the edge of Seth's bed. My mind wandered off again and I wondered what had happened with Leah. I hoped she settled down for Seth's sake. I still felt like absolute crap that they fought over me.

I exhaled softly then took another swallow and all of a sudden anxiety gripped my stomach fiercely. I was slightly nervous about having this chat with Seth. But only because I truly didn't want to hurt his feelings. I just wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. The sound of the front door closing and heavy footsteps pounding on the floor captured my attention. Seconds later the pounding footsteps entered inside the room and I looked up to see Seth enter. He closed the door behind him and I noticed instantly that Seth's expression appeared calmer than he was minutes ago. But I didn't miss how his posture remained rigid. He then tentatively walked over to where I sat and kept his distance by standing a few inches away. He lowered his head so our eyes could meet and I stared right back. His eyebrows then pulled together as a remorseful yet stressed expression laced his face. We just looked at each other for the longest of seconds and then I decided to break the ice.

"Seth I'm really sor-"

"What the hell were you thinking just before, huh?" Seth interrupted in a hard tone of voice and I blinked at him confused.

"Do you have a death wish? Leah could have easily... just... good thing I was around. She's not the one to piss off Bells. You should know that by now."

My mouth opened then closed and finally I settled for scowling at him. _Wait a minute, wasn't she the one who started that shit? So why was I receiving the lecture?_

"I'm sorry Seth but I mean...she was the one who was all up in my face and-"

"Who the fuck is she to tell me who to like and what to do anyway? I'm nineteen fucking years old! Damn, I'm not a baby!" Seth yelled cutting my rant short.

He paced around the room angrily. Then he ceased abruptly after discovering the bottle of beer that was rested on his desk waiting for him.

"Thanks Bells." he murmured gratefully.

He then cast a grateful look in my direction as he gripped the bottle swigging down a generous mouthful.

"May I?" Seth gestured his head towards the vacant spot that was beside me on the bed.

I nodded then chuckled, "Of course… it's your bed."

_Yeah sure Bella, what a great idea to sit next to another man, on his bed no less!_

Seth laughed then shyly sat down next to me. He was sitting a little too close for my comfort. Our knees were lightly brushing each other's as we both twisted our bodies halfway to face each other.

"So, um, I threw your clothes in the dryer." he informed me, smiling gently and I blushed, naturally.

"They should be done shortly then you can rid your body of those hideous clothes." Seth added then flashed a smirk and I couldn't contain the giggle that burst out. Another awkward silence filled the air. So I decided to take another long sip of beer and tried to avoid direct eye contact with him.

"Yeah make sure to wash them twice to get rid of my cooties for Leah."

Seth laughed loudly and shook his head, "Nah... she'll most likely burn them or throw them away now that you've worn them."

All of a sudden his face expressed anger and I thought about how Seth was kind, friendly and easygoing but his sister was the exact opposite. Come to think of it, Leah didn't seem to inherit any of her parents' personalities. Sue was generous, loving yet tough. And I don't remember Harry acting like he had a broom stuck up his ass when he was alive. So then maybe Leah's adopted? _Be nice now_. Seth's gentle exhales grabbed my attention and I gazed over at him again. That seemed to be a big mistake because he then scooted himself closer. But instead of moving away I just watched as Seth bent his head down then leaned forward and brought his face inches from mine.

"By the way, you don't have cooties. Between you and me you make that ugly shirt look damn sexy."

My cheeks automatically flamed from the compliment and I felt embarrassed but more so guilty. Because yet again this poor guy was trying, really trying to make his move and I was just not helping any. _So finally do something about it, will yah?_

"Sorry about Leah... about everything. She can be a bitch but she does have a heart. Well she did but after dad died... she changed. Lea became lost, broken and very protective of me." Seth chuckled dryly then finished off his drink and twirled the bottle around his cupped hands.

"Don't apologize." I assured softly and trained my eyes on his. "I understand all too well how a parent's death can affect you. I don't take it personally. She's your sister, I get it."

Seth flashed a solemn glare and inhaled slowly. "I know you get it Bells. See that's why you and I, we…"

"She was right Seth, about all of it." I stated and Seth immediately threw me a questioning gaze. He then frowned and my heart caught up in my throat the second he questioned,

"Why did you call Bells? I mean... why are you here? Did something happen between you and Jake?"

I didn't miss the hopefulness in his tone of voice and I exhaled sadly. Then I launched off the bed and walked over to Seth's desk placing the empty beer bottle down. I remained standing with my back turned and I felt Seth's eyes practically burning a hole through the back of my head. _Now would be the time to fill him in about how you just want to be friends and __**only friends**__._

"Bella," Seth's voice was quiet and deep. "Is it just me or... I'm not just.. there's something between us right? You feel it too, don't you?"

I tensed the moment the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I heard Seth scoot off the bed, his footsteps heading in my direction.

I cleared my throat then stammered. "Seth, I… listen I need to tell you something. You and I... we're just fr-"

"No there's more then friendship. You feel it, I feel it, it's there..."

I shivered as his fiery fingers swept my hair off my shoulder and then his finger pads mapped across my neck.

"I'm.. Seth.. please listen.." I whispered much too softly and before I knew it I felt Seth's mouth pressed against the edge of my jaw.

"Bella." Seth murmured in such an intense yet tender laced voice my stomach automatically flip flopped.

His body was pressed much too close to mine and just when I took a step to move away from him, he turned me around. He placed his large hot hands on the sides of my face and I was left no choice but to gaze at him straight in his eyes. I gulped and my chest clenched when I studied his dark brown pools that were filled with passion, weariness but above all... lust. No, no what was he.. Dammit! I have to say something right now before it was too..

"Seth listen I wanted to-"

He paid no mind to what I was saying instead he gingerly lifted my face up and leaned down leaving our lips only inches apart. I shook my head in protest and took another step back but he only followed me. Then he made contact again by tracing delicate circles on my jawline. He looked so sincere, hopeful and determined. God I felt like shit for squashing his hopes but I had to. Because there was only one man I would ever love and want from that day forward.

"Seth wait, I-"

"Bella.. this wasn't.. I mean ever since you and I kissed that night there's been something I wanted to tell you."

_Swan, now would be the time to say something, do something, stop him!_

I threw him a firm glare then said in a serious tone of voice. "Seth, please I have to tell you-"

"Wait please Bells, let me finish." Seth swallowed and continued. "Since that night things became clearer... I mean... Damnit. I wanted to say this better. I wanted to do things smoother. I'm not like Jake with this kind of thing."

I immediately cringed over his choice of words but Seth didn't notice instead he proceeded. "Bells, I... want you to choose me instead of him. I want you."

My eyes widened over his choice of words and when I again tried to cut in he intruded.

"I mean I want you in my life Bella I care about you deeply." His eyes held such deep emotion that it tugged at my heart strings.

The guilt I'd harbored increased times fifty and now I was feeling physically ill. I had to get a word in before he said too much that he would regret later. _Really? Think that ship had already sailed._

"Seth I have to tell y-"

"Being with me would be as easy as breathing Bella. It would... I would take good care of you. I see how you are with Jake. There's no real love there. You're miserable with him."

Well he was damn right about that. I was miserable, well more so towards the end. And I was in such denial about it all. Hell I was in denial about a lot of things but not anymore.

"Let me make you happy Bells... let me care for you-"

"Seth-" I protested again then cut myself short. It was pointless. I might as well let him finish what he had to say.

However that was a big mistake because what happened in the next several seconds went so quickly I didn't have time to react. Seth's lips were covering mine kissing me slowly and deeply. Then his strong arms were encircling my back and his hands rested just above my rear. _What the hell? No, no, no..._ Just like Jake, Seth's lips were soft and fiery. But they weren't the lips I wanted to kiss. That moment an epiphany struck. I didn't feel tingly from Seth's tender but passionate lip assault. I didn't possess any strong desire for him as I did that night. All I felt was weird and guilty and wanted to be elsewhere and with someone else.

I wanted to be with Edward.

I shook my head then carefully but firmly shoved Seth's chest. I watched remorsefully as he stumbled back but thankfully he recovered. His closed eyes then opened and they were etched with surprise and hurt. I should have fucking stopped him before it went too far.

"Bells? I'm... sorry. I, I know you're with Jake and all but you felt something that night too. I could have swor-"

"Seth. I'm not with Jake anymore." I said quietly.

Then I headed over by his desk again and plopped myself down in the chair in front of it. I sighed deeply then rested my arms over my lap. I watched as Seth strolled over to his bed and sat down. Then he shifted sideways and faced me. Once I had his attention I continued,

"Jake and I are through. I don't wish to go into details about it right now... but maybe another time."

Seth merely nodded and I could tell he wanted to say something but I gave him a look that read 'my turn to talk'. He nodded once more and then I added,

"Look that night with us... I won't deny there were sparks. I mean it was... really good."

_Um Swan did you catch foot in the mouth disease again? Not helping the situation!_

I inhaled softly then lowered my eyes when I spoke again. "But I think.. no I know I was just caught up in the moment Seth. I was confused, very confused and intoxicated-"

"Hold up, what are you saying Bella?" Seth's voice was quiet and laced with sadness.

_Goddamn me, I hope he finds someone else and very soon. I don't believe the number I've done on him!_

"Seth I'm sorry so sorry but... I don't feel the same way. I'm.. there's someone else.."

I had to hold back the smile that wanted to break free. Damn that felt good to say aloud. Really good and it urged me to continue.

"See that was what I wanted to talk to you about. I felt it was um... right to tell you face to face where I stand."

I sighed again then peeked at Seth from under my eyelashes. His face expressed sheer defeat and again my stomach churned over the sight. _Finish up Bella you're almost there, make it quick but be as gentle as possible._

"Seth you are such a... you are funny and sweet and-"

Seth held a hand to stop me from babbling any further. The look in his eyes made my heart sink.

"Bella please.. save it. I've heard it before. The 'you're such a nice guy but I just want to be friends speech.'"

Immediately my eyes trained on his and when I opened my mouth to speak he cut in.

"I get it Bells, I do. Well sort of... I mean I'm very disappointed and I wish that... guess it doesn't matter now though."

Tears sprang over my eyes from the guilt that remained in place. I chewed on my lower lip to prevent them from falling as I whispered,

"Seth I'm really sorry, I-"

"So who's the lucky guy? I mean that was... fast." Seth chuckled dryly then lowered his head. He stared directly at the floor and again I felt like the shittiest person on the face of the planet.

But then something occurred to me, rather my mind reminded me what he had just said. Who's the lucky guy? How should I answer that? Shit!

I exhaled, "He's just... someone. But Seth I want to.. I don't want things to get weird between us I mean, I want to be... friends. If you want after you have some time or whatever to think things through... Hell what am I saying? Of course you want nothing to do with me now."

"Bells, stop." Seth's voice was gentle yet firm as he gazed intently into my eyes.

Then he pushed himself off the bed and sauntered over to where I sat. The second our eyes met once more he added,

"Listen I'll be alright... I knew I took a chance by telling you this and going with what I felt. I have no regrets."

I threw him an incredulous look and he grinned but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Guess my only regret was I didn't pursue you sooner and whoever this other guy is beat me to it. He's a very lucky man."

Seth's dark browns stared hard onto my face and again pain filled my heart. He seriously deserved a woman who would love him to the ends of the earth. Like Eddie does for me and I for him. Seth had no idea that I was the lucky one.

I shook my head in disagreement. "No I'm the lucky one."

I then sighed and twisted my folded hands awkwardly. "But anyway I apologize for leading you on. It wasn't my intention to and I'm sorry for everything else that happened with Jake."

Seth scoffed. "Bells stop blaming yourself. I just got caught up in the moment too and you said you were confused. So let's just stay friends. Like all this never happened."

"But Seth I'm so.. I just -"

"Stop! I know you're sorry. So am I. I mean I shouldn't have kissed you like that anyway." Seth threw me an apologetic gaze and then his expression turned serious.

"Are you happy Bella? Does he make you truly happy?"

My response was immediate. "Yes I am and yes he does."

Though I had made a mess out of things by leaving Alice's protection to come over here. I could only hope that I would be able to straighten things out with Eddie.

"Then that's all that matters. That's what I want for you Bells."

I smiled woefully. "Thanks Seth. I really don't deserve you being so.. great about this but-"

Seth narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Stop! I mean it. It's fine, we're fine. Though I still really want to know about what happened with Jake."

Hearing his name made my body automatically tense and Seth spotted my reaction this time. His brow raised and his jaw clenched as a tense expression laced his face.

"Bella there's something you're not telling me. What happened with you two?"

I sighed then raised myself off the chair and looked up at Seth. "Nothing."

Seth gave me a skeptical look and I groaned agitatedly. "It's... a long story. One that I just.. don't want to talk about right now."

I lowered my head and right away Seth's pointer finger lifted my chin up. His eyes settled on mine for the longest of seconds and then he studied my face intently. Damnit he wasn't buying my lame ass lies. But if I told Seth a bit of what happened all hell would break loose. _And that would be bad, why? Jake deserved whatever Seth would do to him._

"Bells, what happened?"

I shook my head. "I... can't.. not right now. I just.."

I struggled with all my might to keep the tears at bay. Luckily I had and without saying another word Seth pulled me to him and embraced me warmly.

"You know you can tell me anything Bella. Anything. Whenever you're ready, I'm here." he whispered.

I nodded. "I know and thank you for everything."

At the same time we broke the embrace then stood inches away from the other. Seth grinned reassuringly then shrugged.

"S'okay. So..." he laughed quietly while placing his hands inside his pockets. "Not to be rude but you could have just told me all of this over the phone."

I frowned guiltily then ran my fingers through my hair. "I know.. I probably should have, sorry. I just thought it would be better to-"

"What was the deal with that lady anyway?" Seth asked and I threw him a mock innocent glare. "You know that small one with the spiky black hair who yelled at you as we were leaving? What was that about?"

Shit he just couldn't forget that, could he?

I chewed on my upper lip as I scrambled to come up with some explanation. Suddenly a booming, pounding sound made Seth and I flinch. Our heads then immediately turned and we glared at Seth's closed bedroom door. The sound continued and we looked at each other in wonder. Knocking. Someone's knocking on the front door. All of a sudden Seth breathed out a sigh of relief and shook his head in amusement.

"Its probably just Leah. I made her leave the house like that and she most likely doesn't have the house key on her. Hang on, I'm going to let her back in. Be right back."

Seth smiled at me quickly then strolled over to the door. The second he opened it the knocking sounded louder and almost threatening. Then a recognizable voice made my blood run cold and almost stopped my heart from beating.

"SETH! Open the FUCKING door right now! I know she's in there!"

Seth whipped his head over in my direction and his eyes locked with mine. I could feel my eyes widen with alarm and my face express worry. What the hell was Jake doing here? How did he find out that I was here?

Seth then answered my silent question by hissing under his breath. "Leah! That damn...I'm going to _fucking kill her!_"

I gulped hard when the pounding became louder and louder and more intense.

"There's no use in hiding! I know _both of you_ are in there. Look.. I just want to talk."

The expression on my face must have then alarmed Seth because he then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of his room.

"Seth? What are you-"

"Shh! Just come on. I have to get you out of here." he whispered as he led us towards the back of the house.

"Alright that's it Clearwater, you've been warned!"

A thunderous rattling noise caused Seth and I to stop dead in our tracks. Seth then turned us around and his eyes narrowed as they stared straight ahead.

"Okay you two…game's over! Times up! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jake's voice bellowed and it echoed throughout the walls.

Oh shit! He was... here, inside the house and getting closer to us. Much too close. My heart hammered against my chest as I looked up at Seth in panic. I knew he was thinking the very same thing as I.

**We were fucked. So fucked...**

**~~~FE~~~**

**A/N: I know I know another cliffie, dont you all love me? lmao! I swear the wait WILL be worth it, bare with me. In the meantime to make up for my unexpected absence you will have not one but TWO special chapters to read coming up! First will be another bonus which is in Edward's pov. I highly suggest for you to read the bonus chappie. You all will love it, promise. I should hopefully have that up in another week or a little more. But less than a month for sure! The other chapter, well it's an outtake and it's in Alice's pov. You all will like that as well! It's basically her take on things while shes waiting in Bella's car and more. But I am hoping to have Chapter 21 up before then :)**

**Also I am planning on posting the first chappie of a short story I have been working on for awhile. Its called About That Night and it's going to be hot, hot, hot! An all human tale, take a slightly older, scorned Bella and a young, sexy, mysterious piano playing Edward and one night of... well you will have to read it to find out :) I am hoping to have it posted very soon. Just make sure you have me on author alerts! So was the wait was worth it? Yes I know Bella drives you all mad, haa. But at least she is trying to be faithful! I love to read your thoughts. Please dont be shy and leave a review ;) Thanks to everyone of you so much! Love to you all. And again major gratitude to my beta! See you all soon, xo**


	22. Chapter 21: In Too Deep

**A/N: (hangs head in guilt) Yes, I'm aware that it's almost been a month again since my last update, *sigh* I apologize for that. Most of this chapter has been finished since early this summer. But a few weeks ago my niece was in the hospital. Shes doing okay now, thank God, but poor kid has been through a lot :( Anyhow, so ever since then things have been hectic. I've been helping my brother out with her and my nephew as much as I can. Along with playing the role of mommy, helping my daughter adjust to being back in school and making time for hubby, etc. So yeah, busy, busy! Well, I hope the wait was worth it because guess what? This is an actual chapter, yeah! Finally Chapter 21 for you folks :) Oh and Edward's pov is in this one, my treat to you! Talk to you more at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be mine :( But thanks so much SM for letting me play with your characters and create this crazy world for them, haa. This story is Rated NC-17 for very mature content! Copyright 2011, L.K.**

**My beta is the fabulous Rsher1111, who is truly the best of the best for betaing this chappie so quickly! I miss you loads hun and thanks always for being one of FE's biggest fans!**

* * *

**Quick Recap: Last time on FE, Bella made another stupid move and decided to ditch Alice and hang with Seth for the day. They chill at his place where drama ensues with Leah and a cat-fight almost happens between the two women! After Seth breaks it up and orders Leah to take a run and chill, Seth tried to make his move on Bella. He confesses his true feelings for her, but unfortunately for Seth, Bella gently turns him down, (aww). At least she did because she is finally wising up and wants to do right by Edward! Anyway, just as Seth offers to take Bella home, an unwelcome surprise visitor arrives! Any guesses? Uh, Jacob of course and that's where Chapter 21 begins...  
**

**Chapter 21: In Too Deep**

**BPOV**

This was bad.

Really, really bad.

Seth and I were royally screwed.

There was no time to lose at this point, we had to act fast.

I didn't want to find out how Jake would react the second he found us.

My heart was pounding fiercely against my chest. The nerves that had invaded my insides were so intense, I began to feel ill.

_Forget about that Swan, focus and help Seth find a way out of this mess!_

Seth and I stared at each other wide eyed and our faces displayed the same panicked expression. It felt like hours as we remained silent and perfectly still as we waited for Jake's next move. Then, at last, Seth made the first move and led us quickly towards the back door again. Unfortunately, Jake was faster and was all too eager to find us. The sound of his dark etched voice was startling and it seemed that he was nearby… closer than we thought him to be.

"Clearwater, I _know_ you're inside and I know that _she's_ with you. Show yourselves and I may spare one of your arms or legs."

I gasped in alarm and luckily, Seth covered my mouth before Jake had heard.

_Dammit, you are so fucking stupid Swan! That was much too close!_

I couldn't believe what Jake had said! No, scratch that, of course I wasn't surprised that he said such a thing. Hell, this was the same man who had clawed my hips only a day ago without blinking an eye! I shuddered over the memory and shivers coursed up and down my torso. My heart was still hammering at an alarming rate and I started to feel weak in the knees. The fear was truly taking a toll on me. I glanced up at Seth and he pleaded with his eyes for me to remain quiet and still.

God, I wished Eddie was here. I should have listened to him! It was a mistake coming over here. As much as Seth means to me as a friend, visiting him just to say that we should only be friends wasn't worth risking my life, and especially his. The very thought of Jake physically hurting Seth again tightened my chest painfully. My endless ponders ceased when I noticed Seth trying carefully to open the back door._ Okay, maybe we can get away from Jake after all, we're almost out._ So close...

"Listen up little bro, we can do this the easy way or the hard way! Frankly, I'm getting fucking tired of playing hide and seek!"

We listened to Jake's hard, booming footsteps as he entered inside one of the rooms.

_Oh God, he was getting closer to finding us, shit!_

"Ah, you know I have to give you both some credit for making this a little challenging. I was so sure that I would have caught you two fucking in here."

Fuck, he was inside Seth's room!

My heart skipped several beats and my stomach flipped repeatedly. I was in such a daze from my nerves that I wasn't aware Seth had dragged me out the door and outside. That is, until Jake's voice pulled me out of my stupor and we both froze in place.

"Well, I'm positive you two wouldn't be hiding inside Leah's room." Jake then chuckled maniacally.

I looked over at Seth and immediately noticed the irritation that radiated off of him in every which way. His eyes that were normally brimmed with warmth and happiness only expressed his fear. This was my entire fault! Seth was dealing with Jake's wrath once again, thanks to me._ Stop this guilt trip a__nd just get the hell out of here! Seth is a big boy, he can handle the rest. _No, no way was I leaving Seth to fend for himself. I caused this mess and I would figure out a way to get us out of it, right?

"Bells, come on baby, I just want to talk. I'm sorry I left like that earlier. I just…needed time."

_Time? Was he serious? He needed time? Why the nerve of that-_

Seth snorted softly and rolled his eyes. I glared at him in warning and he merely shrugged, showing no care at all that Jake may have heard him.

"What was that Seth? You have something you'd like to say to the class?" Jacob taunted, his loud footsteps approaching in the hallway.

Dammit, he was gaining on us, and knew where we were!

I flinched as Seth's scorching, rough hand wrapped over mine and directed me further outside. I watched as he gingerly shut the door behind him and it made a creaking noise that gave us away. _Great, just great!_

"Oh and by the way _Bella_," Jake added, purposely enunciating my name like it was a cuss word. "I'm not finished with you yet either."

Seth's facial expression switched from a look of worry to one of pure anger. His jaw also clenched and his shoulders tensed. Honestly, I'd never witnessed Seth this pissed off before…ever. His reaction was more intense than it was the night of Sam and Emily's party. But while he was livid, I felt fear as Jake's threat echoed in my mind. I swallowed down the sob that wanted to escape but a few tears slipped out of my eyes. Immediately, Seth touched my cheek gently and his fingers felt like flames as they brushed across my skin. Though his kind gesture was appreciated, I wished it was Edward's cool fingers that were wiping my tears instead.

His dark browns then trained intently on mine as he whispered, "I won't let him hurt you. He will _never_ lay another hand on you, _ever_ again."

My heart thumped roughly against my ribs as his promises registered in my mind. His words would have touched me if I wasn't so fucking scared. Time was seriously running out. What were we going to do now? God, I should have never left Alice. I should have listened to Edward and asked Seth to take me home earlier.

_Should have, should have... it doesn't matter now! Quit dwelling and stalling, just act!_

_Edward, I'm so sorry._

"Found you!" Jake announced triumphantly.

Seth and I both turned around the instant we heard Jake's feet stomp towards the back door. Suddenly, time moved much too slow as Seth released my hand and sprinted over to the door leaning his back against it. A bloodcurdling scream erupted out of my mouth as a thunderous pounding echoed throughout the air. _Holy shit, T__hat noise came from inside of the house! Jake was trying to bust the door down!_ Seth's body jolted back and forth as Jake attacked the wood from the inside.

_Jesus, Jake's __completely lost it... who was he?_

"Here Bells, catch!" Seth shouted, instantly capturing my attention.

I glanced over at him and my eyes followed what appeared to be a set of keys that flew through the air. Surprisingly, I caught them but instead of asking Seth what the keys were for, I watched what was unfolding.

"Ugh... FUCK!" Seth grunted under his breath while struggling to keep his back pressed against the door.

The kicking or whatever Jake was doing behind that door increased and in the process Seth's back repeatedly slammed against the wood.

_This wasn't happening!_

"Seth." I murmured, my voice laced with panic and then our eyes met.

"Bella, I'll be fine. You have to leave, now! My car is parked around the corner over at the other side of the hou-"

An earsplitting sound caught us off guard, but before Seth had the chance to respond, Jake's arm broke through the door and coiled around Seth's neck.

"Shit!" Seth yelled and struggled to release himself out of Jake's death grip.

"NO!" I screamed as panic flowed rapidly along my insides. The blood underneath my skin ran cold as my eyes absorbed everything that was unfolding.

I had to do something! I had to stop Jake from trying to kill Seth.

_Trying? He will succeed in doing so if you don't pu__t an end to it!_

"Jake, stop, please! Leave him alone!" I pleaded.

He simply responded by laughing and tightened his grip on Seth's throat. I watched in horror as Seth struggled to take a breath. His face was an alarming shade of red as he fought with all the strength he had to break free. Seth's eyes which had been closed, suddenly popped wide open and gazed directly at me.

"Bells," he choked out in between gasps. "What t-, the hell are y- you still doing here? Go! Take my car and leave!"

I gave him a look that indicated I wasn't planning on leaving him while he was in danger of losing his life. _Dammit, I wish Eddie were here to help us through this!_ Then again, if Edward hadn't left to go hunting today, I was pretty sure none of this would have even happened.

"She won't be going anywhere, Seth!" Jake snarled from the other side of the door. The chilling tone in his voice made my stomach churn and my chest tighten.

I had never felt my life being in such danger until this very moment.

Suddenly, Seth stumbled forward as Jake removed his hand from Seth's neck. Then the door flew wide open and I was face to face with Jake. Wisely, I didn't give him a second look and instead turned around and sprinted as fast as my legs could fucking move. _About damn time S__wan! Just keep running and don't look back! _The hairs on the back of my neck rose when Jake's hot breath blew against the back of my head. Oh shit, he was right behind me, he couldn't get any closer! _Just keep running, damm__it, don't stop! Now was not the__ time to panic._ Jake's strong hand then clutched onto my right shoulder and I squealed as my body flinched.

I wanted to keep moving, but my feet decided to glue themselves on the grass. _Dammit, no, move! What the hell are you doing body? _I debated whether to glance over my shoulder and just as I turned my head, Jake's hand was off my shoulder. My breath caught as his menacing browns locked on mine and his lips curled into a devilish smirk.

He then took a step towards me, bridging the tiny gap between us and greeted, "Hey Bella, where are you running off to in such a hurry? I just got here and from the looks of it, we have plenty to discuss."

I just shook my head and attempted to find my voice to respond, but no sound came out. _Really Bella? Now all of a s__udden you decide to be tongue-tied? After everything he did to you, you have nothing to say? _Foolishly, I whirled around to face Jake. He immediately and violently gripped my forearms. I struggled to break loose from his painful grip but his fingers dug deep into my clothed flesh.

"Oww, shit, Jake! You're hurting me, let fucking go of me!"

_Jesus Christ, he was truly fucking insane! And that was my fault, look what my stringing him along had done to him!_

Jacob shook his head slowly as a mock apologetic expression crossed his face. "I don't think so Bells. I think I need to remind you that **you. are. mine**."

I wanted to tell him so bad that I was never his and I was Edward's, always Edward's.

"I don't think so, Black." Seth said in a low, soft voice that held an enormous amount of threat.

The next few seconds happened so rapidly it was difficult to keep up. Seth did a sneak attack on Jake, tackling him down to the ground and I jumped back to get out of harm's way. Then I observed in utter shock as the two were wrestling each other right there on the grass. Fists were flying in all sorts of directions and their voices yelled a string of expletive words. _God, they were seriously going at it! _This was worse, much worse then what went down between them at the Uley get together. It was horrifying to witness Jake beat the shit out of Seth, though I gave Seth credit for never giving up and fighting back with everything he had.

I owed Seth Clearwater my life.

I stared at their violent display a few moments longer, and then looked away as tears rolled down my cheeks. _How could I be so stupid and just stand there and not do something to help?_ Obviously I couldn't break them up without getting myself hurt. I could use my phone to call Sam and the others. They would put a stop to this for sure.

"Bella, go! I got this just take my car and leave!" Seth ordered breathlessly.

I heard Jake grunt as a thunderous thump echoed in the air. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw Jake's body laying face flat on the ground. Seth was hovering over him and pinning him to the ground. That was my cue to flee. So I sprinted again and didn't stop until I reached Seth's car. Thankfully, I didn't drop the keys during everything that went down and they remained inside my closed hand. I exhaled roughly and my hands shook violently as I tried to find the unlock button. Finally, I found it, pressed it and hurriedly climbed inside slamming the door shut.

My hands still trembled as I placed the key in the ignition. The instant I turned it, tapping sounds on the driver's side window caught me off guard. My heart hammered against my ribs and my stomach somersaulted repeatedly. _Calm down Swan! It's probably Seth, right? Don't turn your head, don't turn your head! Just drive away! _But of course, I didn't listen to the voice inside my head. I turned around and sure enough stared right into Jake's steely dark eyes. _Oh no, where's Seth? What happened to him? I swear to God if Jake had.._

"Open the door Bella!" he commanded in a hard tone of voice that made shivers radiate over my spine. His hand then yanked on the door handle repeatedly and I froze in place, allowing the fear to effect my common sense.

_What the fuck were you waiting for? For him to bust the window open and grab you? Drive, now!_

"Come on, I just want to talk Bells. Please get out of the car." His expression appeared collected yet his eyes hinted anger.

His mouth then twitched as he looked over at Seth, who was laid flat on his back and embracing his middle a few feet away. _That as__shole!_ _**What did he do to him?**_ Seth looked like he was in an extreme amount of pain and my heart broke over the sight. A burst of rage invaded my body and then an idea popped in my mind. I had the chance to hurt Jake, physically injure him by hitting him with the car. I would do it for Seth and for myself. _Oh sure, just commit a crime and add that to the list of idiotic things you've done recently! Alright, scrap that plan, onto plan B. Was there even a plan A? Just drive Bella and hurry the hell up!_

Just as my hand rested on the gear shift, what sounded like fists, banged violently against the glass. I shrieked in terror as my eyes trained on Jacob's face that was pressed against the window. _Fuck! _I reacted quickly and put the car into drive, then rested my hands over the steering wheel.

"Bella, open the fucking door, now!"

I glanced at the rear view mirror and noticed Seth sitting up and trying to stand. Once he did, I breathed a sigh of relief but panic gripped my chest again. Seth was creeping towards Jake who was completely oblivious of Seth's recovery. Alright, now it was my turn to make a move. I grinned wickedly while casting Jake one final glare and said, "**Fuck. You!**"

Then I drove Seth's car straight ahead and navigated it along the grass at a cautious but fast speed. All of a sudden, an earsplitting noise made me jump in my seat. _What in the world was th-.._

"_**OH MY GOD**__!" _I screamed after stealing a quick glance in the rear view mirror again.

Jacob was hanging on top of the trunk and was yelling at me to stop the car. _Christ, he had lost all of his marbles! _I hurriedly looked at the side-view mirror and saw Seth sprinting rapidly, chasing after us. Holy shit the guy can run! But then again I was only going about twenty miles an hour. _Dammit, I r__eally should drive faster!_ I pressed on the gas a little harder and swerved the vehicle from left to right. I figured that would throw Jake off, but that crazy bastard was still hanging on! Well, then there was only one thing left to do. I took a deep breath and then slammed on the break roughly.

Immediately, Jake launched off the car and landed on the ground in a hard thump. _Oh God, what have I done?_ I checked the rear view mirror once again and noticed that he laid alarmingly still. My heart was racing as each second passed and my insides completely froze. _Oh shit, did I kill him.._

"Bella, it's alright. He'll be fine, you can leave now!" Seth hollered as he jogged over to where Jake's unmoving body laid.

My eyes widened in shock and feelings of remorse slowly crept in. Granted, I wanted to get Jacob off of Seth's car, but I didn't want to seriously injure him. Right? After everything Jake had done, why was I feeling guilty? God, these past few minutes had been an insane whirlwind of events, which was exactly why I needed to get out of here. I had to drive back to Port Angeles and find Alice. I had to apologize to her for the shit I pulled. Then I really needed to apologize to Edward the moment he returns from his trip. I will make things right between us.

I inhaled softly and allowed myself another moment to collect myself before driving away. I truly felt awful for having to borrow Seth's car, even if he had insisted. I would make sure he gets it back as soon as..

"**YOU BITCH**!" Jake's furious roar echoed throughout the air.

_Oh God, no! _I turned my head and gazed over my shoulder and sure enough there was Jake attempting to lift himself off the ground. But Seth quickly responded and pinned him back down, holding his body firmly in place.

Seth then looked directly at my face and said incredulously, "Bell, what are you still doing here? Just take my car back to your place or wherever. Just go, now!

I nodded in reply then carefully pressed my foot on the gas and sped away, without looking back this time. Then, just as I exited the Clearwater's home, I heard vicious growls and snarls resound from behind. The kind of noise only dogs or wolves would make. _No, don't be ridiculous Swan! You're just hearing things! But, maybe I should turn around and see wha__t's going on._ _No! Just keep your eyes on the road and head back home as fast as possible._

Home.

Where I would see, and be with Edward, very soon.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**EPOV**

I miss Bella.

Terribly.

But, isn't that always the case?

Even though we have spent a generous amount of time together over the past few days, I still longed for her.

Perhaps it was because I was bored out of my damn mind today. Alright, that wasn't entirely true. Jasper and Emmett were good company for a hunting excursion. But still, there was only one place where I wanted to be right this very moment. And that was wherever Bella was. To say that I was worried about her well being would be an understatement. Ever since Bella had hung up on me just a little over an hour ago, I have been on edge. My mind was working overtime, pointing out possible theories about what could happen to her or what she was doing. All of the over-thinking made my head almost explode. On top of that, Jasper's mood was all over the place, no thanks to me.

I swear he had been throwing me the evil eye for a good twenty minutes or so. I tried to be rational and not over-analyze, or blow things out of proportion. But truly my feelings were justified, weren't they? For one, I was pretty livid at Bella because she had ditched Alice and took off with one of those foul odored mongrels. I don't care how 'nice' Bella believed he was, or that Alice assured me that he seemed friendly and Bella was probably safe with him. The fact remained that she was now in their territory, while blood-crazed Newton was out there and probably searching for Bella. That didn't settle well with me. No matter how many times Alice reassured me that she hadn't seen Newton make any decisions regarding going after Bella, or planning to visit Forks. Still I could think about was that he was lurking around near Forks as a vampire, a dangerous, bloodthirsty, vicious newborn at that.

Yet unbelievably, he was the least of my concerns, for the time being anyway. I just wanted to know if Bella was all right. Safe. Of course I was unable to find that out thanks to Alice being blindsided by those damn shape-shifters. It didn't help that Bella wouldn't answer her cell every time I tried to call. I was positive she turned it off after we had talked earlier. I didn't understand why she would feel the need to do that. Even after she assured me everything was fine because she was with a friend, did she seriously think I felt comforted? I didn't even know this guy! One thing I did know, he was the very same friend that Bella kissed just a couple of days ago. The memory alone honestly really irritated me.

What if that Seth Clearwater guy attempted to make a move on Bella? I wouldn't blame him if he did…Bella was easy to fall for. I didn't want to dwell on it, but I couldn't help but wonder if Bella felt something for him. After all, she did kiss him that night. Though she reassured me it meant nothing, I still felt uneasy that she was possibly alone with him at his house. _Stop Masen, you're being fucking insecure like a damn te__enager! _Well, technically I was I suppose. I was forever eighteen after all. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest then leaned my body against a tree. I observed Emmett and Jasper as they were polishing off their latest catch a short distance away.

I had eaten minutes prior, but contemplated whether I should again before heading over to Bella's in a short while. Unfortunately, my appetite was still lost due to the constant stress I'd been under over the past hour. This had to be the longest day ever. I just needed to see her. I longed to envelope her in my arms, taste her sweet tender lips. God, I couldn't get enough of them, or of her. She was addicting and I craved her desperately. There were still so many things we needed to discuss, especially after what happened early this morning. Bella confessed her love and I returned the sentiment. Now that we were aware of how we felt for each other, where did we go from here?

I knew what I wanted for us and that was to begin building a relationship like we had tried to years ago. Regrettably, we were already off to a rocky start. Bella foolishly left Alice's protection to go spend time with not only a guy she had kissed, but one who was a shape-shifter, our natural enemy. Of course, Bella wasn't aware of that piece of key information thanks to my stupid ass. I should have told her about the Quiluetes and what they were capable of days ago. I should finally address it with her this evening. I knew dropping that kind of news on her would be a major shock. I mean, hell, when Carlisle and Alice revealed to me about how those La Push boys morph into overgrown mutts, I didn't believe them at first.

So I was regretting the discussion already and honestly there were plenty of other topics I'd rather address. But Bella needed to know. Maybe if she did then she would fully grasp my dislike for Jacob and the rest of them. Dislike…now that was an understatement.

I shook my head and then glanced down at my right jean pocket. My hand was just itching to grab my cell so that I could text Alice. Unfortunately, I had to refrain from doing so after remembering Alice's threat that she had given me the last time I called.

_"I swear Bronze if you harass me one more time, I will make good and sure your precious vehicles will be u__nrecognizable before you have the chance to blink."_

_I just laughed at her empty threat, but then closed my mouth the second she said, "I will do even worse damage than what you did to that mutt's bike."_

I cringed over the memory and also recalled the serious, threatening tone to her usual cheery voice. She wasn't playing around, I knew she would stick to her word and it would be wise for me not to test her. I couldn't blame Alice for being downright pissed off at me. I was acting impossible and ridiculous by asking her numerous times whether she had seen anything new about Bella. Of course she hadn't, thanks to those damn dogs who were fucking up her usually impeccable gift. So, I had no other option but to wait, and the waiting made me anxious. My damn brain wasn't helping matters either by playing tricks on me. It would continuously make up situations regarding Bella and that Clearwater guy. Such as images of them kissing with their hands all over each other and then they would...

_Seriously Edward, your __insecurities are fucking killing me! _Jasper yelled in my mind in an agitated voice. _Get a damn grip will you, please? Bella loves you and only you. So quit obsessing over something that will never happen!_

Was Jasper positively certain he wasn't a mind reader? How did he know what the hell I was thinking?

I gazed over in his direction and my face must have said it all because he smirked while pondering, _It's a gift._

I nodded and chuckled quietly. He was right though; I was being absurd and feeling insecure for no reason at all. But frankly, a small part of me felt my concerns were understandable. Though I was aware of Bella's feelings for me, I also knew she was still conflicted about a lot of things. When she knew me as "E", she still associated with Jacob even after promising that she wouldn't and she also shared that exchange with Seth. All the while she expressed her feelings of desires for me. _Alright Masen, what kind of a start to the relationship is this if you're questioning the woman you love? _I didn't doubt her and I did trust her! I believed and felt with all of my heart that she loved me and would be true to me from now on.

But it was them, those foul mutts I didn't trust. God, I wished she would call and let me know that she was okay. I wanted to hear her voice; I was physically aching for her. I wondered if she missed me at all. _Of course she does! _I had heard it in her voice earlier, the regret and longing she felt. I swore if I didn't hear from her within a half an hour, I would immediately head over to La Push. And I wouldn't give a shit what the shape-shifters would feel or do about it once they found me trespassing on their lands. I would find this Seth Clearwater's house, then be relieved once I found her and she was under my protection. We couldn't take any more chances with Mike Newton still out there and possibly making his way over to Forks.

I needed to remind myself what Alice had pointed out earlier, and that was Bella was safe with the wolves. As much as I loathed her being around any one of those overgrown bastards, it was better than her being alone and vulnerable. If Mike were to enter their territory, newborn or not, his life would be forfeit. He would be clearly outnumbered since he wouldn't even see it coming. He had no clue about the wolves after all. Hmmm, as intriguing as that possible scenario was, I would rather be the one to take care of him. If it were to come to that. Why was I even thinking about this? Any of those instances would only occur if Newton were to find and try to harm Bella. And I wouldn't allow that to happen. Ever.

I should have just gone thirsty and opted out of this trip today. I could have waited until the potential threat of Newton was no longer a problem. But Alice advised that I should feed, because if I didn't I could put Bella in grave danger. I doubted that because thus far, I had used extreme caution when we were caught up in the heat of the moment. Still, I didn't want to take any chances, especially with Bella's life. Unwillingly, I decided for her safety that it was best I heed Alice's warning. So here I was, wishing for time to fly by faster and impatiently waiting for my phone to ring. I prayed to God that Bella would finally call me back. Or it would be Alice informing me that Bella was back with her, safe and sound. I prayed that it would happen very soon because I couldn't shake off this intense feeling of dread.

"Everything is going to be fine little bro. Alice has got it covered, remember? She is waiting for Bella at the treaty line and the others are on standby at the house. Besides we'll be on our way shortly." Jasper assured firmly then breezed towards my direction.

I flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks Jazz. So are we set to-"

"Hey guys!" Emmett hollered while sprinting over to us. He had an earsplitting grin on his face and I rolled my eyes right away the moment I read his next thought.

Jesus, not another lame joke. Anything but that. I wasn't in the mood today to hear one.

Then again, the rest of the Cullens were never in the mood to hear one of Emmett's infamous, childish jokes. They all agreed that Em's taste in humor was at best cheesy and most other times, downright vulgar. The instant Emmett made eye contact with me, I bolted, running through the forest in a pathetic attempt to avoid him. As if that were possible. I zigzagged past the trees then leaped over rocks and logs while distracting myself with thoughts of Bella. I spotted Em and Jazz in my periphery sprinting beside me. Things then were surprisingly silent for a good minute as none of their thoughts clouded my mind. The peace and quiet was pleasant and allowed me to reflect on things. But it didn't last long as it was rudely interrupted.

"So Eddie, how do vampires get around on Halloween?"

I simply ignored him because to be honest, I really didn't give a shit what the answer was. However, ignoring usually Em backfired and made him all the more eager to annoy the fuck out of me.

_I swear to God, what was it with Emmett and the stupid fucking vampire jokes? Frankly, they were a __bit insulting. _Jazz ranted irritably in his mind.

I couldn't agree more.

"Oh come on Masen, don't you want to know?" Em prodded as he playfully shoved my left shoulder.

I scowled at him then muttered crisply, "No Em, honestly I don't give a shit how vampires get around on Halloween."

Jasper chuckled uproariously and nodded his head in agreement. Emmett frowned and looked utterly wounded like a child who had lost his favorite toy. I tried to keep a neutral expression on my face but it was becoming impossible not to laugh over Em's reaction.

"Well, aren't you a cranky uptight-"

I growled fiercely, cutting him off mid-sentence and displayed my teeth for him to view figuring it would faze him. Naturally, it didn't and he responded by laughing obnoxiously then roughly patted my back. _Jesus, he was strong! That almost hurt_. I glared at him angrily and he just flashed an innocent, wide grin.

"So, guess what? Today is your lucky day bro! I'm going to tell you the answer."

"Great." I muttered in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

I was actually thankful when Jasper presented me with a helping of his calming effect. It saved Emmett from losing one of his arms or legs because I was that close to ripping one of them off. Don't misunderstand me, I truly liked Emmett, but I was not in the mood for his infantile jokes and his crazy ass behavior. Not right at that moment, not when I was worrying excessively about Bella.

"Stop stressing about her, Edward. She's alright, I'm certain of it. Alice will let us know the minute she sees-"

"But that's the problem. She can't _see_ anything right now, can she Jasper?" I rudely interrupted and threw Jasper a hostile look. "She's blinded by those foul-odored-"

"Blood vessels, get it?" Emmett said boisterously, completely unaware of the conversation Jazz and I were having.

He glanced at the both of us and waited for our reaction to the punch line of his joke. I stared at Em blankly then snorted as Jasper thought, _Blood vessels? That's stupid and not even remotely funny!_

Emmett's face fell and displayed a hurt expression."Don't you get it? Blood.._**vessels**_? You know because-"

I sighed loudly. "Yes, we get it Em."

I shook my head agitatedly then focused back to my running and traveling across the forest. Thankfully I was ahead of them and the rush of air that gusted by felt relaxing. I inhaled deeply and allowed the clean air to fill my lungs generously. Slight relief then settled in the pit of my stomach when I realized that we were a short distance from Forks. _I'm almost there Bella_.

"So why did Dracula flunk art class?"

_Oh for Christ's sake, n__ot another lame ass joke!_ Jasper complained in his thoughts and I laughed under my breath. Where was a remote when you needed one? Perhaps if Jazz and I showed little interest, Em would stop and proceed on to something else. I could only hope.

"I have no idea Emmett, why did he?" I replied, humoring him.

_Yes, he's finally loosening up and decided not to be such an uptight fucker! _Em thought.

"You do remember that I have the ability to hear your thoughts, right?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, so?" Emmett shot back and shrugged then broke out his signature goofy grin.

I groaned then muttered, "Just tell us the damn answer."

"Alright Mr. Impatient, keep your boxers on. He flunked because he couldn't draw blood, get it? Funny, right?"

"_Hilarious_." Jasper grumbled sarcastically. Em paid no mind to him and howled into piercing laughter. Even I didn't hold back from chuckling.

"Jesus Em, where do you find these cheesy ass jokes?"

Emmett and Jasper were sprinting right beside me again and Em just shrugged in answer to my question. "The internet, you can find anything on there! That Google is fucking killer. So you liked it huh? Okay, here's another one for you-"

_Now you did it Masen, you encouraged that dip__shit to continue on with his absurd jokes. Thanks a fucking a lot._ Jasper reprimanded in his mind.

Immediately I threw Jazz an apologetic look and then Emmett added, "This one is gold, I promise. How do you stop a werewolf from chasing you?"

_Just think o__nly under an hour more of hearing this shit._ Jasper grumbled in his mind. _Then I will be with my Alice._

I laughed quietly then pondered to myself,_ Not if I can help it. We need to move faster, the sooner we arrive there the better. _I ran at lightening speed and Jasper and Emmett kept up easily, almost shadowing my every move.

"Come on you guys, don't you want to know?"

The silence that ensued after Em's question made him irritated and he appeared a bit wounded just like he did minutes ago. Suddenly his face lit up and his mouth smiled broadly.

"Give up? You throw a stick at it and say.." Em's voice drowned out when a familiar buzz shook my pocket.

Right away I slowed down and retrieved my cell. Then stared at the brightly lit screen and scanned the words quickly. Suddenly my jaw tightened and my teeth grounded together as my lifeless heart dropped. Sheer panic that was mixed with fury caused my entire body to tense. _**No, no.. NO!**_ I heard Jasper's voice echo in my eardrums and Emmett's booming one blended with his.

"Edward, what's going on? Was it Alice, did she see something?"

"Yo Masen, are you here with us? What's up?"

Yes, the text was from Alice. She indeed had a vision, and it was highly disturbing._ Damm__it, I wished she had seen this sooner!_ Fucking wolves for causing Alice's blind-spots! I pray to God that there was the slightest chance she could be inaccurate, just this once. But deep down, I knew she wasn't. Alice was never wrong.

"Bella." I whispered and then my legs motioned as fast as they could possibly go.

I was aware that my brothers were not too far behind and they would catch up to me at any moment. I didn't have the time to explain to them what the text said because every second I wasted wouldn't be in Bella's favor. I had to get to her, right away. There was no way in hell I'd allow anything to happen to her.

I would rather not exist.

I had to get to her in time, before it was too late.

He was coming and he was looking for her.. my Bella.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**BPOV**

The drive out of the reservation was long and difficult as I struggled to keep my composure. As each second passed, it became more difficult to keep the tears at bay. My heart hammered violently against my chest and my entire torso shook as my mind replayed everything that occurred. From Jacob's violent and lunatic temper, to Seth's heroic attempt to save me from Jake. Thinking of Seth made me wonder if he was alright. I wanted to know what else went down after I left. Was Seth able to calm Jake down? God, I hoped so. The guilt I'd been harboring ever since I told Seth we could only be friends was eating me alive. It was entirely my fault that Seth was put in that dangerous situation. If I hadn't left Alice's protection, none of this would have happened.

There would have been no trouble between Seth and Leah. Therefore she wouldn't have left and went looking for Jake to spill the beans to him regarding my whereabouts. As usual I made a clusterfuck of a mess out of everything. It was awful **enough** I broke Seth's heart and now he had to deal with my psycho ex just so I could escape. _Oh God, I needed Eddie_. I wiped the remnants of the cool wetness that were frozen on my cheeks. Then I took a deep, long breath and exhaled out slowly. Thankfully my body ceased trembling, but my heart was still beating much too quickly. My emotions were also all over the damn place and I had trouble thinking straight. I really shouldn't drive while I was in this state.

I just wanted to be with Eddie. I wanted to feel his cold, stone arms wrapped around my body and then all would be fine. _Fine? What delusional world are you living in? Let's not forget what you did to him today! You refused to heed his advice and now he's worried sick about your well being. Let's also not forget all of the cruel things you had said to him __recently and-_ Yes, I got it. Point taken. I knew I was a miserable bitch to him and had treated him poorly. He didn't deserve it, not in the slightest. So why did he love me and want me? Hell, I was not a fan of the person I'd become. I sighed then slowed the car down and thought about what to say to Edward the moment I saw him. I had to make this up to him, if he allowed me to. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted nothing to do with me ever again. It would serve my ass right.

But selfishly, I didn't want him to leave my life because I couldn't imagine it without him. I had already lost him once and I refused to lose him again. The guilt, stress, and worry made the nausea I had increase. Suddenly I felt bile churning in the back of my throat and immediately I covered my mouth just in case. I swallowed back the vomit and cringed as it burned my throat and stomach. Seconds later, it made a comeback and I knew that I didn't have much time before I upchucked all over Seth's poor car. _Shit! _Carefully, I maneuvered the car over to the side of the road and parked it. _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ _This wasn't happening. God, can't you give me a small break, just this once? _I shook my head irritably, then unlocked the door and hurriedly climbed out.

I sprinted over towards some trees and stopped. Right away, without missing a beat I heaved all over the grass. _Fantastic, there goes my lunch! _I coughed a couple of times and placed my hands over my knees. Then I hunched over and released out more of the nasty acidic liquid.

"Fuck, gross!" I grumbled under my breath and waited another minute to make sure I was in the clear.

Once the feeling of nausea subsided and there was no sign of the urge to throw up again, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Then I walked back to the idling car and opened the door. Good thing this road was usually light on traffic. Thank God no one passed by and witnessed that. I exhaled softly then crinkled my nose in disgust. _Perfect, I reek of puke._ I think I may have a breath mint right inside my.. _Oh no! No, no, no! Dammit! _I groaned angrily after getting back inside Seth's car and slammed the door shut. The realization struck hard in my chest and I was so fucking mad at myself it made my head spin. My purse, where my wallet was inside, containing my driver's license, cell, keys, etc, was still at Seth's house. _Perfect. Fucking perfect, great job Swan! _I debated whether to turn around as I clicked the seat belt in place and then began driving again. I was almost out of the reservation but it would only take me maybe five minutes to drive back and…

What was that sound? It sounded like breathing. And why was it so freezing in here all of a sudden? The air wasn't on, was it? Something wasn't right. Nervously I placed my free hand near the air vent and then tensed when nothing blew out. I froze in place and the hairs on the back of my neck raised as my nose caught a sickeningly sweet and potent scent. _Oh God, I recognize that smell, it was very similar to_.. An icy cold rush of air blew against the back of my neck startled me and broke my train of thought.

_Oh, my God!_

Someone was in here, right inside the car and they were sitting behind my seat. I wanted to steal a glance at the rear view mirror and find out who it was, but I was too scared. Instead, I slowly and gingerly hit the brake then quickly thought about what to do next. _How about get out of the fucking car before it was too..._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan herself. Just the slut I was looking for. Incredible. You just made my night."

**Late.**

Although the voice sounded slightly different, I still recognized it. I know that voice anywhere.

_This wasn't happening. Please not him, anyone else __but him__._

Before I had the chance to react, arctic lips pressed against the right side of my neck. I cringed and shivers coursed through my spine as I heard him take in a deep, sharp breath.

"Mmm, delicious... you smell good enough to eat Swan."

His voice hinted humor but was etched more with lust. No, it can't be, he really was here and I think he is a..

I made the mistake of glaring at the rear view mirror and gasped in horror when I discovered a very recognizable face. One that was now flawless, pale tinted and resembled marble. But it was his eyes that frightened me to the very core. Once a light blue, they were now a vivid crimson and they expressed only thirst, blood thirst.

**Eyes that belonged to Mike Newton.**

**A very undead, newborn vampire, Mike Newton.**

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**A/N: I know, I know major cliffie, right? Please don't throw tomatoes at me! I had to leave you all in some suspense! Hope this chapter was to your liking because it took me about two months to write and I rewrote it several times. Then I picked my hubbys brain about it and also my betas too a while back. So a BIG thanks to the both of you with all of your help with this! So yes, Mike has got Bella and BIG trouble is ahead for our 'love to hate Bella', haa. All I will say is that the next few chapters will leave you on the edge of your seat as it will be a race against time for our poor Edward :( If you haven't fastened your seatbelts yet, you really should, lol. So I'm sure you may be wondering at this rate, when will the next chapter be up and how many more chapters left? Well, i just started working on chap 22 a few days ago. I'm going to try to finish it as quickly as possible. But life has been just a spiral of craziness!**

**Honestly, it will most likely be another month for the next update and from here on out I will probably end up updating once a month. I really will try to sooner, but at least now you all have an idea. As for how many chapters I'm estimating that is left, FE will end in about chapter 30 or so. So we are over half done with the story. I am truly bummed to be honest. I think I am dragging my feet a bit with each chap because I know its getting closer to the end ;( Now for some more announcements, I just published a new story here on FF, called About that Night. It won't be a long tale but still good enough to sink your teeth in, hee. Its all human, Edward and Bella pairing, drama and romance. Yes they will be some lemons! I hope you will take a peek and let me know what you think. I'm also working on another story too and details about that one is on my profile. It will feature a high school Bella and Edward and won't be a very long story either. I will warn its a big angsty. But very good and beautiful as I see it in my mind.**

**Also one more thing I am running a contest over at my vampgirl79fanfiction FB page! Are you a big fan of FE? If so you will want to enter this contest, open to everyone, anywhere! Yep for real! Three prizes will be given and I'm hoping to have them shipped before Christmas. The link to enter is on my profile. It's so simple to enter too :) Okay, I think that's about it. I do want to thank some people quickly, my beta Rsher1111, akjamma, Melissa C, Viksterfrank, TwiDee, Lamomo, my niece, Stephlynn. And last but not least my hubby, who has been there with me from the very beginning as early as when I wrote FE's first chapter. I love you all! Thanks for your amazing, loving support. Of course a BIG thank you to all of you! Everyone who reads and reviews, you guys push me to keep this story alive. I cant say that enough. BIG HUGS for all of you! Till next time. xoxo, Leslie**


	23. Outtake Chapter:Playing with Fire (SPOV)

**A/N: Hello my sweeties! Well here it finally is... the outtake that I have been talking about for a long time now...The Seth outtake! I am so excited about this and I'm really looking forward to reading your thoughts about this! However before you read I have a couple of quick things to say. First of all, I apologize for the wait. My beta has been very busy _(it's okay dear don't worry)_ so only half of this chapter is edited. So I must apologize in advance for any errors that you may see. But I tried my best :) Also let me point out that this chapter picks up right after the party at Sam and Emily's house in Chapter Eight. Remember the "kiss" that Bella and Seth shared? Yeah, this is aftermath of it. Moving on, the usual thank you's for adding this story to your favorites, alerts, me for your fav author and on author alert! It truly makes me smile each time I get notification for those. Okay, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE but the talented SM's! However plot and characterizations are mine. L.K. copyright, 2011. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and sexual content!**

********* My beta is Rsher1111! **_Thanks soo much for all of your help regarding the portions of this chappie! And again please don't feel bad. RL can get crazy and i understand. I just cant thank you enough for all your guidance and advice.I really have seen improvements and it's because of you! Love yah my friend :)_

_**** Oh and also if you are curious there is a link on my profile with a picture of Seth. Now remember my version of Seth is older, not Booboo Stewart, though I love him! But anyway check out the actor I picked for older Seth and the pic of the Clearwater's home in my profile :)**  
_

* * *

**Outtake: Playing with Fire**

**Seth POV**

**Squeak, squeak.** The sounds become more and more annoying by the fucking minute as my bed complained after each turn I made. I shifted around once again in another attempt to get comfortable but instead found my body being mummified by the worn cotton sheet. I groaned in frustration then yanked the sheet off forcefully and tossed it across the bed where it landed in the corner. A deep sigh released out of my parched mouth as my tired eyes trained on the ceiling fan above that moved at a rapid speed. Then I zoned out for who knows how long from observing the swift moving fan blades that were moving around and around. Jesus this was making me dizzy. Why was it impossible for me to fall asleep? Why was I hotter in temperature than normal? Shit, sleep usually invaded my body with no problem the second I lay my head on the pillow. But it seemed I was very distracted tonight. Yeah distracted… more like obsessed over one particular woman.

**Bella Swan.**

Bella Swan kissed me. Bella and I fucking made out right against her car just a few short hours ago. Jesus Christ the mere memory of it and the instant replay my brain was presenting was making blood rush straight to my dick. Goddamn she was an incredible kisser. Her lips were softer, warmer and more delicious then I had ever fantasied about and believe me I had plenty of those about Bella Swan. Of course none of them did any justice to the real thing. God those lips of hers felt like silk, her tongue was hot, slick and sweet as it played with mine. I couldn't get enough of her taste, I wanted more, so much more. And God the way her shapely and sexy body felt against mine, fuck I wanted to take her and make her mine right then. But I couldn't do that for several obvious reasons. One, Bella deserved better then having a fantastic fuck on the hood of a car. She deserved clean silky sheets that are on a big, comfortable bed and gentle caresses and kisses. Followed by me whispering tender words in her ear as I rock against her beautiful body slow and steady.

Fuck my groin was throbbing now. Seth just get over her and move on to someone else, anyone else. _She's not worth you losing your life by Jake beating the living pulp out of you_. Fuck Jake, that asshole. I didn't even want to start thinking about the way he treated Bella like she was his fucking toy or a pet that was leashed up and has to obey his every command. _Damn Seth a bit harsh don't you think? _No, not in the slightest, that was the damn truth. I was no longer blind when it came to Jacob. I was no longer the kid that used to follow him around like a puppy and copy everything he did. God I was a fucking naive idiot. _No, you were young and eager to be part of the pack, eager to be under Jake's wing and learn everything from the second__-__ in__-__command himself._ He was like a brother to me, my best friend, but lately I didn't know who the hell he was anymore. Truthfully neither did the rest of the guys. Wait, I shouldn't count everyone, fucking Embry and Quil sniffed around Jacob all the time and treated him like he was Goddamn royalty. Alright I must sound like an asshole who didn't give a shit about him. Truthfully I had lost major respect for Jake ever since he constantly bragged to everyone who would listen about how him and Bella were friends with benefits and that he could "tap that" whenever he fucking wanted to. As he had said once to Embry, 'If I just snap my fingers, she'll come running.' I mean, what the fuck? He treated her with such disrespect and like she was a possession or a prize to be won. Recently though Jake was playing the sensitive card and milked up the boyfriend role. I didn't buy the act one bit. Hell I didn't even buy their joke of a relationship. I saw the truth in Bella's eyes that showed her feelings of doubt, insecurities and sadness. She didn't appear happy at all earlier tonight. It was plainly evident that she was putting on a show which truly broke my heart.

She had been through so much over the past few years starting with some guy she was friends with who was tragically killed and then her mother's passing shortly after. Bella hadn't been in a good place since and now she was settling. Okay I would be blind to not see that she did have genuine feelings for Jake but was she really in love with him? No, I didn't see it. Which was too bad for Jake because even I could tell he had strong feelings for her in his own way. But sadly for him it was stronger than what Bella felt for him. I mean hell tonight alone proved she was beyond confused and obviously had doubts regarding Jake. Why else did she constantly return my flirtations then out of the blue kiss me? _Uh, duh Clearwater because she was flat ass drunk and probably just wanted to stick it to Jake._ Alright I couldn't deny that Bells was shit-faced and her head wasn't in the right place. But I didn't miss the hidden clues during our heated kisses and flirting. There was massive chemistry between us that even she couldn't deny and it went way past sexual.

Damn the sexual tension we had earlier was a force to be reckoned with! Without a doubt it was worth getting my ass handed to me by Jake. I was aware I was fucking insane but I wouldn't change anything, I had no regrets. Okay that was bullshit I had a couple actually. The first one was Bella taking off right after we stopped. I shouldn't have let her go, I should have assured her that I wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to. _But really think about it Seth, why do you think she left?_ Because she felt guilty. The guilt ate at her and rightfully so. After all she was dating Jake, officially. God that statement was hard to swallow and it really fucking shouldn't be. I mean, what the hell was wrong with me? I didn't stake a claim on Bella, who was I to be jealous? _Because you have __had __it bad for her for so damn long._ Yet I was unable to actually act on it until tonight. That was my other regret, the shameless flirting I did with Bella and damn well knowing others had witnessed it.

How stupid was that shit, especially with Jake close by. And here I was just eye-fucking his girl and offering her an inappropriately named drink. Hey in my defense that drink was all sorts of fucking good! Also, I wasn't just ogling Bella. But damn it was understandable, she had to look so fucking hot in her tight sparkly tank top that presented an incredible view of her beautiful cleavage. Goddamn does she have perfect tits. Not too small or big but just right. Perky and firm yet also soft. Okay so I didn't know that firsthand but I could just tell. Plus I felt them rub against my chest when we kissed. Fuck, her gorgeous little body felt so amazing. Her skin tasted so sweet, I could have continued kissing those pretty lips of hers or lick her collarbone all night long. And Jesus the way she moaned my name... fuck! I was probably going to have blue balls at this rate if I continued to think about her. The bulge inside my boxers was becoming almost painful. So either I took care of the problem or just jumped into thinking about something else.

Anything else besides Bella Swan and her sexy ass body, her soft mouth and her big beautiful brown eyes. _Dammit__ here I go again. _I groaned heavily and used both of my hands to run through my hair then tugged at the ends roughly. Shit I still felt awful for letting Bells leave like that. She looked so lost, upset and broken. Come to think of it, Bella hadn't been herself in quite some time. Then again, what would I know, I only knew things about her that others had shared with me. Or when I actually hung out with her myself. I would never forget when I first met her. It was when I was about thirteen or fourteen and it was at a party at Emily's naturally. It was the usual gathering complete with great food, storytelling and just kicking back with my extended family. I was ecstatic about celebrating my new life as a shape-shifter and finally being part of the pack. Leah had also just found out about her abilities around the same time too. She was less than thrilled about it of course. At the time I didn't understand her bitterness and reservations towards the situation. I saw it as an honor to be a part of something that was sacred and part of our families destiny.

My father would have been proud. Automatically a lump formed in the back of my throat over my thoughts of my dad. I exhaled slowly then pondered back to that night. Immediately after meeting, Bella and I hit off. She didn't treat me like a kid that was a nuisance, she just treated me as her equal. Bella had actually carried on a genuine conversation with me and truly showed real interest in what I had to say. Back then she was happier… hell Jake was too. They were only close friends at the time because Bella had just ended a rough relationship and from what I heard, she wasn't interested in dating. Anyhow, she was also in her last year of high school and excited about graduating and heading off to college. Naturally Jake didn't make it a secret that he wanted more than friendship. Even then I noticed the chemistry between them and I was insanely jealous of it. There was no denying there was something about Bella.

Besides being insanely beautiful, she was intelligent and great with kids which of course worked out well considering the profession she was in. I remember a few years back Bella had expressed her serious interest in becoming a teacher but she favored the food industry more. She had considered becoming a chef but then her mother passed away right when Bella was in her first or second year of college. That changed everything for her and straightaway she pursued getting a degree in teaching. I always knew that was her calling and what she was destined to be. So besides the fact that she was intelligent, strong and passionate, she was also fun and had a great sense of humor. Basically Bella was the entire package, a woman that most men craved for. _Dammit to hell Seth you have got to get over her! _Part of me really, really wanted to because I liked to keep my face in tact. The last thing I wanted was another fight with Jacob and make things more complicated between him and Bella. _Right so that's why you decided to just idiotically flirt and make out with her in front an audience while Jake was inside his house. _You're stupid, so fucking stupid! Good thing the guys were into their stupid ass card game. Hopefully none of them went to look out the...

Oh shit! How about if one or all of them watched us from the window? They didn't mention anything, in fact, they were strangely quiet when I walked back inside after Bella left, which meant... Fuck, how could have I missed that shit? They probably watched us those nosy fuckers. What if they told Jake? Fuck my life! My body sat up so rapidly the room around started to spin and a wave of drowsiness nearly placed me under a state of unconsciousness. Okay, scratch that plan, it appeared that sleep had finally arrived. I would just have to take care of it in the morning. I would start by giving Bella a call and check in then to try to straighten things out with her. Dammit did I make a mess out of things! Hope she was not pissed at me or thought I forced her into something she didn't want. _Oh she was willing. It was obvious from the way she tongued you._ Fuck I was getting horny again. _Chill out Clearwater!_

I sighed then carefully laid back down and scooted over to the right side of the bed. Then I eyed the digital alarm clock that rested on the night table. Yep, the alarm was set, of course I would rather sleep in but I had to sort all of this out before Jake found out. He couldn't find out and I didn't want that not only for my sake but more for Bella's. There was no telling how Jake would react the second he found out what Bella and I had done. Not that I would blame him, I would be livid too if I found out one of my closest friends made out with my girl. God I was such an asshole. Anyhow besides the inappropriate exchange that he witnessed between Bells and I, I couldn't grasp what else his problem was. He finally snagged the woman he had always wanted. Yeah, but there was the bike incident.

Oh right, I almost forgot that just a few days ago Jake's precious Harley got demolished for unknown reasons. I would be fucking pissed about it too! That ride was sweet but it took everything in me not to smile when I heard that piece of news. Why was I even thinking about him? My ass needed to get some sleep and the rest I would have to deal with in a few hours. My stomach tightened in painful knots over the reminder. After settling my head against the pillow and finding comfort from my favorite sideways position, my lids drew heavily shut then darkness immediately followed.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

A light but distinct creaking sound caused my body to stir. Shortly after that a breeze of frigid air blanketed my overheated frame. I shivered reflexively and grumbled under my breath,

"Mom, can you shut off the fan?"

A beautiful melodic toned chuckle captured my attention and one of my eyelids instantly opened. My bedroom door was halfway ajar and someone, a female silhouette, was slowly entering inside. I shut my eyes and tried to return back to my deep slumber, already knowing who it was.

"Leah, go the fuck away! Whatever it is, I don't care." My voice groggy and slurry, quite nasty sounding actually.

Laughter that sounded like wind chimes encompassed the dark space again.

"I'm not Leah." a voice simply stated.

Another arctic breeze waved over my torso and I flinched, feeling downright freezing from the outer layer of my skin to deep underneath. Wait a fucking second, the cold never fazes me, so why... Without pondering it further, I sprang into a sitting position then fixed my eyes straight at the room's doorway. They blinked rapidly then focused intently on the woman who was standing there. _Who is she? And what does she want? _I wondered while waiting for the stranger to make her next move. The woman sighed and once more the tone of her voice seemed eerily familiar yet the sound of it took my breath away. I watched anxiously as she entered all the way inside my room then shut the door behind her.

"Huh?" I asked in a shaky, low tone when I noticed the stranger had vanished.

My eyes desperately and curiously scoped out the pitch black space. Frustration took its toll more and more by the second as I was unable to make anything else out but darkness. Suddenly she whispered from somewhere in the vicinity.

"I'm pretty hurt you don't know who this is. Guess you weren't.. expecting me."

The voice did sound recognizable, yet new and somehow different. I was unable to place my finger on who it belonged to...

A rush of frigid air swept past me again and brought with it a cool, very sweet aroma which fanned over my face. I shifted to my right and gasped in shock when my eyes locked on Bella Swan's unusually dark ones. Thankfully a tease of light that beamed past my drawn window blinds helped my tired eyes to discover the woman who was standing by the edge of my bed.

"Bella?" I said and was instantly embarrassed over my shitty tone of voice.

She giggled lightly and her voice sounded like bells. It was positively lovely.

"Yes, it's me." she assured me quietly in a silky tone.

Though I was beyond pleased to see her, my mind had to be an asshole and ruin it all by wondering why she was here. In the middle of the night no less. Who let her in? Leah sure as hell wouldn't have. My mom maybe but I was positive she would have given Bella a piece of her mind for disturbing us so late.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" My mouth idiotically muttered.

Even with the lack of light, my eyes had stolen a peek of Bella's sensual lips twist into a pout. Fuck and my dick was on alert again. I shook my head and struggled to get a handle of things regarding the current situation. But I found it to be virtually impossible when the scent that was radiating off her creamy skin was making my head spin. Jesus what this woman does to me.

"I'm here to see you of course. I mean aren't you happy to see me?" Her lips quivered as she said this and her voice hinted much sadness.

A wave of guilt attacked my chest and right away I gave her a assuring smile. "Of course I'm glad to see you Bells, more then glad but-"

"But... what?" she pressed using the sultriest tone that shot straight to my groin.

It twitched and throbbed in response and I held back a groan which almost released out of my throat.

"I just.. well.. what about-"

Bella hushed me and again, an icy cold breeze blew over my scorching skin and I trembled instantly. Why was it so fucking cold in here? Something was not adding up. I sensed it, yet I was unable to figure it out thanks to the intense trance my brain was now under.

"Seth," she breathed right against my face.

I almost gasped when I discovered Bella's beautiful face was millimeters away from mine. So close that our noses nearly touched, so close I had a perfect view of that sexy mouth of hers. Her doe browns appeared oddly darker then usual, almost black in color. Her face, though always very pretty, looked extraordinary… like an angel's. Fuck she was so beautiful.

I hadn't realized my breaths were rapid and quick until a chime tinted giggle snapped me out of my heavy reverie. Somewhere in the dark Bella said, "You're nervous."

"No, I'm not!" I protested, my tone squeaky and displaying sheer anxiousness. _Way to go Clearwater, real smooth.  
_  
She laughed again, this time over my face, and my eyes shifted over to find Bella's angelic face inches away from mine. I almost jumped in surprise when she perched on top of me in a straddle position. Each of her slender legs were to either side of my hips. _Fuck. Me_. Christ just a second ago she was outside of the bed, now she was on it and on top of me. Just like the way I had dreamed about it.

God I wanted her more then I had wanted any other woman. Alright truthfully I hadn't wanted many girls over the years. Hell, I casually only dated a handful. Because one woman had stolen my heart the first time I laid eyes on her. Maybe now was the time to finally come clean, tell her and show her how I felt. _No__! Do__ you __have__ a death wish__ or something__? If Jake were to ever find out, your head would be put on a silver platter._ No, this was Jake were talking about here, he probably would just beat the living shit out of me until I was unrecognizable. I flinched over the visual my mind conjured up and bile suddenly appeared at the back of my throat. I gulped hard then looked directly into Bella's curious and aroused etched eyes. Her face was now so close to mine our noses rubbed together and those delectable lips of hers displayed a tinge of a smile.

I hissed under my breath when icy palms rested over my cheeks then groaned when Bella shifted forward and her clothed sex rubbed roughly against my extremely swollen crotch. _Fuck._

"Your heart is beating much too fast." Bella whispered so quietly my ears barely heard her sweet voice. "Don't you want me Seth?"

Oh fucking Christ her voice held so much sadness and desire it was enough to drive me fucking crazy. I inhaled slowly then unexpectedly captured a whiff of her fragrant and potent scent. It was so sickeningly sweet and intoxicating. There was something about it that should have alarmed me. Come to think of it, this entire situation and her behavior was quite off and I was unable to put my finger on it. I was beyond enthralled at this rate and lost in an erotic state of mind that she caused. I shook my head in an ill-attempt to subside the heavy fog that invaded my head. _Answer her dumb ass, she's waiting! Right. _

After gazing deep into her eyes and flashing an apologetic expression, I murmured, "Of course I want you Bells. You have no idea how much."

"Then take me." she breathed in such a sultry voice my erection twitched back and forth.

_Goddamn you settle the fuck down. Don't make it appear so obvious that._..

"Well, somebody is awake." Bella mused and shook her head then presented the most adorable smile.

My heart hammered erratically in response then a chilly but wonderful shiver crawled up my spine. At this rate if I didn't make the next move, I would most likely have a painful case of blue balls.

"Your body is saying one thing but the look on your face says another, why is that? You made it clear before the way you feel about me when you kissed me back." she murmured then she took a deep and long inhale.

"I'm confused." she whispered to herself. "your scent should repulse me but I'm finding it simply divine, tasty actually."

She smirked devilishly and moved so rapidly our faces were inches apart once again. Hold up, was it just me or Bella's possessing traits of a... no, impossible, ridiculous. Really Seth the facts were right smack in front of you. Ice cold skin, sickeningly sweet breath and scent. And she also motioned as fast as the wind. No, she was not one of them, I was sure of it. How about the other clue genius, she just implied your scent was repulsive, who else would say that?

"Seth." Bella cooed interrupting my thoughts again.

"Uh, yeah sorry I was just-" I cleared my throat in hopes I would sound normal and not like a teenager whose voice just changed. "thinking."

Bella tilted her head sideways then she studied me intently and God was she simply hypnotic.

"About?" she pressed then craned forward again and stopped when her soft lips pressed lightly with mine.

I moaned deeply and my hands had a mind of their own as they found purchase on her slender waist.

"The kiss." I answered then closed my mouth moments too late.

"Hmm," she replied while swiveling her hips which caused intense and fucking awesome friction.

My dick connected over her covered center and I hissed when I felt her shaved skin that peeked out from her very tight short shorts. Jesus she was not wearing any panties. She wanted to help me have a slow and torturous death where I would die after never having had the chance to make love with her. _Stop sulking and being such a pussy. Take her, you know you want to._ I do but there's...

"What about it?" Bella asked finally addressing what I last said.

I gulped and fought to keep myself collected as she gently rocked her body back and forth over my crotch. I groaned deeply and threw her a heated glare. She grinned knowingly then proceeded back to her steady but now faster paced rhythm.

"It was everything I always.." I began in a nervous tone then grunted when her cold hands pressed down hard over my pecs.

Her fingers slowly inched up my bare skin then she lightly scratched me with her long fingernails.

"Wanted." I finished then suddenly felt embarrassed when my breathing was ragged and quick.

I watched Bella curiously as she rubbed my chest and stomach gingerly. Then she halted at my nipples where she scraped and tugged at the hard skin.

"Fuck." I groaned in pleasure and bucked my hips up hoping to feel that soft pussy of hers press against my throbbing erection.

"Mmm, mmm," Bella scolded then shook her head. Her reddish brown hair then swayed and flowed nicely over her shoulders. "You have to ask for it first Seth. You have to _beg_ for it." she simply stated in a sultry and domineering voice.

My cock vibrated again then poked harder against her clothed entrance and she growled, fucking growled under her breath.

"Say it Seth. Say that you want me, ask me to fuck you. Say it." her voice lowered and almost sounded threatening yet it was laced with lust.

Dammit I was fully aware that her behavior though extremely hot was beyond odd. My brain knew why and was trying to warn me to get away from her and run. But for whatever reason my body and mind was simply not in it's right frame of mind. The intoxication I was under intensified more by the second and left me only thinking about one thing: giving in to her, to the passion I had harbored for her for much too long. But insanely enough my conscious managed to snap me out of my aroused state and reminded me about...

"Bells wait, hold up!" Quickly my hands curled over her stone-like wrists and ceased her from doing anything else.

Her eyes flashed with irritation and I was in awe over how strong she was. Holy shit does Bella take daily trips to the gym, what gives? I gave myself a quick moment to get my shit together then finally replied,

"We should talk about this. About what happened before. What about Jake, Bells?"

"What about him?" Bella breathed right onto my lips and she then planted the lightest kiss.

I moaned deeply and arched my back and she moaned back lustfully. Her tongue then traced each curve of my bottom lip before thrusting it deep inside my mouth. I was motionless at this rate and absolutely mesmerized. She felt so goddamn incredible. How was it possible that she felt and tasted better than she did earlier tonight? Seth focus! _You asked her about Jake. Jake who? No, no stop her_! Yes... fucking Christ her hips were rocking against mine in such sinful ways.

"Bella," I grunted softly.

"Mmm, yes?" Her succulent mouth was now on my neck and she kissed each inch delicately.

Shivers radiated from my spine over the heart stopping contact. Jesus her skin was insanely fucking cold. I trembled again when her cool tongue swept across my throat. Then I hissed sharply as her icy hands gripped onto my shoulders roughly and glided south ever so slowly. They landed at the waistband of my boxers and then she moved so fast I hadn't realized she stopped kissing me. Her face was now inches away from mine and she was staring directly into my eyes. Even in the dark I spotted the lust in them. She truly wanted me like I have always wanted her. _Well then stop thinking about it Clearwater, she's yours for the taking. _Not yet until I find out for sure that Jake wasn't an issue.

"Jake, Bella. Are you and him-" I stammered and instantly my face reddened when she smirked at my expense.

God I sound like a boy who was in puberty, so fucking embarrassing.

"No," she replied in a flat voice and her expression was hard for several seconds. "He's been... taken care of."

I raised an eyebrow at her but Bella paid no mind and started motioning her hips back and forth again. Fuck. I couldn't think when she moved like that. It felt so fucking good. I shook my head then groaned when her lips suctioned on my jugular. Taken care of? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was that like a code for something? Suddenly much to my dismay I was beginning to feel nervous. Why would I have an uneasy feeling towards Bella? But something wasn't right. _Well stop thinking with your dick and find out what it is._

"Bella what do you mean taken care of? What happened to Jake?"

_Oh yeah there you go Seth, real subtle._

"Shh," Bella answered and she was face to face with me once more. She placed her soft icy fingertip against my closed lips. "I'm through with talking, aren't you?"

I blinked at her as I stuttered, "Well... um, yeah but.."

My words were cut short when Bella crashed her lips to mine kissing me passionately and hard. Goddamn did she move those lips of hers and she wasted no time jamming her tongue deep inside my mouth. That was it, I would surrender to her with great pleasure. I matched her heated movements kissing her deep and rough. Our tongues then joined and they twirled and curled wildly. This wasn't an innocent sweet after first and second date kiss. This was crazy, desperate and filled with intense desire. Fuck I wanted more. I wanted to thrust myself deep inside her, now.

As if she had read my mind she yanked my boxers down roughly. Then I gasped when hearing a distinct ripping sound. Holy shit she ripped my fucking boxers off! Christ that was so fucking sexy. So she likes it rough and wild does she? I have to say I'm somewhat surprised. I always figured Bella to be the type that likes to make love slowly. At least that was the way I fantasied about it. I really wanted to undress her, take every piece of her clothes off a little at a time. But she was kissing me fiercely and dammit as incredible as it felt I was starting to lose breath. So I slowed my pace and Bella followed suit then our lips freed at the same time.

We looked into each others eyes right away and Bella just smiled. Her smile was the most beautiful one I have ever seen. She was simply too gorgeous for words especially more so this particular night. There was something different about her. She looked so extraordinary. Again I found myself hypnotized by her beauty.

"Seth," she whispered and I snapped back to the present and watched her intently.

Bella's pale hands were gripping at the ends of her shirt and literally before I blinked it was off. And then the most perfect beautiful tits were in plain view. Jesus she would put every model and porn star to shame. Positively stunning. They were a creamy white, full and evenly shaped and just the right size. And those nipples of hers that were jutted out begged for my mouth and tongue to taste them. I swear my mouth was watering. _Christ Seth watch out, you may drool. _Bella then tilted her head sideways and gave me an approving look. Oh so she liked me ogling her gorgeous body. Well I could all night if she wanted me to. Suddenly my hands pressed and cupped her mounds then my breath caught. Goddamn were they soft and felt like satin under my touch.

Her nipples hardened even more as my thumbs brushed over them lightly. She moaned deeply and my dick throbbed over the melodic sound.

"Touch me more Seth, please."

Fuck. She doesn't have to ask me twice. Immediately my lips were over her left breast and my intention was to suck slowly. Until I tasted her skin. God she tasted so sweet and delicious. I couldn't get enough. I licked and sucked relentlessly then tugged at her nipple with my teeth and she growled lustfully. Christ that was so fucking hot. I did the same to her right breast only this time I savored the taste of her skin a little longer. While this was going on I had no idea that she had removed her shorts. That was until I felt her soft pussy rub against my swollen erection just right.

"Bella," I grunted quietly.

"Shh, we have to be quiet now. We don't want to wake up anybody." she mocked scolded once my mouth released her breast.

Our eyes trained on the others again and I looked on as she positioned herself just right. Bella's slim and silky feeling legs were to either side of me and her arms hung loosely by her sides. By instinct I placed my hands on her cold hips firmly. Then I bucked my hips and she groaned softly when my length rubbed against her very wet clit.

"Goddamn Bells you're so wet."

"Mmm and you are so hot." she responded and I knew damn well she meant my temperature but I couldn't help myself and smirked.

Hell she could have meant hot as in I'm attractive.

"I want to fuck you Seth." Bella whispered and I hissed under my breath as she motioned forward then the tip of my erection inserted inside her center. But that wasn't enough. I wanted it all the way inside. I wanted to feel every inch of her soaked walls.

"Christ Bella." I muttered lustfully and gave her a pleading stare.

She snickered then started to move tortuously slow circling her hips back and forth. I gripped her hips harder hoping that would urge her to move faster but she didn't. She remained at that slow but wonderful pace and my dick still wasn't fully inside her just yet. But still she felt so mind-blowing.

"Oh fuck yes!" she groaned in a deep aroused laced voice that made me harden more.

"Feels-" Bella whispered as she began to rock a little faster.

"so,"

Even faster.

"fucking,"

Now her little body rocked harder. "good."

Then Bella slammed herself on top of me which caused my dick to thrust all the way inside her cold and tender entrance. Shit she was freezing and wet and so fucking tight.

"Bella," I groaned in pleasure while matching her rough and fast thrusts.

Ask and you shall receive. She was fucking me hard and growling then moaning after each thrust. Our bodies were slamming together so hard the sounds permeated throughout the room and honestly I almost didn't give a shit who heard. Bella Swan was finally mine. I smiled at her gently then threw her a heated stare as she bounced against my hips again.

"Harder Bells." I commanded in a husky aroused etched voice. "Harder."

She nodded and threw her back then shut her eyes. I wanted to close my eyes as well because the incredible feeling was driving me wild but I wanted to see her eyes. I had to see how they looked as I rub her clit roughly.

"Bell baby open your eyes." I requested and she listened parting her lids open.

Then our eyes met and right away I removed my right hand off her hip and brought it over to between her thighs. I hissed through clenched teeth the second my thumb pressed on her cool and soaked slit.

"So fucking wet Bells."

"Oh God yes Seth right there, ohhhh!"

I grinned in approval as her body thrashed around after I applied more pressure on her clit. I rubbed the soft skin roughly then moved in rapid circles.

"Oh God, fuck Seth!" she screamed and her entire body trembled as she released right onto my thumb.

God she has never looked more beautiful. I continued to rub her drenched slit moving ever so slowly and she bit her lower lip as her eyes never left mine. She had slowed her rocking significantly so I leaned forward and I kissed her hard. Then I started to play with her folds using my pointer finger. She moaned deeply inside my mouth and I groaned in response and then our bodies picked up the pace. Everything that happened after was so fast I wasn't sure whether it really happened or not. Bella prided her lips off mine then shoved me back down and her lips were over my throat again.

"Seth you taste so extraordinary." she breathed as her tongue and lips explored my throat.

"Bella, God that feels so fucking..."

There it was the tightness in my lower abdomen the incredible sensations that made me feel intoxicated. I was about to cum.

"Bella I'm going to-"

She rocked harder like painfully hard and moved so rapidly she was a blur. I felt my ribs start to crack and my breathing became ragged as the room started to spin.

"Bella, wh... wh," I tried to get the words out but the air in my lungs were rapidly disappearing. She was... killing me. Fucking killing me...

"Bella please." I managed to choke out and finally her eyes trained on mine.

They appeared different, vicious looking and hinted thirst. Thirst? Blood thirst. Oh God how did I not see this coming?

"I'm so thirsty Seth. And your blood is just too tempting... I'm sorry."

Her mouth was back on my throat before I had the chance to process everything. Her lips felt amazing at first until razor sharp teeth punctured my skin then tore past my flesh and I could feel and smell my blood spilling out. No, no. Bella was a vampire. A vampire who was now making me her next meal. It was too late. Too late. I heard the audible sounds as she greedily drank my blood. There was still some life left in me and I tried to shove her off but it was no use. Bella was much too strong and I was dying.

"Bella please, Bells." My voice was incredibly weak and darkness then swirled before my eyes.

She swayed her hips again and again then she cried out as she released. I groaned in agony and she groaned in pleasure. Her lips then met mine and the last moments of my life were spent tasting my own blood and hearing Bella whisper,

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

Then darkness welcomed me.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

My body jolted and my eyes flew wide open and instantly they noticed the darkness that filled the space of my bedroom. I looked around the room frantically, looking for what I'm unsure. Then slowly, memories of the dream I had just woken up from surfaced to the forefront of my mind. I dreamt about Bella and us... having sex. Fucking Christ that felt so real. Thankfully though it wasn't. Because if it were I would be dead and not laying here thinking about the hot but peculiar dream I just had. What the hell was wrong with me? Why on earth would I dream about Bella being a vampire? That would never happen, right? I shook my head and sighed under my breath. Then I recollected something else. The campfire over at Sam's a few hours ago and everyone listening to the stories about the cold ones. Yep there's my answer.

Fucking Old Quil and his tales that apparently affected my brain so goddamn much I dreamt that the woman I wanted was a fucking vampire. _Get it together Clearwater. It was just a bad dream_. I assured myself then looked down and watched my chest rise and fall erratically. The thundering sounds of my heartbeat were so piercing my eardrums nearly hurt from the pressure. Suddenly my mind presented some images from the dream and one in particular really nerved me. The very end of it when Bella had bit me and drained me dry. I shuddered over the vivid visual and I wished I didn't remember so much of that dream. _Just get over it Seth, calm down and go right back to sleep._

I wasn't sure if sleep would invade my body because all of a sudden I was awake and alarmed. I was also frightened for whatever unknown reason. I shook my head, exhaled a deep breath then laid back down and tried to get comfortable. Then surprisingly sleep invaded much quicker than I anticipated.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

A slamming and earsplitting noise made my body stir and made my eyes open half-way. The moment I trained them on a familiar face I closed them firmly. _What the hell does she want? _I wondered while quickly slipping back into a heavy induced sleep. All of a sudden I heard loud stomping and I groaned in response to the irritating sounds then squeezed my eyelids tighter. _Fuck come on sleep you were oh so..._ What felt like an extremely hot and rough hand contacted with the right side of my head. Hitting me so brutally my head turned sideways and I felt blood rush over to my ear. Then a sharp pain radiated from one side of my head to the other and immediately I responded. I shook my head slowly and hissed under my breath then sat up straight. My eyes blinked a couple of times then fully parted and instantly they trained on a tall woman with short black hair and russet colored skin. She was standing by the edge of my bed with her hands on her hips as she glared at me with narrowed eyes.

I had seen that look one too many times over the years and it was one that almost scared me each time she gave it. Leah. I cradled the back of my head with my head and rubbed it soothingly. Jesus Christ did she smack the shit out of me. I stared at her icily and she just shrugged showing no remorse whatsoever regarding what she done. I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head then combed my hair with my fingers. Okay was she going to just keep standing there giving me the stink eye or would she finally tell me why she fucking hit me for no apparent reason? I mean hell I was sleeping like a damn baby before she woke my ass up in such a rude way. _And you are actually surprised Clearwater? This was Leah here. _After another long moment of tense silence I finally decided to break it.

"Leah what the fuck was that for? And what are you doing here in my room at-"

Quickly I whipped my head to check the alarm clock that was on top of the night table. The time indicated it was 2:20 a.m.

"Why are you up so late?" I demanded my voice dry and groggy sounding from sleep.

I tried to ignore the dull ache that continued to attack the inside of my head as I ran both of my hands over my face tiredly.

"I should be the one asking the questions." Leah finally replied then shook her head and chuckled dryly.

I threw her a puzzled look as I set my arms down over my blanket covered lap. Was I missing something?

"What I did to you just now will seem like a walk in the park compared to what will happen to you in a few hours." Leah said and I swore I caught a hint of worry set in her dark eyes.

However, her facial expression remained neutral and that pissed me off for some reason. Maybe because she was being so damn cryptic about everything. Why couldn't she just say what she wanted and be done with it? Then I could go right back to sleep. I must have worn a puzzled expression because Leah sighed heavily and glared at me like I was the dumbest person in the entire human race. She assessed me silently for a minute then cocked her head to the side.

"You're serious? You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about?"

That was it, I was past the point of being annoyed, now I was just fucking livid.

"No Leah I have no fucking idea. How could I know when you give me shit to go on." I narrowed my eyes and then gave her a threatening gaze.

"Now if you don't tell me what the hell has gotten you so bitchy that you decided to smack me for no apparent reason in the next thirty seconds-"

Leah threw her head back and guffawed incredulously. "Bitchy? Better being a bitch little bro then being a horny fucking dumb ass!"

She glared at me knowingly and I merely blinked at her. Now she truly lost me. I shrugged my shoulders and gestured my hands in a "what" pose. Leah huffed as she folded her arms tightly across her chest then tapped her sneakered foot loudly on the floor.

"Wow she really must have been a lousy fucking kisser if you already forgot it happened." She shook her head again then laughed under her breath.

Suddenly the wheels were spinning in my brain and all systems were a go. Kiss? Oh... shit! My face must have expressed that I had put two and two together because Leah then remarked in a voice that dripped with disgust,

"Yeah Sherlock I know all about you and Bella Swan's-" she paused to throw her hands up in the air. Then she paced back and forth while waving them wildly around.

"How could you do such a stupid fucking thing Seth? Has your IQ dropped that severely in the last twenty four hours? What were you thinking?" She stopped her maniacal movements to gaze over in my direction.

I returned her stare and just when I was about to reply, Leah continued, "Don't answer that. I can take a guess. I don't get it. What is it about this bitch that just has men-"

"Shut the fuck up Leah." I growled through gritted teeth as my eyes flashed at her angrily.

Leah shook her head repeatedly then scoffed. "That's just perfect... you're defending her! That whore will be the reason that later today is your last day on earth!"

Again I spotted a trace of anxiety that rested on her features and my heart nearly stopped. She was being melodramatic wasn't she? I mean why would she say that unless... Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I sat up straighter then yanked the blanket off me and balled my hands into tight fists. Things were becoming crystal clear very fast. My heart was hammering so violently against my chest the sound clogged my eardrums. I tried to ignore the panic that invaded within as I muttered,

"Leah how do you know about that? Who the hell told you?"

She exhaled sharply then seemed hesitant about answering. However, the second I raised my eyebrow and threw her my signature "you better tell me right now before I go get mom" glare, she surrendered. A childish tactic I was aware but hell it worked every time.

"Everybody fucking knows Seth!" she yelled and gave me a matter-of-fact look like I knew what the hell she was talking about.

I blinked at her again and she groaned irritably in response. "Dammit bro they saw what you and Bella did. Those nosy assholes watched from the window while you and that fucking twat dry-humped the hell out of each other."

The first thing that crossed my mind instead of the obvious was we didn't dry hump. Though damn I wished Bella and I had. God just the thought of her little body pressed hard against mine as I smacked my hips with hers roughly seriously turned me... _No dammit! Not now! Settle down you._ No way was I getting a boner in front of my sister. All I had to do to deflate my semi hard-on was to remind myself what Leah just said and luckily that did the trick.

"Are you sure?" I asked stupidly while running both of my hands threw my hair again then roughly tugged at the ends.

Leah inhaled and flashed me a glare that immediately squashed all of my hopes. "Yes I'm sure. Quil told me. He wanted me to warn you."

"Warn me about what? And why didn't they talk to me themselves after I got back inside the house?"

"Because they are assholes Seth that's why! Especially Embry that fucking pussy brown-noser."

I looked at Leah in surprise over that rude comment. Sure Embry could get carried away and be a dipshit sometimes but we still liked him. Even Leah did.

"Embry-" I began but Leah cut in,

"plans to fucking tell Jake in the morning." Leah frowned as her eyes shined with utter fear and then a pensive look crossed her face. "Hmm, we have time you know."

"For what?"

She glared at me like what she said was plainly obvious to understand. "To pack your shit up. Yeah..."

Leah spun on her heel and before I had the chance to protest she started opening one of my dresser drawers then threw random articles of clothing onto my bed.

"Leah? What the fuck are you doing?"

Her face was buried deep inside one of my drawers as she muttered,

"What does it look like? I'm helping you get the hell out of here before Jacob comes and kills you."

I laughed in disbelief while shaking head. "You really think he's going to end my life over a kiss?" It sounded ridiculous just saying it.

Leah then spun around so rapidly it made me dizzy. Even in the semi-darkness of my room and the distance she stood away from me my eyes still noticed her baffled expression.

"_Just a kiss? _According to the guys Seth, both of you were playing tonsil hockey like pros! They said you even copped a feel!"

Jesus those fuckers make up stories and gossip like a bunch of old women.

"I didn't cop a feel." I snapped defensively.

Alright yeah I do recollect feeling up under her shirt. But I didn't even get to rub her tits. God I wished I had. I could still feel her warm lips on mine, hear her sexy moans and feel her wet tongue tangle with mine. Fuck... All of a sudden a rush of blood went straight to my groin again. Discreetly I grabbed the blanket and placed it over my lap. Leah raised a questioning brow and I innocently just shrugged one shoulder. She exhaled then threw me another irritated glare and headed straight for my closet.

"Look it doesn't matter." Leah mumbled, "We need to get you packed and out of here before sunrise."

She then opened my closet doors and pulled out several pieces of random clothing and tossed them on my bed. I couldn't help but smile, this was a side to Leah that I hadn't seen in quite some time. Her slightly gentle side that was part of her sister-protective mode. I must admit I was appreciative of it, though it was seriously unnecessary.

"Leah," I started and ducked right away when my favorite pair of Vans came flying in my direction. They missed my face by an inch and I scowled briefly while setting them down beside me.

"Hmm, will you need your hoodie? Or your... I swear Seth your taste in clothes is off sometimes." Leah chuckled but I detected the nervousness in her voice. "I was thinking you should probably go on foot, you know phase. Obviously you would get to wherever you are going a lot fast-"

"Jesus sis enough, okay! Fucking stop!" I yelled in a low tone of voice so I wouldn't wake up mom. That was the last thing I wanted to deal with. My mom would flip out more than Leah if she found out about this. _Women._

"Look," I began as Leah turned to face me and gave me an agitated but perplexed look.

I sighed, then climbed off the bed and began to gather my clothes and shoes and set them all into a neat pile right in the center of my bed.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's not necessary. Because I'm not leaving." I threw a firm glare at her and then turned my back.

I picked up the duffel bag she threw on the bed and placed it back inside the closet. Then I grabbed a handful of shirts and boxers. Ugh I didn't even realize she touched them … that was a bit disturbing. And when I placed them back inside my dresser Leah was at it again taking my duffel bag out of the closet.

"Leah! Weren't you listening?" I slammed one of the drawers shut and stalked over to where she stood by the edge of the bed.

She was re-folding my clothes and appeared to be lost in her thoughts. So I grabbed a hold of her forearm and she froze in place.

"Leah-"

"Yeah I fucking heard you but I'll actually start paying attention when you start making sense."

I huffed and shook my head. "Leah none of this makes any sense. Stop! I'm not leaving."

Finally Leah turned around and looked directly into my eyes. My heart then dropped just a bit when spotting a crease in her eyebrows and her face expressed a mixture of anger and stress.

"Are you fucking crazy? Do you not remember what Jake did to you when... go look in the mirror brother. Sure we heal fast but I still see a light scar from when he decked your ass!"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Do you want to die?"

I groaned and ran a hand over my face roughly. "Jesus Lea you're being over-dramatic about this! For all we know Embry lied. He probably won't even say shit to Jake. Besides Quil wouldn't let Jake-"

"Dammit Seth this isn't a fucking joke! No one is going to save your sorry ass this time and Embry was set on spilling the beans to Jake. You're screwed. Now come on let's get you-"

"For the last fucking time, I'm not leaving! And I'm not scared of Jacob."

Leah's eyes widened and nearly popped out of their sockets. "Wh... wh.." she stuttered and before she could finish I interrupted.

"This is probably a good thing anyway. Jake and I have things to discuss."

Leah snorted and rolled her eyes. "Discuss? More like fists will be flying. Don't you get it? Bella is Jake's whole fucking world! If it was surgically possible his lips would be planted on her ass."

I glowered at her showing my disapproval over her snide remark. Naturally she dismissed me and proceeded. "Bella is _his. _She's like a piece of property to him like Park Place is to Monopoly."

I gritted my teeth as my hands curled into tight fists by my sides.

"That's the problem." I spat. "She's not a piece of property, he doesn't own her. She is a-"

"Oh my god! You have it bad for her don't you? Are you fucking in love with her?" Leah shrieked and I shushed her then as I shook my head.

"N..no... but-"

"You fucking idiot! You made the move, you kissed her first didn't you?"

"Well actually.." I stammered and immediately regretted what I almost said. Because as usual Leah was fast and already figured out what I was about to say.

"I knew it! That fucking skank bag kissed you first! She probably did it on purpose. Did you think that genius? Maybe she set you up so that Jake could-"

"Christ Leah shut the hell up!" I growled in a whisper but my voice held enough threat that made Leah literally take a step back. "I swear to God if you say one more fucking thing about her then I'll-"

"God what is it about this bitch?" Leah asked and brushed past me then started to pace around the room.

Her hands were clasped together and then she unlocked them repeating the same pattern. "I have to give her credit she sure has the whole 'damsel in distress' act down pat. I mean just because her mother died and some guy she cared for or whatever did too doesn't give her the right to whore herself around and string guys along! I'm not a big fan of Jake's but seriously she has been using him for years Seth. Fucking years! And now-"

She at last stopped her excessive pacing then glared heatedly at me while shaking her pointer finger. "But I'll be damned if she pulls that shit on you!"

I rolled my eyes though deep down I was touched by her over-protective mode. But I had enough. I was fucking drained and now had the worst headache in history. I just wanted to get some sleep since it may be my last night of rest while living on Earth. Oh great, now I sounded as fucking paranoid as Leah.

I inhaled deeply then tried to speak as calmly as possible. "Leah you need to leave, now! I'm tired."

Leah bugged her eyes out again. "Tired? How can you think of sleep at a time like this? In a few hours Jake will be here and-"

"I'll be ready for him Leah, stop worrying." I shrugged casually then walked back to my bed. I grabbed the remainder of my clothes and shoes and set them down on the floor. I would put them away after I woke up.

"Oh I get it, you're in shock, denial is one of the symptoms and-" Apparently my sister needed some sleep as well because she was making zero sense.

I laughed while nodding my head. "Yeah that's it. You have me pegged sis. Now get out!"

Leah threw me a pleading but appalled glare that actually read: "you are borderline insane." She remained standing in the middle of my room for about a minute or so and just gave me a long once over. After I threw her a warning and an irritated look she shook her head slowly then walked out of my room. Just as Leah was closing the door she peeked her head in past the crack and muttered,

"I really hope she was worth it."

I clenched my teeth and my jaw locked while my emotions went on overdrive. She knew exactly how to push my buttons. Without thinking I snatched the closest pillow then aimed it right for the door. Of course it missed Leah because she dodged it and as the door shut I heard her grumble under her breath,

"Your funeral."

Fuck she was impossible and a pain in my ass! I groaned angrily then plopped myself back down on the bed and situated myself underneath the sheets. Once I was comfortable I reached out to my right and retrieved my cell. Then I quickly set the alarm for seven in the morning. Just to be on the safe side I figured having two alarms set was better than one. _Yeah sure set the time so you can get ready for your battle to the death!... Stop being such a pansy. _I thought Jake and I could work things out without having to... oh who the fuck was I kidding? I was as good as dead. Even if I tried to call Embry and luckily catch him before he told Jacob it wouldn't matter. Embry was loyal to him like a dog was to his master. Shit, shit! For whatever reason my mind repeated what Leah had last said. _"I really hope she was worth it." _Yes Bella was and I didn't regret it and I would kiss her again and again if she wanted me to.

Dammit maybe Leah was right. I did have it bad. I sighed soundly while twisting my body to lay flat on my back. Then I raised my arms over my shoulders and placed my hands behind my head. My eyes locked on the ceiling and I tiredly watched the ceiling fan blades motion around and around. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavier as the fatigue set in and invaded my body and mind. But then an epiphany struck just as I surrendered to the welcoming place of unconsciousness. Not only did I have it bad for Bella Swan, I think I was falling in love with her. Shit I was so fucking fucked. Finally sleep came and I dreamt of soft reddish brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and full red lips. _Bella..._

**~~~~FE~~~~**_  
_

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Echoing pounding made my body stir and right away I sat up then rubbed my eyes repeatedly with the palms of my hands. The thunderous pounding continued and I blinked feeling momentarily confused. _What the hell was that? _Was someone knocking on the door and if so why wasn't mom or Leah answering to see who it was? Suddenly and rapidly things started to make sense and I drew to a unpleasant theory about who was at the door. I turned my head to glance at the alarm clock and it read about a quarter to eight. Shit! Who would be knocking on our door so early? **Knock, knock! **

"Seth I know you're fucking in there, open the damn door!" a deep voice hollered menacingly.

Oh shit, it was Jacob just like I feared. Dammit I slept through the alarm. I was going to try and call Embry in an attempt to stop him from spilling all to Jake before it was too... late.

"Time to face and accept your fate Clearwater!"

I exhaled sharply while running a nervous hand through my hair. **Knock, knock! **I swear the sounds were louder then the last two times. I was surprised the door didn't bust in yet. Fuck that couldn't happen Mom would be pissed.

"Come on you pussy stop hiding! I know you're fucking home. I see your car and I see that Sue is gone and I bet you fifty bucks Leah ditched your ass! There's no one around to save your ass!"

Well he was sure of himself wasn't he? Now was not the time to fucking joke around Seth, do something! My eyes shifted towards my bedroom window and immediately the voice in my head spoke. _Perfect, climb out the window then phase and go find Sam_. I deliberated over that tempting idea for a long minute while trying not to pay any mind to Jake's excessive knocking and talking smack. Asshole.

"Come on Clearwater you have to come out sometime. I'll wait here as long as it takes. You cant prevent the inevitable though."

The window and the phasing plan became more and more appealing by the second. No, no that plan was for pussies and I was not one. I will face Jake head on. I was about his height though I am less leaner. But I can throw a hell of a punch. Now that idea I really fucking like. But before I go face my possible death sentence there was just something I had to do. And it was the stupidest fucking idea ever. But I don't give a shit. Without considering it any further I grabbed my cell that was on top of my night table then texted Bella. I felt guilty for contacting her at such an early hour but I figured she would be awake since she was getting ready for work. After sending the text I wondered what the hell was I doing, I should just call her. Call? You shouldn't have texted her to begin with. What the fuck were you thinking?

I was thinking that at least I want to straighten things out with her. Since I wasn't sure how she felt about what went down last night. I don't want her to feel guilty and I don't want things to get weird between us. _Well you should have thought of that before you decided to jam your tongue down her fucking throat. _I sighed after the fifth ring and Bella's voice mail answered.

"_Hey you've reached Bella, you know the deal. Sing your song after the beep_." Bella's pretty and sexy voice vibrated into my ear.

"Okay Seth that's it, game is over in sixty seconds! If you don't show yourself I will bust this fucking door in and to hell with what Sue thinks. I think she would be more upset over the soon to be loss of her son anyway."

My jaw locked as Jacob's words slowly registered and my free hand curled into a tight fist. I was going to enjoy every second of kicking his sorry ass. A thunderous booming noise made me flinch and that could only mean one thing. Jake was kicking the door in now and it won't be long before it would break off the hinges. Jake was a big son of a bitch after all. After I left Bella a quick message, I set my phone back on the table then hurried over to my dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and then exited my room not even bothering to throw on a shirt. The closer I approached the front door the louder the sounds were and the angrier I became.

I took a deep breath and waited until there was a moment of silence which meant that Jake had temporarily stopped his kicking. Once I swung the door open and faced a red faced quaking Jacob I almost regretted opting the window plan. Shit and sure enough the front door was literally dangling on it's side and so close to falling right on the porch. Fucking great mom was going to kill me even after Jake murders me. No, no one was going to die, yet. First I should make things clear with... A blur which looked a lot like massive arms aimed straight at my chest and shoved me in the most brutal and forceful way. I landed hard on my back against the foyer hardwood floor and I grunted deeply from the pain. Jake's maniacal laughter filled throughout the space and then he said in a rough, dark voice,

"You think that hurts? You haven't felt anything yet."

I looked up to see Jake towering beside my body and behind him I caught a glimpse of outside. The skies had darkened significantly displaying a bleak gray-blue tint and thunder then clapped somewhere in the distance. Fucking perfect weather for my last day of existence. _Would you stop being such a pansy! You are not going to die. You are going to get up and fight back._ That idea was immediately squashed when a steel toe boot kicked my ribs hard and a rush of air released out of my mouth then I coughed to disguise my grunts of pain. Motherfucker.

"Oh come on now Seth, you are making this far-" He kicked me again this time harder than the last and knocking the wind right out of me.

"Too." Another swift kick.

"Easy."

Just as his boot almost made contact with my ribs again I managed to grab his ankle and pulled as hard as I could. The bigger they are... the harder they fall apparently. Jake's massive frame stumbled then swayed and that bought me enough time to scramble to my feet. I winced when clutching onto my bruised rib for a minute and glared at Jake straight in the eye as he regained his balance. Good thing we were shape shifters. Though this hurts like a fucking bitch I would be healed in no time. Then I could...

As if he suddenly gained the ability to read minds Jake muttered, "Oh I'm counting on it."

He started stalking towards me and I moved back nearly cornering myself against the wall. Jacob sneered as his dark eyes pierced onto mine and they brimmed with sheer malice. He cracked his knuckles then cocked his head to one side and then the other. Was this supposed to scare me? I matched his heated glare then my jaw locked tightly and I stood tall with my fists hung loosely by my sides.

"I am going to repeatedly beat the living shit out of you. Then make sure you have minimal time to heal and after I will drag your lifeless body out into the woods. Then I'll phase and finish the job. I will fucking maul your ass until your unrecognizable." He looked proud, fucking proud by his disturbing plans and smiled reminding me of a damn psych patient.

Who the hell was he? I mean sure Jake was always a bit cocky but this whoever he was, was an imitation of him, a twisted one at that. I had no idea how much Bella's life could be in danger until now. Think about it if she said or did one thing wrong according to him, it could set him off. Over my dead fucking body would he ever lay another finger on her.

I narrowed my eyes and swallowed then finally said, "Sounds like you have given this some thought." I meant for my voice to sound deep and intimidating but instead it was the opposite, weak and shaky.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed obnoxiously. "Aww is someone scared?"

"Fuck you!" I spat through clenched teeth and that set a trigger inside of him.

Suddenly he charged at me at an amazing rapid speed like a bull would towards a matador. And I was the fucking red cape. Quickly I ducked just in time when Jake swung both of his fists towards my head.

"Oh come on you pussy take it like a man! Or did Harry not teach you to be one?" Jake grinned smugly after he caught the pained look on my face and eyes in response to his mentioning my father.

Though the wise part of me knew he was egging me on, the foolish part was livid over his cruel remark. That alone drove me to lunge towards him and tackle his ass down. Our bodies slammed onto the floor and I swear the house vibrated underneath us.

"Jake I don't want to fight bro." I muttered hoping it would ease some of the tension and calm his psycho ass down.

We rolled over and Jake was now hovered over me and his fists were flying all over the place. They contacted everywhere else but my face as I kept twisting my head in order to dodge him. However that would only work for so long. Eventually Jake grew tired of throwing bad punches and just when I tried to shove him off, he pinned me harder against the floor. Then his hands clasped over my throat.

"Uh... Jake." I managed to stammer as his hands squeezed harder and harder by the second.

I felt blood rush over to my face and the air supply in my lungs were quickly diminishing. Jesus Christ he was fucking insane. He was literally going to kill me. _Well don't let him Seth, fight back_! Black spots then appeared before my eyes and suffocation was happening much too quickly. God I was seriously dying. All of a sudden I had a burst of energy and strength and before long my hands connected with Jake's forearms. I curled my fingers over his blazing hot skin and I felt the vibrations as he trembled excessively. Oh shit he was going to phase. Dammit that was the last thing I wanted was to fight him while were in wolf form. That could get ugly real quick. _But that was what he wanted remember? To phase then gut you and bury your lifeless body somewhere in the wood_s. No I'm too young to fucking die.

I gripped on Jake's arms harder and again glared at his crazed laced eyes. He tilted his head sideways then chuckled softly. He finds this funny? Christ he was more far gone than I thought.

"It's pointless to fight back little bro." He began in a chilling and unrecognizable voice that made me cringe.

I tried to focus and concentrate on my breathing with what little air I had left. But the room started to spin and my heart beat was drastically decreasing in rate. I could feel my body go limp underneath him. Dammit Seth don't you fucking give up! Think about Mom, Leah, your family, friends and Bella. Bella. Bella was the reason you are two minutes close to death. Not true, not...

"Think of it this way little bro you will be reunited with Harry. It's where you belong anyway. A pussy like you never belonged with us."

Amazingly I managed to scowl at him and I growled under my breath, "Fuck you."

Jake leaned in closer until his nose was practically mashing against mine and I moved my head sideways. His death grip loosened just enough for me to get my shit together and formulate a plan.

"What was that?" he snarled and his lips curled upward baring all of his teeth.

Jesus I think he was foaming at the fucking mouth. His body was quaking in startling ways and he was in the between stages of phasing where he was still human but very close in transforming. Any moment now he would chomp on my face and his body would weigh five times what he was now and then I was fucked. _Unless you phase._ I don't have time to consider it, I was seriously running out of it. I started to gasp then coughed loudly while Jake squeezed harder once again. _Now Seth it was now or that was it, game over. _Unexpectedly an adrenaline rush flowed through me and it was all that I needed to do what had to be done.

I dug my fingers deep into Jake's forearms them shoved him with all my might. Jake's fiery expression switched into a startled one and I felt the corners of my lip lift up.

"I said-" I growled through clenched teeth. "Fuck-"

I shoved his arms one final time and he finally released my throat. Then I kneed his stomach as hard as I could. I watched in satisfaction and relief as Jake flew right across the room then his no longer shaking frame smashed against the wall.

"You." I finished then I sat up and immediately placed my hand over my throat and rubbed it soothingly.

Fuck that will leave plenty of bruises. But at least I was healing fairly quickly and was able to breathe well again. However the room was still spinning. I gazed over at Jake and instantly noticed the damage on my mom's wall. Sure enough a wide hole the size of Jake's back was there in plain sight. Shit I was so dead. But my mom's wrath wont be anything compared to what just happened. Damn did I knock him out cold or what? _Nice job Clearwater_. _Yeah, yeah enough with the bragging, get your ass up_. Maybe I should give Sam a call and have him handle the rest of this. Are you out of your fucking mind? Sam would be livid over what went down. I sighed then glanced at Jake again and he remained unmoving.

So I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments hoping it would relive the spinning room problem and that was the dumbest decision I made. I felt and heard Jake charge over to me but before I had a chance to run he landed on me again. My eyes flew wide open and the first thing I saw was Jake's fist as it aimed straight for my eyes. A loud popping sound indicated that he indeed made his target. What followed after that was extreme pain. I wouldn't dare to show him how it affected me though. Instead I grunted under my breath then shoved him roughly until we tumbled over. Now I was hovered over him and I didn't hesitate just swung directly on the side of his face.

Fuck it was like punching a rock. Painful to do but it felt good more than anything. I heard the bones under his skin crack underneath my knuckle and I grinned proudly. I really hadn't wanted things to resort to this but I sure as hell wouldn't allow him to try and kill me. So I punched him again this time right on his fucking jaw and Jake cried out in agony was music to my ears.

"That's it Clearwater. I let you have your fun and get some swings in but-"

I scoffed at Jake and then suddenly my body was launched right across the room. I grunted in pain when my back landed on the very same spot that Jake was at previously. I felt myself slide down to the ground then my head dropped on my right shoulder. I blinked my eyes rapidly then tried to muster up some strength and watched as Jake slowly stalked towards me. His face was bruised and bloodied but what gave me the chills was the psychotic gleam in his eyes. Shit. He stood inches away from where I was slouched and he crouched down so that our faces met at eye level. _Dammit Seth get the hell up! _I can't, too much pain... everywhere. Damn he was much stronger than I anticipated. Just looking at him right this very moment he appeared even freakishly larger than normal.

Fuck my head was pounding and what was that smell? Blood? Tiredly I directed my arm over to the back of my head then I lightly touched my head with my fingers. Yep the liquid that was coating my hair sure felt like blood. I narrowed my eyes at Jake and he just simply smiled.

"You know I actually considered going easy on you. I was going to let you live."

I threw him an incredulous look. Easy? That was what he considered easy? He almost killed me!

"But now little bro you leave me no other choice." he rose up and took a few steps back then got into a half crouching position.

Jake was fucking crazy, he was seriously going to phase right inside my mom's house! No chance in hell, I won't allow it. I have to finally end this shit, now.

"Bella is _mine_ Seth. _Mine_. You will _never_ touch or look at her again!" He started to quake once more and I scrambled quickly to think about what to do. Then without thinking I muttered,

"No she's not. You haven't imprinted on her."

Dammit Seth out of all the fucking things to say it had to be that? Well it might buy me some time. Jake blinked and a blank expression creased his face but was swiftly replaced by a furious one.

"Fuck imprinting it's bullshit anyway."

I laughed dryly while slowly and carefully raising to my feet. "Is it? Why don't you tell that to Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and-"

"Shut the fuck up Seth!" Jake roared and his shoulders started to tremble erratically. _Now you fucking did it. _

"Hell I may end up imprinting on Bella myself."

_Smart Seth, real smart._

"Oh you son of a bit-" Just as Jake charged towards me and I was in position ready to fight back a familiar voice made us literally froze.

"Jacob that's enough!"

Quickly our heads snapped around and my eyes trained on Sam. He was standing underneath the doorway with Leah right beside him. A couple of steps behind them was the rest of the pack. Well it was about fucking time! All was silent for several moments as Jake and Sam gave each other the ultimate stare down. I saw this as an opportunity to breathe a little easier, so I took a few deep breaths then slowly let out. My eyes then trained with Embry's and after he assessed the damage Jake inflicted on me, he sneered. _Fucking asswipe_. I threw him an icy glare then clenched my jaw angrily. Quil happened to catch a glimpse of our stare down and he immediately gave me a warning look. One that read: 'don't even think about it.'

For a split second I thought he glared at me in that way in Embry's defense. But when I really studied his face and eyes I knew Quil warned me for my own good. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spotted Jake trembling again and he appeared ready to charge at me yet again. Christ he doesn't give up, does he? I was beginning to think that Jake actually does take anabolic steroids.

"Jacob stop... now! Don't take another step!" Sam warned. His voice was so powerful I was positive that shivers raced along everyone's spines.

Jake ceased just when he was a few inches away from where I was. His large hands were curled into fists and hung tensely by his sides. Judging from the one fist that was slightly elevated I should assume that he had planned on punching me with it. _Fucking lunatic_.

"Fuck Sam, come on!" Jacob protested through gritted teeth and his eyes then met mine.

He had that crazy look about him once more, the one he had given me several times already since he arrived. Jake still wanted to murder me... badly. But now he won't get the chance to. _Fucking sucks to be you Jake._

"This ends... _now. For the both of you_." Sam replied sternly and as the final words slipped out of his mouth he glared directly at me.

I gulped hard as feelings of guilt surfaced and attacked me every which way. Up until this very moment I never had to face Sam's wrath. I was always the one who never gave him any trouble throughout the years and he was appreciative of that. Where as the other guys... well imagine being part of a group with a bunch of overgrown guys who most of the time behaved like twelve year old's. I felt sorry for Sam, sometimes we were a pain in the ass to deal with. However I felt more sorry for Leah her being the only female in our all male pack after all. Leah... I turned my head to find Leah and there she was being held back by Jared. She was trashing around in his caged embrace and she looked desperate to be released. Why the fuck was Jared holding her back?

My answer quickly came when I discovered that Leah only had eyes for Jake. Her tense posture screamed sheer anger and she wanted and was willing to beat the living tar out of him. But then her eyes shifted over to me and my heart broke when seeing that wetness coated them.

"Seth," she whispered in a shaky yet tense laced voice.

I gave her the best reassuring look I could but that wasn't enough. Because the second she assessed my length and noticed the bruises I obtained, she flipped. Leah was out of Jared's secure embrace in seconds and she charged forward over to Jake.

"Leah!" Sam yelled sternly hoping that his Alpha status would make her come to her senses.

But she ignored him and proceeded to stalk towards Jake and stopped when she was a few inches away from him. Leah then angled her head so that her and Jake's faces met at eye level. Without hesitation she began to viciously poke Jake's chest with her pointer finger and he just watched her incredulously. My sisters face was bright red from fury and her eyes flashed heatedly as she kept on with her frantic movements. _Dammit Leah, Jake was not the one to be fucking around with right now._

I took a step forward and was ready to intercede when Sam held his hand up and everyone stilled in place. Except for Leah who was now shoving Jake. He looked positively livid at this rate and it was plain as day that he was struggling from retaliating. Jake was an asshole most times but I know for a fact that he would never raise a hand on a woman. At least he better not to Leah or so help me.

"Leah," Jake said in a low and calm tone of voice but I didn't miss the hint of edge to it.

I just knew that if Leah didn't stop things were going to get ugly very quick even with Sam present.

"Fuck you Jacob!" Leah spat through clenched teeth and she shoved him hard again.

Jake stumbled and nearly landed on his ass. It wasn't easy to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape and even more so to force back the smile. She may drive me nuts quite often but when it comes to times like these Leah had my back, just like I would always have hers.

"You son of a bitch! What gives you the right to beat the shit out of my brother like that, huh? You bastard, you're dead! You hear me Black, dead!"

The next few moments happened so fast that my head spun and I wasn't sure what to make of it all. Leah had jumped on top of Jake and they both landed on the floor and she started throwing some crazy punches at him. Damn I had no clue she could fight like that. But Jake then grabbed her arms right before she could throw a second punch and glared at her icily.

"Listen Leah, I don't give a fuck if you're a woman. If you ever try to touch me again-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I arrived and I pulled Leah off of him instantly.

"Seth!" she protested furiously and I gently shoved her behind me then used myself as a shield to protect her from harms way.

I lowered my head so that I could glare at Jake where he remained flat on the floor. He was cradling his bruised left cheek with his hand and I smirked at him. Shit did my sis know how to throw a punch or what? Too bad it would heal quick. My eyes narrowed at Jake and he just stared back with a blank expression but I caught a slight gleam of fear in his dark pools. Good he was afraid.

"Jake pay attention because I will only say this once. If you ever threaten or try to hurt my sister ever again, your ass will be six feet under before you can say 'Bella'."

I was aware that saying her name would get underneath his skin. And it sure did because he then sprang up off the floor and now we stood so close together our chests touched.

"You don't get to say her name ever again!" Jake roared and I swear his face looked like it was going to combust at any given moment. "And you will stay away from her, are we clear?"

I shrugged then probably said one of the most dumbest things ever to date. "That's up to her Jake and judging from the way she kissed me, she'll come back for me. She'll want more and I will give it to her."

I snickered cruelly and almost laughed at the expression that crossed over Jake's face. _Real mature Clearwater._

"You fucking little-"

"Enough! I'm not fucking around! Both of you calm down, NOW!" Sam stepped between Jake and I before either of us could make another move.

"Jacob take a run, _now_! I mean it, GO!" Sam commanded leaving Jake no other option. But he tried to defy him on it anyway by lunging towards me as he pushed his way past Sam.

I gestured my hands in midair using a 'come on pose' "Come and get it Black, come on!" I taunted and Jake attempted to swing his fist towards my face again.

But Sam and the others were much too fast. Sam had pushed me back and blocked me away from Jacob. Meanwhile Jared and Paul grabbed Jake then led him straight for the front door. Tense silence then encompassed the entire room as all of our eyes watched Jake thrash around between Jared and Paul. His body quaked violently and it was only a matter of time before he would finally phase. I hadn't realized that was the same case for myself as well until I felt stinging hot hands pressed against my shoulders that immediately relaxed my trembling frame. I glanced up at Sam who looked at me with concerned eyes but his face expressed immense disappointment. Normally that would have bummed me out, okay I was a little. But all I could focus on was Jacob and it became my mission to piss him off just one last time.

"Seth." Sam warned as if he had read my thoughts. "You need to cool off too."

I paid no mind to him just gazed at Leah swiftly who appeared furious and panicked all at the same time. Then I directed my gaze over to Jake as he was literally being shoved out of the open door.

"Hey Jake one more thing." I called out and Jake turned around with the help of the guys who held each of his arms firmly.

Quil and Embry both glared at me with curious eyes and Sam muttered under his breath. "Seth what ever it is, don't say it."

I really should have listened to him. "You should have seen and heard the way Bella moaned my name."

I flashed him a smug grin and I felt Sam push me back further. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught Leah shaking her head at me and mouthed, "Are you fucking nuts? Shut up bro!"

Foolishly I ignored everyone's wise advice and continued. "And God did she taste good. Her lips-" I groaned quietly, "were so soft and the way her skin felt when I-"

"Wait you... you felt her UP? Oh your _dead_ motherfucker,_ dead_!" Jake charged at me again and I tried to shove past Sam.

But then Leah grabbed me from behind and wrapped her arms tightly around my back. _Fuck! _Quil and Embry blocked Jacob from taking another step then Sam glanced at them from behind his shoulder. "Get him out of here NOW!"

"Sam, come on!" Jake complained as he continued his unsuccessful attempts to fight his way past the guys.

_I don't think that was my best plan nor did I handle any of this well. Oh you think?_

"Jake take a fucking run!" Sam ordered and I struggled to keep my breathing and shaking under control. Then I observed quietly as the guys finally left the house.

After they led Jake a safe distance away they all phased and headed straight for the woods. A moment later Sam and Leah finally backed off and I was able to breathe more freely. I felt so caged in, then again better dealing with that than receiving the evil eye from the both of them. I flashed them an innocent look and shrugged my shoulders casually. _Oww that fucking hurt! _I winced from the pain thanks to the injuries I obtained from Jake and Sam shook his head then glared right into my eyes.

"Seth I have never been more-"

Thankfully Leah interrupted the almost lecture by grabbing me and pulling me to her chest. She gave me a bone crushing hug and though it hurt like a bitch, it felt more comforting. It was rare for my sister and I to hug so I was thrown off guard by her surprising affection. But the tender moment quickly ended when she released me and took a step back giving me a once over. Suddenly a small but firm fist connected with my bicep. I jumped in alarm and groaned in pain while Sam chuckled.

"What the fuck were you thinking little bro? Are you out of your damn mind saying those things to Jake?" She shook her head in disbelief and though half of me wanted to argue and plead my case I was just too damn exhausted.

"Lea I'm sorry." I bowed my head remorsefully and looked down at my feet. "And Sam I really am-"

"I know Seth. It's not entirely your fault." Sam assured me and I whipped my head back up then glanced at him. "We will talk more about this later. I should check on Jacob and make sure-"

"Yeah make sure you lock him up in a cage where he fucking belongs. Fucking lunatic." Leah grumbled under breath and Sam glared at her irritably.

He then rubbed his temples with his pointer fingers and sighed deeply. "I'm seriously getting too old for this shit."

Leah snorted but Sam ignored her and patted my shoulder gently. "Are you alright? Really?"

I nodded firmly and Sam smiled briefly then leaned over and whispered. "I for one am glad you kicked his ass. He had it coming."

I smiled halfheartedly and Sam chuckled dryly. "Though I'm not condoning what you did. That was fucked up Seth. Please just stay away from Bella."

He gave me another small smile and then walked out of the house. Several yards away Leah and I both heard the sounds of paws on the ground as Sam in wolf form sprinted towards the forest.

Leah looked at me again and her face displayed immense disapproval and I shook my head angrily. I needed to stop her before she started on a excessive rant/lecture.

"Leah I don't want to fucking hear it. I think I've heard and been through enough for one morning."

Leah sighed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well whose fault was that?"

I rolled my eyes at her and frowned. She then sighed again and gestured her head towards the stairs. "Come on bro, let's get you cleaned up before mom gets home."

Speaking of cleaning up... my eyes shifted over to the damaged wall courtesy of Jake and I then I groaned deeply.

"Mom is going to fucking-"

"_What on earth_?" a recognizable voice shrieked and immediately Leah and I turned our heads.

We looked on as our mom entered inside the house with a mixture of emotions expressed on her face. She stared at the dangling door in shock then gazed directly at Leah and I.

"What happened?" Then mom screamed when she discovered the broken wall and waved her arms wildly in the air.

"What?.. How?" Mom walked towards Leah and then stopped right in front of me. "Seth Harrison Clearwater you have _a lot _of explaining to do!"

My eyes cast over to Leah and she smirked in amusement then shrugged one shoulder. _Oh great thanks, don't back a brother up_. I sighed heavily and prepared to tell my mom what went down. This was going to be a long day.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

Well it has been a couple of days and no word from Bella. I shouldn't be at all surprised but to be honest I was disappointed. Especially after hearing through the grapevine that things between her and Jake recently have been rocky. I tried my hardest to not obsess over that piece of news but I couldn't help it. There may be hope for me after all. The past couple of days have been torturous. There were moments when I would check my phone for messages literally every five minutes. And several times a day I would nearly attempt to text or call her. Only to find myself chickening out at the end. I didn't want to look desperate for fuck sakes. I was a man. I should be flirting it up with other girls, savor my freedom of being single and party with my friends. What the hell was wrong with me? Pining over someone who most likely made out with me just because.

No I refuse to believe that, I felt something that night and so did she. I know it. But life goes on and with that mind I had decided to meet up with some friends in Port Angeles for a game of pool and to grab a bite to eat. Since there was no school today, why the hell not? Anyhow I was running behind schedule and needed to get my ass back home. But not before picking up some things for mom at the store. Yep I was officially my mom's slave for the few next weeks due to the fight and the wall being broken in. Only good thing that came out of everything that happened was I haven't seen Jake or the other guys since. Well besides Quil, he's alright.

Distance was the way to go for now. My thoughts halted as I approached my motorcycle then hopped on it swiftly. Just as I went to retrieve my helmet my right front pocket vibrated. I had planned on ignoring it then some type of force urged me to answer it. I reached inside and pulled out my cell and saw that I had one text message. It was from Bella. Whoa that was unexpected. Quickly I viewed it and instantly I grinned. She wanted to see me like right away because she wanted to talk. How could I refuse? _Now don't give your hopes up. _I'm not but I refuse to give up on the idea that Bella and I could be more than friends. This was fate.

I was finally going to make my move and claim the only woman I always wanted.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Now just so you know the last part is key to something that may or may not happen in Chapter 19, hmm. Oh and yes Jacob is an absolute psycho! What did you think though? Me, I personally feel for Seth. He has it bad for Bella and he is a sweet guy. Sadly for him nothing will ever happen between him and Bella but I will hint that he doesn't give up just yet. I will also say that he won't be threat to Bella and Edward being finally happy in the near future, so don't worry darlings okay? Trust me! You all should worry a hell of a lot more about Mike and Jacob, *sigh* As I mentioned before the bumpy ride is still continuing, keep the seat belts fastened. Because speaking of... there will be a surprise, yes a _surprise POV_ in Chapter 19. I won't say who it is but at the very end you will probably have an idea of who it is, hee. **

**Some more announcements :) I admit I am pretty bummed I didn't get much responses from the last chapter. I have a feeling because of two reasons. One FF has been constantly having problems so many of you may have not had the chance to read the chapter or review yet. The other and I am saying this due to reviews I have gotten, that many of you weren't pleased with Bella's reaction towards Jacob. I am sorry for that :( I even rewrote a lot of that chapter. Trust me when I say the original version was way worse! I agree with what you all are saying. But just look at it from this way too, Jacob, is just out of control. Believe me Bella really wanted to verbally lash out at him but she was scared, can you blame her? And in she was in shock she didn't know what to make of his odd behavior, the quaking and all. I will hint that Jake will get his ass served to him by a certain vamp, *ahem* in the near future. Bella will finally lash out at him too. But you dont have to worry about Jake too much for awhile. A little break from him folks, haa. I hope this clears up some things I dont want to give too much away. However I felt I should have explained that a bit. Any other questions you have, feel free to ask and I'll respond. As I say during each post I do respond to every review! And speaking of if you have questions, you can also ask me them on my Twitter, yep I am tweeting now! The link is on my profile, add me, vampgirl792011 and also on FB under Vampgirl79 fanfiction. Both sites get you sneak peeks into up coming chapters and there is other random stuff I post too.**

**Finally one more BIG and very exciting announcement, some of you know this already who have me added on FB and Twitter. But to those who don't, I am planning on posting a seperate story for For Eternity's outtakes. It will be titled ****_Eternally Damned _and mainly the outtakes are all in Edward's pov, with the exception of a couple of chapters, which will be in Bella's pov. **I am so excited about this :) More info about it is on my profile!

***** What do you think? Sounds good? I am trying my best to have it posted by next month or so. Okay I yacked enough. I love you all dearly and seriously, please review. I would love to know what you all think :) See you in chapter 19 which I am hoping it will be up in about a week or so! xo, Leslie**


	24. Bonus Chapter: Out for Blood

**A/N: Hello darlings! Happy Friday, did you miss me? Hee ;) Anyway, yes this is another bonus chapter. But I urge you to please, please read this! it's pretty important to something that may happen after Chapter 20. Remember I said to fasten your seat belts because it will be a bumpy ride ahead! I'm not kidding this chapter is where it all begins! Now as you will see below it doesn't state whose point of view this is in, so you have to guess, hee. But all will revealed dont you worry! Enjoy and talk to you lots more at the end. Oh and I really should warn that this chapter is all kinds of twisted and a bit dark, I kid you not. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE but the talented SM's! However plot and characterizations are mine. L.K. copyright, 2011. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and sexual content!**

**My beta is Rsher1111 who seriously is the sweetest and most patient woman on the face of the planet, lol! Not to mention has an amazing brain that's full of creative ideas! Let's just say it's thanks to her that the next few chapters will blow your mind! At least we hope so ;) Thanks a million hun, love yah!**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Out for Blood**

**UPOV****(unknown point of view)**

What the hell was I doing here? Out of all the places and people to visit I had to come here. This was really a stupid fucking idea. I should just turn around and find something or someone else to kill the time with. Anyone but her. But I just had to see someone who was familiar. Someone who would make me feel... normal again. _Normal? That was seriously overrated_. I drew out an unnecessary breath and knocked on the door again._ Knocking on the door really? Very fucking clever when you've got several other options to help yourself inside._ True, but those options would have scared the shit out of her or raise suspicions. And that was the last thing I wanted to do right? I just hoped for her sake that she wasn't home. It would give me a good excuse to leave and never return because I really shouldn't fucking be here.

Goddammit why was I so tense? I'd known her so many years, hell, she and I were once in... But I don't remember much about those times. So I figured that would all come back along with several other memories and it would help me become more humane again. Dammit, she was here. I could hear her breathing, the sound of her heartbeat and footsteps coming from all the way across her apartment. I could smell her... scent. So fucking potent especially since she just showered. **Sweet pea**. I crinkled my nose in disgust. Oh yeah things were coming back to me. Like how I always hated how she drowned herself with various perfumes from that fucking bath and body store. She always tried hard to impress me and everyone else.

She was always a follower and never a leader. It was sad come to think of it. _And why do you fucking care?_The sounds of locks twisting and chains being moved radiated in my ears and then I was finally face to face with her. I smiled and she blinked continuously. Her face paled drastically and her heart was beating much too fast. I have to get her to calm the fuck down. Because that racing heart of hers was going to cause major problems for the both of us. Well, more for her. Her mouth hung open and I was too late in holding back a knowing smirk. I decided to use this silent moment to my advantage and look her over slowly.

The only thing I wanted to study was her throat and the veins that lay underneath her creamy skin. Her blood was boiling rapidly, her pulse was throbbing at an alarming rate. Just under a minute and you would have another satisfying feed. _Can__'__t you just feel the thick coat of liquid glide down your fucking burning, itching throat? Take her! Take her! You could make it easy and almost painless for her_. _**Do it**__._... The fucking inner beast within taunted me and dared me to end her life. And it became more and more tempting by the second. But that was only because I hadn't fed in who knows how long.

_Try just a few hours ago, remember? _Jesus why was I always constantly parched? My throat was always on fucking fire and itching like hell. It was time, I had to feed soon, there was no question about it. But that was not the reason why I came here. No, I wouldn't dare slaughter her…would I? There must be some decency left in me if I was thinking twice about this. Then again, the beast had other plans for us. I ended my racing thoughts for a moment and concentrated on the woman who stood in the doorway and continued to stare at me in awe. A small part of me really wanted to remember what she meant to me once upon a time. But all I thought about was that she had just come out of the shower and she smelled... clean. And she was only wearing a skimpy bathrobe that wasn't tied securely.

Her cleavage was partly exposed for my viewing pleasure. She always had sexy tits that were a decent size.. full and perky. Suddenly, venom coated the inside of my mouth when I recalled the way they tasted and how her nipples always hardened under my touch. My dick throbbed over the visual and the possible idea of me and her fucking like wild animals right on her couch. Or right against her wall. Fuck, I had no idea that I would come here and want her so badly until I saw her face and smelled her aroma that wavered off her pale skin. The powerful, mouthwatering scent of her blood was intoxicating. That was what I wanted the most. To taste her bitter yet sweet liquid and savor each drop as it would slide down my throat. Jesus, I wasn't making this any easier on myself.

I sighed to myself then studied the rest of her intently. My new and improved impeccable eyesight saw things much sharper and clearer. And I discovered that her face wasn't anything really special to look at. In fact, she appeared fatigued and stressed. She even looked older. Damn what a shame. I heard the distinct sounds of her clearing her throat which distracted me from concentrating on the way her heart thundered inside her chest. Her pulse quickened in speed and her blood boiled rapidly due to her anxiety. Fuck this was torture at its finest. If I were to grab her and tear right into her throat she would panic even more. That would make her blood all the more warm and rich. _She's not ready. _The beast informed me. _She was not ripe enough._ That was true, I would have to make her extremely angry and then her blood would taste fucking perfect. But first things first... round one. She really shouldn't have opened the door at all.

Finally, she opened the door all the way and I entered inside. I brushed past her and she closed the door gently behind her. She spun around then faced me and her eyes were still wide with shock. But what really captured my attention was the angry look she threw my way. _Oh yeah baby that's it, let it all out. The angrier you are the better you will taste._The beast whispered lustfully inside my mind. I couldn't argue with him on that. Venom almost oozed out of my mouth when I inhaled her savory scented blood again. She continued to glare at me with now narrowed eyes. As she retied her robe I held back a groan. Fuck, why did she have to go and do that shit for? I swear to fucking god she was always such a cock tease. I swallowed hard and my throat burned agonizingly from the sharp pain of my venom.

_Fuck_. Alright a distraction was in order and not to mention this silence was boring me to fucking death. I knew I would shock the hell out of her and I knew she would be pretty mad but her reaction was ridiculous. Over the top even. _Did you expect any less from her?_ I put on my best charming smile and cool as ice expression then greeted her,

"Hey."

That seemed to snap her out of whatever fucking planet she was on because she placed her hands on those curvy ass hips then raised an eyebrow.

"Hey? Hey?" she echoed and shook her head in disbelief.

Again her fury made the blood that ran through her veins boil rapidly and made her scent ten times more potent. Not to mention whatever Goddamn shampoo she used smelled pretty good. Dammit come on you could do this. You're making it much harder than it should be. You should have started seducing her already, hell you could have easily grabbed her and went to town on her fucking throat. Yes I could have and fuck I wanted to but she wouldn't be an easy task. I would have to ease into this carefully. After all, the winning prize would be worth all the bullshit effort. Unfortunately, I had to charm my way to get though to her and settle her ass down first. And then she would give in to me. Venom once more stirred inside my throat while my semi-hard on stirred inside my pants. _Settle down..._

"Hey yourself." I finally answered and she huffed then shook her head angrily.

"Hey yourself? Really..." she then said my full name through clenched teeth. I used all of my willpower to not grab her by her fucking throat and end her right then.

She knew damn well that I hated when she called me by my full name. Fucking bitch always knew how to push my buttons.

"You have been missing for days. Days! And all you have to say after showing up on my fucking doorstep, unannounced mind you, is 'hey'?"

Oh here we fucking go, I might as well sit back and get comfortable because her signature rambling would start now and continue until I lunged at her and snapped her fucking neck. _Easy__,_ I advised the beast that continued to overload my brain with his commentary and I sighed heavily. Just when I was about to respond she babbled on.

"Your disappearance has been all over the damn news, did you know that? The authorities have been looking for you along with Connor and some of your other friends. We've all been worried sick. Especially your parents." Her face wore a stern expression but her eyes showed concern.

All I could think about was that she mentioned that I was on tv. Oh yeah I did recall overhearing about it one night while I was out and about somewhere searching for my next feed. I was famous, fucking famous. Sure, enough people gave a fucking flying crap about me when I was no longer around. Fucking hypocrites. Especially those asshole parents of mine. They could take their fake worries and fucking go to hell for all I cared. They didn't give a shit about me. They only wanted me around so that I could run the family business the minute they retired. They didn't give a damn after I graduated college and got a degree. No, my father was pissed about that in the first place because he knew I would quit working at the store and do something better with my life. _Better… right._

My life was a fucking joke. However, with this new life of mine I could be anything I wanted to be. I felt incredible and unbelievably powerful. It was a killer feeling. The soft tapping that her foot made against the floor snapped me back to the present.

I snickered at her then teased. "So you were worried about me huh? You missed me?"

"Oh don't be such an ass!" she exclaimed while running a hand through her damp hair. "You're always so Goddamn conceited, the world doesn't revolve around you you know."

I glared at her heatedly and my eyes flashed in anger. That fucking bitch. If she continued to piss me the hell off I would no longer control the beast and I would just let him do what he desired.

"It doesn't fucking revolve around you either." I shot back and she cringed over the acidic tone in my voice.

She sighed soundly then folded her arms across her chest. "Look I'm sorry, I've just been at my wits' end about all of this. Couldn't you at least act like you give a shit? We're all just so... we thought something bad happened to you, like..."

Her voice lowered then trembled and if I had had a working heart and was the man I used to be I might have felt remorse.

"I was starting to think that you had..."

Suddenly I stood in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. Now it was time to work the charm. I placed my index finger against her soft lips and shushed her softly.

"Come on baby don't. As you can see I'm fine. More than fine actually, I'm great."

I withdrew my finger then took a step back and she shook her head in disbelief. I could tell that she was processing all that just happened. That she was probably wondering why my finger was so cold and how I moved so fast. What was the point of discussing it? She was going to find out soon enough what I'd become, I guaranteed it.

"Yeah, well... good." she muttered then shrugged acting like she didn't give a damn.

But I knew better. Her expression was indifferent but her eyes said it all. She still cared, she still wanted me. Fucking women were so predictable and stupid, every single one of them.

"But... you look like hell. I mean what's up with your face? It's so pale and why in the hell are you wearing sunglasses? You're inside." she flashed me an accusing stare and I just shrugged.

I had almost forgotten that I was wearing them. But they were necessary, I couldn't have her see right away my change in eye color. It would've scared the shit out of her. I couldn't have her feel that way, not yet.

"Jesus baby I'm fine seriously. Look at me." I whirled around to showcase myself and she groaned dryly.

I smiled to myself. I loved pissing her the hell off. It was something I vaguely recalled that I enjoyed doing because it always lead to great make out sessions or sex. She'd finally caught on that I didn't nor planned to answer her questions, so she just sighed. Then her eyes shifted towards the wall clock and over by the door. Alright I knew a hint when I saw one.

"Look I need to get ready for work and you should really leave. But I'm glad you're all right. Make sure to let your parents know, okay? I'm serious." her voice was stern and condescending as she said my full name again. "They're worried sick."

She then grinned halfheartedly and strolled over to the door and opened it. I took a couple of steps moving at a human pace and pretended I was going to leave.

"Just... seriously take care of yourself, okay? You look sick or... I don't know." she chuckled awkwardly.

Sick? Oh if she only knew. I would rather have had the cold or flu days ago then to feel my entire body being burned from the inside out. I cringed over the frightening memory and my thoughts were interrupted again by her babble.

"Go have some beer and eat something."

Beer was part of the reason I ended up this fucking way. She smiled at me again and it was one of those ones that read: "okay you can leave now you prick." Though I knew she still cared for me I also knew that she had ill feelings towards me. Because of _him_, because she moved on. Suddenly I started to become angry and that was not a good thing.

"Bye." she announced in an irritated tone. Then gestured her hand towards the hallway outside of her apartment. "Take it easy but please don't fucking call me because you know that-"

Literally in the blink of an eye I sprinted over to where she stood and slammed the door shut. It rattled repeatedly and from taking one quick look at it, I already spotted the damage I caused. Fuck I still had to get my bearings on my new found strength. She blinked her eyes and a shocked expression laced her features. But before she had time to react I grabbed a hold of her waist and swiftly led her over to the wall. Then I pressed her against it carefully and I pinned myself on top her. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped wide open. I almost laughed out loud over how ridiculous she looked. Wow I couldn't believe it. I managed to make the great blabber mouth herself speechless. This was history in the making, this should be recorded in the books.

"_Jesus Christ what the hell was that? _How did you move so fast and... wh... wh... how did you just pick me up like I weighed nothing? And why the hell are your fingers so freezing? What the fuck is going on with you?"

_And I spoke too soon._

She threw a cool, accusing glare and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing kitten. I've just...I told you I'm fine."

I grinned at her mischievously and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then she scowled and that was likely because I called her by the nickname I had given her a long time ago.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate that. Will you just be straight with me for once? Tell me what's going on, why are you so... off?"

She cocked her head to the side and studied me like I was some fucking painting at a museum. Okay I was lost she seemed really adamant about me leaving before. Now she was acting like she gave a damn about my well being. I swear she was bi-polar and she was really going to regret asking so many damn questions. And as far as my never being straight with her that was bullshit. I used to be honest with her about... alright I sometimes lied about shit. But at least I never cheated. Where as she, on the other hand, decided to go and fuck around with my former best friend. Sure they got together after she dumped me for the second time but still it was a low blow. I should pay that motherfucker a visit and teach him a lesson too. But first things first...

"I told you kitten," I murmured saying her former nickname once again to unnerve her.

She narrowed her eyes and turned her head to the side as I practically pressed my face against hers. The fury that stirred within me made me react and in seconds I grabbed her chin with my marble hands and forced her to look into my eyes. She gasped and gazed at me in slight fear and panic. Oh God yes, her heart was pounding heavily against her chest and her blood was stewing just right. Goddamn her scent was too sweet for words.

I gulped down another thick coat of venom then continued, "I'm fine. Never been better. Stop acting so paranoid."

She scowled at me again and I wanted to literally bite her mouth off. The beast was becoming much too angry and impatient so I would have to do something to speed things along and very soon.

"Great. You're better than ever. Fine. Now fucking let go of me and leave!"

I lowered my head so that we met at eye level. Then I breathed out right against her face.

"No."

Instantly she wore an incredulous expression. "No? Why the hell not?"

"Because you don't want me to. Because you still want me."

I used my other greatest asset that I earned in my new life. My smooth almost musical sounding voice. It charmed the hell out of these sluts the few times I had used it. Fucking women were too easy to manipulate. Unfortunately it didn't work this time because she made a disgusted face and then laughed obnoxiously. _I ought to rip her fucking vocal chords out and then feed it to her. Fucking cunt._ I tried to keep my temper in check but she spotted the angry expression on my face.

"What's so fucking funny?" I demanded in a low but cool as ice tone.

She gulped and tried not to appear intimidated but I saw in her stupid fucking eyes that I scared her again. Good, but she hadn't seen anything yet. She cleared her throat and then tried to squirm her way out by ducking underneath my arm. I shoved her back and she yelped in surprise when her head slammed against the wall roughly. Her ass was lucky I didn't use as much force as I was capable of. Still, I had to be more careful for just a bit longer. _Oh screw it and take what's yours already_! I ignored the beast again and then listened as she whimpered under her breath.

"Ouch, goddammit! That hurt! What the hell?" she then rubbed the back of her head soothingly and threw me a curious glare.

"That was for trying to get away. Now answer the damn question. What's so funny?"

She narrowed her eyes and then spat through clenched teeth. "Fuck off."

She tried to shove me back which only made me royally pissed. I growled soundly and pinned her harder against the wall. Then I grabbed her arms and raised them above her head. She looked appalled and frightened as I secured her wrists together using only one of my hands.

"Wh-, wh-," she stuttered. I shook my head then placed a fingertip to her trembling lips.

"Don't piss me off again kitten, are we clear?"

She blinked repeatedly as her mouth hung wide open. The irritation I harbored spread like wildfire and it took everything in me to maintain my fucking cool.

"Are we-"

"Yes. G- got it."

"Good. Now what was so funny?"

She sighed and it almost sounded remorseful. "What you said about me not wanting you to leave and about me wanting you."

I flashed a cocky grin. "Well it's true."

"No it's not. You're fucking delusional. You've been living in fucking la la land for the past few years-" she then said my name in a venomous voice and fuck why didn't I just end her right then was beyond me.

"I don't want you. Not anymore. Do you comprehend that in you're tiny-"

That was it, I was livid, a little horny, bored and very thirsty. I just wanted to shut her ass up. So I went with it and kissed her lips hard. She groaned angrily inside my mouth and tried to resist my lip assault. But the second my tongue found hers and played with it she moaned softly and freed hers to tangle with mine. God her mouth was so fucking hot. It made a good combination with my icy one and it actually warmed me. Surprisingly I enjoyed it. She tasted good, familiar and suddenly several memories came flooding back. But I didn't care to ponder over them. I just wanted to continue with our frantic and passionate kissing. It made it all the more arousing that I had restrained her arms and from the looks of it, it didn't bother her.

In fact she was going to town with my mouth kissing it deeply and continuously like I was the last being standing on the planet. She started to pant loudly and the prominent bulge inside my pants stirred. All of a sudden arousal invaded my body and mind, then I slammed my hips against hers. I motioned back and forth dry humping the fuck out of her and I loved how my dick rubbed against her covered pussy. That robe needed to come off... now. But before I had the chance to move she pried her lips off mine and then stared deeply into my sun-glass covered eyes.

"You're such an asshole."

Her lips then covered mine again and I just surrendered to her surprisingly but fucking awesome assault. She was in charge for the moment and I was fine with that. Because the way her lips kissed mine softly and slowly felt so fucking incredible. Her warm tongue then glided across my lower lip and I groaned from the pleasurable feeling it gave me. Fuck. But wait... what was up with her last comment? Yes I was an asshole I knew this, always had been. If she felt that way and I seemed to scare her just a few moments ago then why was she kissing me? Jesus women were confusing. But then again she had always been hot and cold, never really knowing what the hell she wanted.

"But... you taste so fucking sweet." she murmured breathlessly then proceeded to move her lips with mine in such erotic ass ways.

I finally joined in and used as much caution as possible. I kissed her deep and hard but applied light pressure to her mouth. If I had kissed her how I really wanted to she would suffocate and that wasn't how I wanted things to go down. She pulled away again and then shook her head incredulously. I gazed at her curiously and immediately didn't like what I saw. She was having doubts, lots of them and she appeared as if she wanted to ask too many questions. No that wouldn't fucking do. I lowered my head and then started to lick down the side of her neck. She gasped lustfully and finally I released her arms. Right away her hands were running through my hair and she pulled and twisted the ends. I grunted in reaction to the sparks that made my cold insides almost come to life.

It was almost time for the grand finale. But first a bit of foreplay was in order. My tongue navigated along her collarbone and I nipped at her creamy tender skin. Goddamn her scent was too intoxicating and she tasted just right. Better than all the other poor excuses of women I had been with. The hammering of her heart sounded incredible and her arousal's scent almost put me over the edge.

"Tell me you want me kitten." I ordered in a rich and lustful voice. "Tell me you still love me."

She panted in answer and her legs started to quiver. Holy fuck and I wasn't even playing with her clit... yet. But now that I thought about it... Swiftly my hand pushed past the robe to get to her naked body. Ah... there it was and it was shaved, soft and so fucking hot. And wet. Fuck she felt too good. She moaned loudly as my fingers played with her folds rapidly. I circled her clit then pinched it and glided my finger up and down. Shit her wetness was coating my fingers and God I wanted to taste her. No, I wanted to fuck her. The beast wanted me to fuck the hell out of her and then bite her throat and drain all of that hot savory blood out of her body.

A thick coat of venom filled my mouth again and I shoved it back forcefully. Not yet but almost. You're so fucking close to getting exactly what you have been wanting since the moment she opened the door.

"No, no, wait. I, I just... can't." she whispered and I ignored her then rubbed her folds faster.

Meanwhile I started to explore her jugular sucking it hard with my mouth and gave her the ultimate fucking hickey. Then I licked her salty skin and glided my teeth across it.

"Oh god... fuck." she groaned and I heard her head bang against the wall.

Oh yeah baby almost there. I got her exactly where I wanted. But suddenly my hand wasn't touching her anymore and I realized she had moved away. Immediately I threw her an irritated glare that clearly read: 'what the fuck?' She responded by screaming and instantly I wondered why. Then the answer was abundantly clear. During our heated session I must have absentmindedly threw off my sunglasses or maybe they had fallen off. It didn't fucking matter. What did though was her reaction. Her eyes widened and she wore a horror stricken expression on her paler than usual face. Fuck she saw them.

My eyes... those fucking freak show eyes of mine that scared people away every single time someone looked at them. This was exactly why I wore the sunglasses because I didn't want to deal with her hysterics. Especially now when we were so close to... She started to scream again and right away my hand was over her mouth. Her breathing was erratic and her heart raced like crazy. Her emotions were all over the fucking place. I saw it and smelled it.

"You need to calm down baby."

I waited for her to calm her panicked breathing. Then I continued,

"Now I'm going to uncover your mouth but you have to be quiet for me kitten, alright? Can you do that?"

I gave her a pleading stare and used my charms once again. Thankfully it did the trick this time and she nodded her head slowly. Her eyes were filled with wetness that appeared stuck and refused to fall. Very slowly I removed my hand from her mouth and she exhaled heavily. I watched as her chest rose and fell bringing with it a spectacular view of her fucking tits. I was getting aroused again. But I had to calm her down first before I could even try screwing around with her again.

"Good. That's a good girl." I smiled and exposed my now perfect pearly whites.

She shook her head. "This, this can't be... you... wh-, what _happened to you_? You're so cold, you're super strong and fast and you have fucking red eyes! _What the hell is going on?_"

Christ what part of calm down didn't she fucking understand? I was beginning to think no one's blood was worth this hassle. I sighed sharply then stared deep into her eyes. She gazed back and had this strange look on her face. It really got underneath my skin and on my last nerve.

"What do _you_ think happened?"

She looked taken aback by my question then she pondered over it for several seconds. Seriously even she couldn't be that fucking stupid. She had to know what I'd become, it was pretty obvious.

"Um, I don't know... I mean did somebody... hurt you while you were gone or did you get into an acci-"

"No. Look at me. Really fucking look at me. What do you see? Tell me."

She didn't hesitate answering. "Someone who I no longer recognize."

I tisked in disapproval and leaned forward so our faces were inches apart. "You're close kitten."

She swallowed hard and then the tears her eyes carried finally spilled. "I, I don't understand... you have red eyes... and you seem... different."

"_Yes_." I agreed. "Come on,_ think_. You're getting warmer."

"Just tell me what happened." she whispered in a shaky voice.

I nearly rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was going to have to tell her. It would have been much more fun if she had figured it out.

"I was attacked and left for dead and now here I am."

"_Attacked? Why? _Who wou-"

"It doesn't fucking matter!... The bitch fucking drained me dry and then fucking left..."

My insides were brewing with intense anger over discussing the unpleasant memory. So I took a deep breath to settle my emotions and surprisingly it worked. Then I directed my attention back to her. She just blinked at me and her expression indicated that she was still totally fucking clueless. I guess I was going to have to spell it out for her.

"Look at me again. Red eyes... you said yourself that my skin was ice cold and that I was stronger..."

She remained silent and she looked deep in concentration as she tried to put all of the pieces of the puzzle together. I sighed irritably just as her face displayed a shocked expression and her eyes widened slightly.

"Are you... no, you can't... that's.. you're trying to tell me that you are a-"

"A vampire? Yes." I simply stated with a proud grin.

She appeared skeptical at first but when she caught the serious expression on my face her mouth dropped open.

"You're serious aren't you?" she shook her head in disbelief then her hands flew to cover her mouth. "No... no! This isn't real... you.. you can't be...this stuff doesn't happen in real lif-"

I scoffed over her stupidity stopping her words short. "Oh I assure you that it does."

I was getting bored again and the beast was at the end of his patience. It was way past time, I should have ended her minutes ago.

"Sorry babe but I'm through with talking."

I guided us slowly until we connected with the wall again. She looked at me with wonder but then once she put two and two together I saw the anxiety that radiated off of her.

"Are you g-going to... do you want my, my... blo-" she was unable to finish the last sentence because a sob escaped her throat.

I merely nodded and smirked knowingly. Now she finally fucking got it!

"Please... don't. Please. I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Shh, I know kitten. Do you really think I would hurt you? The woman I love?"

Damn was I fucking great or what? Suddenly the panic was no longer present in her features and in it's place was a hopeful expression.

"You still love me?"

I nearly rolled my eyes but instead gave her a tender and loving look. And the Oscar goes to...

"Of course baby. It was always you. You know that. I know we had our tough times-"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"But what you and I have is special and always will be..." Then I whispered her name softly and I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

Fucking brilliant. Now take it home.

"You still feel it and I still feel it.. what you have with him is nothing and you know it."

Goddammit this was going to be the hardest fucking thing to say and if I had the ability to puke I would. Her eyes were brimming with happiness and hope as she waited for me to say what she longed to hear. Fuck she was so damn naive. I couldn't believe for the life of me that she was feeding into this shit.

"I love you and that's why I came here. To tell you that and to say goodbye." I kept stroking the left side of her flushed face and she leaned into my touch affectionately.

"Good bye? Why? I don't understand."

Of course she didn't. Fuck her and all of her fucking questions.

"Because I can't be around town. People think I'm still missing or dead. I have to let them believe that. I have no other choice."

I stepped away and lowered my head in mock guilt. She then took a step towards me and placed a hand over my shoulder.

"Well you could... stay... with me. I mean, I don't know how I could help you but... I mean I get that you don't want people to see you this way or... God this is just unreal." she shook her head and I raised my head then trained my eyes on hers.

"I appreciate what you're trying to say and offer but I should... I really should leave." I walked at a human-like pace over to her door with a mock sad look on my face.

This was sure-proof. Damn I wouldn't have been able to pull this off in my previous life. I smiled internally the second her voice said,

"No, don't leave. Please. I want you to stay."

I pretended to hesitate and sighed in mock guilt. "Well what about work and Tyl-"

"Oh screw them both. You need me right now." she paused and I turned around to face her. She walked over to me and gazed in my eyes intently.

"Will it... hurt? I mean if we were to-"

That was all she needed to say. Moments later we were fucking on her couch. Rather I was fucking her like the untamed monster that I'd become. Her moans and screams sounded so fucking sexy as I continued to thrust inside her deeper and faster. I wanted her to cum again like she had moments before so I proceeded onward without giving her a breather. But she didn't complain fucking whore that she was. I made that bastard Crowley a thing of the past. After she had another orgasm I felt mine about to approach. It was time.

I drove into her viciously and now her screams of pleasure were ones of pain. I think she was begging me to slow down and added that I was hurting her. But I paid no attention because all I could focus on was her blood and scent and that fragile neck of hers with the throbbing veins. Fuck. Suddenly my mouth latched onto her throat and she whimpered when I licked her skin. I slowed my thrusts down and she breathed out heavily then whispered a string of expletives breathlessly. I sucked on her throat repeatedly and then my teeth had a mind of their own.

They pierced through the thin layer of her skin and continued to rip through hungrily. She cried out in pain and tried to move away from me. But of course I was much stronger and I had pinned myself so firmly against her she was trapped with nowhere to go. Christ her taste was like no other and I had to have more. I didn't realize how parched I was until her blood filled my entire mouth and glided down my throat. More, need so much more. My lips remained sucking on her flesh and I heard her gasp for air as she struggled to speak.

"St-top, wh- what are... y-you..pl- please-"

I grunted lustfully when more of her blood continued to pour out of her throat. I greedily drank and drank and each second I felt more satisfied, fuller and more aroused. I started to pump into her again and she attempted to protest but breathing was now harder for her to come by.

"Pl-... pl-...d..don't... y-.. you said you w-would.. nt.."

"I know." I mumbled and tried to ignore her damn yacking.

"Pl-, pleaseee, st-, stopp, d-, don't, do... this." she gasped as she struggled to take her last breaths.

_Why?_ I almost replied. I mean shit I had already drained over half of her blood supply. What makes her think that I would stop now?

"Y-you... s-said... that, you.. you would.. wouldn't-" she sounded truly pathetic and if I gave a fucking crap it would have made me feel almost guilty.

"I know I said those things baby," God I hated fucking repeating myself. "Doesn't mean I meant them. Look this isn't personal it's just-,"

I stopped myself short when she blinked at me and gave me a pleading stare. Her heartbeat was now light and it sounded faint. She fought with everything she had to breathe and I just proceeded to feed. I cut through every layer of flesh and vein so that I would get to more of the rich liquid that I craved for. Her body then went limp and before it fell onto the floor I cradled her against my chest then embraced her tightly. I groaned deeply after each greedy gulp and I felt her become motionless more and more by the second. Just as she took her final breath and her heart beat one final time my ears detected her weak and monotone voice whisper,

"M... Mike." she choked soundly then gasped and her heart stopped beating.

Fuck that meant soon enough her blood would grow stale, cold and nothing was worse than drinking that shit. Hurriedly I drank the last remnants of her still warm blood but no longer found enjoyment from it for some strange reason. I was suddenly starting to feel full. _Odd_. I made a face over my discovery but kept on drinking. All of a sudden noises rather voices caught my attention and I was on high alert. Shit! One of her nosy ass neighbors heard something and they were debating whether to check in on her. That was my cue to leave. Damn and I had thought about fucking her again real quick. I still had a goddamn hard on. But it was time to leave... now.

Quickly I dropped her lifeless body and it landed on the floor in a hard and piercing thump. Dammit! Good one genius, now the neighbors would get even more suspicious if they heard. I sighed then hastily swiped over my blood smeared mouth. I couldn't resist licking the liquid off the back of my hand. Christ she tasted so good. I stared down at her lifeless naked body that was now covered with light traces of crimson from the neck down. _Not bad_. I managed to be less sloppy this time. Hmm, wonder what people would think what happened to her? Some intruder who broke in who liked to slice throats for the hell of it. No that doesn't make any sense, look at her. It looked like an animal sliced her throat out.

I shook my head then crouched down near the floor so that I would be face to face with her. Then I cocked my head sideways and murmured,

"Sorry Jess. It was fun while it lasted wasn't it?" I chuckled then leaned over and swept my thumb over her cool cheek.

I tried my damnest to feel something, anything. I mean that was my intention and purpose for this visit in the first place. I should see that this was the girl I had a real relationship with. She was my first love and to be honest I never got over her. Until fucking Tyler. It shouldn't have come as a surprise though, God I was fucking stupid. She always had a thing for Tyler ever since high school. It was obvious how jealous she was of that bitch friend of hers who had dated him. When an image of the aforementioned bitch popped in my mind I smiled wickedly.

I rose off the floor moving at my fuck awesome speed and then dashed over towards her balcony. But something had caught my eye and stopped me dead in my tracks. _Perfect, too fucking perfect._ It was like a sign. I turned around and then strolled over to her living room and proceeded towards the tall bookshelf that was half filled with books. But it wasn't the books that had caught my eye, it was the picture frame that rested on top of it. More to the point it was _who_ that was in the photograph that had captured my attention. I picked up the picture frame carefully and immediately felt the glass crack underneath my granite hand.

My eyes stared hard at her face. That fucking face which haunted many of my dreams over the years. She damn well knew how I felt for her. Hell even Jess knew. I used to follow her around like a puppy and was insanely jealous every time that bastard Crowley had his lips or his hands all over her. But now after what happened just a few days ago all I wanted was to teach her a fucking lesson. That bitch will learn that refusing me and pissing me the fuck off was a big mistake. I could find where she lived. I had an idea already. Word traveled around like crazy in my former place of employment. All I wanted was for her to give me a chance and she just spat in my face. Well to be technical she punched my cheek. I cringed when movie-like visuals played in my mind reminding me of that Friday afternoon.

The last day of my human existence. It was her fucking fault this happened to me. If it wasn't for her being such a cock teasing slut I wouldn't have gotten so angry and wanted to get drunk off my ass. It also certainly didn't help that some asshole, who now that I thought about it, I realized he was like me, an immortal, roughed me up after she took off. He had warned that he would end my life if I ever dared to touch her again. Well I plan on touching her alright along with doing a string of other acts that would make her cry and beg for me to just put her out of her misery. I would enjoy every fucking second of torturing her. I wondered if that prick who tried to play hero would appear out of nowhere like that day and try to save her? Who the fuck was he anyway? Didn't matter, I had a fool proof plan in mind and unfortunately for her no one would find her or at least by the time they did, well...

I laughed darkly and slowly traced the face in the picture with my pointer finger. "Baby you won't even see it coming."

I shook my head in mock pity then tossed the frame to the ground shattering it into several tiny pieces. I stole one final glance at the photograph and smirked. Fucking chocolate eyed whore was going to finally get what was coming to her and no one could prevent it.

Moments later I was running at top speed through the forests just outside of Forks. I started to formulate some plans and each one sounded better then the last. I would find her when I was ready. Too bad she wouldn't be ready for me...

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**A/N: I know, I know my mind is a hell of a sick place, lmao! So um yeah... psycho Mike is going after Bella! As if she doesn't have enough to worry about, *sigh* lol. We will chat more about that in a sec :) But for now I thought of giving you something to read that's lighter :) I feel bad that the wonderful Mr. Edward hasn't made an appearance in quite sometime, I miss him! This outtake will give you all a great idea of what Edward went though while he was watching Bella all those months and before he made himself known. **

**FE Outtake Two Preview**

**EPOV**

I could hear her cries from miles away like she was right in front of me. And each scream pushed me to move faster. Not that it was a problem. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch in top speed then landed smoothly on the ground and sprinted past the towering trees and sharp rocks. My feet were barely touching the forest ground as I glided past all the obstacles to get to her as quickly as possible. I have to get to her. I have to give her some comfort even if its by simply touching her delicate cheek. Almost every night this week she seemed to be having the same horrid nightmares where she would eventually wake up screaming and crying.

It ripped my cold lifeless heart in half. God I wish I could do more so much more. I wish more than anything i could reveal myself to her. So she would see with her own eyes that I very much still exist and it would ease her mind. Then the nightmares would end. However they wouldn't because the reality was even if I had done that I would scare her even worse then those terrifying dreams. I was a monster now. A being of the night. A danger to her. I need to just accept that I could only watch her from afar and that we would never be. Though I partly have accepted that it doesn't make it easier, not in the slightest. I was living in my own personal hell.

Being away from her for so Goddamn long was just that. Hell being this close to her that I could touch her but shouldn't was pure torture of the worst kind. Truthfully I was taking a big risk with these nightly trips to visit her. I was putting her life in grave danger and she had no idea. God her scent alone was driving me insane. It was intoxicating, addicting and beautiful. She was beautiful. I sighed agitatedly when a light drop of water plopped onto the top of my head and dampened my unruly hair. _Not now please._ I dont think I could take another night of dealing with torrential downpour while watching her from my usual spot.

I continued to run and navigate through the peaceful forest then I hastily glanced up at the night sky. There were minimal clouds and all appeared to be clear. The bright moon that stood out significantly this late evening proved just that. A couple of more raindrops landed on my head just as I slowed down when approaching the quiet and dark street where she resides. Immediately I discovered the large old tree that was my second home and swiftly climbed up and reached the top in no time. After situating myself on one of the branches and sat in a crouched position, I stared directly into her window.

I was less than thrilled to see that the curtains were only half drawn and the window was open just a crack. Dammit she did it again. I didn't particularly care for her leaving the window open like it was the safest thing to do. She had no idea what lurks in the night, the potential threats. Sure she may live in a pretty safe area and her place was on the fourth floor. But I still felt uneasy that she does this pretty much nightly. However that should be the last thing on my mind. My main concern was her distress as she was constantly tossing and turning in her bed. I leaned over and though I was about three feet away I was able to make out her face clearly.

It appeared heartbroken and etched with such intense concentration. What I would give to just touch her cheek. Just to run my fingers through her silky feeling reddish brown hair. I watched in admiration as she turned to her other side. This time she faced the window and me. Her beautiful hair was fanned throughout the pillow and it shined from the moonlight that peeked in past the window. God she was visually stunning.

*****End of Teaser, sorry.  
**

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**A/N: Hi again :) I am going to try and make this short and sweet since I've realized that my authors notes are way too long, lol. Sorry for that. But in my defense I had lots to say lately :) So yeah as I discussed before you all know that Mike has way lost his marbles and plans to go after Bella. As I said bumpy ride ahead! Don't forget in the next chapter we head back to Seth's house where let's say some chaos may happen, hee. Then the chapters after.. well just wait and see! But I will assure you all that there will be a HEA in this story, I promise :) Also for those wondering, I am estimating at this point that FE will end in probably another 10 or 12 chapters give or take. So... we are half way done. I am so sad about this :( It has been a crazy but great journey thus far! But hey there's still more excitement to come and don't for get we have the Eternally Damned (Epov outttakes story) to look forward to! Also updates may come slowly after chapter 20. But hang in there with me! **

**Alright on that note some thank you's are seriously in order! A BIG thank you to my prereader akjamma! You rock lady and I cant thank you enough for being so encouraging of FE, of my writing and also being a great friend! Love yah hun! Also thanks to one of my awesome reviewers, Shlly45! I have such a blast with you chatting on Twitter and through my vampgirl79 FB page. You are just so sweet and encouraging! I know when I need a cheerleader and a pick me up, I have you! I cant thank you enough for being so great! Also rsher1111, I LOVE your reviews and I love your betaing, hee. I adore you and I cant thank you enough for having such faith in me and in this wild story of mine! To my FB readers who read FE before I even presented it to the world, thank you! You ladies were the ones who pushed on me BIG time to share this story and I'm so glad I did. You all are awesome friends :) And lastly to each and every one of YOU! My readers and reviewers, many thanks! I am so grateful that even though this story or rather Bella, makes you want to pull your hair out, you still plan to stick around. I appreciate it greatly :)**

**Alright seriously don't forget I have a page on FB, link is on my profile and a Twitter! Come on and join the fun, seriously I give spoilers ;) That's it out of me for now! See you all in Chapter 20 and before in the special Edward outtake which I plan to post very soon! Have a great weekend everyone, Leslie xo**


	25. Bonus Chapter: Longing (EPOV)

**A/N: *Peeks in and hangs head low in guilt* Hello sweeties! I know long time no see, again, sigh. I know I said I wouldn't take a month but well I did, so sorry :( Lack of internet access at home doesn't help! Anyway thanks everyone for your patience and support for FE! Seriously because I used to spoil you guys with every week or two week updates and now I'm being a fail! I apologize again but I'm sure you all can understand that life can be crazy! Especially now that it's summer my free time is limited. Which means no 'me time' and 'me time' is writing time, lol. But I am trying my best :) Hope this will make up for my absence. Here's a BIG dose of Edward since he has been pretty absent over the last few chappies. Not only is this a bonus chappie in Epov but its a two parter! It's the least I can do for my loyal readers. Plus I had this stuck in my head for quite sometime and just had to jot it down! Now before I stop yacking your ears off, I wanted to point out this takes place before Edward makes his presence known in Bella's life. In other words this is during the time when he basically watched her from afar. So, without further ado... enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: As always it's SM's! Though I do happily own a copy of The Twilight Saga Illustrated Official Guide, which is great btw! I recommend it :)**

**This story is rated NC-17 for language and sexual content!**

**FE is beta'd by the lovely and loyal Rsher1111, thanks a billion hun, love yah!  
**

* * *

******Sidenote: Just a reminder that this chapter goes back in time by a few months. This is NOT the present.**

**Bonus Chapter 3: Longing pt. 1**

**EPOV**

I heard her cries from miles way as if she were right in front of me. And each scream pushed my feet to move faster. Not that it was a problem. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch in top speed then landed smoothly on the forest ground and sprinted past the towering trees and sharp rocks. My feet were barely touching the soil as I glided past all the obstacles to get to her as quickly as possible. I have to get to her. I have to give her some comfort, even if it's by simply touching her delicate cheek. Almost every night this week she seemed to have the same horrid nightmares where she would eventually wake up screaming and crying.

It ripped my cold lifeless heart in half. God I wish I could do more, so much more. I wish more than anything I could reveal myself to her. So she would see with her own eyes that I very much still exist and it would ease her mind and heart. Then the nightmares would end. But in reality they wouldn't because even if I had showed myself I would scare her even more then those terrifying dreams. I was a monster now. A being of the night. A danger to her. I needed to just accept that I could only watch her from afar and that we would never be. Though I partly had accepted that it didn't make it any easier, not in the slightest. Let's face it, I was living in my own personal hell.

Being away from her for so Goddamn long was just that. Hell being this close to her that I could touch her, though I shouldn't, was pure torture of the worse kind. Truthfully I was taking a big risk with these nightly trips to visit her. I was putting her life in grave danger and she had no idea. God her scent alone was driving me insane. It was intoxicating, addicting and beautiful. She was beautiful. I sighed agitatedly when a light drops of water plopped onto the top of my head and dampened my unruly hair. _Not now__,__ please__!_ I didn't think I could take another night of dealing with a torrential downpour while watching her from my usual spot.

I continued to run and navigate through the quiet forest. Then I glanced up at the clear night sky which displayed minimal clouds and a bright moon that looked like a spotlight. It was definitely a sight to be admired, but not tonight. All of a sudden, a couple of raindrops landed on my head just as I slowed down then approached the quiet and dark street where she resided. Immediately I discovered the large ancient tree that was my second home and swiftly climbed up and reached the top in no time. After situating myself on one of the branches in a crouched position, I stared directly into her bedroom window.

I was less than thrilled to see that the curtains were only half drawn and the window was open just a crack. Dammit she did it again. I didn't particularly care for her leaving her window open like it was the safest thing to do. She had no idea what lurked in the night, the potential threats. Sure she may live in a relatively safe area and her place was on the fourth floor so it obviously wasn't easily accessible. Well, for a human anyway. Because of that alone I felt uneasy almost every night. However, that should be the last thing on my mind. My main concern was her distress as she was constantly tossing and turning in her bed. I leaned over and though I was about three feet away I was able to make out her face clearly.

It appeared heartbroken and etched with such intense concentration. What I would just give to caress her cheek. Just to run my fingers through her silky feeling reddish brown hair. I watched in admiration as she turned to her other side. This time she faced the window and me. Her beautiful hair was fanned out over the pillow and it shined from the moonlight that peeked in past the window. God she was visually stunning. Her translucent skin was radiant and flawless. Her face was perfect from her forehead to her small chin. I focused back on her shut eyelids and right away envisioned her doe brown eyes. Those pretty and intense eyes that I fell in love with the instant I looked into them.

What I wouldn't give just to see them. I had been visiting her for quite awhile but only in the middle of the night. So unfortunately I hadn't been able to gaze into those chocolate pools for quite sometime. At least viewing the rest of her had made up for it for somewhat. For example, having a perfect view of those pouty, sexy lips of hers. Those same ones that I had the pleasure of kissing only a few times. My God do I recall how soft they were, warm and tasted so sweet. I nearly became aroused over the sight of them slightly parted as she breathed out of her mouth quietly. I was relieved to see that whatever had disturbed her seemed to stop for now. Though I wished I arrived sooner right when the nightmare began. _And what would you have done exactly? It wasn't like you could have just swooped in, take__n__ her in your arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. _God if it were only that easy_._

I inhaled sadly then my eyes trained on her cheekbones. They were subtly defined and simply lovely. A small smile creased my mouth when a memory appeared in the forefront of my mind. It reminded me of how excessively those cheeks of hers blush and when they did the color was just beautiful. The thought of her blood rushing to her cheeks made venom coat the inside my mouth. I swallowed it down then hissed when it burned my throat. Dammit I hated that. I hated how her blood made me react. It made me feel things that I didn't want to feel. She was the woman I loved for Christ's sake, not my next meal! I shook my head then allowed my eyes to wander. They trained on her chest that rose and fell rhythmically. But just as quickly my eyes zeroed in on her partly exposed breasts.

Christ they were lovely. Absolutely lovely. Their shape, their feel. Granted, I didn't know firsthand how they felt though I had fantasied several times how they would feel beneath my hands. They would feel full, round and oh so tender. I felt a bulge stirring inside my jeans and that only meant one thing. I was getting a raging hard on. Just from looking at her succulent gorgeous breasts. God I could just feel them inside my mouth as I would taste each one gently and slowly. I would take my time to savor their taste and the feel of how soft they were. I was throbbing now and it was becoming downright painful. This was wrong. Wrong on so many fucking levels. It was out of line in the first place to invade her privacy every single night without her knowledge. But to sit here on this tree and just daydream about her body and ogle it like a damn pervert made me ashamed of myself.

Yet not enough to look away. Besides this was as close to her as I will ever get for a long, long time. I wanted to savor each moment I had and not waste a precious second. Watching her brought me peace and happiness to my dark and empty existence. It was the only thing I looked forward to after a long mundane day. A light wind passed by and ruffled my hair a bit in the process. So I ran my hand through it to brush the strands away from my eyes. My breath hitched when I spotted her curling up her shapely leg. It peeked out from underneath the cotton blankets and I soaked in each arch and curve. Jesus those legs of hers were simply divine. Pale, slender and appearing soft to the touch. What I would give to caress them with my hand, my mouth and tongue. My eyes had a mind of their own again as they wandered up and stopped between her thighs.

Though half of her body was covered I could just envision what lay underneath the sheet and the shorts she wore. I groaned quietly under my breath and adjusted myself to get comfortable. Although that didn't help one bit. I was still hard and still felt like a pervert for peeking when I shouldn't. For being so damn aroused over the fantasies I was having. But the reason I was truly ashamed was because it was taking every ounce of willpower not to climb inside her window, crawling into her bed and draining her dry. Her blood was seducing me and I constantly had to remind myself how much I loved her. That there was no chance in hell would I allow myself to harm her. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when her whimpers caught me off guard. _No. Not again._ It pained me so damn much to see her in such agony over dreams.

Dreams that were about me. It was all my damn fault that she was in constant pain all the time. I could tell my face wore a remorseful and saddened expression as I watched her every move. She was tossing and turning repeatedly as she continued to whimper.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry my love." I whispered softly as a wave of moisture stung my eyes.

But they would never release and I hated that. I hated that I wasn't able to cry, to feel the intensity of emotions like I had when I was mortal. Suddenly her whimpers switched to quiet sobs and my lifeless heart was crumbling. My chest ached with such pain it was almost unbearable. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take. Seeing her go through such agony just about killed me. There had to be something that I could do to help her. Something.

"Eddie." she whispered in a soft yet pain laced voice.

It was quiet for several moments and then..

"NO! NO! EDDIE! Edward... God please... NOT him!"

Her sobs were piercing and almost shrieking. It was downright gut-wrenching to hear and witness. She then curled up into a fetal position and slowly rocked herself back and forth. She continued crying then whimpered and I wondered what she was dreaming about. Obviously it was about me but I wanted to know what her mind was presenting that made her react this way. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take watching her as she suffered through nightmare after nightmare. The inside of my jeans front pocket buzzed incessantly and I groaned knowing exactly who was trying to reach me. Quickly I pulled my cell out of my pocket then stared at the lit up screen. I received one text message which read:

_It will be fine. I__'ve__ seen it. Go to her._

I shook my head in disagreement but before I could even respond my cell buzzed again. I scowled then pressed the answer key.

"I can't. You know I can't."

"Yes you can. Stop being such an emo ass." Alice chastised. "Bella needs you. Honestly, I don't understand how you can stand sitting there and watch her go through such misery. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Was she serious?

I narrowed my eyes heatedly. "Alice were you or were you not the one who insisted I stay away from her?"

Alice sighed soundly and I could just see her rolling her eyes at me. "Yes but not for almost seven years Edward. Stop being so stubborn and scared-"

"I'm not scared." I insisted between gritted teeth.

Alice hummed. "Really? Then prove it. Go inside and be there for her."

Christ she makes it sound so perfectly easy.

"It is bronze." she insisted knowingly.

Damn she was lucky she was all the way in Alaska! I would enjoy wiping the know it all smirk off her mouth.

"_You could try but you wouldn't succeed_." she sang song and I exhaled sharply.

Sometimes my being a mind reader and her seeing the future and knowing what I would decide got on my last nerve.

"What if she wakes up and sees me? What then Oh Brilliant One?"

Alice scoffed and I would bet my immortal life that she was waving her hand dismissively on the other end of the line.

"She won't. But if she does, would that be so bad? Besides you would know what to do anyway."

Great, it was so damn helpful to have a psychic in the family that gives cryptic answers!

"Yes it is, you're lucky to have me around." she simply agreed and getting on my last nerves once more.

Alright to be honest I was very grateful to Alice and to the rest of the Cullens. They had been so patient and such a tremendous help for me over these past few years. If it weren't for them I would still remain in that dark place that I had been in a few months after the change. That wasn't pleasant, not in the slightest. I shuddered over the memory and Alice's sighs pulled me back to the present.

"Bronze that was the past. Moving forward, remember? Now go to her. You can do this-"

"What if I-" I stopped mid-sentence as an earsplitting scream caused me to flinch and in a matter of seconds I was perched on her windowsill.

I hadn't realized my cell was still in my hand until I heard Alice's voice. "Take good care of her."

Then the line disconnected. I sighed quietly then swiftly placed my phone back inside my pocket. Carefully but quickly I pushed the rest of the window open then jumped inside. I landed on the floor smoothly and softly then hurriedly shut the window. Just in the nick of time it began to rain and didn't appear that it would stop anytime soon. The weather became the last thing on my mind as my nose inhaled her scent. _Oh it will be fine. This would be easy. Who was she kidding? _My singer's aroma was torturing me. I wasn't sure how much more I could take! It was calling to me, her blood was begging for me to taste it. God she smelled incredible. A thick coat of venom filled my mouth and a low growl sounded throughout her room. _Shit! That was me._ _Edward you can do this. You can fight the beast. Fight your selfish fucking cravings and do what you came here to do. She needs you._

Bella needed me but of course she didn't know it. She had no idea that I was here. Her sobbing tore me apart every second and it forced me to walk over to her bed. I greedily inhaled her scent again and Christ it was all over the room. It was on almost every single item. Her clothes, the bed, the sheets on it, even the night tables, the dresser. Hell even on the walls. Fuck! I knew what I had to do. There was no way I would risk her life. I held my breath then slowly approached the bed. She had turned again and her back was now facing me. I couldn't help but admire her lovely figure. I hesitated another second then carefully climbed in. Her sobs had died down but she was still whimpering in between sniffs and whispered my name under her breath.

"Shh, it's alright my love. Shh." I assured her in an inaudible voice.

Before I even considered it, I pulled her gently against my chest. Then I wrapped my arms around her middle. I cleared my throat and leaned in so that my lips just grazed her left ear. Dammit I breathed in her scent again but God I didn't regret it. She smelled simply heavenly. Her blood's aroma was like a rare fine wine and her freshly washed hair complimented it beautifully. Ahh strawberries and cream. Her signature scent. She has used that same shampoo for years and surprisingly I didn't find the scent repulsive. I stole a few seconds to nuzzle her silky feeling hair and reveled the way each strand felt against my nose. _Heaven. Pure heaven._ I sighed then pulled her even closer and guided my nose past the shell of her ear. I stopped just at the base of her neck and tried to not pay attention to the blood that flowed underneath her creamy skin.

God she was so warm and the way her heart beat so rhythmically against her chest was intoxicating. I felt so drawn to her neck, her throat, her veins and the rust liquid that lay underneath. It was like I was put under a spell all of a sudden. Thank God it broke when I heard her mumble,

"Eddie I'm sorry. So sorry Eddie."

Sorry... For what?

"Shh it's alright il mio tesoro bello." I whispered in Italian.

Quickly my lips found her temple and I kissed it gingerly. "Non hai nulla da temere o preoccuparsi." I continued still speaking in the foreign language.

"I'm here. I'll protect you, now and always. My beautiful Bella."

I kissed her hair tenderly and she sighed softly then snuggled against me closer. Oh God was she awake? No, she wasn't... then why all of a sudden did she seem... calmer? Her excessive shaking had stopped and so did the crying. I frowned and an agonizing pain struck my chest when I spotted wetness that was frozen in place on her cheeks. Quickly and gingerly I wiped them away. Her light snores brought me relief as she appeared to be back in dreamland once again.

"That's it my love." I murmured into her ear speaking in English this time. "Dream only pleasant dreams."

I began to stroke her hair softly and affectionately then Bella whispered, "Eddie, I miss you and I love you... so much."

A hard and aching lump appeared in the back of my throat and time had seemed to have stopped. God I loved her too, so Goddamn much.

"I love you too my one and only." I whispered into her ear. "For eternity."

More than anything I wanted to wake her up. I wanted to show her that I was here and still living, though no longer as a mortal. Then tell her that I was slowly but surely adjusting to this new life. I wanted her to be a part of it, if she desired. No, I couldn't ask her that. I couldn't be that selfish and end her life just because I wanted her to live with me forever. Hell, why was I even thinking about this? The cold hard truth was that she and I would never be. It would be dangerous for her, being the fragile human, to pursue any relationship with me. There was a high chance that I could accidentally kill her if we were ever intimate. I entirely disagreed with what Carlisle and Alice said, as they believed otherwise. I sighed quietly then swallowed back the stinging lump and blinked back the wetness that would never release.

"I'm the one who is sorry Bella. So sorry that I am putting you through this. I shouldn't even be here. But I just had to... touch you, see you up close and,"

Thank God I spoke so rapidly and softly that she wouldn't be able to make anything out.

"I really should leave." I murmured inside her ear again.

Then I delicately and cautiously rubbed her arms with my hands up and down. "I should only watch you from afar and only at night. I shouldn't do this again. I'm sorry."

I kissed the top of her head gently, then helped myself to another inhale of her divine scent. I would commit it to memory. But of course I had her scent already memorized. I could pick her out from a large crowd of people just by scent alone. So then why was I putting myself through this? Better yet, how could I do this to her? She had no earthly idea that I was even in her room this very moment and laying beside her on the bed! If Bella only knew. She had been mourning me for years. That alone just about killed me.

"Charlie, no! _Oregano and basil_. Not just oregano. Come on you remember how grandma made it!" Bella mumbled loudly under her breath.

I smiled and chuckled quietly. That was my Bella, a natural sleep talker. It was the little things like that about her that I loved and missed so dearly. After awhile the room was silent and the rain that was disturbing with it's sound was no more. I watched Bella. She was immersed in a deep and finally dreamless sleep. Not once did she move and thankfully her breathing was steady and light. I continued kissing her hair, cheek and temple. Then stroked her hair tenderly. She started to stir again and I feared she had awoken but instead her body tensed. I had seen this before, she was probably having another nightmare. So I acted fast and hummed one of our favorite songs very softly into her ear.

"Come on Josephine.."

Bella had adored the move Titanic and I had liked it as well. We decided to watch it together for a history project in school years ago. Suddenly flashbacks attacked the back of my mind and I shook my head to rid the images. I didn't want to go back to those memories, some of them were too painful. I just wanted to focus on the now. Luckily my humming had helped and she was back to a serene state once more. Hours then passed and before long the sun was starting to make itself known making the evening sky a thing of the past. Not to mention her damn cat had been giving me the evil eye for the past two hours. Doesn't he sleep? I had to admire that he was faithful to his owner. If I were human I would have probably petted him and given him lots of attention.

However, since I am a vampire I only see him as a furry nuisance who had an unpleasant odor. I sighed deeply and frowned woefully. This was why I was weary of doing this in the first place. I knew it would be impossible to leave. I wanted to stay with her forever. God, a part of me wanted her to open her eyes and see that I was here. Then we would reunite and work our way to building the relationship we were meant to have. If it were only that easy. Gently I broke our embrace but then stilled when Bella groaned and tossed around a bit. She finally settled when laying flat on her back. But judging from the looks of it she should be waking up in only a matter of moments. It was time to make myself scarce.

Swiftly I leaped off her bed then leaned towards her and gazed deeply into her face. She was visually stunning. I felt choked up again as I gingerly swept away some of her hair that hung over her closed eyes.

"Ti amo il mio angelo." I whispered speaking in Italian again.

Carefully I inched my face closer to hers then stopped just as our noses nearly touched. I shouldn't do this. It was too risky. But I had to. I held my breath then brushed my lips delicately over hers. Bella stirred slightly so I pulled away quickly then turned around and sprinted over by the window. God, my lips were still tingling from the contact. Her mouth was so warm and tasted so sweet. I sighed sadly then pulled up the window and with skilled ease climbed out. I glanced behind my shoulder just to steal one last peek at her. Bella was mumbling in her sleep again and I was relieved to see that she didn't look distraught like earlier. Her fur ball of a cat then jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable right behind her head.

I smiled halfheartedly then hastily finished my departure. I leaped right over to the tree then smoothly climbed down and sprinted away.

**~~~~~FE~~~~~**

Seconds passed and I was already in the woods and heading straight for home. Even though years passed and I had accepted my place as adopted son of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, for appearance's sake of course. It still felt somewhat odd to consider the Cullen home my home as well. To be part of a family that were vegetarian vampires. Their beliefs aren't traditional according to the vampire world. The Cullens respect human life and that was something beyond incredible and admirable to me. Though I lived day to day still mourning my parents, I was thankful to have a second family to call my own. They had been kind and generous throughout these past few years. At least I had them to fill some of the void in my lonely existence. God, I wished that would be enough. That it would help ease the ache I felt every single second of everyday.

The ache I felt over longing for Bella. They say that time heals all wounds. Well I had nothing but time and none of my wounds had healed as of yet. If anything, they grew exponentially. Suddenly, a part of me began to regret my visit. I shouldn't have climbed inside her window to her room. I shouldn't have crawled into her bed and held her. I shouldn't have touched her, whispered in her ear. Christ, why did I kiss her? Because now all I wanted to do was turn back and climb through her window again. Then I would wake her up and tell her what I become and all that had happened after the accident. Fuck! Here I go again with the goddamn fantasies and the what if's. When would I ever learn?

The rest of the trip home I spent daydreaming about Bella. About what our life would have been if the accident never happened. I envisioned we would have went off to college together and enjoyed our years dating while falling deeper in love. Then after college I would have asked her to marry me and we would have the ceremony in that beautiful meadow. The one I discovered months before the accident. I never had the chance to show her that beautiful place and I never would. I had to stop my overactive fantasies briefly to attack a nearby tree. I felt somewhat guilty for messing with nature in a barbaric manner. But I had to let out my frustrations somehow. Better a tree than a... I didn't even finish the thought, just continued to punch the hell out of that tree until it split in half.

Before long it finally fell and shattered into several pieces on the ground. I only felt partly better and partly wasn't good enough. I snarled loudly into the air and Jesus the sounds seemed to make the surroundings vibrate. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration then sprinted off again, this time moving faster than the last. I felt like I was soaring as I navigated past each obstacle in the woods. It was exasperating. But it still wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be. My life was pointless without her and only watching her on a daily basis reminded me what I would never have.

_Yes you could have her. If you really thought things through instead of being such a brooding, stubborn ass!_ Great Alice was now the voice of my conscience!

Right on cue the second her name was mentioned, my cell buzzed. I ignored it and began to leap from tree branch to tree branch. Then I jumped down and raced on the forest floor. Unfortunately the buzzing still continued and I was aware that I lost the battle at this rate. I might as well get this over with.

"Alice." I greeted in a quiet monotone as I dodged past a row of trees.

I slowed down my pace some, though it wasn't necessary as I was fully capable of talking and running at the same time. However, I was concerned about the phone because if I had accidentally gripped it too firmly or it slipped out of my hand and fell to the ground, forget it. Esme would be less than thrilled if I had broken another cell, I had done that quite a few times already over the years. Alice cleared her throat purposely loud into my ear and I growled into the mouthpiece.

"Alice this... whatever the reason that you called, couldn't it wait until I returned home?"

"No Mr. McBroody." she began then chuckled when I hissed sharply into the phone.

Damn her, she knows how much I hate that nickname she gave me shortly after the Cullens took me in. Hell it took months just to get used to the nickname Bronze.

"You need to stop that shit!"

"Stop what?"

Alice sighed again. "You know what I'm talking about Bronze, you can't fool me. I know you very well after all."

I scoffed bitterly. "Great because most days even I don't have a fucking clue who I am anymore."

Alice groaned. "Will you stop being so dramatic? Look I'll get to the point."

I rolled my eyes. "Please do. Better yet why don't we hang up and wait to have this discussion for when I get-"

"No! This needs to be said now." Alice interrupted, her usual bubbly voice stern and meaning business.

That wasn't like her. This doesn't sound good. Did she see something about Bella and if so, what's wrong? Suddenly my mind displayed several images that contained different scenarios. All of them made my chest tighten from the anxiety. If anything were to happen to Bella I wouldn't know what I-

"No, It's not Bella."

Immediately I breathed a sigh of relief after catching the assurance in Alice's voice.

"Actually it is about her but she's alright. All looks fine _for now_ but-"

"But what Alice?" I pressed in a edgy voice.

My lighting speed running had downgraded to moving in a human like pace. It was impossible to focus on the route while waiting impatiently for Alice to just spill whatever she saw.

"It's a bad idea to stay away from her Edward."

I shook my head in disbelief. "It's a bad idea for me to be anywhere near her Alice."

"Actually it's not. Did you not see just by you being there that your presence helped her sleep better?"

Dammit she had a valid point. The rest of the time I stayed Bella had slept like a baby for the first time in a long time.

"Yes it helped but-"

"No buts Bronze! Stop fighting it. You are ready, you can do this. Hell you can even try the unthinkable and-"

"Don't say it Alice, don't." I warned through clenched teeth and all of a sudden I was sprinting once again.

"Let her see you. Tell her you're still around. It's time."

"No. I can't. I won't put her life in danger just to fulfill my selfish desires."

Deep down I was aware I sounded ridiculous because a part of me agreed with Alice. I wanted to believe what she believed, that I could reveal myself to Bella. That there was a strong chance she and I could reunite. However...

"_Selfish_?" Alice screeched into my ear and I growled lowly in warning.

Naturally she dismissed me and continued her babbling,

"How is it selfish that you want to be reunited with the woman you love? Broody this is your chance! Think about it. It's not everyday anyone gets a real shot to make things right. God, you both have been through hell and you both deserve this. Deserve each other."

I swallowed the thick ball in the back of my throat and I slowed down my speed again. Dammit she was right, every single word of it. However, the truth of the matter was it had been almost seven years since my death and in that time Bella had moved on. She graduated college, landed herself a successful career and had the support of family and friends.

"She's happy Alice." I murmured sadly. "She's moved on."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Alice chided. "Both you and I know she isn't."

I sighed heavily. "Look whether Bella's happy or maybe not doesn't matter. She has her own life. She should be someone who is human, less complicated and can give her a fulfilling, beautiful life. I can't give her those things. To add insult to injury, I have to fight myself so that I won't try to kill her-"

"Bronze, stop! You know that's not true. You would never hurt her, no matter how great the temptation."

I exhaled sharply. "Of course I don't want to hurt her, not intentionally. But for Christ's sake how could this work without ending badly? She's my damn singer!"

Alice hummed thoughtfully. "Be that as it may the truth of the matter is... you love her. She still loves you. I've seen it and you know it. You have to do this gradually but it can be done. You could eventually show yourself to her. Yes of course she would be shocked as hell and flip the hell out. But that will pass. Don't you dare give up on the idea of you and her! Don't! That's not fair to you and certainly not to her."

"But-" I wanted to have the last word and some of me really wanted to disagree with her. But I couldn't because well I didn't.

Then why was I having doubts? Why was I so scared?

"You're afraid of losing her again or her rejecting you, I understand." Alice said in a gentle voice answering my silent question.

How the hell does she do that?

"But isn't Bella worth the risk? Isn't the love you two share worth giving it a try? Or do you plan on spending the rest of your days brooding and pining while watching her from afar and playing the 'what if' game? You know forever is a long, long time to be alone and miserable-"

I groaned and shook my head irritably. "I get it, point taken."

"I'm just giving you some food for thought for the rest of your journey home. Don't give up on her, on the chance you two have. Go visit her again tomorrow even if it's to just stare at her. Just... don't stay away from her."

Christ, Alice's insightful advice always blew my mind but especially more at this very moment.

I nodded firmly. "Alright. I'll think about it, thank you. Anything else?"

"Well... now that you mentioned it.." her voice brimmed with guilt and lowered several notches.

I sighed and immediately regretted what I was about to ask. "What is it Alice?"

"I just thought as a good sister that I should warn you that Emmett and Jasper had a little um... well they were horse playing.."

"Yes?"

"Near your chess set and well..."

She had said enough. I was going to _kill_ that goofy oaf brother of mine the second I entered the house.

"Hmm if I were you I would trick Em into going outside, then do what you want to teach him a lesson. Esme's still livid about the holes in the living room wall."

"_Holes_?" I echoed.

Alice hummed in answer and I just rolled my eyes. I swear there was never a dull moment in that household, well at least thanks to Emmett. After Alice and I disconnected I was left to ponder again. I did quite excessively for God knows how long. But in the end I kept drawing the same conclusions. Alice was right. I owed it to myself and especially to Bella to consider the option of revealing myself to her. We deserved a second chance because we never began the first try. I was willing to fight for the both of us. Though I hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. I hoped after the initial shock wore off and I told Bella everything, that she would want to give things another try. _What dreamland are you living in Masen_?

_Think about it, why on Earth would she want you back? You're a vampire, a soulless monster!_ I could already tell this was going to be a long day. At the rate I was going with my constant bullshit over analyzing. So instead of worrying excessively about the what if's I chose to just think about Bella and only her. Her beautiful face appeared in my mind and that's what kept me going throughout the rest of the journey back home.

**~~~~~FE~~~~~**

Naturally I just had to predict things correctly and I didn't even ask Alice about her daily visions. The day did drag on endlessly. It didn't help matters either that Emmett just had to annoy the living shit out of me every chance he had. Him and his ridiculous jokes and pranks. Were we back in grade school? Alice was even more annoying today than him surprisingly but that was a given. After all, the second I became a part of the Cullen clan, she took the liberty of casting herself as my personal psychic adviser. Alright maybe that was a rude thing to say but it was the truth. Unfortunately for my second family, they were caught in the crossfire of my foul mood today. I had snapped at everyone for no good reason or if I wasn't talking I tried to avoid everyone by imprisoning myself in bedroom. I was aware of the fact that it was childish.

After awhile even Jasper was wise enough to back the hell off when I made it very clear that I wasn't interested in being put under his calming spell. So needless to say by the time I departed the house to head over to Bella's, most of the family was thrilled to see me leave. I would apologize to them later for my cold, rude behavior. Though an apology may not suffice for Rosalie. She had practically screamed in her mind that my Aston Martin may not be so shiny or in mint condition when I return.

_I dare her._

Anyway in all seriousness that was the least of my worries. As I sprinted through the dark and relatively quiet forest I thought back to earlier today. A few hours ago Alice had insisted that I hunt before the evening. It wasn't necessary though, I wasn't thirsty in the slightest. My throat hadn't been aching for my next feed. However, the moment I read her thoughts I had a feeling that I should heed her suggestion seriously. And I also had a suspicion that Alice was keeping something from me. A vision she had perhaps that she felt it was best to not share. Damn that sneaky pixie!

"What are you not telling me?" I had demanded earlier just as I was on my way out to hunt.

Immediately Alice cast me a innocent expression. "Nothing Bronze, what makes you think that?"

I smirked. "I don't think, _I know_. Now what's the _real_ reason why you are insisting that I hunt? No bullshit Ali."

Alice merely shrugged. "Stop being so suspicious. There's no specific reason, other than you should power up before you see Bella."

I cocked my brow questioningly. "Power up?"

"Just go moody!" she rolled her eyes then placed her hands on her hips and gestured her head towards the front door.

Something wasn't right, I felt it. My suspicions were raised even further when she was thinking non stop about shopping at Victoria's Secret. It was their semi annual sale and she had planned on practically buying out the entire store.

I gave her an exasperated look. "Alice, really? Is it necessary to think about whether you want to buy the blue or purple bra?"

Alice scowled mockingly then her lips twitched displaying the slightest of a smile. "Well you wouldn't know about that nosy if you didn't tap into my private thoughts!"

"You're practically yelling them!" I shot back. "Now there's a reason why you're purposely thinking about that and blocking me from finding out what's really on your mind. And I believe it's because you saw something you don't want me to know... what is it?"

Alice groaned and threw her petite hands up in the air. "I swear broody you just have to spoil things, don't you?"

Spoil things?

"What are you talking about Alice?" I looked at her in puzzlement but I was positive my eyes expressed impatience.

I wish she would just spill whatever the hell it was she saw! After all if it involved Bella or I, I do have that right to be informed!

She sighed in defeat. "Edward... yes I had a vision but.. look you will find out soon enough. I will just say based on what I saw I highly suggest you get your ass out there and feed. For your sakes and especially for Bella's."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? My eyes widened as a realization sank in and I figured out exactly what she meant.

"Are you saying... did you see me trying to..."

Was I going to give in to my desires? Would the scent of her blood finally force me to... I couldn't bare to finish the thought. Of course I didn't have to, Alice knew what was racing through my mind and the images that it presented. She then glared at me incredulously like I had grown two heads.

"No, you won't harm her. I already told you I don't see that happening. But you hunting before you visit her is just to be on the safe side. You will find out why, now go."

"But wait, Alice!"

She then turned around and skipped out of the living area before I could interrogate her further. Now here I was back in the present and getting closer to Bella's. My nerves were almost shot and I tried my hardest to ignore my racing thoughts. They continued to torture me with the what if's and it was enough to drive me insane. Not to mention Alice's odd behavior and cryptic comments from earlier gave me a lot to ponder about as well. A part of me was confused as to why she had insisted that I hunt again right before I left for Bella's. Sure, feeding was always necessary before I saw her. Since it controlled my thirst and temptations. Alright to be honest that wasn't entirely true. The temptation to want _her_ and her warm, sweet blood was always great no matter how much I fed before visiting her.

I was still driving myself crazy wondering what exactly Alice had seen and why she decided to keep quiet about it. If my heart could beat it would have so ridiculously against my ribs from the anticipation of this visit. But it didn't and instead I was left to feel nervous and excited as I always felt when I was about to see Bella. Currently I was only a couple minutes from arriving at her place and closer to discovering the answers I so desperately sought. I took an unnecessary breath then released it out slowly. Well, here goes...

Usually when I arrived at Bella's she would already be asleep for the night. However, the moment I climbed up my tree and settled on the usual branch I noticed that wasn't the case. Just like last night she left the window slightly cracked open. The curtain only covered half of the window which granted me a view of inside her room and of...

Oh fucking Christ! Now I finally understood why Alice was being all secretive regarding her vision.

Bella was undressing... right before my very eyes.

God must hate me.

The bastard was testing my self control.

This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**Translations: il mio tesoro bello (my beautiful treasure)**

**Non hai nulla da temere o preoccuparsi (You have nothing to fear or worry about)**

**Ti Amo il mio angelo (I love you my angel)**

**A/N: waves, Did everyone enjoy the chapter? I hope so, I admit I'm worried it may have been a bit slow for some of you. But I personally loved getting inside Edward's brooding mind and having a look into the relationship he has with Alice ;) There will be more of that in the next chapter along with... well you will see, hee, evil grin. Oh just a warning the second part may make your eyes water, so have tissues in handy! Anyhow moving on I just wanted to take a few moments to thank some certain people :)**

**As always many, many thanks to my fabulous and oh so caring beta, **Rsher1111!** I miss you tons hun and yes having no internet access sucks :( But I am getting by thanks to you and all of my wonderful friends. I am so grateful for the love and support you give me and FE! Seriously if not for your pep talks and urging me to continue with this story, I would still be sulking! So thank you so much, love yah hun! To my wonderful prereader, **akjamma**, you are such a darling woman! I adore you and I cant thank you enough for being such a great friend and being one of FE's biggest fans! To **shlly45**, What can I say? You are just so sweet and funny! I miss our daily chats on yahoo IM and twitter :( But know you're in my thoughts and I am so beyond thankful for your support and friendship! **

**Also to **Pattinsonsdiscostickismine**, one of my fav reviewers! I enjoy reading each and every review. They are so funny, kind and encouraging! I am beyond flattered you adore this story so much :) Thanks a million! To **MCook**, girl I love yah! You have been a long fan of FE and a awesome friend :) You have listened to all my woes about writing the story and life too! I am so blessed to have your friendship, thank you! And lastly to ALL of you who lurk, read and review I am so, so grateful! But as I always please don't be shy and leave review loving, I would be so happy if you did!**

****Oh and be sure to add Vampgirl79 fanfiction on FB! and I'm also on Twitter vampgirl792011 :) Also I have two, yes TWO one-shot stories about to be published! The first one is titled About That Night and the newest one I started is called Sweet Surrender :) More info is on my profile!  
**

*****Thanks so very much for reading and part two of the Epov Bonus should be up VERY soon! Love you all, Leslie**


	26. Bonus Chapter: Longing Pt 2 (EPOV)

**A/N: (Dusts off the page) No, you are NOT seeing things, you are actually reading an update by yours truly, lol. About time right? I'm hoping all of you missed this story, I sure did! I am so sorry that it's been two months since the last update :( Fail, fail, I know, (sigh) But what matters is that there's one to read right? So, am I forgiven? I hope so. Especially because after a long wait, my gift to you lovely readers is a long chappie in our adored Edward's pov ;) Originally this chapter was over 19,000 words! Um, yeah, lol. So I decided to split it two. So without further ado, here is part two of Longing. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine but the awesome Stephenie Meyer's! Though in a few weeks I hope to own advance tickets for Breaking Dawn! Is it November yet? (sigh)**

**For Eternity is Rated M/NC-17 for sexual content and language**

**My beta is the truly fantastic and ever so patient, Rsher1111, who miraculously beta'd this long ass chappie in only a day or so. I love yah to pieces woman! Don't ever forget it!**

*****Quick recap: We left off with Edward being a very naughty vamp and watching Bella undress as she turned in for the night. He curses God in his mind, continues to yearn over the woman he loves and believes he will never have another chance with her. Now remember sweeties, this takes place about a few months before "E" makes an appearance in Bella's life. **

* * *

******Sidenote: Just a reminder that this chapter goes back in time by a few months. This is NOT the present.**

**Bonus Chapter: Longing pt.2**

**Epov**

I was mesmerized.

I couldn't stop staring and admiring the angel that was undressing before my very eyes.

I was so aroused it started to feel quite painful.

This was torture at its finest.

I sighed and rolled my eyes over my inappropriate reaction. I was behaving like a 13 year old who was spying on the hot next door neighbor. But I couldn't help it, I was drunk with desire. I was under a trance as if Bella herself had put me under a spell.

I observed intently as she unbuttoned her blouse then slipped it off and tossed it on the bed.

_Oh fuck. _I swallowed a heavy coat of venom and groaned when my member twitched. It was getting harder by the second, all that from seeing her in only a blue lacy bra. Yes a bra that pushed up her breasts nicely and let's not forget the matching blue... she was wearing one of those panties, what were they called? Alice thinks about them often as she liked to wear them for Jasper. I shuddered over the repulsive memory and tried to clear my head. I refocused my attention back to Bella and my eyes immediately soaked in the lovely view before me. I watched as she turned and headed over by the closet with her clothes in hand.

God her... ass was peeking out underneath the lacy material and looked so perfect. I would love to squeeze her soft skin while I kiss her hard and deep. The bulge inside my pants stirred again and I could feel my lower region tense, the tell tale sign that a release was on its way. Dammit, maybe I should... take care of myself real quick. _No, no, this was not why you came here tonight. You didn't come here to be a peeping tom and jerk off to the sight of her half naked body!_ A part of me found that idea appealing while the other thought it was sick. I mean, what the hell was wrong with me? I was becoming the true definition of a perverted stalker. If she knew, she would be livid and rightfully so.

I was invading her privacy and that was wrong, so wrong. Yet I couldn't look away. _Yes, you can, look away! _However that wasn't necessary because suddenly Bella was nowhere to found. I almost panicked but then calmed the moment I heard her bathroom sink running. She was brushing her teeth and preparing to turn in for the night. What time was it anyway? I had figured by now she would be in a deep slumber. Quickly I retrieved my cell from where it was located inside my pants pocket. I glanced down at the illuminated screen. Hmm it was past midnight. Strange she normally doesn't stay up so late on a week- oh that's right, it's Friday. That explained it.

A breeze passed by and gently touched the tree leaves along with everything else in its path. I stole a moment to inhale the clean air and attempted to focus on its scent instead of Bella's sweet aroma that remained inside my nostrils like a permanent fixture. Then I wrinkled my nose in irritation when detecting the familiar scents of precipitation. Great, rain was on the way. I wasn't careful and before I could stop myself, caught a whiff of Bella's intoxicating perfume. I recovered hurriedly and held my breath. There was no telling what I would do if I took another breath. I was still hard and very aroused over the divine view I saw only moments ago. I had to pull myself together! Thankfully Bella only took a few minutes and after she finished in the bathroom, returned back inside the room. Her hair was loose and free around her shoulders and hung freely down her back.

God, she was beautiful.

I watched curiously as she strolled over by her dresser then opened one of the drawers and pulled out what appeared to be a nightgown. Instantly I groaned as she unhooked her bra and revealed two glorious creamy white breasts. They were just begging to be fondled, at least that was what I wanted to do. Unfortunately her back was turned to me so I was unable to stare at the full view of them. But on the plus side I was able to admire that nice rear of hers. _Again, what the hell is wrong with you? Get it together you perv! _I sighed and started to feel ashamed so I closed my eyes briefly then tuned into the sounds and scents of the night. When I reopened my eyes she was dressed in a light purple satin nightgown that left nothing to the imagination.

Holy fuck she was going to kill me. The nightie was sleeveless, thin strapped with a v-neck that granted a perfect view of her cleavage. It was also form fitting so it hugged her body just right and the lower half stopped just above her upper thighs. Christ. I was instantly hard once more. God just when I managed to settle my massive erection, it had sprung back to life! Honestly it was becoming overwhelming to maintain some willpower. I wanted to open her window, climb right in and attack her mouth. _Easy Masen! _I exhaled heavily then focused my attention on what she doing.

Bella was sitting on her bed and appeared lost in her thoughts. Damn I wish I knew what she was thinking. It was beyond frustrating that I was unable to tap into her mind. I still had no clue as to why that was. But I gave it a try and tuned in to the best of my ability. _Nothing._ I groaned in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. All of a sudden a smile creased my lips when I saw Bella reach for a book that was laid on top of her nightstand. She held the book in her hands and her face expressed excitement as she turned to the page where she read last. _Romeo and Juliet. _One of my favorite stories and Bella's.

I remember when we had discussed Shakespeare one afternoon years ago when we had a study session over at my parent's home. My chest constricted over the mention of them, then reacted when my brain presented a flashback of Bella and I as we danced inside my room. Though many of my human memories were faint I recalled that one in almost exact detail. The way her body felt against mine. How warm her skin was, how she smelled so lovely and the softness of her lips when they kissed mine. God it was... an unexpected sound caught me off guard and put my thoughts to a halt. I listened carefully to what sounded like a song being played. A ring tone to be exact.

I looked on as Bella set the book down and reached over to grab her cell. She gazed down at the screen then smiled.

"Hey JB." she greeted in a quiet tone.

My eyes narrowed and anger started to stew rapidly within. I already didn't like the sound of this. Luckily I have the ability to hear the voice at the other end of the line, which was a male's.

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to? Hope you're thinking about me."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. I wondered how many other women he used that pathetic line on.

"Of course I was thinking about you." Bella replied.

The guilt ridden look on her face and her voice indicated that she was lying through her teeth. Then again I didn't need clues to draw that conclusion. I knew how much of a terrible liar she was. Apparently this moron didn't or he was just completely clueless.

"and nothing much, I was just reading before bed." Bella added and the guy hummed in answer.

"Reading... what?"

Bella grinned, her gorgeous face and eyes lit up as she responded, "Romeo and Juliet."

He responded with a fake yawn and I could feel my jaw flex with irritation. There was just something about this guy that irritated the hell out of me. Who was he anyway? I had only been watching Bella for a few weeks now and I didn't recall seeing a man stop by her place to visit. Nor had I seen her make a call to him. Then again I had only been visiting her in the middle of the night. So I hadn't seen what went on in her life during the daytime. The only reason I was aware about how her life was presently was because Alice divulged that information. However she didn't bother to mention that Bella may possibly have a boyfriend.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Alright to be honest I felt several things such as jealously, some anger but most of all disappointment. What I should have felt was happiness. If Bella had moved on and she was seeing that guy then, well, I should find comfort in it. But I didn't. His stupid fucking voice had pulled me back to the present and I held in the growl that nearly escaped my throat.

"Romeo and Juliet? Ugh! Boring Bells! It's Friday night. Come on, why don't you stop by? I have the place to myself and-"

"Jake," Bella tried to protest but he continued. "Let me take care of you Bell. I want to lick every inch of that beautiful body of yours, then make love to you all night."

He said this in what he probably thought was a seductive voice but to me it sounded offensive and disgusting. My chest tightened against the pressure was almost too much. Fury had taken over my entire body and mind. Before long, a sharp vicious growl released out of my chest. How dare he speak to her that way? Suggest that they have, have... I wanted to find this Jake and fucking rip his throat out. Another growl belted out of my throat and this time it was audible. I froze in place and right away I feared that Bella had heard the feral sound. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her wrinkle her forehead and bite her lower lip.

I knew that signature reaction anywhere. That was Bella's 'deep in thought' expression. She was actually considering that creepy assholes proposition. _Don't do it Bella, better yet stop thinking about it! _God I wanted to go inside and show myself to her. I wanted to touch her face, smooth her hair, kiss her lips and tell her that I love her. _Then do it already, instead of constantly thinking about it! _I wanted to, God I did but something was pulling me back from doing so. Suddenly I became distracted when I caught her nibbling on her bottom lip contemplatively. Jesus I loved it when she did that and I just wanted to suck on her tender skin.

"Jake," Bella began, breaking me out of the zoned out state I was under.

Her face displayed an annoyed expression as she appeared to be considering what she was about to say. So far, so good, maybe she was debating to turn down his invitation. I could only hope.

"Romeo and Juliet is not boring, it's a beautiful story about... never mind. Look, it's late JB and I'm tired so tonight isn't good."

Bella started to play with a strand of her hair and twirled it around her index finger. Then she changed position and lowered herself until she laid flat on her back. Once she looked comfortable she sighed and her gaze trained to the ceiling. I wondered what she was thinking about right now.

"Okay, then how about if I come by and tuck you in." he murmured into her ear.

Christ that bastard doesn't know how to accept a rejection, does he? My mouth curved up into a snarl and my hands balled into fists. Dammit I had to relax. For the life of me, besides the jealously factor, I couldn't understand why I felt such hatred towards this guy. Then the answer came as I drew an upsetting realization. Bella had called him Jake and also JB. JB... that's right! How could I have missed that, how could have I forgotten? Jacob. Jacob Black. All of a sudden several memories invaded my mind but one in particular struck a nerve.

Eric Yorkie's graduation party. That was going to be my chance to tell Bella how I felt and what I wanted regarding her and I. I had planned to lay my heart out and to hell with the consequences. But then _he _appeared out of nowhere, crashing the party and clung to Bella like glue all fucking evening. I had wondered what in the world was Jacob Black doing in Forks? At Eric Yorkie's party of all places, with his hands and lips all over Bella like she was his? Fucking bastard. I cringed over the unpleasant memory then the sound of Bella's laughter grabbed my attention.

"Jake please, I'm serious. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

Was that a hopeful expression on her face? Did she actually want to see him? An imaginary knife plunged deep right into my cold, dead heart. I had no right to feel this way. It was selfish of me to, absolutely selfish. But it was impossible to fight it. She was _mine_. _Mine_.

"Maybe I'm not free tomorrow." he teased his tone light and amused.

Bella groaned soundly. "JB, don't play these games with me."

"I'm playing games?" he shot back and Bella instantly grew quiet.

"Listen Jake, I really do want to see you, but not tonight."

Jacob sighed. "Alright baby... so what are you wearing?"

Was this buffoon serious?

Bella's cheeks displayed her trademark blush. God her enticing scent was even more potent this very second. Dammit I had allowed myself to breathe again, not a wise thing to do on my part. I held my breath once more then paid attention to the conversation again.

"JB, don't, just..."

"Why? Because you like it?" he challenged then chuckled. "Because you want me?"

"Of course I do but..."

"I bet I could get you to moan right now."

Jesus, what a cocky asshole. It became more and more difficult to hold in all the pent up anger and jealously but I had to for her sake.

"No you can't." Bella countered in a confident tone of voice.

I smirked. That's it love, don't back down for that piece of...

"Mmm, Bells if I was there with you I would kiss your neck while rubbing your tit with my hand, then twirl and tug your nipple."

I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand listening to this. I wanted to vomit and I was incapable of doing so. Unfortunately his repulsive comment seemed to get a rise out of Bella, making her blush deeply.

"Jake, no fair! Come on."

He laughed knowingly. "I want you to touch your breast for me Bells, can you do that?"

"JB-"

"Please baby." his voice lowered and it actually sounded... seductive.

That fucker!

Bella was silent as she placed her cell over against her other ear. Then she exhaled and slowly guided her hand over to her right breast. _God Bella don't do this. _I wanted her to touch herself for me and only me.

"Is your hand on there?"

"Yes." Bella whispered.

"Mmm, good. Now imagine it's my hand rubbing on it nice and slow. Then I want you to pinch your nipple for me, gently." he ordered.

Automatically Bella followed his command and damn me for getting aroused over the sight.

"Pinch it harder and then... twist it." he commanded in a dark, lustful voice.

The rage that consumed my insides was about to erupt any moment now._ Get a hold of yourself Masen!_

"Jake-" Bella protested.

Jake whispered, "Bell, do it."

Bella complied, then she chewed on her lower lip hard and if I were to guess probably to keep herself from moaning.

"Are you doing it?"

Bella swallowed then cleared her throat. "Y, yes."

"Mmm, now I want you to take your panties off with your other hand." Jacob sounded like he was panting. I didn't want to know what he was doing on his end of the line.

I should just leave. The anger and jealously I was feeling was sky high at this rate but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Jesus, am I masochistic or what?

"JB I... don't.. I mean.." her voice was almost breathless and God the sounds made my dick throb.

Yet once again feelings of jealously invaded my chest and I wanted to punch something, anything. Especially that repulsive son of a bitch that was making my Bella so... _aroused_.

"Please Bells, please." he pleaded in a wounded sounding voice.

Christ, he makes me sick.

"Um... okay." Bella murmured, surrendering.

Her hand dipped inside her panties and I watched in anticipation as her fingers navigated further south. Meanwhile her other hand was kneading the nightgown that was covering her breast. Oh fuck, her nipples were hard as they poked right through the material and were just begging to be licked and sucked. I wanted to taste them desperately, I craved to devour her entire luscious body.

"Are you still with me?" he had asked, then without waiting he continued, "I want you to touch yourself. Rub your clit nice and slow."

_No, no, Bella don't do what he says!_ For the love of God, why was I still watching this?

Bella hummed lustfully then did as instructed. I wasn't able to see much since her nightie partly covered her private area. Jesus Christ, I didn't think I could get any harder if it were possible. I felt even more uncomfortable than I did only a few minutes ago! Thankfully the lovely visual before my eyes was the perfect distraction, so I paid no mind to the slight pain my groin was under. God, the way her face looked during her moment of stimulation was simply breathtaking! Her lips were slightly parted, her brows were furrowed in concentration and her eyelids were heavily hooded. I wished so damn much that she was in that state because of me.

Not because of that worthless piece of excuse she called a... _boyfriend_. Dammit! I needed to get over her already. She's moved on and I should be happy for her. I am but... I think it's time for me to depart. I had been here much too long anyhow, rudely and inappropriately invading her privacy. I sighed woefully, already missing her even though I hadn't moved an inch. Just when I was ready to climb down the tree...

"Oh yessss!" Bella's guttural moans vibrated just perfectly inside my ears.

My dick twitched automatically in response and a desirous growl emitted out of my mouth. I glanced over at her window again then intently observed what unfolded. I just simply couldn't take my eyes off her. She was the vision of true perfection. Bella was moaning continuously and her back arched each time she rubbed herself. I wondered how wet she was, how warm her skin was and how it would feel as I pushed myself deep inside her. My erection jerked and God I was this close to unzipping my pants to relieve myself. That potential idea was squashed when his voice spoke.

"That's a girl Bells, rub it faster. Now picture me rubbing the tip of my cock on your clit as I tease you. Do you see that baby?"

I snorted through clenched teeth. Was he for real? She couldn't possibly buy into his cheesy phone sex operator act, could she? Unfortunately I found out the answer to my silent question as she whispered breathlessly,

"Yes I see it. God Jake, tease me, please."

"Oh yeah sexy, I'm teasing you some more. I'm only going to slide some of it in, ready?"

I wanted to dry heave, hell I may any moment. That fucking sick bastard was lucky he wasn't actually there because he wouldn't live to see another day. I would make sure he would never _speak_ or _touch_ Bella ever again! The daydreams my mind presented were very appealing and far, far too tempting. _No, no! You are better than that Masen!_ The Cullens respect human life. Besides if Bella were to ever find out that I had harmed him she would hate me forever. Why on earth was I even thinking about this?

I exhaled sharply through gritted teeth and tried to ignore how hearing his grunts on the other end of the line was making my blood boil viciously. Oh Jesus was he… did I just hear him unzip his pants? My entire body tensed as my hands curled into tight fists. I was past the point of feeling angry and jealous, I was this close to erupting, to becoming the true monster that I was. The one I struggled to keep locked up on a daily basis.

My intense thoughts ceased when his voice breathed hard into her ear. "Bella, I can't tease you anymore baby. I need you, now."

Bella nodded and mmm'ed in reply then her eyes slipped closed. For a second I had a naive glimmer of hope that maybe just maybe she was imaging someone else doing those things to her. Someone like... me. _Ridiculous Edward! She thinks you're dead. Why in God's name would she fantasize about a dead man sexually?_ I shook my head irritably in hopes that my annoying inner voice would shut it.

"Oh, oh yes, YES!" Bella screams snapped me back to the present.

I looked on as she slightly thrashed around each time her hand motioned wildly underneath her panties.

"Fuck yourself Bells and imagine it's me fucking that little pussy right." he grunted in a dark, lustful voice.

Bella moaned deeply and then she roughly yanked her panties off. Good God she was... Holy shit... just lovely and gorgeous. I wanted her, needed her so desperately it was aching in my chest, my lifeless heart and my entire being in pain. Her arousal's scent was just too much and it was pushing me to my limit. I was this close to jumping right inside her window and do things to her that would make her scream my name repeatedly. Her blood smells so damn incredible. Shit. I held my breath in determination. I refused to inhale her potent, delightful aroma another second longer.

If I wasn't careful then I was sure I would commit things I would surely regret.

No, no! I would never, ever inflict any pain on her. I would rather show her how much I still loved her. I would make love to her for hours on end and make her forget all about _him_. But that could never happen because even if I kissed her the wrong way it would most definitely harm her.

"Yes Bella. Shit you're so wet and tight! Ugh.. I'm going to cum, are you cumming for me baby?"

That despicable son of a bitch!

"Y- yes." she moaned quietly and my eyes suddenly widened.

She was lying! Bella didn't seem into it at all anymore. She was just laying there and lightly touching herself. _Odd_.I was unable to stop the smile that creased my mouth.

"Oh fuck Bells! I'm, I'm going to-"

That was it! Party's over! Before I had the chance to prevent it I growled thunderously aloud and the animal like noise echoed throughout the night air. Bella flinched in alarm then sat up and began to frantically search around her room. Shit! Perhaps I over did it with that. It wasn't my intention to scare her, just to merely alarm him so he would no longer continue his disgusting act.

"Bells? _**What the fuck was that?" **_The moron practically screamed against her ear.

Good, it seemed what I did worked after all! _Yes great job, very mature Masen._

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I, I'm not sure... what that was."

She was panting and attempting to catch her breath. "Maybe I should go look out the window."

Carefully she crawled out of bed with her cell remained pressed on her ear and strolled towards the window. Dammit! Would she be able to spot me? I doubted it but just in case I didn't want to take that chance. So I climbed my way higher then hid behind the tree leaves. Good thing I had chosen to wear dark colors this evening, it made me blend in perfectly. The panic wasn't necessary however because the instant Bella approached the window, he spoke and thankfully that distracted her.

"Don't worry about it babe, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" his voice was still laced with want.

Bastard doesn't let up, does he?

Bella mock yawned and stretched out her arms in the air for full effect. Her eyes remained trained on the window but she didn't move any closer. Nor make an attempt to pull on the curtain. Honestly a part of me was greatly disappointed, I had wanted her to find me._ What are you insane? She would have lost it thinking you were a intruder!_ Well, wasn't I?

"JB I'm sorry but I'm getting sleepy. Can we continue this tomorrow?" Her face displayed no remorse at all but instead she appeared indifferent.

He sighed sadly and I cringed when hearing the sound of a zipper being pulled up. "Yeah sure Bells. Maybe I'll make a trip over there tomorrow night. Take you out to dinner?"

Bella snorted as she turned around and headed over to the bathroom. I wasn't thrilled that I could no longer see her but at least I was able to hear her voice.

"Jake, you don't have to wine and dine me to get me to have sex with you." she chuckled dryly. "We have an agreement, remember?"

I frowned over her choice of words. Agreement? What was that about?

"Yeah Bells I know but I just wanted to-"

"Look I'm tired, I'm going to go."

I didn't miss the slight regret in her tone of voice. So she does care about him, I wasn't sure how I felt about that realization.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Jake inhaled sharply. "Um, yeah sure Bella but-"

"Goodnight JB." Bella then hung up before the moron had a chance to say anything else.

It was silent for several moments after I heard her place her phone down on the counter. Then she began to... was she crying? Quiet sobs pounded against my eardrums and several emotions clenched my chest distressingly. Bella wasn't happy. Not with him, maybe not at all. She seemed... miserable. No, Bella couldn't be, right? I wanted more than anything for her to live a happy life. So why wasn't she happy? It was torturous to listen to her heartbreaking crying for a couple of minutes. After she finished I listened to her washing her hands then splashing her face with water. Moments later Bella was back in her bed and underneath the covers. She was laying on her side and facing in my direction.

Suddenly Bella reached over to her right and opened one of the night table drawers. I tried to make out what she was holding in her hands as I quickly and quietly climbed down the tree. Then perched back in the same spot where I was previously. I leaned forward and stared hard at what she was holding. It was a picture frame and Bella was lightly touching the person in the photo that was staring back at her.

"I miss you, really miss you." she was choked up again as she sniffed softly. "I'm trying my hardest to move on Eddie but it's so hard."

Bella then cried and her eyes never flickered away from the photo in front of her. Eddie? Oh... _God, Bella I'm so sorry. _She was miserable because of me. She couldn't move on because of me. But she had to. Bella deserved a beautiful life, a husband to adore and love, a stable and great career, a beautiful home and children, lots of them. As much as I longed to provide that for her so badly, I was unable to. All of a sudden buzzing in my front pocket startled me and I growled through gritted teeth knowing very well who the disturbance came from. Of course, another text from oh wise one herself.

_Alice: Stop being emo! You can build a life with her! Quit being such a chicken shit and show yourself to her!_

I decided to ignore her and refused to respond to her insulting words. Instead I concentrated on Bella, watching sadly as she placed the picture frame back inside the drawer. Then she switched off the bedside lamp and turned over to lay on her other side. I sighed woefully feeling disappointed when I was no longer granted access to stare at her beautiful face. Moments passed and then Bella fell asleep. She was breathing gently and appeared relaxed and peaceful. Guess this would be my cue to depart, though watching her sleep sounded like an appealing idea. However, mother nature had different plans for me.

Light sprinkles of rain showered on the top of my head then rolled down past my face. Immediately I wiped the drops out of my eyes and frowned in frustration. Perfect. At this point I had two options, allow myself to become drenched once again as I watch her. Or climb through her open window and be in the same room with her as I so desperately longed to be. I should just leave, this had bad idea written all over it. I rolled my eyes when vibrations against my palm grabbed my attention. My eyes lowered and stared at the lighted cell screen and then I read...

_Alice: Stop being such a baby! Go inside. Go to her. You know you want to! It will be alright._

_That's what you see in your crystal ball?_ I typed quickly while keeping my eyes trained on Bella.

_Alice: Yes._

I rolled my eyes again, she was so full of herself!

_Alice: Sure am and proud of it! Quit stalling and get your brooding ass inside!_

I sighed agitatedly then responded_, Yeah, yeah go gloat to somebody else. I'll talk to you later._

_Alice: I mean it Bronze, don't you dare back out!_

_Bye Alice. _I placed my cell back inside my pocket just before it would get completely drenched. Then I took a deep breath. I could do this. I had before. Bella wouldn't even know I was there. But do I trust myself around her for such an extended period of time? Would I be able to resist the great temptations I would for sure face? Goddammit Masen, stop over-thinking this shit! I released a deep exhale then swiftly and agilely leaped over to her window. My hands opened it in seconds flat and I jumped directly inside the room. Thankfully my feet landed gracefully and quietly and Bella was still in deep slumber. After I shut the window and pulled the curtain closed I tentatively walked towards her bed.

I ceased the moment I was so close by her side I could reach over and touch her. God I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel her warm, creamy skin. I wanted to revel over how it would feel underneath my fingertips. I stole a few seconds to listen to her light, steady breathing but then made the mistake of inhaling her scent. Christ, I detected the faint traces of her arousal's scent mixed with the perfume she was wearing. Yet what mostly enticed me was her blood's aroma. God it smelled utterly divine. Venom filled the back of my mouth and I swallowed then winced as it burned my throat. I could do this. I had to control my thirst, my desires.

All of that was unimportant compared to being in the same room with her for the limited amount of time that I had. My eyes refused to divert away from her face as I gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. Then I moved halfway to face her. She was so beautiful. More than all of the flowers ever created. My fingers were just literally itching to touch her porcelain face. Unfortunately I had to opt for watching her instead. However, Bella was clearly down for the count, so to speak. I noticed that there was a loose strand of hair hanging over her left eye. So I moved it very carefully and tenderly tucked it behind her ear.

Suddenly she stirred and I remained motionless, waiting until the coast was clear. _Would it be so awful if she woke up and saw you? _No, I mean... yes. So many different scenarios could play out if Bella would happen to wake up and discover me inside her room. How would she react after she believed all these years that I was dead? Would she even recognize me? And if so, what would she think of the brand new version of me? I didn't want to give those questions another thought, instead I opted to watch her sleep peacefully. After a few minutes passed curiosity grew and I slipped out of her bed then in seconds flat was standing right in front of her night table. I opened the drawer gingerly then pulled out the picture frame that Bella had held minutes prior.

I smiled wistfully and my chest tightened the moment my eyes trained on the photo. Surprisingly I remember when that picture was taken. The last night I saw Bella when I was human. As Eddie Masen. I felt a lump form in the back of my throat, the sign of tears that struggled to be released but never would. I studied the picture longingly then closed my eyes briefly and a flashback appeared. Though the images were slightly hazy, thankfully I could make out her beautiful, smiling face and the love in her chocolate eyes. Then the pink tint that colored her cheeks when I told her how beautiful she was and that I loved her with all my heart. I could hear her pretty laughter and my chuckles blending together perfectly.

I recalled when she begged me to allow her to take a picture of us. Soon after her soft lips caressed mine. I opened my eyes and they locked on the photograph that displayed our young, happy faces. Then I glanced over at Bella from behind my shoulder, she was aging each day and blossoming more as a woman. Where as I would forever be this way, frozen. Forever eighteen. I sighed then placed the picture frame back inside the drawer and closed it gently.

After observing her in her state of rest for a few more minutes, I decided to browse around the apartment. I really hadn't looked around here before so now seemed like a pretty good time to do so. A part of me felt like I was playing the role of a stalker, invading her privacy, I mean if she only knew. But in my defense, I was just merely curious. I wanted to find out more clues about her life and what had occurred during the time I wasn't around.

I was admiring her incredible collection of books when I heard deep groans and whimpers. Right away I was back inside her bedroom and what I discovered took me by complete surprise. I had figured she was having a nightmare as she frequently does. However judging from the way her hips bucked up and her hands were fondling her covered breasts, it was safe to assume she wasn't having a nightmare. I simply stood there at the doorway hypnotized by what my eyes were witnessing.

"Touch me, please, please Eddie... I need you."

What? My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as feelings of shock and lust invaded my insides. Me? She... Bella was having a... pleasurable dream about... me? _You're seriously that surprised?_

"Ohhh, ohhh.. right there. God... yes!" Bella moaned lustfully.

Just like previously she glided her hand south, leading directly to the one place that I so desperately wanted to see, touch, lick and kiss. _Oh fuck!_ _Yes beautiful touch yourself for me. Say my name again_. Lust then overpowered the entire lower half of my body, especially one area in particular that was throbbing almost painfully. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would lose control. I couldn't but damnit the scent of her desire and her blood wasn't helping any. All of a sudden blankets were thrown on the floor and now she was exposed.

God the way that sexy nightie clung to her body's curves made me even harder. She was flawless, simply a work of art. I continued to admire her and shamelessly watched as she played with herself. Just to view that up close, to be in the same room where she was... there were no words. Carefully I walked towards the bed then stopped just as I was about to climb in. _Easy Masen!_

I took a step back then held my breath, it was necessary because her aroma was just too overwhelming. This whole situation was far too testing, it was as if... of course he was! God lived to torture and test me ever since I became a monster. Why he did this to me I'll never figure out. Wait a second...Alice! I can't believe it took me this long to finally get it! The reason for her usual but still strange behavior earlier. The reason why she was encouraging me to sneak inside Bella's room. That know-it-all! I should... really thank her later.

"Eddie, don't stop, please. Take me, I'm yours, always yours. I love you." Bella whispered in the most sensual voice I ever heard.

My cold, dead heart would have hammered wildly if it was able to. Christ I loved her too, so damn much and I longed to show her, tell her. Then what the hell was I waiting for?

"Edward." she panted breathlessly.

Her fingers moved in a frantic circular motion and her hips bucked up as her arousal intensified. Christ, it smelled... lovely and my body was responding to it. I had to utilize immense willpower to stay where I was, because dammit, I wanted to feel her warm skin on my cold one desperately. I swallowed down a thick coat of venom that was trapped behind my teeth and nearly oozed out of my lips. Fuck, I had to get a hold of myself and fast! I thought I could handle this but it was becoming more and more difficult to restrain myself. As I debated whether to stay or leave, Bella's gentle voice second-guessed my decision.

"Eddie I need you... I miss you so much, please."

Christ, how could I deny her?

Instantly I was in her bed and knelt below her body, settling my face between her parted legs. Good God! Her scent, the heat that wavered off her skin was just... too much. Her pulse was throbbing and her heart was racing excessively. Dear God, what was I about to do? I stared at her for a few moments as she lazily rubbed the glistened skin and continued fondling her right breast. Her moans grew quieter and then her breathing and heartbeat calmed down dramatically. Perhaps her dream was coming to an end. I noticed her face still expressed her desires but there was also a trace of sadness. I had to make her happy, even if she believed that I was a dream.

I had to satisfy her, show her in this manner how deeply I loved her. No, this is insane Masen! What if she wakes up? What then? Really think this through before...I tried to not rip the panties off Bella as I slid it off her body. Then I placed it beside her and concentrated on holding my breath. But the damn beast within was a greedy bastard and wanted to inhale it. So I did and her divine scent consumed my nostrils then traveled over to my lungs. I held back a growl that almost escaped out of my throat. Jesus, she smelled incredible. I took a deep breath then gulped down more venom and inched my face closer to her tantalizing entrance.

I stole a few moments to admire the beauty before my eyes. I began by studying the curves of her creamy thighs then gave the remainder of her legs a once over. My eyes had a mind of their own, immediately zeroing in on the perfection that was between her thighs. It appeared smooth, soft and simply tantalizing. Without thinking I inhaled sharply then started my risky journey of exploring her. First I paid attention to her left thigh granted my tongue to taste it gingerly, then placed delicate kisses on every inch of her skin.

"Oh God, yes." Bella groaned deeply and arched her back.

I glanced up at her and thankfully her eyes were still tightly shut. She was still sleeping, still dreaming, or so she thought.

"More please, more, Edward."

God, when she begged like that I would do whatever she desired. But I had to be careful. I couldn't help but think again that doing this to her without her knowledge was wrong on so many levels. Yet I wasn't concerned enough to stop. The state of lust I was in had consumed my body and mind. Time had come to a stand-still, nothing else mattered but her. I needed her. Just as much as she needed me. I gulped down more venom that fought to escape past my parted lips, then I gave her right thigh my undivided attention using my lips and tongue. Bella shifted her body down and stilled when her entrance was pressed against my face.

Jesus! Her eagerness was not helping my plan of wanting to take my time with her. I moaned under my breath and placed another kiss on her soft skin. Then I slowly moved my head and centered it right at the peak of her nearly drenched center. God she was... so wet and hot, unbelievably hot.

"Eddie, please," Bella panted in a voice that was brimmed with desire.

I didn't want to waste another second.

I wanted to do this for her because she needed and desired me. I can't deny that I needed this as well and that I want her with every fiber of my being. I was an extremely selfish and horny bastard. I had longed for this moment for many years. Now that it was finally here, a part of me felt guilty. Bella was dreaming and believed that I was a figment of her imagination. So wasn't I taking advantage of that fact? Perhaps I was also doing this because another chance like this, was slim.

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, then swallowed some venom that was so close to releasing. _Get a damn grip Edward!_ Maybe I wasn't ready for this. Maybe I wasn't strong enough. Would I be able to do this and only this? I'd be lying if I said that it wouldn't be near impossible to restrain myself from giving her more. Christ, I wanted her body and to make tender love to her. _Tender? That wasn't possible!_ I was inhumanly strong and could end her life accidentally. I would never be capable of making gentle love to her. At least that was what I believed. Alice, however, insisted that it was very possible.

Great, thinking of her slightly dampened my lustful mood. _Then quit analyzing every damn thing and focus on Bella! _Bella, who smelled so Goddamn delightful and was unbelievably gorgeous in her aroused state.

"Edward, I need you. Let me feel you." her voice murmured that was dripped with lust.

**Fuck. Me.**

My member twitched in response and was now on high alert. I opened my eyes and immediately they trained on her entrance that was pink and shined from her wetness. _**So fucking beautiful. **_I groaned and allowed myself to a deep inhale of her lovely aroma. That was all it took and I finally granted her request. Gradually, I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and lightly tasted her soft folds. Fuck, she tasted better than I ever imagined, sweet and succulent. My head spun from the flavor her satin skin provided, and then my eyes rolled to the back of my head when she moaned breathlessly.

I averted my gaze right over to her beautiful face, which looked spectacular during her moment of ecstasy. Her reddish brown locks framed her face, her cheeks were flushed, and her full lips were slightly parted. As my tongue motioned slowly up and down her clit, Bella whimpered and arched her back. God, her skin was beyond delicious, tender, and oh so warm. I couldn't get enough and I never wanted to stop. I wanted to take my time with her and savor each second. But at this rate that was impossible.

I started lapping her like I was dying from thirst and moaned, groaned then growled after each mouthful. She was simply divine. Her passionate sounding moans and cries drove me to give her more pleasure. I wanted her release to fill my mouth, to tickle my tongue and slide down my burning throat. However, the beast was an issue. He was a greedy, dangerous bastard that only cared for his own needs. He whispered in the back of my mind ordering me to climb above her and fuck her senseless. Then he suggested that I help myself to a sample of her decadent blood which was boiling rapidly under her thin, creamy skin.

Christ, the way her pulse throbbed and how her heartbeat accelerated each time I licked faster, was extremely arousing.

"So cold, you're... tongue is... so cold Eddie." she whispered.

I almost panicked, she was asleep and dreaming right? So how would she know what my tongue would feel like? Her eyes were still shut and she appeared to be immersed in her slumber. I didn't think anymore of it and continued to whirl, curl and flick my tongue back and forth. Her reactions were so damn sexy I didn't think my dick could get any harder. Fuck, I wanted to jerk off and have a powerful release as I bring her to hers. But this wasn't about me. This was about her, only her and I'd give Bella whatever she desired for as long as possible.

"Oh God, yes, yes! Ohhh!" Bella cried out passionately.

Her curvy body thrashed around as she curled her hands then clutched onto the bed sheets for dear life. I suspected she was close to having an orgasm and I knew just what to do to speed things along. Truthfully, I didn't want her to just yet but I worried that if she didn't release soon, then the beast may come out to play. And for Bella that would be a dangerous thing to happen. No, I wouldn't allow that to happen! I must control myself, I had to. I wouldn't harm her, ever. I shook my head to clear my inner ramblings then concentrated on Bella. I motioned my tongue from side to side and then up and down at a rapid speed.

I moved faster than a human man ever could, and that was driving Bella wild. Her back arched continuously and frantically as loud, breathless noises escaped out of her mouth. I needed more, had to feel more and I was sure she wanted the same. Keeping my eyes trained on her, I gingerly inched two fingers inside her. God, she was hot and wet, completely dripping to be exact. I groaned lustfully while slowly gliding my fingers in and out of her entrance. She felt astounding and I longed to be deep inside her. I wanted to rock her body slow and gentle, then fast and hard. I wanted to see the look of pleasure on her face each time my member slid in and out.

But this would have to be enough and it was, it was perfect. Bella was perfect.

"Oh Eddie, yes! Fuck, OH GOD!" she screamed as my fingers pumped faster.

I tried to control the volume of my growls and groans each time my fingers made contact with her soaked, hot skin but it wasn't easy.

_Faster, deeper and then taste her. _

I was an animal, lost in my arousal and desire to provide her a mind blowing release. However, I couldn't forget to exercise caution because I didn't want to hurt her in any way. The last thing she needed was to feel sore in the morning and wonder why. She could never know that I was here and what happened right in this room, was real. I cleared my thoughts again, then sucked on her entrances lips while thrusting my fingers back and forth. I remained on licking her clit and moved my tongue wildly. God, I could never have enough of her taste. I grunted loudly and the hard-on underneath my jeans was beyond painful.

I must take care of it as soon as I arrived back home.

_You could take care of that problem right now. Fuck her! _The beast roared in my mind.

No, no! I gulped down another thick coat of venom and then savored the sweetness that my tongue sampled. I glanced up and watched Bella's facial expressions. Though she still appeared stimulated, her lips curled into a pout like something bothered her. What was wrong? Was I hurting her? Panic gripped my chest, then the feelings slightly diminished when Bella murmured,

"Eddie please, say something. I need to hear your voice."

What... she wanted me to talk to her? Should I? Dammit, what do I do?

She then panted heavily and her hips lifted as my fingers thrust inside her deeply.

"Edward, talk to me, please." she begged in such a soft, out of breath voice, my groin stirred in response.

I swear what this woman does to me. She was dangerous, always had been. But, would it be so awful if I honored her request?

"Bella," I whispered, my voice velvety and deep, then the Italian just slipped out of my lips.

"Mi tesoro, il mio amore, sei cosi bella."

Immediately Bella moaned, reacting to my voice and then smiled. "Eddie, I love you."

She never looked more beautiful, she was simply glowing.

"I love you." I murmured tenderly and then removed my mouth off her center.

I took a deep breath and slowly removed my fingers out of her. I groaned as my eyes appraised her wetness on my marble skin. Then I gazed at her glistened entrance and pressed her clit with my thumb. First, I rubbed her silky skin in slow circles then picked up the speed and before long, her clit throbbed. I continued rubbing her satin skin, then Bella screamed profanities and raised her hips. She was climaxing and it was a powerful one. I, not that vile piece of garbage Jacob, was the one giving her heart-stopping pleasure. _Me_.

_**She was mine**_. At least, right now she was and in her dream I was hers.

"Oh Eddie!" she moaned as her body remained shaking uncontrollably.

"That's it love, let it all out. You're so beautiful Bella, I love you so much." I whispered affectionately.

Then I leaned forward and released my tongue to greedily lick her wetness. _My God, so decadent._

"Eddie," Bella's hands clutched the bedsheets tighter as my tongue swept repeatedly over her skin.

Her heart then calmed as her high settled down and I tasted the rest of her climax. I wish this wasn't the end, but sadly it was. Bella's quiet, steady breathing proved just that. I kissed her lightly wet skin then placed a gentle kiss on her left inner thigh. I still wanted more, she felt and tasted so heavenly, it was addicting. I sighed then backed away and carefully climbed out of her bed. I looked over at Bella and observed as she turned to her right side then sighed contentedly. Her breathing was light, her heartbeat and pulse back to normal as she appeared to be back in a dreamless sleep.

Alright, the coast was clear. She didn't even wake up once and it would go unnoticed that I was here. I wondered though if Bella would even remember the dream in the morning. I watched her longingly for another minute, then headed over to her bathroom to wash up. Afterward, I walked back inside the room and retrieved Bella's panties then gingerly slipped them back on her. I also grabbed the comforter which was on the floor and placed it gently over her. I smiled as her soft snores filled the room and she embraced one of the pillows tightly. I wish I could stay, lay beside her and hold her in my arms while she slept.

Just to be on the safe side it would probably be best if I leave. It also didn't help that I was still aroused, still longed for her body and her blood, which smelled lovely. It was tempting, much too tempting. I exhaled sharply then ran a hand through my hair in frustration. What did I just do? I mean, providing Bella satisfaction was incredible and would be unforgettable. Nevertheless, it was slightly foolish and risky. Who knows what would have occurred if I allowed the beast to take over. _But you didn't and she's fine, more than fine. Look at her._

Granted I did give her comfort and pleasure but that wasn't enough. It would never be enough because she believes I am dead. Tomorrow she would wake up and still mourn over me. I was horrible, how could I do that to her? She should know that I still very much exist. No, this was best. What kind of life would she have with me, a monster? It was best for her that she didn't know I existed, wasn't it? I frowned and shook my head. I can't keep pondering about this, not here. Besides just moments ago I was basking in the glory over the passion I shared with Bella. I wasn't going to let my negative thoughts ruin the contentment I harbored.

I really don't want to leave her and it would be beyond painful to. Suddenly I stood next to where Bella laid and studied her for several minutes. My eyes soaked in every single inch of her face, starting from her forehead, to her closed eyes, her nose, her cheeks and lips. I had to touch her, just one more time. Carefully I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and thankfully, she didn't stir.

Just as I leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead, she mumbled under her breath, "Eddie, I miss you."

I swallowed hard and my chest constricted as wetness trapped inside my eyes.

"I miss you too, love." I replied in a whisper then kissed her forehead softly. "I'll always love you, my Bella."

I was tempted to kiss her lips and almost decided against it, then just went for it. She was in a deep sleep after all. Gingerly I kissed her silky, warm mouth briefly, then pulled away quickly. Her mouth twitched and her brows furrowed, then she turned over to her other side. Good thing she was a heavy sleeper. I gave her one last parting look and then sprinted over by her window.

"Goodbye Bella, I'm so sorry." I murmured in a shaky voice after opening it and climbed on top of the sill.

I couldn't resist and glanced over my shoulder to gaze at her wistfully. Then I jumped and landed smoothly on the ground and sprinted straight towards the woods.

I thought about her non-stop throughout the journey back home with a smile on my face and a painful weight in my heart.

I missed her already.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

**Translation:** Mi tesoro, il mio amore, sei cosi bella (My treasure, my love, you are so beautiful)

**A/N: This will be short and sweet because I'll be posting the final part of Longing shortly. There will be a longer authors note at the end of that chapter. But I do want to say many, many thanks again to my wonderful beta and also to my husband, who beta'd a small portion of the chapter. He is also the first one to ever read FE and a big fan. Thank you hunny, I love you. And of course a BILLION thanks to each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, for adding this story on alerts and to your favorites! It truly makes me so happy. Please dont be shy and say hello :) See you very soon at Longing pt. 3! xoxo**


	27. Bonus Chapter: Longing Pt 3 (EPOV)

**A/N: Hello again! No, you aren't going crazy, I did just post twice in one day, lol. I am spoiling my lovely readers and rightfully so! This was the least I could do for my long absence. And also as I mentioned in the last chapter, this was originally very long. I thought it would be best to cut it in half. Hope you guys don't mind :) Okay, that's it out of me, so happy reading and talk to you more at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine but the awesome Stephenie Meyer's!  
**

**For Eternity is Rated M/NC-17 for sexual content and language**

**My beta is the truly fantastic and ever so patient Rsher1111. I truly don't know what I would do without you my friend :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Sidenote: Just a reminder that this chapter goes back in time by a few months. This is NOT the present.  
**

**Longing pt. 3**

**Epov**

I was only a few miles away from the house when my abilities started to kick in. I had heard all of their voices and thoughts as if I were right in the same room with them.

"Rose?" Alice said from where she was perched in a cross legged position over at the living room floor.

Obviously, I wasn't able to see what Alice was doing all the way from where I was. I just knew my adopted sister well. Most times when she was camped out in the living room, she preferred to sit on the floor rather than on the sofa.

"Hmm?" Rose responded, sounding utterly bored.

"You won't believe what I just found!" Alice practically squealed. Her mind was racing about the latest Burberry fall collection that she was viewing on their website.

_Oh dear God_. I adore Alice, I truly do, but her obsession with fashion and everything that's involved in it was quite frankly, a bit ridiculous. Alice snorted and immediately she thought,

_No, what's ridiculous is that you've been constantly brooding and obsessing over a woman for almost seven years and do nothing more than watch her!_

_Ouch. _But as usual, Alice was right, sort of.

Alice triumphantly hummed in agreement and I scowled at her, knowing damn well she would have a vision of it.

"_The truth hurts."_ she sang song while flashing a wicked grin.

I swear she loved to fuck with me!

_Sure do, its fun!_

I rolled my eyes again and sighed exasperatedly._ Alice, please go bother Rose with your nonsense about the blueberry whatever._

_It's __**Burberry**__ and it's certainly __**not**__ whatever!_

_Like it matters and I don't obsess or brood over Bella._

Alice laughed, sarcasm dripped in her wind chime sounding voice. _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that if that's what helps you get through the day!_

Thankfully Rose interrupted our almost bickering by speaking.

"So, what is it? What's so amazing you just found?"

Alice exhaled softly then responded in a quiet, blase voice. "Oh, nothing, just an exclusive sneak peek at Burberry's fall collection."

"Seriously? Ooh...so how are the boots looking this year?" Rose asked, her tone indicated that she was only half interested with the topic of the moment.

_I could use a new pair of boots, preferably leather and with a five inch heel_. _Emmett would thoroughly enjoy seeing me wearing those and only those._

Jesus, I seriously wished I hadn't heard that. I wanted to regurgitate my last meal if it was physically possible, which unfortunately it wasn't. Thankfully, Rose switched topics in her mind as Alice was sharing all of the boots descriptions aloud and Rose only half listened. She instead was admiring herself in her thoughts. Blathering on and on about how gorgeous her freshly painted nails were and how they complimented the top she wore. I rolled my eyes then shook my head in disbelief. Never had I met anyone who was so vain. I would bet my entire belongings that she was more vain than a celebrity.

_Oh how correct you are dear brother! _Alice chimed in her mind and chuckled lightly.

She then thought about something that involved Rose that occurred years back. My mind displayed images of Rosalie bossing around the staff at this resort where The Cullens vacationed at in Rio. She was parading herself around in minimal clothing and snapped her fingers or rang a small bell to grab the workers attention every chance she had. I shook my head incredulously over what Alice was sharing and chuckled. And I had believed I'd seen everything when it came to Rose. Apparently not.

Alice laughed hysterically in her thoughts. _Oh you haven't seen anything, bronze. I shall share with you the stories of back from the seventies and the eighties._

I chuckled once again while breezing past a row of scenic trees._ Looking forward to hearing them. _I purposely made sure my tone was thick with sarcasm.

_Don't sound so excited now!_ Alice shot back.

I smiled widely then leaped high in the air and smoothly landed on top of a tree branch.

"Hey, what's so funny Tink?" Rose demanded and slammed the magazine that she was reading, down on her lap.

_I'm sure that annoying little thing is making fun of me in her mind again! _Rose thought irritably. _Or maybe she just had a vision! I hope it was about Em and I taking another trip. This house is suffocating me!_

I huffed and narrowed my eyes angrily_. Suffocating? She doesn't know the meaning of the word!_

Alice hummed in agreement with my internal comment then decided to play coy with Rose.

"Oh sorry Rose, I was just recalling a private joke that Jazz and I share."

_Joke? What joke?_ Jasper thought who was sitting on the sofa and staring at the flat-screen with intense concentration.

He and Emmett were playing Call of Duty on Xbox 360. Naturally, Jasper was winning and Emmett wasn't giving up until he finally won a level. Jazz being the generous, thoughtful guy that he was, considered letting Em finally win. But he decided against it, since he was simply having too much fun messing with him. I couldn't blame Jazz, it was exactly what Emmett deserved. A little payback on everyone's behalf for Emmett playing lame practical jokes with us every opportunity he had.

Alice guffawed in her mind. _You only say they're lame because you have been the butt of those jokes!_

I scowled at her as my feet gently landed on a branch. Then I soared again and arrived on the next tree in seconds flat.

_Oh just leave me alone and finish your online shopping! I refuse to let you kill my mood._

This was becoming absurd! I couldn't even journey back home in peace without having to deal with Alice's excessive babbling. Alice snorted obnoxiously, then Rose glared at her and raised a suspicious brow.

_Please you're only usually in one mood and that's-_

"Eww! I don't care to hear the details of that private joke you two share! Go take it upstairs!" Rose bellowed in a voice that dripped with disgust, cutting Alice's thoughts short.

I grinned then landed on the forest ground and chose to run the rest of the way home. I was almost there and with each second that passed, the house was at closer range. My eyes trained on the back of the house and immediately I noticed my adopted siblings camped out in the living area. While Esme and Carlisle were relaxing inside his study. I heard their soft, musical voices as they were sharing a private goodbye before he departed for his late night shift over at the hospital. Their version of a goodbye was discussing random topics. Right now Carlisle was talking about one of his patients and Esme was listening attentively on every word.

They would kiss each other chastely from time to time and then return back where they finished last in the conversation. God, I greatly admire them. The love and bond they have for each other was astounding and beautiful. When vampires find their mate and fall in love, it is eternal. Their bond is unbreakable and everlasting. (Or so I have been informed by Alice several times over the years.) I would give anything to have that with Bella. _It will never happen, so just don't even go there. _I nodded, agreeing with the voice in my mind, then flinched when Alice growled insanely loud in her thoughts.

_Was that even necessary?_ I snapped through gritted teeth as my jaw tightened.

_Yes._ She instantly replied. _You are thinking stupid, so until you make some sense and start listening to reason-_

_Alice, can it! I'm not discussing this with you any longer! My life, my business! _All of a sudden my sprinting picked up in speed and I was moving so rapidly that my feet lifted off the ground. Jasper must have picked up on my emotions because he then thought,_ Edward, I must apologize for Ali. She means well you know._

I sighed and just as feelings of anger invaded my insides, a sudden wave of calm subsided the intense emotion.

Dammit Jazz! Though his abilities are quite unique and helpful, they can also be a nuisance at times. I didn't think it was fair that he didn't give us a choice. If I wanted to feel fucking mad at the world, then let me!

_Now, now, don't get your undies in a twist, moody! _Alice scolded and I growled fiercely at her. Then I gestured my middle finger in the air and Alice gasped in surprise the second she had a vision of my impolite action.

"That was uncalled for." she muttered under her breath.

"So is prying your nose into my business constantly." I snarled agitatedly.

Another wave of calm invaded my body and I irritably muttered under my breath, "Would you cut that shit out please, Jasper?"

I was sure that he had heard my request since I was now only a short distance away from the house's back entrance.

_Sorry, no can do little bro, things are becoming too tense around here. _Jasper responded in a gentle yet authoritative voice.

_I can handle my own Goddamn emotions, thank you. Now stop controlling me with your-_

_Leave him alone Brood! _Alice interrupted, _he was only trying to help!_

Her voice was etched with anger in her thoughts. Then she expressed how she wasn't thrilled with Jasper manipulating with her feelings either.

_See?_ I thought snidely. _You don't care for it either when he controls our emotions._

_No, that's not true Edward. You misunderstood what I was thinking. _Alice disagreed as I watched her shake her head repeatedly. _Your childish behavior is what's bothering me!_

Unexpectedly, Jasper dropped the game controller down next to him and then sprang off the sofa_. _He walked across the room and towards Alice where she was sat on the floor, frozen in place. Her face expressed sadness but her lips were tightly pursed. Guilt then washed over my chest which was followed by another thick rush of calm. Truthfully, I was grateful to Jasper for the abilities he possesses as they were a valuable asset. He had helped me profusely during the early months when I was a newborn. I would never forget that and would be forever indebted to him.

_Damn right you owe him!_ Alice agreed vehemently and she narrowed her eyes, presenting me with the coldest glare.

Jasper shook his head, disagreeing and then crouched to gaze directly into Alice's eyes. His hand landed on her right shoulder as he murmured,

"Now Alice darling, you know that's not true. Edward doesn't owe me or rest of us anything."

Alice nodded in agreement and then a regretful look appeared on her face. My lifeless heart crumbled when I spotted wetness trapped inside her eyes. God, I was such an asshole to her. Here I was taking out all of my anxieties on her and also Jasper when they weren't even to blame. They were simply trying to help and this was how I repaid them. The predicament that I was in wasn't their fault. It wasn't their fault that Bella and I could never be together.

Alice sighed soundly. _That's not true Bronze. You and Bella do have a chance, why can't you see that?_

I exhaled sharply as my hand twisted the backdoor knob then I pulled the door wide open. Seconds past and I was motioning like the wind, navigating across the downstairs living area, then sprinted up the stairs.

"Alice, I'm sorry... I-" I started to say the moment I arrived inside the upstairs living room but was then rudely interrupted.

"Fuck yes! About Goddamn time! I finally killed your sorry ass Whitlock!" Emmett cheered, completely oblivious to what was occurring.

_That big moron. Of course he was able to take my man down, I stopped playing the damn game!_ Jazz thought in amusement and I chuckled under my breath.

Suddenly six pairs of golden eyes were staring right at me. Emmett still wore the ear to ear grin on his face, savoring his victory. Rose briefly glared at me, presenting her signature oh-it's you-look. Then she focused her attention over to Alice's laptop which was rested on the coffee table.

"Alice, I thought you were going to show me Burberry's fall collection."

Alice didn't acknowledge Rose with a response, instead she continued to stare at my face. Suddenly her amber eyes lit up and a wide grin planted on her lips.

Oh Christ, she wants to hear my account about what took place over at Bella's, even though she's already seen it!

_That's entirely inappropriate Alice! It's truly none of your business_. I scolded in my mind, my tone of voice brimmed with rage.

Alice smirked as she gazed up at Jasper and winked. "No, you're right, it isn't and I really don't want to hear the full account... just the PG version."

Jasper shook his head and snorted in humor then cast Alice a warning look. "Be careful with what you say darling, he's not in the mood."

_No shit Major._

Alice glowered at me, expressing her displeasure at my rude thought and I simply shrugged.

"He's right shorty, I'm not in the mood." I muttered crisply.

Just as Alice parted her mouth to speak, Rose cut in, "Oh never mind! I'll go look at it myself."

It was no surprise that she seemed to have no interest with the topic of conversation at all, given that it wasn't about her. Rose snatched the laptop off the coffee table with ease, then situated it on her lap and viewed the screen with interest. Emmett was finally through with his ridiculous victory dance and paused the game to watch us with curious eyes.

"PG version? Of what? What are we talking about here spiky?" he asked Alice while making himself comfortable on the sofa's armrest.

Alice glanced over at him with a neutral expression and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh nothing... just about how Edward's evening went."

Immediately I stalked towards Alice then stopped once I was a few inches away from her. I lowered my head and glared straight into her eyes.

"**Don't. Say. Another. Word**." My jaw firmly clenched as I narrowed my eyes while throwing her the angriest stare.

Jasper glared at me threateningly and soon after he thought, _Watch it Masen! You're making a big deal out of this. Just relax man._

I balled my hands into tight fists and all of sudden my insides chilled from the fury I harbored. Jasper's mood control had minimal effect this time around, or so I thought. Dammit, I seriously hated when he did that shit! The rage I was carrying was diminishing and being replaced by feelings of peace.

"Jazz, I'm warning you...stop tampering with my damn emotions, now!"

Jasper appeared apologetic as he replied, "I regret to say that I can't, not until I feel the time is right."

I groaned in aggravation then eyed Alice once again. "I believe you have interfered enough for one evening. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading over to my-"

"Oh shit, that's right! You went to Bella's didn't you?" Emmett grinned lopsidedly and nodded his head in approval. "Alright brother! So please tell me you finally removed that stick out of your uptight ass and fucked her brains out?"

Rose threw her head back and snickered loudly. She was then joined by Alice and Jasper who were laughing obnoxiously. The second I presented all of them the evil eye, they closed their mouths shut and wore identical innocent expressions. I turned around and glared at Emmett incredulously.

"Do you even think before you open that moronic mouth of yours?"

Emmett burst into uproarious chuckles and his shoulders quaked as he answered, "I take that as a yes! Well, it's about fucking time Eddie boy! Okay man, we have to talk, mano y mano."

He then raised his eyebrow and his features expressed sheer curiosity. "So tell me dude... what's it like to have sex with a human?"

I blinked at him in disbelief but before I was able to respond Emmett continued his verbal vomit. "Was she tight? Really wet? How did she moan? Oh I bet it was so fucking hot! She smells damn good too."

"_**What?" **_I interrupted, feeling as if I may explode from the anger that was tightening my chest.

Granted Emmett was twice my size, but that didn't mean it wasn't impossible to beat the living shit out of him. That idea was becoming more and more intriguing by the second. Suddenly Alice sprang up off the floor then stood in place when Jasper wedged himself between Emmett and I. _Fuck, he picked up on what I was feeling! Good job being discreet Masen._

"Settle down little bro." Jasper admonished. "You know Em, he has the tendency to never shut up at the right time."

Emmett's eyes blinked innocently as he gave us all a confused look. "What? What did I say?"

He then guffawed incredulously. "Oh come on! Like none of you can't smell it! I know the scent of a woman's pus anywhere and hers is clinging on his mouth like he-"

"What the... fuck! What gives babe?" Emmett threw Rose a shocked glare the moment a magazine smacked him hard on his face.

I was unable to stop the laughter that erupted out of my mouth and right away Alice and Jasper joined me. We all enjoyed the tables being turned on Emmett and well let's face it, when Rose and Emmett fight it's pretty damn hilarious.

"What gives Em is that you're being a fucking perv!" Rose snapped in a cool and serious tone of voice.

She flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulders and quickly stood up after setting the laptop down on the table. She then stalked angrily towards where Em was sitting and continued on her rant. "Is there something you would like to share with me McCarty?"

I snorted in amusement and Alice echoed my action while gazing over in my direction. Rosalie only calls Emmett by his last human name when she is livid with him. I believe it was safe to assume that she was right this very moment. I swear that buffoon didn't understand the trouble his mouth could get him in. Once again Emmett flashed a clueless expression and attempted to gain Rose's pity by bowing his head like a child that was being scolded.

"What Rosie? I don't get what I-"

"Oh don't you even feed me that bullshit! You know damn well what you said! Is it some sick fantasy of yours, to fuck a human? What, am I not good enough for you after so many decades? Shit, we have done every sexual position known to man and then some!"

I cringed in disgust and shook my head in disbelief. That was too much information that I wished was never spoken aloud. Though I have been part of the Cullen clan for almost seven years, I didn't think I'd ever get used to how open they were about things. There were no secrets in a house full of vampires, after all our hearing was impeccable.

"But babe I was just, I wanted to know-" Emmett attempted to save his sorry ass but Rose cut him off. She was obviously through with hearing his bullshit.

"Don't you babe me! I don't satisfy you, fine! Then let's see what I can do to change that." Rose reached across and grabbed Em's right arm then yanked him roughly off the couch.

"Damn baby, save the violence for when we fuck okay?" Emmett joked while giving her a charming smile.

Rose wouldn't have it, her eyes flashed in determination as the wheels spun in her mind. Her plan involved handcuffs, a whip and... oh Christ! Why, oh why did I inherit the ability to read minds? Why couldn't I inherit anything else? I tuned out the rest of Rose's very sexual and aggressive thoughts and watched as she literally dragged Em out of the living room. A second passed and then Emmett peeked his head back inside the room, gazed straight at me and said,

"Look Eddie, I just have to know, how did she taste?"

_Why that idiotic, disgusting..._

I growled at him ferociously and purposely curled up my lips so that Emmett would see all of my sharp teeth. I didn't realize I had lunged towards him ready to strike, until stone cold hands pressed against my chest and ceased me from taking another step. Jasper.

"Son, that's enough!" Carlisle's gentle voice firmly reprimanded as he entered the room with Esme by his side.

"But Carlisle, come on! I just have to... oww! Jesus babe, that almost fucking hurt!" Emmett hissed under his breath when Rose grabbed the tip of his ear, then pulled it as she led him out of the room again.

"Hurt? You haven't felt any pain yet monkey man!" Rosalie warned frigidly as their voices carried up the stairs.

"And watch your language, Emmett!" Esme bellowed with a teasing smile on her beautiful face while shaking her head.

The rest of us that remained in the room suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a confused but curious look with matching amused grins. Then they strolled over to the loveseat, hand in hand and settled down on the plush cushion.

"It seems that we missed out on a... rather interesting discussion." Carlisle mused, breaking the silence that followed after our laughs stopped.

Alice beamed and her butter colored eyes sparkled in humor. "Oh you sure did Carlisle! There's never a dull moment with Rose and Em, as you well know."

Esme nodded in agreement then cast a glance over in my direction. "True but not all of the conversation was pleasant, was it? Are you alright Edward? We sincerely tried not to eavesdrop but as you're aware that's impossible for our kind to do."

I nodded once in understanding as my mood softened, thanks to Jazz's relaxing effect and Esme's motherly spirit. She had this incredible way of making everyone feel at ease, all the time. That's one of the numerous qualities that I adored about her. She truly reminded me of my mother so much. I supposed that was why Esme and I had a very close and strong relationship. Her and Carlisle's faces both reflected a concerned look as their eyes locked on mine.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably then finally responded, "Yes Esme, I'm fine, thank you."

Esme's eyebrow raised in suspicion and then she studied my face for several quiet moments. Great, she wasn't buying the neutral expression that my face displayed. She was good, I gave her that.

_She is the best_. Alice agreed in her thoughts. _So don't even attempt to fool her. As you can see, she's clearly not buying your bullshit. You are far too easy to figure out!_

Quickly I spun my head and scowled at Alice. She just softly chuckled, appearing most amused that she had as usual, annoyed me.

_I may annoy you but you have to admit your life would certainly be boring without me in it!_

I snickered_. Perhaps, _I thought. _But if you weren't, then at least I would've had some peace!_

I smirked when Alice pondered about sticking out her tongue at me, then she did and Jasper laughed at our humorous display. Carlisle and Esme were just simply watching and didn't think much of it. They were used to our bickering and found it to be comical and sweet. Suddenly they wondered what Alice and I were disagreeing about this time. Then Carlisle was wondering about how my visit at Bella's went. _Perfect, here begins the line of questions._

I held back a sigh as Carlisle asked, "So how did it go over at Bella's? I take it went well."

He smiled at me warmly and I halfheartedly returned the gesture then hesitated briefly before responding. Carlisle was the epitome of what a father should be; warm, compassionate and understanding. All of the things that my father...hadn't been. Alice's inner commentary then invaded my mind and stopped my train of thought.

_Oh, his visit with Bella went well alright._

I growled angrily under my breath and Alice giggled, clearly pleased with her uncalled for comment. If I was able to blush I would have, because unexpectedly my mind replayed everything that occurred just a short time ago. The images of Bella all hot and bothered nearly made me aroused. Her sexy sounding moans echoed in my thoughts as visuals of her creamy, beautiful legs and what was between them, caused my crotch to instantly harden. Shit! I seriously hope no one noticed the bulge that poked against my jeans.

_Eww! _Alice shouted in a mortified tone in her mind. _Go take care of that, please!_

_Oh good God, how embarrassing! _Thankfully, everyone else in the room was much too polite to even think about what they may have seen. Or perhaps Alice was just a pervert who really shouldn't be staring at my crotch!

_Gross broody, don't flatter yourself!_

I threw Alice a hostile glare then paid attention to Carlisle and Esme again. Dammit, I still hadn't answered his question.I sighed quietly then mentally prayed that my inflated erection would settle down until I had the opportunity to well... relieve it.

"Yes it did Carlisle," I began but was then cut short when Esme chimed in.

"That's great Edward, then that means," Esme's lovely face expressed hope as her voice hinted excitement. "You finally revealed yourself to her, explained about the accident and what happened after.."

My chest then ached painfully in reaction to every word that she said. I truly wished that I had finally shown myself to Bella and told her everything. Yet instead I chickened out and watched her as she pleasured herself while sleeping. Then without her knowledge or permission, I gave her oral stimulation. What the hell was I thinking, certainly not with my brain. I could have easily ended her precious life with one slip up!

"Edward?" Esme's soothing voice said, bringing me back to the present.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Yes, ah, I apologize Esme. I was just thinking...and no, I didn't show myself to her. It just wasn't... the appropriate moment."

"It never is." Alice muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

I shook my head stiffly and chose to ignore her rude comment. Esme nodded in understanding then gently smiled. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you this evening. Perhaps soon and only you will know when it's the right time to approach Bella."

She pursed her lips then wore a contemplative expression as she was debating whether to say anything else. Carlisle shook his head at her and then they exchanged a glance. He was thinking that it would be best to leave me alone since he had a hunch that was what I desired. It was amazing how in only a matter of a few years, Carlisle knew and understood me better than the people I knew in my human life.

_You know we are here for you Edward, whenever you are ready or want to talk_. Carlisle offered kindly in his mind. M_ay I make a suggestion? Don't wait much longer. You may have forever but Bella..._

I gazed directly at Carlisle and nodded once, informing him that I understood what he meant. He was politely sugarcoating what he was really thinking, which was that Bella will eventually move on with her life and that she wouldn't... live forever. The very thought and reminder of that made me choke up and utterly heartbroken.

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme." I whispered in almost a husky tone. "Well if you'll excuse me. Have a good evening at the hospital Carlisle."

I smiled kindly at my "adopted parents" and then glanced over at Alice and Jasper. "Alice, Jasper, see you both later."

I turned around and exited the living room after Carlisle patted my shoulder affectionately.

_Please tell me that you're not planning on moping while staring out the window all night. _Alice complained in her mind just as my feet touched the stair's final step.

I exhaled sharply and rolled my eyes. _I wasn't going to tell you anything. Now please I beg you, just-_

"Edward?" Esme's sweet voice murmured from behind me.

_I know Carlisle suggested that I let him be but I simply can't. When I look at him, my heart just... he's been through so much misery for so long. The poor boy deserves some happiness._

My heart swelled and warmed in reaction to Esme's thoughts and motherly concern for me. It was baffling the love that she felt for me and I wasn't even her own flesh and blood. What did I ever do to deserve it? Believe me I was grateful and honored that she made me feel like a member of the family right from the start. But sometimes it was difficult to be around Esme and speak to her because it made me miss my mother terribly. I didn't have the chance to turn around and face her because in a flash Esme stood right in front of me.

I had to lower my head so that I could gaze into her eyes. Her flawless face displayed only concern and devotion as she whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about Bella?"

I smiled at her gratefully, how could I refuse such a generous offer? A part of me didn't want to but I just wanted to think things through in private.

"Thanks Esme but regretfully I must decline your offer. I just want to be-"

"Alone? Yes, that's what Carlisle informed me you would say." she chuckled lightly. "But I figured I'd give it a try. I do understand though,"

She hesitated for the briefest of seconds and once again considered her next choice of words. I had a good idea of what they were since I tuned in and listened to her thoughts.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "It's alright Esme, go ahead, please."

Esme's brows furrowed as a concerned look flashed across her face. "I wanted to advise you that... just, don't wait too long. You already have enough and I would be terribly sad to see you go through losing her again. I understand your fears and reservations, however, Bella is your mate, your only love, your entire world. Both of you deserve another chance and now you have it. Don't let it slip away sweetheart. Think about it, I have a feeling she would take everything pretty well."

Esme's lips curved into a soft grin. "Well, I said my peace for the evening."

She then chuckled awkwardly and placed her hand tenderly against my cheek. "We all want you to finally be happy Edward, we care about you, so much."

Esme's golden eyes were shining with wetness and that caused an aching lump to appear in the back of my throat. Honestly I had no clue what I would've done without the Cullens, they truly were a second family to me. Gently, I pulled Esme in for a tender embrace and whispered my gratitude inside her ear. After we parted ways, I was finally inside my bedroom and paced around while wondering what to do with my unlimited amount of time. Though I had become accustomed to being a vampire, the whole no sleeping thing, was still difficult to get used to.

Some days I thoroughly enjoyed having extra hours to the day but then once in a while I wished that vampires had the ability to rest. That way I didn't have to constantly figure out what to do with my time. My mind then zoned out and thoughts of Bella resurfaced and I figured out what I wanted to do.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

That was the most invigorating and pleasurable shower I had had in a long, long time. If only what I conjured up in my mind came true...I thought back to when I stroked my length while under the steaming water and arousing images of Bella prompted me to relieve myself. Christ, her hands and lips were doing head-spinning acts to my naked body, in my daydreams of course. I never wanted her to stop and couldn't get enough of the feel of her silky skin rubbing against mine. It felt so real and God I wished it were. I'm positively certain that she would feel even more unbelievable in person. Granted, I had tasted her sweet arousal earlier but I could just envision the way she would feel as I entered deep inside her.

Heaven. Making love to Bella would be pure heaven for me.

Those thoughts alone accompanied by jerking off to them made for an intense release. Sadly, I hadn't had one in far too long. Thanks to the pleasure I gave myself, I was now in better spirits. Nothing or no one could dampen my uplifted feelings. I felt so... alive, so good and incredible like I could conquer the world. Imagine if I had actually made love with Bella...

_Then stop imaging it! Please for the love of God, just show yourself to her already!_ Alice snapped in a teasing but slightly irritated tone of voice.

_Ugh, seriously Alice, why can't you just once be quiet in your thoughts! Or just think about something else, anything else other than about my life. That's my business, not yours!_

Alice giggled internally. _Now what fun would that be, bronze? Look, just do us all a favor and get laid already, will you? Before long you will be known as the world's oldest virgin and that would be utterly tragic._

I hissed in reply and bared my teeth so that she would see it perfectly in a vision. Naturally, that didn't faze her in the slightest.

_Ooo, I'm shaking in my Christian __Loubutins!_

_You should be, in fact, I would start hiding your precious designer items before something may accidentally happen to them. _I threatened using a very dark voice which had minimal effect on my irritating sister.

Alice sighed in defeat then mumbled, "Fine I'll drop it, for now. Off to entertain us with a concert, Beethoven?"

I chuckled and shook my head humorously while swiftly climbing down the stairs. I was heading over to the music room where my mother's piano resided. I figured playing for a while would be a nice distraction and also assist with passing the time.

"You've composed a new song." Alice stated not questioned. Of course she had foreseen that I hastily scribbled the song on a piece of parchment just minutes ago.

_Yes and I figured I would test it out and hear how it sounds._

_Okay, well I'll leave you to be._

I smiled wistfully to myself and pondered about the song I had written. It was for Bella, the latest of countless of other ones that I created just for her. I supposed I did it as my way of feeling close to her and through the songs I expressed all of the feelings that I carried for her. Now if only I actually played them for her in person. I sighed woefully and then entered inside the spacious, all white room. Immediately my eyes set on my mother's beloved antique piano and light wetness pooled over them.

For a moment I was back in my parents' home in Forks, years ago. I was just a young boy sitting on the piano bench right beside his mother and waited for her next instruction. Her delicate voice told me which keys to touch next and my fingers slowly danced over them. She was so patient and loving while I repeatedly played off key. Angry and embarrassed, I ceased from playing any further but instead of scolding me for my attitude, my mother gently took my hands. Then placed them in position and set hers over mine. Soon both of us were playing Chopsticks perfectly.

I smiled fondly over the memory then released a deep breath. I motioned like the wind towards the piano and then sat down on the bench. I bowed my head then quickly glanced at the keys and set my fingers in place. I closed my eyes and without even thinking I started to play one of my mother's favorite songs. My intention was to practice the new song that I had written about Bella. Yet my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they gracefully glided over the black and white keys. I was aware that Alice and Esme were discreetly listening downstairs from the living room and I was thankful that they granted me my privacy by remaining where they were at.

They understood that for me playing the piano was my escape from the everyday routine. And that I felt a connection with my mother by doing so. It also made me feel like I was human again, like I was Eddie Masen, not Edward Cullen. The tender melody echoed throughout the space and triggered emotions that my heart carried daily. I thought about my mother, even my father and about all of the good memories we shared and even the bad. Then I pondered about Bella, her voice, her laugh, her smile, her beautiful face and those expressive lovely brown eyes of hers. How was it possible that I was more in love with her than I was seven years ago?

It didn't make any sense but hell, what in life did? As I continued playing the song my mind continued to wander and showed visuals of my human life. Before long, several hours passed and the morning sun made its presence known. Golden rays shined through the windows and brightened the room beautifully, giving it a peaceful glow. As my fingers slowed their pace to end the song, I wondered what the new day would bring. For some reason I had a feeling that things were about to drastically change.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

Not even two hours had gone by and here I was back inside the music room, playing the piano.

God, did I need to find something better to do with my time.

The haunting and depressing melody echoed throughout the room as my fingers glided across the piano's ivory keys. I was so completely immersed with playing that I almost didn't notice Alice standing at the doorway. Naturally, her thoughts gave away her presence.

_Oh enough with the melodramatics, broody! Did you or did you not satisfy the woman you love last night?_

I cringed over her inappropriate choice of words. I refused to have this discussion with her. What happened last night between Bella and I was none of Alice's concern, though she certainly didn't it see it that way. I did give Bella an incredible amount of pleasure the night before and I was vastly pleased that I was able to provide that for her. After all it was my fault she dealt with so much heartache on a daily basis.

"Would you stop!" Alice yelled aloud, her usual cheery tone etched with irritation.

I smirked, paying no mind to her and remained on playing. I always finish a song, no matter what.

"It's not your fault, how could it be?" Alice continued as my sensitive ears detected her skipping over in my direction.

_Alice, drop it! _I thought and made sure my tone of voice held enough threat, so she would back the hell off. But of course she didn't care about respecting my request, instead she took the liberty of sitting down beside me on the piano bench. I sighed exasperatedly and shook my head but continued on tickling the ivories.

"You weren't the one who drove the car that day, Edward. You didn't choose to be viciously attacked by one of our kind. How much longer are you going to torture yourself with the guilt trips?"

I turned my head to the side and glared at Alice square in the eye. Her face expressed deep concern and her golden eyes shined with care. Granted she may annoy the hell out of me sometimes but she did mean well. After the change and I was taken in by the Cullens, Alice clung to me like glue almost 24/7. She always felt the need to offer, sometimes unwanted, advice and guidance. Deep down I was appreciative of it even though I expressed otherwise.

No matter how many times I tried to turn away from her kind offer of friendship, she never faltered. Before long we built a strong friendship and kinship. Truthfully I didn't know what I would have done without her and the Cullens.

_Oh you would have survived just fine. But only brooding alone instead of torturing us with your mood swings._

I scowled at her in disapproval then turned my head, lowered it and stared at the pianos keys once again. She chuckled in amusement and I did my best to ignore her as I played the final notes to the song.

"Bronze," she began gently and I felt her tiny hand rest over my left shoulder.

I sighed in defeat. "Forever Alice." I finally responded in a flat tone of voice.

Alice exhaled woefully. "I figured as much."

None of us spoke as my fingers slowed their pace and the melody quieted to a softer range. As soon as they touched the last key, Alice talked again.

"You have allowed too many years to pass by... don't you think it's time for you to-"

God, she sounded like a fucking broken record! I lost count how many times I had heard this speech.

"Tell her?" I intruded rudely, "show myself? No, forget it."

I shook my head angrily then rose out of the seat and walked over by the window. My eyes locked on the picturesque view of tall trees, lush green grass and a stream of water which flowed serenely.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't all of you, especially Jasper, insist that I stay away from Bella for the first few-"

"And you did. I wouldn't consider you a newborn now by any means. Bronze, the amount of self restraint you displayed last night with Bella speaks volumes! That would be impossible for most of us to... attempt. She's your singer Edward and you managed to hold back."

I laughed bitterly. "Please your praising is insulting Alice. You have no idea how much I wanted to... how difficult it was to not-"

I was unable to say the rest aloud and really it wasn't necessary, Alice was already aware of what I meant.

"It would be best if I just... watched her from afar. Not allow myself to be in the same room with her, ever again."

It ached my lifeless heart to say those things, but the truth always hurts.

"Are you sure about that?" Alice prodded.

I felt her presence as she vacated where she sat and glided towards me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Yes." My chest tightened in reaction from speaking that simple yet heartbreaking word.

All of a sudden my mind was presented with various flashing images. Bella kneeling down in front of a familiar grave and crying uncontrollably. She appeared incredibly brokenhearted.

It was gut-wrenching to watch and I couldn't take anymore of seeing Bella go through so much sorrow so I whispered, "Stop."

Immediately Alice murmured. "Then go to her. She needs you now more than ever. You have to allow her to see you. You are ready. She'll be fine. I've seen it."

I turned around slowly to face Alice and light moisture brimmed my eyes. "I love her so much... I'm not sure how much longer I could... continue on without her."

Alice nodded in understanding then smiled gently. "Then stop denying what your heart desires, _be with her_."

That was all I needed to hear, I knew what I had to do.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

A gentle gust of wind rustled the tree tops and brushed over my face as I ran swiftly towards the cemetery grounds. Thankfully it was overcast this early afternoon. No chance of rain in sight, at least for the present time being. Alice had reported before I left the house that the rain would start right after I would depart the cemetery. She also informed that no one else would be visiting, leaving Bella and I some privacy. Not that it would matter since she had no idea I would be nearby and watching her. The closer I was the better view I received of her. Bella had just pulled open the black iron gates and entered inside tentatively.

Right away I noticed that she was holding an arrangement of orchids and suddenly several emotions overwhelmed me. But I brushed them away and continued onward, choosing to focus on arriving there. Moments passed and I was settled high above on one of the trees that was closest to where my parents and my grave resided. I observed intently as Bella stood directly in front of a headstone. She then lowered to the ground and sat on her knees. Bella then placed the flowers down and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. It was painful to watch tears fall from her eyes and to see her beautiful face express such anguish.

I desperately wanted to climb off this tree and comfort her. I wanted to hold her in my arms for as long as she desired for me to. But unfortunately, this wasn't the right time nor the place. I already felt guilty being here and watching her as she was going through such pain. Here I was only a few feet away while she believed that I was resting six feet under. Perhaps Alice was right. I should just finally reveal myself to Bella. Hell, I should have done so a long time ago! But it wouldn't be such an easy thing to do as it was to think it. Bella may not even believe I am who I say I am, after all physically my appearance has greatly changed. Even if by some miracle she believed me and accepted me as the man she once knew, she wouldn't want me. What person in their right mind would want to be a part of a vampire's life?

"Hey Eddie." Bella greeted, her shaky and quiet voice interrupted my deep train of thoughts.

Her fingers slowly glided across my headstone and from the looks of it, she was tracing the letters of my name. An imaginary knife dug deep and viciously twisted inside my cold heart. _God Bella, I'm so sorry. Unbelievably sorry. No amount of apologies would ever, ever be enough for what my "death" has put you through._

"So.. how is it up there... I mean... in heaven?" Bella tilted her head back and her tear filled browns trained on the blue-gray overcast sky.

"Are the Angels playing golf or something? What do... you all do up there? Are there video game systems to play with, music to listen to?"

Bella chuckled dryly and shook her head. "No, of course there isn't. It's heaven for God sakes not an arcade or a club!"

I half smiled then laughed softly. Leave it up to her to make jokes at moment such as this one.

"Anyway..." Bella exhaled heavily and then was silent for several seconds.

Her heart was beating rapidly and I sensed the tension and sorrow she harbored. It was present on her face and eyes. Those beautiful eyes of hers that kept on shedding salty tears. What I wouldn't give to wipe them away using my lips and tongue. Just the thought of tasting her, to feel her warm body against mine as I embrace her, would be pure bliss. God she was so close, yet so far away and that killed me.

"I just... miss you Masen. My... green eyes."

My chest tightened and every nerve underneath my skin numbed. Green eyes... that was her nickname for me. I hadn't heard it spoken aloud in quite a long time. Just hearing it was familiar, comforting and heartbreaking.

"I'm trying you know." Bella gazed at my headstone again intently with a guilt ridden expression.

Trying, what? I was at a loss to her cryptic statement but not for long, because she then continued.

"I made that promise to you... the day of your, your-" Bella paused and lowered her head.

I observed in agony as her shoulders trembled while she buried her face in her hands.

"funeral," she whispered in a raspy tone of voice. "that I would... move on. But, I'm failing Eddie! I don't know how to live, to go on, to, to... it's just... it's not the same without you. Almost seven years later and I'm still feeling this pain. Physically I'm here of course, but my mind... my... heart is elsewhere and forever will be. It just... doesn't feel right to move forward without you. But well, I have to I suppose."

Bella lifted her head and stared at the headstone once more. She then rested her left hand over her knee while her right hand was caressing the orchid's petals. Meanwhile I was dealing with the shock my heart was bearing. Sure I was aware that it would be difficult and heartbreaking for her as she dealt with her emotions from day to day. However, Bella was always strong and most of the time displayed that for others to see. She didn't want anyone to see her weak, ever. So for her to burden this pain and grief all this time was just...it was my fault. I was the one who is causing her all of this heartache.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't worth it. That she needed to finally move on and continue on with the life she was building for herself, to find love along the way and be truly happy. But selfishly the thought of her with another man, especially that disgusting one she associated with, made me feel jealous. Stupidly and childishly jealous. I shook my head in disapproval and then Bella's sniffles and murmur caught me off guard.

"I mean even Ang and Ben moved on. They're getting married...and are so happy and in love. They're doing great with their careers and everything else. Everyone is moving forward... yet I'm... stuck. I just... live my routine because I have to, you know? I go to work, I do my job to the best of my ability. Oh green eyes you would love my students this year. A bright bunch they are-"

Bella cleared her throat then proceeded, "one of them, Caleb," she chuckled warmly and it was touching to see her smile over a pupil of hers, even if it only lasted for the briefest of seconds. "is obsessed with Star Wars. You would have loved him. He knows every character, planet, ship, quotes from every single movie. He kind of reminds me of you because he is quiet, shy, studious and...kind of _nerdy too_."

I laughed at her teasing. Now there's the Bella I knew and loved. The one who used to sometimes playfully make fun of me every chance she had. I wished I known back then what I knew now. That was she was full of it. Her teasing was a front, an act, in order to not reveal how she truly felt about me. After Bella finally confessed her true feelings for me and I for her, things were starting to fall into place for us, my human life was stolen from me. And everything changed. I sighed and shook my head to prevent my mind from replaying flashbacks of the tragic accident that claimed my parents' lives. Thankfully Bella distracted me yet again as she continued on with her story.

"Anyway Caleb's favorite subject is science, like yours was. I remember one day when I was giving a lesson he..." Bella paused mid sentence and balled quietly. "Can you hear me up there? Eddie, just... please give me a sign, something, just to show me that you are hearing me, seeing me. I'm so lost and alone."

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand then her eyes lowered and gazed at the orchids. God, I wished I could present her a sign, letting her be aware that I was listening and watching. Though of course she had no clue that I actually was. Which was simply unfair to her. What am I so afraid of, why am I holding back from showing myself to her? Bella's eyes shifted over to my parent's graves which were side by side next to mine. She then smiled sadly and more wetness glided down her pink, tear-stained cheeks.

"You are where you should be, with them. I bet all of you are so happy and peaceful. I have a feeling it's a beautiful place up there."

_No Bella, I'm over here! Right here, look up at me! Please._

Bella inhaled then slowly breathed out. "I'm seeing someone. Well, sort of. I mean... I don't know what the heck is going on with us. He wants more, a relationship, officially. But I'm not ready for that. The truth is I don't think I ever will be. I'll always want you Eddie, no man will ever compare... God I screwed up everything. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and tears slipped out of her eyes again. I couldn't believe I wasn't running to her, because in my imagination, I was. I would approach her and take her in my arms. Then tell her that I would be here for her always and I will love her until the universe no longer existed. I would also inform her that I'm a vampire and live with a caring family that I am proud to be part of. Lastly, I would ask her if she wanted to pick up where we left off and be together for as long as time would permit. But instead I watched her mourn for me as she has been for so many years.

"Green eyes, you know I love you. I truly do. I will always love you and only you. But... I have to try harder to keep my promise. I just... have to find a way to breathe a little easier, to live. I'm sure that is what you would have wanted for me, so-" Bella sniffed and cleared throat.

Then slowly and carefully she stood up and looked directly at the tree where I was perched. Did she see anything? Did she see me? I blinked then tilted my head sideways as I studied her longingly. Even in her heart-broken state she looked so lovely. Her long reddish brown locks were blowing against her face from the passing breeze. And her eyes, those expressive doe browns that captured my heart so long ago, were still brimmed with frozen tears. Bella then glanced up at the sky and grinned wistfully when a raindrop plopped on the top of her head.

"There's my sign. You are watching me, aren't you?" Bella released a shuddery breath and closed her eyes. "I really do feel your presence, like you're right... next to me."

Yes, Bella. I am here. I am right near you. Look up and find me! I am watching you. Dammit_ Masen, you are a coward, plain and simple!_

"I have to go." Bella opened her eyes and glanced at my headstone. "I love you. Never forget that green eyes. But I'm not sure if I... can keep coming back here. It's too...I'm sorry, so sorry."

She sobbed softly then placed two fingertips against her slightly parted lips. My lifeless heart endured such enormous pain when she made a kissing sound. She then leaned down and placed her fingers on top of the stone.

"See you later Eddie."

Bella spun on her heel and then briskly walked away. She embraced her middle with her arms and started to jog the second pouring rain appeared. I was beyond tempted to call out to her. But instead I just watched as she sprinted over to her car, then seconds later climbed inside. I could still smell her tears, her aroma and feel her warmth as if she was close by. However the moment Bella's car drove away, emptiness was all I felt. And I was certain she felt the same. I couldn't do this anymore. Alice was right, I was positive I couldn't torture myself for the rest of my eternal days pondering over the what ifs.

Something had to give. I knew what I had to do, wanted to do. It was going to be risky for myself and more so for Bella. But I had to try. I had to be in her life again. I had to do this gradually and carefully. This was my only shot and I will not mess it up. I will not lose her again. Would this work though? There was only one way to find out.

I just prayed that I wasn't too late.

**~~~~FE~~~~**

*****Warning: LONG A/N but please read ;)**

**A/N: Hello! (checks to make sure coast is clear and that no one is throwing anything at me, jk!) Okay, good, hopefully all of you forgive me for my long absence and the ridiculous wait for an update. I myself get so bummed when a story I love takes long to update and well, here I go doing the same to all of you! Again I must apologize but the truth was, life is busy, lol. Especially during the summer and it surely doesn't help that I still lack internet access at home. But the main reason was because I had very minimal time to write. These chapters alone took about two months to finish. Crazy I know! Originally it was a bit shorter but I added more and well, it evolved to a very long chapter that I split in half. I hope all of you enjoyed it, personally part 2 and 3 and pt. 1 of Longing are my favorite chapters of FE to date. Though I do love every chapter!**

**Back in June was For Eternity's one year anniversary! Not on fanfiction or on Coffee Shop, when I published FE on both sites back in December of last year. I am going by the time I wrote the first chapter of FE. I am surprised that I have been writing this story for so long and it wasn't my intention. It should have been completed by now, lol, but that's alright. I'm just grateful that I decided to be brave and share this wild, romantic, sexy tale with the world. Though I admit some days I almost regretted it :( I won't lie some reviews I really took to heart. But... I understand and respect where most of you were coming from. I now see it as not a personal attack to me but more to my Bella. And as many of you darling readers pointed out, I should feel flattered that the readers are so passionate about this story. And I am truly. So with that I want to thank each and every one of you who read, review or reviewed in the past, who added this story on alerts, favorites, etc. Thank you! I recently checked the hits on FE and it was at about 20,000! I am still in shock but very flattered :)**

**Since this a/n is already a novel, I will wrap this up by saying a couple of quick things. First, I have a feeling many of you are probably wondering, where the hell is a actual chapter, vampgirl? Where's chapter 21? Don't worry it will be posted! I worked on it over the summer and it's just about done. I don't want to promise that I will be updating soon, then let you all down. But I will say I won't take another two months. Just in case, I highly suggest you add me on author alerts. Because if I do take longer than expected with an update, I will inform everyone about it on my profile. **

**Also, I know I have talked about this quite a few times already but the day is near! I will be finally debuting my all human mini story About that Night this coming week or next for sure :) Details about the story are on my profile! I really hope you all will take a peek at it. I have a feeling you guys will love it!**

**This will be the last bonus chapter posted on here. If I write other ones, which I plan to, I will publish them in a separate story. It wont necessarily be a story, just outtakes in Epov and a couple in Bella's pov as well. It will be titled Eternally Damned. I'll make sure to let you know when I post it on FF! Once again thank you for reading and please, please don't be shy, leave a review :) I would love to hear from you and I do respond to each one. Also don't forget to follow vampgirl792011 on twitter and like vampgirl79fanfiction on FB!**

**********See you guys in Chapter 21, which let me just say, is just the beginning to the chaos that will happen in Bella's life! I love each and every one of you, Leslie **


End file.
